Super Smash Bros, The Evangelion Wars
by Shritistrang
Summary: Shinji, Asuka and Rei are doomed to die... or are they? In a resolute attempt of saving their lives, a guardian angel, a fairy and a time-travelling Pokémon put them in the place of heroes on faraway worlds... Super Smash Bros. Crossover
1. Shinji's Guardians

In the wide emptiness of the cosmos, a small building was floating. It was nothing more than a little barrack made of stones, almost looking like some sort of chapel...

Inside, there was only one, hexagonal room that was illuminated by several bright orbs that were attached to the walls. In the middle of the room, a round pool filled with a clear liquid was standing.

Two figures were standing above the pool and peered inside. One of them was a young boy with unruly, brown hair and a white toga. He was obviously some sort of angel, since he had a pair of white, feathered wings on his back. Next to him, a tiny girl with dragonfly wings was hovering, surrounded by a blue ball of light.

The fairy and the angel boy smiled at each other, then the boy made a sweeping gesture across the pool, and suddenly, the image of a sleeping boy appeared in it.

"Dear, kind-hearted Shinji..." Navi smiled. "Sleep tight. The next day will bring you more fortune."

"Maybe he'll finally ask Rei or Asuka for a date, what do you think?" Pit smirked.

"That would be nice indeed," the fairy nodded. "I just hope there won't be another Angel attack... that would ruin his whole day..."

"If that should happen, I'm there to keep an eye on him!" Pit grinned. "After all, I'm his guardian angel. And I will do my best to keep any harm from him."

"As well as I will try to bring him every good luck he can get," Navi said. "It is my job as his Fortune Fairy, after all."

"That's right," Pit nodded. "We have to make sure that Shinji's life will be a happy one. True, it might be hard, but we can do it."

"I just wish he still had his mother..." Navi sighed. "And his father is never there for him. If it wasn't for Misato and his friends, he would have nobody..."

"Well, Misato isn't exactly a perfect role model... but she does her best in her job as his guardian. You have to admire her, she manages to keep on eye on both Shinji and Asuka, in addition to her job... and her pet penguin."

"If only she wouldn't keep such a close eye on her cans of Yebisu..." Navi grumbled.

They were both surprised, when suddenly, a green, impish figure flitted into the room. They recognized it as a Pokémon with a big head and gentle eyes.

"Celebi!" Pit smiled up at his friend. "What brings you here?"

"Dire news, my friends..." the time traveling Pokémon said in a grim voice. "And they are regarding your young protege, Shinji Ikari."

"What?" Navi was worried immediately. "What could be so bad? What's wrong with our Shinji?"

"Is it because of us?" Pit wondered. "Is the council disappointed with our work? Tell them we can work even harder, we..."

"That's not it!" Celebi quickly said. "You are doing great, but the sad thing is, it won't do anything good. You see..." He sighed. "Shinji... is already doomed."

Both the Fortune Fairy and the Guardian Angel were stunned. "Wh-what makes you say this?" Pit finally murmured.

"I wish it would be different..." Celebi whispered. "But I consulted Dialga this morning and... he confirmed what I already glimpsed in the timestream. A horrible fate is awaiting everyone on Shinji's homeworld, and there is nothing that can be done to prevent it."

"But... surely it can't be that horrible..." Navi shuddered. "Will he die?"

"He won't die," Celebi told her. "But he could very well die, it would spare him the pain of being the only living human in a desolate world... the only AWARE human..."

"You're talking as if... all of this has already happened," Pit said with disbelief. "Isn't there anything we can do to prevent this?"

"You have to remember that I can see the future," Celebi said. "Be thankful that you haven't seen the horrors I witnessed... it will be worse than any Angel attack before."

"Why did you come here, then?" Navi sobbed. "If there is no way to save him... why tell us at all? Oh Shinji..." While she never met the boy in person, she got to know him over the past few weeks, closer and more personal than his own father would ever be able to. And she learned to adore the silent, gentle boy with the kind heart. She sniffed. "It's just not fair."

"My official reason for being here is that you are being transferred to a new working place," Celebi sighed. "To another human boy on another world... a world that is not doomed."

"That can't be!" Pit shouted. "I won't stand this! What did Palutena say about this? She can't just accept the death of billions of humans just because..."

"You know the rules..." Celebi sadly said. "We can guide the residents of all worlds into the right direction, but we cannot interfere directly... there has to be some sort of all-powerful deity who has already sealed their fate. And against fate, we're powerless..."

"Isn't there... isn't there ANYTHING we can do?" Navi asked desperately. "ANYTHING?"

"Navi, no..." Celebi murmured. "You don't know what you're asking..."

"Please, Celebi!" she begged. "You are one of the time travellers... you are Dialga's assistant! You HAVE to know if there is a way to save him. Do you... do you really want to sacrifice his life, just because of... of FATE?"

Celebi suddenly got very nervous. "Well... actually... no, I can't... but then again, what if... No, no, it can't be done! That would be unjustifiable!"

"Celebi..." Pit said urgently. "If there's a way of saving Shinji, then tell us already! We still can decide if it's wrong to do it or not!"

The legendary Pokémon sighed. "All right, all right, you win! Oh boy... well, where do I start? Okay, I... I visited Master Hand not too long ago."

"The guardian of all champions?" Navi asked with awe.

Celebi nodded. "Yes, the very same! Well, and you might remember his report about champions from various worlds just disappearing into thin air..."

"Of course we remember!" Pit shouted. "It was all in the Skyworld News. But what does that have to do with..."

"I'm getting there," Celebi told the impatient angel. "See, it is very, very important for the balance of world that these beings, may they be on the side of light or shadow, are being found as fast as possible. Of course, Dialga and I can put them back in the same place of time in which they have vanished, but the longer they stay away, the more the balance of their homeworld will be threatened, and therefore, the balance of the whole multiverse. Therefore, Master Hand talked to me in private and he... he told me of a daring plan he has."

"What plan?" Navi asked.

Celebi took a deep breath. "He told me that it might be possible... to temporarily replace the heroes... with substitute champions, so to speak. Residents of other worlds that can fill the gap in their respective worlds, so the balance will be maintained. Of course, they won't know what to do at first, but... as long as they have the missing champions' powers and abilities, they should be able to do the job."

"You're not suggesting..." Pit gasped.

"I'm not suggesting anything," Celebi said. "But Master Hand himself told me that it is possible to put Shinji in the place of such a missing hero. As the boy is heavily tied to fate, he would be the perfect candidate for the job."

"You mean Shinji could be saved... and all he has to do is to be the replacement of one of the missing champions?" Navi asked.

"That was Master Hand's idea," Celebi nodded. "Actually, that's the main reason why I came here. He said we could never tell this to the council, you see? They would never have agreed to that plan. And I must say, I'm not too happy about it, either. But as long as Master Hand approves, the decision is up to you two... you are Shinji's guardians, after all."

"Which champion will he replace, should we decide to do it?" Pit asked hesitantly.

"I can't answer that question," Celebi told her. "Master Hand himself knows the secret of choosing a champion, even if it's just a replacement. It could be anyone, on any world where there's a champion missing. Shinji has to take over his role completely... or her role! Yes, Shinji could even become the replacement for a female champion. He also might have to become a member of a completely different species."

"Well, I know there's no way I will abandon Shinji," Navi said resolutely. "I'm for it!"

Celebi nodded grimly. "Very well... what about you, Pit?"

"I don't know..." the young angel scratched his head. "Navi, have you considered that Shinji will be a stranger on a strange world? He has to take over the life of someone he never met before, and we can't even tell him what's going on. He will be confused. And we don't even know what will happen to him if Master Hand finds the missing champions."

"I don't care!" Navi shouted. "It's still better than being the last human on Earth!" She sighed. "Still, it would be nice if at least a few of his friends could be saved as well..."

"I was afraid you'd say that..." Celebi sighed. "To tell you the truth, even his friends Asuka and Rei are strongly tied to fate, and maybe even a few of the others... but you aren't their guardians, you know? You can't speak for them. All you could do is to request that I speak with their guardians and..."

"Okay!" Pit said.

Celebi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I hereby request that you go and ask the guardians of Asuka, Rei and everyone else that might be considered. As long as you do that, I'll be willing to put Shinji into his new role, whatever it may be. The chance that they meet each other are very slim, but still..."

"As long as there's hope, there's light!" Navi smiled. "An old saying of the Great Deku Tree."

"Palutena used to say that, too," Pit smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'll go and ask them," Celebi groaned. "You guys are going to kill me with this, you know that? All right, I'll go and inform Master Hand, and afterwards, I'll inform the other guardians. But you two better continue to do your job, you got that?"

Pit gave him the thumbs up and smirked. "You can count on us, buddy!"

* * *

And while Shinji Ikari peacefully slept, he was still guarded by two beings that might just not only have saved his life, but also those of several other people he knew...

And Shinji couldn't know that when he woke up, he would be in a very different place, in a different body, for a completely different task. And he also wouldn't know how he barely managed to dodge the cruel fate that was in store for him and his friends...

* * *

Shinji yawned. Then he blinked sleepily. "Huh? It's morning already? Why didn't Misato wake me...?"

When he realized that he wasn't in his room, he first thought that he was still dreaming. The landscape around him looked very strange, and exceptionally different from Tokyo-3. Green meadows, yellow brick roads, curiously shaped hills and mountaintops in the distance... he had never seen anything like it before.

He tried rubbing his eyes, but then realized that his arms must have somehow shrunk. He blinked again when he looked at them... they were pink, round and stubby.

As was the rest of his body.

"Okay..." he murmured. "This is definitely weirder than any dream I previously had..."

"What are you waiting for, Kirby?" a deep voice close to him grumbled. "Take that sword and defend yourself!"

Shinji was very surprised to notice that he wasn't all alone as he had thought: A small creature, with a round body just as his own, was standing a few feet from his current position, but while his new body was only cute and cuddly, this person seemed like a more serious guy. His face/body was covered by a intimidating, grey mask, with only a slit behind which he could see his glowing eyes. He was wearing a dark blue cape that was billowing in the wind, and in his right hand, he was grasping a wicked-looking sword.

The masked creature pointed its sword at another, simpler looking blade that was stuck in the grass in front of him. "What are you waiting for?" he hissed. "I can't train you for your fight against the Dark Matter if you don't pick up your sword. What are you, a coward?"

Shinji shook his head... body... whatever. "This isn't happening..." he mumbled. "I'm going to close my eyes now, and when I wake up, I'm back in Misato's apartment, just in time to hear another one of Asuka's rants..."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" the caped creature yelled and leapt at him. Shinji cried out in shock when the scary sword got planted at the spot where he had been sitting just seconds ago. "I'm sick of this, Kirby!" his opponent grumbled. "Either you take that sword and show me what you're made of, or I'll take on Dark Matter by myself!"

"But... but I'm not..." Shinji muttered. He stumbled backwards, never noticed that they were standing at the top of a high cliff, tripped over a rock... and fell down into the depths.

"WHAAAAAAAAHHH!" he yelled while he was plunging down the deep chasm. "HEEEEELLLPP!"

That made Meta Knight hesitate. He lowered his sword in confusion, then he rubbed his ears. "I must be getting old..." he mumbled. "Or did I really hear Kirby talk just now?"

"HEEEELLLLPPP!" shouted Shinji as he saw the quickly approaching bottom of the deep canyon.

"Dang, he's getting himself killed when he keeps up like this..." Meta Knight grumbled. "What's wrong with him today? Oh well, I better go save the kid..."

With a single gesture of his short arms, his cape transformed into a pair of dark bat wings, which he used to fly after the rapidly dropping puffball that was Shinji.

"What are you doing, Kirby?" he shouted as he flew next to him. "Suck in some air and float, or do you want to die that badly?"

"Excuse me?" Shinji screamed. "Are you crazy? I'm not some balloon! Sucking in air won't help in such a situation! HELP ME!"

"Dammit, that kid's really irritating today..." Meta Knight grumbled. "Aw heck..." He quickly flapped his wings, caught Shinji's body just before he hit the ground and held him safely.

Shinji blinked. "I'm dead, right?"

"No..." Meta Knight sighed as he carefully dropped him to the ground. "But you better have a good explanation how you could just have forgotten to fly... and since when can you talk?"

Shinji took a few deep breaths and waited until his heart stopped pounding, then he took a closer look at the masked stranger. "Excuse me, have we met before?"

Meta Knight facefaulted.

* * *

"Princess?"

Asuka groaned and turned around on her bed. "Mmmmmh... just a few more seconds, Misato..."

"Princess, you have to get up!"

Asuka winced when someone pulled the blanket off her body. "Noooooo... gimme that! That's mine!" And she pulled the blanket back up to her chin.

A sigh was heard. "Princess, I'm sorry, but you have to get ready. Don't you remember? The prince of the Zoras is arriving today."

The redhead snarled in annoyance. "What the heck are you...?"

She sat up in bed, ready to give whoever was bothering her a piece of her mind, when she noticed that the bed she was sitting in wasn't really her bed. Same thing for the silky nightgown she was wearing.

She blinked at the maid who was standing in front of her. "You're not Misato..."

The maid was taken aback. "Um... no, princess... it's me, Dina! Are you feeling all right?"

"Princess?" Asuka murmured and looked around. There was nobody in the luxurious bedroom than her, the maid and the oversized canopy bed she was lying in. Nope, no princess anywhere.

Wait a minute...

"Where... where am I?" Asuka shouted as she jumped out of the bed. "Where's Misato? Where's Shinji?" She ran to the window.

"Princess!" Dina gasped.

Asuka looked outside. And saw the medieval town down below her. She saw the spires and other towers of the castle she was in. And in the far distance, she could see the shores of a huge lake that was glittering in the morning sun.

"I don't think I'm in Tokyo-3 anymore..." Asuka murmured.

Dina walked up next to her and calmly put her hand on Asuka's arm. "Princess Zelda, I really think you shouldn't let anyone see you in your nightgown..."

Asuka stared at her. "WHAT did you call me?"

* * *

Rei looked into the mirror inside the tiny bathroom. A highly technological bathroom, indeed. Everything in here seemed to be automated... but that wasn't what her attention was fixed on.

Instead, she was focussed entirely on the fact that she was now an antropomorphic, blue-furred vixen... a fox-girl, so to speak.

She also looked at the blue spacesuit she was wearing, which was so unlike the plugsuit she used to pilot her Eva.

Someone knocked at the door of the bathroom. "Krystal, are you all right? You really gave me a surprise back there, storming out of our mission briefing like that. Can we talk?"

Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox Team, stepped back in surprise when the door in front of him opened, and Krystal, his team mate and almost-girlfriend looked at him with an unusual, cold expression.

"Is this a kidnapping?" she simply asked.

Fox was taken aback by that question. "Umm... no..."

Rei waited a moment before asking her next question. "Is this a dream, then?"

"Krystal... you're giving me the creeps here. Seriously..."

"Krystal...?"

"Yeah, Krystal! Your name, remember?"

Rei stared down at her blue-furred hand. "I... see..." She looked back up at Fox's face. "And what is my... mission?"

"Uh... you didn't listen to the General, did you? We have to investigate the distress signal coming from Katina, you know? The one he talked about."

Rei nodded. As long as she was trapped inside this weird hallucination, she could still act accordingly. After all, she was trained to listen to orders. "Understood. What was your rank, again?"

THAT question surprised Fox more than any other. "B-but Krystal... it's me, Fox! Fox McCloud, your friend and commander! Don't you remember?" He looked very worried. "Or did you hit your head or something?"

"I am fine, Commander McCloud," Rei simply stated as she turned to go. "We should go. Please inform me about all the needed information on this mission on the way..."

"Um... fine," he murmured. "Krystal... that's the way to the quarters. The hangar's THIS way."

Rei turned around and followed her new commander. "Understood. Lead the way."

"Okay... just... just follow me." While the blue-furred vixen followed him with an emotionless expression, Fox inconspiciously activated his communicator. "Peppy," he whispered. "Please prepare a bed at sick bay... I think Krystal's not feeling too good..."


	2. Asuka's Princess Diaries

Later, Shinji and Meta Knight were sitting next to each other on a log, at the edge of the woods.

"So, you're saying you're not really Kirby?" the masked knight asked him.

"No, my name's Shinji," the former Eva pilot told him. "And I don't know how I got to this place... or why I look like this."

Meta Knight rubbed his chin. "If what you're telling me is true..."

"It is true!" Shinji pouted.

"Then we have two possibilities here. Possibility one: Kirby is gone and someone else turned you into a facsimile of him, possibly to replace him. Possibility two: Your spirit has somehow possessed Kirby. You must realize that if case two turns out to be true, I will do anything in my power to get you out of Kirby's body."

"I understand..." Shinji sighed. "But... who is this 'Kirby' person anyways? And where are we?"

"Seems like you are an alien, on top of everything..." Meta Knight murmured. "Very well, I am normally not too fond of giving freebies to newbies, but since you've replaced our most renowned hero, you leave me no choice. Now listen up carefully, you are on the planet Pop Star."

"Pop Star..." Shinji murmured.

"That's right," Meta Knight nodded. "And Kirby is the one who has always protected our planet from harm. May it be invaders from another galaxy or a different dimension, or may it be that oaf Dedede... no opponent has been able to best Kirby, up to now. And as long as we don't know what happened to Kirby, I expect you to do his job."

"Why is it that no matter where I am, people are depending on me?" Shinji groaned. "Either it's fighting angels in an Eva's cockpit, or being a faraway planet's pink, cuddly hero..."

Meta Knight looked at him with fascination. "You have to tell me your true origin sometime," he then said. "But not now. Very well, first things first! Let us see if you possess the same abilities Kirby does..." He looked around, until he pointed at a round, pink creature that was floating through the air with a pair of tiny wings. "See that Bronto Burt over there?"

"What's a Bronto Burt?" Shinji murmured.

"One of the creatures left behind by the Nightmares, when they tried to take over Dreamland..." Meta Knight grumbled. "They are not very formidable, but can be a pest when appearing in groups. This one is all by himself, though, so you shouldn't have a problem with him. Now, I want you to go there and swallow that guy!"

"SWALLOW?" Shinji almost screeched. "Are you n-nuts? I can't just... I can't just eat that thing like that! What am I, a cannibal?"

"Just do it!" Meta Knight ordered. "It's not really a living habitant of Dream Land, so you don't have to feel bad. Just inhale it and swallow it whole!"

Shinji sweatdropped. Whole? That guy was crazy. The Bronto Burt was at least as big as Shinji himself, how could he possibly swallow him whole?

"Just inhale!" Meta Knight shouted. He was getting very impatient.

Shinji shrugged. "Okay, okay... whatever..." Inhaling, no big deal. That crazy guy would see that it would do nothing...

So Shinji nervously walked over to where the Bronto Burt was circling. He gulped when the pink creature noticed him. The Bronto Burt stared at him with angry eyes.

"Well... here goes..." Shinji murmured, opened his mouth... and inhaled.

SWOOOOOOOOPP! Like a colossal vacuum cleaner, the Bronto Burt got sucked inside Shinji's new, massive mouth. All of his pink, puffy body swelled up now that the Bronto Burt was stuck inside.

'I really did it?' Shinji wondered. 'How... how is that possible?' He looked down at his bloated body. 'This Kirby must have a stomach made of rubber or something like that...'

"Excellent work!" Meta Knight said, a hint of relief in his voice. "Now, swallow him!"

'Well, he DID tell me that these guys aren't really normal inhabitants of this planet... so this might not be too different from destroying an Angel.' And so, Shinji swallowed the Bronto Burt with one mighty gulp... and it was gone.

Meta Knight walked over to him. "Nicely done, Shinji!"

Shinji patted his round, but no longer bloated stomach in disbelief. "Where... where did it go?" he murmured. "It's like it just... vanished!"

"I can't really say for sure," Meta Knight shrugged. "I'm not sure if even Kirby could tell you what happens to the enemies he swallows... but as long as they're gone, I wouldn't worry about it. Okay, now that we've covered swallowing an enemy... we now shall train spitting them out. That's Kirby's secondary way of attacking."

"Spitting... them out?" Shinji wondered.

"Indeed," the knight nodded. "He inhales them, turns them into star energy within his body and spits them at another close foe."

Shinji sweatdropped. What crazy world was this?

'I have the feeling this is gonna be a looong day...' he thought. 'I wonder if the others already miss me...'

* * *

"What?" Commander Gendo Ikari asked. "What do you mean, all of the Eva pilots are missing?"

"I'm sorry, Commander!" Misato shrugged. "I can't understand it myself. Last evening, they both went to bed, and when I looked for them this morning... poof! They were gone!"

"No time for jokes, Major Katsuragi!" Ikari grumbled. "This is a crisis! If an Angel attacks, what do we do then? We need to find them as soon as possible! Try contacting their friends from school. And if they don't know anything, search through the whole town!"

"Yes, sir!" Misato saluted.

"Wow..." Aoba whispered to Hyuga. "The commander has never been this worried about his son before."

"I can't shake the feeling that he's worrying more about someone else..." Hyuga sighed. "Say, where's Maya, by the way? I haven't seen her today."

Aoba shrugged. "Me neither. Women... who knows what they're up to?"

Meanwhile, Gendo had approached Ritsuko Akagi, NERV's head scientist.

"Go down into the clone lab and prepare you-know-what, just in case she doesn't return," he whispered.

"But Commander..." Ritsuko whispered back. "She's just missing, not dead... do you really think it's justified to be THIS worried?"

"I will take no chances," Gendo grumbled. "Do as you're told, doctor!"

"Yes, sir..." she muttered reluctantly.

As she entered the elevator, everything was pitch black. The scientist frowned. "This is unusual..." she murmured. "There's no power blackout... I should inform the technicians about this."

She turned around, but then, the door shut itself in front of her, trapping her in the darkness.

"HEY!" she shouted and pounded against the door. "Is this some sort of joke? Get me out of here!"

And suddenly, she wasn't able to feel anything. She couldn't move, couldn't hear, couldn't see anything. It was just like she was drifting through an endless void.

She was unable to count the seemingly endless minutes she spent in the darkness, but she was hoping that somehow, somebody would find her. She wasn't too sure what happened to her, but if an Angel attack was the cause, there was still a chance that she could be saved.

And then... she saw light! Just in front of her! She reached out to touch it and...

"Squirtle!"

Ritsuko blinked. Did she just say that?

"This is so awesome!" a familiar voice squealed behind her. "Thank you sooo much, Professor Oak... I'm gonna be the best Pokémon trainer EVER!"

Ritsuko turned around and looked at Maya Ibuki. The young computer technician was looking much younger, though, at least 10 years younger. She was nothing more than a pre-teen, and she was wearing clothes that a child that age would wear: A light blue shirt, a red skirt and a white hat with a brim.

Maya grinned. "This is sooo cool," she murmured to herself. "A Pokédex, a Squirtle... I even have the same outfit the female trainer from the Fire Red Edition wears!"

Ritsuko wanted to ask: 'What the heck is going on here?', but all that left her mouth was: "Squirtle! Squirtle!"

Maya knelt down next to her. Suddenly, Ritsuko noticed how big everything around her was, including Maya herself. Did she... shrink?

"Aww, you're just the cutest little Squirtle!" Maya smiled as she petted Ritsuko's head. "Thanks again, Professor! Say, is this a boy or a girl?"

Now Ritsuko was furious. 'What's that girl talking about? Can't she see who I am? Of course I'm a woman!'

"This is a female, Maya!" the elderly man in the lab coat next to them said with a smile. "And you are quite welcome! I am always willing to help youngsters that are dreaming to become a Pokémon Trainer. But never forget, they are your friends, not just a tool to win battles!"

"I'll keep that in mind, professor!" Maya smiled. "Hi there, girl! We're gonna be the best team Kanto ever saw, right? Oh, I've got a nice name for you! Since you're a girl, I'm gonna call you Ritsu-chan! How does that sound?"

Ritsuko was ready to give that girl a piece of her mind. "SQUIRTLE! SQUIR SQUIRTLE!"

Maya was taken aback. "I don't think she likes me very much, Professor Oak..."

"Give her some time," the professor said. "Some Pokémon need some time to get used to their new trainers. Just introduce her to your Pikachu and maybe she'll realize that you only want to be her friend."

"Hey, great idea! Misa-chan, come over here!"

"Pika!" A yellow rodent with red cheeks and a jagged tail came running over to them. Ritsuko was surprised when she noticed that the animal was as tall as she was.

"Squirtle?" 'What the heck is that thing?'

"Pika! Pi, Pikachu!" The mouse Pokémon crossed its arms. 'Well, nice to see you too, Ritsuko!'

Ritsuko nearly swooned when she realized she was able to understand the weird noises the Pikachu was making. "SQUIRTLE?" 'MISATO?'

Maya smiled. "See? They're already becoming friends!"

'I don't know what happened or how I got here,' the young, new Pokémon Trainer thought to herself. 'But I'm LOVING it!'

* * *

"I'm a princess..." Asuka murmured to herself. "I'm a princess, oh mein gott, I'm a princess..."

"My lady?" Dina carefully asked. "Are you feeling all right?"

Asuka didn't reply. Spellbound, she looked into the bedroom mirror, where she saw the image of a complete stranger, a beautiful, brunette lady with elongated, almost elfin ears. But when she looked down at herself, she saw her old body dressed in the same clothes as the lady in the mirror. When she took a strand of her hairs, she saw that it still was the same red as always.

But was the maid seeing the princess from the mirror when she looked at her? Obviously, why else would she call her another name?

"Say, Diana..."

"It's Dina, Your Highness!"

"Right, Dina... can you tell me how I went to bed last evening?"

"Why, of course! I prepared your bed like every day, and after you came home, tired from your inspection of the marketplace, you instantly went into your chamber and prepared for bed."

'She really thinks I'm her princess...' Asuka thought. Suddenly a wicked grin appeared on her face. 'Well, as long as I'm here, I don't see why I shouldn't savor it to the fullest...'

"Princess?" Dina asked. "Are you feeling fine? Because I still need to prepare your morning bath..."

Asuka smiled. "That's a good idea! And make sure that the water's warm and foamy. I like bubble baths!"

Dina looked at her in confusion, but she curtsied anyway. "Right away, my lady!" When she left the room, she couldn't help but wonder. 'Since when does Princess Zelda like bubble baths? She always told me those bubbles would make her skin itch...'

When the maid was gone, Asuka let herself drop down on the soft covers of her new bed with a pleasant sigh. For a while, she just lay there and relished the sunrays that shone through her open window.

'I really wonder if I somehow replaced their true princess...' she thought to herself. 'Or maybe all of this is just a dream... Aw, whatever! Dream or not, as long as I'm here, NERV and Commander Ikari can go to hell! I'm gonna stay and enjoy this as long as I can..."

Happily humming to herself, she went over to her new wardrobe to choose something she could wear after the nice, relaxing hot bubble bath.

* * *

After Dina helped her getting dressed - the maid insisted on helping her - Asuka was looking forward to a nice breakfast. And she told her maid so.

Dina curtsied. "Of course, princess! Your breakfast is served in the dining-hall, as always!"

"Good, good!" Asuka nodded and already wanted to go. Then she realized that she didn't know where in this huge castle the dining-hall was situated. After all, she only was able to find the bathroom by following Dina.

Asuka turned around to her maid with a smirk on her face. "Well then, won't you accompany me?"

"B-but my lady!" Dina protested, shocked that the princess would suggest something like that. "I couldn't possibly... I still have my chores to do..."

"I insist!" Asuka said. "I don't feel like eating by myself today, some companionship would be just what I need."

Dina looked down at the ground. "Please, my lady, I am just a lowly servant, you can't expect that I should have the honor of having a meal in... in the same room as you."

"In that case, I hereby ORDER you to have breakfast with me!" Asuka said. "Or do you want to disobey your princess' orders?"

Frightened, Dina looked up at her princess and hastily shook her head.

Asuka realized how scared the girl had gotten. She decided to be a bit more friendly. "It's okay," she smiled. "Here, stand up!" She took Dina's hand and the maid stood up, uncertainly.

"And now I want you to lead me to the dining-hall, so we can have breakfast together," she insisted.

"O-of course, Your Highness!" Dina stuttered.

* * *

After breakfast, Asuka looked over at Dina, who was sitting close to her. Except for the two girls, all of the many chairs at the table were empty. Asuka started to wonder why this 'Zelda' was living in such a huge castle all by herself, just accompanied by her servants. At least she could try and find a handsome prince... The redhead smiled wickedly when she imagined the things she could do to such a handsome nobleman...

She noticed that Dina had barely touched the food on her plate. It seemed to her as if the maid was still very nervous to have her meal in the same room as her princess. Somehow, the girl reminded her of Hikari...

A tall man with a bushy mustache entered the room. He was wearing a flamboyant livery and a monocle.

"Princess Zelda, to your information, Prince Ralis of the Zora will arrive in two hours."

"Can't he wait?" Asuka whined. "Or come at some other day? I was having such a nice morning..."

The majordomo was shocked. "P-p-princess, that's... that is inconceivable! The meeting with the prince has been arranged weeks ago, we can't simply send him back to Zora's Domain now! It would at least cause an uproar among the Zoras."

"Do I care? I am the princess, aren't I?" Asuka grumbled. She didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"My lady..." Dina whispered. "It's not my place to question you, but... I strongly advise you to consider and at least welcome the young prince. He has come all his way from Zora's Domain to speak with you. And we wouldn't want them to think that you are a bad hostess, would we? If you are not feeling fine, we can still adjourn the meeting to the afternoon, or maybe even tomorrow..."

"All right, all right..." Asuka sighed. "I'll talk to him... what did he want to talk to me about again?" she asked.

The majordomo paled. "Why... about the security of the Lakebed Temple and the Light Spirit's Fountain against the Bulblin Hordes, of course!"

"Right, right, that thing..." Asuka groaned. "Oh well, I guess we can keep the meeting short... I'll welcome them, just let me get ready... Dina, bring me back to my chambers, please!"

"Right away, my lady!" the maid nodded.

* * *

Back in Zelda's royal chambers, Asuka sighed to herself. "Please, leave me alone for a while," she asked Dina. "I need to think..."

"Of course, princess!" Dina curtsied again and closed the door behind her. She wondered what might be the problem, as Princess Zelda always had a good relationship to the Zora folk, but as she was just a maid, she couldn't possibly understand the worries of the nobles...

Asuka sat down in a chair that was standing next to her window. "Dang, what shall I do?" she murmured. "I'm starting to believe that this is no dream... and I really can't go back home. I mean, Tokyo-3 wasn't quite a wonderland, but at least in an Eva's cockpit, I know what to do. I know nothing about being a princess... and I always thought it would just entail having fun and letting other people do your work... if there only was someone who could help me..."

Suddenly, a dark shape shot past her window. Surprised, Asuka stood up and looked out of the window. Was it just a bird that flew past the window?

She shook her head. "If that was a bird, the birds in this land are unusually big... and furry."

She was startled when out of nowhere, a huge, black-furred wolf landed in front of her. It was standing on the roof that started below her window and approached her closely.

Asuka was suddenly very frightened. That wolf looked like he was pretty dangerous, and she had no weapon in this room. Slowly, she backed off from the window, while the wolf leapt after her until he was standing in her room. When Asuka's back was pressed against the wall and she had no place to escape to, a shrill scream escaped her throat.

The wolf stopped and blinked at her. Sitting back on his haunches, he seemed almost surprised.

But when Asuka saw what happened next, she started to wonder if all of this wasn't really just a dream... The wolf stood up on its hind legs, it got covered with some sort of black shadow, and when the shadows cleared again, she was standing in front of a handsome, young man in a green tunic, with a likewise green cap and a sword on his back.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" he asked, a surprised expression on his face. "Am I bothering you? I mean, it was you who told me to jump up the castle wall to reach your room." He smiled. "After all, it's how I always have come to visit you."

Asuka didn't hear anything else. She just fainted.

* * *

Asuka blinked and looked into the worried face of a long-eared, handsome young man. 'So it wasn't a dream...' she thought and groaned.

Link misinterpreted her groan. "Zelda, if you're not feeling well, you should have told me. I would have taken care of the whole meeting myself... you know Prince Ralis is a friend of mine."

"I'm fine, I was just... shocked..." Asuka shook her head and sat up in bed. "But where's... where's that wolf?"

"The wolf? Zelda, that was me! You must have gotten used to my animal form by now." He smiled. "After all, that's what I looked like when we met the first time."

'What kind of world is this?' Asuka wondered. "I must have... forgotten," she finally stuttered. She stood up. "How long... was I passed out?"

"Just a few minutes," Link assured her. "You still have enough time left, but... are you sure you don't want me to take care of the meeting?"

"No, I can do this!" Asuka grumbled in irritation. "The very least I can do is to welcome him."

'You can do this, Asuka,' she told herself. 'After all, you wanted to be the princess. So you can't start complaining about your new responsibilities now.'

She smiled back at Link. "I'm feeling perfectly fine. You wanna come help me with the preparations?"

Link smiled back at her. "I thought you'd never ask."

Asuka was relieved. 'Well, at least he seems to be a nice guy..." she thought. 'Much more helpful and handsome than baka-Shinji... but I wish I knew what kind of relationship he and the princess had previously...'

"No need to worry, Zelda!" Link said. "Ralis is a nice guy, you'll like him. And when he hears that you're not feeling well, I'm sure he'll suggest pushing back the meeting to tomorrow by himself." Suddenly, he grinned. "And after the meeting, I have a surprise for you... there's something I have to show you, later, when we're back in your chambers..."

Asuka groaned. 'That doesn't sound like it's a platonic relationship...'

* * *

Rei was sitting on a bed in the sick bay of the Great Fox, the big ship that was the command center, hangar and home of the Star Fox Team.

Right now, she was examined by Peppy Hare, the veteran pilot and tactical officer of the Great Fox, and ROB 64, the Great Fox's robotic operator. He was scanning Rei's arm with a special device Peppy had attached to his arm. Fox was watching everything from the corner of the room.

"No anomalies or variations in temperature detected," he then said in his mechanical-sounding voice.

"Well, seems that you are at perfect health, Krystal," Peppy explained while putting away the instruments he had been using. He looked over to Fox and smirked at his young friend. "Seems like there's no reason to be worried."

"So... you really are feeling fine, Krystal?" Fox asked as he approached her bed.

"I am fine, Commander McCloud," Rei stated as she sat up. "I suggest we proceed with our current mission."

Peppy scratched his head. "Well, I can't say your behavior is normal, Krystal... but as long as you're not sick, I don't see any reason not to allow you to fly your Arwing. Are you up to it?"

"Yes, sir!" Rei nodded, uncertain how she should address the elderly rabbit, as she wasn't too sure which rank he had.

"Well, then... go to the hangar and tell Falco and Slippy I'm coming in a minute," Fox told her.

Since she already knew where the hangar was, she simply nodded and left the sick bay.

After she was gone, Fox approached his mentor and whispered: "Peppy... can we really risk taking her along in a mission? You just saw how strange she acted. What if the Aparoids have infected her?"

"Impossible, Fox, we just scanned her whole body and could detect no anomaly," Peppy said. "We just let her fly in the Arwing for today and see how she fares. Just tell Falco and Slippy to cover her if she gets in trouble."

"All right," Fox nodded. "But I really hope that whatever makes her act like this isn't anything serious... and if she has troubles, I hope she'll share it with us."

"She will tell us in time, Fox," Peppy said confidently. "Just don't press her, okay? We don't know much about Krystal or her home planet... maybe it's just a phase."

"I sure hope so," Fox sighed.

* * *

When he entered the hangar, he was surprised to see that Krystal was already sitting in her Arwing, while Falco and Slippy had waited until Fox arrived, as they always did when he was late. It was their way of telling him 'You better not be late again, or we'll fly without you!'

"Krystal... is something wrong with your Arwing?" Fox spoke into his communicator.

It took Rei a moment until she found out how the communicator worked, then she replied. "All systems are working fine, commander! I'm just waiting for takeoff."

"What's with her?" Falco whispered. "First she runs out of the Briefing Room like a swarm of space bees was chasing her, then she acts all protocol-y. Is she mad at you or something?"

"I'm not too sure," Fox murmured. "Peppy said we should let her fly the Arwing and not bother her, she'd tell us if she had any problems. Just treat her like you always would."

"All right, but if she continues to give me the cold shoulder, she can forget about that birthday party!" Falco grumbled.

"Poor Krystal..." Slippy sighed. "I wonder what's wrong with her."

"Maybe it's 'that time of the month'..." Falco suggested mockingly.

"F-falco!" Fox stuttered. "Don't make any jokes about that. I want you to focus on the mission, we can concentrate back on Krystal after we checked out that distress signal. Now, into your ships!"

"Yes, SIR!" Falco mocked and saluted while standing as straight as an officer in the Cornerian Fleet.

Meanwhile, Rei had made herself familiar with the Arwing's controls. While it was quite different from controlling an Angel, she thought it would be no problem for her to fly it. She calmly watched how her fellow pilots entered their own Arwings, then Peppy started the countdown in the command center.

"Launch all ships!" he shouted, and the starting mechanism launched the four sleek spacecrafts out of the Great Fox's front opening, into outer space, towards the planet Katina.


	3. A mother's love knows no boundaries

On a windy mountaintop...

Shinji coughed. A few sparks came flying out of his mouth. He sighed as he tried peering at the flaming crown that was placed upon his head.

"I dunno, but I don't like this Fire Ability very much..." he complained. "It makes my throat burn like hell, and I also have the feeling as if my head would catch fire from that thing, every minute."

"You should stop complaining!" Meta Knight grumbled. "Kirby was known for using everything he found to get some powers which helped him in his fights. He never was scared of using the fire for his own needs... or for protecting those he sees as his friend."

"Still, if there are so many different abilities, can't I use another one?"

"Very well..." the masked knight sighed and looked around. He gestured over to a small shrub behind which a dark shape was roaming about.

"Try inhaling Sir Kibble over there, his Cutter is a formidable weapon."

"Okay then," Shinji nodded and threw away the flaming crown, which turned into a star that bounced away. By now, Shinji was used to that phenomenon and ignored it. Instead, he slowly tried sneaking up on the unsuspecting Nightmare creature in front of him...

"What are you, a coward?" Meta Knight shouted. "Face him directly, hand to hand! Be more bold! You can just suck him up!"

Shinji cringed when he noticed that the little, helmeted creature in front of him got alarmed by Meta Knight's loud shouts. In fact, its whole body wasn't much more than just a helmet with hands and feet. With a menacing glint of his metallic hide, the Sir Kibble came running at Shinji. In his hands, he was holding something sharp...

Shinji jumped over the spinning projectile and pumped air into his body, floating over the Sir Kibble. Flying was still something he was getting used to, though, and when he landed, he needed a moment to regain his balance.

Sir Kibble turned around, ready to throw another one of his cutting blades, but before he could do anything, Shinji opened his mouth and started inhaling... and the by now familiar feeling of having swallowed a vacuum cleaner spread through his body. Not being able to withstand the vacuum, Sir Kibble was being sucked inside Shinji's mouth, where he was being swallowed and converted into a new ability Shinji could use.

Shinji peered up and tapped against the metal cap he was now wearing. "Well, it certainly looks snazzy..."

"Those caps are no fashion goods," Meta Knight reminded him. "Try using the Cutter now, Shinji!"

Shinji tried, and out of nowhere, a sharp blade appeared in his hands. Along with the Sir Kibble's ability to create these weapons out of nothing, he also gained the knowledge how to use them. Shinji hefted his new weapon experimentically and then made a few cutting strokes through the air. He then hurled the Cutter like a boomerang, and it flew a wide circle, before coming back to him.

He grinned. "This is actually pretty sweet. I wish I could show this to Asuka, then she'd be jealous..."

He lowered his blade and sighed. Talking of Asuka had reminded him of Tokyo-3 and his friends. He wondered what the red-head and Misato were doing right now. And his friends from school, too. And Rei...

Meta Knight approached him. "You are missing your friends?" he asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah..." the pink puffball nodded. "I'd really like to know how to go back... or how I got here in the first place."

"I can't help you with that, kid," Meta Knight shrugged. "But maybe you'll find your answer some day. What about your family?"

"Well, my father is..." Shinji started. Then he gasped, and threw his Cutter at something that had appeared behind Meta Knight.

It was a Birdon that had tried sneaking up on them. The hostile bird-creature was sliced in half by Shinji's twisting blade and vanished in a puff of sparks.

"Good job there, Shinji!" Meta Knight said approvingly. "I just noticed him right when you threw your weapon. I could have handled him, of course, but it's good to see how your skills are improving. You are a natural fighter... your father must be proud of you."

Shinji sat down. "My father... I doubt he'd be ever proud of me. All he does is using me as a pilot... he never gave me any praise for what I did. All I seem to be to him is just another tool for his own agenda..."

Meta Knight frowned behind his mask. "That's not how a father should treat his son. A pity you don't know how you got here in the first place, I'd love to have a talk with that parent of yours... and what about your mother?"

"Mom's dead..." Shinji murmured. "For several years now..."

"I... see," the knight murmured. "My condolences."

"Thanks," Shinji sniffed. He always felt emotional when he was reminded of his mother Yui. "Sometimes, I think she would have been proud of me, if she had seen my battles against the Angels."

Meta Knight didn't ask what an Angel was. "So you were a warrior back in your world, too?"

Shinji smiled. "Something like that, I suppose. Asuka, Rei and I were the pilots of the Evangelion Units, the only things we could use to fight the Angels. And sometimes, when I was piloting my Unit 01, I had the feeling as if Mom was really watching me..."

Meta Knight was no sentimental fool. He just knew that emotions could do wonders to the heart of an intelligent creature. If this boy's love to his mother had helped him in his fights against his former enemies, it probably would not distract him against his fight against Dark Matter's minions either.

* * *

In Shinji's homeworld, the headquarters of NERV were in an uproar. Everyone was busy preparing for a possible attack. An Angel had been sighted and Gendo didn't want to be unprepared.

But what should they do if Shinji and his two fellow pilots did not return in time? And now even Major Katsuragi, Dr. Akagi and Lt. Ibuki were missing...

In its huge hangar, Unit 01 was resting while the technicians were preparing it for battle. It didn't move an inch, but deep within it's core, a trapped soul was feeling very uneasy.

'Where is my Shin-chan?' Yui Ikari thought to herself from the inside of the metal behemoth that was Unit 01. 'He and the girls are the only ones that can stop Zeruel. Where did he go? I hope he's all right...'

Not being able to contact her son at any time, even when he was as close to her as he is when he's piloting the Eva, Yui still was feeling confident when she could see him saving humanity again and again. Yui really didn't know herself how her soul got trapped in Unit 01, and she couldn't control it herself... but when the Eva was hit by an Angel's attack, she always felt it as if she was the one that got attacked.

And when Shinji was sitting in his cockpit... she felt as close to her son as a loving mother could. If only she had been able to sometimes tell him how much she missed being with him as a mother...

And Yui continued to ponder, while all around her, the technicians were continuing to get the Envagelion Unit ready. They were so busy that they never noticed the small flash of light on top of the Eva's head.

A small, green creature floated down and landed on Unit 01's head. Crouching down, so the humans wouldn't spot him, Celebi tried not to make any unnecessary sound.

After making sure that nobody had noticed him, the time-travelling Pokémon activated his psychic powers and projected his thoughts into the core of the metal titan he was perched upon.

'Yui Ikari?" he asked.

A surprised gasp was the only answer. 'Who... who was that? Nobody knows that I'm in here... and nobody could recognize me either.'

'I am on the top of your Eva Unit's head, Mrs. Ikari,' Celebi explained. 'I am a visitor from another time and space. My name is Celebi.'

'What... what do you want from me?'

'Don't be afraid! I'm here to help you. I know where your son Shinji is.'

For a while, Yui stayed silent. 'You know my Shin-chan?' she finally asked.

'Well, I know what happened to him,' Celebi explained. 'He is on a very special mission to save a far away planet from a threatening danger.'

He used his psychic abilities to make sure Yui would believe him, hoping Arceus and Dialga would forgive him for controlling her mind like that, even if it was a tiny bit.

Yui smiled mentally. 'My Shinji... always ready to help others! That makes me so proud... but wait! What about his responsibilities here? An Angel is approaching! We need him. Please, whoever you are, if you know where he is, can you bring him back?'

Celebi winced. He thought she would ask something like that. 'I'm... afraid that's not possible right now. But... I can take you to him!'

'Really? But... but I'm trapped in here. Besides, Shinji would never recognize me like this... he never noticed me when we fought the Angels together...'

'That is no problem at all, I can free your spirit from this prison and take you to a... friend. He can provide you with a new host boy, since your old one died. You would gain all the powers and abilities of the body's previous owner. It will help you on your search for your son.'

'I don't know...' Yui had a real bad feeling about this. 'It wouldn't be right, taking over another person's body like an evil spirit...'

'No worries, the person in question has already vanished from its place in the world. You will be her new replacement. And as soon as I got you out of here, I will help you find Shinji!'

'Why are you doing all of this?" Yui asked.

'Let's just say that Shinji is feeling very lonely... and since you are the one he had missed the most over the past few years, I figured it would be the best for both of you to help you rejoin.'

Had Yui still her body, her eyes would have teared up. 'If you could do that... I would be forever grateful! I agree. Please, help me find my son.'

'Okay then, here we go...'

Celebi took a firm mental grasp on Yui's spirit and 'pulled' her out of the Eva's core. He could sense her confusion, so he hurried and shoved her into the right direction... where she would be in the right 'hands'.

"Well, that's all I can do... " Celebi mumbled. "I really hope Pit and Navi appreciate this... it isn't my style at all to enter a foreign realm in person. But it was the only way to free the poor woman from this... thing!" Disgusted, he stared down at the metal colossus beneath him. 'I really hope Master Hand will take her to her new body safely... since Kirby was the only missing Champion from Pop Star, he had to use a missing person from another world, close by...'

But then, a pleasant warmth spread through his body and he couldn't help but smile. 'Oh well...' he sighed. 'At least, we will help to reunite a loving mother with her son...'

And that was worth every risk, the little green Pokémon decided.

* * *

The regeneration pod inside the cramped scape ship opened with a hiss. The lid opened, tilting to the side, and a pair of arms fumbled around the opening groggily.

A good-looking woman sat up in the pod with a groan. She had long hair that was tied in a ponytail and wore a blue, tight-fitting bodysuit that left nothing to the imagination.

She was also Yui Ikari.

"Where... where am I?" she mumbled as she clumsily climbed out of the regeneration pod. Her mind in a haze, she looked around the ship, seeing the heavy armor that was hanging in a case at the wall, the screen with the words 'Autopilot' and the wide emptiness of space beyond the cockpit window.

That view pulled her out of her daze. "Outer space?" she murmured. She walked closer to the window and stared at the star-filled scenery in front of her.

"The little green guy really spoke the truth," she realized. "He brought me to a different place... in the place of... somebody else?"

She looked down at her body and was astonished. She had never looked trimmer and fitter as now. But as long as she could see in her reflection in the cockpit's smooth surface, she was still herself, with the same face, the same hair color...

She felt guilty that she was now occupying the space of the unknown woman who obviously had been the owner of this vessel. But if Celebi spoke the truth, the ship wouldn't be of any use for this woman anymore anyway.

After seeing so much unknown, advanced technology, the scientist in her awoke. "Compared with this, the equipment we had back at GEHIRN and NERV is nothing at all," she murmured, sitting down in the pilot's chair. "At least this ship seems to be on autopilot." Hesitantly, she raised a finger and pressed a button. 'Hopefully this is just the windshield wiper...' she thought.

To her surprise, a tiny, holographic image of a planet appeared over the console, hovering and spinning on the spot. She could see that this planet was labeled with NORION. Next to the image, a tiny blip was approaching the planet. She assumed that this was her current location.

"I think I just wait until I have arrived at that planet until I touch anything..." she said to herself. Standing up again, she took a closer look at her surroundings.

She walked up to the case with the futuristic space armor and looked at it, intrigued. When her hand brushed a glowing panel to her left, the case opened and lowered a small platform which looked like it could be stepped on.

At first Yui was hesitant, but then her curiosity won. She stepped onto the platform and got lifted upwards.

"Suit activation initiated," a pleasant female computer voice spoke out of nowhere. "Scanning now."

Yui gasped when a glowing, blue beam wandered across her whole face, making her blink.

"Identified as Samus Aran, owner of Chozo Power Suit, Zebes model. Have a nice day, Samus!"

Yui's body then got pulled back into the case, and all around her, the various parts of the Power Suit attached themselves to her body, effectively turning her into a formidable space warrior. In the end, the helmet was lowered onto her head and connected itself with the rest of the suit. For a while, everything was dark for Yui, but then the suit's visor activated itself.

"Suit activation complete," the same computer voice said. "Please step out of the activation chamber."

The platform lowered itself and Yui staggered out of the case. She looked down at her left hand which was now completely encased in a hard, but fitting armor glove that still allowed free movement of her fingers. She then looked at her right hand... and gasped upon seeing the huge cannon that was attached to her.

She shook her head. "I don't believe this..." she murmured. "I have never been a fighter or anything. I am a scientist... how can I ever get used to this?"

But it was to find her son, she knew that. And for her Shinji, she would gladly go through hell. In the corner of her view, she saw several strange icons. While she was still wondering what they were supposed to be, her whole view suddenly shifted as her visor mode got changed.

"Scan Visor activated," the computer said.

'I think I get it,' Yui thought. 'Several of this suit's functions are being activated just by thinking about them... well, let's give this 'Scan Visor' a try...'

She looked at the tiny holograph of the planet Norion, which was still floating over the console and started scanning.

It wasn't long until the text appeared in front of her eyes. She started reading: 'Though located on the fringe of the Federation, the planet Norion is of great importance. The military maintains a strong presence in the sector, and the base on Norion is often the first line of defense against enemies that operate outside of GF space. Originally a barren orb incapable of sustaining life, a sophisticated terraforming project designed by Aurora Unit 486 has turned Norion into a hardy forest world.'

"Well, good to know that I'm travelling to a base of this Space Federation... provided that they are the good guys. If not, I guess I'll find out soon enough..."

She wondered if she should try turning the ship around and not head for that planet until she knew more about this 'Federation'. But as she still didn't knew how to pilot the ship manually, it was uncertain if that was even an option right now. Besides, she had to begin with her search somewhere...

So she sat down in the pilot seat, leaned back and waited until 'her' gunship arrived at Norion.

* * *

Nervously, Asuka was sitting in the throne room. On what was now her own throne. A feeling of giddiness was spreading through her mind, but she also had to grin. To her left and right, armored soldiers were standing. Dina was waiting behind her, she had asked the maid to stay nearby in case she needed anything. The truth was actually that she felt very nervous and wanted to have somebody nearby she knew... and Dina was the person she had shared company with ever since she had woken up in this crazy castle. Link was a nice enough guy, but Asuka still felt better when a female friend was around.

Link had decided to show up after the formalities were over, as he never had been the type to appear on such formal meetings. But as the princess, Asuka didn't have that choice. For now, the green-clad youngster was strolling through the castle garden, until the meeting was over.

The majordomo, who was standing next to the great double door, cleared his throat.

"His Majesty, Prince Ralis of the Zoras!"

The two guards standing nearby opened the door, revealing a trio of fish-like people. Asuka was a bit shocked when she noticed that neither of them were wearing any clothes on their scale-covered bodies. But the two taller Zoras were wearing huge helmets and carried long spears, while the neck and fins of the young prince were adorned with various sorts of jewelry.

Asuka's hands clenched themselves around the throne's armrests while the Zora approached her. 'Does anyone notice I'm sweating?' she wondered.

Prince Ralis looked up at her... and smiled. He bowed and said: "Princess Zelda, it is an honor to finally meet you. My mother, Queen Rutela - may Nayru watch over her spirit - told me of the good things you did to your people. And my friend Link also only told me good things about you. On behalf of my people, I thank you for welcoming me in your castle, and that you agreed to help us defend our kingdom against the barbaric Bulblins."

"I did?" Asuka blurted out. She wanted to slap herself for that question. "O-of course I did! No problem at all!" She couldn't help but giggle in embarrassment.

"That is good to hear," Ralis smiled. "As a sign of our gratitude, we brought you a present from our home. We hope you accept it as a token of friendship between our two kingdoms."

By order of his prince, one of the two tall Zora warriors stepped forward and opened a chest which was decorated by seashells. The prince opened it and presented Asuka a beautiful necklace, made of bright, red corals.

"Oh..." Asuka muttered as she took the necklace from Ralis. "How... nice..."

'Damn, and here I am a girl that doesn't care much about jewelry...' she thought.

"Thanks, I... guess I'll took a closer look at it tomorrow." Ralis also gave her the box, and she put the necklace inside, handing it over to Dina.

The majordomo coughed, but Asuka ignored him. She sat down, waiting for what would come next. She was feeling a bit proud that she managed to overcome this part of the meeting with no problem.

The majordomo coughed again, and Asuka looked at him inquiringly. "Um, is something the matter? Do you need a mint?"

"Your Highness... your present for the prince," the majordomo whispered.

Asuka's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, sure, I... um, I mean... yes, of course we have a present for you as well, Prince Ralis."

Ralis smiled. "How nice."

"You can give me the present now," Asuka whispered to the majordomo.

The fat man wiped his head. This really wasn't his day... "Uh, I gave it to you this morning, while you were enjoying your meal..."

"You mean that blue, sparkly rock from this morning?" Asuka wondered. "Oh, that must be still up in my room... the door always closed by itself, so I put it on the ground, so the door would stay open. Was that wrong?"

The majordomo tried very hard not to groan. "The royal sapphire from Hyrule... used as a doorstop."

Asuka gulped and gave the prince a nervous smile. Ralis, who had not heard the whispered conversation between the princess and her majordomo, patiently waited in front of her throne.

"Um, my present, well... Oh, I know! It is a very special present, you see? After considering it very carefully, I decided that no treasure would be enough to welcome you in our castle. And for that reason, I decided to give you a more personal present, so that you'll feel at home." She grinned. "It's an invitation to stay for lunch."

Dina nearly dropped the jewel box in surprise and the majordomo looked like he was going to faint.

The two Zora warriors seemed angry, and one of them even tightened his grip around his spear. Ralis, however, was just surprised. Then he chuckled. "That is a very unusual present, Princess... but very much appreciated. We had a long journey and I am indeed feeling a bit hungry... and thirsty. We accept your invitation with pleasure."

The majordomo let out a sigh of relief, and inwardly, Asuka gave herself a cheer of victory. She always was feeling much more confident with a full tummy.

* * *

A few hours later, Prince Ralis was sitting at the same table as Asuka, Link and Dina (Asuka had insisted that her two new friends would accompany them). Ralis had been very happy to see Link, and Asuka realized that they really must be old friends.

But not just Prince Ralis and Dina were surprised at the appetite the princess was showing while eating. Link couldn't believe his eyes either. While being an excellent ruler, Zelda had always been such a gentle and demure girl. And now she was shoveling the food into her mouth as if she had never eaten like that before...

Asuka swallowed the last piece of goat cheese and washed them down with some wine. Dina had to remind the princess several times not to drink too much alcohol, as she normally had trouble holding her liquor.

"This is life..." she sighed. "You know, we royal people really have it good. Yo, waiter, bring us some more of that stuff!"

Ralis chuckled. "You really have an exceptional personality, princess!"

"You bet I do," Asuka nodded as she bit into a piece of pumpkin, a delicacy from Ordon, Link's home village. "This stuff isn't so bad, but I wish we could have something more substantial... Hey, can I have some ketchup with this?"

The waiter paled. "I'm s-sorry, Your Highness... we never have any food like... THAT in our kitchen."

"What kind of kitchen is that?" Asuka complained. She was feeling much more confident, now that she was having her food and a nice drink. "And ask the chef if he's able to make a decent bratwurst... Say, what's your favorite food?" she asked the prince.

"Oh, it's a sort of fish... but I'm not surprised that we don't have it on your table, since I know that most Hylians don't quiet agree with the taste of the Red Reekfish..."

"Well, you could alwaysh bring one along from... from wherever you come from..." Asuka mumbled. Slowly, the alcohol was starting to show its effects. "Dammit, ish thish thing empty again? Why ish the wine alwaysh gone...?"

Dina swallowed nervously. "My princess, I really think you shouldn't drink much more..."

"Awww, shut it, Dina... you're worshe than wundergirl... (hic) s'cuse me..." Asuka's eyes rolled up in her skull while her upper body collapsed on her plate. "Check please..."

And shortly afterwards, the banquet hall was filled with the princess' loud snoring.

Ralis blinked. "Well, this meeting was certainly... interesting."


	4. Join the Swarm

Opening the main gate of the Katina outpost, Fox carefully peered around the corner. When the heavy, mechanical doors had slid open completely, he made his way inside.

"Something's not right..." he murmured while pulling out his blaster. "It's too quiet..."

He walked across the dusty yard of the outpost. In front of him was the big main building. Somewhere in here must be the survivor - or survivors - that had sent the distress signal. But Fox was more on the lookout for anything that might have caused them to send a distress signal in the first place...

Suddenly, a red light started blinking next to the entrance, and the heavy door closed itself before Fox could escape.

"It's a trap!" he realized. He ran back to the door, but it was no use, it didn't budge. Scratching sounds of metal claws made him turn around.

The yard was suddenly littered with dozens of mechanical creatures, metal bugs that were scurrying all over the base. Several of them were approaching the leader of the Starfox Team, waving their forelegs around menacingly.

"It's the Aparoids after all," he called into his communicator.

"So we noticed," came Falco's reply. "You might not have realized it, but it'S starting to get crowded up here."

Fox blasted two of his attackers with his blaster and dove behind a metal crate. Looking up into the sky, he could see that the three Arwings of his teammates were being chased by flying Aparoids.

"Looks like we've got our hands full with this mission," he said. "Take care of the skies, I'll try to find whoever sent that distress signal."

"You got it, fearless leader!" Falco replied. "All right, let's get busy! Krystal, take care of the enemies coming from the east. Slippy, the enemies approaching from the west are all yours."

"Uh-oh..." the little frog gulped as he saw three dark shapes approaching him from behind. "I've got some bogeys on my tail!"

"What, already?" Falco sighed. "Sheesh, you're such a pain..."

"I'll take care of them, Pilot Lombardi!" Rei said in her cool voice. Falco was once again surprised how emotionless she sounded.

But he was even more surprised when he saw the efficiency with which she cleared the skies. She didn't miss a single shot, and the Aparoids plummeted down to the ground like flies.

"Damn! How did Krystal get so good?" he muttered.

"Phew, that saved me!" Slippy sighed. "Thanks, Krystal!"

"Pay closer attention to the enemy, Pilot Toad!" Rei said. "On the battlefield, only the strong survive."

"Give me a break here..." Slippy mumbled. He knew he'd never be as skilled as Falco or Fox, but she didn't have to put him down like that.

In the meantime, Fox had cleared one quarter of the outpost's central yard with his blaster and a machine gun someone had left inside a crate. Hiding behind a corner of the building, he panted heavily. Lifting his communicator, he said: "Peppy, send me a Landmaster, will ya?"

"It's on its way," Peppy replied. "What's the situation?"

"Well, I've got my hands full, but what else is new?" Fox grumbled.

In a bright flash of light, a heavy vehicle with a long cannon attached to its front appeared in the middle of the yard.

"Done!" Peppy said. "Transmission complete! Here's your Landmaster!"

Fox sighed when he realized that the transmission had placed the heavy tank right in the middle of a huge Aparoid group. "Great..." he groaned. "Good to see the transmission target system's sterling as ever... Oh well, time to blast some bugs..." And he charged up his blaster.

* * *

The orange spacecraft was granted admission as soon as the federal soldiers realized who was aboard that ship. A landing space at the base's south side was being cleared right away. When the tall, armored figure stepped out of her ship, she was greeted by an officer.

"Good to see you again!" the Captain saluted. "Welcome back, Samus!" He noticed that Samus was carrying her helmet underneath her arm. That was kinda unusual for the famous hunter, especially when she was on a mission or on formal visits. "Um, nice hair color. Did you die it?"

Yui brushed her armored hand against her brown ponytail. "Um, no, I didn't..."

"Ah!" The captain nodded. So she wasn't really a natural blonde like everyone wanted to make him believe. He shook his head. "Forgive me, you must be in a hurry. The commander told me to inform you that he is very busy with inspecting the troops, and if it isn't terribly important."

"Oh, I guess I don't need to bother him," Yui smiled. "Say, um, Mr..."

Did she forget his name again? The trooper sighed. Obviously, he couldn't expect that the famous bounty hunter, Samus Aran, would bother with remembering the name of every single Federation Trooper she was working with. "Um, it's Cody, Samus! Captain Cody Connors..."

Yui smiled. "Nice to meet you, Cody. My name is Yu... I mean, Samus!"

"Yeah, I... already knew that. We met each other during your mission on Aether, remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry... I must have forgotten. Um, say, Cody... when coming here, I noticed my ship was low on fuel... is there any way I could refill my tanks?"

"Consider the shop tanked up in less that 30 minutes, ma'am!" Cody saluted with a grin. "I take it you're just on a stop to restock your supplies, right? Are you on the hunt?"

"Well, you could say that..." Yui said carefully.

"I bet it's some crook with some high bounty on his head," Cody smirked. "Or are the Space Pirates busy again?"

"No, actually, I am..."

"Sammy?"

It took Yui some time to realize that someone had called for her... or rather, for Samus. By the time she reacted, she was already tackled by a gray-furred blur.

"It IS you!" the stranger squealed. "To think that I almost decided not to come here... let's take a look at you!"

While the person who had hugged Yui so fiercely took a step back to look at her, Yui got a better look on her as well. She was surprised to see that the young woman in front of her looked like a cross between a human and a gray cat. She was wearing an orange vest, purple pants and a red bandana.

The feline female smiled. "Looking good, Sammy! How long was it, two years? I nearly forgot what you looked like. Hey, I like what you did with your hair!"

Cody chuckled. "Katt... I should have known it was you. Here to collect your bounty?"

"You bet I do! I take it the commander still isn't available?"

"Busy as always. But why wait for the commander if a handsome guy like me can give you the reward for Sylux?"

"Don't flatter yourself, captain!" Katt purred. "But I guess you'll have to do. But make it quick!"

"All right, but where is Sylux?"

Katt gestured over her shoulder with her thumb. "In my ship, tied up and ready for delivery. Tell your boys to fetch him quickly, though. I don't want him to make a mess in my beloved Catspaw."

After Cody had left, Katt turned to face Samus again. "So, Sammy, off to save another planet again?"

"Not really..." Yui said in a polite voice. Obviously, this young... woman was the real Samus's friend, and if she was now put into Samus' role, she saw no reason why she shouldn't try to have some friends as well. And Katt seemed to be a nice enough person, even if a bit feisty. "I'm searching for someone. Someone who is very dear to me... but I'm afraid I don't know where to start searching."

Katt was surprised. There weren't too many people Samus really counted as her friends. Her past was a close secret known only to her closest of friends, and she made it very hard for anybody to approach her. She then smirked. "Aww, do you have a new boyfriend?"

"N-no, no, nothing like that!" Yui replied hastily. "I'm looking for my son!"

Katt stared at her with wide eyes. All around them, the troopers and technicians had stopped doing whatever they were busy with and stared in their direction as well.

Katt regained her composure and glared at them angrily. "Hey, don't you guys have work to do?"

The dumbfounded men quickly went back to work. Even if she wasn't as legendary as Samus, Katt's temper was well-known among the residents of this base.

Turning back to Yui, Katt shook her head in disbelief. "Samus, you... since WHEN? I never thought you'd start something like THAT with anybody... I mean, how? Who? When? Where?"

Yui wished she could take back what she just said, but it was too late for that. "It's... kinda complicated," she finally said. "All I can say is that I haven't seen him in a long time and I want to find him, but I don't know where to start looking."

"You poor thing... what's his name?"

Again, Yui reacted without thinking. "Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

"Ah, gotcha! Must be his father's name. All right, leave it to me, sugar! I'll help you find your son, or my name's not Katt Monroe! Just let me make a few calls, and when both our ships are filled up, we'll fly directly to the Lylat System. I have a few friends from Corneria working for the Cornerian Army... with a bit of luck, I can arrange a meeting with their general, who's also one of the most important people on that planet. With his connections, he's bound to find out more about your son. And if he doesn't Fox and his team will be happy to help, I'm sure of it. You have heard of the Starfox Team, haven't you?" She winked.

"Th-thank you, Katt..." Yui stuttered. She didn't know what to say.

"Don't mention it! Besides, this is a great chance to finally see Falco again..." she murmured dreamily.

* * *

"Damn, they're all over me!" Falco grimaced. "Hurry before I'm smoked!"

A few shots from Krystal's Arwing, and the Aparoid chasers were history.

Falco whistled. "Krystal... girl, please make sure to leave us a few, you hear me? It's kinda depressing if you start to do our work as well."

"It's not my problem if you can't keep up, Pilot Lombardi!" Rei stated. "Successful completion of the mission is our top priority."

"She's starting to get on my nerves..." the ace pilot grumbled.

"Guys, do you see that?" Fox's voice suddenly came from the communicator. Falco looked outside and saw a huge amount of weird, ufo-like shapes descending from the sky. They landed on the building and the ground of the yard and anchored themselves with sharp iron spikes.

"Yikes! What are those things?" Slippy wondered.

"That doesn't look good..." Peppy murmured. "From what my readings tell me, these things are able to spawn more Aparoids. Fox! You've got to destroy them!"

"Got it!" Fox replied. "Krystal, can you use your psychic powers and tell me how many of them you can feel?"

There was a short pause.

"This isn't the place for jokes, commander!" Rei then replied. "There is no such thing as psychic powers."

"What ARE you talking about, Krystal?" Falco shouted. "Use your goddamn psychic abilities or this place is done for!"

"Just drop it, Falco!" Peppy commanded. "Fox, I'm gonna try and find the Aparoid hatchers via radar. I'm transmitting their locations to you. The rest of you, distract the Aparoids long enough for Fox to find them."

"A... all right," Slippy croaked. He still could not believe what he just heard.

"Feh, for all I care..." Falco grumbled.

Rei just replied with a simple "Understood!"

"Okay, team, let's do this!" Fox said, throwing himself into battle. But actually, he tried to suppress the feelings of worry and confusion for Krystal.

Rei concentrated on her task at hand. Steering the Arwing and shooting her enemies was easy enough, but she started to doubt that all of this was a dream and a virtual reality. She knew the best option she had was just to accept the new role she had in this strange place and do her job. Maybe things would sort out themselves later on... But one thing was for sure, if she somehow managed to find a way back to where she came from, she would have Dr. Akagi make a complete analysis of her body... and sanity!

Just as a group of three Aparoid flyers appeared in the crosshairs of her aiming device, she focussed and charged the Arwing's cannons up for a shot that would take them all out at once.

It was then when she started to hear the voices in her head...

'REI... COME AND JOIN US...'

She winced. "What... what is that?" she murmured.

'JOIN US... YOU ARE ONE OF US... BE WITH US... ONLY TOGETHER WILL WE BE COMPLETE...'

"N-no..." Rei groaned. "Stop that... get out of my head..." Her hands started to shake and she was losing her grip on her control stick.

'REI... WE NEED YOU... JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US!"

Rei let go of her joystick completely and covered her ears to block off the horrible voices. "No! No!"

Slippy gasped when he saw how Krystal's Arwing suddenly tilted to the side and started to descend at an alarming rate. "Fox! Falco! Something's wrong with Krystal!"

Fox had just blown up his third Aparoid hatcher, which had been clinging to the vertical surface of the outpost's wall. He shot a few approaching Aparoids and replied: "What? Krystal, can you hear me? What happened?"

He winced when all that came through his communicator was a high-pitched shriek of agony.

"I got her!" Falco shouted as he made a nosedive with his Arwing. Ignoring the Aparoids that were in his way, he pushed his joystick forward as far as he could, while Krystal's ship continued to plummet towards the outer wall of the base.

Just before she hit the wall, however, Falco swooped in in time, catching her whole ship with his own Arwing. A loud screeching sound could be heard as his wings scraped against the wall. Falco gritted his teeth and activated his steering jets. Finally, the two Arwings landed on a relative empty space in the middle of the base, crunching a few small Aparoids underneath. A huge cloud of dust appeared while they skidded across the ground, before finally coming to a stop in front of the building.

"Falco!" Fox shouted. "Krystal! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine..." Falco coughed as he climbed out of his cockpit. "But my ship's a wreck. EAT THIS, SCUM!" he yelled as he pulled out his own blaster to shoot an incoming Aparoid.

"And what about Krystal?" Fox wanted to know.

Falco climbed down until he was next to Rei's cockpit. He opened it from the outside and saw the blue-furred vixen's unconscious form lying there. "She has a few scratches, but she passed out. We can't keep on flying like this. Slippy, can you do the job by yourself?"

"I-I-I'll try..." came the amphibians nervous response.

"Hang in there, only one or two hatchers left to take out," Fox told him. "Falco, stay with Krystal and protect her!"

"Got it!" Falco said, shooting a few other enemies that approached the two crashed Arwings.

Fox was now inside the base. He had taken an elevator to reach the lower level, where his radar was indicating the energy signature of another hatcher. He turned around a corner... and grimaced when he saw the grisly machine. Again and again, bug-like Aparoids were popping out of the hole on it's top. "I found the last hatcher!" he shouted.

He shouldered the rocket launcher he found earlier and fired a single rocket into the middle of the swarming masses. "Take this, blasted bugs!" he yelled as the Aparoid hatcher exploded.

He panted and stared through the dust. The only thing that remained were strewn parts of mechanical creatures.

"Destruction of hatcher confirmed!" ROB's voice came from his communicator. "No hatchers left to destroy!"

"Great job, Fox!" Peppy said.

"Thanks," Fox sighed. "Now let's get out of here so we can take care of Krystal... wait, what about the distress signal?"

"Hmmm, that's strange..." Peppy murmured. "The signal's not transmitting anymore..."

"What?" Fox asked while taking the elevator back upstairs. "But why? Shouldn't the survivors be still in the base?"

"I don't know, but I really have a bad feeling about this..." Peppy said.

"Um, Fox?" Falco suddenly spoke up. He sounded very worried. "You should come out and take a look at this..."

"I'm on my way," Fox said as he stepped out of the elevator. "What's the... matter...?"

His jaws dropped when he saw the enormous Aparoid that was coming down from the skies. It had a flat, circular body with several, spider-like legs on the underside. It's mechanical head was tiny in comparison to the rest of it's body.

"Yeowch!" Slippy shouted. "That thing's huge!"

"And ugly!" Falco commented. "Think you can handle that one, Fox?"

"Gotcha!" Fox replied. "I'm on my way to the Landmaster!"

"Fox, that thing has a core memory inside!" Peppy called. "YOu have to retrieve that thing! It could tell us more about its homeworld."

Meanwhile, the colossal Aparoid turned around its tiny head until it was looking directly at the two crashed Arwings and the two figures next to them.

'JOIN US, REI! WE ARE LIKE YOU... WE NEED EACH OTHER...'

Rei shuddered. She was haunted by nightmares.

"Shinji..." she muttered. "Shinji..."

* * *

Shinji blinked. Meta Knight noticed his hesitation. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm not... sure." Shinji shook his head. "For a while, I thought that someone was calling my name. So, what were you going to say just now?"

"Right, about the Dark Matter... Well, it is an entity that feeds on planets. It tries to consume them whole to strengthen its own powers. But it rarely is strong enough to do so at once. Travelling through space is very tiring for it... but do not let yourself fool by that. It is still an incredibly strong entity. So to get strong enough to consume a planet, it seeks out the most powerful source of power from that planet, so it can make it its own. And when its power has risen high enough, it will take on its ultimate form. And when that time has come, the planet it is looming over is doomed."

Shinji gulped. "Sounds like a bad guy, all right... So, is it close to this planet, then?"

"Not exactly! You see, the last planet Dark Matter visited was a small planet called Ripple Star. And to regain enough power, it wanted to absorb the energies of the Fairy Crystal, the main source of power for Ripple Star's capital, which is inhabited by fairies. The queen realized the danger they were in and sent her closest confidant to take the Fairy Crystal away. The courageous young fairy obeyed and flew off into outer space. But Dark Matter wouldn't give up that easily... therefore, he sent three fragments of himself after the heroic fairy, attacking her while she was fleeing. And when one of his smaller selves struck the crystal, it shattered into dozens of pieces that rained down on the different planets of the solar system. And Pop Star is one of these places. And just when Kirby found out about that, he started to collect all of the crystal's shards. Just before he left, he asked me to train with him so he would be prepared for his task."

"Ah, I get it," Shinji nodded. "But... how did Kirby know about all of this?"

Meta Knight was going to answer, a pink and red-colored shape came zipping through the air, tackling Shinji with a fierce hug. "KIRBY!" the fairy with the pink hair and red ribbon cried. "I've been so worried... where have you been?"

Meta Knight chuckled. "Shinji, this is Ribbon! Ribbon, meet Shinji, our Kirby replacement for the day."

Ribbon let go of Shinji in confusion. "Huh? You mean he's NOT Kirby? Oh, s-sorry about this..." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh... that's okay..." Shinji murmured while stars were spinning around his head.

* * *

Asuka woke with a throbbing headache. "Ooooh... serves me right! After being on so many of Misato's 'Yebisu Parties', you'd think I've grown a resistance against stuff like that..."

"Hey!" She turned around to see Link sitting next to her... or rather, Princess Zelda's bed. "You feeling better now?"

Asuka winced. "Yeah... if only the room would stop spinning..."

"It's your own fault," the hero of Hyrule smirked. "I mean, what's gotten into you? It's not like you just to let loose like that. Ralis was certainly shocked, although a bit amused, I must say."

Asuka cringed. "You think there are gonna be consequences?" she asked.

"You mean for the alliance with the Zoras? Nah, I doubt it. Ralis has never drunk alcohol himself, but he knows that even good rulers need to have fun every now and then. You just overdid it a bit."

Asuka blushed. "I really made a fool out of myself back there, huh?"

"Well, you know me: I would never disagree with the princess!"

Asuka chuckled. "So, has the prince left already?"

Link shook his head. "No, your majordomo invited him and his men to stay at the castle for today, and he accepted."

"I guess I have to apologize to him later on," Asuka said as she stood up. A glass of milk was standing next to her bed, so she took a sip and instantly felt better. She sighed. Maybe living the life of a princess wasn't so hard after all...

"So, you said there was something you wanted to tell me after the meeting?" she wondered, feeling a bit daring after today's accomplishments. And Link was indeed a handsome guy...

"Well, it's... I don't know, maybe I should wait until you are feeling better."

"Nah, I bounce back from pretty much everything you throw at me," Asuka grinned. She scooted over to him. "So, what's on your mind, big boy?"

Link frowned. What happened to Zelda that she was acting so strangely? First, she's much more nervous than usual, then she gets drunk during the banquet, and now she's acting all frisky... Well, as much as he liked those changes, he wondered what was going on.

"Well... there's something I wanna show you." He reached for his bag and pulled out a shiny object. It almost looked like a shard of a huge window... but a strangely ornamented one. It was also giving off a weird glow...

Link grinned. "Isn't this great? I found it yesterday, near Kakariko."

She smiled. "It's pretty. What is it?"

"Don't tell me you don't realize it. Zelda, this is a shard of the Twilight Mirror, I'm sure of it! I always wondered where all the pieces have vanished to after Midna shattered it, but I would recognize that glow anytime, anyplace. And do you know what that means?"

Asuka wasn't sure how she should react. "Um, what?"

Link had a wide grin on his face. "That means that we can open the gateway to the Twilight Realm again, if we find all of the other shards as well. We'll be able to see Midna again! I know you always were against that plan, but hear me out: I'm certain that Midna has managed to teach her people acceptance of their role by now. And I'm sure that not all of them are like Zant. The goddesses may have banished them, but think about the many years that have passed since that day. Nobody has deserved so many years of damnation for something their ancestors have done. We could start a new relationship with them, and maybe they can find a new place in Hyrule. I'm sure Midna would only want the best for her people... what do you say?"

Asuka really didn't know what Link was talking about, but she wasn't quite ready yet to give up her role as the princess, so she just smiled and said: "Sure, sounds like a great idea!"

"You... you really think so?" Link was ecstatic. "Great! So you'll help me find the other shards?"

Asuka shrugged. "Sure, why not? I don't have any other plans."

'Doesn't sound like it's going to be a big deal,' she thought to herself. 'I mean, we're gonna take a little ride through my kingdom, search for a few pieces of glass and have fun together.'

"I knew I could count on you," Link said. "So... I know how good you are with the bow, but I think we'll need a bit more of weaponry for you. Can you fence? And maybe you should wear something more comfortable than your dress..."

Asuka frowned. "Fence? Why should I know how to fence?"

"Well, I always figured you wouldn't own that rapier of yours just for show. And besides, the Bulblins and any other monsters we'll meet on our journey certainly won't welcome you with open arms just because you're the princess of Hyrule. But don't worry, I'll ask Dina to prepare everything you need."

And when Link left the bedroom, Asuka sat down on her bed again. Her head was spinning, but this time, it wasn't because of her hangover.

'Monsters? Weapons? I'm a PRINCESS, verdammt! I shouldn't need to fight!'

* * *

The doors leading to the Cerulean City Gym opened up. A young girl with short hair was standing there, a cocky grin on her face.

"My name is Maya, and I came here to challenge the Gym Leader of Cerulean City!" she proclaimed.

A red-headed girl in shorts with suspenders, who didn't look much older than Maya, appeared on the other side of the huge pool. "I am Misty, leader of this gym. So, you wanna earn your Cascade Badge?"

"You bet I do!" Maya grinned. "And I'm gonna win!"

Misty smiled. That girl's attitude certainly reminded her of the first time she met a certain trainer from Pallet Town... "All right, I accept your challenge. Let's make this a three on three Pokémon Battle. As a leader of a Water Pokémon Gym, I will only use Water Pokémon."

"I'm fine with that," Maya replied. "Let's take out our Pokémon on the count of three, okay?"

Misty had to admit, she liked the attitude of that girl. "Okay, one... two... and three! Starmie, I choose you!"

"Ritsu-chan, show them what you're made of!" Maya shouted and released her Squirtle.

"Squiiirr..." 'Finally, out of that thing! It's so cramped in there... Hey, where are we?' Ritsuko looked around and saw Misty and her Starmie. 'Oh great, another Pokémon Battle? Maya, you really should give me a break... oh well, let's get this over with...'

Ever since Maya had started to use her as her own Pokémon, Ritsuko had wondered if this was a dream or not. At first, she had protested against being used as a pet, or even worse, a tool to win Pokémon battles. But, given some time, she learned two things: One, this was as real as it could be. Second, Maya always treated her like a good friend. And once Ritsuko had won the first few battles for her, she actually started to enjoy herself.

But today, she was in a grumpy mood. It started when Misato mocked her when she overslept. The cheeky little Pikachu went so far to call her a slow turtle... and Ritsuko got so angry that she attacked Misato with her bubbles. Maya intervened before Misato could fight back with any electric attack and put both of them into their Pokéballs for the rest of the day.

Well, she was ready to vent her bad mood at that overgrown starfish.

"Starmie, Tackle!" Misty began the battle.

"Ritsu-chan, use Withdraw!" Maya commanded. Ritsuko instantly pulled her head and limbs back into her shell, and Starmie's attack bounced off harmlessly.

"Good job! Now, attack with Water Gun!"

Ritsuko popped out of her shell again and fired a stream of water at the flying starfish.

"Use Water Gun as well!" Misty told her Pokémon. The two water attacks hit each other in the middle of the gym. Ritsuko tried pushing the other Pokémon's jet back with her own attack, but it wasn't easy.

"That's right, Starmie, show her what you've got!" Misty cheered.

Ritsuko winced when she realized how the pressure of Starmie's Wate Gun increased. She wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer...

"Ritsu-chan, stop shooting and use Mega Punch!"

Ritsuko winced when she remembered the harsh training she had to endure to learn that attack from a wandering Black Belt, but she had to admit, a powerful normal attack would probably a better choice than a water attack her opponent knew itself.

So she stopped firing her own Water Gun, dodged the incoming stream of water and jumped towards Starmie.

"Starmie, use Dive!" Misty shouted, but it was too late: Ritsuko's fist hit the purple starfish Pokémon right in the center of its central jewel. The force of the impact made Starmie fly back until it hit the wall of the gym, where it slid down the wall and collapsed on the wet gym floor.

"You did great, Starmie!" Misty said as she called back her defeated Pokémon. "Your Squirtle is trained well, but we're not finished yet. Psyduck, go!"

The yellow duck Pokémon appeared with a confused expression. "Psy?"

"I know you can do it, so get out there and make sure to get one hell of a headache!" Misty commanded.

"Psyduck!"

"I gladly shall give him one," Maya grinned. "Ritsuko, come back!" Instead of being withdrawn into her ball, Ritsuko stood next to her trainer to watch the rest of the battle.

"Great job, I guess that ends your punishment for what you did this morning," Maya smiled. "Okay, I choose Butterfree!"

The huge butterfly appeared and fluttered above the pool. "Free-ee-ee-ee!"

Misty raised an eyebrow. That girl reminded her more and more of Ash. "All right, I know how to handle one of those. Psyduck, use Amnesia!"

"Psy? Psy?" Psyduck looked around with wide eyes. Any unexperienced trainer would think that Psyduck was just getting confused, but it actually used Amnesia to raise its own Special Defense.

"Is that all it can do?" Maya laughed. "Butterfree, use Gust!"

"Free-ee-ee!" Butterfree started flapping its wings rapidly and created a gust of wind that nearly pushed Psyduck back on his back.

"PSY!" it cried.

"Hang in there, Psyduck!" Misty shouted.

"Great, now stun it with Stun Spore!"

"Use Dive!" Misty told Psyduck.

Psyduck nodded and dove down into the water. Butterfree's sparkly Stun Spores harmlessly landed on the surface of the water.

"Damn, where is it?" Maya murmured. "Butterfree, watch out!"

"Free-ee-ee?" Butterfree muttered as it looked around.

"Now, Psyduck!" Misty commanded, and Psyduck came shooting out of the pool with a huge splash of water that engulfed Butterfree. The poor butterfly stumbled downwards until it landed next to the pool, exhausted.

"Okay, take your rest," Maya said and withdrew Butterfree. "Well, your Psyduck is really something else..."

Misty sneered. "I had my problems with him in the past, but now he listens to everything I say!"

"Well, I doubt he can do anything against my other favorite... Misa-chan, go!"

And in a flash of light, the hyper little Pikachu appeared in front of the pool.

"PIKA!!" 'All right, it's my turn to kick bubblegum and chew ass, and I'm all out of gum!'

Ritsuko sweatdropped.

Misty frowned. Yup, definitely like Ash. But unlike the Pikachu she knew, this one seemed intent on fighting her... this could be a problem unless...

"Psyduck, return!" she shouted. "All right, this battle will decide whether you are worthy of the Cascade Badge! Are you ready?"

"Yup, gimme your best shot!" Maya smirked.

"All right, you asked for it... Go, GYARADOS!!"

With a mighty roar, the serpentine water Pokémon appeared in the middle of the pool.

Misato gulped and stepped back a bit. "Pika..." 'That thing... is huge!' She looked back at Maya pleadingly. "Pikachu?"

"Get in there, Misa-chan, I know you can do it!" Maya shouted.

"Pika pi..." 'Easy for you to say...' Misato grumbled.

"You can do it! Use Thunderbolt, NOW!"

"Gyarados, Twister!"

"PiiikaaaCHUUUUUU!"

The electric bolt hit the sea serpent just as it was beginning to use its own attack. A twirling twister appeared around Gyarados' body and annuled the Pikachu's jolt as it spun around and headed in Misato's direction.

"Chuuuuuu..." Misato shouted dizzily as she was twirled around and around by the Twister. Finally, she landed in the pool's water with a big splash.

"Now finish it with Dragon Rage!" Misty commanded.

Gyarados roared as it began to use its signature move...

Misato gulped. That didn't look good...

"Pikaaaaa..." 'God, what I would give for a beer right now...'


	5. A proposal for Gendo

The giant Aparoid let out an inhuman wail. His legs screeched horribly as it staggered around, until it finally crashed down to the ground.

Fox sighed as he climbed out of his Landmaster tank. "Well, that takes care of that..." he mumbled. "Slippy, can you see any remaining Aparoids?"

"Nope, not a single one!" Slippy called from his Arwing. "Well, good riddance, I'd say. They really gave me some trouble up here."

"You did fine by yourself, Slip! Falco, how's Krystal?"

Falco, who was still guarding the blue vixen's body next to the two crashed Arwings, looked down at her. "She's still out cold, but at least she seems to have calmed down."

"Slippy, you better pick her up with your Arwing," Peppy spoke up. "Falco, I'm gonna send you one of our reserve Arwings as soon as the transfer device is ready. Fox, you pick up that Aparoid's core memory!"

"I'm on it," Fox nodded as he walked towards the fallen titan. He got ready to climb on top of it, but before he could do so, a flying shape suddenly came zooming across the sky.

"Hey, long time no see!" an all-too-familiar voice spoke through the communicator.

"What? Pigma?" Fox wondered.

And indeed, aboard the yellow, one-seated spacecraft that was hovering above him, sat the bulky form of former Starfox member and traitor to the Cornerian army, Pigma Dengar!

"Heh, thanks for helping me out there!" Pigma grunted with amusement.

"The distress signal? That was you?" Fox asked.

"Since I'm here, I'll just help myself to this," grunted the fat villain as he moved his ship right above the collapsed form of the giant Aparoid. A blue tractor beam came shooting out of the vessel's underside and sucked the Aparoid's core memory into the ship.

"If this thing is so important, then I'm gonna be rich!" the hog roared with laughter. "Smell ya later!" And he turned around his ship and flew off.

"Stop! Pigma!" Fox shouted. "Dang!"

"No worries, I'm already tracking him on radar," Peppy reported. "Fox, get back to your ship!"

In the meantime, Slippy had landed next to Falco and together, they helped the sleeping form of Rei into his Arwing.

"Is she gonna be okay?" the frog asked with worry.

"Hey, she's gonna be okay! She's a tough girl, and ROB will patch her all up. She'll be okay, you'll see!"

Rei's head rolled around as she moaned. The persistent voice that had spoken in her mind was gone, but her sleep was still a bit uneasy.

"Aparoids..." she murmured. "Homeworld... clones... Angels... Sh... shinji..."

* * *

Fox was sitting in the sick bay, next to Rei's bed. She hadn't woken up since they brought her back from the Katina battlefield. While Peppy was busy with following Pigma's route on radar, Fox had never left her side.

The door slid open and Slippy walked in. "Hey, Fox!" he said. "How's Krystal?"

Fox sighed. "Well, ROB scanned her and he says her vital signs are stable... but her brain activities are what worry him the most. The mental scanners picked up some strange patterns ROB couldn't analyze. It seems she is trapped inside some bad dream she cannot escape."

"Poor Krystal..." Slippy murmured. "What can we do?"

Fox looked at the sleeping form of the vixen. "We wait and see, Slippy! We wait and see..."

Suddenly, Peppy's voice came through the intercom. "Fox, you better come up to the bridge and take a look at this."

Fox wanted to go, but then his gaze fell back upon his beloved one's face.

Slippy noticed his unease. "Go on ahead, Fox!" he smiled. "I'll stay with her."

Fox nodded. "Thanks, Slip!"

When he entered the bridge, Peppy gestured at a holographic space map that was hovering in front of him. "Take a look at this, Fox! Pigma's trail leads to the Sargasso Sector... an infamous gathering space for smugglers, mercenaries and all kinds of space scum."

"That's just like Pigma, retreating to a place like that..." Fox grumbled. "What in the world does he want with that core memory?"

"I don't know, but you might be interested to hear this: According to intelligence, Star Wolf has been frequently sighted around that area. I bet Pigma has a lot of catching up to do with his pals."

Fox frowned. It had been a long time since he and Wolf had their last space duel. The bitterness between the two opposing teams was grand, but neither side had been able to beat the other one up until now. Star Wolf was always back for vengeance.

"Looks like we know what to do," Fox grumbled. "Peppy, set course to the Sargasso Sector!"

* * *

Commander Gendo Ikari was sitting at his desk. He had locked himself in, and neither the frantic knocking at the door, nor the shaking of the underground base itself had been able to pull him out of his state of immobility.

He was thinking. Thinking if it all had been worth it. If he had just chased a dream. If humanity was indeed doomed to die. Up above them, Zeruel was laying waste to anything that stood in his path, as he dug himself even deeper into the Earth. Nothing could stop him on his search for Lilith and Adam... not even the Evangelion Units. Not with their pilots missing...

And Rei... Rei was the loss that troubled Gendo the most. She had been everything... and now she was gone. Along with his son and the third Eva pilot.

"Is it hopeless?" he murmured to himself as he sat alone in the darkness. "Are we really doomed?"

He didn't expect anybody to answer.

"That is up to you, Gendo!" a deep voice spoke up. It sounded as if it was coming directly out of the earth itself.

Gendo jumped up. "Who are you?"

"We are what we want to be," another, softer voice exclaimed. "We bring order into the chaos. We will be the beginning of a new era."

Gendo sweated. "Are you Angels?" he asked.

"No, but we are actually very similar to you, Gendo Ikari," said a third voice. "We only follow our dreams and wishes and would do anything to make them come true."

"You could do the same thing," the first voice said. "All you have to do is to accept our terms, and we can make all of this undone. Be a part of our new world order!"

Gendo hesitated. But only for a moment. What did have to lose?

"What are your terms?" Gendo asked.

The voices snickered. "You have to fill in a void, a place in destiny that has been ripped open by a group of ruthless vandals that call themselves heroes..."

"The other side, the one that we oppose, has begun to fill their own gaps with replacements," the soft voice explained. "All we want to do is to maintain the balance... to fill in the gaps they created by killing a member of our council."

"And you want me to step into that place?" Gendo asked. "Will this really help me fulfil my dreams?"

"All of them, Gendo Ikari!" the third voice hissed. "We looked into your soul, and we know of your desires... your wife, Yui... your angel, Rei... a perfect world order... we can make all of that happen, and more!"

Gendo was hesitant. "Just like that? There has to be a hitch."

"Well, we only need one thing from you, Gendo: Your loyalty to our cause, and three lieutenants, followers that will be your personal guard."

Gendo thought about his remaining subordinates, but the voices were quick to object: "No! We need younger souls, spiritually untamed and open for our changes. They don't even have to agree with your ways."

"There are free spaces for them as well," explained the deep voice. "And unlike you, they will not maintain their free will. They will be bound to you, body and soul, and cannot other than to agree with every single of your opinions."

"Do you have someone in mind, Gendo?" the soft voice asked. "Someone who is young, untamed and pure of soul?"

Before he could even wonder how it happened, Gendo's thoughts shifted to the faces of three young people, classmates of his son... Major Katsuragi had mentioned them once or twice...

He smiled. "Toji Suzuhara, Hikari Horaki and Kensuke Aida. Those are the ones I choose."

"An excellent choice!" hissed the third voice. "We welcome you, brother, to our sworn companionship of visionaries... welcome to the Subspace Council!"

And darkness engulfed him.

* * *

On the surface of planet Fortuna, a lone figure was trying to find his way through the thick forest...

"Curse them..." Andrew Oikonny wheezed as he leaned against a tree and caught his breath. "Curse them all... first Star Fox... then that freaky machine monster... curse them all!"

It had taken him hours until he was able to free himself from the wrecked remains of his ship, which was buried under a huge pile of rubble in the canyon where the moth-like Aparoid had appeared the first time. Since then, he had stumbled around in the wilderness, trying to find a way back to his base.

But when he finally reached its north gate, all he saw was a desolate base, with nobody to welcome him back. Only a few damaged robots and containers were still scattered across the floor.

"What happened?" he stuttered. "Where'd they all go? They must have known that I survived... nobody beats Andrew Oikonny... why did they abandon me? Honorless cowards! I was gonna win! WIN!! Curse them all to hell!"

He stomped a few time with his foot, then he tried to find any remains of his soldiers and mercenaries, but there really was nobody left. He couldn't know that shortly after his defeat by the Star Fox Team, his base got attacked by the swarm of Aparoids. After the bug-like machines left, the Cornerian Army arrived to arrest the remaining survivors of Andrew's men. They surrendered voluntarily.

Andrew sat down on an overturned cargo transporter and hid his face in his hands. "Uncle Andross... forgive me... I have failed you..."

He didn't know for how long he sat there after that. But when a shadow fell upon his face, he looked up at the silhouette that was standing in front of the sun.

It was a tall, imposing figure with steely eyes and an impressive beard. The ape-like face looked down at Oikonny like an emperor would look down at his followers.

Andrew gasped. "No..." he whispered. "That can't be..."

Gendo grinned when he saw the flabbergasted face of Andross' nephew. With this new body, he had also received all of the memories of the deceased tyrant, so he instantly recognized Andrew. Spreading his arms, he grinned down at the younger ape. "Well, don't you want to welcome your uncle?"

"But you're dead!" Andrew shouted. "Fox McCloud... I saw him flying into Venom's core after he and his team blasted us out of the skies. And when the underground base exploded... nobody came out there alive, except for McCloud! You couldn't have survived that inferno!"

Gendo smirked. This little guy was way too funny, he decided to keep him. Maybe he could help him to reach the glory Andross had never been able to achieve... but to do that, he had to act like he was Andross himself.

"What is death to me?" he asked. "I've experimented with life and death all my life, do you really think there was no way for me to escape? Oh yes, my body got destroyed... nevertheless, my spirit was able to escape to Sauria, where I wanted to use the ancient spirits of the Krazoa to return to my former self... still, I got once again defeated by Fox McCloud."

He grinned. "But that didn't matter, since I am back again! And the Lylat System... no, all of the cosmos will tremble before the name of Andross - and you will help me again, won't you, Andrew?"

"Of course!" Andrew jumped to his feet and took his 'uncle's' hand. "I would follow you into the deepest pits of hell, Uncle Andross! But our army..."

"Don't worry, nephew, we will have a new army... right now, Star Fox is fighting another enemy, and they will get weakened by that... and that's when we will strike. We have no troops left, that's true, but Star Wolf will do the job."

"Star Wolf? But uncle... Wolf and his gang left me behind. They declined to help me reclaim your place as the emperor... the cowards! Pigma even said that he would gain no profit from it, the greedy swine!"

"That's the Star Wold of old, Andrew! There will be a new Star Wolf Team, replacing Wolf and his comrades in history. They are stepping into their places as we speak..."

"Excellent!" Andrew shouted with joy.

Gendo liked the loyalty and devotion Andrew was showing towards him. He just wished his own son had done the same...

Andrew blinked. "Say, Uncle..." he murmured. "Since when have you worn glasses?"

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell looked around. He and his two teammates were standing on a black platform with glowing, purple outlines, that was hovering in the vast emptiness in space... yet, they were somehow able to breathe.

"What happened?" Leon asked. "Where are we?"

"I don't know..." Wolf mumbled as he reached for his blaster. "But I don't like it..."

Panther shook his head. "The last thing I remember is how all of a sudden, that black hole appeared in front of us, when we were on our way back to the Sargasso Station... I know that I tried to dodge, but it sucked us in... and next thing I know, we're here!"

"This is making no sense!" Leon hissed. "Where are our ships? What is this place?"

"Let me answer that question for you, little lizard!" came a booming voice from above, and to their surprise, a giant, disembodied hand came floating down from above, its fingers twitching around jerkily.

"What IS that thing?" Wolf grumbled. His men also drew their weapons.

"Looks like Andross lost his left glove..." Panther grumbled.

The apparition laughed in a mad voice. "A very good joke, panther! Unfortunately, that will be the last joke you ever made. I welcome you... to the Final Destination!" The hand made a sweeping gesture across the huge platform. "YOUR Final Destination!"

"We don't plan to stay here for long," Wolf shouted. "So why don't you just give us back our Wolfens..." He aimed his weapon at the flying hand. "And we won't have to shoot you down, Fingers!"

"Do you know who you are talking to, disrespectful whelp?" the voice shouted. "I am CRAZY HAND!"

Panther sweatdropped. "Yeah... I can see that."

"Crazy Hand or Lazy Hand, whatever! The only thing I know is that you are going down!" Leon hissed as he stormed forward, his gun shooting at the massive glove.

"Leon! Wait!" Wolf shouted, but it was too late. One simple scoop, and Leon was trapped in-between Crazy Hand's brutal fingers. The whole hand closed around the chameleon... and when he opened them up again, Leon was replaced by a life-sized statue that looked almost exactly by him. With a loud clang, it fell down to the flat surface of the platform.

"One taken care of, two to go," Crazy Hand snickered in his mad voice. "Who's next?"

"I don't plan on dying in a place I know nothing about," Wolf growled. "And especially not before I took my revenge on the Star Fox Team!"

"You fools! Don't you realize that this is happening because you will reject your destiny? You will even join forces with Star Fox to fight their enemies."

"Me? Help FOX?" Wolf barked. "I have never helped that pup!"

"Oh, but you will!" Crazy Hand seemed to smirk. "Or rather, you would have done it very soon, if I hadn't brought you here. And there is no escape from the Final Destination... not until you beat me..."

"Be careful, Panther!" Wolf grumbled. "He's up to something."

"Don't worry, he won't be able to catch me that easily," the black-furred feline smirked. "Cover me!"

While Wolf distracted the giant hand with a few shots, Panther ran towards Crazy Hand, just like Leon did.

"Don't you ever learn, you fool?" shouted Crazy Hand and tried snatching Panther, as he did with his cold-blooded teammate. But Panther skillfully dodged and threw a grenade into the big hand. When it exploded, Panther gave the floating hand a cocky grin.

"All who meet my rose will see death," he snarled and turned around from the charred glove.

"Panther!" Wolf shouted. "Look out!"

Before Panther could react, Crazy Hand came flying forwards, having recovered from the blast much sooner than any of the two remainders of Star Wolf could have anticipated. Panther struggled against the iron grip of the glove's fingers, but to no avail. Soon, a second figure was lying next to Leon's statue.

"Now I need only one more trophy, and you will be replaced with your new doubles," Crazy Hand laughed. "My fool of a brother thought he could trick me by sneakily putting souls from a dying world into the places of the missing champions... but I'll have the last laugh! And the Subspace Council will reign the multiverse!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you will die for what you did to my companions," Wolf grumbled. "And if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"You are wrong, wolfie!" Crazy Hand snickered. "THIS was the last thing you'll do... EVER!"

And when the demented brother of Master Hand closed himself around the body of Star Wolf's feared leader, Wolf lost consciousness...

* * *

The three Wolfens were standing at the edge of the floating platform. There was no trace left of Crazy Hand or Wolf and his team... but there were three figures standing next to the spacecrafts.

A cute-looking wolf girl looked up at her new ship. "Well, boys... time to correct the mistakes Wolf made by rejecting Andross. WE won't do the same mistake, right?"

"You are right about that, Lupina," smirked a muscular leopard boy with a cocky grin on his face. "Although everyone will think he's Andross, it's in truth Gendo we're going to follow."

"But Pardus, what if we run into Shinji on the way?" asked the remainder of the group, a nerdy-looking lizard boy with huge glasses.

"Easy, Gecko!" Lupina replied. "When he sees us, he will think that we are still the same losers from his class... while in fact, we have become the new predators of this galaxy!"

She raised her fist up into the air. "The NEW Team Star Wolf!"

They might have been Hikari, Toji and Kensuke once, but that was before the Subspace Council bathed them in darkness, making them the pawns of the council's newest member: Gendo Ikari, the new Andross.

* * *

"Sooo... if you aren't Kirby, where are you from?" Ribbon asked as she, Shinji and Meta Knight were slowly floating down the mountain.

"Umm..." Shinji tried to concentrate on her question, as this whole floating thing made him very nervous. He expected to be swept away by a sudden gust of wind any time. "Tokyo-3," he finally said.

Meta Knight raised just an eyebrow (even if you couldn't tell beneath his mask), but Ribbon curiously continued to ask her questions. "Really? Where's that? I always thought Pop Star was the only place where you puffballs live... I could never keep the name of your race in mind... Is it a planet? Or just your hometown's name?"

"Um, it's the name of the city. The planet's name is Earth. And I'm not really a..."

"Earth?" Meta Knight interrupted him. "I think I heard of that planet before... but I can't quite place it..."

"Is it close to the Lylat System?" Ribbon wondered.

Shinji's head was spinning with all these questions. He was glad when they finally landed on solid ground. He let out a deep sigh of relief. "Flying is not my favorite way of traveling," he muttered.

A round, red body with a big, yellow face looked out of a nearby bush. "Kirby? Ribbon? Is that you?"

Shinji got alarmed. "Another Nightmare Creature?" he asked.

Ribbon shook her head. "Nope, that's our friend Waddle Dee, he's a... a Waddle Dee."

Waddle Dee came hopping out of the bush. "You're not Kirby?" he asked. "Strange, I thought Kirby was the only pink puffball around..."

"He's not from Pop Star, he's from a planet called EARTH!" Ribbon explained in a rapid succession of words. "Isn't this exciting? And he wants to help us finding the crystal shards..."

Waddle Dee scratched his head. "There are OTHER planets besides Pop Star? WOW!"

Meta Knight, Ribbon and Shinji sweatdropped. "Is this guy for real?" he whispered into Ribbon's ear.

"Don't judge him just yet," Ribbon said. "Waddle Dee, or WD, as we like to call him, isn't exactly the brightest resident of Dream Land, but he's a good fellow and a devoted fan of Kirby. And he's a master of survival."

"I always try hard," WD nodded.

"You also stumble over your own feet if you're not careful," another voice spoke up. A young human girl with short, black hair, a green shirt and a red beret came walking out of the woods. "So, if that's not Kirby, where is he?"

"I can't say for sure, Adeleine," Meta Knight admitted. "I was practicing with Kirby when suddenly, this guy was taking over his place. Maybe he is where Shinji came from..."

Shinji had wondered about that as well. 'If Kirby is in my place, I can only pity him...' he thought. 'Especially since he knows nothing about Angels and the situation on Earth... and also because he has to live under the same roof as Asuka.'

"Say..." he spoke up, just to change subjects. "How many shards have you managed to find up until now?"

"Just four," Ribbon said. "And we managed to merge them into one bigger crystal, see?" And she took a purple, glowing crystal out of her dress pocket.

"Those crystals are dangerous because Dark Matter's looking for them as well," Meta Knight grumbled. "And anyone who picks them up is in danger of getting possessed by one of his smaller bodies."

"The same thing happened to me and Adeleine," Waddle Dee nodded. "I was forced to fight Kirby even though he's my hero... I really hated that."

"Same here," Adeleine nodded. "He even misused my painting abilities against him."

"Painting abilities?" Shinji wondered. "How could those be a threat?"

Adeleine smirked. "Watch!" she said as she pulled out her paintbrush and a painter palette. She also pulled out a small box that suddenly grew in size and became an empty canvas. Putting a few colors of paint on the tip of her brush, she quickly painted the image of an apple on the canvas.

And then, the apple fell off the canvas and into the grass.

Shinji blinked.

Adeleine smirked as she picked up the apple. "See? Using my paintbrush, I can make anything I paint come to life. Food, tools, you name it." She frowned. "But Dark Matter forced me to create paint monsters to battle Kirby... that really made me upset."

"And... all of you agreed to help Kirby with fighting Dark Matter?" Shinji wondered.

"Why not?" Ribbon smiled. "Everyone of us has a unique ability that can come in handy, don't you think?"

Shinji was still a bit skeptical about that. "So... and where did you want to go next?"

"Well, after I arrived on Pop Star, Kirby and I could see how the crystal shards were scattered all over the night sky... and we could watch in which direction they were falling. One of them fell in that direction." And she pointed eastwards, where they could see another tall mountain.

"Th-that way?" Waddle Dee squeaked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why not?" Ribbon wondered.

Meta Knight frowned. "That is Mt. Dedede. King Dedede's castle is located there. And if he managed to get one of these shards into his flippers, I doubt he'll just hand it over."

"If he's the king, shouldn't he know what's best for his kingdom?" wondered Shinji.

"Normally, yes," Adeleine sighed. "But Dedede has never been crowned by anyone, he just likes to see himself as our king, even though nobody listens to him but his closest subjects. And he's also a quite conceited moron. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to keep the crystal shard just because it's 'shiny'."

"Shiny or not shiny, he'll have to hand it over if we want to stop Dark Matter," Meta Knight spoke up. "I never really wanted to help Kirby, but after realizing the threat Dark Matter is to Pop Star and its neighbor planets, I agreed to train him for the upcoming battle."

Shinji sighed. "And now I have to handle all of his problems... that's just great..."

"You'll help us, won't you, Shinji?" Ribbon asked in a hopeful voice as she fluttered in front of his face.

'Curse the girls and their puppy-dog-eyes...' Shinji mentally grumbled. "All right, it's not like I have anything better to do..."

Ribbon smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Shinji!" she said and gave him a hug. Shinji's color changed instantly from pink to red.

* * *

In the vast emptiness of space, two small spacecrafts were flying next to each other.

"Shouldn't be too long until we reach the Lylat System," Katt spoke up through the intercom. "It's been quite a while since I've been home... I wonder what Falco and the other guys are up to."

"Hmm..." Yui wished she could say more in this conversation. Obviously, Samus had been a visitor on many planets and met many different people. Still, she wondered why it had been so surprising for Katt and the troopers at Norion that she had a son. Samus must have had at least one suitor on one of those planets. A good-looking woman like her...

"Say, Samus?" Katt asked.

"Um, yes?"

"This son you're talking about... have you met him before?"

"Well... sort of..." Yui admitted. She wasn't ready yet to tell Katt that she was a woman from another planet who just got transferred into this new body from the giant body of a bio-mechanical battle mech that her son used to pilot.

"Well, do you know what he looks like? It would be helpful to mention when we're talking to Fox and the general..."

"Oh, sure!" Yui smiled. "He's the sweetest boy you could imagine, with black hair and a pair of shining eyes... a bit shy, but absolutely lovable."

Katt frowned.

"What's the matter?" Yui wondered.

"Oh, nothing! I was just surprised to hear words like 'sweet' and 'lovable' coming out of your mouth. You really have changed since the least time we met, Sammy."

"Well, it's true that I'm not quite the same as before..." Yui admitted. Before she could say anything else, however, her ship shook around by some invisible force.

"What was that?" Yui muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Katt asked.

"I'm not sure, but..." Yui's fingers darted over her ship's consoles, which she managed to master over the past two days in space. "I think something has hit my ship's outer hull."

"A small meteor, perhaps?"

Yui switched the outer camera of her ship on. "It rather looks like some space debris..." she murmured. "I wonder if I should get rid of it."

"No, you should keep it, maybe it's something valuable. You don't know how often spaceships discard stuff that's useless for them, but can actually be worth billions on other planets. I once found a piece of red rupee ore in the abandoned remains of a Space Pirate trash compactor. Not much worth on most planets, but part of the main currency on Hyrule."

"All right, I'm gonna let R.O.B. take it in," Samus said. R.O.B. was her ship's little assist robot, a tiny, white automaton that could do several works aboard. He was especially useful for repairs on the outside of her ship when it was in outer space.

The square-edged robot reached the upper part of Samus' gunship via a small elevator the bounty hunter had installed especially for him. The magnetic rolls underneath the base his main body was placed upon carried him over to the small piece of space junk.

The cameras in his eyes transmitted the image over to a small, holographic projector in the ship's cockpit. Yui blinked when she saw the thing that was sticking to her ship.

"It's a rocket..." she murmured. "A tiny spaceship... as big as a coffee machine."

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Katt blurted out.

"See for yourself!" Yui insisted as she transmitted R.O.B.'s visual data to Katt's ship.

Katt's eyes widened. "You're right... I never would have believed that such a small spacecraft could fly into a remote part of galaxy as this. And look... there's someone coming out!"

A small hatch in the tiny space rocket opened, and an even smaller man in a spacesuit and a round helmet came climbing out of the rocket. He looked around, saw R.O.B. in front of him and waved.

"Hello," he shouted in a high voice. "Can you help me? My ship is damaged and I can't fly on. Could you please let me in?"

Yui was confused. "Um, no problem, but... who are you?"

"Oh, excuse me! Allow me to introduce myself: I am Captain Olimar!"


	6. Catching a new Pokemon

Link nodded in appreciation when seeing the princess' new outfit. Instead of her elegant dress, she was now wearing a sturdy leather outfit with royal ornaments stitched on its surfaces. It almost looked like a feminine leather version of Link's tunic, only that it was colored a deep purple. The white pants nicely emphasized her figure, and instead of her crown, she was wearing a simple headband. She had a bow strapped to her back and her thin rapier on her side. She looked more like a regal huntress than a princess.

"I hope this doesn't make me look fat..." Asuka mumbled.

Link had enough experience with Ilia and Midna to be careful when a female was saying such stuff.

"It looks really nice on you," he smiled. "Unusual for you, but nice."

"Thanks! When I asked Dina to give me suitable clothes for riding and fighting, she wanted to give me some weird, ninja-like outfit with many ribbons I was supposed to tie around my head... I didn't like it, so she gave me this hunting outfit instead."

"So I take it you can ride?" Link asked. "I mean, you have been sitting behind me when we were fighting Ganondorf, but I had to focus on the battle... I couldn't have given you riding lessons back then, after all..."

"That's okay, I guess I can get by," Asuka gulped. She had dreaded this moment. She had no idea if the true Princess Zelda was a great rider or not, and she certainly didn't want to go on foot. Still, maybe Link would have to teach her how to ride first... while a skilled Evangelion pilot, Asuka had never sat on a horse before.

Together, they walked down into the courtyard, where Link raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Seconds later, a brown horse came running.

"You already know Epona," Link said as he petted the mare's neck affectionately. "So I think you'll get along with each other just fine... or do you prefer to take a horse from your own stables?"

"Um, that's okay, Epona's just fine..." Asuka said. 'If he's the one to take her reigns, I won't have to do much besides holding on to him during the ride,' she hopefully thought.

Link helped her sit up on Epona's saddle and Asuka realized that it was more comfortable than she had thought it would be. Feeling much more relaxed, she let out a sigh of contentment.

Link took Epona's reigns and lead her out of the castle on foot, and for the first time during her visit on Hyrule, Asuka left the castle.

Hyrule Town was a bustling metropolis, and anywhere they came by, the people stopped what they were doing and lowered their heads or even bowed. Asuka smiled. Now this was what being a princess was all about... being loved by your subjects and having them look up at you. If only she would get that feeling a bit more back at home...

While they approached the West gate, Link said: "I've heard that the Bulblins have collected several, shiny things in her camp in the Eldin region... I bet that at least one of these things is a mirror shard. Wanna check it out?"

Asuka had no idea who these 'Bulblins' were, but if Link was with her, there wasn't much that could happen to her, right? So she nodded and said: "Sure, why not?"

"Well, the Bulblins have gotten pretty restless since I defeated their leader, and unlike him, they don't really want to forgive me that I beat him a total of four times. So it'll probably get pretty rough when they realize that we're coming."

"I'm not scared," Asuka smiled. "Not when I have a strong man at my side to protect me."

Link blushed. "Um, well, I'll try to do my best... but you're a pretty good fencer too, aren't you?"

'Well, I fought Angels before, that DOES kinda count...' Asuka thought. "It's been some time, but I think I can handle them," she said.

"Great!" Link smiled. "I know that you're at least a masterful archer, I've seen how you shot those light arrows at Ganondorf."

'Again with that Ganondorf fella,' Asuka thought grimly. 'I really wonder who that guy is and what he did to tick off Zelda... hopefully I won't ever meet him in person.'

"So, why don't you sit on so that we can finally get going?" she asked.

Link grinned. "Oh, I figured that if you are such a good rider, I'll leave Epona to you. She's a good girl, she won't give you any trouble."

"W-w-what?" Asuka stammered. She did not expect that. "But... but what about you?"

"Oh, I don't need to ride," Link said as he pulled a dark, weird-looking rock out of his bag. "Remember the little souvenir Midna left behind when she went home? It'll be easy to keep up with Epona when I'm on four paws."

And Asuka watched in astonishment when Link put the glowing rock to his forehead. Then, he seemed to turn into a cluster of shadows as he fell down to all fours. When she could see him clearly again, he had turned into the same big wolf she had seen in her bedroom.

Link growled at her, but somehow those growls turned into words in her mind. 'Let's go!' he said. 'And you better hold on, Epona's pretty fast!'

Link barked to the brown mare, and Epona responded with a sharp whinny. Asuka gasped when all of the sudden, the two animals took off at a great speed. But to her surprise, she had no trouble at all staying in the saddle. It was like she already knew what she had to do, and how she could make the horse swerve to the right or the left.

'Maybe Princess Zelda really is a capable rider... and I simply took over her abilities. Well, then I guess I won't have any problems handling that sword or the bow, either.'

And then she enjoyed the fast ride across the plains of Hyrule, all the while they approached the looming mountains at the horizon.

* * *

The sun was high above them when they reached a small group of boulders near the high cliffs of Death Mountain. Among these boulders, a small group of nomads had put up camp. Asuka could see several dark shapes sitting and standing around a small campfire. Two huge boars with saddles were standing behind one of the tents.

'Let's approach them from the North, so they won't detect us too soon. That's where the most boulders are.'

When they were close enough, Asuka dismounted and left Epona behind an especially big boulder. She then took an arrow out of her quiver and peeked over the rock they were hiding behind. Link looked over to the camping monsters as well.

Asuka shuddered when she got the first clear view of the Bulblins. They were a goblin-like, green-skinned tribe with garments made of leather and cloth. They were wielding clubs and short swords, and a few were carrying bows and quivers.

"What's the plan?" she whispered.

Link sniffed a few times. 'See that big tent over there?' he asked her. 'I bet that's where they keep most of their loot. You'll cover me while I'm gonna run in to them before they can use their own bows and engage them in close combat.'

"But they've got weapons and you are unarmed as a wolf," Asuka protested. "Isn't that too dangerous?"

Link snorted a few times. Asuka assumed that this was the canine equivalent of a laugh. 'You haven't seen me fight in this form before, haven't you? Well, you'll be in for a surprise... just try to hit as many of them as you can and leave the rest to me.'

"All right," Asuka agreed. "But I hope you know what you're doing." She put an arrow on her bowstring.

'On the count of three...' Link growled.

"Okay," Asuka nodded and took aim. "One..."

'THREE!' Link barked and ran towards the Bulblins. As soon as they saw the approaching wolf, they let out cries of alarm and raised their weapons.

Asuka sighed as she fired her first arrow at one of the Bulblin archers. "Boys..." she grumbled to herself. "No matter which dimension, no matter which species, they're still the same..."

* * *

Just a short while later, the battle was over. Link and Asuka were standing in the middle of a camp that was littered with the motionless bodies of the Bulblins.

Asuka had feared that she would feel bad about having to kill an intelligent being, but since the green-skinned marauders weren't looking much human-like, it was frighteningly easy to shoot them down or strike them with a blade. As she had suspected, handling both of her weapons wasn't any harder than riding a horse was.

Link turned back into his Hylian form and looked around. "Looks like we got all of them," he smirked. "Now let's take a look at what they have looted..."

Together, they walked to the big tent and looked through the many baskets, crates and treasure chests inside.

The first thing Link had found was a barrel full with silverware and golden cups, most probably the booty from one of their assaults on Hyrule Town.

"This isn't what we've been looking for," he murmured. "Zelda, did you have more luck?"

Asuka opened a chest and her eyes widened. "WOW!" she said and took out the huge, sparkling gemstone that was inside. "Looks like I hit the jackpot! Who knew those bandits were carrying such riches with them?"

Link looked at her with a frown on her face. "Uh, Zelda? That's just a blue rupee... that's only five green rupees! You're calling that riches?"

"Huh? But don't you see the size of that thing? I doubt there's a gem of that size anyplace around here..."

She stopped in mid-sentence when Link opened a few other chests and poured their contents out onto the ground: A sizeable amount of green, blue, red and yellow gemstones.

Asuka's eyes widened. Link raised an eyebrow an smirked. "You were saying? But I admit, that was a pretty good one! Heh, imagine that... if there's one thing Hyrule will never have a shortage of, it's rupee ore." He looked down at the rupees in front of them. "But I admit, that's not too shabby after all. Maybe I can use this to buy that fancy armor I saw at the Malo Mart in town... then again, it's nothing against the riches in your own castle, I suppose."

Asuka swooned. "N-nothing... against my own riches?" she muttered. What kind of country was that, where gemstones were practically growing on trees?

Link put a few of the red rupees into his purse, then he continued to search the rest of the tent. He smiled when he looked into a small, unsuspicious-looking crate. "Bingo!" he said. "Would you look at that? Three shards of the Twilight Mirror! Lucky thing those Bulblins did most of the work for us, eh? But I really wonder if they actually collected them for some reason... or if that's all just one big coincidence."

Asuka picked up one of the mirror shards. They looked like the one Link had shown to her back at the castle, and they were as smooth. "And these things can open the portal to Midna's homeworld?" she asked.

"Why do you ask, Zelda?" Link wondered. "You were there when she said goodbye and shattered the mirror. But still, this is great... I can't wait to see her again!"

"No problem at all, big boy!" a saucy voice spoke out of nowhere. "If that's all you want..."

"Midna?" Link shouted in surprise. "What... where are you?"

"Back in the Twilight Realm, of course, you dummy!" came the amused voice of the Twilight Princess. "Just look into the mirror shard!"

Link looked into the shard Asuka was holding, and indeed, the grey-skinned, but beautiful face of Midna was looking back at him.

She winked. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Midna!" Link smiled. "Man, how I missed you... how have you been?"

"Well, it's much better around here, now that Zant's gone... but I must say, I've gotten so used to you around me that I'm a bit bored... you've somehow become my hobby, you see? Eee hee hee..."

'So, that's Midna?' Asuka wondered. 'She looks strange... but not in a bad way.'

"Hey, princess of the light! Have you just come to gape? Or are you glad to see me too?"

It took Asuka a while to realize that Midna was talking to her. "Um, of course I am... good to see you."

"Gee, don't jump all over me," Midna replied sarcastically. "Anyways, I'm relieved that I actually managed to contact you two. Only one shard of the mirror isn't enough to open a channel between the worlds."

"But didn't you destroy the mirror because you wanted your people to be safe in your world?" Link frowned.

"Well, yeah, but that was before I realized how boring being the princess of the Twili can be. And besides, that's not the only reason I'm calling... I was getting pretty nervous that you wouldn't try to find any other shards. It's not like I can send you a letter from the Twilight Realm."

'The girl should try and get DSL,' Asuka thought with a smirk.

Midna tilted her head. "Do you think I'm so funny, or can I continue with my story, Zelda?"

"Oh, I'm sorry... please, go on!"

"All right..." Midna sighed. "Link, Zelda, I... I need your help."

"What's going on?" Link wondered. He rarely heard the Twilight Princess talk in such a serious tone of voice. "We'll do anything we can, you know that."

"Yeah, that's why I tried to contact you in the first place... You see, the Twilight Realm... is under attack!"

"What?" Link gasped. "How can that be? I always thought the Twilight Mirror was the only entrance. Is it one of your own people again?"

Midna shook her head. "No, they aren't Twili. They walk on two legs, but... that's where our similarities end. They... almost look like lizards, or two-legged bugs. They talk in a weird language of growls and hisses and... and they've got magical weapons. A few of them have blades attached to their arms, but others shoot lights of death, while others throw unusually small bombs. And some of them... have come in some sort of carriage that can FLY."

Asuka and Link exchanged a confused look. "What kind of creatures can they be?" Asuka wondered.

"I don't know it either," Midna sighed. "But I saw one of their leaders... and while I couldn't see his face, he was the only one who could talk normally. And when he talked to the lizard-insect-creatures, he called them 'Space Pirates'."

Asuka blinked. Space Pirates?

"I've never heard of them before," Link said. "But I despise any sorts of pirates, especially those that attack my friends with no reason. Did they already attack your palace?"

"No, but they robbed several villages, killed countless Twili and enslaved the ones that survived. And they are constructing huge buildings all around the palace. I have the feeling that they are going to attack soon... so please, if you would hurry..."

"We're on it, Midna!" Link nodded. "We already have four shards of the mirror, we only need two more to complete it. And once it is complete, we will come to your aid."

"And the Hyrulean army will help you as well," Asuka assured her. She may not be a princess for a very long time, but she would never leave someone to his doom just because she didn't know him very well. She had been a protector of humans back when she piloted an Eva... she would do the same as a princess.

* * *

She remembered how it all begun...

Hikari had wondered why Asuka, Rei and Shinji didn't come to school anymore. It had been two days and there had been no word from Misato or any other adult who was responsible for them. Being the class representative, she felt obligated to find out the reason of their absence.

After school, she decided to talk to Shinji's closest friends, Toji and Kensuke, if he had given them any call. They were as clueless as she was, and they even wondered if she knew anything, since she was Asuka's best friend at school. Hikari had been wondering that as well.

Kensuke had suggested going over to Misato's apartment, directly from school, to find out what was going on. But just outside of the building, they got approached by a man they had never met before. He introduced himself to them as Gendo Ikari, Shinji's father. Hikari asked him if he knew anything about his son and the two missing girls, and he explained that he had a hunch. And if they were so close friends with them, they could always help him find them. Unofficially, of course.

The boys agreed instantly, while Hikari had been hesitant. She found it strange that a man of such a high position as Mr. Ikari would ask a trio of students as young as they were for help. But he seemed genuinely concerned, especially about the welfare of Rei. In the end, she agreed.

It was then when things were getting strange. Mr. Ikari gave them a creepy smile and held out his left, gloved hand. They instantly noticed that the glove on his left hand was different from the one on his right hand. It was bigger and had a thicker padding, almost like a cartoonish version of his right glove. They got really surprised when all of a sudden, the glove grew in size and flew off Gendo's hand. It snatched both Toji and Kensuke and shielded their bodies from her view. She got so scared that she was frozen to the spot. When the giant glove opened up again, both boys were gone. Ikari grinned at her, and the glove turned into her direction.

"Do not be afraid," Gendo said. "It is for the greater good."

"Yes, indeed..." a scary-sounding voice coming from the glove snickered. "All for the greater good..." It then reached out to grab her, and everything went dark.

When she awoke, she was surrounded by darkness. All of her clothes were missing and her hair was falling loosely down on her bare back. Strangely, she didn't feel cold... or even scared. Even not when all of a sudden, grey fur began to grow on her body.

She watched with fascination while all of her body got covered with the warm fur. She reached up to feel her face when her mouth and nose elongated into a muzzle. Her ears also grew big and pointy, and a bushy tail grew from her behind. Finally, a dark green, futuristic looking suit with spiky shoulder guards and black gloves and boots appeared on her body. Her hair moved on its own until it was arranged in a ponytail, and a mechanical device resembling a high-tech monocle appeared on her left eye.

In the end, her head got filled with information. Her feelings towards Rei, Asuka and Shinji changed, while her lust for battle and dominance grew. She also gained abilities she never had before, like using futuristic weaponry and flying an aircraft she instantly knew to be a 'Wolfen'.

She also learned everything about her mission. The so-called 'heroes' were enemies of her new master, the new Andross, as well as those of HIS master, the Crazy Hand. She would have to make sure that they would never interfere while the darkness was spreading across the multiverse. And she learned about her new name: Lupina!

Shortly after that, she appeared on the space-traversing platform known as Final Destination, her team mates behind her, her Wolfen in front of her.

And now they were flying through the Lylat System as if they had done this their whole life. They remembered everything from their former lives... but it had become meaningless to them. Now, the only reason for them to exist was to serve their master, and they liked it.

"We will reach the Sargasso Sector in about 15 minutes of space-travel," said her companion Pardus, the former Toji.

"Good," she smiled. "Let's make sure Star Fox will get a nasty surprise when they arrive."

"Do you think Wolf's thugs will be surprised when they see us instead of his team, Lupe?" Gecko asked.

Not reacting to the nickname the two male members of her team gave to her, Lupina replied: "Obviously. But they will have no other choice. It's either accepting us as their new leaders or being arrested by Star Fox."

"So that makes us the new bosses of their hideout?" Pardus grinned. "I can't wait..."

"Well, it's about time someone will bring some order into this rusty space station. When I'm in command, I will make sure that we will get a new base as soon as possible, bigger, well-armed and in the middle of the Lylat System. While Andross rules from Venom, we will control his laws from the middle."

"Sounds good to me!" Gecko smirked. "You always had a knack for organizing stuff like that, class rep!"

"Don't call me that!" Lupe snapped. "And now shut up, I have to concentrate."

"All right, boss! Whatever you say..." Gecko mumbled.

* * *

Rei opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked.

"We're close to the Sargasso Sector," came a cocky voice from next to her bed. She looked up and saw the beaked visage of Falco Lombardi.

She sighed. "I was convinced that all that happened was part of my dreams..."

Falco raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you mean the Aparoids, they're real, all right! Fox asked me to take care of you so he can prepare our Arwings for battle. Are you feeling better?"

"I am fine, Pilot Lombardi!" Rei said as she sat up.

The avian pilot sighed. "Again with the 'pilot' crap! Look, just call me by my name, okay? You know it pretty well, and it's a pretty cool name, so do me a favor and use it, okay?"

"As you wish... Falco."

Falco nodded. "Better. And now, Fox asked me not to bother you too much, but I'd like to know anyways... why are you like this?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean!" Falco said sternly. "And I'd very much prefer that you finally cut that crap and tell us what's going on! Fox always has a soft spot for you, but we're a team here, and we need to be able to rely on each other! So why are you giving us the cold shoulder recently? Is it because of me? If you don't like me, I can accept that. But don't let our teamwork suffer from that. Besides, Fox is worried sick about you. Peppy fears that it might affect his abilities as a leader."

Rei realized there wasn't much she could do to fool the ace pilot any longer. As Asuka would put it, the gig was over.

"Fine," she said and stared into his eyes. Falco was taken aback by the harshness in her voice. "You won't believe me, but I will tell you! My name is Rei Ayanami, and I am a human being, not an anthropomorphic fox. I don't know why I woke up in this body, nor do I know what happened to the real Krystal. I believed this to be a dream, so I acted as if everything was all right. I did my best to carry out my mission, until Commander McCloud gave me the order to use psychic abilities I never knew I had. I thought he would be joking, but I realized that this was a mistake as soon as the creature you called an 'Aparoid' invaded my thoughts with his voice." She shivered as she recalled the event. "I heard a multitude of voices in my head, every single one sounding as the other. They tried to convince me to 'join' them, whatever that may mean. I couldn't handle the unfamiliar, mental pressure and fell unconscious. I think I had a couple of... bad dreams before I woke up." Again, she shuddered. "And that is all."

Falco stared back at her, his beak wide open. Finally, he shook his head and said: "You know what? You're right! I don't believe one thing of the rubbish you said."

Rei shrugged. "I don't care if you don't believe me. You asked me for the truth, and I answered."

Falco raised his hands. "You know what? Forget I ever asked! All Fox wanted me to ask you is: Do you feel able to fly with us when we attack the Sargasso Station? To your information, that's where the crook fled to after taking off with the core memory we were supposed to retrieve. And according to Peppy, it's a hideout for mercenaries and wanted criminals."

Rei thought about it for a moment, then she nodded.

Just then, they could hear Fox's voice coming out of the intercom: "Attention all pilots... at least those who are ready for battle! Get to your Arwings! We are approaching Sargasso Station!"

* * *

In a very short briefing, Fox ordered Rei and Falco to keep the space flyers outside of the base busy, while he and Slippy were sneaking in to search for Pigma. Neither Falco nor Rei said anything about their conversation in the sick bay. But they glared at each other when Fox told them to work together, but they did not protest either.

Fox and Slippy made it in with no problems, but then they found out about the transfer devices inside the base.

"Using those, they can always call for backup," Peppy explained. "Fox, Slippy, you have to destroy them."

"We'll get right to it," Fox replied. "Falco, Krystal, how are things up there?"

"Pretty quiet until now," Falco responded. "But it's not like they had much time to call in reinforcements, so..."

"Pilot Lo... I mean, Falco!" Rei then called out. She had detected a big shape that was approaching them. "Look! A battleship!"

"And so the fun begins..." Falco sighed.

* * *

Gyarados let out a mighty roar as he fell back into the pool with a loud splash.

"Yoohoo!" Maya shouted. "We won! Great job, Misa-chan!"

"Pika pika!" 'Oh yeah, I rule!'

Misty sighed and pulled out Gyarados' Pokéball. "Gyarados, return! You did a good job." When her Pokémon was back in his Pokéball, she gave Maya a smile. "Not bad, Maya! And here I thought my Gyarados was powerful enough to compensate for his double weakness against electric attacks."

"Well, you would have won, if that Hyperbeam had hit my Pikachu," Maya smirked. "Your Gyarados is incredibly strong... you really trained it well."

"Thanks!" Misty smiled. She came around the pool and showed something to the other girl. "Here, this is the official Cascade Badge of the Indigo League. You earned it well!"

Maya grinned. "Cool, thank you! You two see that?" She showed her two favorite Pokémon the badge. "With eight of these, we can take part in the Pokémon League!"

"Squirtle..." 'Oh, whoop-dee-doo...' Ritsuko groaned.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Misty asked. "My sisters are on a Pokémon contest in Saffron City, so I've got plenty of room."

"Thanks, I'd love to!" Maya nodded.

Some time later, she was sitting in the small, but nice kitchen of her hostess.

"I'm not quite a proficient cook like my sister Violet," Misty said. "But I picked up a few hints from when I travelled with my friend Brock."

"You mean the former leader of the Pewter City Gym?" Maya asked. "He's the current gym leader's brother, isn't he? He told me so after I battled him."

"Oh, so you've fought with Forrest?" Misty asked.

Maya nodded. "Yup! Ritsu-chan made short work of his Steelix."

"Squirtle squir..." 'Well, it's not like I had any other choice...' Ritsuko grumbled. 'That steel snake would have flattened me like a pancake...'

"Pika pikachu!" 'Hey, don't belittle yourself like that!' Misato told her friend cheerfully. 'You did a good job, so be proud of it already!'

"Squirtle! Squir squirtle!" 'Oh yeah? To your information, I am not really a blue turtle, but a professional medical scientist!'

Maya listened to their conversation with a thoughtful expression. Misty noticed her stare and smiled. "Hey, isn't it nice how they get along with each other?"

"Well, I wouldn't quite call it that, but..."

"Oops!" Misty stood up. "I forgot to get Corsola... she always joins me when I eat. I'm right back!"

She ran outside and left Maya and her two Pokémon by themselves.

Maya turned around her chair and sternly looked at the Squirtle and the Pikachu. "Okay, you two! Stop arguing already! Can't you get along for once?"

Both of them stared at their trainer in awe. Finally, Misato let out a squeaking giggle. "Pi, pi, pi, pi..." 'Teeheehee, Maya, you sneaky girl, you really fooled us there. I really thought you couldn't understand us.'

Maya shrugged and smirked. "Well, you never asked me."

Ritsuko was speechless. Then, she got angry. "Squirtle!" she yelled. "Squirtle squirtle!" 'Wh-what is the meaning of this? Are you having fun making a fool out of me? And what's the big idea, treating us like your pets? Are you responsible for this?"

"I don't know it any more than any of you two," Maya insisted. She smiled. "But I don't know if I would ever change it if I could. This is the best that ever happened to me."

"Squirtle?" 'B-but why? You had a respectable job at NERV, and were paid well. Isn't that enough?"

"I was never satisfied with the position I had," Maya complained. "Nobody ever took me seriously, not you two, not the commander, not even Hyuga and Aoba! But this..." She sighed. "I've dreamt of this ever since I played the Pokémon games for the first time..."

"Pika?" Misato wondered. 'There are GAMES about these little critters we've become?'

"You never heard of Pokémon before?" Maya giggled. "Seriously, have you lived in a cave? But you may call me childish, but when I played the games, I sometimes wished I was a kid again, with no responsibilities... and travelling Kanto or Johto or Hoenn, searching for rare Pokémon and earning money by fighting other trainers and gym leaders. And now my dream has come true. I would have never thought that you two would be my two first Pokémon."

"Squirtle? Squirtle?" 'So... if it wasn't you, who turned us into this? And why?'

"Pi, pikachu!" Misato shrugged. 'I dunno, but it's not that bad, isn't it? I mean, I wasn't exactly happy with my work either.' She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Pikaaaa..." 'I could never quite forget the incident during which my father died, and working together with Kaji didn't really help me to forget the relationship we once had...' She then perked up. "Pika! Pika pikachu!" 'But now I have the change to unwind, to have fun and I don't have to think about all these things anymore. And to be honest, I LIKE it here! And I don't mind being a Pikachu!'

Maya smiled. "That's the spirit, Misa-chan!"

"Squirtle! Squir squir..." 'I can't believe you two! We have to find a way back! We have to find a way to become human again! We have to... mmphh??"

Misato frowned as she put her paw on the ranting Squirtle's mouth. "Pika!" 'Stop ranting and enjoy the ride, Ritsuko!'

Just then, Misty came back. She was carrying her Corsola. "Well, here we are! Corsola, these are Maya and her Pokémon, Misa-chan and Ritsu-chan! Everyone, this is my Corsola!"

"Corsola!" the coral Pokémon said happily. "Corsola!"

Misty put Corsola down next to Risuko, Misato and their dish of Pokémon food. "Okay, dig in!" She then sat down next to Maya.

"So, where do you plan on going next?" she asked while they were eating.

"Um, I figured I could try to fight the gym leader of Vermilion City next... but I think I need a new Pokémon first. Ritsu-chan and Butterfree wouldn't stand a chance against his electric Pokémon, and I don't think Misa-chan could do it by herself."

Misty smirked. "You know, I just had an idea! My friend Todd is a Pokémon photographer, and he invited me to a tour around the Ruins of Alph in Johto. I wanted to stay there for the weekend, and he told me I could bring a friend. There are plenty of Pokémon in Johto you wouldn't be able to find around these parts. So what do you say, would you like to come along?"

"Really?" Maya asked. "I could come? Oh, that's awesome! Think of all the Pokémon I could catch in Johto! A Mareep... or a Wooper... or a Yanma!"

Misty blinked. "Wow, you surely know your stuff about Pokémon, Maya! My friend Ash didn't even know half of the Pokémon in Kanto when he started his journey. And I must know, I accompanied him during most of his journey."

"Well, I'm reading a lot," Maya grinned sheepishly. "And I just love Pokémon!" She smiled over to Ritsuko. "Especially Squirtles! That's why I chose her to be my first starter, in addition to Misa-chan, you know? Squirtles are so cute..."

Ritsuko sweatdropped. 'She can't be serious, can she?'

"Why did Professor Oak give you two Pokémon, by the way?" Misty wondered. "That's kinda unusual, isn't it?"

"True, but he taught me how to catch Pokémon by lending me a Rattata. With its help, I was able to catch my little Pikachu, who had just come close to the laboratory."

"Pika pika..." 'Yeah, what a coincidence that it was me...' she muttered.

"And when I gave the professor his Rattata back, he gave me Ritsu-chan instead."

"Ah, I see," Misty nodded. "But I bet Lt. Surge will be very surprised when you show up at his gym with a Pokémon from Johto. What kind would you like to catch?"

"Well, I already have a Water-type, an Electric-type and a Bug/Flying-type. A Ground-type would be useful against Lt. Surge, but I also would love to have a Fire-type... I always admired them for their strength and beauty."

"Hmmm, that could be a problem," Misty pondered. "Fire Pokémon are quite rare in the wild, especially around the Alph Ruins..."

"Wait a minute!" Maya said. "Do you hear that?"

Misty listened. She heard some scraping sound, accompanied by something that sounded like heavy breathing and wheezing.

"Now here does that come from?" she wondered.

"Sola! Corsola!" Corsola hopped up onto a chair and gestured towards the window.

"From outside?" Misty asked and opened the window. She gasped in surprise when she saw the injured Pokémon that was lying underneath the window.

Maya came to look as well. "A Charmeleon!" she said in surprise. "It must have tried to get in. Do you think it belongs to a trainer?"

"I don't know," Misty said. "Oh, look at the poor thing... it's covered with scratch wounds. I heard that a horde of wild Mankeys live around here, but that they even dare to take on a Charmeleon..."

"Chaaarrr..." the Charmeleon grumbled weakly, its tail flame getting smaller.

"Oh no! Quick, we need to bring it to Nurse Joy! You have a Pokéball with you? It's much easier if we carry it in there."

"Yeah, sure!" Maya nodded as she started to search through her bag.

Misato climbed up onto the windowsill. "Pika..." 'You poor thing...'

The Charmeleon looked up at her. "Ch... char...? Meleon...?" 'M... misato? I-is that you...?"

"I got it!" Maya shouted. "Don't worry, we'll bring you to the Pokémon Center! Pokéball, go!" She threw the ball and the weakened Fire Pokémon vanished inside with a bright flash.

Maya frowned as she looked at the ball. "I feel kinda bad for having caught it in such a weak state..."

Misato stared at the ball as well, with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Pi... pikachu..." 'It can't be... was that... Kaji?'


	7. PK Fire

"Let me out of here!" the blonde-haired boy cried as he stared out of the bars of his cell. Meanwhile, a Waddle Doo carrying a spear was standing guard. He tried to ignore the human's wails.

Lucas sat down in a corner of his cell and whimpered. How did he get into this situation? He and his friends were just on route, when all of a sudden, a huge hand had appeared out of nowhere, grabbed him and let him fall... directly on top of that fat penguin's head. And while the psychic boy didn't know how that could have happened, he wished it hadn't happened. The so-called King Dedede went into an angry fit and let his minions lock him into the dungeon. And all the while, that scary crystal he was holding had been glowing in an ominous light.

Lucas sighed. He wished his brother was here...

The door opened with a creak, and Lucas sighed. Every hour, that penguin had come to question him.

"Well, are you willing to talk?" Dedede grumbled as he bit into the turkey leg he was carrying.

"But I already told you," Lucas sniffled. "I don't know how I got here."

"You still refuse to listen to reason?" Dedede frowned. "Well, another hour in that cell will teach you to respect your king!" He turned to the guard. "Make sure that he stays inside. I don't want Kirby to learn that I have a prisoner."

The Waddle Doo saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Suddenly, an orange-colored Waddle Dee came running down the stairs. "Sir, Kirby and Meta Knight request an audience."

Dedede blinked in confusion. "Kirby REQUESTED? Since when does that puffball say anything else but 'HIIIIII'? And what does that grumpy swordsman want from me?"

"Sir, they are accompanied by a fairy and a human girl. What shall I tell them?"

"Tell them to go away!" Dedede shouted. "I am busy. I don't want them in my castle, either."

"But sir... I'm afraid I already let them in."

"You whaaaaaat?" The king opened his mouth so wide that his food almost fell out.

The Waddle Dee cringed. "I'm sorry, sir, but... Meta Knight insisted to let them in. And he can get very scary with that mask..."

"You idiot!" the penguin huffed. "Do I have to do everything by myself? Oh well, out of the way, I'll take care of them..."

Dedede walked up the stairs until he was outside on the inner wall of his castle. In front of him, Meta Knight, WD, Adeleine, a fairy he knew nothing about and that accursed pink marshmallow were waiting for him.

"Is that him?" Kirby just asked the masked swordsman. Dedede frowned. Now that was weird. Kirby really did talk.

"It's him, alright..." Meta Knight replied in a serious voice.

"Whaddya want?" Dedede asked harshly while biting into his turkey leg. "I'm a busy king, so make it quick!"

Ribbon fluttered forth and smiled politely. "We don't want to be a bother, but have you seen a glowing piece of crystal raining down on your castle? It would be pretty important."

Dedede rubbed his chin. So that's what they were after. He smirked. If they wanted it that badly, it had to be worth something. "You mean THIS crystal?" he asked and pulled it out of his pocket.

"That's it!" Ribbon gasped. "Please, give it to me! It's part of the royal Fairy Crystal!"

Dedede chuckled. "I don't think so. I think it's very pretty. Pretty enough that I will make it my lucky charm."

Shinji frowned. He didn't like that king one bit. "You can't just take what isn't yours!"

"Did I ask for your opinion, marshmallow?" Dedede barked. "Besides, since when do you talk?"

"That is not important now," Meta Knight glowered. "I warn you, Dedede, don't make any trouble! Hand over the crystal shard nice and easy, or else..."

"Are you talking to me?" Dedede shouted. "WADDLE DOO!"

The spearman with the huge eye came running. "Sir, yes, sir?"

Dedede pointed at the five intruders. "Those scoundrels have threatened your king! Throw them out of my castle!"

"Um, all by myself?" Waddle Doo sweatdropped.

"Right now!" Dedede showed his subject forwards.

"Um, all right..." Waddle Doo gulped. He nervously raised his spear. "Um, you heard the king... go away!"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?" Meta Knight grumbled. One slice of his sword later, and Waddle Doo was only holding a tiny piece of wood.

The guard blinked. "Um, well... don't think you have won... I mean..."

Shinji chuckled. If Dedede's minions were all like that, it was no wonder that Kirby had no problems dealing with them. "Sorry, but we need that crystal," he said and started inhaling. One swallow later, he took on a yellow color and wore a colorful hat.

One second later, Waddle Doo came popping back out of his body. He was trembling. "Never... never again..." he whispered and crawled away.

"Beam Power!!" WD commented with a nod. "Very nice!"

Shinji experimentally let a short beam of energy whip through the air before turning to Dedede. "The crystal, if you would..."

Dedede grimaced. "Never! That's mine!"

"Don't be foolish!" Meta Knight said and came a step closer. "YOu are outnumbered!"

Dedede realized that as well and gulped. "W-well, how about we make a deal? I can keep the shiny stone and you, um, can keep that whiny brat in my dungeon."

"WHAT?" Adeleine gasped. "You have a prisoner?"

"How low can you get?" WD complained as he and Adeleine ran past the king and downstairs.

"Who... who are you?" the timid boy in the cell asked nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there in no time," Waddle Dee said. "If I only knew where to find the key..."

"No need for a key!" Adeleine smirked and pulled out her paintbrush. A few strokes later, and there was an additional door in the cell, which she opened. "Come on out, we won't bite!" she giggled.

"Um, thanks!" the blonde youngster shyly said. "Uh, my name's Lucas."

The young painter smiled. "And I'm Adeleine. Nice to meet you!"

Meanwhile, Dedede had realized that he wasn't to get out of this. But he didn't want to let go of the shiny crystal... it was so nice and glittery... it was his!

He was surprised, when all of a sudden, a dark shadow fell upon him. He turned around and gasped when he saw a huge ball of shrouded shadows hovering above his head. A single eyeball was staring at him from out of these shadows.

"Wh-what?" he yelled. "Wh-what do you want from me? Leave me alone!"

But the Dark Matter never listened to those who weren't his master. Realizing that this creature was filled with greed, he decided that it could prove useful to get back the crystal shards his enemies had already gathered. So the dark sphere dove down into the body of the surprised king... and possessed him!

Ribbon let out a squeak of terror. "Th-that's the Dark Matter!" she shouted.

"It's possessing Dedede!" Meta Knight yelled. "Shinji! Be on guard!"

Shinji nervously watched how Dedede's body slowly turned around, like a marionette that was controlled by an invisible puppeteer. Dedede looked like he was sleeping, but he still moved like a zombie. And then... the possessed penguin grew, until he was twice as large as before.

And then the scariest thing happened: Dedede's belly opened up to reveal the same staring eye that they had seen in the dark sphere. "YOU WILL ALL... SURRENDER!" the being spoke in Dedede's emotionless voice. "ALL WILL VANISH... IN NOTHINGNESS! DO NOT RESIST! SURRENDER THE CRYSTAL SHARDS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"

"Never!" Ribbon shouted.

"THEN YOU, TOO, WILL VANISH IN SUBSPACE!" the Dark Matter spoke. Dedede's body moved on its own and raised the king's trusty mallet. Shinji gasped when he dodged the blunt weapon.

Meta Knight had taken flight. "You are nothing but a puppeteer, and now we will cut the strings!" he shouted. He brandished his sword and dashed at the possessed king. The tip of his sword hit the middle of the huge eye, but then a dark spark flared up and shoved the swordsman to the side.

Meta Knight groaned. "That thing... it's tougher than I thought."

"Shinji, watch out!" Ribbon cried.

"Gah!" Shinji gasped when the eye shot two smaller spheres of darkness at him. "Don't do that!" And then he fired a beam at his opponent. 'This is so different from fighting an Angel...' he thought.

Dark Matter didn't even flinch. If the attack had hurt it, it certainly didn't show it. Once again, it raised the mallet and this time, smashed it against Shinji's head/body.

Shinji got flung through the air like a golf ball and fell down as he hit the wall of the tower behind him. "Ouch..."

The Dark Dedede came closer and raised its hammer for another, devastating blow.

"No!" Meta Knight shouted and dashed at his enemy. But he realized he wouldn't make it in time.

"PK FIRE!" a high voice yelled. Then, a spark came flying out of nowhere, hit the possessed king with a sudden burst of fire which flung him to the side.

"That's it!" Meta Knight yelled. "Time for the finishing blow... MACH TORNADO!" And he spun his body and sword around like a living twister of destruction. He hit Dedede's body multiple times, until the dark eyeball grew wide and shattered into shards of darkness. A sphere of darkness came out of the king's body and flew away.

Dedede collapsed with a groan.

Shinji, Meta Knight and Ribbon looked over to the door that lead down to the dungeons, where a young boy with a striped shirt had appeared. He panted. "I... did it," he said to himself. "I really did it!"

"Nice work, Lucas!" Adeleine smiled.

Shinji sighed. These battles might be different from an Angel's fight, but they could still be pretty intense...

* * *

"This is the place?" Asuka asked as she looked around the high trees that surrounded them.

"You bet it is," Midna's voice came out of the mirror shard. "There's another shard deep in the forest. You now this place, right, Link? This is where we went to find the Master Sword..."

"How could I have forgotten that day...?" Link mumbled. "I was stuck in my wolf form back then..."

Asuka blinked. "That must have been terrible."

"Yeah, but we couldn't have learned about the Master Sword if you hadn't told us it could break the curse Zant planted on me that day," Link smiled.

"Um, you're welcome... I guess..." Asuka muttered.

"So, how do you plan on getting over that canyon?" Midna asked. "I mean, it's not like Zelda can turn into a wolf or anything..."

"Maybe we can ask Rusl if he has another golden cucco we can use," Link smirked.

"A... golden cucco?" Asuka asked in confusion. She then shook her head. "Forget it, I don't want to know... but maybe there's abridge somewhere..."

"Trust me, there isn't," Link told her. "Or else the ruins of the Temple of Time would have been discovered much, much earlier."

"Maybe I can be of help..." a gentle voice suddenly spoke up.

Asuka looked around in confusion... and gasped when she saw a small, chicken-like figure with the bald head of a woman. Something resembling a child's head with tiny hummingbird wings fluttered around the other creature's head.

"What in the world...?" Asuka gasped.

"Relax, Asuka, that's just Ooccoo and her son, Ooccoo Jr. Remember, I told you about them. The bird people that live in the City in the Sky, you know?"

"It's good to see you again, Link!" Ooccoo said as she nodded into the hero's direction. "And I think my little darling is glad to see you, too."

"S'up, Link?" her son greeted him.

"Oh great..." came Midna's muttered voice from the mirror. "The freak-birds again..."

Ooccoo didn't hear Midna's remark. "So you must be Princess Zelda, right? I am delighted to finally make your acquaintance!"

"So, what are you two doing here?" Link asked. "I thought you said you already found out everything about your people's past you needed to know..."

"Oh yes, but I was still wondering... The Dominion Rod you found in the Temple of Time... how did it get there? Did my people bring it there? And why was it powerless? These thoughts didn't let me sleep, so I came back here to do some additional research. And my little boy needed some fresh air, so I brought him along... Say, I couldn't help but listen to your conversation earlier... is it true that you are looking for a way to cross this canyon?"

"Yes, that's right!" Link nodded. "As you know, I can turn into a wolf, but the princess..."

"No problem at all, dear!" Ooccoo smiled. "Your Highness, you should know that we Oocca have very strong wings and can even carry big people like Hylians though the air for a short distance. It should be enough to take you to those ledges over there, allowing you to cross the chasm."

"Are you certain?" Asuka asked nervously. That bird-woman's wings didn't exactly look very strong. "I mean, it is quite the distance..."

"I assure you that I won't drop you," Ooccoo promised.

"Yeah, you can relax, my Mom's has the strongest pair of chicken wings in our hometown," Junior chuckled.

"Dear, that was unasked for!" Ooccoo scolded her offspring.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Mom..."

Asuka sighed. "Oh well, I guess it can't get any worse than that..."

* * *

Asuka panted heavily. "Man, that... that was something else..." She hoped that never again in her life, she would have to do something like that again. Then she remembered that she would have to get back across the canyon after they had retrieved the mirror shard and groaned.

"Thanks for your help, Ooccoo!" Link smiled.

"It was my pleasure, dear!" the bird-woman nodded. "Well then, son, shall we go?"

"Sure thing, Mom!" her son nodded. "Bye, Link! Maybe we meet each other again in the temple..." And they vanished in the forest's thicket.

Link looked at the mirror shard. "Midna, do we have to go to the temple as well?"

Midna nodded. "Yes, one of the shards is in there. Sorry, but it seems that you have to crawl through yet another dungeon."

"I was expecting this..." Link sighed. "Oh well, at least I know have the princess to keep me company."

"Do you even know which way to take?" Asuka wondered as she looked around. "There are so many paths here... and it's so gloomy... what if we get lost?"

"Don't worry, I know these woods like the back of my hand by now," Link said. "As for finding the entrance to the temple, we just have to put the Master Sword into its pedestal and..."

He stopped himself in mid-sentence. He had heard something he had hoped never to hear again. A malicious giggle...

He looked up into the trees... and groaned when he recognized the tiny dwarf with the straw hat, the lantern and the horn he was carrying.

Asuka followed his gaze. "Who is that?" she wondered. "Do you know that guy?"

"Unfortunately..." Link sighed. "That's Horror-Kid... and he loves to play pranks on forest wanderers. He's the second most annoying imp I've ever met in my life..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Midna snapped.

"Teeheeheehee..." the little imp giggled. "You again? Oooh, and you have lovely company... shall we play our little game again? It is always so exciting..."

"I have no time for your games this time, Horror-Kid!" Link grumbled. "So why don't you leave me the heck alone?"

"Aw, it seems like you need the proper motivation..." And with the speed of a lightning bolt, the imp came jumping down the trees, ran past the surprised duo and climbed up another tree.

Link looked down at his empty hand. "Hey, he took the mirror shard!"

"Are you looking for this?" Horror-Kid giggled from high above as he waved the shard around. "Come and get it!"

"You sneaky little dirtbag!" Asuka snapped as she took her bow. "Give that back, or else..."

"Nonono, that would be too easy," Horror-Kid snickered as he wagged his finger. "You have to catch me, while taking care that my little friends don't get you..."

"Friends?" Asuka wondered.

Her question was answered when Horror-Kid blew into his horn... and all around them, spindly figures looking like floating marionettes were falling out of the trees.

"Not these guys again..." Link groaned.

"Have fun with my puppets!" Horror-Kid laughed. "And try not to fall back okay?" And with a twirl of leaves, he was gone.

There was only one thing on Asuka's mind as the puppets with the emotionless faces surrounded them...

"Oh Scheisse..."

Link blinked in confusion. "Is that language ancient Hyrule?"

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting me in," the tiny spaceman said as he gave Yui a formal bow. He was standing on top of her ship's console while R.O.B. was carefully putting his ship in one corner of the room. "I was afraid I would be stuck there for all eternity."

"I'm glad I could be of help," Yui smiled. "But tell me, what were you doing out there?"

"Ah..." Olimar shook his head. "Just an unfortunate accident... I was on my way back home to Hocotate, when a small asteroid hit my ship and threw me off course. My engine was damaged, so I couldn't control it anymore. I already thought I was done for, when your ship appeared and I got caught. Thankfully, you were polite enough to send me your robot instead of just treating me like any piece of space waste..."

"Hocotate?" Katt spoke up through the communicator. "I heard of that planet. It is very small... but I thought there was no intelligent life on it."

Olimar smiled. "We know that our race is smaller than most of the other races travelling through space, and that our planet isn't too big either... and since we couldn't possibly defend us against any hostile invaders, we kept our civilization a secret. But now, I humbly ask for your help. Could I please use your communication systems to contact my superiors on Hocotate?"

"Well, let's see..." Yui activated the intergalactic holo-map and searched for Olimar's home planet. She frowned. "I'm afraid Hocotate is too far away that I could reach it with normal transmissions. We would have to use a more efficient communication system..."

"The sattellites of Corneria," Katt spoke up. "They are used to contact planets that are even further away than Norion. I'm sure General Pepper lets us use them if we tell him what this is all about..."

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?" Olimar asked nervously. "I mean, if a general learns of our existence, everyone will know... and I don't know what we could do if Space Pirates or the like attack our peaceful planet..."

"Hey, I know the general," Katt said. "He won't do anything without thinking about it thoroughly. And I doubt he'd want to endanger your people."

Olimar sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. You have my thanks!" And he bowed once again. "Say, if there is anything I could do to help..."

"Well..." Yui looked around her ship. There wasn't much that came to her mind. She was piloting the ship by herself, while R.O.B. was taking care of the repairs. Besides, there wasn't much Olimar could do at his size.

Meanwhile, the little captain had looked around the cockpit. "Ah yes, I see... it is very dusty in here, isn't it?"

"Well, I don't think I have much time to clean everything..." Yui muttered. "But why..."

"Allow me..." Olimar said and took a small whistle out of his pocket. He blew into it, and to Yui's surprise, dozens of tiny creatures was coming out of Olimar's spaceship. They were even smaller than the captain himself, had strange leaves, buds or little flowers on their heads and were colored red, blue or yellow.

"These are the Pikmin," Olimar explained. "An intriguing species I discovered on the last planet I visited. And they accepted me as their de facto leader and would do anything for me. I usually help them to stay organized, so they can defend themselves against any dangers... in return, they help me with many tasks."

He looked across the assembled Pikmin. R.O.B. let his mechanical eye wander over the little plant-creatures. His processor didn't know what he should think of these little guys.

"Listen up," Olimar said. "I want this nice lady's cockpit cleaned up until there is no dirt or dust left. Is that clear? Good, then go to work!"

And the Pikmin obeyed without questioning him further. Yui was amazed at the teamwork and efficiency they were displaying.

Olimar smirked. "Pikmin... the only way to do your spring-cleaning!"

* * *

"Yo Lupe, our new HQ is just ahead."

Upon hearing Pardus' message, the female wolf smiled to herself. "Good. And, what's the situation? Any bothersome foxes around we need to shoot?"

"I can see two Arwings engaging the battle cruisers," Gecko reported. "Scans indicate that two additional Arwings are inside the station. There's definitely some sort of battle going on in there as well."

"Well then, I think we should interfere before they blast our lovely new home to pieces..." Lupina said. "But, oh where could dear Rei be?"

"Shall we contact them via communicator?" Pardus asked.

"Why not? It's just polite to announce yourself when you're about to shoot down your prey. But first... let me tell our boys that we're taking charge." She pressed a button and opened a new channel. "Wolfen to Sargasso Station! Do you read me?"

"Who is that?" came the voice from one of the countless criminals inside the station. "What are you doing with the boss' Wolfen?"

"I am sorry to tell you that Wolf won't come to help you against Star Fox..." Lupe smiled. "Too bad, isn't it?"

"Wh-what do you mean? What happened to the boss?"

Lupina frowned. "Okay, let me put this in a way even a dumb goon like yourself understands: We are the new Team Star Wolf, and we are taking charge! You have the choice: Serve us as you would serve the old Star Wolf, or risk getting captured by Star Fox... or worse!"

She didn't have to wait long before the answer came: "Okay, boss! What's your order!"

She grinned. "Good to hear that you have some common sense after all. First, tell me about the situation in the base. Who are you fighting?"

"The leader of Star Fox, together with that annoying toad," the henchman grumbled. "The frog's no problem, but Fox is tearing us up in here. There are barely transfer devices left we could use to call for additional backup." There was some noise in the background. "What? I just heard that he's already reached the top level of the hideout. What shall we do, boss?"

"Listen up, leave this to me! He won't resist a fight with us. I'll lure him into my trap, like a huntress would do with her prey..." She grinned wickedly.

The henchman scratched his head. "Uh, what?"

Lupe groaned. "We'll lure him outside so we can shoot him out of the skies! What do you think, idiot?" And she cut off the connection.

"So, those are Rei and the idiotic falcon out there?" Pardus asked. "Well, we'll make short work of them and..."

"NO!" Lupe barked. "Our orders are not to harm Rei in any way, don't forget that! But feel free to play with the birdie..."

Pardus smirked. "Got it!"

* * *

Falco was surprised when, out of nowhere, a laser shot grazed his Arwing. "What the heck? I just got shot!"

"No duh!" came the sarcastic comment of someone he did not recognize. "That was the idea behind it."

"The Wolfen? But you are not part of Wolf's team, aren't you?"

"Quiet, bird!" Lupe said. She switched channels and said: "Knock-knock, can Fox come out and play?"

"Who's this?" Fox replied. "Are you in league with Star Wolf?"

"We ARE Star Wolf!" Lupe smirked. "Wolf and his gang have kicked the bucket, so to speak. And now that I am in charge here, I'd love to get to know the famous Fox McCloud. Come out and fight me... to the death!"

"We're just looking for Pigma, nothing else!" Fox said. "We don't want any trouble."

Lupina sighed. "Pardus..."

The leopard just grinned and fired. This time, he hit Falco's left wing.

"Bah, I ate that!" Falco grumbled, but he sounded somewhat nervous.

"So what shall it be?" Lupe giggled. "The space duel I desire... or your friend's chicken wings on a platter of Arwing scrap?"

"I guess I have no choice..." Fox grumbled.

"Don't let them intimidate you, Fox!" Peppy said. "They can't be worse than Wolf himself!"

"Wrong, old-timer!" Gecko grinned. "We're worse!" And he shot off Falco's second wing.

"I could REALLY use some help here!" Falco winced.

Lupe laughed, but she stopped when she saw blue lasers flying past her Wolfen and towards Gecko's ship.

"Hey, who did that?" Gecko yelled angrily.

"Instead of wasting your time with holding a conversation during battle... you should actually fight!" said the blue-furred vixen with the cold eyes that had appeared on his communication screen.

Lupe smiled in a sinister way. "Oh, Rei, how nice of you to join us... so, you think you can play with us?"

She grimaced when the vixen's only answer was another volley of laser fire. "Be that way..." Lupe grumbled as she reflected them with a barrel roll. "But this isn't an Evangelion fight, you know?"

That made Rei hesitate for a short while. "How do you know that?" she wondered.

"You don't recognize us?" Lupe snickered. "I am not surprised. But I'm not planning on telling you who I am... yet!"

"I don't really care..." Rei grumbled and charged up her shot. She fired it at Lupe's Wolfen, but she quickly flew behind a tiny asteroid which blocked the shot.

"Hey, try to keep up!" Lupe laughed while flying around in front of Rei's ship.

Rei kept cool, though. She knew that she would leave Falco open to the others, and while she had faith in his piloting abilities, he would have a major disadvantage against the two Wolfens of Pardus and Gecko... especially because his two wings had broken off and the flight path of his Arwing was quite frantic.

"I can handle those goons by myself," Falco grimaced. "Go on and take care of that bitch... Rei! But I expect the full story once we get rid of these pests, you got it?"

Rei hesitated, then she nodded. "Understood... Pilot Lombardi!" And she flew after Lupe's Wolfen.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to call me that anymore!" Falco complained. He winced when he had to dodge another one of Gecko's shots. "Damn, me and my big mouth... Fox, where are you?"

"I'm on my way!" Fox shouted as he climbed into his Arwing. "Slippy is taking care of everything within the hideout... but what was that all about? Why did you call Krystal...?"

"Save that for later, big leader!" Falco shouted as he fired his lasers at Pardus' Arwing. "I've got my hands full right now!"

"No worries, the cavalry's here!" Fox yelled as he flew out of the station's hangar and into outer space. In no time, he had reached Falco's Arwing.

"How about this, you dirtbags?" he yelled and fired his lasers.

Pardus smirked and Gecko cackled. They had him exactly where they wanted him to be... "NOW, BOSS!" they shouted as they flew away from Falco's battered Arwing.

Lupe's Wolfen came out of nowhere, her Wolfen firing at Fox's ship in rapid succession. Rei gasped when she saw the multiple hits she landed on the Arwing. She had followed her all around the space station, but Lupe had been flying so fast that she had barely been able to hit her at all. And all the time, she just misguided her so she had a free firing line on Fox.

Lupe laughed. "And that's the end of Star Fox!" she shouted. Rei fired at her, but she dodged yet again and flew away, but Pardus and Gecko started a second attack on Fox. Fox rolled his Arwing around to deflect the first volley of shots, but the others hit him at point-blank range.

"Fox!" Slippy shouted. "M-maybe I should come out and help..."

"No!" Fox commanded. "You are needed in the hideout. We can't allow Pigma to flee, should he still be there. Falco, what about your ship?"

"It can still fly, but not much longer!" Falco grumbled.

Pardus laughed. "You're right about that, birdie!" he grinned as he took aim on the ace pilot's Arwing.

"No, you don't!" Rei grumbled as she shot his Wolfen from behind.

Pardus growled. "You crazy bitch, I'm gonna show you..."

"NO!!" Lupe yelled. "I said DON'T shoot her!!"

"Why not?" Rei yelled. "What do you want from me?"

"Try to find an answer yourself, sunshine!" Lupe shot back. "We're just doing our job." And she attacked Fox once again.

Fox managed to avoid her fire by flying a loop, but he barely collided with her Wolfen during that maneuver. "Dangit..." he muttered. "I don't know how long we can keep this up... if only we had one more ship on our side..."

"TAKE THIS, SCUMBAGS!" a loud voice yelled through the communicators, on every single channel. Fox winced at the volume and then watched in surprise when another battleship showed up. It was twice as large as an Arwing, but still very maneuverable. It was colored blue, except for it's nose, which resembled a golden bird's beak.

Pardus cried out in surprise when the new ship's laser shots threw his Wolfen around. "All right, who was that?"

"Wherever space scum like you show up, the swift fist of justice will be there to take you down!" a cocky voice spoke up. "Now, c'mon! Show me your moves!"

"It c-can't be!" Fox gasped. "It's the famous bounty hunter, Captain Falcon!"

The captain grinned behind his helmet's visor and flew a wide curve. "Anytime, Foxy! Why didn't you call me if you're in trouble?"

"Maybe because you are an annoying show-off?" Falco grumbled.

"What?" Lupe yelled. "How could he show up here? The master never said anything about that!"

"Too bad, 'sunshine'..." Rei snarled as she started another attack on Lupe's Wolfen.

"C'mon!" Captain Falcon sneered. "Let's show them OUR moves!"

"Everything, just stop saying that!" Falco grimaced.

And they flew back into battle, this time much more confident.


	8. Rei's Confession

"He'll be fine," Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City assured Maya and Misty after she came out of the examination room, where she had treated the injured Charmeleon's wounds. "Just a few scratches and bruises. Let him stay here in the Pokémon Center, and he'll be just fine in the morning."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" Maya said with relief. "I'm relieved to hear that."

'And the same goes for a certain major turned Pikachu who has a crush on him,' she thought with a smile.

Just after Nurse Joy had left the examination room, a yellow blur had run through the door. And now Misato was perched on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kaji to wake up.

She didn't have to wait long. The Fire Pokémon's eyes slowly opened. "Chaarrr..." 'Uuuh, what hit me?' He coughed a few times. "Char! Charmeleon!" 'Dang, what's wrong with my voice?'

"Pikachu!" 'Hey, you finally awake? Took you long enough!'

Kaji looked around and saw a tiny, yellow-furred critter sitting on the edge of his bed. At first, he thought he was dreaming. Then he recognized the voice. 'Misato?'

"Pika! Pikachu!" 'Yup it's me!' she grinned. 'I admit, I wouldn't have recognized you either if I didn't know it was you.'

"Charmeleon! Char!" 'But what... what do you mean? Why are you like this? Where are we? What happened?'

The Pikachu gestured to a mirror hanging at the wall. #Maybe you should look for yourself...'

Kaji looked into the mirror... and saw a bipedal lizard with blazing red scales and sharp claws. 'WHAT?? That... that's me? But how...?'

Misato shrugged. 'Well, we don't know how we got here either, but you are not the only one who got transformed. I've become a small, electricity-generating mouse-hamster, and Ritsuko, well, she won't ever have trouble with her hair again...'

'Ritsuko's here, too?' Kaji wondered. He wanted to stand up.

'No, no, not yet, mister!' Misato said sternly as she pushed the bigger Charmeleon back to his bed. 'The nurse said you need some rest. And yes, Ritsuko's here as well, as is Maya.' She giggled, which sounded weird in her Pikachu voice. 'She was the one who caught you.'

'What do you mean, caught me?' Kaji asked in confusion. 'Start making sense, Misato!'

'Don't rush me, I'm getting to it. Look, we're now in a place where little monsters like we have become are a common sight, and young boys and girls like to catch them, and train them, so they can use them in battles.'

'What? That's barbaric!'

'No, not really... as far as I can say, most of these 'Pokémon' love to battle each other, and when a Pokémon Trainer manages to best them in a fair combat, by using his own Pokémon, they normally don't mind if they are getting captured. I mean, I should never have such feelings, but now that I am Maya's Pokémon, I would never think of abandoning her.'

'Wait a minute... does that mean Maya's still human? And yet she treats us as her pets?'

'Not just pets, Kaji!' Misato impatiently sighed. 'As members of her team, and as her friends. To be honest, fighting in Pokémon battles is so much fun, I don't really mind that Maya gives me commands.'

'Well, I must admit, I did feel a certain rush when fighting off these pig-monkeys...' Kaji muttered. 'But there were just too many...'

'So you DO remember something?' Misato curiously asked.

Kaji nodded. 'Yeah, it's starting to come back... I was wondering where I was, and I didn't really notice that I've changed. I tried to find anybody, but I only stumbled into those dangerous monkeys. I tried to scare them off, but they attacked me relentlessly. And then- somehow - I was able to chase them off. I... I only remember how my throat started to burn, and then everything got hot. I also recall dragging my pitiful self to this town... and that's all!'

'And before you came here?' Misato asked. 'What happened then? Are the others worried about us? Was there another Angel attack?'

Kaji shook his head. 'I... can't quite remember... the last thing I recall is... staring right at a handgun... and then, nothing!'

'That doesn't sound too encouraging...' Misato murmured. She then grinned. 'But, hey, at least we got each other!'

'Oh, am I glad...' Kaji grumbled as the little Pikachu hugged him. But then, he realized something:

During all this time he had talked with Misato, they both were practically naked!

A wide grin appeared on his reptilian muzzle.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Asuka said as she followed Link through the ample halls of the temple. "By putting your sword into that pedestal, you have activated a magical door... and this door brought us back in time? To a time when this temple wasn't a ruin? And you say you have done this before?"

Link shrugged. "Well, I guess that's why they call it the Temple of Time. Don't look so surprised, better than anyone else, you should know that our world Hyrule is filled with mysteries."

"I'm not certain if I know anything at all..." Asuka muttered, but quietly enough that he didn't hear her.

Link looked into the mirror shard. "And you say that the shard we are looking for has been brought here?"

"Absolutely!" Midna nodded. "It couldn't have entered the time gate by itself, so someone must have found it... and that someone must have known how to activate the gate without the Master Sword."

"I didn't know that was possible," Link said. "But I guess it's no use, we have to track that guy down. Good thing that I already collected all of the temple's keys the last time I was here."

"But make sure to hold onto your mirror shards, you hear me?" Midna scolded him. "Not everyone is as generous as that imp, when he gave us the shard back after we beat him in his silly little game."

"You call him generous?" Link grumbled. "Don't make me laugh..."

Asuka looked around. "Well, this temple certainly looks impressive... but deserted, too. Oh well, at least that means nobody will bother us..."

A sudden noise made them both reach for their weapons.

"Looks like you spoke too soon!" Link grimaced. "We've got company..."

And when the four dog-sized spiders appeared out of nowhere and leapt at them, he skillfully slashed his sword through the air and killed one of them. Asuka managed to stab another one with her rapier. As with the bow, she had no trouble handling it.

"Yuck!" she shouted. "What are these things?"

"Gohma's spawn," Link grumbled. "They must still infest the temple, even after their queen's death... but they're actually quite harmless." He shoved one of the remaining spiders back with his shield and killed it. "See? No problem at all!"

Asuka pulled her weapon out of the last spider's carcass and grimaced when she saw the green blood dripping down the blade. "Oh great, and here I thought we would just go on a relaxing trip through Hyrule..."

"A hero's job is never done!" Link smirked as he sheathed his sword. "Are you coming?"

"Okay, but I hope for your sake that we find a few of these sparkly rupees in there!" Asuka griped.

Midna giggled. She loved it when pampered princesses had to face the harsh world outside of her castle... but at the same time, it reminded her of the first time she was forced to do the same... and it hadn't been a pleasant experience.

* * *

"That's it?" Asuka sighed. "We searched through the whole temple while we could have easily entered the huge door in the first room?"

"Well, obviously," Link replied. "The boss room is the only place we haven't looked yet. Whoever took the shard... he, she or it must be in there." And he gestured at the huge door in front of them.

Asuka blinked. "Boss... room?"

"Yeah, this is where I fought the spider queen, Armogohma," Link nodded. "But since she's dead, there won't be anything left we have to be afraid of."

"Except that stranger we know nothing about," Midna reminded him.

"Well, true," Link shrugged. "But it's simple: If we can convince him to give us the shard, everything's fine. If he attacks us, well, then we just have to fight back."

"Oh joy..." Asuka sighed. "Another fight..."

"Hey, you wanted to come along, so don't complain!" Link told her. "Okay, you ready? Here we go!" And he opened the huge door leading to the temple's 'boss room'.

At first glance, the whole room was empty, except for the towering statues that were still standing in the corners of the room. But then Link saw someone... a cloaked individual who was standing at the other side of the room, with his back towards them. He seemed to look at something on the wall.

"Hey!" Link shouted, to catch the stranger's attention.

The man turned around, and now Link could see the impressive, two-handed sword that was strapped to his belt. He ran his hand through his unruly, blue hair and looked at Link and Asuka in surprise. "How could you come here?" he wondered. "This temple is off limits for anyone who can't open the gate of time."

"We have our key right here," Link grinned as he patted the hilt of his sword. "And what about you? How were you able to open the gate?"

"Ah, I see!" the stranger nodded. "So this is the fabled Master Sword of Hyrule. To be honest, I don't know much about this place and the gate, but I was told that only someone who is wielding a sacred sword can open the gateway. And I have my blade, Ragnell!" He gestured towards his own enormous blade. "But tell me, who are you, strangers?"

"I am Link from Ordon!" the green-clad swordsman replied. "And this is Zelda, crown princess of Hyrule!"

The blue-haired man seemed surprised. He knelt in front of Asuka and said: "I didn't know, my lady! Please, allow me to introduce myself: I am Ike, General of the army of Crimea! At your service!"

Asuka blinked. Then she blushed. Here was a man who was even more handsome and charming than Kaji... and he treated her like a princess! This was a young girl's dream come true...

"Um, Crimea?" she managed to utter.

"I heard a few tales about it..." Link spoke up. "It's supposed to be an old kingdom, to the far west of Hyrule... Rusl told me tales of long ago, when Hyrule and Crimea still had contact with each other..."

"You haven't heard of it before, Your Highness?" Ike asked in surprise. "Well, I must admit, I have come a long way just to come here... and I would have never thought it possible that there exists a door that leads back through time. But from the ancient legends, this is the temple where the race of the Oocca have hidden ancient artifacts."

"Such as the Dominion Rod?" Link asked. He reached into his backpack and showed Ike the scepter-like rod.

"Yes, indeed!" Ike nodded with surprise. "Only that this is not the artifact I am looking for..." He looked down at the floor. "There is supposed to be something else in here... something I need to save Elincia's life..."

"Who's Elincia?" Asuka wondered.

"The princess of Crimea," Ike explained. "She is being held prisoner by my archenemy... the Black Knight." He sighed. "I thought I defeated him for good, but he is back... and he wants me to bring one of the ancient treasures of Hyrule... the Ocarina of Time!"

"The... Ocarina of Time?" Link wondered.

"I'm afraid I have to interrupt this interesting conversation, but I believe you might be interested to hear that something's coming at you," Midna spoke up. "Something not very friendly!"

"Where did that voice come from?" Ike asked in surprise.

"That's just an old friend of mine," Link explained as he drew his blade. "But I wonder whatever she could mean... after I killed Armogohma, there is no creature left inside the temple."

"You told me the same thing when we stumbled over these spiders," Asuka complained.

Ike raised his sword, Ragnell. "I can hear something..." he whispered. "Something crawling along the walls..."

"Let me illuminate this room a bit," Asuka said as she took an arrow out of her quiver. She recalled how the magical energies that were now flowing through her body wanted to spread to the tip of her arrows when she used them... and this time, she just allowed it.

She shot the Light Arrow up at the ceiling of the room, illuminating every dark corner of it. And then they could see it: A huge, moth-like creature that was clinging to the ceiling. Its wings were colored blood red, and a poisonous fluid was dripping down from its deadly pincers. It erratically moved around its huge feelers while observing its prey down below.

"Look out!" Link shouted. "Here it comes!"

The enormous moth monster Mothula felt nothing but never ending hunger when it came swooping down on the three humans.

* * *

"Help YOU??" Dedede bellowed. Shinji winced and covered his ears... well, the place where his ears were supposed to be.

The self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land fumed. "Why should I EVER help you? You look like Kirby, you have the same annoying voice like him, you even have the same irritating way of asking people for help who want NOTHING to do with you!"

"Don't you see?" Shinji asked. "Dark Matter wants to have these crystals, and he's not gonna stop with you: He's going to turn anyone to his dark side once he finds one of the shards. Do you want all residents of this planet to become that evil creature's minions?"

"Better they than me!" Dedede huffed. "And now that we managed to chase that fool away, I doubt he'll come back to face me."

"Are you as stupid as you look?" Adeleine asked with disbelief in her voice. "Without Kirby's and Lucas' help, you would still be under that creep's control!"

Lucas blushed. He wasn't used to such words of praise, especially coming from such a cute girl...

"I'm still not helping you!" the king grumbled and turned his back to them. "I don't like him."

"But I am NOT Kirby!" Shinji shouted.

"You are worse than him, because you never shut up!" Dedede growled.

"Leave him be," Meta Knight sighed. "We're wasting our time..."

"Just a moment..." Waddle Dee said as he walked up to his king. "Please, sir... won't you reconsider? This world... it means so much to you, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does!" Dedede proclaimed. "Or else I wouldn't be the king."

"But if Dark Matter continues to send parts of himself to Pop Star, our whole planet will be in danger, and there won't be many people to rule over when they are all consumed by darkness."

"Well, that is true..." Dedede murmured. He shook his head. "But still, working with HIM? I mean, even if he's not Kirby..."

"C'mon, it's not like it's the first time you did that," Meta Knight muttered. "What about that time when you stole the Star Rod when the Nightmare wanted to claim it? Did you hesitate back then?"

"Oh, pleeeaaaaasssee..." Waddle Dee begged as he looked up at his king.

Dedede looked back... and froze when he stared right into the round eyes of his puffy, little minion. And the similar eyes of the pink puffball Shinji... and even the innocent faces of Lucas, Adeleine and Ribbon.

"S-s-so cute..." he murmured. "Dangit, I am surrounded by cuteness... S-stop giving me the puppy-dog-eyes, you hear me? S-stop it! Oh, dang... all right, all right, I'll help ya! Just stop it already!"

Waddle Dee smiled. "Yay! He changed his mind!"

"Well, whaddya say..." Meta Knight frowned. "Wonders do happen..."

Ribbon smiled. "I am forever grateful for your help, King Dedede! Really, I appreciate your help!"

"Okay, okay already!" Dedede grumbled. "So we're gonna search for those crystal shards, eh? So where do we start searching?"

"Let's see..." Ribbon murmured. She picked up the shard Dedede had dropped after he had been possessed by Dark Matter. "First, let me merge this one with the main crystal..." She produced the big crystal out of nowhere and touched it with the smaller shard. In a flash of light, they merged, making the main crystal a tiny bit bigger than before.

Ribbon hugged the crystal and closed her eyes. "Fairy Crystal, show me where your shards are..." she murmured.

And then, something unusual happened: Four images appeared in the air around Ribbon and the crystal, each of them showing a planet that was soaring through space.

Meta Knight stepped up to the 'windows'. "I know these planets," he said. "They are all part of our solar system. I see Rock Star, Aqua Star..."

"And there are Shiver Star and Neo Star," Adeleine said, pointing at the other images with her brush. "Wow, looks like the shards have been scattered over quite a few planets, huh?"

"Well, how can we reach them, then?" Kirby asked.

Waddle Dee snickered. "Dummy," he said. "You can always use your Warp Star."

"W-warp Star?" Shinji wondered.

Meta Knight sighed. "Waddle Dee, you forget that he is not Kirby and knows nothing about his unusual ways of travelling."

"There's a much quicker way," Ribbon spoke up. "Just jump through those windows, and the crystal will take you to the respective planet."

"Just like that?" Shinji asked. "Wow, that's convenient..."

"Well, since there are so many planets, why don't we split up?" Adeleine suggested. "This way, we can collect the shards much quicker."

"But Adeleine, I... I can't defend myself against any bad guys by myself..." Waddle Dee protested. "N-not against most of them, anyways..."

"Ooooh, what is it with you useless minions?" Dedede grumbled. "All right, if it'll make you feel better, I'm coming with ya!"

"You mean it, sir?" Waddle Dee asked and hugged his king with gratitude. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Gwah! Leggo of me!" the penguin gasped.

"And I'll just use my painting against anyone who wants a piece of me," Adeleine grinned and waved her paintbrush around like a sword.

"Um, I c-can protect you, too," Lucas meekly spoke up.

"Are you sure, Lucas?" Adeleine asked. "I mean, you don't have to come..."

"B-but I want to," Lucas said. "I can't go anywhere anyways... not until we find out how I got here in the first place."

"Sounds logical to me," Ribbon nodded. "Okay then... King Dedede and Waddle Dee, you two take care of Rock Star!"

"Sure thing!" WD smiled.

"If I have to..." Dedede grumbled.

"Lucas and Adeleine, you take care of Neo Star!"

Adeleine nodded. "Got it!"

"Um, no problem!" Lucas said.

Ribbon smiled. "And Shinji, how about you and me go to Aqua Star together?"

"Heh, sounds like a plan to me," Shinji nodded.

"And that leaves..."

"Me," Meta Knight stated. "And don't worry, I don't need anyone to accompany me. I am a loner by nature..."

Dedede grimaced. "You can always have my minion..." he muttered.

Waddle Dee grinned and hugged his king again. "Awww, I know he doesn't mean it..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Dedede shouted. "I thought I told you not to do that anymore! Let go!"

The others laughed.

* * *

"Boss, I'm don't like to say this, but we're outnumbered!" Pardus grumbled as he dodged another volley of shots from the Falcon Flyer.

"Dangit..." the wolf-girl grumbled. "If only that idiotic bounty hunter hadn't shown up... Okay, we'll retreat for now, boys! We'll come back for them some other time!"

Falco cheered when he saw how the three Wolfens turned around and flew away. "Whoo-hoo! Look at them run! Yeah, that's right, we're unbeatable!"

"The swift fist of justice has won once again!" Captain Falcon proclaimed. "Victory is ours!"

Fox smirked. "Thanks for the help, captain! I thought we were goners for sure!"

"It was my pleasure!" the captain grinned.

Rei didn't say anything. She just stared into the emptiness of space, where Lupe and her team had vanished. "That voice..." she murmured. "But that can't be..."

"Krystal, are you feeling fine?" Fox asked.

Rei shook her head. "Y-yes, commander, I am not hurt."

That wasn't what Fox wanted to hear, but he decided to drop it for now. "All right... Falco, you return to the Great Fox, your Arwing needs maintenance. Krystal, you come with me, Slippy's still waiting for us in the hideout. Captain, why don't you join us?"

"Sure, why not?" Falcon smirked. "A bounty hunter's work is never done, eh?"

"Oh shut up, you fool..." Falco grumbled as he flew back to the Great Fox. He really didn't like that guy... he was giving birds a bad name.

* * *

Later, Fox, Rei and Captain Falcon had joined Slippy, who was guarding a few surviving members of Star Wolf's former gang.

"Make no sudden moves!" he warned them as he pointed his blaster at them.

The crooks would have loved to shove the weapon down that frog's throat, but they were smart enough to realize that they had lost.

Fox stepped in front of them. "Okay, what do you know about Pigma?"

"We already told that little toad!" one of the ruffians spat. "We don't know anything about that swine! He has never been here!"

"Yeah, the boss said he's not part of Star Wolf anymore," another one nodded. "But now that the boss is gone..."

"What happened to Wolf and his team anyways?" Fox asked. "Who was that girl in the Wolfen?"

The ruffian shrugged. "I dunno... she just said the boss was a goner and that she was the new boss. I was ready to accept that, since she seemed to be the only way out of this... but then she ditched us! Damn bitch!"

"What now, Fox?" Slippy asked. "With no clue on where Pigma could be, how can we retrieve the missing core memory?"

"Are you looking for the criminal, Pigma Dengar?" Captain Falcon interrupted.

"The very same," Fox nodded.

The captain smirked. "Well, then you are in luck. You know, I am really just following the trail of an old 'friend' of mine, the rogue hunter Samurai Goroh and his gang... I kinda lost track of them in this sector, but when I was near Fichina, I saw a yellow ship that was approaching the planet. I tried contacting him, but the pilot just told me to get lost. It was just an hour later that I remembered where I had seen his face before: It was back in Mute City, when I looked at the files of wanted criminals."

"Fichina, huh?" Fox murmured. "I wonder what he wants there... there's nothing there but snow and ice."

Slippy snickered. "Maybe he wants to build a giant snowman."

"I doubt that, Slippy, but let's hurry and get after him. Slippy, you go and lock this scum into a secure room. Then you go back to the Great Fox and tell Peppy to call General Pepper, so he can take care of these guys. Captain, thanks for your help again!"

"No problem!" the captain saluted by putting two fingers on his helmet. "I think I'm gonna be in this sector for a while until I found new hints to the whereabouts of Goroh and his gang, so if you need my help again, call me! See ya later, McCloud!"

When Slippy and the captain left, Rei wanted to go as well, but Fox held her back.

"Krystal? I need to talk to you."

Rei sighed. "As you wish, Com... Fox!"

Fox sat down on a crate and crossed his arms. "So, you're finally starting to warm up? Good to hear it! But I still want to know what that talk with Falco was all about."

He looked at her sternly. "Tell me the truth... are you really Krystal? Falco called you by some other name... Rei, wasn't it?"

Rei stayed silent for a moment. "That is true," she finally said.

Fox sighed. He looked down at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked. "Why did you do this? Where is the real Krystal? Are you her twin sister or something?"

"Fox, I..."

"That's 'Commander McCloud' to you!" Fox growled. Rei was taken aback. She had never seen him this angry before.

"I... don't know where she is," she finally said. "I have never met her. I don't know why I look like her. Two days ago, I was a human on a planet called Earth, and we never heard of your planets before... we don't even have the technology to travel through space like you..."

She looked up at him. "I can't say why I took over her place. At first, I thought this was a dream. That's why I tried to act normally."

"But you found out that it wasn't a dream, right?" Fox asked. She nodded. "Then why? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I don't know..." Rei was confused now. "It felt... right. I felt like part of our team. I've never felt like this before... not even when Commander Ikari..." She stopped herself in mid-sentence.

"I should have known..." Fox grumbled. "Krystal would have never treated us in the same way as you. Your cold voice... your emotionless stare... and you want to tell me that you felt like you belonged in our team?"

"I... I have never been a very social person," Rei admitted. "I only followed my orders..."

"So, that's it?" Fox asked in a bitter voice. "You thought you could just take over Krystal's place, just like that?" Fox noticed how his voice was getting louder by the second, but he didn't care. "Do you have an idea what could have happened to her? We could have tried to find her! Instead we had to settle with... with a replacement who doesn't even know what friendship is!"

"Commander, please, I..."

"YOU ARE NOT KRYSTAL!" Fox barked. His loud yell echoed through the huge hangar of the hideout.

Krystal looked down again. "You... liked her, right?"

Fox looked away from her. "Why do you care?"

"I... have no excuse for not telling you earlier, but... I must admit that I was... afraid."

"Afraid?" Fox asked.

Rei nodded. "Yes. Afraid you wouldn't believe me. And I don't know if anything I do can bring her back, but... now that you need another pilot on your team, I would gladly offer my services to you."

Fox looked at her in surprise.

"You don't have to accept if you hate me..." Rei said.

"I... don't hate you..." Fox said in a quiet voice. "It just... hurts when I look at you. Knowing you look like her... but yet, she's not around." He sighed. "I know you're a good pilot, Rei. And under normal circumstances, you'd be a welcome addition to the team. Did you ever fly an Arwing or a similar craft before?"

"I... was the pilot of a mechanized unit," Rei tried to explain. "Its controls are a bit different, but it helped me to adapt."

"Well, then you must be a natural. All right, I've decided: I will ask the others. We are a team! If they can accept you, you'll be welcome to stay!"

Rei lowered her head. "I thank you for the offer, Commander McCloud!"

He smirked. "Call me Fox!"


	9. Animal Space Crossing

In the darkness of his well-hidden hideout, the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni, is listening to an ominous voice that is speaking to him through his telephone.

"I see..." he calmly said while stroking the head fur of his Persian. "And you say that you will help Team Rocket when we make sure that the secret of those ruins stays hidden? What could you do that might turn out profitable for me?"

After listening for a while, a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "I see... and what if I choose to use that force for myself?"

The answer of his business partner was harsh and resolute. Giovanni gritted his teeth, but kept his voice calm. "Well, I was only theoretically speaking... well, but how can I be sure that you will keep your promise?"

After some time, he nodded again. "Okay, I will do as you say, keep this formidable Pokémon you told me about as a bonus AND will help me find my own 'pet project' after the job is done, right? Sounds not too bad... but if you insist on keeping your identity a secret, how will you give that Pokémon to me?"

He then frowned. "It is... already in my desk?" He opened a drawer, and indeed, an Ultra Ball was lying inside. "I see... it seems your organization has many surprises up its sleeve. Very well, I accept the proposition. I will send one of my best teams."

Another pause. "No, that that incompetent trio!" He didn't show his surprise that his employer knew about Jessie, James and Meowth. "Fortunately, these fools are still in Sinnoh... I would have sent the Black Tulip, but she is on another mission, so I'll send the next best team I have. Don't you worry, sir! They'll get the job done. Yes, of course! It is a pleasure doing business with you!"

He put the phone down and picked up the Ultra Ball. "Curious, Persian... how could they have snuck this past my security? I must keep in mind to put up more guards..."

He then pressed on the button on the intercom that was standing on his desk. "Butch, Cassidy! Report to my office, now!"

Fifteen minutes later, the blonde female and her green-haired partner were standing in front of Giovanni's desk.

"Present, sir!" Cassidy saluted. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I have a mission for you two," he stated. "You will travel to Johto and visit the Ruins of Alph... as you might know, in this place, the mysterious Pokémon known as Unown are often sighted. I want you to scout the area, report any anomalies, capture any Unown you see and make sure that nobody else enters the ruins."

"Unterstood, sir!" Cassidy nodded. "And for how long?"

"Until I call you back," Giovanni said. "That's all you need to know... by the way, this is your new Pokémon partner."

He opened the Ultra Ball, interested in what kind of Pokémon his employer had sent him.

In a flash of light, a humanoid canine with dark blue fur, a black muzzle and spikes jutting out of his hands and chest.

It knelt down in front of Giovanni. 'What is your wish, Master?'

"A Lucario!" Butch shouted in surprise. "Those are pretty rare..."

"And he can use telepathy, too," Cassidy added.

Giovanni rubbed his chin. 'Well, let's hope he is as strong as my employer promised...'

"Listen up, Lucario!" he told the jackal-like Pokémon. "You will be Cassidy's and Butch's partner on this mission. Do everything they say, protect them from harm and make sure they can carry out their mission."

'Understood, Master!' Lucario replied and got up from the ground, staring at Butch and Cassidy. Cassidy winced... the steely glare from that Pokémon was a bit unnerving.

"How... how shall we get there, boss?" Butch asked.

"You will take one of Team Rocket's jets," Giovanni said. "Also, feel free to take any Pokémon from the storage room you need. I was told that Lucario is a fierce fighter, but we don't want to take any risks. Leave now!"

They saluted. "Yes, sir!"

'Yes, Master!'

Giovanni smirked. He really liked that blue Pokémon's attitude. Maybe he would make him his new personal bodyguard...

* * *

"Kaji, Flamethrower!"

"CHAAAAARRRRRR!!"

Kaji spat out a plume of fire, and the opponent's Sandshrew went down.

"Way to go, Maya!" Misty cheered.

"Too easy!" Maya smirked. "That one is finished as well. Next?"

"That... that was my last Pokémon..." the youngster with the baseball cap muttered. "Dangit, you beat my whole team... and here I thought Ground-types were strong against Fire-types."

"Only if you teach them Ground-type attacks," Maya smirked. "Try to teach your Sandshrew Dig or something like that, or else he'll be toasted by Fire Pokémon like any other opponent."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind..." the boy sighed as he recalled his Sandshrew. "Anyways, it was a great battle. I could use the practice. Bye!" And he continued his way along Route 5, towards Cerulean City.

Misty and Maya, on the other hand, walked towards Vermilion City. "Nice to see that Charmeleon obeys you," Misty said. "Ash had some trouble with his one after it evolved."

"Well, maybe it is because of my irresistible charm..." Maya giggled.

Kaji sweatdropped as he walked next to the path. "Charrr..." 'I don't believe this... I wouldn't have fought at all if you didn't give me the puppy-dog-eyes, Misato!'

"Pika pi," Misato giggled. 'Don't you mean the Pikachu eyes? And I already told you, it's normal for a Pokémon to listen to its trainer.'

'But I have my own free will,' Kaji protested.

Ritsuko and Butterfree listened to their conversation. "Free-ee-ee!" 'You are strange sometimes... I mean, isn't it an honor for a Pokémon to fight for its trainer? If she trains us well, we are unbeatable.'

Ritsuko sighed. "Squirtle squirtle..." 'Do you really want to listen to a trainer when he sends you into a fight? What if he makes the wrong choice? You could get hurt badly.'

Butterfree looked at her in confusion. "Free?" 'You are really strange... fighting is what a Pokémon's life is all about, right? Why would you prefer to have a boring life like some sort of lap dog?'

Ritsuko sighed. 'That wasn't what I meant...'

"Your Pokémon are well-behaved," Misty smiled. "It's unusual to have them all out while on the road."

"Ah, I just wanted them to have some fresh air," Maya said. "After that fight, they have earned it, right?"

'It's better than getting back into that weird ball...' Kaji shuddered. Misato and Maya giggled.

"Where will we meet your friend?" Maya asked.

"Todd said that he's gonna wait for us near the Pokémon Fan Club. Its members sometimes show up with rare Pokémon, and he takes any chance to get one in front of his lens."

"Sounds like he's really serious about his job," Maya said.

"Yup, he even helped Professor Oak on several occasions," Misty nodded. "He specializes in photographing rare Pokémon, which means there has to be a reason why he received permission to take pictures inside the Ruins of Alph."

"You mean he found a certain species of Pokémon?" Maya wondered. "How exciting!"

"It's a possibility," Misty said.

They had reached the outskirts of Vermilion City now. Ritsuko couldn't take it anymore, though. "Squirtle! Squir squirtle!"

Misty looked down. "Um, your Squirtle really is an excitable girl, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is... what's the matter, Ritsu-chan?"

"SQUIRTLE!" 'Stop calling me that!! And tell me why you insist on keeping up this senseless Pokémon Trainer stuff! Why do you want to go sightseeing in some ruins while we could be trying to find a way back to Tokyo-3?'

Maya sighed. Then she bent down to Ritsuko's head and whispered something into her ear. That surprised Ritsuko so much that she nearly tripped over her tail.

Maya winked at her and followed her new friend Misty as they entered Vermilion City together.

Misato hurried over to her friends on all fours. "Pika?" 'What did she say?'

"Squirtle..." 'I must have misheard... but she told me that there might be a possibility that we can find a way back home in those ruins... because of the Pokémon that live there or something like that...'

"Charmeleon, Char!" 'Well, I hope she's right about that,' Kaji grumbled. 'I think it's rather depressing that I have fire all the time... and yet, no cigarette!'

'I know what you mean...' Misato sighed. 'We've been in this strange world for several days now, and I haven't had a beer ever since we started this journey.'

Butterfree shook his head. "Free-ee-ee..." 'You guys are REALLY weird...'

* * *

The raccoon smiled as he dusted the counter and shelves in his shop. When he was finished, he put down the cleaning cloth and smiled in satisfaction.

"There! Now the customers can come!" He smiled to himself. "As soon as we reach the Lylat System, I'm gonna make a fortune by selling all these tourist articles..."

He took one of his articles from its shelf to dust it off. It was a beautiful piece of art, a synthetic flower with a straight, green stem and orange petals.

A soft knock on his door made him turn around. "Yes?"

The door opened and a young hedgehog girl stuck her snout into the shop. "Are you ready, Tom?" Sable Able asked with a nervous blush. "They are starting."

"Yes, of course!" he nodded and put the flower back. He then offered the nervous girl his arm. "Shall we go?"

Her blush intensified even more. "S-sure..."

They left his shop and closed the door behind them. In its shelf, the flower-like stick was giving off a light shimmer...

Tom and Sable walked along the huge promenade. Every now and then, other villagers were running past them, laughing with joy.

"I, um... am really glad you agreed to come with me to the festival," Sable muttered. "I mean, I know that you don't have much time on your paws... I'm really grateful."

Tom scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, I must apologize... I should have taken a few days off... I know you always wanted to go out with me. Sorry, Sable..."

"Th-that's okay..." she smiled dreamily. "But isn't this exciting? All of our village, drifting through outer space... building this new space ship was the best idea Mayor Tortimer could have come up with..."

"Well, we couldn't have stayed on our little world forever..." Tom replied. "And we were lucky, too... if Kapp'n hadn't found this weird space engine on one of his travels... Well, here we are!"

Together, they entered the huge ship's town hall, the big plaza in the middle of the shop, underneath a huge dome of indestructible glass. This is where most of the floating town's festivals and special events were being held. At the end of the hall, a big podium was erected, on which Mayor Tortimer was standing, trying to calm down the enthusiastic villagers.

"Well, then, my friends," he smiled. "I'm glad to see you all came to our first festival together in space! Indeed, who would have thought just one year ago that we would travel to faraway planets? Not me, that's for sure!" He made a gesture across the room. "We also have to give our thanks to Tom Nook, Saharah and the Able Sisters... without their fantastic wares, we would have never been able to equip this marvelous ship with everything it needs... and we certainly don't want to forget our dear captain, Kapp'n, who unfortunately couldn't make it to our festival... he has made it his own duty to steer the ship while we're having fun. And speaking of fun: I hope you'll all have fun this evening. And to make sure of it, here is our all-favorite singing guitarist, K.K. Slider!!"

The crowd erupted with cheers when the white dog with the guitar appeared on stage. He hummed, strummed on his guitar, and started whistling before starting to sing his newest song in his goofy, but loveable voice:

"We all live in a yellow spaceship, yellow spaceship, yellow spaceship. We all live in a yellow spaceship, yellow spaceship."

* * *

A trio of sleek spacecrafts appeared in the distance. As they approached the huge, floating town of Spaceville, they reduces their speed.

"Is this it?" Gecko asked curiously.

"It certainly is," Lupe nodded. "Now remember, boys: The Master is willing to overlook our last failure if we bring him the artifact hidden on this ship."

"I don't quite get it what he wants with it..." Pardus grumbled. "We should try to find Shinji instead... or go back and have a rematch with Star Fox! I'm itching for a fight!"

"You will do as you are told!" Lupe angrily barked. "And if we are told to attack this ship, we will attack this ship!"

"Whatever, I think this is going to be easy," Gecko grinned. "The scanners don't indicate any type of weapons, and their shield are rather low... this won't take much longer than ten minutes!"

"Gimme five!" Pardus growled.

"Now, now, don't underestimate this old ship," Lupe said. "If our boss's information is correct, there could be some surprises waiting in store for us... anyways, we shouldn't keep the ladies and gentlemen waiting, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, time to start our own barbecue!" Pardus grinned as he charged up his laser.

* * *

The festival was at its peak, when all of a sudden, the whole ship got shook around.

"What in blazes...?" Tortimer stuttered.

Sable was scared. "What happened, Tom?" she asked.

K.K. had started a new song. It sounded surprisingly like the Imperial March from Star Wars...

"We... we are under attack!" came Kapp'ns voice over the intercom. "Three small space fighters, they just appeared out of nowhere and attacked us without any provocation."

"But this is madness!" the mayor blurted out. "Did you try to contact them? Ask them for the reason of this attack? We are a peaceful ship and carry no weapons!"

"They ceased firing and are now transmitting a message... I'm putting it on the intercom, just a second..."

And then, the voice of Lupina was heard all throughout the floating city of Spaceville.

"We are the Star Wolf Team! There is something aboard we need. Give it to us and nobody will be harmed. Resist, and we will reduce this big heap of scrap to a burning pile of space junk!"

Lupe giggled when she took her finger from the communicator. "Are you nuts?" Pardus complained. "If we destroy their ship, we can't bring that artifact to Master Andross..."

"Yes, but they don't know that," Lupe smirked. "We'll just scare them long enough until they give in."

And she was right. Back in the big hall, every villager was sweating and shuddering. The animal people were peaceful and knew nothing of battles, especially not of space battles.

"Machine room!" Kapp'n called out. "How much longer can we endure these laser shots?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME??" came the furious voice of the head technician. "Holding this bucket of bolts together is difficult enough as it is. You think I'm having FUN doing this? Do you think those are spitballs they are shooting with? Listen up, we are unarmed, we are under attack, and you ask me how long this ship is going to hold? You've got some nerves! I mean, who went and made you the captain? Me? No, certainly not! I have a job to do here, and if you want me to do it well, you better not bother me again with pointless questions. Now SCRAM!!"

Kapp'n winced as the connection was cut. "Resetti's getting more erratic by the day..." he grumbled.

"Oh..." Sable shivered. "What are we going to do?"

"Whatever could they be looking for?" Tom Nook wondered.

"Oh, I can't stand this!" the giraffe girl Gracie sobbed. "Why won't anybody save us?"

And K.K. Slider started a new song:

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!"

* * *

"How much longer, if I may ask?" Olimar asked as he sat at the edge of Yui's console. His Pikmin were still busy cleaning the inside of her cockpit.

"Hmmm, let me ask Kat..." She activated her communicator. "Katt, how longer until we reach the Lylat System?"

"Just a couple of space flight hours," Katt replied. "If we're in luck, we'll come across Sauria soon."

"Well, I hope so. This flight has gone on long enough," Yui said.

"And in the meantime, my friends and family will wonder where I am..." Olimar sighed. "My poor wife..."

"Hey, don't worry!" Yui tried to cheer the tiny spaceman up. "As soon as we reach Corneria, I'm sure that general will be able to help you further."

"I sure hope you're right," Olimar muttered.

"Hey, Samus!" Katt suddenly shouted. "There's something big on my radar. Looks like a pretty big ship... do you see it too?"

"Yes, I do," Yui nodded. They flew past a single, drifting asteroid and then they could see the giant, yellow spaceship. It was shaped like a huge, floating, Japanese temple.

Katt was amazed. "I've never seen a space vessel this big," she blurted out. "Even the Great Fox is nothing compared to this..."

"Wait a minute..." Yui frowned. "Do you see these small, quick spots on your radar? Looks like there are other ships out there..."

"Oh my god!" Olimar shouted. "Was that a laser shot? They are attacking the bigger ship! And it looks like it can't fight back."

"Is that Star Wolf?" Katt wondered. "What dirty job did Wolf and his team accept now?"

"According to my scanners, the big ship doesn't have any weapon," Yui noticed after doing a quick scan. "We need to help them!"

* * *

"A magical wand?" Tortimer gasped. "Aboard our ship?"

"You heard me, old man!" Lupe growled. "We don't need to tell you why we need it, but if anyone of you know where it is, you better spit it out!"

Tom Nook sighed and looked at the floor. "Fine..." he whispered. "Mayor, I have what she is talking about... it's in my store."

"Tom, but... why did you never tell me about this?" Sable asked with surprise.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Tortimer frowned.

Nook looked embarrassed. "I... I thought I could sell it for a big prize when we reach Corneria... you know they don't know much about magic and would sell any price..."

Tortimer sighed. "Tom, you are hopeless sometimes..."

"So, you have it after all, eh?" Lupe asked.

"Yes, but... but how are we supposed to bring it to you?" Tortimer asked.

"We'll come aboard," Lupe said. "And no tricks... we still can make you pay if you plan to betray us!"


	10. The Fire Rod

Mothula let out a deafening screech that made Asuka's ears ring. Still, she was used to straining battles ever since she fought the Angels, and this big bug wouldn't ruin her wonderful time as a princess.

"I've had it with you ugly things that just show up to make my day a living hell!" she shouted and took her bow. "Take this!"

"No, Zelda, wait!" Link yelled, but Asuka did not listen. She pulled back her bowstring and fired a Light Arrow at the giant moth.

Maybe it was because Asuka was agitated and didn't aim too well, maybe it was because Mothula was too agile to be hit... the arrow missed, and only made Mothula angry. Seeing that it had been the two-legged female that had attacked it, the huge insect swooped down at the red-haired archer.

It opened its mouth and gave off a volley of high-pitched shrieks that were directed directly at Asuka. The girl gasped when the sound waves flew past her and grasped her ears. This was too much even for her too handle, and she went down on her knees. Mothula saw its chance and attacked...

Out of nowhere, a huge blade came flying through the air and impaled itself in the monstrous moth's body. Mothula screeched in pain, but Ike gave her no time to react as he came leaping out of nowhere, grabbed Ragnell's handle, pulled it out of Mothula's body and sliced it along its abdomen while falling down again.

Link gasped. "What kind of attack was that?"

"Aether!" Ike smirked. "My specialty. Are you unharmed, princess?"

"Y-yeah, I think so..." Asuka grumbled. Her ears were still ringing, though.

Mothula wasn't down yet, though. It had a gaping wound on its abdomen, but its wings still kept it in the air. Link tried to hit it with an arrow of his own, but the flying monster was just too quick.

"Damn, if only I could clip off that ugly bug's wings..." he grumbled.

Just then, two small shapes entered the hall.

"Oh!" Ooccoo gasped. "I think we have chosen a wrong time to come..."

"Stand back!" Link shouted. "That thing's dangerous!"

"Oh my..." Ooccoo muttered as she and her son fluttered in the darkest corner of the room, hoping the moth wouldn't find them there. "I hope they'll be able to take care of this beast..."

"Don't worry, Mom, you know that Link can defeat anyone!" Junior said. He watched the continuing battle between Mothula and the three heroes. While Mothula really had no powerful attack except for his sonic scream, they weren't able to hit him either. This time, Mothula made sure to stay out of reach of Ike's deadly Aether attack.

While watching the fight, Junior noticed something. "Mom!" he shouted. "Isn't this the room we've been looking for?"

"I think you are right, honey," Ooccoo realized. "Maybe here we can find something our ancestors left behind..."

Mothula screeched when one of Link's arrows pierced its wing. But it still kept on flying.

"I guess my arrows are not enough," Link grumbled. "Can't you try it with another Light Arrow, Zelda?"

Asuka winced. "Sorry, what did you say? I have the feeling that horrible screech made me temporarily deaf..."

"I wish my friends were here to help me..." Ike sighed. "I think Ilyana's magic would be enough to fry that thing..."

"Magic, that's it!" Link said. "If we only had some sort of magical spell we can use... Zelda's arrows would be ideal, but as long as she's recovering from that screech..."

"Link!" Ooccoo shouted in an excited voice. "Over here, look what we found!"

Link winced when Mothula swooped down at him once again. He parried its bite with his shield and tried to slash at it, but the moth was out of reach again. "I'm kinda busy..." he grimaced.

"But you can use this to beat that monster!" Junior shouted. "Here, catch!"

He flitted over to where Link was standing and threw something small and shiny in his direction.

Link caught whatever it was and looked at it. It was a small, red gemstone. "What...?"

"Quick, put the ruby into the socket at the tip of the Dominion Rod!" Ooccoo shouted.

Mothula started another attack, so Link didn't think about it made sense or not, he just reacted quickly and put the ruby where Ooccoo had told him. The Dominion Rod flared up with a bright red fire, and a burning flame appeared on its tip. Mothula was blinded by the sudden burst of light and stumbled into the wrong direction.

"What happened?" Ike wondered.

"The Dominion Rod was constructed to accept the Sacred Stones of the Sages," Ooccoo explained. "Our ancestors hid both the rod and the Goron Ruby here in the temple, knowing that one day a hero would need them. And now that you have connected them, the Dominion Rod has turned into the Fire Rod."

"A fire weapon!" Link grinned. "Just what we need..."

"Careful, here it comes again!" Ike shouted when Mothula came down on them.

Link swept the rod through the air to hit the huge moth with a fireball, but Mothula reached him a second before the magical projectile could leave the rod's tip.

Link gasped when Mothula's massive body collided with his own and threw him to the ground. The Fire Rod rolled across the floor until it bumped against Asuka's shoes.

Asuka blinked and picked the strange object up. Then she looked over to Link and gasped when she saw how their monstrous enemy was hovering directly above the fallen warrior.

Following a sudden inspiration, she swung around the rod and shouted: "Ike! Raise your sword!"

Crimea's general blinked in confusion, but did as he was told. Asuka fired a small sphere of fire at the sacred blade Ragnell, and all of a sudden, it was the sword that flared up with an inner fire.

Seeing that he was close enough for another attack, Ike repeated his attack from earlier and threw Ragnell at the moth.

This time, the burning blade impaled two of Mothula's wings, and when Ike jumped up to rip his blade out again, he somehow managed to stay afloat, hitting the monster with a rapid succession of blows and slashes.

"GREAT AETHER!" he yelled as he brought down his weapon for one last, finishing attack. The blow slammed Mothula down to the ground, where the magical energies stored within Ragnell discharged with a massive explosion... which tore the creature apart!

Ike breathed heavily as he got up from the ground and lifted his sword. The fire that had been crackling around Ragnell's blade was gone again, since the Fire Rod had only temporarily imbued it with its powers.

Asuka helped Link get up from the ground. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Link gulped. "Yeah, I'm okay... thanks, that was a smooth move." He wasn't too sure himself if he meant Ike or the princess.

Asuka grinned. "Here, I think that belongs to you." And she gave him back the Fire Rod.

He nodded and accepted it. "Thanks." He looked over to where the two Oocca were approaching them. "You knew this gem was hidden in here?"

"It was only a hunch," Ooccoo admitted. "But the tales that have been passed down the generations tell us of three stones that have been given to the Oocca by the Sages of Hyrule to watch over. I don't think the other stones are hidden in this temple, though..."

Junior fluttered next to his mother. "It is said that the three Sacred Stones react when a special song is played on the Ocarina of Time, another artifact passed down by the Royal Family..."

"The Ocarina?" Ike asked in surprise. "I've been looking for it... so you don't know where it is?"

"I'm afraid not," Ooccoo shook her head.

Ike sighed. "Then how am I going to save Elincia?"

"Hey!" Midna's voice spoke up. "I hate to nag, but haven't you forgotten why you've come here in the first place?" She was somewhat upset that they forgot her own troubles.

"Oops, that's right," Asuka remembered. "Ike, have you seen something like this around here?" And she showed him one of the mirror shards.

Ike looked at it and nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do," he said and pulled a nearly identical shard out of his own bag. "I found it shortly after I arrived in this temple, in another room."

"So this is the shard we've been looking for all this time," Link said and took it from their new friend. "May we have it?"

"I don't mind," Ike shrugged. "I took it along because it looked valuable, I never knew that it was important."

"It is important," Midna explained. "Without the Twilight Mirror, we can't reopen the gate between our two kingdoms... and without any help, these invading pirates will sooner or later overrun my palace."

"So you are a queen or princess as well?" Ike asked in surprise.

"The Twilight Princess," Midna smirked. "At your service."

Ike bowed in front of her image. "I didn't know... and I certainly would offer my help, if it weren't for my own problems..." He sighed again. Then he grinned. "Man, what is it with me and meeting princesses?"

Link chuckled. "I know how you feel, trust me... but say, this Black Knight... has he given you a deadline for delivering that ocarina to you?"

"No, he didn't!" Ike shook his head. "I really doubt that he'd hurt Elincia either. But the longer she is his prisoner, the more worried I am. We tried to besiege the castle he has turned into his hideout, but our forces never managed to get even close to the gates... every time we tried, we got attacked by strange creatures.

Link rubbed his chin. "You know, strange creatures are somewhat my specialty... as you have seen today," he grinned. "I ran into these annoying little pests on an almost daily basis... so what do you say we work together?"

Ike, Asuka and Midna looked at him with surprised looks on their faces. "Excuse me?" Ike blurted out.

"You told us that this Black Knight guy wouldn't harm your princess. I don't know anything about the Ocarina of Time, but maybe we won't need it. You help us saving the Twili from the pirates, and in return, we come with you to Crimea to rescue Princess Elincia. I'm sure Zelda would rally Hyrule's army..."

"You bet I will," Asuka shouted. She was a bit confused, though... she only has been princess for two days now, and she already had to help in a war she knew nothing about. But she knew that unlike most men she knew, Ike was a pretty decent guy. Shinji was an ignorant baka. Commander Ikari was a cold manipulator. Kaji was an arrogant jerk, no matter how much she had adored him. Link was nice, but also suffered from a big ego, like most of the men Asuka knew.

But Ike was different. He may not be a noble, but he still had a noble heart. He was kind, caring about those he loved and a real gentleman. And no matter if Hyrules throne was rightfully hers or not, if she could help him free the one he loves, she would do it, no matter what.

"Well, if you really would help us out, I'm pretty sure the Twili would offer their help as well," Midna said. "And weird creatures or not, I don't think that Black Knight will be able to withstand all of our forces combined."

"Well, that's true... but there's still the matter of Elincia..." Ike murmured. "If he's keeping her as a hostage..."

"We'll think of a plan to bust her out of there," Link promised. "I'm an expert in helping troubled princesses, so trust me with this!" he smirked.

"Oh, so you think you're sooo special?" Asuka grumbled. There it was again, the male ego...

"Remember who busted you out of prison the first time we met," Midna reminded him. "But anyways, I accept any help my people can get. Thank you for offering us your help, Ike, I know you are taking a big risk here."

"So, does that mean we are only missing one shard?" Asuka asked. "Where can the missing piece be?"

"I have the feeling that this is going to be another tiresome trip..." Link sighed. "Where do we have to go? Up to the mountaintops? Down into the lake, again? Or maybe in the desert..."

"Actually, finding the last shard is going to be pretty easy," Midna said. "The last piece... is inside Hyrule Castle, no doubt about it!"

Link looked at Asuka in surprise, and Asuka looked back at Link and Midna, equally surprised. "What?"

"Zelda, didn't you know?" Link wondered.

Asuka gulped nervously. "N-no, not really..."

"Maybe somebody brought it into your castle and never told you about it..." Ike assumed.

"But... who could have done such a thing?" Link wondered.

* * *

Dina smiled as her fingers ran across the smooth surface of the mirror shard in the servant's quarters of Hyrule Castle. "So beautiful..." she whispered. "And it's all mine... all mine..."

* * *

Shinji used his stubby arms and legs to swim through the underwater tunnel. He was very surprised at the amount of time he was able to spend under water. At first, he didn't believe Ribbon when she told him that Kirby was able to hold his breath for at least 15 minutes. But now he realized that not only had she spoken the truth, he even was able to fight any underwater creatures that came in his way without getting tired.

He looked back at his pink-haired companion, who followed him through the water, encased in a magical bubble. She smiled at him encouragingly, and they kept on swimming, until they reached the end of the tunnel, and Shinji breached the surface of a little pond in the middle of an underwater cavern.

"Man," he gasped and took a deep breath. "That was amazing. And, to be honest... I feel like I could have spend another 15 minutes in there."

"See?" Ribbon smiled as she dropped her bubble. "I told you it is no problem. If there is one thing Kirby has, it's powerful lungs."

Shinji pulled two crystal shards out of... nowhere. "We found two of them," he said. "Are you sure there is another one here on Aqua Star?"

"I'm sure of it," Ribbon nodded. "I can feel its power. And I believe it's just up ahead... deeper in this grotto, I think."

"Deeper?" Shinji asked. He wondered just how deep they had to travel until they could get back to the surface. He sighed. "Oh well, let's get this over with... I just wonder how the others are faring."

* * *

"Slower, go slower!" Lucas yelled.

"This thing doesn't have a brake!" Adeleine grumbled as the mine cart they were sitting in rolled along the rail track in the catacombs of Neo Star. "I admit it wasn't the best idea to try out this thing, but at least we're gonna reach our destination pretty quickly."

"Look out ahead!" Lucas shouted as he saw a couple of low-hanging stalactites they were approaching.

Adeleine quickly took her brush and painted a pair of helmets they put on their heads. Ducking down into the cart, they drove past this obstacle.

"That was dangerous..." Lucas panted. His heart was still pounding.

"And it's not over," Adeleine said. "Look, we are being followed!" And she pointed at the trio of Bronto Burts that was flying after them.

Lucas concentrated. "PK Thunder!" A lance of electricity flew towards the flying, spherical enemies and blasted them backwards.

"Good work, Lucas!" Adeleine smiled. "Now the only problem we have is how we are going to stop this thing..."

Lucas gulped.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAHH! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Dedede yelled as the chamber they were in got filled with more and more sand. The door they used to enter the room was already buried underneath the sand masses.

Waddle Dee looked around. "Let's see... if we can't take the lower route anymore, we'll have to find an exit up here."

"Very funny, you genius!" his king growled. "Do you see an exit here? There's nothing here but a solid stone ceiling!"

"Not quite," Waddle Dee said as he looked up. "See that brown-colored spot over there? That's not stone, that's earth. It looks like an air shaft somebody must have filled up some time ago. Just a moment..." He nimbly climbed up a stone statue that was attached to the wall and then climbed along the ceiling as if he was a fly.

Dedede stared at his tiny little minion. "How is he DOING that?" he gasped.

WD had reached the spot he had mentioned and with his bare hands, he started digging. Within seconds, the shaft was free. WD looked down into the chamber, which by now was almost completely filled with sand and shouted: "Hurry up, this leads to the surface."

"I hope so..." the king of Dreamland muttered as he followed the little guy. "But how did you dig through here without any tools?"

Waddle Dee smirked. "Well, Adeleine always said that I am a master of survival..."

* * *

The surface of Shiver Star was covered with snow and ice. Only a sole building stood out of the monotonous landscape. It was a huge, mechanical complex giving off steam and sparks.

A huge shape was hovering in the skies above the factory.

"We are here, sir!" called one of the Blade Knights. "According to our detectors, a crystal has to be in this complex. Should we just blast our way through with our cannons?"

Meta Knight shook his head. "No, that's not my style. I will go by myself."

"A-are you sure, sir?" the Blade Knight gasped.

"Of course! This shouldn't take longer than 10 minutes." And he left the bridge.

The caped Dream Lander needed only 5 minutes to reach the middle of the factory. He looked at the huge tubes that were standing around. Strangely-shaped monsters were floating in them.

"This must be where the followers of Dark Matter construct more of his evil creatures..." he muttered to himself. "And their weapons are constructed here as well... now where could that crystal shard be?"

A loud noise made him turn around. At the other side of the room, a huge door was opening, revealing a colossal, metallic shape.

The war robot raised his cannon-arms. "Intruder alert!" it said in a mechanical voice. "Destroy! Destroy!"

Meta Knight drew his blade. "Maybe I will need a bit longer than 10 minutes..." he grumbled.

* * *

"And this is everything I know," Rei finished her story. "Please accept my apologies and believe me when I say that I never intended on betraying you."

"Poor Krystal..." Slippy sniffled. "Where could she be?"

Peppy scratched his head. "I doubt Rei's appearance in her place is just a coincidence... especially not when we consider that Rei said she didn't always look like this."

"Illogical!" ROB 64 called up. "Krystal was in the command center when the General told us about our mission. She could have never left the room without being recorded by the Great Fox's security cameras."

"I think we are dealing with stuff here that can't be explained with physics, old friend..." Peppy sighed. "The question is, what should we do?"

"I say we still have a job to do," Falco spoke up. "Those Aparoids won't wait until we have found a solution... and if we wait any longer, that hog Pigma will get away."

"I'm afraid Falco is right," Fox nodded. "The Aparoids are currently the more urgent problem. We have to make sure they don't spread across the Lylat System... Krystal would have said the same."

"You are short of a pilot," Rei exclaimed. "I hereby request joining the Star Fox Team temporarily."

"You already know my answer," Fox said. "But I'd like to hear the others."

"Well, I'm all for it," Slippy said.

"Against the Aparoids, we could need all the help we can get," Peppy added.

"Well, she IS a good fighter and all..." Falco grumbled. "And it's not like she is the first weirdo in our team... sure, why not? Welcome aboard and whatever..."

"I thank you," Rei said formally.

"Friendly as always, huh?" Falco frowned. "Maybe we should let her approach the Aparoids by herself, and she puts them on ice by just using that icy glare of hers..."

Rei glared at him. Falco smirked. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to see. Give it to me, baby!"

"That's enough!" Fox barked. "Falco, she is a new team member, and I expect that all of you treat her as such, understood?"

"Yeah, okay! Chill, man, it was just a joke!"

"No time for jokes, team!" Peppy said. "We are entering Fichina's atmosphere. And there's a heavy snow storm down there."

"Well, looks like we are the ones that will be put on ice," Falco sighed. "Your plan, fearless leader?"

"Deploy the Landmaster!" Fox said. "I'm going down!"


	11. Plant Angel

The Angel known as Tabris was confused.

At first, he and his fellow Angels believed they would win for sure. Zeruel had met no resistance while he laid waste to the city and afterwards, had dug himself deep down below the earth, to where the humans' headquarters were lying.

To their surprise, they did not only find no trace of any humans in the main base of NERV, but also no trace of Lilith and Adam.

Zeruel had been furious, so furious that he destroyed the whole complex by himself, and afterwards, he climbed back out of the ruined underground complex and smashed the rest of the buildings the pitiful humans were living in.

In the end, there was no living human left in both Tokyo-3 and Tokyo-2.

But still, Lilith and Adam were missing.

Realizing that they would need a careful investigator instead of a rampaging monster, Tabris and the others recalled Zeruel, and Tabris took on his human form he had planned to infiltrate the humans with, should Zeruel turn out to be defeated. He completely searched through the entire ruins, and just like Zeruel before him, he found nothing. Despaired, he sat down in the middle of the destroyed complex and wondered if this was truly the end. He and his brethren wanted to rule the earth instead of the humans... but without Adam and Lilith?

In his despair, it seemed to him as if everything around him turned darker and darker... until he realized that it was no mere illusion.

And just when he contemplated calling upon his fellow Angels, the darkness cleared in front of him... and he realized that, somehow, he was standing in the middle of a thicket, with high blades of grass rising up all around him.

He shook his head. This was making no sense. Why would he, all of a sudden, be in the middle of the woods instead of the destroyed complex of NERV?

It was then that he heard human voices that were close to him. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but maybe he could use these humans to find out what was going on. They would never suspect that he was an Angel.

And so he called out in a loud voice: "Ivysaur!"

He blinked. Did he really say that just now?

The human voices became silent, and then, footsteps were approaching his current position. In-between the trees, two teenaged boys appeared... but they somehow were bigger than him.

It took Tabris a while to realize that not only was he smaller, but also walking on all fours. And there was an unusual weight on his back...

The taller of the two humans grinned as he pulled out a red and white ball. "All right! An Ivysaur! I didn't know there were still some in the wild... I've got to make use of that chance."

"Hurry, before it runs away," said the smaller boy.

Tabris watched with confusion when the tall boy threw the strange ball to the forest floor in front of him, and in a flash of light, a strange creature appeared.

The muscular figure flexed its biceps. "Machop!"

"Okay, Machop, use Seismic Toss!" the tall boy commanded.

The Machop tried to grab the Ivysaur with his muscular arms, but Tabris somehow managed to dodge. While he was used to walking on two legs instead of four, he had no problem getting used to his new, quadruped stance. If anything, Angels were extremely adaptive.

He somehow managed to move the strange object on his back... and he stared in surprise when a pair of mobile vines appeared in front of his eyes.

"It's about to use Vine Whip!" the trainer shouted. "Quick, use Low Kick!"

"Machoooop!"

'Vine Whip, huh?' Tabris thought. 'Well, if I am some sort of plant creature now, I better make use of that fact...'

Swiftly, his two vines wrapped themselves around the Machop's feet and threw him down to the floor. With a loud cry of "SAUR!", he hurled the Fighting-type against a tree.

'Let's see what else I can do...' Tabris thought to himself. 'Vines and... leaves? Oh well, why not?'

Two of the razor sharp leaves attached to the bulb on his back detached themselves and flew at the fallen Pokémon. Machop cried out in pain when the Razor Leaves cut into his skin. He then fainted.

"Machop, return!" the trainer called and pulled his Pokémon back into his Pokéball. He fumbled around with his belt. "Damn, where do I have Arcanine? I need a strong Fire-type..."

'Sorry to disappoint you, human!' Tabris thought. 'You won't get me that easily.' And he turned around and ran away.

"Awww, nuts!" he heard the voice of the smaller trainer. "It got away!"

* * *

After that extraordinary event, Tabris wondered about his current situation.

He was trapped in a form he had never taken on before, he was in a forest far away from any big city, as it seemed, and the humans here acted as if meeting with such a strange creature as he had turned into was nothing unusual. Not to mention how that muscular humanoid had come out of and vanished into that curious ball.

He tried calling for his Angel companions, but he couldn't sense them anywhere... which was strange, since an Angel was supposed to feel his living brethren from anywhere on the world. Either this meant that the other Angels were somehow, dead, or... he wasn't on Earth anymore.

Not such a strange concept for a race of space-travelling entities, but unusual nonetheless. And now, that he had seemingly lost all of his Angel powers, what was left to do?

While he was pondering, he had walked through the woods, and he only looked up from the ground when he noticed that the forest ended and he was standing at the side of a dirt road.

He could also see a small group of humans approaching his position. Remembering how the other two humans reacted upon seeing him, he hid among the shrubs that were growing next to the road.

He realized that the humans were two young girls... and they were accompanied by a bunch of more strange creatures. A huge butterfly, an equally-sized, yellow-furred rodent and a bipedal turtle with blue skin.

And the strangest thing was... when he listened to their conversation, he realized that he could understand the weird language the unusual animals were talking in. Could that be because he was now a similar being as well?

He was even more surprised when he heard the names... names he had learned inside out for his infiltration mission.

They were the names of several employees of NERV.

Maya - that was Maya Ibuki. He also recognized her face, even though she was much younger than before.

Misato - that was Major Misato Katsuragi. But how did she get turned into such a creature. Possibly the same way he was transformed...

And Ritsuko - that was Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Tabris frowned. If the humans were transformed as well, did that mean that there was some other force at work?

He had to find out what happened, and staying close to the group of transformed NERV employees was the most logical step he should take.

Staying out of view, he followed them as they continued to walk along the road.

* * *

After safely arriving at the surface, Fox realized that the Climate Control Center on Fichina was protected by a shield. That wouldn't be much of a problem, if he didn't have to go in there to activate the generator that would end the blizzard.

"Looks like you'll have to find all the shield generators and destroy them," Peppy said.

"I guess you're right," Fox nodded. "No time for subtlety, I'm going to have to blow them all up."

He jumped in surprise when he heard the soft clicking of a weapon next to him.

Rei was crouching next to him, holding her blaster ready.

"I then suggest we hurry, Commander!" she said.

"R-rei?" Fox stuttered. "When did you...? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you on your mission," she stated. "It is much more efficient if we take care of the generators together. As long as the blizzard is storming, I wouldn't be able to help in any way."

Fox sighed. "All right... but next time, you better inform me earlier, understood?"

She nodded. "Understood."

"Could you hurry up and do it already?" Falco complained. "We're just spinning our wheels here!"

"Careful what you wish for, Falco!" Fox said and jumped down the cliff. Rei followed him.

* * *

Of course, this meant that Rei would also have to use a Landmaster, but since they had a few spare Landmasters in the Great Fox hangar, that wasn't much of a problem.

Handling the Landmaster didn't trouble Rei more than the Arwing controls did. In no time, she was rolling through the storm, squashing smaller Aparoids underneath her vehicle's wheels and blasting the bigger ones with the tank's huge turret.

In no time, both Fox and Rei had each reached one of the three generator towers.

"I reached my destination," Rei said.

"Me too," Fox replied. "Okay, aim for the weak part of the tower, but watch out for any Aparoids that might show up."

"Yes, sir!" Rei said and started shooting.

After the tower was destroyed, it seemed to her as if somebody was whispering to her.

'Rei... Rei, we need you... you are our sister... come and join us...'

Rei winced and rubbed her ears.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Peppy asked via communicator. "If you have destroyed the tower, then head over to the entrance of the Climate Control Center. Fox will join you after he has taken care of the last generator.

"I... I'm on my way," Rei muttered. She shook her head. Was she hearing things? Was her subconsciousness tricking her?

She certainly hoped so... because she didn't dare to think about the other possibility...

* * *

"One of the Wolfens has docked on the big ship," Katt said. "The other two are still circling it. But at least they stopped firing."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to go on board as well," Yui answered. She had waited for a chance to test out this battle suit...

"B-but if you leave your ship... what will become of me?" Olimar squeaked with worry.

Yui smiled. "Why, you still have your Pikmin... and R.O.B. can protect you, too." She looked at the little robot. "I can count on you, right?"

R.O.B. nodded. Olimar sighed. "Well, okay, I guess I have no other choice..."

"I will keep the others busy while you go inside," Katt said.

"But... can you take on two of these ship by yourself?" Yui asked in a concerned voice.

Katt grinned. "Two Wolfens? That's nothing! Really, you should know me better than that, Sammy! I'll show them that Katt Munroe is a space pilot to be reckoned with."

"Okay, good luck to you then," Yui nodded.

Katt smiled. "Same to you." And then her Cat's paw zoomed at the two Wolfens that were still flying around Spaceville. "Hey, Jerk Wolf, time to party!"

Pardus gasped when out of nowhere, an unknown space fighter appeared. "Wh-what? Boss, we are under attack!"

"You better not mess with us, whoever you are!" Gecko hissed.

"Wow, who are you goons?" Katt asked while dodging Gecko's shots. "Did you steal those Wolfens or does Wolf allow any idiot to join his team?"

"You flea-infested pest!" Pardus growled. "I'm gonna show you that we are not like those losers!"

"Keep her busy for now, boys!" Lupe was speaking on a private channel, so that only her teammates were hearing her. "Another ship has docked... I think I need to take care of a little meddler..."

* * *

Lupe lowered her communicator and pushed the mayor back. Tortimer stumbled against a wall and groaned.

"Looks like you're in luck... I have to take care of a little problem before I can take care of you worms. But remember this, I will be back... and if you decide to try anything foolish, keep in mind that my friends are still out there, and your defenseless little can is at their mercy."

She gave the assembled animals a feral sneer, then she left the room.

Sable shivered. "What are we going to do, mayor?"

"I don't think there is much we can do, my dear," the old turtle sighed. "We just can hope that whoever entered our ship is more friendly than this woman."

"We should have kicked her butt!" the fox named Crazy Redd grumbled. "We clearly outnumber her."

"A-are you crazy, Redd?" Gracie yelped. "Did you see that gun she carried? She would have killed us!"

"You're right, I have no intention of dying either," the pigeon Brewster nodded.

"Cowards..." Crazy Redd muttered.

Tortimer sighed. "I am afraid neither of us is used to violence... and I will never encourage it. For now, all we can do is hope that she doesn't come back."

"I'm still scared..." Sable whispered. "Tom, you'll protect me, right?"

No answer. "Tom? Oh no, where did he go?"

* * *

Yui was slowly walking along the dark corridors of the ship. She didn't run into a single person, neither friend, nor foe. She felt pretty content in her robust Power Suit and with her massive arm cannon at her side.

"The suit is constructed to absorb even deadly shots," she reminded herself. "As long as the energy cells still have power left to sustain the suit, I will be fine. And back on the ship, I have refilled my missile launcher, so there's no need to worry. Calm down, Yui, you've been part of a giant battle mech for quite a long time, you know how to fight."

And after she told herself that, she felt a bit more confident.

When she heard a short hiss to her right, she instantly turned around and aimed her cannon at the dark corner of the corridor. "Who's there?"

"Please, don't shoot! I'm one of the good guys!"

Now Samus could see a small raccoon in civilian clothes. Relaxed, she lowered her weapon. "Are you a crew member of this ship?" she asked. "What happened?"

"My name's Tom Nook," the racoon explained. "And that bitch of a pirate and her two flunkies attacked our peaceful village for one reason: She wanted a certain artifact I happened to acquire on my journeys. She even went as far as to threaten to destroy our ship if we don't hand it over."

Samus frowned. "Well, I don't think they would destroy it as long as this artifact is still aboard, not if they want it that badly."

"Yeah, I already figured as much," Tom Nook sighed. "But most of my friends are... easily startled when faced with sudden violence."

"No need to worry, I'm here to help. Do you know where she is right now?"

"She was in the town hall when I snuck out," Tom explained.

"Okay, then I'll just have to see if she's still there. If she holds your friends as hostages, it will be tricky... but I will find a way."

"You're quite something, lady!" Tom said. He was impressed, for once. "Who are you, anyway?"

Yui grinned. She started to love this role. "I am Samus Aran - bounty hunter!"

Tom grinned. "Sounds like the kind of person we need. Okay, come on, I'll show you the way."

And together, they hurried down the corridor.

"Say, what kind of artifact is it they were after?" Yui asked, out of curiosity.

"Aw, just some stupid magic wand," Tom grumbled. "Some old geezer gave it to me... but the only thing he told me is that it's magical and that it's called 'Lip's Stick'..."


	12. Star Wolf Tennis

Gendo Ikari, now also know under the name of Andross, member of the Subspace Council and future ruler of the Lylat System, sat upon his tall chair in the control center of his secret hideout. He didn't have too many troops, employees or even minions to properly lead a nation, but for now, he was satisfied. He let his gaze wander across the holographic star maps and smiled with satisfaction.

The door opened. "Uncle Andross!" Andrew shouted.

Gendo sighed. "Yes, nephew?"

"Uncle, when are you planning to do something against that annoying Star Fox Team? Your new Star Wolf Team has failed, haven't they? I know they are on Fichina right now, and I think I can find a few new recruits that are willing to..."

"No!" Gendo commanded. His voice was so intimidating that Andrew nervously closed his mouth.

Gendo glared at him over his glasses. "We will wait... and we will be patient! I will take care of Star Fox when the right time has come. As for Star Wolf... they already have a new assignment. And you... didn't you tell me you wanted to find new recruits for our army?"

"Well, y-yes, but..."

"Then why are you still here?" Gendo frowned.

Andrew gulped. "I'm... I'm already gone, Uncle, I'm on my way! See, I'm going..." He walked to the door - backwards - and promptly hit the doorframe with his head. He chuckled in embarrassment and ran out of the room.

Gendo sighed. How had the original Andross put up with that fool? He wasn't a spineless wimp like Shinji, true, but he was far too... bumbling at times.

He looked down at the glove that was lying on his table and sighed. "Maybe I should have let him behind on Fortuna..."

"He will be of use to us, somehow," the glove replied as it crawled across the desk's surface. Crazy Hand then stopped and twirled on top of his index finger. He giggled insanely. "As you said, we need to be patient."

Gendo sighed. "Maybe..." He then pressed a button on his chair. Three of the huge monitors at the opposite wall were activated and three different faces appeared on them.

"Hail Gendo Ikari, the new Andross!" they shouted.

"I want to hear your reports," Gendo said. He first looked at the face to his left... or rather, at the black metal helmet behind which this man's face was hidden. "General, how are things in Crimea?"

"Crimea's troops are still laying siege to my castle," the Black Knight replied in his dark voice. "But as long as I have their princess, they won't try anything. Very soon, both the Ocarina of Time AND the Fire Emblem will be yours."

Gendo grinned. "Excellent news, General!" He turned to the middle face. "Goroh, could you make any progress with the Twili?"

"I'm sorry to say it," the rotund Samurai grumbled. "But we still can't enter they cursed palace. We continue to ravage their villages, but as long as these so-called 'Sols' keep their power, we can't do anything to breach their defenses."

"Well, no power source is endless," Gendo remarked. "If you need more troops, I can always send you more. Was there any trouble with the ones I sent you?"

"Oh, not at all!" Samurai Goroh grinned. "It's just as you said, as long as you promise them the right thing, these Space Pirates do whatever you want them to do."

"Inform me as soon as you manage to imprison the Twilight Princess... and don't forget to ask her about the Fused Shadows..." He then turned to the last monitor. "Well then, King of the Koopas... I take it you have some good news for me?"

The giant, horned turtle gulped. "W-well, Commander, I..."

Gendo glared at him. "That's EMPEROR, lizard!"

"Of course, of course!" Bowser quickly said. "Well, um... I tried to get the Star Rod for you, and I thought it would be no problem, since I already had it once... but could you believe it? It wasn't in Star Haven anymore. The Star Spirits decided to bring it to a safer place."

"What?" Gendo asked. A deep frown appeared on his face. "And which place would that be?"

"Some place called the 'Fountain of Dreams'. I know nothing about that, but I'm sure I will find out a bit more if you give me a bit more time..."

"Do not overstrain yourself, Bowser!" Gendo huffed. "I will take care of that. You stay where you are and make sure that these old enemies of yours don't interfere. And... you keep an eye on those 'souls' I entrusted to you?"

"Well, it's like this..." Bowser muttered. "Your collection is lovely and all, but I'm afraid it's not... complete anymore."

Gendo stood up from his chair. "Say WHAT?"

"W-well, do you remember those last 'guests' you left in my care? I told my men to safely bring them down into the dungeon, where they would be safe - after all, nobody has been able to break in there before..."

Gendo rolled his eyes.

"But somehow, they must have made a mistake. When I looked down into the dungeon the next day, these three souls were... gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean? They can't just vanish like that!"

Crazy Hand decided to intervene. Right now, he was twirling one of Gendo's key rings around his finger. "Well... we know that is true, Gendo. That is... if there aren't any roles they could fill."

* * *

Wolf blinked. What happened to him? Where were his companions, Panther and Leon? The last thing he remembered was that they were fighting that huge, flying hand...

He then noticed that he was standing in front of some huge building he had never seen before. A big billboard in front of the building exclaimed: 'Royal Tennis Academy'.

"Where the heck am I?" he grumbled. Then he gasped, and his hands flew up to his throat. "My... my voice! What happened to my voice? I almost sound like a..."

He then looked down. And saw the skinny, furless arms of a human.

And a skirt that looked in all respects like it was part of a schoolgirl's uniform.

Now he knew why he had such a high voice. "Why... why am I a girl?" He - no, she - was getting angry. "And not just a girl! I am a weak, disgusting, adolescent human schoolgirl!"

"Hey there, girlie!" came a gruff voice from his right. "Care to tell ol' Panther where we are?"

Wolf looked around and saw a human boy who was taller than himself - herself - and who was also dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

'What did he just say?' she thought.

"Panther?"

The boy frowned. "You... you know me?"

"Of course I know you. I am Wolf, your leader, don't you remember me?"

"W-WOLF?" Panther was, for once, shocked. "You... you are a little girl!"

"Well, thanks for the info, Einstein!" she snapped. "As if I needed you to figure that one out!"

"Yup, it's gotta be you," another voice said. "There's only one guy in existence with that kind of attitude."

Another human boy was walking up to them. He was shorter than Panther and had a pair of glasses on his nose. "Stupid thing!" he hissed while pushing it up. "I wish I could just throw it away, but nooo... fate was cruel enough to make me nearsighted. When I meet that giant glove again, I'm gonna enjoy killing it slowly and veeeerrryy painfully..."

Wolf and Panther nodded at each other. "Leon!"

"Yeah, it's me," the former chameleon grumbled and put his hands into his trousers' pockets. "So, and what now? Any idea where we are?"

Suddenly, the double doors in front of them opened, and a portly man with a mustache, wearing an expensive suit, came walking down the stairs. He smiled at them. "Ah, you must be the new students, correct? It's always nice to see new faces, children with a sense of sportsmanship and fair play. Well then..." He spread his arms. "Welcome to the Academy! I am the director... pleased to meet you! And your names are... where are my documents again?"

He pulled a few sheets of paper out of the little suitcase he was carrying. "Ah yes, here they are: So, according to these, you must be Hikari Horaki, Kensuke Aida and... and... ah yes, Toji Suzuhara. Now, would you please come in? I'm pretty sure you can't wait to see your new dormitories. And afterwards, I will introduce you to your trainers. How does that sound?"

"But... but I'm not..." Wolf protested as the principal gently shoved her and his friends towards the entrance.

"Now, now, no need to be shy, children. We all started small, you know? But don't worry, our Academy will turn you into professional tennis players in no time."

"But... I don't want to learn how to play tennis..." Panther protested. "That's not cool..."

"Unhand me, vile human!" Leon hissed. "You can't do that to me! I am the great Leon! I'll kill you!"

"Now, behave yourselves!" the principal frowned. "We don't want delinquents on our school. Come on, it's this way..."

And while Wolf cursed the weak, female body he was trapped in, he couldn't help but wonder how that could have happened to him...

* * *

The pink little blob and the small fairy were sitting next to each other at the wide beach, watching the waves that came splashing against their feet.

Shinji looked at the Crystal Shards in Ribbon's hands. After they had finally found the entrance of the long underwater tunnel at the bottom of the sea, they had met a hostile killer whale named Acro who was guarding the shards in the name of Dark Matter. After a hard battle, the massive whale crashed against the wall of the underwater cavern and made the whole tunnel collapse. Luckily, Shinji and Ribbon had been able to escape through a vertical shaft.

"If the others have gathered as much shards as we did, the crystal will nearly be complete," Ribbon said with a smile. "And that means my home planet will be saved."

Shinji smiled. "I feel happy for you, Ribbon..." He then looked down. "Although I wish... I could go back home as well..."

He sighed. "I do not belong in this world... your friend Kirby is the one who should do all of this. I should be back in Tokyo-3... and help Rei and Asuka against the Angels. What if one of them attacked while I was away?"

Ribbon noticed the worried look on Shinji's face. "Do you... miss your friends?"

"Well... they are the only friends I have," Shinji replied. "Asuka might be bossy and aggressive at times, but I think that's just a facade and down below, she's a nice person. And Rei... she barely shows what she is thinking, yet I have the feeling that she is just searching for someone who likes her."

Ribbon giggled. "Do you... have any feelings for one of these girls?"

Shinji looked at her in surprise and blushed. Ribbon blushed as well. "I'm s-sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"Oh, th-that's okay," Shinji stuttered. "Actually, I... I have wondered that myself. But to tell you the truth... I think Asuka's a friend. But Rei... I don't know..." Shinji closed his eyes and recalled Rei's face. He also tried to remember the one moment he had seen a smile on her face.

"Although her smile is rare... seeing her like that fills me with happiness," Shinji explained. He didn't know why he was telling Ribbon all of this, he barely knew the fairy. Yet, he felt as if she was someone he could share his secrets with. "Every time I look into Rei's face, I... I get reminded of someone else."

"A girl that looks similar to her?" Ribbon wondered.

"Not... not quite," Shinji said. "She reminds me... of my mother..." He blushed again. "And then, I wonder... do I really like Rei? Or is it because she reminds me of... of the only family member I miss?"

"My... my mother told me a few things about love," Ribbon whispered. "And from what she taught me, I believe there are two possibilities: Either you really love Rei, or... her similarity to your mother makes you see her as part of your family, like a sister you never had. At least that's what I believe."

Shinji looked at the little fairy in awe. "Ribbon, you... you never met my friends and still you are able to tell so many things about my feelings? How do you do that?"

"Well... we fairies always have been a pretty empathic race," Ribbon explained. "Our planet, Ripple Star, is called the 'Planet of Love', and our crystal allows us to look into the hearts of other people. Sometimes, we work together with the guardian angels and cupids of heaven... servants of the goddess Palutena." She smiled. "They say that every being in the universe is being watched by one of her servants."

"Everyone?" Shinji wondered. "Even me?"

Ribbon nodded. "Yes, even you! I wouldn't be surprised if there was a guardian angel watching you at this very moment."

"But... on my home planet, we never heard of that goddess before," Shinji said. "To be honest, most people I know don't really believe that there are such creatures as gods..."

"Well, I can't really say if she is actually a goddess... but she definitely is a very powerful being, and she uses these powers for the well-being of those who believe in the power of light and love... and I can tell that you are such a person, Shinji."

"But I... I am just a normal boy... I just happen to pilot an Eva, that's all..." Shinji stammered nervously.

Ribbon smiled and took his hand. "Maybe... but you still are a good person. Not everyone would have been willing to help me retrieve the crystal shards... and if your friends are like you, helping to defend your home planet against evil invaders, I believe they are protected by Palutena as well."

Shinji looked up at the star-covered firmament. A shooting star was flying above their heads.

He closed his eyes, wishing that this goddess would really exist. He then decided to send a quick prayer towards her, at least it wouldn't hurt to try.

'Goddess Palutena... and whatever guardian angels are watching me right now. Please, hear my plea: Make sure that my friends are safe, wherever they may be. And... let me come back to them some day.'

* * *

"Awww..." Navi gushed as she looked into the pool she and Pit were using to watch over Shinji. "That's so sweet of him..."

"We knew he was a great guy," Pit smiled. "But I never thought he'd actually try to pray to Palutena. I'm sure she's listening to his plea right now..."

"I hope that Asuka's and Rei's guardians are doing their best to guard them as well," Navi then murmured. "I want all of them to be together again when all of this is over..."

"Don't worry, I know they are in good hands," Pit smiled. "Rei is being watched by Manaphy and Twink, and Asuka by Lip and Lanayru. You know they would never let any harm come to their proteges."

"You are right..." Navi sighed. "I hope Master Hand knows what he is doing, though..."

"We have to trust him," Pit told the little fortune fairy. "Without him, Shinji and all the others would already be dead. And if his plan succeeds, we will be able to bring back all of the missing champions... and our Shinji, as well as Rei and Asuka, will be the ones who can make this possible."

* * *

In another guardian shrine...

"Oh no, oh no!" the little star shouted nervously as he flitted around the pool. "What shall we do, what shall we do? Rei's hearing those weird voices again..."

"Hey, c-calm down!" Manaphy said. The blue Pokémon of the seas stopped his friend and looked at him sternly. He then took a deep breath. "And now... relax! Rei will be just fine if we do our job."

"B-but what shall we do?" Twink asked again. "You know what happened back on Katina... I don't want Rei to be hurt again."

"I don't want that either, that's why I contacted Master Hand and asked him if he knew what's going on."

"And wh-what did he say?" Twink asked.

Manaphy sighed. "He said we should wait and see... and that Rei will be able to handle this situation."

"W-well, if he says so... still, I would feel better if we could do something... we are her guardians, after all."

"I suppose so..." Manaphy sighed. "Okay, little star, what is it that you can do best?"

"Um, I... I grant wishes?"

"Exactly!" the Pokémon smiled. "And Rei looks like she could use a wish granted by a star."

"B-but Manaphy... you know we aren't allowed to interfere directly," Twink protested.

"That's right... but we know someone who can go down there in your place. A star who isn't working as a guardian... do you know who I am talking about?"

Twink gasped. "Do you mean... my cousin... Stafy?"

* * *

Fox and Rei were approaching the huge mainframe in the middle of Fichina's Climate Control Center.

"Now let's put an end to this blizzard," Fox said and pressed a few buttons.

"Control settings confirmed," the computer's voice said. "Beginning adjustments..."

"Did it work?" Rei asked.

"Nice job!" Slippy shouted. From outside, he, Falco and Peppy could watch how the generator started to dissolve the blizzard. "You did it, guys!"

No response.

"Fox, Rei, what's wrong?" Peppy's voice came through the intercom. "Come in!"

"We're fine..." Fox said through gritted teeth. "Just a little hitch in the plan... The Sentry Bots have taken a liking to us."

Rei pulled out her blaster. From all sides, mechanical guards were approaching them.

"Is this kind of behavior normal for such machines?" Rei asked.

"No..." Fox grumbled. "Not at all. There must be something wrong with their internal programming..."

"That must've been Pigma's work," Falco shouted. "I'm on my way, hold on, you two!"

Fox and Rei jumped sidewards when one of the robots tried hitting them with his extendable arms.

"Could you hurry?" Fox shouted.

Rei looked into the glowing, mechanical eyes of the robots. She winced when a sharp pain was shooting through her mind.

'REI... DO NOT RESIST... WE WANT TO LIBERATE ALL LIVING BEINGS...'

"Fox..." she grumbled.

"What's wrong, Rei?" he asked.

She clutched the side of her head with her left hand. "I... can't really say how I know this, but... these robots... they are infected with Aparoids."

"WHAT?" Fox gasped. "But how...?"

He stumbled backwards when the robots continued to hack and slash at them. He tried shooting them with his blaster, but they harmlessly bounced off their thick hide.

"Falco, where are you?" Fox shouted.

"Don't start whining!" the avian pilot shouted back. "I'm almost there!"


	13. Zero Suit Yui

"Aaah, Hyrule Castle," Ike sighed as they stood in the middle of the Hyrule marketplace and looked up at the castle in front of them. "I have heard so many tales about it, and only recently I've learned that they are more than mere legends."

"Well, I hope that Hyrule and the kingdoms of Tellius will stay in contact after all of this is over," Link said.

"I hope so," Ike nodded. "In the end, the decision is up to the respective leaders of the kingdoms." He smiled at Asuka. "And after Elincia is saved, you and her can discuss our future relationships."

"Um, s-sure..." Asuka muttered.

'Oh boy!' she thought. 'I only wanted a carefree life in a big castle, with many servants, a huge bed and as much food as I can eat... I can't handle diplomatic matters. I'm not a politician, I'm just a school girl and Eva pilot...'

She wondered for how long she was able to keep up this charade, but for now, she wasn't ready to give up her castle.

While they approached the main gate, the majordomo suddenly ran towards them. He looked very agitated, and drops of sweat were running down his bald head.

"Your Highness!" he shouted. "Thank the Goddesses you are back! We are facing a crisis, and I don't know if I can handle this all by myself..."

"Why, what happened?" Asuka asked in surprise.

The fat man wiped his head and panted heavily. He wasn't used to run. "In the castle... I mean, in your chambers... the chambermaid, Dina... she has gone insane!"

"Dina?" Asuka asked with worry. Of all the people she had met in Hyrule, Dina was the one she cared the most about. Sure, Link was a nice guy, and Ike was a charming fellow as well, but... during her time at the castle, it was Dina who really cared for her. And even though she was just doing her job as a servant, Asuka actually had seen her as a friend. Not to mention that she had been the first person she met after arriving in Hyrule...

"Yes," the majordomo nodded. "She has declared herself the new queen of Hyrule and now has locked herself in your personal chambers. The soldiers have tried to break in, but every time they do that, they get pushed back by an invisible force."

"What in Din's name made her do this?" Link wondered. "She always seemed like a shy, but gentle girl to me."

"She is a nice girl..." Asuka said. "I can't imagine what could have caused such a change in her behavior..."

"The mirror shard!" Midna suddenly spoke up. "Link, don't you remember? When we found one of the shards in the Snowpeak Ruins, the yeti's wife was being controlled by the dark energies within the shard, and she turned into the ice creature Blizetta."

"An evil spell?" Ike frowned. "But if that girl is an innocent, how can we save her without harming her?"

"The last time we helped Yeta, all we did was smashing the layers of ice she had surrounded herself with," Link explained. "Afterwards, the curse was weakened enough so that she turned back to normal by herself."

"Well, whatever that shard did, I have to help Dina," Asuka said resolutely. "She's my friend and I'll be damned if I just let her down."

"So you've got a plan, Your Highness?" the majordomo asked.

"No, but I'm still going in there!" Asuka shouted and ran towards the castle.

"Zelda!" Link shouted. "Oh man, what's wrong with her? She never acted to reckless before..."

"Yes, the princess has always been gentle and demure," the majordomo nodded. "A good leader, without a doubt, an inspiration for the people... but never this rash."

"Well, we certainly shouldn't let her face these dangers by herself," Ike said as he drew his blade. "C'mon, let's go!"

Link nodded and followed the swordsman from Tellius.

* * *

Asuka winced when an invisible force was pushing her back. All around her, the royal soldiers gasped in surprise.

"Be careful, Your Highness, this is dangerous!"

"You don't say," Asuka replied sarcastically as she raised her arms and slowly pushed against the invisible force. "I'd have never realized that by myself."

She took another step forwards. She was the best Eva pilot, she always told herself, and now she was the princess of Hyrule, so she should be able to do something against this.

"I can do this!" she yelled. "I'm the best!"

"P-princess, maybe you should step back... we'll handle this!" the captain of the guard told her.

Asuka gritted her teeth. "Shut up, baka-Shinji!"

The captain and his men were taken aback. What did she just call him?

And then, the doors leading to the personal chambers of the princess flew open, and a sudden stream of raw, evil energy came flowing out of the room and threw Asuka back to the ground.

"Princess Zelda!" the soldiers gasped.

"Zelda!" Link shouted as he and Ike came running. "Are you okay?"

Asuka staggered to her feet and brushed Link's hand away as he wanted to help her. "I'm fine, okay? I can do this by myself."

"Well, it doesn't look like it," Link frowned. "What were you thinking? You could have hurt yourself."

"I am not a weak, frail princess who has to hide behind her guards, okay?" Asuka shouted.

"Maybe, but you sure are stubborn," Midna's voice pointed out. "Maybe you should try using your head instead of just trying to barge in like that."

"What about your sacred powers?" Link asked. "Did you even try to use them?"

"I don't need any silly powers, I am strong enough," Asuka insisted.

"Well, she did manage to open the door," one of the soldiers pointed out.

"Did she?" Ike asked. "Or did just someone open it from the inside?"

They all looked into the princess' bedroom, which was a swirling vortex of chaos. All of the furniture was being swept around by the evil energies, and in the middle of the chaos, Dina was sitting on a chair that was hovering above the floor. She was holding a small, gleaming object in her hands. And when she opened her eyes, they could see that they were empty and emotionless.

"So the princess and the noble hero have returned," she said in a raspy voice that didn't really sound like the humble maid Asuka got to know after she had arrived in this castle. "What will they do, I wonder? Will they try to save the day, once again? Or will they surrender to the new queen of Hyrule?"

"Traitor!" the captain yelled as he raised his lance.

"Stop that, it's annoying!" Asuka told the captain. "Can't you see she's not herself right now?"

"You are not as stupid as you look, princess!" the possessed Dina smirked. "Still, what use will that knowledge be to you?"

Dina hovered from her chair and floated freely in the middle of the room. "This mirror is nothing but a tool to the Twili... did you really think it would have evil energies by itself? No, it was even created by the Sages themselves. Why should such an artifact cause the corruption of a single Hylian... or a yeti?"

"You... who are you?" Link gasped.

The being in Dina's body grinned. "I am one of the beings that served under the greatest king Hyrule ever had... and even though the last hero I faced defeated me, he could never completely destroy me. So my spirit was banished to the Arbiter's Grounds, just like any other criminal, along with my master. But while my master was banished to the Twilight Realm, I was able to possess the Twilight Mirror... and using its powers, I was able to corrupt anyone who touched it or one of its shards."

She giggled insanely. "Do you honestly believe that fool Zant would have ever addressed my king as a god in his normal state of mind?"

"Zant was an insane maniac!" Midna shouted. "From the very first day I knew him."

"Ah, but don't you remember what Zant did before you rose to the throne, Twilight Princess?" the evil voice hissed. "No? He was the caretaker of the Twilight Portal, and even though the way back through the mirror was blocked for your likes, he could still feel the evil energies I filled the mirror with. And using these energies, I turned his mind into a lump of scrambled eggs, turning him into the madman you knew and loathed..."

"I ask you again," Link shouted and raised the Master Sword. "Who are you?"

"A creature from long ago," the evil voice hissed. "A servant of the great king Ganondorf... and the dark double of your ancestor!"

Suddenly, Dina let out a strangled yelp of pain in her normal voice, while a stream of dark energies came flying out of her chest. It twirled around her body and finally gathered on one point in front of her feet, where it slowly took shape. All of the dark energies in the room surrounded this point and added mass to the being that was taking shape. One after another, the flying pieces of furniture fell down, while Dina slowly sunk down to the ground with a sigh.

The creature was as black as coal, with eyes burning as red as fire. A dark blade appeared in his hand as it stepped forward.

"The Hero of Time defeated me," the evil voice whispered. "Can you do the same... Link? Yes, you all carry the same name, but while you are all different people, my master and I will always be the same..."

"He... he looks just like you," Ike gasped. "But how...?"

Link shivered when he stared into the soulless eyes of this monster. "Who... who are you?"

"I am... Dark Link!" the creature grinned. "Servant of Ganondorf... and emissary of the Subspace Council!"

He raised his black sword and pointed it at Link. "And now... you will die!"

* * *

Somewhere in subspace, the three original members of the Subspace Council snickered with satisfaction.

"Well done, King of Evil!" a female voice spoke up. "I am still surprised that you managed to give your servant instructions even though he has been trapped in that mirror for such a long time."

One of the other members leaned forward so that the others could see his dark face, which was surrounded by a beard of flaming, red hair.

"He is my most loyal servant," the King of Evil grinned. "Onox and Veran were weak-minded fools... Twinrova was a pair of insane maniacs... Zant never realized my true intentions and that I used him as a puppet... but Dark Link... over the ages, he has always been my most loyal subject, my perfect weapon against every hero who carried the name Link... and he will always be!"

Ganondorf raised his fist, and the Triforce of Power started glowing. "Dark Link is the only constant in the struggle for Hyrule. The trinity of the Triforce is lasting for all eternity... but while I will always be the only holder of the Triforce of Power, the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom will always return to a new holder. There will always be a new Link... and a new Zelda..."

"Well, not anymore," a raspy voice spoke up from the darkness. "Princess Zelda is safely kept with the other trophies, in the basement of Bowser's Keep... and this double might have all of her powers, but the Triforce of Wisdom... is on our hands now!"

"Master Hand is a fool," the female voice mocked. "Does he really think replacing all of his champions with these fakes will do him any good? We still have the originals... and those kids will never be a threat to our plans. Even back in their own world, they would have never managed to save their world from the Angels..."

"Speaking of the Angels..." Ganondorf spoke up. "Could you salvage them all?"

"Well, most of them," the raspy voice spoke up. "Lilith is still missing, of course... I never believed we could find her that easily. But there's another factor I wasn't able to foresee..."

"Yes, the seventeenth Angel, Tabris!" the female voice hissed. "It's almost as if he has has vanished into thin air. There is no world in the multiverse I can find him on."

"We have to continue the search, then," Ganondorf grumbled. "We need to capture all of the Angels, or all of our plans have been for nothing."

"Relax, Ganondorf!" the raspy voice whispered. "We still have some time. We need to gather the artifacts... only when they are all in one place, can we destroy them. And afterwards... subspace will cover the worlds... all of them! Long live the Subspace Council!"

"Long live the Subspace Council!"

"Long live the Subspace Council!"

* * *

Lupe was hiding in a huge room full of little desks and chairs, obviously a classroom for the children of the villagers.

She toyed around with the safety mechanism of her blaster. "Come out, little hunter..." she murmured. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

She knew that Yui was around, and she has been warned by her commander of Samus' abilities. She knew everything about the main champions of the Master Hand. Crazy Hand knew about his brother's plan to put the people from the dying world into the places of his champions, so all of his subordinates and allies had to be prepared for a battle with any of them.

Lupe snickered. "Come on, little hunter, don't disappoint me. Go on and use all of your Ice Beams and Super Missiles or whatever weapon you're going to use... I'm still the better fighter."

She grinned as she used her long, canine tongue to lick along the short bayonet that was attached to her weapon. "I'm gonna love to hear your death scream..." she whispered.

'No... no, stop it... I can't take it anymore...'

"Shut up!" Lupe growled. "You are history, girlie! You ceased to exist after Master Andross and Crazy Hand remodeled me." She giggled insanely. "Cry as much as you want, but I am in control... and I will always be!"

'No... you are a monster...'

"I am what you could have been..." Lupe grinned. "I am all of your repressed anger, all your negative feelings and emotions... don't you know that behind that innocent little schoolgirl facade, there was a monster hiding? Everyone has a dark side, and I am yours..."

'STOP IT! Stop talking... please...'

Lupe decided to ignore the little voice in the corner of her mind. She was just annoying, nothing else.

As long as she was with her master, she would continue to kill, and that was the only thing that was important to her.

She then heard the footsteps coming along the corridor outside of the classroom... footsteps made by someone wearing a heavy, metal armor...

She smiled. "Showtime..."

* * *

Yui followed the little raccoon through the empty corridors. "How long until we reach your store?" she asked.

"Not much longer," Tom Nook whispered. "Just around that corner... but stay quiet, I am afraid what that maniac would do if she found us..."

He yelped in surprise when out of nowhere, a plasma bullet came flying. It only missed him because he stumbled over his tail and fell backwards.

Yui immediately stepped in front of him and raised her arm cannon.

"Hahahahaha!" the voice of her invisible opponent cackled. "Who's a big bad hunter? Yes, you are..."

"Come out... and leave the little guy alone!" Yui shouted. "He's innocent."

"Should I care?" Lupe replied. "If I feel like it, I will send him to his demise... but first, I have a fake hunter to kill."

Tom shivered as he hid behind Yui's legs. "She... she's going to kill us..." he muttered.

"She's hiding in one of these rooms up ahead," Yui murmured. "What kind of rooms are there?"

"Th-the classrooms for the kids..." Tom muttered.

"All right... run back behind that corner, where she can't hit you. I'm going to cover you... Don't worry, you won't die today."

"A-are you sure? Well, if you say so... okay..."

"NOW!" Yui shouted, and Tom started running as fast as his little raccoon legs could carry him. In the same moment, Yui started firing her Power Beam at the classroom doors in front of her. No matter in which of the rooms the leader of Star Wolf was hiding, she wouldn't be able to counterattack without being hit by Yui's shots.

When she was certain that Nook was out of danger, Yui stopped firing.

"Well, at least he won't be a bother during our little duel..." Lupe giggled. "But does it matter? After I'm done with you I can take whatever I want from this floating tin can... and then all of these pathetic little animals are at my mercy."

"You are an evil woman!" Yui shouted. She hoped to provoke Lupe with her comments so she would make a mistake... but, to be honest, Yui never had been good with that.

"You are a lousy replacement for the most famous of all bounty hunters," Lupe spat. "The real Samus Aran would have never given me such a sloppy excuse of a provocation. Was that supposed to insult me?"

"What do you know about me?"

"Well, for one, you are easily distracted..." Lupe hissed, and fired several shots at the armored woman, who was standing in the middle of the corridor.

Yui gasped and jumped out of the way.

Lupe laughed again. "What are you doing? You're not even trying to take cover from my shots... this is going to be the easiest fight I ever had!"

Suddenly, Yui realized something. "That voice..." she murmured. "It sounds so familiar..."

It took her some time, because Lupe's voice was filled with hatred and malice, and she would have never associated the person she knew the voice from with such emotions...

"It can't be..." she muttered. "Hikari-chan?"

For a while, Lupe stayed silent. "How could you know?" she finally hissed. "That bitch Hikari never saw the Evangelion Unit you were trapped in... how could you have ever heard her voice?"

"My thoughts were always with Shin-chan," Yui proclaimed. "No matter if he was battling an Angel or living a teenager's life... as normal as his life could be. I know the voices of all his friends, teachers and classmates. So what have you done with Hikari-chan? Are you some sort of spirit who has possessed her mind? Or are you actually Hikari, and are controlled by somebody else?"

"Hikari Horaki is dead!" Lupe snarled. "And only the new leader of Star Wolf remains... Lupe the Huntress!"

By now, Yui had realized behind which door her opponent was hiding. Now she only had to figure out how to get to her without making herself an easy target.

"Who did this?" Yui asked. "What is the meaning of all this? I was searching for my Shinji, found myself in the body of a bounty hunter and now I find out that one of the sweetest girls I know of is acting like a murderous killer..."

"You won't live to find out!" Lupe yelled and opened fire. Yui had waited for that moment and skillfully rolled sidewards, into a crouching position... and then, she fired a sparkling lasso of energy from her arm cannon. The Grapple Beam attached itself to the door's metal handle, and with a firm yank, Yui pulled it off its hinges.

Like an angry banshee, Lupe came dashing out of the room, baring her fangs. She slashed at Yui with the clawed glove on her left hand, but Yui had already retracted the Grapple Lasso and blocked the attack with her arm cannon.

When she saw the malicious grin on the wolf-girl's face, she already feared that something went wrong... but she only knew what Lupe had planned after it was too late. Lupe rammed the bayonet of her blaster into the Power Suit's cannon, causing sparks to fly out of Yui's weapon.

Yui punched the feral girl in the face, which made Lupe fly backwards. Her blaster clattered over the floor, but the bayonet was still stuck in Yui's arm cannon.

Yui gasped when she saw the huge amount of energy that was being built up at the opening of her weapon. "It's... it's building up too much energy..." she realized.

"Charge Beam malfunction! Charge Beam malfunction!" the computer voice in her suit exclaimed.

Lupe laughed madly when she witnessed the trouble Yui had with her own weapon system. "What's the matter, Ikari bitch? Can't stop your Charge Beam? Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that!" With a huge grin on her face, she walked over to her own weapon and picked it up. She then pointed it at Yui's helmet. "You are finished!"

"Not... yet..." Yui gasped, and with a sudden yank, she pulled Lupe's bayonet out of her weapon. The energy built up was exceeding the normal amount of energy normally used by the Charge Beam by far though, and when the circuits of the arm cannon were freed of the foreign object, all of the energy got released at once... and it turned into one single, huge beam that was aimed directly at the current leader of Star Wolf.

Lupe's grin froze to a grimace when she saw the blinding light of the massive beam... and then she only felt pain, as the stream of energy shook her body around.

When all of the energy was depleted, Yui gasped with exhaustion and fell down to her knees. Sparks and surges of electricity danced across the surface of her Power Suit... and then, one by one, it broke apart into its components. The power surge had been too much, even for a suit created by the Chozo.

Yui was now only in the skintight, blue bodysuit that Samus was always wearing underneath her Power Suit... and all of her weapons had become unusable.

Lupe was lying on the ground, still shaken by the massive damage she had taken by the huge laser. Even though she seemed unable to fight, she still laughed at Yui's misfortune. "Now what kind of stupid attack was that?" she giggled. "A beam that takes away all of your armor and weapons... you have zero left to defend yourself, stupid woman! Hey, maybe that's what we could call that attack: The Zero Laser! And now you have zero armor, zero weapons and apparently, zero brains... what are you going to do now, in your pretty Zero Suit? Shake your boobs in my face and hope they knock me out?"

"I don't need anything," Yui panted as she stood up. She brushed her brown ponytail out of her face. "Even though my suit is destroyed, I still have beaten you. Or do you still plan on killing me? Unlike you, I can at least stand up.

"Oh, and that's where you're wrong, pretty thing... DEADLY WRONG!" And with an angry roar, she jumped to her feet and lunged at the seemingly defenseless woman.

In a fluid motion, Yui knelt down to where a leg part of her suit was lying, pulled a small object out of a hidden slot... and then she pulled the trigger of the Paralyzer Gun.

The shot hit Lupe's chest and stopped her in mid-flight. Limp as a rag doll, the wolf-girl fell to the floor, only able to move her eyes and mouth.

"You... you..." she panted. "You had a hidden... weapon?"

Yui frowned at the fallen mercenary darkly. "The next time you try to take on Samus Aran - or anyone who has become her replacement - make sure you really learn everything about her and her weaponry!"

She walked up to the paralyzed girl and pulled her to her feet. She then pointed her paralyzer at her head. "Don't even think of running, I can use that thing anytime I want."

She then shouted: "Hey, little raccoon! Hurry and bring me some ropes, so I can tie her up!"

"Ropes, ropes, good idea..." Tom Nook muttered as he nervously came out of his hiding place. "I think I have some back in my store, wait a minute..."

Lupe smiled when she saw how the raccoon was running into another door. 'So there is his shop?' she thought. 'Good... as long as he didn't lie to me, the artifact in there is as good as ours.'

"And after we took care of your friends out there, you will tell me what you did to poor little Hikari!" Yui grumbled.

"Sweetie, you have no idea..." Lupe grinned. "It looks like you have won, while in reality... you already have lost!"

* * *

Gecko watched with satisfaction while his partner Pardus was keeping the cat pilot busy. When he saw a yellow panel lighting up on his console, he smirked. "Heh, looks like the hunter turned out to be a challenge after all... Okay, time for Plan B."

He opened a small panel next to his console and uncovered a huge, red button. He grinned... and then pressed it.

Hidden underneath the normal laser cannons of his Wolfen was a slightly more bulky cannon... and that cannon was now firing a sudden burst of dark energy into outer space. It flew past the huge ship that contained Spaceville... and then, in the middle of nowhere, a huge, purple sphere appeared. A black hole in space that started to suck anything that came to close to it in...

"Operation Black-Hole-Blaster is a success!" Gecko grinned. "Now let's see what this Samus copy is gonna do after we pull her into subspace... and in there, Lupe will get the upper hand."

* * *

In Samus' Ship, a tiny astronaut gasped when he looked out of the cockpit and saw the huge sphere of darkness that had appeared out of nowhere. And he was even more worried when he realized that slowly, very slowly, Spaceville started to drift off into the direction of the black hole...

"Oh no..." Olimar murmured. "What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do...?"


	14. Wish upon a Star, Star upon an Arwing

Fox and Rei were sitting on the wings of Falco's Arwing, who was carrying them away from the Climate Control Center. When the assault of the sentry robots had become too intense, he had swooped in and saved them with his ship.

Fox groaned. "That was a close call. Hey, Rei, you okay?"

"I am unharmed, Fox," Rei replied.

Fox sighed. He had to remind himself that this wasn't Krystal, but just somebody who looked like her. Her behavior was definitely different, though, so that was a constant reminder that she wasn't who she appeared to be. Still, by now he was seeing her as a team member and a friend. He hadn't lied to her when he offered her membership of Team Star Fox... still, he wondered if she still could stay around after the true Krystal had come back...

Suddenly, his communicator beeped. "Fox," Slippy spoke up. "I analyzed the sentry robots that attacked you... and they're Aparoids!"

"You sure?" Fox asked in surprise.

"Yes, it seems like Aparoids have the ability to infect machines," Slippy nodded.

"No way! Are you serious?" Falco asked.

Suddenly, the sound of loud engines could be heard over the noise of Falco's Arwing.

"Everybody, look!" Rei said and pointed behind them, where a familiar, yellow ship had appeared.

"Yep, it's true," an also familiar voice came out of the communicator. "And the one who's pulling the strings is me, Pigma! Whahahaha!"

"Pigma! Falco, don't let him escape!" Fox shouted.

"I'm on it, Fox!" Falco replied and got ready to turn his Arwing around.

"I think you should concentrate on more serious matters than me," the evil hog snickered. "Up and at'em, big fella!"

And then, it happened: One of the huge pipes of the control center detached itself from its position and grew a pair of long, spindly legs which it used to crawl along the snow-covered ground. It was also covered with a layer of strange, purple-glowing machinery... Aparoids that helped infect this machine.

"Isn't that thing part of the engineering?" Fox gasped.

"It's been infected by the Aparoids!" Slippy shouted.

"I wouldn't bother with me now," Pigma smirked while his ship continued to fly away. "That thing looks like it means business."

And then, ROB64's voice spoke up: "Danger! Danger! Climate Control Center approaching critical overload."

"Deal with Pigma later," Peppy said. "Without the control center, we'll never stop the blizzards again."

"Got it..." Fox sighed.

Laughing hysterically, Pigma vanished in the depths of outer space, while Falco's Arwing landed on a small plateau.

"I'm gonna send you your Arwings," Peppy shouted. "Just a minute."

And when their ships arrived, Fox and Rei climbed aboard and flew towards the giant, mechanical monster that was slowly, but steadily approaching the main building of the control center.

Rei winced. There they were again, the alien voices in her head... what could she do to suppress them?

'REI, LISTEN CLOSELY... THIS SWINE... HE IS A TOOL FOR US... AFTER HE HAS SERVED HIS PURPOSE, HE SHALL BECOME PART OF US, JUST LIKE ANYBODY OUT THERE. BUT YOU... YOU ARE SPECIAL! YOU SHALL JOIN OUR INNERMOST CORE..."

By now, Rei was becoming used to these mental assaults and to the haunting voices that sounded so similar to her own. "No..." she said silently. "I won't. I don't know who or what you are, but I am trained to fight alien threats such as you. You are no Angels... but you threaten the Lylat System and all of its inhabitants. It is my duty to prevent that... I am a member of Star Fox!"

Just then, Fox contacted her. "Rei?" he asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one," Rei replied in a very serious tone of voice. "Nobody important, that is. Let's carry out our mission, Commander!"

She saw him smile on her monitor. "Okay then... Pilot Rei? Ready to show them what we're made of?"

"Yes, sir!"

Neither of them noticed the small light that had appeared high above them, in the night sky... it was a small, twinkling star... but it was moving.

The shooting star looked like any other of its kind, but that changed when suddenly, it changed directions and fell down... down towards the surface of Fichina.

No member of Star Fox noticed it just until it entered the atmosphere. Aboard the Great Fox, Peppy just saw a tiny flash of light when the shooting star came shooting past him, and he gasped when he saw the direction in which the strange object was flying. "Rei! Watch out! Unidentified object approaching your direction!"

Rei looked around. "What? I can't see anything..."

And that's when she felt the impact of the unknown object. It didn't explode or damage anything on impact. It didn't even interrupt her flight path. There was only a slight 'thud', and that was it.

Rei blinked. "What happened?"

Falco looked closely while flying over Rei's Arwing. "Um, I can't say for sure, but there's a small, yellow lump of... something on your ship, Rei."

* * *

The 'small, yellow lump' shook itself and looked up. It was a little, star-shaped creature with a cute face on its front.

Stafy held on closely to the flying ship and gasped in surprise when he realized what was going on.

"A battle? Sheesh, I just had to choose the best spot to land, did I?"

He then focussed. As a star creature, he could listen to the wishes of certain people. And since he was sent to help Rei, he only listened to her wishes.

"She wishes to save that building, huh?" Stafy murmured. "Well, I can help with that... but what else is she wishing for?"

He concentrated again and saw her innermost wishes. She wished... to be accepted as part of the team... no matter as part of the Star Fox Team or an Evangelion Pilot. She wished for a home... and for a family.

And there it was... her biggest wish, deeply buried alongside a huge of emotions, in the darkest corner of her mind.

She wished... to be with Shinji Ikari.

Stafy sighed. "That wish... will be difficult to fulfil."

* * *

The Ivysaur known as Tabris hid underneath the life boat that was attached to the wall and listened to the conversation of the three humans that were standing at the ship's railing. Of the Pokémon, only the Squirtle was around.

Maya sighed as she stared at the open sea. "I've dreamt of such a cruise," she murmured. "But never had the time. Travelling like this... is everything I always wanted. No dark working places... no duties... except to your Pokémon." She smiled. "And it's always better to travel with friends. Thanks for inviting me along, guys! It really means a lot to me."

"Well, you have to thank Todd for that," Misty smiled back. "The whole trip was his idea."

The young, red-haired photographer scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, it was just a big coincidence, you know? While I always wanted to visit the Ruins of Alph, I always found Pokémon to be more exciting. But a few days ago, I received a letter from an archeologist I never heard of before. He told me he wanted to explore the Alph Ruins and was in need of someone who could take professional pictures of the glyphs inside the ruins for him. He also offered me some money, so I couldn't refuse."

"A good coincidence for Maya," Misty said. "In Johto, she'll be able to catch quite a few Pokémon the people of Kanto have never seen before. Although I believe that at least the gym leaders might know about most of them... although I don't believe that Lt. Surge has a Mareep on his team." She giggled as she imagined the tough, muscular ex-soldier with a soft, cuddly sheep Pokémon like Mareep on his team.

"No matter what Pokémon I might find," Maya said. "I just know that I will enjoy all parts of this journey."

Ritsuko listened to the words of her trainer and former co-worker. She could understand that Maya's job had been hard for her, and she had heard from Aoba that the young woman had trouble to bear the responsibility of being a NERV employee. After all, all of her work helped to protect Earth from the menace of the Angels. Ritsuko herself had been troubled by this burden at times... although she believed that it should be even harder for the Evangelion Pilots - and they are just children.

'Even though I fear for the safety of Tokyo-3, part of me has to agree with Maya,' she thought. 'It is nice to have a pleasant journey that doesn't involve working in the gloomy depths of an underground base. We're outdoors all the time, we see incredible creatures I've never seen before in my life...'

She sighed. 'Still, I would have wished that I didn't have to turn into one of these creatures...'

To her own surprise, she was becoming more and more comfortable with her new role... and battling other Pokémon was really fun. She didn't even have to feel bad when she was hitting other Pokémon with their attacks... they expected it, and they loved to battle as well. She had lost a few battles herself, and she had to admit, while it had hurt and she had been disappointed... she still was glad that she had fought.

Is that how a Pokémon was thinking?

She was also surprised when out of nowhere, a strange vine wrapped itself around her shell and lifted her off the ground. She wanted to shout, but then, another vine wrapped itself around her head and closed her mouth. She was then pulled back from the three humans, who didn't even notice what happened to the female Squirtle.

The Ivysaur rejoiced when he had Ritsuko in his grasp. He pulled her underneath the life boat and smirked at her, while Ritsuko just glared at him. But she didn't dare to struggle, since she knew that she was at an disadvantage. Not only was she weak against plant-types, Ivysaur was also an evolved Pokémon, unlike her.

"Saur! Ivysaur!" 'Let's talk about business, shall we?' he said. 'I know you and your pals aren't native to this world, just like me. I don't know what happened to me, why I am here or why I look like this. Since up to now, you are the only ones I met from 'our' world, I'd like to stay with you for now. You will tell your 'trainer' about me and ask her to treat me like one of her so-called 'Pokémon'. But since I don't like to be captured, I don't want her to throw one of those balls at me. Tell her that and I have no reason to throw you overboard. Now, I will let you speak... but remember, I still have you in my grasp. Any wrong move and you will see just how sharp my leaves can be...'

Ritsuko realized that whoever this Pokémon was, he was deadly serious. Was he somebody she knew? Fuyutsuki, maybe? Commander Ikari? She almost chuckled. No, she couldn't imagine that Gendo had turned into a four-legged dinosaur-thing with a flower bulb on his back.

When the Ivysaur freed her mouth, she grumbled: "Squirtle! Squirtle!" 'Fine, as long as you stop threatening me, I will do as you say... but you could have just asked me, you know?'

The plant Pokémon smirked. "Saauuuurr..." 'I just did, didn't I?'

Ritsuko wisely decided not to reply to that. "Squir squirtle..." 'Okay, then put me down already.' He did as he was told, but still eyed her carefully. 'Can you at least tell me your name?'

The Ivysaur tilted his head. "Ivysaur!"

'Just call me... Kaworu!'

* * *

A little while later, Maya was sitting in the cabin she was sharing with Misty, but only accompanied by her Pokémon... and the strange Ivysaur sitting in front of her.

After Ritsuko told her that somebody would like to talk to her in private, she assumed that it was just another passenger who wanted to challenge her to a Pokémon Battle. Since neither Misty or Todd knew that she could understand her Pokémon, she just excused herself and said that she wasn't feeling well.

Besides Ritsuko, she had also released Misato and Kaji from their Pokéballs. After all, they had been her co-workers before they arrived in Kanto, and they were the only ones she really knew in this new world. Besides, if this really was another traveller from their 'home world', she figured it would be best for all of them to hear what he has to say.

Maya looked closely at the plant-type Pokémon in front of her. "So, you'd like to be part of my team, is that correct?"

"Ivy! Ivysaur!" 'That's correct, but I don't want you to catch me. I prefer to stay independent. Still, I would act as if you had caught me and obey any of your orders in a Pokémon Battle.'

"I certainly don't mind, but..." She exchanged a quick look with her Pokémon/former colleagues. "Before I accept you, there are a few things I'd like to know from you."

Kaworu raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Saur?" 'And that would be?'

Maya frowned. "Who have you been before your transformation, and why do I understand you as well as my friends?"

Kaworu smiled. "Ivysaur, saur..." 'Isn't that obvious? I am a resident of Japan, as for my name, I already told your Squirtle friend: It's Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa! As for why you can understand me, I have no idea.'

Ritsuko narrowed her eyes. She hadn't told Maya and the others how Kaworu had threatened her, but that didn't mean that she just accepted what he said. Besides, his name sounded familiar, somehow...

"Pi! Pika, pikachu!" Misato spoke up. 'Hey, it's just a guess, but... maybe you can understand anyone who's in the same situation as we are. Being brought into this world, transformed into a Pokémon... you didn't believe that it was because you already knew us, did you?'

"Well, that sounds plausible," Maya agreed. "As well as his reason why he wants to come with us."

"Charmeleon!" Kaji nodded. 'That's right, if I found out that there are others in my situation, I would always be happy to stay with them instead of going by myself.'

Kaworu smiled. "Ivysaur!" 'See, no reason to feel suspicious. I just want to find a way back home, just like you.'

Ritsuko frowned at Maya when she heard those word. "Squir squirtle..." 'Well, I'm not too sure if really everyone of us wants that..."

Maya chuckled nervously. "Why, Ritsu-chan, I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Ritsuko sighed. Maybe she was being unfair to Maya. After all, could she blame her that she wanted to have some fun? After all, every time she fought for her, it was an exciting experience for her as well. It was very hard not to be excited by this situation. And she knew she should be a lot more bothered by the fact that she was a Squirtle now...

So she decided to cut Maya some slack and instead concentrated on another question she had: Why did Kaworu's name sounds so damn familiar?

And why was he so polite to Maya and the others while nearly strangling herself?

* * *

In the midst of the dark mass that everyone knew as 'Dark Matter', an evil entity was brooding.

The dark creature named Zero-Two was proud of his deeds, even though nobody really knew of him... they all just knew about the dark cloud that surrounded him and called it 'Dark Matter'.

But Zero-Two wasn't a creature that lusted after fame and glory... he was satisfied with destruction, horror and chaos. All of his power, however, was based upon one single factor: terror! He had to terrorize a huge amount of living beings on a regular basis, or his power would dwindle to a low amount, and he would turn back into the small, insignificant creature had had been before his transformation.

And as long as he stayed hidden, in the cloud generated by his servant, the Dark Matter itself, nobody would ever know about him, thereby insuring his safety.

Still, there was one thing that bothered him. The Fairy Crystal from Ripple Star... it was one of the few things in the universe that could easily be used to counter his darkness. And according to the spies that Dark Matter had sent out throughout this solar system, the fairy Ribbon and her new allies had already gathered a considerable amount of crystal shards.

If they were actually able to restore the crystal, they could use it to dissolve the Dark Matter surrounding the planet, and find Zero-Two in its middle.

Maybe it was time for a measure of self-preservation...

* * *

The Fairy Queen was nervously pacing forth and back within her chambers of the royal palace on Ripple Star. Every now and then, she was looking outside, at the darkness-covered sky which filled the hearts of her fairies with panic and terror. And it wasn't just the dark sky... the creatures spawned by the Dark Matter terrorized her kingdom every day. If no miracle would happen, their planet was doomed for sure.

She looked up at the darkness, beyond which she knew the star-covered sky to be. And somewhere out there was a brave, little fairy who she had burdened with a difficult task. "Ribbon... maybe I made a mistake. I wanted to save the Fairy Crystal from that monster's clutches, but... I fear that I might have doomed our nation with that action."

She sighed and just wanted to leave the room... when she heard something. It sounded like... somebody was laughing. It was a very quiet laugh, but she was certain she heard it.

"Who... who is there?" she asked nervously.

She gasped in fright when suddenly, a stream of dark energy came seeping through the ceiling and formed a black cloud that was hovering in front of her.

"Your Highness!" the voice said with a chuckle. "Your ruling days... are over!"

And before she could call for help, the entity enshrouded her with darkness, pulling her down into a deep slumber...

The door opened and a small, violet-haired fairy came flying into the room. "Your Highness... I heard your voice. Is everything all right?"

The queen turned around and faced her servant with a smile. "Oh, I am fine... I was just bothered by something."

"I can imagine," the servant nodded. "Being faced with that horrible cloud that is covering our planet day after day... I really hope that somebody will help us." She bowed. "Good night, my queen!" And she left, closing the door behind her.

The queen's smiling face distorted into an evil grimace. "You little fools..." she whispered in a voice that wasn't her own. There is no hope left for your miserable little planet... even if those 'heroes' should defeat my servant... they will never find me. And from this day on, Ripple Star has a new ruler..."

And Zero-Two chuckled darkly.


	15. Mischievous Misdreavus

"What, are you NUTS?"

"No need to get upset. All I want is a itsy-bitsy, teeny-tiny little bit of space manipulation, is that too much?"

"You... must be insane if you believe I would EVER..."

Master Hand grabbed the spatial Pokémon's head and turned it around. "Look, you're doing this for the good of all of us. Do you think my brother acts according to rules? Do you think we can afford to wait until the gods or whoever is responsible gives us their approval?"

"I can't believe you're even asking me that," Palkia spat as he freed his head from Master Hand's grip. "Space manipulation is a very tricky business, and any mistake might cause rifts in the space continuum that might cause the end of all worlds..."

"That's why I've come to you," the big hand exclaimed while pointing at Palkia. "You're the specialist of all things spatial, and there is no one else I would burden with such a task. Besides, do you think I would really suggest this if I knew there was another way?"

"How should I know?" Palkia grumbled. "You always seclude yourself from the others in your little arena, what's it called again...?"

"Battlefield, but that's not the point. I want you to know that a dozen of Champions would be lost if you don't help me. We already lost the real heroes... do you wanna risk losing their replacements?"

Master Hand realized that it had been very risky to tell Palkia about his plans and that he had replaced Kirby, Samus, Krystal and Princess Zelda with heroes from a dying world. All the spatial Pokémon had to do was to call one of his superiors, and the whole plan would go down the drain. Especially of Dialga heard about this... Dialga was one of the most stubborn servants of the gods, he always acted according to the rules.

On the other hand, Palkia and Dialga had never looked eye to eye... so he doubted that Palkia would tell his rival about this.

"At least listen to what I have in mind," Master Hand pleaded.

That did it. To hear Master Hand, the great guardian of all Champions, plead like this, was an extremely rare occurence. He definitely had to have a reason for this.

"All right, I'm listening..." Palkia growled. "But listen, I won't promise you anything, got it?"

Master Hand gave Palkia a thumbs up and would have smiled, if he had a mouth. "No problem! Now listen closely, all I want you to do is to influence the attributes of a few, ancient teleportation devices, so that they will all lead to a certain place..."

* * *

The huge shape of the Battleship Halberd seemed to cover the whole sky, as it slowly descended near the sandy beaches of Aqua Star.

When it was standing on secure ground, the main hatch opened, and Shinji's new friends came running out.

"Hey, you guys!" Adeleine shouted and held up a sparkling crystal. "We found all of the shards on Neo Star."

"Same here," Waddle Dee grinned. "Thanks to His Majesty, we were able to overcome all obstacles."

"Heheh, well, I have to ensure the safety of my kingdom, after all, right?" Dedede smirked.

Shinji shook his head. That guy would never change... "And what about you?" he asked Meta Knight, who came walking behind the others.

"I think this will answer your question," Meta Knight said and held out his hand. Just like the others, he was holding a glowing crystal, all of the shards he had gathered on Shiver Star, fused together to create a slightly bigger shard.

Ribbon smiled. "Well, I guess the Fairy Crystal is about to be reassembled... okay, guys, hand me your shards."

The others all gave their respective shards to the little fairy.

While Ribbon was busy merging the shards into a bigger crystal, Shinji noticed how Lucas was staying apart from the main group. The blonde boy stared down at his hands and sighed.

Shinji waddled over to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's j-just you..." Lucas muttered. "I was just... ah, never mind, it's not important..."

Shinji looked at him with worry. He could tell when a person was preoccupied with something. He had seen it with Asuka, with Rei, and also with Misato before. "Are you sure? I won't tell anyone if you don't want to, you know?"

Lucas sighed. "Well, it's just... Okay, I guess I can tell you. Shortly before I appeared in Dedede's cell, I was together with my friends..."

"Oh, I see... so you miss them, huh?"

"Well, that's true, but... it's not really that what bothers me. I guess they will trust in me that I can take care of myself..."

Shinji smiled. "Well, I guess then you have pretty good friends."

Lucas nodded and recalled the faces of his friends... Duster, his dog Boney... and Kumatora.

But then he also recalled where they had been the last time he had seen them and his face grew sad again.

"When... we were in New Pork City..."

"Excuse me..." Shinji interrupted him. "But don't you mean: New YORK City?"

"What? No, I'm pretty sure it's New Pork City. Anyways... that place..." He shuddered. "It's where my friends and I fought an enemy of ours... the Masked Man."

"Ah... and did you defeat him?"

"Kind of..." Lucas sighed. "You know, I have a brother, Claus... and before all of this happened, I believed he died. But, after our battle against the Masked Man, his helmet fell off, and... I looked into the face of my brother."

Shinji gasped. "That's... that's horrible!"

Lucas nodded. "See why I'm so upset? The last thing I saw before coming here was the face of my brother, who I believed to be dead for some time... and now I wonder: Why did he do all these things? Why did he work for the Pig Army? And most important: If Claus was the Masked Man all the time, why did he attack me?"

"OH NO!" Ribbon suddenly shouted.

Lucas and Shinji ran to her side. "What's wrong?"

Ribbon pointed at the image the merged crystal shards were showing her. "Look... it's... it's Ripple Star!"

And now they all could see, the surface of the heart-shaped planet was covered with darkness. Literally. A huge, black cloud was covering it from all sides. And they all knew where they had seen that black cloud before.

"The Dark Matter..." Meta Knight muttered.

Ribbon sobbed. "What... what shall we do? Oh no, I hope the queen isn't..."

"Now, now, I'm hope she's still fine," Adeleine said while stroking the young fairy's hair. But when she took a look at the darkened planet as well, she started to have doubts.

Shinji wanted to say something, but suddenly, Lucas stepped forward.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" he asked. "We still need to find the last shards, and if they are on Ripple Star, we just have to go there, easy as that. And then we can make sure that scary Dark Matter goes away forever."

Everyone looked at the normally meek boy in surprise, then Shinji smirked and nodded. "You're right! We can't give up now! Ribbon, don't you worry! I might not be Kirby, but I'm not gonna wait and watch how that thing is taking over your home planet."

Tears appeared in Ribbon's eyes. "Oh Shinji... thank you!"

Adeleine, on the other hand, was looking at Lucas with awe. The way he was standing up for Ribbon just now... was truly admirable. The young painter felt a strange tingle running through her body... Lucas had looked so brave and inspiring just now...

Dedede shouldered his mallet and grinned. "Well, I'm not gonna let you have all the fun for yourselves. If you're going to Ripple Star, I'm going with ya!"

Waddle Dee nodded. "Yeah, all of us will go."

Meta Knight looked through his mask and then nodded. "The Halberd is ready for takeoff. It can take us to Ripple Star in two hours. It might not be as quick as if we used the crystal portal, but... we would have a significant advantage if we had my ship at our disposal. My crew is ready anytime, just give me the signal."

Ribbon looked at everybody with gratitude. "Thank you, everyone..."

* * *

"Hey, Maya! What are you doing back there? Get a move on!" Misty shouted while she and Todd walked along Route 38..

Maya, who was following them, shouted back: "In a minute!" She then looked back at Ritsuko. "Okay, what are you trying to tell me here?"

"I'm just telling you to be careful," the Squirtle whispered while looking over to Kaworu, who acted as if he was looking after a swarm of Ledyba. "I don't trust him... and somehow, his name sounds familiar. But I can't quite place it..."

Kaworu noticed how they were looking over to him and gave them an innocent smile.

"I agree that he's acting kinda weird... but I don't think he's dangerous. What is an Ivysaur going to do against a team composed of a Squirtle, a Pikachu, a Charmeleon and a Butterfree...? Not to mention Misty's Pokémon..."

"I'm just telling you to keep an eye on him," Ritsuko hissed. She patted her smooth, rounded head with her paws. "Dang, if I could only remember where I've heard his name before..."

Unbeknown to them, Kaworu had listened to every word they said. He didn't know if his sharpened Angel senses were active even in this body, or if the ears of an Ivysaur were exceptionally sharp. Whatever may be the reason, he grinned to himself after listening to the discussion of the two former NERV employees.

'Humans... either they are ignorant and don't believe in anything they have no explanation for... or they are so suspicious that they don't even trust their own team members.'

He knew that Ritsuko would recall where she had heard his name before, given some time. But even then, he had a cover plan. No matter what happened, this group of humans and humans-turned-Pokémon were his best chance to find a way back to Earth... and hopefully, back to his 'normal' form.

He followed Maya and Ritsuko, who in turn were following Todd and Misty. Unlike the transformed scientist, he wasn't too bothered by his current appearance anymore. True, he wasn't as powerful as an Angel anymore... but as far as Pokémon go, an Ivysaur was a pretty formidable opponent, as long as he didn't have to face a third-level Pokémon or an opponent his element type was weak against.

Suddenly, he stopped. Was it just his imagination or did he hear a faint giggle coming out of nowhere?

He looked around, but didn't see anyone around. He shrugged and ran after the humans and other Pokémon.

"Tell us more about the ruins, Todd!" Misty said. "I've read somewhere that the glyphs on the wall resemble unkown Pokémon, is that true?"

"That's right," Todd nodded. "I've talked about it with Professor Oak when I told him about my chance to photograph the ruins... he told me about a species of strange Pokémon that live in a dimension separate to this one. At times, you may even see one of them roam the ruins..."

"Wait a minute... that sounds awfully familiar." She gasped. "He can't mean... the Unown?"

"Have you heard of them?" Maya asked.

Misty frowned. "Oh yes, I have heard of them. In fact, Ash, Brock and I once met a whole collective of Unown when we visited the town of Greenfield. After reading the mind of a girl named Molly, they turned Greenfield in a wasteland of growing crystals, created an illusionary Entei that kidnapped Ash's Mom and kidnapped Molly's father into their dimension. Oh yes, I know about them."

"Another... dimension?" Maya wondered. She exchanged a quick glance with Ritsuko.

"That... that's horrible, of course!" Todd replied. "But I don't think Unown are malicious. Maybe they just misinterpreted her thoughts..."

"Misinterpreted?" Misty snapped. "When a young girl misses her father, you'd think they would be intelligent enough to realize that an Entei that's not even real can't be a good replacement for her father."

"Well, Professor Oak told me they mostly live in their own world... maybe our own dimension is so strange to them that they can't understand such things as having a family... after all, they share a collective mind..."

"Excuse me," Maya spoke up. "But didn't you just say that those Unown can be found in the Ruins of Alph?"

Todd and Misty looked at her in confusion. "Um, sometimes, at least that's what I heard," Todd said. "Why do you ask?"

Misty noticed how serious Maya had become all of a sudden.

"If they can travel between different dimensions... do you think they could also take people into other dimensions, too?"

"Well, they did take Molly's father to their homeworld, from that he told Professor Oak," Misty explained. "But why are you so interested in the Unown, all of a sudden?"

"No... no particular reason... I'm just excited by the concept, that's all!" She grinned. "Can we hurry? I can't wait to see them..."

"Hey, you were the one who was dawdling behind," Misty pointed out.

"Well, that was because..."

"SAUR!"

At Kaworu's sudden yelp, they all turned around. "What's wrong with him?" Todd asked when he saw how the Ivysaur erratically moved his vines through the air.

Ritsuko walked up to him. "Squirtle! Squir squirtle!" 'Hey, what do you think you're doing? Trying to catch flies?'

"Ivy..." Kaworu grumbled. "Saur, Ivysaur!" 'There's something around here... something that hit the back of my head.'

Ritsuko looked around. "Squirtle?" 'I can't see anything! Are you sure you aren't just imagining things?'

"Saur! Ivysaur!" 'I'm sure of it. Whatever it is, it either is incredibly fast and nimble, or... it is invisible.'

"What are they talking about?" Misty wondered.

Maya blinked. "Kaworu... is saying something about an invisible opponent that attacked him."

"Invisible?" Todd wondered. Then he sighed. "That can only mean one thing..."

Misty nodded. "Yeah, and regarding the fact that we are in Johto, it can only be a..."

"SQUIRTLE!" Ritsuko yelled when something smacked against the back of her head as well. 'OW! He's right, there IS something here.'

"Give me a second..." Todd muttered and took off his backpack. He searched a bit before taking out a special device that resembled a pair of bulky goggles.

"What is that?" Maya wondered.

Todd grinned. "One of those nifty tools no professional Pokémon photographer should leave at home. It's a Silph Scope... and with its help, I'm gonna identify our mysterious attacker."

He activated the device and looked through the lens. After looking around, he finally saw the shape of the Pokémon that had attacked Kaworu and Ritsuko.

He sighed. "A Misdreavus... I should have known."

"Squirtle?" 'What's a Misdreavus?' Ritsuko wondered.

"A Ghost Pokémon," Maya explained.

"That's right," Misty nodded. "And they mostly are up to no good."

The Misdreavus appeared in front of them with a giggle.

"Mis mis misdreavus..." 'Oh, you are so funny... I could have kept on doing this the whole day,' it giggled in a female voice.

"Saur, Ivysaur!" 'You think this is funny?' Kaworu frowned.

"Mis, Misdreavus!" 'You bet! It was a hoot seeing you all confused. I can do it again if you want...' she winked.

Kaworu sighed. "Saur..." 'I should have known... simple creatures, simple minds...'

"MIS! Misdreavus!" 'Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Okay, now you've made me mad!'

"Look out, it's going to attack!" Misty shouted.

"All right, time to show me how good you really are," Maya proclaimed. "I choose you, Kaworu!"

Kaworu winced in annoyance at her loud yell, but he nodded.

"Misdreeeaaaavuuuuss..." the ghost Pokémon said in a low tone of voice, smirking down at Kaworu.

'What's it doing?' Kaworu wondered.

"Kaworu, get ready to attack with Razor Leaf!" Maya shouted.

While he didn't like to be commanded by a human, Kaworu did as she said. After all, he agreed to aid her in battle if needed. And if what they said about those Unown, he still needed their help to reach those ruins...

"Saur!" he shouted, shooting a pair of twirling leaves at the Misdreavus.

"Dreavus..." she winced. 'That stung a bit... but now it's time to get scary!' Her eyes started to glow in a dark violet hue, and then, a sudden ray of light came shooting at Kaworu.

Kaworu blinked dizzily as he was being hit by the ray. "S-s-saur...?" 'Wh-what is that?' he wondered. 'I c-c-can't concentrate...'

"A Confuse Ray!" Misty gasped. "Look out, Maya, that attack has confused him."

"I know!" Maya shouted. "Damn... well, I just have to hope he still hits her. Okay, Kaworu, I know you can do it! Use Sleep Powder on her!"

"Sleep Powder?" Todd wondered. "Are you serious? That attack can easily miss, and now that he's confused as well... shouldn't you try to use a more accurate attack?"

"If he manages to hit her, this battle will be over," Maya said confidently. "Do it, Kaworu!"

The Ivysaur staggered around. 'Easy for you to say...' he thought. He couldn't think clearly, the image of his opponent was wavering and blurring...

He then closed his eyes. 'What am I doing? I am not some helpless little critter that is easily scared by some ridiculous, floating little phantom... I am Tabris! The seventeenth Angel!'

He opened his eyes, and saw Misdreavus directly in front of him.

"IVYSAUR!" he shouted and opened the bulb on his back. A burst of pollen came shooting out, engulfing Misdreavus in a cloud of the plant-based sleeping drug.

"M-m-missss... drea... vusss..." 'N-no... faaaiiiiirrr...' the ghost Pokémon mumbled before her eyes closed and she floated down to the ground.

"That's my chance!" Maya shouted and reached for her belt. "Great Ball, go!!"

She threw the blue-colored ball at the unconscious Pokémon, and as usual, it vanished inside. The ball fell down into the grass and wobbled around for a bit, until it stopped and lay still.

With a triumphant smirk on her face, Maya walked over to the Great Ball, picked it up and raised it high into the air.

"YEAH, I'VE CAUGHT A MISDREAVUS!"

"...and a bit of Ash-itis, it seems..." Misty seatdropped.

* * *

Later that day, they were all sitting around a campfire, in a picnic area close to Ecruteak City.

"We've come quite a way from Cerulean," Misty commented. "Tonight, we'll be staying in Ecruteak's Pokémon Center, and tomorrow, we'll reach Violet City and the Ruins of Alph."

"I can't wait!" Maya grinned and exchanged a private smirk with Ritsuko. She then looked over to where Kaworu was sitting and petted his head, which surprised him. "You were a great help today! With your help, I was able to catch a rare Pokémon, and it's a Ghost Pokémon to boot."

"S-s-saur..." 'Eh, well, um... it was nothing.'

Todd then took a package of sausages out of his backpack and Maya looked at them hungrily. "All right, time to eat! But first... come out, everyone!"

She opened her Pokéballs and let out all of her remaining Pokémon: Misato, Kaji, Butterfree and Misdreavus.

"That's right, I bet my Pokémon are hungry, too," Misty smiled before releasing the Water Pokémon she had brought along from the Cerulean Gym.

"Corsola!"

"Psyduck?"

"Politoed!"

"Horse-e-e-e-ea!"

Staryu just spun around a couple of times.

"All right, dig in, everyone!" Todd said cheerfully while skewering the sausages on a few, wooden sticks.

While all of the other Pokémon surrounded the campfire, Misdreavus floated up next to Kaworu and winked. 'Hey there, cutie!' she winked. No hard feelings, eh?'

'Um... right,' Kaworu replied. 'Is there something I can help you with?'

She giggled. "Mis mis misdreavus..." 'Well, you were pretty good back there... and I have a soft spot for big, strong Pokémon such as yourself, sooo...'

The Angel Tabris had been ready for almost anything when he had decided to infiltrate NERV. Really, almost anything!

Being cuddled out of the blue by an enamored Ghost Pokémon, one he had beaten in battle just hours earlier at that, wasn't one of the things he had expected to do.

Misty giggled when she saw the happy grin on Misdreavus' face and the embarrassed look on Kaworu's. "Awww, isn't that sweet? Looks like they like each other..."

"Pika, pikachu!" 'Whatever,' Misato said. 'Now that I'm out of that cramped ball, I'll finally be able to have by favorite drink...' She hopped over to Todd's backpack and looked inside. Her ears drooped when she saw the drinks he had brought. "Pikaaaa..." she said mournfully. 'What, no beer? How can they do that to me?'

Her ears perked back up when she heard something coming up behind her. She turned around and saw a strange, upright-walking bird who looked like he was wearing some sort of Santa costume. He was also holding a huge sack.

The strange Pokémon nodded at her and then rummaged around in his sack. He then offered her a small can.

Misato's eyes sparkled. "Pikaaaaa..." 'Is this for real? Can it be true? A can of beer, just for me... and it's even Yebisu! This is the happiest day of my life!'

She took the Delibird's flipper and shook it again and again. "Pika! Pika!" 'Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I will never forget this!'

The Delibird waved it off. He then turned around and began waddling away.

"Wark!"

Misato grinned as she opened the can and took a sniff. Oh yes, this was what she had been longing for...

Suddenly, she realized something and looked back up to where the Delibird had been standing. But by now, he was gone.

"Pika..." 'Could it be...?'

* * *

Dark Link groaned when his chest was pierced by two swords at once. Gasping for breath, he stumbled backwards when Ike and Link pulled their blades out of his body.

"Wh-why..." he stuttered and coughed. Dark blood came out of his mouth. "How could you... defeat me?"

"The next time you try to kill somebody, remember one thing," Asuka said sarcastically while putting an arrow on her bow. "Trying to defeat three opponents at once while you're all by yourself... isn't exactly the most wise thing to do!"

And she shot her Light Arrow at the creature of darkness.

Dark Link yelled in a horrible voice, while the power of the Light Spirits consumed him from within. In seconds, not even a shade of the dark being was left behind.

Asuka lowered her bow. "Well, that was easy," she said. "What next?"

Ike looked at her in awe. "Truly, you are the princess of Hyrule," he said. "Just like the legends tell us: Beauty, elegance and the wisdom to overcome any challenge!"

Asuka smiled. "Why, thank you, kind sir!"

She didn't notice it, but for a very short moment, a golden triangle lit up on the palm of her right hand...

* * *

Surrounded by a cloud of darkness, a life-sized trophy of Dark Link appeared in the gigantic shelf, next to hundreds of similar trophies.

"Ah, looks like another one kicked the bucket!" a high-pitched voice spoke up. A floating platform rose up next to the trophy of the dark warrior, and a tiny, spiky-shelled turtle looked at it with a grin.

"Papa will be happy to hear that his collection is growing by the day. I wonder how this guy died, though... he doesn't look like a hero."

Bowser Jr. then shrugged. His only job was to keep an account of all the trophies that were stored in the humongous storage chamber deep below his father's keep. And from now on, he would make sure that no trophy would disappear into thin air, all of a sudden.

His gaze wandered up the shelf until he found the label he was looking for. He then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Storage Section: Dark Creatures, Hyrule. Date of Appearance..."

He continued to mumble while turning around his vessel. The flying platform flew back to the elevator leading back up.

It also flew past another shelf that was labeled 'Warriors from Tellius'.

And in that shelf, standing next to a lithe-looking youngster who was armed with a dagger, was the figure of a huge, broad-shouldered man in a heavy armor that covered his whole body. The face underneath the dark helmet was not visible in the dim light of the storage chamber.

And on the base of the trophy, a name was standing:

'The Black Knight'.


	16. Midnas Desperation

"Dina, are you all right?" Asuka asked as she helped the lightheaded maid to her feet.

"I... am fine, princess!" Dina murmured. "I think I need some rest, though..."

"Yes, I'd say so," Asuka nodded. "Here, there's the bed, lie down!"

"No..." Dina weakly protested. "I couldn't... that's your bed, Your Majesty..."

"Oh, stop that! You're my friend, aren't you? The servants' quarters are where, in the basement? No way I'm letting to take all those stairs in your condition. My bed is the most comfortable one, and you will stay here until you have regenerated. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, princess..." Dina stuttered. She didn't dare to protest, but then again, she also felt grateful for her princess' concern.

"You make sure that she isn't disturbed," Asuka told the soldiers standing guard in front of her chambers. She then turned to face the majordomo. "And you make sure a doctor will visit her, this very day!"

The majordomo gulped. "O-of course, Your Majesty!"

"Good! I will now go down and join Link and Sir Ike. We will leave to the desert as soon as possible, so take care of everything in my absence."

"Leave it in my hands, Your Highness!" The majordomo bowed and left.

Asuka looked back into her chambers, where Dina had climbed into her huge bed... and fell asleep on the spot.

Asuka sighed. "Well, good to see that she will be taken care of..." She closed the door behind her and walked downstairs.

When she had left half of the spiral stairway behind her, she stopped and took a deep breath. "Being a princess certainly isn't easy..." she murmured. "I almost dreamed about such a life in luxury, but... I guess we should be careful what we wish for, we might just get it..."

Today had been stressful, and not just because of the exhausting battles and the long journey. Asuka really didn't know if she could take another day under such a huge pressure of responsibility.

"Maybe... maybe it is time that I tell them where I'm really from," she murmured to herself. "Maybe they even know of a way I can go back home..."

* * *

When Asuka entered Hyrule Castle's huge library, Link and Ike were already searching through the hundreds of books that were standing in the shelves. Ike was just putting one book back into its shelf, and Link was sitting at the table, reading through another book.

"Well, did you find anything?" she asked.

"Maybe..." Link murmured. "See, here? This book is an encyclopedia of mythological creatures that had appeared during the so-called Imprisoning War. It was this time when Ganondorf first wanted to conquer Hyrule, and he used many different kinds of monsters and undead creatures to perform this task. Many of them are the same creatures we still know today, such as the Stalfos and the Lizalfos, but... there are also a few we have never heard of before. This one, for example: The Octorok! A octopus-like monster that dwells in the water, but can also walk on land. It spits out rocks with its snout..."

"Okay, but how is that gonna help us any further?" Asuka asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to it," Link replied, once again surprised at the gruff way the normally so calm princess was speaking to him. "Here, see this article? It speaks of a creature that was created after the image of the Hero of Time..."

Asuka scratched her head. "Uh... Hero of Time?"

"That's right, and here is the most incredible part: That hero's name was also Link! Unbelievable, isn't it? And to defeat his enemy, Ganondorf created a monster that had all the strengths the Hero of Time had, only that it was serving on the side of evil... and he gave it the name Dark Link."

"So... that was the thing we fought?" Asuka asked. "I remember... he said something that he had been imprisoned in that mirror after he was defeated."

"That's right," Link nodded. "Although, I do wonder why he didn't show himslef earlier... and if everyone who touches the mirror could have succumbed to his evil power, why didn't Midna and I feel nothing?"

"Is it that important?" Midna's voice spoke up from one of the mirror shards lying in front of them. "Do you have to waste your time with those books? My kingdom is under attack while you speak, and you read fairytale books!"

"Those are history books, Midna!" Link told her. "And I am very worried what might happen if we use the mirror. We never knew about that danger before, but now..."

"Does it matter? That guy's toast! So get a move on already!"

"Can't we take that book with us?" Asuka asked.

Link raised an eyebrow. He looked at the book lying on the table (which was only slightly smaller than a treasure chest), then back at her.

Asuka grimaced. "Okay, I get it, stupid question! But if the only thing we need to know is the stuff about Dark Link, why don't we just rip out a few of those pages?"

"You... would be willing to do that to your own books?" Link wondered. "I mean, I am no expert, but I can imagine that those are quite worth a bit..."

"So what? I am the princess! I can do whatever I want with my books, especially if the situation demands it."

Secretly, she hoped the true Princess Zelda would forgive her for her decisions.

"All right, if you insist..." Link took a small knife and carefully cut the respective pages out of the book. After putting them into his bag, he looked over to Ike. "Found anything you need?"

Ike turned around to them, sighed and shook his head. "No, not a single book... I mean, there are certainly many books that tell me all about the Ocarina's history, its powers and its role in the Imprisoning War, but not what happened to it after Ganondorf was defeated. Looks like I have no other choice but to help you for now..."

"Don't worry, as soon as the Twili are safe again, we'll come with you to Crimea and help you save Princess Elincia. Right, Zelda?"

When the princess didn't reply, he frowned and asked again: "Um, Zelda? You're willing to help them, right?"

"Huh, what?" Asuka asked, before realizing that he was talking to her. "Oh, yeah, of course!"

'Silly me,' she thought. 'I have to remember, I am Zelda now...'

She inwardly groaned. 'Awww, I can't take this anymore... Shall I tell them the truth or not...?'

"Anything else you need to do before we leave?" Link asked his two companions.

"No, nothing!" Ike said. Asuka shook her head.

"Well, then get a move on, already!" Midna said. "I'm just twiddling my thumbs here and... wait a minute... what's going on here?"

"Midna" Link wondered. "Is everything okay? What's going on?"

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard, Midna's face disappeared from the mirror shard, so that they could just see the chamber she was in, and they could hear her loud voice: "HEY! You can't just come in here! What do you think you are doing?"

Afterwards, a bright flash shone up from the shard, and they heard a loud scream, shrill hisses and screeches, and more noise. Then, the image of Midna's chamber vanished from the shard, and everything became quiet.

"What? Midna! Where are you? What happened? Midna! Can you hear me?"

"I... I think they got her..." Asuka spoke up. "I'm sorry, Link..."

"NO! No, that can't be! There's still hope left... quick, we have to go to the Arbiter's Grounds, now! There's no time to lose! I'm such an idiot... I should have never wasted any time with those books..."

* * *

The Twilight Princess gasped when strong claws grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. With a groan, she slid down to the ground.

She threw a hateful glare at the two creatures that were standing in front of her. The so-called Space Pirates hissed in triumph and aimed their strange weapons at her, but didn't fire. Then, another figure entered the room. It was an obese man wearing blue pants, a white shirt, a leather vest and a kerchief with a strange symbol on it. In his hands, he was holding a thin sword.

"End of the line, princess!" he sneered. "My men have defeated your troops and conquered your castle... there's no way to escape! You better surrender!"

Midna slowly stood up and glared at him. "Tell me your name, so I know who I'm going to kill when I get the chance!"

The pirate leader grinned. "The name's Goroh... Samurai Goroh! I'm a bounty hunter working for everyone who offers me the right amount of money. This is nothing but a job for me sweetie, and to accomplish that, I'm even willing to work with those smelly pirates."

The pirates growled at him angrily, but kept their weapons aimed in Midna's direction.

"Silence! I am your commander now, like it or not! And if you don't bring this little lady to our ship, I'll report this to the boss..."

Instantly, the pirates lowered their heads and hissed a meek response. Obediently, they pushed Midna forward and forced her to come with them.

Midna was sure that it was just a matter of time before someone would come to her help. After all, they couldn't have possibly defeated all of her subjects...

But when they stepped out of the palace's main entrance, her heart sank when she saw the huge army waiting in front of it. Pirate Troopers on foot were guarding all of the Twili that had fought them, and in the air, she could see flying versions of the pirates, as well as ships that were hovering in the air. She had never heard of such magic before...

Samurai Goroh stepped up next to her and grinned. "As you can see, resistance is useless! All of your forces have been defeated, and your Twili freaks are at my mercy... so I advise you to answer my questions."

Midna sighed in defeat. "All right..." she grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Just one simple thing," Goroh smiled. "Tell me... where to find the Fused Shadows!"

Midna looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Never..." she whispered.

The samurai shrugged. "It's your decision! I really would have wished to finish this quickly, but you leave me no choice..."

He gestured to one of the pirate commanders, and the alien being snarled... and savagely slashed his claw across one of the Twili's upper torso.

Midna gasped. "Stop!"

"Then answer me already: Where are the Fused Shadows?"

She lowered her head. "You win... I will show you where I've hidden the Fused Shadows."

Goroh grinned. "I knew you'd be cooperative..."

* * *

Rei dodged the incoming mines the tubular colossus released. Together with Fox and Falco, she tried damaging the Aparoid's hull, but its armor was too thick.

"We have to shoot Smart Bombs into the hatch when it opens to release the mines," Peppy suggested.

"Easier said than done," Falco grumbled. "For a beast that size, it sure is nimble."

"And the opening is pretty small," Slippy added. "I could never hit it with those many mines in the air."

"Leave this to me," Fox said. "Rei, take care of the enemies around me."

"Understood," Rei said in her usual, monotone voice. But her mind was focussed on the battle. She was trained to be the best, and while she had realized that having friends was something wonderful, she wouldn't let any unneeded emotions distract her from battle. Excitement, as well as anger and joy could wait until after their enemy was defeated.

She skillfully rolled around around the incoming enemies' fire, deflected a few shots and shot down the mines that were in Fox's way.

"I got it..." Fox mumbled. "Just a bit further..."

"The hatch is open!" Peppy shouted. "Now, Fox!"

"No, it's too early..." Fox said. "Just a little further..."

"Fox, look out behind you!" Falco yelled.

Rei berated herself for not noticing the small group of flying Aparoids that had approached Fox from behind. Falco and Slippy were on the other side of the battlefield, they could have never reached him in time. Fox himself was focussed on shooting his bomb into the giant Aparoid at the right time... she was the only one who could have intercepted them.

But it was too late. Just before Fox pressed the button to fire a bomb, an enemy's shot hit his Arwing and shook it around. The Smart Bomb flew past the giant and hit one of the snow-covered hills near the Climate Control Center.

"Damn!" Fox cursed. "That was my last Smart Bomb! Falco, what about you?"

"No such luck, Foxy!" Falco apologized. "You know I barely use them at all, it's not like I knew we'd run into an enemy like this..."

"Okay... Rob, send me a supply box, now!"

"Negative!" the robot's voice spoke up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Smart Bomb supplies are depleted. No more bombs available!"

"That can't be!" Peppy blurted out. "I just bought a bulk pack of Smart Bombs back on Corneria! What happened to them?"

"Sorry, Peppy..." Slippy whined sheepishly. "I never knew we'd need all of them... I used them in my last experiment... you know I was trying to create a new Arwing hull that is more resistant against even heavy explosions..."

Falco groaned. "Smooth move, tadpole!"

"But what now?" Fox grimaced while he shot his pursuers out of the sky. "We can't damage that thing without any bombs..."

"Danger! Danger! Approximately 5 minutes before Control Center reaches critical overload!" Rob warned.

'I have to do something...' Rei thought. 'There still have to be some people around... we can't just sacrifice them all.'

'Rei...' a soft voice suddenly spoke up in her mind. Rei was startled, but the voice was unlike the flat, mechanical voices of the Aparoids she had heard before.

'Who... are you?' she asked.

'A friend,' came the reply. 'My name is Stafy... and I've been sent here to help you.'

'Help us? Good. Destroy that Aparoid for us or give us bombs so we can do it.'

"I'm afraid I am not powerful to do that,' Stafy apologized. 'I am merely a small little star... but what I can do is grant you one wish.'

'A... wish?' Rei wondered.

'Yes,' Stafy replied. 'No matter what you wish for, if it is truly what you desire, I will be able to grant it... but just once, so choose wisely!'

Just a few days ago, Rei would have said that such a feat would not be possible, but she had recently seen many things she could not explain, so she decided to believe the strange creature for now.

But what should she wish for?

For a short while, she was tempted to use this opportunity to go back home... but as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt bad about it. She couldn't just abandon Fox and his friends... she was part of their team now. If she was fighting an Angel alongside Shinji and Asuka, she wouldn't abandon them either...

To get turned back to normal? While her current appearance was in no way advantageous to her old body, she didn't mind being an anthropomorphic fox too much.

There was only one thing she could do.

'I wish... that I could destroy this giant Aparoid!' she thought.

For a while, Stafy did not reply. 'Your wish... is granted!' he then said.

Fox shielded his eyes from the sudden flash that was coming from Rei's Arwing. "What the heck...?" he gasped.

On the backside of Rei's ship, there was a tiny little figure, shaped like a star... and it was shining as brilliant as a star, too.

"What are you doing, Rei?" Falco asked. "Is that lightshow supposed to do something against the Aparoid? If not, could you kindly stop that? Because I can't see a damn thing!"

"This is unbelievable..." Peppy murmured. "Our sensors indicate an enormous power source on top of Rei's Arwing... what in the world is that?"

While the Star Fox Team was still pondering, Stafy was feeling very calm as he stood up on his two legs and spread his stubby little arms. For a very long time, he and all his friends had believed he was just any regular little starfish... but in fact, he was one of the stars from Star Haven, capable of granting the wishes of an intelligent creature.

He didn't have the powers of the Star Rod at his side, but when he focussed all of his powers, he could grant any wish that didn't change too much about the world's natural balance... even though he had to rest for at least a week afterwards.

But now, he was pouring all of his force into Rei's wish... he could have easily filled up her supply of Smart Bombs, but he did more than that. He did something that would help her even after this battle...

To everyone's surprise, Rei's Arwing suddenly turned around, with the snout pointing up... and then, it changed shape.

A message appeared in Rei's cockpit: 'NOW CANCELLING ARWING MODE. POWER TRANSFER COMPLETE. CHANGE TO EVANGELION FORM INITIATED.'

Legs came out of the Arwing's underside. Its wings were stretching out to form long, powerful arms. The cockpit turned around and was now positioned in the middle of the new contraption. The Arwing's nose was folded backwards, and a head that looked all too familiar to Rei, became visible. The whole aircraft grew in size, so that it was equal with the massive form of the Aparoid.

And then, the huge, humanoid robot let out a loud roar while brandishing an enormous laser rifle that was at least as long as the Arwing had been by itself.

'TRANFORMATION COMPLETE. EVANGELION ARWING UNIT 00 READY FOR COMBAT.'

While her new vessel was smaller than her old Evangelion Unit, it was certainly powerful enough to handle anyone who would dare to attack her. It also wasn't a cybernetic construct, but a pure robot. Rei wasn't sure if this was truly her own Evangelion, Unit 00, but she knew at once that it had all the battle capabilities of the original. And while her cockpit wasn't filled with LCL, she certainly had no trouble controlling the transformed vessel. Her controls were a mixture of Arwing and Evangelion controls, and her moves were smoothly transmitted to the robotic Evangelion's limbs. She also wasn't wearing a plug suit... she didn't have to. She was neither controlling an Arwing nor an Evangelion, it was a fusion of the best capabilities and functions of both constructs.

The giant Aparoid stopped and turned around to face Unit 00.

'REI...' The multitude of voices sounded shaky, all of a sudden. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING...? THIS IS WRONG... DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE DESTROYING? WE ARE ONE...'

Unit 00 raised its energy rifle. "Target acquired," Rei stated. "Loading bomb chute... fire!"

And from a small slot on top of the energy rifle, a bomb was fired. It was the same sort of Smart Bomb any Arwing or Landmaster could use, proving that the technologies of the Arwing were still present within Rei's new combat mech.

The Aparoid did not even have time to screech when the Smart Bomb flew into its opening... and then an enormous explosion shook the mechanical creature around. The tube-like construct took another shaky step... then its thin, stilt-like legs gave away, and the Aparoid collapsed into the snow.

"What... what the heck just happened?" Falco stuttered.

"The Aparoids... they are all gone!" Slippy exclaimed.

"I... I can't believe it..." Peppy gasped. "Such power..."

Fox looked out of his own cockpit, at the smouldering remains of the fallen Aparoid and Rei's transformed ship. "Rei..." he murmured. "What happened?"

Evangelion Arwing Unit 00 was hovering above the Climate Control Center, looking regal and proud. High above her, a shooting star was soaring across the night sky.

For a short while, Rei believed to hear a small voice: 'Farewell, Rei! I hope my little present will help you on your quest... My work here is done! Good luck...'

Rei looked after the shooting star and if you looked at her closely, you just might be able to see the hint of a smile on her face.

"The threat has been eliminated, Commander!" she spoke into her communicator. "The Climate Control Center is safe... mission accomplished!"

* * *

Lucas gulped. "Well, I can say one thing for sure... it certainly looks creepy!"

The Halberd was approaching Ripple Star. Just like they had seen in the image of the Fairy Crystal, all of the planet's surface had been covered with the dark substance of Dark Matter.

Meta Knight frowned and pressed a button next to the ship's steering wheel. One of the outer cameras zoomed in to the capital of the fairies. The skies were shrouded with darkness, and they couldn't see a single fairy anywhere. Only Dark Matter's creatures roamed the streets.

"They are gone..." Ribbon cried. "They are all gone..."

"I am sure they are hiding somewhere," Waddle Dee said soothingly while patting the crying fairy's back. "Maybe they have all gone into that big building over there..."

"The castle?" Adeleine asked. "Yeah, that sounds plausible. Maybe the queen is protecting them."

Ribbon sniffed. "Maybe... but if that is true, we can't enter the castle. The security is so tight that the castle doors will never open, not unless the danger threatening the castle is eliminated."

"So we should defeat Dark Matter and his monsters first?" Shinji asked.

Dedede grinned and tightened the grip on his mallet. "Works for me..." he chuckled.

Waddle Dee gushed. "Aaah, you are so bold, Your Majesty... a role model for us all!"

"That takes far too long..." Meta Knight suddenly said. "We don't know where we can attack Dark Matter... we need to do the only thing Ribbon wanted to do... and that is to complete the Fairy Crystal."

One of his Blade Knights came running. "Scanning complete, sir!" he saluted. "Several energy sources detected underneath the castle, and also within the castle itself."

"Underneath?" Shinji wondered. "How could they be there?"

"I... I think there's an old tunnel connecting the castle with the old well at the edge of town," Ribbon explained. "Only fairies can see the entrance... for everyone else, it looks like it's filled with water."

"Is that all?" Meta Knight asked.

Ribbon was taken aback by that question. "Well... yes... at least I think so..."

"Good!" Meta Knight nodded. He activated the ship's auto pilot and turned around. He looked at the Blade Knight. "Inform the crew: Prepare for battle! Standard attack formation! Concentrate your fire on the wide, open areas out of town. Only fire the small cannons to cover our friends here."

The Blade Knight saluted. "Yes, sir!" Then he left the bridge.

"What's your plan?" Shinji asked.

"The Halberd will distract Dark Matter's minions, so you can sneak into the well," Meta Knight explained. "Go and find all the crystal shards, infiltrate the castle and reconstruct the crystal.

"Got it!" Shinji nodded. "Are you all okay with this?"

"Yeah, sure!" Adeleine nodded.

"Of course we are!" Dedede huffed. "Stupid question..."

Waddle Dee smiled. "If my king agrees, so do I."

"I... I will do my best, too!" Lucas muttered.

Ribbon smiled. "Shinji... thank you!"

Meta Knight looked at the transformed boy from Tokyo-3. "This isn't going to be as easy as the previous challenges... are you up to it?"

"I'll be fine," Shinji smiled. "After all, I had a good teacher..."

He couldn't tell if Meta Knight was also smiling behind his mask, but the cloaked warrior nodded. "Well then... show them what you've learned, student!"

Shinji saluted, which looked kinda cute, Ribbon thought with a blush.

"Leave it to me, sensei!" Shinji said.


	17. Riolu Blackmail

"Been some time since I was here the last time," Butch commented while watching the glyph-covered stone walls.

Cassidy, who was busy unpacking their equipment, turned around to look at him in annoyance. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to help... and when have you been in the Alph Ruins before?"

"When I was a little kid," Butch explained. "My Mom always told me the stories about the mysterious Pokémon that are supposed to roam these ruins... but I've never seen them."

Cassidy dropped some heavy instruments into his lap. "Here, put those up! That Lucario makes himself more useful than you do. If any of those Pokémon the boss told us about show up, the traps have to be set."

"You know what I think?" Butch grumbled while getting to work. "I don't really think those Unown exist. I've never seen one around here, and I can't see one right now. They are just a myth."

"Well, the boss must have his reasons," his blonde partner shrugged. "I've never seen them either, but if there's at least the chance we can capture one here, I want to be the first to do it."

To be honest, neither Butch nor Cassidy had ever heard of the Greenfield Incident, which was notified publicly in the news, and also by Professor Oak, on a press conference. But since the two Rocketeers rarely watched TV...

Just when Butch and Cassidy had finished setting everything up, Lucario entered the big room they were in.

'I couldn't feel any Pokémon in here,' he told them telepathically. 'But the Aura told me that there are humans approaching this place... accompanied by several Pokémon.'

"Bah, probably a bunch of silly trainers that want to investigate the 'mystery of the Unown'..." Butch grumbled.

"Yeah, or they're just here to sightsee..." Cassidy assumed. "Oh well, if they're Pokémon Trainers, we can still relieve them from their Pokémon... a good chance to test the traps."

"Yeah, and it will make the boss happy!" Butch grinned.

'Our objective was to make sure that nobody enters the ruins.' Lucario told them. 'You are going against your orders when you capture them in here.'

"Shut that big muzzle of yours, fleabag!" Butch snapped. "Nobody asked for your opinion! You were told to obey us, and you will do as we say, understood?"

"I don't see why you're so stressed out," Cassidy remarked. "We don't have to tell the boss that we caught them inside the ruins... and the caught Pokémon will be enough to keep his mind off that topic."

'I'm just saying that...'

"Listen, you see this ball?" Cassidy growled and pulled out a regular-looking Pokéball... only that it was marked with a big 'R'. "You know what's in here, do you?" she sneered.

Lucario paled under his fur. 'No... no, you can't...'

"I can't? Actually, I can... you know what I'm gonna do if you disobey us, right?" She grinned. "The boss gave this to me and told me exactly why you would always agree with everything we tell you."

Lucario sighed and looked at the ground. 'I understand... I will obey.'

"Good boy!" Cassidy smirked and put the Pokéball back. "And now, you will hide somewhere and wait until those trainers have reached the middle of the room. Your job is to make sure that there are no stragglers. If we can't capture them all at once, you have to beat the rest of them into submission."

'I understand,' Lucario nodded. He then jumped up on top of one of the numerous stone pillars inside the room. It was very dark up there, and nobody would spot him.

He concentrated, closing his eyes. 'The Aura is with me...' he thought.

He could feel the other humans entering the ruins. He didn't like what he would have to do to them... but he had no other choice. Butch and Cassidy might not own enough Gym Badges that he had to obey them, but... against an intelligent Pokémon like him, blackmail is the next best thing.

He looked down to where Cassidy was covering the trap with dusty rags that looked almost exactly like the stone floor they were placed upon. On her belt, he could see several Pokéballs, including the one with the big 'R'...

'Riolu...' Lucario murmured.

* * *

"KHAAAAAAANN!"

Lucario groaned when the powerful punch of the Kangaskhan threw him backwards.

'BIG BROTHER!' the little Riolu in the back of the cavern shouted mentally when he saw his older sibling going down.

'Ri... Riolu...' Lucario groaned. 'S-stay back...'

The Kangaskhan's trainer stepped forth from the shadows. It was a tall, male human in an orange suit and an evil sneer on his face.

"I've heard tales about the powerful Lucario that roams these woods," he said. "I came to see if they were actually true... now I see that you can't even stand up against my Kangaskhan... how pitiful!"

Lucario groaned while getting to his knees. 'What do you want, human? Why don't you leave us in peace?'

"Let's say you interest me, Lucario!" the man called Giovanni said. "I need a personal Pokémon that's more powerful than my Persian... and you seem just like the Pokémon for the job. If only you wouldn't put up such a poor fight..."

'You... caught me off-guard,' Lucario insisted. 'The snow storm confused me... I couldn't sense the Aura...'

"Is that so?" Giovanni asked. "Well then, you have more than enough time to prove it to me. From this day on, you will be the property of Team Rocket! And you will obey every order!"

"Never!" Lucario growled.

Giovanni snickered. "I thought you'd think so..." He turned to face the little Riolu.

'B-brother...?' he sniffed. 'I'm scared...'

Giovanni just sneered. He then pulled out a Pokéball and threw it at the surprised Riolu. It vanished in a flash and got sucked inside.

'RIOLU!' Lucario shouted. 'NO!'

Giovanni picked the ball up from the ground. "Looks like the both of you were really tired after wading through that snow storm... he was so tired, he barely could fight back against the capture device of the Pokéball. And now he's mine..."

'No, you monster, release him, or else...' Lucario said as he struggled to get up from the ground.

Giovanni just frowned. "Kangaskhan, Headbutt!"

"KHAAAAAAN!" One solid hit with the thick skull of the kangaroo Pokémon knocked Lucario back down.

"I will give you the chance to change your mind," Giovanni proclaimed while holding up the Pokéball with Riolu. "Do as I tell you, and I won't have to hurt this little guy..."

Lucario grimaced. 'You... are heartless.'

The leader of Team Rocket snickered. "Thank you! Well, do we have a deal?"

Lucario lowered his head. 'I... I have no choice...'

"Excellent!" Giovanni laughed. "I knew you'd see it my way. Let this ball be a reminder to you... any time I give you an order, I will show it to you, so you will be reminded of what happens if you defy me." He then put a small sticker on top of the ball. "See this R? It stands for 'Rocket', but it can also stand for 'Riolu'."

Giovanni then pulled out another Pokéball, which he threw at the exhausted Lucario. "Welcome... to Team Rocket!"

* * *

Lucario would never forget that day. Ever since he was caught in Sinnoh, five years ago, he had to live as Giovanni's slave... All hi life, his dream had been to raise his brother as a formidable fighter, so that they both could one day be part of an excellent trainer's team.

But now... they were being used as Team Rocket's tools for world domination.

His thoughts wandered back to his current situation when he heard footsteps echoing through the corridors of the ruins.

"Here they come," Cassidy whispered from down below. "Get ready, you two!"

* * *

"SAMUS!" Katt shouted. She watched in horror as the huge ship containing Spaceville was drifting closer and closer to the huge sphere of darkness that had appeared in the middle of space.

Angrily, she turned around her ship and fired at the Wolfen which had fired the unknown weapon. "Take this, you bastard!"

Gecko winced when his ship was hit, but he also snickered. "Too late, kittycat! Your dear friend will be sucked into subspace... and in there, Lupina will take her down."

"You are crazy!" Katt proclaimed while she chased the reptile's ship. "Your boss is finished, Samus caught her."

"Maybe," Pardus said. His Wolfen appeared from behind an asteroid and opened fire. "But subspace is the turf of our master... and he will give Lupe all the help she needs."

"Get out of my way!" Katt hissed while she dodged the laser shots. 'I have to reach that ship if I want to save Samus...' she thought.

"Can't let you do that," Gecko shouted while his Wolfen flew up to block her way. "You won't interfere with our plan."

"Damn you..." Katt growled.

"Miss Monroe, do you hear me?" a small voice suddenly spoke up.

Katt blinked. "Olimar, is that you?"

"Yes," the tiny space astronaut replied. "I'm calling you on a private channel, so the thugs won't hear me... You are too far away from the big ship, you will never catch up in time. Leave this to me... I will use Samus's ship to follow them into that big, dark hole. If Samus is in danger, I will be there to help her."

"What are you talking about? You're barely the size of my hand... how can you help her?"

"Don't worry, I have some way... and the Pikmin can help me. Right now, they have taken control over Samus' ship, and R.O.B. is helping us. You distract these guys a little longer so they don't see me, okay? I don't know how or when we will return... but even though, it was a honor meeting you, Miss Monroe. Wish me luck!"

"You crazy little space midget!" Katt shouted. "You want to kill yourself?"

But Olimar had already shut off his communicator.

"I can't believe this..." Katt grumbled. "If I find out that the little guy actually managed to help Samus, I'm gonna eat my tail..."

"Hey, do cats actually have nine lives?" Pardus shouted as he was approaching her from the left. "Time to try it out!"

Katt grimaced and did a barrel roll. "Okay, that's it! If it's a fight you goons want, you got one! I don't know if Samus and Olimar are going to be all right, but the least I can do is to make sure that their sacrifices won't be in vain..." She shook her head. "What am I doing? I'm already talking about them as if they were already dead..."

While the two remaining Wolfen continued to fire at the Catspaw, both Samus' gunship and Spaceville got closer and closer to the giant sphere of subspace...

* * *

Hordes of enemies were dropping down from the black cloud that was filling the tunnel, but Shinji fought them all back using the Vulcan Punch of his Fighter ability. He followed with a swift kick and a solid Mach Punch.

"Good job, Shinji!" Adeleine commented from the background, where she drew yet another Maxi Tomato to replenish her team's health.

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas shouted and froze a group of 4 Bronto Burts at once with his psychic powers. Meanwhile, Dedede was busy bashing baddies with his bammer... um, hammer.

When the last enemy fell under Shinji's fist, Ribbon picked up the shiny shard they dropped.

"At last..." she whispered. "The last crystal shard... now we can complete the Fairy Crystal."

She merged the remaining shard with the rest of the crystal, and... it grew even bigger than before. Now it was almost as big as Dedede himself. A brilliant beam of light emerged from its tip and made the dark clouds over their heads disappear.

"That's it?" the penguin grumbled. "I thought it would, I dunno, be a bit more fancier when we completed it."

"I think it's nice enough," Waddle Dee smiled.

"And it's really complete? We can use this to drive Dark Matter away?" Shinji asked.

Ribbon nodded. "Yes. Now we can save Ripple Star..."

"Then let's going, on with the show!" Dedede grinned as he stormed ahead.

"Hey, w-wait for us!" Shinji shouted.

* * *

"Remind me to never let you book a flight again," Asuka grumbled as she poured the sand out of her boots. "Whoever had the glorious idea of using a cannon to transport people?"

"Well, it's the only way we could get here," Link insisted. "I would have teleported, but I always needed Midna's help to do that... and I don't really know if I could have taken you along."

"Anyways, we're here," Ike said and looked up at the huge building that was rising above their heads.

"Looks like a Roman Colosseum to me..." Asuka murmured as she looked up as well.

Link and Ike looked at each other in confusion. "Roman?"

Asuka sighed. "Nevermind... look, let's just go in. Link, you said you've been here before, right? Well then, lead the way!"

"Um, right away, princess!" the Hero of Twilight nodded.

* * *

Ribbon flew through the empty halls of Ripple Castle. "Your Majesty!" she shouted. "Where are you?"

"Where is everybody else, for that matter?" Shinji wondered. "This place is abandoned..."

"Maybe they've taken shelter someplace else," Lucas assumed.

Ribbon then gasped and pointed at a stairway ahead of them. "L-look!"

Tendrils of dark energy came trailing down the stairs.

"Looks like that's it," Shinji commented.

"Yup, I'd say so," Adeleine nodded.

Waddle Dee shivered. "I'm s-scared..."

"Now don't you chicken out, ya hear me?" Dedede grumbled. "Hey, fairy girl, we need that shiny crystal of yours."

"Y-yes, of course..." Ribbon muttered nervously. She took the crystal and it hovered in front of her.

"Oh Fairy Crystal, free our home from the dark clouds..." she murmured.

Again, a bright beam shone forth from the crystal's tip, and again it drove back the darkness.

"Well, whatever Dark Matter really is, I bet it's up there," Shinji said. He gulped. "I'm kinda nervous..."

Lucas stepped up next to him. "D-don't worry, if you c-can face him, so can I... we've come so far, we can't back off now."

"Well, whaddya say," Dedede smirked. "The kid has a backbone after all..."

Adeleine frowned at him angrily. She then nodded towards the two nervous boys and said: "We will all back you up, you can do it!"

Shinji nodded back at her and the others. He then looked at a certain, mallet-wielding penguin.

"What are you looking at?" Dedede barked.

"We... we will go up there and do whatever we can to beat him," Shinji said. "Ribbon, Adeleine and Waddle Dee should stay behind... and if there still are monsters left, I want you to protect them."

The ruler of Dreamland was certainly surprised. Kirby had never entrusted him with a job like that.

Then again, Kirby had always acted like he never had a clue about what was going on around him anyways... even though his heart told him what was right.

And Shinji was the same.

Dedede grinned and gave him the thumbs up with his flipper. "You can count on me... even though I'm far away from my kingdom, I won't let anybody down."

Ribbon hovered down in front of Shinji's face. "Sh-shinji... please, save the queen! And come back in one piece..."

"I'll be fine," Shinji smiled. 'I think...' he added mentally.

* * *

Wolf Link growled as he pinned down one of the skeletal warriors that had risen out of the sand, while Ike was slashing through a squad of miniature versions of the same skeleton.

"IKE, DUCK!" Asuka yelled as she drew another arrow. Ike did as she said, and the new princess of Hyrule fired a Light Arrow into the ranks of their enemies.

When all of the undead opponents were destroyed, they hurried to the next door. "The stairs leading up to the Mirror Chamber aren't far, come this way!" Link shouted while transforming back into his Hylian form.

They entered another, huge room, which was essentially a high shaft with strange slots trailing up the wall. "That's it," Link said. "From here on, we'll need the Spinner..." And he took a strange, circular apparatus out of his bag. "I can take one of you along with me at a time... which means I have to come back to get the other one."

"That's okay, take the princess first," Ike said.

Link nodded and put the platform down to the ground, where it hovered slightly above the ground. He let Asuka step on and said: "Hold on tight!"

Then the Spinner soared across the floor, attached itself to the Spinner trails in the wall and carried its passengers upwards.

While safely clinging to Link's body, Asuka couldn't take it anymore. "Link..." she said. "I have something to tell you."

Link sighed. "You mean that you are not really Princess Zelda?" he asked.

If Asuka expected anything, it certainly wasn't that answer. "How do you know?" she asked.

Link smiled. "It was nothing but a guess at first. When we had lunch with Prince Ralis, you acted rather... unusual. At first I thought it was just the stress of the meeting, but after I thought about it, I couldn't really imagine the same Zelda that helped me against Ganondorf to do the things you did."

Asuka turned red. "Well, excuse me for enjoying life..." she grumbled.

"It's okay, I guess," Link laughed. "You aren't bad or anything, you are just... different. But what really proved my assumptions were correct was when you refused to use Zelda's sacred powers... I know you can use them for some reason - which probably is the same reason why you look like her - but Zelda herself always saw them as part of herself. She was carrying the Triforce of Wisdom..." He showed her his palm, where a golden triangle lit up. "As I am the carrier of the Triforce of Courage. I never knew about these forces until after I defeated Ganondorf, but Princess Zelda told me about what they are and how there is always one Link and one Zelda to carry them..."

They had arrived at the top of the shaft, and the Spinner safely landed on a stone platform. Asuka jumped off the hovering tool and looked up at Link. "I'm sorry... that I lied to you..." she said.

Link smiled. "It's okay. But promise me one thing, okay?"

"Wh-what is it?" Asuka asked nervously.

"After we saved Midna from those 'Space Pirates', please tell me everything... so we can find what happened to the true Zelda."

Asuka nodded. "I promise."

"And there's one other thing I'd like to know right now..."

"Y-yes?"

"What is your true name?"

She was surprised, but then, she realized it was just fair... after all, she already knew his name.

"It's Asuka," she said. "Asuka Sohryu Langley."

Link nodded. "It's been nice fighting at your side, Asuka... and I hope it still will be until the Twili are saved."

He then turned around the Spinner and rode it back down to fetch Ike.

Asuka sighed and leaned back against the wall. 'Hopefully I did the right thing...' she thought.

* * *

Together, Lucas and Shinji stepped into the big chamber of the queen.

"Well... I'll just take a guess and say that this isn't what this room normally looks like," Shinji said.

They were standing in the middle of a dark, swirling mass, with no visible exit except for the small door they came through. The rays of light from the Fairy Crystal reached up to this room... but it was as if the dark energies were just swallowing every light that reached it.

In the middle of the room, a big, glowing eye was hovering. It was surrounded by the same darkness the walls and floor were covered with.

"Are you the Dark Matter?" Shinji asked.

The entity didn't respond, but it didn't need to. Shinji knew it as soon as he stared into the evil abyss of that eye.

He raised his fists, still being equipped with the Fighter ability. Next to him, Lucas raised his finger, which sparkled with psychic energy.

The Dark Matter didn't even blink... instead, it transformed and was suddenly a brown ball that was covered with spikes.

"Look out!" Shinji shouted. He and Lucas dove to the ground when the spikes stretched out until they reached the edge of the dark room.

"PK Fire!" Lucas shouted, and his fire attack hit the spiked sphere. But if it hurt the Dark Matter, it certainly didn't show it, there was no reaction. The monster simply retracted its spikes and transformed again. This time, it turned into a bright sphere that was surrounded with a field of dancing electricity.

"Looks like this is gonna be one long fight..." Shinji grimaced.

* * *

The door opened, and the three heroes were suddenly outdoors.

"This is the top of the Arbiter's Grounds," Link explained as he walked towards the middle of the huge platform that was surrounded by high pillars. "And that... that is the entrance to the Twilight Realm."

He pointed at a big block of some unknown, black material which was resting in front of a small pedestal. On top of that pedestal, the frame for the Twilight Mirror was placed.

They walked up the stairs and stood in front of the frame.

Asuka looked at Link and smiled. "Okay then... time to save your friend!"

Link nodded, and together, they inserted the various shards of the Twilight Mirror.

It began to shine in a brilliant light, and in front of their eyes, the circular light that was projected onto the black block transformed into the gateway to the Twilight Realm.

"Let's go!" Link said. "Midna is waiting."


	18. Spatial Mayhem

In the middle of space, coming from the planet Fichina, a small, yellow spaceship was flying.

"Obey us..." its only occupant murmured in a dazed voice while his head was hanging down. "Obey us, obey us, obey us, obey..."

Pigma Dengar woke up with a snort. "Wha... what? Was I just... talking in my sleep?"

He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't gain any profit from obeying them, I... I... I obey..." he muttered while his voice turned more and more mechanical, but also took on a strangely high pitch...

* * *

"So these are the ruins of Alph?" Maya asked.

"Wow, just look at those glyphs," Misty marveled. "They really do look like Unown."

"See, it's like I said," Todd spoke up. "There's more than enough evidence that this is a place that's often being visited by the Unown. I so hope I'll be able to take a picture of them..." He took out his camera and avidly took one photo after the other.

Ritsuko waddled up to the glyph-covered walls on her short Squirtle legs and looked up. The Unown looked like letters to her, letters with huge eyes that seemed to stare at her...

She shivered. "Squirrrr..." 'And those Pokémon are supposed to be able to make changes to the space continuum?' she wondered.

Misato walked up to her. They were the only two Maya had out at the moment. "Pika pika!" she said. 'What, seeing everything from a scientific point of view again?'

'In case you have forgotten, I AM a scientist,' Ritsuko reminded her yellow-furred friend. 'And no sudden body transformation, no little, spherical object that contradicts every physical law I know about, and no little animal that is able to use fire-, electricity- or plant-based attacks will be enough to convince me that a bunch of floating letters with eyes is able to transport us through time and space, at least not until I see it with my very own eyes.'

"Pi, pikachu!" 'Well, I prefer to see it like this: If those little things really are here, and they can bring us back home, then I wouldn't protest, but gladly accept it.'

"Squirtle squirtle..." 'You may excuse me if I'm not as easy as convinced as you, Misato,' Ritsuko grumbled. 'After all, you always had a more... simple mind than me.'

"Chuuuuu..." Misato grumbled while little sparks danced across her red little cheeks. 'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?'

"Hey, no fighting, you two!" Maya scolded.

"Come on, the inner chamber is this way," Todd said excitedly. "I can't wait to see the glyphs in that room..."

Misty sweatdropped. "I doubt they're different from those in here..." she muttered.

Misato and Ritsuko glared at each other one more time, before turning around and walking after the human trainers.

Unnoticed to them, one of the bigger glyphs suddenly separated from the wall and looked after them.

* * *

"So Pigma escaped into this asteroid field?" Falco asked. "Talk about getting out of the frying pan and into the fire..."

"He still has the core memory," Rei said while the three Arwings and her own, transformed vessel approached the asteroid field. "We must go after him."

"It's not the first time we had to do such a thing, Falco," Fox reminded him. "The Arwings are gonna be fine, right, Slippy?"

"Well, as long as you make sure not to catch an asteroid on your windshield..." the skeptical mechanic muttered.

Of course, the Aparoids were already waiting for them.

"Where are all these guys coming from?" Fox wondered when a swarm of flying Aparoids came out from behind a couple of asteroids.

"I dunno, but I'm not gonna ask them," Falco remarked and blasted a few incoming enemies with his laser.

Rei's new, mechanical Evangelion Unit simply picked one of the floating boulders and hurled it into the mass of enemies.

"Whoohoo, nice one, Rei!" Slippy cheered. "Those Aparoids are going down like bowling pins."

"Well, that took care of them," Fox said. "But where can Pigma be?"

"I see some sort of floating structure dead ahead," Rei reported. "Suggest investigation."

"I have to agree with our little wondergirl," Falco nodded. "If I were a villain on the run, that's where I would hide."

"All right," Fox said. "Let's check it out."

They carefully approached the giant complex that was in front of them. It looked like a space base that had been abandoned years ago.

"No enemies detected," Rei said while her Mini-Eva looked around. "Either the enemy presence was smaller than I had presumed, or this is a trap..."

"It's definitely too quiet here," Fox agreed nervously. "Keep your eyes open, everyone! I bet Pigma has something dirty in store for us..."

"Look at that," Slippy then shouted. "That yellow shape... isn't that Pigma's ship?"

It was in fact the same ship Pigma had used on Katina and Fichina, but... it was empty.

"What? Where is he?" Fox wondered.

Suddenly, Rei winced. She was used to that feeling by now, so it didn't make her fall unconscious anymore... but it was still unpleasant. "Over there..." she gasped and gestured at the station. "I... I sense a mighty force..."

And all of a sudden, the whole structure flipped around, revealing a circular disc with a surface that was completely covered with Aparoid technology. And in the middle of it, wearing no space suit or helmet, and yet, able to breathe in outer space... Pigma! His face and body were partly covered by the same machinery the transformed station was made of.

"Bwahahahahah!" he laughed. His voice was echoing through their communicators and their minds at once. "Incredible... this power!"

"P-pigma?" Slippy gasped. "Wh-what happened to him?"

Then, multiple metal clasps closed around Pigma, hiding his mutilated form from their views. And then... the clasps opened up again, revealing a mechanical pig face that took in the whole middle of the Aparoid disc.

But... it only remotely resembled Pigma. Actually, it was a female face they were seeing in front of them, and if it weren't for the fact that it looked like some sort of mechanical zombie, it could almost be called cute.

It also looked like a porcine version of Rei's original face.

"I... I can't believe it..." Peppy's voice sounded really shocked. "This isn't Pigma anymore... but what in the world is this?"

"We will answer," the Aparoid replied in a multitude of voices. It partly sounded like Pigma, partly like Rei, and partly like an emotionless machine. "We are the ultimate existence. You cannot resist us. You will join us. Do not resist. You have been warned."

"We're not buying that garbage!" Falco yelled.

"It can hear us, but it's not listening," Fox grumbled.

"The core memory Pigma stole must be inside that thing," Peppy proclaimed.

"Say... am I the only one surprised that this thing looks like Rei?" Slippy asked. "Well, kind of..."

'It... it couldn't be...' Rei thought. 'The reason... the reason why I could hear them... why they asked me to join them... can it be? Can those really be my...'

"OK, everyone!" Fox shouted. "Attack!"

* * *

"Pi? Pikachu?"

'Hey, are you still angry with me?' Misato asked as she walked next to her shelled friend.

"Squir squirtle..." Ritsuko muttered. 'Well... not really angry, but pretty annoyed. How can you accept all of this? This is even more illogical than the existence of the Angels.'

"Chuuuu..." 'I can't believe you! Can't you finally drop that and accept our situation? God, you are the annoying one. You know what, Ritsuko? You're way too tense, even back in Tokyo-3. You have no boyfriend, and that's why...'

"SQUIRTLE!" 'Okay, that's IT!' Ritsuko yelled angrily and tackled the electric rodent.

"Pikaaaa! Pikachu, pi!" 'Hey, are you nuts? Well, two can play this game, Ritsu-chan!' She jumped on top of Ritsuko's shell and they wrestled with each other.

Maya, Misty and Todd, who had already reached the entrance to the chamber, turned around in surprise. "Hey, what's gotten into you two?" Maya shouted. "Stop this at once!"

"Um... you need any help, Maya?" Misty asked.

"Naw, you guys go ahead, I'll take care of these two."

Misty and Todd looked at each other, shrugged and entered the chamber.

When Maya reached the two fighting Pokémon, Ritsuko had pinned the electrical major underneath her heavy shell. Misato repaid it by biting the Squirtle's tail.

"SQUIRTLE!"

"CHUUUUU!"

"All right, stop that!" Maya shouted. "And I mean now!"

The Pokémon did not listen.

Maya sweatdropped. "Well, what now? Do I have to win more badges to make sure you listen to me or what? Oh, dang..." She took one of her other Pokéballs and threw it. "Kaji, come out!"

The Charmeleon appeared and saw what was going on. With a loud growl, he stepped in-between the two fighting females and pushed them apart.

'Okay, okay, time out, ladies! Try not to gouge each other's eyes out, you hear me?'

"Chuuuu!" 'Let me go, Kaji, I'm gonna gnaw that bitch's tail off!'

"SQUIR!" 'Just try it, battery breath!' Ritsuko yelled back.

"Okay, that's it! Stop it, or I'm gonna send you back into your balls!" Maya shouted and held out two of her Pokéballs.

That made the two rebellious Pokémon calm down. But they still glared at each other.

Kaji grinned. "Char, Charmeleon!" 'See, wasn't that easy? Now shake each other's paw and apologize...'

"Pika!" 'Bite me, Kaji!'

"I can't believe you guys!" Maya groaned. "We are about to get a chance to return back home - hopefully - and all you can do is fight!"

"Squirtle squirtle!" 'You are not the Commander, Lieutenant Ibuki! I don't have to listen to you!'

Maya frowned. "No, but I am your trainer, and if you keep this up, I'm seriously considering sending you to a Pokémon obedience school!"

Ritsuko gasped. She couldn't be serious, could she?

But just then, the screams of their two friends made them all look down the corridor, to the entrance of the main chamber.

"Misty!" Maya gasped. "Todd! What happened?"

Together, they all ran into the chamber... and stopped when they saw the deep pit Misty and Todd had fallen into.

A pair of black-clothed individuals was coming out from behind two pillars.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!"

A sleek, blue-furred Pokémon with a jackal-like head came jumping down from another pillar. 'SURRENDER!' he shouted in his telepathic voice.

Butch and Cassidy blinked. Then Cassidy shrugged. "Aw well, it's not like we HAVE to say that motto, unlike those three fools..."

"It's Biff and Cassidy!" Misty gasped from the bottom of the pitfall.

"That's BUTCH!" the green-haired male angrily yelled down to her.

"Well, looks like only those two stepped into our trap," Cassidy smirked. "But that's okay, we still can beat a newbie trainer like you. So what if you have a Charmeleon? We have powerful Pokémon ourselves. Lucario, as well as these two... GO, WEAVILE!" She threw her Pokéball.

"GO, GULPIN!" Butch shouted and threw his own.

The two Pokémon appeared. Weavile brandished his sharp claws. "Weavile."

Gulpin just lay there. "Gul..."

"You want a fight?" Maya shouted. "Well, if you attack me with all these Pokémon, I'm gonna use several Pokémon at once, too. GEt IN THERE, GUYS!"

"Squirtle..." 'I don't get paid enough for this...'

"Pikachu!" 'We aren't getting paid at all, stop complaining!'

They didn't know it, but countless eyes were watching the confrontation...

* * *

"See, it's just as I told you," Master Hand remarked while he floated next to Palkia.

The giant space dinosaur Pokémon frowned angrily. "Okay, okay, I admit it, you're good in foretelling... so what? You want me to pull them all through those portals at once? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard..."

"I know you can do it!" Master Hand would have smile if he had a mouth. "The Unowns are under your command, the magic of the mirror can easily be influenced by a being of your power, and both the essence of the Dark Matter AND the subspace weapons can be used to our advantage. So, get crazy with that Spacial Rend of yours!"

"I am the one who must be crazy..." Palkia muttered. "Oh well, here goes nothing..."

* * *

A spinning portal of black and white shapes appeared in front of the Twilight Palace, the residence of the Twili regent.

Three figures appeared in front of it. The only one of them who had been at this place before was a youngster with blonde hair and a green tunic.

Link brandished his sword. "It's too quiet... I don't like this."

"So this is the Twilight Realm?" Asuka muttered. "Not exactly the place I'd want to spend my holiday in..."

"Well, whoever attacked this palace, he's gone now," Ike said. "I see no pirates or any other threat."

"But I also see no Twili," Link grumbled. "Where can they be?"

He gasped when out of nowhere, a small shape came flying and landed in front of him.

"An ambush?" Ike grimaced and raised Ragnell. Asuka got ready to draw an arrow.

"Stop!" Link shouted. "This body shape looks more than familiar... but that can't be... the curse Zant put on her was broken..."

The little imp lying in front of them raised its head with a groan. "Dang, if I get my hands on that fat bastard, I'm gonna... oh! OH! LINK! Thank goodness you're here!" She stood up and floated towards him, leaving a trail of Twilight matter behind.

"Midna?" Link gasped. "But... but why? Why are you an imp again?"

"That would be because of me," a smug voice came from the palace's entrance.

Midna twirled around and snarled at the corpulent samurai who came towards them. In his right hand, he was holding his katana, but in his left hand... he was holding the Fused Shadows - all of them!

"Hey, are you the jerk who commanded those pirates to attack the Twili?" Asuka demanded to know.

"Indeed I am," Goroh smiled. "My name is Samurai Goroh! A pleasure to meet you, Princess Zelda - or should I say, Asuka Langley Soryu?"

Asuka and Link gasped, while Ike and Midna looked at her curiously.

"Hey, what's this tub of lard talking about?" Midna asked.

"I'll explain later," Link remarked and raised his blade. "You, where are your soldiers? And more important, what are you planning to do with those Fused Shadows?"

"The Space Pirates? They aren't needed anymore... our commander gave them the order to bring our new slaves to their new working place..."

"He means the Twili, Link," Midna growled while hatefully glaring at the samurai. "He enslaved every single one of them... even though he promised he wouldn't harm them if I gave him the Fused Shadows."

"What, you are still complaining?" Goroh grinned. "At least I didn't kill them. They can be proud to serve the Subspace Syndicate... as for the Fused Shadows, these are now their property as well."

"The Subspace Syndicate?" Ike frowned. "Who's that supposed to be?"

"It doesn't matter," Goroh grinned and pointed his blade at them. "Because you're not going to live to tell about it!"

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that, fatso!" Asuka yelled.

* * *

"PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted when the Dark Matter's eye transformed into a cube of ice. As it turned out, it was vulnerable to the very same thing he was turning into.

Shinji inhaled one of the ice shards that circled around Dark Matter and received a crown of ice crystals. Opening his mouth wide, he exhaled with a chilly ice breath that engulfed their enemy.

"I think we can do it," Lucas said with a hopeful smile on his face. "If we keep this up, we will beat him in no time..."

"Watch out, Lucas! He's changing shape again!" Shinji shouted.

The ice shell cracked apart to reveal a green shape resembling a living buzz saw, with edges sharp enough to cut down trees.

Lucas barely managed to dodge the monster when it came flying past him. "That thing nearly cut me into pieces!" he gasped.

"Hmm, cutting? That gives me an idea..." Shinji muttered and threw away his ice cap. Instead, he swallowed a few of the sharp blade the Dark Matter had left behind on its rampage as a living buzz saw... and turned into Cutter-Shinji.

"For Ripple Star!" Shinji shouted and hurled a razor-sharp disc at his foe.

* * *

"Enemy shield analyzed!" Slippy proclaimed.

"My shots aren't doing any damage!" Rei reported. "How can we damage it?"

"Shoot the tentacles to open the core!" came Peppy's advice.

"Watch out, Fox!" Falco yelled when one of the mechanical tentacles that surrounded the Aparoid disc and the Pigma-Rei face lashed out at Fox's Arwing.

"Not this time, Pigma!" Fox snarled and shot one of the tentacles to pieces. Another pair was being restrained by Rei's Eva Arwing.

"Resistance is useless..." the Pigma-thing proclaimed in its mechanical Rei-voice. "You must surrender..."

"Proposal... DENIED!" Rei shouted while ripping out the tentacles her Eva Unit was holding.

"Time to take down this thing for good!" Falco smirked when the hatches in front of the porcine face opened.

* * *

"Misato, Thundershock! Ritsuko, Water Gun!"

"Piikaaa-CHUUUUUUUUU!"

"SQUIIIRRRRRR!"

Gulpin was fried with an electrical surge that made him collapse on the spot. Weavile, however, nimbly dodged Ritsuko's water attack.

"Weavile, use Shadow Ball!" Cassidy commanded.

"Wea... VILE!" The Dark/Ice Pokémon threw a sphere of purple energy at its enemy.

"Ritsuko, use Withdraw!" Maya managed to shout in time.

Meanwhile, Kaji and Lucario were fighting hand to hand.

'Don't bother,' Lucario grumbled while dodging Kaji's claw attacks. 'The Aura is with me...'

"Charmeleon, char!" 'Do I look like I CARE?' Kaji roared. He then spat a plume of flames at Lucario.

"Maya, show them who's boss!" Misty shouted from the bottom of the pit, hoping she could contribute a bit more to the battle. But for now, she was stuck.

* * *

"Where... where are we?" Yui muttered. She looked out of a window... everything was dark.

"We are doomed..." Sable whimpered. "This must be the end of the world..."

Several other villagers trembled in fear.

Lupe, who was bound to a supporting pillar, gave them a sly smirk. "You should give up while you can, bitch... here, in the middle of subspace, you have no chance against my masters!"

"Then who are your masters? Answer me!" Yui demanded and aimed her Paralyzer at the wolf-girl.

"Yes, and why do they want this?" Tom Nook wondered and waved around Lip's Stick.

Lupe's only answer was an unnerving grin.

R.O.B. and Olimar, who were standing next to Yui, looked outside as well. Olimar was standing on R.O.B.'s head, surrounded by a small group of his loyal Pikmin. "Samus..." Olimar spoke up in his tiny voice. "There's something out there..."

"What can we do?" Mayor Tortimer whined. "We are helpless..."

"Resetti, can you get this thing moving?" Kapp'n spoke into his communicator.

"WHAT? Do I look like I can do miracles? Just come down here and see what I can..."

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know..." Kapp'n sweatdropped.

And K.K. Slider had begun to sing a new song, fitting the situation:

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen..."

* * *

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Master Hand asked impatiently. "Hurry, open the portals already!"

"I don't get it..." Palkia grumbled. "Something... is not right here. I feel something... a strange presence..."

"Hurry, hurry, what's with the delay?" Master Hand shouted.

"Hey, I'm doing this as fast as you can. Rending space is a delicate matter, you know? So don't push me!"

* * *

CLING! CLANG! SWOOSH! TINK! SHING!

Link and Ike had engaged Samurai Goroh in a truly unique fencing duel. Goroh was able to defend himself against both of the warriors' blade with only his katana, and a skill that nobody would have believed him to possess.

But, then again, nobody had ever used the powers of the Fused Shadows to boost his own fencing ability...

Asuka tried to get a clear shot, but Ike or Link were in the way most of the time, and the few times she could shoot an arrow, she missed.

"Verdammt!" she cursed. "How can one single samurai can give us so much trouble?"

"Well, the Fused Shadows are filled with powerful magic, 'princess'," Midna said. "Can't you do anything to counter it with your own powers?"

"What do I look like, Gandalf the Gray?" Asuka shouted. "Gimme a break, I'm new at this stuff..."

The Twilight Princess sighed. "I should have known... you aren't Princess Zelda at all."

"No, duh, Sherlock!" Asuka grimaced. "Dang, can't that guy stand still for once...?"

"Well, in that case..." A feral grimace had appeared on Midna's little imp face. "DIE, IMPOSTOR!" And her hair formed a long spear that shot towards Asuka.

"Wha... HEY!" Asuka gasped while ducking underneath the attack. "What are you doing, I'm on your side?"

"Do you? Tell that to my people you dragged off, fake! Why have you turned yourself into the princess?"

"WHAT?? You really think that was my decision, you paranoid little dwarf..."

"AAAAAAAAH!" Link shouted when one of Goroh's slashes hit their mark. With a bloody wound on his right arm, the Hylian tumbled down to the floor... in front of the portal leading back to the Mirror of Twilight.

"Link!" Ike gasped.

"Pay attention!" Goroh shouted and kicked the Beorc mercenary away. Ike stumbled against a bleak tree with a groan.

Goroh approached the fallen hero and chuckled. "And you are supposed to have beaten the mighty Ganondorf? Don't make me laugh..."

He raised his blade...

* * *

Dark Matter let out a strangled yell when Shinji hurled himself into his blazing fireball form, surrounded by a fiery aura himself.

"I think that did it! Finish him off, Lucas!"

The boy with the psychic powers took aim. "PK Fire!"

That last attack was enough. The servant of Zero-Two let out an inhuman wail while imploding on the spot... and for a very short instance, he took on his true appearance, a wildly spinning ball of white slime that was covered with a multitude of eyes.

The two heroes sighed. "That's the end of this," Shinji muttered. "Ripple Star is saved..."

But the two youngsters didn't get a break, as suddenly, the dark walls of the chamber began to move towards each other, trapping Shinji and Lucas inside.

"What the...? What's going on, I thought we beat him?" Lucas shouted.

Up above them, Zero-Two frowned in the queen's body.

'That's strange...' he thought. 'Someone or something is manipulating the remains of my servant... my own power! Whoever could be powerful enough to do this?'

* * *

"Okay, I'm getting sick of this!" Butch shouted. "Time to bring out the big ones... GO, METAGROSS!"

A colossal Pokémon with a metal body and four powerful legs appeared in front of them. "METAAAA!"

"A-are you crazy?" Todd yelped. "Don't you know anything about these ruins? He's way too heavy! This floor is unstable, it's gonna..."

"Shut up, you fool!" Cassidy commanded. "We will do anything to win... Metagross, use Earthquake!"

Maya gulped. "Are... are you kidding? In this chamber, that would affect us as well!"

"Metaaaaa... GROSS!"

Metagross used all of his might to stomp on the ground. The whole ruins seemed to shake and tilt when the Steel Pokémon released its powers.

Lucario looked up from his fight with Kaji. 'Those fools,' he thought. 'Do they want to die that badly?'

A huge crack suddenly appeared underneath Metagross' feet. Butch gulped. "C-cassidy, are you sure this was the best idea?"

"W-well, maybe we can blame Metagross for this..."

And then, everyone screamed when the floor broke apart and revealed a deep chasm below the room. Metagross and Weavile were the first to fall. Cassidy and Butch managed to hold on to a ridge on the wall, while Maya, Ritsuko and Kaji dropped down on a ledge in the middle of the chasm. Lucario tried jumping to them as well, but he looked like he wouldn't make it... but then, a blue hand grabbed his paw.

'Hold on,' Ritsuko gasped. 'I got you!'

'Why... why are you saving me?' Lucario asked.

'Stop asking stupid questions and come up here already!' the Squirtle winced.

Maya had released Kaworu. "Quick, use Vine Whip!"

"Saur, Ivysaur..." 'Well, if you insist...' Using his vines, he grappled Misty and Todd and threw them up and through the door, out into the safe corridor.

But what about Misato?

"Pikaaaaaa!" the little Pikachu yelled as she was plummeting to her doom.

Kaji gasped. 'MISATO, NO!'

And then, something within him clicked.

He felt a surge of power while his body grew in size. Suddenly, he felt a pair of appendages on his back he didn't have before. But he had no time to ponder this, he just flapped his wings and dove after Misato. In the middle of her fall, the new Charizard managed to catch her.

She looked up at his reptilian face. "Pi... pikachu..." 'Kaji...'

He smirked. 'Hey, I'd never let you fall!'

But their situation was still dire. The narrow ledge they were huddled on was on top of a thin stone pillar that was wildly swaying left and right. Maya gulped. "Any wrong move, and we're done for..."

And in exact that moment, the Unown decided to make their appearance. They flew off the walls, where they had been disguised as hieroglyphs, and swarmed through the room, circling the platform Maya and her friends were crouching on.

Risuko stared at them. 'They... they really exist? Then maybe... maybe they CAN bring us back home...'

* * *

All of the animals from Spaceville shouted in surprise and terror, when out of nowhere, a wall of darkness appeared and pushed the walls of their festival hall apart. A gaping hole was now in front of them, and through the shadows, a giant, disembodied hand came floating.

Crazy Hand looked down at the frightened creatures. "Boo!" he snickered.

Gracie sighed softly and fainted dead away.

Yui aimed her weapon at the strange being. "What... what are you?"

"Why... I am your husband's new plaything, Mrs. Ikari," the giant hand chuckled. "Poor Yui... lost in time and space, in a body that's not even hers..."

"Crazy Hand!" Lupe grinned. "Am I glad to see you, you big hunk of a handkerchief!"

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job," Crazy Hand remarked. With a snap of his fingers, the wolf-girls bounds disappeared and her weapon appeared in her hands. "If you would take care of these meddlers... then I'm going to bring these new slaves to Commander Ikari."

"Gendo?" Yui gasped. "Wh-what does he have to do with all of this?"

"Ikari?" Olimar wondered. "I thought your name is Aran?"

"Aran or Ikari, it matters not!" Lupe growled while raising her gun. "Give me the Lip's Stick, and I'm outta here!"

"I'm not giving up that easily..." Yui muttered, wishing she still had Samus' Power Suit.

"Don't forget us, we're still here to fight," Olimar proclaimed.

R.O.B. nodded. "Bzzzt!"

Lupe smirked. "Oh, please, I'm trembling with fear!"

But then, something weird happened: The whole ship began to move upwards, as if Subspace itself wanted to spit them out.

"Ah, it's finally happening!" Crazy Hand said in a satisfied voice. "I thought my lazy brother would never get to the point..."

"What? That wasn't part of the plan! What's going on here, Crazy Hand?" Lupe demanded to know.

* * *

"Game over, Pigma!" Fox said while firing a Smart Bomb at the center of the Aparoid.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAHHH!" it screeched in a shrill mimic of Rei's voice. "Must... not... fail... WILL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN WITH ME! GENDO IKARI... ANDROSS... WE ARE... ONE..."

Rei froze. What did that thing just say?

"What's he saying?" Falco asked. "He's crazy..."

"No... wait a minute!" Slippy shouted. "What's that?"

A strange, tubular shape had appeared close to the Aparoid's center. It kinda resembled an open capsule... with a sphere of unknown energy within, as well as a timer... and the clock was ticking.

"A bomb?" Peppy gasped. "IS it trying to take you down with it? But... that's not a normal bomb. My scanners are indicating a strange presence of spatial distortions..."

"MY... DUTY IS DONE..." the Rei clone said in its monotone voice. "I WILL... RETURN TO WHAT I'M MADE OF... SUBSPACE BOMB... IS SET!"

"Falco, Slippy! Fox, Rei! Get out of there! NOW!" Peppy commanded.

"I'm on my way!" Falco said and turned around his Arwing.

"R-r-right away," Slippy quacked in a frightened voice.

Fox wanted to follow them, but he saw how Rei was hesitating. "Rei, what are you doing, that thing's gonna blow! Hurry up!"

"I... I... she was like me, wasn't she?" the blue-haired vixen murmured. "And Commander Ikari... what did she mean? Maybe... maybe this isn't a normal bomb at all..." She reached out to touch the small capsule with her Eva's hands.

"REI! Stop that, that's too dangerous!" Fox yelled and activated his Arwing's boost, intent on blasting the bomb out of Rei's hands.

But then, the timer reached zero... and everything got engulfed in subspace.

* * *

"Say goodbye... Hero of Twilight!" Samurai Goroh grinned and brought down his sword.

"NO!"

Just before the katana pierced Link's flesh, it was stopped by a crystalline shield of magic... a shield that Asuka had summoned.

She panted heavily. "I... I did it..." she gasped. "Nayru's Love... it actually works!"

Midna couldn't believe her eyes. "She... she really is on our side," the little imp murmured.

But then, something neither of them could have anticipated, happened: The portal leading back to the Mirror Chamber began to spin around itself... and suddenly, a powerful vortex pulled them all towards it. They tried to hold on to something, but it was to no avail... one after the other, Link, Asuka, Midna and Goroh vanished into the portal.

Ike held on to the tree he was standing next to with all his might. Only that saved him from being pulled in as well.

But, shouldn't he go after his friends to see if he could save them?

But, just before he finished that thought, the portal closed itself... and disappeared.

Ike was left alone in front of the Twilight Palace.

"Well, crud!" he said.

* * *

'Wh-what do you want?' Ritsuko stuttered while one of the Unown stared at her. 'L-leave me alone...'

Another Unown was hovering in front of Kaworu. The Angel turned Ivysaur looked deeply into the Unown's single eye, then he nodded.

The Unown began to circle even faster around the crumbling pillar, and just before it completely broke apart, Lucario, Maya and all of her Pokémon got pulled into another dimension.

Misty and Todd had watched everything from above.

"Um... wow?" Misty said.

* * *

The Battlefield. A single platform of rocks, floating above a beautiful landscape... that was not actually real. This was Master Hand's domain... and also the place in which he wanted to greet his chosen Champions.

And for that purpose, he had asked Palkia, the spatial Pokémon, to manipulate the artifacts and places they were close to, to bring them here, where they could be reunited.

"Something's wrong..." Palkia grunted. "They are not alone... several... several other people have come with them."

"Oh? Well, that doesn't matter," Master Hand said with satisfaction. "We can send them back. Now, open the gate!"

Palkia grimaced, the strain of his work making the Legendary Pokémon actually sweat. "As... you... wish!"

And in the brightest flash possible, a multitude of figures appeared... and they were all standing, lying or sitting on the Battlefield.

Asuka shook her head. "Damn, feels like I had too much of Misato's beers..."

"Pika?" 'Did anybody say my name?"

"What... what'S wrong, Misato?" Maya asked as she staggered to her feet. She then blinked. "Huh? Asuka? Is that you?"

"Asuka? Maya?" a pink blob to their right gasped. "How... how did you get here?" He then noticed Asuka's attire... "What... what are you wearing?"

"That voice... Shinji?" Asuka blinked. She then snorted. And giggled. And then she laughed. "Bwahahahahah! I get to be a beautiful princess, and you have turned into a pink marshmallow!"

"Could you please calm down, Asuka?" Link groaned. "My head is hurting?"

"So you KNOW her name?" Midna asked.

"Pilot Soryu... Pilot Ikari... is that you?"

"WONDERGIRL? Damn, you look like Rex the Wonder Dog... whatever happened to you?"

"The same that happened to all of us, apparently," the blue-furred vixen said.

"Um... those are friends of yours?" Fox asked. His head was still spinning. "Say... how did we get here?"

"Sh... shinji..."

Shinji blinked. "That voice... I haven't heard it in so many years, but..."

They all stepped back in surprise when all of a sudden, a pony-tailed woman who was dressed in a blue, skintight suit was hugging the pink blob known as Shinji with all her might.

"SHIN-CHAN! Oh, it's you, it's really you! I never thought I'd be able to do this to you again... oh, you are so cute like this..."

"M-M-MOM?" Shinji gasped. "H-how did you... oof... Mom, let go... I need to breathe..."

"Well, I assume this is the son you have been looking for," Olimar said.

R.O.B. just beeped.

"Well, well, well... now isn't that the most heartwarming family reunion?" a cackling voice spoke up to their left. "We have the son, the mother, the clone... does that make her your sister? Maybe you'd like to add the father, too..."

Yui jumped to her feet. "You again?" she asked the floating hand.

"Not just him," Lupe grinned as she twirled around her gun. "Miss me, bitch?"

"You're one to talk, girl!" Goroh grumbled. He was standing next to the wolf-girl, still holding the Fused Shadows. "But for now, let's just take care of the brats..."

"Hey! Give those back!" Midna angrily yelled.

"BROTHER! What... what are you doing here?" Master Hand demanded to know as he appeared above the heroes.

Asuka nearly yelped in surprise. "Gottverdammt, there are two of these things?"

"Go ahead, tell them how you forced them into those roles, brother!" Crazy Hand snickered. "Then we all see that you are a bastard just like me."

"First of all, why don't you tell me how you managed to get here?" Master Hand asked. "I clearly asked Palkia to only send me my Champions."

"Champions?" Shinji wondered. "Mom, what is he talking about?"

"I... I have no idea, Shin-chan," Yui admitted.

"Might I advise you to make sure your 'allies' are truly on your side before asking for their help?" Crazy Hand said smugly. His index finger gestured at the Legendary Pokémon that was floating close to the stone platform they were all standing on.

Lucario gasped. 'That... is Palkia! But... what happened to him?'

Half of the space dragon's hide was covered with machine parts... machine parts that Rei and Fox had seen before.

"It's an Aparoid!" Fox gasped.

Palkia let out a strangled roar. "We... must become one..." he said in a voice that sounded more and more like that of a certain, vulpine female, while his body grew thinner and more curvaceous.

"You... you infested a Legendary Pokémon with those monsters?" Master Hand whispered. "You... you are crazy!"

Crazy Hand snickered. "Yes, I know!"


	19. The fallen Angel

By now, Palkia had shrunk down to two-thirds of his size, and taken on a definitely feminine appearance. His face and stature looked indeed like those of Rei, while he still had the same metallic-looking wings, tail and skin as before, even though many of his outer body was covered by the Aparoids.

The new, anthropomorphic, legendary, mechanized Pokémon girl let out a distorted groan and doubled over in agony.

"Looks like our spatial Pokémon won't help you for quite a while, brother!" Crazy Hand smirked. "In no, time he will have turned into an Aparoid, completely assimilated into the swarm. I'm rather intrigued to see what consequences this will have to the space-time continuum. And my, won't Dialga be surprised..."

"You won't get awa with it this time, Crazy Hand!" his right-handed counterpart proclaimed. "Since I have brought my heroes here to undo any wrong you have caused."

"Excuse me?" Asuka grumbled in an irritated voice. "Did you just say 'your heroes'? So, am I right with my assumption that it was you who got me... all of us into this mess? Who turned us into people and... THINGS..." she gestured at Shinji. "...that actually had a life on their own?"

"Asuka Langley Soryu!" Master Hand raised his voice. "Shinji Ikari! Rei Ayanami! And even you, Yui Ikari! I am the Master Hand! You have been chosen to replace heroes that have been taken out of the stream of destiny by the forces of evil... and the ones responsible are working together with this creature in front of you..." He pointed straight ahead. "My own brother, Crazy Hand! And while I never intended for your friends to be here as well, it will only be to our all advantage if we work together to beat this menace."

"Well, you have forced us into these new roles without asking us first," Maya grumbled in annoyance. "What if we say no?"

"See, that's the problem today, isn't it, brother?" Crazy Hand giggled. "Finding good help is sooo difficult... but, see, you don't really have a choice, you 'heroes'... because we have worked too hard to capture those which roles you have filled... and now we will correct this by removing you from existence."

"All right, now we're talkin'!" Lupe grinned.

Goroh grabbed the hilt of his katana tightly. "Lord Crazy Hand, give me the order and I will kill your enemies!"

"Well, it looks like we have no other choice," Link grimaced. "Those guys look like they mean business... I say we help the right hand guy for now."

"I agree," Fox nodded. "Besides, I still have a bone to pick with that Wolf impersonator..."

"You wanna piece of me?" Lupe grinned. "Bring it on, fox-boy!"

Asuka frowned. Where had she heard this voice before...

"Well, I'm fighting," Maya proclaimed. "I can see when someone is big trouble, and those guys definitely need to be taught a lesson." She called out all of her Pokémon, except for Misdreavus and Butterfree. "You guys ready?"

"Squirtle!" 'I don't like this, but I see no other option...'

"Pika pika!" 'I'm itching to give them a good shock!'

Kaji growled. 'Now that I'm bigger, taking care of these goons will be no problem!'

Kaworu just raised an eyebrow.

'So, this is the power I have felt...' he thought to himself. 'Can it be... that this is the one? Strange... he has a familiar scent on him...'

"Shin-chan..." Yui said softly. "We just have been reunited... but I'm not ready to lose you yet. What is it you want to do?"

Shinji looked up at his mother for a while. It had been such a long time since he heard of her, and for a very long time, he had believed her to be dead... and now, she was standing in front of him. He still didn't know where she had been, and how she could be here just like that... but he was happy to see her and would do anything not to lose her again.

"I will fight, Mom!" he finally said.

Yui smiled. "That's my Shin-chan!"

Rei just stepped up next to Fox. "Capitulation... is not an option."

Asuka groaned. "Oh great, just what I needed... do you all HAVE to play hero again? Well, I'm not gonna let you hog all the fun... I'm with you!"

Midna smirked. "Well said... and since the fat boy still has something that belongs to me, I think I'm just gonna join you in battle..."

"Not to mention the Lip's Stick," Olimar spoke up, gesturing at the flower-like wand in Lupina's left hand.

"Oh, these?" Crazy Hand asked. "I won't let you take them, nope, never! We have big plans with items such as those, see? And do you honestly think you can win?"

"Well, we clearly outnumber you, don't we?" Lucas asked, surprised at his own guts. "We beat Dark Matter... we can also beat you!"

"Is that so?" Crazy Hand chuckled. "Well, let me tell you something, Lucas, son of Flint..."

Lucas gasped. He knew his name... and that of his father?

"While we have been talking, new reinforcements have arrived. My very own, personal elite fighters... along with their leader, our newest recruit in the Subspace Army... and you might be familiar with him."

And after he said that, Lupe and Goroh stepped aside to reveal a very small person, someone who was wearing an oversized helmet which doubled as a face mask, and a waving cape. In his hand, he was holding a sword made of crackling energy, and from his belt, a gun was dangling. He was accompanied by a squadron of strange beings, humanoid creatures with colored bodies that looked like they were made of some unknown kind of metal. A few of them were tall and red-colored. A few were slender and blue. Others were small and yellow... while the rest of them was green and sphere-shaped. But they all had legs, as well as arms, which they were waving around threateningly.

"Behold... the Fighting Alloy Team!" Crazy Hand cackled. "And their leader!"

Something within Lucas froze when he recognized the leader of the alloy creatures.

It was the Masked Man.

The former Commander of the Pig Army.

"C-claus?" Lucas muttered while slowly backing off. "Brother...?" He shook his head and crouched down on the ground. "No... not again... NOT AGAIN!"

"Lucas!" Shinji shouted with worry.

Crazy Hand gestured ahead. "ATTACK!"

Without making any sound, the Fighting Alloy Team stormed past its leader to attack Master Hand's champions.

Samurai Goroh let out a battle cry and charged into battle, alongside the Alloys.

"All right, you punks, time to die!" Lupe yelled and opened fire.

The Masked Man just raised his sword.

"All right, everyone..." Shinji murmured. "I hope you are up to this... get ready! Here they come!"

"Hey, who went and made you leader?" Asuka grumbled.

Master Hand said nothing. He looked at the enemy swarm that was approaching the ones he had chosen to fight for the side of the light.

"I know I made the right choice... so fight bravely!" he said and spread his fingers.

Multiple things happened at once.

Shinji suddenly held a shining sword in his hands, while on his round puffball body, the green cap of the Sword Ability appeared. He remembered the lessons with sensei Meta Knight and swung around his blade.

Asuka suddenly KNEW she had the ability to change not only her appearance... but also her battle style. And while magic and arrows of light were good weapons, she didn't know if she could also put up a fight in a direct assault like this... but then, she twirled around, and her ranger-like leather outfit transformed into a tight-fitting ninja outfit, which was adorned with a symbol she immediately knew to be the symbol of the ancient Sheikah... although she did not know where this knowledge came from. A mask made of several cloth ribbons was also wrapped around her head. She pulled a long chain from her belt and went into a martial artist stance.

Rei noticed how her clothes were also changing. Not even trying to find an explanation for this new phenomenon, she simply waited and watched. Her space suit transformed into a skimpy cloth outfit that made her look like some sort of jungle princess... it consisted only of a golden bikini top, an ornate loincloth, a pair of sandals and a tiara on her forehead. But in her hands, a long staff appeared, and she knew without any doubt that this was hers. She twirled it around and prepared herself for battle.

Yui felt a surge of power when suddenly, parts of her Power Suit appeared out of nowhere, attaching themselves to her body. At the same time, they also changed color to a deep purple, marking that she had received the Gravity Suit. When her whole body was once again encased in a protective armor, short messages danced across her visor, signaling that she had received Super Missiles, the Plasma Beam, the Screw Attack and Power Bombs. She pointed her arm cannon at the approaching Alloys, ready to welcome them with everything her suit had to offer.

Link grasped the dark gem Zant had filled with Twili magic. Now being able to freely change between forms, he transformed back into his feral wolf form and howled. Midna smirked and once again sat down on his back, ready to help him in battle, just like in old times.

To Olimar' surprise, an unusual mushroom appeared in front of him. It was red, had white spots and a pair of little eyes on its stem. Hesitantly, the little astronaut reached forward to touch the mushroom... and was even more surprised when suddenly, he grew in size. Nearly falling off R.O.B.'s head, he quickly jumped off and waited until he was about as big as the robot himself. When he looked around, he realized that the few Pikmin he had with him had grown alongside him.

Maya gasped when several curative items appeared in her pockets. Realizing what she had to do, she used them to fully restore her Pokémon to full health. She also found some Charcoal, which she gave to Kaji, some Mystic Water, which she gave to Ritsuko, a Miracle Seed, which she gave to Kaworu, and a Light Ball, which she gave to Misato. Feeling that all of these items were allowing them to boost the damage of their special attacks, the Pokémon were more content than before and stepped into battle, to fight for their trainer.

And then, the enemy group had reached them... and the battle was on.

Samurai Goroh raised his katana with a yell and slashed at Rei, who parried it with her staff. Responding quickly, she counterattacked and tried to sweep the samurai off his feet.

"You will rue the day you crossed me, fox-girl!" Goroh growled.

"Why are you talking if you have to fight?" Rei calmly asked, pushed him back and fired a small blast of fire from the tip of her staff.

Realizing that Lupe wasn't going to join the battle directly, Asuka ran at her with ninja speed. She jumped up into the air and hurled several sharp throwing knives she had found in her pocket.

Lupe glance up in time to notice her attacker and quickly activated a small device dangling from her belt... and immediately, she got surrounded by a dancing, red energy field.

Asuka mumbled something crude in German as she landed in front of her opponent.

Lupe smirked. "Is that you, Asuka? I almost did not recognize you underneath all those bandages... I must say, this outfit is really befitting for a tomboy like you!"

"Shut up!" Asuka growled, once again wondering where she had heard the voice before. "How do you know my name anyway?"

"What, you don't recognize your good old friend Hikari?" the wolf-girl snickered. "Why, I'm hurt!"

Asuka couldn't believe her ears. 'What... Hikari?' She froze in shock, but only for a short instance. She then saw that Lupe had said that to catch her off-guard. She saw how the space mercenary thrusted the bayonet of her blaster at her, and she quickly side-stepped the attack. She saw Lupe's annoyed face in front of her... and then, she kicked the weapon out of her hand.

Lupe yelped like the wolf she was, then she raised her hands. "I've still got my claws, pretty princess..." she growled.

Maya, her Pokémon, Link, Fox, Olimar, R.O.B. and Yui were fighting the Alloys. The strange creatures weren't very strong by themselves, but there were many of them... and they just kept on coming.

Yui propelled her body up into the air to intercept a bunch of blue Alloys that had tried to jump at her and cut them apart with her Screw Attack. She had already realized that those were beings without a soul, puppets controlled by the Crazy Hand... so she didn't have to feel any guilt when fighting them.

Fox fired his blaster at anything that remotely looked like it was made of metal, while Wolf Link took care of any enemy that came to close too him.

"Are those guys even trying?" Midna laughed. "I've fought Bokoblins that were harder to beat."

"Maybe you should help instead of bragging..." Link grumbled.

"Well, if you insist..." the imp shrugged and raised her long hair. Forming it into a hand, she created a wide energy field that covered at least six enemies at once.

"They're all yours, big boy!" she shouted while channeling the energy into Link's wolf body. Link felt his body shooting forwards like the feral beast he had become and barked loudly while tearing through his enemies.

Meanwhile, the Masked Man was slowly approaching the cowering form of Lucas. All around him, the battle was raging, but he paid it no regard.

"Please, Claus..." Lucas whimpered. "Not again... please tell me I have to fight you again..."

The Masked Man did not reply. Instead, he just raised his sword. Lucas cringed and covered his face with his arms. He could have easily used his psychic powers to repel the attack, but he just couldn't bring himself to fight his brother... again.

The sparkling blade of the Masked Man descended down on Lucas' head... only to be parried with another sword, one made of gleaming steel.

Shinji pushed his enemy back. "I won't let you hurt my friend!" he said sternly.

The Masked Man still did not say anything. Instead, he slowly moved his sword through the air and crouched down.

"Shinji... watch out... he's going to attack!" Lucas gasped.

"Don't worry, I can take him on!" Shinji said.

"But please... don't hurt him! He's my brother..."

"Well, I do what I can, but I promise you that I WILL make sure that he doesn't hurt you."

The Masked Man then leapt forth with all his strength and stretched his sword forth, to impale the pink puffball. But Shinji skillfully parried the strike and hit back. The fencing duel continued for a while, but neither opponent was able to beat the other.

Up above the battle, the two hands were circling themselves.

"You shouldn't have come, brother..." Master Hand whispered. "Placed upon Andross' hand, I could never reach now. But now you have entered my realm..."

"I wish I could have relocated this little fight to my own domicile, brother," Crazy Hand replied. "But this shabby little place will have to do. After all, my masters won't care where I destroy you... you have been a thorn in their side for far too long."

"I will have to disappoint you, brother..." Master Hand said. "Because I do not intend to let myself be beaten by their little plaything... which is you!"

Enraged by that statement, Crazy Hand attacked. He formed a solid fist and threw a mighty punch at his brother. Master Hadn blocked the punch with his palm and tried with all his might to push the left hand backwards. Finally, Crazy Hand managed to break free from his brother's grasp and attacked with a karate chop to the backside of Master Hand's backside. The right hand groaned and floated back. Bother hands then pointed their index fingers at each other and fired multiple fireballs from their tips. Several of the fire projectiles hit their target, but others simply cancelled each other out.

"I know how we can solve this neverending struggle, brother!" Crazy Hand giggled. "How about a good old match of Jan-ken-pon?"

"Stop this crazy talk, you fool!" Master Hand grumbled. "And surrender already!"

"Why should I?" the left hand asked. "Can't you see it? We practically have won! You can't win!"

Master Hand couldn't understand what his brother meant. The heroes of the various worlds had no problem to deal with the Fighting Alloy Team, and even though Rei and Asuka still had to defeat their respective opponent, they didn't look like they would give up soon either.

But then he looked at the battle between Shinji and the Masked Man... and gasped when he saw what was approaching him from behind.

He was going to warn his little Champion, but Crazy Hand used his brother's inattention to shoot several thin, but searing hot lasers from his fingertips. Master Hand cried out when the material of his glove was singed.

Meanwhile, Lucas had seen the new danger as well and shouted: "SHINJI! Look out behind you!"

Shinji turned around, and in the corner of his eyes, saw how one of the Red Alloys was attacking him with a jump kick. At the same time, the Masked Man swung his sword around in a wide arch. Shinji wouldn't be able to defend himself against both attacks at once...

But then, the Red Alloy was struck by an arrow... an arrow of pure light, which pulverized it. Shinji quickly turned around and blocked the Masked Man's attack, countering with a barrage of sword swipes of his own, which forced the Masked Man to step back once again.

Shinji then looked around, wondering who had shot the arrow. For a while he suspected Asuka, since she had carried a bow earlier... but she was still fighting the wolf-girl and was at the other side of the Battlefield.

And then he saw him... an angel that descended from the heavens, carried by a pair of wings which were the purest of white. In his hands, he was holding an ornate bow, which he had just split into a pair of blades.

"I have sworn to protect you, Shinji!" the angel boy said. "And I'm going to keep this promise, no matter what!"

Shinji blinked. "Who... are you?"

The angel smiled. "It is a great honor to finally meet you in person, Shinji... I am Pit! Your very own guardian angel."

Shinji noticed how the Masked Man was starting another attack and wanted to raise his sword to parry another sword slash... but before his opponent could reach him, Lucas had stepped in front of him.

"That's enough, Claus!" he shouted. "PK FIRE!"

The spark of flame hit the Masked Man and threw him backwards. His cape caught fire, but with a simple wave of his arms, he threw it to the ground.

Shinji looked at his friend with gratitude. "Lucas... will you be all right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes. Thank you, but... this is my fight!"

Shinji understood and nodded. Then he ran over to Pit to help him against the other Alloys.

Lucas raised his finger, which was sparkling with psychic energy. "Okay, brother... I'm ready!"

The Masked Man just glared at him.

From now on, Shinji and Pit were fighting back to back.

"I've watched over all of your adventures, Shinji," Pit explained while slashing at a pair of Green Alloys. "And those of your friends. But I've never been allowed to interfere directly. Codex of the guardians, you understand?"

"I can understand that," Shinji replied while defending himself from a Yellow Alloy's punch. "But why did you choose this moment to show up?"

"I watched this battle as well," Pit explained. "And even though Master Hand asked me not to join this battle, I just couldn't stay behind when I saw how that Alloy attacked you from behind. So I used a Warp Spell to enter Master Hand's domain, and here am I."

"I am glad," Shinji smiled. "Even though I've never heard about you, I can tell that I owe quite a things to you. So, for how long have you been my guardian angel?"

He got no response? "Pit?" he asked and turned around.

Then he gasped. Pit's tunic was red... red from his own blood. And he could see a blade... a sparkling blade of energy that had pierced the angel's body.

In a short distance, Lucas was lying on the ground, unconscious. And the Masked Man was standing in front of Pit... and had impaled him on his sword. He then forcefully pulled it back out.

Suddenly, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Blood trickled out of Pit's mouth. He staggered forwards and then collapsed. A flurry of feathers flew up when he hit the ground.

Shinji ran over to the fallen angel's side. Every step seemed to last for an eternity. "PIT!" he yelled. "Pit, hang on! You can't die! You said you protected me... why couldn't you... why couldn't you protect yourself?"

Pit gave him a sad smile. "S-sorry, my friend..." he muttered. "Angels... are the only ones that are not allowed to have a guardian angels themselves..." He then coughed and spit out some blood. "Shinji, please... if you ever... ever meet a fairy... a fairy called Navi... then tell... please tell her... it was a pleasure... to work with her..."

And then, his head fell down to his side, limp.

Master Hand was covered with burn marks when he turned around to face the dead body of the angel. "No..." he whispered. "No, what have you done?"

Crazy Hand laughed. He laughed maniacally and couldn't stop laughing. "I've done it!" he finally yelled. "I've done the impossible! I've killed an ANGEL! A servant of the goddess Palutena... and only because the stupid boy decided to disobey his goddess, and entered a mortal realm... and then it was even YOUR realm... oh brother, she will be SO pissed at you..."

Master Hand knew his brother was right. Palutena could be terrible when she was angry, and everyone knew that Pit had been her favorite servant. Even more, he had been like a son to her... and now, because of his own plans, Pit was dead...

"What... what have I done?" he whispered.

He did not even turn around when Crazy Hand pointed his index at him again, charging up his powers for a devastating attack...

That's when it happened!

A deafening roar made everybody on the Battlefield wince, and the Alloys were swept away by a powerful shock wave.

Palkia had risen up into the air, still a female, and still looking like Rei... but right now, it was shaking off the last remains of the Aparoid machinery that had been on its body.

"ENOUGH!" the Legendary Pokémon shouted. Shinji shuddered... hearing Rei's voice in such a volume and tone was truly frightening.

"YOU HAVE BOTH OVERSTEPPED YOUR BOUNDS!" Palkia roared, addressing the hands. "THIS WILL RESULT IN RAMIFICATIONS... AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, I WILL INFORM THE GODS ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

Palkia shook with rage. She knew she should have never listened to Master Hand. Dialga had been right all the time. The right hand's plans were so absurd... nothing good would come out of them. They should have left the residents of that world to die.

"For now, you will be placed in other worlds, where you shall await your final judgement!" the female Legendary growled. "And I mean ALL of you! Now... BEGONE!"

The pearl on Palkia's arm began to glow, and then, Palkia made a slashing motion, shooting a large wave of pink energy that swept across the Battlefield.

"SPACIAL REND!"

Shinji and his friends barely had the time to gasp when space around them got torn, twisted and distorted... and then, they all were gone.

The only one left behind on the Battlefield were Palkia, the two hands and Pit's lifeless body.

Master Hand slowly sank to the ground, still twitching from his brother's last attack.

Crazy Hand suddenly was afraid. His fingers began to shake when Palkia slowly landed on the stone platform and walked towards them.

He giggled nervously. "Um... no harm done, so... no hard feelings... right?"

Palkia glared at him.

If Crazy Hand had a throat, he would have gulped right now.

* * *

Asuka groaned. "Damn, one more of these inter-space trips, and I'm gonna puke..."

She felt that she was lying on a grassy ground, possibly a forest floor. When she looked up, she noticed that she indeed was inside an unknown forest.

She also looked directly into the tip of an arrow that was aimed at her face.

"No sudden moves!" the archer said in a threatening voice.

All around her, she could see several of her friends: Link, Midna and Maya, along with several of those creatures that had fought on her side... but she also saw the Samurai Goroh, who was still holding the Fused Shadows.

But he, as well as the others, was threatened with a weapon, in his case, a huge axe that was being held by a red-haired woman in medieval armor. "I'll take that for now," she said in a dark voice.

"H-hey!" Goroh protested. "That's mine!"

"Excuse me?" Midna yelled. "That belongs to the race of the Twili!"

A dark-haired man in a wide robe frowned. "Twili? Never heard of that word. Are you spies of the Black Knight?"

"Hey, we are no spies!" Maya protested.

Link, who for some reason was back in his Hylian form, frowned. "Black Knight?" he wondered. "Didn't Ike tell us that some guy called the Black Guy has blackmailed him into bringing him the Ocarina of Time?"

A collective gasp came from the armed warriors that guarded them.

"How do you know Ike?" the man with the bow asked.

"You know Ike?" a young girl with brown hair asked in an excited tone of voice. "Oh, where did he meet him? Is he fine? He's been long for such a long time now..."

"Careful, Mist!" the red-haired woman warned her. "We still don't know their intentions."

"Who... are you guys?" Asuka asked.

The brown-haired girl smiled. "My... my name is Mist. I am Ike's sister! We... are the Greil Mercenaries!"

* * *

"Only one point left, and the team from the Academy will have won," the announcer said, while the crowd in the stadium stands went wild. "But the Factory players don't look like they are ready to give up yet... Hikari Horaki from the Academy is serving..."

Wolf (or Wolfie, as her new nickname in the Academy now was) narrowed her eyes. They only had to score one point, and the match was won. It all depended on her and Panther... which everyone knew under the name of Toji.

He threw the tennis ball high into the air, struck out with her tennis racket, the ball flew across the court...

...and hit the metal armor of a stranger that had appeared out of thin air, along with several other individuals.

A collective gasp went along the crowd when everyone looked at the unusual people that were standing next to the net, on the side of the Academy players.

Yui looked around in confusion. "Where... where are we?"

"Hey!" Wolfie yelled. "We're playing a game here, so what's the big idea?"

A female with grey fur and a long snout snarled at her in annoyance. "Aw, shut the heck up, you brat!"

Wolfie gasped. Those clothes... that gun... and a wolf-girl... could it be?

"Hey, make no sudden moves!" Fox shouted and aimed his blaster at Lupe.

Lupe grinned and turned around to face him. "Try me, Star Fox!"

Suddenly, the gun flew out of her hand... and was swallowed by a pink blob. In no time, Shinji had copied Lupe's ability and held a gun identical to the one he had just swallowed. "You were saying?" he smirked.

Lupe growled. "Fine, you win... for now!"

Yui took Lip's Stick out of her hand and looked around. Except her and Lupe, she could see Shinji, Fox, Rei and R.O.B.

"No sign of Asuka-chan and the others," she sighed. "And I really don't know how we got here..."

"HEY!" a loud voice suddenly yelled. "THAT'S MY BODY!" And then, a furious little girl came running across the court and leapt at Lupe. The two females rolled around on the ground.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BODY, YOU BITCH!" Wolfie yelled.

"Hey, get off me, you brat!" Lupe growled.

"All right, what's-a going on here?"

A stout man in blue overalls, with a red cap and a bushy mustache had appeared on the court. Firmly, he pulled the two fighting girls apart.

"That's-a not a good example for any good tennis player," he frowned at Wolfie.

Although Wolfie still saw herself as a tough space mercenary, she had learned much about fair-play and sportive spirit over the past few days. "Sorry, Mario..." she muttered.

While Yui forcefully pulled Lupe to her feet, the man called Mario let his gaze wander across the strange group in front of him.

"So... who are you guys anyway?" he asked.


	20. Destiny Dice

Author's Notes:

This chapter was written by my very dear friend Alex Warlorn… all credits go to him, and let me tell you, he did a VERY good job with it, in my humble opinion.

* * *

"Hikari?" Shinji blinked seeing the girl in pig tails wearing a tennis outfit with the white and green colors of her school uniform. What was she doing here? Was this Earth? But what would Hikari be doing playing Tennis? And was that TOJI there on the other half of the front court? How was that even possible?! Shinji was in his typical stunned silent mode.

The lass turned her head at the name and glared at him but made no other reaction.

Yui, being the eldest person there, felt it was her responsibility to explain the appearance of her, her family, and their team mates and enemy in the middle of what was apparently a tennis court with at least hundreds of spectators. She didn't know what the policies were of the culture Samus came from regarding contacting civilization who may or may not have space travel, but in spite of being the wife of Gendo, she didn't have her husband's natural talent for lying, so she knew better than to try. Besides, what was the chances anyone was going to actually believe them anyway?

She considered using their alternate selves names, but figured things were going to be confusing enough. Besides, that apparently spacial reality god that was mutated into a likeness of Rei (which was ultimately just Yui at age fourteen), had implied that they wouldn't be here for long, wherever they had been dumped them to await 'judgment' (which left Yui wondering if they would have been better off fighting that insane left hand's minions). Yui had been with Gendo long enough to know what Instrumentality was, and wondered if said mutated reality god, was just going to put everything 'back on track' her back in EVA-01 (as wonderful as it was to have Shinji backside her, she shuddered going back to that prison!), and everyone else back to how things were going to go. Or was it (she?) just going to what SEELE would do, sweep them under the rug and put their corpses where no one would ever find them?

Well, if Yui was doomed to die or go back to being EVA-01's prisoner, she wasn't going to waste time on lies or formalities, so she was as direct as she could manage. She didn't know how she recognized her son, or Rei (it was more than just maternal instinct that was for sure), but figured there was no point in questioning it.

"My name is Yui Ikari." She said calmly through the power armor's speaker, "The pink puffball believe it or not is my son, Shinji Ikari. and yes I'm human under there."

"Uh, hiii?" Shinji said sheepishly.

"The blue vixen amazon is my," Sister, daughter? She remembered how Gendo had named Rei after the alternate name they had chosen if Shinji had turned out to be a girl. "Relation Rei."

"Greetings." The vixen bowed.

"The robot is mine named R.O.B. Robotic Operating Buddy."

"Affirmative." The robot beeped.

"You look familiar... did I see you at the Kart races last year?"

"Negative. But this unit's design is far spread across many worlds, so high possibility exists that it was another R.O.B. unit."

"Fox. Fox McCloud." Fox introduced himself formally. 'So the puffball and the woman in armor are Rei's family? Haven't I seen a woman in that armor before? News from outside the Lylac system somewhere. Didn't Katt talked about someone like that once?'

"And the one being restrained by, Fox, and Rei is Hikari Horaki."

Shinji gawked, if he wasn't more concerned about his mom being back from the dead, he'd have thought she had gone strange in the head.

"NO I'm not!!" The she-wolf snarled venomously. "My name is Lupina!"

"I have-a to agree with the violent acting dangerous dressed wolf woman." Mario said somewhat formally. Mario pointed at the lass in pig tails, "Hikari 'Wolfie' Horaki is standing right there."

"Wolfie?" Fox said aloud... was he alive... after all? Fox... Fox didn't know what to think.. Wolf had always been out to kill him before, so he knew he should have been relieved to hear of his supposed death but... "Wolf?"

"Not one word Fox... not one word... and would you -please-" Wolfie said through clenched teeth, "Get off MY half of the tennis court?"

Shinji stared back and forth, not sure weather to go with the girl who looked like Hikari... or the she-wolf who his mother said was Hikari who had just tried to kill them.

"I'm-a going to have to ask you to comply with Hikari's request, so can-a we continue dis discussion off the court." Mario said ever so slightly forcefully.

"Now wait just a dang minute!" Said the tennis player from Factory Acadamy, a first year new face just like Wolfie and Toji. The new year Factory pointed his racket like a sword, "If we've been playing against a fake Hikari, or if a fake Hikari was inducted into Royal Academy. Then I demand that this match be forfeit and Royal Academy be investigated for trying to supplant an alternate player under a false ID!"

Everyone was shocked silent for a minute, before the Factory fans quickly began voicing their support for the Factory junior and his partner.

Mario didn't know if it would have been better for this strange group to have appeared before or after the match was over.

Toji merely stood back watching this play out, if that really was Wolfie's double-ganger... had they switched bodies somehow? Then why was Wolf's body female? It didn't make sense. While he felt the base urge to try and charm Krystal as normal, hearing her addressed as Rei made him wonder if she was who she appeared to be as well. Though seeing her in that outfit made it much harder to resist.

Wolfie clenched her tennis racket so hard that she threatened to make her hand bleed. This was it. All she had to do was figure out to get back into her real body from this Tomcat, and reverse whatever gender bender she had done to it! She could ditch this entire stupid tennis game, who cared if this stupid school was scandalized? Who cared if their name was ruined somehow? Let THIS Hikari pick up where she'd leave off! She would be back in space, male, doing her hardest to kill Fox and blowing stuff up and being paid for as always. All she had to do was just say that yes, she wasn't Hikari Hokari, and she could take the first step to leaving all this stupidity behind her.

She took two steps foreword, "My name is Hikari 'Wolfie' Hokari. I'm a junior at Royal Academy. And last time I checked, your opponent! Or maybe you're just scared of losing and want to take the raving of a random mad woman as a chance to cheat your way out of losing."

It was a stupid school, but it was HER stupid school. This might have been a meaningless Tennis match, but it was the meaningless Tennis match she was about to win for her classmates. This Lupina might have switched their bodies. But Wolfie was the Hikari her bunk mate and class mates knew and was friends with, not this other Hikari. Wolfie had done many things that would have gotten her lined up and shot, but one thing she had never done, and what put her above scum like Pigma, was that she never had, and never would, betray her team mates.

The Factory junior's mouth opened and closed a few times, his partner staring at him in alarm, but finally he snarled, "FINE! Cheater or not I'm gonna pound you into the ground!"

Wolfie's pig tails actual rose into the air a little, "I do NOT cheat! And I haven't needed to cheat to kick your tail!"

The four humans on the court glared electricity at each other. And Yui realized that, for the sake of peace, maybe it was a good idea to get off the court now. Doing so, Rei and Shinji quickly followed her lead, with Fox following Rei, and R.O.B. obediently following his mistress.

"Don't think we're done Fox." Wolfie whispered to him just as they passed, and Mario declared the game back on!

Fox shivered.

Two minutes of the most vicious and heart bounding series of returns later, Wolfie grinned at the Factory pair, "You know what they say. 'Luv hurts.' "

And the crowd went wild, the cheers from the Royal's all the more intense, though the hisses from Factory seemed a little bit more venomous.

As Wolfie and Toji walked off the court, in a matter of seconds Toji was surrounded by cute girls congratulating him on his victory, and Toji was enjoying every second of it. Wolfie turned a blind eye to her partner's grinning face, but a second later was caught up in a hug of her own.

"Wolfie! That was incredible! I don't know what kind of cheap trick Factory was trying to pull, but you saw right through it! You showed them!!"

Wolfie breathed out, "Thanks Sasha." She said to her room mate.

"Just think! My friend just won the Junior Exposition match again Factory! Our biggest rival!" Empire had been losing it's throne as of late.

However one word of Sasha's sentence struck Wolfie like thunder, "Friend?"

Sasha looked kinda unsure of herself, something very rare for her and said, "Yeah, well, I haven't exactly had any friends since my old doubles partner advanced to the Seniors class without me, and people never really seem interested in being buddies with me for some reason. Well, anyway! We gotta celebrate! What kind of cake do you like?"

Wolfie stared stared emptily and burbled out a flavor, the last time she had had cake was before she had entered flight school.

Sasha nodded, "Okay! Got it! I think I'll be able to sneak it in! See ya later!" And with that, her bunk mate ran out.

Wolfie continued to just stand there and stare into space for a few minutes longer, leaving Toji/Panther to enjoy being the apple of the eyes of multiple fan girls. All the time one thought going through her head. 'When was the last time. Anyone called me their friend?'

* * *

While Leon had decided that it was smarter to just play along until they knew more, and Panther was quick to start flirting with the girls, Wolf wasn't about to give up that easily! He wasn't some fourteen year old female human child learning how to play Tennis. He was Wolf O'Donnel! Founder and leader of Star Wolf! The most feared squad of mercenaries and bounty hunters the Lylac system had ever seen!

"Zo... Zell me about zeths Wolve O'Donnol Hikari..." One trip to the Academy psychologist and the thinly veiled threat of being put on medication was all it took to convince Wolf that decoration was the better part of valor and not to shout his true identity in the face of the teacher of his orientation class.

It wasn't a complete disaster. Whoever had dumped him and his team here (trapped?), likely that Crazy Hand, had been kind enough to provide him and his team with histories on this world besides the shirts on their backs. When the school psychologist had given him his own hard-copy profile as part of their 'meeting' he read an abridged history of his life up until age fourteen... with the revision of it being a human girl instead of a male wolf cub. And the locations mentioned were now names of places Wolf didn't recognize, and they were all on the same planet apparently. It was chilling to read.

Being taught the 'absolute basics' of the game as a 'mini-refresher course' in his orientation class, he learned finally what 'luv' and 'deuce' meant. His bit of 'drama' at the start of class he got stuck at the back. Next to him was a human lass in pink shirt with brown bowel cut. Wolf had never seen these distant cousins of Andrew's kind before, but he recognized their description.

Strangest thing was, the lass next to him seemed just as unset at being there as he did!

One thing Wolf learned quickly to his alarm was that apparently, while the Royal Academy was co-ed, it now at this point in time held a policy that prevented students of different genders hanging out in the same dorm room. Wolf had no idea if this was a stand policy or something new, and he didn't care. His twisted change in gender made it impossible for him to be with Leon and Panther... so much for being able to discuss whatever plans they could come up with easily. Besides, it was two people per room anyway, so the two would at least be able to scheme with each other... Wolf had no idea why that suddenly filled him with a sense of agitation.

The final of the orientation apparently had to do with a loose assembly while bunk mates were decided. Wondering if this lass was a victim like him, Wolf trailed the girl she had next to in class (it was stunning that it seemed 99 of the school was made up of humans! He had never seem such a uniform collection of one species). Eventually, she spoke to the human Wolf recognized as the Junior class coach... Mark wasn't it?

"Yes Sasha?" The man said sounding like he knew where this discussion was going to head.

The lass with the brown hair and bowl cut, Sasha apparently, puts her hands on her hips and said to hsi face "It's not fair. Sylvia got to advance and I didn't. I put my heart into this game! This game is everything to me, so why did I get held back?!"

Mark sadly and calmly shook his head, "That's the problem with you Sasha, tennis isn't a game to you, it's a war."

"I try my hardest to win and that's a bad thing?"

"There is such a thing as trying too hard."

"That's stupid!"

"And you thinking that way is why you were held back! And why you still at the rank in the junior class you were last year."

Sasha was obviously smoldering.

Mark continued, "Look Sasha, if you fixate on being the best, if that's all that matters to you, then you never will be."

Finally, Sasha stomped away, and bumped right into Wolf.

Sasha said rubbing her forehead, "Ow! Oh, excuuuse me..."

"Watch where you're going."

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"I was, you weren't."

"Then maybe you should watch where everyone else is going too!"

"I see you two have already met." Mark said observing the two girls. "Hikari, this is Sasha, Hikari, Sasha."

"No we haven't!" The two said together at their teacher.

Cue common enemy. "So THIS is the latest crop of newbies? Well, one crop and one recycle."

The voice belonged to a young woman with a purple plum of hair hair in revealing light green and dark gray outfit, like everyone else here, she was human.

Mark spoke politely and calmly, "Sasha, Hikari, this is Tori... our Rank 2 of the Varsity team."

"Now that my Elroy have moved onto bigger and greater things, and Whisker has been handed his number one station, I'll be making sure the school doesn't get dragged down by dead weight."

"I am NOT dead weight!" Sasha snarled at the taller female.

"Never goes anywhere, never does anything use, that's the text book definition of dead weight last time I checked."

"Elitist." Sasha growled.

"Why thank you." Tori said calmly. Wolf was enjoying this up until, "And what's this? The kindergarden recruits? Aren't you that crazy girl who made that little scheme in the junior room? I hear things."

"HEY!"

Tori, "Do you know even KNOW how to hold a tennis racket, newbie? Those pig-tails are so first grade! Why don't you reapply after you've learned to grow up?"

"Grow up?!" He was supposed to be years older than this girl!

"So why don't you just go? Actually learn the game, and come back then? We don't need anymore timid rabbits bouncing around here."

What came flying out his mouth was sheer reaction, "I am NOT a rabbit! I am a wolf!"

"Well little 'Wolfie' I think you had better watch yourself or you're going to end up skinned!"

Another human man, that had been introduced as the coach of the Varsity team, Kevin almost appeared out of thin air behind the young woman, "That is enough Tori."

The pink haired tennis player started, and calmed herself instantly, "Yes sir."

"That derogatory attitude of yours doesn't need to apply to first year students."

"Yes sir."

Tori walked away before her coach thought of ordering her to apologize to the newbie and recycle too!

"Hey we're not done yet!" Wolf snapped.

A hand shot in front of her, "Yes you are." Wolf looked, it was Coach Mark.

"If you let taunters like her get to you, you'll find yourself dancing to their tune... and I hate to admit it... but at her skill level... she'd take you apart. And that goes for you too Sasha."

Sasha started. 'Dang, so much for secretly challenging Tori to a midnight match.'

Wolf growled as best he could in this body at the backside of the pink haired tennis player.

"She is mine!" Wolf promised.

"Not if I get to her first." Sasha injected.

Kevin said, "Put the two hot-heads in the same room please."

Mark nodded, "Already done."

"What?" The two girls said together and glared at each other.

Kevin looked at them sternly, "You two will either destroy each other, leaving the school with less headaches, or you'll learn to co-exist and be all the better for it."

Sasha looked with surprise and disbelief. "What? Haven't I been here long enough to earn my own room?"

"Do you want to help back a -second- year?"

That shut Sasha up.

Wolf snickered.

"As for you 'little Wolfie' watch yourself, have a low tolerance for rough housing in public here. I'd rather see what you're made of before you'd have to leave us."

With a thunder strike it hit Wolf... on this world... did he really have anywhere else to go? "Yes sir." She bowed slightly.

After meeting up with Panther and Leon, and finding out what dorm room they'd be in so they could later plan and figure out what to do she arrived at the dorm room with Sasha already there laying on one of the beds.

"Hey Hikari." She said seeing her enter.

"It's Wolf." He protested pathetically.

"You should really go with 'Wolfie' would make it sound cool rather than sounding like your nuts or something.

Wolf sighed, "Fine, Wolfie..." 'And a little bit more of myself dies.' he thought.

Sasha pointed to the other bed, "That used to be Sylvia's... you can have it I guess."

'Like there's any other choice.' Wolf, Wolfie, thought.

"Doesn't it suck?" Sasha said.

"What does?" Wolf wondered where in nowhere this was going to lead.

"You try your hardest. You give your all. But you're still stuck at second best. It doesn't matter how good you are, as long as you're not the best, no one is going to notice you, and no one is going to remember you. So you try even harder... and you just end up coming up even more short. Until everyone thinks you're a joke that anybody could beat..."

Wolf stared at her, "And... you know you're the best if things just went a little bit more your way... but they never do... so you're stuck at number two no matter what you try."

"Yeah." Sasha nodded.

Wolf, Wolfie, sat down on the bed. "Just so you know. I know how you feel, I've... been kinda stuck at number two too."

"At your old school?" Sasha wondered.

"Not exactly... it's funny, my teacher always told me I try too hard too." It had been Wolf's flight instructor... but why did it feel so the same?!

"Teachers." Sasha said laying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. "What do they know?"

"Yeah." Wolf, Wolfie nodded. "Know exactly what you mean."

That night, Wolf dreamed of his past. Of a past Wolf knew as sure has hades that he had never lived, could never have lived, and couldn't be real! He most certainly had never had a 'first period!' He hadn't played a couple friendly games of racket ball with his family and realized he had a natural nack for it! And he hadn't grown up in a peaceful nation whose most aggressive military neighbor was a tyrant who couldn't command eggplants into a salad!

Wolf awoke with a start, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. Felt himself over.. yep still female and the wrong species. Wolf searched his memories... he still remembered every detail of his real life... but now had the just as real humiliating memories of learning from his mother the particulars being female! Enough was too much!

Getting up and going into the dorm room's bathroom, Wolf looked in the mirror. A female human child. freckles, cute face, cuter when angry, and a pair of long pig tails. There was a small pair of scissors in one of the drawers, all it would take is two snips, the stupid things would be gone! History! Ka-put! One less girlie thing to worry about... Wolf just stared at his reflection for one a minute and two seconds... and put the scissors away. For once, just once, in his life, he wasn't about to let the opinions of others decide what he was going to do with himself.

No, 'she.' No sense pretending to be what you weren't at the same.

She grinned slightly. And if Tori was going to insult her 'wolves tails' well... that was going to make it went she beat her all the sweeter! Looking at a clock and realizing she had early class in the morning, Wolfie went back to bed. Sasha still sleeping soundly...

* * *

"Pathetic." Wolfie started out of her flash back and found a lad with lasses talking to her harshly.

"Oh! Konichiwa Kensuke." Wolfie bowed slightly.

"It's Leon!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry! You were saying?"

"Have you seen Panther? The way he's acting?! I'm starting to think he's ENJOYING all this! It's pathetic."

"Well... he's always wanted to be good with the ladies and now he is."

"So... is that She-Wolf really your real body?"

"I.. I don't know... I think she is... it makes sense."

"Well at least if you got it back you'd be at least the right species again."

Wolfie look at her human hands, so weak, yet so sensitive, so fragile, yet so nimble and precise compared to most Cornerian digits. "Right, the right species."

"Wolf are you okay?"

"I'm fine Leon! I won didn't I?"

"And that actually matters to you? Since when did winning these games matter to any of us?" Kensuke groaned, "At least with Fox and his woman here, that signals that this stupidity is finally coming to it's end."

Wolfie nodded, "Right." She said. "I'll go check on Fox and his weird playmates... make... make sure Toji doesn't do anything too stupid."

Leon looked at his leader with a bit of concern, but simply nodded and obeyed. Leon personally couldn't -wait- to get back into the sky again, get his missing body parts back, and finally be able to see -normal- again... only about to see ahead of you?! How did mammals endure it?!

* * *

"So you were-a pulled from your own world, made to fight a bunch of loonies and thugs by a giant magical hand, and did a transgendered space god got fed up with all of it, and zapped you all here?... Okay."

Yui stared, "You believe us?"

"Now I know you're not making it up. Or you'd be less surprised at me believing you. This is the Mushroom Kingdom madam, stranger things happen every day. But what are you going to do about your prisoner?"

Lupe just growled at them.

"Is this really you Hikari?" Shinji whispered.

"I told you! My name is Lupina! That name doesn't mean a thing to me anymore."

"You are lying." Rei said simply. She didn't say what part was a lie of course.

"If she's really hexed in the head like-a you say... can any of-a you fix it?"

R.O.B. spoke, "Given the argumentation of a magical artifact of unknown abilities and power, and the given existence of magic on this world, removal of mental reprogramming listed as within realm of possibility."

"I'm not going back to being that fragile thing!" Lupe hissed as best a wolf could.

"You haveta understand madam," Said Mario to Yui, "this is a school, not a prison or a hotel, we can't keep you or your prisoner here for long."

Yui nodded, "Don't worry, we'll be able to work out something, we'll make sure Lupina doesn't cause any damage. Thank you letting us say as long as we can."

"You're welcome, now excuse me... I've got to go make sure no nasty rumors start at Academy about faux students." With that, the trusting plumper, doctor, construction worker, tennis player, kart racer left the storage room where they were holding Lupe for the short term.

If Wolfie had looked at a calendar, she'd have realized that she, Toji and Leon had all been here a lot longer than she had first thought during that exposition match that day. Long enough for Wolfie to get to know Sasha, and long enough for her and Panther to be selected for the junior double team for the exposition match against Factory, and long enough for Wolfie to recover from her near mental break down from having changed gender, age, and species all at once! It had been more... than 'just a few days'... even if Fox and co had indeed encountered Lupe only a few days earlier.

Lupe snarled. Yui had carefully searched Lupe's entire body, removing all of the weapons Lupe had been carrying. The she-wolf was now tied by her arms, legs, wrists, ankles and waist to a non-wheeled chair with rope and silver tape.

Yui spoke calmly, not wanting to antagonize Lupe they she already was. "Here we are again Hikari. But this time I don't think that magic left hand is going to come to your rescue. It's going to be better for everyone if you just tell us what you from being in the enemy's camp."

"I am NOT Hikari! And why would I want to be?! Hikari couldn't defend herself! Hikari was an ignorant little girl who had no real idea of the true depths of the world around her! I am -not- going back to be that weak ignorant child!"

Yui looked at her sternly, "And loved Toji, was the only person who managed to get underneath that spiked armored shell that Asuka had built around her heart, had friends that loved her. THINK, Hikari, don't just let your brainwashing tell you what to think! Why would you work for such monsters?"

Lupe spat back. "Why did you and the rest of us from home fight against us and the SubSpace Syndicate! Don't you realize we owe them EVERYTHING?!"

"The who?" Shinji asked in sheer amazement and disbelief.

"The ones who Crazy Hand and your dad are working with, well, at least still your dad."

"WHAT!" Shinji asked now in complete disbelief. He knew his father was a ice hearted b-stard. He had no doubts ever since he turned on the dummy plug system not to save Shinji's life, but to destroy the Angel who had enslaved Toji's EVA. "What would he do anything even like that!"

"Because, like I said, we owe the SSS everything!"

"Will you stop speaking in allusions and spill what you know already!" Fox snapped, only understanding about half of what was being said but being flustered by Lupe's reluctance to share details.

"Since you asked so nicely." Lupe said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "The SSS were partly for how your REAL girlfriend vanished into thin air in the space between moments, and the real empty headed puffball on Popstar, and the real ice beotch in power armor from wherever she was at the time! If not for them, then that stupid Master Hand, would have never needed to pluck you guys out of our world and into your new replacement roles."

"And how is that a good thing?" Shinji didn't believe this, how could this awful woman really be Hikari? "The Angels could have triggered Third Impact by now! If Asuka and Rei were away too all this time! Everyone we know might be dead! Don't you care?!"

Lupe bursted out laughing, "You really don't know! You were, and still are, so in the dark that it's a riot! I've been taught things Shinji! Learned things! Things NERV and SEELE would kill us for knowing if we ever went back! I'm not about to spoil -all- the surprises. Where's the fun in that? I'll just say you have nothing to worry about the remaining Angels. And with the Angels a null factor, that makes Third Impact all the more a possible!"

Shinji shook his head violently, which was the whole of his body really. "You're not making any sense! The Angels were what was going to cause Third Impact!"

Lupe looked at Shinji look one would a kinder gardener. "Yes... go on believing that... because that's what you were told to believe to be a good little soldier!" Lupe just grinned at him.

"Where is Krystal!" Fox demanded. "Your bosses took her you said, so where is she?!"

"I said they were part of it. And I have positively absolutely no idea where she is." Lupe said sounding not the least bit sorry. "Tough luck lover boy. At least we spared you the agony of breaking up with her. Oh wait they told me that hasn't happened yet. Sorry about that little spoiler!"

Fox response was instant, "That's dino dung! That can't happen!"

"Which is precisely why it will."

"What did you mean." The objective Rei asked, realizing asking about the fates of those whose roles they had taken was only going to lead to dead ends. "When you said 'we owed them everything' for forcing the undefinable floating giant right hand to put us in the roles of those the SSS had kidnapped?" She realized she had left out 'eliminated' purely for Fox's sake. She didn't want him to think of the possibility of Krystal's death more than he needed to. It could be a deadly distraction.

"Because." Lupe said calmly, "If they hadn't... Toji, my Pardus, that's his new name by the way, would be either dead or maimed by now. Pardus and I had been having the same dreams ever since Gendo brought us into the SSS' service, yes Shinji dear, your dad recruited us. The details are slightly different between us, but the basic scenario is always the same. Toji becomes an EVA pilot, he tests EVA-03. It's infected by Bardiel, that's the name of the Angel by the way Shinji dear, it reeks havoc with Toji, my Pardus inside, until finally, Shinji dear's EVA-01 on autopilot rips it to pieces, something my Pardus only loses a leg... other times he's a corpse... either way... either way, we know there is more to these dreams than just being dreams! So you see Shinji dear? Rei Dear? We owe the SSS EVERYTHING! Giving up Hikari is a small price to pay for Pardus!"

Rei and Shinji looked at each other. Hearing now that Toji had been turned into a puppet by his maniacs mixed by the paradox and confusion they were facing. Hikari was talking about the horrors of the 13th Angel as if they hadn't happened yet... either Hikari's brainwashing was even more total and absolute then they had thought. Or the god-like entities that had done all this had gone back in time and recruited Hikari and Toji from before those horrors had happened.

Still... if Hikari and Toji had been recruited before the 13th Angel, why did Shinji remember it happening as clear as day? And Rei too apparently or she would have said something. Shouldn't that have disrupted the timeline or at least altered their memories of the incident if it didn't happen that way? Or did it mean that Hikari and Toji were destine to return to that point in time with no memory of any of this and were doomed to how things had gone originally? Either way.. Shinji felt very worried.

* * *

Fox staggered out, apparently, anything that being said now no longer related to him or Krystal, and seemed to deal with Rei's home world and family, Fox needed time to think. Right outside he found the dark haired freckled lass he had referred to as Hikari, but he knew might really be-

"Wolf?"

"Fox." She said calmly. "Again! If you made one joke about this! Claws or not you'll be sorry!"

Instead of laughing however, Fox just said, "Wolf... it's just... I thought you were dead."

"Ha! So, happy, or dismayed that your one true rival has returned rather than that cheap fake in there? Once I get my real body back your days are numbered."

Fox snarled at the human child, looking rather strange doing it, but the look in Fox's eyes was enough to make Wolfie shudder. "Let's get this straight Wolf! YOU turned it all into a contest between us! You made this a rivalry! I've never CARED which one of us was better! It's never been important to me to learn which one of was the superior pilot! I fought against you because you were under contract from Andross to kill us! You're the one who choose to hook up with scum like Pigma and Andrew! I've never cared which one of us has the 'best score.' I care about my team mates! I care about my friends. I care about Krystal. I care about the system I'M under contract to protect! This 'rivalry' has existed only because you've wanted it to. I would have never minded us testing each other talents, pushing each other past our limits. But it's NEVER been that to you Wolf. It's always been about proving that you were better than me! Tell me Wolf, if you DID shoot me down, would you keep trying to improve yourself, or would you just sit on top of your victory and grow stagnant?"

Wolfie stared, her base reaction was to tear Fox a new one, but realized, she really didn't have a retort to that final question. She had been fixated on proving she was better than Fox for so long, that she hadn't really -thought- about what she was going to do with herself afterwards. Thinking of the tiny criminal empire she had managed to forge, and the power of Star Wolf... but why did it all suddenly feel so empty? Why did it all suddenly seem so, meaningless?

She shook her head, feeling a little dizzy, "I-I need to go, my room mate, friend, Sasha is prepping a little victory celebrate in our dorm room... we can talk later Fox..." She staggered away from him.

Fox merely stared seeing her walk down the hallway and out of sight. Since when did Wolf have a friend?

"Hey Wolfie!"

"Hey Sasha." Wolfie said causally putting her hands behind her back as they walked. Sasha holding a small pink box.

"Again, that was quite a game... sure went wild... bet none of us say all that coming."

"Haveta agree there." Said the lass to her best friend.

"At any rate, I don't know what that woman in battle armor meant about that wolf having the same name as you, but I do know this much."

"Eh?" Wolfie innocently looked at her.

"Regardless of anything Wolfie. You're the only 'Hikari' I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Wolfie sighed, a slight smile on her pretty face and she whispered, "Thank Sasha.. that... means a lot."

"Hey... what are friends for?"


	21. The Cyborg Pirate

Gendo 'Andross' Hikari was sitting inside his old/new hideout on planet Venom, the fingers of his left hand slowly tapping on the surface of his desk.

He was waiting.

But he did not receive any word from Crazy Hand.

Finally, he pressed a button. "Andrew, come into my office, now!"

Later, the automatic doors opened and closed when the more lanky primate entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, Uncle Andross?" he asked.

"Tell me, how are things in the Lylat System?" he asked.

"W-well, from what I could hear in the Cornerian news, the Aparoids are spreading steadily, and the Cornerian Army is pretty much useless against..."

"If I wanted to hear the news, I would have switched on the radio!" Gendo grumbled in annoyance. "What about our plans? Do the Aparoids behave like we want them to? And what about the Star Fox Team?"

"W-well, Star Fox seems to be missing... no one in the whole Lylat System seems to know where they have vanished to. As for the Aparoids, I can't really say... it's not like I would go and check up on them..."

Gendo leaned forward in his chair. "Why not?"

Andrew blanched. "E-excuse me, Uncle, but I am not crazy. Th-they wouldn't know the difference between me or one of those they are supposed to assimilate. And I don't plan on becoming a blue-haired girl, no thanks!"

"This blue-haired girl you are talking about is my daughter," Gendo said dangerously. "You should be thankful that you get to share my heritage with her when this is over. But if you think leaving everything to her suits you more..."

"I... I didn't say that, Uncle!" Andrew protested. "It's just... can't your 'true' daughter tell her copies not to attack me?"

"I only face her if I have to," Gendo commented. "She wouldn't attack me, but the fewer she has to go against her new species' instincts, the better. Well, whatever... could you contact Star Wolf?"

"Y-yes, they are on line 12... I told them to wait until your schedule allows it to talk to them..."

"My schedule allows it now," Gendo proclaimed. "Don't go, I'm still not done with you."

He pressed another button. "Pardus, report!"

"Whew, finally!" he heard the cocky voice of the leopard. "Do you know how much Gecko is going on my nerves because we have to wait? I'm telling ya, it's driving me..."

"As fascinating as your tale might be, I don't have the time for this," Gendo frowned. "Now, report! Could you locate Lupina's beacon? To which part of Subspace were they sent?"

"Th-that's just the weird thing, Commander... we don't know."

Gendo's frown deepened even further. "Explain."

"W-well, I don't know why, but... the signal from the beacon has disappeared shortly after she entered Subspace. It's as if she isn't there anymore."

"But that can't be! I ordered Crazy Hand to take that interloping bounty hunter out, just like he did with the old Star Wolf Team. Could Lupina at least find out the woman's true identity?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Commander, but she was still fighting her when they entered Subspace, and the signal disappeared before she could tell us more."

Gendo stroked his beard. "I'd really like to know who this woman is supposed to be... I don't know anyone from my old world that could come into question. Asuka Langley Soryu, Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki... they all have already taken on a certain role, as did that one clone of my daughter..."

"Sir... if you don't mind... what shall we do now? I mean, our leader went missing and..."

"Continue to scout at the edge of the assimilated sector," Gendo told them. "Observe the Aparoids and tell me of anything unusual in their behavior. I want to know if our experiment was a success. And, Pardus..."

"Um, yes?"

Gendo lowered his voice just a little bit. "I hope for yourself that you do better than my incompetent fool of a nephew... and bring me some results."

"D-don't you worry, sir, we'll take care of everything, you can count on us!"

"I hope so," Gendo grumbled and switched off the intercom.

His steely gaze then fell back on a quite nervous Andrew.

"I've decided what to do with you, nephew," he finally said. "I still don't know what happened to Crazy Hand and why he isn't reporting back. It will be your duty to find out what happened in Subspace."

"Are... are you serious?" Andrew gaped. "I mean... I don't have the slightest clue..."

"Then I suggest you start searching for clues."

Andrew gulped. "But... but that would mean I'd have to enter..."

Gendo nodded. "Subspace, yes. I see you understand. Any reason you are still here?"

Andrew shuddered. Going into Subspace would mean he might run into those who live there... and he certainly did not like what he heard about those creatures.

But he could not refuse this mission. His uncle was giving him a new chance, so he would have to take it, no matter how much he hated to go there.

"I will leave at once, Uncle," he sighed and left the room.

The hint of a smile appeared on Gendo's face. Either he would find Crazy Hand, or that idiot would get lost in the depths of Subspace, and it wouldn't really be a loss.

Not as long as he had his daughter... she was the image of her mother, the same face she had back when she was young...

And now... she was a powerful leader, just like he was. And her copies would make the whole Lylat System hers, creating even more children. Now if there only wasn't this one copy that went rogue and took on the form of that blue vixen...

"She is just another disobedient child that I will have to get rid of," he grumbled. "Just like Shinji... the boy was such a failure..."

He glared down at his hands. His left glove was missing, but he smiled with satisfaction when he felt the swelling underneath his right glove.

'At least I have you, Adam,' he thought to himself. 'And as long as those Council fools don't know about you OR that the original Rei, up on the Aparoid Homeworld, is my daughter, they will never know what I really want...'

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. As much as he loved dreaming about his future, he still had work to do. That new bounty hunter who had replaced Samus Aran had to be taken care of. At least he knew who the replacements for Kirby, Krystal and Princess Zelda were.

About this woman, he knew nothing, which made her risk factor.

"Weavel, step forth!" he then said.

Hiding in the shadows of this room was a figure that now stepped forth into the light. It was a humanoid creature of an indeterminable race, since its whole body was covered with a metallic armor, and the face was covered with a visor that did not allow anyone to see what was lying behind it.

"I have waited for long enough," a blurred voice came out of a speaker close to the bounty hunter's helmet. Since it could not speak the human language, this device did the translation for him.

"I agree, and that is why I will finally let you go and accomplish your mission. You remember that this woman isn't the true Samus, do you?"

"That doesn't change anything," Weavel replied and activated the plasma claw that was attached to his cybernetic arm. "Ridley deprived me of my right to defeat the Hunter myself. Now that she is gone, and Ridley under the Council's protection, I must use this chance to defeat the new Hunter. Where is she?"

Gendo smiled. "It will be your job to find that out. You are the best of the best, a powerful cyborg and the most skilled Space Pirate General there ever was. You have studied the Hunter's life, her weaponry and her behavior your whole life... if there's someone who can track her down, it's you."

"What do you want me to do with her once I find her?" Weavel asked.

"What, don't you know what YOU want to do with her?"

"I know that. Still, I'd like to know why you are sending me after her if you already know my intention."

Gendo chuckled. He liked this scoundrel's attitude. "I want you... to kill the impostor. We don't need any more trophies, neither do we need meddlers..."

Behind the visor, a gleam of satisfaction appeared in Weavel's eyes. "Then we have the same goal. I will go and hunt her down!"

"That's what the Subspace Council is hoping," Gendo said. "And if you manage to return with proof of her demise, you will be rewarded."

"I don't need a reward," the cyborg stated. "All I want is the Hunter!" He turned around and left the room.

Gendo smirked. The most efficient villains were not those that were driven by lust for power, or greed, but by revenge. And this guy's determination to kill the Hunter would ensure that he either finished his job or died while doing it. As long as he did that, Gendo did not even need his loyalty.

Besides, what could he do against the might of the Subspace Council? And while Gendo kept his own secrets from them, he definitely enjoyed the protection they were offering him.

* * *

"The fool still doesn't know that we know everything about his little plan," the female voice chuckled with amusement.

"Let him continue with his own little agenda," Ganondorf smirked. "No matter for what reason he does it, it certainly helps our case. With the Aparoids under our control, the Lylat System won't ever oppose us again. All in all, I can say that our plans are proceeding rather nicely..."

The woman leaned forward so that he could see her cruel expression and the entangled mass of snakes she had instead of normal hair. "You just can't imagine my joy when I heard that the captain of my sister's army has been defeated... and not just defeated, killed! Annihilated! Do you know for how long he has been a thorn in my side?"

"I can relate to your feelings more than you might think, Queen of the Underworld!" Ganondorf frowned. "I would do anything to finally put an end to the two bloodlines that continue to pester me..." A sly grin then appeared on his face. "But when everything goes as we have planned... I won't ever have to worry about any Link or Zelda to interfere with my goal again! And Hyrule... will be mine!"

"It is a long way until we have reached that goal," the third voice spoke up from the darkness. "The fist steps have been made, but Master Hand's little intrigue made sure that there are still many heroes left that will oppress us. What we need are the Angels... and the Artifacts of Destiny!"

"Well, Palkia made sure that Master Hand is out of commission for a while..." Medusa snickered. "I think it's too funny when our enemies fight each other, don't you agree?"

"It's a pity that Crazy Hand was caught as well," Ganondorf shrugged. "But that's a minor loss. Gendo will acquire the Angels for us, even though he doesn't know it yet... we just have to make sure he doesn't learn about the new Hunter's true identity."

"So now all we have to do is to concentrate on the remaining artifacts, right?" Medusa asked. "What a shame that the Lip's Stick and the Fused Shadows were last in that brawl..."

"We should concentrate on the most powerful artifacts," the third voice hissed. "The ones hidden in worlds that did not receive any visitor from other worlds yet. I have set my eyes upon a very special weapon, hidden on an icy island, only guarded by a couple of fools who believe they can change their world..."

Ganondorf and Medusa looked at each other in surprise.

"You don't mean..." Medusa asked.

"Yes..." the mysterious voice chuckled. "Our next target will be... Metal Gear!"

* * *

Midna sighed. "I guess I'll have to make use of my position as a princess to get us out of this mess, Link..."

"I... don't think you have to," Link muttered when he watched Asuka.

The former Eva pilot had stepped forth and looked at the red-haired woman who seemed to have the highest rank of all those around them. "My name is... Asuka Langley Soryu. I am the current ruler of Hyrule... and these are my friends and companions. We have come here by accident and humbly ask you for political asylum."

Maya and her NERV Digimon looked at Asuka with shocked expression. What had happened to the feisty, impatient half-german girl they all knew?

The knight-woman looked at the surrogate princess for a while.

"Th-that's right," Samurai Goroh grinned. "We are all the escort of the princess, so you have to let me go!"

"He is lying," Asuka said. "He is a criminal who assaulted a neighboring kingdom of mine, kidnapped and transfigured their ruler, enslaved their people and stole a valuable treasure... the very same artifact you are holding."

Titania looked down at the Fused Shadows. "Is that the truth?" she dangerously asked the samurai.

Goroh grinned. "Don't believe them, I am guiltless."

"Titania..." a man in a wide robe whispered. "If he is guiltless, why would he have lied about being this woman's escort?"

Titania still wasn't convinced. "What if they are with the strange allies of the Black Knight, Rhys?" she whispered back. "We haven't seen creatures like them ever before." She gestured at Lucario, who simply returned the glare.

Maya nervously gritted her teeth. She didn't like this situation at all, being surrounded by what looked like an army of mercenaries, who were all armed to the teeth... and at the mercy of a woman who looked even more suspicious than Commander Ikari ever was.

The young girl who had introduced herself as Mist tugged at the female knight's sleeve. "Titania... please, they know where my brother is. I know they don't mean us any harm... please?"

Finally, Titania let out a sigh. She turned her head towards Goroh with a glare and showed him towards some other soldiers. "Lock this one away until we have decided what to do with him."

"No!" Goroh yelled at the top of his lungs while he tried to break free. "You can't do this to me! I'm a world-famous F-Zero racer... let me go!"

"Drop your weapons," Titania said to the others. "They are our allies."

Everyone sighed in relief when all around them, the swords, bows and lances were lowered.

Link smiled at Mist. "Thanks."

She blushed. "It... it was my pleasure, sir! I just have to know... my brother... is he all right?"

"Well, the last time we saw him, he was," Midna said.

Titania cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt, but we have time for that later. For now, I would like to know the names of all our guests. You said you were... Princess Asuka, right?"

"Pi pi pi..." Misato snorted. It sounded like chortled laughing.

Asuka ignored the chuckling Pikachu. "I am. And this is Link, my bodyguard. We were the last one to have seen Ike before... the Twilight Portal swallowed us, along with the samurai."

"Twilight Portal?" a dark-haired man in a black robe frowned. "That name... sounds familiar..."

"It's situated in my kingdom," Midna spoke up. "It is the connection gate between Hyrule and the Twilight realm, home of my people."

"And you are...?"

Midna took a deep breath. "I am... Midna, the Twilight Princess, and ruler of the Twili. This isn't my true form. The man you just brought away has used the powers of the Fused Shadows to turn me into this imp form..."

Titania looked at the Fused Shadows once again. "So, this belongs to you, then?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you could give it back to me, so I could talk to you in a form that would be a bit more worthy of a princess," Midna said.

Titania nodded and held out the Fused Shadows.

"This item contains an unusual power..." the man in the black robe commented. "Are you sure we should just give it back to them like that?"

"Be quiet, Soren!" Titania told him. "We have already established that they are our allies, and if she demands for her dignity, we should give it to her."

Soren grumbled something unintelligible, but didn't protest any more.

Midna took the Fused Shadows and nodded towards Titania. She then put the upper part, which looked like a helmet, on her head, and closed her eyes.

Her body transformed into a swarm of Twilight particles and re-arranged themselves, until the sleek form of a female Twili was standing in front of them.

"Thank you," she said in her softer voice while taking off the helmet.

"Now then, and who are you?" Titania asked Maya and her group of Pokémon.

"Um... my name's Maya Ibuki," Maya meekly spoke up. "These are my Pokémon... I mean, my friends Misato, Ritsuko and Kaji." She wasn't quite sure if she should call them by their full names, but the thought somehow felt odd, given they were still Pokémon. "The plant-like Pokémon there is called Kaworu, and he is, um..."

Lucario glared at them. 'Lucario,' he simply stated.

"And... all of these... talking animals are your friends?" Mist asked. To her, they looked even weirder than the Laguz.

Maya looked at Lucario for a while before responding: "Yes... yes, they are."

Lucario and Kaworu were equally surprised. And while the transformed angel had been traveling with the young Pokémon Trainer for quite a while, the same couldn't be said for Lucario. On the contrary, he had been one of the Pokémon Team Rocket had used against them.

"Well met!" Titania said. "I am Titania, deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries and the army of Crimea, in the absence of General Ike and Princess Elincia. These are my companions Soren..."

The black-robed sorcerer nodded.

"Our healer, Rhys..." She meant the man in the white robe.

Rhys smiled at them. "A pleasure to meet you."

"The archer Shinon..."

"Hey, sorry for nearly shooting an arrow in your face," the man who had threatened Asuka earlier grinned.

"And the brothers Oscar, Boyd and Rolf," Titania said, gesturing at three young men of different ages, with the youngest being barely older than the young girl, Mist.

"And you have already met Mist. There are many others in our army, of course, but we have been the closest to Ike... actually, his father has been the original leader of our mercenary group, before we joined the Crimean Liberation Army."

"Liberation?" Asuka asked. "From what?"

"From the reign of the Daein king, Ashnard," Shinon grumbled.

"With the help of Ike and many friends and allies that are both Beorc and Laguz, we managed to dethrone the despot, after he had invaded Crimea."

Asuka frowned. Beorc? Laguz?

Mist sighed. "But now one of his generals, the Black Knight, has returned and kidnapped Princess Elincia, the rightful heir of the Crimean throne."

"Ike already told us as much," Link said. "Didn't he imprison her in his castle?"

"Yes, and we've been laying siege to it for almost a week now," Titania nodded. "But the enemy defenses are just too strong... and he has help from creatures we have never seen before."

"Not human, you mean?" Maya asked.

"And not Laguz either," a female voice behind her hissed.

Maya jumped back in surprise when she saw the young woman with the feral eyes, the cat ears and the furry tail. "What the...?"

The cat-woman frowned in annoyance. "Are all Beorc in your home world so easily flustered?" she grumbled. "Have you never seen a cat Laguz before?"

"Wh-what's a Laguz? And what's a Beorc?" the young Pokémon Trainer murmured in confusion.

"Beorc is our human race," Rhys explained. "While the Laguz are the wild and proud animal tribes. Lethe here is a cat of the Beast Tribe."

"Um, I d-didn't want to offend you," Maya apologized.

Lethe just glared at her and walked away.

"You have to excuse her," Mist giggled. "Lethe has never been too social... and she has just recently started to trust Beorcs, humans."

Suddenly, a loud rumbling caught all of their attention.

They all looked over to Kaji, who sheepishly rubbed his tummy.

'Excuse me, but it's been a long time since I've eaten anything... and this Charizard is in the need of getting fed.'

Asuka was very surprised that in her mind, Kaji's roars and growls were turning into normal words.

Link blinked. "You know, the way that dragon creature just growled, it almost sounded like he was talking to us..."

"You mean... you didn't understand that just now?" Asuka wondered.

"Well, I think we all are a bit hungry," Maya grinned sheepishly. "And a bit weary from all the battles... so if there's a place we could stay..."

"Yes, of course!" Titania nodded. "Please, the command tent is this way."

Asuka grinned. "That's what I like to hear! Lead the way!" She turned around and wanted to link arms with Link. "You coming too. L...?"

Her jaw dropped when she realized that Midna had beat her to it and was hanging on the green-clad swordsman's arm. She dreamily smiled up at him. "Gosh, how I missed being able to do this to you..."

"I also think you look much better this way," Link grinned and gave her a short hug.

Asuka whimpered while watching the two of them follow Titania towards the command tent. "No fair..." she whimpered. "Here I meet a good-looking guy who's even nicer to me than Kaji... and he's already taken? That sucks..."

Maya chuckled. "Come on, 'princess', let's see what they've got to eat... I'm starved, aren't you?"

Misato then tugged at Maya's skirt. "Pika, pikachu!"

"Um, what is it, Misato?" Maya asked.

Misato whispered something and Maya snickered. She then turned to face the archer, Shinon. "Excuse me, but Misato wants to know if you have any beer at your camp."

Sinon looked surprised. "W-well, just yesterday, our Begnion allies have sent us some provisions, along with a huge barrel of beer, to keep up the morals of the troops..."

Misato grinned. "PIKA!" 'SCORE!'

* * *

While the Greil Mercenaries were having lunch with their guests, Lucario was sitting on a rock close to the command tent. His eyes were closed.

'This world... the aura is strong here, too,' he thought. 'But I can also feel another force, an unknown power... can that be this 'magic' they have been talking about?'

He opened his eyes when he heard the soft footsteps of a turtle.

"Squirtle squirtle!" 'Hey... aren't you hungry?' Ritsuko asked.

Lucario sighed. 'Why did you save me?'

The transformed doctor was taken aback by that question. 'What, would you rather have died?'

'No... but I still want to know why you did that. I was your enemy... those two humans wanted to catch you. You could have let me fall to my doom... instead, you saved me. Why?'

Ritsuko sighed. 'Listen, I'm new to this stuff, okay? Before all of this started, I was just a human scientist who could always stay in her lab, study everything from afar and use her mind instead of water-based powers. For the first time in my life, I didn't think things through... I just acted on instinct.'

Lucario raised an eyebrow. 'You... say you were human once?'

'Yes, just like most of my friends. The only Pokémon Maya has that haven't been human before are Butterfree and Misdreavus. 'Princess' Asuka is in a similar situation, she's also from our home world.'

'You think that we are... in a different world?'

'Do you still doubt it? In the Pokémon world, there certainly are many, fantastic creatures I have never seen before in my life... but at least the level of technology was similar to our own. Now we are stuck in a world that looks like the image of a history book, with the exception that magic and half-animal creatures are the norm.'

Lucario closed his eyes again and sighed. 'You know... I did it because of my brother.'

'Excuse me?'

'I attacked you... because the leader of Team Rocket has captured my little brother, Riolu, and kept him as a hostage. He forced me to work for him by threatening he would do something to him. I never wanted to harm you... I just want you to know that.'

Ritsuko sat down next to him and looked down the hill the command tent was placed on. They could see other hills, gentle plains, wide forests, and in the distance, bustling towns and small villages. This certainly was another world.

'You know... I think I just realized why I saved you,' she then said.

'Oh... and why?' Lucario asked.

She smiled up at him. 'I realized that Pokémon are much more acting on instinct than humans do. And deep in my belly... I guess I could feel that you aren't a bad guy.'

She then stood up and waddled back to the others.

Lucario stayed behind and pondered over the words the female Squirtle had just said to him.

* * *

"That's quite the story you told us," Titania said. "And did that transformed half-god say for how long he wants you to stay here, in our world?"

Link shook his head. "No, but I have the feeling that it's going to be quite a while... and in the end, I'm glad that he brought us here. After all, from what I've seen and heard, we could have ended up in a completely different place. After all, Hyrule and Tellius are both continents on the same world..."

"I still can't believe it," Mist said with awe. "Different worlds... humans that are transformed into different creatures... and deities that fight each other. It almost makes our own contest seem meaningless..."

"Well, whatever reason he might have for bringing us here, I guess we're gonna stay for a while," Midna shrugged. "So I guess we can make ourselves useful while we're here."

It took Titania and the others a while to understand what the Twilight Princess meant. "Does that mean... you are going to help us against the Black Knight?" Titania asked.

"Hey, we promised Ike to help him save Princess Elincia, didn't we?" Link smirked. "Even if he can't be here at the moment, we just have to make the best out of it."

* * *

Asuka was walking through the army camp, moping. She nibbled on an apple she had brought from the commando tent.

"Link..." she groaned. "Damn you, why did you have to do that to me?"

When she heard a soft voice cursing, she stopped and looked around. Close to her, she could see one of the brothers Titania had introduced to them. It was the youngest one, and he was busy shooting at a target with his bow.

"Dang... missed again!" he sighed.

Asuka walked up to him. "Hey, your name is Rolf, isn't it?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Y-yes, my lady..." He blushed and looked down at the ground, not being used to be addressed by royalty.

"Aw, don't start with that," Asuka grimaced. "I'm not much of a princess, really... just call me Asuka. Say, are you practicing?"

"Y-yes, my lady... um, I mean, Asuka... Shinon is a good teacher, but I still can't hit a target that's as far away as this one..."

Asuka looked at the red-and-white striped target. "Well, it is rather far away..." she murmured. "Wait a minute..."

She walked up to the wooden stake on which the target was attached, and pulled it off. She carefully placed it on the ground and then put the apple she had nibbled on on top of the stake.

She calmly walked back to Rolf and raised her own bow. "Now watch carefully," she said.

She drew an arrow, took aim... and let the arrow fly. It hit the middle of the apple and nailed it against a tree that was standing behind the wooden stake.

Rolf had watched this display of archery skill with awe. "That was amazing!"

"Aw, it was nothing..." Asuka said, but with a wide grin on her face. "I never have touched a bow before this little adventure began, you know...?"

"Then you must be a natural. Oh please, can you teach me? Please, I'll do anything you want, but please say yes!"

Asuka tapped her index finger against her chin. "Anything I want, you say? Hmmm... Okay, it's a deal! You wanna start right now?"

"Y-yes, sure?" Rolf nodded excitedly. "The sooner, the better!"

Asuka grinned. "All right then, I'll show you a trick about it..." She reached for her quiver, but found it empty. "Dang, no arrows left! Um, hello? Can anybody give me some new arrows?"

Somebody touched her leg. She turned around and saw how a small flipper was holding up a small bundle of arrows.

"Wark."

She smiled. "Oh, thank you, Pen Pen!" She gratefully accepted the arrows and put them into her quiver. She then drew another one and prepared to shoot.

She then realized something.

"Waaaiiiit a minute..." she murmured and looked back at the place where she had seen Misato's pet penguin. He had worn some sort of Santa outfit, but it was him, no doubt about it.

But now he was gone.

"Um... princess?" Rolf asked. "Is everything all right?"

'I wonder...' Asuka thought. 'I seriously wonder... however could Pen Pen be able to get here without being brought by that Legendary Pokémon?'

* * *

Meanwhile in the gloomy command center of the Black Knight...

In front of him, two different creatures were standing.

"So you are saying they have arrived in Crimea's army camp?" the Black Knight asked. "Unexpected, but not much of a problem. I will have to inform Lord Andross at once..."

He turned around to face a muscular, black-furred ape that was standing in front of him. "Make sure to increase the number of guards! We need to be more attentive than ever."

He then faced the bipedal turtle with the spiked shell and the blue mohawk. "And you make use of the airships your father has sent us... we will need them in the upcoming air battle."

Dread Kong and Larry Koopa saluted in front of their new commander. "Yes, sir! Long live the Subspace Council!"


	22. The Subspace Junkyard

Author's Notes:

The first half of this chapter was done by Alex Warlorn and AYH.

* * *

As it turned out, Sasha's little 'just us two' girls party, was in a fact a full blown surprise party! The small Junior dorm room was packed with Wolfie's teachers and her class mates. Everyone wanted a to join in with the Junior's victory. Apparently Toji was having a similar celebration with a number guys in the male dorm (and possibly some girls to boot!).

Wanting to keep an eye on the people who had tried to kill him and his teammates at just about every time they had met, Fox had inquired about Wolfie's dorm room and had entered expecting to find some dark foreboding den of egocentric brooding. Not a group of teenage first years just hanging out having fun!

Fox McCloud watched with a mixture of nervousness and disbelief as his archenemies Wolf O'Donnell sat in the middle of a group of celebrating girls and faculty members all cheering her victory over the Junior Factory students.

Walking out of the dorm rooms' kitchen, Sasha carried in her arms a large sheet cake covered in generous amounts of frosting and candles.

"It's not her birthday you know," Tina remarked, rather bemused. Tina was a member of the Varsity Team, having won the Doubles Island Open Tournament before with her male partner Max 'Clay.' She like Wolfie rarely used her real name however, preferring her alias 'Ace' having even put it down on her student ID paper work when she had first been accepted at Royal Academy.

"Shut up, I like candles," Sasha quipped, covering her embarrassment. No one at Royal Academy who had witnessed it had forgotten how 'Clay' and 'Ace' had slowly but surely and systematically one by one climbed the ladder of student ranking, Sasha and Sylvia being among their first opponents (the pair were too respectful and kind hearted to their opponents to be called 'victims).

"Don't listen to her Sasha, I think it's great," Hikari 'Wolfie' Horaki replied.

Feeling more out of place, Fox couldn't shake the feeling that the other shoe was going to drop. It had too, this was just too weird! Wolf, defending someone? Wolf, surrounded by supporters? Wolf, with friends? Either that transformation was affecting his 'rival' far more than he had suspected, or this was really one HUGE misunderstanding and that was NOT the Wolf he remembered.

Cutting the cake, Sasha passed her roommate and friend the first slice. Watching with baited breath, she waited for Wolfie to take her first bite.

"Mmmm! Rabbit, it's perfect!"

Sweat dropping, everyone else in the room began to look at their pieces with slight trepidation as they were handed out. Ignoring the others hesitation, Wolfie happily finished off the rest of her slice.

Standing in the corner, Fox quietly ate at his slice. Really, what was wrong with these humans? Rabbit was a great flavor. Not that he any intention of saying that in front of Peppy in this or any other lifetime.

As the party continued, congratulations were passed around and the guest of honor was praised. Even Tina had grudgingly admitted that Wolfie's victory had been somewhat impressive, and that she wouldn't mind so much a challenge for the girl to test her skills against herself and just see what the little first year was made of. After all, she and 'Clay' weren't about to be written off as 'one shot wonders.'

Through it all, Wolfie found herself a bit out of her league. Hatred, suspicion, and intrigue she, no HE, could deal with. But this? This... honesty and recognition, it was all a bit overwhelming.

But eventually things began to wind down. The hours grew late as day began to turn to night. And with it, the guests began to filter out the door on the way back to their own rooms and homes. Heading into the floor's kitchen once again, Sasha carried the used plates and silverware away to be washed.

Left alone once more, Wolfie turned towards Fox, who had quietly standing in the corner the whole party.

"What do you want? Why haven't you said anything yet?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Fox wasn't too certain on the answer either. Glancing over to the kitchen, he could hear the running water as Sasha cleaned and knew he wouldn't be over heard. "I'm not too sure really. I didn't know what to expect, but I can assure you. I wasn't expecting this."

"What do you mean?" Wolfie demanded.

"I mean that you look happy. I don't think I've ever seen you like this before. You've really changed since you've been here. And I mean in more than just your appearance."

Her, no HIS, voice caught in his throat for a moment, Wolfie was floored by McCloud's statement. What did he mean by that? He'd been happy before, before he'd met McCloud. At least he was pretty sure of that. And how had he changed? He was still Wolf!

Before he could ask though, a sudden beeping interrupted both. Reaching down to his com, Fox soon heard Rei's familiar voice broadcast over the speaker.

"Commander McCloud, the perpetrator Lupe has escaped our custody."

"What?! How'd that happen!" Fox gasped.

"Pilot Ikari had left her unattended to retrieve dinner for the prisoner, and when he returned she had gone. Initial investigations suggest she used the leeway from her chest not being constrained to chew through her own bounds. Pilot Ikari expresses his sincerest apology in his part in her escape. Mr. Mario for The Mushroom Kingdom has sent an invitation to assist it in the recapture of the criminal. Shall I affirmatively respond Fox?"

'Is that guy's full name is Mario Mario?' "Damn it, yes, tell there we'll be right there at the Academy's main entrance. I'll meet up with you in a minute, Fox out."

Glancing over to the still seated Wolfie, McCloud pointed towards the transformed team captain. "Don't think that-"

Cutting him off Wolfie simply waved Fox off. "Don't worry, I won't try anything. Now you go off to the rest of your friends."

Caught off guard, Fox was completely befuddled by this latest turn of events. "Uh, yeah, well you do that then, and don't forget this talk." Standing around awkwardly for a moment, the anthro fox quietly slipped out of the room. 'Wow, that was ... Really weird.'

Watching McCloud leave, Wolfie headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Wolfie, don't worry about the dishes, I've almost finished here," Sasha announced as she momentarily turned to address her friend.

"Um, OK. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going out for a bit."

"Hmm?" Sasha asked, "Can I come with you? Let me grab my coat when I'm done."

"Uh no, its just a bit of a walk, just... don't wait up for me, OK?"

Stopping her scrubbing, Sasha turned around to her friend, concern clearly written in her eyes. "What do you mean Hikari? Where are you going, really?"

Nervous under the other girls scrutiny, Wolfie shuffled from foot to foot. "No where, I just wanted to say though that I'm... That you're ... just thanks," she finally blurted out. "Thanks for being my friend. I just wanted to let you know that it really meant, I mean, means a lot to me." Turning quickly, Wolfie quickly left the room and out of the door.

"Hikari..."

Walking down the campus walkways, Wolfie made a straight line towards the dorms Fox McCloud and the others were staying in (Fox wasn't the only keep taps on traditional enemies). No doubt they were all searching for the escaped Lupe, so the rooms themselves would be empty. Reaching Yui's room, Wolfie quickly began picking the lock and soon found herself in the bounty hunters quarters. Had this been the feared Samus Aran, a multitude of booby traps and other anti-trespassing devices would have been set up. But Wolfie had seen the woman, the way she moved, the way she spoke, and knew that despite the power armor, she was still dangerously new to the profession. Any traps, if there were any, would be simple to by pass by a professional like her.

Soon she was out of the room and carrying Lupe's confiscated pistol. Heading towards the west gym, Wolfie knew Lupe would most likely head there. While the equipment and main gym would be her best bet to find something to arm herself, it would also be the first place McCloud and the others would check out. No, she would need some place to not only arm herself, but hide out as well, as she familiarized herself with this new world. And the little used western gym was the best place to go.

Sneaking in was child's play, as the front door was already forced open. 'Amateur,' Wolfie thought. Making her way towards the storage and locker rooms, she could already hear the low cursing as Lupe tried to find something she could use.

But while Wolfie perhaps much lighter on her feet in this new body, Lupe was the one with the ears of a wolf, and turned in an instant at the intruder. Wolfie had the weapon behind her back for safe keeping.

Lupe look a good look at the girl in front of her. That outfit (Sasha was still doing her best to drag Wolfie along on a shopping trip with her), the pig-tails, that -face-, she considered the laws of displacement, how the lass had ranted about 'her body' and the woman realized she knew precise who this teenage child was.

"That's a face I never thought I'd see ever again. But a weak and pathetic form, for a weak and pathetic obsessive compulsive fits you just fine." Lupe sneered, not feeling threatened in the least.

Wolfie felt her 'wolf tails' rising on the back of her head again as all her petit body's muscles tightened.

"You're the one whose pathetic! A pathetic puppet for that demented giant left hand!"

"A puppet?" Lupe parroted, "What you think you've been all those years? With the old Andross playing you like a harp through your grudge against McCloud to terminate Star Fox?"

Wolfie didn't catch the 'old Andross' part of Lupe's taunt, she had more important things to think about... like getting her real face back!

Lupe listening to herself speak like a proper villain, "You were pathetic before, now you're -weak- and pathetic in that hand-me-down form, I should know, it used to be mine."

Lupe grinned at the young girl before her. She remembered that form well, how powerless she had been to do anything when she had worn that face.

Something inside Wolfie clicked, and went into that frightening calm before the storm that Leon seemed to always be in.

Taking a tube of tennis balls and a racket off a nearby shelf, Wolfie popped the cover off the tube and spilled one of the balls onto the hard concrete of the floor beneath them, bouncing it in place with her racket. "So, you think that just because I have this body I'm weaker than you?"

Grinning to show off her rows of sharp teeth, Lupe crouched down to prepare to lunge at her opponent. "Careful there little girl, you don't know who you're messing with. I'm not some washed up loser with inferiority issues. I'm Lupe, leader of Team Star-"

POW!

Dropping to her knees, Lupe clutched her midsection as Wolfie power served a tennis ball to the floor in front of her, ricocheting off the floor and right into her solar plexus.

Spilling another tennis ball out of her canister, Wolfie bounced it one handed as she reached behind her and threw an object over to her fallen replacement. "While I don't want to rough up that body too much since I'm going to be in it again soon, I want you to understand a few things first."

Staring at the pistol in front of her Lupe looked up towards her old form.

"Pick it up."

Grabbing the weapon Lupe brought the gun up with amazing speed and accura-

POW!

Dropping the weapon with amazing speed she clutched her swelling wrist. 'F(&, I think she broke it!' "You BITCH!"

Spilling another ball out and bouncing it, Wolfie contemplated the insult. "While being a female dog would be a step up from what I am now, it still wouldn't erase the fact the I'm Wolf, the true leader of Team Star Wolf! I'M the only one who has any right to the position, I'M the one who made Team Star Wolf!"

POW!

Down on the ground Lupe tried to cool the burning and throbbing mass on her cheek from where the latest power serve had impacted her.

"You know, I don't know what your story is, but I can tell you this. It wasn't the body that was weak when you had it, it was the person inside. And looking at you now, I'd say that nothing has changed. Now..."

Spilling her last ball out, Wolfie strode over to Lupe, her tennis racket bouncing the green spheroid with each step.

"Get."

"Out."

"Of My."

"Body!"

"Hehehehe." Lupe laughed still holding her throbbing wrist.

"What's so funny?!"

"You really -are- as stupid I was... you -are- in your body!"

Suddenly stopping, the last tennis ball bounced of Wolfie's racket and on to the floor forgotten.

"What do you mean I'm 'in my body'?"

Her eyes dancing with cruel glee, Lupe grinned at the now human girl. "We've all been in our own bodies the whole time. That psycho Crazy Hand didn't switch our bodies around and then transport us. He just tossed us into different worlds and transformed us to blend in! There's nothing for you too return to since you never left your body to begin with!"

"No," staggering back, Wolfie nearly dropped her racket from her numb fingers. "No, that's my body you have, and I'll take it back, and then I can go back to being me and -"

"HAHAHA! You really ARE pathetic!" Lupe barked, struggling to stand again. "You'll NEVER be able to go back to who you were, none of us will! You'll always be a weak little girl, but not for long!" With that Lupe lunged towards the dazed Wolfie, her clawed hand extended. Seeing her opponent raise her racket in defense, Lupe smiled in sadistic glee as she ripped through the strings of the piece of equipment.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed that even reeling from the news that her entire quest to return to normal had been a lie, she was still not one to be trifled with as Wolfie had planed for Lupe to tear through the racket's strings. Twisting the carbon fiber hoop of the ruined racket around, Wolfie caught the attacking anthro's arm and quickly kicked out her knee.

Falling forward once again, Lupe yelped as Wolfie shifted her weight and, still holding the older woman's arm within her racket, dropped with all her weight across the wolf girl's back. The sickening crack announcing to all that her fellow would not be using that arm any time soon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You're lying! I want my body back! I want my life back! I want everything to go back to the way it was!"

Reaching out and grabbing the back of the pinned and wounded girl's head, Wolfie grasped a fistful of hair and yanked back, arching her opponent's head back painfully.

"Give it BACK! Give me ALL OF IT BACK! This isn't ME! I'm not like this!"

Swinging her body so that she was now straddling Lupe's back, Wolfie began to violently slam the other girl's head into the concrete as she continued to scream out, oblivious to her own tears now flowing from her eyes or anything else as she continued to maul Lupe.

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M NOT HUMAN! I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS! I DON'T PLAY GAMES! I DON'T BELONG HERE! I'M WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF OF TEAM F& STAR WOLF!"

"W-Wolfie?" A terrified voice stuttered behind her.

Suddenly breaking out of her ranting, Wolfie looked down to see the bloody and unconscious body of Lupe beneath her. Slowly and jerkily, Wolf/Wolfie turned her head to see her roommate and only friend standing there, shaking like a terrified rabbit by the entrance.

"Oh god Wolfie, wha... what have you..." Unable to continue, she quickly turned and fled down the corridor from the scene before her.

"Sasha!" Reaching out, Wolfie could only watch as what little she had built up on this world crumble away. And with no Fox McCloud to blame it all on this time.

Looking over again to the beaten Lupe, to her own messed and disheveled state, and finally towards the door Sasha had run out of, Wolf/Wolfie summed up her entire situation.

"Shit."

"Okay weapons ready the door was open so-- WHAT THE HECK?!"

Fox with R.O.B. trailing behind him, stepped into the smaller gym. And found Lupe with a arm decidedly going the -wrong- way, unconscious, and a mass of blood covering one side of her face. Standing over the beaten woman, Wolfie stood with her hair a mess, her eyes red, and tear stains going down her face. Her hand hovered limply over the racket still circle around the broken wrist.

"Wolf! What did you do?!" Fox in a rush shoved the teenage girl out of the way, who didn't resist in the least, she just kept staring blankly at the doorway.

R.O.B. beeped, "Beginning medical scan. Listing injuries: broken right wrist, broken left arm, notable damage to-"

Wolfie wasn't listening and just ran out the door way, Fox didn't try to chase her.

Fox snarled, "Blast it! I knew leaving her alone was a mistake!"

Wolfie sense of smell was next to useless in his body...no, this form... Wolfie shivered, feeling sick to her stomach.

Their dorm room was halfway across the Academy, the closest place Sasha could have gone was -

Wolfie stood in front of the girl's bathroom, pushed the swinging door inside and step inside with only mild hesitation.

Sasha sat in front of a toilet, having vomited. The moment she saw Wolfie step in, she shuffled away from her on the floor into a corner.

"Sasha..." Wolfie hating yet being totally unable to stop the feeling of dismay inside her at seeing her friend's reaction, "It's me, Wolfie, ya know, Hikari?"

Sasha just scouted in further as best she could, looking at Wolfie as if her friend was about to rip her throat out. She looked horrified.

The sick feeling in Wolfie's stomach got worse. Wolfie stopped her advancement and took a few steps back, which seemed to calm Sasha somewhat.

"W-wolfie-" Sasha finally managed to ask out, still looking scared for her life, "WHAT are you?"

Wolfie opened her mouth, remembering her agitation when she had first beheld this squashed flat face in the mirror, but then the truth hit her, hard. Wolfie's arms fell flat to her sides. "I don't know what I am."

Sasha looked at her, her terror mixed with betrayal, "I thought you were a special person, because you treated -me- like a person! My classmates see me as a stepping stone on their way to the Varsity Team. Mark and my instructions see me as an example to the other students. Kevin says I'm a reminder! When Sylvia advanced, she didn't even look back at me! I thought you understood me, because I thought I understood you! Or was it all just a lie?"

What had Sasha heard? How much had she heard? Likely at least the part about 'not having friends.' "Sasha I never-"

"Please Wolfie!" Sasha pulled her knees up and hugged her legs, "Just leave me alone!"

Wolfie touched her chest, but she couldn't feel where the hole from the laser shot through the heart she'd just felt was. She ran out of there, she couldn't bear to look at crying Sasha's face a moment longer!

Leon was outside -having wanted nothing to do with Toji's imbecilic 'victory party'- he was grinning, he didn't notice Wolfie's puffy eyes, "Wolf! I saw the demented urchin run in there, finally cut the diseased growth loose eh? I was worried about you there for a minute-"

"Go to Hades Kensuke-baka." Wolfie whispered pushing right past him, her base desire was to break every bone in his body, but the sublime fear of expulsion kept it in check.

Her first desire was to go back to her room, the second desire was to go to Nina's practice court and smack the balls right through the wall. Finally, she found some stupid stereotypical stairs and went to the stupid stereotypical roof top, and sat on the stupid stereotypical flat roof, and leaned onto her stupid stereotypical side. Under the stars shaking, fighting new tears, she said to no one and everyone, "Who the hell am I?"

* * *

Captain Olimar blinked as he took a closer look at his surroundings.

"Oh my, little guys, where did that crazy creature bring us now?"

The Pikmin that were standing all around him just shrugged in confusion. They were as clueless as their master.

Olimar and his multi-colored followers were standing on a huge, floating rock in the middle of nowhere. All around them, Olimar could see nothing but the purple darkness which the canine female Samus (or Yui, he wasn't so sure about that any more) had fought had called 'Subspace'.

"One thing is for certain, we won't be able to get away from here without a proper ship," he mumbled as he carefully looked over the edge of the rock. All he could see was an endless abyss.

He COULD try to throw a chain of Pikmin to one of the smaller, floating rocks that were circling the bigger rock he was standing on, and hope it would carry him someplace else... but he doubted that he'd get very far by using that method. Besides, he really didn't have much of his Pikmin left, and without a proper onion, he really couldn't call for backup.

At least there weren't any hostile creatures living in this place. All there was was a big pile of junk. Metal parts and scrapped machinery as far as the eye could see... all of it piled up on this giant rock.

That gave him an idea. "Maybe..." he murmured. "Maybe I can build a ship with the things lying around here... if I just can find the right stuff..."

A red Pikmin standing close to him patted the captain's leg reassuringly.

Olimar smiled. "Yeah, I know you won't let me down. I'm still not quite sure how much a single one of you guys understands, but thanks for the morale boost. Okay then, guys, let's get to work! Split up and tell me if you've found something."

The following hours, they spent searching. They could find a few things that could prove to be useful aboard a spaceship, but not really something that could fly on its own.

"The biggest problem would be the power source..." Olimar murmured. "If this is indeed something like a junkyard, then I doubt anyone would just throw away any source of energy that can still be useful..."

But, as the old saying goes, fortune favors the bold. And after another 30 minutes, a troop of yellow Pikmin uncovered something which caught Olimar's interest.

"Ohooooh..." he muttered as he climbed past the junk that was lying in his way. "Now this looks VERY interesting indeed... good job, boys!"

The yellow Pikmin scratched the back of their flower stems bashfully.

The captain then took a closer look at the spherical machine lying in front of him. "If I am not mistaken..." he murmured. "Then this is some kind of robot."

It was slightly bigger than R.O.B., and had a pair of stubby feet beneath its round body. The front side looked very much like a face with a broad mouth, and a pair of optical sensors that looked like eyes. But they were dark and dim, and the whole robot looked like he had been lying here for quite some time.

"If this thing can ever move again..." Olimar mumbled. "Besides, it doesn't even look like it can fly... and so many parts seem to be missing. The front side looks like some big object is missing, do you see that?"

The Pikmin looked at each other and shrugged. If there was something they knew nothing about, it was modern technology.

"But it would at least be a distraction," Olimar then said. "And while you're searching for his missing parts, you can still be on the lookout for anything that looks like a ship... so get moving, boys!"

He really didn't know if there were any genders among the Pikmin, but the little plant-people certainly did not seem to care. They happily obeyed him.

Under Captain Olimar's instructions, the Pikmin managed to carry all kinds of replacement parts to the spherical robot, including a new flashlight, a couple of gears and even a half-full bottle of motor oil.

He was amazed when his little helpers brought him a part that was almost as big as himself, an enormous drill that 10 Pikmin had to carry.

"I guess you hit the jackpot, guys!" he shouted. "See this screw thread? This is the missing part that belongs on the front side. Obviously, our little friend here once has been a mining robot of some kind, and this drill helped him to go even through hard stone. I guess he won't be able to get us out of here, but I say he has been lying around here for far too long... we should start him up."

Together with his Pikmin, he fastened all of the missing parts to the robot and polished it from all sides, until it stood in front of them, shiny and as good as new.

"Good work, boys!" Olimar smiled. "I believe this is a piece of work we all can be proud of."

He took a closer look at the robot. "Now, all he needs is some sort of power source..."

A sudden noise made him turn around in surprise. Was there another being on this rock after all?

He blinked in surprise when he saw the pink creature with the round body that was stumbling down the mountain of trash. It had a pair of pointed ears and the biggest, roundest eyes he had ever seen. It also was holding what looked like a marker pen.

It smiled at him. "Jigglypuff!" it said in a high-pitched, female sounding voice.

"Why, hello there!" Olimar smiled. It may be a bit careless of him just to trust the pink creature, but it had such a friendly expression on its round face, it couldn't possibly be an enemy. "I thought I was the only one here on this rock," he said. "Well, except for my Pikmin... my name is Olimar. And what's your name?"

The pink puffball waved. "Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff?" Olimar asked. "Is that your name?"

It smiled. "Jiggly, Jigglypuff!"

"And obviously, you can't say anything but your name..." the little astronaut murmured. "Oh well, I guess simple company is better than no company. I wonder if you got here the same way I did..."

"Jiggly," Jigglypuff said and attempted to climb upon a big, metal box. "Jigglypuff!" She then raised her marker and held it in front of her mouth, like a microphone.

"You want to sing?" Olimar wondered. "Is this really the right time? Oh well, I guess we have nothing better to do... go ahead, then!"

"Jiggly!" she said happily, but then, the metal box she was standing on began to wobble... Jigglypuff was surprised and tried to catch her balance... but then, the box tilted over and fell down the whole junk pile it was standing on, along with the balloon Pokémon.

"Oh my!" Olimar shouted in alarm. "Are you hurt?"

"Jiggellyyyyy..." she said dizzily as she crawled out of the junk. Her eyes were spinning circles. "Jigglypuuuuff..."

Olimar sighed in relief. "Well, you are lucky that your body is so soft and jiggly," he smirked. "I can see where you got your name."

Suddenly, his eye caught something, something that had fallen out of the metal box. It was something red... and shiny.

"That is one giant gem," he said in awe as he picked up the crimson crystal lying in front of him. "It must be worth millions... and it's giving off this strange, red light..."

He then had an idea. "Red light...? A red crystal...? Little guys, Jigglypuff, I think this is just what we needed: An energy source for our mechanical friend!"

Jigglypuff tilted her body to the side. "Jiggly?" she wondered.

"Yes, we tried to make this robot move again," Olimar explained and showed her the results of their hard work. "See, all he needs is some sort of energy source, and he red crystal has just the right size... let me put it into this slot..."

He put the crystal in place, closed the slot and pressed a button. After several seconds, the whole machine began to stir and slowly stood up on its feet, while its eyes lit up, shining as red as the crystal inside.

"It worked!" Olimar shouted. "We made him walk again!"

"Jiggly, Jigglypuff!" the pink Pokémon said happily, and the Pikmin did a little dance of joy.

The robot with the huge drill on its front moved its sensors around until it turned to face Olimar.

"Hello," Olimar waved. "Obviously, you must have some sort of artificial intelligence... but can you speak?"

A little beep came out of a speaker built in the robot's mouth, then a female, mechanical voice spoke up: "POWERUP... COMPLETE! DRILL DOZER... READY FOR DUTY!"

Olimar was very surprised however, when the Drill Dozer continued to speak, in the same voice, but it didn't really sound like a machine anymore. He could hear... emotions in that voice. Confusion? Fear?

"What... what is this place?" the robot's voice mumbled. "Where am I? The Angels... what happened? Asuka... where is Asuka?"

Olimar frowned. Samus/Yui had talked about a girl named Asuka... and didn't she call that red-haired girl with the bow on the Battlefield Asuka?

"My... my name is Captain Olimar," he hesitantly explained. "Do... do you have a name?"

"Yes, yes, of course I do!" the robot stammered. "My name is Soryu... Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. What happened? My voice... why can I speak again? Why is the Eva Unit so small?"

"Eva Unit?" Olimar wondered and exchanged a curious glance with Jigglypuff. "What do you mean?"

"The... the mechanical unit I am... trapped in?" she murmured. "What... this isn't Unit 02... what happened to me?"

"Well, you just introduced yourself as 'Drill Dozer'... so it might be safe to say that this is the name of the... mechanical unit. So you... aren't a real robot, then?"

"I'm a human..." Kyoko stuttered. He could hear that she was completely confused. "A human soul, trapped in a machine... but I never believed that I could be trapped in a vessel that is NOT Unit 02..."

"Oh my... that sounds suspiciously what happened to Samus... I mean, Yui Hikari."

"Yui?" Kyoko gasped. "She's here as well? But she was trapped inside Unit 01."

"She was? Well, if so, then she got better. When I ran into her, she was searching for her son, Shinji, and the last time I saw her, she was just reunited with him."

"She... she was reunited with Shinji-kun..." Kyoko muttered. "M-maybe Asuka is with him, too... but, I can't face her... not after what I did... oh, Asuka-chan... forgive your horrible mother..."

"There was a girl named Asuka with them," Olimar explained. "She had red hair and a feisty temperament. So you are her mother?"

"That's my Asuka!" Kyoko shouted happily. "Oh please, tell me where she is! And... and... where are we, anyway? What happened to us? And what are THOSE things?" she asked, pointing her drill at the Pikmin.

"Oh, those are my little helpers," Olimar smiled. "As for what happened, it's a long story, and I'm afraid I'm not quite sure myself what happened to you and your daughter... all I know is that right now, we are all trapped on this floating rock and..."

"Jiggly!" he was suddenly interrupted. "Jigglypuff!"

"And what is THAT?" Kyoko wondered.

"Oh, that's Jigglypuff!" Olimar smiled. "I just met her recently. She's a nice girl. What's the matter, Jiggly?"

Jigglypuff stepped in front of a huge steel container that was lying close by and waved around her marker. "Jiggly, Jigglypuff!"

"Oh, you want to sing again, huh? Jiggly, don't take this wrong, I'm sure you have a nice voice, but..."

Jigglypuff vehemently shook her head. "Jiggely! Jiggly jiggly! Puff!"

"I think she's trying to say something," Kyoko pointed out.

"Well, obviously..." Olimar murmured. "If I only knew what..."

He was about to find out, as Jigglypuff turned around, unscrewed the cap of her marker and began to draw on the smooth surface of the steel container.

"What is she drawing?" Kyoko wondered, stepping closer on her short, mechanical legs.

"It looks like... a door!" Olimar wondered. "To bad that door is not real, or else we could use it to get out of here..."

"Oh Captain, look!" Kyoko shouted. Jiglypuff had grasped the knob of the door she had just drawn... and opened it effortlessly.

She smiled. "Jigglypuff!"

"But how is that possible?" Kyoko murmured. "There is no science that could explain such a..."

"Well, I have one word for anything that can't be explained by science," Olimar remarked. "Magic."

He walked up to the open door and looked through it.

"What? What do you see, captain?" Kyoko asked. The Pikmin seemed curious as well.

"I see... a hangar," Olimar muttered. "A huge hangar, full with spaceships..."


	23. A meeting of swordsmen

Shinji was lying in his bed in the guest chamber he was sharing with Rei. On his head, he was wearing a green nightcap. He had realized, that while he was in this form, he felt more comfortable while sleeping with this on. Back on Pop Star, he had managed to sleep through many wonderful nights with this nightcap.

However, this night, he wasn't able to sleep.

And it certainly was no surprise for him. After all, not only was he reunited with his friends, sent through space by an unfamiliar, transformed half-god, no, he was also been reunited with his mother.

With a smile on his pudgy face, he looked down at Rei's sleeping form. Even though she was now covered with fur, he was still able to see her original face through the vulpine features. And he realized how similar she was looking to his mother. Was that the reason why he had those feelings to her?

He recalled how they had talked to each other this evening...

* * *

"I'm-a terribly sorry, but with the exhibition match today, we don't have many free rooms left. Your... children, was it...? ...will have to share a room."

"That is acceptable," Rei stated while walking past them and into the room.

Yui and Shinji looked after her in surprise, then they both chuckled.

"She really isn't one to socialize, isn't she?" Yui smiled.

"You'll like her, Mom!" Shinji said. "She may not show it, but she's actually a very nice girl."

"I know, remember?" his mother smirked. "I was able to see anything that happened outside of the Evangelion."

"Oh, right!" Shinji grinned sheepishly.

Mario blinked. "Um, madam, if-a you would follow me, this-a is the way to your room..."

But just as Yui wanted to follow the plumber, her son held her back.

"Mom, can we talk? Please? I... I haven't had the chance to talk to you in private ever since we met, so..."

Yui looked down at him and smiled. "Of course! Just let me get out of this Power Suit. It's a good protection, but you wouldn't believe how sweaty you can get under that thing..."

She winked at her son and followed Mario into her new room, where she removed her Power Suit. She also exchanged her 'Zero Suit' for a light blue top and white shorts combo. After kindly asking Mario to bring her Zero Suit to the laundry, she went back to her children's room.

Even though she knew that she didn't give birth to Rei the same way as she did with Shinji, the blue-haired girl was still created by using her cells... which made her, essentially, her offspring.

'I will always see her as my daughter,' she smiled as she entered and saw Rei inspecting her new staff. 'Not as a replacement for anything...' She frowned, remembering how Gendo had treated Rei and Shinji. She would have a serious talk with her husband the next time she saw him... not only because of his actions as the commander of NERV.

Shinji was sitting at a table, putting a whole apple into his mouth. Yui still marveled at the enormous appetite he displayed.

He smiled. "Mom, there you are!"

Rei rose from her bed. "If my presence is not required, I will leave you to talk with your son, Ikari-san."

"Rei-chan," Yui said softly while taking the blue-furred vixen's hand. "Won't you stay with us? I never had the chance to talk to you, even though I always could see you from within Unit 01..."

Rei hesitated, then she nodded and sat back down on the bed. "As you wish."

Yui frowned. "Please, Rei-chan, do you have to be so... formal all the time? I'm trying to get to know you as a friend..." She smiled. "After all, we share the same genes... just like Shinji-kun and I... and even my husband."

Rei seemed confused. "Is there anything you are trying to tell me, Ikari-san?"

Yui sighed. "Rei, I see you as the daughter I never had. I'd like you to be part of our family... Shinji would like that as well, isn't that right, Shinji?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Shinji blushed. "M-m-me? Um, I mean... s-sure..."

Rei was surprised. Then she looked down at the floor. "I am... just a clone," she said in a quiet voice. "While we share the same cells, we are no relatives, Ikari-san, I am..."

"Why?" Yui almost shouted. "Why can't you just call me mother?"

Both Shinji and Rei looked surprised at her outburst.

Rei even saw a glittering tear in the corner of the adult woman, as she whispered: "All I ever wanted was to have a nice family. I was so happy when Gendo gave me Shinji... and I was so hoping he'd give me a daughter as well. But then that horrible experiment happened, and I... I was trapped for all those years." Now her tears were flowing freely. "I was glad that I could be close to Shinji whenever he piloted Unit 01, but can you imagine how I longed to hug him, to love him like a mother could? And every time I saw you... I was seeing the daughter I always wanted. I don't approve of how Gendo used you, how he treated you... but nevertheless, his actions gave you life! Isn't this wonderful, Rei-chan?" She smiled at her teenage double with teary eyes.

Rei was bewildered. Her emotions, normally always under check and covered by a thick coat of coldness, were in turmoil. She had been taught to be nothing but an Eva pilot, and a vessel... a vessel for what?

But... wasn't she allowed to have a family as well?

Yui gasped when she saw how the emotionless mask on Rei's face broke apart, and tears were wetting her fur.

"M-mother..." she sobbed.

Giving off a relieved sob herself, Yui dove forth and hugged her vulpine daughter. Seconds later, Shinji was included in the family hug, although he was trapped in-between the two females' bodies, and his short legs were rather helplessly pedaling through the air.

"Mom! Rei! You're squashing me! Let go, please!"

* * *

This had been the last time he had seen Rei in such a state of high emotions. The rest of the evening, a small smile was seen on her face, but she acted as she usually did, only with a hint of happiness behind her words.

Suddenly, a loud, beeping noise broke through the darkness. Shinji saw how Rei turned around and took a small item from her belt. She mumbled something he could not quite understand, then she pressed on a button and stood up.

"Where are you going, Rei?" he asked.

Rei looked at him. This time, instead of a smile, he saw the faint traces of anger on her face.

"Class representative Horaki... I mean... the perpetrator, Lupina, has escaped. Commander McCloud gave me the order to find her."

Shinji jumped out of bed. "Let me help you!"

The anger in the vixen's eyes was replaced with a shimmer of gratitude. "Thank you, Shinji."

Taking her staff, she then ran outside. Shinji was going to follow her, when he realized something.

She had called him Shinji. Not Pilot Ikari... Shinji.

A big smile on his cute face, the pink puffball hurried after his furry sister.

Shortly afterwards, Fox and R.O.B. informed them that they had found Lupe and Wolfie in the western gym.

* * *

It was the following day. Wolfie was aimlessly wandering around the school premises. She had no goal and really no idea what to do. Part of her wanted to talk to Sasha... but the other girl had said she didn't want to talk to Wolfie at the moment. Another part of her wanted to head back to Lupe, to finish what she had started... but her other half was clearly appalled by that idea.

She couldn't talk to Toji or Kensuke about this, neither with the tennis instructors?

Dammit, did she have to resort to her last solution and unburden herself to Fox?

Before she could come up with a solution, she noticed how some of the Junior Class members walked past her, gave her dark glares and whispered to each other.

She didn't blame them. After what happened in the western gym, most of the students and even a few coaches were becoming resentful, even afraid of her.

Why did she still care about them? Was it because of Fox's words? Was he really telling her the truth? Was all she had done only because of some silly agenda of hers? Was her rivalry with Star Fox really just based on her own stubbornness?

She looked up when she heard the sounds of tennis balls hitting rackets. Without even noticing, she had reached the training court, where she saw an unusual sight... at least for this academy.

The people training on the court weren't humans, but a pair of Toads... the fungus people of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"It's no use, Toad!" the female with the pink cap whined. "I will never learn it... Daisy is so much better than me..."

"It's not that hard, Toadette," her friend told her. "You have to hold the racket a bit tighter. It doesn't matter that you can't hit as hard as Daisy - concentrate on your speed!"

When the female Toad looked up, she saw Wolfie watching them. "Oh, hello there!" she waved. "Aren't you the new student Mario told us about?"

"Y-yes, my name's Wolf... Wolfie..."

"Nice to meet you, Wolfie," Toad smiled. Obviously, the pair of toadstools had not heard about what happened in the western gym... "Say, you are already quite the good player, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we saw you at the exhibition match!" Toadette grinned. "You sure wiped the floor with those Factory jerks... a good match!"

"Um... thank you..." Wolfie muttered, wondering if the pride she felt was real or not.

"Say, can you do me a favor?" Toadette asked. "I really want to learn how to play, too, but the Academy only accepts humans... still, they allowed me to use the training court to practice. Can you, as a natural, show me some tricks?"

"W-well, I'm not that good..." Wolfie weakly protested.

"Aw, c'mon!" Toad grinned. "I saw the Power Shot you used to finish the match... anybody who can accomplish something like that just has to be a natural at tennis."

"Just a short lesson," Toadette begged, giving the human girl the puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeeeaaaaassse?"

Wolfie couldn't help but succumb to Toadette's natural charm. "Well, I suppose I have some time..."

"Yay!" Toadette cheered and jumped up and down. "Just you see, Toad, with Wolfie coaching me, I will even beat you some day."

Seeing how happy the little Toad girl was, Wolfie couldn't help but smile at her.

Having friends... really was something she had known nothing about before she became Hikari. Maybe... just maybe... it was worth giving up her old job as a mercenary...

* * *

The Palace of Twilight.

Big. Dark. Empty.

That is, empty except for one single man with unruly, blue hair, who was carrying a long blade. His cape waved behind him as he wandered through the empty halls.

There was no one around. The previous residents of this world, the Twili, had all been kidnapped by the savage Space Pirates. The man responsible for this had disappeared, along with Ike's two newest friends: Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and Link, the hero of Twilight...

And now that the portal of the Twilight Mirror had closed, Ike was stranded here. He tried to reopen the portal, but there was no mirror on this side, and since he had no magical powers, he doubted that he could have just forced it open again.

So he decided to do the only thing he could do right now, as a stranger in a strange land, and the only human being for miles. He walked around the Palace of Twilight and looked if there was anything of use, anything he could need to get away of here, some magical item, or at least some hint.

It is strange how those things work out at times. Before coming here, he had searched for something, but never found it. Now that he was stuck here, and only searched for a way out of here, he found something... but nothing that would help him with his current situation.

Instead, it was the very item he had been looking for, the reason why he had left Tellius and journeyed to Hyrule.

It happened after he was walking along a bridge that was made of some translucent energy and floated in the air without any columns. It bridged over a deep chasm on the back side of the palace. He was surprised to find out that the bridge brought him nowhere... it just lead to a small, floating rock, with no other way to go than back the way he came.

But there was a small inscription on the floor in front of him. A glowing symbol which looked like the Fused Shadows Samurai Goroh had stolen from the Twili... and there was a narrow slot underneath that symbol.

Ike sweatdropped when he managed to decipher the inscription. "Insert magical weapon here..." he murmured.

Well, no matter what kind of weapon the designers of this place had in mind when creating this strange mechanism, he had a magical weapon with him... his trusty blade, Ragnell.

And after putting Ragnell into the slot, a small, black chest appeared out of nowhere. Curiously, he opened it... and let out a gasp of surprise when he saw the small item lying in there.

He had seen its image in several books in the library back in Hyrule Castle, so he recognized it at once.

"The Ocarina of Time..." he murmured after taking the small, blue instrument out of the chest.

Before he could give this wondrous discovery any other thought, he heard a loud roar coming from the twilight-covered skies.

Expecting to see a dragon or some other kind of flying monster, Ike quickly pulled Ragnell out of the slot and looked skywards.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw next.

It had wings... but it was no living creature. In fact, it really looked like some sort of vessel... a long, huge ship that was flying across the sky.

"A flying ship..." he murmured. Now where had he heard that before?

Then he gasped. "The pirates! They have returned! This must be one of their ships."

He watched how the enormous ship flew past the palace, flew a curve and vanished behind the corner of the building. Shortly afterwards, he heard a loud thud, which apparently was the impact of the landing ship.

"They have landed in front of the palace," he murmured. "With all the Twili gone, I wonder why they have come back... but maybe I can use this for my own advantage. They have used this ship to arrive here, so maybe I can use it to escape."

Putting the ocarina into a pouch hanging from his bag, he ran back across the bridge and threw the palace. If he hurried, maybe he could surprise them before they entered the main gate...

He was in luck. When he reached the entrance hall, there was no sign of any pirate anywhere. The mercenary from Tellius quickly ran up to the big main door and opened it slightly.

He could see several unusual figures standing in front of the palace. Behind them, the huge ship had landed.

Realizing that one of the creatures was wearing a mask that resembled the bow of the ship, Ike narrowed his eyes. "That must be their leader..." he murmured and tightened his grip on Ragnell.

All of the pirates were unusually small. Ike figured they had to be powerful warriors to make up for their small size. Most of them were clad in thick metal armor, except for the leader, who was wearing a purple cape in addition to his white mask.

"We have checked the immediate area, sir!" one of the pirates, a warrior with a skull-face and a handaxe said. "There's nobody here!"

"Yes, and that building seems to be abandoned as well," another pirate nodded, this one carrying a small trident.

"We won't know for sure until we go and see," their leader said with a heavy accent Ike could not quite place. "You will stay and guard the Halberd... I will go and take a look around."

"But, Meta Knight, sir!" one of his subordinates protested. "All by yourself? Isn't that... I don't know... dangerous?"

The eyes of the being called Meta Knight glinted behind his mask. "All I need is my blade... and I will be able to take on anyone. Just do your job and guard the Halberd. We don't know anything about this strange land we've appeared in after the Dark Matter swallowed us whole."

"Y-yes, sir!" the armored pirates saluted, while their leader was walking towards the entrance.

Ike backed off and hid in a dark corner of the entrance hall. If he surprised him, he could maybe subdue him quickly.

Meta Knight came through the main door and peered through the darkness. This place seemed empty, yes... but there was something he could not quite put his finger on.

"There is someone there..." he whispered, and his hand reached to his blade, Galaxia...

"AETHER!" Ike yelled as he came leaping out of nowhere. Grabbing the hilt of his sword with both hands, he came plunging down on the seemingly unsuspecting pirate leader.

In one swift move, Meta Knight drew Galaxia and parried the sword strike of the unknown, human warrior, even though his blade was at least twice as long.

Meta Knight turned his cape into a pair of wings and flapped once, getting out of the human's reach.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why are you attacking me?"

Ike raised his blade. "You need to ask? After all you've done, you dare to come back here, pirate scum?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Meta Knight stated. "I am no pirate!"

"Liar! That flying ship out there belongs to you, doesn't it?"

"That is true, but..."

"Then you must be one of the pirate leaders! I've never heard of flying ships before, and the pirates Princess Midna had talked about were in the possession of similar ships."

"Listen, human, there are plenty of races in space that use airships or spaceships..."

"Enough! Either you take me away from here... or I will take you down and fly that ship myself!"

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. "You would dare to steal the Halberd?"

"Enslavement of an entire tribe is a much worse crime than theft!"

"I told you already, I am no pirate. You have mistaken me for someone else."

"If you think I'm going to believe that..."

A loud crash coming from outside made both swordsmen jump in surprise. And then, they heard strange noises... noises which Ike could not quite place, but which Meta Knight recognized as gunfire.

"My ship!" he shouted, spread his wings and flew back outside.

"H-hey, wait!" Ike shouted. "I'm not done with you yet!" He ran after the winged knight... and stared at the spectacle that was taking place outside.

Several flying ships had appeared in the sky above the palace. They all were smaller than the Halberd, but also sleeker. And they were firing volley after volley of shots down on the Halberd and Meta Knight's crew, shots from weapon the young mercenary had never seen before.

"Is that... magic?" he gasped.

"Hardly!" Meta Knight growled. "Space Pirate scum... I have heard of them, but they never took interest in my home planet, so I've never met one. But if they decide to demolish my beloved Halberd, they have trifled with the wrong one!"

A few of his subordinates came stumbling towards him. "Sir Meta Knight," the knight with the skull face and axe shouted. "They appeared out of nowhere! The Halberd needs a bit time for takeoff! What shall we do?"

"Defend the Halberd at all costs!" Meta Knight shouted. "All ranged attackers, return fire! Deploy the cannons! Bring the Combo Cannon online and release Heavy Lobster! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Right away, sir!" the knight saluted and ran to fulfil his duty.

Ike grimaced when one of the smaller aircrafts came swooping down, and several, screeching creature wielding glowing blades on their forearms jumped off.

"I must offer you my apology," he mumbled. "It looks like these are the real culprits after all... maybe I can make up for it by assisting you in battle?"

"I gladly accept both your apology and your assistance, stranger!" Meta Knight grumbled. The two swordsmen then raised their weapons and dashed into battle.

* * *

In another gloomy place, on another world... a world called Venom...

Gendo Hikari entered the dark laboratory. The only lights were coming from the flashing instruments in front of the only working scientist, and the four huge tanks standing in the middle of the room.

"How does the experiment proceed, Professor Fuji?"

The nervous, thin man in the lab coat turned around. "Oh, all is going just fine, Commander! The three test clones are developing just nicely."

A faint smile appeared on Gendo's simian face. "Good to hear that, professor! That means you can proceed with the main experiment?"

"Well, I still have to perform a few tests... but I think that the main specimen will develop just as fine as the three starter clones."

"Good, good..." Gendo stepped up to the three front tanks. They were filled with a yellow fluid, and in that fluid, three shapes were floating. They were looking like three sleeping, little girls, curled up in a fetal position. Each of them looked like a mixture between a human and an unusual creature. Gendo knew the name of these creatures to be Pokémon.

The first girl had the red skin and the tail of a Charmander. The tail was tucked underneath her belly, and the flame on its tip would not appear until it left the tank. She also had cute little fangs jutting out of her mouth.

The second girl had light green skin, covered with blotches of a darker green. A small bulb, like that of a Bulbasaur, had grown on her back.

The third girl had blue skin and was covered with a Squirtle shell that had yet to solidify. A curly tail was also sticking out of the shell.

He grinned. "Her three personalities... each single one of them a success. Not just cloned, reborn, but also spliced with the DNA of a Pokémon. Now the grand experiment can begin..."

He looked at the fourth tank, which was standing further back, in the darker area of the laboratory.

Professor Fuji came up behind him. "Um, C-Commaner, I've been thinking about this... and I must say that I am worried. I mean, I am grateful that you rescued me from New Island before that... that creature could kill me, but... what if... what if this experiment turns out to be as dangerous as the first one?" The human scientist shuddered when he remembered the destruction of his old laboratory on New Island, where he had tried to create the most powerful Pokémon of all time... and he had been successful...

Gendo glared at him. "Your worries are not of my concern," he said in a dark voice. "I need a new warrior, and with your knowledge of your first creation, there will be no doubt that she will be the strongest of my lieutenants..."

"But... but Commander... how will you ensure that she actually obeys you? The original's mind was so advanced... we could have never contained it."

"You don't know everything about the DNA I gave you to conduct this experiment, professor..." Gendo smirked. "Believe me when I tell you that she will be the most devoted to my cause... And now, with Lupina and Samurai Goroh missing, and Weavel on the trace of that renegade bounty hunter, I will need all the help I can get. To find the Angels as well as my wife."

He then leaned forward and looked straightly into Fuji's face. "And I advise you to keep up your good work, professor, or else I might be tempted to break our engagement... and then, there won't be anything left for you to clone your daughter!"

"NO! No, please... I will do whatever you say! Just don't hurt my Amber..."

Gendo smiled. "I knew you'd agree, professor... now, get back to work!"

"Y-yes, Commander..."

And while the nervous scientist returned back to his console, Gendo looked back at the big tank standing in the darkness.

In there, another girl was floating... but this one had pale skin, a purple tail and knobby protrusions growing from her head and neck.

"It was wise of Crazy Hand to transplant her soul into this LCL tank before he went to confront his brother," Gendo smiled. "Very soon, Naoko... Very soon, you will be reborn... as the new... Mewtwo!"

* * *

A tall, armored figure was peering through the visor of its battle suit. In the far distant, the bounty hunter could see another rock formation, one of many that were drifting through Subspace...

The figure clad in the bulky, green suit looked like it could be human... but Weavel was anything but that. He was a Space Pirate Commander who, once upon a time, had faced the original Samus Aran. In that fight, Weavel had been fatally wounded, and only his most vital organs had stayed intact. But he was going to live, thanks to the technology and ruthlessness of the Space Pirate scientists. They had put him into this cybernetic suit, a robotic body, provided with a mobile life support system.

Nobody could see through the smooth surface of Weavel's visor, but his eyes - which were fused with cybernetic enhancements as well - could clearly see everything in front of him.

And this time, it was a huge vessel that was standing on top of the rock he was seeing, shaped like an enormous, yellow-colored, Japanese temple.

Weavel raised his left wrist to his mouthpiece and spoke: "Activate Hunter's log... after following the fake Samus' trail to Norion, I've managed to find the place where she has entered Subspace. If this keeps up, I will be able to settle my old score with her in no time... currently, I am watching the space cruiser she had been last seen on. I will now proceed with investigating..."

With a loud hum, the energy scythe on his right arm was activated and brought up in front of his view. Weavel made a slashing motion, as if he was going to hack Spaceville into pieces...

"I will enjoy questioning these ludicrous animals about what happened... and it might be possible that there will be casualties..."

If Weavel had still a mouth, he would have smiled.


	24. Asuka's Guardian

Asuka stepped out of her tent, stretched her arms and opened her mouth for a big yawn. She then grimaced and rubbed her sore backside.

"I never liked camping..." she grumbled and walked over to the cook's tent, where she could already see Maya sitting on a tree stump, surrounded by her Pokémon.

She smiled at the red-haired princess. "Good morning, Asuka!"

"Morning..." Asuka mumbled. "How can you be so cheerful at such an early hour?"

"The early bird catches the worm," Maya grinned. "Are you feeling fine? You don't look too well..."

"Well, yeah, try getting some sleep when your tentmate has a midnight snack every half hour..." Asuka grumbled and looked at the purple-haired, young woman who came out of the tent she and Asuka had been sleeping in.

As soon as she saw the big pot hanging over the fireplace, her face lit up and she ran past Asuka and Maya to peer into the pot.

"Oooooh, what do we have for breakfast today?" she asked.

"Stew, as we have every morning," the cook remarked.

"Oh well... pour me three bowls of it, okay?"

The cook smirked. "Are you sure that'll be enough for you, Ilyana?"

"You're right... you better fill another dozen of bowls, to be on the safe side."

The cook could only shake his head when the girl grabbed her three bowls of stew and sat down with Asuka and Maya. She smiled. "Hello, I'm Ilyana, combat mage. Are you Asuka's friend?"

"You could say that..." Asuka began.

"Sure we are!" Maya smiled. "My name's Maya, and those are my Pokémon... say hello, guys!"

All of her Pokémon looked towards Ilyana with a nod or cheerful wave, before getting back to munching their own breakfast.

Ilyana smiled. "They're so cute..." And then, she started to shovel her food into her mouth.

Misato sweatdropped. "Pika... pikachu..." 'Is she... half-starved or what?'

"She's been like this the whole night..." Asuka muttered. "I don't know why, but it looks like she's always hungry..."

Maya watched the ravenous mage with fascination. "I wonder how she managed to keep such a figure..."

Asuka then looked over Maya's assembled Pokémon. "Hey, aren't you missing someone?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah, Kaworu seems to prefer to stay by himself when having his meal. I really can't figure that guy out..."

'It's almost as if he has some sort of secret,' Kaji agreed with a low growl. 'Say, Asuka... are you sick or what?'

Asuka looked at him in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

The Charizard smirked. 'We've been close to each other for almost five minutes, and you haven't blushed even once in my presence.'

Asuka blinked. He was right... normally, when she saw Kaji, she always had to swoon at his handsome face and always wished she could be at least a bit older... but now, she felt nothing like that. He was still a nice guy in her eyes, but nothing more.

Misato grinned. 'I believe that's because Asuka doesn't fancy red, winged dragon-types like yourself.'

'Hey, I'm a Fire-/Flying-Type, just so you know,' Kaji shot back.

"But still... you told me you had a whole of six Pokémon on your team, didn't you?" Asuka asked. "But I can only see four..."

"What, are you blind?" Maya asked. "Count'em, we have Kaji, Misato, Butterfree, Ritsuko and Misdre..." She blinked. "Hey, where did Misdreavus go?"

'She was next to me just a moment ago,' Ritsuko said. 'Now where did that crazy ghost float off to?'

"Hey, she isn't crazy!" Maya frowned.

Ritsuko shrugged. 'Everyone who has a crush on Kaworu is crazy in my eyes...'

'What are you talking about?' Misato chuckled. 'For a Pokémon, he's quite the cutie...'

"Um... don't tell me you guys are starting to like other Pokémon... like that," Asuka carefully spoke up.

'Of course we don't!' Ritsuko snapped. 'We're still the same people you know, Asuka, so don't think that I'm less than a human being... I'm still a respectable scientist, and don't you forget it!'

'Yeah, and let's not forget that you curl up in your shell when you sleep...' Misato muttered.

Ritsuko just glared at her friend. That's when she thought of something.

'Kaworu...' she thought. 'Kaworu... where did I hear that name before?'

She blinked. "SQUIRTLE!" 'THAT'S IT!' she shouted and dashed off.

Ilyana looked up from her bowl and after the scampering Squirtle. She then stared at the half-empty bowl of stew Ritsuko had left behind. "Hey, you still wanna finish that?" she shouted after her.

* * *

Ritsuko found Kaworu sitting behind a tree, all by himself. He had his eyes closed, and his empty bowl was standing next to him in the grass.

Ritsuko walked up to him on her stubby turtle legs.

Kaworu opened his eyes. 'What is it now?' he sighed.

'I know who you are,' Ritsuko proclaimed. 'Kaworu Nagisa... the Fifth Child! SEELE wanted to send you to us as a replacement pilot, isn't that right?'

Kaworu shrugged. 'So? Does that change anything?'

'Well, you tell me,' Ritsuko glowered. 'Or is there a reason why you kept that a secret from us?'

Kaworu smirked at her. 'You're pretty persistent, aren't you, doctor? Well, maybe I even do have a secret from you... but don't we all?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Risuko asked.

'Well, does 'Human Instrumentality Project' ring a bell?'

The Squirtle froze. 'How... how do you know...?'

Kaworu chuckled. 'I know many things about you and Commander Gendo Ikari, but I still would like to learn more. In a way, I am glad that all of this has happened, so you couldn't be able to finish your crazy plan.'

'What's so crazy about it?' Ritsuko grumbled. 'Besides, what's it to you? You are just a boy who was tasked with piloting an Eva.'

'Oh, I am much more than that,' Kaworu said enigmatically. 'Maybe I will tell you some day... but one thing is certain.'

'And what is that?' Ritsuko snapped.

The Ivysaur smiled as he stood up and walked past her. 'I will only tell you after you are honest with your own friends.'

Ritsuko glared after him. 'I really hate him...' she thought to herself.

She nearly fell back on her shell in surprise, when out of nowhere, a dark shape dove at Kaworu. The Ivysaur was instantly pressed down on the soft grass by a purple, amorous Pokémon.

"Mis! Misdreavus!" 'Found you!' Misdreavus giggled. 'Missed me, my big hunk o' leaves?'

'Get off me!' Kaworu grumbled and flailed his four legs around in annoyance.

The ghost Pokémon shook her head and giggled. 'No way, you're not getting away that easy! You're mine now, and you know what that means...'

'What... what do you mean?'

She grinned. 'Time... to... SNUGGLE!' And even though she had no limbs, she managed to wrap herself around the resisting Ivysaur's body even more.

Ritsuko just stared at the absurd scene.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Titania called for a meeting in front off the command tent. The female knight looked over the assembled soldiers, knights, archers, mages and other members of the Crimean army. Asuka, Link, Midna, Maya and her Pokémon were present as well.

"Okay, this is the situation," Titania said. "The enemy has further increased his outer defenses and turned the castle into a downright stronghold. It won't be easy to get through to him, but together, we will find a way. As you know, Ike still hasn't returned, but we can't wait any longer. We have to act now!"

"But won't that endanger Princess Elincia?" a soldier asked.

"That's why we have to be very careful with what we do," Titania said. "We need to find out where they are keeping her. We still have to learn more before we can say anything concrete, but the basic idea is that we attack the main gate, thus creating a diversion. In the meantime, a team of specifically chosen units will sneak into the castle, find Princess Elincia, and free her. With her out of the enemy's grasp, we can use all our forces to wear the enemy down."

"And how do you plan on finding out where they keep her, human?" a grim-looking Tiger Laguz grumbled.

All around him, the humans glared at him, and even a few of his Laguz comrades frowned at his remark. Animosity between the Beorc and Laguz was still present, even if overall, the situation had improved.

Titania ignored the hostility in the beast-man's voice and said: "I have appointed several spy teams to scout around the castle. If they leave now, they will probably back before nightfall... so we might even be able to proceed with our plan the next day."

"I wonder who's crazy enough to volunteer for such a mission..." Asuka murmured to Link, who was standing in front of her.

Titania opened a scroll and called out several names. "Lethe."

The sleek Cat Laguz stepped forth. "I'm ready," she said.

"And Link," Titania called.

Asuka looked at the hero of Hyrule in surprise when he stepped up next to the cat-woman, who seemed a bit annoyed by his presence.

"I can't wait," he grinned.

Titania nodded. "The two of you will scout on the ground. Try to approach the castle from behind and use the high grass to your advantage. We can't afford to use too many units in this operation, so you will on your own. You know what that means, Lethe: If any mages spot you, run!"

Lethe nodded. "Understood." She then looked over to Link. "I hope you can keep up with me, Hylian!"

Link smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I will."

"Isn't he brave?" Midna gushed. "As soon as he learned that they needed a fast, silent spy, he volunteered at once..."

Asuka gritted her teeth. 'Oh yeah? At least I can say that he has already been in my bedroom, you... you...'

"As for the second team, we have... Marcia."

A young woman with pink hair, clad in a red armor, stepped forth. "Present!"

"And Maya."

Now Asuka stared even more when the rejuvenated computer technician turned Pokémon Trainer stepped forth. "Maya? Why did you...?"

Maya grinned at her. "Hey, my Pokémon can help... and it's not like that Black Knight has ever seen a Pokémon before, right?"

"That's right, we hope to surprise the enemy with that," Titania nodded. "You will be the scouting patrol for the air. Your job is more difficult than that of Lethe and Link, since it's much easier to spot a flying unit than someone who can hide in the grass. But fortunately, we have a pretty cloudy day, so you'll be able to hide among the clouds. We don't know how many aerial units the enemy has at his disposal, so you are taking a big risk. Are your mounts up to this?"

Marcia smiled. "My Pegasus is raring to go."

"According to Kaji, it will be no problem," Maya said. "And if we run into any enemies, he's ready to give them more than just a few blisters..."

"Are you going to take all of your Pokémon?" Asuka asked.

Maya shook her head. "No, I couldn't use all of them at once, after all. I will leave Ritsuko, Misato and Kaworu on the ground, where they can help. Misdreavus and Butterfree will come with me and Kaji."

"The rest of you will prepare for instructions, in case we need to get them out of trouble," Titania said. "All healers will also be prepared in case they need sudden treatment."

Mist smiled up to her teacher, Rhys. "Finally, I can show what I'm made of."

"Should the aerial team need backup, all of the archers and other air units will stay on their guard.

"Leave it to me, Marcia!" Rolf smirked. "If someone wants a piece of you, I'm gonna shoot them out of the sky."

The pink-haired Pegasus Knight chuckled. "Just don't get overboard, kiddo!"

"Hey, just you wait, I have a few new tricks in store." The young archer winked at Asuka, and she winked back.

"I want to keep the infantry, cavalry, mages and most of the Laguz out of any confrontation for now," Titania explained. "We will need them in the upcoming battle."

"Damn, I was hoping for some action," Boyd grumbled.

Rolf grinned. "You will get plenty of action by tomorrow, big brother!"

"Any more questions?" Titania asked. "No? Good, then most of you are dismissed... I want the scouting teams to come to me so we can talk about the details of their missions."

Asuka was tempted to stay behind and listen to the mission briefing Titania would hold with Link, Lethe, Maya and Marcia... but she somehow didn't feel like it. Besides, Midna was still hanging around, and right now, she couldn't bear the presence of the Twilight Princess.

So she turned around and strolled through the camp. 'Damn... with Link taken, Kaji turned into a winged fire-lizard and Shinji missing... who is there left for me?'

She walked to the small lake at the edge of the camp to wash her face. When she stared into the clear water and saw her face, she did a double-take.

By now, she was gotten used to see a stranger's face in the mirror, which she was now sure was the face of the real Princess Zelda. But now... she saw her own face, with the same red hair and face, but dressed in Zelda's royal archer outfit. But...

Her hands reached up to her head, and she gasped when she felt her ears. They were slim, and elongated.

'What's happening?' she wondered. 'Have I become a complete Hylian?'

She had been wondering about that for a long time. Instead of the NERV Pokémon, she had stayed human, more or less, but she also had taken the place of a different person. There was no hint that Maya and her team had taken the place of anyone. But then why were Maya and her the only ones who understood their language?

"Damn that stupid glove..." she grumbled. "It's bad enough that he just put us into these strange, new roles... but he could have at least explained to us how all of this is working... am I becoming Princess Zelda? In mind and in body? But then why did my mirror image change? And why are Misato and the others accepting their new roles so easily? If I had turned into a furry critter that can shoot bolts of electricity, I'd be a lot more upset...'

She looked into the lake again, at her image, which seemed so familiar and yet so different.

And then... a completely different face appeared out of the water. It was pink, had a cute muzzle and cat ears.

"Mew!" 'Hello!"

Asuka yelped in surprise and fell back, landing on her behind. "Wh-what the heck are you?"

The little pink creature giggled as it rose out of the lake's water, and the pink bubble that had surrounded it up to now popped.

"Mew! Mewmewmew!" 'Sorry if I have startled you, Asuka. If I may introduce myself... I am Mew! I am one of your personal guardians. Very nice to meet you!'

* * *

"Delta Squadron ready for takeoff! Omega Squadron, prepare for instructions!"

"Get going, you lazy scum!" a lanky primate yelled at his men. "The emperor wants you to secure the borders of his domain as fast as possible."

"His domain?" the reptilian boy leaning against a container close to where Andrew was standing asked. "I'd rather say it's the domain of the Aparoids."

"It's the same thing!" Andrew grumbled. "Besides, who asked for your opinion? What are you and your oafish friend still doing here, anyways?"

Gecko smirked. "Your dear 'uncle' told us to stay put in case he needed our services, remember?"

"Well, go bother someone else! Some people have work to do around here!"

Gecko shrugged. "I'm not even part of your little army, so you can't tell me what to do. You're not part of Star Wolf. The only ones I listen to are Lupe and the commander himself."

"Oh yeah? I've been a member of Star Wolf even before you punks even knew about this planet!" Andrew growled.

"Oh, please!" Gecko huffed. "Wolf threw you out of his team after realizing what kind of scum you truly are."

"H-how dare you?" Andrew screeched, looking very much like an insane monkey. "I'm the great emperor's only nephew, so you better watch your mouth, lizard!"

Gecko only frowned at him. "Your 'uncle', huh? Listen, this isn't even about the original Star Wolf... we're a NEW Star Wolf now. Wolf and his gang were a bunch of weaklings that would never deserve to be part of this new world. You can count yourself lucky that Lupina isn't here, or else she'd already have shoved her claws down that jabbermouth of yours."

With those words, Gecko turned around and left the hangar of Venom's air base, leaving a furious Andrew behind.

Unnoticed to both of them, a couple of individuals had watched the scene from behind a stack of crates. To be precise, it was a midget-sized space astronaut, a bulky robot with a drill attached to its front side, a balloon Pokémon holding a marker and several Pikmin.

"Well, at least now we know where we are," Olimar mumbled. "Venom..."

"I... I've never heard of such a planet before," Kyoko admitted. "But those two individuals didn't exactly sound friendly."

"They aren't friendly," Olimar frowned. "My species didn't have much contact with the 'bigger races', as we call the inhabitants of other planets, but we all heard about the huge invasion fleet coming from Venom that tried to take over the Lylat System. I always thought that they and their leader had been defeated... looks like I was wrong."

"We shouldn't stay here," Kyoko shuddered. "Those men are dangerous, and I don't want to imagine what they do to us if they find us. Jiggly-chan, can you draw another door like the one you made earlier...?"

She turned around, only to see that the balloon Pokémon had waddled across the big hall towards a small door. Luckily, nobody was looking in her direction right now.

"What is she doing?" Kyoko hissed. "We'll be spotted!"

When Jigglypuff reached the door, she smiled happily. "Jigglypuff!" she said, jumped up and pressed a button next to the door. It slid open. She then turned around and waved.

"I think she wants us to come..." Olimar muttered. "I don't really like this, but I don't think we have any other choice... While I'd love to take one of these ships to escape, I don't think we'd come far. They would capture us at once. I think our best chances lie with Jigglypuff right now."

"Do... do you think she knows what she's doing?" Kyoko whispered.

Olimar shook his head. "But who knows...? Maybe having faith in an innocent creature like her will turn out to be a blessing in disguise. I think we should go."

"Wait a minute..." Kyoko said. "I've just realized that this robot comes with a pilot seat. You don't have to walk, just hop in. That would also give you a better protection."

"And what about my Pikmin?" Olimar asked. "I can't throw them with my arms tucked in there."

"Why would you throw them?" Kyoko wondered.

Olimar sighed. "Never mind... oh well, I guess you're right. Let me get in..."

With a little hiss, the back hatch of the Drill Dozer opened, revealing the pilot cockpit inside. Olimar stepped in, and the hatch closed behind him, encasing him in a protective hull.

The Pikmin looked up at their friend and master questioningly.

"You will just have to follow my leads," Olimar told them. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

The Pikmin looked at each other and shrugged. If he said so...

"C'mon, let's hurry!" Kyoko said, and she ran across the hall as quickly and silently as her small, bulky frame allowed her.

Jigglypuff welcomed them with a happy smile and gestured at the elevator behind the open door. "Jiggly!" She then hopped inside.

Olimar, Kyoko and the Pikmin followed her, and when they all had entered, the door closed behind them.

Just seconds later, Andrew came walking past the elevator door. He gave it a quizzical look and scratched his head.

"Strange..." he muttered. "I could have sworn I've seen something over here just a moment ago..."

* * *

Gendo was sitting in his office, going through the reports his spies have sent him. They had searched through all kinds of worlds, and still hadn't found any clue on the whereabouts of the missing two Angels OR his wife. And while he was still waiting for a message of Weavel, the bounty hunter hadn't reported back yet.

"If he doesn't call back within a Venomian day, I will contact him myself," he grumbled. "And that Space Pirate shouldn't think that being part of the Subspace Army protects him from my wrath..."

Wanting to put the reports into their corresponding file folder, he reached into a drawer to take a hole punch.

He frowned. "Huh? Now where did I put that thing?"

He blinked when all of a sudden, a pair of flippers held up the needed office tool.

"Wark!"

"Ah, there it is! Thank you..."

The Delibird handed over the hole punch and waddled away. "Wark!"

Gendo blinked. "What in the world...? Why is there a Pokémon in my office? Hey, you! Stop!"

But the Delibird was already gone.

Gendo pressed a button on his desk. "ANDREW!"

Back in the hangar, Andrew winced at the sheer volume of his commander's voice. "Y-yes, Uncle Andross?"

"We may have an intruder. Alarm all guards and tell them to keep their eyes open. It might just be a security leak, but I don't want to take any chances."

Just then, another channel opened. "Co... Commander?"

Gendo sighed. "Professor, I hope for your sake that this is important."

"It's just that... you told me to inform you as soon as this would happen... well, it's like this..."

Gendo growled. "Get to the point!"

"Y-yes, sir! The experiment... it was a success!"

'Finally...' Gendo thought. 'The first good news today...'

"I'll be there in a minute," he said into the intercom. "Andrew, I want you to take care of this security problem, understood?"

"Of course, Uncle Andross!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Gendo re-entered the laboratory.

Fuji turned around to face him. "You are just in time," he said. "The clones will wake up any minute now."

"How about the main specimen? How long until it will wake up?"

"I'm afraid that will take at least two more hours," Professor Fuji said apologetically. "But don't worry, it will be a success as much as these three."

"I hope so... for your daughter's sake, professor!" Gendo grumbled.

Fuji gulped. He quickly went back to his instruments.

The three clones in the front tanks were fully grown adults now. A trio of shapely, naked woman was floating in the tanks, all of them having evolved to their final level.

As for Gendo, he saw three versions of Naoko Akagi in front of his eyes, all of them as beautiful as the scientist had been in life. The first one had orange skin and a pair of dragon wings wrapped around her nude form. The second one was a bit more muscular, and the bulb on her backside had opened to a huge, beautiful flower. The curves of the third one were partly hidden beneath the bulky tortoise shell. Her shapely legs, arms and a pair of cannons were jutting out of that shell.

Gendo smiled. "Well, well, looks like the Magi have returned. We have the scientist, Melchior..." He looked at the Venusaur.

"The woman, Casper..." He looked at the Charizard.

"And the mother, Balthasar." He looked at the Blastoise.

"I'm draining the LCL now," Fuji said and pulled a lever. Slowly, the liquid was drained, and the three clones sank to the bottom of the tanks. One after another, they began to stir and blink.

Gendo grinned. "Release them!" he commanded.

The professor obeyed and pressed a switch. The three glass tubes were raised up into the air, freeing the Magi from their tanks.

They slowly got up to their feet. Gendo knew that the respective aspects of Naoko's personality were programmed into their minds, both genetically and magically. But they would also know that they weren't the original.

They stood up and looked at their new bodies with confusion, but also with fascination.

Casper grinned when she saw the flame at the tip of her tail. "Awesome! I think I can get used to this..."

"Scientifically speaking, this shouldn't be possible," Melchior spoke up.

Balthasar smiled. "Who cares? It's good to be back..."

"Indeed. Welcome back, ladies!" Gendo said as he stepped in front of the three clones.

Casper squealed when she saw him. "GENDO-CHAN! I missed you! C'mere, you hunky man, you..." And before the commander could protest, she snuggled to his chest, pressing her scaly bosom against his body.

She then looked up at his face. "Gendo..."

He blinked. "What is it?"

She pointed at his nose. "You're a monkey!"

Gendo sweatdropped. "Yes, I noticed... and you are half-Pokémon."

"We are?" Casper asked and looked down at her claws. She grinned. "Cool!"

Balthasar peered around the room. "Gendo... where is Ritsuko-chan? Could you save her as well?"

"The chance that there are any survivors in addition to us is below twenty per cent," Melchior pointed out.

Balthasar gave off a frightened squeak of terror. "Don't say that! Oh, my poor baby... Ritsuko, where are you? Gendo, we have to find her!"

Gendo sighed. 'Well, they are acting a bit different from how Naoko would act...' he thought. 'But in the end, they are just clones. Overall, the experiment was a success.'

"I can assure you that there are quite a few survivors left," he told them. "Including your original creator..." And he gestured at the tank behind them.

"Ooooh..." Balthasar said, then she smiled. "She looks good."

"Is that... tail supposed to be feline?" Melchior asked.

"If you ask me, she looks like a freak," Casper shrugged. "But if she wants to share Gendo with me, that's fine, as long as I can still have my half." And with a dreamy grin, she snuggled up to his side.

Gendo turned around to face Fuji. "Congratulations, Professor! You have just won half of my favor. But the most important part is still missing... make sure that the last clone survives until the end, and you will be rewarded."

"Oh, most definitely!" the scientist said and gave the commander a bow. "And thank you!"

Melchior stepped up to the consoles. "Your equipment truly is impressive," she said. "You are using those 'Pokémon' cells in addition to our creator's own cells to create this clone, correct? But how are you planning on planting her soul into that body?"

Fuji grinned proudly. "It is already done, my dear! With the use of magic!"

The Venusaur morph blinked. "Magic? There's no such thing as magic."

"I used to believe so as well, but see, this is nothing more than an expansion of the mental capacities, blah blah blah..."

"Looks like Mel found a soulmate," Casper grinned. "Good for her, since I'm already sharing you with Naoko!"

"I think her interest is of a scientific nature, Cass," Balthasar pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Hmm, maybe you're right, Bally... it's not like anyone would be interested in a bookworm like her." She giggled.

The Blastoise frowned at her Charizard twin. "Cass, that's just rude!"

"As much as I hate to interrupt your interesting conversation," Gendo said. "I have an important question for the three of you. That means you too, Melchior!"

The Venusaur turned around. "I'm listening."

"What is it, Gendo?" Balthasar asked.

"Yeah, baby?" Cass asked while drawing her index claw across his chest.

Ignoring Casper's antics for now, Gendo asked: "Are all of you... still loyal to my cause?"

"Heck yeah!" Casper grinned.

Melchior nodded. "Affirmative."

Gendo nodded. "Good to hear. And you, Balthasar?"

The Blastoise was a bit taken aback by his glare, and she meekly looked down at the ground. Finally, she muttered: "S-sure..."

Gendo smiled. "Excellent! Then please come along, and I will show you your new home."

Turning around to the professor, he said: "In the meantime, watch our darling Naoko... and the other tank." He gestured at a fifth tank in the corner that was also filled with LCL... but with no clone floating inside.

Fuji nodded. "You can count on me, sir!"

Followed by his new female bodyguards, Gendo left the laboratory.

Professor Fuji stepped in front of the LCL-filled tank and frowned. "I'd really like to know where this genetic material is from..."

At the bottom of the container, there was a small sign with the following label:

'TANK X - ANGEL LCL'.


	25. Dialga's Amusement

"You CAN'T be serious!" Tori complained. The purple-haired girl stood at the sidelines of the Varsity Court and stared at Coach Mark in disbelief. "After all that happened, you still allow that... that PSYCHO to stay at our school?"

"She is one of our students, and the person she faced was a criminal, as well as a visitor from another world. It's perfectly understandable that she was afraid. If she hadn't reacted the way she did, maybe she wouldn't be alive anymore."

"But you heard her, didn't you?" Tori shouted. "Sasha said it, she said that she's not a human! And then her name, Wolfie... is it a coincidence that the woman she beat up was a wolf as well? I say that weirdo doesn't belong here!"

"Yeah," numerous other students that surrounded them nodded. "If she's dangerous, we better get rid of her as soon as we can. Besides, didn't you always say that this is a school for humans? Kick the wolf out before it's too late!"

"Yeah, kick her out!"

"That's ENOUGH!" a loud voice behind them shouted. Everyone turned around, it was Coach Kevin.

"Hikari Horaki is a student here at the Royal Tennis Academy and will be treated as such. Our principal agreed to take her in because of her high potential, not because of her past. He has also seen all of her records and documents, and she has ALWAYS been a human. So stop your ridiculous accusations and don't let her feel like an outsider!"

"But Coach!" Tori protested. "Did you see what she did to that wolf-woman? You can't just ignore it and say she's not a danger to..."

"Tori, stop this! You've caused enough of a ruckus already. I've had enough of your animosity towards that girl. I will not have it, do you hear me? And the principal neither! We are all players from the same academy, and we are one team! If you can't accept your fellow teammates, then you don't belong here! Do I make myself clear?"

Most of the other players muttered a meek "Yes, Coach..." and left the court. Tori, however, said nothing. She didn't dare to say anything against her coach, but she also didn't answer.

Then, a voice spoke up behind her: "You... wanted to see me, Coach?"

It was Wolfie. Of course, she had heard Kevin's words and had seen how the other players had looked at her. Now that she stood in front of Tori, she could almost feel her hateful glare.

"Yes, Hikari," Kevin said. "I called you because the principal asked me to tell you this: You will always be a part of our school, and if you don't choose to speak of what happened, that's your decision. We have been impressed by your performance at the exhibition match, and are looking forward to how you progress. And if you need anyone to talk to..."

"No," Wolfie quickly replied. "That won't be necessary."

Kevin nodded and put his hand on her shoulder with a smile. "No matter what happens, you'll always be part of the Academy, Wolfie, never forget that!"

"Th-thank you, sir!" Wolfie stuttered, overwhelmed by her feelings. No, this school was important to her. No matter what the others said. Would she otherwise be thankful for Kevin's words? Would she otherwise feel relieved that she could stay here? And would she otherwise feel happiness while imagining the many matches she wanted to win with her partner?

Her partner... suddenly Wolfie remembered that there was still something that had to be fixed before she could feel really happy.

"Now go back to your dorms, all of you. Tomorrow, the training for the Island Open will begin, and I want everybody to be in top form, even those who aren't advanced enough to take part."

The coaches turned around, and Wolfie headed towards the exit as well.

But before she could go outside, Tori came past her and hissed: "So you think all is well now, huh? Don't think you can fool me! I know you're a freak!"

"Leave her alone already!" a loud voice coming from outside yelled.

Both Tori and Wolfie looked up in surprise when they saw none other than Sasha standing in the door. She glared at Tori with fierce eyes.

"If you have a problem with my partner, you have a problem with me as well," she shouted. "So stop picking on my friend, you hear me?"

"Sasha..." Wolfie murmured.

Tori gritted her teeth. She knew that Coach Kevin was still watching her from behind, so she decided not to start another scene.

"Freaks..." she spat before she walked past Sasha and left the building.

"Man..." Sasha grumbled. "I really hate her..."

"Sasha..." Wolfie hesitantly spoke up. "What you said earlier... do you mean it?"

"Huh? Well, I know we're not Doubles Partners, but after all, we're bunkmates, so..."

"No, I meant... when you... when you called me your... friend."

"Oh. That." Sasha blushed. "Well, I mean... sure, it was pretty scary when you beat up that wolf-woman... and I still don't understand everything you said that night... but one thing I know for sure!"

"And... that is?" Wolfie asked.

Sasha smiled at her. "You are Wolfie, my best friend, and nothing will ever change that! Let the others talk, and let Tori be a paranoid bitch... just ignore them! And, well, you might have a complicated past, but I won't question you because of it. I know you will tell me when you are ready."

Wolf had never felt anything like this before. Back in HIS youth, all had been about competition. Every boy in his flight school wanted to be the best, there was no 'us', always the 'me'. And it got even worse when he became a mercenary and met Fox. The very first time they met, he had become Fox's rival... and he had tried again and again to prove that he was a better pilot. He knew about honor, true, and about comradeship... but true friendship? While Leon had been a close companion for years, Wolf had never seen the cold-blooded reptile as a true friend.

Was Sasha... really the first true friend in his life?

"Wolfie?" Sasha asked when she saw the empty stare of her friend. "Are you all right?"

"Um... yes, I am... it's just... thanks, Sasha! I'm... I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Sasha grinned. "Aww, that's a nice thing to say! Come here, girlfriend..." And she gave the pigtailed girl a big hug.

'Warm, fuzzy feelings...' Wolfie thought while closing her eyes and returning the hug. 'Warm, fuzzy feelings...' Part of her felt like she should be repulsed by those sensations, but she wasn't. She felt happy and content, for the first time in many, many years...

'Wolfie... that's who I am now,' she said. 'Wolf is a thing of the past. Let that impostor have my body, my Wolfen, my identity... I have a new one!'

With crossed arms and big smiles on their faces, they left the Varsity Court.

Outside, they ran into Leon. "What the heck?" he yelled. "Dammit, Wolf, I thought you ditched that irritating brat! And what's with the girly giggling? Have you no shame?"

Wolfie glared at the spectacled boy. "Go to Hades, Kensuke-baka!" she said... and stuck out her tongue.

With another giggle, the two girls ran off, towards their dormitory.

Leon's mouth stayed open for a while. "Who is that girl and what has she done to our wolf?" he murmured.

* * *

Mario and the principle smiled as they looked out of the window and saw the two girls happily skipping along the path leading to the dormitories.

"That-a was a good decision, principal," Mario said.

"Well, I couldn't just throw her out," the principal coughed. "Not after the great game she showed us... besides, it would put the Academy in a bad light, wouldn't it?"

"Of course it would, principal..." Mario winked. "Of course it would..."

Just then, the telephone rang. The principal picked up. "Royal Tennis Academy? Ah, good to hear your voice, Your Highness! Yes, he's right here, just a moment..." He handed he phone over to Mario. "Here, it's Princess Peach."

"Thank you." Mario accepted the phone. "Hello?"

"Mario, it's me!" said the voice of the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. "I was hoping to talk to you before you returned from the Academy. I heard you have some unusual guests over there?"

"That's-a right, and hear this, they claim to be visitors from another world."

"I thought so," Peach said. "Because here in Toad-Town, a few other refugees from another world have appeared. They all look like little, talking animals, just like a Koopa, but of many different species. They claim to be residents of a town called 'Spaceville', and they appeared here after being sucked into a dark place. I think it's possible that they have crossed over into the Mushroom World by using something similar to a Warp Pipe, but I can't say for sure... One of them also says that he knows a woman called 'Samus Aran'. Mario, have you heard that name before?"

"I don't think so, Peachy..." Mario murmured. "But wait a minute..."

He recalled what one of the maids who always cleaned the rooms told him this morning. She was dusting off the heavy armor Yui had in her room, and accidentally touched one of the buttons. An electronic voice then had come out of the suit and said 'Property of Samus Aran. Please do not touch without authority.'

"Maybe I do know her, Peachy..." he finally said.

"Really? Could you please bring her and her companions here? Because I can't make head or tails out of what those 'Animal Crossers' are trying to tell me."

"I already wanted to suggest that," Mario said. "See, they have a prisoner with them, and there was already a troublesome incident where she broke free and threatened one of our students..."

"Oh my!" the princess gasped. "Did anybody get hurt?"

"Well, only the criminal herself," Mario grinned. "The little girl she threatened must-a have taken self-defense lessons or something like that. But the principal agrees, this is not a prison, this is a school, and it would be dangerous to keep her here for much longer."

"Than bring her here. It's about time you came back, too. Bowser's kids have been seen near the borders, and they were accompanied by a couple of strange individuals. From what one our Lakitu observers told us, they have been carrying several strange, life-sized statues... I wonder what Bowser is up to now."

"Oh boy! Will he ever learn? I'm-a on my way, princess!"

* * *

"Guardian?" Asuka asked in a puzzled voice. "What... what do you mean?"

"You, Shinji and Rei are children of fate," Mew smiled. "From the day of your birth, guardians have been appointed to watch over your lives. For Shinji, it was guardian angel Pit and fortune fairy Navi. For Rei, it was wishing star Twink and sea prince Manaphy. For you, it originally was light spirit Lanayru and flower fairy Lip, but unfortunately..." The little Pokémon sighed. "Lip was forced to resign after her magical wand has been stolen by an unknown thief. Afterwards, the high council was forced to elect a new guardian for you... and the only one available was me."

Asuka sat down on a big stone next to the lake. Her head was spinning. "So... you're like my guardian angel or something?"

"Something like that, yes," Mew nodded. "Although originally, we weren't allowed to directly interfere. And we probably wouldn't have ever done something like this if not for Master Hand's plan..."

A deep frown instantly appeared on Asuka's face. "That's the freaky, floating hand that brought us into this mess, right?"

"Please, do not judge him prematurely," Mew said. "I agree that certain aspects of his plan are quite objectionable, but all he really wanted was for the good of everyone."

"He put me in the place of a person I've never been, isn't that enough?" Asuka hissed angrily. "Thanks to him, we are all trapped in a world we know nothing about. And don't get me started about Misato and the others, they're not even human anymore."

"Would you have preferred... to die?" Mew asked softly.

Asuka froze. "What?"

"Your world was doomed to die," Mew sighed. "Celebi foresaw this, and his duty was to inform Master Hand, as well as the respective guardians. "I can't get into details, as that would catch the attention of Dialga, but I can tell you that you and Shinji would have been the only humans left on Earth... with you in a state of coma."

Asuka grabbed her head. "No, no..." she whispered. "That can't be true..."

"What do you think why we agreed to Master Hand's plan?" Mew asked. "It was to save you. Master Hand went even farther and saved people that don't even have any guardians. He knew he'd probably be condemned for saving your friends, but he did it anyways. He transformed Misato and the others into Pokémon because he couldn't find another free role in such a hurry. So he created a new one for all of them, including Maya, who is now registered as an official Pokémon Trainer in the Pokémon world."

"And what about Shinji, wondergirl and me?" Asuka demanded to know. She was still shaken by the news. "Why did he have to put us into these roles? What did he do to the real Zelda?"

"He didn't do anything," Mew explained. "We knew for quite a while that Zelda, Kirby and Krystal had disappeared... and nobody knows what happened to them. Fact is, their disappearance threw the order of the multiverse... into disorder. The balance between good and evil must be maintained. So, by putting you into Zelda's place, Master Hand killed two birds with one stone: He found someone who could fill in for Zelda until she is found, and he was able to save you."

"But... but what happens to me after Zelda is found?" Asuka stammered.

"I... I can't say for sure," Mew admitted. "Either Master Hand hadn't quite thought this part of his plan through yet, or he did and didn't want to share it with us."

"Just great..." Asuka groaned. "But... what about Hikari? That wolf-girl... was that really Hikari? Why did she attack me? And who was the other hand?"

"That was Crazy Hand, Master Hand's demented brother," Mew explained. "And it looks like he has chosen a few champions of his own to fight for his own cause. We don't quite know all the details yet, but it seems he's working for an organization called the 'Subspace Council'. Hikari Horaki, Kensuke Aida, Toji Suzuhara and Gendo Ikari are all citizens of your home world that have been saved by Crazy Hand, not his brother."

"The commander as well?" Asuka sighed. "That's just peachy... And what about Link, Midna and all those other people I've seen in the battle? Are they replacements for some disappeared heroes as well?"

"No, they are the original champions, but unfortunately, they got caught in the crossfire. Link and Midna were fortunate enough to land back on their own world, even if it is a different continent. The only one of these champions who was deliberately pulled out of his world was the boy named Lucas..."

"Okay, I get it why he did it, but couldn't he just have asked us?"

Mew smiled. "Would you have believed him?"

Asuka sighed. "Point taken. But can you at least tell me why I'm turning into a Hylian? I knew my ears weren't pointy back in Hyrule."

Mew floated up to take a closer look on Asuka's face. "This is curious..." she murmured. "Looks like the illusion spell Master Hand put on you is slowly wearing off..."

"What the... ILLUSION SPELL?" Asuka screeched. "What do you mean, illusion spell?"

"Well, when Master Hand brought you to Hyrule, you had to fit into Zelda's role... and that could only happen if you were a Hylian with her own powers. But unlike Shinji and the Pokémon, you were in a form similar enough for a normal human, so that Master Hand decided to at least shield your new form from your own eyes. At the same time, your form was shielded from Link and the other Hylians, so that they saw Zelda whenever they looked at you. But now that the illusion is crumbling, you will be able to see yourself in your true, new form... see, there goes another layer of the illusion. It's almost completely gone."

Asuka looked down into the lake and gasped. It was her face, all right, but it had a distinct, almost elfin appearance, with sparkling eyes, narrow cheekbones and elongated ears. Asuka also realized something else.

"I'm... I'm older..." she murmured and felt her face. "I look at least as old as Maya... that is, before Maya changed..." A look of satisfaction and confusion appeared on her face. "I'm a grownup..."

"It was unavoidable to change your age," Mew apologized. "Too many things in Hyrule would have to be changed, beginning from the size of the princess' wardrobe."

Asuka sat down on the stone again. "And what do I do now?" she sighed.

"Well, you just have to wait... now that Palkia arrested Master Hand and his brother, we all are waiting for their trial to begin. Later, in another trial, it will be decided what to do with you. At least Master Hand's charges aren't as dire as those of Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand's actions resulted in the death of a guardian, after all..."

"Can't we just go home?" Asuka asked. "Isn't there a way to save us all? How is our world doomed in the first place? Is it because of the Angels? Will they defeat us?"

"I can't tell you the true reason," Mew sadly said. "Even that would attract the attention of Dialga. But I can tell you this: Now, with you and the other children of destiny removed from your planet, it's not the original fate of doom your world has to face. Instead, another horrible event has occurred that makes it difficult for you and the others to go back."

"And what is that?" Asuka asked.

Mew had a look of pity on her face as she replied: "Your planet... has been taken over by the Aparoids."

* * *

Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon, was standing on the top of a high pillar, in the middle of its own home dimension. Star constellations and cosmic clouds were floating past him, as he watched the past, the present and the future at the same time.

Except for him, the only residents of this emptiness were Palkia and a huge amount of Unown, who were Palkia's servants. Celebi or one of his future or past selves appeared here every now and then, but unlike the Unowns, he was the only one of his kind, and therefore you could not see him around here quite as often.

The pillar was standing on a high mountain that rose out of the nothingness. It was an almost perfect facsimile of the Spear Pillar on Sinnoh, except that only the top of the mountain looked like Mt. Coronet.

Dialga opened his eyes when a flash of light heralded the appearance of another Legendary Pokémon. When he felt the female presence, he believed it at first to be Cresselia.

Instead, it was a female, humanoid version of his rival Palkia.

Dialga snorted. Then he began to chuckle. After that, he couldn't regain his posture and began to laugh. He laughed so hard that he almost fell off the pillar he was standing on.

Palkia's eyebrow - one of the things he never had before - was twitching. "Fine!" she spat. "Go on and keep laughing. Laugh as much as you want. What happened to me is soooo funny, isn't it? Right, I would have laughed the same if it had happened to you."

"Damn right you are," Dialga chortled. "This is the most funny thing I've seen in my life, and that's saying something!"

"Hold your breath before your laugh causes time ripples..." Palkia grumbled. "To your information, it's Crazy Hand's fault that I look like this."

"What, is he now a transformation specialist?" Dialga chuckled. "Why don't you ask Mew if she turns you back to normal?"

"Because this isn't a magical transformation," Palkia hissed. "This change was caused by intelligent nanites, and that means they changed me on a cellular level. I'm not sure if even Palutena's magic would be enough to change me back."

"Man, I heard that Crazy Hand did some, well, crazy stuff, but this is the icing on the cake..."

"You can say that again," Palkia grumbled. "I've already sent a couple of my Unowns to inform Arceus about this. Crazy Hand and his brother are imprisoned, their trial will begin tomorrow... if all of the judges are present by then."

"Who will the judges be?" Dialga wondered.

"In such an extreme case, it's gonna be the whole council. Arceus and Palutena, Din, Nayru and Farore, both you and me, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza..." Palkia blinked when she saw that Dialga wasn't looking at her face. "Hey, are you even listening?"

"Oh, I'm listening..." Dialga grinned. "Just eyeing your 'Lustrous Orbs'..."

Palkia roared furiously, at least she tried to, but with her current voice, it almost sounded... cute.

Dialga winked. "You're cute when you're mad, you know that?"

"Don't you get any ideas, you creep!" Palkia grumbled. "Do you know how this is for me? I never had a gender before, after all."

"Maybe you should go and see Cresselia... maybe she has some tips regarding female hygiene..." Dialga chuckled.

"All right, smartass, enough joking around! This is serious! I will go and gather as much witnesses as I can... and we still need to question the guardians involved in this mess. They have quite a few things to explain to us..."

And with those words, the spatial Pokémon turned around and left, unaware that her rival was eyeing her the whole time.

He whistled. 'Man...' he thought. 'She does have a nice ass...'


	26. Vacuum marker

The door opened.

"Jigglypuff!" the spherical, pink Pokémon exclaimed happily while prancing out of the elevator, waving her marker through the air.

Behind her, a scowling astronaut in a robot with a drill came walking in, followed by a small group of Pikmin.

"Are you really certain she knows where she's going?"

"No," Olimar admitted. "But everything is better than just standing around. Maybe we can find the control center to switch off any alarms, or something like that..."

He looked around the room. "Where are we, anyways?"

Before Olimar could answer, another door opened and what looked like a penguin wearing a Christmas outfit was standing in front of them.

He nodded towards Jigglypuff. "Wark!"

Jigglypuff smiled. "Jiggly!" She then tilted her head. "Jigglypuff?"

PenPen nodded. "Wark!" He gestured back into the room where he came from.

"Those two seem to know each other," Olimar commented.

"Yes, but... who IS that?" Kyoko wondered.

Meanwhile, PenPen and Jigglypuff were already walking through the door. Jigglypuff turned around and waved. "Jiggly! Jigglypuff!"

Hesitantly, the Drill Dozer followed the two Pokémon, and the Pikmin scampered after them. When Kyoko saw what was behind the door, her optics lit up in astonishment.

"This... looks like a command center!" she gasped. "Maybe our little friend really DOES know what she's doing..."

"Yes, either that, or it's just a big coincidence..." Olimar murmured. "Let's see if I can find anything of use in here..." He opened the back hatch and climbed out of the robot. He then walked up to the huge desk in the middle of the room and looked into various drawers.

"Yes, but hurry!" Kyoko said. "We don't know when whoever owns this desk will come back."

Jigglypuff had waddled up to another door in the back of the room. She pointed at it. "Jigglypuff?"

PenPen nodded. "Wark! Warkwark!"

"Jiggly!" The Balloon Pokémon jumped up and pressed the button next to the door, so that it slid open.

"Where are those two going now?" Kyoko murmured as she slowly walked after them. Most of the Pikmin stayed behind with their master, but a pair of blue Pikmin had climbed up on top of the robot and were carried into the next room.

"A laboratory..." Kyoko murmured while her optics were emitting cones of light, so they could see better. "You know, all of this somehow reminds me of GEHIRN and NERV... Captain, can we lave soon? I have a bad feeling about this..."

"In a minute..." came Olimar's voice from the other room. "Still searching..."

Kyoko looked at the three, empty tanks curiously and walked past them... then she was standing in front of the big tank in the back of the room. And when she saw the creature that was floating inside...

"I... I don't believe it..." she muttered. "Naoko? Is that you?"

The floating clone did not answer. Her eyes stayed closed, and Kyoko walked up as closely to the tank as she could. "How in the world did we get into this mess?" she whispered. "Why is this happening to us?"

Meanwhile, PenPen and Jigglypuff were standing next to the final tank in the laboratory.

"Wark!" the Delibird said and pointed at the LCL-filled tank. "Wark!"

"Jigglypuff..." the pink Pokémon murmured while walking up to the tank. "Jiggly..." She sighed deeply and then leaned against the glass, trying to hug the whole tank with her stubby arms.

PenPen fluttered up to the top of the tank, which was closed by a heavy lid. At first, he tried to pry it open with his stubby flippers, but that did not work. After a while, he fumbled around with the mechanism of the lid, until he found a lever which he pulled with all his strength. Finally, the lid opened up and slid backwards.

PenPen's eyes went wide when he saw how the heavy lid was tilting over and almost slid across the edge. "WARK!" he squawked and grabbed the lid with his flippers. "WARK!"

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff gasped. She quickly ran underneath the slowly tilting lid, and when it fell down, she used her round, soft body, to cushion its fall.

PenPen let out a sigh of relief. "Wark..." he muttered. He then fluttered down to the ground and took a look at the flattened body of his friend. "Wark?"

"Puff..." came the mumbling response from underneath the lid. Together, they dragged it off Jigglypuff's body, then she took a deep breath.

"Jigglypuff..." she then murmured. Puffing her body up, she floated to the top of the tank, where she managed to balance on the edge.

Careful not to fall into the LCL, she took out her marker, unscrewed the tip... and pointed it at the dark liquid below her.

"Jigglypuff!"

Kyoko, who had watched the weird struggle of the two Pokémon, could only stare, when the tank's contents got sucked up by the marker and vanished in its tip. In the end, only an empty glasstube was left, and Jigglypuff put the cap back on. "Jiggly!"

"Okay... if I tell that to anyone, they will never believe me..." Kyoko muttered. "Captain, we really should leave!"

"I found something!" Olimar then shouted triumphantly. Kyoko walked back into the command center, followed by PenPen and Jigglypuff.

"I found these documents," the captain said and waved a few papers around. "According to these, the commander of this base plans to find a species he calls 'Angels'. With their combined DNA, he plans on creating a new super soldier that he intends to use to guide his troops to victory. This text also speaks from a species of intelligent machines, called 'Aparoids'... Apparently, he had a daughter... who is already dead. After he has used his super soldier to take over the known galaxies, he plans on merging her DNA with the nanites of the Aparoids and infuse it into his super soldier... thereby, raising her from the dead..."

For Kyoko, certain aspects of this sounded too familiar. "What... what is the name of the commander?"

Olimar looked at one of the papers. "He has signed them all... apparently, his name is 'Gendo Andross Hikari'.

Kyoko let out a very human-sounding groan. "I thought so..." she whispered. "Gendo, you fool... what are you planning now?"

"Jiggly, Jigglypuff!" their pink friend urged them as she pulled on Olimar's sleeve. "Jigglypuff!"

"Yes, maybe we should leave," Olimar nodded. "I was hoping to find some way to switch of some security cameras, but..."

"Captain... we have to save Naoko."

Olimar looked at the Drill Dozer with a frown. "Who?"

"She... she's one of the people Yui and I worked with. She's back there, in the tank... and just like me, she has changed... but we can't let her stay here, with this madman! Please, captain... we have to take her along."

Olimar looked into the gloomy laboratory until he saw her tank. "But... how are we supposed to carry her? She's much bigger than either of us."

"Maybe we can wake her up... Captain, please!"

Suddenly, the door behind them opened and a man in a lab coat entered the room.

"What the...?" Professor Fuji blurted out. "Who are you?"

Olimar gulped. "Oh boy, what now?"

* * *

Next to each other, Link and Lethe were walking down the hill, on top of which the Crimean army camp was situated. At the foot of the hill, they entered the tall grass that surrounded the still faraway fortress of the Black Knight from all sides.

"What I said earlier still counts, Hylian," Lethe hissed. "I hope you can keep up with me."

And with a feral roar, she fell down on all fours, turning into a sleek, lynx-like cat.

At first, Link was surprised. Then he grinned. "Hey, I can do that, too." He reached for the Twilight Stone and transformed into his wolf form.

Lethe jumped back in surprise and hissed at him. And since Link was able to understand all animals in this form, he was also able to understand her: "What? You never told me you were a Laguz as well! I've heard of a wolven tribe in the far north..."

Link chuckled. "I'm not a Laguz... this just shows my position as the Hero of Twilight. You see, normal humans turn into ghosts or dark creatures when touched by the Twilight, but I..."

Lethe raised a paw. "You know what? Keep that for later! We don't have any time for telling stories."

"I guess that's true," Link nodded. And together, the two animals dashed through the high grass.

"You are pretty fast for a wolf," Lethe said while running. "But not as fast as a cat Laguz!" And she sped up even more.

Link grinned. "Oh, so you want to make a race out of it? Fine, if you insist..." And he accelerated as well, not wanting to be left behind by the moody cat-girl.

Meanwhile, high above their heads, a couple of flying creatures was soaring through the wind, each of them carrying a rider.

Kaji turned his head and looked at the Pegasus, who didn't look bothered by the fire dragon's presence. 'So, um... I don't suppose you can talk, can you?"

The Pegasus just snorted.

Maya giggled. "I think Kaji is annoyed at the lack of conversation."

"Well, not every mount can talk to its rider like he can," Marcia smirked. "Sometimes, I wish my girl could tell me what's on her mind as well..."

"Be thankful that she can't, sometimes, I wish Kaji and my other Pokémon would shut up."

'Thanks for the honesty, Maya...' Kaji grumbled.

Maya then peered through the clouds. "I think I can see the castle up ahead... but no air troops anywhere."

"Well, don't celebrate just yet," Marcia frowned. "He must know that we have aerial troops, so he's bound to have some sorts of aerial defenses."

"Well, then they either aren't up in the air yet, or they had the same idea as we and hid among the clouds... Butterfree, were you able to find anything?"

Her butterfly Pokémon, who she had sent out to scout the clouds below them, shook his head. "Free-ee-ee..."

"Well, too bad!" Marcia sighed. "If they decide not to show up, we can't do anything about it. I guess we have to head back to the camp empty-handed..."

'Wait a minute...' Kaji suddenly grumbled and shook his head. 'I hear something... something's coming!'

"What do you mean, Kaji?" Maya asked.

"Did your wyvern spot anything?" the pink-haired Pegasus Knight asked.

"He's not a wyvern, he's a Charizard," Maya corrected her. "And he said he heard something coming."

Marcia looked around. "I don't see anything." She then looked down, and up... and then, she gulped. "F-found it..."

Maya looked up at well... and gaped at the size of the battleship that was just breaching through the clouds.

It was completely made of wood and really looked like a big, flying sailing ship, but there were no sails anywhere. Instead, it stayed airborne with the help of multiple, powerful jet engines on the underside. A huge propeller made it move forward, and on its sides, Maya saw several hatches opening, revealing cannons that were gleaming in the sun.

Maya gulped as well. "Okay... I've seen enough. I think heading back to the camp would be a nice idea..."

"I agree," Marcia muttered. "I've seen many things during the war, but this... this is unbelievable! They must have some powerful mages to make this ship fly..."

On the airship's bridge, an upright-walking turtle with a spiky shell and a big, blue mohawk grinned when he saw the apparently helpless flyers in front of his cannons.

"Open fire!" Larry Koopa shouted.

* * *

"You ready to hit the court?" Sasha asked.

Wolfie grinned. "You bet! Senior Class Court, here we come!"

Sasha giggled. "Wow, you're pretty excited!"

"Well, it doesn't happen every day that my best pal and I advance to a higher court class at the same day," Wolfie said. "You know, it's a pity that we aren't doubles partners... I mean, Toji's a nice guy, even if a bit full of himself, but... you know..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean... maybe we can ask Coach Emily about it."

"Good idea," Wolfie nodded, then she reached for her tennis racket... It was a customized racket, a present from Sasha. To show that this was her racket, and hers alone, the grinning face of a cartoon wolf was fastened to the racket's strings.

Wolfie swung her racket through the air a couple of time, then she shouldered it and grinned. "Okay, let's go!"

But just when they left the dormitory building, they noticed a small group of visitors approaching... and Wolfie instantly recognized them as Fox, the vixen who looked like his girlfriend but was actually someone else, her brother and her mother.

"Um, can we help you?" Sasha asked.

"Well, we... we'll leave shortly, and... and I just thought... I just wanted to talk to you before we leave," Shinji stuttered.

Wolfie sighed. "Relax, kid! I'm not going to rip off your head, you know?"

Sasha grinned. "Wolfie! He doesn't even have a head!"

"Oh, yeah!" Both girls giggled after that.

Fox had to smirk. "You really have changed, Wolf..."

"Well, that's because I'm not the Wolf you know anymore," Wolfie told her old rival. "Wolf O'Donnell is no more, I am now Hikari 'Wolfie' Horaki of the Royal Tennis Academy."

"But... you aren't really Hikari, aren't you?" Shinji asked. "I mean... not the Hikari I know."

Wolfie looked at him. "No, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not the one you're looking for. Maybe that wannabe Star Wolf Leader is her, or has been her, but I really don't know. I'm not responsible for this weird mix-up, you know?"

Sasha felt a bit alienated, as she did every time she heard about her friend's strange backstory. She wanted to know more, to understand Wolfie even better, but at the same time, she was afraid that it would drive Wolfie away from her if she returned to her roots.

"Pilot Ikari... I mean... Shinji... I already told you this: This isn't class representative Horaki. It is someone else who just looks like her. The same mysterious force that switched us around with Krystal and Kirby must be responsible for this."

"You think it was those floating hands we saw during the battle?" Fox wondered.

"Even if they are the ones who did this, I am grateful for what happened," Wolfie explained. "And if you should meet them on your journeys, tell them that I'm happy like this! And your little bitch friend can have everything she wants, my team, my gang, my old hideout, heck, even my Wolfen! I won't need such things anymore!"

"Wolf..." Fox muttered. He didn't know what to say. He still could see Wolf beneath that little girl's face, but the little girl's voice she spoke in made everything much more confusing. And if she decided to abandon her old life, the Star Wolf Team, and even her rivalry with Fox... didn't that mean Wolf O'Donnell would cease to exist? True, he and his team had been a pain at times, but... Fox never had wished for any of them to disappear like this.

"Well, if that is all, please excuse us, our training is waiting for us," Wolfie said. Followed by Sasha, she walked past them and towards the Senior Court.

"Even if I know it's not really her... leaving her behind like that makes me feel bad..." Shinji muttered.

"You still see the face of your old friend," his mother said. "It's natural that you don't want to leave her behind."

"But if Lupina is really Hikari... will she ever return to normal? CAN she even return to normal, now that Wolfie has accepted who she is?"

"We can't force her, Shinji," Yui said softly. "If that is her decision, we can't do anything about it..."

"She's right," Fox nodded. "I really don't want to leave Wolf - Wolfie behind either. Wolf has become a part of my life, and now he's gone... and as things are, he will probably never come back..."

"Well, at least she looks happy," Shinji said. "I wish I could say the same thing about Lupe... why does she want to follow those bad guys anyways?"

"We already interrogated her, Shinji," Rei said. "She won't tell us more."

"Maybe we can find out more when we're in that kingdom Mario invited us in," Fox said. "He's right, we can't keep Lupe here, among children and teenagers who aren't really trained in battle. Rei, have you gathered everything we could need on our way?"

Rei nodded. "Affirmative, Commander McCloud."

Fox sighed. "Rei, I already told you, you can call me Fox."

"I know, commander," Rei said before she turned around and left to pack their things.

The leader of Star Fox sighed. "No offense, ma'am, but I really can't figure your daughter out... is she always so... withdrawn?"

"Rei had an... unusual life, so to speak," Yui tried her best to explain. "She always felt that there weren't much people she could trust. But she has improved over the past few days. Actually, I believe she was just kidding with you."

Shinji and Fox looked at her in disbelief. "Rei?" they asked simultaneously. "Kidding?"

"She's opening up to people... and she's trying very hard to act like any other girl her age. It's difficult for her... but she doesn't want to give up. I can feel that." Yui smiled. "Just like me, when I was her age..." She sighed. "Oh well, I guess I prepare my Power Suit... I have the feeling we will need its weaponry sooner as we think..."


	27. Howl of the Wolf

"Get a move on, you lazy snails!" the fat, mustached man in the biker outfit barked. "I want this cargo in the storage chambers by sunset, you got that?"

Wario then grinned at himself. "Ah, how I love giving orders..."

Iggy Koopa, along with his brother Lemmy, groaned while they were pulling the heavy cart along the road. "Why do we have to put up with this?" Lemmy grumbled.

"Because Pops hired him to do the dirty work, remember?" Iggy replied.

"Okay, but then how come we are doing the dirty work while he's doing nothing but sitting on his lazy butt?"

"I've heard that!" Wario barked from the seat of his bike. "I'll have you know that giving the right commands is a tricky and complicated task that can't be done by everyone... now get moving, or do you want me to blow some gas in your faces?"

The two Koopalings paled. "Th-that won't be necessary, I think..." Iggy said hastily, and with new vigor, they continued to pull the cart, which was covered with a heavy blanket.

Wario chuckled while slowly driving after them on his bike. He took a clove of garlic out of his hip pocket and took a big bite. 'Nothing beats this job...' he thought to himself. 'Just guard some stupid cargo until it reaches Bowser's keep, and I'm gonna be paid handsomely...' A dreamy expression appeared on his ugly face when he imagined all the coins that Bowser had promised him...

After several minutes, the Koopa caravan, with the cargo in its middle, made a small stop on top of a hill. Larry, Iggy and the rest of the Koopas who had been pushing and pulling the cart sank down to the ground and panted heavily.

Wario dismounted his bike. "Well, look at the bunch of you..." he grumbled. "You're weaklings, you know that? Breaking down just because one little hill..."

"You can talk," Lemmy panted. "You don't even have to walk."

"C-can't we just tie the cart to your bike?" Iggy suggested.

"You must be joking, right?" Wario huffed. He gently petted the engine of his motorcycle. "This baby can't be used for any job, you know? She's one piece of art... personally customized to carry my weight... and you've just got to LOVE that sound!" As to demonstrate, he let the engine roar up a few times.

"Now I get it," Lemmy chuckled. "The bike can't pull any more weight with you sitting on top, is that it?"

"EXCUSE ME?" the obese plumber yelled. "Why, you punks... show your superiors some respect, will ya?"

Just then, one of the Paratroopas who had been accompanying the caravan for safety, came fluttering down. "I hate to interrupt, sir," the red-shelled, winged Koopa said. "But we've spotted something ahead..."

"And what is it you have spotted?" Wario asked.

"Well, see for yourself, sir..." The Paratroopa handed Wario some binoculars and pointed south.

Wario looked through them. "I see someone coming..." he murmured. "But they are so tiny, they have to be pretty far away..."

The Paratroopa sweatdropped. "Um, sir, you're looking through the wrong end.."

Wario took the binoculars from his eyes, looked at them and blinked. "Uh... I knew that, of course!" Quickly, he turned them around and looked through them once more. "Now, let's see... oh-hoh, who do we have here? The lovely Princess Daisy... why, what's she doing out here? And she has an escort of Toads... and look, she's riding on old pal Yoshi... the stupid dinosaur!"

"Maybe we should go another way," Iggy suggested.

Wario grinned. "Are you nuts? This is the perfect chance! We kidnap her and demand some ransom. And who knows, maybe she has some nice loot with her... those Toads are a bunch of weaklings, after all!"

"But sir, what about Yoshi?" a Koopa meekly spoke up.

"I'm not afraid of Mario's mule!" Wario shouted and flexed his biceps. "I'm gonna knock him out!"

"Wait, Wario, my father clearly told us to bring this cargo to his castle as fast as possible..."

"I am in command here, and I say: Let's get that girl!" Wario yelled. "Go get her, that's an order! Or else you'll sniff some gas!"

Again, the Koopalings groaned. "Never again will I volunteer for a mission when Wario's involved..." Iggy muttered.

* * *

Princess Daisy sat comfortably on Yoshi's back, drinking some Pianta-made orange juice and enjoyed the nice landscape around her.

"Princess... do you really think such an outfit is befitting a princess?" the pink-capped Toad walking next to Yoshi asked.

Daisy looked down at her orange tank top and revealing shorts. "But why, Toadette?" she asked. "It's comfortable!"

"But... after all, you are visiting Princess Peach," Toadette pointed out. "A formal occasion... shouldn't I take out your dress?"

"Have you ever tried riding in a dress?" Daisy asked. "Besides, Peachy's an old pal... I'm sure she won't mind if I dress casually for once."

"Yoshi!" The green dinosaur she was riding on nodded. He also preferred her current outfit to the yellow dress she usually wore.

"Well, it's your decision, of course," Toadette sighed. "It's just that Princess Peach ordered us to take special care of you on your way from Sarasaland to the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" Daisy asked.

"Well, we could get lost, lose your luggage, run into a gang of bandits or meet some..."

"Koopas!" one of the other Toads shouted.

Toadette nodded. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to say."

"No, I mean: Koopas are attacking us!"

"Really?" Daisy asked, while a big grin appeared on her face. She jumped off Yoshi's back. "FINALLY something exciting happens! Bring me my 'bag of surprises', Toadette!"

"R-right away, Princess!" Toadette stuttered and ran back to the Toads that carried Daisy's luggage.

Daisy recognized Bowser's sons Iggy and Lemmy, but also the smelly guy on the motorcycle. "That's strange..." she muttered. "Why would Wario work with those guys?"

Yoshi and two Toad guards with spears ran in front of the princess, while Wario's bike came to a stop in front of them.

"Hahahaha! End of the line, princess!" Wario grinned. "Hand over all your money... and then we'll take you on a little joyride!"

"Forget it, you creep!" Daisy grumbled. "What are you doing here, anyways? Why can't you just stay in Diamond City?"

Wario stroked his mustache. "I'm not telling..." he grinned.

Just then, the Koopas, who were still pulling the heavy cart, arrived. Iggy and Lemmy were panting.

"What took you so long, slowpokes?" Wario barked.

"T-try pulling such a heavy thing and keep up with a motorbike," Iggy stammered.

"Don't you take a break now! You take care of the Toads, I'll handle the dino dummy!"

Yoshi narrowed his eyes. He snarled at Wario, who wasn't impressed.

"Listen, if you give up now, I won't have to beat you up," Wario grinned. "Does that sound fair?"

Yoshi shook his head. "Yoshi!"

The fat guy chuckled. "Good... that means more fun for me!" He let his engine roar up and drove directly at the dinosaur.

Meanwhile, the Toads raised their spears against the attacking Koopas. "Um, you better not come any closer, or we..."

Lemmy looked at his brother. "Let's put it this way, what's the worst they could do to us? Tickle us to death with those toothpicks?"

Iggy grinned and slowly walked up to the nervous Toads. "You really don't want to do that, do you?" he asked them.

"What are you waiting for?" Daisy yelled. "Pierce their crumbly little shells!"

The Toads looked at each other uncertainly. "Um, do we have to?"

Suddenly, Iggy reached out with his clawed hand, pulled on of the spears out of its owner's hands... and broke it apart.

The other Toad guard looked down at his own spear, then at Lemmy, who was standing in front of him... and willingly gave him his own spear. "Um, here... you can have it..."

"What's the matter with you?" Daisy complained. "Fight back, damn it! Aw, heck, I guess I have to do everything by myself..." She reached into the big bag Toadette offered her. "Let's see what we've got here... ah-hah!" With a triumphant grin, she pulled out a round, black object.

It was a Bob-omb!

The Koopas gulped. "Sir, why does that princess carry explosives in her handbag?" a green-shelled Koopas asked.

"Don't ask me, ask her," Iggy said. "Hey, listen, why don't you just put down the Bob-omb and we'll talk about it..."

Daisy lit the fuse. "No way!" she grinned... and then she threw her little firecracker at the Koopas.

Meanwhile, Yoshi had rolled up into an eggshell and rolled at Wario at full speed.

Wario smirked. 'So, you wanna play chicken?' he thought. 'Well then, gimme your best shot... I'm gonna turn you into scrambled eggs!'

The rolling egg and the charging motorcycle sped at each other and came closer each passing second... and just before Wario thought he'd just drive through Yoshi's eggshell, Yoshi burst out of it, jumped up into the air... and stomped on Wario's yellow helmet, which promptly slid over his eyes.

"My eyes!" Wario yelped and reached for his helmet. "I can't see!"

That was a stupid thing to do, since nobody can drive a bike without holding on to the handle. The Wario Bike swerved around wildly, until it drove directly into a tree with a loud crash.

Wario got thrown off his vehicle, flew a wide arc and finally landed on his fat butt.

He shook his head. "Wha... what happened?" He turned around... and his eyes went wide. "My... MY HOG!" he yelled as he looked at the strewn parts of his destroyed bike. Anger swelled up inside him and he flexed his muscles. "You ugly green mutt... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" And with his shoulder outstretched, he ran at the young dinosaur.

But Yoshi knew that furious people tend to make mistakes. He just gave Wario a sly grin, stepped aside... and wrapped his long, flexible tongue around the greedy villain's foot.

"What? Hey, stop it! Let me go!" Wario yelled.

Yoshi smirked. "Yoshi..." And with a sudden yank, he twirled his tongue around, hurling Wario up into the air. While the fat plumber was twirling around, Yoshi grabbed one of his eggs, took aim... and hurled it directly into the face of the descending crook.

When Wario landed back on the floor, he rolled a small distance, actually managed to get back to his feet, rolled his eyes and stumbled around in confusion... and then he just uttered "Mommy..." and fell on his back.

The Koopas, on the other hand, were running around in a panic, while Daisy was throwing all sorts of stuff at them: Bob-ombs, turnips, empty Koopa Shells... and when she pulled a Fire Flower out of her bag, and her shirt turned white, she even began to throw fireballs.

"She's crazy!" Lemmy yelled. "And that's saying something, coming from me..."

"Retreat! Retreat!" Larry shouted, and the Koopas and Paratroopas left everything behind and ran as fast as they could, trying to escape Daisy's wrath.

"Ha-haaaaah!" Daisy shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "Oh yeah! Who's the big bad girl? I am! Goooo Daisy, goooo Daisy..."

"Um, p-princess?"

Daisy turned around and saw how her Toad companions were looking out of several bushes. "Is it safe to come out?"

Daisy groaned. "Come here, you big heroes," she sighed. She walked up to Yoshi and the unconscious form of Wario. "Nice work, Yoshi!"

The dinosaur grinned and held two fingers up in a 'victory' gesture. "Yoshi!"

"Stay here and guard him in case he wakes up. Now, let's see..." Daisy murmured. "What do those buffoons drag around in that cart, this far away from the Koopa Kingdom?"

She and Toadette walked up to the cart, took the end of the blanket... and pulled it off.

Daisy's eyes went wide. "Oh my... what in the world is this?"

"Looks... like an assortment of little figurines," Toadette said and looked down at the tiny, extremely lifelike statues standing in the cart. Each one of them was covered by a small glass dome.

Daisy found a small list lying between them. She picked it up and read it. "It says here that this is a delivery of 'Assist Trophies', destination: Bowser's Keep..."

"What in the name of the Star Spirits is an Assist Trophy?" Toadette murmured. She counted the figurines, overall, there was a total of six in the cart, each of them showing a different person or creature.

"I wonder what those could be..." Toadette said while looking at something that looked like a floating, green jellyfish.

"I'd rather want to know what Bowser wants with them," Daisy said. "We should take these to Princess Peach..." She reached into the cart and picked one of the figurines up. She then held it up against the sun so she could see it better.

But all of a sudden, the glass dome surrounding the trophy shattered. Daisy gasped in surprise.

"Now you broke it!" Toadette complained.

"I didn't do anything!" Daisy shouted, while the Assist Trophy transformed in a flash of light.

And then, an attractive-looking, human female stood in front of them, looking confused. She had long, green hair that was tied in a ponytail, and a thin sword was dangling from her hip.

Lyn blinked in surprise when she appeared in the middle of a landscape that looked completely unfamiliar to her. In front of her, she saw a startled young woman wearing a crown and a little girl that had what looked like a mushroom cap on her head.

'Well, if she's royalty, maybe she can tell me what's going on...'

"Excuse me?" she asked. "But may I ask you where I am? I am Lady Lyndis of Caelin."

* * *

The plane that was bringing the visitors from another world to Princess Peach's castle was already on its way back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and every student and coach in the Academy let out a sigh of relief. After all, it didn't happen every day that a criminal was being kept inside their school.

Over the duration of the afternoon, Wolfie and Sasha had managed to climb the ranking ladder, so that right now, they were holding the third rank of the Senior Class. At their proposal, Coach Emily had allowed them to form a new team, which meant that they were now doubles partners. Toji, who they had to fight to reach the second rank, didn't mind in the least... he had met a nice girl called Kyoko, and she had already asked him if he wanted to be her doubles partner.

"Only one rank!" Sasha cheered. "One rank more and we might make it into the Varsity team!"

"And you know what that means, right?" Wolfie grinned. "We might partake in the Island Open tournament!"

"Don't you go overboard now," Emily grinned. "You still have to win a match before you are even ranked on the Varsity Court."

Leon was watching the scene from the sidelines. Even though he was still a Junior player, he had watched all of their matches.

"How can she act like this?" he grumbled. "How can she throw away her life like that? And in the meantime, she lets that impostor get away... is this the end of Star Wolf?"

"Hey!" a loud voice behind him spoke up.

Leon turned around and saw a pink-haired girl standing behind him. "What do you want?"

"I don't think this is your court," she said. "You're Kensuke, right? Then you're still a Junior. Back to your own court!"

"My name is LEON!" the spectacle-wearing boy yelled. "And you're one to talk, this isn't your court either, right?"

"But I'm a VARSITY player," Tori smirked. "Meaning, one of the best. I can go wherever I want."

"Whatever... just leave me alone..." Leon grumbled. "I hate this stupid game anyways..."

"Then why are you in a tennis academy in the first place?" Tori wondered. She shrugged. "Well, not really my business! You came in here with that Hikari bitch, didn't you?"

Even though he was still upset with Wolfie, Leon felt annoyed by Tori's words. "Her name is Wolfie... I mean, Wolf... and what's it to you?"

"Well, I..." Tori wanted to say something else, but suddenly, a chorus of screams coming from the training hall interrupted her.

"What...? What's going on?" she shouted.

A huge crowd of frightened students came running past them, each of them with a look of terror on their faces. Tori screamed in shock when suddenly, several blasts of energy came flying through the air. One shot hit one of the students, a female Junior player, in the back. She fell down to the floor and didn't move anymore.

Tori felt a chill crawling down the spine when she saw the tall, armored figure that was approaching them. In his outstretched hand, he was holding a huge gun.

"I'm not asking you one more time, humans!" the bounty hunter yelled. "So tell me: Where is Samus Aran?"

'Can it be?' Leon thought. 'Weavel? The notorious bounty hunter and Space Pirate Commander? How did he get here? And why does he think... of course! The armored woman that had appeared during the exhibition match... that was Samus Aran! Dang, I should have recognized that suit of armor... but what now? Do I tell him or not?'

"What's going on here?" Emily shouted as she came running from the court, followed by a couple of her students. She gasped when she saw the armored figure of Weavel.

"Wolfie?" Sasha squeaked. "What is that? What is that thing?" She clung to her friend's arm in a state of panic.

Weavel aimed his weapon at the frozen form of Tori. "Tell me where to find Samus Aran... or she dies!"

'Dang, I wish I had my blaster... and my old strength,' Wolfie thought. 'Then I could protect Sasha and the others... but wait a minute...'

"N-no!" Emily shouted. "Don't do that... she's just a harmless child!"

"My trigger finger is getting itchy..." Weavel grumbled. "I know Aran was here! So tell me, now!"

"She... she is..."

"NO! Don't tell him, Leon!" Wolfie yelled.

"So you DO know something..." Weavel snickered. He aimed his gun at Leon's head. "You wanna share it with me?"

Tori finally regained her ability to move. She let out a screech of terror and started to run.

"OH NO, YOU STAY!" Weavel shouted, aimed his gun in her direction and pulled the trigger.

Wolfie gasped. Everything seemed to move in a slow motion as the energy projectile flew at the young tennis player.

But then, a young boy wearing glasses appeared next to her and tackled her to the ground. The shot flew across their heads and incinerated a bucket with tennis balls standing at the edge of the court.

'He saved me...' Tori thought. 'He risked his life and saved me...'

"A noble gesture, young hero," Weavel said in a mocking voice. "But feeble, in the end!" He lowered his gun and aimed at the two youngsters lying on the ground. "This time, I won't miss!"

'This is it...' Leon thought. 'I'm gonna die! Strange, I never thought this would happen next to a tennis court...'

And Wolfie... just acted on instinct. She always had listened to her instincts, no matter if she was sitting in a pilot's seat or was in a street fight. She picked up a tennis ball that was lying on the ground, threw it high up into the air, raised her racket... and put all the power she could muster into her own, new Power Shot!

"WOLF'S HOWL!" she shouted, jumped up into the air, twirled around... and all of a sudden, the silhouette of a moon appeared behind her. And for a very short instance, it looked like the little girl had grown gray fur, a bushy tail and a muzzle...

A loud howl, just like from a real wolf, was piercing the air... and a sudden force of power flowed through Wolfie's arm... when she smacked the tennis ball, which was gleaming like a miniature moon, into Weavel's direction.

The bounty hunter barely had the time to react when the ball slammed into his visor... and it broke apart in a shower of shards. Weavel let go of his gun, it fell to the ground... and a single shot was triggered by the impact. Wolfie and everyone else took a deep breath when it flew at Tori and Leon... and right past them.

Weavel collapsed on the grass. "H-how...?" he gasped. "How could a little girl...?" And then, he fell unconscious.

Wolfie panted heavily. Her right hand was shaking, and she couldn't let go of her racket. When Sasha hugged her from behind, she jumped in surprise.

"Wolfie... I thought we all had to die..." she sobbed.

'Dang... that was close,' Leon thought. He looked over to Wolfie and couldn't help but smirk. 'Heh... girl or no girl, Wolf still got it!'

"Um... w-would you mind letting go of me?" Tori suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "I'd like to get up..."

Leon suddenly noticed that all the time, he had wrapped his arms around the pink-haired girl. Quickly letting go of her, he stood up. "Um, s-sure... sorry about that!"

"You don't have to be sorry," Tori smiled while she stood up as well. "You saved me... you were so brave..." And she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Right now, the former killer and member of Star Wolf was so confused that he couldn't grasp a single thought. Except for that one: 'I hope she gives me another one...'

Emily carefully walked up to the unconscious form of the bounty hunter. She grimaced when she saw his ugly, inhuman face with the cybernetic implants. "Man..." she muttered. "We're lucky that Wolfie managed to pull off her new Power Shot..."

"Yes... yes, that was pretty good, wasn't it?" Wolfie smiled weakly. She turned around. "Don't you agree, Pan... PANTHER!"

Behind her, Toji was leaning back against the fence of the court. A bloody wound was visible on his chest. "Good... good shot, Wolf..." Then he groaned and slid down to the ground.

"PANTHER!" Wolfie screamed. "TOJI, NO..."

"Wolfie, stay here!" a muscular player called Gary said and grabbed her. "You can't do anything..."

"MEDIC!" Emily shouted. "HURRY, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY HERE AT THE SENIOR COURT!"


	28. The jailed hand

Pardus raised a paw to his chest and scratched himself. "What the heck...?" he murmured.

"Something wrong?" his pal Gecko, who was standing next to him, asked.

"I just felt a horrible sting, but now it's gone... strange, what could that have been?"

"Get a hold of yourself, buddy! The commander wants us to find the intruders as soon as possible!"

"Do you really think there are intruders? I just think the old monkey's getting paranoid..."

A sudden tap on his shoulder made Pardus turn around. Being faced with the cute, but also angry face of a cloned Charizard hybrid, he couldn't help but nervously swallow.

"I'll give you more than a sting if you don't get a move on!" Cass roared. "And if you ever call my Gendo that again, I'm gonna..."

"Leave them be, Caspar!" Gendo said as he came around the corner. "As uncouth they may be, I still have my uses for them. So please let them live!"

"Y-yeah, listen to the commander," Pardus stuttered. "C'mon, Gecko, let's hurry..."

His reptile friend nodded, and the two remaining members of Star Wolf ran down the corridor.

"I really don't think we need them..." Cass grumbled. "I could do a much better job than them!"

Gendo smiled. "True, but they fill a role they have to fulfil... just like you, my dear!" He softly stroked the back of her wings.

She let out a pleasant growl and leaned back against him. "Just wait and see..." she sighed. "As soon as Naoko wakes up, nobody will ever disrespect you again..."

"Are you sure you don't mind the... competition?" Gendo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naw, it's all right... while I'd rip anyone else who came to close to you to pieces, Naoko's the only one I would make an exception for. After all, she created us in the first place..."

"That's true! How about you go back to your duties and catch those meddlesome intruders for me?"

The Charizard gave him a toothy grin. "Count on me, loverboy!"

* * *

"What... what are you doing here?" Professor Fuji asked. He stared at the Pokémon hybrid floating in the tank behind them. "Wh-what are you doing with the specimen?"

"Specimen?" Kyoko shouted. "Specimen? She's a human being, just like you and me... well... kind of... but you haven't got the right to imprison her like that!"

"I'm not imprisoning her," Fuji frowned. "On the contrary, I'm helping this poor woman to be reborn. The commander gave me a few cells, and using the DNA of my own creation, Mewtwo, I was able to resurrect her."

"Anyways, you're letting her out, now!" Kyoko said as she came a step closer. Threateningly, she let her drill spin.

Faced with a mechanical tool that was as big as a Pidgey, the professor decided that obeying to the strange robot's orders would be the best for now. "R-right away, madam..."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take her along?" Olimar whispered.

"We can't leave her behind," Kyoko whispered back. "I won't let Gendo corrupt her even more!"

"Well, if she IS your friend..." the astronaut shrugged.

Jigglypuff and PenPen were standing in the back of the laboratory, trying to look totally inconspicuous. Olimar wondered what the scientist would do as soon as he realized that one of the tanks was now empty...

Fuji stepped up to his consoles. "At least the process is nearly done..." he murmured. "Her powers won't be quite as strong... but at least she'll be able to live outside the tank."

Just like before, he drained the LCL, and Naoko's body slid down on the floor. With a deep groan, she began to stir...

"Get her out of there!" Kyoko demanded.

Inhaling deeply, Fuji pressed another button. The glass tube was raised into the air, and the Mewtwo hybrid slumped backwards, only to be caught by Jigglypuff's soft body.

Naoko blinked. "Wh-where am I? G... gendo? Where are you?"

Kyoko stepped forth. "Gendo's not here, you're safe now, Naoko!"

"You... that voice... Kyoko?"

The robot nodded. "Yes! Yes, it's me! I know I look strange, but at least we're out of the Evas! We can see our children again! Isn't that great?"

Naoko looked down at herself. "What happened to me...? Why do I feel... so weak?"

"The cloning process wasn't quite complete," Fuji frowned. "But your 'friend' insisted that I let you out of there, even though the commander made it clear that the process has to be completed... now he won't save my daughter..."

"Gendo?" A weak smile appeared on Naoko's face. "He's here? I... I want to see him..."

"No, Naoko, don't! That bastard is just using you... just like he's using anyone! I know he only wants to get Yui back, but..."

A hateful glare appeared on the Mewtwo's face. "Yui?" she spat. "He doesn't need that bitch! I'm the only one for him!"

"Oh yes? Well, tell that to your daughter! You do remember how he did the same to Ritsuko, don't you?"

"I don't care! She's not here! Gendo's mine! Mine alone..." She let out another groan. "God, my head's hurting..."

"She needs to get back into the tank," Fuji said. "Or else she won't be able to control her untamed, mental powers. Please, I know what I'm talking about. I created the first Mewtwo..."

Naoko looked at him. "Who... are you?"

"My name is Professor Fuji. I brought you back to life by splicing your cells with the DNA of my own pet project, on order of Commander Ikari."

Naoko smiled. "See? He still cares for me..."

"He wants to use you!" Kyoko insisted. "Don't you realize what's he doing? All these experiments... using alien technology... trapping us in foreign bodies..."

"You just said it, it's better than being trapped in an Eva!" Naoko grumbled. "But wait... don't tell me Yui got free as well!"

"She did," Olimar nodded. "She now has taken the identity of a bounty hunter called Samus Aran, I met her recently, along with her son, and Kyoko's daughter..."

Naoko snarled. "If she shows up around here, I'm gonna tear her apart... now, leave me alone before I do the same with you! I need to be with Gendo..."

"Kyoko..." Olimar murmured. "This doesn't lead to anything. Let's get out of here before any guards show up. She obviously doesn't want to come along..."

"No, I won't let her behind!" Kyoko insisted. "She's coming with us!"

"I'm afraid the commander has different plans," a cool voice coming from the door said. They all turned around to see another Pokémon hybrid, who had the exact same face as Naoko... only that she was a plant Pokémon.

"Doctor Akagi is staying here," Melchior said, extending her vines. "And you are under arrest!"

"Who...?" Kyoko muttered. "Naoko?"

"Who are you?" Naoko wondered. She felt a strange bond between herself and the plant hybrid.

"I am Melchior, one of the Magi... your own creation, brought to life, doctor!" she said. "And I only want the best for you and Commander Ikari."

"Oh boy..." Olimar gulped. "What now?"

Melchior gave Professor Fuji a short glance. "Leave!"

"Y-yes, of course!" the scientist stuttered and ran out of the laboratory.

"We won't give up that easily!" Kyoko shouted and activated her drill. She ran forward, but before she reached Melchior, the Venusaur's vines scooped her up by the feet.

"A futile effort," Venusaur coolly remarked. "Now, will you just give up nice and easy?"

"Not as long as we have a Plan B," Olimar smirked. On his command, his Pikmin came running up to him. He took a few of the red ones and threw them at the hybrid. They clung to her body and began to burn her.

"Fire!" Melchior gasped and dropped the Drill Dozer. "Put it out! Put it out!"

While Melchior was trying to put out the flames on her body, Jigglypuff had raised her marker and drew another door on the wall. She opened it up and waved. "Jiggly! Jigglypuff!"

"Right, I guess it's time to leave," Olimar murmured and helped the fallen robot back to her feet. "Kyoko, please come..."

Kyoko looked at her former friend one last time. "Naoko... please..."

"Get out of here!" the Mewtwo growled weakly. "The next time you get between Gendo and me, I'm gonna kill you!"

Even though her robotic face had no expression, the way her optical sensors dimmed down showed Kyoko's sadness. Not saying any word, she followed PenPen, Olimar and his remaining Pikmin, as they ran through the magical door.

Kyoko looked back one last time, just when Gendo and the other two Magi appeared in the laboratory.

"MEL!" Balthasar gasped and quickly doused the Venusaur with some water.

"G-gendo..." Naoko muttered and smiled up at him.

Jigglypuff narrowed her eyes while staring at Gendo. "Jiggly..." she murmured, and the way she said it sent a chill down the commander's spine.

And then, she jumped through her own door, and it disappeared.

* * *

Wolfie was standing outside of the white, sterile room, where the doctor and his helpers were all standing around her friend, one of the few friends that still bound her to her old existence.

After Emily had called the medics, Toji had quickly been brought to the close hospital. Wolfie had insisted to come along. Emily, realizing that nothing would stop the girl from staying close to her friend, allowed it.

And now, she was looking through the glass panel while hoping with all her heart that Toji would survive.

But then, the doctors had gently pushed her outside, and she had to wait on the corridor.

Hours. After hours. After hours.

Sasha, who had come along as well, hugged her shivering friend.

"It's... funny," Wolfie finally said. "It's only now that I realize how much I would miss him... Panther's constant wisecracks, his annoying behavior around girls... and still, I know I'd miss him..."

"You... you two have been friends before coming to the Academy, right?" Sasha asked softly. She swallowed nervously and added: "Before... coming to this world... right?"

Wolfie lowered her head, then she nodded. "Yes... I always saw him and Leon as part of my team, and nothing more... still... I admit that I enjoyed their company..."

Sasha smiled. "Maybe they already were your friends even though you didn't know it."

"I think so," Wolfie nodded sadly. "At least Panther... Leon, I'm not so sure."

Sasha noticed that Wolfie had only used her two companions' nicknames ever since they arrived at the hospital... she hadn't called them 'Kensuke' or 'Toji' ever since they had been waiting.

"So... you played tennis in a team before?" Sasha asked.

Wolfie shook her head. "I've never played tennis before coming here, Sasha. Back where we came from... we were a team of mercenaries."

Like every time she heard about her friend's ominous past, Sasha was taken aback. "As... mercenaries..." she murmured. She tried to imagine people that would hire a trio of schoolchildren to fight for them. But at least that would explain where Wolfie had learned to fight like this...

"Our team was called 'Star Wolf'," Wolfie smiled. "We've been a crazy bunch... but free... in our Wolfens, nobody could ever catch us."

Sasha grinned. "It's always about wolves with you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Wolfie chuckled. "I was the leader, you know? At the beginning, we were nothing but a bunch of space thugs... and we took in two bastards I never want to see again in my life... but after that horrible war was over, we began anew... we gathered a group of outcasts around us, and in our own corner of the Lylat System, we wanted to have our own little world... still, I never could stop thinking about Fox..."

Sasha was surprised that Wolfie's story didn't bother her. Even though she freely admitted that she had not always done the right things, she knew that nowadays, she was a changed person... and that alone was all she needed to know.

"This Fox..." she said. "What's he like? I mean, I have seen him, but... how did you meet?"

"Well, it... it's difficult," Wolfie said. "It all began back when we were still working for the wrong side... and Star Fox, his own team, were our enemies back then. I'm not proud about what I had to do... but Fox... he always fought for what he believed to be right. Still, at the beginning, he only saw me as an enemy... partly because we were on two different sides of a battle, but I guess it was mainly because one of my former team mates has betrayed and murdered his father..."

Sasha gasped. "That... that's horrible!"

"I know," Wolfie nodded. "And many years passed before he learned that not all of my team are like that. Still, the many times we met ad fought each other created something like a bond between us. We became fierce rivals... and it was always me who wanted to beat him. Maybe... maybe I was envious of Fox. He was free as well, in his own way, and never had to deal with the problems an outcast like me had to struggle with... and then there were his natural abilities as a pilot..."

"I know how it is if you try your best to be better than others," Sasha sighed. "I always tried too hard, that's why I never became a Senior..."

Wolfie looked up at her friend. "Sasha... now that I've told you all these things about me... you don't think I'm a villain now, do you?"

Sasha was surprised by that question. But then she smiled. "I admit that your story is pretty wild, and never in my dreams would I have believed that I would one day become best friends with a former mercenary who flew through outer space... but you said it yourself, it's in the past. I know who you are and that you always try to do your best for the Academy and your friends... and today, you saved us all! That is something, isn't it?"

Wolfie wanted to reply, but then the door opened, and the doctor came out. Wolfie stood up and held her breath.

The doctor gave her a smile. "He'll make it."

Those words took a massive load off Wolfie's mind, and Sasha hugged her from behind excitedly.

"He's still unconscious, and we will need to keep him here for a while, but he'll be fine."

"I... I'm so glad to hear this," Wolfie said. She tried to fight them, but the tears still came. "Th... thank you so much, doctor!"

The tall man smiled. "You must be really good friends. I've heard how you insisted on coming along in the ambulance... he must be glad to have a friend like you."

"I'm sure he is," Sasha smiled. "I'm sure he is."

* * *

Rays of golden sunlight were shining through the bars of the prison cell. Outside, Master Hand could see the heavenly realm of Skyworld... but he was trapped in here.

A prisoner. Several members of the Heavenly Council had warned him that this day might come, but he never actually believed it would be true.

Still, he had realized that his plan wasn't quite thought-out as he believed. True, Shinji and his friends were saved from their gruesome fate... but only for now. Who knows what the council will decide after this trial? Maybe they have to stay where they are, maybe they will be brought back to their own world.

Of course, now it was the Aparoids that had turned it into a nightmarish planet...

The door opened, and the golden light surrounded a female figure in long, flowing robes, with green hair that was waving around her head like a corona.

Master Hand pressed himself down to the floor as deep as he could. "M-my Lady Palutena..." he stuttered.

The two Centurions that were guarding his cell closed the door on behalf of the goddess, and she slowly came down the steps. A sad look was on her face.

"Believe me, my lady... if I knew... if I knew what would happen... I would have never let it happen! I... I never wanted Pit to be..."

"I know that," Palutena said softly. "And I don't blame you for trying to save innocent lives. Maybe I would have done the same in your place. Still, even you, even I, we all have to adhere the laws of the cosmos."

"What... will happen to me now?" the right hand asked nervously.

"You already know that, don't you? You will be put on trial. Arceus and I will the chairmen, and your brother's fate will be decided in the same trial, even though his deeds were much more dire than your own." She looked at Master Hand for a while. "I have some good news for you."

"You... you do?" Master Hand wondered.

She nodded. "Your attempt of saving Star Wolf was admirable, and still, one of the Subspace Generals' henchmen nearly killed one of them."

Master Hand groaned. "That's good news?"

"He will survive," Palutena smiled. "And while you completely changed their roles, you still managed to save three souls that many of us had already forsaken."

"They... they would have helped Star Fox fight the Aparoids..." Master Hand muttered. "Now, with Fox and Star Wolf in another world, what will stop the Aparoids from spreading...?"

"I admit, that is one point the prosecutor will use against you. But you still have a chance to redeem yourself... that's why I found you an advocate."

Someone knocked at the door. "Lady Palutena, are you in here?"

Palutena smiled. "Ah, that must be her now." She walked to the jail door and opened it, revealing a young woman with fiery hair and an attitude to match.

She raised her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Din! I'll be your lawyer today!"

If Master Hand had expected anything, it wasn't this. "D-din?" he stuttered. "Hyrule's Goddess of Power...?"

"At your service!" the younger goddess smiled and bowed. She then stood back up and winked at him. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here in no time! I'm a pro, you know?"

"Who... are the other parties?" Master Hand asked. "Who's the prosecutor?"

"Palkia, of course!" Din said. "You know, this is the first time in history that this part is being taken over by a female." She giggled.

"Your brother... he will have his own advocate, too, you know?"

"Who... would ever be willing to defend Crazy Hand?" Master Hand asked.

"Chaos!" Din grumbled. "I never liked that drippy demigod..."

Master Hand was confused. Chaos was working for the gods now? "I thought all he ever wanted to do was to guard his little Chao friends..." he murmured.

* * *

Medusa looked into her crystal ball. "Palutena, you're so stupid," she giggled. "Palkia's so steamed mad, there's no way that you can save your precious little glove. And unlike you, Arceus has this little weakness called FAIRNESS..." she grinned.

"Master Hand still has more chances to get out of this trial unscathed than Crazy Hand," the figure next to her frowned.

"Crazy Hand has done enough," Ganondorf chuckled. "Gendo has gained enough power and resources that he can take care of everything by himself. He has his adjutants, the Space Pirate fleet, the Aparoids, the Koopa Army... all that remains to be done is to remove Yui Hikari and to free Lupina, to ascertain her memories won't come back."

"Both of you have played a part in our grand plan," the dark figure between the King of Evil and the Queen of the Underworld grumbled. "When do I come in?"

"In due time," Ganondorf glowered. "Calm down! We have waited for too long and can't afford getting reckless now."

"I have to do SOMETHING!" the dark creature growled. "Both of you had your chances for revenge... one of you even successfully! What about my own revenge?"

"NO!" Ganondorf shouted and slammed his hand down on the table. "He can't be allowed to come into the play just yet! He is the second most dangerous opponent we have in this game... we will take care of him once Mario and the inhabitants from Tokyo-3 are out of the way!"

"Patience, oh Dark One!" Medusa grinned as she stood up. "When the time is right, you can kill Sonic the Hedgehog in the most cruel way you can imagine... for now, concentrate on acquiring Metal Gear!"

"Are you sure your minion is up to this job?" Ganondorf asked.

"He doesn't even know I'm the one controlling his actions..." the black-furred hedgehog chuckled while stepping into the light. "And his machines can run over that little terrorist outpost in no time." He clenched his fist. "Mark my words, Metal Gear will be ours, or my name isn't... Mephiles the Dark!"

"Well, let's just hope you're right..." Medusa said as she stood up. "If you excuse me, gentlemen, I have to attend to our... guest..."

The evil goddess left the gloomy cavern and stepped into a dark shaft that lead down into the bowels of the earth. Winged demons fluttered past her, and cries of agony were echoing up.

She smiled. "Music to my ears..." she murmured, spread her arms and slowly levitated down the shaft.

She looked upwards. "Soon enough... soon enough we'll be able to break free from this place..." she muttered to herself. "And then the shadows of my legions will shroud the world in darkness..."

She landed on a rocky ledge and opened a steel door. As soon as she opened the heavy door, the volume of the cries intensified.

She followed a dark tunnel and enjoyed the feeling of the snakes that were crawling around her bare feet, until she entered a circular room. In that room, a robed skeleton with a scythe was tormenting the Underworld's most important visitor...

"So, how are we faring, Grim Reaper?"

The incarnation of death turned around. "He's still resisting my tortures, but I can't say I don't enjoy his screaming..." he grinned.

Palutena walked up to the table. Strapped on it was a young boy with multiple, bloody wound across his bare chest. His wings were torn and ruffled, and his body covered in sweat.

Medusa leaned over. "How does it feel?" she whispered into the young angel's ear. "Being carried off into the Underworld after your own death... and knowing that you will be tortured for all eternity? How does it feel, knowing that your beloved little goddess and all the other fools up there in Skyworld will fail and that darkness will cover all worlds? And you are down here, trapped, helpless... like the little child you are!"

"I... if I'm going t-to stay here f... for all eternity..." Pit gasped. "Th-then I d... don't see any reason why I should tell you anything."

"I can come up with a couple of reasons," the dark goddess laughed evilly. "Your beloved Shinji... your dear partner, the silly fairy... there are so many victims we could still bring into the Underworld, to keep you company..."

"N-no..." Pit struggled against his bonds. "Leave them alone!"

"Then tell me... tell me everything! Where are the remaining Angels? What are you and the other guardians up to, now that Master Hand is arrested? What do you hope to accomplish? What happened to the rest of the Star Fox Team? Where are Lucas, Ike and Meta Knight? I could go on all day long... so why don't you save me the trouble and talk?"

"B-because... you are an ugly old hag!" Pit smirked weakly.

Medusa grimaced. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"I... I'm an angel..." Pit grinned. "Remember? We can't lie..."

Furiously, the Queen of the Underworld turned back to the torturer. "Keep up with your work, you hear me? I want to see and hear him SUFFER! No breaks!"

"What, no lunch?" the Grim Reaper wondered.

"Well, he already is dead..." Medusa snickered. "And since he can't die of hunger, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't let him SUFFER from it."

She left the torture room, and the Grim Reaper continued his gruesome work, while the evil laughter of the demoness was echoing throughout the whole Underworld...


	29. Lylat Dreams

"GAH!" Marcia yelped when multiple Bullet Bills came shooting past her. "What in the world is that? Some sort of spell?"

"No, but I admit, I've never seen missiles with arms before," Maya winced when one of the Bullet Bills nearly singed her hair.

"How can we make it stop?" Marcia yelled.

"We've got to destroy the cannons they are being shot from," Maya shouted back. "Or maybe even the whole airship..."

"A flying ship... now I know the world's coming to an end," Marcia the young Pegasus Knight sighed. "I've fought rogue bird Laguz before, Wyvern Riders and even dragons, but... what good is my spear against something like this?"

'Looks like we need some fire power to take those things out,' Kaji growled. 'No one's hurting my trainer!'

Maya blinked. This was the first time that Kaji had openly called her his trainer. Just how much were his mind and those of the other NERV employees becoming like those of Pokémon?

"You think you can destroy the cannons?" she asked.

'Probably, but I need to fly in close...'

"Gotcha! Marcia, you need to do us a favor."

"You have a plan?" Marcia asked while her Pegasus dove to avoid another volley of Bullet Bills.

"Yeah, but we need you to get the attention of those cannoneers, so we can get in close and destroy the cannons."

Marcia sighed. "So I'm going to be the bait? Oh well, works for me... c'mon, girl!" And she spurred her Pegasus on to fly faster.

While Maya and Kaji turned around to make it seem they fled, Marcia's Pegasus flew around in front of the battleship.

The Koopas that were manning the cannons frowned. "She's mocking us," their Hammer Bro lieutenant shouted. "Blast her out of the sky!"

"Okay, I really hope you'll be able to keep this up, girl," Marcia told her flying mount nervously. "And I also hope that girl knows what she's doing..."

Meanwhile, covered by the clouds, Kaji flew a circle so they could approach the airship from the other side.

"There's still a chance that they might react in time and shoot us, so we need some additional distraction," Maya said. "Butterfree, we need some Stun Spores. Misdreavus, go and scare the wits out of them!"

"Free-ee-ee!" the butterfly Pokémon nodded.

Misdreavus grinned. "Dreeaaaavusss..." Finally, a job that was after her fancy.

"What are you doing?" the Hammer Bro shouted. "Shoot her down!"

"Sir, she's flying way too fast," the Koopas protested. "We are not used to shoot at things that move around so quickly."

"Sir, another flyer approaches us from the right!" a second Koopa who was manning the opposite row of cannons gasped.

"Then shoot her already!" the Hammer Bro barked.

"I... I can't," the Koopa said. "I can't take a clear shot... some strange, glittering dust is in the air and obscuring my view."

"Do I have to do everything by myself?" the Hammer Bro shouted and shoved his soldiers out of the way. "Let me do this!"

But before he could even reach the cannons, a pair of ghastly eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"GAH!" he yelped and jumped back. "WH-what is that thing?" When the floating, ghostly body of Misdreavus appeared, he took one of his hammers and threw it at her.

But, since she was a Ghost Pokémon, it didn't affect her. She grinned and opened her mouth. "MIIIIIISSSSS!" she screamed. Her voice was so shrill that every Koopa was covering his ears and ran around in a panic.

"Stop running around like a bunch of scared Toads!" the Hammer Bro barked. "That's just a..."

He was getting goose bumps when all of a sudden, he felt the Ghost Pokémon's breath on his neck. In a panic, she flailed around, but his arms passed through her like through empty air.

Misdreavus chuckled in her scary voice.

The Hammer Bro gulped. "A g-g-ghost..." he muttered. "I hate ghosts..."

"This thing is even scarier than a Boo Hoo..." another Koopa whimpered. "It reminds me of my wife..."

In the meantime, on the bridge, Larry Koopa was getting impatient. "What are those fools doing?" he grumbled. "How difficult can shooting a winged horse and a lizard out of the sky be?" He spoke into the intercom. "Bridge to cannoneers! What the heck are you buffoons doing?"

"MOOOMMMYYYYYYYY!" a high-pitched scream made his ears ring.

"You idiot!" Larry shouted. "I'm not your mommy! I'm your commander! Just what is going on down there?"

Knowing that her appearance had caused enough chaos, Misdreavus floated back through the walls of the airship and back to her mistress. She chuckled. That had been fun.

Now that the coast was clear, Kaji dove down and opened his muzzle wide.

"Aim at the cannons!" Maya shouted. "FLAMETHROWER!"

Kaji roared and spat out a huge plume of flame that engulfed the cannons that were jutting out of the hatches... and the Koopas that were still manning them were jumping back when they touched them.

"YEOWCH!" they yelled. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"G-get a hold of yourself!" the Hammer Bro stuttered. Now that the ghost was gone, some of his fighting spirit was coming back to him. "Give me the gun powder! I'm gonna blast them this time..." He dragged the heavy barrel with gun powder to one of the cannon, not even noticing that it was overheated.

"NO, SIR, DON'T..." one of his men protested, but it was too late. The Hammer Bro hefted the barrel up and began to pour some gun powder into the cannon...

Larry Koopa felt how the whole ship was shaking beneath his feet as a massive explosion was occuring in the lower decks. Another one quickly followed.

"The explosion has damaged the left propeller," a Rocky Wrench technician informed him. "We are losing altitude!"

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" another one shouted.

"Hey, I'm giving the orders around here!" Larry yelled. He reached for the intercom. "All crew, listen to me: Abandon ship, everyone! Now! That's an order! Captains and Koopalings first!"

And then he ran to a big chest standing in the back of his cabin, trying to get a parachute before his men.

Marcia and Maya watched with satisfaction when the airship was slowly dropping down below the clouds, leaving a long trail of smoke behind. Several turtles with parachutes were gliding down as well. One of them, a turtle with a spiky shell and a large, blue mohawk, was shaking his fist and yelled something when he saw them.

"Not too bad for our first battle, don't you think?" Maya grinned.

Marcia nodded. "Definitely! But we should head back to HQ and tell Titania that the enemy has such flying ships at his disposal."

"Do you think he has more of them?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to be prepared for everything."

* * *

From one of the windows of his castle, the Black Knight was watching how Larry Koopa's airship was crashing into a hilltop.

"Those foolish reptiles..." he grumbled behind his helmet. "I gave them the order to patrol the skies and inform me of every enemy they spot, and they let themselves being shot down by a Pegasus Knight and a miniature dragon... I should have known that Bowser's children are not much more capable than he is."

"I won't let you down, sir!" the black-furred ape standing next to him proclaimed. "My troops are not like those Koopas... they are skilled spies and guards. They will spot any intruder as soon as they enter the castle."

"I hope for yourself that you are right, Dread Kong," the Black Knight said. "For the Subspace Council does not overlook failures."

He turned around and left the room. A few steps down the corridor, he entered another door. This room was warmed by a chimney, and a soft carpet was lying on the floor. On a comfortable chair, the beautiful, green-haired princess of Crimea was sitting. Opposite of her, on another chair, a handsome man with long, black hair was sitting, dressed in a white and purple robe.

"Princess, Prime Minister... thank you for your time." The knight's eyes gleamed with mockery. "I hope your cell in the dungeon was not too uncomfortable..."

"I would feel much better if I wasn't your prisoner, thank you!" Princess Elincia frowned. "Just what is it you want from Crimea?"

"Why, I want to conquer it... after all, I served under King Ashnard, didn't I? I want to follow in his footsteps..."

"You are speaking nonsense, and you know it," the Prime Minister of the Begnion senate spoke up. "I know the real Black Knight, and he is not nearly as diabolical as you picture him. He had his own reasons to serve Ashnard, but he would never invade Crimea just because he felt like it. You are not the Black Knight."

"Prime Minister Sephiran told me everything," Elincia said. "About the true identity of the Black Knight. It's General Zelgius... isn't it?"

The man in the black armor stayed silent for a while.

He then chuckled. "Of course you knew, Sephiran," he said. "Why else would you come all this way from Begnion?"

"Right after I learned about what the Black Knight was supposedly doing in Crimea, I didn't want to believe it. But Zelgius was missing for some time, so I had to make sure and came to see it myself... now I am sure: You can't be Zelgius!"

The Black Knight nodded. "Well done, Prime Minister! But you know we can't let you free with this information, don't you?"

"Who are you then?" Elincia demanded to know. "If not the true Black Knight, who is it that is threatening my home country and took us prisoner?"

"Your dear friend Zelgius is no longer on this world, Sephiran," the knight stated. "My master brought his trophy away after luring him to the Final Destination... where he was beaten. And now, I can take his place in history... as the new Black Knight!"

He slowly took off his helmet, revealing the face of an elderly, grey-haired man.

"I am General Fuyutsuki," he said. "The right hand of Emperor Commander Gendo Andross Ikari of the Subspace Army!"

* * *

Sasha and Wolfie were still at the hospital. Wolfie had insisted on staying here, so she could wait until Toji would wake up again. And Sasha didn't want to leave her friend behind. So they were still sitting outside of Toji's room on padded chairs, waiting for his awakening.

But today's endeavors had taken too much out of the two young girls, and soon enough, they fell asleep.

Sasha was having a strange dream.

She was dressed in a yellow, futuristic outfit that looked like a mix between her usual outfit and a space suit. She was standing on a bridge and looked down at a huge city that looked like it was right out of a science-fiction movie. The buildings were taller than any house she had seen before. Hovering cars and small aircrafts were zooming around the streets and through the air. A huge billboard on top of the skyscraper across the street was promoting a drink called 'Cornerian Cola'.

Down on the street, she saw how Toji, Kensuke and Tori were leaving a café. They looked like they were having fun with each other, as Toji and Tori laughed after Kensuke said something. They were dressed in similar, futuristic clothes, but that was not the weirdest change... they all looked like they were half animal. They still were of the same age and size as before, but their human bodies now had the characteristics of animals. Toji was a black panther. Kensuke was some sort of lizard... a gecko, or a chameleon? And Tori looked like a weasel.

"Hey, why don't we go down and join them?" a familiar voice behind her spoke up.

Sasha's dream self turned around. Sasha couldn't do anything, it was like she was a passenger in her own body. Behind her, Wolfie was standing, dressed in a similar manner like the criminal wolf-woman she had seen at school... only that this outfit was small enough to fit her girlish frame.

She also looked like a wolf, of course.

"I had to think about our last assignment," Sasha heard herself say. "And I don't think I'm ready for such a mission yet..."

"Aw, balderdash!" Wolfie shouted. "The general told me in person, he's impressed with your progress. In a couple of month, you probably will be even better than Lombardi!"

Sasha felt herself blush. "But... but I've just recently become a pilot..."

"So what? You're still the best pilot Star Wolf ever had... except for me, maybe," she grinned. "Trust me, you can do it! And flying a Wolfen through an asteroid isn't as difficult as it sounds. If you want, I can give you some hints."

Sasha smiled. "You'd do that?"

"Hey, what else are friends for?" the wolf-girl grinned. "C'mon, cheer up! I've been so happy after you joined my team..."

Sasha giggled. "Yeah, you were even willing to accept Tori..."

"Well, there's not much I could do about it..." Wolfie grumbled. "After all, she wants to keep an eye on her boyfriend..." Together, they looked down to where they could see Kensuke and his weasel girlfriend and chuckled.

Sasha then hugged her friend. "Thanks, Wolfie! Thank you for taking me along with you! Although this job is dangerous... flying through space is absolutely wonderful! And it's even better to have you as my commander..." She grinned.

Wolfie smirked. "Well then, Pilot Sasha, my first order as your commander is to go down there and buy me some lunch!"

Sasha chuckled and saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

And then they walked down to the cafe, where their friends and team mates were already waiting for them.

And while Wolfie was already waving at them, Sasha could see her reflection in the café's window...

The reflection of a young, cute raccoon girl...

Sasha woke up with a gasp. She looked around. She was still in the hospital corridor. Next to her, leaning against her shoulder, was Wolfie, still as human as she was.

Sasha shook her head. 'Wow, what a strange dream...' she thought as she leaned back. She then giggled. 'Imagine... me, a member of a mercenary group on a faraway planet... how crazy!'

But still, the more she thought about it, the more she had to admit that she liked how she had looked in her dream... that snazzy pilot outfit... the cute, furry ears... and the striped tail...

She sighed and looked at her sleeping friend. 'Well, if there is one person I would follow into outer space... it would be you, Wolfie!'


	30. Assist Trophy Troubles

Shinji, Rei, Yui and Fox were all sitting in the personal, pink aircraft of Princess Peach, on their way to the Mushroom Kingdom. Since it was a pretty small plane, there were only two rows of seats in the passenger's cabin.

Their prisoner, Lupe, was locked into the luggage compartment, much to her dismay.

Mario (who was the copilot on this flight) came back to the passengers ever once in a while to see how they were doing. "Do you need anything? Some drinks? Or some snacks?"

Shinji's Dream Landish stomach started to rumble at the thought of a little (or not so little) snack, but before he could speak up, his mother said: "No, we're fine for the time being."

"Okeydokey, if you need-a something, I'll-a be with the pilot."

He went back to the cockpit and closed the door behind him.

R.O.B. was crouching next to that door, connected to a small power socket. The last time his reserves had been recharged was back when he and his new mistress were back in Samus' spaceship. To save his energy, he had activated his sleep mode.

Shinji was sitting next to his 'sister', who once again sat stiff like a board.

"Hey, why don't you relax a bit?" he smiled. "Look out of the window and watch the clouds... look, they all have smiling faces!"

Rei looked outside. "Very nice," she said, and sat back, in the same stiff manner as before.

Shinji sighed. As much as he liked that Rei had begun to open up to him and their mother, he wondered if she would ever begin to act like a normal girl would.

Then again, what was normal for a girl who was supposedly the cloned, younger form of your mother, your adopted sister, who was an Evangelion pilot as well as a spacecraft pilot AND who was trapped in a blue-furred fox-girl body that wasn't actually hers?

Fox was sitting next to Yui. Yui (who was once again dressed in her Zero Suit) watched how he was fumbling around with the weird-looking gear on his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked him politely.

"I'm trying to contact my team," Fox replied. "I've been trying to reach them for some time now, but all I got was constant hissing. I guess we're too far away from the Lylat System for the communicators to work..."

"Say... why don't you tell me more about this little group of yours?" Yui asked. "I'd like to know more about who my daughter is working for, you know?"

Fox gulped. That's what he had dreaded... the talk with his new teammates mother. Oh, sure, Rei wasn't really Krystal, so it wasn't quite the same as if he was talking to his girlfriend's mother... but then why was he so nervous?

"W-well, we're a small squad of mercenaries, and we offer our services to anyone who needs them. But lately, we've mostly received our missions from the Cornerian army... Corneria is our home planet, you see?"

"That is very interesting," Yui said. "And what kind of missions do you do?"

"Oh, that all depends on the current situation in the Lylat System. Back when Andross was threatening the planets, we received new missions to defend settlements and defenseless ships on a daily basis. We also support the Cornerian fleet when they are in trouble. Recently, it's been pretty quiet, so we mainly took on jobs that included scouting missions or harmless escort missions..."

"Well, I know that Rei is a good Evangelion pilot... but did she have any problems with the aircraft you use?"

"No, not at all!" Fox explained. "Actually, she flies her Arwing much better than Krystal did. She's been a real asset to our team, and I don't just say that, ma'am. Your daughter is a natural pilot."

Yui smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Even though I will always be a bit worried to hear that she will get in dangerous situations quite often with such a job, I am still certain that she will be able to handle it."

"Don't you worry, ma'am, in the worst case, the rest of the Star Fox Team is still there to protect her. But I don't really think she needs that sort of protection... why, in one of our recent battles she nearly destroyed 18 Aparoids all by herself." He chuckled. "Falco sure was green with envy..."

A frown appeared on Yui's face. "Aparoids? What are those? I heard how you said that word when we faced this strange demigod that brought us into this world..."

Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh my! How could I have forgotten? He... she... it... I mean... it somehow was transformed, right? And then it looked like... like..." She looked forth to where her daughter was sitting. "Like Rei," she whispered.

Fox looked down and nodded. "Yes... sadly, that's correct... we found out that every living person who gets infected by the Aparoids... now transforms to resemble Rei... although I can't really say why. I have no explanation for this, I'm sorry..."

"But what... what ARE the Aparoids?" Yui murmured.

Fox sighed. "Since Mario said we still have some time, I guess it's best if I tell you the whole story from the beginning. It all started when many remnants of Andross' minions began to gather around planet Fortuna..."

* * *

In the depths of outer space, many different worlds were waiting for the interstellar traveler. Many of them are quite different from what most people see as normal, no matter which planet they are from. Quite a few are so strange that the mere view makes you shudder.

The Aparoid Homeworld is one of those planets. Nobody knows how it came to be and whether it was artificially crafted or if it is just a planet or asteroid that has been transformed by the machines.

Some also would say that the Homeworld has a certain beauty to it... but everyone who knows about the deadly beings that inhabit this planet know to steer clear of it.

This planet is where all Aparoids come from. Many of them are merely machines, shaped into killer forms to battle their enemies. They look like mechanical bugs, small tanks or maybe soaring gliders that are much more mobile in outer space than any spacecraft would ever be. They use laser weapons, biological weapons and explosives.

The most fearsome ability of the Aparoids, however, is the corruption of other machines as well as living beings. By injecting tiny nanomachines into their prey, they can transform it to their likeness. Living beings still somewhat look like they did before, but they are half machine after the assimilation.

And ever since Crazy Hand meddled around with the destinies of the worlds, by replacing certain individuals with substitutes, every life form that was corrupted by the Aparoids now was transformed to resemble Rei Ayanami.

To understand the reason for this, you would have to travel deep into the innards of the Aparoid Homeworld, which was next to impossible to any normal individual, since the shafts and corridors were filled to the brink with Aparoids of all kinds and shapes, and many strange technologies that the inhabitants of the Lylat System have never heard of before.

Only if you manage to enter the innermost core of the Homeworld, would you reach the Queen's chamber.

The Queen was the leader of the Aparoids, their consciousness and the brain behind their movements. She was them, and they were her. Like a giant swarm, the Aparoids acted on her bidding, as her extended will, her limbs and her claws. Nobody knew how she came to be, but she was the source of all Aparoids.

That is, until Crazy Hand replaced her.

In the middle of the Queen's Chamber stood an enormous stalk, a huge cone made of machinery that almost looked alive. Spines and spires protruded from the stalk, and many layers of protective shells were covering the red core that was the Queen's heart.

Normally, there was a mask-like face on the front side of that stalk... but that face was now missing.

Instead, there was an egg-shaped capsule, surrounded by a blue energy field. And in the middle of that capsule, there was a small, human child.

A child with blue hair.

Rei Ayanami, the first.

* * *

The green-haired swordswoman, who had introduced herself as Lyn, sat on the edge of the cart that was now pulled by the Toads. Daisy was once again riding on Yoshi, next to the cart.

"It was a regular day in my home kingdom of Caelin, and there was no sign of unrest from the surrounding kingdoms, neither were there any reported bandit bands near. I was glad that after all the wars my allies and I have fought, a time of peace had arrived. I was sitting in the garden with my husband, Lord Eliwood, when they attacked..."

"They?" Daisy wondered. "Do you mean the Koopas?"

But Lyn shook her head. "No, they were completely unlike the turtle men you described. I've never seen as many monstrous creatures as on that day. I've seen lizards that were walking on two legs... dark, hooded magicians that were floating through the air... and even walking skeletons, as if they wanted to defy death itself." She shuddered. "I've never seen anything like them before..."

Daisy scratched her head. The description of those creatures did not sound familiar to her. "So they attacked you... and you fought back?"

"They took us by surprise, but we quickly rallied our troops, took our weapons and fought back. But there were just too many... in the end, we were overwhelmed." A single tear ran down her cheek. "I could see myself how my husband faced a whole troop of those undead soldiers by himself... and how he vanished underneath their bony bodies. I also saw how the Pegasus of my best friend, Florina, was dragged down by several winged lizard soldiers..." Lyn closed her eyes and tried to block off the memory. "It was so horrible..."

"But how did you get turned into that... little statue?" Daisy wondered.

"I have no idea, all I remember is that I was so afraid to lose all of my friends, I was getting frantic... and I barely heard the warning shouts from one of my knights... and when I turned around, I only saw a giant fireball heading my way... and then, everything went dark. The next thing I can remember how I was standing in front of you, back where we met." Her eyes wandered over to the other, glass-dome-covered figurines standing inside the cart. "So you're saying that I was in one of these things... as a small statue?"

"That's how it is," Daisy said. "Don't ask me why. But the bigger question is: How did Bowser's kids and Wario get their hands on you?"

Lyn looked at the other five trophies more closely. In addition to the 'green jellyfish' that Toadette had looked at before, there were a small man with boxing gloves, a blue-skinned devil, a little dog and a pair of little girls holding sword-like weapons, surprisingly similar to Lyn's own sword.

"Should... shouldn't we try and free them as well?" she finally asked.

"I've thought about it," Daisy nodded. "But I wanted to hear if you could tell me more first. I thought that maybe they could be imprisoned criminals and that Bowser's goons were just hired to transport them, but after listening to your story, I seriously doubt that." She looked into the cart as well. "Still, that green thing and the blue devil-thing are giving me the creeps... I don't think we should free any of those two before we know who or what they are."

"But you've got to at least free those two little girls," Lyn shouted. "I mean, I don't remember anything from being turned into a statue, but seeing them like that is just cruel. You have to..."

Her sentence was cut off, and in a sudden flash, the green-haired woman turned back into one of the so-called 'Assist Trophies'.

Daisy gasped. "Lyn! Everyone, stop the cart!"

Toadette and the other Toads wheezed as they came to a stop. "Make up your mind already!" the pink-capped Toad snapped. "I don't see why we have to pull this thing in the first place."

"Never mind that now, look at what happened to Lyn!"

Toadette came running around the cart and gasped when she saw the little figurine of Lyn. "But... but how?"

"Maybe... maybe it's like a curse," Daisy murmured. "A curse that automatically turns her back into one of these 'Assist Trophies' after a certain amount of time."

"But... but that's just cruel!" Toadette shouted. "Who would do anything like that to her?"

"I wish I knew, Toadette..." Daisy sighed. "Now what do we do with them?"

"What kind of question is that?" Toadette asked. "Turn them back, of course!"

"Well, okay... but I'm not touching that jellyfish or the creepy-looking devil, okay?"

And her hand reached out to touch one of the trophies...

* * *

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Princess Elincia shouted. "I can walk by myself!"

Dread Kong grinned. "Maybe, but who guarantees that you aren't trying to escape? Now get a move on, princess!"

"My, he's certainly rude..." Sephiran murmured as he and the princess were dragged along by the black-furred ape.

A pair of animal eyes was peering through one of the glass windows and watched how the three of them were walking along the castle's corridor.

'Well, you certainly surprised me,' the sleek cat hissed in the feral tongue of her people. 'I've never seen a wolf leaping such distances before. I never believed you'd be able to follow me up here on this balcony. Okay, so we've found the princess and she's fine, for now. What do we do now?'

Link gave her a wolfish grin. 'We free her, of course!'

'What are you, crazy? We don't know how many guards are in the area, and if we get spotted, we might miss our chance to tell everything we've learned to the commander. We have to stay hidden and find out where they are bringing her.'

'By then we could already have missed our chance to save her. He's all by himself, don't you see? If we take him by surprise...'

Lethe snarled at him. 'Are all of you Hylians such blokeheads or just the ones that are able to turn into wolves? We have our orders, and they tell us to stay out of view and find out as much as we can about the whereabouts of the prin...'

'Last one's a rotten Bokoblin!' Link growled and jumped through the window with one single leap, closing his eyes as glass shards flew around him.

Lethe shook her head. 'That fool is going to kill us both...' she snarled before jumping after him.'

Of course, Dread Kong had heard the crash and quickly turned around, never letting go of his prisoners. "What the...? Who are you? Two of the beast people the commander has told me about, no doubt! I must applaud your bravery to face me within my lord's castle... or maybe you are just stupid."

"Lethe!" Elincia gasped. "Get out of here, quick!"

She did not recognize the huge wolf, and neither could she understand his growls and barks, but if he was here with Lethe, he obviously had to be a Laguz she had never seen before, even if she never had heard of canine Laguz before.

Realizing that nobody could understand him in his current form, Link shifted back to his Hylian form and swiftly drew his blade. "All right, monkey boy! Let go of them, or else..."

Dread Kong snarled. "I don't think you are in any position to make threats, boy! On the contrary, I command you to give up... or else the princess will DIE!"

Lethe shook her head. 'Smooth move, you stupid wolf...'

But Link's resolve wasn't shaken in the least by that threat. He slowly reached into his bag and pulled out a small item. "I give you one chance to free them before I have to come to get them myself."

Dread Kong grinned. "Whatever you are planning, one wrong move, and I will squeeze the life out of her!" And his massive hand closed itself slightly around the princess' seemingly frail body.

But only just seemingly.

With a sudden burst of anger, Elincia raised her right foot and brought it down hard on the ape's naked foot. The high heel dug itself deeply into the soft flesh, and the black Kong's eyes widened as he howled in pain.

Sephiran quickly caught on and hit Dread Kong in the face with his elbow. Both of them shoved him back and ran over to Link and Lethe.

"Thanks, noble warrior, whoever you are!" Elincia said with a grateful smile.

"I just hope you have planned for a way to escape..." Sephiran frowned.

Link grinned. "No problem! I'll get you out of here, or my name isn't Link!"

Dread Kong's foot was hurting like hell, and his nose was getting swollen from the prime minister's attack, but he was a tough fighter and got back to his (unhurt) foot already. "You are going to pay for this!" he grumbled. As loud as he could, he shouted: "MONKEY NINJAS! ATTACK!"

And all around them, small, dark shapes were dropping down from the ceiling, children-sized monkeys dressed in black ninja suits, complete with mask and tabi socks. All of them were taking on menacing martial arts poses, while a few were twirling around nunchucks.

"Sir Link, be careful!" Elincia gasped.

"I've managed to battle with several Darknuts at once, a little squad of kindergarten monkeys isn't going to stop me now!" the hero of Hyrule proclaimed.

On Dread Kong's command, the monkeys jumped at them with kicks, punches and twirling weapons. Link and Lethe welcomed them with a dancing blade and bared teeth.

In no time, the monkey ninjas were beaten, and Link sheathed his sword with satisfaction. "I'd love to stay around and chat, but I have a princess to deliver," he grinned. "C'mon, hop aboard!" he said and turned back into a wolf.

Sephiran quickly followed the offer, while Elincia sat down on Lethe's back. Swiftly, the two animals jumped back outside on the balcony.

Elincia gasped when she saw the gaping abyss down beneath them. "H-how are we going to get down from here?" she asked.

Link just grinned at her as if he was going to say: 'Trust me!'

And then, he and Lethe used several ledges, stone figures and balustrades as stepping stones to safely reach the ground.

Dread Kong hopped over to the window on his unhurt foot and looked down at the two animals and their riders. In no time, they quickly ran into the high grass and out of view.

"This isn't good..." he grumbled. "I have to go inform the general... and tell him we have to attack, now or never!"

He then plopped down on his furry behind and stretched out his injured foot. "That is, I would... if that damn pain would stop already!" he winced. "I really wonder if accepting Gendo's offer was the best choice I've made in my life... back at NERV, I never was in danger of being trampled by high heels."

His eyes then flared up in a dark red. "No," he grumbled. "That was our only chance to escape doom! Crazy Hand explained it to us, we would have been dead, if we didn't follow Gendo. We have to do what must be done, simple as that!"

And with these words, Dread Kong (formerly known as Shigeru Aoba) nursed his injured foot back to health.


	31. Junior's Task

When the airplane had landed close to Toad-Town, a big delegation of Toads was waiting for Fox, Yui and her children. With a big smile, only partly hidden by his enormous mustache, Mario guided them towards the castle of Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Lupe, who was still in manacles, was escorted away by a couple of spear-wielding Toads. She snarled at them angrily. but with her hands tied up, and her blaster taken away from her, there was not much she could do.

"I've never anyone of such big importance before..." Shinji murmured as they walked through the castle's main entrance. "I had a commander, true... but that was Dad, and you know I've never been too fond of him. Is there anything I need to know when I talk to a princess, Mom?"

His mother smiled down at him. She was wearing her full Power Suit, but carried her helmet under her arm. "Just stay calm and leave the talking to me. I don't think the princess is someone we have to be wary of. Mario told me a few things about her before we left the tennis academy... unlike your father, she had never a marked preference for power. And he also told me she had a distinct sense of justice. I'm sure she'll hear us out."

"I wish I could still reach Corneria..." Fox murmured. "Standard practice when being faced with an unknown culture is to inform the general's HQ right away." He looked around. "I don't even see any sorts of vehicles... and the weapons the guards are carrying are simple spears. Are the residents of this kingdom as primitive as the dinosaurs on Sauria?"

"The academy looked like it was equipped with modern training devices and computers in the office buildings, similar to the world I am from, Commander," Rei stated. "It is unlikely that the technology of the people living so close to the academy would be of a much lower level."

"You have a point there," Fox sighed. "Maybe they are just hiding their progress well... or they have decided not to make use of it, for some reason."

Finally, they stood in front of the stairs leading up to the upper level of the castle. Two Toads heralded the arrival of their princess with their trumpets. Princess Peach, clad in one of her beautiful, pink dresses, appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled down at her guests. An elderly Toad, with brown spots on his cap, accompanied her.

"Welcome!" she said. "I welcome you to the Mushroom Kingdom on behalf of my people."

Yui stepped forward. "I... thank you for this welcome, princess!" she said, polite, although still a bit nervous. Although she was an adult and a professional scientist, she had never faced royalty before in her life. "My name is..."

She hesitated. Should she introduce herself with her true name? Or the name of the identity she had now acquired? After all, both her suit and R.O.B. were the rightful property of Samus Aran and programmed to only be available for her.

But then again, she was far away from the space sector in which Samus had become famous, wasn't she? The Federation, as well as the Space Pirates or any other organization that might know Samus were far away.

"My name is Yui Ikari, scientist and bounty hunter. This is my son, Shinji Ikari. You may be surprised at his appearance, but he is indeed my son. Likewise, this blue-furred lady is my daughter, Rei... Ikari."

Rei looked at her mother in surprise. It was true, she had accepted her as her daughter... but this was the first time she had directly introduced her as part of the Ikari family.

Then again, her name 'Ayanami' really was just a disguise for her false identity in Tokyo-3, wasn't it? And who came up with that name?

Gendo...

Yui looked at Fox. As the single representative of his home system (except for Rei, but this was a special case), he had every right to introduce himself.

Taking Yui's hint, the fox stepped forth and nodded. "The name's Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox Team and ace space pilot. I hail from the Lylat System, together with my team mate, Rei."

A few of the Toads looked at each other in confusion. They really wondered how Shinji and Rei, being of completely different species, could be Yui's children, and at the same time, how Rei could come from the home system of the space pilot.

Princess Peach, however, was not baffled by these news. She came down the stairs and said: "Mario already told me that the members of your little group met under... unusual conditions. I would be interested to hear your tales. But first, may I invite you for a meal?" She gestured over to the doors that were leading to the big dining room, which were opened by a couple of young Toad maids.

Shinji licked his lips. "Sounds good!" he grinned.

Rei frowned. "Shinji, you have already eaten all of the food aboard the plane. How can you be hungry again?"

"I can't really help it," Shinji blushed. "My stomach has its own mind, I think."

Yui chuckled. "Children, behave!"

"What about the prisoner we brought with us?" Fox then asked the princess. "I really don't like to burden you with this, but she can't be allowed to be set free."

"You can relax," Mario grinned. "She's been brought into the safest dungeon of the kingdom."

Just then, a couple of other guests were being lead inside by a tall, lanky man who looked almost like Mario... only was he clad in green.

One of the two new guests was a raccoon with a blue apron. He gasped. "Samus?"

"Tom?" Yui asked in surprise. "Tom Nook? How did you get here?"

"We thought we were goners for sure," the small hedgehog girl next to him said meekly. "When the darkness engulfed us, I thought we were gonna die... but all that happened was that we appeared right outside of this town."

"But not all of us," Tom sadly said and sighed. "Most of our friends are still missing... and don't even ask me where our ship has vanished to..."

"Let us all sit down together," Peach suggested. "Then we can talk of everything in peace."

* * *

After her handcuffs have been taken off, Lupe was being pushed forward into the small cell. To her surprise, it had no bars at all.

"Big mistake..." she growled and leapt back at the little mushroom midgets that had brought her here.

But then, one of the Toads pressed a hidden button, and a transparent panel slid out of the ground, causing Lupe to promptly run into it.

She stumbled back and rubbed her head. "You dirty little..." she growled.

The Toads ignored her. "So, how many Power Stars do you think we should use to seal the cell with?" the green-spotted one of them asked.

"Princess Peach said ten would be enough," the one with the purple spots answered. They reached into their pockets and pulled tiny, little stars with black eyes on them out. They threw them up into the air, where they flew in a circle for a while. When a total of ten stars was spinning through the air, the purple-spotted Toad nodded. "Okay, seal that cell!" And he pointed at the transparent panel that blocked Lupe's only way of escape.

And as if the Power Stars could understand him, they all flew into the barrier, where they vanished in a bright flash. In the end, a small, yellow star had appeared in the middle of the barrier, with the number 10 written underneath.

"Ten Power Stars have been used to seal this barrier," the Toad smiled as he looked at Lupe. "Ten Power Stars will be needed to unseal it. I think you're gonna stay here for some time."

Satisfied, the two Toads nodded at each other and walked back upstairs.

"Oh yeah?" Lupe yelled after them. "Just you wait, I'm out of here in no time! No pathetic little mushroom midget is gonna lock the leader of Star Wolf without paying for it, just you wait!"

"Ah, just shut it, you're giving me a headache..." a voice behind her grumbled.

Lupe turned around. "Who's there?"

A small, female figure was hovering in the air. She had tiny dragonfly wings on her back and was surrounded by a golden glow. She also had an annoyed look on her cute face. "Really, if you wanna play the big bad wolf, try to be a bit more sneaky about it, okay? I mean, being thrown into jail by a pair of Toads... pathetic!"

Lupe growled and tried to snatch the little fairy out of the air, but she swiftly flew out of reach. "What's it to you?" she barked. "YOu are you, anyway? Hey!" She pointed at the sealed barrier. "Those guys said they have sealed the cell, so how come you're here? I didn't see you when I was brought here."

"First, let me introduce myself properly," the fairy said and bowed exeggeratedly. "I'm Tatl, personal guardian of Hikari Horaki, at your service!"

"Hikari doesn't exist anymore!" Lupe yelled. "I've banned the scary little bitch from existence! I'm all that's left!"

"That's what you like to tell yourself, eh?" Tatl grinned. "Well, let me tell you, I'm not too thrilled to have to work for your in the least. At least before you were changed, you were a sweet little girl... now you're just a bitch! And I don't mean that just literally."

"Come down here and say that to my face!" Lupe barked. "I don't care about what you think. I'm Lupina, leader of Star Wolf, and serve under the command of Andross Ikari!"

Tatl yawned. "Are you finished with boring me? Good. Because I'd really like to ask you one thing: If you really detest being Hikari so much, why is it that you were so pained when you saw your true face back at the academy, when 'Wolfie' attacked you? And I don't mean the physical pain."

"That's not true, I..."

"Don't give me that crap!" Tatl shouted. "I am your guardian, your fortune fairy! I know what's going on in your mind, so don't even try to give me any sort of bullshit! The very moment she loomed over you to pound the hell out of your thick skull, you were ENVIOUS of her. Envious as heck! Not because you want to be a tennis player or anything, but envious because she's wearing the face that's rightfully YOURS!"

Lupe snarled at the fairy. "Never..." she whispered. "I have sworn to leave that past behind me... you know what would have happened if I hadn't become Lupina? I would be DEAD by now! Toji would be dead! Kensuke would be dead! EVERYONE would be dead! I've made this decision to survive, you hear me?"

"And I really don't blame you," Tatl said in a much softer voice. "But don't you realize that you don't really have made any decision? This way of thinking was forced upon you by Gendo and Crazy Hand."

Lupe just snorted and sat down in a corner of the room, not sparing another glance at Tatl. "Leave me the heck alone, you're annoying as hell!"

Tatl grinned. "You're not the first one to tell me that," she said, thinking back to a certain, green-clothed boy. "But don't think for one minute you have a choice here! I'll stick to you until the end. And I will show you the truth, trust me on that!"

"Shut up already and go away!" Lupe growled.

"All right already," Tatl grumbled. "But I'll be back... and I'll be watching you, so don't think for one minute you're rid of me!" And with a golden sparkle, she vanished.

* * *

Princess Peach and her guests sat down at the big table, on which the most mouth-watering meal was arranged. To the surprise of her guests, quite a few of the assorted foods were made of mushrooms, prepared in all different flavors. Shinji had to resist inhaling everything he saw into his huge mouth at once.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Your Highness," Fox spoke up. "But the... lack of modern technology in your kingdom strikes me as... odd. I have seen modern machines and equipment in the tennis academy, so I don't think you're unfamiliar with computers and modern weapons."

"I understand your curiosity, Mr. McCloud," Peach replied politely. "And I see how it must seem odd, especially for someone like you, who obviously comes from a technologically advanced planet." She gestured at his blaster, which was still dangling from his belt, as well as his headset, which he had placed next to his plate.

"To answer your question, yes, the technology you have seen at the academy is known to us. We make use of certain, modern technologies. There are TV stations throughout the kingdom, and also a few factories. But know that I, as well as most of my subjects, am a profound protector of our environment. If any factory or machine plant causes irrevocable damage to the surrounding wildlife and plants, I will not allow them to be built. For the same reason, almost no cars or similar vehicles are to be found in the Mushroom Kingdom. We still produce some, yet only very few, and they are mainly used in friendly races. We still try to produce them in an ecological manner. And the reason why we don't use modern weapons is that we are a pacifistic kingdom, Mr. McCloud. We only fight if we have to, and we don't use weapons that could kill a living being on the spot, although we tolerate those who use them." She smiled. "I hope that answers your question, although I am sure you still have a lot on your mind."

'No kidding,' Fox thought. 'Especially how they are planning to defend themselves against any sort of invasion. I don't know if they have any enemies on their planet, but it's just a matter of time until it will be discovered by the Aparoids...'

"For my part, I am thankful that your technology is advanced enough to provide me with energy," R.O.B. spoke up. "And let me tell you that the electricity I had on board of your airplane was the most delicious one I ever tasted, princess!"

Everyone had to laugh at that.

Suddenly, Mario became aware of some sort of ruckus that was taking place outside. "Um, Peach? Looks-a like there's something going on out-a there..."

Peach frowned and stood up. "Now, who could make such a noise? How rude! It's lunch time, after all..."

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and a brown-haired girl ran right up to Princess Peach and began to babble in an unintelligible manner: "PEACH... Koopas... statues... Lyn... girl with sword... Wario... battle... BIG TROUBLE, you got me?"

Peach stared at her tomboyish friend in confusion. "Um... no, not really, Daisy, sorry."

"Now calm down and tell us what's the matter," Mario told the upset princess.

Daisy took a deep breath. "Oh boy..."

"What she's trying to tell you is that we encountered Koopas on our way here," Toadette explained as she appeared behind her friend. "And they have obviously hired Wario to guard the cargo they were delivering to Bowser's Castle. Well, Wario thought it would be funny to attack us, so..."

"Oh my!" Yui spoke up. "You are not hurt, aren't you?"

"No, we're fine," Daisy sighed. "We drove them off, but they left their cargo behind. And that's the most curious thing... but I think it's best if I show you what I mean."

* * *

Peach and Mario, as well as most of their guests, came outside to take a look at the wooden cart Daisy and her entourage had brought with them. Only Tom Nook and his girlfriend Sable stayed behind in the dining room.

"And you are trying to tell me... that all these figurines... used to be living beings?"

"Of course I do!" Daisy shouted. "I've tried to free them multiple times, but after a certain time, they always turned back into these little statues."

She gestured at the statue of the man with the boxing gloves. "This man introduced himself to me as Little Mac, a boxing champion in his home world. He had just won an important title match, when strange creatures appeared in his boxing ring. And when one of them jumped him, everything became dark and he appeared right here. And those two girls over there... according to them, they actually work for Wario. Since they are ninjas, he would have never caught them unaware... but they fell asleep after drinking some water in his company building in Diamond City, the WarioWare headquarters. It's obvious he put something in their drinks..."

"This time, Wario has-a gone too far..." Mario grumbled. "And what about the rest of them?"

"This is the lady regent of a kingdom called Caelin," Daisy explained, pointing at Lyn. "Her castle was attacked by an army of monsters, she told me. This dog... well, he acted just like a regular dog, so I can't really tell what his story is..."

"And this one?" Yui asked, lifting the trophy with the 'green jellyfish'.

Daisy gasped. "No! Don't lift it!"

But it was too late. The dome of the Assist Trophy shattered, and the little statue came to life. The strange-looking, green creature floated through the air with a shrill screech and bared the wicked-looking fangs on its underside.

Mario gulped. "That thing doesn't look friendly..."

"Oh no, I knew there was I reason why I shouldn't have freed that thing..." Daisy whimpered.

Mario's twin brother Luigi nervously stood in front of her. "D-don't worry, Daisy... I'll protect you..."

R.O.B. came rolling next to his mistress and let a blue cone of light, coming from his optical sensors, sweep over the creature. "Identified as the life form known as 'Metroid'," he explained. "Hunted by Samus Aran to near extinction. Capabilities include the extraction of life force energy from any living being. Extremely resilient against all known weapons, except for weaponry based on coldness. Extreme caution is advised!"

"Oh boy, that's-a it, we're all gonna die..." Luigi whined.

"Wait a minute..." Mario spoke up. "Samus Aran is right among us, isn't she?"

"Really?" Toadette wondered. "But where?"

Yui put on her helmet. "Right here!"

The Metroid circled the whole group, but its attention was focussed on Yui.

With a loud screech, it then flung its body at her.

'Switch to Ice Beam,' Yui mentally commanded.

"Access denied! Ice Beam upgrade not present!" the computer voice informed her.

Yui's eyes widened when hearing that. She saw the approaching form of the Metroid, flinched... and blinked in confusion when she saw how the floating little alien snuggled up to her armored form, giving off croons of happiness.

"What... what's wrong with it?" Fox wondered. He had already reached for his blaster, but stopped himself from firing when he saw the strange behavior of the Metroid.

"Activating universal translator," R.O.B. said. "Larval Metroid behavior detected. Most accurate translation to common speak would be: 'Mama! Mama!'"

"Mama?" Yui gasped. "This... this thing thinks I'm its... mother?"

"Well, this is strange indeed..." Peach murmured.

"Opening memory cache," R.O.B. said. "On her travels, Samus Aran encountered a freshly-hatched Metroid larva that mentally imprinted her image as its mother. Samus then brought this specimen to the space station of Ceres for further studying."

"I can't believe this..." Yui groaned.

Shinji chuckled and nudged Rei. "Looks like we have another sibling, sis!"

* * *

The psychic Pokémon floated up to the hangar's ceiling. With a twirl of her wrist, she lifted the most heavy battle tank from the ground via her powers. With one small gesture, the several tons heavy tank was flung to the other side of the hangar.

Naoko flexed her arms. "This power... I can get used to this." With a wide smile on her face, she floated down next to Gendo.

Gendo smiled as well when he saw the astonished faces of his assembled soldiers.

"So now you know the extent of my new assistant's full powers. From this day on, you all will answer to her as if she was me. Keep in mind that she can read your minds as easily as the daily newspaper, and she'd find out in no time if any of you would disagree with any of my opinions. Now, from what I heard neither of you has managed to find one of the missing Angels yet. And now that my LCL samples have been stolen, our plans of taking over the whole galaxy are at risk." The commander narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You all will double your efforts and extend your search to the farthest frontier planets. Do I make myself clear?"

Every single soldier who had witnessed Naoko's demonstration and who had listened to Gendo's speech nodded without hesitation.

Gendo smiled. Fear still was the best way to motivate people. "Good. I won't keep you from your work any longer then. Dismissed!"

In no time, the entire hangar was empty, and all the soldiers either went back to their respective posts or left the base in their ships, eager to find at least a trace of the Angels or the stolen LCL.

Naoko grinned as she snuggled up against her commander. "I love it when you order other people around... it gives you this aura of authority. And that always makes me so hot..."

"Wait until we're up in my office, dear..." Gendo smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Although playing around with Naoko was a quite pleasant activity (it also helped to reinforce her loyalty), he still had Yui in mind every time he hugged her like this...

On the uppermost floor, they stepped out of the elevator and into Gendo's office. Before they could go to the pleasant part of the evening, though, an eager Charizard morph walked up to them.

"You've got a message, boss!" Cass told her commander. "On line seven. I think it's General Weavel."

"Aw, let him wait..." Naoko murmured while nibbling on Gendo's simian ear.

Gently, but resolutely, Gendo pushed her aside. "I'm sorry, dear, but this is important."

Naoko pouted and crossed her arms. "Well, make it quick..."

Gendo sat down on his chair and opened channel seven. The Space Pirate's image appeared on screen, still hidden underneath his helmet... although part of the visor was cracked open. "I hope for your sake you managed to track down the fugitive, Weavel!" Gendo sternly said.

"Well... I am happy to tell you that I really DID manage to follow her track."

Gendo smiled. Finally, good news! "So, she is your captive, then? Or did you have to kill her?"

Weavel shifted around uncomfortably. "Well... I don't know how to put this, but..."

Gendo frowned. "But what, general?"

Weavel growled. "She got away before I got the chance to take her down. She stayed in some sort of sports academy, but that's where I lost her. I tried to extract information out of the locals, but I... I was driven away."

The frown on Gendo's face deepened. "That is very, very unfortunate, general! So the staff of this school called upon the local law enforcers when you arrived? Were you driven away by a police squad or the army?"

"Um... neither..." Weavel said. He was hesitant to admit the shame he had brought upon himself, but he knew he had to obey the commander. "It was a... single individual. A civilian, to be exact..."

"A civilian? A strong fighter, then? Maybe a martial artist, a self-trained mercenary or a battle mage?"

The shame made Weavel grimace behind his broken visor. "No, it was... a tennis player."

There was a dead silence in Gendo's office, only interrupted by Caspar's sudden snorts of laughter.

"General..." Gendo said very slowly. "I am growing impatient with you, very impatient, and I remind you that the sole reason I chose you for this job was the extremely positive report about your achievements as a bounty hunter and terrorist I received. So I am asking you only one time: HOW IN THE NAME OF ADAM COULD THAT HAPPEN?"

"Sh-she surprised me," Weavel stuttered. "She must be really a powerful warrior in disguise..."

"Enough of your excuses!" Gendo commanded. "Seems like I have chosen the wrong bounty hunter for this task. Weavel, know that you are demoted to Colonel as of now. You will be given a new task. I will send a new bounty hunter to take care of the rebellious hunter... as well as of the... tennis player that managed to defeat you. Give me a detailed description of her!"

"Um, well, she was short... wore her brown hair in two ponytails... and she wore a regular tennis outfit..."

"I see..." Gendo's eyebrow was twitching. "Very interesting, Weavel... and how old would you assume is our 'powerful warrior'?"

"Um... she looked like she was..." His voice was lost in mumbling.

"I didn't quite catch that, Colonel Weavel!" Gendo grumbled, growing more impatient by the second. "How old did you say?"

When Weavel replied, it came out as a meek squeak:

"Fourteen..."

Cass couldn't stop herself any longer: She collapsed on the floor, roared with laughter and pounded the ground with her fists. Even Naoko's mouth was twitching with amusement.

There was no sign of amusement on the commander's face, however. He coldly glared at Weavel's image on screen.

Suddenly, a beeping tone caught his attention, as a yellow light on his desk began to flash.

Keeping his eyes on Weavel, Gendo pressed another button. "Yes?"

"Sir, General Bowser would like to speak with you," a communication officer said. "It sounds like he has bad news..."

Gendo raised his hands to his head and massaged his temples. 'Oh boy...' he thought. 'When it rains, it pours...'

"Please wait for a moment, Colonel!" he said to Weavel. "I am not finished with you yet." He opened the line to Bowser's channel. "Report, but make it quick!"

"G-general, why, what a wonderful day we have today, right?" Bowser grinned as his face appeared on another screen. "And let me tell you that you look absolutely good this evening..."

"Cut the brown-nosing and get to the point, Bowser!" Gendo snapped. "I'm not in a good mood!"

The king of the Koopas gulped nervously. "Of course, of course! Well, it's like this: Our latest delivery of Assist Trophies... it was ambushed."

Gendo sighed. "I take it your men weren't able to fight them off with the 'extraordinary battle skills' you always tell me about, am I right?"

Bowser coughed. "Um, yes, unfortunately, that is true... but I might add that this only happened because of the incompetence of the watchman I hired."

"Just tell me the losses," Gendo grumbled.

"W-well, the Assist Trophies in question had just come from the magical factory you were so generous to build in the mountains... converted to their current form from their previous, regular trophy shape. They were all ready to be used by my troops in battle... and the spells my Magikoopas put on them will definitely cause them to do whatever the person who summoned them tells them to do. They also can't cause harm to the person in question..."

"I know how Assist Trophies work, my masters invented them," Gendo grumbled. "How many did they take, and which ones?"

"Well, let's see..." Bowser mumbled as he fumbled around with a pile of papers in his claws. "Which list was it again... oh yes, here it is. A-hem! The stolen Assist Trophies are Lyn, ruler of Caelin, Little Mac, the renowned box champion from Earth-7, the last surviving Metroid from Planet SR-388, a pair of ninja kids called Kat and Ana from my home world, a labrador retriever from - well, we're not really sure where we got him from, he must have slipped in by accident - oh, and the Devil... from Devil World."

Gendo looked at the two screens. Both Bowser and Weavel waited for any reaction breathlessly. The commander then snapped his fingers, and Naoko stepped up next to him.

"I'd like to introduce you to my new, personal assistant, gentlemen!" Gendo coldly said. "I have sent you a video which clearly demonstrates her capabilities. It will give you a good idea what awaits you if you fail me again. And now... I will switch around a few of your responsibilities." He looked at the Space Pirate. "Weavel, you will be the future watchman of the Koopa caravans responsible for bringing the Assist Trophies from the mountain factory to Bowser's Keep. You will do everything you are told, and you will not protest against any of your orders."

Weavel flinched. He wished nothing more than to take his revenge on Samus Aran - or at least her replacement. But there was nothing he could do against Gendo's decisions, so he obediently lowered his head.

"As for you, Bowser, I believe that from now on, your caravans will be in good hands... as long as they aren't attacked by TENNIS PLAYERS!" Again, Weavel flinched under the glare of his commander. "Still, I have another job for you, and I expect that you let your most loyal follower to take care of it."

"S-sure, sir... whatever may the Koopa Kingdom do for you?" Bowser asked.

"Your new task is to find a special agent... an undercover agent or spy, but make sure to hire the best you can find! You can search in any of the worlds on your list... make sure not to contact the worlds I marked with red."

"Certainly, a secret agent, that will be no problem at all, sir!" Bowser quickly said. "But, um... what do we need him for?"

"He will have to infiltrate a heavily guarded military base and steal the secret weapon that is hidden in the deepest level of the base."

"I'll note that down, sir," Bowser nodded, scribbling Gendo's words on paper. "And what kind of weapon is that, sir?"

Gendo made a dramatic pause. "It is a mobile, all-terrain battle tank with nuclear weapons. The humans who built it called it 'Metal Gear REX'."

* * *

After his conversation with Commander Andross, Bowser thought about his latest task.

"Well, I certainly don't have the time to make these calls by myself," the massive turtle mumbled. "I have to supervise my armies and the production of Assist Trophies... Hmmmm... he told me to entrust my most loyal follower with this task... ah, I know!"

And he opened his mouth, took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could: "JUNIOR!!"

In no time, a mini-version of the scaled tyrant came running into the room. It was Bowser Jr., Bowsers youngest son and most zealous follower. "What's the matter, Papa, did something blow up?"

"No," the Koopa king said. "I just have a mission for you, Junior! See this list of worlds? Take a look at their inhabitants and try to find someone with outstanding spy abilities. Our dear commander needs him for a very special task."

"You... you want me to take care of this?" Junior asked in an awestruck voice.

"Well, always counting trophies must be pretty boring, and I know I can count on my favorite child," Bowser smiled.

Those words put a big grin on Junior's face. "Don't worry, Papa, I won't disappoint you! I'll go on the universal communicator at once!"

"But make sure not to call the worlds the commander has marked with red!" Bowser shouted after his son. "They're forbidden!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Junior said as he ran up to the communication center.

He plopped down on the chair in front of the huge, ultra-modern piece of equipment that was a present from Venom.

He chuckled. "I always wanted to use this thing..." he said and pressed a couple of buttons.

When his gaze fell upon the list his father gave him, he frowned. "Man, there are so many worlds on here, I don't even know where to start..."

He then looked at the words that were marked with red. He clearly remembered his father's words that those worlds were forbidden.

He grinned. "Doing forbidden things is my specialty!"

* * *

In a crowded nightclub, a phone was ringing. A gloved hand picked up and held the phone against an exceptionally large ear. "Hello, Club Rouge?"

"Hello, I've heard that you are a skilled spy and the operation I'm working for requires your services..."

Rouge the Bat turned away from her customers and walked into her personal chamber. "Well, my services don't come cheap."

She was a bit taken aback by the young voice of her conversation partner, but she assumed he was just disguising his voice.

She smiled. "If you want me to work for you, I expect to be paid in jewels."


	32. The Trial

"So... those Aparoids assimilate living and mechanical beings and turn them into one of themselves?" Asuka shook her head. "That is so messed up... almost as messed up as the whole thing with the Angels... and we can't do anything to save our planet?"

"That depends," Mew said. "Currently, the other guardians and I are trying to take care of Master Hand's plan in his absence... or at least with the results of his plans. As misguided as he might have been, there are several good things that can come out of this: Now that you and your friends have filled the parts of the vanished heroes, you can work together to maintain the balance... and maybe even save your planet from the Aparoids."

"Sounds good... but unfortunately, I'm still stuck here on a world in which not even coffee machines have been invented," the red-head grumbled.

"I'm sure you and the other heroes will think of something," Mew smiled. "As for me, I have to go now... my superiors will notice that something is up when I'm gone for too long. I'm really taking a big risk by telling you all of this."

"Well, thanks, I guess... but can you at least tell me for how long we're stuck here?"

"We will try and to convince the council that it really wasn't your fault," the Pokémon said. "I will contact you again after the trial is over... just don't give up hope!"

And with a flash of light, Mew vanished.

Asuka sighed as she sat on a big boulder next to the lake. "That's just great..." she mumbled. "Now my fate lies in the hands of a floating, pink cat..."

Footsteps coming up behind her made her turn around her head. It was Rolf.

The young archer gasped. "Who... who are you? I... I thought you were Princess Asuka for a moment, but..."

"Relax, Rolf, it's me! See? I'm still wearing the same clothes."

"Y-you can't trick me like that!" Rolf shouted and raised his bow. "Who tells me you haven't ambushed her and stole her clothes?"

"SQUIRTLE! Squir squirtle!"

From the campsite, Ritsuko came running, waving around her stubby little arms and came to a stop in front of Asuka. She looked at the young archer and shook her head.

Rolf lowered his bow in confusion. "You're... Maya's blue turtle monster, right? Are you trying to tell me... that she really is Asuka?"

Ritsuko nodded vigorously.

Rolf narrowed his eyes and raised the bow again. "No, I'm not falling for that trick!"

'She is talking the truth,' a telepathic message echoed through Rolf's head. He blinked in confusion and then saw Lucario walking up to them. The blue-furred Pokémon was looking at Asuka, and a burning flame of blue energy was hovering over the palm of his right hand. 'The aura around her is the same as before... this is Princess Asuka.'

Now Rolf was even more confused. "But... but how?" he wondered. "You looked completely different the last time I saw you. Well, except for your clothes and ears..."

Asuka reached up to feel her elongated ears. "Well, yeah, those are still there... but believe me, this is as weird for me as it is for you. To make it short, I was under some sort of spell up until now, and that spell is losing its effectiveness."

Rolf blushed when he realized that he was still aiming an arrow at her face. He quickly put his bow away and said: "Um, sorry about this, then... but maybe I should inform Titania about this... or else everyone would believe that you were a spy." And he ran off to the command tent.

Ritsuko sighed. 'Thanks, Lucario...' she said in Squirtlese.

'Not a problem,' Lucario replied. 'As long as I'm here, I can make myself useful... after all, you guys are the only connection I have to my own homeworld.'

Then the former scientist turned around to Asuka. 'Now, tell me: Is there a reason for why you're suddenly looking like you're as old as Misato and me? And what about those ears?'

"Well... it's just like I said, I was under a spell... an illusion spell. Link and the residents of Tellius saw the image of the true Princess Zelda when they looked at me... while you guys always saw my original face. But, in truth, I really looked like this ever since I took in Zelda's place... which means I am now a Hylian, and also a grownup..." She shook her head. "Weird, I always wanted to prove that I'm not as helpless as all those other kids, and I was always so envious of your and Misato's maturity... and now that I'm really in an older body, I don't feel too different..."

Ritsuko rolled her eyes when she heard Asuka talk about Misato's 'maturity'. 'And how did you learn all of this?' she wondered.

Asuka smirked. "A little kittycat told me!"

Before Ritsuko could ask what she meant by that, Rolf came back, followed by Titania and Soren. The female knight frowned when she looked at Asuka's face, while the black-haired tactician's face looked as grim as always.

"So... Princess Asuka," Titania said and put a hand on her hip. "You're telling us that some sort of illusion spell changed your appearance?"

"That's true," Asuka nodded. "It was done to hide my true appearance from my enemies." She crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped that Titania wouldn't see through this little lie.

Soren raised his hand and a soft glow appeared around it. Finally, he nodded. "She's right, she has the same magical aura. I've never heard of such magic before, though..."

'I could have told you that,' Lucario huffed and crossed his arms. 'We are not from this world, after all.' He didn't like Soren too much.

"Well, if there are other things we should know, please tell us, princess!" Titania frowned. "By the way, I was just looking for you anyways. Your friend Maya and Marcia have just returned from their sky patrol and told us about a flying ship in the airspace above the Black Knight's castle. I've never seen any flying ships before, but I also know that Marcia would never lie to us. Besides, there is a trail of smoke rising from the eastern woods, and according to Marcia, that is the place where the flying ship they fought crash-landed."

"Has Link come back yet as well?" Asuka wanted to know.

Titania shook her head. "No. But we expect him and Lethe to return within the next few..."

Suddenly, she was interrupted by loud shouts coming from behind them. She turned around in irritation. "Now what's wrong?"

"The troops sound happy for some reason," Rolf said.

They went to check it out. When they reached the command tent, Link and Lethe were just turning back into their human-like forms. And next to them were two figures Titania and Soren recognized at once. The green-haired princess was also the reason why the surrounding troops were cheering with joy.

"Princess Elincia!" Titania gasped. "Prime Minister Sephiran! How...?" She looked at Link. "Did you...?"

Link grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Well, we jus saw her through a window and I thought, we couldn't just leave her behind. So I took the chance to save her."

Midna came walking up to her boyfriend's side and leaned against his shoulder, smirking impishly. "That's my Link... always helping noble ladies in peril."

Titania rushed ti Elincia's side. "Princess, are you unharmed?"

"Yes, I am fine, Sir Link brought me back safely," the green-haired princess smiled.

Titania glared at Link and Lethe. "I thought I gave you the orders not to engage the enemy."

"Tell that to the stubborn Hylian!" Lethe hissed. "I told him not to attack, but he wouldn't listen."

"Hey, why are you complaining, after all, my Link brought back your princess!" Midna shouted.

"That is true, Titania," Sephiran smiled. "Without this young hero's help, we would have been brought back to our jail cells, and it would have been far more difficult to free us from the dungeons."

"Yeah, and now that the princess is safe, we finally don't have to be afraid that they kill them," Rolf nodded.

"But don't you see?" Titania asked. "Now they have a reason to attack us! They wanted the Ocarina of Time, don't you remember? They wouldn't harm Elincia as long as we don't attack them... now the princess might be safe, but now that they don't have their hostage anymore, all they can do is attack... and I don't know if our troops are ready for this."

"Oh boy..." Link murmured bashfully. "I didn't think of this..."

"Military warfare is different from what you might be used to," Soren frowned. "A single adventurer might know of the risks and still ignore them, because he knows his skills good enough to know if he can get out of the situation safe or not... but when you are commanding a whole army, you have to think strategical. That's why we have a commander."

"We shouldn't have let him join this mission," Lethe hissed. "He is not a soldier, he's just a wannabe-hero!"

"Say that to my Link again, and I'm gonna punch you!" Midna yelled angrily.

"Calm down, all of you!" Titania shouted. "There's no need to fight, he freed Elincia, and we should be thankful for this. Still, we need to prepare ourselves for when they attack..."

"Over there!" a soldier suddenly yelled. "What's that, in the sky?"

"Oh god, it's a dragon!" someone shouted.

"No, it is a... flying ship!" Rolf gasped.

"See, I told you the truth," Marcia said.

"Hang on, there's a second one..." Asuka mumbled. "And a third one... and a fourth one..."

"Good grief, that's a whole fleet!" Sephiran murmured. "We knew the Black Knight was allied with strange creatures that were flying in such ships, but we didn't know that he had so many under his command..."

"Prepare the catapults!" Titania shouted. "Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders... to your mounts!"

"I... I'll fight, too..." Elincia said.

"No, princess, you should stay back and..."

"I can fight," Elincia said resolutely. "My servants have brought my personal armor from home, and I can also ride on a Pegasus."

While Titania was still contemplating this, Mist and Rhys came running up to her.

"Titania!" Mist shouted. "There's a large number of assassins in the woods, and they are strategically ambushing our troops."

"Our archers try to shoot them down, but they can't get a clear shot, the enemies are just too quick," Rhys explained. "We only managed to defeat one of the attackers and... I don't know how I should say this, but... they look like monkeys."

"Those guys again," Link grumbled. "I'll handle them!"

"You want to mess everything up again?" Lethe growled.

"I admit I made a mistake. I won't do it again!"

"All right!" Titania nodded. "Link, you will join our knights." She turned to Rolf's oldest brother. "Oscar, make sure he gets a good horse. And princess..."

"I will put on my armor and join the Pegasus Knights in the battle against those flying ships," Elincia insisted.

Titania sighed. "Okay, but please don't do anything reckless... Marcia, you and Jill stay close to the princess, got it?"

"Leave it to us!" Marcia saluted. "Maya, can you borrow me your little dragon? He sure was a great help in the last battle."

"Sure, why not?" Maya said. She released her Charizard. "Okay, Kaji, I want you to go with Marcia and fight at her side. Do whatever she tells you, okay?"

'Ever heard of asking?' the Fire Pokémon grumbled, but he nodded.

Rolf looked at Asuka. "Princess... if you want to go into hiding..."

"No way!" Asuka shouted. "I'm not gonna leave all the fun to Link and Maya again! I'm gonna help!"

She closed her eyes, and in a flash, her clothes transformed into the same ninja-like outfit she had worn before... in the battle against Crazy Hand's minions.

"That symbol on her chest..." Midna murmured. "Isn't that the emblem of the old Sheikah lineage?"

Asuka looked at Maya and although her mouth was covered with a face mask, the young Pokémon Trainer could see her friend's smirk. "Let's bash up some monkeys!"

Maya grinned. "Sounds good to me!"

And while the knights rushed to fight the monkey ninjas in the woods, and the flyers flew up to engage the airships, the rest of the soldiers prepared themselves for battle, since Titania and Soren already had the sneaking suspicion that those weren't the only troops at the Black Knight's disposal...

* * *

Sasha yawned and stretched her arms as she woke up. First thing she noticed was, she wasn't lying in her bed in the academy...

"Ouch!" someone next to her said. "Sasha, watch out where you're stretching, okay?"

Sasha suddenly realized that while stretching, she had accidentally smacked her right arm into her friend Wolfie's face, who was still sitting next to her.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Wolfie!" she apologized. "For a while, I forgot where I was..."

"Yeah me, too..." Wolfie admitted. Then she rubbed her nose. "Until the encounter with your arm made me remember. Damn, that's some backhand you've got there, girl... no wonder you chose to become a tennis player." She winked...

Sasha giggled, then she became serious and looked over to the door of the room they were waiting in front of. "Do... do you think Toji will feel better today?"

"I sure hope so," Wolfie said. "Who else am I supposed to argue with?"

Sasha then rubbed her temples. "Man, that was some weird dream I had..."

Wolfie nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Sasha blinked. "What? You... did you dream about you and me?"

When Wolfie nodded, she hesitantly asked: "And, um... did we, perchance, have furry faces?"

Wolfie blinked. "What? No, not at all! We were at school, but not at the Academy, but in a normal school, and we compared our homework together... and after school, we went shopping together... in a city I've never seen before... and Toji and Kensuke were in our class as well, as was Fox's girlfriend... only was she a human, too, and then a red-headed girl and a boy I've never seen before..."

Sasha giggled. "You actually came shopping with me? And, was it fun?"

Wolfie grimaced. "My dream self seemed to have fun, although I can't really imagine why. I was forced to dress the most girly dresses I've seen... but I actually said I LOVED them... yuck!"

"Aw, maybe that's your feminine side that cries out in your sleep, Wolfie," Sasha snickered. "Maybe we really should buy you some nice, new clothes..."

"No way!" the pigtailed girl grumbled. "I like my current clothes, thank you very much!"

Suddenly, the door in front of them opened, and a nice-looking nurse looked at them.

"Your friend is awake," she smiled. "If you like, you can now talk to him."

"He's... is he all right?" Wolfie asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, and he's as hungry as a Chain Chomp. But go look for yourself..."

And she let the two girls in. Wolfie ran straight up to Toji's bed and surprised the dark-haired boy by throwing herself at him.

"TOJI! I mean, Panther! You're okay, you're okay! I was so worried that you wouldn't... that you would never..."

"W-w-wolf?" Toji muttered. "H-hey, get a hold of yourself, buddy... I'm fine, see? It was just a scratch." He grinned. "I had worse back in our old days in the Lylat System..."

Suddenly, Wolfie glared up at him. "You... you baka! You idiot! Don't you ever do something like this again! You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you'd die, I..." And then she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

Toji was baffled. He had never seen his team leader act like this before. True, that was before he had become a girl, and Panther knew from experience that females were usually more emotional than the headstrong males... normally, he'd just pat the lady's head and tell her everything was going to be all right, and if he was in luck, they would even be grateful enough so he could invite them for a date...

But this was Wolf, his team captain and former male buddy. How was he supposed to react in such a situation.

He then noticed the other girl standing next to his bed. "Oh, hi, um..."

"You know, you should really try to remember my name," she snickered. "It's Sasha."

"Oh, right... sorry." He looked down. "Um, boss? You mind letting go of me now?"

Wolfie suddenly realized what she was doing and let go of the boy instantly. She was blushing fiercely. She coughed in embarrassment and stepped back from the bed. "Um, I mean... good to see you're okay, buddy!"

"Yeah, I really was in luck, wasn't I?" Toji grinned. "Hey, where's Leon? Didn't old lizard lips want to see me as well?"

"He probably doesn't know that you're awake yet," Sasha said. "We only knew because Wolfie insisted that we'd come along with you to the hospital and wait in front of your room."

"You... waited in front of my room?" Toji wondered. "All this time? Wow... wow, Wolf, that's truly..."

"W-well, you're one of my pilots, aren't you?" Wolfie stuttered. "I can't lose my best man."

Suddenly she realized what she was saying. 'One of my pilots?' she thought. 'You need aircrafts to be a pilot. The way we are, are we still Team Star Wolf?'

Toji then scratched his head. "Dang, I had the most silly dream..." he said.

"Y-you too?" Sasha gasped.

Toji nodded. "Yeah, I was in a kitchen, and had a chef's hat on my head. There were so many fish and sausages flying through the air, and I tried to catch them all with my pan... weird, huh? And the weirdest thing was, I was pitch black, and on top of that, everything in the kitchen, my body included, looked like it was two-dimensional..."

Sasha sighed. 'Now I know our dreams aren't prophecies...' she sighed mentally. 'There's no way that something as silly as what Toji dreamt about can be reality...'

* * *

A pillar of light shone down on a blue, shining circle. On the opposite side, another pillar of light shone down on a yellow circle. On the blue circle, a majestic, four-legged creature with white fur was standing. A golden, cross-like wheel was attached to its body. On the yellow circle, a beautiful, green-haired woman in wide robes was standing. She was holding a long staff and a round shield. Both beings were surrounded with coronas of light.

"The Cosmic Court is now in session!" the four-legged creature said in a deep, male voice. Presiding are Lady Palutena, and myself, Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon."

Below the two shining circles, a floating bench, made of marble, had appeared. Three women, each one clad in clothes of a certain color, were sitting on it. The woman in red was Din, Goddess of Power. The woman in green was Farore, Goddess of Courage. The woman in blue was Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom.

Even further below them, floating in the emptiness of space, the most important legendary Pokémon appeared, among them Groudon, Kyogre, Ho-Oh, Lugia, and of course, Palkia and Dialga.

Groudon chuckled when he saw the female form of Pialka, but Kyogre gave his head a gentle slap with her fin. "Be polite, dear!" she smiled.

"Yes, honey..." Groudon muttered, not wanting to cause another natural disaster, such as the last time he and his wife had fought each other...

Several other, lesser deities and the highest servants of the higher deities appeared in a circle around the others and impatiently awaited the beginning of the trial.

"The accused shall enter," Arceus then said. In the middle of the Cosmic Court, right in front of the three Hyrulean Goddesses, and below Palutena and Arceus, a door had appeared. It opened, and the two hands came floating through. They were guarded by Centurions, members of Palutena's own army. Since their general had been killed because of their plans, they were all the more anxious to not let them escape their fate.

Each one of the hands was being brought to his respective 'seat', the place where they could reply to the questions of the gods. Master Hand's seat was closer to Palutena, while Crazy Hand's seat was closer to Arceus.

"Advocates, you may now stand up next to your clients," Arceus said.

Din arose from the bench she had been sitting on and floated over to Master Hand's side. Likewise, a humanoid being made of a blue liquid came floating up to Crazy Hand's side. The God of Destruction was accompanied by a floating ball of light, which turned into a young, orange-furred animal girl which stood next to him.

Arceus' eyes narrowed. "Who... is that girl?" he demanded to know.

While Chaos did not reply, the girl smiled and curtsied. "My lord, I am Tikal, the assistant of Chaos. Since he never had received a voice, I will be speaking on his behalf... and the behalf of our client."

"Tikal and Chaos are mentally connected," Palutena explained. "So she knows everything he knows, and vice versa."

Finally, Arceus nodded. "Very well. I will permit it. I hereby declare the trial against Master Hand and Crazy Hand, both of them high deities and members of the Cosmic Council, open. For the duration of their imprisonment and this trial, all their rights as members of this council will be revoked. Prosecutor, step forth! What are your charges?"

Palkia stepped forth. From all the assembled gods, she had the most angry look on her face. Furiously, she glared at both hands as she stepped in the middle of the court.

A few giggles could be heard among the assembled gods. Palkia was certain that she recognized at least the voices of Dialga and Groudon, but she ignored them.

And then, she began to speak in a loud and clear voice:

"My lord, honorary members of the court... as you can see, I am not the same protector of space I used to be. Thanks to the devious conspiracies planned by Master Hand and Crazy Hand..."

Chaos' gurgling voice interrupted Palkia.

"Objection!" Tikal shouted. "As long as our client is not proven to be guilty, we ask the prosecutor not to talk of his actions as 'devious'."

"Overruled!" Arceus glowered. "Advocate Chaos, the prosecutor must not be interrupted! You may only raise an objection when a witness, the other advocate or her client are speaking."

"What a way to start this trial..." Crazy Hand grumbled. "Good work, Mr. Advocate, well done! Gee, I guess I'll be out of here in no time..."

Tikal winced. "I knew we shouldn't have taken this case, Chaos... we just are not experienced enough yet."

Chaos just gurgled and gave his assistant a reassuring pat on the head. He wanted to do the same with Crazy Hand, but hesitated when the left glove showed him his middle finger.

Palkia cleared her throat. "As I said, thanks to Master Hand and Crazy Hand, I was malformed into this... monstrosity!"

"What's your problem, I think you're looking just fine!" Dialga sneered.

Palkia glared at her temporal counterpart, but continued: "But that is just the beginning. Their conspiracies caused the forbidden contact between planets and worlds, exchanged destinies between certain individuals that were put in the places of our Champions, disrupted the balance between good and evil, caused the death of a high general of Lady Palutena's army, and, most important, completely ignored the fate of a planet whose residents were destined to die/evolve..." She blinked. "What the...? Why are both words standing here? Shouldn't one of them be erased?"

"That is quite all right, prosecutor," Arceus spoke up. "Lady Palutena and I just do not quite agree what to call the condition, the humans of this planet Earth would have achieved if their fates would not have changed. While I tend to think of this 'Human Instrumentality Project' as a step of evolution, she is convinced that the humans that would have merged into one, single consciousness would be dead afterwards, since nothing of their old personalities would remain... Well, since we couldn't come to an agreement, we decided to write both words on the prosecution paper. Just keep on reading!"

Palkia, feeling slightly confused, looked back on the paper she was holding. "Um, well... anyways... they completely ignored the fate of this planet. Thanks to their plots, the humans living on earth are know enslaved by the mechanical alien race known as 'Aparoids'. And because of their actions we can't even do anything against it... the Aparoids were never meant to spread this far. For those reasons, I demand them to be sentenced... to eternal damnation in the Underworld!"

Palutena raised her eyebrows and exchanged a quick glance with Arceus. "Prosecutor... the Underworld is out of our reach. It is a domain of evil... we would never send anyone there who is on trial. The worst we could do is to sentence them to death... if they are already damned, their souls would fly into the Underworld anyway."

"Well, then I demand them to be sentenced to death!" Palkia shouted. "I know their souls are dark enough that they will burn in the Underworld for what they did!"

"That's what this trial is for, Palkia," Arceus frowned. "To find out the truth. I expect you to act according to court regulations, daughter!"

Arceus' words were to Palkia like a slap in the face. She gritted her teeth, lowered her head and muttered: "Yes, father..."

Groudon chuckled. "Awww, now Daddy's little girl is upset..." he whispered.

"Dear, that's not very nice!" Kyogre frowned.

After Palkia had returned to her seat, Arceus raised his voice again: "Well, you've heard the charges against you, Hand Brothers! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"It was all a complot, your honor!" Crazy Hand said in a mocking voice. "I'm completely guiltless!"

Tikal rolled her eyes. "I think this client is going to be difficult, Chaos..." she muttered.

The watery being nodded.

"My lord..." Master Hand spoke up. "I admit that I have planned to replace our Champions with residents of the dying planet Earth... but I did it to RESTORE balance, not to disrupt it. You know that many of our old Champions have vanished, including Samus Aran, Kirby..."

"We know of this," Arceus said. "No need to list all of them."

"Well, you know that their disappearance has caused the balance to tilt in favor of evil, and that is why I have decided to temporarily replace them with individuals chosen by..."

"As admirable as your intent was, this still wasn't your decision to make," Arceus spoke up. "This planet was doomed by fate, and resisting fate naturally tilts the balance of the multiverse even farther in the direction of evil. You should have known that."

"That's just it, my lord!" Master Hand protested. "I believe that not to be true. I think that it was the right thing to do to save all of these lost souls, to grant them new lives and..."

"And to transform all of the other inhabitants into Aparoids?" Palkia shouted. "AS YOU DID WITH ME? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No, I never wanted this!" Master Hand shouted. "That was all Crazy Hand's doing... ask him why he did this!"

"Hah, admit it, this is all your fault, brother!" Crazy Hand yelled. "I never did anything, I just went and took care of my own, pitiful life..."

"SILENCE!" Arceus shouted.

"Lord Arceus, I realize that we won't get any further like this," Palutena spoke up. "Therefore, I suggest to call in the first witness, so we can get to the bottom of this."

"Very well..." Arceus nodded. "I shall now call in the first witness who, according to my daughter Palkia..." Palkia winced. "Was able to listen to the conversation between Crazy Hand and his first victim/minion, Gendo Ikari. Rayquaza, step forth!"

Everyone waited breathlessly for the appearance of the sky dragon, but nothing happened.

Arceus cleared his throat. "I repeat, I call in the first witness, Rayquaza!"

"Sir!" A little Centurion fluttered up to the two highest gods and bowed in front of Arceus. Then he turned around and bowed in front of Palutena. "My lady, I am afraid to tell you this, but... the first witness, Rayquaza, he... he vanished!"

"He VANISHED?" Arceus thundered. "How could that happen?"

"But... I saw him, just a short while ago..." Kyogre said. "Just before the trial began. He told me he had to take care of something in Hoenn, and he'd come after he was ready..."

"So, you have no proof that I did anything wrong?" Crazy Hand sneered. "Aw, that's too bad... looks like my dear brother is the only one who's going to be sentenced..."

"Silence!" Arceus shouted. "This is dire news! Rayquaza is one of the highest Pokémon gods, only surpassed by me and my two children. We have to adjourn court for now. He has to be found!"

"I agree, this is now far more dire than the disappearance of a mere mortal or even a Champion," Palutena nodded. "If even the gods disappear... something really horrible must be going on."

"Bring them back to their cells for now," Arceus told the Centurions.

Palkia felt betrayed when she saw how the two hands were leaving the court room. "I will get you two, just you believe it! You WILL pay for what you did!"

"Daughter!" Arceus shouted. "Stop speaking nonsense and go with Dialga! I want you to look through the whole Sinnoh region... as I expect every single one of you all to search through your home worlds for any clue of Rayquaza's whereabouts!"


	33. The Transdimensional Drive

"GREAT AETHER!" Ike yelled. Using the flames the Fire Rod had stored within his holy blade Ragnell, he reignited it and attacked one of the Space Pirate Commandos that was threatening him with both his quantum assault cannon and grenades, by sweeping Ragnell around in a wide arc, creating a trail of fire.

Meta Knight leapt up, confronting one of the flying Pirate Aerotroopers. Catching the evil alien off guard, he swept around his cape, blinding it with a cloak of darkness.

"Behold..." he muttered, and, unseen for the Aerotrooper, he drew his blade Galaxia in one swift motion, slashing through the solid armor of the pirate.

"KNOW MY POWER!" he yelled. The shockwave created by his powerful slash not only killed his airborne opponent, but also knocked every pirate that was close to them away.

In the meantime, his troops, the 'Meta-Knights' were fighting the pirates with their own weapons, a colorful assortment of medieval weapons, such as harpoons, axes, swords and morning stars.

"We can do it!" Butch, a skull-faced axe warrior shouted with glee. "We can beat him!"

His joy turned into panic when from one of the alien ships, an enormous behemoth came stomping: A phazon-powered Elite Pirate.

"Don't give up just yet!" Meta Knight commanded. "Where is Heavy Lobster?"

"Here it is, sir!" a harpoon warrior shouted as he activated the secret weapon of the Halberd: The golden, crustacean robot called Heavy Lobster. It came rolling down the Halberd's ramp like some sort of tank, then it extended its robotic legs and leapt over the whole battlefield. Standing in front of the colossal Elite Pirate, Heavy Lobster opened its impressive pincers... and fired a stream of searing flames at its opponent.

"It never could beat Kirby, but it looks like it has its uses when used for the right thing..." Meta Knight muttered while he watched his robotic weapon in action.

In the end, the Space Pirates were no match for Ike and his new allies, and soon enough, the last Pirate Trooper fell under a mighty swing of Ike's weapon.

The Meta-Knights erupted in cheers, while Heavy Lobster was being deactivated again. Meta Knight lowered his blade and sighed. He then gave the mercenary turned Crimean general an appreciative nod.

Ike sheathed his sword and looked around himself. "Well, I've been in many arduous battles, but no one was as remarkable as this one... you and your men are well-trained, especially against opponents who carry such unusual, powerful weapons..."

He picked up one of the pirates' dropped cannons and examined it. "I've never seen anything like it before... neither have I seen flying ships."

"I can understand why you must have believed us to be your enemies," Meta Knight said. "You must come from a planet far away from Pop Star, a world where technology is not advanced enough to know air travel..."

"Oh, we do know air travel," Ike chuckled. "But only on the backs of Pegasi or Wyverns."

"Then your home world must be a wondrous place," Meta Knight said. "You must tell me of it some time... but not now! I must make sure that my ship is undamaged. Excuse me..."

"Hey..." Ike shouted when he saw how the diminutive knight walked towards his vessel. "I'm going with you."

"Be my guest, young warrior!" Meta Knight nodded. While they were walking along the long ramp that was leading them inside the ship, he added: "You have fought well. May I ask for your name?"

"Oh, of course! My name is Ike... I am the leader of the Greil mercenaries, as well as the current general of Crimea."

"Well met," Meta Knight replied, not letting himself get confused by those unfamiliar names. "I am Sir Meta Knight from Pop Star, and the brave men you have seen are my crew."

Ike looked around. "The crew of this... flying ship?"

"Indeed, this is the Halberd," Meta Knight nodded. "My vessel, my creation... and my pride. Welcome aboard, young general!"

"Um, thanks, I guess..." Ike murmured. "Say... can you tell me how you got here? I was separated from my companions, and the magical gate we came through is closed... I've been searching for a way to get out of here."

"Interesting..." the masked Dream Lander murmured. "We came here by accident, after being swallowed by a dark entity. We were hoping our local hero - or rather, his substitute - could defeat him, but it looks like he failed. We know nothing about this place or why we appeared here of all places."

"I only know that this place is called the Twilight Realm," Ike said. "And the building we met in is the Palace of Twilight... and I only know these things because of my allies, who come from the continent called Hyrule." He reached into his pocket and took out the blue instrument he had found there. "I'm still surprised that I was able to find the Ocarina of Time in such a place..."

"This... Palace of Twilight seems to be abandoned," Meta Knight said as they entered an elevator. "Can you tell me what happened to the inhabitants?"

"As far as I know, they were imprisoned and taken away by the same pirates we fought," Ike said. "Ummm... isn't this a dead end?"

Meta Knight chuckled. This man really knew nothing about modern technology. "Observe," he simply said and pressed a button. Ike was surprised when the elevator moved upwards.

"Amazing..." he whispered. "And this works without the use of magic?"

"I'm not really too enthusiastic about magic," Meta Knight admitted. "I prefer my own fighting skills... and the technologies that allowed me to make the Halberd. So, the Space Pirates have enslaved yet another race on their conquest to power? I am not surprised. Then again, they must have found a way to enter this realm..."

"They... just flew in?" Ike suggested.

Meta Knight chuckled. "Possible, but I don't think that is all. You did see the dark clouds surrounding the palace, right? Those were unusual turbulences, possibly made of some unknown, magical powers. Those turbulences make it impossible for the Halberd to leave, we already tried it."

"So... that means you're stuck here with me?" Ike asked.

"Well, maybe..." Meta Knight murmured. The elevator stopped, and together, they entered the bridge. Out of the Halberd's cockpit, Meta Knight looked at the huge Space Pirate ship that was standing next to his own vessel, the only pirate ship that stayed intact after the battle. "But there might be a chance that our enemies provided us with a way to leave this strange realm..."

* * *

"Well, did you find him, brother?" Palkia asked as she met with Dialga at Spear Pillar, which was on top of Mt. Coronet, in the Sinnoh region of the Pokémon world.

"He is not in Sinnoh," Dialga shook his head. "Latias and Latios just arrived with messages from Kanto and Hoenn... they couldn't find him there either."

"Then only Johto remains..." the transformed Legendary Pokémon of Space murmured.

"Can't your Unown servants help us?" Dialga wondered.

"They rarely enter the human dimension," Palkia pointed out, ignoring the 'sister' remark her sibling had thrown in. "But there might be a chance... I'll summon one of them."

As the protector of space, it was no problem for her to open a portal to the dimension that was inhabited by the Unown. Through the gap, a single Unown that was shaped like a 'Z' appeared.

'What is it you desire, oh mistress?' it telepathically asked Palkia.

Dialga chuckled, while Palkia gritted her teeth. "Please don't call me that..." she grumbled. "Tell me, do you or your brethren know if Rayquaza was in Johto during the past few days?"

'Not that I am aware of, Lady of Space,' the Unown replied, causing Dialga to snicker anew. 'But there was one unusual incident we were directly part of...'

Now Palkia pricked her ears. "Such as?" she asked.

'Well, it happened in the Alph Ruins, which you know, is the place where the barriers between the two dimensions are extremely thin...'

"I know that," Palkia impatiently said. "Go on!"

'Well, a group of young trainers and their Pokémon came into the ruins, and we somehow could tell that some of them weren't really from this world...'

"I knew it..." Palkia groaned. "Those must be a few of Master Hand's elusive 'substitute champions'."

"That's strange..." Dialga murmured. "As far as I know, there are no champions from our world missing that need to be exchanged..."

'Well, they talked about finding a way back to their own home... but then, they got attacked by members of a criminal organization you might be familiar with...'

"Team Galactic?" Palkia gasped.

'Actually, it was Team Rocket,' the Unown corrected his mistress. 'The battle between them caused the floor to collapse, and we knew they would die if we didn't help them. Then, I felt something... unusual. It happened when I approached one of the Pokémon that was not really from this world... I... somehow made contact with his mind, and I could see that he was not really a Pokémon.'

"No, duh!" Palkia snorted and rolled her eyes. "Thanks to the two hand brothers, we don't really know how many humans from that world they scattered across the multiverse..."

'But it was no human either,' the Unown pointed out. 'It was something else, more powerful... and ancient. The entity spoke to me and asked me to bring him and his friends to where others of his species are. When I told him I did not know anything about this, he instead asked me to bring him to a person who might know. My mind quickly scanned several dimensions... and the closest world I could find with such a person was the continent of Tellius, which is on the same planet as the world known as...'

"Hyrule..." Palkia sighed. "Which means that they are now in the territory of Nayru, Farore and Din..."

"But they are the goddesses of Hyrule," Dialga pointed out. "Are you sure they are also responsible for Tellius?"

"Father once told me there has been a goddess called Ashunera," Palkia said. "But nobody knows what happened her, only that she disappeared one day. She was part of a triumvirate, together with father and Palutena... but ever since she disappeared, he had to share the high seat with just the queen of Skyworld. And the goddesses of Hyrule had the job to watch over Tellius as well."

"But this strange entity..." Dialga murmured. "I'd really like to know what he is searching for. I will contact Nayru and tell her to be on the lookout for those 'interdimensional tourists'."

"I feel like I have forgotten something..." Palkia murmured. "I have the feeling that it's something important, but I can't quite grasp it..."

"Blame it on female hormones, sis!" Dialga chuckled. "See ya later!"

And then, he disappeared.

Palkia sighed. "All of this is Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's fault..." she grumbled. "I really hope we find Rayquaza soon, so we can continue with the trial against them..."

She then gasped and held her head. "Wh-what was that?" she muttered. "I felt something..."

'Is something the matter, mistress?' the Unown who was still hovering in front of her asked.

Palkia shook her head. "I just felt something... just a small irritation, but... it kind of feels like the balance of space has just fluctuated. Almost as if... someone has breached the barriers of space without my permission." She frowned. "If there is anybody out there besides the two hands who is following with their plans, I will track them down and punish them!"

* * *

On Tellius, the battle had become even more intense when the Ninja Monkeys and the Koopa Airships received backup in the form of Zinger Wasps, Kremling soldiers, Koopatrols and Magikoopas. Titania's own mages, led by Soren, faced the blue-robed spell casters, but nobody know who would emerge victorious.

Link rode through the masses of enemies on a chestnut brown mare that reminded him too much of Epona. He fired arrows and slashed out with his blade at any opponent that came too close to him. Every now and then, he threw his Gale Boomerang at a descending Zinger, causing the spiked wasp to crash down to the ground.

Marcia and Jill were leading the air battle with their fellow Pegasus and Wyvern Riders. Kaji was lending them their help too, and his fire breath turned out to be an extremely help against the battleships. Princess Elincia was one of the most deadly air warriors, and quite a few Parakoopas fell under her skillful sword strikes.

Maya and her Pokémon were fighting alongside the infantry, as well as Asuka, who fought just like a true ninja in her new Sheikah outfit.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Titania shouted from the back of her own horse. "FIGHT UNTIL THE END! FOR CRIMEA AND PRINCESS ELINCIA!"

"PiiiiikaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUU!!" Using her Thunder, Misato fried any opponent that came to close to her, while Ritsuko assisted her with her Hydro Pump.

'I'm still angry with you, you know?' she grumbled. 'Just because I'm a Squirtle now doesn't mean I can't find a boyfriend.'

Misato smirked. 'Well, maybe you'll meet a nice Turtwig boy some day...'

'Less talking, more fighting!' Kaworu told the two females.

Misdreavus smiled dreamily as she hovered at his side, blasting any incoming enemies with Shadow Ball attacks. 'Listening to their talk gives me all kinds of romantic feelings... don't you feel the same, sugar?'

Kaworu sweatdropped. 'Somebody get this amorous ghost girl away from me...' he muttered.

"We can do it!" Asuka shouted. "We can beat them!" She engaged a muscular Krusha Kremling in close combat and knocked him down, using a stunning Deku Nut she had found in her pocket. "Hah! Take that, lizard breath! Dang, I wish Shinji was here to see that, then he would finally treat me with some respect..."

'FEEL THE POWER OF AURA!' Lucario shouted mentally, leapt up into the air and concentrated his powers. He cupped his hands and fired a stream of concentrated aura at the incoming Ninja Monkeys.

And indeed, while it was happening slowly, the troops of Crimea began to successfully repel the attacks of the otherworldly attackers. But then, something happened that should turn the tables of battle...

From high above the battlefield, Princess Elincia was able to see a squadron of soldiers that were unlike anything she had seen before. They looked like tall, armored knights, but there was something dark about them. She couldn't see their faces, but they definitely were formidable opponents, and most of her soldiers' weapons harmlessly bounced off their thick armor. They swung around their huge swords and maces, and only one of these swings was enough to fling a normal human through the air.

"Those warriors... their fighting style is inhuman," she murmured. "They must be the final elite warriors of the Black Knight..."

Then she gasped when she looked into the middle of this squad and saw the general of this army... the Black Knight himself, clad in his whole, black armor, had entered the field of battle himself. And he was even more formidable than the mysterious knights around him.

"Of course..." she muttered. "His armor can only damaged by a holy weapon..."

And she prayed that Sir Link would be strong enough to stand a chance against such a powerful opponent.

Unofortunately, the Black Knight had made her inattentive, and she didn't see how another battleship appeared in the air behind her.

On the ship's bridge, a pudgy, brown-scaled Koopa boy gestured at the Pegasus Elincia was riding on. "BRING THAT WINGED MULE DOWN!" Morton Koopa Jr. commanded.

"PRINCESS!" Marcia yelled when she saw how several Bullet Bills were being shot at the princess and her mount at once.

Realizing that there was no way she could dodge the deadly projectiles in time, Elincia winced and braced herself for the impact.

It never happened.

A huge shape appeared in the clouds above her and cast an immense shadow on her and the battlefield below her. The huge, flying ship pointed its own cannons at the Bullet Bills and destroyed them with several, precisely aimed shots.

"What... what is that?" she whispered. "That flying ship looks different from the ones we've been fighting..."

On the Koopa Airship, Morton was getting furious. "Hey, who's that? Who allowed him to blast my Bullet Bills?"

The son of Bowser ran up to a window and looked outside. On top of the ship that had attacked him, he saw two regal figures standing. Two swords were glinting in the morning sun.

And then, Meta Knight held tightly on to Ike's shoulders and carried him down, into the center of the battle, while the Halberd's crew continued to fire at the enemy ships.

"Sir... Sir Ike!" Elincia murmured with joy, and a faint blush appeared on her face. "And he brought some unusual allies as well..."

And Meta Knight brought the general where he was supposed to be, into the middle of the army he was supposed to command. And while he was doing it, he couldn't help but think:

'It's a good thing we were able to install that Transdimensional Drive we found aboard the Space Pirate vessel into the Halberd's reactor and escape the Twilight Realm with it. Thus, I shall be able to return back home to Pop Star... right after I've helped Sir Ike to defend his own home country!'


	34. A bat in a turtle's kingdom

Rouge was stepping out of her club, which she had closed for the rest of the day. She walked up to the street and waited.

She had thought this whole affair through, again and again... and something did not feel right for her. Still, being offered a reward of seven different sorts of jewels, she just couldn't resist the temptation.

She had asked her mysterious dialog partner where he wanted to brief her about the mission, but he refused to tell her the exact location. Instead, he said that he was going to fetch her with his personal vehicle, all she had to do was to bring all the treasure hunting tools she needed and wait in front of her club.

Rouge had decided to put on her Nail Picks, in case she had to dig through dirt, as well as her treasure scope, in case she was faced with invisible obstacles. Except those two little tools, she took nothing along - her fit, acrobatic bat body was all she needed.

She waited for nearly half an hour, before her business partner appeared. And at first, she didn't even recognize him.

She was very surprised when she saw how an extremely unusual vehicle came to a stop in front of her. It nearly looked like a missile with an angry face painted on it, but it also had a pilot seat, four wheels and an engine, indicated by the twin exhaust pipes at the back of the vehicle.

The individual driving this strange little thing didn't look any less stranger. It was unusual enough that it was a humanoid animal like her - there were very few Mobians living in Station Square and the surrounding cities. But what surprised her even more was that this little, spiked-shelled turtle looked like he was eight years old - at the most.

He grinned at her. "Yo, your ride's here!"

"Would you get that thing off the parking lot?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "I'm waiting for a client. Are you even old enough to drive?"

"Hey, I built this baby myself," he said and gave his Bullet Blaster a pat. "Besides, is that any way to greet your business partner?"

Rouge blinked. He couldn't be serious, couldn't he? "Are you telling me that... you are this 'Mr. BJ'?"

"Bowser Junior, at your service!" the Koopa prince grinned. "Now, if you are still interested in doing business with us, maybe you'd like to hop up... my Papa's waiting for us."

Rouge was tempted to just head back inside. 'The jewels, girl, think about the jewels...' she told herself, and in the end, she reluctantly climbed up behind the small turtle.

"So your father is my true client, is that true?" Rouge asked him. "May I ask who he is?"

"You may, cutie!" Junior said. "My Papa is Bowser Koopa, ruler of the Koopa Kingdom!"

"A king..." Rouge muttered. This job was beginning to look more and more promising. "And what about my reward?"

"We'll show you the goods as soon as we reach the castle," Junior explained. "Now hold on tight, this ride might be a bit bumpy..."

He stepped on the gas, and the Bullet Blaster shot down the road like an actual missile. Rouge gasped when they shot past several cars - cars on both sides of the street.

"Don't they teach young princes the traffic rules?" she complained. She got reminded of the stunts of a certain, black hedgehog while he was driving through the streets of an alien-infested city...

"You haven't seen anything yet," Junior grinned. "Just you wait until I activate the Transdimensional Drive..."

"Look out ahead!" the bat screeched.

Junior heard the loud beeping of a car's horn, saw the approaching Porsche and just smirked. With one hand, he pulled out a small item that looked like a lightning bolt... and hurled it up into the air.

A small, but dark cloud suddenly appeared above the Porsche, and Rouge let out a gasp of surprise when she saw the lightning that was striking the car. She was even more surprised, though, when she realized that the car did not explode, but instead shrunk to the size of a toy car. The confused driver swerved wildly to avoid the wheels of the Bullet Blaster, which now seemed gigantic to him.

Junior laughed while the Porsche driver barely avoided being squashed. "Humans... always good for a laugh!"

"Okay, I think you're taking this a bit too far," Rouge shouted. "I want off this thing, now!"

"Not a chance, cutie," Junior smirked. "You already agreed on meeting my Papa... therefore, I will bring you to him." And then, he pressed a button next to his steering wheel.

To Rouge, it looked like they were driving into a tunnel made of bright, blue light... to anyone who had been watching the weird vehicle and the two animal passengers from the outside, it just looked like they disappeared in a bright flash, leaving only burning tire marks behind.

* * *

Rouge gasped when the Bullet Blaster shot out of the 'tunnel of light' and then rolled down a long hallway. She looked around. "Where... where are we?" She did not recognize this place.

"Welcome to Papa's castle, Miss Bat!" Junior said. "Just hang on, we're about to enter the throne room..."

"Wait!" Rouge shouted. "There are stairs ahead... you're not planning to..."

Junior grinned. "Oh yes, I do!"

'Damn, this kid is nearly as crazy as Sonic...' Rouge thought while they drove down the stairs. Her heart finally started beating again when they reached the end of the stairs. When they drove past several huge pictures and statues, she couldn't help but wonder if the horned, red-maned turtle creature she was seeing everywhere was the lord of this castle...

"We're here!" Junior then shouted. "Next stop: The throne room!"

A couple of shocked Hammer Brothers barely had the time to open a huge, wooden portal, before Junior drove through it, into a big hall with burning torches hanging everywhere. Just in front of the immense stone throne, they came to a stop with screeching tires.

Junior looked back at his passenger. "Now, wasn't that fun?" he chuckled.

Rouge felt her body. "Legs, ears, wings... yes, I'm still in one piece," she murmured. Quickly, she jumped off the infernal machine that brought her here. "I never want to ride on that thing ever again," she grumbled.

"I knew you liked it," Junior grinned. "I'm already looking forward to when I'm bringing you back home."

Loud coughing caught the attention of both of them. Rouge was taken aback when she looked up at the turtle that was sitting on the throne. That creature was BIG! And here she thought Big the Cat had a large body...

"Um... Junior, didn't I tell you not to drive in the house anymore?" Bowser asked his youngest son.

Junior shrugged. "Multiple times, Papa, I lost count..."

Rouge blinked when she saw a fireball flying through the air. Just now, she realized that a river of lava was flowing through a canal behind the throne. Every now and then, a fireball like the one she had seen was flying out of the lava and fell back inside.

"I see you're admiring the inner decorations of my castle," Bowser smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Um, certainly, but... isn't all this lava a bit... dangerous?"

Bowser roared with laughter. "Hardly," he snorted. "Nothing like a good lava bath to lift your spirits. And it makes a good trap for annoying plumbers, too."

Rouge didn't dare to ask what kind of problems he could have with plumbers. Instead, she concentrated on her mission. "So... you want to hire me, is that true?"

"That's true," the Koopa King nodded. "I am working for an organization that prefers to stay anonymous for now, and we want you to bring us a certain weapon that is stored in a military facility on an otherwise remote island."

"I take it this island isn't near Station Square, isn't it?" Rouge asked.

Bowser chuckled. "No, it's not. It's not even on the same world. Actually, you're not in your own home world anymore. Junior brought you here with the Transdimensional Drive."

Now Rouge was certain that nothing would surprise her anymore. "Does this... world also have a name?" she asked.

"This world is called the 'Mushroom World' by most of its inhabitants," Bowser explained. "Although my dream is that someday, they will call it 'Koopa World'..."

'Great, I've been hired by an egomaniac,' Rouge thought. "Okay, back to my assignment... is this facility you told me about heavily guarded?"

"That it is," Bowser nodded. "Well-trained human soldiers are patrolling most parts of the base, and then there are the members of an elite special forces unit called FOXHOUND. Actually, they are all members of a group of terrorists that plan to threaten their government with the weapon you are supposed to acquire."

Rouge didn't care about the agendas of governments or terrorist groups of a world she knew nothing about. All that counted was her mission. "Well, at least they are humans and should be easy to deal with, especially if their guards are similarly trained as the soldiers of GUN..."

"Just make sure not to be spotted by security cameras, you don't want to know what those FOXHOUND guys are capable of... but since you are supposed to be one of the best special agents of your world, we have faith in your abilities."

"All I need is the proper motivation," Rouge said. "Before I make a decision, I want to see the promised reward."

"No problem!" Bowser snapped his fingers, and a couple of Parakoopas brought a big, wooden chest and placed it in front of their king.

'Flying turtles...' she wondered. 'Well, why not? I know a fox and a rabbit that can fly, so...'

"Open it!" Bowser commanded, and the Parakoopas obeyed.

Rouge's eyes began to sparkle when she saw the seven gems that were lying in the chest, on a soft velvet cushion. Every single one of them was star-shaped and slightly bigger than a Chaos Emerald. In fact, they reminded her very much of the Chaos Emeralds, since there were seven of them, and every one of a different color. She saw a Diamond Star, an Emerald Star, a Gold Star, a Ruby Star, a Sapphire Star, a Garnet Star and a Crystal Star.

"I take it these Crystal Stars will be enough as payment," Bowser grinned when he saw Rouge's greedy expression.

"Yes..." the bat murmured. "Yes, these will do fine..." She was disappointed when the two winged Koopas closed the chest in front of their eyes.

"You will get them when you have managed to bring us that weapon," Bowser told her. "Sneaking into the base will be the hardest part. But as soon as you manage to reach it, the easy part will begin. We will give you another Transdimensional Drive, and all you have to do is to attach it to the weapon, and you will have no trouble at all to escape from the base and that world."

"Well, that is fine, but there is still one thing you haven't told me yet..." Rouge pointed out. "What kind of weapon is it you want me to steal?"

Bowser smiled. "A nuclear equipped, walking battle tank."

Rouge didn't want to believe her ears. "You... you want me to steal a NUCLEAR WEAPON?" she gasped. "Please don't tell me you're planning to start a nuclear war with that thing..."

Bowser frowned. "What we want to do with it is none of your concern. Just be content that we don't plan to bring it into your world, the rest doesn't concern you."

Rouge agreed with that, but the problem was, she couldn't really be sure what the Koopa King was going to do with that weapon. There was no reason for her to believe him.

Still, there was the matter of the jewels...

She shook her head. No, she might be a spy, thief and treasure hunter, but she would never endanger any country by just giving a dangerous weapon like that to a creature that had the ability of reaching different worlds in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry," she said and turned around. "You will have to find someone else to do the job."

Bowser didn't seem upset or even disappointed. In fact, he actually smiled. "I had the feeling you would say something like that," he said. "Unfortunately, we don't really have the time to search for someone who is as good at your job as you are. Therefore, we will need to 'convince' you to do it..."

"Not all the gems in the world would be enough to make me steal a nuclear weapon for you," Rouge shouted. "Now tell that crazy son of yours to bring me back home, now!"

"I'm afraid you can't leave just yet," Bowser said. "Wendy!"

Another Koopa entered the throne room, but this time, it was a female wearing high-heeled shoes and a bow on her head. In her hand, she was holding a strange wand.

"I'm here, Daddy!" she smiled.

"She did not agree to my offer," her father said and pointed his claw at Rouge. "You know what to do."

"But of course, Daddy!" Wendy said. "Okay, little bat, time to teach you this lesson: When you are in the Koopa Kingdom, you listen to whatever my father tells you, got it?"

Rouge eyed all three Koopas carefully. Would she be able to win a battle with this family of demented reptiles?

'Rouge, girl, you did it again,' she thought. 'How do you always manage to get yourself into such situations?'

Wendy waved around the wand, and a couple of glowing, red rings came flying at Rouge. The bat tried to jump over them, but it was no use, they flew after her and wrapped themselves around her head. She gasped when her mind was invaded by strange thoughts and commands.

Wendy grinned while the tip of her wand was glowing. "You will do what I tell you. You will accept this mission - for FREE! You will bring us Metal Gear Rex!"

To her horror, Rouge heard herself responding: "I accept the mission."

Wendy patted her wand lovingly. "I knew it was a good idea to keep the king's wand after turning him into a trophy, Daddy... come to think of it, I never knew it could do anything besides turning people into animals the first time I stole it."

Bowser chuckled while the Parakoopas carried the chest away. "And to think that the dumb bat thought I would hand over the Crystal Stars like that..."

"You're not trying to use them again to find that treasure underneath Rogueport, are you, Papa?" Junior asked.

"Of course not! That treasure never existed, I realized that after that fool Grodus unleashed the Shadow Queen. That was one of the rare times I was glad that Mario was around to save the day... on the other hand, the Shadow Queen would have loved to join the Subspace Council, I'm sure..."

"Too late for that now, Daddy," Wendy smiled. "Now, shall I make sure that our dear little thief is provided with a Transdimensional Drive?"

"Yes, bring her down to Ludwig's lab," Bowser nodded. "He's still on Tellius, helping Larry and Morton in the fight against the Crimean army, but I don't think he'd mind if you took one of his gadgets."

"It's not even his own invention," the Koopa princess huffed. "He merely built them."

"Well, whatever. Just make sure that Miss Bat will leave soon."

"Sure thing! Okay, bat-girl, follow me!"

Rouge couldn't help but nod and follow the Koopa girl. 'For once... for once in my life I wished someone was here to save me...' she thought to herself.

When the two females had left the room, Junior walked up to his father and asked: "Um, Papa... what am I supposed to do now?"

Bowser frowned at his youngest son. "You will grab the nearest mop and bucket, Junior!"

"WHAT?" Junior squawked. "But... but why?"

His father gestured at the open door and the corridor behind it. "Do you think these skid marks are going to remove themselves? So, get moving!"

"Aww, dammit..." the young Koopa grumbled.


	35. Time for some REAL magic

Author's Notes:

The first half of this chapter was written by my good friend and fellow fanfiction maniac Alex Warlorn, all I did was to correct mistakes and change whatever seemed necessary.

Thanks a bunch for your great help, Alex!

* * *

Wendy led the enslaved Rouge through the giant castle corridors like a trophy. Rouge couldn't help but wonder what the designers had been on when they built this place as her body moved of it's own accord. Eggman's bases had more common sense in their design than this, and she had broken into enough to know. It was like some giant child had taken a bunch of stone blocks and had just enough mind to place them squarely on top of each other.

In spite of everything, when she looked at Wendy, Rouge couldn't help but think:

'Where was she when fashion sense got handed out? Even girlie girls, such as that Cream kid, don't wear bows anymore.' She mentally shook her head. 'Focus, girl! There has to be a way out of this! You've still got your mind. And that means that maybe I can get my body back.'

While carting Rouge along like a new pet, Wendy stopped dead in her tracks, when she spotted a human in her father's castle. For what she had heard, the girl had claimed to be fourteen on occasion, but she appeared younger. She wore a simple, red dress with yellow highlights. For a moment her pigtails reminded Rouge of Cream, until she noticed the little skulls keeping the hair in place. It also looked like she combed it as often as Shadow smiled.

"What are you doing here, you black-haired floozy?" Wendy pointed a claw at the human child. "You're supposed to be at the Assist Trophy Factory!"

The girl in the red dress just kicked her hanging legs on the garish table she was sitting on. "I'm just here under contract from Wario, do you think there's any other reason I'd be near your family and risk catching the germs that are without any doubt flying around here?"

"You little bitch! I could turn you into a toad with this wand!"

"How cliche... I could turn you into a fork and throw you into a smelter, much more fun. And I don't need someone else's wand to do magic."

Rouge in her mind just stared at this girl... she was human, or looked the part anyway. But there was something about her that made Rouge uneasy, something about her that just didn't feel right.

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" Cheered a tiny red devil that jumped on the dark-haired girl's shoulder.

The girl didn't even turn around. "Shut up, Red!"

"Yes, Mistress..." the devil said in a meek voice.

The girl hopped down the table and calmly approached Rouge, looking her over. "Cheap, ineffective, short term, lousy. You expect your barbie doll here to steal your new toy like this? Meh."

Wendy didn't believe this. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?"

"Wario hears things, as much as he likes to hear himself talk. And I thought grandma was boring... This is spell is nothing compared to what the great Ashley can do."

"Turn her into a monster! Turn her into a monster!" Red said excitedly.

"Mutating people into beasties is so first grade..." The look in Ashley's eyes gave Rouge shivers. Something she never ever thought a human could do to her. Even the GUN Commander, when he had been out for blood against Shadow, hadn't been this scary. There was just something unnatural about her.

"First things first! Red, transform!" Without even a reply the little devil jumped off her shoulder, and in a poof, changed into a wand that was topped with a red, spherical gem. Ashley caught the wand expertly and gently tapped it against Rouge's head. Rouge blinked, and found that her rigid, robotic moving body was suddenly relaxing and under her own power again.

"Traitor!" Wendy roared.

"Hardly," Ashley said cooly. In one fluid motion, Rouge did a downwards kick on Wendy's head, knocking her clean back into her shell.

Rouge turned to Ashley. "Thanks."

Ashley smiled, just like a snake would. "That's quite all right, you've put up quite a fight, now you've caused so much trouble, you went and burst her bubble." Rouge felt uneasy, but Ashley's voice was almost like a lullaby to her.

"Everything will be quite all right, now hear the calling of the night. All your dreams and wishes, be but ashes. Keeping all your less interesting traits at bay, your mind, it be like clay. Shuffle those boring parts of you under the floorboards of your mind. Nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all, we're having a ball. Don't fear the fall, not at all. Now fall deeper, and deeper, and deeper into the night, it won't be long, now you are where you belong. With us, here in the dark."

Rouge blinked several times, her eyes turning back to normal from the red color they had gained about half way through Ashley's verse. She struck a pose and said: "Yo, so when do we get started?"

Ashley looked at Wendy, who was still lying on the ground. "I'm no deity like Crazy Hand, so don't expect this curse to be flawless. Thankfully I don't think there much if any magic on the world where your new toy is situated, so while there are plenty of ways to remove this curse with magic, it's virtually impossible to break via mundane methods. I know more than a few magical sticks-in-the-mud who could bring her annoying parts back out."

Wendy's head peaked out of her shell and she blinked. "What... WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Oh, I just buried the annoying parts of her, such as love of others, decency, restraint, empathy, that sort of thing, and helped the more interesting parts of her self come to the forefront, like greed, vanity, pleasure-seeking, selfishness. I had to get her to trust me, even for a moment, or it wouldn't have worked."

"You could have warned me..." Wendy glowered at the witch-girl.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ashley smirked.

"She's got you there," Rouge sneered, "It WAS fun! And you, tell your deadbeat dad I expect to be paid WELL for bringing you your killing machine! I'm sure he has a few dozen non-enchanted jewels lying around!"

"Isn't she on our side now?" Wendy asked in a confused voice.

"I said I brought her darker features to the surface, you ignorant, royal brat."

"I never felt so... free! Thanks, kiddo!" Rouge said, grinning in a way that showed off her fangs.

'I can't believe I was so worried about what would happen to a bunch of strangers on some world that I don't even know,' she thought. 'Everything feels so much clearer now! Why should I care about what happens to a bunch of nameless, faceless aliens? It's just business... all the world's gems are mine to keep.'

"You're welcome!" Ashley said, her voice devoid of any emotion. "I've fulfilled my contract with the Subspace Council, now you go and fulfil yours!"

Rouge snapped her fingers. "You got it!" She turned and pointed a finger at Wendy's nose. "So, where are those wonderful toys that you said you wanted to give me, for FREE?"

Deep in her heart, Rouge knew that what she was doing was still wrong, with only one difference:

She didn't care. Not at all!

* * *

"Shadow, would you calm down for once?"

"Out of my way, Sonic!" the black hedgehog growled. "I know Rouge wanted to stay home this evening, and there weren't any orders given to her from GUN, I've checked. And there's no way she would have just changed her mind like that without telling me. I say it again, something must have happened to her!"

"Aw, I think you're worrying a bit too much, buddy," his blue counterpart shrugged. "You know that girl, she probably found out about some special 'deal' she just could not ignore and went to take care of it."

"She would have told me!" Shadow insisted as he ran past Sonic and down the street.

Sonic scratched his head, then he ran after his sometimes rival, sometimes friend. "Well, but what if there was no time to tell you?"

"I... I just know. I have this feeling in my gut, the same I had back when the Black Arms arrived on our planet... something has happened! And I'm going to find out what!"

Sonic sighed. "Okay, if you say so... but not on your own, buddy! This time around, I'm going with you! Enough with this 'burden of the lone warrior' shtick. After all what happened, we are friends, right?"

Shadow sighed. The blue hedgehog (and quite a few of his other friends, too) could be really annoying at times. But that didn't change the fact that Shadow had come to admire him, his abilities and also his way of dealing with things. There had to be a reason that besides him, Sonic was the only one who was able to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to its fullest.

"How many of your friends did you tell about this?" Shadow asked as they reached downtown Westopolis. After the first attack of the Black Arms, the city was almost completely rebuilt. Shadow still felt a pang of guilt when he thought back to that day... he could have stopped the aliens, but decided to leave them be, to find out more about his past.

In the end, nearly half of the city got destroyed, and all of the citizens had to be evacuated.

Sonic saw the expression on the black hedgehog's face. "I only told Tails," he said. "You know that Knuckles would have a fit if he learns that something might have happened to Rouge. You know you've got competition with him, Shadow!" He smirked.

"Stop jumping to conclusions about Rouge and me!" Shadow snapped. "Damn, Sonic, you can be so annoying..."

"Aw, if that's the truth, why are you blushing?" Sonic grinned.

Shadow just snarled and sped up. Sonic chuckled and decided to keep his mouth shut for now as he followed the other hedgehog.

They continued their search, but in the evening, they still couldn't find a single trace that was leading to Rouge.

"I'm starting to get worried too, you know?" Sonic told Shadow as they were coming out of a bar Rouge was sometimes hanging out in. "You think old Egghead has..."

"Eggman is a fool, and I see no reason why he should do anything to Rouge," Shadow muttered. "It's not like she's going to work with him again anyways. He knows she works for the government and could always tell GUN of his plans, and she... well, there's no way that she would ever support his crazy schemes again!"

"Well, then I guess the only thing we can do is hope that Tails managed to..." Suddenly, he heard something beeping. "Ah, perfect timing!"

He pulled a cell phone out of nowhere and raised it to his ear. "Yo, Tails! Any news yet?"

"Sonic, I've analyzed the machine parts we found on the road near Club Rouge," came the voice of the young, two-tailed fox. "And I made an astounding discovery: That device was leaking a strange substance that was filled with an unknown sort of energy. I made a few experiments with that substance and found out that it is able to reproduce itself. But that's not the most amazing thing I found out! It..."

"Tails, buddy, please get to the point," Sonic sighed. "I'd love to hear one of your scientific speeches, but we're kind of in a hurry here."

"I was just getting to it," Tails said in a slightly miffed voice. "See, this substance was able to manipulate space whenever I heated it up. I was able to build a very small, but functional teleportation device with it. You know Eggman has built quite a few of those, but they always have to be at least human-sized. But this stuff can do so much more."

"Okay... so you find a new toy, is that it? But how does that help us to find Rouge?"

"Well, I think that whoever built this machine might be responsible for Rouge's disappearance. If he has enough of this stuff and uses it to build a bigger machine, such as an engine or hyperdrive, he could easily transport himself and Rouge to a faraway place."

"Um... how far away are we talking about here, Tails?"

"Take the distance of the known, explored parts of space and double the distance," Tails said. "Then you have about one tenth of the distance you could cover with such a device."

"WHOAH!" Sonic shouted. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm not 100 sure, since I didn't have the time to conduct any more experiments... but I'm at least 88 sure of it, Sonic!"

"Well, I guess it's no wonder then that we found no trace of Rouge..." Sonic murmured. "I don't suppose there is any chance we can catch up with them, is there?"

"Actually, that won't be a problem," Tails said. "I've built a scanner that showed me some spatial anomalies in the area, and they all point into a certain direction. If we had a similar device like that, we could easily follow the trail to wherever it leads."

"I hate to break it to you, buddy, but we don't really have such a gadget."

"Not yet... but I'm working on it," Tails replied. Now Sonic could hear the sound of a hammer in the background. "I think I might be able to finish it by the time you and Shadow come to my workshop. With this new vehicle, you will be able to follow whoever has lost parts of his engine."

"Great, I knew it was a good idea to inform you about what happened, Tails! We'll be there in a wink!"

He put his phone away and winked at Shadow. "Good news, buddy! I think we might be able to find your girlfriend..."

Shadow grumbled. "SONIC! Cut that out!"


	36. Kids on a sailing trip

Shinji was standing on one of the Mushroom Palace's balconies, looking out at the colorful plains and hills of the Mushroom World.

'So many worlds...' he wondered. 'So many places we could have ended up on... and yet, we were born on our Earth. But, there's one thing that was bugging me: If there are so many worlds, and many of them much more advanced than ours - why did the Angels choose specifically our world?

And are the Angels the sole reason why we are in this situation now?' He looked down at his pink, chubby form. 'I'm not even human anymore... was that all a coincidence? Am I only in this situation because of some manic, floating glove's guilt trip? Is there a reason why he chose to put me in Kirby's place and not in someone other's?'

He sighed. 'Rei is a human-like space animal, and Mom has turned into a professional bounty hunter... but what about Asuka and the others? Back on that 'Battlefield', she was dressed in some medieval clothes... and she said that she was turned into a 'princess'.'

He chuckled at the thought of Asuka sitting on a throne and commanding everyone that came close to her. If she replaced a member of royalty, he didn't want to know what the residents of that kingdom had to go through after Asuka had come to their world. Still, there was this green-clothed swordsman who had accompanied her... was there a specific reason why he had been brought there as well? Or was he just some sort of bodyguard who had no personal ties to Asuka OR the former princess at all?

'Fox is Rei's boss in the team she's been flying in,' Shinji thought. 'Lucas was a nice buddy, and even though he had stumbled into this mess by accident, he had unusual powers as well. He helped me on my own adventures. And R.O.B., well, he's Mom's personal assistant... sort of. Does that mean that everyone of those who were brought to the 'Battlefield' and who did not come from our version of Earth are those who had the time to develop some sort of relationship with us?'

He shook his head... meaning, his whole body. 'Dang, I really am overthinking things... I don't know how Mom and Rei are dealing with it, but I can't just ignore it. And Maya? Well, she looked younger and was dressed in something she would have never worn while working at NERV... and those strange animals that were accompanying her...'

He frowned. "Wait a minute..." he murmured. "If I remember correctly... that yellow-furred rodent had sounded like Misato!"

"Wark!"

Shinji blinked. Did he just hear that?

"Pen... Pen?" he muttered as he slowly turned around.

As everyone from his home planet, the little penguin had changed. Now he was as tall as Shinji himself, and was dressed in some red suit that made him look like a bird-version of Santa Claus. He was also holding a sack in his left hand/wing/flipper.

PenPen waved. "Wark!"

Hesitantly, Shinji waved back. "Um... hi there, PenPen... what's up?"

The bird made a shrugging motion, as if he was going to say: 'Eh, the usual.'

Shinji wasn't as much surprised to see that PenPen had changed as he was surprised that he had chosen this moment to appear... and this place.

"So... where have you been?" Shinji then asked.

PenPen made a vague motion with his right flipper to the sky. Then he seemed to remember something. He reached into his sack and pulled something out.

It was a small, rolled up piece of paper.

Shinji accepted it and unrolled it.

"A... map?" he wondered.

A map it was. The map of what seemed to be a complex building, with many huge halls and intertwined corridors. Several of the rooms had numbers standing on them. Next to the map, he could read their names:

"Main Office..." Shinji read. "Compression Chamber... Storage Hall A... Storage Hall B... Trophy Programming..."

And down below the whole image, he read in big, broad letters:

'ASSIST TROPHY FACTORY: INTERIOR.'

Shinji gasped. "Th-that's... PenPen, where did you get this?"

But when he looked up again, the Delibird was gone. Only another piece of paper was left on the ground, somewhat smaller than the map.

Shinji picked it up. "Dear Shinji..." he muttered. "I'm entrusting you with this map because I believe you to be the most empathic of my children... do with it whatever you wish to do. I am doing this because I feel responsible for what happened back on your Earth, and for the feud between you and the other Angels. Right now, there are several beings that share my view and agree that the deeds of the Subspace Council have changed many of the existing rules. Many of the higher deities will oppose this, but we must do what we feel is the right thing... because we are creatures born with the gift of choice. Palkia might have banished you to several worlds, but he is not allowed to kill you or harm you in any way. One of the most important laws of the universe is that life is sacred and must not be thrown away. It is sad, however, that so many beings in this Multiverse choose to ignore this law...

Know that you, Rei and Asuka are children chosen by fate, not just in your own world. Even Arceus and Palutena know that you are carrying destiny on your shoulders, so in a way, even they are thankful that you haven't been destroyed - or that you have suffered from what certain humans on Earth had planned to do to all of humanity.

All of your guardians agree that you are the chosen ones to put an end to this, that is why I will support you as good as I can. There are other groups of heroes, though, that will play similar roles. You will meet up with them when the time is ripe.

Finally, let me tell you that Asuka is fine. She is helping some of her new friends to defend their world against the forces of the Subspace Army, but they will win if they believe in their friends. As for me, I will continue to watch you and try to intervene as inconspicious as possible... I don't want the gods to know about my current whereabouts and appearance yet. So, please keep this to yourself and only tell your mother and Rei about this.

I have faith that you will choose the right path, child.

L."

Shinji looked up from the letter. "This... was somewhat enlightening... yet, at the same time gave me more riddles..." he murmured. "Who is 'L.', and how does he or she know all these things? Wait a minute..." He double-checked the letter. "Did L. write I am one of his/her CHILDREN?"

Shinji scratched his pink head. "It... couldn't have been Father... could it?"

"Shinji?" A humanoid fox dressed in a space pilot outfit came walking outside. "There you are! Your mother, the princesses, Mario and I had just an interesting conversation with the several individuals that were cursed to become those statues. Princess Daisy was right, they all came from different worlds and had different kinds of backstories, but the one thing that stays the same throughout their tales is that they had been somehow knocked out and brought to some place... from their description, a building with heavy machinery. Can you imagine what kind of building that could be?"

Shinji raised the paper with the map on it.

"An Assist Trophy Factory, maybe?"

* * *

The first thing Lucas heard after waking up were the sounds of the waves. It also felt to him as if the ground beneath him was gently shaking.

He tried pressing his body up and felt wooden planks beneath his hands. 'A ship?' he wondered. 'I'm on a ship?'

"Hey, you finally awake?" someone standing in front of him asked.

Lucas looked up... and saw a boy standing in front of him who looked like he could be his age. He was wearing a green tunic and a green cap. It also looked like he was wearing a shield and a sword on his back.

"You've been out of it for quite a while," the other boy said. "I'm glad you finally woke up. I'm Link... and what's your name?"

"L-lucas..." the psychic boy muttered. "I'm Lucas."

"Pleased to meetcha," Link grinned. "And welcome aboard, if I may say so."

"Hey, as far as I know, this is still my ship," a cocky, female voice spoke up next to them. Lucas looked around and saw a blonde, sun-tanned girl that couldn't be older than he or Link.

"I'm Captain Tetra," she smirked and shook Lucas' hand. "Welcome aboard my pirate ship."

"P-pirate ship?" Lucas gasped. "Y-you're pirates?"

"Not me," Link protested. "And actually, Tetra is the only remaining member of her old crew, which makes her the only pirate on board..."

"Yeah, but since I'm the captain, this is still a pirate ship," Tetra insisted. "Got a problem with that? Oh, before I forget, meet my other crew members: These are Popo and Nana..."

Two other kids, a boy and a girl, came clambering down the mast, and then they jumped down in front of Lucas and smiled at him. "Call us the Ice Climbers," the girl said. They were both wearing thick, hooded parkas that somehow made them look like Eskimos, only that the boy was wearing blue and the girl was wearing pink.

"And over there is my new first mate," Tetra said.

The other boy came up to Lucas with a friendly smile and nodded. "My name's Ness... nice to meet you!"

"Um, l-likewise..." Lucas stuttered. "Say, I don't want to be rude, but... where are we? And how did I get here? The last thing I remember was fighting my..." He gasped. "Oh no! Claus! What happened to Claus?"

Link tilted his head. "Um, who's Claus?"

"My... my brother," Lucas explained. "He... sort of looks like me, except that he, um..."

"Uh... does he like to wear black and a strange, helmet-like mask?" Ness asked.

"That's him!" Lucas shouted. "But how do you...?"

Ness stepped aside. "Well, look for yourself... I was just going to carry both of you inside, when you woke up."

Claus was lying on the ship's planks, his helmet having fallen off his head. Everyone could see the similarities between him and his twin, the only difference was that while Lucas was blonde, his brother had orange hair.

"My brother..." Lucas murmured and knelt down next to him. His eyes were still closed. "Why do I have to keep fighting you?" he sighed.

"Watch out!" a new voice suddenly shouted. "He's just faking!"

Lucas gasped when all of a sudden, Claus' eyes opened up. Startled by the cold glare, he stumbled backwards... and was nearly sliced in half by the humming energy sword that had appeared in his hands.

"I told you we should have locked him up," Tetra yelled. "Everyone, get him!"

"No problem, leave him to me!" Link grinned and twirled around a long rope with a grappling hook at its end. He threw it at Claus, but Lucas' twin sidestepped the hook, grabbed the rope and pulled with all his might. With a surprised yelp, Link fell on his tummy.

Tetra shook his head. "Oh Link, what am I gonna do with you...?"

With a single leap, Claus was on the other side of the deck, where he put his helmet back on and was the Masked Man once again.

"Brother! Don't do this!" Lucas shouted. "Not again!"

"I doubt he's listening," Ness mumbled. "Stay on your guard, Lucas!"

"Okay, bro, you go from the left," Nana said.

The blue-clothed Ice Climber nodded. "Got it, sis!"

They jumped at the Masked Man and raised their wooden mallets, but with two clean swipes of the energy sword, their weapons got cut in half.

"H-hey!" Popo gasped. "N-no fair..."

Nana sniffled. "That was a present of my Mom..."

"Step back, I'm gonna test how he can handle my PSI powers," Ness shouted.

Lucas was taken aback. "PSI powers?" he mumbled.

Ness concentrated and charged up a flash of green energy.

"PK SPARK!" he shouted and let the green flash fly at the Masked Man.

'So, he can use psychic powers as well...' Lucas thought.

But in the last instant, the Masked Man's cape transformed into a pair of metal wings, and a hidden jet engine made him take off from the deck, so that the PK Spark missed him. He raised his blade and flew straightly at Ness.

Lucas clearly remembered what that weapon had done to the guardian angel, Pit, and closed his eyes in horror.

"That's IT! Enough is enough!" Tetra suddenly yelled. Her golden necklace began to glow in a golden light, which engulfed her whole body. "This is MY ship, and I won't allow anyone to just come here and cause trouble..."

In a bright flash, her sailor outfit transformed into a pink dress, her tanned skin took on a much lighter color, and her blonde locks turned into long, red hair.

"Because I am not just the captain..." she said. "I am the heir to the royal throne of the lost kingdom of Hyrule... I AM PRINCESS ASUKA!"

In one swift motion, she stood in front of Ness and spread her arms. "Nayru's Love!"

A blue, magical field that was shaped like a crystal appeared out of nowhere and surrounded both herself and Ness, shielding them from the Masked Man's attack. Crackling energy was dancing around the surface of the shield, but Claus was not able to penetrate the young girl's defenses.

A green shape came flying out of the crow's nest on top of the mast and knocked Claus' helmet off his head. "Now, Link!" the floating creature shouted.

Link had jumped back to his feet and was now throwing a boomerang at the Unmasked Man. When the wooden projectile collided with his head, he let out a small grunt and fell back down to the planks of the shop deck. His jet engine stuttered and died down.

Celebi shook his head. "Princess, princess, princess... you don't have to use your powers at every given chance, you know?"

"So what?" Tetra/Asuka huffed. "I am proud of my ancestors."

The time travelling Pokémon sighed. "Yes, but if you show all of our enemies that you are not Zelda anymore..."

The pirate captain turned princess blinked in confusion. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Never mind..." Celebi sighed. "Listen, you should bring that boy down into the brig and lock him up for now... I'll try and see if there's a way to overcome the Pig King's brainwashing..."

"B-brother...?" Lucas muttered, completely confused by the turn of events. "The Pig King? What...? Why...? Who are you?"

"I am Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon," the green creature smiled. "And I brought you here to be part of one of three groups of heroes that I and my colleagues have assembled to fight the Subspace Council: The Champion Heroes, the Parental Heroes and the Kid Heroes - that's you!"

"Kid Heroes..." Link mumbled. "You couldn't have come up with a name that sounds even more stupid, could you?"

"It wasn't my idea, okay?" Celebi grimaced.

Lucas blinked several times. "Um... what in the worlds is going on here?"

"We'll explain it to you," Princess Asuka said as she turned back into Tetra. "It'll take some time, but don't worry: We're in the middle of the ocean, and as long as the Hero of the Winds is in my crew, nobody can ever catch us!"

Link grinned as he held a weird-looking baton up into the air.


	37. Pokémon in Mute City

After having listened to Yui Ikari's story about the Angels and how she and the other residents of Tokyo-3 had become replacements for the missing heroes, Princess Peach and Mario exchanged a thoughtful look with each other.

"So, Mrs. Ikari..." Peach then spoke up. "What are your plans for the future?"

"Most important for me is that I want to give my children the possibility to do what they think is right," Yui explained, smiling at the blue-furred form of her quasi-daughter, Rei. "They have suffered under the schemes of my husband more than others, and I don't want to make the same mistake. I wasn't there when they needed me, thus, they will have my full support."

Rei thought about her mother's words. Her past actions... her commitment towards Commander Ikari and NERV... didn't she make all those decisions by herself?

On the other hand, was there ever another reason for her not to obey Commander Ikari? Was there ever another reason for her existence? After all, the Commander was then man who had always shown her more fondness than any other human being...

Still, why did she feel so betrayed whenever she thought of his name?

"As for everything else, I really don't know..." Yui went on. "It all depends on the decisions that half-god Palkia and her superiors will come to, regarding our current situation... I don't really want to take the place of another human, and when Samus Aran returns, she will want to have her Power Suit and ship back..."

"I hate to be a bother, but shouldn't we concentrate on the problems at hand?" Daisy then asked. "What shall we do about Bowser? He obviously is up to no good. He has kidnapped all those people from their worlds and turned them into THIS!" She gestured at the Assist Trophies that were still standing next to the table they were sitting on. "Shouldn't we worry that the Mushroom Kingdom is his next goal?"

"I really don't know if we should pull Mrs. Ikari and her children into this," Peach said. "I mean, they are just guests in our kingdom, and they don't even know Bowser..."

Rei then surprised everyone by saying: "We are already part of this. The entity Master Hand and his obviously scheming brother Crazy Hand have pulled us from Earth to replace Krystal, Samus Aran and all the others. Master Hand stated that he had chosen us to fight his enemies. Class rep... I mean, Lupina has explained that she and Commander Ikari have joined the organization known as 'Subspace Syndicate'. They are responsible for the disappearance of Krystal and the others. Since they know everything about us, we cannot just act as if this situation does not concern us. If this 'King Bowser' is another member of the Subspace Syndicate, I suggest we try to find this factory of his so we find out more."

While the princesses and Yui were speechless for a moment, Mario smirked. "You know, she has a point-a. We definitely have-a to find out what Bowser is planning. And-a the more help we get, the better."

"Well then, I guess you would find THIS interesting," Fox said as he walked in from the balcony, accompanied by Shinji, and put something on the table.

Everyone stared at the map in surprise, even Rei raised one of her eyebrows.

"Where... did you find this?" Yui wondered.

Shinji chuckled. "PenPen gave it to us... you know, Misato's pet penguin?"

Yui looked at her son sternly. "Shinji... this is not the time to make jokes."

"I'm not joking," Shinji insisted. "He appeared on the balcony, gave me that map and disappeared again."

"That is more than unlikely, Pilot Ika... Shinji," Rei said.

"Is it really important how he managed to get that map?" Fox asked. "Look at all the details... it HAS to be genuine. It also shows its exact location, here, on the backside... 'Cookie Mountain'... do you know where that is?"

"You bet we do," Luigi said. "That's-a part of Dinosaur Land. Bowser and his kids once kidnapped Yoshi and his pals and trapped them in various castles strewn across Dinosaur Land. Cookie Mountain was where Ludwig von Koopa had his castle. It is-a destroyed by now, however."

"But what if they built the factory at the place where Ludwig's old castle used to be?" Peach asked. "Luigi, Mario... you've been there before. Do you think it would be easy to attack Cookie Mountain?"

"Well, that's-a tricky," Mario said. "We would have to come either from the South, where the Forest of Illusion is situated, or across the Twin Bridges, which connect Cookie Mountain with the other huge mountain in Dinosaur Land, the Vanilla Dome."

Shinji sweatdropped. "Why are so many places in your world named after food?"

"I dunno, but who knows, maybe the discoverer of Dinosaur Island was a gourmet," Daisy chuckled.

"I say we attack the factory, the sooner, the better," Fox said.

"I agree," Rei nodded. "They won't expect us to strike now. I request that Mr. Mario and Mr. Luigi accompany us since they are familiar with the surroundings."

"Well, I'd be happy to join you, after all, I have some questions I'd like to ask Bowser or whoever is in charge of the factory... but if you want to take along a true expert of Dinosaur Land, we should take Yoshi along. After all, he was born there."

Shinji didn't have to think about it for long. He had often been called a wimp and a spineless coward, not only just by Asuka. Battling the Angels had helped him a bit to reaffirm his hidden courage, but it was this situation that had turned his opinions completely upside down. Being stuck on a foreign world, having to fill in for a hero, being trained by a master swordsman, forming a friendship with another, rather timid boy who had been forced to be a hero... all of this had turned Shinji into what he was today. Not a pink puffball... that was just his outer appearance. No, it had turned him into a courageous, young man who was willing to fight for his friends and family.

"I will come with you... sis!" he told Rei.

Yui smiled. "Well, when both of my children agree on this, I can't possibly let them go by themselves, can I? Besides, I don't want anyone to be transformed into such trophies anymore. It's bad enough that this cute little Metroid and a pair of little girls have become victims in this..."

Everyone around her sweatdropped. "Did she just call that floating, energy-sucking alien 'cute'?" Fox murmured.

Rei then stepped up to him. "Commander McCloud," she said. "I hope you don't mind the presence of my family on this mission."

Fox grinned. "Hey, that's no problem at all. Since they are not even part of my team or the Cornerian army, I couldn't really protest against them. Besides, I have heard quite a few things about Samus Aran, and if your mother is only half as a skilled fighter as the original Samus, I think she's going to be quite the asset for our team."

Fox knew how important family was. He just wished he still had the chance to tell his father...

* * *

Within the galactic Space Federation, Mute City was a quite important place, and known as a link between different trade routes as well as an information link for the entire known universe. It is also known for the famous F-Zero races that are being held on the various tracks that are hovering above the city.

Since the city itself is the meeting point for many, colorful races of the universe, no creature would really look out of place here. Nobody looked twice when a pair of creatures that were known as Pokémon on another world were walking down the crowd-filled streets of the huge mall in the center of town. Or, to be exact, a pair of hybrids that were half human and half Pokémon.

"Are you sure this is the place?" the humanoid Blastoise known as Balthasar asked her companion in a worried tone of voice.

"Affirmative," her green-skinned Venusaur companion replied. "Our mission is to meet with a contact that knows where we can find the designated object General Ikari requires."

"Well, if you say so... but this town is pretty big. Where shall we start searching?"

"Did you not listen during the briefing?" Melchior frowned. "The place where we are supposed to meet our contact is the 'Chain Bar'.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" Balthasar asked and pointed across the street. "Because I've seen that bar ever since we came past that corner."

Melchior looked across the street as well, and, sure enough, there was a big sign over the entrance of what looked like a lively night club.

"Chain Bar," Melchior read. "Well done, Balthasar!"

Feeling a burst of pride within her heavily shelled body, Bal couldn't help but smile when she followed her follow Magi across the street.

In front of the bar, a huge, burly creature resembling a dinosaur was standing. Every so often, he would shake his head when someone wanted to enter the bar. Sometimes, however, he gave the people a toothy grin and nodded, allowing them to enter.

"Oh, what shall we do if that guy doesn't allow us in?" Balthasar wondered.

"We will find a way in," Melchior simply stated.

But Bal's shouldn't need to worry. As soon as the dinosaur man saw them, he smiled at Melchior and said: "Hey there, baby! A sexy girl like you is always welcome for a drink. Come in, and your friend as well."

Melchior didn't know how to react to that, so she simply said: "Thank you!" and walked in. Balthasar hurried after her.

The Blastoise giggled. "That bouncer sure seemed to like you, Mel," she said while nudging her plant friend. "Why don't you go back and flirt a bit with him? I'm sure we'll get some free drinks on top of everything..."

"We are not here to flirt, drink or make jokes, Balthasar!" Melchior frowned. "We are here to retrieve information regarding the lost Chozo artifact we are looking for. So keep your eyes open and try to find our contact."

"Okay, okay... but what is he supposed to look like?"

Melchior sighed and showed her companion a picture of a tall, muscular alien in a futuristic suit that had a scaly, green skin. "That's him. And his name is Pico. So look around! And if you don't see him, ask around!"

And thus, the two Pokémon hybrids split up and searched the crowd for the man they were supposed to meet.

Balthasar was feeling a bit lost. Never before had she met so many different people, not to mention so many creatures of different races. Multiple times, she saw someone who had green skin, but it never was the man she was looking for.

In the end, she was getting thirsty. "I feel so dried up, I don't think I could even shoot water out of my cannons..." she muttered. She decided to go to the counter and ask the bartender what kinds of drinks were being served here. She had no money, but maybe she could do the same as Melchior and use her feminine wiles, so somebody would offer to buy her a drink.

When she reached the counter, her shell accidentally bumped against someone who was standing there. "Oh, excuse me!" she said.

The man turned around and smiled. "No need to apologize. I see how crowded it is in here... why don't you take a seat?"

"Thank you," Balthasar smiled with a faint blush. She wasn't used to that kind of attention. True, the man was furry, and not scaly, like her, but he still had some sort of attractive charm to him. Maybe she could ask him to buy her a nice drink?

She decided to go for it. "If I may introduce myself," she said. "My name is Balthasar."

"Charmed," the humanoid fox with the sunglasses smiled. "My name is James McCloud, ex-space pilot and F-Zero racer."

* * *

Celebi closed his eyes and smiled. 'And thus, the first two members of my new team of 'parental heroes' have met...' he thought.

* * *

On the edge of the Crimean army camp, a small, wooden hut was used to keep war prisoners behind bars. Currently, there was only one prisoner inside.

Samurai Goroh heard the sounds of battle coming from outside and tried to peer through a crack in the wall. But the only thing he could see was a chaotic mess of blurs and fuzzy images.

"What's going on there?" he grunted. "A battle? Dang, do they have forgotten about me? I want to go out there and get some of the action, too..."

Suddenly, the door to his small prison flew out of its hinges by a powerful blow from the outside. A dark, furry shape was standing inside the door and threw something to Goroh's feet, where it landed with a clatter.

The renegade samurai picked his blade up and frowned. "Took you long enough to get me out of here."

Dread Kong smirked. "Don't you get all cocky with me, Goroh! You managed to lose the Fused Shadows, and the Commander is not too happy about that."

"Hey, what was I supposed to do?" Goroh yelled angrily. "That bitch of a time god Pokémon just dumped us on this world, and bang, what happened? They got me surrounded!"

"Well, you will have your chance to prove that you are still willing to help the Subspace Council," Dread Kong said. "Draw your weapon and fight, there is a fight to be won!"

He wanted to turn around and run back into battle, but Goroh called him back: "Hey... I know I'm in it for the money, but why are you helping that Gendo guy? What did he promise you?" He smirked. "A bunch of bananas?"

Dread Kong stayed silent for a short while. "He said... this is the only way of saving our home planet."

Goroh frowned while wondering what kind of planet that primate could come from. The planet of the apes, maybe?

"And you believed him, just like that?" the samurai grumbled.

"Of course not!" the black-furred ape snarled. "Neither of us wanted to believe it at first. Deputy Commander Fuyutsuki had a long discussion with Commander Ikari... but in the end, he, along with the rest of us, had to come to realize that all the commander said could only be the truth."

"Huh? What did he say to convince you just like that?" Goroh muttered.

"I... can't say..." Dread Kong grumbled. He winced and rubbed his head. "But... I remember seeing someone standing next to him... a small, black-haired girl... with a magic wand..."

Goroh sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, sure, that explains a lot..." he murmured, suspecting that the black ape had more than a screw loose. "Say, how about we just go out there and show those mercenary fools who's boss?"

Dread Kong nodded. "Yes... yes, that's good. And maybe you still can salvage the Fused Shadows from that Twili girl..."

"Me? What about you?" Goroh barked in annoyance.

The muscular primate smirked. "I'll see if I can acquire a pretty, little trinket as a souvenir... for the commander!"

* * *

Link shoved his heavily armored opponent backwards with his shield, then he jumped over the dark soldier's head and attacked him with a powerful slice.

"See, that's how you deal with Darknuts," he said while the monstrous knight fell to the ground.

"Not to bad, but I prefer the 'stun and run' strategy," Asuka said as she threw one of the Deku Nuts she had found in her pocket at another Darknut. Then she ran up at her opponent and attacked with a mighty backflip kick, which threw the Darknut on its back.

Link frowned. "Stun and run? That's it?"

Asuka grinned. "Well, stun and run and BLOW 'EM UP!" The next thing she pulled out of her bag was much bigger than a Deku Nut. After lighting the fuse of the bomb, she let out an angry yell and shoved the explosive into the helmet of her fallen enemy.

While the explosion did the rest, she simply turned around and wiped her hands. "There, that's more my style."

"Oh, is it?" Link muttered. "I'd really like to know how you do the house-cleaning..."

He looked around himself. "Looks like there are no other Darknuts around here." He could still see the soldiers of the Crimean army fight the Koopas and ninja monkeys, but at least the most powerful opponents were taken care of.

"Still, I can't help but wonder where these Hyrule-type monsters have come from..." he murmured.

Heavy footsteps behind them heralded the arrival of another enemy... the most dangerous opponent they could ask for.

It was the Black Knight. Surrounded from head to toe in a massive, black suit of armor, he slowly approached the two youngsters.

"I brought them here, warrior from Hyrule," the dark general said while lifting his huge sword. Asuka gulped when she imagined what kind of damage such a weapon could do. The only time she had seen a sword as long and heavy as this was back when she had met Ike...

To be honest, Ike's sword looked surprisingly similar to the Black Knight's weapon...

Link grimaced and raised his own blade, while Asuka went into a fighter stance.

"Do not bother," the Black Knight said. "This armor is enchanted... only a sacred blade can penetrate it. In fact, the only time someone actually managed to pierce it was when the young Ike brought the blessed sword, Ragnell... which is the twin to my own sword, Andolite."

"Is that so?" Link asked. "Well, you might be interested to hear that this sword was crafted to fight the forces of evil... and was also blessed by the three goddesses of Hyrule."

Behind his helmet, the knight narrowed his eyes. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, this is the Master Sword!" Link proclaimed, pointing his blade at the dark general. "The Blade of Evil's Bane!"

"How unexpected..." the Black Knight muttered. "This will prove interesting..."

"H-hey, I'm still here as well, you know?" Asuka protested, angry at being ignored by either of the two swordsman.

"Stay out of this, Asuka!" Link said. "You can't harm him!"

"Oh, can't I?" the red-headed ninja princess and Evangelion pilot shouted. "Well, in case you have forgotten, I am a member of the royal family of Hyrule now... and I also have a weapon that is being blessed by the goddesses!"

In a bright flash, she changed back into her royal archer outfit, complete with bow and quiver. Aiming an arrow at the Black Knight, she charged it with the mystical powers that were the birthright of every female within the royal family.

The Black Knight looked at her... but he didn't seem to notice the Light Arrow which was aimed at him at all. Instead, he was solely focussed on Asuka's face, which wasn't covered by the Sheikah mask anymore.

"Miss... Miss Soryu?" he stuttered in a barely audible voice.

"Say good night!" Asuka yelled and fired her arrow.

The holy projectile shone brighter than ever and hit the Black Knight's armor with a force that actually made him stagger backwards.

It still wasn't enough to pierce his armor, though.

Instead, it knocked his helmet off his head.

Asuka's eyes widened. 'No!' she thought. 'That can't be...'

The man in the heavy, black armor, who was just recovering from the heavy impact of the Light Arrow, was none other than Deputy Commander Fuyutsuki of NERV.

"Deputy... Commander?" Asuka stuttered.

"What the... you KNOW this creep?" Link shouted in surprise.

"Miss Soryu... this is surprising for both you and me," Fuyutsuki said as he looked back at her. He sighed. "Listen, since you have obviously been recruited by the evil creature known as Master Hand..."

'Wait a second here...' Asuka thought. 'I thought Crazy Hand was the evil one?'

"Everything that he must have told you was obviously just a lie," Fuyutsuki said. "He forced you into the role of Princess Zelda, didn't he? He forcefully removed you from your home planet and put you into a position you never wanted to be in, isn't that right?"

'Well, that's PARTLY true...' Asuka thought. 'Which teenage girl doesn't sometimes dream of being a beautiful princess?'

"But... but didn't the same happen to you?" she then blurted out. There was no other way she could explain his presence here... or in the armor of a man who was known as a dark general to the people of Tellius.

"No," Fuysutsuki replied. "That was completely different. Unlike you, I had a choice. I was OFFERED to help Commander Ikari in his quest to save Earth."

"SAVE Earth?" Asuka shouted. "Wait a minute... I thought... Mew told me that Crazy Hand was the one who wanted to do all sorts of bad stuff..."

"Nothing but lies!" the Deputy Commander said. "With the help of the Subspace Council, we can drive away the Aparoids that have infested our home world... also, the Angels won't be a danger to Earth any longer... all we have to do is to bring them the Artifacts of Destiny."

"And what... is that?" Asuka wondered.

"Items that are touched by destiny," the new Black Knight explained. "I never thought it possible, but Adam and the other Angels proved that there is more in the universe that mankind could possibly imagine. There are also the forces of the universe that cause evil persons to be evil, and heroes to be heroes, gods to be gods... and they are also responsible for placing certain, powerful items in the history of all living creatures. These items have affected the flow of destiny significantly. You have seen a few of them... Lip's Stick, the Fused Shadows, the sacred blades Ragnell and Andolite... and the Master Sword, too. And those are just the beginning."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Asuka asked, dreading the answer.

"Because... we need them," Fuyutsuki said. "While not all of them are magical in nature or blessed by the gods, they still are filled with the power of destiny. And the Subspace Council knows how we can extract this power."

Asuka was beginning to fear that her Deputy Commander had become crazy. "And... what do you need that... power for?"

"So we can create the ultimate weapon against those who have driven us away from our home planet..." Fuyutsuki sighed, a content expression on his face.

Link sweatdropped. "Asuka... I know one single word to describe that man: CUCKOO!"

"He can't understand us, Asuka!" Fuyutsuki almost pleaded. "He is an outsider, from another world... we have to work together to save our home planet. From the Angels, from the Aparoids... from everyone!"

"Is that the reason... why you are commanding your troops... to kill all those people?" Asuka asked, glancing at the battle that still raged around them.

"They wouldn't understand our plight," the Black Knight said. "They would do anything in their power to stop us from acquiring those Artifacts of Destiny. But they are aliens, outsiders... we don't have to care about what happens to them. We are a dying race, Asuka Langley Soryu..."

Asuka looked into his eyes for a while, then she shook her head. "No," she said. "That's a load of bull! I don't know what the commander or that Subspace Council did to you, but you cannot be serious about this! And I might have been placed into this situation against my own will... but currently, I AM the princess of Hyrule... and I know who my friends are." She raised her bow and let another Light Arrow appear. "You want the Master Sword? Over my dead body!"

Fuyutsuki sighed. "I see... it is most unfortunate that you have decided to side with the villains in this fight, Miss Soryu... but you've always been a rash, premature girl, haven't you?"

Those words made Asuka seethe with anger. "SHUT UP!" she yelled and fired another Light Arrow.

* * *

Dozens of Koopas let out yells of panic when they abandoned ship. They used parachutes to safely reach the ground, while their battleship went down in flames.

"Only a couple more ships remaining, sir!" the skull knight called Butch spoke into the communicator in front of him. "They are concentrating their fire on us and are leaving the winged horses and the dragon-like creatures alone."

"Concentrate our fire on the biggest ship they still have," Meta Knight commanded. "That must be their flagship. When their leader falls, they will all fall."

"Roger, sir! What will you do?"

"I will join my comrade in the battle on the ground."

With those words, Meta Knight switched off his communicator and looked up at Ike. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready to help my friends," the young general smirked.

The masked Dream Lander nodded. "So be it, then." He flapped his wings and grabbed Ike around his arms, pulling him up into the air. Like an unusual paraglider, the two unlikely allies soared down to the ground.

"Where shall I land?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well, I suppose we should try to find Titania, my second-in-command..." Ike muttered. "Wait a minute... what's that?"

He stared down at the ground at an unusual scene. A young, red-headed woman was bombarding a man in a bulky, black armor with arrows of light, while shouting profanities in a language he was not familiar with. Next to them stood a young man in a green tunic, holding a shield and a sword, who looked like he was uncertain what to do.

"Link and the princess?" Ike gasped. "They are fighting the Black Knight? They have no chance... I must help them. Quick, fly down and..."

But when his gaze fell on another part of the battlefield, he froze. He saw his sister, Mist, standing behind a row of Crimean soldiers that were fighting the strange lizard creatures, and healed them whenever they were hurt. But in the trees above her, he could see a dark shape... a vicious-looking ape that was about to pounce on her...

"No, turn around!" Ike shouted. "My sister... we have to save my sister! Down there, down there!"

Meta Knight also had seen the danger the girl was in and flapped his wings to speed up. "To attack a young, unprotected girl from behind... is unforgivable!" he shouted and drew his blade while they dove at the form of Dread Kong, who was about to jump down on Mist...

A sly grin appeared on the face of the black-furred ape. All of his senses were concentrating on the young healer down below him... or rather, on the medallion that was dangling from her neck. 'Only one more pounce... and we will have one of the most powerful Artifacts of Destiny in our grasp...' he thought. 'The Fire Emblem...'

"MIST! LOOK OUT ABOVE YOU!" Ike shouted, but he still was too far away for his sister to hear him. A pained expression appeared on his face. 'If that beast rips her to shreds...'

Suddenly, the melodious tweet of a bird's voice caught Mist's attention. She saw a small bird, with red and yellow feathers that was fluttering around a tree.

She smiled. "Oh, what a cute little bird!" She looked up... and screamed when she saw the form of the hulking ape that was looking at her.

'Damn, she spotted me...' Dread Kong thought with a grimace. 'It's now or never...'

But before he could jump, the whole tree he was crouching in began to shake. "Hey, what the...?" he gasped. "No, not that... noooo!"

Down below, next to the trunk of the tree, a spherical-shaped robot with a huge drill on its front side was standing, using aforementioned drill to bring down the tree.

"Oh yeeeessss," it said in a female voice, accompanied by a chuckle. The drill pierced the trunk completely, and the whole tree began to fall... with Dread Kong still on it.

Satisfied, Kyoko stopped her drill and listened to the ape's howl of pain when he met the floor. "That felt nice..."

With a roar, Dread Kong came jumping out of the fallen tree's foliage and landed in front of Mist. "I need the Fire Emblem, and I will have it!" he shouted.

He reached out to grab the terrified girl, only to be stopped by a pair of swords that appeared out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't do that," Ike said darkly.

"It is over," Meta Knight added.

Mist couldn't be happier in this moment. "BROTHER!" she shouted. "You're back!"

Dread Kong grumbled when he heard the footsteps of a robot behind him.

"Make no sudden moves," Kyoko said. The dark ape just growled.

On the branch of another tree, the little bird sat down of the head of a pink, spherical creature and chirped happily.

Jigglypuff smiled when she looked up at the bird. "Jiggly! Jigglypuff!"

The small bird - who was called Yune by some people - nodded in agreement. That really had been some good timing. She then tilted her head and chirped a question.

Jigglypuff smiled and gestured over to where a rotund samurai was trying to sneak up on a female Twili...

* * *

'I have you now, bitch...' Goroh thought as he raised his blade to bring it down on Midna's head. 'In a minute, the Fused Shadows will be mine again... as will the big reward!'

He frowned when a small, red creature with a leaf on its head came flying out of nowhere and clung to his shoulder. It looked up at him and squeaked.

He angrily shook his left arm. "Geddoff, you stupid thing..." he hissed.

Out of nowhere, a swarm of red, blue and yellow creatures came flying, and in seconds, his whole body was covered by them. He yelled out in panic and tried to slash at them. "WHAT THE... GET OFF, YOU LITTLE PESTS! GET OFF, I SAY!"

Midna turned out in surprise. "What the heck... YOU again?" she shouted angrily.

"Oh, don't worry, my little Pikmin friends will keep him busy," an amused voice coming from her left said. Midna saw a small man with a round nose and a helmet that covered all of his head. "Who... are you?" she wondered.

The small astronaut smiled. "I am Captain Olimar... at your service!"


	38. Tori's crush

Ace walked up to Clay, holding a pair of sports drinks that tasted awful, but somehow always made you feel better afterwards.

"So how is it so far?" Ace asked her partner, leaning against the fence next to him.

"One game to one game, and it's been Deuce back and forth for the last five minutes. It's Sasha's serve."

Ace looked up and blinked a few times, "Sasha... Sasha... wasn't she the over-fixated Junior we trounced last year? I attended a 'well done' party for a friend of hers. I think you know who."

Clay nodded. "That's her! Sasha. Apparently, they bunked her with someone as too serious as her and with just as bad a memory about having fun while doing this."

"Hikari? Heh. That pig-tailed girl has such a thing with wolves going, it's a wonder she doesn't sprout a tail and howl at the moon."

Ace shuddered. "Don't even joke. Ever since that those ETs had to hold that alien wolf woman here, the last thing that girl needs is werewolf rumors starting about her."

"Yeah, I heard how SHE was giving her a hard time."

"You mean Tori?" Ace sighed. "Let it go Clay, she's always been a perfectionist. It's almost too bad her old partner graduated, you know who, I always thought he acted as her conscience."

"Well, maybe she'll turn around if she learned anything from... WHAO! Did you see that?"

"I almost didn't! The girl has a knack for it, that's for sure. I didn't think any of the Juniors this year could pull off a power shot like that."

"No! I meant... Sasha actually SMILED!"

"Clay, you've been hanging out in the Male Dorm for too long."

"I'm just glad I'm not seated next to the new glasses boy, I feel like I'm near a snake that's thinking of how many ways it can bite me every time I'm near him."

"Snake? Not a lion?"

"Why would I say a lion?"

"Well, I heard Kensuke's nickname is Leon."

"Lions, panthers and wolves... Forget what I said about having fur or not, those three are a regular jungle troop all the same."

* * *

Leon watched Sasha's singles ranking match from the farthest corner of the court, sitting behind a big ball machine, where nobody would see him. He also saw Wolfie, standing at the edge of the court, cheering her friend on. He could see the joy in the young girl's face and the happiness for that human girl.

"I'm not worried..." he told himself. "Not about what Wolf is doing in his - or her - free time, and not what kinds of friends she wants to have. I'm rather worried that there isn't much of Wolf left within her..."

He sighed. If only Panther were here... then he had at least someone he could share his worries with. But it was said that he had to stay at least three more days in hospital before he could come back to the academy.

"Dangit!" Leon shouted and punched the ball machine in frustration. "I hate this! I'm so mad, I'm ready to BLAST something. If only I could at least do some blaster practice instead of this kiddy stuff..."

"You know, it's not the ball machine's fault when you're upset," a chuckling voice next to him spoke up.

Leon looked up and right into the face of the girl he had saved when that armored Space Pirate had attacked. What was her name again, Tori?

He frowned. How many of the stuff he said had she listened to? "What do you want?" he asked harshly.

She smirked and sat down next to him, leaning against the ball machine as well. "I haven't seen you today and was wondering where you were. Are you cheering your friends on from back here? I don't think they're gonna hear you from here."

"I'm not cheering," Leon grumbled. "I could never have fun while playing this... childish game!"

Tori frowned. "If you think this game is so childish, why did you sign up at the academy in the first place?"

Leon growled. How could he make the girl understand that he never had sent those application papers to the academy in the first place?

Wait a minute... why was he bothering with Tori anyways? He didn't need to tell her anything!

"None of your business..." he grumbled. "I just wish I could do some REAL training to let off some steam."

"You mean... like blasting something?" Tori winked. She laughed at Leon's surprised face. "Yeah, I heard you when you said that. And I think everyone saw the Power Shot your little friend Hikari..."

"Her name is Wolf!" Leon hissed.

"Okay then, your little friend Wolfie has used against that horrible, armored monster. It was unlike anything we've seen at the academy before, Coach Mark said so himself. Heck, the only student from this school who managed to do a Power Shot this flamboyant was my old partner, Elroy... gosh, he was one of the best... but still, what he did resembled in no way the show Wolfie put on. I mean, what is it with her and wolves? First, her name... then, there was this alien wolf-woman that supposedly was also named Hikari... and now, that Power Shot. It almost reminded me of the Power Shots Mario and his friends used back when they had an exhibition match at our school."

She looked closely into the eyes of the former mercenary. "Who are you and your friends, Leon? Where are you from? In what kind of place do the people teach you how to use firearms instead of sports games? What is it with your animal names?" She smirked. "Are you, perchance, a lion deep within you?"

"A LION?" Leon shouted. "No way I'm related to those flea-infested felines! I'm a chameleon, got it?"

It was only after his outburst when he realized what he had blurted out. "Um, f-forget what I just said, okay?"

Tori's smirk widened. "I KNEW it! A lizard, huh? Kinda fits the cold shoulder you're giving everyone. But still, you saved me back then..."

Leon was taken aback when suddenly, the pink-haired girl leaned up against him and put her head on his shoulder. "Gosh, I just LOVE strong, mysterious men..." she giggled.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Leon stuttered. "Stop that, you're freaking me out..." He wanted to stand up and leave, but Tori took his hands.

"Please, don't go," she said softly. "Look, I'm sorry if I overdid it, but... I really, really wanna learn the truth about you."

Leon tried not to look into her eyes. "The truth, huh?" he whispered. "You don't want to hear that..."

"Yes, I do," Tori insisted. "After nearly avoiding death, I don't think there are many things that could scare me. Are you from some top secret military school for kids? Are those animal names your codenames? Were you infused with magical drugs?"

"What? That's silly, there is no such thing as magic!" Leon insisted.

Tori blinked. "Huh? Of course there is, have you never heard of the awesome power-up items the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom produce? I've also heard about magicians that come from the land where the evil Koopas live..." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

Leon thought about it. After all, he had no real explanation for how he could have turned into a human, or how he was brought here. A mutation? A wormhole? And that floating hand they had fought...

"So it's magic..." he muttered to himself. He sighed. "No, we aren't from a military school, we are... mercenaries."

"I thought it was something like that," Tori said. She shook her head. "Honestly, who is stupid enough to turn anyone who's as young as we are into a mercenary?"

"It was my own choice, okay?" Leon said. "Team Star Wolf, that's what we are! We are free spirits, and we don't listen to any rules or laws, we go wherever we want to go."

"Star Wolf, of course," Tori nodded. "It had to be something with WOLF again. Well, I guess that's a pretty cool name." She sighed and once again leaned against the former chameleon, this time looking up at the sky. Leon winced, but didn't push her back this time. "I'd like to see myself as a free spirit as well, you know? I thought I could do something else by becoming an ace tennis player... but obviously, I am still bound by the rules of the academy." Another sigh. "And now Elroy's gone, too..."

Leon felt a bit uncomfortable, but all of a sudden, he felt bad for having yelled at her earlier. "Listen... if you really like to, we can form a team as long as Panther... I mean, Toji... is still in the hospital."

Tori smirked. "I'd be part of the team as well, huh? What would my codename be? Ya know, I've always had a thing for weasels... they are so sneaky. Tori the Weasel, how does that sound?"

"Tori... you wouldn't want to be part of Star Wolf..." Leon muttered.

"Oh yes, I would!" she shouted, turning around to face him. Sparkles of excitement were in her eyes. "I want to be as free as you, I want to know more about the life you are leading, I want..."

Leon couldn't stand it anymore. "YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE ME!" he yelled. "YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A KILLER!" He gritted his teeth and ran off the court.

Tori was shocked. Not just at the words, but also at the coldness in his voice. "Why...?" she murmured. She leaned back against the ball machine and looked at her feet. "Why is he pushing me back? Can't he see... I'm lonely...?"

Suddenly, Wolfie appeared next to her. "What happened?" she asked. She wasn't too sure what the reason for Kensuke's behavior was, but she had a feeling that either of them could have said something that had upset the other.

Tori stood up and this time, she took Wolfie's hands. Wolfie was totally surprised at the other girl's behavior... this was the first time she hadn't sneered at her in a deprecative way.

"Please, Hikari... Wolfie... can't I become part of Star Wolf? Can you tell me what I must do to become like you? I... I want Kensuke... Leon to accept me. What must I do?"

"T-tori!" Wolfie gasped. "How do you know..." She sighed. "Of course... Leon. He blabbed, didn't he?"

"I don't mind," Tori said. "Ever since Elroy left, the game wasn't as fun as it used to be... I had a partner, a purpose. We wanted to do everything together... but he didn't keep that promise..."

Wolfie blinked. Were those tears in the usually so headstrong and cocky girl she was seeing?

Tori sniffed. "I... I guess I acted like I did to take out my frustration at somebody else. I never wanted to hurt you... or Sasha... I just wanted my Elroy back. And when I met Leon for the first time... you know, it was as if I was looking at my old partner. He's different, I know that... but back when that alien attacked us... he saved my life!" Wolfie was surprised when she saw that a happy smile had appeared on Tori's face. "He risked his life to save me... nobody ever did that for me. He must feel something for me. Please, Wolfie, I beg you... let me join your team! Let me show Leon that I'm not a scared girl. Let me have... a purpose again!"

Wolfie winced. 'Oh boy...' she thought. 'What now?'

"Tori..." she hesitantly began. "I'm not too sure if that is possible... the Star Wolf Team of old is not what it used to be. We've been forced to accept different roles in life... and I'm not too sure if Leon has already accepted his. A group of impostors has taken over the roles we were supposed to fill. And our enemies were obviously able to follow us here, or else that Space Pirate had never appeared here. You remember how he savagely shot at you and the other students? You remember how he never cared about the lives of others? Do you want to meet such people on a daily basis?"

Tori was appalled when she saw the pig-tailed girl's face. It was frightening.

"Can you even imagine how it is to fight for your life?" Wolfie whispered. "To sit in your spacecraft and fly through dozens, even hundreds of other fighters that want to shoot you down? There is no Deuce in outer space, Tori... one wrong hit and you're dead! Yes, we were free, but we were also hardened against the horrors of the battlefield! We had no other choice! Yes, we could have chosen the other side of the battle, but it was either facing Andross' butchers or the Cornerian forces! Which side would you choose? Both sides in a battle are in mortal danger during every fight, and both side have to take lives regularly. Could you do that, Tori? Could you honestly do that?"

"I... but... I thought... this isn't just a normal kid's gang, isn't it?" Tori whispered. "I... I thought he was just joking... or using some sort of code... oh god... oh my god... you actually WERE mercenaries?"

"Not just any mercenaries, Tori!" Wolfie said in a dead serious tone of voice. "We were on the side of the bad guys. Can you imagine how many people Andross made us slaughter until I came to my senses? The Cornerian army at least was just defending their home planet... but I had to be stubborn... just because of some stupid, childish grudge! Too many lives were lost because of my stubbornness..." She closed her eyes. "Even Fox's father..."

"Wolfie?"

Wolfie thought her heart would stop. She turned around and saw Sasha standing behind her, her mouth gaping open.

'Oh no!' Wolfie thought. 'Not again... please, not again...'

"Sasha..." she stammered. "Sasha, I... I can explain..."

Sasha closed her mouth and looked at Wolfie sternly. Then she walked to her friend and gave her a massive hug. "No, Wolfie!" she whispered. "Don't explain. Don't you remember? Whatever you did, whoever you were, you are my friend now, and nothing will ever change that. I don't care what you did, Wolfie, I know you are not a bad person."

"But Sasha, I..."

Sasha looked deep into her friend's eyes. "Look at me and repeat after me, Wolfie: I - am - not - a - bad - person!"

"I... I am not a bad person..." Wolfie muttered.

Sasha smiled. "There, that wasn't hard, was it? Now... I believe you have a friend to talk to, haven't you?"

Wolfie looked at Sasha in confusion.

Sasha grinned. "I mean Kensuke, you dummy!" she smirked and gestured over to the cafeteria, where Kensuke had run off to."

"Oh... right," Wolfie muttered and turned around to leave. But then, she looked back at Tori and said: "Tori, I... I hope I didn't scare you too much... I'm sorry." And then she left.

Tori looked after the slender girl. Her head was spinning. "Sasha..." she said.

Sasha looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"What do we know about them?" Tori murmured. "Can we risk being friends with them? What if more aliens come after them? What if all our lives are in danger?"

Sasha shrugged. "I can't tell you that, Tori, all I know is: I will never abandon Wolfie. Ever. She... is my friend. And will always be."

* * *

"I've put Lucas' brother into my cabin," Tetra said as she came back up on the deck of her ship. "I gave him some sleep potion... he will be asleep for the next hour. I also took care of his wounds."

"Well done!" Celebi nodded. "I see that you are still a good captain, even with your former crew missing."

"Well, you said that I can bring them back if I do what you say," Tetra answered back. "So, the way I see it, it's time you fess up. For what reason do you need those three teams... especially our team?"

"Yes, I think that's what we all would like to know," Ness nodded.

"Very well," Celebi said. "I've told you all the story about the Subspace Council that wants to rule the whole cosmos, and for that reason, they try to find the 'Artifacts of Destiny'. I am not too sure what they need them for, but it is said that they are building some sort of powerful weapon that requires a huge amount of energy to work."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Link asked.

"Aw, just let him talk, Toony, he's getting to it," Nana said.

Link blinked in confusion. "Toony?"

"Yeah," the female Ice Climber giggled. "The way you look, with your big head and big eyes, you almost remember me of a cartoon I've seen."

"What in Din's name is a cartoon?" Link wondered and scratched his head.

"Can we get back on topic?" Tetra asked. "Thank you. Now, an explanation, please..."

"Yes, as I wanted to say, Master Hand is a deity of creation, and the patron of the champions," Celebi explained. "You all are champions, in spite of your young age. You are heroes that influence the history of your home worlds tremendously. To reach their goals, the Subspace Council has removed several heroes from their rightful place in history to tilt the balance of good and evil to their own side. To counteract, Master Hand took several individuals from a dying world that would have died otherwise and put them in the places of the missing champions, to restore balance. Those 'replacement heroes', or, as I prefer to call them, the 'children of destiny' make up the first and most important of all groups: The Champion Heroes.

Now, since their world was recently destroyed - well, not really destroyed, but let's not get into details here - they are, as you might imagine, quite confused and uncertain of their future. To boost their confidence, and to save even more residence of the lost world they come from, Master Hand and I agreed to hire a couple of more souls to replace certain individuals that have been kidnapped by the Subspace Council. But these souls are not 'children of destiny', but rather their parents. And on top of that, the Champion Heroes mostly believed them to be dead. In a way, bringing their parents back to them is like a gift as a sign that we really are on their side. Still, I have a couple of missions for those 'Parental Heroes' in addition to boosting their children's morale, but that's not important right now.

Well, let's talk about the last group, then... the 'Kid Heroes'... your own group."

"Finally," Link sighed. "Say, are you implying that we are, somehow, also connected with these 'Champion Heroes'?"

"In a way, you are," Celebi nodded. "But each of you in a different way."

Celebi looked at Lucas. "Lucas, you have met one of the Champion Heroes and have formed a bond of friendship with him. You know who I'm talking about?"

"Shinji!" Lucas gasped. "He... he said that he was from another planet and that he had taken Kirby's place... so, he's one of these Children of Destiny you spoke of?"

"That's right," Celebi nodded. "Ness, as for you, you haven't met anyone, but you are indirectly connected to Shinji... through Lucas."

"What?" the psychic boy from Onett shouted. "But... but I've never met either of them before."

"Maybe, but what connects you with Lucas is that you are from the same world... only that Lucas live in a time that is your future... and Lucas, Ness lives in a time that you see as your past. Still, you both have the same enemy..."

"Who... who do you mean?" Ness asked.

Celebi looked at them sternly. "Pokey Minch... known by everyone under the nickname 'Porky'... although in the future, he also has taken the title 'The Pig King'."

"WHAT?" Ness shouted while Lucas let out a gasp of surprise. "But... but we beat him! Him and Giygas..."

"He was thrown in a rift between space and time, and would have probably stayed there forever, if not for the intervention of the Subspace Council. It was only thanks to their help that he was able to escape, become the Pig King in Lucas' time and brainwash his brother to become the Masked Man."

"You... you've fought Porky as well?" Lucas muttered.

"He... he was my neighbor, in my home town..." Ness replied. "Man, I can't believe this..."

"Well, you see, you are a part of this, since Porky is still a member of the Subspace Army."

"But... but we defeated him..." Lucas protested.

"Can't you imagine what happened?" Celebi asked. "He was, once again, saved by the Subspace Council. He is now one of the high-ranking generals in their army. Everything is connected."

He then turned to face Tetra. "As are you, descendant of the royal family of Hyrule. Did you know where your alternative name, 'Princess Asuka', comes from?"

"Yes... that's what all female members of the royal family are called," Tetra said. "Every princess to be born..."

"That's true, but only because of an incident in which one of the Children of Destiny is involved," Celebi said. "You know, one of the individuals kidnapped by the Subspace Council is a member of the royal family... one of the princesses. And her name... was Princess Zelda."

"But... that can't be!" Tetra protested. "Every female of the royal family has always been called Asuka. Always!"

"Only ever since Princess Zelda got removed from history," Celebi said sadly. "Originally, it has been your destiny to become another 'Princess Zelda', but... since Zelda was replaced by a girl named 'Asuka'... another survivor of that lost planet, I might add, and another Child of Destiny."

"That... that cannot be..." Tetra muttered. "All of my heritage... my ancestors... all of it... was it just a LIE?"

"Not a lie," Celebi said. "Princess Zelda was a noble and wise ruler, as Asuka is in her place. (In another place and time, Asuka Langley Soryu had to sneeze) Her current companion, called Link, is one of your ancestors, Link."

"The hero of Time?" Link asked in a hopeful voice.

Celebi shook his head. "No. The Hero of Twilight."

Link and Tetra looked at each other dumbfoundedly. "Um, I've never heard of such a legend before..." Link admitted.

"Of course not," Celebi sighed. "With the interference of the Subspace Army, and the infection of Palkia, space and time are in turmoil... although I still have to find out how my superior, Dialga, could miss all of these changes..."

"And what about Popo and Nana?" Lucas wondered.

"Ah, yes, they are a special case," Celebi said. "You know, they are not connected with the Children of Destiny in the same way as you are..."

"They aren't?" Link wondered.

"No," Popo said softly. "But... we are from the same planet as they are."

"You... are from the same world as Shinji?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Just like the Champion Heroes, they are really replacements for the true Ice Climbers," Celebi said. "It was a complete coincidence that they had the same names, though..."

"Do you know either of them?" Ness asked.

"No," Nana answered. "But our sister Hikari does. She is the former classmate of Shinji, Asuka and Rei."

"Correct, and your job will be to bring her back on the right path... although it won't be easy."

"I know, you told us earlier," Popo said. "But to save my sister, I am willing to do this."

"Yeah, as am I," Nana nodded.

"Okay, then it's settled," Celebi smiled. "You six will work together and help the Champion Heroes from behind the scenes, so to speak. Still, I have one additional mission for you... the main reason why I wanted to set up a team made of young and brave children as yourselves... It is a mission that..."

He hesitated when, all of a sudden, it became dark on the ship.

"Hey!" Tetra shouted. "Is it an eclipse today or what? Nobody forecast a storm or anything..."

"N-n-no..." Lucas stammered. "It... it's s-something else..." And he gestured upwards.

They all followed his gesture... and gasped in surprise when they saw the enormous, winged, dragon-like creature that was hovering above the ship.

"I've finally tracked you down, Celebi!" the monster screeched. "Now surrender, so I can take you to my master!"

"Oh no..." Celebi murmured. "The Space Pirate Leader himself... Ridley!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

The first scene with Ace and Clay (the main characters of Mario Tennis Power Tour) was being written by fellow author and friend Alex Warlorn. Thanks for the inspiration, Alex!

Also, I've slightly changed Evangelion canon by giving Hikari a brother and a sister instead of two sisters.


	39. Waiting Room for Assist Trophies

Kat looked up with disdain while her sister Ana happily played with the young labrador retriever.

"How can you play so carefree in a situation like this?" she finally shouted, jumping to her feet. "We're stuck here, and you have no other idea but to play with the dog?"

Ana was shocked by her sister's outburst. "B-but sis," she protested. "He's scared... I'm just trying to distract him from all of this. Besides, we can't do anything as long as we're stuck in here. You know that as well as I do." And she gestured around.

Kat looked at the wide, empty, circular area they were sitting in. There was nothing here but a bleak, white floor and the black shadows that surrounded them. Only a small circle of light, about as big as a circus tent, was visible, the circle they were sitting in.

"I... I just can't stand this," Kat sighed. "Not being able to do anything... I need some ACTION!"

"You will get some action," the short man with the boxing gloves who was sitting to their left then spoke up. "The last time Princess Peach summoned me, she told me that her friends are planning to pay the factory that is responsible for our current states, a small visit. If I am not mistaken, they will need our help, so we should be ready for when the time comes."

"And you definitely shouldn't take it out on your sister," Lyn said as she stepped up next to Little Mac. "Playing with her little friend is her way of dealing with the situation. You should try and find something to distract yourself as well.

"And what?" Kat griped. "There is nothing here... and you know pretty well that we can't leave the circle of light. Just take a look at what that fool is doing..."

She gestured upwards, where they saw a small, blue bat with an ugly face flying from one end of the circular space to the other. "I will find an exit!" the transformed devil shouted. "They can't trap me here! I'm the lord of the underworld!"

Kat watched how the bat flew into the darkness that encircled their little safe zone and saw that after he vanished in the black emptiness, he just reappeared on the opposite side of the light circle.

"Hey, you have tried to leave this place at least 178 different points," Little Mac shouted up. "At least 50 of these places you have tried several times. There just is no way out of here. Aren't you fed up with this?"

"Silence, foolish mortal!" the devil shouted. He stopped in mid-air and took on his human-like demon form. He looked like a stout little man with an ugly face, horns, red eyes and a pair of little wings on his back. All he was wearing were a pair of shoes, a skull necklace and... red spandex speedos...

"No one imprisons the lord of evil, do you hear me?" the devil roared. "No one! I will find a way out of here, and then I will take revenge on those who did this to me. Bwahahahahahah!"

"Just ignore him..." Kat grumbled. "He's all show... a pathetic little man who actually believes he's the devil..."

"How DARE you?" the devil hollered. "I AM the devil, the ruler of hell and the lord of evil! Why, if this place wasn't draining all of my powers..."

"Your only powers are to turn into a bat and to move objects by pointing in a certain direction," Lyn sighed. "And the latter ability doesn't help you very much in here, since there is nothing you could move..."

"Just you wait and see..." the devil growled. "When the day of reckoning arrives, YOU will be the first to taste my wrath!" And he laughed maniacally, while turning back into a bat and flying off through the darkness again, only to reappear at the other end of the light circle.

"I am curious..." Ana murmured. "Why is it that we are all here in this place? I mean, we couldn't remember anything after we were transformed into an Assist Trophy... at least not until the first time we were summoned."

"I think you just answered your own question," Lyn said. "I don't really know how these things work, but my guess is that in the time between our transformation and the first 'activation' of our respective trophy, we practically fall asleep... that's why I couldn't remember anything from the battle in my kingdom until the time when Princess Daisy summoned me the first time. I think this place is some sort of 'Waiting Room' for us."

"And why are we the only ones in here?" Kat asked. "I've seen the factory, and I know Wario fabricated more Assist Trophies than just ours. Many, many more..."

"Maybe that's because our Assist Trophies are so close to each other," Lyn assumed.

Ana sniffed. "I still can't believe Wario did something like this... he always was greedy, dirty and foul-mouthed, true... but he still was a friend."

"It's all the fault of that bitch, Ashley!" Kat yelled. "I always knew she'd poison our boss' thoughts with her wickedness. Why did he have to hire her in the first place?"

"I think you meant to say 'witch', sis," Ana corrected her pink-haired sibling with a smirk.

"You know what I mean..." Kat grumbled.

"I have a feeling the evildoers will be brought to justice," Little Mac said. "Whoever may be responsible."

"Well, whatever..." Kat groaned. "I still am bored..."

Lyn smirked. "Well then, how about a little sparring match? I've never seen you girls in action, but if what you told me about your battle against the Elephant Ogre is correct, I think you would be a worthy opponent."

Kat grinned. "I like the sound of this. Okay, but don't complain when I beat you, okay?"

"Well, we'll see about that," Lyn smirked.

And while the two blade-wielding females were taking position across from each other, Little Mac, Ana and the little dog were taking place on the sidelines, glad that the monotony of their imprisonment was broken by a bit of excitement. The Metroid, which up to now just had floated aimlessly through the air, also came over to watch the spectacle.

The Metroid crooned softly as it nudged Ana's arm. The orange-haired ninja girl smiled and then patted her head. "C'mon, Squishy, you can sit up here."

The Metroid tilted its whole body. "Screeee?"

"It's all right," Ana smiled. "I don't mind. Just make sure not to use your fangs, okay?"

The Metroid was convinced and slowly lowered its soft body on top of Ana's head, until it looked like a weird, green, see-through hat.

Little Mac looked at the weird pair (trio, actually, if you count the dog that was still sitting in Ana's lap) and chuckled. "Squishy?" he asked.

Ana shrugged. "I think the name fits. He may look scary, but he's really a sweet guy."

"And... what about your little, canine friend?" the boxer smirked. "Did you give him a name as well?"

Ana nodded. "Sure. I've decided to call him 'Nintendog'."

Little Mac blinked. "Ninten... dog?"

"I think the name fits," Ana smiled while petting her little labrador's head. Nintendog panted and wagged his tail happily.

"Hey, are you paying attention?" Kat shouted. "This battle will go down in history!"

"Hardly, if you keep in mind that there are no historians around here," Ana smirked.

A blue bat fluttered across the duel zone. "I will find it! I will find an exit, and then, all mortals will tremble in front of me! Bwahahahahaaaaah..."

* * *

In a big factory hall, a fat man with a yellow shirt and a small, black-haired girl that was accompanied by a little, red demon, were standing in front of a female bat.

"Are you satisfied with the equipment?" Ashley asked the bat.

Rouge looked one more time into her shoulder bag and smirked. "I guess it will do."

In fact, she was rather impressed with the tools and items Ashley and the little machine men working in the factory had given to her. "A beam sword, a ray gun, a cloaking device, motion-sensor bombs... where did you get all of this stuff?" she asked.

"All of these items are donations from our partners on planet Venom," Wario explained. "They have a very skilled technician working for them who designed most of these weapons. I believe his name is Hyuga..."

"Well, I probably won't ever meet him, so I don't really care about his name," Rouge said. "Although these babies will be a big help, in addition to my own little tools..."

"Are you ready for your mission, then?" Ashley asked.

"You bet I am," Rouge smirked. "Just you wait, I'll bring your little toy to you in no time. Just remember..."

"I know," Wario grimaced. "The jewels..." Inwardly, he admired the bat-girl's greed which rivaled his own... if only she wasn't so focussed on just gems. Wario would gladly take ANY sort of riches.

"Exactly!" Rouge winked. She climbed up some metal stairs until she was standing on a round, metal platform that was surrounded by several, glowing cylinders that were humming softly. She spread her arms. "Okay, beam me up, guys!"

Wario nodded to the enslaved Gearmos, and the little robots started the machine.

"This is a bigger version of the Transdimensional Drive Bowser's little tyke used to bring you here," Wario explained. "But it will work just as well."

"You will appear at the edge of the facility you have to infiltrate," Ashley added. "Try to avoid the guards and sneak into the base."

"I know, I know, we went through this back at Bowser's Castle, remember?" Rouge muttered impatiently. "Can we just get on with it?"

"Well, if you insist..." Wario grinned. "Transdimensional Drive... ACTIVATE!"

On his command, the Gearmos pressed a couple of buttons, arcs of electricity began to dance between the glowing cylinders, and in a flash of light, Rouge disappeared, together with her bag of equipment.

"The subject has successfully reached the goal dimension," one of the Gearmos said in an echoing voice.

"Well, good riddance..." Wario grumbled. "That thief was so arrogant..."

Ashley looked at him. "Is it just a coincidence, or is arrogance a widespread quirk of thieves?"

"HEY!" Wario barked. "I... I'm not a thief! I'm a treasure hunter!" He chuckled. "It's just too bad that so many people don't want to give me their treasure willingly..."

"Maybe if you weren't so easily distracted, you would be a bit more successful," another voice behind them grumbled.

"Hey, who asked for your opinion, bucket head?" Wario shouted. "After all, wasn't it you who lost track of that bounty hunter broad... what was her name again...?"

"I certainly did not let myself get distracted," Space Pirate Commander Weavel growled as he stepped into the room. His battle suit and cybernetic parts were now fixed, and there was no longer a crack in his visor. "The commander was pretty upset when he learned that it was you who lost six of our trophies. You are in luck that just Assist Trophies and not Champion Trophies were stolen, or else losing your job at this factory would be the least of your problems..."

"You shut up and take care of your own job," Wario grumbled. "You're here to ensure the safety of this factory, so get to it!"

Weavel sneered behind his visor. "My pirates are guarding this facility and will inform me at once when security is... breached?"

He frowned when his communicator started to beep. He touched a button close to his hip and growled something in the language of the Space Pirates.

Several growls and hisses came as a reply. In the end, Weavel snarled and pressed the button again.

"Looks like some unwanted guests are about to show up..." he grumbled. "And guess who's coming for a visit... it's the commander's little boy, Shinji Ikari himself."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "That guy is his son? Any special orders regarding that boy?"

Weavel shook his head. "No," he growled. "The commander said that as a son, the boy was a failure... and a traitor on top of that. So we have the permission to use any means to take him down..."

For the first time during their conversation, a smile appeared on Ashley's face. It wasn't a good smile. "That's good to hear..."

"Oh boy, time to play!" the small demon called Red said excitedly.

* * *

Satisfied, the King of the Koopas leaned back in his throne. "It's nice not having to take care of things for once..." he sighed. "Wario and that witch-girl of his take care of the factory, Weavel's troops are far more competent guards than my old Koopa Troop, Ludwig and Larry are busy on Tellius, Junior is cleaning the toilets... yep, gives me the time to relax for once."

He grinned and closed his eyes. For a while, he dozed off, when suddenly, a loud ring pulled him out of his dreams. "What? What? No, I'm not touching the Koopasta..." He shook his head. "What's this? Oh, it's just the phone..."

He took the phone into his huge, scaly hand. "Koopa Krew Headquarters, we thrash, you pay cash!"

He smiled. "Ah, Ludwig! I was just thinking about you... how's the battle going? Are they already running in fear from the unbeatable Koopa Air Fleet?" He chuckled.

Then a deep frown appeared on his face. "What do you mean, they are beating you? But they are just riding on winged mules and lizards, so why... What? Magic? No excuses, you have Magikoopas on board, haven't you? Huh? What do you mean, they were all scared away by some floating specter? And who overheated the Bullet Bill Blasters? A fire-spitting dragon? Dangit, who do I have to blame this time? The troops from that brute Dread Kong were responsible for this, right? Yes, yes, that must be it... No, Ludwig, no need to apologize, I know it can't be your fault, you are your father's son, after all, you don't make any mistakes." He laughed. "Well, if you really can't clean up that mess, at least try to get something out of it, show that it all would have been different if the Koopa Krew had been in charge, you know, the usual..."

Bowser stopped in mid-sentence when he heard a loud commotion from outside. He looked up just in time to see a Hammer Bro flying over his head.

"Ludwig, I have to make this short. It's raining Hammer Brothers, I'm gonna call you back." Putting the phone aside, he rose from his throne and snarled as he looked towards the main door of his throne room, where the living projectile had come from. "All right, who dares throwing my minions? I'm the only one who can do that!"

To his surprise, a pair of hedgehogs entered his throne room. One of them was blue, and the other one was black.

"Sorry, but they just wouldn't believe me when I told them that I have my driver's license in another pair of pants," the blue one grinned.

"Let's make this short," the black one grumbled. "Where is Rouge?"

'So, they are after that bat-girl,' Bowser thought. 'If they are from her homeworld, I wonder how they managed to follow her.'

For now, he decided to play stupid... something he had loads of practice in. "I honestly do not know who you are talking about," he shrugged. "Who is that?"

"The bat-girl!" the black hedgehog shouted. "Ring any bells? So, answer me: Where is she?"

"Hey, now let's not jump to conclusions there, Shadow," the blue one said. "Just the fact that the Tornado III brought us here is no reason enough to assume that ol' lizard lips here has anything to do with Rouge's disappearance."

"Lizard Lips?" Bowser roared. "Do you know who you are facing? I am King Bowser Koopa, ruler of all the Koopas and soon-to-be ruler of the whole Mushroom World!"

"Hey, no hard feelings, dude!" the blue hedgehog smirked. "We're just here because we're trying to find our friend. She has white fur, big ears, a pair of wings, gazongas as big as..."

"That's enough, Sonic!" Shadow barked, although he couldn't completely hide the faint blush that had appeared underneath his black fur. "She's not here, but she must have come through here, and if he's the head honcho of this place, then he has got to know something!" He accusingly pointed his index finger at the Koopa King.

Bowser smiled innocently (or at least he tried). "Never heard of her, although I must say, it sounds like she is quite the looker for a fuzzy animal... is she your girlfriend?"

"SHE'S NOT!" Shadow yelled.

"Just calm down, Shadow," Sonic said. "He's just trying to provoke you." By now, he was certain that Bowser had to know something. The smug way he was acting... Sonic didn't like it at all. It reminded him of a certain egg-headed scientist back in his home world...

"Listen, we can make this short: We know you've seen her and you just don't want to tell us for whatever reason."

Bowser grinned. "Can't prove anything!"

"Well, the way I see it, we have three possibilities," Sonic said. "One, we try to find her ourselves and turn your whole castle upside down in the process. Two, we beat you up until you spit it out... And three, you just save us the trouble and tell us everything right away."

"How about option number four?" Bowser growled. "You get the heck out of my castle before I let my guards throw you into prison!"

"Option number two sounds tempting, Sonic..." Shadow grumbled and tightened his fists.

"Well, yeah, sometimes, you just have to brawl!" Sonic smirked.

Bowser laughed. "You furry little critters actually think you stand a chance against the King of the Koopas? Don't make me laugh, after all, I won last year's Sumo Koopa competition. Now, if you were a plumber, that would be a complete different story..."

He grunted when suddenly, a blue blur slammed against his lower jaw, catching him off guard. "Ow! No fair, I wasn't finished yet!"

Sonic bounced back onto the floor and smirked. "Just like Eggman, all style, no substance!"

"When you're done talking, try fighting for real, Sonic," Shadow grumbled as he ran around the burly Koopa. Bowser watched him from the corner of his eyes, but also kept a sideglance on Sonic.

"Even two of you won't be enough to stop me," Bowser grumbled.

"You fool! I don't need Sonic to take you down!" Shadow shouted. "I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" And with these words, he jumped up into the air, lowered his foot and attacked Bowser with a diving kick.

But before he met his target, Bowser pulled his body back into his shell and spun around like a living buzzsaw. Shadow grunted in pain when his feet made contact with the sharp spikes that were covering his shell.

Bowser spun around one last time before coming back out of his shell. "You are the fool! My spikes are harder and sharper than any hedgehog's spines, and my shell is as sturdy as a Chain Chomp."

"Well, thanks for the tip, I know what to do with armored enemies," Sonic said. He ran around Bowser, so fast that the spiked turtle couldn't even keep an eye on him. He was so fast that his momentum created a vortex of wind that trapped Bowser inside.

"Blue Tornado!" Sonic shouted, and the gale of wind blew Bowser upwards, threw him around and caused him to land on his back, helpless as any Koopa in that position."

"You... pesky little hedgehog!" Bowser roared while he tried to get back to his feet.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, sounds just like Eggman! You ready to give up?"

"N-NEVER!" Bowser shouted.

Sonic made a welcoming gesture towards his black-quilled friend. "Shadow, if you would..."

By now, the black hedgehog had recovered from the pain in his feet. Channeling the powers he had absorbed from the Chaos Emeralds during his many adventures, he used his trademark ability, the one that had made him famous back in his own world.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!"

Slowing down time, Shadow made sure that Bowser would not get back to his feet right away. "Now, Sonic!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sonic replied. Together, they jumped up into the air, curled their bodies up into balls and smacked into the unprotected underside of Bowser's shell.

The impact was so powerful that Bowser slid through the whole throne room while lying on his back. He gritted his teeth while his spikes scratched along the hard floor, and grunted when his head collided with the stone wall on the other side of the room.

"Well, that was fun!" Sonic smirked. "Good job, Shadow!" And he offered him his hand for a high five.

Shadow just glared at him, and Sonic pulled his hand back with a chuckle.

"All right, turtle, we beat you, so talk already: Where is Rouge?"

Bowser grunted while he slowly stood back up to his feet. Then he chuckled. "I... never said that I was going to tell you where she is..."

"DAMN YOU!" Shadow yelled. "Do I have to beat it out of you?" He channeled his power into the palm of his right hand. "CHAOS SPE..."

"SHADOW, STOP!" Sonic shouted. "We don't want to kill him, we just want some answers. By the way, he's finished... or do you think he's gonna wheeze us to death?"

"That's... actually... NOT A BAD IDEA!" Bowser roared as he stepped forth and opened his muzzle wide. Shadow's eyes widened when he saw the flames in the creature's throat. He knew he could not react in time to jump back, he was still too focussed on the Chaos Spear he hadn't been allowed to throw.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic shouted, and with ultra-speed, he pulled his friend back to safety.

Bowser grinned when he saw where the hedgehogs were standing. 'They might be out of range of my fire breath...' he thought. 'But I still am the winner!'

And he quickly touched one of the many stone busts that resembled his own head, and a hidden switch caused the trap door beneath Sonic's and Shadow's feet to open.

Sonic only had time to say "Oh sh..." before he and Shadow plummeted down into the darkness.

Bowser laughed as he walked up to the trapdoor. "You didn't expect that, did you?" he growled. "Well, if I can't beat you, then I'm gonna leave the honor to someone else. You're about to meet my newest pet, a very nice present the Space Pirates brought along when they entered my services... I didn't want to do this, but if you are leaving me no choice..."

Down below, both hedgehogs had safely landed on their feet. They looked around and saw that they were in a huge, dark cavern deep below the castle.

"Shadow, buddy... this doesn't look good..."

"What, just because we're standing on a big rock that's surrounded with lava?" Shadow asked. "Heh, I've been in worse situations..."

Sonic shook his head. "Nooo, that's not what I meant. If you would turn around..."

Shadow turned around... and saw a wall of living flesh, covered with scales. He looked up... and up... and saw that the wall of flesh was actually the immense potbelly of the largest, ugliest and foulest creature he had ever seen in his life. He wondered if this monster was even bigger than the Biolizard...

"Damn, I wish we had the Chaos Emeralds with us right now..." he grumbled while slowly backing off.

The giant space monster known as Kraid looked down at the tasty morsels in front of him, with all three of his eyes... and then, he let out a deafening roar.


	40. Another family reunion

Deputy Commander Fuyutsuki grunted when the arrow of light pierced the shoulder guard of his heavy armor and made him stagger backwards.

"NOW, LINK!" the red-haired princess yelled. "GET HIM!"

The Triforce of Courage flashed up on the palm of Link's hand, then he dashed at the stunned form of the Black Knight. The legendary Master Sword shone in the golden light of the Triforce as the Hero of Twilight attacked his enemy with a barrage of sword swipes that did not allow him to escape.

The final sword strike smashed Fuyutsuki down to the ground, and the slash left a gaping crack in the black armor, directly above the Deputy Commander's heart.

'An opening!' Asuka thought. She raised her bow and aimed at the gap in her enemy's armor... but then she looked into Fuyutsuki's eyes and hesitated.

'Do it!' an inner voice told her. 'You always wanted to show that wimp Shinji that you are not afraid of anything. So prove it by taking down your opponent!'

But she couldn't do it. Fuyutsuki had never acted like this before... and unlike Gendo or Misato (especially when she was drunk), he was the superior she had always respected.

"Asuka?" she heard the voice of Link say. "Are you all right?"

It was only now that Asuka noticed that her arms were shaking. And not just her arms, her whole body was shaking.

'What the heck's wrong with me?' she thought. 'I'm a tough Eva pilot, aren't I? I shouldn't be scared... this is the same as destroying Angels, isn't it?'

But she was just lying to herself. It was something else to destroy an Angel or to kill a Bulblin, true... both were just monsters that only vaguely resembled humans, if at all. Maybe Asuka would also be able to fight with humanoid lizards or bipedal turtles, but...

This man lying in front of her was a human. And not just any human, it was someone she knew, someone who had been on her side. She couldn't just kill him. So she tried to lower her bow.

She realized she couldn't do it either. Her arms felt like they were frozen.

"It's okay, honey," a soft voice next to her spoke up. "Let it go. Put down that weapon... it's all right. He won't be able to hurt anyone anymore."

'That voice...' Asuka thought. Tears appeared in her eyes as she slowly turned around.

She was confused when all she saw was a strange, spherical robot creature, but then it spoke in her mother's voice: "Everything's fine, honey... Mommy's here!"

"M... Mo... Mommy?" Asuka squeaked.

"Yes, it's me," Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu said in a sad voice. "I'm sorry that I have to face you in such a weird body... but hey, it's better than being trapped in an Evangelion, huh?"

Asuka's bow clattered to the ground. The proud warrior princess dropped to her knees. "Mommy... it... it is you... isn't it?" She remembered the last day she had heard that voice... when the woman who had looked like her mother had treated her as nothing more than a doll.

But that mother had just been an empty shell... with the true soul of her mother being trapped inside Unit 02.

And now... she was inside that small robot?

For now, Asuka didn't care. Her mother's soul could be inside a ChuChu and she wouldn't care. At least she finally was able to speak to her.

"MOMMY!" she cried out and hugged the round robot that was her mother.

Careful not to spear her daughter's body with the enormous drill on her front side, Kyoko leaned against Asuka's softer frame. "Asuka..." she muttered, and even though she had no tear glands, she was sobbing. "Can you... can you forgive me? I've said such horrible things..."

"No, Mommy!" Asuka cried. "No, that wasn't you... that wasn't you! You weren't there... I was just alone... all alone..."

"Not anymore, honey..." Kyoko muttered. "Ssshhhh, it's okay... I'm here now."

Fuyutsuki watched the scene from the corner of his eyes. He also saw how Link's attention was partly focussed on the teary reunion of daughter and mother. He also knew that he was in no condition to keep on fighting. His armor was cracked, Andolite seemed to weight a ton, all of a sudden... he had only one chance to get out of here unscathed.

He reached into his belt bag and pulled out a sparkling powder. Before Link could stop him, he threw the Warp Powder at himself and vanished into thin air.

Link stared at the empty spot where just seconds ago, his opponent had been lying... and angrily cursed in Hylian.

* * *

"Prepare the Transdimensional Drive," Ludwig von Koopa told his crew. "You heard my father: Let's get out of here while we can. The others might be stupid enough to let themselves caught, but we won't do the same mistake."

"Everything's ready to go, bro!" his brother Morton said as he entered the bridge.

Ludwig turned around to face him. "What about Larry?"

Morton grimaced. "He didn't make it. Those stupid Laguz captured him. Shall we try to retrieve him?"

"Leave him!" Ludwig said. "I always told Dad Larry was an idiot... it was his own fault for allowing that Pokémon to shoot down his airship."

Morton uncomfortably looked down at his feet, hoping his oldest brother wouldn't say anything about how he had managed to lose his own ship in the battle against the Halberd.

"Sir, the enemy battleship is approaching us," a Rocky Wrench said.

"Time to say goodbye to this miserable world," Ludwig grumbled. "Is the Transdimensional Drive ready?"

Suddenly, in several flashes of light, a couple of figures appeared on board of his ship. Ludwig noticed to his disdain that, except for his youngest brother Larry, all of his allies had managed to get away from their enemies via Warp Powder.

"Activate Transdimensional Drive, now!" the Black Knight gasped before collapsing on the floor. The Koopas could see that he was in an awful condition.

"Hey, I'm still the one giving the orders around here!" Ludwig grumbled. "Activate Transdimensional Drive, now!" he commanded.

"Right away, sir!" the Rocky Wrench shouted.

"So, you all made it, huh?" Morton asked Dread Kong and Samurai Goroh.

"Yeah..." Goroh grumbled. "But please, don't mention any flowers for the next few hours, okay?" He was still feeling his whole body, to make sure that really no Pikmin was left behind. He felt... unclean, somehow, after the little flower creatures had crawled all over his belly.

He still couldn't help but notice the smug grin on Dread Kong's face. "Hey, why are you so happy? We've lost, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, unlike others, I at least managed to salvage something from this whole disaster," the black-furred primate smirked and showed them the small leather pouch he was holding.

* * *

"Ike!" Titania shouted as she rode up to her commander on her horse. She gave him a respectful salute. "Welcome back!" she smiled.

Ike gave her a tired nod. "It's great to BE back," he muttered. "Although I could use a warm bed... Mist, I told you, I'm not hurt."

"Are you sure, big brother?" his sister asked in a worried tone of voice. "When that huge monkey attacked you, I was so scared..."

"He didn't even touch me," Ike assured her. "And he was an ape, not a monkey..."

He saw Soren looking at him. "So... you survived, huh?" the black-haired sorcerer asked him.

Ike smirked. "Just barely. How's the status?"

"Most of the enemies have surrendered," Titania explained. "We were forced to kill a sizeable amount of the strange, reptilian creatures and even more of the monkeys, but that's war to you..."

Meta Knight came walking up to them, putting away his communication device. "My men just informed me that the commanding airship has vanished. Looks like the battle is over."

"I'm just glad we made it," Mist sighed. "If you hadn't appeared in time..."

"Well, partly, I owe it to my new companion," Ike smiled. "Everyone, meet Meta Knight, one of the most honorable... persons... I've ever met."

"Greetings, humans!" Meta Knight nodded. "If you excuse me, I need to make sure my Halberd was not damaged too much in the battle..." He turned his cape into wings and flew away.

"Well, I must say, you make the most interesting friends," Lethe grumbled as she looked after the masked Dream Lander.

"There's still one thing I don't get..." Ike mumbled. "When Meta Knight and I came to rescue you, Mist, I knew we'd never make it... yet, the ape didn't reach you. What happened?"

"It was because of that... that strange metal creature," Mist explained. "It made the tree fall down... but now I can't see it anymore."

"If you are talking about Asuka's mother, she's with her daughter now."

Ike turned around and saw Link standing in front of him. Tired, but with a smile on his face. "Good to see you made it, Ike."

"Likewise... but... what did you just say? Asuka? Mother?"

Link sighed. "I guess she might be able to explain it better..."

"Well, then we should ask her... but wait, you are injured!"

"Ah, just a scratch," Link grimaced as he reached up and felt the bloody scar on his cheek.

"Wait a minute, I think I still have a vulnerary left..." Ike muttered. "Heck, where's my pouch? Oh great, that stupid ape must have snatched it."

"No worries, I can heal your friend in no time, big brother!" Mist smiled. "Now hold still, Link..." And she raised her rod.

Ike suddenly noticed something. "Wait... if he got my pouch... that means... Oh man, he's got the Ocarina of Time!"

Link blinked. "Say again?" he muttered.

* * *

On a small hill, close to the battlefield, a small group of unusual creatures was standing. Three of them were Pokémon. A fourth one looked like a regular, small bird. There was also a small man standing nearby, who was accompanied by a couple of Pikmin.

"Those instant Pikmin seeds you gave me really helped a lot," Olimar said. "I still feel bad when I have to send them into battle, though..."

Jigglypuff smiled at him. "Jiggly!" She then looked at Kaworu with an uncertain expression. "Puff?" She sounded almost sad.

He smiled. 'I understand!' he said in his Pokétongue. 'I would have done the same if I was in your position. And after all, we'll be all reunited pretty soon. Just... just tell my brothers I said hi, will ya?'

Jigglypuff nodded. "Jigglypuff!" She then looked at the little bird. "Jigglypuff?"

The bird nodded and chirped happily. It then hopped up close to the balloon Pokémon and rubbed its little head against Jigglypuff's soft body affectionally.

Jigglypuff understood what the small, divine bird wanted to tell her:

'I'm gonna miss you... thanks for the help!'

Jigglypuff patted her little friend's head, then she looked at the remaining two people. "Jiggly?"

'I've made up my mind,' Lucario told her mentally. 'To make up for my crimes, I will come with you... it's certainly better than staying here. As long as you can promise me that Riolu is going to be all right...'

"Same here!" Olimar added. "No matter if she's really Samus or not, I still want to see Yui again. And now that Kyoko and Kaworu stay here, you still need some companions... and no offense, but I think grouchy Lucario might take the fun out of everything," he chuckled.

Satisfied, Jigglypuff smiled happily. She then took out her marker and drew another door into the empty air. After waving her other friends goodbye, she, Lucario, Olimar and his Pikmin jumped through her magical gateway, before it disappeared.

Yune and Kaworu stayed behind. Using his vines, Kaworu wiped a small tear out of his eye.

"Good luck... Lilith..."

* * *

Misato, Ritsuko and Butterfree were sitting next to each other, leaning against a tree. They were all tired and out of power. It was only thanks to Maya's brilliant trainer strategies that they had been able to survive this battle.

"Pikaaaaa..." Misato groaned. 'I... don't want to know if I want to do this again...'

"Squir squirtle..." Ritsuko nodded. 'For once, I have to agree with you... I'm so pooped... I don't think I can stand up.'

"Freeeee..." Butterfree agreed.

They all sighed.

"Squirtle?" Ritsuko murmured. 'Hey, where are Kaji, Misdreavus and plant-boy?'

"Pika pika," Misato shrugged. 'Kaji's still fit enough to help guard the prisoners. Misdreavus is probably searching for 'her' Kaworu, and as for our Ivysaur pal himself... no idea!' She stayed quiet for a while. 'You know that Asuka is just talking to her mother?'

'Yeah...' Ritsuko sighed. 'So I noticed...'

'And isn't your curious scientist brain dying to find out how she can be here at all?'

'Maybe my curiosity will come forth after I had some food, a nice bath and a long, long nap,' the Squirtle muttered... 'Preferably in that order.'

'Well, as for me, I could really use a beer right now...' Misato sighed.

'Now why am I not surprised?' Ritsuko grumbled.

"Wark!"

Misato turned her head and saw a Delibird sitting next to her, leaning against the very same tree, and offering her a can of Yebisu.

She smiled. 'Thanks, PenPen!' And she gratefully accepted the beer.


	41. Enemies come in all flavors

"So, this is Cookie Mountain?" Fox asked.

"That's-a right," Mario nodded. "I still remember the day we came here to save Yoshi's friend from Ludwig's castle..."

"Yoshi!" the green dinosaur Mario was sitting on nodded.

"Well, it definitely didn't taste like a cookie..." Shinji mumbled.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? I was hungry," he defended himself. "And every time I looked at the rocks, I had to think of cookies, so..."

"Scanning rocks," R.O.B. said. "Detecting multiple mineral sediments, including some unknown ones. Scan complete. Result: Rocks are in no way edible for any living creature."

"They did taste a bit bland..." Shinji admitted with a blush. "So I spit them back out... but I COULD have swallowed them to copy the Stone Ability, you know?"

Yui shook her head. "Shin-chan, I really don't know if I want to learn more about the biology of your new species or not..."

"Could we focus on the mission, please?" Fox asked impatiently.

"Yes," Rei nodded. "We should hurry. It's not much farther now... the factory is situated on top of the mountain."

"How do you know that?" Luigi wondered. "Do you have some telepathic powers or something like that?"

Instead of replying, the blue-furred vixen simply pointed upwards, to where they all could see the mountaintop... and the factory building standing on top.

"Oh... that's how..." Luigi muttered bashfully.

Yui activated her scan visor. "You said that the army of this Bowser guy mainly consists of various turtle and plant creatures, right?"

"That's-a right," Mario nodded.

"Then why are the only guards I can see those ugly, deformed insect/reptile hybrids?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Mario wondered and looked up at the factory. Just then, one of the guards had stepped forth, and he clearly could see its silhouette in front of the sun.

"No, that's-a definitely no Koopa," he agreed. "But... what is it?"

"Space Pirate detected," R.O.B. said. "Wielding Galvanic Accelerator Cannons and forearm-mounted scythes. This species seeks to become the dominant force in the galaxy, and their technology may help them realize this goal. Ruthless and amoral, the Pirates care little for the cost of their ambition. Only the results matter, and they take these very seriously."

"So, in other words, those are bad guys," Fox grumbled. "I've heard of them before... and I think Samus Aran had a... special relationship with them."

"I... I feel something strange when I see them..." Yui muttered. "Something I have never felt before... something like... wrath?"

"You've met those things before, Mom?" Shinji wondered.

Yui shook her head. "No, I haven't... but... if this is Samus' identity I'm taking over... maybe I have also inherited a couple of her inner feelings..."

"That should not be possible, mother," Rei stated.

"Possible?" Fox grumbled. "Possible got thrown out of the window a couple of days ago, and squashed flat by a Landmaster..."

"So what do we do?" Mario asked. "Shall we carefully sneak inside or attack them head-on?"

Fox and Rei looked at each other.

"I'm all for the frontal assault," Fox smirked.

"Agreed," Rei seconded.

"Well, I normally would vote for the careful approach, but my inner feelings are making my trigger finger unusually itchy..." Yui murmured.

"I guess I'm fort it as well," Shinji said. "If only I wasn't so hungry..."

To the surprise of everyone, a big, furry creature came jumping out of the ground in front of them.

"A mole?" Yui wondered.

Fox's eyes widened. "A really BIG mole..."

"A Monty Mole," both Mario and Luigi shouted.

Shinji opened his mouth... and just sucked the mole creature inside. With one mighty gulp, it vanished inside his belly.

He licked his lips. "A really nice snack..." He saw how everyone was looking at him. "What?"

Suddenly, he noticed how a furry coat was slowly covering his pink body. Above his face, a hood resembling some furry critter appeared, complete with a pair of pointed ears. On his stubby hands and feet, boots and gloves with short, but sharp claws appeared.

Shinji blinked. "So, this is the 'Animal' ability Meta Knight told me about..."

"What does it do?" Luigi wondered.

Shinji looked at the patch of dirt the Monty Mole had come jumping out. With a smirk, he jumped up, and used his claws to quickly dig into the same spot. They could see a mound of dirt moving along where he was digging, and in the end, he popped out of the ground, directly behind them.

"It allows me to dig, apparently," Shinji grinned.

* * *

Since Todd wasn't really a skilled Pokémon Trainer (he didn't really own any Pokémon) and Misty knew she couldn't depend on the police, she did what she knew she had to do and decided to take matters into her own hand.

She would ask the best Pokémon Trainer she knew for his help in her search for her missing friends.

When Misty arrived in Pallet Town, she didn't bother to visit anyone else first, such as Professor Oak or Gary, no, she directly ran to the Ketchum's house.

When she knocked, Mr. Mime opened the door for her.

Misty smiled. "Hello, Mr. Mime! Long time no see!"

"That voice... can it be... Misty?" The smiling form of Deliah Ketchum came out of the kitchen to greet her guest. "My I haven't see you for such a long time... let me take a look at you!"

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty said. "It's great to see you again, too, but I can't really stay for long. I'm in a hurry, and I really, really need to talk to your son. Do you know if he's still in Sinnoh?"

"Why, yes, he is... together with Brock and that nice girl called Dawn," Deliah smiled. "And I really don't know where they are right now... the last time they called me, they were in the Pokémon Center of Snowpoint City..."

"Damn, I bet they're lost somewhere in the wilderness again," Misty groaned. "I know they're lost without me... and I really could have used Ash's help..."

"Well, if you are so desperate, I think I have another visitor that might help you further..." Deliah smiled. "She's in Ash's room right now."

"She...?" Misty wondered and went into the room of the boy she had been travelling with for so many years.

Instead of Ash, however, there was a girl sitting on his bed that she knew very well, even though she had exchanged her trademark red bandana against a green one.

The girl from Hoenn smiled. "Hey there, Misty! What's up?"

"May!" Misty said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm about to start my own Kanto journey," May smiled. "You did hear that recently, they have decided to hold Pokémon Contests in Kanto as well, did you? Besides, I wanted to try my luck and win a few badges as well... I was especially looking forward to fighting against you, you know?"

Misty gave her friend a sad smile. "Sorry, but our gym battle will have to wait, May. Recently, I battled a young, very nice girl called Maya, and she and I became friends. My old friend Todd, the photographer, invited us to a tour of the Alph Ruins in Johto... and that's when it happened..."

"What happened?" May asked. "I've rarely heard you sound this serious, Misty... what's going on?"

"We... were attacked by Team Rocket," Misty explained. "Not Jessie and James, but another pair of Rocketeers, called Butch and Cassidy. They put up a trap, and Todd and I promptly fell in. Maya battled them, but then they sent out a Metagross that destroyed the floor of the room we've been in. Maya's Ivysaur saved us, but Maya and her Pokémon fell down, onto a small ledge..."

"Oh my gosh!" May gasped. "Are they all right?"

"I don't know..." Misty said. "See, that's the strangest of all... just when things really started to get crazy, the Unown appeared... you've heard of them, haven't you?"

"Who hasn't, after what happened in Greenfield?" May frowned. "So they really appeared? What did they do?"

"They... they danced around Maya and her Pokémon, and in a flash, all of them disappeared... taking Maya with them." Misty sighed. "I don't know if we could actually find them, or if they have taken them into their own home dimension - that's what they did to Molly Hale's father, after all. But I don't want to do nothing and just hope for the best... I want to find her. And that's why I wanted to ask Ash if he wants to help me with my search..."

"Well, since Ash is in Sinnoh with Brock and Dawn, I don't think he'd be able to come over too soon... besides, we don't even know where they are right now." The young Pokémon Coordinator then smirked. "But hey, I'm not Ash, but maybe little ol' me can be of some help..."

"You'd do that, May?" Misty asked.

"Why not?" May smirked. "Let's just see this as a chance to prove that we don't need Ash Ketchum to get by by ourselves. So... where should we start searching?"

"Well, the police searched the whole ruins, so I doubt we'd find anything in there... but since Professor Hale is an expert of Unown, I figured we could ask for his help."

"So, that means we have to go to Johto?" May asked.

"Maybe... but what if he isn't at home right now? I think we should ask Professor Oak if he knows if Professor Hale is working on any specific projects right now."

May smiled. "Great, so what are we waiting for?"

The two girls grabbed their things and said goodbye to Ash's mother.

When they ran outside, however, they saw that something unusual was happening. Dark clouds were covering the sky, as far as they could see, and ominous flashes of green and purple were visible here and there. A strong wind was blowing, and in the distance, they could hear the grumbling of thunder.

"What... in the world is that?" May wondered.

"That's no regular storm, that's for sure..." Misty murmured. "Something's happening... I wish I knew what that is..."

"The sky... is in turmoil..." someone muttered behind them.

The girls turned around "Gary!" Misty said in surprise.

The grandson of Professor Oak was staring up at the sky. Next to him, his Umbreon's fur was bristled as it bared its teeth and snarled.

"The Pokémon can feel it," Gary said. "Something is wrong... something that is affecting nature itself."

"Nature itself?" May wondered. She then gasped. "I... I have witnessed something like this before... I mean, not really like this, but... it was when the weather went crazy... and the beast of the land fought the beast of the ocean... I was there, I've seen what happened."

"You mean... Kyogre and Groudon?" Misty murmured. "But this..."

"This is something else," Gary said. "Neither the land nor the oceans are affected, but the skies..."

"You mean... Rayquaza?" May gasped. "But... if that is true... what could have happened to him?"

"I think we should talk to my grandpa about this," Gary said. "A catastrophe like this could equally affect all of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh."

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" the mighty beast roared as it reared up against the barriers of its prison. Using its massive body, the Legendary Pokémon rammed against the electrified bars again and again, but the only thing that caused was an enormous pain that jolted through its body.

"You really should calm down, you know?" someone behind him said. "You could hurt yourself."

The huge dragon looked through the bars of his cage, where he could see an equally big creature.

"YOU!" Rayquaza roared. "TRAITOR! Come down here so I can rip you to pieces!"

Dialga smirked. "I don't think so. I'm not like those foolish Deoxys, you know? Besides, we both know that I'm more powerful than you or your two 'colleagues' from Hoenn..."

"Just wait until they hear of what you did," Rayquaza grumbled. "My sister will drown you in the deepest sea, after my brother-in-law has crushed your bones..."

"My, that violence really runs in the family, doesn't it?" Dialga mocked. "By the time they find out what happened, it will be too late... they won't be able to do anything, since the Subspace Council will be in control!"

Rayquaza snarled. "Why did you do it, Dialga? Why did you betray your own father?"

"Why? You really need to ask me that?" the Temporal Pokémon roared. "My 'dear' father... he always looks down on all of us. No matter what I accomplish, no matter how often I try and point out the troubles our world is in, he won't listen! Master Hand had the right idea, only did he side with the wrong people... those wannabe heroes won't accomplish anything! No, only the strongest will prevail... and the Council's plan will make them the strongest force in the universe..." He grinned evilly. "Just wait until our creation is finished... not even my father's and Palutena's powers combined will be enough to stand up against it! With all the power of destiny, extracted from the artifacts, all that lost hope, the negative energies when we add it to the power of all the Angels combined... yes, they did the right thing when they made Gendo Ikari their head commander."

"Still, you will fail," the Sky Dragon grumbled. "The others have already noticed my absence, and even the humans and Pokémon must know that something is up... the sky is rebelling because I'm not longer there to guard it, and nature itself will rise against you, traitor!"

"Nature..." Dialga scoffed. "The only thing of nature I need to be worried about are Legendary Pokémon like you and me... and do you honestly think I'm afraid of them?" He laughed. "I'm the son of DIALGA, the second most powerful Pokémon in existence."

"Arceus will find out," Rayquaza said.

"He never cared about what happened to the mortals," Dialga shrugged. "Even if he noticed that something is wrong with the sky, he will send a few scouts to investigate, then forget about the matter. He is phlegmatic like a Slowbro, I'm telling you, not willing to take ANY action... he didn't even help me in my last battle against my sibling..."

"Palkia is unlike your father," Rayquaza pointed out. "And she's as strong as you."

"Oh, my dear 'sister', eh? She's been weakened! She was infested by the Aparoids, and she will learn that is isn't quite the same as before, not just in appearance, also in power. She won't be able to do anything against me. If she makes any trouble, I will put her in a cage, just like yours."

"You won't get away with this, Dialga..." Rayquaza grumbled. "Mark my words, you will pay for your crimes dearly!"

"Are you finished?" Dialga asked with a grin. "Good, because it's time for the daily experiments... after all, we still want to bring the Aparoids to perfection." He turned around to the two figures that were waiting behind him. "He's all yours, girls!"

And while Dialga left the room, the two humanoid animals approached the big cage, pushing a large, metallic container. The bodies of the girls were covered with many strange-looking parts of machinery, as were the walls, the floor and the ceiling of the room.

They also had faces similar to that of Rei Ayanami.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt much," one of them said. She had a brown-furred, dog-like face and a bionic eye.

"Yes, soon enough, you will be one of our sisters... isn't that wonderful?" the other one asked with a smile. She had long rabbit ears and a long gun barrel in the place of her right arm.

And while Rayquaza watched with horror, the two Aparoids that were one known as General Pepper and Peppy Hare calmly opened the valve of the container, releasing thousands of tiny nanobots that were flooding the Legendary Pokémon's cage.

Rayquaza's roars of pain echoed through the entire Aparoid Homeworld, and when Dialga, who was on his way to the chamber of the Queen, heard them, he stopped for a while to listen to them.

And he smiled.


	42. Bar Brawl

Shinji quickly dug through the soft soil of Cookie Mountain and was amazed how easily the new, sharp claws of his current ability were allowing him to move underground.

'This way, I can dig underneath the guards and enter the factory undetected, to open up the gates for my friends,' he thought. 'I just hope I can easily navigate through this darkness... Down here, I'm practically as blind as a... well, as a mole.'

When he had the feeling that he had gone far enough, he began to dig upwards. 'I have the feeling this is the right spot,' he thought to himself. 'I will probably break through the surface any moment now.'

He was half right.

It was the right spot... but he didn't break through the surface.

Instead, his head hit the hard metal floor of the factory hall that was situated behind the main gate.

Shinji rubbed his puffy little head/body and winced. 'Ouch... that wasn't too smart, Shinji. Now what do I do?'

In the end, he was able to find a spot where the metal plating wasn't as solid, and he could lift one of the panels that made up the floor.

He popped out of the ground and looked around. He was in a dark corner of the factory hall, behind a big stack of boxes. He carefully peered around the corner and saw several, mechanical beings carrying around a few of these boxes. Obviously, those were the workers of the factory. He also saw several vehicles standing around, a small truck and a forklift.

He could also see two of the vicious-looking Space Pirate guards standing next to the closed main gate.

Shinji scratched his head. 'Now how do I distract them... Ah, I know!'

The two pirates were busy comparing their weapons. If Shinji could understand their language of growls and hisses, he would have known that both were gloating about their respective weapon, believing them to be superior to the one their respective colleague was wielding.

'Nothing can beat EMP Grenades,' one of them hissed to the other. 'When the Hunter shows up, this will splendidly mess up her visor and other functions of that bulky suit of hers.'

'Maybe, but what will you do in case other warriors attack you?' the other one asked. 'Instead of relying on cheap tricks like that, I say we should just use good, old, reliable, brute force.' He smirked down at his Plasma Cannon, one of the few beam weapons they had copied from the original Samus Aran.

Suddenly, they heard a strange sound coming from behind the forklift.

"Meow!"

The two troopers blinked at each other. 'Hey, did you know they had any Gronkats in here?'

'Pets are forbidden,' the second trooper growled. 'Stay here, I'll go and take a look...'

The second Pirate Trooper waited, while his colleague went to check the area behind the forklift truck. But then, he heard a strange noise, similar to a vacuum cleaner, followed by a gulping sound.

'Hey, is everything okay over there?' the pirate hissed.

He was very surprised when from behind the forklift, a small, round, pink creature came walking instead of his fellow pirate. Strangely, it head the headplate of a Pirate Trooper on its forehead, a photonic power scythe attached to its left, stubby arm, and a Plasma Cannon, pirate-style, on its other arm.

Shinji smirked. "You Space Pirates really aren't that tasty... but maybe you'll be better when toasted."

The trooper nervously raised his grenade launcher and gulped.

Shortly after that, the main gate opened, and Shinji's companions entered the hall.

Yui smiled at her son. "Well done, Shinji!"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "That is a... peculiar outfit, Shinji-kun..."

Fox just sniffled. "Do I smell something burnt?"

Shinji chuckled. "Well, let's just say I had my own, little barbecue..."

* * *

Melchior walked through the crowd, keeping her eyes open. The sooner she would find her contact, the sooner they could end this mission and report of their success.

"Hey, flower gal, you looking for something?" someone asked her.

Melchior turned her head and saw an elderly man with a long, shaggy, white beard, an old leather jacket and a pair of goggles on his head.

"I am seeking a certain individual," Melchior explained.

"Well, maybe I can help you further," the old man grinned. "Always happy to help a cute lil' thing like you, if you get what I mean." And he winked at her. "Trust me, old Silver Neelson never forgets a face."

Melchior didn't quite understand what he meant, but she certainly would not refuse any help that would shorten her mission. "I seek a man called Pico," she said.

The old man grimaced when he heard that man. "Are you sure you want to meet that guy? He has no sense of humor, I'm telling you. Some say he'd do anything for money. Whatever, it can be dangerous to be around him."

"That is the man I am looking for," Melchior explained. "Where can I find him?"

Neelson frowned. "Well, if you are so eager to meet him... you find him standing over there, at the slot machines. Well, maybe you are his type... you look lizard-ish, like he does..."

"Thank you for the assistance," Melchior told the elderly gentlemen and approached the slot machines, where several, tough-looking brutes were spending their last Federal Credits.

She could easily tell which one of them was Pico. The tall, muscular, scale-covered alien stood out from the other people.

"Come on, you stupid machine!" Pico yelled and gave the one-armed bandit a solid punch. "Spit out my money already."

"Excuse me," Melchior spoke up.

Pico let out a strangled yell. With a murderous glare, he turned around to face whoever dared to disturb him. "Dangit, I lost fifty-four Credits because you interrupted me! Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't strangle you!"

Melchior showed him a small card she had hidden among her leaves. Pico looked at the small piece of plastic as if she was trying to poison him, then he snatched it out of her vine and read.

"Why didn't you tell me you were my contact?" he grumbled.

Melchior raised an eyebrow. "You didn't give me a chance to, sir!"

"All right, all right, whatever... let's get this over with, okay?"

"I agree," the Venusaur-morph nodded. "So, you have knowledge of the item we are looking for?"

"Not so loud!" the alien hissed. "You want the whole bar to hear about this? Let's go into that corner, where there aren't too many people..."

Melchior nodded and followed him. In the meantime, more and more patrons had entered the bar.

At the counter, James let out a sigh. "Oh boy, this place is becoming crowded... I just hope nobody does anything too stupid..."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Balthasar wondered.

"Well, let me tell you, miss, this place is commonly visited by ruffians who enjoy causing trouble... and who also enjoy fights. And a bar like this is the ideal place for both."

"Oh my..." the Blastoise muttered. "Maybe... maybe I should find my partner..."

"Excuse me, but have you seen this guy?" another, male voice spoke up.

James and Bal looked at the photo in front of their face. Balthasar nearly gasped in surprise... the alien on the picture looked exactly like the man Commander Ikari had told them to meet.

James frowned. "You mean Pico, huh? He's here quite often, I'm afraid... but why are you looking for him...?" The fox looked up and into a face that was partially covered by a red helmet and a black visor.

He gasped. "You are... you are Captain Falcon!"

Falcon smirked. "Good to see I'm that famous. Sorry, no autographs today. I'm on the trail of an old bounty hunter rival, and I know Pico can tell me where to find him."

* * *

Pico looked at the growing number of customers with worry. "Well, we just have to be quick about this..." he grumbled. "So... the item you are looking for... it's an old piece of Chozo technology, isn't that right?"

Mel nodded. "Yes. And it is called the 'Screw Attack'."

"Well, I know where to find this nifty little gadget," Pico grinned as he rubbed his chin. "Still, such knowledge comes at a prize..."

Melchior reached into her leaves again and pulled out several small, inconspicuous-looking plastic chips... inconspicuous for those who are not part of the Galactic Federation, however.

Pico's eyes widened. What the strange flower-girl was offering him were not less than three million Federal Credits.

"So... do we have a deal?" Mel asked him.

Pico licked his lizard lips, but he still hesitated. This deal seemed to good to be true. "Well, I... I dunno..."

Melchior raised an eyeridge and attempted to put the money back between her leaves.

"NO! No, I'll... I'll accept your offer," Pico quickly said. He greedily reached out for the little plastic chips.

Melchior handed him half of the money. "Give me your information, and you will receive the other half," she said.

"W-well, okay... the Screw Attack is hidden on a planet called..."

He grunted when suddenly, someone walked into him from behind. With an angry snarl, Pico turned around.

"HEY! Watch where you're going, you dirty piece of sh..."

He stopped in mid-sentence when he looked at the heavy, metallic body that was standing in front of him. He looked up... and up... until he looked into the cyborg face of Mighty Gazelle.

"Dirty piece of WHAT, Pico?" the cyborg grumbled while his mechanical hand was twitching. "Can you repeat that, please?"

Pico growled. "I don't have to listen to orders from a mechanical freak like yourself, Gazelle! Now beat it, I'm busy..."

"I'm in a very bad mood today, Pico..." Mighty Gazelle grumbled. "Too bad... for you!"

And when the cyborg pulled back his fist, Pico just dodged in time to avoid the metal fist. Instead, it connected with the jaw of a bulky, ape-like customer that was standing close to them.

"HEY!" he yelled. "Who did that?"

Gazalle and Pico looked at each other, then pointed their fingers at each other. "He did!"

A whoop of joy filled the air as an elderly man jumped on top of Gazelle's head, wielding his cane like a club.

"Oh boy! Oh joy! Finally, a good, old-fashioned bar fight!" Silver Neelson shouted.

And within no time, the crowded bar had turned into a warzone. Chairs were flying through the air, as did the customers. Wine bottles broke on the heads of the brawlers, and even more enthusiastic ruffians came in from outside, while the nervous barkeep hid underneath his counter.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" James shouted as he pulled Balthasar into the direction he believed the exit to be in.

"But... but what about Melchior?" Bal protested.

"I still need to find Pico," Captain Falcon insisted. He grunted when something heavy hit his helmet. "Oh, that's how you wanna play, eh?" he shouted and grabbed his opponent by the sleeve. "Falcon... PUNCH!"

Balthasar gasped as she ducked underneath a flying bottle. She tried finding Melchior, but realized that it was impossible in this chaos. So she decided to follow the nice fox for now.

Melchior grumbled when two tough-looking men approached her. One of them was even swinging around a long chain.

She quickly made short work of them and turned around to find Pico... but then the chain was wrapped around her ankle, and she fell down to the floor.

She snarled angrily and used her vines to throw the troublemaker through the room. She then realized that the remaining money she had been holding was scattered across the floor.

She then saw Pico... and as soon as he saw the plastic chips lying on the floor, a greedy grin appeared on his face.

"No!" Melchior shouted. "You still have to tell me the planet where the artifact is hidden."

"Tough luck, toots!" the reptilian shouted. "But if you snooze... you lose!" And he dove for the money.

Melchior had had enough. She spread her petals and released a mighty burst of pollen that quickly filled the air. Everywhere in the tavern, the brawling customers fell down to the ground. Only a few were smart enough to cover their mouths or to quickly run outside.

Pico wasn't as smart. He groaned, rolled his eyes and slumped down in front of Mel's feet.

Not even bothering about the money anymore, Mel quickly scooped him up with her vines and loaded the heavy, muscular alien on her back. She then turned around... and nearly ran into Captain Falcon.

"That was a neat trick, miss," he said from behind a gas mask that was covering the lower half of his face. "Now if you would hand over the criminal..."

Melchior growled. "Out of my way, human..."

Falcon raised an eyebrow. "If you don't cooperate, I will have to take him forcefully..."

"I said: Get out of my way!" Melchior shouted and threw two razor-sharp leaves at him.

Captain Falcon was alert enough to block the Razor Leaves with his sturdy gloves. Unfortunately, they still left a couple of deep cuts in the material.

"I've tried it the nice way, lady," the captain frowned. "You've brought this upon yourself... FALCON..."

He gasped when a powerful jet of water hit him from the right and shot him through half of the room, before he collided with the northern wall.

"Y-you leave my partner alone, you hear me?" Balthasar shouted. Her twin cannons, normally hidden, were sticking out of her shell and were aimed at the captain.

Falcon coughed as he staggered back to his feet. "Mr. Fox... I have the feeling this lady friend of yours isn't as harmless as I thought."

"What are you doing?" James gasped. "You can't shoot at Captain Falcon... he's one of the good guys, you know?"

"He's attacking my partner!" Balthasar proclaimed. "That's all I need to know."

"Good job, Balthasar," Melchior smirked. "Looks like I was wrong about you... we are taking this person with us. Don't try to stop us, gentlemen!" She aimed her leaves at the stunned James, while Balthasar was still keeping Falcon at bay.

Together, they left the ruined bar. Nervously, Balthasar looked left and right. "What now, Mel?"

Melchior smiled as she pulled a small figurine out of her leaves. "We fly!"

As soon as the two females were out of sight, Captain Falcon started running.

"Hey, what are you doing?" James wondered and ran after him.

"My Blue Falcon's waiting outside," the bounty hunter told him. "No matter what kind of vehicle they are using, they won't get away when I'm driving my F-Zero racer."

However, a deep frown appeared on his face when they were outside and looked up into the sky.

A huge creature that looked like a winged, armored dragon was flying through the skies above Mute City... and the two females were sitting on its back.

James scratched the back of his head while the dragon known as Argorok was carrying the two clones away. "Well, unless they are flying..." he muttered.


	43. It's a wonderful world

"I really don't like that we have to do this," the half-mechanical rabbit girl told her companion.

The former general of Corneria nodded. "True, but keep in mind that afterwards, that dragon will be much happier... if the experiments are going to be a success, that is."

"I'm sure they will," Rei-PH smiled. "Our Queen knows what she is doing. Father told her that it is just a matter of time."

Of course, the new Aparoids remembered their original names. But they were just not as important to them anymore. Instead, they had accepted a name that indicated their new purpose in life: One of many, a Rei among others. And just so that people could give her a name when addressed, she added the initials of her former name after her main name.

So 'Peppy Hare' became 'Rei-PH', one of many.

Also, she knew someone else had given birth to her biological body, but like all the Aparoid Reis (or 'Apareis', as Andross' troops had started to call them) she now accepted Gendo Ikari as her new father... after all, their Queen was his daughter, and they all were one, so that meant they were all his daughters as well, weren't they?"

Rei-PH and Rei-GP walked past a few of the old model Aparoids, which still had the bestial, insectoid look.

"I pity those poor things," Rei-PH said as they looked after the worker drones. "They still don't know the joy of being a daughter..."

"They all will become like us in time," Rei-GP smiled. "Those are purely mechanical, you know? They don't have any body parts that could have turned them into a Rei... but after the experiments on Rayquaza are over, I'm sure we will be able to find a solution for that problem as well."

"If only he wouldn't resist the change..." Rei-PH murmured. "He doesn't understand that we are trying to help him... the longer he resists, the more pain he will be forced to feel."

"He will have to understand," Rei-GP said. "Resistance is useless!"

"Yes," Rei-Ph nodded and smiled. "Resistance is useless!"

They walked along the beautiful pathways in the depths of their new home, until they reached their destination... a room that was serving the Aparoids as a storage chamber for Core Memories. In here, the very hearts and souls of all Aparoids are prepared for their new bodies.

The two Reis searched for a while until they found what they had been looking for. An ordinary-looking Core Memory, slightly cracked at its edges.

Rei-PH smiled. "You know, back when I was someone else, I would have never dreamt that I would some day see him - I mean, her - as a sibling. Of course, that was before we all became sisters."

"Looks like our friends have caused some damage," Rei-GP noticed as she analyzed the Core Memory. "But don't think our sister will be in danger."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rei-PH smiled. "Let's give her a new body!"

* * *

Dialga looked up at the Aparoid creature in front of him. She was almost as big as he was, and her posture had something... noble.

Sure, it was just a little girl, surrounded by parts of machinery that were arranged to look like some twisted, angelic, or maybe insectoid being, but he knew what this entity was capable of...

Of course, she would never have the power of a High Legendary Pokémon like himself...

"You can tell your father that he won't have to be worried," the Spatial Pokémon smirked. "Neither Palutena nor Arceus have noticed that I am the Council's spy among their ranks."

"That is good to hear, Dialga!" Rei-I said with that eternal smile of hers. "We are all doing our best to make father proud... everything is going according to plan."

"Well, as long as your nanomachines can do the job... say, what about that emissary of yours? Didn't you want her to bring some 'old friend' back to our side? I thought Crazy Hand had already provided a substitute..."

"True, she won't be able to fill in her old role... but I think we still could make her a part of our plans by turning her into one of my sisters... Rei-PH and Rei-GP are already bringing my emissary's Core Memory. In her old life, the two of them have been close companions... maybe that will convince her."

Just then, Rei-PH and Rei-GP entered the Queen's Chamber, carrying the Core Memory they had brought from the storage chamber.

"Here it is, Big Sister!" Rei-GP smiled. "Now we can bring her back to life."

"Well done, sisters!" Rei-I nodded. "Dialga, we will inform you when we are making any progress with Rayquaza... now, would you like a drink before you leave?"

Dialga smirked. "Nice try, girl! I know you're just waiting for a chance to slip me some of your nanobots. You know your father told you not to infest me, right?"

"Not infest," Rei-I smiled sadly. "Only assimilate... make you part of the family. But I will listen to my father's advice and refrain from turning you into a Rei... for now!"

Shortly afterwards, Dialga had left. He was probably already on his way back to Spear Pillar.

"Now we can make our sister alive again," Rei-PH smiled.

Rei-I nodded and made a gesture with her hand. From the ground, several capsules came rising (all of them encrusted with Aparoid technology, of course). Within, they could see several, completely identical bodies. Neither of them were infested... except for one.

"I told you our lost clone sisters will be of some use," Rei-I giggled. "Originally, father created them as a vessel for Lilith's soul... and our own soul as well. Now that we don't have any need for that anymore, we can still use them as spare bodies for our sisters that have fallen in battle..."

Rei-GP opened the tank with the Aparoid-infested Rei Ayanami clone. In the middle of her mechanical chest, a small hatch opened. Rei-PH carefully put the Core Memory inside.

In a couple of seconds, the Rei clone changed. Its human parts took on a porcine appearance, with the ears becoming longer and floppy, and the mouth becoming a snout.

Finally, the new Aparoid had become a cyborg pig-girl, identical in looks with Rei-PH and Rei-GP... only that she wasn't a rabbit or dog, but a pig.

She opened her eyes. "Hello, sisters! It's good to be back!"

"Welcome back, Rei-PD!" Rei-I said. "Now, are you ready for your mission?"

"Yes, I am," the pig-girl nodded. "I just can't wait to turn my old buddy wolf... into one of my sisters!"

And the Aparoid that had once been Pigma Dengar smiled at her Big Sister and Queen.

* * *

After giving Rei-PD her new body, Rei-PH and Rei-GP bid her good luck on her mission and left their Queen's chamber to pursue their own duties and interests. Rei-GP left for the arsenal, having troops to brief on their latest excursion and to familiarize herself with the various strength and weaknesses of the non-sentient beast Aparoids now under her command. Which left Rei-PH on standby.

The successful body replacement for Rei-PD was a relief for Rei-PH. As long as their Core Memory could be recovered, this meant none of her sisters needed to die meaningless deaths at the hands of people that were scared of what they didn't understand. Sadly, Core Memories could be destroyed, and Rei-PH had lived long enough to be realistic enough to know that she or other members of her family would have to sacrifice themselves before their goal could be reached. Rei-PH shrugged and sighed. It wouldn't be the first time she had lost those dear to her due to war's stupidity.

In contradiction, she had lost her wife to illness rather than to Cornerians that were killing other Cornerians. Illness, another shameless thief of innocent lives, which with hard work would no longer be able to steal people from their family. She thought of her daughter, out there somewhere, ignorant as she had been on the Aparoids' true nature, seeing them only as a disease, a plague to be wiped out from creation.

Rei-PH giggled at the concept of her daughter becoming one of her many, many sisters. She would be spared being rendered by the same disease that had taken her mother. Rei-PH thought of her sisters, and imagined how the ignorant and fearful she was forced to fight now would likely figure that they were all sisters in genetics and name only. Rei-PH frowned darkly at this crude misconception. Every last one of her sisters, from the moment they were welcomed into as one of them, were her family, and she was willing to fight and die to protect them with the same intensity that the person she had once been fought and killed to protect her daughter. And she knew none of her family would hesitate for a moment to do the same for her.

She remembered the nightmare she had had, of Fox firing a missile loaded with a computer virus into the heart of her Big Sister and Queen, triggering a chain reaction that resulted not only in the death of her home world, but in the slaughter of the entire Aparoid race.

Rei-PH shook her head, she didn't care how much Fox was ignorant and scared, just like the others who hadn't become part of her family yet, the lad was no murderer, genocide just wasn't in him, he'd never kill off an entire race just to save his own fur... would he?

Rising up through the majestic, colorful and artistic chambers that made up the interior of her race's home planet, Rei-PH ultimately came to the surface. Truly, this world was as beautiful internally as externally, on the massive entry point to the exterior at least. Rei-PH hated how over half of this world had to continue to look like a lifeless piece of rock. Her military common sense told her the logic of it, after all, there was less chance of a fly by scout noticing anything particular about this world, since the only signs of sentient life were situated on the dark side of the unmoving globe. She longed for a time when her family was finally safe, and they could make all of their homeworld as beautiful as it was on the inside.

Her eyes slightly misting up, she thought about how Vivian had always enjoyed art, she knew she'd have liked how this world looked like. Rei-PH shook her head in lament, the sooner they brought more people into their family, the sooner people could stop losing their loved ones to such meaningless things like Vivian's microscopic killer.

Her right arm gun barrel twisted and morphed into a perfectly functional right hand, as she took hold of the rails on top of the observation tower, looking out up at the eternal night sky and down below at the Aparoid capital city. She watched silently as her siblings directed the original model Aparoids, trapped in their non-sentient state, without even the sense of self of animals.

She narrowed her eyes and modified them for a telescopic vision, to take in the details. Truly, elevation of these less than animals had to take priority as soon as the war was over. It was just wrong that these spawned Aparoids were utterly unable to appreciate the world around them, barely understanding their own order that they carried out, if at all. She would have to assemble a list of those with the know-how for her Queen once the war was over, it was so sad to see them this way.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She did wonder why a race such as hers, that normally didn't even need to breath, would have a planet with an atmosphere, but she supposed it was likely left over from those that had birthed the Aparoid race to begin with. Letting her breath out slowly, she felt a incredibly, and slightly grim sense of satisfaction when she imagined that if she, her sisters, and her family won this war, and played their cards right, this could be the last war, the real war to end all wars, and Rei-PH nor anyone else would have to sacrifice themselves on the altar of war's abject insanity, or fear for those who had to die in their place.

She enjoyed the view, watching the beast Aparoids and her siblings move about on the surfaces made of much the same matter which Rei-PH and all her sisters were made of. Truly, each and every single member of her family was a work of art in motion: They all had the same figure, and why should they be ashamed of their beautiful bodies?

She knew some vain and proud people would moan about her kind's unified beauty, but it was really not different from the uniforms she had her students wear during her former identity as a flight instructor. Not to mention uniforms were a accepted part of many, many schools for children. And having lived as long she had, Rei-PH honestly knew how similar adults and children could be under the wrong circumstances. Children in a hurry to grow up, and adults selfishly clinging to their youth, it just wasn't right!

Rei-PH had no idea why her father had chosen to eliminate or at least neutralize the previous Aparoid Queen and place Big Sister in her place, nor what his ultimate intention was, but she was glad that her father had done as he did. Looking through the data archive, curious about her new people, Rei-PH saw how truly pathetic the Aparoids had been before. The Queen had been the only self-aware entity of the Aparoids, and she had sought not to bring life into a meaningful unity, but to simply devour it, consuming it only to make herself bigger and bigger with no end to her appetite. And those assimilated, no, infested by this first Aparoid Queen, had been nothing more than robots, as mindless as the beast Aparoids Rei-PH now observed. Rei-PH shivered, she was glad beyond all description that she had not been touched by THAT selfish Queen. Good riddance!

Rei-PH also theorized that perhaps, unlike the first Aparoid Queen who had kept every thought of the entire species to herself, if her Big Sister was disabled, one of them could easily step up and fill the role until she recovered.

Unlike the poor beasts and zombies THAT Queen had controlled (led was simply not the right word), Rei-PH and her vast family could actually enjoy and appreciate the beauty of their kind. She remembered back to when she had wondered how anyone could see her home as ugly, and remembered that evil had a way of making even the most beautiful thing appear ugly, and conceded that maybe, just maybe, her race could have been considered ugly under the rule of the first Queen.

But they were beautiful now, thanks to their new Queen and Big Sister, and they would share that beauty with all sentient life, not because of their new appealing form, but for the complete and total endearment to every other sentient being each individual would feel! Not out of some blind devotion to the rules, but for family!

Rei-PH looked down, and noticed how hard she was gripping the rail. 'Self control Rei, self control! It's NOT their fault, those resisting are just doing what they think is right. And those are the Aparoids of the past, they have nothing to do with you.'

"There she is, sis! Just like I said!"

Rei-PH's ears perked up and she turned around to see an Aparoid who had once been a fox cub, around five years old. She was flying several feet off the ground, with techno-organic wings coming out of her back, giving her flight. Rei-PH made a note she had to try that for herself with Fox, once he was part of her family and the war was over.

Behind the little Rei, Rei-PD climbed up to the top of the observation tower. She looked at Rei-PH then at the child Rei. "Thanks, squirt! You're a life saver!"

"Welcome!" The young one then flew up to Rei-PH and chirped: "Nice to meet you!"

Rei-PH smirked. She reached out and roughed her little sister's hair up. "Get going now, you little rascal!" she grinned.

The child Rei giggled and took one more look at her siblings before flying down from the observation tower.

"This place..." Rei-PD said darkly. "It's just way too big..."

Rei-PH turned around fully and leaned back on the rail. Shrugging, she said: "It's meant to host a very extensive family, and we have plenty of new sisters out there still waiting to wake up from their irrational fears and to come home."

Rei-PD scratched her head. "We have sisters who don't get their heads on straight after they're assimilated?"

"No, silly! All the sentient beings out there..." She gestured at the stars. "...are our new sisters. We just need to help them realize that."

"So... what are you doing up here, anyway?"

"Just enjoying the view... Better question, what are YOU still doing here? Shouldn't you already be on your way to the Mushroom World by now, looking for Wolf?"

Rei-PD's red eyes darted about, looking nervous as she began to wring her hands. "Well, it's just, before I go, I just... that is... I really wanted to... well, I just don't know when I'll have a chance to speak to you again so..."

"Rei! Spit it out!" Rei-PH said to her stammering sister.

"IjustwantedtosayI'msorry!" The cyborg pig-girl blurted out.

Rei-PH blinked, working out what her sister had said. "You're sorry? For what?" Rei-PH wondered idly if she meant losing in that battle which had separated Fox and 'Krystal' from the rest of Rei-PH's team.

"I'm sorry for... for... for selling you and James out to Andross like I did."

Rei-PH stared. "What?"

"I'm sorry for stabbing Star Fox, meaning you and James, in the back just for money... and for then trying years later to shoot you down twice - again - for money..." Rei-PD looked at her feet, somehow finding them very interesting. And it was less awful than looking into her sister's eyes. "I won't make any excuses, I was just selfish. I'd like to say that I was never on your side when I betrayed you and James, but that would be a lie, I was your teammate once... but money can talk a lot louder than most people realize when a prize high enough is placed under your nose, to lead you along like an animal in a maze... I know that doesn't justify what I did. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry! I don't feel that all consuming GREED anymore that has been my only companion for almost as long as I can remember... I can finally think clearly now... and I realize that betraying you, no matter how much cash it was for... was wrong."

Rei-PD closed her eyes, put her hands together and bowed lowly. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to say I was sorry."

Rei-PH was split between knocking her own head in frustration or knocking her sister's head, to knock some sense into it.

"REI! WAKE UP! We're different people now! Whatever braindead blunders you made - and yes, there were a lot of them - they don't MATTER anymore! You're my SISTER! My sister! You think I'd hate you for something you did when you weren't you? Who I was might have been old, but I wasn't rigid! Now repeat after me: We! Are! Sisters!"

Rei-PD repeatedly slowly, "We... are sisters."

"There! And sisters don't hate each other. So get that garbage out of your head that I'd hate you!" Rei-PH then hugged her. "I could never hate you. We're siblings, we're part of the biggest family in the universe... And who you were before doesn't matter... you've realized that what you did back when you were another person was wrong, and that's what counts."

"T-thanks, Rei!" Rei-PD hesitantly returned the hug.

Rei-PH stepped back and wiped an imaginary tear from Rei-PD's face. "There? You see? All better! You come home in one piece, you got that? We don't wanna have to get a new body for you again, OR lose you, now that you've gotten the stupid out of your head. Me and all of our sisters will be waiting for you to come back home, you hear that, girlfriend?"

Rei-PD nodded, feeling how a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulder. "Right! And just wait till I bring Wolf back with me! He'll be the cutest new sister ever! Just watch!"

"Oh, just go already, piggy!" Rei-PH laughed and lightly pushed Rei-PD on the shoulder. "The sooner you get back, the sooner we all can get this dumb war over and done with, you hear me?"

"Gotcha!" Rei-PH nodded to her sister. "You stay in one piece too, rabbit ears!"

"If you even need to ask..."

With that, Rei-PD departed, and Rei-PH family turned around, feeling rather satisfied with herself, and went back to watching her family down below, until she would be called or needed. Pretending for just a moment that she, her Big Sister, Rei-GP, and the rest of their family, had already brought an end to an age where families murdered each other in the name of maniacs like the original Andross.

* * *

Naoko Akagi, the all-new Mewtwo, let her fingers wander through her lover's hair while she was relaxing in his lap.

Gendo looked up from the papers he was signing and gave her a half-annoyed, half-amused look. "Do you enjoy distracting me from my work, honey?"

"You bet, baby!" Naoko grinned, using her psychic powers to pull Gendo's pen out of his grasp. She then let it spin through the air. "Now why don't you put that thing away, and the two of us have a little fun together..."

"You are insatiable, you know that?" Gendo smiled. "Fine, but just let me finish this... these are new, important instructions for my daughter."

Naoko frowned and looked at the piece of paper. Her frown deepened even further when she read it. "This looks more like an invitation to a family celebration instead of instructions for your troops," she grumbled.

Gendo knew Naoko would never accept Rei-I or any of her new sisters, just like she would never accept Yui. That's why he had to carefully avoid telling her anything of his plans to get his beloved wife back. That included telling her how Rei-I and her sisters were nothing more than soldiers to him, soldiers that were expendable.

A woman like Naoko would never understand the concept of family. Gendo was willing to do ANYTHING to be united with his daughter and wife. And Naoko was just the tool he needed to reach that goal.

Plus, she was a damn good lay!

By the time she'd outlive her usefulness, he would have to get rid of her, that much was certain. And with the powers of the Subspace Army backing him up, he wouldn't have to fear even her psychic powers. For now, he would have to make sure that she stayed on his side, however... he still needed her.

"You know that they still see me as their father," he grinned. "And when the 'Apareis', as my men call them, think that I feel the same about them, they will be incredibly loyal and do whatever I tell them to do. That's why I have to keep this 'loving father' charade up a bit longer."

Naoko pouted. "Well, I still can't stand that brat! I've killed her once, and I would do it again... she's lucky that she's on another planet far away from here."

"Don't let that bother you, my dear!" Gendo said and gave the sullen Pokémorph clone a kiss on the cheek. "There, all finished! What do you say I tell Caspar to take over for me... for the rest of the day?"

Naoko growled when her man picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "You know what a girl likes to hear, you big, hairy ape of a man!"

But before they left the office, she gave the floating pen a small, psychic 'shove' and let it fly through the air, with a force that caused it to be embedded in the wall.

And directly in the head of Rei-I, who was pictured on the photo that was hanging there.

* * *

Author's Note:

The third part was written by my dear friend and fellow author, Alex Warlorn. Thanks for the help, Alex!


	44. Kept you waiting, huh?

"Try to keep him busy, everyone," Celebi shouted. "I will try and see if there's something I can do about him."

"But he's here for you, Celebi!" Tetra shouted. "If you attack him, he's gonna get you!"

"I'm not going to attack him head-on, Tetra!" the time-travelling Pokémon winked. "I know a trick or two that can disable him, even without causing any permanent damage... even from down below the deck. Trust me!" And in a blink, he went below.

"Celebi, where are you?" Ridley roared. "Come out and play with me!"

"Play with THIS!" Link shouted and fired an arrow at the circling space dragon.

Ridley grumbled in annoyance when the arrow got stuck in-between two of his scales. It didn't hurt him, but it was still a bother. "Little kids shouldn't play with adult's toys," he grumbled. "Give it up, kid! I've defeated warriors that were far more experienced than you, and far better armed! Bring at least a ray gun when you're trying to take me down!"

"W-well, I have no ray gun... but how about this?" Lucas asked. "PK Freeze!"

Ridley blinked at the enormous snowflake that came flying his way... and snarled when it shattered freezing his whole tail in the process. "You little... that HURT! That's it, I'm gonna incinerate this tiny little boat!"

He opened his muzzle and fired a volley of fireballs at the pirate ship. The kids managed to dodge the fiery projectiles, but Tetra gasped when she realized what Ridley was trying to do.

"MY SHIP!" she yelled. "He's trying to sink it! Somebody, put out the flames!"

"We're on it," Popo nodded as he clambered up the mast and his sister ran across the deck, putting out every fire they came across with their cryokinetic abilities.

"We won't beat him that way," Tetra grumbled. "Link, Ness, Lucas - you stay and fight! I don't know what Celebi is trying to do, or how long it takes... but I have another idea that might work in case his plan fails."

She ran inside, and past Celebi, who was crouching in one corner. He looked like he was concentrating on something, so Tetra didn't bother him. She ran into her cabin, where Lucas' brother was lying, still unconscious, with his helmet lying on the floor.

"I hope this works..." Tetra muttered. "Your brother is fighting up there, but that beast is too strong... so we need your help."

She closed her eyes and transformed into her second self... Princess Asuka!

Closing her eyes, she put her palm on the boy's chest and invoked the power of the Triforce of Wisdom. "Whatever they did to you, I will free you from their control!"

Meanwhile, Ness and Lucas continued to fire their respective PK powers at Ridley. Sometimes, they had to dodge when the space dragon attacked with dangerous dives. He let his claws rake along the ship's deck and snarled when he missed his target. He fired another volley of fireballs, and the Ice Climbers had trouble putting all of the fires out in time.

Link had climbed up into the rig and pulled out a long rope with a hook attached. He twirled the grappling hook around and threw it up, where it latched onto a wooden pole. He then held on tight to the rope with his right hand, pushed himself off the mast and vaulted directly into Ridley, attacking him his sword, which he held in the left hand.

Ridley screeched when the sharp blade cut through one of his wing, leaving an ugly tear behind. Unable to keep his weight up in the air anymore, Ridley fell down. Ness and Lucas jumped away when the massive body of the pirate leader crashed down next to them. They were surprised the ship was able to take his massive weight.

"Great job, Toony!" Nana shouted.

"Don't call me 'Toony'!" Link shouted in annoyance. He swung back to the mast and climbed down quickly.

Ridley stood back up to his feet. "You annoying little brats..." he grumbled. "I was told only to kidnap Celebi, but you've really made me mad... you've brought this up upon yourselves!"

Everyone who had fought Ridley at least once knew that he was also a formidable opponent on the ground. Link and our two Psychic boys learned it the hard way, when Ridley swung around his tail, sweeping all three of them off their feet.

"Oh no!" Nana gasped.

Ridley grinned. "You want some as well, little eskimos? Stop wasting my time already, you're out of your league!"

"Maybe they are," another voice spoke up. "But I'm not!"

Ridley turned around his head, and the kids looked to where the voice came from as well.

"B-brother?" Lucas stuttered.

It was the Masked Man... or was it just Claus? He still wore his dark uniform and the cape, and in his hand, he was holding the energy sword... but there was no helmet on his head.

Claus glared at the much bigger alien. "Whoever threatens my little brother has to deal with me!" And he raised his weapon.

Ridley chuckled. "So, Porky's little toy has come back to its senses, is that so? Well then, let me tell you something: Without our power backing you up... you're nothing but a little kid!"

And with a mighty roar, Ridley leapt at the orange-haired boy, trying to crush him between his jaws. Lucas yelped in terror.

But from below Claus' cloak, a pair of mechanical wings unfolded, and before the space dragon could reach him, a pair of jet nozzles propelled him up into the air. He flew a circle, twirled around his blade... and slashed at Ridley's head.

Ridley let out a roar of pain. The energy blade had created a bloody scar that was running down his muzzle. It was deep enough to penetrate the pirate leader's thick skin.

"I might be freed from the Pig King's mind control," Claus frowned. "But my battle skills are my own. I'm not telling you this again: Hands off my brother!"

"Claus..." Lucas whispered. He couldn't believe it. Finally, his brother was back to his normal self. "But... how...?"

"Nothing the Triforce of Wisdom couldn't cure," Tetra smirked as she appeared behind the boys, back in her normal pirate attire. "Well then, Mr. Dragon, I guess that will teach you to trifle with the pirate captain Tetra and her crew!"

Ridley snarled. "What do you know about being a pirate? Me and my Space Pirates have attacked many systems and space sectors, killed countless people and eradicated complete races and civilizations, including the Chozo... and everyone in the galaxy fears us! You are no pirate! You are just a little girl that likes to play pretend! And no matter if Porky's little plaything can fight or not... I will still kill you!"

In exactly that moment, Celebi opened his eyes. He had gathered all of his powers to tap into the time stream. He rarely used his powers to directly manipulate time, but this was an emergency. If Ridley had caught him - and most importantly, killed all of these children - then the Subspace Council would have already won.

But now he could do something that Palkia had never allowed him to do: He manipulated a fragment of time, focussed on a single individual, and turned back the internal clock of that creature.

And in front of everyone's surprised eyes, the fearsome Space Pirate shrunk down in size, until he wasn't much bigger than they were.

"What... what happened to him?" Link wondered.

Nana smiled. "He's sooo cute!"

Ridley blinked. "What... what did you do to me?" He reached for his throat. "My voice!" he squeaked. "I sound like a little pipsqueak... or worse, like an Etecoon!"

He didn't look all that frightening anymore. He had a pair of big, adorable eyes, a very short beak without any teeth. His short arms and legs ended in stubby claws, and his natural body armor was much softer and weaker than before. He feebly fluttered his tiny wings around. "Those could lift a sparrow from the ground, but not me," he whined. "What happened to me?"

"Oh, nothing much, I just changed you back to what you've been in your youth," Celebi smirked as he came floating outside. "I've changed thee time field surrounding your body and regressed you all the way back into a little hatchling. You won't be a bother to anyone anymore, Ridley!"

"You can't do that!" the little dragonling shouted, but it sounded miserably. "I'm the terror that flaps through outer space, I am the ruthless leader of the Space Pirates, I am..."

"Nothing but a little pipsqueak," Popo said. He gave the surprised hatchling a shove with his hammer, and Ridley fell back down on his behind. "So shut yer trap already, or I'm gonna shove an ice block down your yapping mouth!"

Ridley's mouth was hanging open. Never before had anyone dared to speak to him like this. And never before had he felt so... so miserable in his life. Tears welled up within his eyes as he sat there, on the ground, and he cried: "WHAAAAAAHH! You're all so mean to me! I'm gonna tell my Mother Brain! You... you big POOPY HEADS!"

"Hey, why is he acting like this?" Tetra wondered.

"He's even younger than all of you," Celebi said. "At that age, little children tend to be... emotional."

Claus winked at his brother. "Children can be such a pain, right, little bro?"

Lucas sighed. 'Yup, sounds like he's back to normal, all right...' he thought.

"Claus... do you have to tease me all the time?"

Claus smirked. "Sorry, bro, but that's what brothers are for, right?"

"You can say that again!" Nana grinned.

* * *

"Shadow, do you remember when we fought that ugly pet of Black Doom, back in Westopolis?"

Shadow frowned. "You mean shortly before he talked me into helping him to kidnap the president?"

"Um, yeah... I mean, that thing back then, Black Bull... doesn't this guy remind you of him?"

"How?" Shadow grumbled while the two hedgehogs zipped across the rock they were standing on, avoiding Kraid's long claws. "This monster is even bigger, is green and yellow instead of black and red, and it has three eyes instead of just one."

"Well, I mean that his hide is as fat, blubbery and impenetrable as that alien's skin back then. Doesn't that give you a hunch?"

"So you say we should attack his eyes?" the black hedgehog asked. "Works for me..."

"Okay, I'm gonna distract it for a while... hey, big, green and scaly, I'm over here!" And Sonic jumped up against Kraid's enormous belly, twisted his body around to avoid one of the sharp spines that the monster shot at him, fell back... and landed directly on one of the huge claws that were poking out of Kraid's belly.

"Yo, Shadow! Newsflash: You can step on these things to reach his head."

"No thanks," Shadow exclaimed. "I prefer to attack from a distance..."

"Well, if you say so... WHOA!" Sonic gasped when Kraid tried to snatch him off his belly claw. "Hold it, big fella! Easy on the spines!"

But Kraid either didn't understand proper English, or he refused to listen. He roared angrily and fired a new barrage of spines. Sonic jumped up to dodge them... and his spinning body smacked right into Kraid's scaly muzzle. The titanic reptile roared in pain.

At that moment, Shadow had gathered enough chaos energy to release one of his most potent attacks. He aimed his palm at the monster's head and released the energy.

"CHAOS... SPEAR!!"

The yellow bolt of chaos flashed through the cavern... and directly into Kraid's open mouth.

The alien monster swallowed... then he blinked and looked down at his belly, which began to grumble and gurgle...

"Uh oh..." Sonic gulped. "Shadow, take cover!"

The two hedgehogs dove behind some rocks, just in time before Kraid literally exploded... the chaotic forces inside his body ripped his body apart and covered the walls and ceiling with a green, gooey mess.

Sonic came back out of his hiding place, followed by Shadow. "Yuck!" the blue hedgehog grimaced as he tiptoed through the slimy substance that covered the floor. "I'm glad I don't have to pay our turtle friend's cleaning bill... Shadow, I think you went a bit overboard this time."

"Whatever, it got the job done, didn't it?" Shadow grumbled. "Let's find a way out of here already."

"I think there's a tunnel over there," Sonic pointed out. "You think that's the way the keepers of this thing take to keep him fed? Maybe that will bring us out of here."

"Only one way to find out," Shadow proclaimed before he began walking.

'I'm wondering what Rouge is doing right now,' he thought to himself. 'Well, whatever it does, it can't be as disgusting as this stuff...' And he glared down at the green slime he was walking through.

* * *

Rouge shivered. "This place... it's definitely colder than Ice Cape, back on Angel Island."

She was on Shadow Moses Island, a relatively unknown, little island off the coast of Alaska... this world's Alaska. Therefore, it wasn't really a big surprise that it was always constantly snowing there.

Unfortunately, Rouge didn't know anything about the geography of any version of Earth, and therefore, she wasn't prepared for the cold.

"I would have turned into a popsicle, if not for my fur..." she grumbled. "Now where is that entrance...?"

She was outside of the facility she had to infiltrate. It was a huge, military complex, with many searchlights and guards patroling the area. She was hiding close to a big helipad, and from her position, she was able to see the main entrance.

"I can't just walk in there and ask them if they can lend me a few eggs..." she muttered. "But maybe there's some sort of ventilation shaft I can use to sneak in..."

Suddenly, her sensitive ears heard something. She heard footsteps... and they didn't come from the direction of the guards. She slowly turned around and peeked out from in-between the crates she was hiding behind.

A man had left the elevator that connected the helipad with the docks down below. He didn't wear any of the guards' uniforms, and he acted like he wanted to avoid being seen. 'Am I not the only unwanted guest on this island?' Rouge wondered.

She then heard how the man quietly spoke to someone. She couldn't see anyone near him, so she assumed he was using some sort of communication device. She decided to listen to what he had to say, so she would learn more about this stranger's identity.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" was the first thing she heard.

"You can say that again," a deep voice replied. "You took longer to getup there than I thought you would. You're not getting old, Snake, are you?"

"You should know me better, Colonel! I'm just cautious. Did you have to take away all my weaponry?"

"You know how these top-secret operations are. You have to find weapons and equipment on-site."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Snake," a female voice spoke up.

"I wish I could be as confident as you, Mei-Ling..." the man called Snake grumbled. "So, how do I get in there?"

"Well, there's the front door," the colonel said. "But it's logically also the most guarded spot. Maybe you can sneak in by using the ventilation shafts."

'Copy cat...' Rouge frowned. 'That was my idea...'

"There should be two of them, one down below and one on the second floor."

Rouge saw how Snake was taking a pair of binoculars and used them to look at the building.

"I can't see it from here..." he grumbled.

"I'll let you decide," the colonel said. "I'm counting on you, Snake!"

"Got it!" Snake replied and switched his codec off. He slowly crawled a bit closer to the helipad, so Rouge could see him better. He could be called handsome, if you like rough mercenary guys with a steely glare and a short beard. He was wearing a bandana around his head and was clad in a tight-fitting sneaking suit. Very tight-fitting...

"Nice buns..." she smirked. "Too bad I'm not into humans... but maybe I can let this guy do the work for me. If he is as good as he wants to make his buddies believe, he can find the safest way into the facility for me. And when he gets caught... well, better him than me!"

She giggled.

She continued to observe the man called Snake. She raised an eyebrow when she saw how he slowly approached one of the guards that were patrolling the area around the helipad from behind.

She winced when he put the guard in a headlock, and pulled him out of view. She couldn't see what he was doing to him from where she was sitting, but when he came back out, he had a gun in his holster.

She almost whistled. "Not too bad," she muttered. "Maybe you are just the man I need, Mr. Snake..."

Snake, unaware that he was being watched, grinned as he looked over to where the other guards were standing, on their part unaware that one of their men had been taken out.

"It's showtime!" Snake whispered.

* * *

Rei-PH was sitting in the cafeteria, a place for the Apareis to relax. It didn't exist back in the days of the old Aparoid Queen, of course! But now that they were evolving into a species that strived for becoming one huge family with nothing more in mind than the well-being of their sisters, it was becoming necessary to include several institutions that served to refresh an Aparei's body and spirit.

Rei-PH was waiting for a new order. Until Big Sister needed her again, she was on standby. So she had some time to enjoy a cup of coffee.

She smiled as she took a sip. "Motor oil and energy units to keep our mechanical body parts running," she chuckled. "And coffee to keep us awake during a long night shift..."

"Some more, sister?" the feline waitress asked with a smile. Of course, like everyone else here, she was a Rei, and therefore Rei-PH's sister.

"I'd love to, sister!" Rei-PH nodded. It was a pity that she couldn't remember the names of all her sisters, but as long as she knew that everyone would love her the way she was, she didn't really need to know every single detail of her huge family.

The cat-girl Rei took the empty coffee pot, opened a hatch on her stomach and put the pot inside. Through the transparent lid, Rei-PH was able to watch how the pot was slowly filled with coffee. Afterwards, it was heated until it had just the right temperature.

Her waitress sister opened the lid and took out the full pot. Because of her mechanical hands, she could not be burnt by the heat.

"Is this to your liking, sister?" she asked while pouring another cup.

Rei-PH accepted the coffee and took another sip. She sighed. "Absolutely delicious..."

"I'm glad you like it, sister!" the cat Rei beamed.

She turned around to leave, but Rei-PH held her back. "Wait... just a moment... do you have some time? I could use some company..."

The cat Rei looked around the cafe. "Well, we don't have many customers tonight... so sure, why not?"

She sat down at the table. "I am Rei-PH... What is your designation, sister?" Rei-PH asked.

"I am Rei-ML," the feline smirked. "I almost would have been Rei-MG, though... because my former self had planned to marry in a couple of weeks." She giggled. "Still, I'm glad it didn't happen. My former groom is now my sister, isn't that much better?"

"I'm happy to hear you enjoy it here," Rei-PH said. "Say, what name did you have before you became part of our family?"

"Why?" Rei-ML wondered. "Is that important?"

"No, not at all! I'm just curious."

"Ah, I see," she said. "Back then, my name was Miyu Lynx."

Rei-PH frowned and scratched her head. "Miyu Lynx... now where have I heard that name before...?"

Her sister smirked. "I was one of the pilots that didn't make the final entrance test for the new Star Fox Team... I almost had become one of your new teammates back then."

"Miyu Lynx from the academy!" Rei-PH shouted. "Of course, how could I have forgotten? Oh, I'm so glad that you are my sister now... in a way, your dream did come true, right?"

"Well, I certainly am happy with what I have become," Rei-ML smiled. "Being a waitress isn't as exciting as being a pilot, but at least I can make all my sisters happy."

"You can still become on of the city's aerial guards," Rei-PH said. "All you need is a wing upgrade, I could ask our technician sisters if..."

"No, please no!" Rei-ML pleaded. "I don't want that anymore. And I couldn't just abandon all my customer sisters that come here every day, asking me for a warm drink... besides, let me tell you one thing: Drinking hot coffee is nice enough, but nothing beats having an internal heater that heats up the coffee while it's inside you!"

The lynx waitress winked, but then, another pair of Reis entered the cafeteria. "Excuse me please, but I need to go and see what our sisters would like..."

She left Rei-PH behind to ponder. 'We can have and do whatever we want,' she thought. 'Our upgrades make almost everything possible... but can we exchange all of our parts for machinery? I need to warn Big Sister, we have to be careful not to overdo it. We shouldn't make the mistake and exchange our hearts or brains for a piece of machinery, or else we'll end up just like the former Queen...'

She stood up, shouted a quick good-bye to her feline sister and boarded the next hovering platform that took her back to Big Sister's palace.

'Robotic limbs and internal organs come in handy,' she thought. 'But we have to stay half-organic... or else we won't be Reis anymore.'


	45. The Monstrosity

Gendo was sitting in front of his visual wide-range transmitting device.

"Daddy, I miss you..." said the small, blue-haired girl on screen.

"I know, sweetie," Gendo smiled. "But I'm afraid we have to wait just a bit longer before we can see each other again. You know I'd love to visit your homeworld and take a look at all your new sisters..."

"It takes just too long, Daddy," Rei-I said. "And nobody wants to be part of our family. Rayquaza still has to suffer because of that. And those allies of yours... do you really think they want to be a part of this? I don't like them one bit..."

"I know, Rei," Gendo replied. "But believe me, they will all play their part. Without their help, the council of gods would have learned about your new family a long time ago, and you know what that would mean..."

"Yes..." Rei-I sighed sadly. "They would do anything to bring us to extinction..."

"Exactly," Gendo nodded. "That's why I need my business partners... it's only to protect you, my daughter! But don't be sad, I have some good news as well."

"What news, Daddy?" she wondered.

"Do you remember these old-style Aparoids you sent to Venom, so my scientists could take a look at them? Well, if my guess is correct, we might have found the solution you've been looking for all this time."

"You mean..." a hopeful smile appeared on Rei-I's face. "You found a way to turn the poor, mindless machine Aparoids into new sisters for me?"

"Not yet, but the first tests show good results," her father proudly explained. "When everything works out the way I expect, you will have a new sibling very shortly."

"Oh, Daddy, that's wonderful! I wish you were here, right in front of me, so I could hug you..."

"Anything for my little girl," Gendo smiled. "But don't tell your other sisters yet, okay? We don't want to disappoint them in case anything goes wrong, although I doubt it."

"Of course not, Daddy! Wow, you really managed to put a smile on my face," she giggled. "I feel so fuzzy now... but wait, I think there are a few of my sisters for an audience."

"We'll talk to each other tomorrow," Gendo promised. "And tell your sisters I said Hi!"

"Will do, Daddy! Love ya!" And the screen went black.

Gendo sighed. "All I do is only for me, my wife and my daughters... so why do I feel like a big liar right now?"

He pressed a button on his desk. "Research Lab One, this is the Commander! Dr. Andonuts, can you hear me?"

Just a bit later, a white-haired man with a thick mustache and a lab coat appeared on screen. "Commander, what a surprise! How can I help you on this wonderful day?"

"How is the experiment working out?"

"You mean the Aparoid-Destiny Force-Trophy fusion? Oh, it worked out just fine! It's been tested for battle and already on its way to the place of its first mission."

"What?" Gendo shouted and slammed his hand down on the desk. "Who authorized this?"

"Why, your nephew, of course, sir!" Dr. Andonuts said, a bit taken aback by the Commander's outrage. "He said our Assist Trophy Factory on the Mushroom Planet needed emergency backup, and he chose the prototype for that. I had the impression he was acting on your command..."

"He did not..." Gendo grumbled. Damn that Andrew! The only reason he hadn't shot that failure of an ape into outer space was because of the troops that still believed he was the actual Andross... they would knew something was odd when he'd kill his only living relative. Few knew about the Commander's relationship to the new Aparoids, and almost everyone knew that the old Andross had always supported his nephew... for whatever reason, Gendo could not imagine.

'It's the same with my failure of a son...' Gendo thought. 'Whoever refuses to be part of the family, will be an outcast!'

"Um... shall I withdraw the experiment from the battle site?" Dr. Andonuts wondered.

"Don't bother, Doctor," Gendo sighed. "Maybe this will be a good opportunity to test his true strength... by the way, what kind of 'emergency' is there in the factory?"

"Well, your nephew said that there was a small group of rebels attacking our guards and freeing the enslaved prisoners... I think the so-called 'local heroes', namely the Mario Brothers, are part of this."

'Damn that Bowser!' Gendo thought. 'Am I only surrounded by incompetents? It's bad enough that I lost my base of operation on Tellius... and when that Mario finds out about the Trophies in Bowser's basement, all of my plans are in danger. I told Crazy Hand it was a bad idea to keep the Trophies in there...'

Then he thought of something.

"I have a mission for your son, Doctor!" Gendo told the scientist. "There are a couple of prisoners that have to be taken care of, and I can't use normal soldiers to guard them."

"My son?" Andonuts wondered. "I mean, he is always happy to help, as I am, but... why would you want him to guard prisoners? He's an inventor, as am I..."

"Because the prisoners are crucial for our plans," Gendo said. "Also, they are the same age as your son."

"Well, he will do what he can, sir!" Dr. Andonuts promised. "Where are those prisoners kept and what are their names?"

"They are being kept on Planet Sauria, in our secret base, guarded by General Scales," Gendo explained. "They are Tricky, prince of the EarthWalker dinosaur tribe, and Paula Polestar... who is an old acquaintance of your son, I believe!"

"He will be overjoyed to hear that," Andonuts smiled. "I will tell him right away! Have a good day, sir!"

'Well, at least that went right,' Gendo thought when the screen went black again. 'Hopefully the brainwashing machine of that 'Pig King' works as good as he promised... I certainly don't want to lose good employees as the good doctor and his son, Jeff...'

He then thought of something else. "The Trophies... they are no longer safe in Bowser's dungeon..." he grumbled. "I must at least bring the most important ones to safety..."

He stood up and walked into his private quarters, where Mewtwo-morph Naoko was lying on his bed, watching a soap opera.

He put up his most charming smile and said: "Naoko, love... I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Back on the Mushroom Planet, inside the main hall of the factory, Wario was getting nervous. "Where is that bastard Weavel? Why isn't he helping his soldiers? Those intruders will be here any minute..."

"He took the first opportunity to flee, what else?" Ashley asked in her almost emotionless voice. "I knew he was a big poser the first moment I saw him... but we don't need him. Our emergency backup from HQ has just arrived."

"Oh yeah?" Wario grumbled. "Well, good to know they're taking care of us. After all, I'm doing this for money, not to do them a favor."

"Go ahead and keep them busy," the young witch said. "I will activate our new... helper."

"Hey, who's the boss around here?" Wario bellowed. "Besides, since when are technical gadgets your specialty? That thing doesn't look too magical to me."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "I have my reasons. Besides, would you ever miss a chance to beat up other people?"

"Heck no! I just wanna make sure you know who's in charge here! I'm giving the orders around here."

"Well, then order!"

"Okay, um..." Wario scratched his chin. "Well, um... I order you to activate the beastie back there, while I go and keep the intruders busy."

Ashley faintly raised the corner of her mouth. "As you command... boss!"

After her employer had left the room, she turned around. "Come along, Red..."

"Sure thing, mistress!" her small devil servant chuckled as he hopped after her.

In the back hall, it was very dark. A huge colossus made of metal and stuff Ashley did not want to think about was standing, waiting to be activated.

"Imagine, Red..." Ashley whispered. "A creature made of dismantled Aparoids, trophies that have been melted down, and just a tiny amount of Destiny Force, directly extracted from Artifacts of Destiny... a true force of nature!" She then did something she rarely did: She smiled.

It wasn't a good smile.

"And I... will be in control of that force!"

She picked up a small remote control lying next to her and pushed a small, red button.

The giant in front of her jerked around a bit, then a pair of big eyes lit up in the darkness.

"ARE YOU... BIG SISTER?" the monstrosity asked in a guttural voice.

"Why, yes, I am!" Ashley grinned. "But I'm afraid we have no time to talk... there are intruders here, and they plan to invade our beautiful home. I need you to destroy them... please?"

The big monster smashed its enormous fists together. "BIG SISTER SAY... INTRUDERS BAD! SO..."

The creature stepped forth into the light. Now Ashley could see its violet skin underneath the many, numerous machine parts that covered it, the helmet with the protective shell in front of its mouth, and the huge rocket launcher on its back.

The monstrosity let out a deafening roar. "GALLEOM... SMASH!!"

* * *

"Clean up the mess you made, Junior, go and dust the trophies, Junior..." the young Koopaling muttered while he was slowly walking along the huge shelves in the basement of his father's castle. "Blah blah blah... whatever happened to 'You're my absolutely favorite son'? Bleagh!"

He stopped for a moment to dust off the next trophy standing in the shelf, then he groaned. "Oh, great... Twelve down... over one hundred to go..."

He looked up from his work in surprise, when in a flash, a tall, humanoid creature appeared. The creature looked female, but it was clearly no human, as he could see by her long tail and the gray/purple skin.

"Hey you!" he shouted. "How did you get in here? This area is off-limits!"

Naoko looked around. "My, this is truly an impressive collection you have here... what a pity I don't have the time to save them all."

"Hey, didn't you hear what I said?" Junior yelled as he threw away his feather duster and reached for his trusty paintbrush.

Naoko gave him an annoyed glare. "Just beat it, shorty!" she grumbled... and flicked her wrist.

Junior felt how he was thrown backwards by an invisible force, and he collided heavily with the shelf behind him. The very same force ripped the paintbrush out of his hands and levitated it upwards, dropping it on top of the highest shelf.

"H-hey, you can't do that!" Junior protested.

"Do me a favor and be quiet, okay?" Naoko sighed as she turned her back to him. "I'm trying to work here... hmmmm..." She looked up and own the shelves. "That one, that one too, and this one as well! All of these have to go."

She pointed at several trophies, and they disappeared in the same flash she had appeared in.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Junior gasped. "Stop! You thief!"

"Thief?" Naoko frowned. "I'm just taking back what rightfully belongs to the Subspace Council... and your dear father is obviously not competent enough to do the job. Now, let me do my job in peace!" And she teleported a few other trophies away.

Junior wanted to stop her... but he also was afraid of her unusual powers. "You... you won't get away with this..." he mumbled. "Just you wait until I tell my father..." He scrambled back to his feet and hastened out of the room.

"Finally, he's gone..." Naoko muttered. "He was pretty annoying..."

She smirked when she saw a couple of trophies aligned on one wall. "My, I can't forget you, my pretties!" she smirked. "Samus, Kirby and Princess Zelda... we can't let them bring you back. Why, dear Shinji and his friends wouldn't have a reason to exist anymore if you were freed..."

And with another flick of her wrist, these trophies, too, disappeared.

Suddenly, she heard some voices.

"I'm telling you we had to go right, Shadow! We should have listened to that big stone dude."

"He wanted to flatten us, Sonic! Sometimes I wonder if you are really this clueless or if you're just trying to annoy me..."

"Well, why don't you use Chaos Control to bring us back out here, then?"

"I told you, I need to save my powers for when I really need them. I can't just... hey!"

A small door close to Naoko had opened, and a pair of strangely-colored animals was standing in front of her.

She frowned. "You are... hedgehogs?"

Sonic smirked. "Hey, I told ya we'd find the way out of that maze! Hey, no offense, lady, but my friend and I are a bit lost. Can you tell us... hey, check out all these neat statues!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I dunno, Sonic... something about these statues... feels odd."

Naoko gritted her teeth. These two critters really started to annoy her...


	46. Crashing the party

Asuka was standing in front of the huge wardrobe, looking at the endless line of dresses and evening gowns. She let out a sigh.

"Can't at least one of them be a bit less frilly?" she muttered. "Damn, I can't stand this! Why can't I just dress in a skirt and shirt?"

She knew they'd all be waiting for her down there, in the big ball room of the castle... and as the representative, the RULER of Hyrule, she was expected to be present as well... clad in a dress and garments that were befitting a princess.

Elincia had even ordered her goldsmiths to create an imitation of the Triforce-shaped earrings that were lying in her personal chamber, back in Castle Hyrule...

Yes, she was currently a guest in Princess Elincia's own castle in Crimea, and she had been given one of the most luxurious guest rooms, one that was rivaled in size and furniture only by the chambers of Elincia herself.

She had dreamed to be treated like this, with everyone holding her in high regard, praising her as one of the heroes who has stricken down the Black Knight himself and the famous ruler of the faraway kingdom of Hyrule...

She was getting sick of this. Never before had she wished to wake up in Misato's old apartment, the only sight after waking up being a hungover Misato and a penguin that was sitting in the fridge...

She was glad to have at least some friends around her. Link, Ike, and even Elincia herself. Maya, Misato, Kaji, heck, even Dr. Miss Know-it-all! And she would never end thanking god - or maybe the Goddesses of Hyrule, whatever - for bringing back her mother. In the form of a bulky robot with a drill, sure, but at least she was now able to talk with her...

She still wished they could all be back in Tokyo-3, together with Hikari, Toji, Kensuke, Wondergirl, heck, even Baka-Shinji. They would have a cool party, with Japanese snacks as well as bratwurst, soft drinks (and beer, can't forget the beer)... and all of them could come casually clothed.

Asuka giggled when she suddenly imagined Elincia in a tight-fitting tank top, and Ike in a Dragon Ball t-shirt.

Someone knocked on her door. "Asuka? Honey? Are you decent? Can I come in?"

Asuka smiled. No, she would never tell the owner of that voice to come back later. "Come in, Mom, it's open!"

The door opened and the drill robot Kyoko had turned into waddled into the room. "Honey?" she asked in a surprised voice. "You still haven't changed for the great ball?" She then snickered. "Can't decide what to wear, huh?"

"This is driving me crazy, and you know it, Mom!" Asuka groaned. "I can't do this, I'm not the girl who likes to parade in fancy dresses and... to stand in front of all these people and... and to speak on behalf of a whole kingdom... Oh mein Gott! MOM! I'm a princess now!"

"Yes, I've noticed," Kyoko chuckled. "And from what that nice Link fellow told me, you did a damn good job."

"He did...? What did he tell you?" Asuka gasped. "Is he kidding? I was a huge catastrophe! Can you imagine that I wanted to offer the prince of the Zoras a bottle of KETCHUP?"

"Why not, it is delicious," Kyoko mused.

"And on top of that, I managed to get myself so drunk that I fell asleep in the middle of the negotiations... MOM! I'm not the right person to do this. I'm a normal school girl, and not..."

"I'm sure there is a reason why each of us has become what we are right now," Kyoko said in a quiet voice. "And being a princess is not that bad a fate... it could easily be worse..."

Asuka gasped. "Oh god, Mom! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I'm sorry... I can't even begin to understand how it must be to be trapped... in such a robot body..."

"It's okay, honey," Kyoko sighed. "At least I'm able to talk to you now... being trapped in an Evangelion was much worse... but, at least I was able to see you every day..."

"Every... every day?" Asuka muttered.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, every day! Even before you became an Eva pilot. I saw what... what that soulless THING my body had become did to you... and I was never able to forgive myself for that."

"Mom, that... that wasn't your fault, really. I mean, if you were trapped inside Unit 02..."

"Yes, you already said that back on the battlefield," Kyoko nodded. "By the way, I don't think I've ever told you how proud I am that you managed to keep a clear head in such a situation. I would never wish upon you to be in a war again, but... it was thanks to you and Link that most of the enemy troops surrendered, right?"

"W-well, it was also thanks to Ike and his strange new friend... I wouldn't have been able to fight against those airships, you know? And Maya, Misato, Elincia, Titania and all those others..."

"I know what you mean," Kyoko said. "Still, in their eyes, you and Link are the heroes, and they expect you to be present at the big ball that is being held in honor of your victory."

"That's just IT, Mom, I... I don't think I can do it..."

"You can't?" Kyoko wondered. "You can pilot an Eva Unit, you can fight Angels, you can now do magic, you can fight evil knights and samurai... and you say you can't face a ball room full of people?"

Asuka didn't know what to say anymore.

"Say, back when you talked to me on the battlefield... how did you know that it wasn't really me who treated you like some sort of doll?" Kyoko then asked. "Nobody could have ever told you, the only ones who could possibly know are the ones who have been in the same situation as me, Yui and Naoko... and who knows where they are right now."

Asuka looked up in surprise. Her mother was right, nobody ever told her anything like that. So, how did she know in that specific moment that her mother's soul did not inhabit her body?

"It is the Triforce of Wisdom," a quiet voice coming from her bed said.

Or rather: Coming from up above her bed.

Floating there, up in the air, was no one else but the pink-furred, Legendary Pokémon, Mew.

"Hello again, Asuka," she smiled. "I'm glad you survived."

"Yeah... me too," Asuka replied. "Is there a reason why you've decided to show up now?"

"Asuka!" her mother chided. "Don't be rude!"

"No, she's right," Mew sighed. "I should have come much sooner... but if I did, our enemies would have noticed. First, I must ask: Kyoko, do you still have what Jigglypuff gave to you?"

Asuka looked at her robotic mother in surprise. "Mom? You know her?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, I have it within my body. I'm still not too sure what it is for, though... but Jigglypuff also gave me a letter, along with this... artifact."

"I see," Mew said, thoughtfully. "May I take a look at it?"

Kyoko nodded, and opened a hatch on her backside.

Asuka was looking more and more confused by the second. "Say, can you tell me what the heck is going on here? Artifact? What artifact? Who or what is Jigglypuff, and what does that have to do with...?"

"I will explain in a minute, Asuka, now let me take a look at this letter, please..."

She took the letter out of Kyoko's body, along with a strange, spherical object that had a stylized 'S' on it.

"My dear friend and ally Mew, I am sorry to tell you that this artifact was no longer safe on Tallon IV... I had to remove it on my travels, or else the Subspace Council would have managed to put their hands on it. I have entrusted it in the care of Kyoko, since I know her to be a compassionate woman. Do what you have to do.

With love, L.

PS: Please tell Asuka that I am sorry.."

"L.?" Kyoko wondered. "Who is L.?"

"That would be Jigglypuff's true identity," Mew smiled. "She wants me to keep this safe from the Subspace Army..."

"And this is..."

"An ancient piece of Chozo technology, the Screw Attack. Don't worry anymore, I will make sure it will never be found. As for you, Asuka, I..."

"Lilith..." Asuka murmured. "She is Lilith... isn't she?"

"LILITH?" Kyoko gasped. "How... how can she be Lilith... I thought... wait, didn't Gendo create Rei by using both cells from Lilith and Yui?"

"Yes, but Liliths's soul was extracted from Rei the second she became Krystal's double," Mew explained. "Master Hand gave her a new body..."

"But... if that is true... how can Asuka know all of this?"

"Because of the Triforce of Wisdom," Mew said. "Asuka, please show me your hand..."

Asuka did as she was told, and to her surprise, she saw three golden triangles on the back of her hand. One of these triangles was glowing brightly...

"The Triforce is the Golden Power, left behind by the goddesses when they created Hyrule..." Mew muttered. "The evil Ganondorf managed to wrestle the Triforce of Power under his control. Link and all of his descendants and ancestors are the holder of the Triforce of Courage. And the Triforce of Wisdom... always lies within the true princess of Hyrule. And since Zelda is not available... you became its new, rightful owner."

"The Triforce..." Asuka murmured. She had felt a flash of power within her, every time she used magic for a spell, or when she turned into a Sheikah warrior, or when she used the Arrows of Light..."

"It also gives you the wisdom to know," Mew explained. "Thanks to the Triforce, you realized that your mother wasn't to blame... even though you couldn't know why. If you need more proof that you are currently the rightful heir of the throne, the Triforce has chosen you. Not just Master Hand."

"You remember how you always try to take lead when you, Shinji and Rei have fought the Angels together?" Kyoko chuckled. "You are a born leader, honey, I always knew that."

"Well, yes, she just have to deal with her... anger issues," Mew smirked. The guardian winked at her protege.

Asuka sighed. "Well, okay... but what am I supposed to do now, go back to Hyrule? That Pokémon god thing, what was its name again...?"

"Palkia," Mew said helpfully.

"Palkia, yes, well, she said that we should wait until our trial begins... didn't she?"

"The trials against Master Hand and Crazy Hand were over before they even began," Mew frowned. "We have a traitor among our ranks, and because of that, the mighty sky dragon Rayquaza is missing. The Subspace Council is hunting for the Artifacts of Destiny, and you know they have already succeeded in taking several Champions prisoner. Zelda, Kirby, Krystal, Samus Aran... I'm afraid the usual rules aren't valid anymore. Even the great Palutena, one of the two highest ranked gods among the pantheon, recognized that... that's why she secretly aids those guardians that have worked together with Master Hand and Celebi."

"But why can't she do it openly?" Asuka wondered. "I mean, if there is a traitor, and the bad guys are going to win, then..."

"Arceus is the main problem," Mew said sadly. "He and his two children, Palkia and Dialga, were the only Pokémon that existed even before me... he is older and more powerful than Palutena, and he knows it. There is also no more stubborn deity than him... he will cling to the old rules until the end of time, if he has to. He still doesn't realize that this is what will happen, sooner or later..."

"What? What will happen?" Asuka wondered.

"The end of time," Mew whispered. "The traitor... is none other than Celebi's superior deity and the son of Arceus: Dialga, Legendary Pokémon of Time!"

Asuka sat down on her bed. "I think I have a headache..."

Just then, someone else knocked on the door. "Asuka? Are you ready? Everyone's waiting for you."

Asuka groaned.

Mew tilted her head, then she floated to the door and opened it, revealing Ike, who was more than surprised when he was faced with a pink, floating cat creature.

"Wh-what...?" he gasped and reached for Ragnell.

"Please, do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm. May I introduce myself: I am Mew, guardian of Princess Asuka. If I may, I need to talk to Princess Elincia... it is urgent."

Ike stared at the Pokémon, then past it, into the room. "Asuka...?"

Asuka nodded. "Very urgent, I'm afraid..." she sighed.

"Your world is not out of danger yet," Mew told the baffled mercenary. "The Black Knight was just a minion of a minion... those who are behind all of this won't rest until all of creation is under their control."

Ike sighed and rubbed the back of his head. This seemed to be one of those days... "I will ask the princess for an audience," he sighed. "Although this is a really bad moment, with the ball and everything..."

"I don't want to interrupt your festivities," Mew said. "I just need a few minutes of her time. May I?" And she floated past him, leaving them behind.

Ike looked at Asuka and her mother with a baffled expression. "Seriously, Asuka, who is that?"

"Someone who has the bad habit of making a bad day even worse..." Asuka grumbled. "Oh well, let's get this over with..." And she stood up from her bed.

"Wait, Asuka!" her mother shouted. "You still have to get dressed..."

"Oh, come ON!" Asuka yelled. "Didn't I get punished enough?"

* * *

In the dungeon of the castle, a Koopa Prince, a Hammer Brother, a Kremling and a Ninja Monkey were sitting around a table.

"Anyone got a three?" the monkey asked.

"I fold," the Kremling sighed.

Larry smirked. He was going to win this one.

"Go Fish!" he shouted with a cocky grin as he presented his cards.

Everyone stared at him.

"Um, your Highness, we are playing Poker..." the Hammer Brother sweatdropped.

* * *

Toji sighed when he got off the cab. He thanked the driver for bringing him back to the academy, then he turned to face the entrance, while the cab drove off.

'Nobody came to welcome old Panther?' he thought. 'What could be the reason, I wonder...'

He went through the main entrance and only got a swift nod from the receptionist. Curiously, he walked across the main plaza, past the Varsity Court and the Training Hall. He could see nobody.

He scratched his head. "Dang, where is everybody?" he murmured. "I could have sworn that there were quite a few more guys here at school who'd miss me... especially all my female fans."

He kept on walking, along the path that lead to the dormitories, and past the cafeteria, which was completely empty. He sighed. 'Oh well, maybe they are having some sort of tournament and they just forgot to tell me. Oh well, it's so easy to forget a poor jungle cat whose paw got broken in the tussle with a more powerful predator...'

But he had expected at least Wolfie to show up. Wasn't it her and her new friend who had visited him the most when he was in hospital?

With a deep sigh, he entered the dormitories and walked up to his room.

"SURPRISE!"

Toji stared. He was surprised, that was for sure. Almost every single one of his tennis buddies was present, including Wolf, Sasha, Clay, Ace, even Tori, and also most of the coaches. Never before had his room be this full. And never before had his room be so... um, colorful. Someone had decorated the entire place with balloons, confetti and a long band that was hanging underneath the ceiling and which read 'Welcome back, Panther!' And wasn't that a cake on the table?

"What are you standing there with your mouth gaping open?" Wolfie grinned. "Cat got your tongue?"

Toji had to chuckle. "Very funny, lil' Wolf... but I honestly did not expect this. Guys... did you all..."

"It was all Hikari's and Sasha's idea," Clay explained. "We others helped, sure, but it was Wolfie who suggested to throw a welcome back party for you."

"Aw, c'mon, I would have never thought of it if it wasn't for Sasha..." the girl blushed.

"Well, then we did it together," Sasha grinned. "But give him some space people, his arm is still not quite okay."

"Well, the doctor said I'd have to leave it in a sling for a week," Toji explained. "But when I told them of all the fans that were waiting for me, he just couldn't hold me back any longer." He grinned. "But guys, seriously, thanks! You're the best..."

"Just wait with your judgement until you've tasted the cake," Ace shouted. "After all, we can't eat it until you have taken the first slice..."

"Calm down, Ace, and don't be a glutton. You'll get your cake soon enough!" Ace laughed.

And thus, the wild party began. The students enjoyed themselves, and the coaches kept a watchful eye on everyone, although they had their fun as well.

During the party, Toji walked up to Wolfie, shaking his head. Wolfie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, I just never imagined that you'd be the one to throw a party for me." He smirked. "You were always the most serious one in our team. You sure have changed..."

"How nice of you to notice..." she grimaced.

But Toji shook his head. "I don't just mean our transformation. I mean... you. You aren't the tough gangleader anymore."

"No..." Wolfie said. "I'm not Wolf O'Donell anymore... I am now Hikari Horaki, tennis student... but you know what?" She grinned. "I like it this way! The big old glove probably didn't have it in mind when he brought us here, but this is seriously the best thing that ever happened in my life. Yes, even better than founding Star Wolf."

"Well, I thought you always were a good leader, you know? But this... you know, no one ever did something like this for me, you know? I always pretend to be the big time hunter, the party animal and the ladies' man, but... in fact, I'm just a poser. I was a lone hunter before I met you and your team... and when I first saw you, I saw a lone wolf. A pack leader, true, but also a loner. And I had to think: 'That guy might have chosen the right path.' That's why I joined Star Wolf. The talk about the money and the women? That was just show. True, females of any kind think I am attractive, but... every time I killed for money, I felt dirty within. I was part of your team, but I quickly learned that every team member was just fighting for his own goals. I still was the same loner." He then smiled. "Until we came here. I don't know if it was just the physical change, but you know what? I think the helpful, friendly, tame little wolf I see in front of me has been within you all the time."

Wolfie blushed. She didn't know what to say. "Um, that wasn't some sort of weird pickup line, was it?"

Toji laughed. "No, no, of course not! You're my pal, Wolfie, my best buddy next to Leon." He then thought of something and looked around. "Say, where is old four-eyes anyways?"

"Oh," Wolfie said and her face darkened. "When I asked him if he wanted to be part of this, he just said that he doesn't like 'kid parties'."

Toji sighed. "Figures... but hey, I guess he'll get used to it. This place really isn't half bad, isn't it? I mean, it could have been worse... imagine what would be if we had still been on Andrew's side... Star Fox sure made short work of him, eh? I wonder what happened to the crazy ape..."

Wolfie groaned. She certainly didn't want to be reminded of Fox now. "You know what, I think I still have those chips in my room, you know, the ones I bought when Sasha dragged me along on that shopping trip... I think I'm going to get a few..."

"Good idea," Toji grinned. "Should go nicely with the cake."

To tell the truth, Wolfie had used the chips as an excuse to get away from the party for a short moment, but also to get away from Toji. She was angry that she got reminded of Fox yet again. She had been so fixated with him, so bent on being the one to hunt him down... and now he wouldn't leave her life, it seemed. He always came back, and she would always be reminded of...

"No!" she told herself firmly while walking over to her own room. "I'm in charge of my life now, and I will never see Fox or anything that reminds me of the Lylat System ever again."

And then she opened the door to her room.

A blue-haired pig-girl with mechanical body parts turned around when she entered. "There you are," she smiled. "Took you long enough... you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

Wolfie felt a cold chill running down her spine. "You... you are..." It was so strange. The girl in front of her looked so much like that girlfriend of Fox, even though she was a pig instead of a vixen... It wasn't her, Wolfie knew that, but she still somehow felt that she had met this person somewhere before.

"What, don't recognize me?" the cyborg girl winked. "Well, I guess you'd have to add a couple of pounds before I look even close to what I have once been... oh, and I was a male back then, of course."

Wolfie blinked. She had a hunch, but that couldn't be...

"Shall I give you a tip?" the pig-girl giggled. "'That reward's as good as mine! I'll do you fast, Peppy, old pal! You can't beat me, I've got the better ship!' Ring any bells yet?"

Wolfie gasped. "P-P-P-PIGMA!! But... but what... what are you... what in the name of... what HAPPENED to you?"

"My name is Rei now," she smiled. "Rei-PD, to be exact. And I've joined a big family. The Pigma of old is no longer, Wolf... it's time to start anew. And that also goes for you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Wolfie murmured. "What do you want from me?" She stared at this creepy ghost from her past, a figure that was her old teammate, but at the same time, something completely else, and for some reason, it frightened her.

"You don't have to be afraid," Rei-PD softly said. "I'm not here to hurt anyone... on the contrary, I am here to take you home."

"Home?" Wolfie murmured.

"Yes," Rei-PD said and smiled. "Home, back to the Lylat System."

Anger flared up in the young human girl's eyes. "No!" she barked. "That was my past! I'm not going back there, ever! You can't make me... I am happy here!"

"Maybe, but Wolf..."

"That's Wolfie," she shouted. "Or Hikari, I don't care anymore."

"Okay, Wolfie... wouldn't you take any chance to be even more happy? You are far away from your old home... don't you want to roam the stars again? Ride on the bright flares of Solar? Shoot asteroids for fun? Ride with your friends in your Wolfen? Wasn't that your life?"

Wolfie grimaced. That Pigma-creature had just addressed the only things she missed in this new life. She would never again feel the thrill of flying through space...

"What did that old life bring me?" she whispered. "Just a big amount of lies... and death. I followed a dream I can never catch, Pigma... I mean, Rei. I was a lone wolf..."

"Maybe, but that can change, Wolfie," Rei-PD said. "You can be part of a big family and..."

"I have a family," Wolfie grumbled. "My friends are my family, and the academy is my home. If not being able to fly my Wolfen anymore is the price I have to pay, so be it. But you can't make me go back there."

"Wolfie, don't you see?" Rei-PD asked in a sad voice. "I want you... to become one of us."

"One... of who?" Wolfie murmured.

"A Rei," Rei-PD smiled. "A sister among sisters. A member of the new race of Aparoids. Under the guidance of our Big Sister, we will share our love with all the sentient races in existence... Everyone will be a Rei," she giggled. "Everyone will look like me... and everyone will feel the love of the family. New sisters are joining us every day, Wolfie, we have spread through most of the Lylat System. Corneria, Katina, Macbeth... all of these planets are inhabited by our sisters now."

"What...?" Wolfie whispered in horror. "What kind of creatures are you?"

"Well, I guess you could call us creatures," Rei-PD shrugged. "But we prefer to see us as a step of evolution to the next level. We can do almost everything, you know? We can fly through space without the help of space ships, we can survive on the bottom of the sea, we don't become ill anymore... and the upgrades for our body really come in handy. Here, I see one of your skirts has a small stain of tea... a real pity, it is such a pretty thing..." She carefully took one of Wolfie's skirts out of her wardrobe. "By the way, that dress over there, it's nice... where did you buy it?"

"Um, I don't really wear it..." Wolfie uttered. "Sasha just dragged me along on her shopping spree..."

"Ah, you should see the wonderful shopping malls on our Homeworld," Rei-PD sighed. "I never had the chance of going shopping there... but we can really create anything we want. Here, take a look..."

Rei-PD neatly folded the skirt and put it into a small hatch that opened close to her hip. She closed it, and then, Wolfie could heard a soft whirring and humming noise.

A small light next to the hatch lit up, and Rei-PD took the skirt back outside. "See?" she grinned. "Laundered, dried and ironed, everything at once. And all I had to do was giving my internal mechanism the command to change to a multi-tasking washing machine..."

Wolfie shivered. "That... that is so..."

"Wonderful, I know," Rei-PD grinned.

Wolfie meant to say horrible, but she just couldn't find the words. She watched how the girl Pigma had become put the clean skirt back into the wardrobe.

"Aaah, you just have to let me borrow that dress," Rei-PD smiled as she took the pink garment and held it against her body. "Don't you think it goes well with my silver machine coverings?"

"I ask you again, Rei-P-whatever," Wolfie grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Why, I already told you, Wolfie," the pig-girl said. "I want you to become an Aparei like me."

"Never," the schoolgirl snarled and almost sounded like a wolf.

"You don't have to be afraid, it doesn't hurt," Rei-PD promised. "We have perfected our nanomachines, we can even turn you back into a wolf... wouldn't you like that?"

"For the last time, I like who I am," Wolfie growled. "Now get out here before I take my tennis racket and use it to pound your metal skull flat!"

Rei-PD put the dress back into the wardrobe and sighed. "Always violence..." she murmured. "It always has to end in violence... and here I thought school life has softened you down. But, you know, Wolfie..." She looked back up with a smirk. "You really have no choice. I know you will enjoy it... after the assimilation, you will feel complete. You will be our sister..."

"Get away from me, you porcine freak!" Wolfie hissed. "I mean it, Pigma!"

"Wolfie?" someone behind the door suddenly asked. "Wolfie, what are you doing in there? What about the party? Are you talking to someone?"

"Sasha, no, go away!" Wolfie shouted.

"I really didn't want to do this," Rei-PD said. "But you leave me no choice." She raised her right arm and within seconds, the metal hand had morphed into something else. Rei-PD fired the hook that was now part of her right arm, past the surprised Wolfie, along with the metal cable that was attached to it. The hook smashed through the wooden door, Wolfie could hear a surprised shriek, and when the Aparoid pulled on the cable, Sasha was pulled into the room, her torso wrapped up by the cable.

Rei-PD pulled the horrified human girl close to her and said: "Wolfie, you will come with us... because, if you don't, you will never see your friend again."

"Wolfie!" Sasha cried. "What's going on? Who is that? What does she want? Help me!"

"Let her go!" Wolfie shouted. "This does not concern her, only me!"

"That's not right," Rei-PD explained. "Don't you see? One day, we will also reach this planet... and then, its inhabitants will also become our sisters. It might have been a few years, but... in the end, this girl would always end up as a Rei as well."

"No, I won't let you!" Wolfie yelled. "Keep your hands off her, you dirty swine..."

"I already told you, I don't want to do this," Rei-PD said softly. "But you left me no choice. If you had come peacefully, I didn't have to attack her. But now I don't know if I can trust you... she will come with me. You can decide: Do you want to stay here and wait until it's this world's turn to be assimilated... or do you want to come along and be transformed into a Rei as well? You would be sisters, you know?"

"Wolfie..." Sasha whispered. "Wolfie, don't..."

Wolfie knew she couldn't free Sasha in time. The Aparoid had her in her grasp, and she couldn't risk the safety of her friend. She would take her along... and if she wanted a chance to save her, she would have to come along as well, to the place she dreaded to return to... the Lylat System.

"Fine..." Wolfie sighed. "You win, I will come with you... just don't hurt her anymore."

"Wolfie, no!!" Sasha shouted.

"Don't worry," Rei-PD told the struggling human and stroked her hair. "You will like it on our Homeworld. We can build the biggest tennis court if you want to... and you are her friend, aren't you? Wouldn't it be much, much better to be her sister?"

Sasha sobbed. She didn't want to become a machine creature... and she didn't want to leave the academy, or this planet.

Neither Rei-PD, nor Sasha and Wolfie did know that while they were talking, someone was listening to everything they said. Leon was crouching on the corridor, hidden in the room opposite of Wolfie's and Sasha's, and feverishly pondered what he could do. He should go and get some help... shouldn't he?

Then again... this was the one and only chance he had been looking for... the chance to go back to the Lylat System!

* * *

"Hey, let go! I can dress myself!" Maya struggled to protect her hat and satchel from Mist's grasping hands.

"Oh I'm sure you can normally," the older girl said. "You're not that little, but trust me when I say these nobility class dresses can take an extra pair of hands to get into."

'That little?' Maya was thrown off guard by the comment long enough for her to lose her hat and satchel. "Hey, those are mine!"

"Don't worry about it, no one is going to steal anything from you in here, the guards are on duty and anyone with a mind to steal other people's property is out there, looting the battle fields."

Maya shivered at how casually Mist said that. 'Then again, she IS a mercenary, she likely sees death every day on the job. Why is that silly hat so important, anyway? Before, I could count the number of times I wore a hat on one hand. So why do I feel naked without it?'

The younger sibling of Ike stashed the items in a relatively empty alcove of one of the wardrobes. She turned back to Maya. "Okay, now the rest."

Maya reactively covered herself. "What? You want me naked?!"

"Don't be silly, silly! You don't need to lose your underwear... besides, it's just us girls here, and even if your pets were here, it's not like they're Beorcs themselves."

The words came out of Maya's mouth before she even realized she was saying them. "They're not pets! They're my friends!"

Mist stiffened slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult them, I know they're just as bright as you and me, sorry. I guess it's normally easier to remember Laguz as people since they can speak the same language."

But Maya had stopped listening after Mist's apology. 'I didn't retort to them not being 'human', but not being people. She's right, they're not human. Not anymore. Ivysaur, Misdreavus, and Butterfree were never human. So why do I feel like Kaji, Mistato and Ritsuko are like old friends and the others new friends? Both no better or worse?'

"So, what's your size?" Mist asked politely.

Maya blinked dumbly, it would look pretty stupid if she didn't know her own dress size. Thankfully, when she yanked on her blouse slightly, she saw the size and repeated it to Mist, not really caring if the numbers would make any sense to a girl from an entirely different civilization on a totally different world. Then again, her dress wasn't exactly from the Earth she herself was born on either.

After hearing the answer, Mist's gaze wandered up and down her body.

Maya had a bad feeling about this, "You know, maybe I should just skip this, I mean, I'm not the guest of honor, so it's not like anyone's going to notice I'm not there."

"I told you not to be silly. You know Princess Asuka, right? She's your friend? It would be kinda rude if you didn't show up for her."

'Asuka as a friend?' Maya thought about it. Asuka had been a teammate, and naturally someone Maya felt for, but they had never been close. She had been closer with her two bridge crew mates. 'Shigeru, Makoto, what are you two up to right now, back home?'

It still felt weird hearing Asuka always being addressed as 'princess', but Maya knew it would appear unfeeling if she just called herself a comrade in arms with her. "I guess you could say we're friends."

"There you go. And besides, I'm sure Princess Asuka will be expecting you, and it just wouldn't be right not to show up."

'True, what if the Emperor of Japan had invited me to a gathering and I didn't show? Ugh! But Asuka isn't really royalty.'

Maya sighed in defeat. "You're right, I'll go."

Mist smiled down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "There, trust me, it'll be for the better, now get undressed so I can help you get into your dress."

Maya blinked confused, "Huh? But I haven't chosen one yet!"

"Trust me, I haven't been to that many royal meetings myself, but I assume I have a bit more experience than you... unless you attend Princess Asuka's gatherings often."

"Er, no, I don't!"

"Okay, now you just stand right there and I'll get the most adorable little thing for you!"

Maya stood there silently, which Mist took as compliance and went into one of the wardrobes, picking out and comparing several dresses for her, not once asking Maya own opinion on the matter. And how many did ask for the opinion of a ten year old child?

'If I was my real age, I'd be at least a decade this girl's senior, now I'm at least three years her junior! And Asuka's jumped from being four years my new senior to at least twelve years my senior!'

"Please hurry up and get undressed, Maya," Mist said, peeking out of the closet. She sounded slightly stern.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Maya removed her socks, shoes, shirt and shirt without further protest. The 'Opponent Finder' on her satchel had become pretty much useless, lightyears or realities away from its place of origin.

'It never occurred to me until now how brand new all this looks. Was this stuff made just for me?' Maya looked deeply at the outfit that was a clone of the attire worn by protagonist of the Leaf Green Pokemon game (which had been continued mostly by GameFreak on a variety of consols after Nintendo suffered vast chaos from most of it's home base being destroyed during Third Impact).

The dress she had worn for... how long? Days? Weeks? Months? She hadn't owned a bike. She had walked to Viridian, Pewter and Cerulean. She and Misty had taken a boat to Johto. She really just hadn't taken track of time, after all, time had limited meaning in the games.

"There! This will look absolutely wonderful on you!" Mist said, bringing Maya back to reality, as she held a dress against her body.

Maya looked at it. "I'm not sure about the color." It was bright pink.

Mist shook her head. "Nonsense! It'll look great on you! Now hurry up and help me put it on you."

Maya look a step back. Mist looked annoyed. "Don't be a baby. It'll be fine, trust me. I promise you'll be the cutest little angel there."

The noun used and Mist's superior stature and presence caused Maya's body to go into autopilot for a bit. She roboticly aided Mist in placing the dress on her. "M-maybe I could wear my own outfit?"

"No you won't, it's better this way, personally I'm surprised you wore something this casual during the battle."

Maya forgot where she was and replied: "You're one to talk."

"I'm a healer, we have to be free of anything that would restrict our body movements. I've seen what your friends can do. Are there lots of them in your own country? I'd think you'd wear something more protective when handling them."

"I-I'm always fine."

"I'm just surprised you don't have more cuts on your legs if you wear something like this all the time." Mist said.

'Misty had always gone around bare legged in the cartoon and in the games,' Maya thought. 'Misty... I wonder if she's worried about me. It was a little weird how quickly we hit it off. But, in the games, it was never seen as weird to become friends that quickly... I haven't even thought about her since we arrived here. Strange when you think about how much fun we had together... kinda like how I didn't really think about her whenever I turned off my gameboy.'

"Now just sit down here for a second, please." Mist said as the dress came over Maya completely. Maya did so without a word of question or protest.

'I was so calm and cool around Misty, so carefree... because I didn't care if I could make friends with her or not. I saw everything with my eyes, I touched it all with my own hands but... I still felt like I was just playing the game. And I was now free to play that game as much as I wanted. Misty... I'm so sorry. I didn't see you as real. You were still just another part of the game to me. I think that's why I was really able to accept everything so easily, I KNEW everything that was going on was real, but... it just didn't FEEL real. Why should it have? It was all supposed to be just a game. Misty, if, no... WHEN I see you again, I'm giving you the world's biggest hug!'

"There, all done!" Mist said, stunning Maya.

"Done what?"

"Take a look for yourself." Mist turned the chair around and showed Maya a mirror on the back of one of the wardrobe doors.

Maya just gazed in awe at her own reflection, bringing her hand up to her face slightly. Her hair had been stylized, smooth, sleek, parted on her forehead, with a hair clip made of brass colored two wavy lines in her front hair holding it in place. It bore little resemblance to her original hair style. The dress was pink as said before, with a white collar and trim on the puffy shoulder sleeves. A small sapphire broach laid in the collar's middle. The dress easily went past her knees with a white skirt underneath the first pink layer. A thin red ribbon went around her waist with a similar sapphire broach at her hip. It didn't hit until later that she was wearing brown sandals.

'I look right out of a fairy tale. I'm flat chested.' True, she hadn't been for some time now, but it was only now that she noticed. Another thing she noticed now, with what she had nearly considered a costume until now gone, she realized she was a ten year old. Yes, she had known this before, but it hadn't really come into context. She didn't think of anyone treating her differently, then again, protagonists were normally given a strange amount of respect in RPGs regardless of their actual age. Now, reality finally caught up with her fantasy world.

'Prof. Oak was kind to me because my papers said I was a legal trainer. The Gym Leaders were polite with me because I was a fellow trainer...'

Here, she wasn't an aspiring pokemon trainer destined for the top. The legal age for self support seemed to be a lot lower in the Pokemon world than anywhere else, including this world. Here, she was just a little girl who had some powerful creatures who listened to her. 'Take those away... and I'm just another ten year old girl.'

A ten year old child, who had her hair worked on without permission, no, as a surprise. Mist hugged her from behind. "See? I told you'd be the cutest little angel around here."

* * *

Kaworu sneezed as the royal work hands continued to wash and scrub him. It had taken them a while to figure out how to wash Kenji, though.

* * *

Reality continued to hammer down on Maya as the truth of what was about to happen really hit her. She would go out there, and all the people, all the adults wouldn't see a twenty-something year old woman or a pokemon trainer, they'd see a normal ten year old lass dressed up cutely, not beautifully, but cutely for the occasion. All those eyes staring at her. Maya began to shiver, her awe turning to something else.

Mist whispered in her ear. "Nervous?"

Maya reacted automatically with a nod.

"Don't worry, just be yourself and you'll do fine."

Maya started, 'Myself? What is 'myself?' Asuka had been effectively given up her role of what she was supposed to do on this weird new world. She hadn't been given anything, besides Pokeballs, the clothes on her back and some legal ID. She was a blank slate. She had no past on Misty's world. And she couldn't exactly pass for an adult woman now. Was she even anyone? It was too much all at once.

First Lieutenant Maya Ibuki, the woman who hated violence with a passion, to the point of willing to die rather than take another life. The woman worked for NERV but couldn't bear to look at the gruesome results of their work when the Angels always bled red (like human beings). The little girl who had detested violence even then, willing to get beat up then even throw one punch back at a bully. But who had no problem playing a video game that was based on glorified cockfighting, after all, it was just a video game, not real. A woman child, who was willing to watch her friends die, rather than betray her belief in not killing another. A little girl in a woman's body, who desired someone who didn't give them the time of day off the clock, and was in love with someone else anyway, and wasn't even the right 'alignment.' Maybe she hadn't really changed that much at all. 'And those games, are no longer just games.'

"I wanna go home." She said, sounding exactly like the child she was. Though she wasn't sure where home was anymore. 'I wanna make up to Misty for treating her like that, even if it wasn't intentional and she never noticed. I wanna be safe and sound in my own bed. I want, I want my Pokemon to be safe with me.' She shivered again, 'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not really a little girl and I'm not gonna cry!'

Mist tightened her hug slightly. "It's okay sweetie, it's okay. I know how you feel. I just want to be home too. The only reason I'm part of the Greil Mercenaries is because I don't want to be away from Ike all the time, he is my brother... you can cry if you want. The fighting's over, you can go home soon, I promise."

Maya felt a few tears fall. "Thank you... Miss Mist."

A few minutes later, Maya finished her cry and Mist led her by the hand through the castle to the ball room. Maya didn't object once.

'I'm just glad that all the attention is going to be on Asuka.'

In the hall just before the ball room, Maya met up with her Pokemon. She giggled at the sight, her doubts and fears forgotten at the sheer sight of them.

"Pikachu..." 'Yeah, yeah, laugh it up...' Mistato said in a cross voice.

The Pokemon's fur had been brushed and washed to a shine, as had Ritsuko's shell and Kaji and Bulbasaur's scales. Butterfree looked like she had been given a very careful wash, as to not damage her delicate wings. Misdreavus, in spite of being a ghost, had been effective permed by some rather creative spirit charmers. But that was only the beginning. A very large purple bow now adorned Misato's body. Kaji had been decked out in some odd red fire proof jewelry, if that made any sense. Bulbasaur had been similarly adorned with gem jewelry. Ritsuko had a long, yellow ribbon around her neck. Butterfree had a pink bow. While finally Misdreavus had a extra necklace.

Maya continued to suppress giggles for several minutes, sounding exactly like the ten year old kid she was. Finally, Maya calmed down enough to look at them, to REALLY look at them, perhaps for the first time since their change. It wasn't what she saw, but what she felt.

'I look at Ritsuko, and I don't see someone I admire, someone I look up to, someone I'm dazzled by. I see someone I want to protect and guide. I'm the sempai. Kaji, Mistato, I don't see my superior officers, I see those who are my responsibility, ones I want to look out for... I wonder what you guys all think of me.'

"Come along everyone, we don't want to keep the Princesses waiting!" Mist said, reminding everyone she was there, and herded the group of seven into the ballroom.

Maya was struck by another wave of awe at the sight. It was fantastic. So many people. Such a large room. The light and music. All of it without a trace of modern technology. She was humbled.

"Hey, Mist! What took you so long!" said a young, yet large, green-haired youth flanked by a child and a woman of similar hair color on his right and left.

"It's nothing, Boyd! Maya just needed some help getting dressed that's all."

"Girls and their dresses."

"Now don't get started," Mist said sternly.

Maya glanced at some of the dinning tables far off to the side. 'Looks like they have a table for the younger guests... like me.'

The smaller boy, who had been earlier introduced as Rolf, bowed and said: "Good evening Mylady." He took Maya's hand and kissed it.

"Err, thank you." Maya wasn't used to interacting with boys this way, which was likely why it took her all of two minutes to realize she was still blushing. Rolf having successfully made her forget about all the imaginary eyes staring down at her in imaginary judgement.

"Welcome, Mylady!" he said.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The last part, all the scenes with Maya, have been written by my friend Alex Warlorn.


	47. Yet another reunion

Jeff Andonuts, child genius, inventor and former companion of a certain, boy with psychic abilities, was heading for a place which he had rarely been in before: The pilot's barracks inside the main headquarters on planet Venom. Most people that saw him enter the building gave him weird looks. The science complex was almost on the other side of the base, why would this young boy (he and his father had gained a certain amount of fame among Andross' followers) be here, of all places?

When he was walking along a corridor, one of the more rough-looking pilot apes snarled at him: "Hey, you lost or somewhat, little boy? This isn't a place for small fries like you..."

He sneered, and his friends chuckled at the comment.

Not intimidated in the slightest, Jeff turned around and adjusted his glasses. "Where, if you would, can I find the pilot known as Pardus?"

"Tell me one good reason why I should tell you, four-eyes!" the ape growled as he dangerously loomed over the smaller form of the boy.

Jeff looked up at him. "Please stop that. It's irritating."

"I'll show you something irritating if you don't get out of here, nerd-kid!" the ruffian growled. "We don't like kids around here!"

Before the big brute could do anything, Jeff pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a small, futuristic gun. The thug seemed surprised, then he broke out in laughter. "Hey, take a look at this! The little boy brought a toy to play with! Hahahahahah... GAH!!"

The ape gasped when all of a sudden, a laser beam came shooting out of the gun, cutting the mohawk on his head in two halves.

"I told you not to irritate me," Jeff said calmly. "It makes my trigger finger twitch. Now, I was asking for the whereabouts of a certain Pardus..."

The humiliated thug gulped and quickly pointed down the corridor. "At... at the end of the corridor, that's the place he shares with his buddy Gecko!"

Jeff looked at him over the edge of his glasses. "I thank you for the assistance." He then continued on his way, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Pardus was lying on his bed when someone knocked at the door. "Come in," he called.

He was very surprised when he saw the small form of Jeff. Unlike the ape, he knew at once who the boy in front of him was. "Whoah, what brings the son of our chief scientist down in the barracks where the poor guys live?" he asked sarcastically.

"I have a job for you, Mr. Pardus," Jeff said politely. "Under order of Commander Andross, my father sent me on a mission to guard a couple of hostages on Sauria. Of course, I need a ship and a pilot to bring me there."

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to guess that you chose me or my buddy Gecko," Pardus said, getting up from his bed. "But why us? We're not the best pilots here... we're not even true members of Andross' army. We work for him, true, but we're no soldiers."

"That is the main reason why I chose you, Mr. Pardus," Jeff explained. "I don't need a soldier who blindly follows any order, as stupid as it may sound. I need a man who thinks before he acts... and I've heard good things about your mercenary group. A shame what happened to your leader, though..."

"Well, yeah, but I'm pretty sure Lupe will show up again," Pardus shrugged. "Okay, I guess it's better than hanging around in here with nothing to do. Andross will pay us, after all. But you better be prepared for a spooky flight... we're crossing Aparoid territory, after all. Only the Andross crest on my Wolfen's wings will protect us from being assimilated. Shall I inform my partner, Gecko, or..."

Jeff adjusted his glasses. "I need only one pilot. No extra protection is needed. You will do."

* * *

Meanwhile, on planet Sauria, one of the few remaining planets not being incorporated into the Aparoid's 'family'...

General Scales, leader of the Sharp Claw army, was sitting on HIS throne in the Walled City and sighed. At last, after being humiliated by the other dinosaurs for such a long time, he was finally the rightful ruler of what the locals call 'Dinosaur Planet'.

Of course, he ruled this planet in the name of someone else... but he would be satisfied with that for now.

The Sharp Claws had never imagined their old leader to regain his old power after he had been betrayed by Andross... and most curiously, it was Andross himself who made sure that Scales would be in command of this planet. Why would the general be willing to work with the same creature that had betrayed him? But they did not question him, they were just too afraid of being assimilated by the spooky Aparoids.

Scales grinned. Those fools would never realize that the man he was working for was Andross only in appearance. The general was one of the few people who knew that it wasn't the original Andross who was now ruling over Venom. Gendo Ikari had made him swear secrecy, but Scales was fine with that. Ikari seemed to be a much more capable leader than Andross ever was.

The only thing that bothered him was that Gendo had to use his new palace as a prison for annoying brats...

"Hey, let me out of here! As soon as my Dad gets free, he's going to kick your butt!"

Scales hissed. He could hear the shouts of the Earth Walker prince even up here. That annoying brat...

"I can't stand this anymore..." he grumbled. He stood up, left his throne room and walked over to the underground prison. After going down the long stairs and past the Red Eye guards, he stood in front of his prisoners.

"What do I have to do to shut you up, you annoying little runt?" he growled. "Your father's ruling days have come to an end, don't you get it? I don't want to kill you, but if you don't stop your constant whining, I'm going to take a muzzle and tie it around your big jabbermouth!"

"My Dad will be on the throne again," the four-legged dinosaur with the big, bony frill growing from his head shouted. "The Star Fox Team will come to save us, just you wait!"

"Star Fox, eh?" Scales grinned. "Let me tell you something, boy... nobody has heard from the Star Fox Team for weeks. They are gone... forever! I won't be surprised if they aren't already part of the Aparoid 'family'. This time, no Fox McCloud will come to save you. And the longer you complain, the longer you will stay in this cell."

"Please, Mr. Scales..." a young, blonde girl in a pink dress said as she walked up next to the EarthWalker prince. "Why can't you let us out? Why do you work with that horrible man, Andross?"

"Are you kidding, girl?" Scales laughed. He raised his fist. "He promised me power, and power I have! No Cloud Runner, Earth Walker, Snow Horn, Light Foot, Thorn Tail or High Top will ever dare to laugh at me and my tribe again... no, we are the ruling force on Sauria now!"

"Thirst for power will always be the path to despair," the girl tried to explain. "You won't find happiness this way."

"Happy? Who wants to be happy?" the general grimaced. "I want to be feared! Do you know what it is like when your enemy trembles in front of your feet, little Paula? When they beg for their miserable lives?" He shook his fist in front of her face. "THAT is power! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"It didn't work the first time, Scales!" Tricky grumbled. "Why should it work this time?"

Scales snickered. "Because... life isn't a bedtime story, kid! This is life... and that means... the BAD guys can win!"

He laughed, turned around and left the imprisoned children behind.

"That guy..." Tricky growled. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna ram him into a tree..."

"Please don't say things like this," Paula sobbed. "I can't stand this violence anymore!"

Tricky looked at the floor sheepishly. "Gee, sorry... I didn't mean to scare ya..."

"It's just so horrible," Paula shouted. "I thought all of this would be over with Giygas' defeat... and now all these horrible things happen."

"Aw, I'm pretty sure that once Fox comes back, he's gonna save us all," Tricky said as he crouched next to the distraught girl and nudged her with his muzzle. "Don't you have a friend who can save you, too?"

"Y-yes... but I have no idea where Ness is and what happened to him," Paula sniffed.

"C'mon, eat something," Tricky said and nodded towards the bowls of stew the guards had left in their cell earlier. "Then you'll feel better."

"Thanks, Tricky!" Paula smiled. She hugged his neck. "You're a sweet guy."

Tricky blushed underneath his scales, while Paula walked over to the food. Before she picked up a bowl, however, she looked over to the back of the cell, where their third cell mate was crouching. "What about you, aren't you hungry?"

She was surprised when the only answer was a mournful cry. She walked over to the other girl and put her arm around her shoulders. "Hey, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" the smaller, blonde girl with the ponytail and the red dress sobbed. "It's just that I... I can't eat! I can't eat anymore. I'm not getting hungry... not getting thirsty... not getting sleepy... what... what am I? What have I become? WHAT HAVE I BECOME?"

Paula hugged the girl, realizing that she was even more distraught than she was. "Ssshhhh, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you. Say, what's your name?"

"R-reika..." the other girl sniffled. She looked down at her dry hands. "See, I can't even cry anymore... what am I?"

"You... are a normal, human girl... aren't you?" Paula asked in surprise.

Reika glared at her. "If I'm a normal girl, how do you explain THIS?" She stretched out her arm and with a sudden motion, opened a hidden hatch, revealing the mechanical components the arm was made of. "Just a normal human? I don't think so..."

"A... a robot?" Paula wondered. "You're a robot? But, I don't understand... why does that upset you so much?"

"I... I'm not SUPPOSED to be a robot," Reika shouted. "I'm a human being... with a Mommy and a Daddy and a big brother... but... that big, floating hand... it just grabbed me and..." She sobbed again, in spite of no tears coming out of her eyes. "It turned me into this... and then... it brought me to this horrible place... where they captured me, and told me that they needed me... but they never told me what that was. And then, they brought me here..."

"It's okay, we're going to find a way out of here," Paula said.

Reika looked at her. "Promise?"

Paula smiled. "Promise!"

Although she did not know how she would fulfil this promise.

* * *

Just when Scales was about to sit down on his throne, one of his Sharp Claw lackeys came running into the room. "S-sir," he hissed. "A ship from Venom has just landed in front of the city... and it looks like its passengers seek an audience.

Scales groaned. What was he supposed to do so that people would finally leave him in peace?

"Let them in," he grumbled and sat down on his throne.

Shortly afterwards, the visitors came in... they were a young, human boy and a humanoid leopard in a pilot's uniform. To the general's surprise, the little boy seemed to be the one in charge.

"Good day, general!" the boy said. "My name is Jeff Andonuts. I am here on behalf of Commander Andross, to guard the prisoners. Oh, and this is Pardus, my pilot."

"Whazzup?" Pardus smirked.

Scales frowned at the lack of respect the pilot was showing. "Why should I need more guards?" he then asked. "Why should a little boy be of more use than my ferocious Redeye allies? Can you rend a man's flesh from his bone within seconds, little boy?"

"I have my methods," Jeff stated. "May I remind you that you owe everything here on Sauria to Commander Andross? If you don't comply, I will report this to him."

Scales grimaced. There wasn't much he could do against the direct order of Gendo, but he wondered if the ape had gone insane if he was now sending children to do a man's job.

"You can stay," he grumbled. "The prisoners are in the dungeon... Corporal, bring this young... gentleman to the prisoners, and do as he tells you."

The nervous Sharp Claw standing next to the throne saluted. "Y-yes, my general!"

"Well, if I'm not needed anymore, I can go back to my ship..." Pardus suggested as they left the throne room.

"Stay for now," Jeff told him. "There's something I need to tell you... in private."

Pardus was surprised, but didn't say anything.

The corporal guided them into the dungeon, and to the cell in which Paula, Tricky and Reika were sitting.

Jeff walked up to the iron bars. "Paula," he said softly.

Paula looked up... and gasped when she saw his face. "Jeff!" she shouted. "Oh god, Jeff, what are you doing here? You... you better not touch him, you monsters!"

Jeff looked at her for a while.

"That a friend of yours?" Tricky asked.

Meanwhile, Reika stared at Pardus.

Jeff turned to the corporal. "Leave us for now... and tell the guards to go as well. I need to talk to the prisoners in private."

The Sharp Claw was surprised, but he had his order to listen to this human boy's commands, so he gave the two towering Redeyes a sign. The t-rex-lookalikes growled and slowly stomped out of the room, followed by the corporal.

"Close the door," Jeff said to Pardus when the dinosaurs had left. Pardus did as he was told.

Paula's heart had skipped a beat when she realized how Jeff was giving the dinosaurs commands. 'Oh no' she thought. 'He couldn't... he couldn't be one of THEM... could he?'

But then Jeff ran back to her cell... and for the first time in many weeks, a smile appeared on his face. "Paula, it's all right... I'm not one of them. My Dad and I just pretended to be affected by the brainwashing machine. I just designed a device to counter the effect..."

"Oh Jeff, you're a genius!" Paula shouted out, crying tears of happiness. "But how could you know how to..."

Jeff smirked. "Pokey is the one who made the brainwashing machine... and Pokey's machines have never been trouble for me. I just wish I had been able to give a protection device to that kid who had been strapped to Pokey's machine in front of me... his name was Claus, I believe..."

"Jeff, we have to get out of here," Paula said.

She gasped when Pardus suddenly pulled a blaster out of his belt and aimed it at Jeff's head. "One wrong move and it will be your last one," he hissed. "Andross will be happy to hear that there are some traitors inside his base..."

Jeff wasn't worried about the gun that was aimed at his head. He smirked. "Let me tell you something, something I know about you: You haven't been 'Pardus' for a long time now, haven't you?"

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Pardus gasped. He nearly dropped his blaster in surprise.

"I know what happened to you," Jeff said and slowly turned around. "Gendo Ikari used the powers of the half-deity Crazy Hand to imprison you and your class mates, isn't that right... Toji Suzuhara?"

Inside the cell, Reika let out a gasp. "Toji?" she whispered. Then she ran up to the iron bars and shouted: "Toji! Oniichan! Is that you?"

"That... that voice..." Pardus muttered and dropped his blaster. He stared at the pony-tailed blonde. "It... it can't be... they told me you died..."

"Oniichan, it's me! Your little sister, Reika! Please, help me, Oniichan, get me out of here and let's go home... please?"

"Reika has fallen victim to the same creature as you, Toji," Jeff explained. "Only did Crazy Hand not mess with her mind... he only put her into the place of a missing individual, so he and Gendo could keep her under lock and key, in case you would decide to become a renegade some day. In that case, they wanted to use her as a hostage, to make sure you do what they tell you to do."

"Th-that's why they did this to her?" Paula whispered in disbelief. "That's why they turned her into a robot?"

"A... a robot?" Pardus shouted. "No... no, what have they done...? What have I done?" He sank down to his knees. "I wanted to save you, Reika," he muttered. "And when Ikari told me you were dead, I... I only wanted revenge..."

"How... do you know all of this?" Pardus asked as he looked back at Jeff.

Jeff smiled. "I was addressed in my dreams... by a creature named Darkrai. He brought me a dream... a dream of the future. A dream of what would happen if Gendo Ikari and the ones he is working for aren't stopped. It wasn't a pleasant dream..."

"Um, I don't really know what's going on..." Tricky intervened. "But if we wanna escape from here, we should do it now... I don't trust those Redeyes, I'm betting they are still around here somewhere..."

"Yes, I think Tricky is right," Paula said. "Jeff... can you bring us away from here?"

Jeff looked at Pardus. "Toji?"

"I... it's not going to be that easy," he said. "I can take in two more people at most... and only if they are as small as your friend and my sister... that dino... I dunno..."

Tricky sighed. "I guess I should stay here, after all... it's my home planet. I'm going to be the king some day..."

"Tricky, no... we can't leave you behind..." Paula protested.

"Hey, that's all right," Tricky smirked. "I know there are a couple of outcast dinosaurs living in the forest... I can hide with them. Don't you worry about me, escape with your friend."

"No one is going to escape from here!"

They all gasped and looked to the door, which had opened. General Scales was standing in front of them, flanked by two of the hungry-looking Redeyes.

"You thought I would just believe a young brat like that?" the general hissed. "You might be able to trick Andross, but not me! And now you're going to be food for my little friends here..."

The Redeyes growled and stepped forward... only to be stopped by several blaster shots that were aimed at their faces.

Jeff and Pardus looked at each other. "Did you...?" they both asked. Then they looked back and saw how Reika's right hand had turned into a blaster weapon.

"Leave my big brother alone, you nasty old lizards!" the robot girl shouted.

"Jeff?" Pardus muttered. "Did Darkrai also tell you what kind of robot my sister was turned into?"

"Yes..." Jeff replied. "Just as you were taking the place of Panther Caroso, she has replaced a young housekeeping robot called Roll... but neither Gendo nor Crazy Hand knew that Roll had been upgraded by her inventor, so that she had the same fighting capabilities as her brother, a battle robot known as 'Mega Man'..."

"My little sister... a battle robot?" Toji wondered.

Paula chuckled. "Reika, you are full of surprises..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yes, I did it. I included a video game franchise that is not Nintendo and has no guest character in Smash Brothers Brawl. So sue me!


	48. Mew's Story

Asuka and Ike ran after Mew, hoping to catch the pink Pokémon before it entered the big ball room with all the guests. Kyoko had excused herself, she had to go to the smith's workshop in the courtyard, since a couple of her screws weren't properly attached.

"This... creature," Ike spoke up as they ran past the kitchen. "Is it harmful?"

"No... but I don't want her to cause any unnecessary panic," the red-haired princess pointed out. "Damn, I can't run in this dress..."

They caught up to Mew just when she was about to enter the ball room. "Wait!" Asuka shouted and stopped her. "Are you going to go in there, just like that?"

"Is there a problem?" Mew wondered.

"Well, nobody has ever seen a being like you before, and it would cause quite a ruckus if you would just disappear with Princess Elincia like that."

"She is right," Ike nodded. "There are quite a few nobles that are still prejudiced even against Laguz... who knows what the appearance of a completely unknown creature may cause? And since most of the enemies we've fought today have been strange creatures as well..."

"I see what you mean..." Mew murmured. "Well then, I will have to approach her in a... not quite as eye-catching form."

Mew closed her eyes and let the changes sweep over her. For her, changing her body was as natural as breathing was to humans.

When she had taken on the appearance of a cute-looking, young woman with long, pink hair, she smiled and asked: "How's this?"

"Um, you might want to do something about your clothes..." Asuka pointed out. "After all, this is a royal ball..."

Mew looked down at her quite simple skirt and shirt. "Oh yes, I see what you mean..." Another change, and she was dressed in a beautiful, pale blue gown. "What do you say?"

Asuka looked her over and raised her thumb with a grin. "Perfect! Now, I think it's best if I introduce you to Elincia..."

"True," Ike nodded. "Since she is the future queen of Crimea, not everyone can talk to her."

"Right, but since I'm the princess of an allied country and Elincia's personal friend... I think there will be no problems."

They entered the huge room, and Asuka's first impulse was to run away. She felt a wave of nausea coming in when she saw all the people, heard the music and all those dressed-up nobles. 'This isn't my world,' she thought. 'I'm not of royalty...'

But then she remembered her mother's words, and a defiant look appeared on her face. If she could deal with Angels and Black Knights, she could also deal with some aristocrats.

She smiled. "Please, come this way." And Mew followed her to the podium, where Elincia and her closest confidants were watching the festivities. Ike stayed behind. He scratched his head and muttered: "Well, I hope she knows what she's doing..."

Quite a few people looked up at Asuka when she walked up the stairs that were leading her to Elincia. She realized that they were paying more attention to her than to the pink-haired beauty that was following her.

A herald noticed her and shouted, as loud as he could: "Princess Asuka from Hyrule!"

Asuka gave the man in the elaborate a glare of death. If there hadn't been a person in the ball room that hadn't looked at Asuka before, they were now doing it. Asuka could even feel their glares in the back of her head.

Raising her head, she tried to ignore the people and kept on walking... not knowing that by doing that, she perfectly played the part of the noble princess that never looked down on the common crowd.

Elincia smiled when Asuka and her companion arrived next to her. The future ruler of Crimea stood up and the personal guards stepped aside to let the princess of Hyrule pass.

"I am glad you could make it, Your Highness!" Elincia said, reminding Asuka that even to each other, nobles addressed themselves by their titles when in front of a crowd.

"Nothing would stop me, Your Majesty," Asuka replied, hoping that she would not begin to stutter. "It is an honor to be invited to your festivities."

'I hope I did that right,' Asuka inwardly thought.

Elincia nodded, and the two princesses sat down next to each other. The people kept on celebrating, and the musicians kept on playing.

"Who is your friend?" Elincia asked, looking at Mew.

"Your Majesty..." Asuka began.

Elincia giggled. "No one is paying attention to us anymore, Asuka. Please, feel free to talk as you wish. And please, call me Elincia!"

The advisors standing around them frowned, but Asuka sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Elincia... you know, I haven't held many of these festivals before in my kingdom, and I must say, I was pretty nervous, standing in front of all these people."

"I could see it," Elincia smirked. "Especially when you looked at my herald as if you wanted to kill him."

Asuka blushed. "Uh, yes, sorry about that... well, I'd like you to meet my..."

"I am Mew," the pink-haired girl said. "A friend of Asuka's. An honor to meet you, Your Majesty!"

"Oh, likewise!" Elincia smiled. "Any friend of Asuka's is my friend. Are you from Hyrule, too?"

"Not quite..." Mew said.

"Elincia... Mew came because she has important things to tell you," Asuka said. "She asked me if she could meet you, since it is really urgent."

"Yes, and I have to tell you in private," Mew added, looking at the personal guards and advisors standing around her.

"My princess..." Lucia said. She was one of Elincia's closest retainers... and friends. "I don't know about this..."

"Lucia, please," Elincia said. "Princess Asuka is a close ally and my friend. She defeated the Black Knight... would you think she would bring a spy into my presence?"

Lucia looked embarrassed and bowed her head in front of Asuka. "No... no, of course not! Forgive me, Your Highness..."

Asuka couldn't help but grin. All the awkwardness aside, she could get used to being a princess.

"It's okay... but is it okay with you, Elincia?"

The princess looked down at the crowd. "I guess I can leave my guests for a short while... will you come with us, Asuka?"

Asuka gave Mew a questioning look.

"I think it's best if I talk with only Princess Elincia for now, Asuka," Mew said. "We can still tell you what we talked about later."

"Fine with me," Asuka shrugged. Then she grinned. "I can warm your seat for you."

Elincia giggled. "I'd like that. Well then, shall we going... Lady Mew?"

The Pokémon in human disguise nodded, and the two ladies left, leaving Asuka with Elincia's entourage. Grinning, the red-haired princess sat down on Elincia's chair... then she frowned, pulled a small stool closer, put her legs on it and leaned back in the chair of Crimea's princess. The personal guardians sweatdropped at that display of boldness.

"I really could get used to that..." Asuka sighed. She then turned to face one of the servants. "Say, could you get me some fries? I'm starved..."

The servant blinked. "Some... what?"

* * *

Elincia lead Mew into one of the back rooms. She closed the door behind them.

"Maybe you should lock it," Mew suggested.

Elincia frowned, but did not protest. She turned around the key and turned around to face Mew. "Well, I trust Asuka enough that I don't believe you to be harmful. But you are obviously not a noble... your posture and behavior suggests it. So... who are you, and where are you from?"

Mew chuckled in embarrassment. "Looks like my disguise wasn't as fool-proof as I thought, huh? Well then, princess, I see no reason to hide my true form from you any longer... please forgive me, since I had no other means of contacting you. And now, please do not be alarmed..."

Elincia stepped back in surprise when the young woman in the dress turned into a small, floating creature with pink fur and a long tail. "Who... what are you?"

Mew smiled. "As I told you, my name is Mew... and I am one of the Legendary Pokémon. I am also Asuka's guardian of destiny... again, I apologize for having posed as a human, but you realize that my true form would have caused quite the ruckus in your ball room."

"Yes, I can see why..." Elincia murmured. She took a clean tissue and wiped her brows. "Dear gods, what happened to our dear kingdom? No offense, but recently, more strange creature appear here than I can keep count of... and my people are already distrustful enough against the Laguz."

"I see what you mean and I am not offended... but I must insist, please listen to me. I have something to tell you... and I think it will explain the reason for why those other creatures appeared here, and why you were kidnapped. I... need a representative of this world, a high leader who has to know about what is going on."

"But there are enough other leaders... why did you choose me?" Elincia wondered. "You seem to be much closer to Asuka, anyways..."

"Didn't you wonder why Asuka changed like she did?" Mew asked. "Her role in this story is much more difficult than you might think. And the leaders of other countries? Daein doesn't have a functioning government right now, it is under control by Begnion forces after your army defeated Ashnard. Begnion's Apostle is a good-willing and wise person... but many of the aristocrats surrounding her are too mistrustful and scheming. The Laguz leaders are as mistrustful of the humans as the humans are of them, and many of them are too proud to see their own faults. You and Ike are among the few Beorcs that have faith for all races. And that makes you the ideal queen of Crimea."

"I... I'm trying to do my best," Elincia blushed. "And if you have chosen me, I will do as you say and listen to your story."

"Well then, I guess we should begin... but not here. If you don't mind, I will take you along for a while. The others won't even notice that we are gone. Would you mind if I changed you into a form more suitable for travel?"

"Ch-change...?" Elincia muttered. "If... if it that is necessary, I guess, but..."

Mew smiled. "Excellent! Now, hold still, this might tickle a bit..."

"Wait!" Elincia gasped. "What exactly do you mean by..."

But Mew had already closed her eyes. In a flash, the walls of her castle disappeared all around her... and Elincia suddenly found herself floating, in front of Mew... and she was as big as the Legendary Pokémon herself.

She looked down at herself and yelped. "What... what did you do to me?"

"I thought I'd change you into a form more suitable for space travel," Mew explained. "And since my own species can survive in space..."

Elincia was now the spitting image of Mew... only that her fur was green instead of pink. And when she looked around, she let out another scream.

They were floating in outer space. Literally.

"What... what is this place?" the transformed princess gasped. She looked at Mew in awe. "Are you... are you a god? Is this heaven?"

"Oh no, I'm not a god," Mew giggled. "I just descend from one... but be not alarmed, you are perfectly safe. Feel free to move around.

Elincia slowly waved her tail around, amazed at the feeling of her new muscles. She now realized that they hadn't talked with words, but instead, with their minds. "Telepaths...?" she wondered. "Your race is telepathic?"

"That is true," Mew nodded. "But I am afraid we don't have much time, so if you would follow me..." She flew ahead, and Elincia found out how easy it was to fly after her.

She looked down. "That huge, round, blue thing beneath us... what is that?"

Mew smirked. "Why, that is your homeworld, princess... the planet you live on."

"It... is is so huge..." Elincia whispered. She looked up. "And all those other spheres... are they...?"

"Planets, planetoids, comets, moons and stars... space is filled with different worlds, Your Majesty! And many of them are inhabited, just like your world is. And many races have already discovered the possibility of space travel..."

"You mean... like we are doing?" Elincia wondered.

"No, but instead, in big ships made of metal."

"Ships that fly... such as the one of Sir Meta-Knight?" Elincia wondered.

"You could say that," Mew nodded. "Well, here we are... our destination. Please land, princess..."

And Mew and Elincia landed in front of a huge fountain that was standing on top of a floating, colorful platform. Sprays of glittering water were arching high above the fountain, and the waters were flowing over the platform's edges, onto the star-shaped world down below.

"That world is known as Pop Star," Mew explained. "And this is the Fountain of Dreams... a place created by the gods."

Elincia looked up at the sparkling object that was on top of the fountain. "And what is that?"

"That is the Star Rod, artifact of destiny, a tool used to make wishes and dreams come true. Princess Elincia... we are here because in the Fountain of Dreams, we can see the dreams of all people... and Legendary Pokémon such as I can use it to see the past... and the future. That is, several futures, since the future is not fixed."

Elincia stared into the swirling colors of the fountain. "What do you want to show me?" she asked, half afraid of what she was going to see, but also half curious.

"To understand my story, I will start at the beginning..." Mew said, hovering next to the fountain. "At the beginning... when this universe was created."

She made a sweeping gesture with her paw, and an image formed in the waters of the fountain. Elincia saw three figures... a beautiful woman with hair as green as hers, a majestic, four-legged animal and a dark figure that was wearing a hood.

"At the beginning, there were the three high gods," Mew explained. "Palutena, Goddess of Light... Medusa, Goddess of Darkness... and Arceus, God of Balance. Those three gods were tasked by the Maker himself with the creation of this universe. They began with creating children out of themselves."

The image changed. Elincia now saw two dragon-like entities, one of them white as a pearl, and the other one black as the night.

"Arceus made his children Palkia and Dialga. He made them genderless, so they would not be distracted in their duties. Palkia created Space and Dialga created Time."

The image changed. Palkia and Dialga vanished, and two bizarre, only roughly human-shaped creatures appeared.

"Palutena had two children as well, a son and a daughter. Both of them are the forefathers of two of the most promising races in existence: Adam created the Angels. Lilith... created the humans."

The image changed. Elincia now saw a big, glowing entity that looked like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Medusa only had one child... and as everyone expected, it was as powerful as two deities combined. She named it... Solaris. But Solaris never knew that it had a parent..."

Mew made another gesture, and Elincia could see many other, colorful creatures and human-like figures... but she could guess that none of them were mortal.

"Many other gods emerged from them. The Legendary Pokémon became the patrons of the Pokémon World, while the three sisters Din, Nayru and Farore became the patron deities of your homeworld... Many deities left the worlds after having formed them, and thus they are forgotten on those worlds. Many deities left items of power on the worlds they created, artifacts of destiny that held a small amount of their power. The Triforce is one of the best examples. In worlds where no such gifts, the powers of destiny emerged in some other form, mostly in objects that the humans created themselves and that would have an impact on history and destiny. On a world that is parallel to the world Asuka comes from - and therefore is almost identical in its looks - a huge war machine was built. Since there was no trace of magic left in that world, the machine itself became an artifact of destiny."

The image changed. Elincia saw flashes of countless worlds, countless living beings on the, intelligent and wild, living and undead, natural and artificial, good and evil.

"As the races prospered, Good and Evil began to manifest themselves in Palutena and Medusa. Palutena's sister became egoistic and power-hungry... she wanted to rule all of the universe as the sole Queen Goddess. Palutena and her Angels, lead by their father Adam, fought Medusa and the demons she spawned. Since Solaris had become lost along the stars, nobody knew what happened to him...

In the end, Adam and his most beloved children entered Medusa's Underworld to fight her. But they only managed to weaken her before Medusa banished them and cursed them with deformed, monstrous appearances. She did the same with Lilith when she came to save her brother...

But because Medusa was weakened, Palutena was able to beat her. She sent one single Angel to finish her off: Adam's youngest son, and the general of her heavenly army, a boy called Pit.

From that day on, Medusa wasn't able to leave the Underworld. She and her demons were sealed, for all eternity... or at least that was what Palutena hoped.

Arceus had not interfered into the battle between the sisters, since he was the embodiment of neutrality... but he felt guilty when he saw what happened to Lilith, Adam and the other Angels. Thus, he suggested to form the Council of Gods, so that such a mistake would never happen again. Strict laws were made, and every god had to follow them.

Years turned into decades, decades turned into centuries and centuries turned into millennia... every world had its own history and its own tales of heroes and grand evils... kingdoms rose and fell, planets were created... or destroyed. New races came into existence, others perished.

Still, there was something that Adam and his disfigured children were not allowed to have: Their own world. Transmuted and scarred by their curse, they were being cast out of Skyworld. Homeless, they searched the stars for a new home world...

Through his sister Lilith, Adam found a new world: A world that was inhabited by her own race: The humans! This version of the planet called 'Earth' was already far advanced in technology, but still they were not prepared for Adam's first appearance. Adam wanted to claim this planet as his own, for a home for his own children... but a disastrous catastrophe destroyed Adam and caused what the humans of that planet called 'Second Impact'.

The Angels were enraged at the humans and wanted revenge. They continuously attacked the human government that had caused Adam's death, thus beginning the war between the humans and the Angels. In the end, all of humanity on that planet was doomed because of the insane plan of one, misguided individual...

That is, it would have happened like this, if not for Master Hand's interference.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand are creations of Palutena and Medusa, back from when they still worked together. Master Hand was the patron of Champions and heroes, while Crazy Hand was an insane force of destruction. Master Hand wanted to save a couple of humans from that planet, children of destiny... it was only because of his plan that we noticed the disappearance of Champions from other worlds.

We now know that it was thanks to Crazy Hand that these Champions disappeared. Crazy Hand has joined with an organization of evil masterminds, powerful, dark beings that plan everything from places they cannot leave. We know that one of them is none other than Medusa. While weakened, she still controls many evil people from within her Underworld. Together with two other, powerful evils, she formed the 'Subspace Council'. They plan to throw the universe off balance, so that evil shall reign and their prisons will be weakened. For that purpose, they removed the Champions of Destiny from their rightful spot.

One of these Champions was Zelda, the rightful ruler of Hyrule..."

Elincia gasped. "But Asuka..."

"Asuka..." Mew continued in a sad voice. "Is one of the surviving humans from the world Adam's children wanted to conquer. To ensure her survival, and that of others, Master Hand placed them in the roles of the missing Champions. No one could tell the difference, since in the beginning, they looked completely like the heroes they were meant to replace. That is how Asuka became the princess of Hyrule...

Realizing what Master Hand had done, Crazy Hand did the same and hired humans from the dying Earth to fill in the places of villains that have long died. Brainwashing them, they now do everything in their power to serve the Subspace Council. But that was not all: They seek to collect as many of the Artifacts of Destiny as they can, to construct an all-powerful weapon, a weapon powerful enough to make even the gods surrender. The Black Knight who kidnapped you was one of these replacements... it was not the same man you met on Ashnard's side... and the creatures that were allied with him are inhabitants of other worlds, brought there by the Subspace Council.

Recently, the gods did not know about this. Only a handful of spirits and lesser deities that had helped Master Hand knew. I am one of them... I am the guardian of Asuka. I was against the plan at first, but I agreed to save my protege.

There are two main reasons why we did not warn the high gods," Mew said. "One, Arceus is a stubborn deity and will do anything in his power do enforce the laws he created. He also won't believe that one of his children will ever be able to do something evil. Well, he's right in most cases...

Which brings me to reason two: We have a traitor in the Council of Gods. Only thanks to him were the troops of the Subspace Council able to ambush the replacement heroes in a small, secluded realm called 'Battlefield'. They were almost overwhelmed... when suddenly, Angel General Pit appeared. Being the guardian of Shinji Ikari, one of Asuka's friends, he came to protect his human charge. That was what Medusa had been waiting for...

You know, on the Battlefield, deities and mortals are alike. They may differ in size and powers, but when struck unprepared, they can all die the same death. Pit wasn't prepared for the attack from behind, and he died a sad death on the Battlefield.

Palkia, who had been tricked to bring the replacement heroes here, to lure Pit in the open, had been attacked by a techno-organic life form known as the 'Aparoids'. Since he is a deity, they were only partly successful in changing his body. Enraged by the sacrilege, he banned all the replacement heroes, forcing them to two different planets. One half was transported to a planet known as the Mushroom World. The other half, including Asuka and her new friend Link, were brought to Tellius. Palkia decided to leave them there until their fate was decided by the council. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were imprisoned and brought before court.

That is, until one of the Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza, disappeared. This was the first sign for Arceus that something was wrong. He ordered his children and the lesser gods to search on all worlds for the missing dragon god.

The only flaw in that plan: The traitor is none other than his own child, Dialga, Pokémon of Time!

Thanks to him, the Subspace Council was able to freely operate on different time plains, and not even Celebi, Dialga's personal helper, was able to figure out what caused the changes in time.

Sadly, Arceus will never believe that his own child betrayed him... unless we can prove it to him. Palutena knows by now of the horrible things that are happening, and she works together with the guardians of the Children of Destiny. She blames herself for Pit's death and that she can do nothing to free Master Hand. Still, there is one hope: If we can present a witness in front of Palutena, we might just have enough proof that Dialga is a traitor. Palkia will cancel his ban, and all the heroes - old and new - will be able to work together against the Subspace Council, BEFORE they manage to gather enough Artifacts of Destiny. But it would have to be a mortal from a world that was already under attack by the Subspace Council, with enough survivors left to tell about it... and it would have to be a person of influence, AND someone a deity could trust enough to believe her."

Elincia stared at Mew with wide eyes. "You don't mean..."

Mew nodded. "Yes. Princess Elincia, I hereby invite you to come in front of Palutena, Goddess of Light, to tell her about the happenings on your homeworld... the return of the Black Knight, your kidnapping, the battle... everything!"


	49. Magical Battle, Magical Marker

"Just-a give it up, Wario!" a certain, red-capped plumber shouted as he and his allies were facing his yellow-capped, greedy counterpart.

Wario grimaced. "Never!" he growled, but he didn't look so confident when faced with two pairs of fists, two blaster pistols and two creatures with an appetite that would make even him retch.

Yui aimed her arm cannon at him. "Just face it: With all your bodyguards gone, and faced with multiple opponents, your chances are lower than zero."

'I should have made a run for it when I had the chance...' Wario thought to himself. 'Together with all the income the factory made...'

That's when the gate leading to the second factory hall got smashed in by a giant fist, and a metal colossus stepped into the room.

"GALLEOM... SMASH!" the creature roared and pounded its metal breastplate.

Luigi looked like he was ready to wet his overalls. "Wh-wh-what in the name of all canneloni is THAT?" he screamed.

"Looks like trouble," Fox grimaced. "And big one at that."

"We have faced bigger troubles than this, commander," Rei said with the hint of a smile on her furry face. "Remember the giant Aparoid on Katina?"

"True, but we don't exactly have a Landmaster at our disposal, or do you have one in your pocket?"

"Size doesn't matter," Mario remarked, remembering his own battles against giant opponents. "Still, you guys-a have more firepower..."

Yui understood. "Just leave it to us. You take care of your old friend."

Mario nodded and turned towards Wario with raised fists. "You heard-a the lady, Wario... time to face the Mario Brothers!"

Wario laughed. "Oh, do you really think that scared weenie of a brother has enough guts to face me?"

That remark somehow made Luigi angry. "I... I'll show you that I can be as brave as my brother!"

"You go and tell him, bro!"

"Face it, all you can do is fix pipes and clean up dust with your little vacuum cleaner, Weegee!" Wario laughed.

Luigi angrily frowned and pointed his finger at the big brute. "That's MISTER Luigi to you!"

Meanwhile, Fox and Krystal had opened fire on the metal beast. Galleom shielded his face with his arms and grumbled: "Galleom angry... Galleom hurt!"

"Look out!" Yui gasped as the towering titan slammed his fist down on the ground, creating a shockwave that smacked both her daughter and Fox backwards.

Yui's eyes narrowed behind her visor. "Okay... NO ONE hurts my children!" She took aim and fired several, precisely aimed missiles at the cyborg monster.

R.O.B. was analyzing the creature. "Unknown, biological organism, merged with mechanical components," he said. "Unknown technology detected. Size suggests big strength and endurance. Multiple explosives present. Ape-like Behavior suggests a primitive intelligence. Warning: Threat Level high!"

"Thanks, we already knew that..." Fox grumbled as he recovered from Galleom's attack. "Are... are you okay, Rei?"

"I... am fine, Commander," Rei muttered.

"Good. Listen, if that thing is partly biological, you should be able to read its mind. Try to find out a weakness, I'll go and help your mother."

"But... but I don't know if I can..."

"Don't worry," Fox smirked. "I've watched you the last few times you used your new powers, and I'm sure you can use them just as well as Krystal." He then remembered a sentence a very wise man had once told him: "Never give up! Trust your instincts!"

And then he leapt into battle.

"My... instincts?" Rei murmured.

She wondered if she, as a being created in a lab tank, did even have such a thing as instincts...

Yui gasped when Galleom fired several missile of his own at her. But before they hit her, a shimmering force field appeared, reflecting the explosives back at her opponent.

"I've got you covered, Mrs. Ikari, don't you worry!" Fox smirked as he held up his reflector device.

The second Galleom had entered the room, Shinji wanted to help his friends and family, but then Yoshi nudged him and gestured into the other room, where the monstrosity had come from.

It was a room filled with Assist Trophies... and in the middle, he could see a small girl with black hair and cold eyes.

"I've got it, Yoshi..." he murmured. "Let's see if we can surprise her..."

The green dinosaur nodded. "Yoshi..."

They tiptoed into the other hall, as slowly and quietly as they could.

Ashley watched the battle between Galleom and the so-called 'heroes' with satisfaction. If the test subject defeated them, the experiment was a success. If not, well, she could always deal with them herself.

That's when she sensed something... something sneaking up on her.

She smirked. "It's no use hiding from me, kiddos... I've already seen you."

Shinji was surprised, but he didn't let his guard down. "What are you calling me a kid for? You are much younger than I am."

"Physical age means nothing when you side with the powers from hell..." the witch whispered and slowly turned around to face them.

A little devil jumped up next to her. "She means me!" he grinned.

"Shut up, Red!"

"Sorry, Mistress..."

Ashley glared at Shinji. "You're one of those stand-ins aren't you? Well, too bad for you that I'm no fake... and neither are my powers! RED!"

The devil spun around and turned into a wand that Ashley grabbed and aimed at Shinji and Yoshi.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi shouted and hurled a green-spotted egg at her.

Ashley glared. One flash of her eyes, and she was surrounded with a magical shield that made the egg bounce off harmlessly. "So, you want to be the one who dies first?" she asked in her cold voice and fired a bolt of lightning at the dinosaur.

Yoshi yelped in pain when the attack shocked him. He fell down to the floor and stopped moving.

Shinji gasped. "That... you evil witch! How could you do that to him?"

"Everyone who crosses my path will suffer that fate..." Ashley whispered. "As will you, if you don't surrender..."

"I will not!" Shinji said. "I've fought Angels, I've fought Dark Matter, and I can fight you, too!"

The young witch huffed. "In that case... DIE!!" And she fired a ball of magical energy at the pink puffball.

Her eyes widened in surprise, however, when she saw how Shinji opened his mouth wider than possible and swallowed her magic whole.

"No... no way..." she gasped. "No human being can do that to my magic..."

Shinji swallowed, and a magician's hat appeared on his hand, while in his stubby hand, a wand appeared, looking similar to Ashley's... only that this one had a blue sphere on its tip instead of a red one.

"Thanks to your little Subspace friends, I am hardly a human being anymore," Shinji said.

Ashley grumbled. "Of course... stupid me... I completely forgot Kirby's natural abilities. Well, whatever, it is still a copy of my own powers... as you are nothing but a copy of Kirby... which means I am still superior!"

And she fired another lightning bolt at her enemy.

"YA!!" Shinji shouted as he waved around his wand and fired a lightning bolt of his own. Both magical attacks hit each other in the middle between both magic-users, and each one now tried to push the other back.

"You have no chance against a true witch!" Ashley shouted.

"You should know better..." Shinji said. "My powers are the same as Kirby... and Meta-Knight told me... when he copies an ability, it has the EXACT same power as the original."

"No! That can't be! I AM SUPERIOR!" Ashley yelled and focussed her powers.

Shinji winced when his attack was pushed back by Ashley's force. 'She... she is too strong...' he mentally winced.

'Have faith, Shinji...' a calm voice spoke up in his mind. 'You can do it! I believe in you, as did Pit...'

'That voice...' Shinji gasped. 'I've heard it before... in my dreams...'

'Your guardians are always with you, Shinji,' Navi told him, even though she was in another, far away part of the galaxy. 'Even from down below in the Underworld, Pit has never stopped praying for you... and neither will I. Just fight, Shinji! Think of your friends! Your family!'

And Shinji thought of them. He thought of Rei, who had always been aloof at school and on the job, but now has turned into his sister. He thought of Asuka, who had always treated him like a jerk, but who he, for some reason, missed as much as he had missed his mother. He thought of his mother, long believed to be dead, now miraculously back in his life. He thought of Misato, who had acted as his guardian in his mother's absence, of his friends from school, Toji, Kensuke and Hikari... He thought of his mentor Meta-Knight and his friend Lucas whose past was maybe even worse than his own, and of Ribbon, whose planet he helped to save from darkness... and he even thought of his father.'

* * *

Gendo looked up from his work. Did someone just call his name? It sounded almost like...

"Shinji?" he asked.

* * *

"No!" Shinji said. "I won't give up! I WON'T GIVE UP!!" And with a yell, he pushed Ashley's magic back with his own.

Ashley gasped. "Im... impossible!" she shouted. "You are just a copy... you shouldn't be able to... AAAAHHH!"

She cried out when Shinji's magic bolt knocked her wand out of her hand. Red turned back to normal as he flew across the room. He then hit the ceiling with his head and fell down to the floor with a groan. "Mistress, I'm gonna take a nap..." he mumbled.

Shinji lowered his wand. "Time for you to surrender!" he said. "Without your wand, you are not that powerful, aren't you?"

Ashley seethed. She could still curse him with her doll... but wait... she had a better idea.

"So, you think you can do as well as the real Kirby?" she grumbled. "Well then, time for you to meet some more real people!"

She ran over to a shelf of Assist Trophies and picked several one of them up, holding them high up into the air. "Come out and fight for me, my slaves!" she shouted.

* * *

While her mother, R.O.B. and Fox were dodging Galleom's attack and continued to fire at the cyborg, Rei tried tapping into his mind.

'I can do this,' she thought. 'I have done it before, it can't be more difficult than piloting an Eva... or an Arwing.'

When she felt the connection to Galleom's mind, she was taken aback. 'That... I have felt that before...' she thought. 'But at the same time, it's completely different. But the similarities are there...'

She thought back to the first time when some creatures tried contacting her mentally and the pain she had felt shortly afterwards. Back then, the hive mind had been emotionless, and only aimed for efficiency. But the feelings in that creature... were different. It wanted something else... it wanted to be part of a... family?

She opened her eyes. "Fox!" she shouted.

Fox grimaced. "Little... busy..." he grumbled.

"Fox, that creature is an Aparoid! No doubt about it!"

Fox's eyes widened. "Of course..." he muttered. "I was so blind... why didn't I recognize those machine parts in the first place?"

"You know how to beat this thing?" Yui asked as they ducked underneath yet another volley of missiles.

"Well, yes... just fire everything you have at him."

Yui rolled her eyes.

In that moment, she let her guard down. Galleom had decided to use a different tactic and picked up an iron barrel that was standing close to the wall. "Galleom... THROW!" he shouted.

Yui grunted when the heavy barrel hit her. She didn't know what was in there, but it was heavy. So heavy that it was now pinning her to the ground.

Galleom raised his fist. "And now... Galleom SMASH!"

"MOTHER!" Rei screamed.

Fox gasped. The huge, metal fist had stopped inches before hitting its goal. It had stopped in front of the blue-haired vixen girl that had placed herself in front of her fallen mother.

Galleom stared down at the girl in front of him. Deep within his primitive mind, he found something that corresponded with his Aparoid programming.

He lowered his fist. "Little sister?"

Rei blinked. She had acted purely out of instinct, and just before Galleom had stopped his fist, she was 100 sure that she would die.

And now, she was taken aback by what the metal giant had called her. "What... did you just say?"

Galleom pointed at her. "You... are sister." He pointed back to the hall he had come out of. "She... not Big Sister. She lie." His eyes narrowed. "Galleom angry..." But then, his gaze softened. "But Galleom confused... you no machine... how you sister?" The giant groaned and clutched his massive head. "Galleom sooo confused... it hurt... little sister... make the pain stop!"

Rei was confused herself, and she didn't know what to do. She had been scared for her mother's life, but now... she felt sorry for the poor creature that was writhing in front of her.

"I... I am sorry..." she said.

"Galleom... Galleom confused..." he shouted. "Galleom no want hurt sister... but Galleom doesn't know... GALLEOM NO LIKE THINKING!"

He roared and flailed around with his massive arms. One of his fists hit the factory wall and created a huge, gaping hole through which they could see outside. With one, huge leap, the mechanical monster was outside, where he landed on one of Cookie Mountain's cliffs, which was, unfortunately, unstable. It crumbled underneath his massive weight... and the metal behemoth fell down, into the abyss...

Rei climbed through the hole in the wall and ran to the edge of the cliff. She stared over the edge... and saw the spot where Galleom had plunged into the deep waters of Soda Sea.

* * *

Shinji could only watch when the two Assist Trophies shattered, revealing two young men. The smaller one wore armor and a yellow scarf, while the other one wore carried a strange weapon that looked like a cross between a futuristic sword and a gun.

Ashley smiled. "Isaac, psynergy adept... and Saki Amamiya... attack my enemy!"

"Yes, mistress!" the two warriors replied, being forced to obey her because she was the one who summoned them.

Shinji gulped when the guy Ashley had called Saki dashed and slashed at him, knocking his wand out of his hand. In a flash, it disappeared, and he was regular Shinji again.

Saki then fired his gun, and Shinji frantically flapped his tiny arms while inflating his body, hovering out of reach. But then, the boy called Isaac made a gesture with his hands, and a huge hand made suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Shinji and holding him in place. As Shinji struggled against the hand's mighty grip, he was reminded of Master Hand.

"Nicely done, Isaac!" Ashley grinned. "Saki, finish him off!"

The young warrior leapt up into the air and turned his weapon around to strike Shinji... only to be hit on the head by something soft, pink and round.

Saki was knocked down by the impact and his head was pressed to the floor by the creature that sat on top and happily looked up to Shinji. For him, it was almost like looking into a mirror.

But only almost.

"Jigglypuff!"

Shinji blinked. "Huh? Who are you?"

Jigglypuff smiled. 'I am glad you received my letter...'

Shinji boggled. Did he just hear those words?

"What is this interference?" Ashley yelled. "Isaac, finish him off already!"

But before the controlled psynergy adept could do anything, Jigglypuff unscrewed the top of her marker, pointed it at Shinji... and Shinji only had time to gasp when his whole body got completely covered in LCL.

And that's when he heard other voices.

'Lilith kept her promise.'

'Yes, she saved us from being used as that man's tool, and she released us.'

'Now it's our turn to keep our promise.'

'Former human Shinji Ikari... we have been at odds, but that was in the past. Our father's sister is right when she says that our two races are cousins.'

'We must work together to go against those that threaten both of our existences.'

"Who... who are you?" Shinji murmured.

'I am Sachiel.'

'I am Shamshel.'

'I am Ramiel.'

'I am Gaghiel.'

'I am Isfarel.'

'I am Sandalphon.'

'I am Matariel.'

'I am Sahaquiel.'

'I am Iruel.'

'I am Leliel.'

'I am Bardiel.'

'I am Zeruel.'

'I am Arael.'

'I am Armisael.'

What he heard next, made his heart freeze.

'We are the Angels. We have been opponents, but it is time for that to change. Your father has imprisoned us, but our aunt knows you are not like him. We humbly offer our services to you and sacrifice our former identities to become something new, servants that will always be at your side.'

'Do you accept our services?'

It took Shinji some time to answer. He wondered why Isaac didn't use that time to make his magical hand squash him, or why Ashley didn't move at all.

'I... accept.'

And then, several things happened at once. Time suddenly began to flow freely again, Jigglypuff disappeared, and Saki jumped back to his feet. Shinji could feel how Isaac's hand began to tighten its grasp around his body, and Ashley yelled: "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

At this point, he felt the fourteen presences inside his body, and he remembered the Angels' words: He could always call on their help.

Also, his body's instincts felt something... the presence of fourteen familiar abilities.

Shinji then tried compressing his body as much as he could... until he shot out of the magical hand's grasp like a cork out of a wine bottle.

Landing high on top of an empty shelf, he gestured at the ground in front of him and shouted: "I call for the power of Fighter. I call for... Sachiel!"

And then, a light came out of his body. When it touched the floor, it turned into a small figure that had scrubby hair and wore a bandana around its head..

"Sachiel I once was, Knuckle Joe I now am," the small creature said in a high voice. "As one of your fourteen helpers, I am here to serve, Shinji!"


	50. The intervention of Chaos

When Princess Elincia walked back into the ball room, her friends and protectors noticed how pensive she looked.

"My princess... what troubles you?" Lucia wondered.

"Bad news?" Asuka asked as she stood up to let Elincia sit back on her chair.

Elincia looked up at her red-haired princess friend with a very, very thoughtful expression.

"I... can't talk about it," she sighed. "I... have much to think about."

"My princess... that pink-haired woman... did she threaten you?" Lucia's brother asked.

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Geoffrey," Elincia mumbled. "Miss Mew was the most hospitable... um, woman you could imagine. Now please, I need to think..."

Geoffrey and Lucia looked at each other. "Hospitable?" Geoffrey whispered. "In her own castle?"

Lucia just shrugged.

Asuka stayed silent. She could guess that something important had gone on between Elincia and Mew. She hoped that Mew would inform her some time later as well, after all, she was her guardian. But if Elincia had a reason to stay silent for now, she wouldn't press her.

As for Elincia, she couldn't keep Mew's last words out of her mind: "I will give you some time to decide. It doesn't happen every day that you are being invited to step in front of one of the two main gods, so I can understand the pressure that must be on your mind. I will return tomorrow and accept your answer."

Elincia wondered what one of the two makers of the universe would be like. She absent-mindedly rubbed her tailbone through her dress. Asuka noticed the motion and asked: "Elincia... are you hurt?"

"Huh?, Oh, I'm fine, Asuka, thanks for asking. Mew just accidentally stepped on my tail before she left..."

Again, Geoffrey and Lucia stared at each other.

"Her... tail?" Lucia whispered.

* * *

Mew was back at the Fountain of Dreams, holding onto a certain, round object. "Well, that was all I could do," she sighed. "I just hope we made the right decision and she will decide to help us..."

She twirled the artifact around in her little paws. "Now what do I do with the Screw Attack..."

"Having trouble?" a friendly voice asked.

Mew looked up and saw Tikal. The echidna girl was in her spirit form and was in front of her as a ball of light. Next to her, the god Chaos was floating, his watery face a mask that was devoid of any emotion.

Mew smiled. "Oh, hey, Tikal! Greetings, Chaos! What brings you here?"

"Well, since the trial against the hands is delayed, there is not much for us to do... so we decided to look around, to see if there are people that would seek our aid..."

Mew looked down at the Screw Attack and thought about what the echidna girl had said. "Well, actually... there is something..."

Tikal exchanged a quick glance. "And that would be?"

"You... have never chosen either side, haven't you, Chaos?" Mew asked, addressing the water god directly. "You have caused much destruction, but also helped people in need... thus, Arceus was very hesitant to allow you into our pantheon, isn't that true?"

Chaos just glared at her. Tikal raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying something?"

"No, I just mean, you have no reason to serve either side, am I right? You were Crazy Hand's advocate, because no one else wanted the job. And Arceus also never gave you a chance to prove that you are on our side, didn't he? Well, I will give you such a chance."

Again, Chaos and Tikal exchanged a quick glance. "We would be interested to hear your suggestion," Tikal then spoke up.

Mew showed them the artifact she was holding. "See this? This is the Screw Attack, a powerful item that must not fall into the hands of evil. I can't come up with a place to hide it, since I believe we have a spy among our ranks... and that is also the reason why I can't go to Arceus with this. When the matter is resolved, he will realize what you have done to our cause and accept you as a full-fledged member of the council."

"That is a tempting offer..." Tikal said. "But is there a reason for you to believe that we are not like Arceus believes us to be?"

"I have faith in you," Mew smiled. "I saw what happened in Station Square... a huge mess, but Chaos regained his senses and continued to protect his Chao. Now you can prove that you are just that: A protector!"

Chaos stared down at the Screw Attack. He then looked at Tikal and nodded.

Tikal smiled. "Chaos is glad that you feel this way and agrees with your plan. He says he might just know where to hide this artifact."

"Thank you," Mew sighed. "You have no idea how much you've helped me... this little thing doesn't look like much, but it is the most destructive technology the Chozo ever invented... you can imagine what it would do in the wrong hands."

"We will keep it safe and sound," Tikal promised. "No evil will ever lay hand on it."

Mew gave the Chozo artifact to Tikal and shook her hand. "Thanks again! I have some important business to attend to, but I will return later, so you can tell me where you have hidden it..."

"See you later!" Tikal waved as the little Pokémon floated off.

When Mew was gone, she turned around to face Chaos, a bemused expression on her face. "You never did anything for either side without a good reason. What is on your mind?"

If Chaos had facial muscles, he would have smirked right now. Instead, he just told Tikal with his thoughts what he had in mind.

Tikal raised an eyebrow. "You know that Mew is going to kill you when she finds out what you're doing, right?"

Chaos wriggled his tentacle-like arm in a bemused manner.

"No, I won't protect you from her. She has every right to. Still, I can't really leave you alone with this... Well, how do you want to do this? How can we made sure that the right people will get this? After all you made a promise, and a god is always bound by his promises..."

Chaos' emerald green eyes lit up.

* * *

Pico crouched in front of who he believed to be Andross. "Please, great Emperor... I never wanted to betray you! If I knew these ladies were sent by you... I would have never tried something like this."

"The only reason for why I give you this second chance is that I believe you," Gendo grumbled. He was in a bad mood after he had a strange hallucination this morning, having heard his son's voice. "It was a good decision that Balthasar and Melchior decided to bring you here, so I can deal with you personally."

The Blastoise and Venusaur women nodded at each other, satisfied.

"Well, yeah, even those two can accomplish something, at times..." Caspar smirked while sitting on Gendo's desk, filing her claws. Unlike Gendo, she was in an extremely positive mood, since she was allowed to fill in for Naoko while she was on her own mission. While waiting for the next round in bed, she watched an action thriller on Gendo's huge flat screen.

"Now speak!" Gendo commanded. "Where is that artifact?"

"Th-the Screw Attack... it is on a faraway planet, one the Federation has no contact with. It is called Tallon IV, I believe... I heard it from a couple of space pilgrims that have found the Chozo Ruins on that planet, but had no use in their technology..."

"I hope for your sake that you are right, Pico!" Gendo grumbled as he reached for a button on his desk, wanting to send a couple of scouts to Tallon IV.

He frowned when he noticed that Caspar was still using his communication console for watching TV. "Cassie..." he sighed.

"Just a moment," she whispered. "This is the most exciting part..."

She groaned when the image on the screen changed. "Aw man, another commercial break..."

A smiling, humanoid animal girl was visible on screen, dressed in a professional business outfit. She had to be one of the remaining 'survivors' of the Lylat System, since Gendo new of no other system where humanoid animals lived.

"We are sorry to interrupt this program for an important announcement," the girl just said with a smile. "Chaos Soda productions is proud to present the first inter-dimensional obstacle race for everyone!"

"Switch that thing off, Cassie, that voice is annoying..." Bal grumbled.

"Wait a second..." Gendo said. "Inter-dimensional..."

"That's right!" the girl on screen said. "No matter if you are from Earth - no matter which version, Zebes, Hyrule, the Mushroom World, Hocotate, the Aparoid Homeworld... everyone can take part in this exciting race. You have a fast racer you can't wait to try out? You are fast enough to keep up with fast vehicles on two feet? You are an experienced racer? You are a newbie? Doesn't matter, all of you can compete! The race courses have been chosen by our sponsor, Mr. C, who prefers to stay anonymous for now... and all the courses will stay top secret until the race begins. You always wanted to prove you are the best? Well, this is your chance! The first prize will be this brand-new piece of Chozo technology."

"WHAT!" Gendo, Pico and the three clones gasped as they looked upon the screen. The animal girl was holding nothing else but the Screw Attack.

"This... this can't be..." Pico muttered. "I knew... I knew it was on Tallon IV... someone... someone must have beat me to it, I know it!"

"There's more to it than just that..." Gendo murmured and stroked his beard. "She knows of Hyrule, a completely anonymous world... and she even mentioned the Aparoid Homeworld. This can't be just a normal business race. Someone - or something - big is behind this."

"So, what are you gonna do, boss?" Cassie asked. "Leave that thing be? I mean, there are plenty more artifacts of destiny we can find, right?"

"No, we have to have it," Gendo said. "Do you know what the Screw Attack is, you fool? The most powerful piece of Chozo technology ever invented! A normal human like Samus Aran was able to shred Space Pirates to pieces by just JUMPING into them with this thing installed in her armor... just imagine what our creation would be able to do with this power..."

"So, we do what this hamster girl said and find someone who can race?" Cassie asked.

"Actually, I think that was an echidna..." Balthasar pointed out.

"A WHAT?"

"Um..." Pico raised a finger.

Gendo glared at him. "What, you're still here?"

"W-well... if I may... I can race... I'm an F-Zero racer..."

* * *

James McCloud and Captain Falcon looked at each other. They had returned to the bar after having lost the two fleeing women on their dragon, only to find that a peculiar-looking advertisement was running on the tavern's only television screen...

James looked at the captain. "Do you... do you know what that means?" he gasped.

Captain Falcon narrowed his eyes. "Indeed..."

"So... that means we have to contact the Chozo and inform them about their stolen technology, right?"

"No!" the captain shouted while striking an impressive pose. "This is a challenge, and a true hero never backs down from a challenge. If it's a race they want... they can have it!"

"Oh no, you don't mean..." James groaned.

Falcon smirked. "Yes! It means that it is time... to SHOW THEM MY MOVES!"

* * *

"Yo, Jet, did you see that?" Wave the Swallow asked while sitting in front of the TV.

"A race?" Jet the Hawk asked. He grinned. "That annoying Sonic probably is going to partake as well... and this time, he will learn that NOTHING will beat our Extreme Gear!"

* * *

"The Screw Attack, huh?" the villain named Black Shadow laughed. "This will be the perfect weapon to defeat Captain Falcon once and for all! Blood Falcon, we will attend this race!"

"Yes, Master!" the clone of Captain Falcon grinned.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy..."

"Not now, Junior..." Bowser grumbled. "I need two find two hedgehogs that have escaped from the pit of death I installed last week... damn it, and it was supposed to be inescapable..."

"But Daddy," Junior pleaded. "Didn't you hear that lady on TV? A race! This is so exciting... You know I love to ride my enemies into the ground with my Bullet Blaster..." He the blinked. "Wait a minute... two hedgehogs?"

* * *

"Oh my!" Ilia gasped as she watched how the strange image in the spring of the Light Spirit vanished. "I wonder what that was all about..."

She then wondered. "Hmmm... a race? Too bad Link's not around, I think he'd love to ride you to victory, girl."

Epona nickered.

* * *

"Dr. Light, did you see that?" the blue robot called Mega Man gasped. "A race! That will be the perfect chance to try out Rush's new turbo mode..."

"But Mega Man..." the bearded man in the lab coat protested. "What about Roll?"

"Hey, when there's a race, many people are bound to show up, right?" Mega Man smirked. "And while I'm racing, you and bro can ask the people if they know anything about my sister."

Dr. Light sweatdropped. "Does Protoman even know you have involved him in your plans?"

* * *

"Oh dear..." Princess Peach muttered while looking at the television screen. "I wonder if I should polish my car..."

"YES!" the other, orange-dressed princess cheered. "A race! I'm going to beat all of you! And when I drive past all the spectators, I will shout it loudly, so that everyone hears it: HI, I'M DAISY!!"

* * *

Laura Laramie of the Pokémon Ranch smirked as she petted her favorite Pokémon. "What do you say, Rapidash? Shall we win another big prize?"

The fire Pokémon nickered softly.

* * *

Billions of blue-haired girls were standing in front of the enormous screen that was attached to the highest building on the Aparoid Homeworld.

Then one of them asked the other: "Rei?"

"Yes, Rei?" her sister replied.

"What are Chozo?"

"No idea, sis..."

* * *

Back at the Fountain of Dreams, Mew's little paws shook with something that rarely filled the small, legendary Pokémon: Rage!

"I'm going to KILL Chaos!" she yelled.


	51. In my sister's womb

To call the residence of the Aparoid Queen a 'palace' was just a trick of the written language, of course. After all, their Queen resided in the heart of their home world, receiving information and updates from various family members on the home world and often beyond, as well as relaying orders and voicing the majority decisions of the whole. The palace referred to the heart of the world set aside solely for her use.

With literally billions of younger sisters to look after and talk to, talking to Big Sister directly had become reserved as their numbers grew to emergency situations or matters that dealt with their entire family only. The one exception being any news regarding their one stray sister, who they knew father would not see as a failure once she had become part of the whole like the rest of them.

Rei-PH descended through the seemingly endless corridors that made up the interior of her home planet, each one more magnificent than the last. The bestial non-sister Aparoids instinctually made way for her, she was one of them after all.

She closed her eyes and folded her ears when she passed the Rayquaza's cell, still screaming, gasping, and shouting defiance. Not liking the sound one bit.

Passing through a swam of razor blade winged beast Aparoids without fear, she came to the Royal Chamber. A majestic interior of finely crafted biotechnological walls, the 'floor' being a literal ocean of nanomachines. And her Queen towering over all of it, her tiny, original body being encased by the huge machine body of the former queen, now her own. The angelic machinery connected to her fed data and information into her, even as thoughts and ideas flowed out at the same time.

Rei-PH saw with surprise that Rei-GP was already in front of her. Rei-GP nodded twice and clapped her hands together and raced out of the sacred cavern with a quick 'Hey sis!' to Rei-PH before departing the same way Rei-PH had gone.

Rei-I's eyes gazed down at her sibling, "Come in, Rei."

"Yes, Big Sister!" She obeyed without hesitation. She came to stand at her Big Sister's feet.

"What is it that concerns all of us, Rei?"

"Big Sister... " Rei-PH began, "I'm worried. The beast Aparoids are completely inorganic, just machines. The nanomachines that run through our blood and nervous system are part of what makes us who we are, and our upgrades are a blessing. But if we were to become all machine, then there would be little difference between our family, and the previous Aparoid Queen's swarm of puppets. If we were to become fully robotic it would be our downfall... we might cease to be… Rei!"

Rei-I's smile didn't falter as she created a huge arm out of her lower, mechanical body, and picked Rei-PH up. "Rei, your thoughts and ideas alone prove we are different from the former Queen of the Aparoids. Your concerns are valid, for the biological parts of us are what enable us to adapt as readily as our technological parts. And they are what enable us to be Rei. But what we seek isn't black or white or a checker board, but the true middle ground. To have our cybernetic function with the adaptability of our organic ones and our biological parts to function with the efficiency of our technological components."

Rei almost felt ecstatic with her Queen and Big Sister speaking so directly to her, to have her so close to her. Rei-PH murmured passively to her eldest: "Though... if we fall too far one way or the other... we shall lose the essence of who we are..."

"And we won't, Rei. You do not have all the memories we do. But the technology that was being developed on the doomed world our father and we came from was learning how to combine the technological and biological with no dividing line. The matter that makes up the tools you may form from your body and your body itself are the same, but the traits will always be Rei, the form shall always be Rei, shall always be you. You are Rei, and you shall be forever Rei."

Big Sister brought Rei-PH up to her chest. Rei-PH felt her body change and remold itself… Her body reverted to the biological age of Big Sister, then angelic wings grew from her back, then they melted back into her back and she grew back to her proper fourteen year old body, then her muscle mass doubled and re-doubled, scale like armor forming on her body as a thick tail grew from her rear, gun holes appeared in her finger tips, then once again her body reverted to its previous form. Yes. Rei-PH understood, no matter what form her body took, no matter the shape. SHE. WAS. REI!! Nothing could steal that from her! Her DNA and essence remained with her always.

Her Queen whispered to her intensely and reassuringly. "We shall NEVER allow unfeeling metal, emotionless programming, or lifeless circuitry to EVER dominate your body, your mind, or that of any of our sisters. Be certain your thoughts and ideas are not in vain, we, nor any of our family, are to never sacrifice our emotions or the double helix of DNA inside us. We have come to experience and appreciate emotions on a much grander scale than we ever imagined possible since you all became our siblings. We would never give them up, so be at peace Rei."

Big Sister gently put Rei-PH down on the floor of living nanomachines. Rei-PH looked up at her royal sibling, almost sorry it was over, almost. "Thank you for hearing me out, Big Sister, thank you for taking in what I had to say and think."

"We're family, Rei, it would be wrong to do anything less. That is something else we have come to understand more greatly since you all became our sisters. You have our word, thus your word and the word of all our sisters, that we shall never become fully or near fully machines, for that would defeat our purpose."

Rei-PH bowed. "Thank you, Big Sister, thank you! Still, I am worried… so many have wondered because of that transmission we received. Can you tell us more…?"

"In due time, Rei. Father has contacted me and spoke to me about it. I have chosen one of our sisters, she will be sent to where this race is going to be held. As much as you and the others will go away to bring more siblings into the family, she will be away to help father."

Rei-PH looked up. "More siblings…? Big Sis, you don't mean…" Her face brightened. "They've finally seen reason?"

Rei-I's face became neutral. "No, they have not."

Rei-PH's face drooped. "They still refuse to see the happiness we're trying to bring them."

"They CAN not see it. All they can see are the Aparoids who, a generation before when they were just one of the former Queen's appendages, slaughtered several of their friends and family. It's natural for living things to be hostile towards a creature their own experiences or those of their elders tell them is itself hostile."

Rei-PH grimaced. "Dammit, I don't want to have to fight them, all it'll do is get members of our family and those who are to become part of our family killed."

"If we tried more sublime measures, such as releasing our nanomachines into the atmosphere, it is likely that many would take the coward's way out before their transformation is complete, and those are the people our family's existence helps the most."

"Yes, Big Sister," Rei-PH sighed, "I just wish we didn't have to… force them. It's like any other war, all it causes is death and misery."

"Don't worry, Rei. We shall end all wars. They'll realize what we are doing is for their own good much more than ours soon enough. Once they feel our embrace."

Rei-PH stood fully up and bowed her head. "I'll do my own personal best to make sure as few die as possible."

"If none died, we would be overjoyed. And Rei... there is something personal we wish to tell you."

Rei-PH perked up. "Yes, Big Sis?"

"There is a possibility that Lucy Hare is there."

Rei-PH instantly felt herself revitalized. "I'll make sure she comes out alive and as one of our sisters myself!" 'I can't wait to bring her here! She'll have more mathematical truths and scientific knowledge than she'll know what to do with! Forget sisters, we'll be twins!' She managed a giggle.

"Remember we said 'possibility' she could very well still be on one of the vessels between planets in the Lylat system that evade our embrace. Don't become so fixated on her, that you lose your head, literally or figuratively. We do not wish to lose you."

Rei-PH saluted. "Don't worry, Big Sis! I haven't died yet and I don't plan to start now!"

"Thank you, Rei! Go, Rei-GP is already assembling the rest of our family who are to take part in this latest invasion." Rei-I did not mince words, she was simply too honest. It was part of what got the life strangled out of her to begin with.

"Mission accepted!" Rei-PH nodded once and made her way to the arsenal and fleet way with all possible haste.

* * *

The person who Rei-GP once upon a time had been had always prided himself for always being on the right side in a conflict. And Rei-GP too prided herself for being on the right side now: Peace, family, happiness, these were thing she had fought for in a previous life and she fought for them now.

She looked down at her siblings, standing at attention in columns, arms at their sides, feet together, faces foreword, like good soldiers. When she had come in, they had been clumped together causally chatting among themselves. One Rei (once a poison arrow frog) had modified her mouth into a giant speaker playing the song 'We're all in this together!' while another one (a mongoose apparently), who had morphed her hair into sectioned rainbow colored lights, danced to the beat.

The entrance and one quick bark from Rei-GP later, and they had morphed their body parts back to their default states and all siblings were quickly in line.

Using her modified eye, she systematically scanned each face of the soldiers below her raised platform in the cavernous arsenal bay, the soulless beast Aparoids in the back. Looking into face of each soldier who were all basically 'clones' of each other might seemed illogical to some, but it was a tradition that person Rei-GP had been reborn from practiced and she herself approved of it.

There were not just her former identity's soldiers, but also sisters who had in a former life been loyalists to Venom's army. They were filed in among their siblings without even the slightest division, ordered according to rank and experience. Former Cornerians, and former Venomians, now standing side by side, all Apareis, all sisters, all the same, all family.

'This is something I'm sure my old me would have fainted to at the mere thought of. Former blood enemies now blood relations, this just proves more so we're in the right. Good thing for my sisters who used to be part of Andrew's army, and who weren't fast enough to surrender and leave with the Cornerians, that Big Sister was put in the place of the old Queen when she was... they were likely the last ones that old hag turned into her zombie body parts. They all told me how awful it was drowning in that sea of ego the old hag had called her mind. And how wonderful it was when they were reborn as Reis. Among the last of the old hag's zombies. Among the first of Big Sister's new family.'

Rei-GP made an amused humph to herself. 'Another good thing I've gained from becoming part of our family: I finally understand why the Venomians fought as hard as they did. The outdated version of me never knew there were so many malcontents in the Lylat System, victims of the same bureaucracy that enabled corporate parasites to bleed Macbeth's economy dry. All the person I used to be wanted to see were mercenaries and nothing more. Who I was then couldn't see people so desperate that they were willing to listen to the lies of someone like the first Andross or Andrew.'

The original Andross had been mad, on that, Rei-GP's opinion hadn't changed one iota, her father was a decided improvement. Yes, she had to work alongside their cousin, that cowardly suck-up power monger of an ape, but that didn't mean she had to like it. The first Andross' generals were all opportunistic power brokers. After seeing the improvement to her sister Rei-PD, the dog cyborg girl was only more convinced that the sooner ones like Andrew were purified into a sister, the better. However, father, and thus their Queen and Big Sister, had been very insistent that Andrew be let be for now. It wasn't the first order Rei-GP had been given as a soldier she didn't understand. But their cousin stayed out of their way and aided when ordered to and that was good enough for her, for now.

Not that Rei-GP could now blame the people some of her sisters had been for having a bad leader without being a hypocrite: The previous Aparoid Queen had been insane. If what was said of her is true, then the old hag's basic battle plan had been to go into battle with the strategy of chopping off her own fingers, throwing endless numbers at the enemy until they fell, taking any who happened to survive to replace the lost fingers.

'Not that the collective body of most civilizations or races are much better,' Rei thought, 'Species are chopped up into races, races are chopped up into clans, clans are chopped up into political or philosophical differences, then gender, then age, then position, it's like looking at a huge bloody corpse desecrated by some knife obsessed lunatic.' She smiled down at her beloved sisters still awaiting her first order. 'At least we are whole, both in goal and heart.'

Rei-GP actually repressed the urge to giggle (a repression she honest felt was wrong somehow). 'The only problem I can see with us is how anyone could afford birthday and Christmas presents for a few billion siblings!'

Rei-GP stepped down from her raised platform to be on even level with her siblings still standing perfectly at attention for her. 'Of course, that's assuming any of us even felt an overwhelming need to collect material good anymore. Presents are material good, and as a wise man once said, 'Material goods leads to attachment, and attachment to material goods kills the soul.' True, more than a few family members had done their best to bring out the most inner beauty of their particular incarnation of Rei, but the base desire to collect expensive THINGS wasn't there anymore. Heh, I wonder how we'll have a functional economy if we can't be brainwashed into buying junk that commercials on TV tell us that we need.' Of course there were objects certain Reis liked or needed, but those were things that Big Sister was happy to recreate from the components of their homeworld… no one would ever have to pay anything to be happy.

The only real problem Rei-GP saw herself facing was what to do with herself once the war was over. 'My previous incarnation always thought I'd die in battle before I died of old age, now neither of those are 100 certain anymore... Once Fox is found and becomes Rei-FM, I think I'll have a long chat with her and the rest of Star Fox… after all, they'll be facing the same problem as me... assuming I live to see that, of course!'

Walking among the lines of thousands of troops, Rei-GP spoke: "Trooper, family, sibling, sister, Rei! Yes you, and each of you! With good skill, luck and your courage, we just might walk forward one step closer to completing our family's dream of uniting the Lylat System as sisters. We are so close now that some of you might feel reckless, or over eager to find things. And it is always us, the ones who have to fight who want the fighting to end the most. Yes, our sister Rei-PD was restored to life via her Core Memory and new spare body. But do not blindly think you're now immortal or something, you're not. Your core memory can be destroyed as easily as any part of you in the end. So remember sister, each of you, until we achieve our dream, and end all wars. We are still soldiers, not cowgirls."

"Hey!" laughed a bovine sibling.

"No offense!" Rei-GP grinned.

"Hey! Wait! Don't start without me!" Around a hundred blue-haired heads turned towards the sight of a bunny cyborg girl rush into the arsenal and taking her spot at the front of one of the columns. She blushed as several of her family members behind her giggled and whispered. 'First day of school all over again,' Rei-PH lamented.

"Ten-hut!" Rei-GP said, bringing order back into play. "You had something important to do I take it, Rei?"

"I... had something important to talk about with our Queen." That shut everyone up.

"No need to explain more, then."

"I miss anything?"

"No, in fact we were just about to begin the show! All Squads, take control of the beasts who you shall have direct control over. They'll do only as you tell them to, so no pinning any blame on their empty heads."

Either by volunteer, or quick vote, a Rei from each squad marched towards the bestial vestiges of the old order.

"If you ask me, we should dismantle them all once the war is over," a Rei commented, the mindless machines of course didn't respond in the least to the comment.

"How can you say that?" Another Rei asked dismayed, 'They're Aparoids, just like us! Once the war is over, we can focus on making them our sisters, just like everyone else!"

"We aren't going out of our way to uplift other non-sentient animals into sisters of us, why should we treat these monsters any different?"

"You and me were non-sentient monsters for a little bit too, remember? When the old hag turned us into her zombie puppets! We're just lucky father removed her and put our Queen in charges or we'd still be non-sentient monsters! They're victims of the old space hag just like we were. It's our duty to uplift them from what she made them."

"They feel like reminders of the old Queen to me. And well, thing is, they were never sentient to begin with."

"That is the justification people used to use for killing cubs you know." Clearly this was going to need a vote.

"Less chatter, more clatter," the once Cornerian General called out.

"Yes, sister!" The two new generation Aparoids said together, turning their heads at the same time to face Rei-GP.

Rei-PH of course had been quickly voted to be her squad's 'beast getter.'

'I feel like I'm walking the neighborhood pets... then again, these poor things don't even really know the difference. Hmm, if we can upgrade them into sisters... what IDs would they have at the end of their name?'

Deciding to turn her moment in the spot light into a good thing, Rei-PH called out: "Remember, everyone, like I always say: If lasers are coming at you from the sides, do a barrel roll!"

Everyone around Rei-PH giggled. Rei-PH blinked and looked at her siblings, not getting the joke. "What did I miss?"

The nearest of her sisters, an Aparei who had been a fresh out of Acadamy graduate before her entrance into the family, scratched the back of her head sheepishly (no, she wasn't a sheep). "Well, heh heh, ya see sis… none of us really felt like bringing this up before, cause, well, who you used to be was always our elder and all, but… heheh, you had your names of flight maneuvers mixed up for decades… what you show us is actually an 'aileron roll'… a 'barrel roll' has more of a corkscrew to it." The Rei demonstrated with her hand paw.

Rei-PH raised an eyebrow. "And you decide to tell me now because…?"

Her sister grinned. "Well… you're not our elder anymore! We're all the same age, one and equal!"

Rei-PH's mouth twitched and she burst out laughing, quickly followed by the entire cavern of fourteen year old cyborg animal girls. 'If you're going into battle, have a good laugh, cause it just might be be your last,' Rei-PH thought. 'And they're right, we are all the same age!'

At that moment, Rei-PH caught sight of an eight-year old Rei vixen, and a ten-year old Rei monkey, giving the beast Aparoids some final last minute check up before they were sent off into battle. The monkey's tail had been modified into a lasso while the Fox's tail was currently a brush. Rei-PH watched as the monkey pushed or perhaps melted her arm into the inside of the head of one of the insectoid Aparoids, felt around for a bit, nodded satisfied, then handed it off to its respective squad owner.

'Heh. At least these poor things will have you to look after them, no matter what.'

There has been some brief debate on age progressing those who had been below the biological age of a Rei, much as those who had been older had been age regressed once they were a part of the family. After all, they were all one. Each one of them a Rei among many. It was felt by some that the 'Little Sisters', as they had been nicknamed, would have to wait as much as fourteen years before they were all the same biological age. And their small bodies could inspire some to see them with less respect, when they too were Reis among other Reis. They could not all be Rei, one and the same, for at least fourteen years as they waited for their Little Sisters to catch up. Not to mention their sisters who carried a Little Sister in their belly from being pregnant when they were brought into the family (not that those who carried a Little Sister in their belly had submitted even one complaining thought on the subject). Others submitted their thoughts that their Little Sisters were still children, and the minds of children needed to develop naturally, since the leading cause of insanity among clones (whose ages were also often sped up), was having their minds progressed to fast for their personas to keep up. And of course how sweeter their unity would be once their Little Sisters had grown into it.

It had finally come down to a vote, the end result was Eight Nine Point Nine Percent in favor of allowing the little sisters to grow up naturally. Once the vote was counted, confirmed, and declared, the Ten Point One percent who had voted the other way quickly found themselves looking foreword to watching their Little Sisters grow up from womb to fourteen. After all, the majority vote had spoken, there was no need to grumble or complain about it afterwards. 'Too bad voters among other species aren't so mature,' Rei-PH thought.

With their 'dogs of war' in tow, the squads and the columns they made up marched out of the arsenal and to the deployment bay.

Rei-GP calmly watched each of them go before following herself, knowing fully well that at least some of them were marching to their deaths, no different from any battle really. Of course normally it was considered common sense by some to avoid having family as your troops least you let your apprehension cloud your judgement. 'With each of you being my sister, a Rei among many, just like me, that is unavoidable here. I still wonder if this helps or hinders us.' Other say of course, it makes you fight just that much harder.

Unlike the other 'collective' or 'forceful recruitment' races, the new Aparoids did not see one of their number as completely disposable. Most other races, such as vampires of myth (and not so myth on some worlds), who reproduced normally by converting other species, where infamous for throwing their converts at the enemy with no concern for their convert's survival, knowing that they could always make more.

While the Aparoids under their original queen this was completely true, now with Rei-I as their leader, the new Aparoids fought much more cagey. More careful. More cautious. Less prone to recklessness. And of course, less eager to throw away the lives of troops.

Rei-GP thought: 'Father, I just don't trust many of the allies you have. I don't see why any of them would want the world we're trying to create. I'll always be grateful for you allowing me to become part of our family. I just hope we're able to protect you when the time comes...'

* * *

Gecko and Pardus had been among Andross' troops to work along side the various Reis in battle with protective orders not to be assimilated. Pardus' jaw had hung open in disbelief. Gecko had stared, feeling something below the waist, his eyes working over time trying to get in every single detail in front of him. The fact none of the Rei Aparoids felt neither shame nor modesty over their bodies, and were able to create protective material when needed out of their own bodies easily enough, granted them a very distinct psychological advantage over various militaries dominated by males.

"Pardus, pinch me!"

"Okay…"

"With your claws!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if I'm in the middle of my favorite dream or my worst nightmare! I'm surronded by Apa-Reis!"

'I just hope I don't see so many of her that I start finding her boring!' The fact Gecko was to work with these cheerful clones of Ayanami only made him more excited.

"So…" Pardus asked. "Which one is your favorite so far?"

"... I don't know."

One of the Reis had heard that phrase, and had taken a liking to it, and had whispered it to her siblings every chance she got, and from there it spread. While Gecko might have intended 'Apareis' as a joke, the new generation of Aparoids had taken it with pride, it was there. And it was something else to separate them from the Aparoids of the last generation.

* * *

The Apareis and their beasts entered the massive hover lifts, taking them up and up out of the interior of the planet and onto the surface and the eternal night sky that never ended on their world.

The insect Aparoids of the various breeds and types were herded like any animals of war onto the troop carriers, which of course, were very large Aparoids themselves. It was originally but a beast Aparoid, controlled by the old Queen's will to carry other body parts of hers to their destination. However, with the help of a winged Rei, one of the Apareis was placed at the bow of the vessel, and calmly sat down on her knees, then calmly placed her body downwards against the back and neck of the troop carrier Aparoid. Her body took on the same color and pattern as the troop carrier, then melted into it, the carrier then taking on more curves, and its limbs became more articulate. Its massive doors had opened and a voice range out from it: "Come on in sisters, I don't bite."

This hadn't been the first time the pilot Aparei had done this, or even the second. Each time the mission ended however, she simply emerged from the vessel which lost it's new shape as she de-possessed it. Rarely if ever did she or her other pilot sister emerge from the same place they became one with the vessel. But at the end of each day they were still both living flesh and machinery, and the same ratio as when they possessed the sad creature, so no one thought anything negatively of it.

Rei-GP called over the leader of each column, Rei-PH included. They stood in front of her confused of what their commander wished of them.

"Now please stand back, and I'll show all of you a little trick I've been working on. I only hope the Zonessians will like it as much as you will."

Rei-GP knelt on the ground of the ground based space dock and covered her breasts with her arms. Then she grew… and grew…

Rei-PH and her sisters all took a step back. Rei-GP continued to simply grow in size. Her cybernetic eye became the same as her other one as she continued to grow. Soon enough, she was practically the size of their Queen. But this wasn't all that had occurred. Armor, sleek and flexible, formed on her arms, legs, and other non-flexible parts, which were soon covered in a sub layer of the armor material. The armor was colored shades of blue like her hair. Feather-like wings grew from her wrists to her elbows like a sixth finger. Her feet became thrusters, her toes clamps and maneuvering jets. Her tail became a stabilizer of sorts. Her paw hands remained as articulate as ever though a coat of living armor covered them as well. Large black and white wings twice as long as her arm length grew from her back folding neatly. Weapons formed on her hips and shoulders. Her head became a house sized helmet, sleek, form fitting, beautiful. A full scanner array replacing her eyes. Her muzzle and face covered by the blue armor along her head. Her ears became a full communications array. Finally, a line formed from just below her ribcage and the two massive power batteries it held, down to between her legs.

Rei-GP stood up at her building sized height and said: "Don't worry, I'll be celebrating in the arsenal after the battle with everyone else. Now come on in, and get ready for the best trip to battle you've ever had!"

The line on her belly opened up even as Rei-GP knelt down again. Rei-PH and her sisters were speechless. Rei-PH hesitantly stepped foreword first, and heard the massive heart beat inside. She also saw the Aparoid-Type Command Fighters (modified on the design of the air based beast Aparoids of course) lining the 'doors' she and the others could merge with and separate from easily if they needed to fight on the ground.

Rei-PH waited until everyone had found a place within their huge sister's spacious belly and said: "All secure, sister!"

"You'll be deployed along with your squads, so don't get too comfortable!" Rei-GP stood up and looked down at her belly, really wondering if she wanted her sisters to exit the way they had come on, or whether she wanted to experience another part of carrying of the little sisters.

"Yes, sister!" All the column leaders thought together at their commands from with. "All ready for deployment when singled!"

Rei-GP called out to all her battle ready sisters: "All troops, move out!" And she spread her wings and flew. Taking one last moment to arm herself with a red double pointed spear that had been constructed for her personal use in battle.

"Yes, sister!" All her sisters, willing to make the same sacrifice as Rei-GP, shouted out.

Rei thought of one of the old Queen's sayings. 'You were wrong old hag… there is no evolution without sacrifice.'

With that, like a mock angel, Rei flew outwards and upwards away from the planet's surface, her sisters in their vessels following close behind.

* * *

From within her personal chamber, Rei-I saw and felt how her family left. She sighed. She knew these battles would soon end, but it was still sad that this one was a necessity.

"Big Sister... is everything all right?"

Rei-I smiled down at the husky-girl that was standing down below her. "No, Rei... I was just thinking of our sisters. I know they will return from Zoness victorious, but... how many of them?"

"I feel with you, Big Sis..." Rei-BG said. "I can feel the anticipation of every single one of my sisters, and I don't like the idea of them dying. But if we don't do this, the remaining Cornerians will hunt us down..."

"I know, Rei... Well, if they are going to do their best, so should you. I chose you because you were one of the best pilots, back when you still lived on Katina as someone else, and not just in the cockpit of a space fighter. Father will be proud of you when you manage to win this race... and if he is proud of you, he will be proud of us all. I don't really know why Father would need that artifact, but we will do anything he asks for us, since we know he only has the well-being of the family in mind. Right now, he is still searching for Mother..."

"I'm going to do my best," Rei-BG said proudly.

'Strange,' she thought. 'Just a short time ago, my past self has been fighting the Aparoids on Katina... that is, the Aparoids of old. And here I am, a sister among sisters. The girl I wanted to marry is now my sister instead of my wife... and I am glad it happened.'

"Big Sister... will you and the remaining sisters be able to take care of Rayquaza?" Rei-BG asked.

"Of course," Rei-I nodded. "We managed to calm him down by injecting painkillers into his bloodstream. We also managed to retrieve antibodies from his blood... legendary Pokémon antibodies."

Rei-BG smiled. "That means his pain will soon have an end and she will join us as a sister."

"Indeed, Rei!" Rei-I nodded. "But now, you know your mission awaits... you have mastered the transformation into your racing mode?"

"It comes as natural as breathing to me now, sis!" Rei-BG saluted.

"Very good... then do your best, and remember whatever happens, we will still be proud of you... even if you should fail."

And thus, the Aparei that in a former life had once been a Katinian named Bill Grey, prepared for the biggest race of her life, while the fleet of her sisters flew towards the last remaining planet in the Lylat System they still had to assimilate... Zoness!

* * *

Author's Notes:

Most of this episode has been written by my friend and fellow author Alex Warlorn. I just changed a few parts and added the last scene with Rei-BG. Great job, Alex!


	52. Shadow and the prince

Sonic grunted when the force of the telekinetic shove slammed him into the wall. "Damn, I'm gonna feel that one in the morning..." he grumbled.

Shadow realized that getting close to this mysterious enemy would be a fatal mistake. He saw how effortlessly she had managed to grasp Sonic with those psychic powers of hers, regardless of his speed.

So the black hedgehog kept his distance while circling Naoko, dodging the boxes and crates she hurled at him with her powers.

"Stand still, you pesky vermin!" Naoko yelled. She levitated an especially heavy, metal barrel up into the air and made it fly towards Shadow. He just barely managed to jump over it.

'Strange...' Shadow thought. 'It seems so me as if I have done something like that before... but that can't be. I haven't fought anyone with telekinetic powers before.'

"Let me show you my real power..." he grumbled as he focussed his energies. "Chaos... CONTROL!"

The chaotic forces accelerated his moves, allowing him to move at blinding speeds. He attacked Naoko from all sides at once, and she barely had the chance to defend herself. Finally, she created a Barrier, which softened the impacts of the spine-covered hedgehog body. "Power? I was cloned with the DNA of the most powerful Pokémon alive... you don't know ANYTHING about power!"

And with a wide gesture of both her arms, the psychic bubble expanded, shredding the empty containers that were lying around them to pieces, and sweeping Shadow off his feet.

"Looks like Shadow's getting a beating..." Sonic muttered as he got up to his feet. "I've got to help him..."

"Sonic!"

Sonic stopped himself. That voice... he had heard it before. He turned around just in time to see how a floating ball of light turned into an orange-furred echidna girl in tribal clothing.

"Tikal!" he gasped. "What are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you and Chaos disappeared..."

"That is a long story, and we don't have much time," Tikal said. "Listen, I know this isn't a good time, but I need your help."

"Help?" Sonic asked. "Look, Shadow needs my help right now. Without me, that crazy psycho chick is gonna turn him into pulp."

Tikal smirked. "I have never met your friend, but it looks to me like he is going to be just fine."

Sonic looked back at Shadow and saw how he began to fire a barrage of Chaos Spears at his opponent, forcing her to go into defensive position. "Well, true, but... I sort of promised him I'd help him find Rouge, ya know? She's gone missing, and I kinda worry about her, too..."

"Rouge the Bat has become a tool of a force that is much bigger than everything you have faced so far, Sonic," Tikal tried to explain. "I've watched you, Sonic... You fought Dr. Robotnik, Chaos in his Perfect form, the Biolizard, and many more... but for this, you will need help."

"Um, I guess Shadow and my pals kind of helped me before... but what kind of force are we talking about here, anyways? And exactly just what is it that you want from me?"

"I'm going to explain everything to you in detail," Tikal said. "I just need you to come along with me... and don't worry about Shadow, he will gain a new ally shortly."

"How'd you know that?" the blue hedgehog wondered.

Tikal smiled. "I've seen the future."

Shadow was crouching behind a container that was tipped over. He was surprised that Sonic didn't show up again to help him. The psychic shove with which the witch had thrown him across the room hadn't seemed to be that powerful. Still, he knew that the blue hedgehog was just a living being...

It didn't matter! He would just have to deal with this nuisance by himself.

"I... can't let myself be stopped by this," he grumbled. "I still have to find Rouge."

But as long as he had to hide from the dark, purple energy balls the mutant woman was throwing at him, he couldn't do anything.

"Time to turn things up a notch..." he murmured, jumping out from behind his cover. He had realized that the strange woman was relying on long-range attacks. If she kept using her mind as a way of attacking... maybe her physical strength wasn't as big as he thought. And maybe Sonic had made the right decision after all when he decided to attack her in close combat... he just had to move fast enough for her to react.

Naoko grimaced as she continued to fire Shadow Balls at her enemy. "Now you're finished, you vermin!" she yelled and increased her fire rate.

Shadow dodged, leapt and rolled around the various spheres of glowing darkness as he came closer and closer to her. Ducking underneath another Shadow Ball, he rolled up into a ball and used a Spin Dash to attack Naoko like a living bowling ball.

But only inches before he hit her, she managed to take hold on his body with her psychic powers.

She smirked down at him. "Gotcha!"

And then, she slammed him into one of the numerous trophy shelves that were standing close by. The force of the impact wasn't hard enough to make the shelves fall, but it made one of the trophies, which was standing close to the edge, tip over and fall down on top of Shadow.

Shadow grunted. "Dang... that's the last thing I need..." he grumbled and pushed the trophy off his body.

And his hands touched the round, yellow base of the trophy.

The flash of light made Shadow shield his eyes for a moment, and Naoko stepped back in surprise.

The trophy stood up to its feet... only that it wasn't a trophy anymore. Shadow's touch had returned the captured and cursed Champion of Master Hand back to life.

There was something regal in the posture of the blue-haired youngster... and his outfit looked like it was directly out of a fantasy novel. With a blue, flowing cape, a tiara-like headband and an impressive sword at his side, he looked like a prince right out of a fairy tale.

"What place is this?" the young man asked as he looked around. "What magic brought me to this place? I remember those monsters attacking my kingdom..."

"Step out of my way, boy!" Naoko shouted. "Or you'll have other things to worry about than monsters!"

A frown appeared on the youngster's face, and he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "My lady, don't you know who you are talking to? I am Prince Marth of Altea, and I suggest you choose another sort of tone..."

"I suggest you GO TO HELL!" Naoko yelled and fired another Shadow Ball at the prince.

But Marth had sensed the danger. Unlike other princes of his age, he was also a seasoned warrior. And unlike most knights, he didn't wear heavy armor that hindered his movement. As swift as a human could move, he dodged the projectile. He narrowed his eyes.

"I must warn you, whoever you are: I am not defenseless, and if you keep attacking me like that, I will fight back at full force."

"Just get out of my way and let me squash that annoying, black hedgehog!" Naoko shouted angrily.

Marth looked back at Shadow, who was so shocked about the prince's appearance that he still hadn't gotten back up to his feet. Looking back at Naoko grimly, he raised his blade. "I cannot allow you to torture this poor, defenseless animal anymore... surrender or prepare to face my blade!"

Shadow grimaced. "Defenseless animal? Why, you ignorant human..."

"Get. Out of. MY WAY!!" the Mewtwo morph screeched as she fired another Shadow Ball at the prince.

Marth raised his blade, so it was in front of his face. "Falchion, protect me!"

Naoko's eyes widened when she saw how the warrior prince used his mundane-looking sword to reflect her attack. 'That can't be a normal sword...' she thought.

She grimaced. "Fine..." she grumbled. "I was getting tired of this anyway... my mission here is done. Another time, losers..."

And she used her Teleport ability to disappear. For Marth, it looked like she simply blinked out of existence.

He nodded with satisfaction and sheathed his sword. "Good riddance!" He then turned around to face the fallen hedgehog. "I take it you are not hurt, are you, my furry little friend?"

Shadow jumped up to his feet. "How dare you speak to me like that, human? I haven't asked for your help... I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form... and I could have dealt with that woman easily myself."

Marth smirked. He found the furry little critter amusing. "Ooooh, so you are the 'Ultimate Life Form'." He snickered. "I guess I'm going to be careful around you... still, can you tell me how I got in this place?"

"How should I know?" Shadow grumbled. "All I remember is that statue of yours falling on top of me, and then you appeared out of nowhere..."

Marth looked up at the many trophies that were standing around them. "I see... does this mean all these unfortunate souls have been alive once, like me?" He looked back down at the hedgehog. "In that case, it looks like I owe you my life, Sir Shadow!" He drew his blade and knelt down in front of him. "I, Marth of Altea, am forever grateful..."

"Yeah, whatever..." Shadow huffed. "I still need to find my annoying fr... sidekick, Sonic. You didn't happen to see a blue hedgehog around here, did you?"

Marth stood back up to his feet and shook his head. "No, I can't say I have."

Shadow huffed. "Figures... Heh, maybe he has found something more interesting to play with. It's not like I really need his help to save Rouge..."

"You are on a quest?" Marth asked. "To save a friend of yours?"

"Well, yeah, you could say that," Shadow replied. "She's called Rouge, and even though she's a sneaky little bat, she has her benefits..."

"Since I am a long way from home, and you certainly look like you could use a new comrade in arms... I shall offer to you my blade, Sir Shadow!"

Shadow stared at the prince. "You??"

"Why not?" Marth asked. "I am an efficient fencer, and I owe you my life, after all. So, do you accept my help?"

Shadow thought about it. "Aw, heck, why not?" he sighed. "I think you won't be half as annoying as Sonic..."

"Splendid!" Marth smiled. "Onwards then, my fine, furry friend! A quest awaits, and there is a damsel to save. Lead the way, Sir Shadow!"

"I take it back..." Shadow groaned. "He's even more annoying than Sonic..."

* * *

"So... you're having both Pico and one of your little Apareis take part in this race?" Cassie asked Gendo as he looked at a tiny sheet of paper that was lying on his desk.

"Not just them... I have also Samurai Goroh, and I just received a message that Bowser wants to send his own pilot as well... seems like he wants to redeem himself for his mistakes."

"Which one of those do you think will be the fastest one?" Balthasar asked.

"ALL of them have to do their best, the more from our side take part, the better... according to these 'rules', everyone who wants to take part will be allowed to. That means, the more racers that are on the side of the Subspace Council, the better."

"How did you get this paper in the first place?" Melchior wondered.

"It appeared out of thin air one hour ago, on top of my desk," Gendo grumbled.

Melchior raised an eyebrow. "They managed to sneak past our defenses?"

"No, I think they might have brought it from another dimension," Gendo said. "It is unnerving to know that there are others capable of crossing dimensions, but not completely surprising."

Balthasar looked over Gendo's shoulder. "What else do the rules say?" she asked.

"The race will consist of several courses. Every racer must complete three rounds on each course. Between courses, they will have time to rest and fix their racing machines... after each course is finished, some racers will be sorted out, meaning the ones that cross the finishing line last. It will be a ground race, but flying machines and creatures will be allowed, as long as they stay close to the ground most of the time. If they take off into the air, they will have two minutes to get back on the ground, or they will be disqualified. The distance to the ground also can't be bigger than 10 meters. Weapons and special abilities may be used to impede other racers' progress."

"So they get to shoot each other down?" Cassie grinned. "Sounds fun."

"Yes, but usually, no F-Zero machine has a weapon... I'll see to it that my scientists will attach useful weapons to the vehicles of Pico and Goroh," Gendo said. "Rei-BG will be able to produce her own weapons..."

"So, what kind of race tracks will there be?" Bal wondered.

"They wouldn't say," Gendo grumbled. "The racers will learn about the different tracks shortly before they are racing on them."

"And how do they know which racer has decided to take part?" Mel asked.

"It says here that a referee of the race will visit all those racers that have made up their mind... don't ask me how they are supposed to know."

"Why don't we ask Naoko if she wants to partake?" Cassie asked. "She can fly pretty fast and can flip all other racers' ships around with a flick of her wrist."

As if on cue, Naoko appeared in the office. She had an irritable look on her face.

"I'm back!" she barked. "The trophies I was supposed to collect are stored away. I ran into some troubles but I was able to accomplish my mission."

"Well done, Naoko!" Gendo smiled. "I knew I could count on you..."

Naoko replied by stomping towards Gendo and lifting him off his chair by his collar. "You. Me. Bed. Now!" she ordered. And then, she dragged him out of the room.

The clones looked after them in awe.

Cassie then whistled. "Man," she said. "I know we are based on her, but who knew she could be that pushy? Damn, Gendo's gonna have a good time..."

"I don't know..." Bal shuddered. "I have the feeling that I somehow should be worried about him. Have you seen the crazy look in her eyes?"

"Ah, that's just the lust speaking," Cassie assured the Blastoise. "How would you know, with your 'motherly' instincts, you wouldn't be able to seduce any guy."

* * *

"I have never heard of a corporation called 'Chaos Soda' before," the red, sunglasses-wearing robot said while his creator worked on the robot dog that was crouching in front of him. "How do we know this isn't a trap by Dr. Wily?"

"Because Wily would try to disguise himself, just to appear on screen," his blue 'brother' smirked as he entered the lab. "Remember his 'Mr. X' disguise? That was a riot!"

"I'm still saying you shouldn't just accept any challenge like that, bro!" Protoman grumbled. "I'm happy to help you, but did you read through these instructions? It says that the racers are allowed to attack each other. You think I want to see my brother lying in pieces at the bottom of some ravine?"

"Who said that we are going to race past or across ravines?" Mega Man wondered. Turning to face the doctor, he asked: "Dr. Light, how is Rush going?"

"Well, I've exchanged his internal drive with a more powerful one," Dr. Light said as he wiped his forehead. "And his new racing form will be much sleeker than before... I have also programmed several Robot Master weapons, see? They will be fired from either this slot or the hatch on his underside..."

Mega Man smiled. "Sweet, which ones have you chosen?"

"Well, we have the Metal Blade, the Hyper Bomb, the Top Spin and..."

"Why are you so casual about this?" Protoman shouted. "Aren't you worried about Roll? She's gone for almost a week now, and there is no sign of her in all of Megatropolis... if at least she could defend herself..."

"Oh, I think Roll won't be as defenseless as you think," Dr. Light smirked. "Just shortly before she disappeared, I upgraded her into a combat unit, just like I did with Mega Man."

That calmed Protoman down a bit. "Still, she isn't as experienced in battle as he is..."

"Why the sudden worry about Roll?" Mega Man wondered. "You haven't seen her in weeks."

Protoman grimaced. "She is my sister too, you know?"

"Well, Roll told me she'd be happy if you'd be at home a bit more often..."

"Hey! I'm a free spirit, I can go wherever I want to!"

"Spirit? We're robots, remember?"

"It's just a manner of speaking, okay?"

Dr. Light cleared his throat. "If you are finished, boys, I would like to instruct Rock, so he can use this new Rush adapter... or else he will REALLY be lying in pieces after the race.

Mega Man winced. He realized that Dr. Light was mad because he and Protoman were fighting. He always was when he addressed him by his original name...

"And Protoman, don't worry! Your brother is right, this race will be the perfect chance to ask around for Roll."

"I doubt it's going to be that easy..." Protoman murmured as he leaned back against the wall.

He sighed. "Oh well, at least it looks like Wily really isn't behind this this time... it would be a pain to deal with him again..."

* * *

The scientist with the bushy hair and mustache stared at the paper in his hands. "This is brilliant! Did you see what they say here about the prize? It's an artifact from an ancient alien race, a powerful piece of technology... with all the Robot Masters I have designed in the past, I have never seen a destructive device like that." A smile of glee appeared on Dr. Wily's face. "I will install it in my newest Robot Master... and I'm going to call him 'Screw Man'!"

The black robot standing next to Wily sweatdropped. "Screw Man? Don't you think we have enough Robot Masters with perverted-sounding names? What about Hard Man? Or Flash Man?"

"Silence, Bass! This will be the perfect opportunity to crush Mega Man once and for all! Of course, I will have to let one of my robots take part in the race..."

Bass smirked. "Give me the word and I'll prepare Treble."

"Have you gotten grease into your circuits?" Wily grumbled. "This mission is far too important, of course I'm going to use my fastest Robot Master... Quick Man will just be perfect."

Bass gasped. "Wh-WHAT? But... I thought I was your favorite robot..."

"You will be once you defeat Mega Man," the doctor said and looked at his creation with an evil glare. "Now get out of my sight, I have to prepare..."

Bass gritted his teeth as he left the room. 'Just you wait, Wily, I WILL take part in this race... and if I am correct and Mega Man takes part as well, I'm going to CRUSH him!'


	53. Can't let you do that, Star Fox!

Ganondorf stared into the blue flames. He saw Pokémon Trainers getting their trusted partners ready for the race. He saw how F-Zero racers and other people with fast vehicles drove their machines on test tracks. He saw how the most cunning and ruthless participants installed all kinds of devious weaponry into their gadgets. And he saw how space creatures raced with comets to train for the big event.

Medusa leaned against his powerful frame and stared into the flames as well. "Well, looks like Chaos managed to spread quite the chaos throughout the worlds, heh?"

"I don't like it..." the former Gerudo king grumbled.

"Why not? Isn't that a good chance for us to get one of the artifacts? Chaos could have easily brought it to my sister..."

"I will never trust a deity of chaos," Ganondorf said. "Who knows for what reason he did it... it might be a trick. And that echidna whore of his? I doubt she would be part of a plan that allows us to get an artifact of destiny."

"What is the worst that can happen?" Medusa asked. "If we don't manage to get the Screw Attack, fine, there are more than enough other artifacts we can still collect." She sauntered over to a long glass tube that was standing in one corner of the room. Several flexible hoses were attached to the glass tube, and the blue, shining liquid inside was bubbling softly.

"Look at that huge amount of raw essence of destiny Gendo has already collected for us," she whispered. "When we have Metal Gear, the tube will be filled by three quarters... just one quarter left until we can unleash our tool of destruction!" She giggled. "I bet Mephiles can't wait until the tube is full..."

"It won't make him more powerful than he already is," Ganondorf pointed out. "And he still doesn't have his second half left, Iblis..."

"I know. But we can't extract it from where it is stored without heavily altering the flow of time."

"Isn't that why we have Dialga on our side?"

"You are forgetting how powerful Solaris was," Medusa said. "Such a change would not only catch the attention of all time deities, but also of the creator of time himself."

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed. "Arceus..."

"Exactly! That's why we have to wait for the exact moment until we can take that girl... that is the reason why we have told Gendo not to touch that universe. Every encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog, or even one of his allies, will contain a small chance of awakening the Flames of Disaster. And according to history, they are not even supposed to remember that Solaris existed. Everyone up in heaven thinks that he was wiped out of history."

"I already know all of that, you don't have to tell me that story again," Ganondorf grumbled. "I'm just worried. We have already lost Crazy Hand to the enemy, one of our most important tools. If they find out that Dialga is on our side..."

"They won't, trust me! Or do you have any reason not to trust me?"

"I am possibly the only being in existence outside of heaven and hell that knows as much about you as I do," Ganondorf said darkly. "Ever since my tribe built you a temple, you have been the driving force behind all of my actions. Who was I before I met you and acquired the Triforce of Power? Who was I before the first Link and Zelda sealed me away? Who was there before Ganondorf became Ganon?" He made a fist and dark energy surrounded his hand. "I was a nobody... a leader of pitiful desert bandits that longed for the wind that was blowing in another country. How foolish I was to believe that Hyrule was everything. Even years later, I still wanted to have Hyrule, even though it had sunk to the bottom of the ocean decades ago... how was I supposed to know that there is so much more out there? And you never told me..."

"Yes, but now you know... and with my help, you will be part of the new pantheon, as soon as my annoying siblings are out of the way," Medusa grinned. "And Mephiles... no, Solaris will be our herald of darkness..."

"Imagine..." Ganondorf grunted. "A sun god, serving the forces of darkness... that is kind of contradicting, isn't it?"

"Mephiles has stopped caring about the light ever since he was used by the humans of Soleanna as their tool," Medusa shrugged. "As long as he doesn't know he is our tool..."

"Speaking of servants, I think it is time for me to finish Crazy Hand's little pet project..." Ganondorf said. "Vire, come forth!"

In a small plume of flame, a red-skinned, winged devil appeared. Unlike Red, the familiar of Ashley, this demon was already old enough to be the personal servant of somebody as powerful as Ganondorf. "Yes, my master?" the demon asked and bowed down.

"It is time! Go and bring the girl called Sasha some sweet dreams..." He grinned.

"As you command, my Master!" After another bow, Vire disappeared in another plume of flame.

Medusa smiled. "You really are evil... I like that!"

* * *

Rei-PD had hidden her Aparoid ship (which was at least four times as big as a Wolfen) in the woods close to the Academy. With the camouflage device activated, nobody would be able to tell it apart from the surrounding trees. After Rei-PD, Wolfie and Sasha had entered, the camouflage was deactivated, and the ship took off and left the planet's atmosphere before anyone could detect it.

Rei-PD left her ship on auto pilot and then walked back into the passenger cabin, where Wolfie and Sasha were waiting. Sasha looked very nervous and frightened, while Wolfie glared at the pig-girl as soon as she entered the room.

"There is no reason to be afraid," Rei-PD told the shivering Sasha. "I won't hurt you. I have to apologize for using you as a hostage like that, but I need to make sure that Wolfie really came along."

"There was no reason to bring her along, Pigma!" Wolfie spat. "I would have come, you could have left her behind."

"No!" Sasha suddenly shouted. "I want to stay with you!"

Wolfie grimaced. "Sasha, please... this isn't a tennis game that we can lose. This is too dangerous..."

"That's not true," Rei-PD shook her head. "And I told you, my new name is Rei. All I want is for you to become part of the family."

"And if I don't want to?" Wolfie shouted.

Rei-PD smiled. "Believe me, you want to... you just don't know it yet."

"You... you really want to turn Wolfie into... into a... a THING like you are?"

"I don't expect you to understand the beauty of what we have become," Rei-PD said sadly. "The important part is the concept of family. When we arrive on our homeworld, you will be treated as our guests. Just wait until you see our wonderful home... and Big Sister will be very pleased to welcome future sisters..."

"Stop that!" Sasha cried. "I'm not your sister!"

"It really will be much better as soon as we all are family," Rei-PD tried to explain. "There will be no fighting, no poverty, no illness... and we have many, many sisters, and we all take care of each other."

"I don't want this," Sasha sniffed. "I just want to stay at the Academy, with my friends, and play tennis..."

Rei-PD was a bit confused by Sasha's antipathy. "We... we could build new tennis courts on our homeworld, if you want to... they will be the biggest and most advanced courts you have ever seen!"

"It's still not my home!" Sasha cried. "You are nothing but a kidnapper!"

Rei-PD felt sad. All she wanted to do was to bring her future sisters home. "Wolf... Wolfie... you never liked the old Pigma, right? Isn't that proof enough that all we are doing is a good thing?"

"Go away!" Wolfie growled. "Leave us alone! I will never be one of you!"

Rei-PD sighed. "I guess you still need some more time to get used to it... oh well... Okay, I guess I will leave you alone for now... but please, don't try to do anything stupid, okay? It will take us a few hours to reach the homeworld, so why don't you sleep a bit until then?"

She left the cabin, and the door closed behind her.

Sasha sniffed. "Wolfie... can we ever return back home?"

"I will find a way, Sasha, trust me..." Wolfie muttered. 'If I only knew how...' she thought. She looked around. 'Maybe I can somehow take over the ship... or I can sabotage it to blackmail Pigm... Rei.'

Sasha yawned. "Excuse me..." she murmured. "I guess I'm really a bit tired..."

"Okay, then sleep a bit... I will try to think of something."

"Really?" Sasha murmured as she curled up on the soft mat that was lying in a corner of the room.

Wolfie smiled. "Yes, really! I promise!"

"Thanks, Wolfie..." Sasha sighed before closing her eyes.

* * *

While Sasha was sleeping, she had another dream. But this one was different from the strange future vision she had.

It was one of those horrible dreams in which you could see and hear everything, but not do a thing to stop what was going on.

Sasha was seeing the inside of some flying vessel, maybe a spaceship, it wasn't like she knew the first thing about such crafts. She was surprised to see that the pilot was a tall, muscular man with the fur and the head of a gray wolf. A black patch was over his left eye, and his hands were grasping the control stick of the ship.

When Sasha looked outside, she could see the emptiness of outer space.

A hissing noise caught her attention. On a small monitor next to the wolf-man's console, the face of some ape-creature appeared.

"We are approaching Fichina," the ape said.

"I don't need you to know that, Andrew!" the wolf grumbled. "I have eyes, you know?"

"Well, at least one eye!" the face of the ape had disappeared, and a fat pig appeared in its place. "Are you looking forward to our encounter with Star Fox? I can't wait to see my old pal Peppy again..." The swine chuckled. "The reward will be nice, but combined with revenge, this will be especially sweet."

"Just don't let this distract you from the mission, Pigma!" the wolf told the pig. "You know what we have to do."

"Distract Star Fox long enough so the bomb goes off," a lizard that had just appeared on the monitor hissed. "We know our job, Wolf, but at least let us have some fun while we're killing our prey..."

"Well, but don't get carried away, Leon..."

Sasha gasped. It couldn't be... could it? Leon... Wolf...

"You're one to talk!" the ape laughed. "Isn't it you who's obsessed with defeating McCloud's son?"

"Mind your own business, Andrew!" Wolf growled. "I am still the leader of Star Wolf, and your uncle put you in my team, which means you do what I tell you, understood?"

"All right, all right..." Andrew muttered.

"Does it even bother you that there might still be civilians inside the base?" Pigma sneered. "When that bomb goes off, there might be dozens of casualties... maybe even hundreds!"

"Do I look like those Cornerian bastards are of any interest to me?" Wolf frowned. Sasha shivered at the coldness in his voice. "This is war... and when they side with the wrong guys, it's their own damn fault! Those who don't know how to act when faced with danger deserve to die!"

Sasha wanted to close her ears, or even better, run away. But she was forced to stay and listen.

"Our main job is to distract Star Fox until the bomb goes off," Wolf grinned. "But Fox will have to realize that a pup like him can't stand against Star Wolf!"

"Entering the atmosphere!" Andrew shouted. "Prepare yourselves!"

"I'm giving the orders around here!" Wolf barked. "Everyone, give Star Fox trouble!"

"There they are, there they are!" Pigma cackled with glee as the four space fighters flew towards a futuristic-looking building that was standing in the middle of a snow field. Several air crafts were flying around it, and four of the fighters were engaging the smaller ones in combat.

"Our troops can't stop Star Fox for long," Andrew realized.

"Well, that's why we are here," Wolf remarked. "Let's give them a little surprise... hack into their communication channels!"

"Done!" Leon said. In that moment, a young fox appeared on screen.

"Geeze!" he said. "Can anyone take care of it?"

Wolf smiled evilly. "Can't let you do that, Star Fox!" he said.

"Andross has ordered us to take you down!" Leon added.

"Peppy!" Pigma laughed. "Long time no see!"

"Andross' enemy is my enemy!" Andrew proclaimed.

"Just what I need to see..." the fox grumbled. "Star Wolf..."

And from that point on, Sasha could only see carnage and explosions. She was horrified when laser beams shot past the Wolfen's cockpit, and the excited expression in Wolf's face didn't help. She heard Leon's insane laughter as he chased one of the four enemy fighters and she couldn't look away when one of the smaller crafts plummeted to the ground, where it exploded.

"You'll be seeing your Dad soon, Fox!"

"That reward's as good as mine!"

"Give it up! You can't win!"

"I think I'll torture you for a while..."

"Dad screamed REAL good before he died!"

"You're good, but I'm better!"

"No..." Sasha shouted, hoping that anyone would hear her. "No, stop it! Stop it! STOOOOOOPPP IIIIIITTT!!"

And then she heard a voice that was whispering to her: "See? That is the true face of your friend... a cold-blooded mercenary, born to kill! See it? He doesn't care for those that might die in the explosion of that bomb. He enjoys being in battle! He would do anything to shoot his enemy out of the skies! And you think that this creature can be a harmless girl? That's just a facade. On the inside, she's still the same as before: A killer!"

"Wolfie..." Sasha whispered. "Wolfie, no..."

Suddenly, another voice spoke up. The Wolfen, the other ships and the battle of Fichina disappeared, and all she could see was darkness.

"Stop intruding into this girl's dreams," the new voice said. "Leave this place at once!"

"You can't make me!" the first voice hissed. "I am here on behalf of my master..."

Sasha gasped when she saw the red, demonic figure with the wings that stepped out of the shadows.

"This is not your domain, neither is it that of your evil master," the deeper voice said. Another dark figure appeared, this one looking like a black ghost. Sasha couldn't say which one was more frightening.

"I will destroy you if you don't leave me in peace!" The red devil tried to sound menacing.

"You have no power here," the dark apparition said. "I am the protector of dreams. As long as the Fountain of Dreams is intact, no demons will be able to harm people in their sleep. Go! Now!"

Vire realized that there was nothing he could do. "Fine!" he hissed. "But be warned, Pokémon: I will be back!"

And he vanished in a burst of flames.

The dark phantom turned to face Sasha. "Are you okay?"

"S-stay back..." Sasha whimpered. "Don't come any closer..."

"I won't hurt you. I have come to guard your dreams. This evil demon wanted to torture you by showing you images of the past."

"Th-the... the past?" Sasha gasped. "So it is true... that really was Wolfie... oh no, what has she done...?"

"Your friend has changed a lot since that day," the figure spoke. "Even before becoming a girl in your world, Wolf O'Donnell realized that just fighting for revenge is never a good thing. And after meeting you, she swore to abandon that part of her past forever."

"Who are you?" Sasha murmured. "How do you know all of this?"

"My name is Darkrai," the legendary Pokémon said. "I am the guardian of dreams... it is my duty to make sure that no living being will ever have unnatural dreams. When I sensed the presence of a demon in the dream world, I came at once to chase him away."

"Th-thank you..." Sasha muttered. But she still couldn't forget the horrifying images. "Where am I?" she then asked.

"You are still aboard the Aparoid ship that is bringing you to the Aparoid homeworld," Darkrai explained. "After all, this is just a dream..."

"I... I don't want to go there," Sasha said. "Please, can't you do anything?"

"I am sorry, but all I can do is influence other people's dreams," Darkrai said. "At least from where I am right now. But don't be afraid, I sense no hostility coming from the girl that is piloting the ship."

Sasha then thought back to what she had seen in the scene Vire had showed her. "That girl... she was Pigma once, right? That fat swine in Wolf's team..."

"That is correct," Darkrai nodded.

"Then maybe they really aren't as bad as I thought. I mean, if they manage to turn a horrible man like that into a nice girl... even though she did kidnap us..."

"It is not my job to judge anyone," Darkrai apologized. "You will know what to do when the time is right. Have faith in your friend."

'Can I still have faith?' Sasha wondered. 'Now that I know what Wolfie has done in her past? But if she really has changed since then...'

She gasped when the figure of Darkrai slowly vanished. "What... where are you going?"

"You are waking up," Darkrai explained. "I can't do anything about it... farewell, Sasha! And stay brave!"

* * *

Sasha gasped when she felt how someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Wolfie.

"Finally, I've tried to wake you for several minutes."

Sasha shook her head. "Where... where are we?"

"Still on our way to that homeworld she mentioned... but I think I know a way how we can escape."

"Really?" Sasha asked in a hopeful voice. She instantly felt bad for ever having doubted her friend. "But how?"

Wolfie grinned. "Well, looks like there's a small escape pod attached to the ship... and if the controls aren't too different from a Wolfen, I think I can fly it to get us out of here."

"But... how can we get away without her noticing?" Sasha wondered.

"Already taken care of," Wolfie grinned and gestured at a small panel she had stemmed out of the wall. "That's a maintenance shaft, we can use it to get to the pod. You ready?"

Sasha smiled and nodded. No matter if Pigma had become a better person after being turned into Rei-PD, she still didn't want to be part of a family of cyborgs. She followed Wolfie, and the two girls crawled through the narrow maintenance shaft.

While she was following the other girl, Sasha spoke up: "Say, Wolfie..."

"Yeah, what's up?"

Sasha bit her lip, then she asked: "Have you ever been... on a planet called Fichina?"

Wolfie stopped. She wondered how Sasha knew that name. "Yeah... but I try to forget it..." she murmured. "I... I'm not too proud of what I did back then..."

"Wh-what did you do?" Sasha stuttered, although she was afraid to her the answer.

"I was a coward..." Wolfie whispered. She shook her head. "We can talk about this later, Sasha... I think this is the end of the shaft. Gimme a second..."

She pushed against the panel in front of her, and when it came loose, she climbed out of the shaft.

Sasha followed her. They were standing in a small chamber. In front of them, they could see what looked like a hatch.

Wolfie grinned. "See? The entrance to the escape pod! All we need to to is get in there, and we can get away."

She reached out to open the hatch.

Sasha gasped when someone stumbled out of the hatch, nearly throwing Wolfie down to the floor.

Wolfie glared at the boy with the glasses. "LEON?"

"Who else?" the former chameleon grumbled. "After all, I wanted to leave that piece of dirt as much as you did... what was the big idea, leaving me behind like that?"

"I didn't actually plan on leaving, you know?" Wolfie grumbled. "So, you snuck on board shortly before we took off, right?"

"Yeah, I followed you when I saw how that... that Pigma-girl brought you to the ship. I hid inside the escape pod and waited for a good chance to escape. I didn't really plan to bring her along..."

Wolfie frowned. "Her?" And she looked past Leon, into the pod.

And saw a pink-haired girl sitting there, a nervous grin on her face. "Hiya!" Tori chuckled nervously.

"Oh boy!" Wolfie groaned.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" Sasha shouted.

"Are you crazy? I would never miss an adventure like this!" Tori grinned. "Especially not with my brave lion..."

"I told you, I'm a chameleon!" Leon hissed.

"Are we really in outer space?" Tori gushed. "Oooh, I can't wait to see your home planet... who is driving this thing, anyway?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice: "WOLFIE! Where are you? Listen, that was not nice, just running away like that! Come back, I won't hurt you..."

Leon looked at Wolfie. "Pigma?"

"Or whatever is left of him..." Wolfie grumbled. "I guess now would be a great time to leave..."

Leon nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

Together with Sasha, they climbed inside the escape pod and closed the hatch."

"How exciting!" Tori giggled. "Hey, can I drive?"

"Tori... shut up!" Sasha grumbled.


	54. Blue fairy, yellow fairy

"Stay... stay back... I'm warning you..." Ashley hissed, suddenly not so confident anymore.

"Tell me how to turn all those people back to normal, and I'll consider it," Shinji said while Knuckle Joe glared at her.

"This... this isn't over yet," Ashley shouted. "I can still call upon as many helpers as I can. Isaac! Saki! Attack them already!"

Suddenly, a green dinosaur stepped next to Shinji. "Yoshi." In his hands, he was holding two Assist Trophies.

"Yoshi... are those the Assist Trophies we brought along from the castle?"

Yoshi smirked. Then he held them up... and when they broke, two other fighters appeared.

"I'll handle this!" Lyn said as her hand moved to the hilt of her blade.

Little Mac raised his boxing gloves.

"Fools..." Ashley whispered. "Attack!"

And while Lyn crossed blades with Isaac, Little Mac dashed forth, evading shots and slashes from Saki, attacking him with powerful punches himself.

"Now it's just you and us, witch!" Knuckle Joe proclaimed as he stepped forth.

"Not if I can summon even more helpers..." the young witch muttered and reached up to touch one of the Assist Trophies standing in the shelf next to her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Knuckle Joe shouted. "Mach Punch!"

And the force of his punch was so powerful that he created a shockwave, which flew at Ashley. The witch gasped and stepped away just in time. She realized that this time, she had lost. With no magic wand to help her and no allies to back her up, there was only one thing she could do...

"I will be back and have my revenge..." she shouted and ran towards the exit on the other side of the hall.

"She's getting away!" Shinji shouted. He, Knuckle Joe and Yoshi ran after her. When they stepped outside, they realized that they were standing on another cliff... and Ashley was already flying high in the air, on her broomstick.

But Yoshi didn't want to get up this soon. Quickly summoning a green-spotted egg, he hurled it at the escaping witch. "Yoshi!"

The egg flew through the air, Ashley sensed the incoming danger, turned around... but before she could evade the spotted projectile, it smacked into her backside... and threw her right off her broom.

"NO!" she screamed. "RED! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP MEEEEEEE..."

Her voice died away when she fell deeper and deeper, down into the blue sea that surrounded Cookie Mountain.

Yoshi was aghast. He didn't mean to do that. Normally, when he threw his egg at flying enemies, they didn't fall down right away...

Shinji and Knuckle Joe looked over the edge. There was no trace left of the witch.

"How can a living being be so evil at such a young age?" Knuckle Joe murmured.

Unnoticed to them, a small, red devil peered out of the door behind them. He had seen everything.

"Poor Mistress..." Red sighed.

Then a smirk appeared on his face. "Well, now she is certainly at a better place. Lady Medusa will make sure she enjoys her stay in hell..."

And with a mad cackle, the tiny devil disappeared in a small plume of fire.

Lyn and Little Mac came walking outside. "We managed to hold off the two warriors until their time was over... they have turned back into Assist Trophies."

"I think the same will happen to us as well in a few minutes," Little Mac added. "Did you get the witch?"

"She fell down..." Shinji muttered. He shivered. This was the first time he had fought a human... who died afterwards. This was certainly something else than fighting Angels...

The Angels...

Shinji looked at Knuckle Joe. He still couldn't believe that this was in truth Sachiel, the very first Angel he had fought.

"So... 'L.' sent you guys, is that correct?"

The tiny martial artist turned around to face him. "Your guess is correct. Lilith... she is the sister of our father, Adam. And she was always saddened by the fact that we have battled our sibling race..."

"Sibling... race?" Shinji wondered.

Knuckle Joe raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you know? Humans are in fact the offspring of Lilith, just like we are the children of Adam." He sighed. "We fought you because we had no home... but in the end, our appearance was what doomed your homeworld..."

"That's not true!" Shinji protested. "My father..."

"Your father fell victim to his own stubbornness. Refusing that his wife had died, he misused the abilities our bodies have offered humanity and created a clone from Lilith's cells and those of your mother... the result were Rei and her clone sisters."

"Clone sisters?" Shinji muttered.

Knuckle Joe nodded. "We have many things to talk about... but for now, let's see if there's a way we can turn all these unfortunate souls back to normal."

Shinji was overwhelmed by all this sudden information, but he decided that Sachiel was right... it could wait.

"One more thing," he said. "Will you guys now stay like that?"

Knuckle Joe smiled sadly. "We have chosen to abandon our old bodies and powers... like you, we have merged with a part of Pop Star. But unlike you, we haven't become the replacement for a Champion, instead, we have become the embodiment of the abilities Kirby can copy from his enemies. Know that you can summon one of us any time... but only one at a time. For now, my work is done. Call upon our help when you need us again, Shinji."

And with those words, Knuckle Joe disappeared.

* * *

Fortunately, the formerly enslaved Gearmos knew nearly everything about the machinery they had operated.

"Wario and Ashley used these machines to turn all sorts of people into Assist Trophies," the head technician said. "But it can easily be used to reverse the process. As a token of our gratitude, my friends and I would be honored to do it... since we also were part of what turned them into trophies in the first place."

"That is good to hear," Yui smiled. "I was afraid all these people would have to stay like this forever..."

"Still, they are stuck here for now," Fox realized. "According to what Lyn and the others told us, they have been brought here from many, different worlds."

"Sorry, we don't know how they brought them here," another Gearmo spoke up. "They were brought here as life-sized trophies and we had to use our machines to compress them into the smaller Assist Trophies."

"So, that means they turn them into another sort of trophy first?" Rei asked. "I wonder how they accomplish that..."

"I'd like to know how they can visit all those different worlds and bring them here," Mario said. "But I think-a there's someone we can ask..."

And he looked into the corner where Wario was sitting, bound by a metal chain that was wrapped around his arms.

"That's so unfair!" Wario yelled. "I was-a gonna be rich!"

"Mamma mia, you already have a big castle and lots of gold," Luigi shouted. "As well as a company that brings you plenty of income. Isn't that enough?"

"No! I want more!" Wario grumbled.

"Your greed will be your downfall some day, Wario," Mario said. "For now, tell us how you brought all these people to the Mushroom World."

"Make me!" the greedy villain grunted.

Mario sighed. "As you wish... Luigi?"

Luigi grinned and pulled a couple of items from his pockets. "Talk, or else we'll be forced to use these!"

Wario's jaw dropped. "You... you can't do that!" he protested. "That's inhuman!"

"But... that's just a toothbrush and some toothpaste..." Shinji wondered.

"Well, yeah, Wario has a small problem with hygiene..." Mario grinned.

"So, you can decide..." Luigi smirked as he approached the struggling form of Wario. "Talk... or I'm-a gonna brush your teeth!"

"NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Okay, I'll talk, I'll talk!" Wario whimpered.

Luigi put the brush and toothpaste away, and the plumber brothers chuckled. "Well, I'm-a listening..." Mario said.

Wario groaned in defeat. "Bowser... he's using some device, something his 'business partners' have invented... it's a device that allows to transport things and peoples from one world to another... basically, teleporters with a range that exceeds those of our warp pipes by far. They also install these machines into ships and other vehicles. They invade other worlds, defeat the local defenders and either turn them into trophies, or enslave them. Then the trophies are brought here via the 'Transdimensional Drive'. Bowser keeps them in his keep... and sometimes, he brings a couple of them to the factory, so we can turn them into Assist Trophies, basically warriors that will fight on our side..."

"Those bastards!" Fox growled. "They need to be stopped!"

"Well, after the Gearmos help us turn the people back to normal, they can stay in the Mushroom Kingdom for a while... Princess Peach would never turn down requests from fugitives."

"Bro, do you know how many Assist Trophies are back there?" Luigi asked. "Do we even have enough place in the kingdom to give them all a place to stay in?"

"We'll make some place," Mario said.

"I still can't imagine what creature could possibly be able to do such things..." Yui whispered.

"I am-a surprised that Bowser sides with such guys," Luigi grumbled. "He's bad news, we all know that, and he likes to kidnap Princess Peach, but... he has never done anything like that before."

"Wario, what can you tell us about those guys is working with?" Mario asked. "Are they responsible for what he is doing?"

"I only know that their main base is on a planet called Venom..." Wario muttered. "And their leader's name is supposed to be Andorf or something like that..."

Fox froze. "Andross..." he whispered.

Wario nodded. "Yeah, that's-a the name!"

"Is something wrong, Fox?" Rei asked. "Do you know that man?"

"Know him?" Fox laughed bitterly. "He is the reason many of the good people that have lived in the Lylat System are now dead! Among them... my father..."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, Fox..." Yui murmured.

"And I thought it would all be over when my team and I defeated him..." Fox groaned. "But then he came back as some sort of spirit, using the powers of the Krazoa... and we defeated him yet again! But now... how can he have returned?"

"Well, I don't know much about that guy myself," Wario shrugged. "But the pirate guy who was here just a few hours ago, Weavel, he said that he has met the man before. And according to him, Andross is not that guy's true name..."

"N-not?" Fox gasped. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he had thought. "Maybe it is Andrew, and he somehow makes everyone believe his uncle has come back..."

"Naw, Weavel said Andrew is one of his lieutenants. The big guy's true name is supposed to be Gendo Ikari."

"WHAT??" Shinji shouted.

When he heard a sigh and a dull thud, he turned around. He gasped when he realized that his mother had fainted.

"MOM!" he shouted and ran over to her.

* * *

With a deep scowl on her face, Lupe sat in one corner of her cell and shoveled the stew into her snout.

"Is this all they can come up with?" she grumbled. "Mushroom stew, mushroom pancakes, fried mushrooms... I want a big, juicy steak, dammit!"

"It's your own fault, you know?" With a soft, tingling noise, a yellow fairy appeared. "If you had chosen the right side from the beginning, they would have had no reason to imprison you, and you wouldn't have to eat this stew."

"Great, Tinkerbell is back!" Lupe groaned. "Do me a favor and spare me your senseless tirades, okay? What was I supposed to do? Let those Aparoids assimilate me, like they did with the rest of humanity?"

"We talked about this," Tatl sighed. "You know, you are not being very cooperative here..."

"Screw cooperative! All I want is a good future at the side of my Pardus!"

"You mean Toji!"

"Whatever..."

"Lupe, you can't just ignore..."

SPLUT!

Lupe watched with satisfaction how the bowl of stew slowly slid down the opposite wall of her cell, until it clattered to the floor, revealing a fairy that was plastered to the wall by aforementioned stew.

The she-wolf giggled at the high-pitched obscenities and death threats that were thrown at her. "Your voice is still annoying, but somehow, I feel better now!"

"You... you ungrateful, little b..." Tatl took a deep breath. 'Calm down, girl, calm down... you wanted this mission, so don't complain if she's difficult.'

Using all her might, she freed herself from the wall, and even though most of her body was covered in stew, so you couldn't even guess the color of her dress, her wings still worked perfectly fine.

"Listen," she said as she hovered in front of Lupe's face. "I'm doing this for you, you know? I know destiny wasn't exactly fair to you and your friends, but you still can save yourself."

Lupe leaned back against the wall. "You know, I think that stew goes perfectly with the color of your hair. Don't you agree?"

Tatl slowly counted to ten while her head turned as red as a tomato.

"I must say she is right," a third voice suddenly spoke up. "You've never looked better."

"Who's there?" Lupe shouted.

In a small flame, a red, winged devil appeared and bowed in mid-air. "Vire, minion demon first class, my pleasure!"

"Oh great, it's you..." Tatl groaned. "What are you doing here? Aren't there enough souls in hell to torture?"

"I'll have you know that I was being promoted," Vire smiled proudly. "I am now the personal assistant of... no, I'm gonna let you figure that out yourself."

"You know that guy?" Lupe asked. "What do you want from me?"

"Only the best, my dear," the demon grinned. "You see, I am here on behalf of my master... and he really doesn't like to see you behind bars. I am here because I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" Lupe asked.

"Let's call it a little job," Vire smirked. "I know you are currently under contract of Andross, or Gendo Ikari, whatever you prefer. But if you would work for my master..."

"No!" Lupe said.

"You tell him, Lupe!" Tatl cheered.

Vire frowned. "Listen to what we have to offer, please. We don't want you to quit your current job, on the contrary. You will still do whatever Ikari tells you, help him while he helps us to achieve our goals. Still, we are afraid that he might use the power he finds against us... so we want you to be our little spy within his ranks."

"You seem to believe that I am doing this because of some stupid contract," Lupe grumbled. "I'm doing this on my own, free will. My team and I help him because we owe him for saving our asses. But we could quit anytime."

"You keep on believing that, girl..." Tatl sighed. "Don't you see Crazy Hand's manipulation still works on you?"

"Shut up!" Lupe yelled.

Vire rubbed his chin. "You know, I could get you out of here anytime..."

"I don't need your help," Lupe huffed.

"So you finally realized that staying here would be better?" A big smile appeared on Tatl's stew-plastered face.

"No way! I just prefer to do this by myself, I don't trust creepy guys with bat wings that just want me to betray the Commander. I'll escape on my own and get back to Venom, where my Pardus is waiting for me."

"Ah, and this is where my other offer comes in," Vire smirked. "You don't know it, but Pardus isn't on Venom anymore... he has accompanied a young boy, a spy, to fly to Planet Sauria."

"Sauria?" Lupe wondered. "What is he doing there?"

"Oh, not much... he's just beginning to realize how Gendo is trying to blackmail him. And did I mention he is about to escape from Gendo's helpers on Sauria... accompanied by his little sister?"

"WHAT?" Lupe barked and jumped to her feet. "All right, stop telling me lies, you little maggot!"

"I'm telling you nothing but the truth," Vire said. "Gendo has taken little Reika prisoner in case Pardus would stop obeying him... and not just that, he also did the same he did to you: He forced her into a role that was not hers to begin with."

"You... you lie..." Lupe stuttered. She then looked at Tatl. "He is lying... isn't he?"

"Hikari... Lupe, I... I'm sorry... he's speaking the truth," Tatl said softly.

"And you didn't TELL me? All that talk of being manipulated and you forgot to mention that he's holding Toji's little sister captive?"

"If I told you and Toji - or Pardus - that his sister was imprisoned on Sauria, what would he have done?" Tatl asked.

Lupe drooped her hand. "He... I guess he would have tried to get there immediately."

"That's it!" Tatl nodded. "Do you think we wanted you or him to go on a suicide mission. Right now, he has at least companions that can help him."

"I should be the one on his side..." Lupe grumbled.

"See?" Vire smirked. "She's telling you nothing but lies. Listen to me, my master and I only want to help you and your friends."

"No, don't do it, he's a demon, he's going to trick you!" Tatl pleaded.

"You know what?" Lupe murmured. "I think I know what I'm gonna do."

"Yes?" Tatl and Vire asked at once.

Lupe walked over to where the stew pot was lying on the floor. She picked it up. It was still half full with mushroom stew.

She then glared at Vire. "I'm going to do things on my own!" And she hurled the pot for the second time this evening... and this time, it was aimed at the winged demon.

Vire had only time to gap before the stew pot hit him right in the face. Just like the fairy before him, he frantically tried to free himself from the sticky substance.

"HELP!" Lupe yelled. "There are disgusting, flying rats in here!"

Tatl facefaulted. "WHAT?"

Right away, two Toad guards came running around the corner, holding their lances.

The right one gasped. "Th-that's the biggest rat I have ever seen in my life! Where does it come from?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," the second one shouted. "Don't you worry, we'll get rid of these pests in no time." He took a small Power Star out of his pocket and opened the door. Together, the Toads stormed the cell and pointed their lances at Vire and Tatl. "Okay, you rats, don't more, or else..."

Lupe gave the left guard a shove so that they stumbled into each other. While running past them, she snatched a Power Star out of his pocket, zipped through the door and closed it, using the star.

She looked through the translucent star door and waved at the dumbfounded Toads, fairy and demon.

"Later, losers!" she grinned... and ran away.

The two Toads looked at each other. "You know, I'm beginning to think that was a trick."

"Idiots..." Vire grumbled from the floor. "I'm outta here..." And he vanished in another flame.

Tatl groaned. "Oh well, I guess that counts as a half success..." She shrugged and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, another fairy witnessed how a young boy in the body of a pink Dream Lander was worried to death for his mother.

Fox pointed his gun at the blue ball of light that suddenly appeared above Shinji's head. "Freeze! Who are you!"

Navi looked at him and sighed. "Fox McCloud, you are a brave warrior and space pilot, but a bit too edgy. Would you please put that thing away? I'm not your enemy."

"Who are you then?" Mario wondered.

Navi smiled. "I am Shinji's guardian!"

Rei understood. "Like Stafy?"

"Yes, you could say that. Only that Stafy helped you on behalf of your true guardian, his brother Twink."

"Twink is a friend of yours?" Mario wondered.

"We know each other," Navi nodded.

"Navi... your name is Navi... right?" Shinji asked. "You spoke to me during the battle..."

She smiled. "Yes, that's true!"

"Navi, can't you help my Mom? She just fell over like this..."

"Oh, I think she is going to be all right," Navi assured him. "It was just the shock when she heard about your father..."

"So it is true..." Shinji sighed. "My Dad is working for the Subspace Council..."

"I'm afraid so," Navi nodded. "He seems to believe that it is his only chance to keep his family intact."

"That makes no sense," Rei frowned.

Navi looked at the blue vixen thoughtfully. "You know, you should probably hear what I have to say as well... would you two mind if I talk to you in private? Your friends still have to help all those transformed people..."

"That's-a fine with me," Mario said. Luigi and Yoshi nodded.

Fox looked uncertain. "I don't know... If this concerns Andross..."

"I will be fine," Rei told her commander. "I have the feeling this is a family matter, Fox. I will inform you of all important things."

Finally, Fox nodded and went over to Yoshi and the Mario Brothers, who helped the Gearmos putting the first victims into the machine that was supposed to turn them back to normal.

Shinji made sure his mother was lying comfortable, then he turned to her small robot helper. "R.O.B... will you look after my mother until she wakes up?"

"Affirmative!" the little robot nodded.

Rei and Shinji followed Navi outside.

"I'd like to ask you something, Navi," Shinji then spoke up.

"Yes?" the fairy asked.

"Please, tell me: Why didn't come you earlier?"

Navi sighed. "I'm really not allowed to help you any further, Shinji. That is... one of the two high gods I am serving believes so. The rules of heaven are highly complicated, and explaining them would take too much time. But I can assure you that Palutena, who is Pit's mother, is on your side."

"You we... could we have prevented Pit's death?" Shinji wondered.

"Perhaps... but perhaps that would have been the cause of even worse happenings. No one can really predict the future, you know? Not even Dialga, Celebi and Farore's powers combined could do that..."

"So, why is Commander Ikari... why is FATHER doing this?" Rei asked.

Shinji looked at her in surprise. While he knew that Rei had always had certain feelings to his father, this was the first time he had heard her addressing him as her parent.

"When your mother died... your father became very confused," Navi tried to explain. "And bitter. He believed he could use the DNA of the Angels to make everything all right, to revive his wife. That's the reason why he created a clone, made of the DNA of Yui Ikari... and the Angel, Lilith."

"You are talking... about me..." Rei muttered.

"Rei..." Shinji whispered. "I... I never knew..."

"He did not just create one clone. There were many clones, identical to Rei, ready to be released when the actual Rei died in battle against the Angels."

"That's... that's horrible!" Shinji gasped. "He would never replace a human being like that... would he?"

"Actually, I... I am the second Rei..." the fox-girl whispered. "The first one... was killed... by Naoko Akagi..."

"Akagi?" Shinji wondered. "Dr. Akagi's mom?"

"Still, things have changed ever since your planet was targeted by destiny," Navi said. "Pit and I have been your guardians a long time before you became an Eva pilot, Shinji... but when we learned that your world was doomed, we just couldn't leave you to your fate. We agreed with Master Hand's plan to save you. And that's how you got placed into the roles of Kirby and Krystal. Not only that, your mother's soul, who was trapped inside your Eva Unit all the time, was saved by Celebi, and he put her in a new body, in the role of Samus Aran. Which effectively brought her back from the dead. But, you know... your mother isn't the only one who was brought back from the dead..."

"And who... is the other one?" Shinji asked.

"I think I know the answer," Rei said. "It is my younger self, isn't it? The clone that died before me..."

"Yes..." Navi said sadly. "We call her Rei-I... and she is currently the new Queen of the Aparoids."

"I thought so..." Rei looked at the floor. Her face was almost emotionless, but when Shinji looked into his sister's eyes, he could sense a deep sadness. "I thought I felt something when the Aparoids contacted me with their minds... they wanted me... to become part of the family."

"The new family your father is trying to build up," Navi nodded. "Every living being that is assimilated by the Aparoids becomes a new sister for Rei-I, a new Rei that looks like you, but is half machine. Their ultimate goal is to form the perfect family, with Gendo as their father and Yui as their mother..."

"But... but what about me and Rei?" Shinji murmured.

"I'm sorry, Shinji..." Navi sighed. "But he seems to think that you are a failure as a son... I'm so sorry...

"Well, what else is new?" Shinji groaned. "And Rei?"

"He... thinks she is a defective clone. Right now, he doesn't see either of you as part of his family. Soon enough, if you continue to give trouble to him and the beings he assists, you will have to face him directly... and possibly fight him."

"Is there... is there any way to save him?" Shinji muttered. "I don't know about those other Reis, but what about Dad? Can't he realize the truth? Can't he become the same as before?"

"It will be difficult... but Palutena believes that there is a small chance."

Shinji and Rei then both felt how soft arms got wrapped around their bodies, hugging them close to their mother, who was standing behind them, in her Zero Suit.

"We will make it possible..." Yui whispered. "I am not ready to give up on Gendo Ikari. He might have made many, grave mistakes... but he is still the man I married and love. And he is your father... and if he wants me to be part of his family, he will have to accept both of you as well."

"Mom!" Shinji shouted in surprise. "You're awake?"

"How are you feeling, mother?" Rei asked.

Yui sighed. "I... I guess I'm fine... as fine as someone in my position can be. But then again, I came back from the dead, so I guess a little dizzy spell is no big deal, huh?" She smiled at her two children, who returned the hug. Shinji with much enthusiasm, Rei with meek shyness.

Yui looked up at the blue-haired fairy. "So, you are the one who always took care of my Shin-chan, huh?"

Navi smiled. "I am his fortune fairy."

"Well then," Yui snickered. "Let us hope the fortune you bring him will help us all!"

"What about Asuka?" Shinji suddenly asked. "We still don't know anything about her. And Misato, Maya and the others... where did Palkia send them?"

"To the continent of Tellius," Navi explained. "There, they have helped the army of the Crimean kingdom in the battle against the army of the Subspace Council."

Navi decided not to tell Shinji and the others that Fuyutsuki and Aoba had been helping the Suspace troops... for now.

"Is Asuka-chan all right?" Yui asked with worry.

"Oh, yes!" Navi smiled. "In fact, she is currently attending the ball at the castle of Elincia, Crimea's princess. At least that's what her guardian Mew told me..."

Shinji snickered, and even on Rei's muzzle, an amused expression appeared. "Asuka... on a royal ball?"

"Why not?" Navi asked. "After all, she is the princess of Hyrule!"

"Well, she can say what she wants, but I won't kneel down in front of her the next time we meet," Shinji huffed.

Rei giggled.

Shinji did a double-take. Did he just hear that?

"Rei," he grinned. "You giggled!"

"I... I did not," Rei said, but he could see that she was blushing underneath her fur.

Shinji's grin widened even further. "You so giggled!" he said.

"Awww, isn't this cute?" Yui gushed and hugged the vixen. "My little sweetie is coming out of her shell..."

"M-mother..." Rei blushed. "Please, everyone's watching..."

"Who's watching? Just your brother and his little fortune fairy! Can't a mother give her daughter a loving hug?" She smiled. "Oooh, your fur is so soft... how nice!"

"M-m-mmmoooommm..." Rei stuttered, but it turned into a blissful murr as her mother began stroking her tail. "Oh... a little to the right, please..."

Shinji and Navi looked at each other and chuckled.


	55. Nightly visitors

"Commander, I need your help!" Bowser proclaimed while sitting on his throne. Two Lakitus, heavily sweating, were carrying a large monitor while hovering on their clouds. They had needed 30 meters of extension cord so Bowser was able to hold his conversation with Gendo in his throne room.

Gendo narrowed his eyes while his head was resting on his folded hands. "Why should I send you any help, Bowser?" he finally asked.

"Wh-wh-what? Did you know that coward Weavel abandoned my factory? Wario and Ashley lost against those pesky Mario Brothers and their allies, and my son just told me there was an intruder in my castle who stole many of my trophies. On top of that, the two hedgehogs I captured seem to have escaped Kraid's pit..."

"Your trophies?" Gendo asked. "If I may remind you, these trophies have been given to you so you can store them. They are the property of the Subspace Council. My agent simply brought them to... a safer place."

"Wait a minute... that crazy psycho chick that beat up my son was sent here by YOU?" Bowser gasped.

"You heard me, King of the Koopas! Your castle is not safe anymore. Our enemies know about the trophies and will come soon to save them. We relocated our most important captives, so not everything will have been in vain."

"W-wait a second," Bowser stuttered. "You can't just leave me hanging... who knows what they are gonna do to me after they come here? The Marios will most probably leave me in one piece, but what about that space hunter I heard is traveling with them? I also heard they have a vicious monster fighting on their side, with an appetite that is even bigger than that of a Yoshi... you can't just leave me hanging!"

"Tell me one good reason why I should leave you in our services?" Gendo asked coldly.

"Please..." Bowser did something that he rarely did before. In front of the eyes of his surprised servants, he went down to his knees and raised his scaly paws in a pleading gesture. "I'll do anything! I heard about that race... you want me to win it? My Koopa Kar is the fastest vehicle of the Mushroom World, and I..."

"I already have several racers partaking in this race," Gendo explained. "Most of them with vehicles that make your little jalopy look like a soap box."

"I... I can tell my men to install traps that throw all the other racers off course, except for yours, of course! Thwomps, Bullet Bills, lava pits... just give the word and they'll get to work!"

"I admit it, the architecture of your castle was always intriguing..." Gendo muttered. "And your troops have proven to be effective cannon fodder..."

The Koopas that were present went as white as a bedsheet when they heard that.

"All right, you have convinced me... prepare your most competent troops for transfer. And before you go through yourself, set the transdimensional drive on self-destruct... we don't want to leave any trace behind that might lead them into our main stronghold!"

"But... but that would destroy my beautiful castle..." Bowser protested.

"I have more than enough tools and material you can use to build a new one on Venom... now get going, or I'll leave you behind on your silly excuse for a planet after all!"

Bowser sweatdropped and quickly nodded.

The screen went dark, and everyone in the room, Bowser included, sighed deeply.

"What are you waiting for?" Bowser barked. "You heard the Commander! Prepare the troops for evacuation. I want all our important supplies, weapons and tools to be taken along, as much as we can carry with us while using the transdimensional drive. Get going!"

And while the Koopas ran to carry out their king's order, and the Lakitus carried the huge screen back to where it belonged, Bowser looked down at his youngest son, who was standing next to his throne, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Go inform your siblings, Junior... we're gonna move somewhere else!"

"B-but Papa... what about Princess Peach? I thought you wanted to make her my new Mama..."

"We have bigger problems now," Bowser roared. "We can always come back when our dark masters have conquered the universe, and I will be the ruler of the Mushroom World! Now go and tell your brothers and sister!"

"Yes, Papa!"

* * *

Queen Elincia sighed and leaned back in her chair after the last guest had left. It had been a nice party, but also tiresome. And she couldn't stop thinking of what was going to happen the next day... she was going to meet with a real goddess...

She saw how Asuka, Link, Midna, Maya and her Pokémon walked up to her.

Asuka smiled, while Link gave Elincia a respectful bow.

"It was a nice little party..." Asuka said. "And even though I was terrified at first, I actually had fun. And the food was absolutely delicious..."

"Piiiiikaaaaaa..." 'Yeeessshhhh... an' da booze wash the best...' a certain, yellow-furred rodent babbled. The only reason why Misato was still standing upright was that Ritsuko and Kaworu were holding her with their arms and vines, respectively.

Ritsuko frowned at her friend. "Squirtle squirtle!" 'I'll never take you to any parties anymore...'

"Is there... something wrong with your yellow, little friend?" Elincia wondered.

Maya grimaced. "Well, yeah, it turned out that Pikachus have a much lower alcohol tolerance than humans..."

"Isn't she like this every time she has drunk?" Asuka muttered.

"Anyways, we wanted to thank you for this enjoyable feast, princess!" Link said. "It was an honor to be here, and like Princess Asuka said, we enjoyed ourselves."

"I never knew you were such a great dancer, Link..." Midna purred, a sultry look on her face.

Link blushed. "Midna, please... not in front of the princesses."

"Hey, I'm a princess as well, you know?"

Asuka frowned. 'At least wait until you're in your room with him, you floozy...' she mentally grumbled.

"I'm glad you liked it," Elincia said in a tired voice.

"Elincia, are you okay?" Asuka asked. "You sound beat..."

"Well, I just need some sleep, I guess... today was really a long day. As for you, my maids have prepared your rooms. I am sure you will sleep well tonight. And tomorrow, we can..."

She stopped herself. Tomorrow, she would have her own meeting... with the Goddess Palutena.

"Um, I meant to say, Lucia and Geoffrey can show you around the castle tomorrow. Please stay my guests for one more day... I have an important appointment, so I'm afraid I can't join you for that day... but in the evening, we can talk about everything that is important. I wish you a good night."

"Good night!" everyone said.

When they turned around to leave, Kaworu and Ritsuko had to drag Misato with them.

"Piiii... chuuu..." 'Heeeyyyyy, I have a great idea... how about we go into the kitchen and see if there are some bottles of wine left...' Misato mumbled.

"Squirtle..." 'That's it! NO alcohol for you until we're back home!' Ritsuko commanded.

"Pikaaaaa..." 'Awww, you're no fun...'

Maya sighed. Back home? The question was, did Ritsuko mean the Pokémon World... or Tokyo-3, back on their real home world?

When she saw how Link and Midna parted from the group to go to their own chamber, Maya approached Asuka. She winced when she nearly tripped over her dress. She would be glad to take it off once she was in her room. But first, she had to ask Asuka something.

"Asuka..." she said. "Can I ask you something?"

The red-haired princess turned around in surprise. She had never talked with Maya much, not even after they had become prisoners on this strange new world. "Um... sure, what's up?"

Maya fiddled with her thumbs and looked down at her feet. Finally, she asked: "Asuka... in case we won't be able to return back to Kanto... could we stay with you? In your new kingdom?"

"You want to come with me to Hyrule?" Asuka asked in surprise. To be honest, she hadn't thought about what would happen after tomorrow, not once during the entire day. They obviously were stuck on this world until Mew would inform them that Palkia wasn't as disgruntled with them anymore...

"Well... Elincia said that she will always have enough ships ready that can bring Link and Midna back to Hyrule... and as the princess, I guess I will come with them... as for you, sure, why not? I mean, the people in Hyrule will probably be surprised when they see Misato and the others, but... to tell the truth, they are not the most curious creatures that live over there, you know?"

"Thanks, Asuka!" Maya said with a smile. "I've really been worried that I might be forced to stay here, in a land where nobody knows me... you know, back on Kanto, I had at least a purpose... but what am I here? Just a little girl with a few colorful pets..."

"Hey, I'm sure we'll be able to return home pretty soon," Asuka said.

"Yes, maybe..." Maya murmured. "But how soon is that?"

Asuka didn't have an answer for that. With another sigh, Maya followed her Pokémon into their room.

Asuka's room was the next door, but before she could go in, she saw a diminutive swordsman with a mask that covered almost his whole body approaching her.

She frowned. She knew this mysterious knight had arrived here with Ike... but what did he want from her?

"We did not get the chance to talk to each other," he said in a deep voice. She couldn't quite place his accent. "I am Meta Knight... you might have heard my name from our mutual acquaintance, Sir Ike."

"Yes, I have... but is there a reason why you are coming to me, this late in the evening? I am very tired, you know?" It was the truth, Asuka was so tired that she barely was able to keep her eyes open. For that reason, she didn't even care about etiquette right now.

"It won't take long," Meta Knight said. "I have heard that you know a boy named Shinji... is that true?"

Asuka almost forgot her tiredness. "How do you know?" she wondered.

"Because I met him..." Meta Knight explained. "I met him and trained him. He is a courageous boy, and he mentioned you several times, I believe... is it true that you were... colleagues, before he turned into an almost exact copy of Kirby?"

"Well, you could say that," Asuka muttered. Now that she was reminded of Shinji, all of a sudden, she suddenly realized that she missed him... even if he was a wimp and a jerk!

"I've seen him shortly..." Asuka said. "Just before we were brought here to Tellius... but we barely had any time to talk, since many bad guys showed up almost instantly..."

"Did he fight with honor?" Meta Knight asked with interest.

"Well, he certainly fought with appetite..." Asuka grumbled when she recalled how Shinji had inhaled his enemies during the battle on the Battlefield.

The masked knight chuckled. "Yes, that sounds like him... he is so different from our own hero, Kirby, and yet so similar... and not just in appearance. I beg your pardon, but I just wanted to meet the girl he told me about. I hope the best for your future, my lady... maybe some day, there will be the chance for you and the boy to be together again."

"Wh-what gave you the idea I'd miss that baka?" Asuka blushed.

Meta Knight smirked behind his mask. "I wish you a good night, princess..." He opened the window and hopped onto the windowsill, where he unfolded his wings.

"Aren't you sleeping in the castle?" Asuka asked in surprise.

But the caped Dream Lander shook his head. "My home is the Halberd, and will always be. My ship and my crew are waiting for me, and I don't want to keep them waiting." And with these words, he spread his wings and flew off, into the dark night.

Asuka smirked. "Such an odd fellow... but certainly more polite than Shinji. Well, maybe that was one of the things he taught him..."

She went into her room and closed the door. Her mother's robot body was standing next to her bed. Her eyes were completely dim, and just a tiny, green light blinked next to the panel 'Standby Mode'.

Asuka smiled. "G'night, Mom..." she murmured before taking off her dress and putting on the nightgown. Then she climbed into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Asuka awoke to a whirring noise. She blinked and looked sidewards, only to see her mother looking at her.

"Asuka-chan..." she whispered. "There's something on the balcony..."

Asuka looked through the glass panels of the door that was leading outside to the balcony. And her mother was right, she could see the silhouettes of several persons standing there.

"Stay back, Mom..." she grumbled and summoned her Sheikah battle suit. She jumped out of her bed. "If those are burglars, they have chosen the wrong princess to steal from..."

She was quite surprised when the balcony door opened a bit, and a pink head looked inside.

"Hello again, Asuka!" Mew smiled.

Asuka groaned. "Mew, do you have to sneak up on me in the middle of the night? You gave us quite the scare! And I'm so tired..."

"I'm sorry. But we need to talk." The Pokémon looked at the robot. "Good evening, Kyoko! Nice to see you again!"

"Is there a special reason for your visit?" Kyoko asked.

"Actually, there is... Asuka, I brought some visitors... first, my colleague and friend, Navi..."

A blue ball of light, which turned out to be a cute fairy, came flitting into the room. "Greetings! I am the guardian fairy of Shinji Ikari!"

"You are? Then why are you here?" Asuka asked.

"Asuka!" her mother chided. "Don't be so rude!"

"No, she is right," Navi smiled. "I am really just here because Mew and I have some important things to talk about..."

"As for my next guest, he is a very close friend, the prince of the sea, Manaphy..."

"Hello!" the cute, blue Pokémon smiled as he floated in. "Nice to meet you! I am the guardian of Rei Ayanami... no, it's Rei Ikari now, isn't it?"

"Can you finally tell me what's going on?" Asuka snapped, losing her temper.

"Yes, she is as impatient as Rei said," Manaphy giggled. "Very well, then I will present to you our other guests..." And together with Mew, he opened the door leading to the balcony wide.

Asuka's eyes widened when she saw the pink puffball, the blue-furred fox-girl and a woman she did not quite recognize.

"Shinji... wondergirl..." she muttered.

"Hey, Asuka!" Shinji smiled and waved. "Didn't expect us, did you?"

"Good evening, Pilot Soryu," Rei said with the hint of a smirk.

Yui, however, looked at the spherical robot standing next to Asuka's bed.

"Kyoko...?" she muttered. "Is that really you?"

"YUI!" Kyoko gasped. "You... I heard you'd be saved as well, but... oh, it's GREAT to see you! But what are you doing here?"

"We're just here for a very short visit," Shinji explained. "Navi said we couldn't stay for long... but we just have to tell you about what's going on."

"We have received important informations from a foe we have fought," Rei said. "He is working for the same people that have caused trouble on this world as well, if what Navi told us is true."

"The Subspace Council..." Asuka murmured. Then she gasped. "Mein gott, I totally forgot! Shinji! Deputy Commander Fuyutsuki... believe it or not, he was fighting on their side! And your father..."

"I know..." Shinji sighed. "He is one of their commanders, it's true... But that is one of the reasons why we are here."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Kyoko asked.

"Certainly," Manaphy smiled. "You see, these three children, Shinji, Asuka and Rei, are the children of destiny on your home world. And with their help, we might just be able to stop the Subspace Council to acquire too much power."

"And one important step includes making sure that they don't get any more Artifacts of Destiny," Mew added. "We have told you all about them by now... and a couple of them are now safe, thanks to you and your new friends from the different worlds you have visited."

"Get to the point and tell us what it is you want from us already!" Asuka grumbled.

Shinji chuckled. "They... want us to win a race, Asuka!"

Asuka blinked.

"What?"


	56. Force Choke

A soft knocking on the door woke Link from his slumber.

He grumbled, raised his head from Midna's soft shoulder and carefully moved her arm from his chest, so he could sit up.

"Whazza matter..." the Twilight Princess muttered sleepily.

"It's just me," Asuka whispered as she slowly opened the door and tiptoed into the room.

"Do you know how late it is?" Midna complained as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed as well, making sure the covers didn't slide past her chest. "All right, princess, what is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

Asuka looked at Link. "I... I just came to say goodbye."

Link was confused. "I'm not quite getting what you are trying to tell me... are you going somewhere?"

"Yes," Asuka nodded. "My friends and I have to go... it's a long story, I'm afraid, and I don't have the time to tell it."

"But... but what about Hyrule?" Link wondered. "What am I supposed to tell the people when they ask me where their princess has run off to? Zelda or no Zelda, you are their ruler right now, remember?"

"I know that..." Asuka said. "And I am going for two reasons. First, I know that one of the people responsible for all these problems comes from my home world, and he is closely related to one of my best friends."

'Dangit, I hope Shinji never finds out I said that about him...' she thought.

"Okay, I guess I can understand that... but still..."

"The second reason is that I am, as you told me, the current ruler of Hyrule. And I decided to go on behalf of my people, no matter how much I really know about them or not. If the Subspace Army keeps on invading other worlds, no country will ever find peace, Hyrule included. And as long as there's a chance I and my friends can do anything to stop this... I have to go."

"Well, it's your decision..." Link frowned. "But I don't like it."

Midna sighed. "Let her go, Link... she made up her mind. And who knows, maybe she and her weird buddies really can save our worlds. Still... Asuka... if you go, there's something I'd like to ask of you..."

"Yeah, what is it?" Asuka asked.

Midna looked at her pleadingly, an expression Asuka had never seen on the Twili's face. "Please... should you find my people, the Twili, on your race... please tell them I am fine. And if there is anything you can do to help them..."

Asuka nodded. "Of course! I will do whatever I can. You aren't just a princess from a neighboring kingdom, Midna... you are my friend. I might have thought a few things about you I regret... but you are a nice person."

"True, even if you wouldn't think so the first time you met her," Link said jokingly.

"Quiet, or you'll sleep on the floor!" Midna growled. She looked back at Asuka. "Asuka... no, Princess Asuka... thank you! And I am sorry for believing you were responsible for, you know, Zelda's disappearance..."

"It's okay, I guess I would have been suspicious if I was in your place," Asuka said. "Well, I'm off... tell Elincia and Ike I'm sorry I had to go just like that. And Link... take care of everything in Hyrule while I'm away, okay?"

Just as she turned to leave, Link jumped out of bed. Both princesses were glad as well as a bit disappointed at the same time that the Hero of Twilight was wearing his pants.

"Wait... can't I come along to help?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you could really help me where I'm going... also, I need you to tell the people of Hyrule not to worry."

"She's right, Link," Midna nodded. "Hyrule already lost her princes... again... what will the people say when they notice that their hero is gone as well?"

Link sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right... but Asuka..."

"Yes?" she asked.

Link smiled at her. "May Nayru protect you on your way!"

Asuka smiled back at him. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Now you two play nicely, you hear me?"

"Leave already, you silly red-head!" Midna mock-growled and threw a pillow at Asuka.

* * *

Kaworu raised his head from his front paws.

"Saur..." 'Ah, I thought they'd never come...'

"Chuu..." In the big cat basket that was standing in one corner of the room, Misato rolled around. 'What are you babbling about, bulb brain?'

"Squirtle squir," Ritsuko complained. 'Go back to sleep, you two!'

The door then opened. Maya woke up with a gasp.

"Ivy, Ivysaur!" 'No need to worry, trainer, they're just here to pick us up.'

Maya looked at the blue-furred vixen that was standing in front of her bed. "R-rei?" she murmured.

Rei nodded. "Lt. Ibuki..."

"Ivysaur!" Kaworu shouted as he jumped to his feet. 'All right, get dressed, Maya... the ship won't wait all night long.'

"What ship?" Maya wondered. "How did you get here, Rei? And Kaworu, you knew she'd come? And what ship?"

"The ship of an ally," Mew said as she appeared next to Rei. "A noble man I managed to convince to help our cause."

Maya gasped. "I-it's you..."

Butterfree and Misdreavus yelped and dove down to the ground. 'Ho-honorable Pokémon...' Butterfree squeaked.

'What's the matter?' Ritsuko grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. 'All I see is a floating, pink cat...'

'Are you dense?' Misdreavus hissed. 'That is Mew... the origin of all Pokémon!'

"Please, no need to be so formal," Mew smiled. "And I'm afraid we don't have much time."

"She is right, Lieutenant," Rei said. "It is up to you if you want to come along... but if you want to come, we have to go now."

"Go where?" Maya asked.

"Long story," Shinji said as he stepped next to his sister. "But if you come along, you have at least the chance to get back home... and maybe help us to make sure we have a home we can return to."

"Shinji? Okay, now nothing will surprise me anymore," Maya sighed as she climbed out of bed. "But how could Kaworu know you'd come?"

"Who's Kaworu?" Shinji wondered.

"Saur, Ivysaur!" 'That would be me.'

Shinji looked at the green-skinned Pokémon. "Huh? I know you're not talking my language, and yet I understand you?"

"That's because you are a child of destiny, Shinji," Mew explained.

'So you are Shinji...' Kaworu said. 'I have heard quite a few things about you from my youngest brother...'

"And who is your brother?" Shinji asked.

Kaworu smirked. 'Pit, of course, who else? So, are you taking good care of my other Angel brothers?'

"Angel? You... you are an Angel?" Shinji gasped.

Rei looked at her brother. "Shinji, what is he talking about? What other brothers?"

Shinji sighed. "Long story..."

"Okay, you know what?" Maya groaned. "I'll come with you, and you can tell me every story you want, but at least give a girl some space to get dressed, okay?"

"You heard her, brother," Rei said and gently shoved the pink puffball through the door. "Let's wait for her outside. If there is one thing I learned from mother, it is that it's not polite to watch a lady while she is changing."

Mew giggled and floated after them.

Maya closed the door and sighed, again. 'Another trip to a world I know nothing about, I suppose... oh well, but at least I'll be with people I know.'

And then she wanted to slip out of her nightgown.

"Squirtle!" 'Maya!' Ritsuko hissed.

Maya looked up... and blushed when she noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her, including Kaworu and Kaji, who had a big grin on his face.

Misato smacked his muzzle with her tail. "Pika!" 'Pervert!'

Maya grimaced and opened the door. "Okay, out! Both of you!"

'Aw man, you're no fun...' Kaji grumbled as he followed Kaworu outside.

* * *

A few minutes later, Maya and Asuka met their friends on the balcony of Asuka's room.

"Nice to finally meet you all in person," Yui smiled. "I'm Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother."

'Um, aren't you supposed to be dead?' Kaji asked.

"Great, it looks like we're all together again," Shinji smiled.

"Not all of us..." Asuka sighed and thought of Hikari. "Not all of us..."

"Okay, everyone," Mew said. "One thing before we leave: Palkia and Arceus don't know that you are leaving this world, so officially, we are outlaws. But we are outlaws that are trying to bring down the real villains. And the first step will be to win the race."

"What race?" Maya wondered.

"More about that later," Manaphy said. "We will explain everything in detail as soon as we are aboard the ship."

"What ship?" Maya grimaced.

Navi smiled. "His ship," she said and pointed at a small, winged figure that was gliding through the night air, approaching the balcony they were standing on.

Shinji recognized him the moment he landed. "Meta Knight-sensei! We're going to use your ship?"

Meta Knight looked at his student. "Shinji... good to see you survived. Well, I couldn't possibly say know after this lady appeared on board of the Halberd and told me that my home planet was just one of many worlds in danger."

"What lady?" Maya nearly screamed.

* * *

The door leading to the dim conference room opened, and a towering, scaly figure entered.

"Sorry I'm late," Bowser said in his gruff voice. "My transdimensional drive wouldn't start up."

"Hey, if you can't be on time for a simple meeting, how will you be able to win a race?" Pico snapped from the other side of the long table.

Gendo, who was sitting at the top end of the table, simply frowned. "No need to start an argument. If you would let me, Gentlemen, I'd like to start this meeting."

Pico just nodded grimly and Bowser sat down in a massive chair that just barely managed to carry his immense weight.

Gendo looked down the table, into the faces of Bowser, Goroh, Pico, Weavel, Dread Kong and Gecko. Except for Dread Kong, they all looked a bit nervous under his glare, but that might be because of the powerful Pokémon clone standing next to him.

Naoko grimaced. She couldn't believe that Gendo would need any of this scum. In her eyes, the only ones who should be allowed to live were Dread Kong and Goroh, and just because they proved skilled - or lucky - enough to escape the battle on Tellius. Weavel was a coward who ran as soon as he noticed that his pirates weren't a match for Gendo's son and his allies. Bowser didn't manage to contain the trophies he had been tasked with to protect. Pico even had attempted to betray them by escaping with the money they had offered him. And Gecko... well, he was just a little boy in her eyes. And now he was the only member of his team left on Venom.

"You all know why we are here," Gendo said. "Our plans, while still proceeding, have been inhibited tremendously by the actions of these so-called 'heroes'. Tellius isn't under our control, we failed to acquire the Fire Emblem, the Fused Shadows and Lip's Stick, our Assist Trophy factory has been destroyed and we will be forced to give up most of our stored trophies in Bowser's Castle..."

"That's not my fault..." the Koopa King started to defend himself.

"No excuses! I know what happened. Still, not all of our proceeding plans have been uncovered yet. Our hired agent is still on the mission to retrieve Metal Gear, my dear friend Dread Kong..." He nodded towards the grinning primate. "Has managed to retrieve the Ocarina of Time, the Lylat System has been almost completely assimilated by my darling daughters, and Master Hand is still imprisoned. Most important: Palutena and Arceus still don't know about our plans."

"But what about Celebi and that annoying fairy?" Goroh asked. "They are still assisting their 'Champions' in their fight against our troops."

"They are nuisances, but we will deal with them in due time. Right now, the most urgent goal we need to achieve is to get the Screw Attack in our hands."

"A simple piece of Chozo technology..." Weavel grumbled. "We Space Pirates tried to replicate it over years and still couldn't find a way to use it."

"The pure power of its destructive attack makes it a useable Artifact of Destiny," Gendo explained. "But most importantly: Imagine what a war machine like Metal Gear would be able to accomplish with such a weapon installed."

Most of the present villains thought about it and smiled when they imagined the destruction.

"And now imagine what our little project would be able to accomplish with such power..." Gendo whispered.

"Well, I see why you would want that little gizmo," Bowser said. "My son and I are willing to take part in the race to win it back."

"Oh, really?" Pico huffed. "I've seen the sorry excuse for a pile of junk you call a car... do you honestly believe you are going to catch up with an F-Zero racer with that?"

"You don't know what Koopa technology can do," Bowser growled.

"Bowser's car, the Koopa King, will be upgraded with the engine of a standard F-Zero racer," Gendo explained. "Together with your own racer, the Wild Goose, and Goroh's machine, the Fire Stingray, we have three fast machines driving for us. But while good cars and excellent racers are a good thing, we won't beat opponents like Captain Falcon like that... not to mention those annoying replacement Champions that will likely show up as well."

He glared at Weavel. "I agreed to overlook your little act of cowardice because your army still produces some of the best weapons in the galaxy. I want some installed in the racers, is that clear?"

"N-no problem, sir!" Weavel nervously saluted. "My technicians will get to work right after this meeting."

Gendo nodded. "Good. Now, Bowser's troop will assist you by installing a few traps on the racing courses, such as flamethrowers, cannons and stone block traps."

"Thwomps," Bowser corrected him. "They are called Thwomps."

Gendo sighed. "Very well, but your opponents might be skillful enough to dodge even those... Thwomps. That's why we also need a skilled saboteur... Dread Kong will lead the mission, but I'm afraid his hands are a bit bulky to handle such delicate things like explosives... no offense, Shigeru!"

Dread Kong grinned. "None taken, boss! And besides, I would never exchange these muscles against delicate fingers." And he flexed his biceps.

Gendo's eyes wandered across the table, until they stopped on a certain, reptilian pilot.

"Gecko... you will accompany Dread Kong and help him plant the explosives."

Gecko gasped. "M-me?"

"Yes, you," Gendo nodded. "You might be surprised that I still trust you, after the stunt your partner pulled..."

"I didn't know about it," Gecko sweated. "Honestly! He just left without telling me!"

"I believe that he might be tricked by the traitor, Jeff Andonuts... we already put his father under custody right after receiving General Scales' message. I am sure the general will be able to handle the situation on Sauria... but that's not the point right now. I still believe in your loyalty to my army, and since the rest of your team is unavailable at the moment... well, I see no reason to waste your potential."

"Th-thank you, sir!" Gecko was overwhelmed. "I promise that I won't dishonor the trust you put in me! For my missing commander, and my obviously tricked partner, I will help as good as I can."

Gendo smiled. "Good! Now that this is settled, there's still one thing... my last trump card to ensure that we will win this race... Gentlemen, meet your last racing team member!"

The door opened again, and everyone except Gendo and Naoko winced when they realized that an Aparoid had entered the room.

Like all modern Aparoids, she looked similar to the original Rei Ayanami, only that she had the attributes of an animal, a grey-furred husky. She was wearing a skin-tight pilot suit (which almost resembled a bathing suit) over her fur and the mechanical parts of her body, and she looked at the assembled beings.

"Good day, everyone!" She then smiled up at Gendo. "Hi, Daddy!"

Gendo smiled back at her. He knew he had never seen this Rei before, but it was just natural that she saw him as her father... after all, she was one of the billions of sisters Rei-I had assimilated during her time as the new Aparoid Queen.

"Hello, Rei! Please, have a seat! For the protocol, will you tell us your complete name?"

The dog-girl smiled as she sat down (next to a nervous Weavel). "Sure, Daddy! I am Rei-BG, and Big Sister chose me to help you win this race."

"I know, and I am very thankful for having such helpful daughters," Gendo said. "Did you bring a suitable vehicle for the race? Did you leave it in the hangar?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Nope, my racer is in here." And she patted the patterned surface of her robotic torso. "When the race begins, I will activate my racing mode."

Pico, who was sitting across the table, gave off a snort.

Gendo frowned dangerously at the F-Zero racer. "Any reason to be amused, Weavel?"

"Well, yeah! I mean... just look at her! She's a freak... and a nutcase! Who has ever heard of a vehicle stored in your stomach? I say we don't need her. All we need are my racer and my superior skills as a driver. By the way, I simply can't believe that she and her ilk would ever..."

Gendo made a small hand gesture, and Naoko's eyes began to glow. Pico suddenly felt himself being lifted off his chair, and an invisible hand began to choke him.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Gendo said.

"C'mon, Daddy, is that really necessary?" Rei-BG asked. "I'm not offended, really. He just doesn't know better... he never felt the love of a family, that's why he can't understand me and my sisters." She smiled. "I think he learned his lesson."

Gendo nodded. "All right then... I won't object to the request of my dear daughter."

Naoko huffed, but she dropped Pico back on his chair. The green alien gasped for air.

"But I hope for yourself that this was the last outburst, Pico!" Gendo said sternly. "But be careful from now on... there won't be a blue-haired angel around to save you all the time."

Pico glared at Rei-BG. In his eyes, she and her sisters were half-mechanical devils... but since he valued his life, he stayed silent.

* * *

The Halberd rose up into the night sky of Tellius, leaving the castle of Crimea far behind.

Meta Knight lead his guests into the recreation room of his troops. "Please, make yourselves at home," he said, gesturing at the chairs and armchairs. "If you need anything, please feel free to use the intercom system. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go to the bridge, to prepare the ship for the next dimensional jump..."

And he left the room, leaving the bewildered group behind.

Shinji looked around. "Pretty neat! I've been on board of his ship before, but he has never shown me this room. Look, they even have a billiard table, some pinball machines... and a fridge! Boy, am I hungry!"

"Would you stop thinking with your stomach?" Asuka grumbled. "We have much more important things to talk about."

"Yes, indeed," Maya nodded. "For one, I'd like to know where the heck we are going."

"We are on our way to meet the organizer of the race," Navi explained. "He is called Chaos, and he wants to meet all the participants on a small, desolate planet in the middle of space..."

"Can't you tell us a bit more about this race first, please?" Yui asked.

"In a minute... there are still a couple of guests I'm waiting for... ah, that should be them now."

The door opened... and Fox entered the room, a grin on his face. "Hello, everyone!"

Rei smiled. "Hello, Commander!"

"THAT is your commander?" Asuka wondered. "Well, that might explain your furryness... and I have to admit, he's an improvement, compared to our last commander..."

She bit her lip when both Rei and Shinji glared at her. "Sorry... I forgot..."

Since he was a gentleman, Fox walked up to Asuka (the seemingly oldest of the people in the room he didn't know yet) and shook her head. "McCloud's the name, Miss! Fox McCloud! And you are...?"

Asuka grinned. This was the perfect chance to brag with her new title.

"Princess Asuka of Hyrule!" she proclaimed.

"Um... not really, Asuka, remember?" Shinji spoke up. "We are just replacements..."

"As long as Zelda is gone, I AM the princess!" Asuka grumbled. "YOu got a problem with that?"

"All right, I think that's enough, children," Yui snickered.

"Yui? Is that you?"

"That voice..." Yui murmured. "Kyoko?"

The spherical drill robot waddled into the room. Her optics lit up when she saw her friend and colleague. "It IS you! Oh, I'm so glad I'm not the only one... when I heard that you managed to escape your Evangelion Unit as well..."

Yui stared down at her. "Kyoko... you're a robot!"

"So?" Kyoko tried to shrug, but that was difficult to do without any arms. "You're a skilled bounty hunter, as far as I heard, your son is a pink pillow and my daughter a magical princess."

"That... is your mother?" Rei wondered.

"Yeah... got a problem with that, wondergirl?"

"No, I am just... surprised."

"Analysis confirms: Mechanical construct carries an artifact of immense power inside. Scanning... Result: The possibility of a human soul being trapped within this robot is at 65."

Kyoko was surprised when she saw the other robot that came rolling into the room.

Yui smiled. "I'm glad you're here as well, R.O.B.!"

"It is this unit's duty to assist its current owner in any situation," R.O.B. confirmed.

"Squirtle squirtle!" 'How many people are on board of this ship?' Ritsuko wondered.

"Pikachu, pika!" Misato smirked. 'Well, you have eaten quite a few snacks on the party... so if the ship falls, we know who's to blame!'

Kyoko would have smiled if she had a mouth. "You... are Naoko's daughter, aren't you?"

The blue turtle Pokémon looked at her in surprise. "Squirtle?" 'How'd you know?'

"I already talked to Kyoko and explained everything to her," Navi said. "Including who is joining us on this little trip. Ah, here comes the next one..."

A pink, round Pokémon with huge eyes waddled into the room. It was accompanied by a Delibird.

"Wark!"

"Jigglypuff!"

Kaworu smiled. "Saur, Ivysaur..." 'Hello again, Aunt Lilith!'

Nearly everyone who knew that name fell over in shock.

"WHAT??"

"NO WAY!"

"How can this be...?"

"...unexpected."

"SQUIRTLE!"

Shinji smiled. "L., I presume?"

Jigglypuff nodded.

PenPen waddled over to his former mistress, who was now smaller than he was. "Wark!"

Misato looked at him. Then tears appeared in her eyes and she tackled the surprised bird to the ground. "CHUUUU! PIKA, PIKA, CHU!" 'You stupid, stupid penguin! Do you know how worried I was about you?'

Kaji smirked. 'Looks like someone is happy...'

"Jiggly, jigglypuff..."

"She says she is sorry that you were worried," Mew said. "And she is grateful for PenPen's help. She says that he is a clever little fellow, and that she wouldn't have been here today if not for his help."

"Can someone finally start explaining?" Maya shouted. "How can it be that one of the Angels is here... even though she doesn't really look much like an Angel right now."

'She... is not the only Angel on board,' Kaworu muttered.

"What... are you trying to say?" Maya wondered.

The Ivysaur looked up at her. 'My... real name is Tabris. The Angel Tabris. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth sooner, trainer...'

"Wait a minute, that means that we are flying with the same beings that one tried to kill us?" Asuka gasped. "The same ones we fought in the Eva Units?"

"With two of them, at least," Rei added.

"No," Shinji said. "There are fourteen other Angels here as well."

"F-fourteen?" Yui asked. "That can't be, Shin-chan... there aren't even that many people in this room."

"There are," Shinji said, tapping his stubby arm against his round body. "In here!"

And then he did the same he had done before, only was he calling for someone else.

"I call for the power of Plasma. I call for... Ramiel!"

And in a flash, a floating, wisp-like creature appeared, with a pair of hands that were attached to the green plasma body.

"Greetings, everyone!" it said. "I am Plasma Wisp... but my old name is Ramiel."

"Squirtle..." Ritsuko muttered. 'Ramiel... one of the Angels...'

"So... you all got changed by Master Hand as well?" Maya asked.

Jiggypuff nodded. "Puff, Jigglypuff!"

"She says that Tabris is the only one who didn't make any choice," Mew explained. "And she doesn't want to see the fight between your two races to be continued. She and the other Angels have offered their help in the battle against the Subspace Army. Also, their powers are diminished, so all they can do is stay in Shinji's mind until he calls for their help. Tabris and Lilith are exceptions... Tabris has become a complete Ivysaur, and the only special powers Lilith has left lie in the magical marker of hers."

Asuka shook her head. "That's the weirdest thing I have heard on this trip... and I've seen quite a few crazy things."

"If my services are not needed anymore, I shall return to my siblings, Mr. Shinji," Plasma Wisp said.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, all right!" And the former Angel disappeared.

"So, about this race you mentioned..." Fox spoke up. "What is it about? I'll be happy to help, but I'm really worried about my own home planet, you know? I haven't been with the rest of my team for days... and who knows how far the Aparoids have spread in the meantime."

"All in due time, Mr. McCloud," Mew sighed. She wished she could tell him right now, but they were short of time. "I'm pretty sure most of you know of the Artifacts of Destiny by now. Recently, I have given one of these into the care of a deity called Chaos... what proved to be a mistake."

'Well, I dunno if I would trust gods that are called Chaos...' Misato muttered.

PenPen nodded in agreement. "Wark!"

"Well, he is a deity that doesn't like to choose sides, so he and his helper, the spirit Tikal, have organized a special race... everyone who receives their invitation can take part, and the winner will get the artifact... the Screw Attack!"

"Chozo Artifact in common use by Samus Aran," R.O.B. spoke up. "Powerful tool that turns the user into a deadly twister of energy, destroying any living being that comes in contact with it."

"Yes," Navi nodded. "This artifact is very powerful, so we can't let it fall into the hands of the Supspace Council or their allies."

"So that's why you need our help? In a race to win this artifact?" Rei asked.

Mew smiled. "That's right!"

"But... but I can't even drive," Asuka protested. "How should I be of any help?"

"You can ride a horse, right?" Mew asked.

"No, I can't..." Asuka protested, but then she realized that she did actually know how to ride. After all, she had ridden on Link's horse, Epona, back when they were in Hyrule.

"See? You can ride because Princess Zelda knows how to ride," Mew smiled. "Most of your friends also have special abilities or skills that can be of great use in a race."

"Well, I am mainly a battle pilot, but I've heard the controls of an F-Zero racer aren't that different to those of an Arwing," Fox said. "And Rei's a great pilot as well, so..."

Rei blushed. She wasn't used to such praise.

"Hey, I could ride on Kaji," Maya suddenly realized. "That is, if he doesn't mind," she quickly added.

'Hey, you're the trainer,' Kaji said. 'Just give me the order, and I'll leave everyone behind!'

"And I can use..." Shinji murmured.

Navi smiled. "Kirby's warp star."

"But we don't have all these vehicles with us right now," Yui protested. "And Asuka-chan doesn't have a horse she could use... besides, I don't think a horse would be able to catch up with a spaceship."

Navi and Mew exchanged a smirk. "I think we should show them the hangar."

* * *

Shinji's eyes widened when he saw all the various vehicles standing in front of him.

"Wow..." Asuka muttered. "Awesome..."

"Hey, isn't that my...?" Fox wondered.

Rei nodded. "Yes, mine, too."

There were two Arwings, one of them modified to resemble an Evangelion Unit. There was a warp star who was hovering above the floor. There was a robotic horse with thrusters on its hooves. And there was even the space ship of Samus Aran, the same one Yui had appeared in all these days ago.

"Well, what do you say?" Mew asked.

Everyone was speechless for a while.

"I think these should be sufficient," Rei then said with a smirk.


	57. Hitchhikers

Pardus fired a few shots from his blaster, at the pursuing Sharp Claws. The two armor-clad carnivores that had been hit hissed in pain and collapsed on the ground, while the rest of the troop decided to withdraw.

Pardus sighed and put his blaster back into his holster. "They're gone..."

"But they will be back," Jeff Andonuts frowned. "If there is something I've learned while pretending to be Andross' servant, it is that all of his allies have got huge supplies of troops. We are just lucky that most of these primitive dinosaurs fight with melee weapons such as clubs and axes."

"True, but in great numbers, they will still easily be able to overwhelm us," Pardus nodded. He looked back to where his sister and Paula were crouching behind a palm tree. "Are you two all right?"

"We... we're fine... I think..." Paula murmured. She knew she could have joined the battle and assisted her old friend Jeff with her PK abilities, but she decided to stay back and protect Reika. True, Reika was in the body of a combat robot, but she was still an emotional, scared little girl that had never been in combat before. She was scared to death and wouldn't move from her spot during the attack of the Sharp Claws. The only reason she had drawn her weapon during the confrontation with General Scales was that she had been desperate to protect her brother.

Pardus knelt down on the warm sand next to them. "Are you sure? Reika, you're still shaking..."

Reika sniffed. "I'm f-f-fine, Oniichan... I just wanna go home... can we leave this place now, please?"

"Well, this is going to be difficult..." Pardus muttered while taking a look around. The original plan had been to escape with the Wolfen while Tricky was trying to reach his tribe. While they didn't know if Tricky had managed to escape, they quickly found out that the Wolfen was guarded by Scales' troops. The only escape route they found brought them here, to the seaside, on the shore of a big cove.

And there was no other way to escape. The only route that was leading away from the beach was a narrow path between the cliffs... and they knew that the Sharp Claws were waiting there to ambush them.

"Sorry, guys..." Pardus sighed. "Looks like I lead us directly into a trap..."

"You couldn't know," Jeff said. "Still, what to do next? The only way we could escape would be through those cliffs... or out into the open sea."

Reika whimpered. "B-but I can't swim..." she murmured.

'I also don't want to know if her new robot body can tolerate water,' Pardus thought. He definitely wouldn't risk the life of his little sister by trying out if her body was water-proof.

"Y-you think there are any friendly natives around here that could help us out?" Paula asked.

"I doubt it," Jeff replied. "From what I've heard, most of the dinosaur tribes have been enslaved by General Scales... and those who haven't are hiding in the mountains. The only hope I see is that your Earth Walker friend might have reached his people and that they might come and help us."

"But... they don't even know where we are," Reika sobbed. "Oniichan... oniichan, please tell me you'll come up with something!"

Pardus wished he could. He also wished he hadn't accepted Gendo's offer. If he knew how this choice would endanger his only sister... he would have never agreed to this. True, he might have died... but better him than Reika!

'I've been such a fool...' he thought. 'If I knew what happened... I would have convinced Lupe and Gecko... Kensuke and Hikari... not to accept.'

He then thought of Lupe and wondered where she was right now.

Reika walked up to her big brother. "You... you'll come up with something, Oniichan... right?"

"I... I don't want to lie to you, sis..." Pardus muttered. "And, to be honest, I... I think we'd need a miracle to get out of here."

Reika sniffled and hugged her brother.

Pardus was about to return the hug, when he saw something strange floating above the waters of the cove.

"What... what is that?" he whispered. Reika let go of him in confusion and looked up into the air as well.

"Are... are those... floating letters?" she wondered.

'This is the place,' one of the Unown told his brothers. 'Let's get to work!'

And then, the Unown began to chant in their strange voices, while they formed a spinning circle above the waters of the cove.

"What are those things?" Reika gasped and clung to her brother.

"I... I feel some strange power..." Paula murmured.

And then, the sky above them split apart, revealing the colorful and abstract dimension of the Unown. And there was a big shape approaching the rift between the world...

"It's a transdimensional rift," Jeff realized. "Amazing... those... those creatures can create dimensional portals without the use of any technology!"

"But... what's that, coming out of that rift?" Paula wondered.

'It's a... ship!' Pardus realized. 'But not a space ship... it's a sailing ship!'

* * *

Tetra gulped while her ship was slowly leaving the dimension of the Unown. She noticed she was still clinging to the mast.

'This... is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me,' she thought. 'Including finding out that I am a descendant of the royal family... Here I thought that visiting the sunken kingdom of Hyrule was a miracle, but this... this is something else!'

"Where... where are we?" she asked while her ship slowly sunk into the waters of the bay. "I've never seen an island this big..."

Celebi smirked as he floated down to her. "This isn't an island... this is a continent!"

"But... but there aren't any continents left on the Great Sea!" Toon Link protested.

"Yes, but this isn't your home world anymore, Hero of the Winds," Celebi explained. "Kids, I welcome you to the planet Sauria!"

And then, the pirate ship landed in the waters of Cape Claw.

The Unown stopped chanting and spinning. One of them, in the shape of an 'A', came flying down to Celebi.

"We did what we could, Celebi," it said. "We shall now return to our dimension, before Palkia notices our absence. Call us again if you need our help."

"Thank you, you and your brothers are indeed Pokémon of honor," Celebi smiled.

The Unown then joined up with its brethren, and together, the small swarm disappeared through the dimensional rift. The rift closed behind them... and the sky became clear and sunny once again.

Ness, Lucas, Claus, Popo and Nana walked up to the ship's rail.

"This... is a beautiful place," Lucas noticed.

"Yes, it is... but don't let yourself be fooled, bro," Claus spoke up. "I still have a few memories from back when I was the Masked Man... and they tell me that the planet has been taken over by the cruel General Scales and his Sharp Claw army."

Nana shuddered. "Why are we in such a dangerous place?"

"Oh, just to pick up a few hitchhikers," Celebi grinned.

"Who the heck are you talking about?" Popo frowned.

"Somebody you and your sister should know..." Celebi said mysteriously. "And someone else our friend Ness knows."

Ness peered over the water... and saw the small group of people standing next to a couple of palm trees.

And he recognized two of them. "I don't believe it!" he gasped. "Those are Paula and Jeff!"

"Friends of yours?" Lucas wondered.

Ness smiled and nodded. "Yeah... the best friends you could imagine. Together, we defeated Giygas..."

Lucas sighed. He was missing his own friends...

Claus noticed that his brother was depressed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, cheer up! I'm sure we'll be able to go home some day."

"And who are those other people?" Tetra wondered.

"I don't know any of those," Nana said.

"Oh, I think you do, you just don't recognize her," Celebi explained. "She changed, just like you and Popo changed. It's your old classmate, Reika!"

"Reika-chan? She's here?" Nana gasped.

"Indeed, and that feline fellow standing next to her is her big brother Toji... now called Pardus."

"Okay, enough with the chitchat!" Tetra said in a commanding tone of voice. "Let's pick those hitchhikers up and..."

"But how, Tetra?" Link asked her. "Our dinghy got destroyed in the battle with Ridley, remember?"

"Maybe I can be of assistance," a deep, rumbling voice came from down below.

Nana and Lucas squeaked when suddenly, a huge head came up directly next to the ship, a big, reptilian head that was connected to a long neck. A very, very, very long neck.

The dinosaur smiled down at the vessel while the water of the bay was running down his neck. "No need to get alarmed! I am a gentle High Top, I won't bite!"

"I am glad to see that you haven't been found by General Scales yet," Celebi smiled. "Dear sir, if you don't mind, would you do us a favor? Our friends are over there, on the shore... could you help them cross the water to get to our ship?"

"Not a problem at all!" the High Top said. "I've been hiding in these waters for several days now, only surfacing to get some air or food. Hiding from the Sharp Claws all day gets boring after some time..."

And then, the huge dinosaur turned around and slowly approached the shore.

"Why did he agree to help us so quickly?" Ness wondered.

"That's because I've been here before," Celebi explained. "A couple of days earlier, when I visited the Lylat System to see if all of its inhabitants were assimilated or captured. This gentle High Top became very friendly after realizing that I wasn't here to harm him. Now, you welcome our guests, while I go and take a look at our other 'guest'..."

Meanwhile, the High Top had reached the beach. Pardus and the others could only stare in awe when the massive sauropod lowered his neck, so his head was on the same level as they were.

"So, would you like a lift?" he smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ship's brig, a small space dragon hatchling was lying on the floor, curled up, with his wings and tail wrapped around himself, and with his thumb in his toothless muzzle.

"Mommy... where's my dolly?" Ridley muttered in his sleep.

Celebi smiled when he looked through the bars of the brig and saw the sleeping dragon. 'If he only wasn't such a vicious monster, this would almost be cute...'

Satisfied that all was fine down here, Celebi then snapped his fingers, making a small doll appear out of thin air. It looked like a miniature version of a certain bounty hunter.

Giggling to himself, Celebi left Ridley and his new toy alone.

Ridley's hands grasped the doll, and he pulled it close to him.

"Dolly..." he murmured while cuddling close to the Samus Aran doll.


	58. Maya and Darkrai

Author's Note:

This is another chapter that has been written by my friend Alex Warlorn... nicely done, Alex!

* * *

'Why was I so upset in the guest room?' Maya thought. 'I know Kaji is supposed to be a human being, but... he and the others all go around naked anyway, and I've ridden on his naked body repeatedly now. I know Kaji won't let me live it down if they found a way to become humans again, but... it felt like I was doing it out of a habit. I changed in front of Misty and her Pokemon without a second thought on the subject in the Pokemon Centers, and I know some of Misty's Pokemon are male. Maybe it has to do with holding onto human values? The last part of their humanity they have left? Even if Kaji was human right now... I'm not even on the right side of puberty for him anymore, even less than than Asuka was! I have nothing to turn him on. As for Kaworu... I've never seen him as what he was before, and he said he was an ANGEL! He was probably some weird geometric shape, or some some demi-human-shaped armor thing with a mask for a face! Heh...'

Maya thought of Misato and the others becoming human and, while she knew she'd be overjoyed for them, she felt a selfish part of her would be upset by the prospect. They were her Pokemon, her team mates, her companions. But Maya found herself coming back to the stray thought: 'Why should I feel embarrassed around my own Pokemon?'

As the ship flew through space, Butterfree and Misdreavus (who were wondering why they hadn't been given person names when the REST of the pokemon on their Trainer's team had names, were they not as good or something?) were doing what they did best when the entire team was out of their Pokeballs, trying to get the rest of their team mates to loosen up and play. For Misato and the rest it was like they had been transported back to first grade and the rest of the kiddos wondering why they were acting like kids too. Kaworu actually went along better than the other new Pokemon, he hadn't been a child in a billion years, he felt no shame or embarrassment on the matter.

Maya left the EVA pilots and their parents to each other. Maya's head was swimming, so many revelations had been force-fed down her throat so fast, she wondered why she hadn't gone crazy yet.

'Makoto, Shigeru... Everyone else seems to be hooking back up together, but what about us three? Where are you guys? Are you waiting for me back on Earth? Or did you get dragged into this crazy war too? No, you guys have to be back on Earth, likely wondering why most of NERV has vanished into thin air... would you guys even believe what's going on?'

And she wondered why the vice-commander, or even THE commander could possibly be a part of this, they were NERV, they were supposed to protect humanity from the Angels, right? And now... and NOW they were all apparently the servants of the pink blob Shinji had mutated into! So NERV technically no longer had a purpose, right? Third Impact was thus adverted, right? But that would also mean Maya was out of a job now. If they got back home, and Maya's body was turned to it's true age, what could she do with herself? She wouldn't last a month in the military, where all her skill would actually be of worth. Maybe she could go back to collage and maybe become an intern for Ritsuko? But... but WHY would the Commander be doing all of this? If the Angels were now some bunch of cute dream thingies and one was now a part of Maya's Pokemon team...

'It doesn't make any sense!' She held her head. One part of Maya wanted to scream that this was all a dream and she'd wake up in her bed at NERV HQ at long last. The other half wanted to scream that her life before getting Ritsuko as a Pokemon had all been a dream and she'd wake up at a Pokemon Center.

Maya didn't realize she was staring when Mew floated next to her. "Hello, Maya!" Mew projected a slight barrier to prevent their discussion being seen and heard by the other Pokemon in the room.

Maya had to know. "Are you going to tell me that I'm a 'chosen child of destiny', too?"

Mew slowly shook her head. "No, you are not. Master Hand rescued you for the sake of saving…" Mew stopped herself as she realized her mistake.

"Rescue me? From what?" Maya wondered. She felt more and more like she was a leaf in a torrent, with little ability to under the course or direction of the river.

"That's not important," Mew said hastily.

"That's a lie!"

Mew was silent, those big blue eyes looking at Maya's soul. "You have been told much already Maya, far too much in such a short time. Maybe it would have been better to simply let you and your friends simply live your life in peace on the Pokemon World."

"My superior officers..." Why did that sound so empty, she wondered... "My Pokemon would never agree to that. Asuka and Shinji, and I guess Rei, too, mean too much to them to bail out now... A trainer is supposed to listen to her Pokemon."

"Indeed."

"So tell me, you said I'm not a 'child of fate' or whatever and you didn't precisely NEED ME, for whatever big design you have to save the universe, and you took me away from Earth and put me in Pallet Town, or rather this 'Mr. Hand' or whoever did it out of the kindness of his heart to save me from something... save me from what?"

Mew floated closer to Maya's cute round face. "You don't want to know, Maya."

"Tell me!" That look looked so out of place on the face of a child.

"I can't tell you the details, Maya. It would be cheating. But... in one incarnation or another, the humans of your world were doomed. Either by an Angel returning to Adam, dying out from an evolutionary dead end, or giving up the human condition to try and progress to something greater."

"That's impossible," Maya whispered in horror. 'Won't believe it, can't believe it, won't believe it, can't believe...'

Mew touched the round end of her tail to Maya's forehead. "Be calm, be at peace... And thank your god that you live and that you are well. The threads of destiny have now been unraveled every way, and even I can't see what fate awaits your world now." This was true. Manaphy, Rei's guardian, might have been the only one with a vague idea of where the fate of the EVA-Earth lay, along with the other world absorbed by Rei-I and her adopted siblings.

Mew moved her tail away, having saved Maya from a mental break down. "I can see it in you, there are some truths you've accepted. You know the ones."

Maya nodded, "This body, it really just changed to reflect me on the inside, hasn't it? Mom and Dad always called me a pacifist. But I don't hate or detest killing, I cower in fear of it." Everything was gone now, no point in pretenses.

"There are truths we must accept, and truths we have to decide for ourselves. Many on this ship, your team mates included, will have to face truth before things end."

Maya didn't expect an answer. "What truth is that?"

"You can't walk two roads in life. Lieutenant Ibuki or Maya of Kanto? Can you say you're both?"

Now that Maya has sobered up on her life as a trainer, she now had to seriously consider that question. "Are Makoto and Shigeru dead?"

"No. They are not. But most threads point to them needing help before this war comes to a close. There is one very important piece of advice I have to give you Maya, as a human of my world now I feel I should give you. The reason I wished to speak to you in the first place." Mew floated straight in front of Maya, looking sagely and majestic.

'If I'm not a Chosen One, what does she have to say to me?' "What is it?"

"You're a ten year old! If you want to debate that fact, start with the mirror. Loosen up, take advantage of the fringe benefits of not having to be taken serious all the time anymore, and HAVE FUN!"

Maya was teleported away, her clothes fell into a neat pile on the wooden seat she had been on. Mew giggled herself silly and teleported out of the room.

Maya appeared above the ship's recently installed pool (what Meta Knight had been drinking when he agreed to it's installation he'd never know). Maya screamed like a little girl, finding herself in the 'Pokemon LIVE' swimsuit she hadn't worn since she was ten (the first time around) and did a belly flop right into the water! She floated like a squashed spider for a few moments before splashing herself into an upright position, idly thinking she had just ruined the stylized hair Mist had given her.

'Oh well, I'm a trainer, not a coordinator.'

She looked around at the others in or around the pool, and fully appreciated the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, and burst out laughing, like any other ten year old.

* * *

Later, she floated on the surface of the pool, her eyes closed, letting her mind drift along with her body. Seeing Asuka in the body of an adult woman was something Maya was only now appreciating, Asuka's species change not even flickering Maya's mind. Asuka chose to take a dip as well in a make shift swim suit made from pieces of her royal attire. In the child swim suit Maya wore, and the revealing ware Asuka bore, it finally hit home the differences between them now. Maya felt herself blush slightly when she realized that Asuka's figure totally surpassed the one Maya had at that age. Maya tried to tell herself Asuka's was the age she was supposed to have, and that Asuka wasn't really an adult, but the physical evidence was not being cooperative.

It hit Maya that Shinji wasn't wearing anything while doing his new cannon balls, but he hadn't been wearing anything before anyway... Maya's head spun. 'That's just cause it's not his real form. So it doesn't matter. Yes, that makes perfect sense,' Maya told herself. Only people like the Cornerians were used to looking at different species all the time and were able to pick up the different traits among them. Even if Rei was still human in appearance, the clone and Krystal could have passed for twins if not for their difference in race. And when Maya looked at Rei, she saw a blue vixen woman who had Rei's style of speech and body language but with more emotion. After all, Rei wouldn't have been able to pass for Krystal if she didn't have Krystal's voice.

Maya was able to ignore Rei's 'out of character' behavior for the most because of this, not trying to connect the blue-furred vixen and blue-haired girl in her mind. The idea that Rei would do anything without being given orders to outside a life and death situation was just too weird for Maya. The world would have to turn upside down for Rei to SOCIALIZE of her own accord. Rei swam because it was part of her routine, not to spend time with her family.

Of course the idea that Rei was really Shinji's sister left Maya only more confused. Why would the Commander keep that a secret? She thought that by being with NERV that had been moved past the layer of lies and illusions was what protected normal from themselves. Now she was finding out LITTLE she had actually known, leaving her feeling even more like a child than before. It left Maya tempted to just say 'To heck with it' and just pretend she was supposed to be a child and not pretend that as an adult she was supposed to have a grasp of what was going on.

And the woman who was revealed to be Shinji's mother, who was supposed to be dead, and the robot who held the soul of Asuka's mother who was also supposed to be dead... it actually made Maya whimper. Too much. True, the war with the Angels had been bloody, frantic, and fearful, but at least Maya had in her own way made sense of it. Now it felt like a million truths had hit her on top of the head at once with herself not being of significance enough for someone to talk to her to make sense of it. Maybe she should have asked Mew some more questions while she had the chance.

So Maya tried her hardest to forget about it for a few seconds, to let it all go, to clear her mind, to try and find something, anything that still made sense. Maya shuddered when the first thing that came to mind was her Trainer License she had found in her pocket when she had woken up on Prof. Oak's door step. But she had no actual past on that world right? Right?

'Time or space tolerate neither contradictions nor inconsistencies.' Where did that thought come from?

* * *

Tetra aka Princess Asuka sneezed.

"You okay?" Toon Link asked.

"Someone must be talking about me..." Tetra sniffled.

* * *

'The first Pokemon game hadn't even been out for a year when I got Pokemon Blue for my sixth birthday. I loved it all the same. It also inspired me to learn how to read better. I think my parents got it for me just for that reason. They were clever like that. I found a couple of other kids to trade with, I think the boys were just surprised girls would be into it too. Heh. I still remember when I beat Gary with my Blastoise for the first time.'

She chuckled. 'Heh. I actually saved up my money - first time I had ever saved my money up on anything - when Pokemon Gold, Silver and Crystal came out. I was ecstatic, and it only had so much to do with how you could now choose a girl to play as. I still think she and Silver were interesting. Wonder if they exist on Misty's world... they did appear for a short time in that 'Pokemon special manga.''

Following second impact, the entertainment business had been hit like all of human civilization, so the 'Pokemon TC Specials' had been reduced to only exist in manga form with the anime itself only barely clinging to life.

'It's funny... I didn't find out until years later, but Silver and Gold were released in America only a week and two days before... it happened.'

The nine year old Maya laughed and waved at her parents from the beach line, the waves crashing behind her. It was just another day at the beach. Maya had even left her Gameboy at home so she could fully enjoy the family outing. She didn't understand why everyone on the beach suddenly went silent. She saw the horrified look on her parent's face. She turned around and saw it. Tsunami. A wall of death rising out of the ocean. Maya's mind went blank. Her arms and legs went limp. She had no idea who grabbed her, who stuffed her into a cramped hiding place she couldn't even remember now. All she remembered was the SOUND, the all destructive SOUND, and the truth in her mind that she was going to die and how badly she didn't want to. She was told later that the rescue workers found her crying. The noise she was making was actually the only reason they found her rather than her being left to drown or starve to death in her little tomb.

Of course her family's house had been demolished, of course she had lost everything. Maya was also just one of many. Just one of countless kids who had lost their family. Just one of many, many, faceless, nameless human beings who were turned into nothing more than a statistic for the history book when they recorded how many were left homeless. Just a note. She had found the swimsuit in a lost and found a year later, apparently it had belonged to an American tourist's child... from a year before.

"You don't need to keep this memory, you know."

Maya blinked. Black body, wavy white hair, blue eyes, red neck cuff, and a form like a shadow creature caught on a shadow wind.

The still ten year old Maya realized she was on that beach again, but everything was frozen in place. She also knew instantly what Pokemon was in front of her. She took a step back.

"Darkrai..." The franchise had been rather contradicting with Darkrai's nature... the Anime had him as misunderstood, the games on two separate occasion had very much depicted him as evil.

"Greetings, Maya... I'm used to the look on your face. I've seen it often enough."

"Am I asleep? But... am I drowning?!"

"No, you're just day dreaming, to be precise. The border between the sleeping and waking world. You're distraught, and stress is like a scream in the night to me. You do not need to keep this memory."

"I don't want to forget my family."

"Let me say that due to the chaos caused by this war, history is in flux. And where things go when they settle is unknown."

Maya gasped when she saw an even younger version of herself, again playing at the beach, with 'Pokemon On Stage' rather than 'Pokemon Live' on her swim suit.

The weather suddenly turned absurdly cold, to the point of the water freezing and her parents along with herself and many other leaving the beach to find shelter from the insane snow storm.

"This is... the second Pokemon movie… 'The Power of One'..."

"Indeed, since you are ten now, you'd be at a considerably younger age when Ash Ketchum was drafted to be Lugia's Chosen One. There is also a chance in this version of things that your parents might have lived through it... or not... Like I said, events are in flux. With existence in flux, this could very well become your past."

"I... I don't know… With so many people coming back from death, it seems that saying it would be cheating would feel empty but... I don't want to give up on the experience I've had on Earth, the Earth I came from... not yet. Makoto and Shigeru are still my friends, I don't want to lose them. Not until know they're okay. I would be ditching them otherwise."

"Heh... humans and your sense of obligation to each other... But if you choose, Maya, this remains a possibility for you to accept."

"Let me... let me answer when things have gone from crazy crazy to manageable crazy please..."

"Very well. Oh, and you're about to bump your head on the edge of the pool."

"What?" Maya said, sitting up, thinking she was in bed… only to realize she was still in the pool and momentarily sunk until she came splashing back up.

"Yo, you okay, Maya-chan?" Asuka asked.

Maya didn't object to the honorific. "I'm… I'm okay. I think I'm gonna go see how my team is doing... maybe they want to swim, too, after all."

"Heh, just make sure Misato doesn't accidently light up the pool."

"Okay," Maya nodded as she got out of the water.

Drying herself off with some convenient towels, the ten year old girl had to walk all the way back to the Pokemon's common room in her swim suit, since Mew had left her clothes there. (She was sure Mew was having another laugh about that). As she walked past the front door, she bumped into the short Meta-Knight, the apparent captain of this ship and a friend of Mist's brother.

"Miss Maya?"

"Yes?" Maya asked, surprised the knight had anything to say to her.

"I just wanted to say that it is good to see a girl like yourself to still be able to act her age after what you have seen. I've been in many battles and I know they are never easy... neither are the choices you have to make on the battlefield. I've seen a number of children forced to grow up to endure the war around them, ruining them… but seeing you still acting as a child in spite of being in a world that was supposed to be reserved for adults. Children break under such situations even more so than adults. And I just wanted to say I'm impressed how you command your monsters in battle and keep your head about you in the chaos of combat. These are tests and trials that children your age should never have to endure. You are at an age you're supposed to be carefree, after all."

Maya looked at the knight for several seconds with an even expression on her face. 'I should tell him, I should correct him,' she thought for a moment. She then replied: "Thank you, sir! I... I'm not sure I'm really in a hurry to grow up or not."

"Don't be! Trust me, there will be plenty of time for that later."

"Okay... Thank you, sir!" Maya bowed to the knight in typical Japanese fashion, then she left the room... then she came back twenty seconds later, asking for directions as ladies shall, and left again with a slight skip in her step, back to her Pokemon.


	59. Return to Spaceville

"Dimension transfer successful, sir!" one of the Blade Knights spoke up.

Meta Knight nodded. "Very good! According to my instructions, we are in the Epsilon Sector of space, close to our destination..."

Just then, the elevator door opened, and Shinji, Yui and Navi entered the bridge.

"Hey, sensei!" Shinji smiled. "May we come in?"

"Since you already entered, the question is moot, isn't it?" Meta Knight raised an eyebrow.

Shinji chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"So, I take it the relaxation deck was to your satisfaction?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh, it was all very nice, sir!" Yui said. "And the pool was so relaxing... absolutely wonderful!"

"So, we're close to our meeting point, aren't we?" Navi asked.

"Indeed," Meta Knight nodded. "This is the star system on the map that was included with the racing brochure... I am just intrigued, there don't seem to be any inhabitable planets around here..."

"I'm sure Chaos has planned something special..." Navi frowned. She still could not forgive the chaotic god for offering the Screw Attack as a prize in a race.

Shinji stepped close to the main console of the Halberd and watched how his teacher was handling the steering wheel. "Say, sensei..."

"What is it, boy?" the masked knight asked without looking up from his controls.

"I... I don't know how to say this, but... you do remember what I told you about my last job, right? That I was an Evangelion pilot?"

Meta Knight wondered what the boy was getting at. "So?"

"Well, um, I was just wondering... since I am familiar with handling a huge, mechanical vessel like this... could I take the steering wheel for a while?"

Meta Knight certainly was surprised. Then he chuckled. He still thought of Shinji as Kirby, and of course, Kirby didn't know the first thing about steering a big ship, he always flew on Warp Stars...

"I don't see why not," he finally said, stepping aside so that Shinji could take over. "But be careful, okay?"

"Sure thing," Shinji said excitedly as he took the steering wheel.

"He will do fine," Yui said. "During all the times he has piloted Unit 01, he never crashed it once... and I must know, my soul was still trapped inside the Eva Unit back then."

"You certainly had interesting lives back on Earth..." Meta Knight murmured. "But I guess the same could be said for all residents of Pop Star..."

"You know, I only came because I wanted to thank you," Yui said. "From what I've heard, you were a big help to Shinji while he was on your world, helping him to come to terms with his new body. And I have the feeling that he wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for your training..."

Meta Knight coughed nervously. He wasn't used to praise. "W-well, a knight does what a knight has to do... we needed a hero to save our planet from Dark Matter."

"Still, I am grateful for what you did," Yui smiled. "Why, if we were back on Earth, I would invite you to dinner." She then sighed. "Oh, if only we could live a normal family life again... why did Gendo..."

The Dream Lander realized what was going on in the human woman's heart right now. "My... condolences for what happened to your husband, Mrs. Ikari," he said.

"Thank you..." Yui sniffed while wiping a tear out of her eye. "While I understand that my husband must be held responsible for his actions... I still wish I could make him stop this nonsense..."

"If there's someone he'd listen to, it's you, I'm sure of that," Navi smiled.

"Sensei!" Shinji suddenly called. "Something has appeared on the monitor... something big!"

"Oh my!" Yui wondered. "What could that be?"

"It looks like a big ship, or a small space station," Meta Knight remarked. "Still, it has a peculiar shape... I haven't seen a ship shaped like a temple before. And it's yellow, too."

Yui gasped. "A... a yellow space ship that looks like a temple? I've seen this before..."

"You are not wrong, Yui!" Navi said. "This is Spaceville... recovered from Subspace by Chaos."

"Tom Nook will be overjoyed when he hears about this," Yui smiled.

"Very well, Shinji... try to contact the ship," Meta Knight commanded.

"Um... it's this one, isn't it?" Shinji asked, pointing at a button on the console. When his mentor nodded, Shinji pushed the button and spoke into the communicator: "This... this is the Halberd, calling Spaceville! I repeat, this is the Halberd calling Spaceville. Come in, Spaceville, over!"

A short while later, a small, green guy with a captain's hat appeared on a smaller screen. "Halberd, this is Kapp'n from Spaceville. About time you guys showed up, we were getting worried if you'd come at all." The Kappa winked at Yui. "Good to see you again, Mrs. Aran... or should I say, 'Mrs. Ikari'?"

Yui blushed. "So... you know that I'm not really Samus Aran now? I'm so sorry for having lied to you like that..."

"Hey, I understand!" Kapp'n grinned. "No big deal... actually, Miss Tikal already explained everything to us."

"So, Tikal is with you..." Navi frowned. "I take it she and Chaos had their reasons to save you from Subspace..."

"Well, actually, she said Chaos would save us either way... she just asked if we could do her a favor in exchange. And that favor was to use Spaceville as a hub for the races. She even gave us the blueprints for a Transdimensional Drive, and Resetti already installed several workshops for all the different kinds of racers that are going to be used. Of course, that means the Subspace Army will have to use the same workshops..." A deep frown appeared on the captain's face. He then sighed. "Oh well, I guess it's better than being forced to drift through Subspace for all eternity... and it's really the mayor's decision, not mine."

"So... do we have clearance to land?" Shinji asked.

"Sure, just follow the leading lights," Kapp'n said. 'Your ship will just barely fit into our hangar... but I suppose it will be enough."

"All... all right," Shinji said. "Um, s-sensei, do you want to take over again?"

"Easy there, Shinji!" Meta Knight smiled and patted the pink puffball's back. "I think you'll do fine. Just bring us in, slow and easy!"

"Okay then... sensei!"

* * *

To make a long story short, Shinji safely brought the Halberd into the huge hangar of Spaceville, where they were welcomed by a constantly yelling and cussing mechanic.

"WHAT?" the erratic mole yelled. "What's the matter with you guys? Who in the world would pilot such a huge thing? And look, one of your wings scraped along the wall of my hangar... do you know how many working hours that will need to be fixed? DO YOU? No, of course you don't! You little punks aren't thinking things through these days, that's the problem with you. You aren't thinking of the poor mechanic who will have to fix everything, and does he ever get a thanks? No, he doesn't! I'll tell you what, I'll let you park your rusty bucket in here and you'll try to be a bit more careful in the future, you got that? Good! Now SCRAM!"

Afterwards, they were being welcomed by the mayor of Spaceville, Tortimer. He apologized for the rude behavior of his head technician and lead everyone to the big town square... the same huge hall in which Lupe had once taken most of the villagers hostage.

In addition to many Space Villagers, Shinji spotted a couple of individuals that had to be visitors as well, since they didn't look like the humanoid animals at all.

"Who are those other guys?" he wondered.

"Those are visitors from other worlds that also have been invited to the races," Mew explained. "They all have their own reasons to participate."

"I think I have seen one of them before," Rei spoke up. "You see him, Fox?"

"Of course!" Fox shouted in surprise. "That's Captain Falcon! I should have known he wouldn't miss a race like this... Although, I do wonder if there is someone else around here I know..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another corner of the hall, two robots were staring at each other.

"Long time no see, Mega Man..." the black robot grumbled. He looked like he was about to shoot his rival.

"I knew Wily would send one of his own robots," Mega Man replied. "So, what did you do to convince him to choose you?"

"I came here on my own," Bass snarled. "Wily can't tell me what to do... and I will use this race as a chance to finally get rid of you!"

"Hey, hey, what's the commotion here?" Asuka asked as she stepped in-between the two robots. "Are you participating in the race as well? If so, then wait until it begins instead of jumping at each other's throats!"

Bass glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do, human!"

"Bass, it's enough! You don't need to show everyone that you're a big jerk, so cut it out already!" Protoman said as he stepped next to his brother.

Bass muttered something unintelligible, then turned around and stormed away.

"Really..." Asuka grumbled. "Who does that guy think he is? You're not with him, are you?" she asked the other two.

"No, not really," Mega Man sighed. "We know him, though... thanks for the assistance, miss..."

"Asuka," she said with a smile. "Princess Asuka of Hyrule!"

Realizing that he was in the presence of royalty, Mega Man's protocol programming activated itself. Most people would be surprised that a combat robot like him would have such programmings, but Dr. Light always used to say: 'Rock is something special!'

Thus, Mega Man gave the red-haired princess a short bow. Protoman just gave her a respectful nod.

"Forgive me for saying this, but I am surprised that a princess is interested in participating in a race like this," Mega Man then said.

"It's more that I don't really have a choice..." Asuka muttered. "But, that's a long story... what about you? Where are you from?"

"Megatropolis, Earth!" the blue robot explained. "Or, um... at least one version of Earth, from what the echidna girl told us."

Asuka sighed. Just how many versions of Earth were there, anyways? At least those two had a place they could return to... "Say, where did you get that snazzy armor?" she quickly asked, to change the subject. "Your home world must be technologically very advanced, am I right?"

"Well, actually, we're robots," Mega Man explained. "My name's Mega Man, and this is my brother, Protoman!"

'Robots?' Asuka wondered. 'Wow, who would have thought... they look so much like humans. And what kind of name is Mega Man? That sounds almost as corny as 'Superman' or 'Ultraman'...'

* * *

In another corner, PenPen had found a few new friends to chat with.

The Delibird waddled up to the two robotic dogs and raised a flipper in greeting.

Of course, all pet animals spoke the same language, no matter what kind of animal noises they actually make, so those three had no problem understanding each other.

"Wark!" 'Hey there, my name's PenPen! Thought I'd introduce myself and say hello!'

The red dog nodded. "Ruff, ruff!" 'Nice to meet you! I am Rush and this is Treble! We're robot dogs!'

"Grrrrr..." Treble added. 'What's up, dude?'

"Wark, wark!" 'Robots, huh? Are those two over there your owners?' PenPen pointed his flipper at Mega Man and Protoman.

"Bark bark!" 'Well, Mega's the partner of Rush, but my partner is over there.' Treble nodded in the direction Bass had walked off to.

PenPen was impressed. "Wark wark wark!" 'Wow, you two seem to go along pretty good with each other, in spite of your owners having had that little fight just a moment ago...'

Rush shrugged. "Woof, woof..." 'Well, there aren't any other robot dogs we know of... so it would be kinda stupid if we fought all the time. Sometimes, when our partners fight each other, we are forced to do it... but that doesn't mean we like it.'

"Grrrooowwlll..." Treble nodded. 'Yeah, us robot pets always get along with each other.'

Suddenly, a fourth animal joined the conversation.

"Meow?" 'Hey, guys, what are you up to? Who's that?'

Rush and Treble stared at the green, robotic cat that had appeared behind them. Both of them began to growl.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." 'Caaaaattt...'

Tango the cat suddenly wondered if it had really been such a good idea to come along with Mega Man. "Meeewwwww, meow..." 'Now, guys, you promised not to do that anymore...'

Rush and Treble pounced at him together, chasing the poor robot cat across the room.

"BARK BARK!" 'DIE, CAT!'

"MEEEEOOOOOWWW!" 'HEEELLLPPPP!'

PenPen scratched his head. He wondered if all robot pets were as weird as those three...

* * *

Rei was casually strolling through the room, watching the villagers and their guests as they ate, drank and chatted with each other. The mayor had told them that their true host, the demigod Chaos, would welcome them pretty soon.

Shortly after their arrival, their group had split up. Of course, Shinji had wasted no time and attacked the buffet... Rei was wondering if he'd leave something for the other guests. Asuka apparently had seen how a fight between two other guests almost broke out and decided to intervene. As for her mother, she and Meta Knight were enjoying a fine glass of wine together, talking about Shinji. And Maya had her hands full with keeping an eye on her Pokémon.

Which left Rei some peace for herself. She never truly had enjoyed her free time back when she had worked for NERV, not before having met Shinji and Asuka. And now she was even part of a family...

She looked up and saw her commander standing next to a big window that had no glass and was apparently one huge opening to outer space. In fact, it was covered with a strong force field.

Fox was looking outside, at the many stars floating in space. He gave Rei a sad smile when she approached him. "Hey..."

"Are you... thinking about our team?" Rei asked carefully.

Fox sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I... I was wondering what they were doing at the moment. I've never been in this sector of space before, and I was wondering just how far away from the Lylat System we are... although, if those Transdimensional Drives truly work as they say they do, we probably could be there within several minutes..." He sighed again. "What am I doing here? I should go and ask Meta Knight, Mew or the mayor if any of them could bring me home... I just have to see if Peppy, Falco and Slippy are okay."

"Hello, Fox!" a sweet voice behind him suddenly spoke up.

Fox turned around... and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he realized that he was standing in front of an Aparoid.

A female, blue-haired Aparoid that looked like a husky.

Rei frowned. "You... are one of the 'Apareis', created by Commander Ikari..."

"That's right!" the Aparei smiled. "And you must be our sister! It's so good to finally meet you! A pity you haven't joined our collective, though... oh well, but we will still see you as part of the family, no matter what Father says. We just have to convince him to let you live..."

Rei took a step back. "Stay away from me!"

Meanwhile, Fox had a horrible suspicion. "You... I know you, right?"

The Aparei smiled. "I can understand if you don't recognize me, Fox... but yes, you know me. Or rather, you knew my former self... I am Rei-BG, formerly Bill Grey!"

"B-BILL!" Fox gasped. "Those... what have those monsters done to you?"

Rei-BG frowned. "Honestly, Fox, that's not a nice way to talk about my sisters. Believe me, I am much more happy like this than I ever was before. Being part of such a huge family... it is absolutely wonderful, being loved by everybody! Just you wait and see... as soon as you are one of our sisters yourself, you will realize that this is the best for everyone in the universe!"

Not surprisingly, Bill's new appearance was quite the shock for Fox. Suddenly, he was faced with an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time, one of the only connections with his home system around him... and at the same time, he also faced one of those creatures that were responsible for the horror in the Lylat System. But at the same time, she looked so different from what he had imagined. Most of the Aparoids he had faced and fought before had been robotic monstrosities, but this... while still a cyborg, Rei-BG was a beautiful, anthropomorphic girl that strangely resembled Rei... she even had the same hair and voice!

"I wish I could just take you along and bring you back home, so you can see the wonderful things we've done to the Lylat System... Rei-PH and Rei-GP will be overjoyed to see you again, too!"

"Who... do you mean?" Fox stuttered, not having yet processed all the information in his brain.

"Right, you wouldn't know their new names yet," Rei-BG giggled. "General Pepper and Peppy, of course! They are part of our sisterhood as well, and boy, I haven't seen them happier!"

Fox's legs suddenly felt weak. "No... not the general... and Peppy, too..."

"Yup! We're all waiting for you to come home!" Rei-BG cheered. "We're having a big party planned for when you finally become a member of the family, you know? It'll be great!" She then turned to face Rei. "Just wait until I tell Big Sister and everyone else that I found you, the lost family member!"

"I am not part of your family!" Rei stated coldly. She gestured at the buffet. "See those two over there? My mother and my brother! That is my family!"

Rei-BG gasped. "That... is that... Mother... Oniichan..." She then squealed. "WOW, this is so much better than I thought it would be! Father has been looking for Mother for so long... I can't wait to tell him she's here!"

"F-father?" Rei stuttered. "You mean... Commander Ikari?"

"Not so formal, sis," Rei-BG snickered. "Just call him Dad or Father, we all do! Oh boy! Sorry to jet, but I'm in a hurry! I have to spread the good news... see ya later, sis, Fox!"

And she was gone.

Fox's hands were trembling. "My... my best friend... Bill... how could they?"

Rei was visibly shaken as well. This was the first time she had met one of the Aparoids ever since she and Fox had been swallowed by the Subspace Bomb the former Pigma had activated. "I... I am sorry, Fox..." she muttered.

* * *

Tikal watched the assembled guests through a curtain. "Looks like everyone is here," she smiled.

"So, if you invited all those guys, what do you need me for?" the blue hedgehog standing next to her wondered. "No, it's the other way around: Why do you need them, when you have invited me?" He smirked. "I don't think anyone can keep up with my sonic speed!"

"Oh, Sonic, you are so cocky..." Tikal sighed. "You might be the fastest runner alive... but can you run as fast as a jet? As fast as a comet? As fast as light?"

"Well, I've never really measured my speed... but I know that there hasn't been anyone who beat me in a race yet!" he grinned.

"Sonic, the only races you have been in were against other Mobians on foot, people in cars or robots... there are many other things in the universe you have yet to race against."

"Don't forget the Babylon Rogues," Sonic pointed out. "I've raced them, too... and didn't you invited them as well?"

"Yes, but that is not the point... Sonic, some of the invited men drive in vehicles that are faster than anything you have seen. One of the guests rides on a speeding star... and there are also a couple of robots whose technology is even more advanced than what you know from Dr. Robotnik. All of them are opponents you need to take serious. Although, at least half of them are on our side, so you don't really need to worry about them..."

"Our side?" Sonic asked. "Which side is that?"

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well," an upset voice spoke up as a pink-furred Pokémon appeared above them. "What side are you really on, Tikal?"

The echidna smiled when she saw the floating cat. "Oh, Mew! Good to see you made it! Chaos will be happy to see you..."

"What game is he playing?" Mew demanded to know. "What's the big idea? You could have brought the Screw Attack to a safe place... instead, you turn it into the prize of an interdimensional race... and then you invite racers from all over the galaxy, including our most dangerous opponents. Why do you want that this hedgehog wins for you? Why is Chaos doing this?"

"You know, I've been wondering that as well," Sonic spoke up, not even bothering to ask who that funny little cat was... although she reminded him of Blaze.

Tikal just smiled enigmatically. "You will know... in time!" And then, she stepped through the curtains and onto the big podium behind them.

She stepped in front of the microphone which the inhabitants of Spaceville had prepared for her. "Um, test, test..." she said and tapped against the mike. She then spread her arms.

"Greetings, everybody! I welcome you to Spaceville, the hub for our grand, interdimensional race... a race that will take you through different parts of the universe, planets you might have never seen before in your life... and just look at how many interesting people have answered our call! So many visitors from different worlds, just to prove that they are the best of the best!"

"Damn straight!" a humanoid hawk with green feathers shouted from the back.

Tikal smiled. "Well, you might have many questions, and I know there are several among you that already know each other... and I also know that a few of my guests don't exactly look eye to eye... but that doesn't mean anything here in Spaceville. Before we begin, let's lay down some rules..."

"Rules?" Bowser grumbled and crossed his arms. "Who does she think she is?"

"Rule Number One: There will be no fighting aboard Spaceville! Whoever is caught starting a fight will be disqualified at once and sent back home!

Rule Number Two: You will respect the privacy of everyone else on board. No snooping around in someone else's room, and especially not in the garages of an opponent's racing team!

Rule Number Three: Anyone who tries to sabotage an opponent's vehicle or use some other unfair methods such as poison and the like will be disqualified!

Rule Number Four: No military forces are allowed in the surrounding area of Spaceville. If anyone should have given troops, mercenaries, battle squads or some other sort of fighting troop the order to follow this ship, know that we can quickly bring Spaceville to another part of the galaxy, not giving them any possibility to follow us. So if anyone decides to use such measures to threaten us or any of the participants... forget about it!

Rule Number Five: All kinds of vehicles can be used in the race, and also all kinds of weapons... the only exception are dangerous things such as radioactivity, cosmic toxin, Subspace bombs or Teletubbies! Trust me, we will know if you have any of these things with you.

Rule Number Six: As soon as a race has begun, you can make use of any means possible to hinder your opponents. The only exception are opponents that have surrendered or that already have crossed the finish line.

Rule Number Seven: No time travel! End of discussion!

Rule Number Eight: You will be informed about the racing tracks before each race begins. As soon as one race is finished, you will receive new information about the next track."

Tikal then scratched her head. "Um, have I forgotten anything?"

"Chao chao!" A little, blue Chao came fluttering in front of her, holding up a small sign.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot!" Tikal chuckled. "A warning for our guests: Don't think that because you are strong or powerful or because you have dangerous weapons that you can break those rules... we will always find out, and we will be able to send you home in the blink of an eye. So, if you want to win our wonderful prize... behave yourselves!"

She the winked at the audience. "That's all! The first race will begin tomorrow morning. We will send the information about the first racing track to your rooms. As for the rest of the evening... have fun!"


	60. Bat and snake, hedgehog and raven

Rouge was panting heavily. It had all been son easy... she had just followed the strange mercenary called Snake through the enemy base, hiding in the shadows or just underneath the ceiling. She had seen quite a few strange things, such as a man (obviously a hostage) who died during his conversation with Snake, for no apparent reason. Then there was this man with the revolvers (calling himself 'Revolver Ocelot') who was guarding another hostage and challenged Snake to a duel. Too bad for Rouge that he had put explosive C4 next to the hostage, with wires that made it explode on the slightest contact.

She managed to stay hidden during the gunfight of the two humans, but then something completely unpredictable happened: A sleek shape appeared out of thin air, directly in front of her, and she was looking at a metallic face that had only one, single, red eye.

She let out a squeak that was barely edible while the strange apparition just glared at her.

"What?" the man with the revolvers shouted and aimed one of his weapons at the dark ceiling. "Who's there?"

In a fluid motion, the strange, armored being with the metal mask dropped down from the ceiling, dashed through the wires and hacked at the arm of the gunman.

The hostage groaned when the explosives went off all around him, but surprisingly, did not hurt him. The armored figure's blade cut right through Ocelot's hand and severed it from his arm.

"AAAAAH!" he screamed. "M-my hand..."

The explosions threw him back, against the wall. Pressing his jacket against the bloody stump of his arm, he looked around, but the weird armored soldier had disappeared again.

"Stealth camouflage..." he murmured. "Can't you even die right?" He then grimaced at Snake. "You were lucky, we'll meet again!"

Snake did not pursue Ocelot as he ran out of the room. He stared at the figure with the glowing eye. "Who... are you?"

"I'm like you..." the strange being groaned. "I have no name..."

It then let out a blood-curling scream and leapt over Snake's head, running out of the door. His screams became more and more silent, until he couldn't be heard anymore.

Snake stayed on guard, but the invisible warrior did not show up another time.

Rouge let out a sigh of relief. It didn't seem as if the mercenary had seen her.

Snake knelt down next to the injured man on the ground. "President Baker! Can you talk?"

"Who are you?" the man mumbled.

"I'm not one of them," Snake assured them.

Rouge did not really pay attention to their discussion, she had given up on understanding anything Snake had talked about with his invisible teammates or the other hostage (the one who was dead by now), so she just waited until he would get out of there. All she needed was to get to Metal Gear, nothing else.

Another scream almost made her fall off the ceiling in surprise. She looked down and saw how the man Snake had been trying to save was twitching as much as the first hostage had.

"What... what did they do to me?" the man called Baker gasped. "Oooooh... oooh no... it can't be! Those Pentagon bastards... So they... actually went ahead and did it!"

"What are you talking about?" Snake shouted.

"They... they are using you... for..." Baker stuttered, but then his head dropped to his side and he went silent.

"What the hell...?" Snake murmured and checked Baker's pulse.

After some time, he sighed and aimed his gun at the ceiling. "Come out, I know you're there!"

With a grimace, Rouge dropped down to the floor. "So, you heard me after all..."

Snake's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't lose his posture. "Who... or what are you?"

"Um... another agent," Rouge said, hoping he would fall for a little bluff. "I was sent after you, to make sure you do your job right."

"Not very likely..." Snake frowned. "I never heard of a government project that created female midgets with wings."

"Hey, I'm not a midget!" Rouge protested. "I'm a bat, in case you haven't noticed! Rouge the Bat, if you must know."

"I don't know what you are, but you are most definitely not a bat!" Snake said, narrowing his eyes. "At least not a normal one..."

"Well, you don't seem to be very happy for my help," she huffed.

"Stop playing with me! If you were on my side, my didn't you help me in the fight against Ocelot? Maybe we could have prevented Baker's death! And the death of the DARPA chief as well."

"Snake! What's going on there?" a voice spoke up. Rouge recognized it as the voice of the 'Colonel' Snake had been talking to several times by now.

"Imagine, Colonel, I'm talking to a child-sized bat with human proportions... and a bust that would put Dr. Naomi to shame!"

"S-snake!" Dr. Naomi gasped through the codec, obviously embarrassed. "What are you saying?"

"If you're seeing bats with breasts, then your condition must be worse than I thought," Mei-Ling spoke up.

"Tell your friends that I hear them perfectly fine and that I'm most definitely not a figment of your imagination!" Rouge grimaced. "I'm here for the same reason as you!"

"I hear another voice..." Commander Campbell said. "I wasn't informed of any other agent that was sent to Shadow Moses Island."

"Maybe that's a costume she's wearing," Mei-Ling assumed.

"We have other problems to deal with," Snake grumbled. "President Baker is dead as well."

"It looked like a heart attack to me," Rouge said.

"Some kind of poison?" Snake guessed.

"Well, there are a lot of drugs that can cause heart attacks in large doses," Dr. Naomi explained. "But we won't be able to tell without an autopsy."

Rouge shrugged. "Well, too bad! Now that you can't save those hostages anymore, can you finally concentrate back on your real mission?"

Snake aimed his gun at her again. "What do you know about this mission? It is top-secret!"

"Oh, please!" Rouge grinned. "As if I didn't know what's hidden within this base... Metal Gear!"

"Snake, you can't let her leave by herself," the Colonel said. "We don't know if she is working with the terrorists or not. Also, if she knows about a state secret like that, we need to interrogate her as soon as you get back."

"I can do it myself, right here..." Snake growled.

Rouge wasn't impressed. "Listen, you obviously need some help... this base is full of soldiers. Let me help you, and we can take care of Metal Gear together."

"I always work alone!" Snake said grimly. "Besides, how could a bat help me?"

"I may not look like it, but I'm a government spy myself," she smirked. "Okay, I concede, it's no government you ever heard of... but I can assure you that I am one of the best. You didn't see me until that strange ninja-thing found me, right?"

"That's right..." Snake said. "Naomi, what was that ninja-thing? A member of Fox-Hound"

The doctor hesitated. "No..." she finally replied.

"Are you sure?" Snake asked.

"Yes, we have no one like him in our unit," she insisted.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. She could tell when a human was lying, and this woman had certainly gotten nervous after Snake's questions.

"Snake, you need to find my niece," Campbell said. "President Baker told you she had the key you need. Get in contact with her!"

"And what about our little bat?" Snake grumbled.

"I want you to work together with her for now."

Snake thought he misheard. "What did you say?" he almost yelled.

"Snake, think about it... you are surrounded by enemies, and you definitely need to keep an eye on her. What better chance is there?"

Snake had to admit that the Colonel was right... he could not let the bat go. And if he tied her up in here, she might escape. If she came along with him, he could keep an eye on her.

"Fine..." he then muttered. "But no tricks!"

"Of course not!" Rouge smiled as sweetly as she could. "What do you take me for? I would never lie to you..."

Secretly, she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Okay then..." Snake sighed. "Let's get this over with... the Colonel's niece must have the key we need to enter the Nuclear Storage Building... that's where Dr. Emmerich is being held, the inventor of Metal Gear."

"Another hostage?" Rouge sighed.

"Human lives don't mean anything to you, do they, bat?" Snake frowned. "Dr. Emmerich is the only one who knows how to deactivate Metal Gear... we HAVE to find him."

"All right, all right, and where do we find that little girlfriend of yours?" Rouge asked.

"She must be around..." Snake said. "President Baker gave me her codec frequency. Without her key, we can't possibly reach the Nuclear Storage Building, it's protected by a large metal door. You would need more than C4 to blast that door open."

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise. A crash that shook the walls around them. Small pebbles rained down from the ceiling on their heads.

"What the...? What was that?" Snake shouted.

"Snake, what happened?" the Colonel asked.

"That sounded like an explosion," Mei-Ling added.

* * *

"CHAOS... BLAST!!" Shadow yelled. The surge of power coming from his body was making the ground shake. Marth shielded his eyes with his cape at the bright flash. And when he opened them again... the only thing that remained of the huge metal door were tiny bits of scrap metal.

"I... I never knew you were a mage..." he murmured, astonished at the destruction.

"That was no magic," Shadow grumbled. "That was Chaos Energy! Getting rid of these soldiers outside must have raised my chaos meter..."

"I still don't like that you killed them," the prince of Altea frowned. "We could have taken them prisoner."

"And risk that they get away and tell their friends?" Shadow asked darkly. He shook his head. "Besides, they were ready to kill us as well."

Marth knew the black hedgehog was right. Also, he knew that in a battle, sacrifices had to be made. Still he had hoped that after the war, he wouldn't be forced to take another life again...

"Shouldn't we hurry?" he then asked. "I am not familiar with the strange weapons those men had, but since this base is so heavily guarded, I have the feeling that your friend might be here for a reason..."

"I don't care why she's here and what those humans are doing in this place," Shadow said. "I just want to find Rouge... and bring her back home." His eyes turned into little flames. "And they better not hurt her..."

He ran ahead, through the destroyed gate, which lead outside, onto a wide snow field that was surrounded with high walls. On the other side, he was able to see a dark shape, but he couldn't quite make out what it was.

Marth ran up to him. "What is wrong? Why are you waiting?"

"I dunno..." Shadow murmured. "Something's not right here... wait a second..."

He picked up a small pebble from the ground and threw it in front of them. As soon as the stone hit the ground, something that was hidden underneath the snow exploded.

"I knew it..." Shadow said. "Mines..."

"Are... are those magical traps?" Marth wondered.

"Not quite... CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow fired a smaller blast of chaos energy from the palm of his head, destroying the mines that were ahead of them. When he was certain that no mine was hidden underneath the snow anymore, he nodded and stepped forth.

Only to hesitate when he heard a rumbling noise coming from up ahead. He froze. He had heard that noise once, when he had been fighting the forces of GUN, back on his own home world...

Marth gaped when he saw the huge contraption that was rolling at them. "What... what kind of monster is that?" he shouted.

"A tank..." Shadow growled. "Dang, and my rocket launcher is in my other pants..."

"This is Raven's territory!" a loud voice spoke up. The hatch on top of the tank opened, and a very large, muscular man with a bald head looked outside.

Vulcan Raven, member of Fox-Hound, grinned. "I don't know who you are, but hedgehogs don't belong in Alaska. I will not let you pass!"

"The monster swallowed a human being!" Marth gasped.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Listen up, baldy," he told Raven. "I will not leave without Rouge!"

"They're not taking us serious..." Raven grumbled. "Send him a message!"

And without any warning, the tank fired a shell out of its muzzle. The shot hit the ground in front of Marth and Shadow and showered them with snow and small rocks. They quickly moved away by doing quick backflips.

Vulcan Raven laughed. "That's right, get away while you can! Serves you right for entering without knocking..."

Shadow sneered. "I did knock... didn't you hear the big bang?"

"The hedgehog tries to be funny..." Raven grunted. "But that won't help him." He disappeared back into the tank and closed the lid.

"Come on!" they heard his voice. "Let's fight!"

Marth drew his blade and raised it into the air. "I will slay any dragon that steps into my path! Back off, foul creature!"

"What are you doing, you fool?" Shadow shouted.

Marth blinked. "Ummm... fighting the dragon?"

The black hedgehog groaned. This guy was really worse than Sonic...


	61. Big Blue

All the guests of Spaceville, racers and spectators alike, were standing on the huge observation deck on the giant spaceship's very top. Along with them were Mayor Tortimer, the three guardians Navi, Mew and Manaphy, and Tikal the Echidna.

They were looking at the blue planet they were approaching.

"So... this is the planet Big Blue?" Sonic smirked. "Heh... would be a fitting name for me."

"You haven't changed a bit, eh, Sonic?" Jet the Hawk grumbled. "But the upcoming race isn't about who can make the smartest retort, it's about speed and skill!"

"Hey, at least wait until the race has begun," Megaman chuckled. He could tell that the two anthropomorphic animals had met before. "So, Tikal... this is the location of the first race?"

"Yes, it is," Tikal nodded. "99% of the planet are covered with water, and falling off the track will mean the end of the race for most of you... that is, if you haven't a vehicle that can fly or float."

Shinji let out a sigh of relief. "Man, am I glad that my Warpstar can glide... and your Arwing will have the same advantage, right, sis?"

Rei nodded. She didn't quite pay attention to the conversation. She was looking over to her commander and friend, Fox. She could see how he was exchanging glances with the strange, half-mechanical racer girl that had been send by the Subspace Council. The husky-cyborg-girl looked harmless enough, with that friendly smile on her face... but something about her struck Rei as odd. She somehow looked familiar, but the vixen couldn't quite put her finger on it...

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?" Bowser grumbled. "How can my massive car drive along these rails without automatically falling down into the water?"

"Yeah, that's hardly fair!" his little son shouted.

"Stop your whining, Bowser, there are magnetic generators installed into the rails," Goroh grumbled. "I know this track like the back of my hand... this is going to be easy!" He sneered at the other participants. "All of you can easily go back home, the Subspace racing Team has practically won this."

"Aren't you forgetting about something?" Captain Falcon smirked. "Or rather, about someone? Remember when I rammed your Fire Stingray off the rail during that last F-Zero race?"

Goroh growled. "This time, I'll make you eat my dust, Falcon!"

Yui carefully looked around the assembled people. "I'm sorry I have to ask this again, but... can you tell me again just how many are going to take part in this race?"

"Twenty racers," Mew spoke up. "Just like in a normal F-Zero race."

"Why, Mew, I didn't knew you actually had knowledge about F-Zero races," Tikal said with surprise.

"I know more than you or Chaos might think," Mew grumbled, crossing her stubby, short arms. "By the way, I'm still mad at you."

Tikal smiled. "Oh, of course..."

"But wait a minute..." Shinji tried counting the participants with his fingers, then realized that he didn't have any fingers. He groaned. "Sis..."

Rei nodded and began counting herself. "Both of us... Mother... Commander McCloud... Pilot Soryu... Lieutenant Ibuki... Captain Falcon... Bowser... Samurai Goroh... Pico... Sonic..."

The blue hedgehog smirked. "That's Sonic the Hedgehog for you, girl!"

Rei gave him an irritated glare. "Jet... the Hawk, Megaman... Bass... um... the Aparoid racer..."

The husky girl smiled. "I'm Rei-BG, but you can call me SIS!"

Rei forgot to count and just stared at the cyborg girl that looked so much like her. "You... you..."

Shinji didn't even notice that Rei-BG had walked up to them. "Still, that leaves five racers... who are they?"

"They just arrived," Tortimer explained. "They will join us in a minute, I'm sure... oh, there are two of them, now..."

Everyone turned around... and a glare full of hatred appeard on Captain Falcon's face.

"YOU!"

The man with the black cape and mask came slowly walking up to his eternal nemesis. Following him was a man who looked exactly like the captain himself... only that his pilot suit was white and red instead of blue and yellow.

Black Shadow smiled as he stood in front of the captain, together with the clone, Blood Falcon. "It's been a long time, Falcon... surprised to see me?"

Falcon snarled. "I should have known... why would you waste the chance to seize a powerful weapon?" He turned around to face Tikal. "You can't possibly allow that... that man to take part in the race as well!"

"I'm sorry," Tikal shrugged. "But Chaos and I decided to stay neutral in this... that's the whole reason why we organized this race in the first place."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Fox spoke up. Black Shadow's criminal deeds were known throughout the galaxy, so he was wanted in the Lylat System as well. "After all, if they allow the generals of the Subspace Army to participate..."

"Just relax, Falcon," Black Shadow grinned. "What is it you always say? Oh yes... 'May the best racer win!' And you know what? It's going to be me!"

With a soft chuckle, the villain turned around, his cape billowing in the wind. Blood Falcon gave his original a sneer, then he followed his master.

"Um... Mom?" Shinji whispered. "How can there be wind in here? We're inside a spaceship..."

"It's like this, dear... some people just have to look dramatic, no matter where they are." Yui whispered back.

"Well, if you say so... um, where's Maya, by the way? Didn't she want to take a look at the racing track as well?"

"Oh, Lieutenant Pokémon Trainer is just taking her time..." Asuka muttered. "Maybe she fell asleep under the shower..."

* * *

Ritsuko knocked against the door of Maya's room. "Squir! Squirtle!" 'Maya, will you hurry up? The captain won't stop his ship for you, you know?'

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Maya shouted from inside. "I'm not dressed yet. You want me to look like some beggar from the street?"

"Pika pika..." Misato sighed. 'Ever since Mist had helped her to get ready for the ball, she's been like this...' the Pikachu muttered. 'I'll bet that we already have landed by the time she's ready...'

"Why don't you guys go ahead?" Maya grumbled. "You can tell the others that I'm on my way."

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "Squirtle, squirtle..." 'Sure, because everyone will understand Pokétongue...'

'Shinji does understand us, right?' Kaji asked. 'Let's go already, this is taking me too long...'

Ritsuko shrugged. 'Okay... Maya, you know the way to the bservation deck?'

"Hey, I may be a ten-year old right now, but I won't get lost that easily," Maya shouted. "The mayor told me the way... just down the corridor, past the elevator and around the corner. Easy as that!"

'Well, okay... but hurry up, will ya?'

The Pokémon (minus Misdreavus and Butterfree, since they were still inside their Pokéballs) turned around and walked down the corridor.

Actually, Maya was already fully clothed... she just had a few problems with her makeup. Back when she was an adult, she didn't really bother with putting makeup on her face, and she didn't really start using it when she came to the Pokémon World... but ever since she had been on the ball at Crimea Castle, she decided that she should be a bit more concerned about her looks.

And up to now, every attempt on putting on lipstick made her face look like that of a clown.

"Aw heck, screw this!" she shouted with exasperation and wiped the lipstick off her mouth. "This just isn't working, I'm going as I am." She sighed. "Dang, if I only knew how Mist managed to do it... I'm hopeless..."

After having cleaned her face carefully, she picked up her bag and the remaining Pokéballs, sighed and turned to leave.

When she opened the door, she looked right into the smiling face of a young girl with a sideways ponytail. There was some other girl standing behind her, but Maya did not pay any attention to her. All of her attention was focused on the young Gym Leader in front of her,

She took a step back. "M-m... misty?" she stuttered.

Misty grinned as she spread her arms. "Surprise!"

* * *

While Tikal proceeded with telling the racers more about Big Blue's history, Shinji walked over to the other side of the observation deck, where he saw a lonely, caped figure staring off into space.

"Sensei?" he asked. "There's something I need to know..."

"I see," Meta Knight replied without turning around. "I think I already know what you want to ask me... it's about Ripple Star, isn't it?"

Shinji nodded. "Well, yes... When Lucas and I disappeared, we left Ribbon, Adeleine, Waddle Dee and King Dedede back on Ripple Star... and while Lucas and I defeated Dark Matter, I'm still worried... can you tell me what happened? Is Ripple Star really safe? And our friends? Could Ribbon's people be saved?"

"I'd like to wish so, Shinji," Meta Knight said. "But actually, I can't really say... my ship, the Halberd, got lost in the darkness... and I might guess that it happened at the same time when you and Lucas defeated Dark Matter. For some reason, we weren't brought to the place where you fought the so-called Crazy Hand and his minions... but instead, we appeared in the Twilight Realm, directly above the Palace of Twilight."

"I... see," Shinji sighed. "That's where Asuka's friend Midna is from, right?"

Meta Knight nodded. He then turned around to look at his young student. "Shinji... normally, I would have said that such situations, when we don't know anything about what happened to the ones that are important to us, are common in a war like the one we've become a part of... but then again, I've never met anyone as stubborn as Dedede..."

"So... you're saying..." Shinji muttered.

Meta Knight seemed to smile underneath his mask. "The old penguin will make sure they're all right. And young Adeleine also is pretty tough... for a painter, that is."

"Sensei..." Shinji smiled. "Thank you..."

The caped knight coughed. "W-well, I'm just stating the obvious..." Right now, he was grateful that the mask covered his face... he definitely didn't want Shinji to see the blush on his face.

He looked after Shinji as he walked back to his friends. 'Dang, how do these pink puffballs always manage to turn me all sentimental?' he thought to himself. 'First Kirby, now Shinji... I'm not getting soft, am I?'

Just when Shinji wanted to rejoin the bigger crowd, the door opened one more time, and a couple of persons he had seen before entered the observation deck.

"Hello, everyone!" Princess Peach smiled and waved. "I hope we're not too late..."

"Oh, that's all right," Tikal smiled. "As long as you're here before the race begins..."

"Princess Peach?" Yui wondered. "Princess Daisy? Well, this is certainly a surprise..."

"PEACH?" Bowser gasped. "You... what... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Don't tell me... you're taking part in this race as well, Mama Peach!" Junior stuttered.

"Oh no, not at all," Peach smiled. "Daisy and I just were invited as spectators... and to accompany our friends."

Fox looked past the two princesses, at the four toddlers that were behind her.

The baby girl with the pink diaper and the crown that was almost too large for her head sucked on her pacifier and waved. "Goo goo!"

The other, brown-haired baby girl next to her just giggled, while the two boys with the red and green cap grinned. "Baby Time!"

Fox sweatdropped. "Um, who are those babies... and why do they look like you... and the Mario Brothers?"

"Oh, those are just infant versions of Mario, Luigi, Daisy and me," Peach smiled. "They always show up whenever there's some sort of sportive event in the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"You... brought babies along?" Rei frowned. "Isn't that... a bit irresponsible?"

"Hey, it's not like we can do anything to keep them away from such events," Daisy shrugged. "They appear anytime they want..."

Tikal stepped in front of them and smiled down at the babies. "Oh, you sure are little cuties... so, you want to participate in the race as well?"

"Baby Mario, Number One!" the red-capped toddler grinned.

"Baby Luigi, Number... not one..." his green-capped brother added.

"Vroom vroom!" Baby Daisy added.

Asuka sweatdropped. "They... but... they are... babies... how can they..."

"Oh, don't worry, they know how to drive," Peach smiled. She picked her infant self up from the ground. "Baby Peach has already been at the wheel of karts, bikes, even a miniature monster truck..."

Baby Peach giggled when she saw the look of disbelief on Asuka's face. "Teeheehee... monsta twuck!"

* * *

Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji and Kaworu were walking along one of the many corridors on board of Spaceville.

At the next intersection, Misato stopped and looked around. She scratched her ear in confusion. "Piii... pika?"

Kaji groaned. 'Don't tell me you got us lost...'

The Pikachu turned around with a sheepish look on her face. "Chuuuu... pika?" 'Ummmm... oops?'

'I don't believe this...' Ritsuko sighed. 'I told you we should have walked the other way, but noooo... oh well, maybe we can find someone who knows the way.'

Kaworu looked around. 'Where are we, anyways?'

'Looks like another corridor of guestrooms...' Kaji shrugged.

Ritsuko walked up to one of the doors and knocked. Only a second afterwards, she realized that if there was someone in that room, they might not understand her Squirtle sounds...

When the door opened, Ritsuko's first impression was that she was confronted with a bigger, more human-like version of herself. Then she saw the cannons sticking out of the shell... and the face of the human that was not quite like hers... not quite.

Balthasar stared down at the little Squirtle that had appeared in front of the room she was sharing with Caspar and Melchior, as part of the Subspace Team's pit crew.

The Squirtle's jaw dropped. "S... squirtle?"

'M... mom?'

And when Balthasar recognized the tiny turtle in front of her, a big grin appeared on her face. "RITSU-CHAN!" she shouted with joy and scooped the small Pokémon off the ground. "Ooooooh, Ritsu-chan, I missed you SOOOOOOOOO much!!"

Ritsuko tried to defend herself against the Blastoise-woman's grip. "Gah... Mom... you're crushing me... put me DOWN!"

Kaji, Misato and Kaworu could only stare at the absurd scene.

"Excuse me... but what are you doing in front of our room?" a cold voice behind them asked.

They turned around... and Kaworu looked up at the scowling face of the Venusaur-morph in front of him.

"Ivy... saur?" he muttered. 'Um... hello?'

"Mel!" Balthasar shouted with glee and turned Ritsuko around so she could face Melchior. "Look! Look who came for a visit! It's RITSU-CHAN!"

Ritsuko's eyes darted from one Pokémorph clone to the other. She was completely baffled by the situation. "Mom... I mean... Mom... which one of you is real?" she gasped.

Melchior frowned. "You... are lucky that the real Naoko isn't here right now, girl!"

"Pika pika?" 'Excuse me,' Misato intervened. 'But what the heck is going on here?'

"Wark!" As if on cue, PenPen appeared out of nowhere, holding up two arrows made of cardboard. He pointed one of them at the plant-woman, and it read: 'Melchior, Venusaur clone of Naoko Akagi.' Then he put it away and pointed the other one at the turtle-woman. It read: 'Balthasar, Blastoise clone of Naoko Akagi.'

And then, he took a third arrow and pointed it down the corridor. 'Caspar, Charizard clone of Naoko Akagi.'

Ritsuko and the rest of Maya's Pokémon looked down the corridor... and at it's end, they could see a Charizard-woman with spread wings and fire coming out of her nostrils... and she looked mighty pissed.

"So, the wayward daughter has returned, and she brought some friends..." Caspar grumbled. "Too bad, Ritsuko... but Naoko wants to see you DEAD!!!"


	62. Robots in the deep, blue sea

At Caspar's roar, Ritsuko suddenly let out a high-pitched squeal that lasted nearly ten seconds.

Everyone, including the clones, looked at her.

"Pi... pika pika?" Misato carefully asked. 'Um... have you finally lost it, girlfriend?'

Caspar snorted as she came closer. "She won't have anything left to lose when I'm finished with her..."

"SQUIRTLE!" Ritsuko shouted and leapt at Balthasar, clinging to her legs. "Squirtle squirtle..." 'WAAAAHH! Mommy, protect me...'

While everyone else's jaws dropped (except for Melchior, who simply raised an eyebrow), a big smile appeared on Balthasar's face. 'She... she called me 'Mommy'...' she thought.

'Um... what the heck's wrong with Ritsuko?' Kaji whispered to Misato.

The Pikachu shrugged. 'Don't ask me...'

"There, there..." Balthasar smiled and picked the little Squirtle up from the ground. "Don't you worry, Mommy's here..."

"Actually, you are not her mother," Melchior spoke up. "We all are just clones of her, spliced with the DNA of Pokémon..."

'Well, that explains a few things...' Kaworu thought to himself.

Balthasar glared at the scientist Venusaur. "She's my little baby now! And everyone who wants to harm her better run fast, or I'll blast him with a well-aimed Hydro Pump." Her glare wandered over to Caspar, who suddenly gulped. She remembered very well that her type was weak to water-based attacks.

"Now, now, no need to get all hostile..." the Charizard giggled nervously. "We're all one big family here, aren't we?"

"Why did you feel the need to attack?" Melchior asked her. "We were not instructed to lay any harm to Ritsuko, neither by Commander Ikari nor by Naoko herself."

"She... she... oh, gimme a break here..." Caspar grumbled. She turned her back to the group. "I just hate kids, okay?" Crossing her arms over her bosom, she walked away, leaving the others behind.

Ritsuko smiled up at the Blastoise-woman that was hugging her. "Mommy saved me! Yay!"

'She's acting like a kid,' Misato realized. 'How did that happen?'

'Well, my only guess is that her scientific mind broke underneath everything she witnessed,' Kaworu said.

"I agree," Melchior nodded. "Unlike myself, Ritsuko was born in a society where scientists generally question everything illogical they come across."

"Pikaaaaa..." Misato nodded. 'Ah, I see... First, she was turned into a Squirtle and transported into an unknown world that is inhabited by Pokémon, then she was forced to act as Maya's Pokémon, then we all realized that we all are taking part in a world-crossing war... hey, wait a minute!' She glared at Bal and Mel. 'You are on Commander Ikari's side! That means you're our enemy!'

"Now, don't you jump to conclusions, sweetie," Balthasar smiled. "All I wanna do is to be a mother to my little one..."

'But you aren't really her mother, are you?' Kaji growled. He pointed at Melchior. 'She said it herself, you're just clones.'

Mel adjusted her glasses. "That is true. We are the Magi: Caspar, Melchior and Balthasar, representations of Naoko Akagi's three main personalities. Caspar is her femininity. Balthasar is her motherhood. I am her scientific mind. We were the results of an experiment to bring Naoko back to life by cloning... and by splicing her with the DNA of a Pokémon. An experiment that was ordered by Commander Ikari."

Balthasar looked at her fellow clone in confusion. "Why are you telling them all of this?"

Melchior shrugged. "We were given no orders not to tell them."

'So... you admit you're in cahoots with the commander?' Misato asked.

"Well, okay, it's true," Balthasar sighed. "But... I'm just doing this because I am grateful that he brought us to life. And we somewhat feel indebted to Naoko, too..." She stroked the head of Ritsuko, who had fallen asleep in her arms. The little Squirtle was sucking her thumb. "But I could never hurt my little one... even though I know I'm not her real mother."

'And... what about you?' Kaworu asked Melchior.

Melchior looked at him over the rim of her glasses. "I... am siding with those who give me the most logical reasons for siding with them."

'What did you expect, a clear answer?' Misato groaned. 'The question is: Can we let Ritsuko stay with her? It's pretty obvious that she isn't going anywhere in the state she is now in...'

'Shouldn't we at least let a doctor take a look at here?' Kaji asked.

'I don't think there's an expert for Pokémon psychology on board,' Misato sighed.

'But she isn't really a Pokémon, isn't she?' Kaji asked. 'I mean, we still all have the minds of humans, haven't we?'

'Are you so sure about this?' Kaworu asked. 'Did you ever question your trainer when she sent you into battle?'

'But... but that's because she's our friend... right?' Kaji asked, feeling more and more unsure of himself.

"Excuse me," Melchior spoke up. "If I may, I have my own theories regarding that matter..."

* * *

Bass frowned at his canine companion. "Well, had fun hanging around with that robotic mutt and his friends?" he grumbled. He knew he couldn't keep Treble away from Rush, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Treble gave him the canine version of a sly grin as they entered the workshop that was given to them as a place where they could stay in for the duration of the race. As they both were robots, they didn't really need a bed or food... but instead, they had a sizeable amount of tools and spare parts.

Bass walked over to a box with tools and searched for a screwdriver. "Well, let's make sure your parts are all safe in place..."

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the robot wolf. Bass turned around, a new frown on his face. "Oh great, it's the doctor..."

He sighed. "Guess I should answer the call..." he murmured. He knelt down next to Treble and pressed a button. At once, a holographic image of Dr. Wily appeared, hovering above Treble.

"So... you thought you could just enter Quickman's place in this race?" the doctor asked, his bushy eyebrows narrowing dangerously.

Bass leaned back against the wall and smirked. "Can you blame me, doctor? I've always wanted a chance to show that blue nuisance that I'm better than him. Now's my chance... if I can't beat him in battle, I can at least win this race."

Dr. Wily sighed. "Well, I suppose it's too late to send in Quickman now... but I still can make sure that you'll win. I have instructed a few of my Robot Masters to lay traps for the other racers, so you will come in first..."

Bass snorted. "I don't really need this kind of help... don't you think I'd be able to beat Megaman on my own?"

"Well, you never managed to impress me in the past," Wily grinned. "I won't take any chances in this, Bass... I WANT that artifact. Screw Man will be my greatest creation yet, and he will lay waste to Megaman and his meddling brother... Very well, do you know where the first part of the race will be held?"

"On some sort of water planet," Bass explained. "Big Blue or something like that..."

"Very good, then I will send Bubble Man. He will attach some explosive to a bridge... and you must make sure to cross it before everyone else, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Bass grumbled. "Although I don't know if that paddling idiot will even be able to follow your instructions..."

* * *

About 30 minutes later, in the deep waters of Big Blue...

Bubble Man sighed. "Here I am, swimming in this bright blue ocean, drowning in the darkest emotions... they called me useless, they called me weak! But I'll show them all! That I can take down Megaman!" The flipper and snorkel wearing robot set the bubbles with the bombs underneath the bridge for this section of the race.

"Out of the eight of us, my power is so ridiculous, I realize as I stand here waiting, I'm the one who I'm really hating!" The aquatic robot master clenched his fist which shook with passion, the robot would have cried tears of passion if he could have. "I promise! I won't rest until I have defeated you, Megaman! I fight strong! I swim fast! This is my redemption!" The green and white robot master pointed at the surface and sky in a dramatic pose.

He felt a slight tap on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey there, sugar!"

One of the pair was a robotic mermaid, while the other was a humanoid submarine.

"Dive Man, Splash Woman... have you come to help me take down Megaman?"

"Nyet, comrade," said Dive Man in his Russian accent. "I was built by The good Dr. Cossack, who was forced to harm Megaman by blackmail."

"And ah was built by good old Dr. Light, sugar," Splash Woman added.

"Wha?" Bubble Man asked confused, all of this going over his head.

"So comrade, we are actually here to see to it you do NOT defeat Megaman. Please swim along. I have no programming to harm weaklings."

"YOU!" Bubble Man pointed at them. "I swim fast! I fight strong! You won't last! I will destroy you! This will be my redemption! Even with my absurd power I shall defeat you!"

"Ya know, dearie..." Splash Woman commented. "It's not about what you have, but how you use it, and that power of yours to make bubbles is actually pretty useful when used right. After all, it's what Megaman used I'm told to destroy Dr. Wily's virtual guardian in Skull Castle II."

"Really?" Bubble Man asked.

"Yes, cutie, he did. And your power isn't useless, Wily just didn't give you the imagination to use it cleverly, a flaw with a lot of his robots."

Bubble Man had no objection to that.

Splash Woman continued: "For instance, that bomb you just placed on the bridge? If say I was distracting you while Dive Man removed it, and then used your Bubble Lead like the kind Megaman copied from you, to say, cause it to float upwards... it could catch YOU in the bubble along with the bomb, killing two birds with no stone, no offense, dearie."

"Ah! You're right! That would be a really clever use of my power! Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's simple, dearie... like I said, Dr. Wily just didn't give you enough imagination."

Splash Woman gave Bubble Man the slightest push that sent him into a large bubble... the bubble that contained the bomb he had attached to the bridge a moment before. Splash Woman also gave the giant bubble a gentle push away from the bridge and it floated away. Bubble Man, in his pathetic panic, completely forgot about his own spear gun. A moment later...

The twirling form of Bubble Man was blasted out of the water from the column shaped explosion that rocketed from the river's surface, nearly sending him over the horizon. "LIIIIFFEEE ISSS PAAAAAAIIINN!!!"

Splash Woman and Dive Man grinned as they both watched how the bubble robot disappeared in the distance. Then Dive Man gave the female Robot Master a courteous bow.

"Would you want to have a leg upgrade so we can have a nice walk on the beach, madam?"

"Thanks, handsome, but Auto's much cuter than you!" Splash Woman said as she swam away.

"Raskolnikov! I've been sunk by a support bot!" The robot master said as he sank into the deep.

* * *

Navi impatiently tapped her foot as she was standing on the desk inside Tikal's room. Mew was floating in the air above her, her arms crossed.

Tikal seemed to ignore them as she wrote a letter, humming to herself.

"So, when does the race finally start?" Navi then asked. "All the racers are wondering why you keep them waiting."

"Yes... and on top of that, where's Chaos?" Mew added. "As the organizer of the race, isn't he supposed to be present, too?"

"Oh, he will come in time," Tikal smiled. "He's just making sure that nobody tries to steal the main prize before the race has even begun."

"Well, that does make sense," Mew admitted. "Still it doesn't explain why you are delaying the start."

"We are just waiting for a few visitors to arrive," Tikal explained. "I thought they would love to watch the race as well..."

* * *

At the same time, Tango the robot cat was lying outside, on a small balcony outside of the room he was sharing with Megaman and Rush. The warm sun was shining down on him, and like any cat, he loved a nice nap in the warm sun. His tail twitched every now and then.

'Stupid Rush and Treble...' he thought to himself. 'Always chasing after me just because I'm a cat... When we get back home, I'll ask Dr. Light if he can upgrade me... to a lion or a tiger, that would be cool!'

He blinked in surprise, when a strange, glowing hole appeared in the air above the ocean, close to where Spaceville was floating. At first, he saw a few strange objects floating out of that hole, objects that looked like letters. They circled around the hole, then the hole grew even bigger, and a big sailing ship was lowered into the water. Tango had never seen such an antique ocean vessel in his life, but he knew from a few history records Roll had once watched with him what they looked like.

The ship landed in the water with a huge splash, the floating letter-like characters disappeared in the strange hole, and then the hole itself disappeared, leaving only the ship behind.

On board, Tango could see several persons walking around, most of them looking like humans.

But that one girl standing close to the mast, who was holding the hand of that cat-headed man next to her... didn't he know her from somewhere? That blonde hair, the red dress, the green ribbon...

Tango gasped as he jumped to his feet. 'That's Roll!' he realized. 'But... what is she doing over there?'

He then had to smirk. 'Heheh, just wait until I tell Rush that it was me who found her...'

He then activated the jet thrusters Dr. Light had installed in his paws just a week ago and quickly flew over to the ship. 'I can't wait to tell Roll that the doctor has adapted me to serve as her battle companion, just like Rush is to Megaman...'

Captain Tetra looked over the rail of her ship at the huge, metal building that was rising out of the water. "And you say that THIS is the place where we are expected? But you said it was a ship..."

Celebi smiled. "But my dear, that IS a ship. Spaceville, to be exact."

Toon Link scratched his head. "Are you sure that's a ship? I mean, it's bigger than all of Windfall Island..."

"Believe me, I've seen bigger spaceships," Ness told him.

"So... and Shinji is on board of that thing?" Pardus asked. He was feeling a bit queasy when he thought of facing his former buddy... or was that still buddy?

Reika squeezed his hand as she smiled up at him. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again, big brother!"

"Yeah, just as I am," Lucas smiled.

"What about Ridley?" Ness wondered. "What's he doing right now?"

Celebi chuckled. "The last time I checked up on him, he was putting his Samus dolly in a cute, pink dress..."

Popo and Nana giggled at that thought.

Celebi then looked back at the sea. "Ah, I see the first welcoming committee has arrived."

Everyone else was surprised when the green, metallic cat appeared out of nowhere. Reika gasped when it landed on board, ignored all the others and leapt in front of her.

Tango meowed happily when he looked at the girl robot he believed to be Roll.

Reika blinked. "Um... what's with that kitty, big brother?" she finally asked.

* * *

Author's Note:

The part with the three water-based robot masters was written by fellow author Alex Warlorn, and i'm very glad that I can finally make use of it.


	63. An Aparoid and her family

While Hikari spent a rather extraordinary amount of time getting the potato chips she had set upon herself to retrieve, Toji was wondering what was keeping the wolf-motif lass. When Sasha too excused herself and did not come back, he actually began thinking (something he did a good deal of in spite of the opinions of Kensuke and Hikari). Eventually, in a rare moment of his intuition of the female gender actually being correct, Toji had concluded that Hikari just needed some time alone after being reminded of Lylat, and that Sasha had gone to be her shoulder to lean on.

Truth was, Toji couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Sasha. After all, 'Wolfie' was his teammate, before any of the other students had met them, however Sasha had quickly become Hikari's new partner in crime. Maybe it was due to their similar personality quirks of taking everything too seriously, Hikari and Sasha had decidedly found each other to be kindred spirits at least. While Toji certainly didn't dislike the absolute freedom that came with being in total control of your Wolfen, he had never had the absolute passion for it that Wolf and Fox had.

He had actually been impressed and admired Hikari for being able to put that dream of hers aside… Toji hadn't give up on his dream of being the dream of as many lovely ladies as possible. It wasn't that he considered girls a dime a dozen, quite the contrary in fact, he just felt it improper to exclude any of the opposite gender who found him attractive (which until recently he had concluded was anything with two x chromosomes).

Toji was not known for reading up on subjects not related to beautiful women, but Kensuke had been, when all three of them had tried to find a way off this rock. Kensuke had found that pretty much no nation on this planet had a space program effective enough. It was actually quite a shock that this planet HAD nations, and wasn't a unified body. For the former Lylat residents, this was surprising, since for them each world had but a single government. While it was a sober reminder of how far back this planet was in comparison to the Lylat worlds, there was solace in the fact that the only truly aggressive of these 'nations' was the Koopa Kingdom nicknamed by it's neighbors as 'Dark Land.' And this Koopa Kingdom was, according to ALL accounts, ruled by an incredibly immature boob who spent most of his time kidnapping the same neighboring head of state over and over again, and the rest of it whining about his failure to do so.

There was one thing the Koopa Kingdom however had, and that was an air force. Toji had seen pictures of some, but they were either bulky and clumsy airships, or crude small fighters that had more speed than any control. Koopa Kingdom had apparently recently made a jaunt into space, but this was due to stealing (and ultimately losing) a power source that wasn't even from the same planet! Kensuke himself had turned away in disgust after that. Kensuke, as far as the former lizard was concerned, still had his pride as a reptile, no matter how much the 'annoying female' loved comparing him to a lion instead. Toji himself felt that Kensuke acted more like a snake than a chameleon himself, not that he bought into the stereotype of people being slaves to the instincts of their primitive ancestors mind you, but everyone had their opinion.

Kensuke for his part mostly did buy into such stereotypes however, and had been slightly worried that he was going to start eating bananas and scratching under his arm pits when he found himself 'in the body of a weird monkey!' As for Toji himself, while the loss of his tail had been traumatizing (how did other species manage without one?), and the loss of his night vision infuriating, he had been given a slight trade off in being able to see in a more vast arrangement of colors and the delicate and incredibly precise hands that human so causally took for granted. With the changes in species the three had suffered (on top of Wolfie needing to take a leak sitting down), the regression in age had been mostly overlooked. True, going through puberty again wasn't anyone's idea of a walk in the sunshine, but... at least girls were calling him cute again (never mind they had stopped when Panther had concluded he was the creator's gift to women).

Claws or no claws, Panther had been careful not to tell Wolfie she was cute when upset, least she rip his throat out when they had first been dumped here. Kensuke had managed to find something else in interest in his reading, 'mutation in a box' or 'power-ups' as the locals called them. When explained as a type of magic, Kensuke had brushed it off as some type of technology CALLED magic, though given everything Toji had seen on this world ever since, he had begun to seriously reconsider. When it was discovered by the two lads that a couple of these items gave the user the ability to fly on their own, they were of course interested. Kensuke abandoned his interest as soon as he figured they were useless as a way of leaving the Mushroom World. Toji, on the other hand, had begun considering getting one as a 'pick me up' gift to Hikari... before he had been shot by a laser in the chest, of course. Now he was wondering if it would make Hikari happy... or just tease her further of what she had chosen to leave behind.

Speaking of being left behind, Toji began to wonder how much time Hikari and Sasha would still need. He also wondered for a bit where Tori, Kensuke's new admirer, was. Finally, when one of the girls went looking for Hikari and Sasha (a blue haired senior name Sylvia who apparently knew Sasha once upon a time), she came back half an hour later, saying she couldn't find them anywhere!

At first, this only caused ripples, but when Kensuke and Hikari were finally noticed not to be at their own predetermined location, people started to worry. The school's two top students, Ace and Clay, had chosen to personally look for them. Toji knew that look in their eyes, same kind Fox had, the type who take up any problem on their shoulders and can't stand to sit on the sidelines or let things go unresolved.

With the party breaking up at the growing commotion, some students began to talk.

"Do you think that maybe Factory or one of the other schools kidnapped them?" a lad named Mason asked, relatively low ranked, but still not striving to be the best, since he thought he already was.

"Don't be weird, Mason," one of the girls near Toji said. A purple-haired girl with glasses named Emi, a Varsity member. "Wolfie and Sasha are good, but they're not THAT good."

"There is Tori whose missing... you think she switched sides?"

"Oh, give it up! She's harsh and an elitist, but she loves this school as much as any of us. And don't start throwing random theories into the air without proof, that's how rumors get started."

'Hopefully he won't suggest next that Hikari turned into a werewolf, bit everyone and is now out hunting for more victims,' Emi thought.

A few hours later, Ace and Clay had turned up zero. Now everyone was worried, four of their own had gone up and vanished. Most comforted themselves with the thought that they had left the grounds without telling anyone, simple as that. Of course, the idea that Hikari would leave the dorms in the middle of the 'welcome back' party she had personally helped arrange for Toji left more than a couple skeptical.

It was like some giant hand had descended and scooped them up, up and away into the sky.

When a phone call came from a young man and tennis pro named Elroy, to ask how Tori was doing... he was told she was not available. When he pointed out that this wasn't his question, the answerer was left between a rock and hard place.

* * *

'Good thing Bowser is such a lousy conquerer, or these fungus heads would have been mushroom soup a lot sooner than this,' Lupe thought. After escaping from her cell, wreaking havoc and making her way out of Peach Castle had proven to be a lot easier than she thought possible. Apparently, the master of the castle was away, greeting a bunch of possible house guests or something.

After punching her way out through the back door of the kitchen, Lupe had emerged into a bright, cheerful, happy, and upbeat sunny day… she nearly gagged in disgust. She knew the heads of state had no control over the weather - global warming had been the last thing on anyone's mind after second impact, and Lupe didn't even know the political term... but if they did, Lupe would swear that whoever ruled this land would have to be the most sugary sweet lollipop to step right out of My Little Pony!

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

"Ah-choo!"

Their companions all looked up when Baby Peach and Princess Peach sneezed in perfect sync. Most incredible was that Baby Peach had somehow managed to hold onto her pacifier.

* * *

Lupe shook her head of the absurd thought… she had to get out of this place before she started thinking of putting on frilly dresses and moving with a skip in her step. There was no way in Hades she was going back to being that weak-willed, weak-bodied teenage girl who was known by most of her friends as 'Class Representative' with little clue to her real name or that she even had one, and wasn't some tertiary character in an anime science fiction passion play!

'My name is Lupe and I'm staying Lupe regardless of anything some stupid fairy tells me!' the wolf woman thought.

It took the Toads forever to realize that Lupe was no longer in the castle. They thought to inform Princess Peach, but then remembered that she was on another planet.

Lupe found it strange how the few people she ran into never really asked her any odd questions. They either said 'Hi!' or 'Don't eat me!' and ran away faster than she thought they could move on those tiny feet. She made a point to avoid the roads, not wanting to run into anyone if she didn't have to.

'Of course I'm still stuck here. Dangit! I'm still as much a prisoner here as I was inside that jail cell! That was totally pointless! At least I got three square meals a day.'

The fact that nearly everything had tiny black eyes from the clouds to the bushes to the hill she was walking on, did nothing to improve her mood. She resisted the urge to blast them, not out of mercy, but because she didn't want to give away her location. Oh, right... Shinji's mother had taken BACK her blaster after that former wolf gave it back to her.

Heh... Wolf could keep that old face and name of hers! She wanted nothing to do with them. Once she got back to the Commander and got some answers on everything the fairy and the devil had told her, she'd find Pardus and that little sister of his. Her name was Reika, right? She would just have to explain to the ignorant lass that everything that had been done, had been to save her big brother's life, and Reika should be grateful for being safe from being turned into Aparoid fodder, or from just plain dying with the rest of their former home world's humanity. Besides, with all the power the Commander now had, making Reika walk again would be child's play. So what if she'd likely have to assume a new body to supplant fate like the three of them had? It was certainly better than ending up one of those Rei clones or a corpse, right?

Lupe sighed and rubbed where here eyebrows would be, if she didn't have fur. So much to think about, so much to do, and no way to do it. From what she had been told by Gendo and what she had heard around her, this was decidedly the Mushroom World. On the plus side, that meant one of Gendo's generals, Bowser, was here on this world, and most decidedly would have a subspace transport which she could get back home with. True, Venom wasn't the most pleasant poisonous piece of rock in the cosmos, but it was where she BELONGED, dangit!

But the humiliation of having to ask THAT simpleton for help wasn't likely to go well for the Commander. If she could fly back, she would, but her Wolfen was who knows where now. She'd settle for any space ship right now, as long as it flew and could get her back to Venom.

Bee-bee-beep! Bee-bee-beep!

'Speak of the devil...' Lupe looked at her wrist-com, which could never have enough range to reach off-world, but still, it could pick up a single signal on-world very easily.

The signal was weak and faded in and out, but it was decidedly there! Lupe had been implanted with enough knowledge by Crazy Hand to know a distress signal when she heard one. The language encoded wasn't Japanese, and she swore she could actually hear the strange symbols that made up the language. It wasn't from this world.

And that was all the information Lupe needed. For all she knew it could be a lost alien mailman robot the size of a toaster, but it could have been something to get her off this planet also! Activating the GPS of this world, which was part of her data base since it was targeted by the Subspace Syndicate, she looked at where the signal was coming from. 'Toadwood Forest, eh? Figures, everything here has the word 'toad' in it somehow. Well, time to see what poor space traveler's bad luck just went worse.'

* * *

"Everyone, stay here, I'll be right back! If I'm not, Kensuke, hotwire this thing and get everyone else out of here."

"The name is LEON."

"WHATEVER! Kensuke-baka! Agh!"

Sasha looked distraught at her friend, "Wolfie… Hikari… don't!" In spite of the horror she had learned about her best friend recently, she didn't want to see her go. She had promised she wouldn't let who Hikari had been before decide Sasha's friendship for her in the present, and she'd do her best to keep that promise.

"I'm sorry, Sasha, this is… something I just need to do."

"Hold on!" Tori said exasperated. "What's going on? We just got here and now we're leaving? What is this?"

"Tori, you have no idea what you've just stepped into!" Hikari said, dropping all pretenses of not trying to set off the top rank player. "This ship isn't ours! And the place the owner is happily taking us is a fate worse than death, I'm pretty sure of that! Unless you like the idea of being turned into a chirpy, happy-go-lucky cyborg zombie!"

"WHAT!?" Kensuke and Tori yelled together.

"Ah! There you are! Seriously, you guys don't need to hide from me," said the cheerful voice of a typical teenage girl to Tori's ears.

"You're joking!" Tori said.

"No, I'm not joking!" Hikari said, her long pig-tails actually waving as she moved her body for emphasis. "Now stay here and get yourselves ready! And if I'm not back soon, get away!"

Hikari left the tiny escape pod. Since she had never seen the new Aparoids fuse with their ships, she didn't question why an Aparoid ship would have an escape pod tailed for non-assimilated people. Then again, since Rei-PD's ship had been made with carrying unadopted beings in mind, it was only logical they wanted to keep their future family members safe, in case something happened to the main ship.

The teenage girl with the heart of a wolf stepped out and very quickly came face to face with the cyborg with the heart of an Angel. "Hi... Rei," she said cooly.

"Hello... Hikari! So did you finally realize that resistance is useless?" Rei-PD asked, smiling. Ugh! It should have been a crime to smile so much! "After all, both of us have had our bodies changed, even though we wanted nothing of the sort at first… but look at us now! I'd say both of us are happier and better people because of it! Rei-PH even forgave me for everything I did as Pigma! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Rei-PH?" Hikari couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Oh! In a past life she was called Peppy Hare. It feels great to be teammates with her again, let me tell you..."

'The old man?' Hikari thought with a shock. If the old man had been assimilated, was there even really a Lylat system for Fox to return home to?!

"So you see, Hikari, you, out of everyone everywhere, should be able to appreciate what it is we're doing. And you, out of everyone everywhere, should be able to accept that one more last change in yourself shouldn't be that big a deal on the big, long road."

"Rei… I just have just a couple of things to say to you."

Rei-PD remembered that tone from her time with Wolf. "Yes?" She asked in a depressed tone, her head sagging. She somewhat reluctantly formed a taser in a hand of hers. 'Can't anyone see that I am the proof that we have the right idea?'

"I have had my body warped and given a new shaped brain without my agreement, I may have been dumped at the Royal Academy without so much as a 'would you kindly.' But I CHOSE to become Hikari! I've chosen to STAY Hikari! And no matter how much estrogen is flowing through my skull right now, I arrogantly believe that every choice I make is still my own! I didn't have my personality reprogrammed or my beliefs rewritten! I wasn't made to force this on anyone else! So don't EVER… compare us together!"

* * *

At the moment, it was just the three of them: Yui, Shinji, and the buffet table.

'Do I have a quantum singularity for a stomach?' Shinji wondered. 'How did Kirby deal with this? Meta Knight-sensei is round and stubby as well, isn't he the same species as me? Why doesn't he have to empty a fridge?

Oh well, at least my body seems to be able to handle almost anything,' Shinji contemplated as he sucked up some ribs and consumed them, bones and all, without chewing. Then again, his body didn't seem to have teeth, so that was to be expected...

'Why did I have to get stuck with a body like this, anyway? I kinda miss seeing my own face in the mirror. And Asuka is never going to let me live it down that I'm a walking marshmallow. At least Rei doesn't seem to mind, but she never seems to mind much of anything. Rei... it's weird how much she's changed almost since this all began... she doesn't need to be told to smile, in fact she's doing a lot of stuff without being told to... I keep getting this creepy feeling that I'm going to wake up, and Rei'll hug tackle me like she's overdosed on prozac and treat me like I'm some kinda stuffed toy…'

"Oniisan!"

Shinji was startled and almost spat out the platter of green jello mold he had been swallowing. Rei had just come up from behind him and was hugging him like she hadn't seen him in a hundred years, and like it was the happiest thing in the world to see him again.

"Ugh! Rei? Are you okay?"

"I am now, now that I've finally met you. We've all been searching all this time! Father told Big Sister and the rest of us to only look for our mother, but when she told us about you, we just knew we had to find you, too! And now, after all this time, I stumble across you when I wasn't even looking for you! I can't believe I'm finally with you, Shinji!"

'Father?!' Shinji didn't get most of that, but that word did come through. What was Rei talking about? Shinji turned around in the furry grip, and instead of seeing a blue-furred vixen, he beheld a blue-haired husky with metallic body parts. Shinji made use of one of his trademark yells of fears and squeezed of her grip, floating a few feet away from her. The look on Rei's face was shock, concern, and slightly as if someone had just stabbed her with a needle in the cardiac muscle.

"Oniichan? What's wrong?"

"R-Rei?! W-what happened to you?!"

"Well, I was a Cornerian flight leader on Katina, fighting the old space hag's poor puppets, then our sisters came into the more or less…"

"You..." Shinji's puffy brain managed to pull it all together somehow. "You're... one of the copy-Reis..." Shinji then realized the sheer hypocrisy of what he had just said, since Rei had confessed to be a copy herself. "One of those poor people that Dad had Rei's original turn into the apernode things."

The 'apernode' Rei blinked at Shinji. "Aparoid, Oniichan, Aparoid, and we like the nickname Aparei. And why does everyone keep thinking that what we've become is a bad thing? We're certainly better off than when the old space hag of a queen was running things."

While Shinji had never thought much of his father to begin with, he still couldn't help but say: "How... how could that bastard do this?"

The Aparoid Rei put a hand on her hip and wagged a finger at him. "Shinji! That is not a good thing to call our father!"

It was VERY disorienting to have a mutant Rei look-alike calling him 'big brother' and referring to Gendo as 'our' father. "I-If you knew anything about him like I did, you wouldn't say that."

"Wait a minute... I know what this is! This is about how he treated you before, right? Don't worry! I have a great idea! I'm sure father will accept you, once you're one of us! Big Sister told us all about the things she's read that you've done for him! I'm sure he'll realize everything you've done was to prove to him you aren't useless, just like Big Sister has once he stops jumping to conclusion by looking at your face! Doesn't that sound great?"

"Wh-wha-what?!" Shinji's head was spinning. Too much! Too fast! Okay, maybe not that bad, but still… "I'm me and I like being me and I wanna stay me!" A though struck Shinji and he looked down at his own, round balloon body, then at the Aparoid Rei. "Well... more or less…"

She shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. Don't worry! Big Sister really doesn't see the point of adopting you, since you're a member of our family anyway. So it's okay. I figured if Father couldn't tell you apart from the rest of us at first glance, he'd have to accept you for your actions rather than what he thinks of you."

"...rest of you?"

"Don't you know, Shinji? There are billions of us! Billions and billions! All adopted from the worlds of Lylat and even the Earth you and Big Sister original came from. I guess it can get a little confusing, so if you've got to call me something other than Rei, call me Rei-BG."

However, Shinji was barely listening at this point. "Earth?..."

"Huh? Oh! Yep! One hundred percept adopted into our family! Once this race is over, I've gotta go visit it myself! I've heard the terra-forming to get it back in shape after something called 'The Second Impaction' happened is going great!"

"Earth is... home is..." Shinji came crashing down to the floor with a bounce when his hopes for ever returning home did the same.

"Shinji! You okay?" Rei-BG knelt down and checked him over. "Big Sister told all of us that Father knew what you and sis' looked like now and hacked into that data base to get your images for us all to memorize... but I don't think I read any information on your new biology, are you sick? Did you overeat?"

"Home...." he mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry! I'll be sure to take you home as soon as the race is over! Everyone will love to see you!"

"Rei? I thought you were with - who are you and what is wrong with my son?" One of Rei-BG's ears raised and she glanced behind herself, where she beheld a being in yellow and red armor, looking at the world behind a solid green visor. Rei couldn't tell by looking if it was a man or woman under there, let alone from the techno voice coming through the suit's speakers... but... it had called Shinji 'son' and had known she was Rei. That meant…

"Y-you are…" Rei gently held onto Shinji and stood up. "Is, is your name... Yui Ikari?" She asked this as if afraid of the answer.

The figure moved as if taken back a bit, but replied: "That is my name. Now what's wrong with Shinji, and why do you look like my daughter?"

"I think he might be sick," Rei-BG said with what sounded for all the world like genuine concern in her voice. "I look like your daughter... because I am!"

The techno voice gave way to a real one. "What?"

"I'm Rei. Rei-BG to... to be formal." The new Aparoid carefully but hastily put Shinji on an empty spot on the table he himself had cleared as he collected his senses. Slowly walking towards Yui, her metal and fur legs shaking, a quivering hand reached up to her helmet but moved no closer.

"M-mother... Please... Let me see your face." Yui was totally caught off balance by the machine mutant version of her child calling her 'mother.'

Using one of the suit's much less used functions, Yui depolarized the visor, letting her real face shine through.

"Okaasan." Rei-BG said, her eyes misting up before she hugged the armored body. "Every… everyone will be so happy I found you! Big Sister, your other daughters, Papa, everyone! He's been waiting to meet you again for so long! I just know everything will be all right as soon as we're all back together again!" Rei-BG was almost shaking. She closed her eyes and just pressed her body against her new mother's metal armor frame. "I know I'm just one of billions! But… but I feel so special right now... being the first one to find you… no, I guess sis found you first, but still... "

Yui was practically paralyzed by the touch of the living cyborg against her armor. The words of the cyborg Rei in front of her were swimming through her mind. But, for the moment at least, it didn't seem like she meant harm. Finally, not sure why she was doing so herself, she stroked the Aparei's backside. "It's okay, dear! There's no such thing as 'just one of', and it's alright to feel special."

The villains were revolted at the sight.

'Dang, didn't know she had baggage...' thought Captain Falcon.

The baby mushroomers cheered and clapped.

* * *

Author's Note: This whole episode has been written by my friend Alex Warlorn. Everyone, a round of applause for my buddy, since I believe he has done a great job with this!


	64. A reunion thwarted

Author's Notes:

Most of this episode (except for the scenes with Phione and Manaphy) has been written by Alex Warlorn and was proofread and edited by me. Everyone, please tell us your opinions about this chapter and the story so far.

Thank you!

* * *

"Hey, watch where you're going, you silly half-human!" Bass shouted as the cyborg girl with the husky features came running past him, bumping into his shoulder.

"Sorry, was an accident, am in a hurry, bye!" Rei-BG shouted back over her shoulder as she headed towards her own guest room.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy..." she muttered to herself while searching for the key card for her room in the pocket slots that were installed in her hip, little hatches where she could store tiny things like keys or money.

She finally found the card, but before she inserted it into the slot next to her room's door, she found that someone was standing next to her.

A someone with the fur, tail and muzzle of a fox.

She smiled. "Fox! Did you come over for a short visit before the race?"

"No," the leader of Star Fox frowned while staring at what had once been his best friend. "I came to talk."

Rei-BG blinked. "Um... okay. Why don't you come in and we..."

"I heard about what happened from Rei," he sternly said. "From the REAL Rei! And now I want to know: Do you really believe that she, Shinji and Yui are your family now?"

"Why, of course!" Rei-BG said, astonished that Fox would still question it. "Don't you see the resemblance?"

"Yes... but that's only because Rei's DNA was infused in your body."

"I see that I can't convince you of the truth," she smiled sadly. "It's a pity... I would love so much to see you as one of my sisters. I mean, it will happen sooner or later, but it pains me a bit to see how you're rejecting it right now."

"That won't change too soon, I'm afraid," Fox said while crossing his arms. "What I was rather worried about: Are you really going to inform your commander now?"

"You mean Father?" Rei-BG asked. "Well, sure! I mean, wouldn't any father be glad to hear that his family is well and alive?"

"I only know that he is on the wrong side of this conflict," Fox said. "Listen, I know that I can't change your mind and that I can't stop you from calling him - after all, fighting on board is still forbidden. But since you've been my friend once..."

"I still am, Fox! Honestly!" the dog-girl said.

"Well, then before you call Gendo, please... think it through first. Do you know how he will react when he finds out?"

"He... he will be overjoyed, of course!"

"Well, maybe... but since Rei asked me to do this, I'm still asking you: Don't call him before you're sure of the consequences. If she's honestly as important to you as a sister, I'm sure you will do the right thing. See ya later, Bill..."

Rei-BG was so affected by his words that she didn't even correct her old friend when he addressed her with her old name. He watched how he gave her one final nod, then turned around and walked back to his own quarters.

She raised her keycard to open the door. "Big Sister... maybe I should talk to her before informing Daddy..." she murmured. "Fox might be on the wrong side, but he would never trick me... he's not like that!"

She decided to call Big Sis right away. But when she entered her room, she saw something that distracted her from everything else.

She saw a small, blue being floating over the regeneration tank that served as her bed. It looked similar to the Pokémon that she had seen during Tikal's welcoming ceremony. What was its name again, Manaphy? But this one was different, kind of...

The Pokémon smiled down at her. "Hello! I am Phione... I am your guardian!"

* * *

Maya couldn't believe her eyes. "Misty! What... how... how did you get here?"

The gym leader of Cerulean City giggled at the baffled face of the other girl. "Well, you could say that my friend here has... certain connections." She stepped aside and allowed another girl to enter the room. She had brown hair and was wearing a green bandana.

"Hi, I'm May!" she waved. "And you're Maya, right?" When Maya nodded, she went on: "What a coincidence that our names are so similar... you know Misty told me everything about you and that you vanished in the Alph Ruins."

"Well... yeah.. that's what happened... but... I am... I mean... you... how... how did you know I'm here? How did you GET here?"

"I brought them here, with the help of the Unown," Manaphy said as he floated into the room as well. When Rei's guardian saw the confused look on Maya's face, he chuckled. "Didn't Misty tell you that her friend May used to be my 'foster mother'?"

Maya looked at May in disbelief. "No way!"

"It's true," May nodded. "It has been a few years when Manaphy hatched from his egg... and the first thing he saw was me." She giggled. "At first, the only thing he could say was his name, just like any Pokémon... but shortly before we had to part ways, he called me 'Mama'."

"Those were the times..." Manaphy sighed. "I must admit, it was unusual for a Pokémon as young as me to be assigned as a guardian, but... even Kyogre admitted that I did my job pretty well."

"Okay, I understand how you got them here, but... why? I mean, I'm glad to see Misty again, and it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, May... but don't tell me you travelled all this way from another planet just to pay me a visit."

"You're right, that's not the main reason," Misty nodded. "You see, I've been so worried about you after you disappeared that I tried to get some help... so I went to Pallet Town to see if my old friend Ash was around. Unfortunately, he was still in Sinnoh, so..."

"Misty, would you get to the point?" Maya sighed.

"Okay, okay. See, instead of Ash, May and Ash's neighbor Gary agreed to help me. Professor Oak - Gary's grandfather - also gave us some useful advice. He wasn't so surprised when he learned that the Unown acted strangely. Some weird things are happening back in our world, Maya..." Misty sighed as she sat down on Maya's bed. "The weather is out of control, Pokémon start walking backwards... it's almost as if the sky and time itself are rebelling - at least that's how the professor put it."

"Yeah, and he had a hunch that it has to do with the Legendary Pokémon," May added. "The last time nature went out of control like this, it was due to the three Legendary Birds fighting each other. This time, it has to be something similar... You see, the sky is the domain of..."

"Rayquaza..." Maya spoke up, remembering the dragon Pokémon's role from the Ruby and Sapphire Edition of the Gameboy Advance games back on her world.

"Yes, that's right!" Misty nodded. "As for the other strange things that are happening, Professor Oak called them 'ripples in time and space'."

"And is there also a Pokémon responsible for these, um... 'ripples'?" Maya asked.

"Maya... do you remember who sent you and Asuka to Tellius?" Manaphy asked.

Maya gasped. "Yes, of course! What was his name again... Palkia?"

Manaphy nodded. "Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon... his counterpart is Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon. Together, they watch over time and space... and they are also two of the most powerful Legendaries, since they are the children of Arceus himself. The Unown are servants of Palkia... but right now, they are working with us guardians. Palkia does not know that they are doing this."

"Manaphy explained it to us, the Unown took you away because you were needed somewhere else," May said. "But the main reasons for the time and space ripples lie within Palkia and Dialga themselves."

"Palkia was changed by the nanomachines of the Aparoids," Manaphy explained. "Fortunately, only his body was changed. The change was still enough to affect the Pokémon world. Still, that doesn't explain the temporal fluctuations... nothing like that has happened to Dialga. I asked Celebi, Dialga's servant, but he doesn't have an explanation either."

"To say it in one word, something big is going on... and I certainly don't want to stay at home when I can do something to help," Misty said. "So when Manaphy appeared and asked me and May to help, we quickly agreed, and the Unowns brought us here."

"But... but WHAT can you do?" Maya wondered.

"Oh, didn't they tell you?" May grinned. "We're taking part in the race... we're the last two contestants!"

Maya was so surprised when she heard this, that she was speechless for a while.

"I think that explains everything," Manaphy said. "If you excuse me, I need to go... I have to talk to someone."

"Okay, see you later then!" Misty smiled. "And it has been a pleasure to finally meet the 'Prince of the Sea'."

"Yeah, I was so happy to see you again," May grinned. "May I ask who you are meeting?"

Manaphy smiled. "Oh, I think you could call them your... grandchildren!"

May was taken aback. "What? Grand... children?" A sour expression appeared on her face. "I don't think I'm old enough to be called a grandma yet..."

Manaphy chuckled. "Didn't I tell you about my own children? The Phione? Well, Celebi brought them here from the future, so they could help us out... after all, I can only be the guardian of one Rei. But since there are so many Reis now... I asked my future children to go to the Aparoid Homeworld and guide their new charges into the right direction. And one of them is on board of Spaceville right now, and he's waiting for me. See you later!" And he left the speechless girls behind.

Maya then opened her mouth. "You... will take part in the race?"

* * *

"So this is Toadwood Forest... can't say much for the trees, they all look alike."

Lupe was talking to herself for no good reason. The trees were roundish and western in appearance, and unlike everything else she had seen on this world, didn't have eyes, for which she was very grateful, she was tired of being looked at. The roots reminded Lupe more of vines, as did the branches. It was like these trees' single desire was to grasp anything that came near them, but that was absurd right?

'Absurd is the rule of the day on this rock,' Lupe thought. She wasn't fool enough to find out what was waiting inside the deep hollowed out tree stumps that dotted the tree-infested landscape.

Above the tree line Lupe saw a clearly abandoned building overrun with plant life. The distress signal did not come from there. She was glad for that, she didn't want to waste her time tripping over some fantastically still intact security system in some husk that was abandoned for ages.

Doing her best not to tempt fate and not come into any unnecessary contact with the untrust-worthy trees, Lupe slowly but surely followed the fading signal. 'Heh! The little girl I once was could have NEVER trekked this far. She'd have given up. She'd have just run home to her little siblings.'

Lupe stopped for a moment, but only a moment. 'Popo, Nana... heh, I wonder how they like being near identical twins. Then again, they were already! Heh, if Pardus' sister was going to get a ride off-world by association, maybe I could have asked the same for them. Oh well. All in foresight. I could certainly think of some hard knocks I could put into them to shape up now. I, Hikari, was always too weak to give them the parental discipline they needed. Heh, well, by now they're brainwashed into being perfectly obedient little girls so who cares?'

* * *

"Yippie!" "Ya-hoo!" shouted a pair of Little Sister Aparoids, an ape and a bear, as they rode on top of a beast Aparoid, before being stopped fifteen minutes later (when the older Apareis caught up with them). They had to be harshly remind the little girls that just because a broken neck could be refused, it didn't mean splattered brains from riding a semi-feral something without a harness could be scooped back into their heads.

* * *

'Oh, what do I care? They were Hikari's little sisters, not mine, and if they can't join me in this wonderful new life the Commander's given me, then so be it. I won't whine like that weakling version of me would.'

Finally Lupe beheld what created the signal, nearly stumbling into it. 'Why am I surprised?' Lupe though, seeing a stereotypical, silver flying saucer with a satellite dish-style weapon (she assumed) on it's underside. One side of it was dark and blackened like it had been hit by a pyrokinetic plumber's fireball. It was also large enough to hold a small crew, several times larger than her Wolfen one seater.

The door turned out to be very user friendly. In fact, so did the interior. 'Whoever made this thing designed it for those of very limited minds,' she thought. The insides had a mushroom motif, as she had gotten used to on this world. But the colors were purple and white, not white and red, as she had gotten used to. And the insides gave more of an air of intimidation than anything she had seen the Toads make. 'I like it,' she grinned.

She spotted some dripped up purple slime near a couple of control chairs, clearly made for someone a lot shorter than the adult wolf woman. She did spot something odd out of the whole sci-fi place... a small, purple book. She first thought it was a manual, but since it was hand written, she figured it was a personal log.

She then found a blinking switch, which she turned off and ended the last call of the ship's crew.

Unwittingly using one of the gifts Crazy Hand had given her, the odd language slowly began to piece itself together (after all, Cornerian itself was no more Japanese than it was English).

"I am glad that we came to this world when we did. Now I am an honored elder instead of a new battery. Now we can use these primitive mockeries of our species to fuel our equipment rather than using our sick and elderly. My experience is finally respected rather than being tossed aside when I hit a certain age mark. These creatures are disgusting, they are like us, yet not like us, they resemble monkeys more than mushrooms, with just enough traits like ours to add to their hideousness. I think we're doing the universe a favor using their vim for a greater purpose than just producing more of their ugly species. Supposedly some monkeys have come through a time portal from the future to disable our attempts to claim this lush, green, living world as our new home, as our home star comes closer and closer to death, our world dying and our kind with it. The princess' vision of making this world ours is brilliant. We shall not fail. We can not fail. The entire future of the Shroob race depends on it, oh blah, blah, blah!" Lupe tossed the meaningless book over her shoulder.

The controls, like everything else here, was again clearly made so even a toddler could run them.

* * *

Mario and Baby Mario sneezed. Thinking of purple mushrooms for some reason.

* * *

She figured out the controls with some base logic, apparently these ET's reasoning skills weren't that different from a Cornerian, so she'd be able to fly it without too much trouble. Or at least get it to Venom. The radio at least still worked. Good, she didn't want to get assimilated or blown out of the sky by accident.

Lupe thus made her way to the engine room. Her eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight inside: Faces of toads, ghostly, twisted, fading in and out, silently moaning, peering at her out of a clear tank's green liquid. Lupe shook her head for a moment, thinking she was seeing ghost. She knew better than to think 'ghosts don't exist', after everything.

Lupe calmly went to the engine controls, while the faces inside the fuel tanks looked at her. Figuring it out more or less, Lupe switched on the controls, powering up the flying saucer's engine. The nearly fully fueled spaceship began to hum to life. At the same time, the green liquid and the ghostly faces inside were pulled through tubes and into the machinery, never to be seen again.

Lupe didn't even give the faces of long dead toads a second glance as she then hopped into the control room and began to power up the flight control, willing and very eager to leave this world behind her. She had been here long enough! She wondered if she should have just gone to Wario and Ashley's Assist Trophy plant and ask for their help opposed to Bowser's... but she didn't need them, she didn't need anyone. Well, maybe Pardus, but that was besides the point.

"Venom! here I come! Home sweet home!"

* * *

Before Bowser had done the unthinkable and blown up his own castle (sure Mario had done it plenty of times but still doing it himself left Bowser feeling strangely sick inside) the Koopa Kids were busy collect everything they needed from their old home to their new home on Venom.

"No, sis, that's not important!" Iggy said.

"Yes, it is! That wardrobe contains all of my bows and shoes!" Wendy O. Koopa stamped her foot. "It's more important than your stupid books!"

"Hey! Don't ditch my books!"

"Maybe I'll rip'em up!"

"Maybe I'll rip up that dress you have."

"...!!! You wouldn't dare to touch Mom's dress!"

"Watch me!"

"You won't be watching anything without these!"

"My glasses! Give them back! Give them-ow!" Iggy tripped over himself as he tried to reclaim his glasses from the blur he knew was his only sister.

"Loser!"

"Get a move on!" shouted Junior, still wearing an apron. He didn't get why he still needed to clean the rugs if they were just gonna blow up the place.

Wendy nonchalantly tossed her older brother his glasses and began pushing her wardrobe again. Both Koopalings glared at Junior. It was no secret that the Koopalings resented how Junior ordered them around like he was the eldest suddenly, in spite being the new hatchling on the block. No one resented this more than Ludwig, who found his seat as his father's second in command usurped for no good reason! For this reason, the seven elder siblings had never really considered Junior to be a 'fellow Koopaling.'

Bowser ran off a check list next to the gateway, having already sent his mountain of personal junk through the teleporter. "Okay we've got Junior's rocket car. Ludwig's violin. Lemmy's clown costume. Roy's punching bag. Iggy's book case. Wendy's wardrobe. Morton's anger management books?"

"I don't want those!"

"You'll read'em and like 'em!" Bowser boomed to his third youngest. "Okay, did Larry take his tennis racket collection?"

"Uh... king Dad..." Ludwig pointed out. "Larry's not here, remember? He didn't come home with me after we got back from that crazy world where everyone was trying to kill each other rather than just hurt each other really really bad."

"Huh?! Oh! Right! I nearly forgot!"

Lemmy grimaced. He remembered when Lemmy had to translate for everyone else what Larry had said in baby pictures, until his little brother learned to speak traditional words. He also, unlike everyone else, laughed at Lemmy's jokes.

The Koopalings had gotten used to their father's forgetful attitude in anything not related to Peach... maybe that was why Junior managed to stay in their father's mind more often with the brat's fixation on Peach becoming his parent.

Bowser handed the clipboard to Ludwig and without so much as a please said: "Excuse me kiddos, king Dad's gotta make a long distance phone call."

Bowser activated the smaller version of the communication screen linking him to Gendo Andross' office. When the screen turned on, Bowser just stared. A second or two later, Gendo noticed that the screen was on and shouted: "HAVEN'T you ever heard of privacy, you simpleton!?" Naoko floated away from Gendo, annoyed at the interruption.

Bowser never thought anyone could make him cower, but this ape was doing a good job of it. "Agh! I didn't mean it! Sorry pal... I was just wondering, my kids are wondering, whatcha gonna be doin' to get Larry outta there?"

"Who?" Gendo asked annoyed.

"My son!" Bowser said, finding his spine. "Whatcha gonna do to rescue him? He got captured by those no-good goodniks on that planet I sent ya all those troops to, remember?"

"Nothing," Gendo simply said.

Some would call Bowser greedy, deluded, childish, petty, egoistical, sneaky, and prone to violence, and they would be completely right. But being an uncaring or indifferent parent had never been one of his character flaws. "MY SECOND YOUNGEST SON IS A P.O.W. FOR GETTING THOSE ARTIFACTS FOR YOU!"

"Your family got nothing for me. You failed in that regard, remember?"

"I've put my family on the line for you! How about some return on my investment already?!"

Gendo glared at the rebellious Koopa. "Watch yourself, 'King' Bowser... you are coming to my domain... at my grace... and almost against my better judgement... tread carefully."

"Besides," said Naoko. How she manages to say anything with that tiny mouth was a mystery to Bowser. "Don't you have seven more where that came from? You've got plenty to spare."

Anger overrode fear. "YOU LOOKIE HERE, LADY!" Boswer pointed a claw at the screen. "Your boss man's got a zillion little tykes of his now running around for him! So don't you go tellin' me just cause I've got more than one that they're replaceable!"

Naoko got ready to strangle Bowser telekinetically, right across the viewer screen. Gendo however saw the look in her eyes and raised a hand. "Naoko, you will apologize to... King Bowser!"

Naoko glared at her lover and master, but very begrudgingly complied with his order: "I... apologize for my statement." She bowed ever so slightly at the king of all Koopas. First non-Koopa to do so in decades.

"As you should, Lady, I..."

"As for YOU, Bowser... " Gendo interrupted. "Each of my daughters knows the risks of what they are doing! And it pains me whenever I lose any of them. But if you didn't want your son not to come to harm, you should have never let him leave the castle and never had him leave his room."

Bowser growled to himself.

"Besides, I am informed that the ones who captured your son are humane and civilized, and I am certain that no harm will come to him during the time it'll take us to complete the plan and intimidate his jailers into releasing him and your soldiers."

The softened features on Bowser would have surprised all that knew him."He's my son. You want me to leave him hanging?"

"Of course not! I simply feel that it would bring greater risk if you were to act hastily. Now I believe you are supposed to be arriving here very soon?"

"Oh... right... sure... me, the rest of my family, and my loyal troops will be there quicker than a Shy Guy away from an unmasking ceremony. Hey... Shouldn't I pick up that fake Mario and that creepy witch while I'm at it? After all, if my place isn't safe anymore..."

"Wario has been taken into custody by the Mushroom Kingdom, and has been given an enormous fine to cover the logging of those they stole from our Assist Trophy Factory, and was exiled back to Diamond City in the custody of his woman. He is officially terminated from our services. Ashley is dead."

Bowser stood in shock. Sure, his family had been sucked into black holes, thrown into lava, blown up, and fallen down bottomless pits... but... died? Game Over? Sure he knew Wendy would cackle with glee at the news but... Bowser felt that weird sick feeling in his stomach again. "Er.. okay... guess no point in waitin' for'em then... be there soon, eh?"

"Very good..." Gendo turned off the screen.

"You should have let me teach him a lesson of who's in charge."

Gendo looked at Naoko. "He is worried about his family, I won't punish him for that. And you, I believe, have somewhere to be."

"We're done already?"

"I no longer feel in the mood, and you have a mission to complete."

"Yes, dear…" Naoko bowed and teleported away.

Gendo sighed and activated a data pad, silently reading off the names of his daughters who had fallen for the cause. Instrumentality as it looked seemed to now be an impossible dream, but humanity had still managed to evolve and find unity all the same. They had avoided the evolutionary death sentence their species faced. Gendo knew that this was good.

* * *

Phione smiled down at Rei-BG, who stared up at the blue Pokémon in confusion. "Really, Rei... you should takr what Fox just told you to heart. If you call your Big Sister now... do you know what will happen?"

"I..." Rei-BG tried for a while to find the correct words. She didn't know where Phione had come from, or why she was so important to him. "What do you want from me?"

Phione smiled. "Oh, my siblings and I are all on a special mission... since our father is the guardian of your older sister, Rei-II, we decided that you and all of your siblings need a guardian as well... for guidance. At this moment, my siblings are on their way to your homeworld... where YOUR siblings are waiting."

Rei-BG stared at the communicator. "I... need to do this. I need to call Big Sister. Our family must be reunited... it is my duty."

Phione waited for a moment, then he nodded. "Very well, if that's what how you are feeling... but keep in mind that those who your father is working for are planning the downfall of everything, including your own world."

"I... guess I am aware of that," Rei-BG replied. "As is Big Sister... as for Father... I can't really say... but I'm sure Big Sis has everything under control. So... would you mind if I call her?"

Phione sighed. "Do as you must. But I hope you don't mind if I stay around you, to give you my advice at the correct time..."

"No, I don't mind at all," Rei-BG smiled as she reached for the communicator.

But before she called her Big Sister back on the homeworld, her thoughts wandered back to what her mother had told her, after they had bumped into each other...

* * *

Rei-BG eyes opened as if in shock and realization, and she pushed herself away from her mother. Yui looked at the machine mutant in confusion, who bowed before her adoptive parent twice before saying: "Forgive me, Mother, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? For what?" Yui wondered if the assimilation process had left the victim mentally unpredictable.

"There are so many of your daughters, billions, we could never hope to all hug you, and you could never hope to hug us all. Therefore, it's selfish of me to hug you, to have something my sisters can't all have. I was being selfish! I'm sorry!" She bowed until her head was parallel with Yui's waist.

Yui looked at this creation. She wondered who this person had been before. A mother? A criminal? A banker? A policeman? Before her husband's mania brought on, his loss of her had been pushed to new heights and this person before her had been sucked into it through no fault of her own. But for now, for right now, all there was was a lass who mistakenly believed herself to have wronged her parent and her siblings.

"You said your name was Rei-BG?"

"Yes, Okaasan." She didn't look up at her.

"Stop bowing and look into my eyes!"

The daughter did so obediently.

"I don't know who you were before you were mutated."

"It doesn't matter. I am your daughter now, and that is what I wish to be, and wish to continue to be."

"Then listen to what your mother tells you. And tell the same to any of my other daughters when you get the chance. Being unique is not a crime, nor is having unique experiences or unique ideas. What you have does not detract from what others have. Yes, there are things that are sacred, but ... what others don't experience does not not dictate what you should not experience. And if you really do consider yourself now to be a child of mine, you'll accept that."

"...as you wish, Mother! Thank you! I will do as you wish. Mom, I was wondering, I found you have my wayward sister here with you along with Oniichan. But, have you seen our other missing sister at all?"

"Other missing sister?"

"Rei-Palkia of course! We're kinda still debating on how we should put together her nickname, since she doesn't have a last name, we're kinda split on Rei-PA, Rei-P or something like that."

Yui remembered that spacial god who had dumped them all on different worlds to keep them out of trouble, until it was decided what to do with the heroes and villains. "No, no, I haven't."

"Any idea on where she is? While she was brought into the family, we think her immune system rejected the nanites before they could teach her everything she needed to know about being one of us. Unlike Rei-II we're struggling to hear anything from her."

Yui was silent for several seconds before she finally said: "No. None at all. After she teleported me and... your brother and sister away, we haven't seen… her since."

Rei crossed her arms. "Well, that wasn't a nice thing to do. I'm tempted to give her a piece of my mind when I see her next. That's not what family should do to each other."

Yui thought of how Gendo had used Shinji and Rei. "You're right, they shouldn't."

"Thank you, Okaasan! Just you wait! Once I tell Father where you are, then everything will be okay! We all knew the Old Hag was no substitute for you."

Yui's eyes widened slightly. Asuka's mother had warned her. Naoko. She said nothing as the machine mutant teenage girl bowed and skipped away happily.

'For a moment, I actually forgot I wasn't talking to the real Rei. Real Rei? The Rei Gendo put in control of those machines was taken out of the cloning pool first... does that make her the real Rei? What is real anyway?'

* * *

Rei-BG sighed again at the memories. She would call Big Sister... but she would also give her her mother's message.

* * *

When the vid screen in Gendo Andross' bedroom came on, he realized he seriously needed to install a 'do not disturb' option on the infernal thing, but those thoughts vanished when he heard and saw whose face was on the screen.

"Papa! Papa! Great news! Wonderful news! You won't believe! We found her! We found her!!"

Gendo looked intensely at the small, glowing screen in the dark dark room, "Rei? Found who?"

"Mama!" Rei-I gushed. "We found her, we found her! Rei-BG found her at that race we sent her to! Remember? She's there with Oniichan and Imouto!"

Gendo's mind practically went blank. Yui? Alive after all? There? Of all places? After all the search? She was there? But Gendo was nothing if not particular. "Please stop calling them that, those two are failures."

Rei-I looked distraught. "Please don't say that, Papa. They're as much a part of the family as you and I are, aren't they?"

"That is... complicated. Never mind! Never mind! Just tell me! You found Yui, yes?! You're a wonderful child! Absolutely wonderful! And be sure to tell Rei-BG the same, understand? Now! Is she well? Is she sick? Is she okay? Where has she been? Does she know who stole her soul from EVA-01?"

"Rei-BG didn't really give those details, Papa, but she did say that Mama is alive and well! Though she's a little bit different now."

"That doesn't matter! Tell her to bring Yui back to Venom at once!"

"Papa? What about the race?"

"Forget the race! Your mother is more important than a piece of old technology..."

Static. On both ends. Static. Gendo's mind was filled with horror. 'No. No, no, no! I'm too close! Not after everything! Too close!'

"That will be enough, Commander Gendo Andross!" said a masculine, mature, and attention grabbing voice, the transmuting coming straight from the eternal nothingness of Subspace. It was piercing space and technology. The prisoners of Subspace could not leave their prison, but they could still communicate with their work hands.

Both Rei-I and Gendo stared at the face that appeared on their respective screens.

Rei-I at first thought he was crystalline. Then she came to a larger realization. 'He looks like he's made out of ashes.'

"Aparoid! You will inform your agent that she is to win the race at all costs, regardless of who gets in her way. Understand? And Commander Gendo, you shall remain focused on your duty to the Subspace Council. You have a debt to repay, remember?"

"For a payment I have never received!" Gendo shouted.

"And you never shall if you continue to use that tone. Remember your place! The acquisition of that particular artifact is now out of your hands. Remember that!"

"Papa?"

"Please, Rei..." Gendo said, his voice straining. "Do as he says!" And Gendo, a man know for having a heart of stone and decency measured in micrograms, felt a little dead inside.

"Good! Both of you serve the Subspace Council... remember that!" The static broke.

"Papa?"

"Please, Rei... your... father needs some time alone..." Gendo unplugged the view screen.

* * *

"That was reckless and foolish!" said the queen of the Underworld to the being that was the consciousness to the sun god Solaris.

"Gendo Ikari reuniting with his wife at this point in time would ruin our plans," Mephiles said. "We still need him for the time being, and he is the easiest way to control the Aparoids for now, who again, we still need for now."

"We are fully aware that Ikari will ultimately betray us. We have known so from the beginning," said the King of Thieves. "But you might have just sped up his betrayal, when of course he'll need to be eliminated. And he's proven too good a commander, far superior to Scales, to be disposed of yet."

Medusa spoke: "Then perhaps we should start to make preparations earlier than expected to recruit a back-up commander for when Ikari and his 'foster family' have outlived their usefulness."

Ganondorf frowned. "Andrew is worthless, and Scales is good, but not good enough. So who?"

She smiled. "I have an idea…"


	65. A wolf among Reis

"You can't keep us here! We will go back to where we belong, and you can't force us to come along!" Wolfie said with determination, glaring at the chipper cyborg-girl that had once been her treacherous teammate Pigma.

"Yeah, what she said!" Leon grimaced. "If you are Pigma, then you haven't really changed that much. You're still backstabbing your best pals, right?"

"I'm not backstabbing you..." Rei-PD sadly said. "I am trying to show you how wonderful it is to have a family. I am deeply saddened what Pigma Dengar has done to his friends... that he betrayed James McCloud and Peppy Hare... that he joined Andross... and that he abandoned his teammates because of selfish reasons. But I'm not that person anymore, Leon... pardon me, Kensuke was it, right?"

"Call me Leon..." the former chameleon grumbled.

Tori tried to follow the conversation between the trio, but she grew more confused by the second. "Say... you know what they're talking about?" she asked Sasha.

Of course, Sasha had seen what kind of persons these three had been in their former lives... in her dream, she had seen what they had done on the icy planet.

"I think they are trying to fix an old friendship..." she murmured. "At least I hope that's what they are trying to do. If not, then I don't know if Wolfie can stop her from... from turning us into such a thing as well." She shuddered.

Tori grimaced. "A machine person? Yuck! Most certainly not! I could never get my skin tanned again..."

"So, are you letting us go or do we have to settle this the hard way?" Wolfie growled. "We might be smaller and younger, but we outnumber you four to one!"

Rei-PD shook her porcine head. "Oh, Wolfie... dear, dear Wolfie... If I wanted to fight you, I would have done it the second we met on the Mushroom World. Besides, escaping right now wouldn't do you any good... do you have any idea where we are right now?"

Wolfie couldn't answer to that... but she had a feeling that Rei-PD was about to tell her.

The Aparei smiled and touched an almost invisible touch panel on the wall. A small window opened, showing them the vastness of space, only shielded by an invisible force field.

And down below them, there was an enormous, black, pink and purple sphere... a planet that might have been natural, once upon a time... but that had transformed by at least 95% into technological matter. And all the inhabitants - the ones with organic components, at least - were all female and blue-haired.

The four youngsters from the Royal Tennis Academy stared down at the world below them.

Rei-PD smiled. "Welcome home... sisters-to-be!"

* * *

Of course, Wolfie had realized that resistance was indeed futile at this point. There was no point that they could escape from a world where everyone was your enemy. And even if they had managed to take over Rei-PD's ship, or even convince her to help them (yeah, fat chance), they would have never managed to fly away from thousands of other Aparoid flyers.

Likewise, it was no use to resist the smiling Aparei sisters that welcomed them and lead them inside the enormous complex that was their capital. They might look unarmed, but if they had the same abilities as Rei-PD, Wolfie knew they could produce almost any kind of weapon instantly. And even though they wouldn't want to harm them, they could still subdue them. Polite, yet firmly... as Rei-PD did when she kidnapped Sasha.

Wolfie would have never believed to see that a cool and collected girl like Tori would ever be flustered, but now that they were on a different world, far from home, and surrounded by billions of nearly-identical cyborg girls, Tori was shaking in her boots. Especially since she didn't know what the Apareis were going to do to them...

Sasha, on the other hand, was scared too, but she hid it well. Wolfie was amazed at the will her friend must have brought up to keep her cool. Maybe it was her way of dealing with things... but maybe she had already accepted the fact that Wolfie had once been a completely different person... unlike Tori, who didn't have a single clue.

Kensuke was obviously itching to teach the cyborgs who's boss, but he was smart enough to keep his hands to himself when the odds were against them. Wolfie just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. She knew how he acted when under pressure... after all, she had been teammates with him for the longest time, so she knew him even better than Andrew, Pigma or Panther.

The guards that were accompanying them (a sleek cheetah and a mongoose) smiled at the four human children they were guarding - for their own good, of course!

"It's going to be so wonderful!" the mongoose gushed. "I remember my day of assimilation... I was so scared, you wouldn't believe I was once a rough colonel from Katina. But then everything became better... and I felt the love radiating from all my sisters... and from Big Sister!"

"Just wait until you meet her!" the cheetah added with a grin. "She really is the best... who else is able to look out for such a big family?"

"B-big sister?" Tori squeaked nervously.

"Yeah, she's our sister, guide and queen!" the cheetah nodded. "Don't be afraid, you'll grow to love her... all of you!"

"I will never bow to a cybernetic freak like her!" Leon spat.

All the Apareis that were nearby gasped at that outburst.

"How... how uncouth!" the mongoose said with a deep frown.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say to your future sister, Kensuke!" Rei-PD sternly said. "Be nice!"

"Make me, you swine! You will always be the greedy fatass Pigma to me, you got that, piggy?"

A few kid sisters sobbed at the cruel words that came forth from the glasses-wearing human, so that their big sisters gave them a comforting hug.

"Give him time," Rei-PD whispered to her sisters. "Give them all time... remember how you all reacted before you were welcomed to the family? They just don't know better..."

"Are you done making a scene or do you need some help?" Wolfie mumbled. She actually agreed with Kensuke-baka for once, but he didn't have to be so rude about it. Cyborgs or not, there were still little kids present...

"Where are you taking us, anyways?" she asked Rei-PD. "To your queen?"

"Oh no, Big Sister will welcome you as soon as you are part of the family," the pig-girl explained. "It's standard practice... you wouldn't know how many of our sisters would have tried to kill her, if we had brought them to Big Sis before they were changed..."

Wolfie could clearly see how a deep blush was appearing on the face of the cheetah, even through the fur. The mongoose gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Relax, sis, that will never happen again," she whispered.

"Th-thank you, Rei..." the cheetah muttered.

"To answer your question, we are going to the assimilator," Rei-PD smiled. "This is where your glorious new life will begin... where we will welcome you as sisters!"

"But I wanna keep my glorious skin!" Tori cried, glaring at the mechanical circuits that were covering the Apareis' bodies.

"We could always tell the mini-us to make all your mechanics internal," Rei-PD suggested.

Wolfie blinked. "Mini-us?"

"Our own name for the nanites," Rei-PD chuckled. "Our little sisters came up with it, and the name stuck. It is pretty fitting, actually, since every single nanite looks like a miniature Rei..."

"But they're not really our sisters," the mongoose added. "They just have enough artificial intelligence to get the job done... and they always do a magnificant job!"

"Yes, they can even change you back into a wolf," Rei-PD smiled. "And you into a chameleon, Kensuke... Isn't that wonderful?"

Leon stared at the Aparei. "Is that true? You can give me my wonderful scales back?"

"Don't listen to them!" Tori yelled, lightly punching Leon's shoulder. "You're cute as you are!"

"But we do it with every human race we assimilate," Rei-PD said. "You heard of the planet where the kids came from? You know, those kids, whose bodies you borrowed..."

"Don't remind me of that bitch!" Wolfie growled, her pigtails almost rising up into the air like wolf ears.

"Well, it's also the home planet of Daddy," Rei-PD smiled. "Every resident of EVA-Earth, as we call it, has been modified by the nanites, into a Lylatian furperson."

"You mean, a furperson cyborg teenage girl with blue hair, right?" Wolfie asked while raising an eyebrow.

Rei-PD nodded. "Yes, precisely!"

"It's amazing, the nanites are actually able to read the feelings of a person, detecting the sort of animal they are within. You two will most certainly be turned back into the species you once were..." She patted the shoulders of Wolfie and Leon, the boy angrily shaking her hand off.

"Whatever will you become, I wonder," the cheetah smiled when she looked into Sasha's eyes. "A beautiful swallow, maybe?"

"Or perhaps a majestic lion," the mongoose grinned. "As for this little lady, I can easily picture her as a proud mare..." And she winked at Tori.

Tori paled. "Nooo, I don't wanna be a horse! Kensuke, saaaave meeee..."

"Hey, g-get a hold of yourself," Leon sputtered when Tori suddenly clung to his body.

Tori sniffled. "You'll protect me... won't you?" she asked, looking up at him with teary eyes.

Leon felt his resistance against her melting away under that look, just like a snowman would melt in the hot summer sun...

He gulped. "Um... yeah, sure, I'll protect you..." And he even patted her backside.

"Awwww, isn't that cute?" the mongoose gushed.

"Now that's true sibling love!" the cheetah smiled.

"Okay, enough with the chatter," Rei-PD reminded them sternly, but with an amused glint in her eyes. They were entering a long corridor now, and no 'civilian' Aparei was anywhere nearby. "We're in the welcoming wing now, so things are about to get serious."

"Right, the assimilation chamber is right ahead," the cheetah nodded. "Go right ahead, girls!"

"Hey, I'm not a girl!" Kensuke complained.

The Aparei smirked. "Oh, you will be shortly."

They came to a huge, thick door that was so tall that four Wolfens could easily fly through at once. Wolfie seriously wondered if that was the entrance to the assimilation chamber, but they walked right past it.

"What's in here?" she asked, hoping to delay the assimilation long enough to come up with an escape plan, even though she knew how futile that was.

"Oh, it's our research lab," Rei-PD explained. "One very special sister is being prepared in there... but we can't disturb our scientist sisters right now."

The door suddenly opened slightly, and a hamster Rei came running outside. Unlike the other Reis, she was actually wearing a white lab coat and a pair of glasses.

"Sorry, girls, coming through!" she shouted as she hurried past them. "Rei-RQ needs some more painkillers..."

A loud groan came from the inside of the room. Wolfie had never heard anything like it before... it almost sounded like a predator's roar, but then again, like the soft voice all the Apareis shared.

She managed to get a small glance inside... and was surprised to see another of the blue-haired girls sitting inside a giant glass tank. This girl, however, was at least twice the size of the usual Apareis, and her features were green and reptilian. Almost... dragon-like. But... there were visibly fewer machine parts on her body. Only on the back of her head could Wolfie see some circuitry.

A couple of other scientist sisters was standing close to the tank, and Wolfie could hear one of them say: "There, there, sis... it's over soon, I promise!"

"Please..." the giant girl moaned. "Not anymore..." And then the door closed.

Sasha shuddered. "Did... did you see that?" she whispered to Wolfie. "What in the name of the Star Spirits is that?"

"I have no idea, Sasha," Wolfie whispered back.

Soon enough, they had reached another, much smaller door. "Well, this is it!" Rei-PD said. A sad look appeared on her face. "Wolfie, I need to ask you one more time: Won't you change your mind? Don't you want to willingly come with me?"

"Don't listen to her!" Leon hissed. "She's still the same dirty pig we know..."

"Wolfie..." Sasha pleaded. "Don't do it..."

Wolfie suddenly realized that they were going to turn every single last of them into 'sisters'. The Sasha she knew and liked... she would never be there anymore.

"If... if I agree to do this... will you leave Sasha in peace?" she asked.

"What?" Rei-PD, Leon and Sasha asked at once. They were all very surprised.

The mongoose Aparei smiled. "You want to save her? That's really sweet, but she won't need any saving, don't you realize?"

"Quiet, sis," Rei-PD told her. She tapped her hoof-like finger against her chin. She knew that Big Sis wanted EVERYONE to be a part of her family... still... ever since she had become an Aparei herself, she had wished for all her former teammatest to become sisters. Up to now, only Peppy had been assilimated. Seeing Wolfie agree to something she had fought against, back on the Mushroom World, and later, on board of her Aparoid ship, was making her feel all warm inside...

"Well... okay!" she said.

"Rei, are you certain?" the cheetah asked. "Big Sis told us to..."

"Yeah, I know, but just let me handle this now," Rei-PD told her sisters. The mongoose and cheetah exchanged a confused look, then they shrugged.

"Wolfie... I promise that your friend will be brought back to her homeworld if you agree to become one of us."

"And Tori as well?" Wolfie asked.

Rei-PD hesitated, then she nodded. "Yes, she as well. As for Kensuke..."

"That... that's up to him," Wolfie said. "Anyways, if you take the two girls back to the Academy, I will do what you tell me."

Yes, she was a rebel. She was a skillful pilot and tennis player. She never liked being told what to do. But she was also a skilled leader and good friend. She knew when sacrifices had to be made.

She turned to face her best friend. "Sasha... I'm sorry..."

Sasha shook her head. "Wolfie, no..."

"This is the only chance you have," Wolfie whispered. "We need to make use of it..."

Sasha suddenly imagined how Wolfie would return to what she had been, a ruthless wolf mercenary, only this time around, she looked like the female wolf Sasha had seen on campus. And he, along with his fellow cyborg sisters, was flying from planet to planet, assimilating them all...

The scene reminded her of her dream, when they had attacked the defenseless ice planet...

"NO!" Sasha shouted. "I won't lose you again, Wolfie! You're my only friend... you can't turn back into... into..."

"Sasha... please..." Wolfie muttered. "Better me than you..."

"NO! If you will go there, I will go there as well! I don't want to lose you again!" And she pulled away from the Apareis and ran inside the room.

"Sasha!" Wolfie shouted. "Dang, what are you doing?"

"Quick, a sleeping dart!" Rei-PD commanded. "She's lost her nerves..."

"Hey, look out!" a badger scientist Rei shouted as Sasha ran past her. "The pit... the nanites in there aren't ready yet!"

Pit? Sasha wondered while she was running, deaf for everything else. She only had her friend in mind, her friend Wolfie, who she would lose again...

The world around her moved in slow-motion when she spun around to look back at her friend. At the edge of the giant pit of liquid nanites, she lost her footing, stumbled over the edge... and fell right inside!

Something seemed to snap within Wolfie's mind. "SASHA! NO!!!" She ran after her friend, but Leon was holding her back when she reached the edge of the pit.

"Are you insane? You know what these things will do to you?"

"LET GO!" Wolfie screamed. "I need to get Sasha out of there!" And she jumped in as well, intent on bringing her friend back. "Sasha, I'm coming!"

"Those two are crazy!" the badger yelled. "Those nanites only have been programmed to change their DNA... the mechanical and mental assimilation has yet to be programmed in!"

"Will they still become sisters?" the mongoose asked.

"No, they will just become Lylatians... they wouldn't even change their gender, if they were male..."

A thought suddenly ran through Leon's head. 'Never be human again... to have my scales, tail and prehensile tongue back... and all I need to do is take one step... that sounds too good to be true. So, what am I waiting for?'

But then he thought back to Tori, and her cute face when she had asked him to protect her. 'Dang... what should I do?'

"No, don't do it, Leon!" Tori shouted as she came running. She had seen how both Wolfie and Sasha had fallen inside there, and now that she saw how dangerously close HER boyfriend was standing to the edge, she thought he would jump right after them. "Stay with me!" she yelled as she grabbed him in a hug-tackle.

The sudden impact made Leon lose his balance, and he flailed around his arms while his body was slowly tilting backwards. Tori, who was again clinging to his body, was pulled with him.

"Tori... no... what have you...?" he stuttered... then they both fell into the nanites together, with a big splash.

Rei-PD stepped to the edge of the pit and watched how the nanites got to work. "Can we... can we stop them?" she asked. "Can we program then while they're working? Can we do ANYTHING?"

"Not right now," the badger Rei shook her head. "We have to wait until the process is complete... and then, we will have to program a new batch of nanites. When those are ready, we can try it again."

"How long do you need to program a new batch of nanites?" Rei-PD asked.

The badger shrugged. "Maybe one, two hours..."

Rei-PD sighed. "Oh boy, what a mess... oh well, it can't be helped. Let's bring them into the safety barracks when the nanites are finished with them."

* * *

Wolfie stirred when she felt how something soft was tapping against her head.

"Wolfie! Hey, Wolfie!"

"Unnnn..." she groaned when the tapping continued. It actually felt pretty nice... like a gentle animal was petting her with a soft paw.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Recognizing Sasha's voice, Wolfie forced herself awake. She opened her eyes... and saw a brown-furred face, with a mask of black fur around the eyes.

Somehow, the raccoon-girl looked familiar.

A smile split the raccoon's muzzle. "Finally decided to wake up, huh?"

Wolfie blinked. "S... sasha?"

"It's me," Sasha nodded. "Looks like those 'nanites' did some pretty strange stuff to us. For a while, I was afraid you'd become, you know... your old self... or like that Lupe woman back at the academy."

"So... that means nothing happened to me?" Wolfie wondered.

"Um... I wouldn't exactly say that," Sasha murmured.

Wolfie finally decided to look down at herself... and saw the familiar, grey fur on her arms. Sure, she was still wearing a skirt, she was still a little squirt, and she was still wearing her head hair in pigtails... but she also had turned back into a wolf.

A young, cute, little wolf-girl, to be precide.

She sighed. "Well, it could have been a lot worse..."

"True," Sasha nodded. "But I heard how they said that they will repeat the procedure... and that we won't be ourselves anymore when that happens." She sniffled. "You know, this wouldn't be so bad if... if they wouldn't..."

"I know, I know... I'll think of something. And hey, having fur isn't all bad, is it?"

Sasha smiled as she stroked the fur of her striped tail. "Yeah, I guess I know what you mean..."

Wolfie then took some time to pull her own tail out of her skirt. She grinned happily as she hugged her fifth limb. "Oh, how I missed you..." she mumbled.

Sasha giggled.

In another cell, Tori was busy pounding her fists on the scaly arm of a chameleon-boy who was sitting next to her.

"How could you let that happen to me? And why are you smiling like that? This is horrible! I'm a freak! Stop! Stop smiling right now!"

Leon felt his scales, his hands and his tail. He grinned. "I'm trying but I can't," he explained to her.

"I can't belive it... do you know how much wet fur stinks?" Tori shouted as she looked down at her furry body.

Leon thought back to when he and Wolf had been caught in a rainstorm on Fortuna. "Oh yes, I can imagine... but don't worry, Tori! You actually make a quite cute weasel!"

The weasel-girl crossed her arms and fumed. "But I don't wanna be a weasel..."

* * *

Pardus was pacing in a waiting room of Spaceville, where the mayor had brought him and his fellow escapees, after giving them some welcoming words. And now they were waiting for the organizer of the race to welcome them... but that would mean Shinji would come to see them, too. Well, and Asuka and Rei as well, of course!

Reika was sitting close to Popo and Nana, stroking the head of the oddly affectionate robot cat that had welcomed them and watched how her big brother was walking back and forth like an imprisoned jungle cat. "Oniichan, please calm down!" she said.

'Calm down, she says...' Pardus thought. 'How can I be calm when Shinji knows about what I did in the service of the commander? And Celebi told me, he knows it... I know I want to protect Reika, but can I ever be pals with Shinji again?'

Still, it had been his decision to come here and face the consequences. He had made this decision the second he had accepted the High Top's offer, back on Sauria...

* * *

Some time earlier, in a water bay on the world regularly referred to as 'Dinosaur Planet', a very important (to those involved) reunion of friends and family was taking place.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" Jeff said politely.

"Who I am has no bearing to you. What I am is a High Top, and I wish to help you get across to the sailing ship that has just materialized out in the way, which I presume is for your connivence. Since I dare to assume you have Sharp Claws on your tails."

"Interesting... Kindness is good. But why do you wish to help us and thus put yourself in danger by doing so?" Jeff asked.

"I have been hiding for so long it has nearly driven me mad. And a near stranger who I believe I can trust has asked me to do so. So I see this as a way of proving to myself that I am no coward. Now, do you wish for my aid, or do you believe you have any other options?"

Jeff looked left, then right, then at the High Top. "No, I believe we do not. Very well, we shall accept your offer."

"Very good. Now climb on and hold on and be quick about it least something goes wrong."

"I wanna ride the dinosaur!" Reika said.

"Don't worry sis, you will," Pardus said, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ladies first!" Jeff offered to Paula.

Paula was quick to take the offer.

The Sharp Claws, still expecting the escapees to make their way through the only pass out of the bay, didn't see from their hiding places the High Top that calmly picked up the fugitives and politely deposited them on the ship. Pardus made VERY sure that his little sister didn't fall into the bay water. He had come too far, thought he had lost her, and risked too much to lose her just because he couldn't keep a good grip on her and her body turned out not to be water proof.

Reika saw a pair of eskimos waving at her and calling her name, and she wondered who they were. Jeff and Paula instantly recognized the last person waving.

"NESS!" Paula waved. "You're alive!"

"Wonderful! Extraordinary! A pleasant turn of events!"

Pardus looked, no, no sigh of Gecko or Lupe.

As the High Top got closer, Jeff, being the smart lad that he was, was the first one to notice the colors the ship was flying, "A pirate ship? This is a PIRATE ship?!"

The ragtag group of escapees barely had time to take in the group aboard the apparent pirate ship before a boy in blue and white clothes with a red sash came straight up to the escapees the moment they were level with the main deck.

"Yes, it's a pirate ship, you got a problem with that?"

Jeff corrected himself, that was a girl. He pushed up his glasses and said: "Why yes, I do have a problem with people who take other people's property either without asking or at weapon's point."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" A boy in green said, with blonde hair like the girl's. "Tetra may look like she does the whole pirate thing, but I've never seen her do anything really pirate like, except that one time her crew tied up a bomb salesman and took his bombs because he was charging ridiculously absurd high prices for them, though nobody actually ever complained."

Tetra groaned. "Be quiet, Outset boy!"

"The name is Link."

"Toony!" the girl in pink corrected with a giggle.

Link groaned.

"Ness!" Paula pushed past Jeff and embraced Ness, Jeff a second later joined her. After Pardus and Reika got off very cautious, the High Top nodded and dived back into the depths, receiving a telepathic thanks from Celebi.

"Paula! Jeff! Thank goodness! I was so worried about you!" Paula shouted.

"We are simply greatly pleased at your apparent optimum well being," Jeff added.

"Same to you guys! Hey, where's Poo?"

The two friends look at each other, then at Ness. "He's not with you?"

Ness shook his head.

"Sorry Ness, we haven't seen him."

"Oh... well, at least you two are all right! How did you get here? Who are your new friends?"

Paula replied: "I'm not sure why the Subspace Army - those are the bad guys by the way - was keeping me alive and locked up, but Jeff was pretending to be Porky's minion... Sorry, Ness, looks like his 'find me if you can' letter was for real after all. Reika here is Mr. Pardus' - that's the big cat - little sister, for some weird reason the Subspace Army turned her into a robot, though she's still totally herself. Pardus was pretending to work for the Subspace Army like Jeff until he could rescue his sister."

Pardus didn't bother to correct her. Pardus kept Reika close to him just in case the pirate didn't turn out to be trustworthy.

Ness nodded and motioned to the two other blonde boys. "This is my new friend Lucas, and that is his brother Claus."

"Uh... hi," Lucas waved shyly.

"Nice to make your acquaintance!" Claus bowed.

"Reika! Is that you? Celebi says it's you! So I guess it's safe to guess it is you," the girl in pink said, the boy in blue staying back behind her almost if hiding.

"Who are you?" Reika asked.

The girl cheered. "It's us! Nana! And this is Popo! Remember? I know we look different now, but we were given different bodies to 'avoid fate' or something, to stand in for some good guys who were busy! It was a really chilling adventure." She giggled, "Sorry, the ice humor seems to come naturally now... I just can't believe it! It's really you! I guess the same thing happened to your brother, right? You said his name was Toji, right? Then why is his name Pardus?"

Pardus' blood turned to ice. Popo? Nana? Lupe's little siblings? There was something wrong in the details. But... if they found out what their big sister had become... Pardus shuddered. Well... at least they had escaped the Reis, too... it made him wonder if ANYONE involved in Tokyo-3 had NOT escaped the Reis in some shape or form. "I... I just kinda like my new name better," he said hesitantly.

"But..." Reika would said she was also wondering about her brother's change in choice of name, but there was something bigger on her electric mind. "Popo's supposed to be a girl."

"What?!" EVERYONE on the ship not from EVA-Earth gasped.

"Don't say anything... please, Reika..." Popo blushed.

"So... you're a girl under there?" Link blinked.

"No..." Popo blushed harder. "Not anymore..."

Nana chucked and rubbed the back of her fur-covered head. Dang, couldn't it be colder around here? The tropics just didn't seem to appeal that much to her anymore. Then again, she was hardwired for cold weather now. "Well, the thing is, Celebi said it had to do with the Popo and Nana we're standing in being brother and sister, or something like that. Popo was freakin out, so we didn't hear all the details. Celebi seemed kinda surprised though... he said something about 'balance of the universe', whatever that means."

Somewhere, Wolfie sneezed.

Nana dotted around Reika almost as if Reika was a brand new 'My Size Barbie.'

"So, that girl in the pink dress, Paula? She said you're a robot now? So you really did change like us? Are you like the giant robot that protected our city from the Godzilla monsters? Can you grow to giant size? Can ya pull really big blasters out of buildings? Is there a little guy inside you who pilots you when you're giant sized?"

Reika's short-term cache came close to crashing and she barely managed to formulate a question of her own. "So..." she asked, VERY worried, yet excited at the same. You're robots too now?"

"No, no, no! They've taken the form of heroes who have been stolen from the moments between perceptions." A green, fairy-like bug floated up out of the hold and above the group. "Time to get going! Just because I can warp time doesn't mean we have forever."

"Huh? But wait..." Paula said. "There's still Tricky! We can't leave without him. And who ARE you?"

"Celebi! The voice of the forest and secondary guardian of time! Don't worry!" the little time sprite said. "The prince will be fine, he's a lot more powerful than he gives himself credit for, and the Sharp Claws are fixated on capturing you lot, he'll be fine."

"Still..." Paula began.

"Trust me. And trust me when I say that the longer we're here the bigger our troubles could become -really- fast." Least Dialga finds out where I am and what I'm doing. "By the way," Celebi warned. "If you go into the hold and see a space dragon hatchling... Do NOT open his cell door or go inside to play with him! It would be very bad. Right now he's harmless, but his soul is still that of a ruthless pirate." Celebi returned Tetra's glare. "A REAL pirate, thank you very much."

'Of course, the last time Ridley was that age, the Federation was blasting the rest of his race into extinction...'

"Oh and don't tease the condor in the hold, he's very particular about who he lets touch him."

"Now hold on!" Tetra snapped, "I'm STILL the captain of this ship! No matter what god you do or don't work for! And you don't give the commands around here, I do!"

Celebi said, "May I introduce CAPTAIN Tetra, and her companion Link, the Hero of Winds."

Pardus narrowed his eyes, as did Jeff. During their time in the Subspace Army, hadn't they heard details about someone named Link? But... wasn't that Link supposed to be with Asuka?

"Howdy!" Link waved grinning.

"Thank you..." Tetra said cooly to Celebi.

"Very well, Captain, what are your orders?"

"Get us moving. AFTER I get myself a good grip on something."

The male forest fairy giggled, "Of course captain."

"So Ness..." Paula nudge him. "How is your homesickness holding up?"

"Well, there were a couple chicks on board that were keeping me happy for a while... but when Celebi noticed I wasn't getting out of bed... he pulled some strings." Ness pulled a cellphone out of his pocket. "The Trans-Audio-Reality-Delivery-Intermediary-System, or TARDIS Phone."

"Remember..." Celebi said. "Use that only to contact your mother, and only when you feel the need to see her tugging at you. Your call has to travel through reality... and I've been bending enough rules and pulling enough strings to help all of you along as it is. If my master finds out even a smidgen of what I've done for you, I can count on not being let out on my own till the end of the timeline... and Mew would be lonely."

"Who?"

"Very best friend...so, Captain, are you secure?"

"Yes," Tetra said bitterly, having tied herself down this time. "And I suggest the lot of you do the same."

"Wise advice," Celebi said. "From a captain gifted with wisdom. For your in-flight movie today, I have some biographies of your fellow passengers you do not know all that well. Don't worry, everything will make a bit more sense soon!"

"I'm sure it's gonna be a cool adventure!" Nana nodded. 'If we could save Popo and Nana's condor, we can save our sister too.'

"Indeed," Celebi said and summoned the Unown.

* * *

And now they were here, and Pardus couldn't stay calm, no matter what his little sister said. If only they wouldn't make them wait so long...

Then the door opened, and someone came in. Pardus braced himself for the worst...

But it wasn't Shinji who came in. It was a young man in a blue, futuristic armor that hugged him like a second skin. On his second glance, Pardus could see his weirdly-shaped feet... and they resembled Reika's. Could this also be a robot?

Megaman stared when he saw the blonde robot girl sitting on the chair, with Tango on her lap.

Reika blinked when she saw how the funny-looking man looked at her strangely. "Um... hello?"

Then Megaman grinned. "Roll!" he shouted as he ran at who he believed to be his robotic sister. "But where have you been all this time? Dr. Light and I have been so worried..."

Reika eeped when this stranger suddenly came running at her. But in the last minute, her big brother stepped in front of her.

"Hey!" the leopard-boy snapped. "What do you think you're doing, scaring my sister like this?"

"Who do you think YOU are?" Megaman asked with a frown. "Your sister? That's MY sister! You're not even a robot!"

"That might be, but she certainly has never seen you before!" Pardus shouted. "And she's clearly scared of you, so would you back off?"

"Hey, I can get as close to my sister as I want to," Megaman shouted.

"Oh boy..." Celebi muttered. "Listen, Megaman..."

The blue bomber glared at the green Pokémon. "Who're you and how do you know my name?"

"Listen, this is a major misunderstanding... if you would just let me explain..."

Megaman didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at the robot girl. "Roll?"

Reika scooted further away from the funny man. "Um, sorry, mister... my name's not Roll, it's Reika!"

Megaman looked back and forth between Reika, Celebi and Pardus. "What... what is she saying? What happened to her?"

Celebi groaned. 'Well, this will take some time...' he thought.


	66. Meeting Palutena

"Roll... is supposed to be someone else?" Megaman asked. He looked at Reika, who was more than a bit unnerved by the blue robot's stare. Pardus frowned and stepped at her side, ready to defend her.

"Believe me, someone removed her from her position in history and replaced her with someone else... a human girl that was transformed into a girl by magic. And this girl, Reika, is standing right in front of you."

"Magic?" Megaman almost laughed. "Wily once made me believe that he transformed into an alien... but that was just a cheap trick with a holo projector. How can I be sure that you are telling me the truth and Roll's memory circuitry has just been meddled with?"

"Well, there's one way to make sure," a cool voice came from the door. Protoman had entered the room.

Protoman looked at his brother, then at the girl that looked so much like his sister. "We need to do a scan of her circuits."

Megaman came up to him. "Blues..." he said, one of the very few times that he actually used the older robot's true name, showing that he was very serious about this. "Can you possibly believe that? I mean, magic... even Magic Man's tricks were just a bunch of lousy illusions. Are you saying that..."

"All I'm saying is... that we should go and look for the truth ourselves. Magic or not, if this robot girl is not Roll, then we can see it by checking up her memory data. If not magic, there could be hundreds of reasons why she looks like Roll. Someone built a robot that looks just like her would be the most logical one."

Megaman sighed. "All right... I guess it can't hurt to take a look."

Reika nervously fidgeted around with her ponytail. "Ch-check my memory? Um, d-does that hurt?"

Megaman smiled at her. "Oh no, not at all! All we have to do is open your little head and take a peek inside..."

Reika suddenly had the mental image of someone using a big knife to cut open her head. With a scared squeal, she hid behind her brother.

"Smooth move, blue bozo!" Pardus growled. However, he already had a hunch that with his sister being a robot, there had to be some sort of hatch on her head that allowed others to look at her circuitry. He knelt down next to Reika, smiled and patted her head. "Don't you worry, sis, that won't hurt at all. Remember when you went to the doctor with Mom? You were scared out of your wits back then. But all he did was just a tiny prick, and it was over. It didn't really hurt, did it?"

"N-n-no..." Reika muttered. "Th-the doctor even gave me a lollypop after he was finished..."

She looked up when the tall form of Protoman stepped next to them. He smiled down at her as well. "See, this will be similar. It will tickle a bit, and we take a look, then it's over. Just imagine that I'm the doctor and you're my little patient."

Reika's face brightened. "Do I get a lollypop after you're done?"

Taken aback by that question, Protoman was glad that he was wearing his black visor, or else everyone in the room would have seen his flustered face. "Um... yes, of course!"

"Yay!"

Pardus leaned over to Protoman. "Hey, you're really good with kids..."

The red-armored robot scratched his head. "Well, I have a sister on my own, after all..."

"So you believe it's not her?"

"No, I don't... but I know that Rock has been worried about Roll so much, that he'd take any chance that she would be back. You have to excuse him, though. For a robot, he can be... strangely emotional at times."

Pardus nodded. Believing that your little sister would be lost forever... he knew how that was.

"Say..." he then whispered. "Are there really lollypops for robots?"

Megaman, who had heard the question, smirked. "We'll just give her a P-Chip with sugar coating."

Protoman facepalmed.

He then stepped up to Reika. "Well then, are you ready, sweetie?"

She was still upset, but the strange robot-man was really nice, so she gave him a nervous smile and said: "S-sure I am. And my name's Reika."

"Well, Reika... let's take a look at what's going on in your head then, shall we? Please, sit down on the chair."

She nodded and did so. Protoman then reached up and brushed her hair out of the way.

"Oh my god, he's actually opening her head!" Popo cried and closed his eyes. He also covered his sister's eyes with his hands. "Don't look, sis!"

"But I wanna!"

Toon Link just blinked at the absurd scene. He turned to Ness, who stood next to him, and asked: "Say... what's a 'robot'?"

Ness was not the only one to groan.

Reika giggled when Protoman opened a tiny hatch on the very top of her head, just above her ponytail. "It tickles!" she said.

"Just a moment now," Protoman told her. He opened a small hatch on the side of his helmet and pulled out a cable, which he put into an almost invisible slot that was in the middle of her circuitry.

'Damn, if this isn't Roll, she's at least visually and functionally identical,' he thought. He then activated his circuit scanner.

Nana brushed off her brother's hands and looked at the scene with awe. She suddenly felt mighty jealous of her friend. "Aww, I also want someone to open my head and take a look at it...

Popo huffed, even though his eyes were still closed. "They'd only see a heap of silly thoughts..."

"Hey!" Nana snapped. She then looked back at her friend. "Say, Reika, does it hurt? Does it hurt?"

"I... actually don't feel anything at all," the blonde robot girl said.

"Well, I'm done," Protoman said and closed the hatch again.

"Finished already?" Reika wondered. "That was fast... well, what did you see, what did you see?"

"Well, I saw... that you're not my little sister."

"N-not?" Megaman asked. "Ah, damn..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Blues," Reika said sweetly and gave the robot a hug.

Protoman coughed. "Um, w-well, that's all right... I'm sure we'll find her sooner or later... although there's one more thing I found out while looking at your memories."

"Yes?"

He grinned. "You didn't do your homework last week."

She blushed. "Aw... you won't tell Mommy, will ya?"

"I can keep a secret."

Pardus sighed. He was glad that this was settled quietly. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see Megaman. The blue robot coughed nervously and tapped his fingers against each other. "Um, I... I wanted to say I'm sorry... for scaring your sister like that. And for almost yelling at you."

"Hey, no big deal! I would have done the same thing if it was my sister who went missing."

'Actually, I had believed her to be lost for a while,' the Star Wolf member then thought. 'But in truth, it was me who abandoned her when she needed me the most...'

Celebi smiled. He was glad that the conflict was settled. His eyes wandered to the door. "Ah, it looks like our other friends are here..."

Pardus took a look... and saw a pink puffball on two stubby feet standing in front of him.

He had a guess: "Shinji?"

"Toji... is that you?" Shinji asked.

The leopard grinned. "Hey, looking good, buddy!"

His grin fell when he saw the frowning redhead standing next to him. He could see that Asuka had grown, at least physically. He also didn't need to have supernatural abilities to sense a certain aura of power that surrounded her. He gulped under her glare. "W-well, good to see you too, Asuka... um, nice dress..."

"Don't you try anything, buddy, I'm royalty now! So... one half of the dopey duo is back?" Asuka finally asked. "Where's your little geeky friend?"

"Um... still back at Venom, I guess," Pardus said.

He couldn't know that at this moment, in one of the SSA's guest rooms, Dread Kong and Gecko were talking about how they were going to sabotage the other racers...

Pardus flinched even more when he saw the blue vixen standing next to Asuka. Rei would have every reason to be mad at him... The last time they met, he tried to blast her ship.

The expected coldness didn't come. Rei just gave him a small frown and then said: "Pilot Suzuhara... what made you change your mind?"

Pardus looked over to where his little sister was sitting next to Popo and Nana. Tango, the green, robotic cat of Megaman, was also there, lying in her lap, purring as the little girl stroked his non-existent fur.

"I... felt pangs of remorse," he said. He nodded to himself. Yup, having your sister turned into a robot does things to you...

* * *

"...Thirty-five bottles of beer on the wall. You take one down, pass it around, thirty-four bottles of beer on the wall."

"GAAAAAAAAH!" screamed one of the imprisoned Hammer Brothers as he banged his head against the iron bars. "I'll do what you want, but, for heaven's sake, put me into a different cell. THIS IS TORTURE!"

Larry Koopa looked hurt. "You're just mad because you can't come up with a better song."

"ANY song is better than that!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the son of Bowser, so you have to like what I tell you." And he continued to sing: "Thirty-four bottles of beer on the wall..."

The Hammer Bro just put his hands on his ears to block off the infernal singing.

Standing just outside the cell corridor, Geoffrey from Crimea shuddered as he heard the turtle boy start singing again. Maybe they should introduce this song as some kind of torture... then again, they weren't as barbaric as the soldiers of Daein...

He looked up when someone familiar came down into the dungeon. "Ah, General! What brings you down here?"

"Please, just call me Ike," the blue-haired swordsman told his ally and friend. "And I came to check up on the prisoners... how are they holding up?"

Geoffrey winced. "They are annoying the heck out of me, especially the one with the mohawk..."

Ike smirked. "He's royalty, you know?"

"Well, he certainly doesn't act like it. He's more like a spoiled brat. He should act dignified, like Elincia..."

"Well, did they say anything more about their plans?"

Geoffrey shook his head. "Nope. The foot soldiers are more than willing to tell us everything they know, but they don't know any more than that they were ordered to join up with the army of the Black Knight and fight. Their so-called prince refuses to tell us more about his allies' plans."

"That wasn't the real Black Knight, you know?" Ike sighed.

Geoffrey nodded. "Yes, I heard about that... sorry, Ike. But that means the real Black Knight is dead after all, isn't he? So your father is avenged..."

Ike raised a hand to block off Geoffrey's speech. "Please, let's not talk about that... Elincia just sent me to see if you made any progress. She didn't actually think you would, but for some reason, she's sort of... edgy today."

"Well, can you blame her? She's definitely not used to being a queen yet. But don't you worry, Sir Ike!" the loyal retainer grinned. "My sister and I will do anything in our power to help her. That means I'll even put up with that horrible singing voice." And he gestured over to the cell corridor with a smirk.

Ike laughed. "I'm sure she appreciates it. See ya later, Geoffrey!"

Walking back upstairs, Ike recalled Elincia's face from this morning. He knew her well enough by now to see that something was on her mind. And the way she talked... it almost sounded as if she was up to something. It certainly wasn't like her... was it because of that strange, pink creature that had visited her shortly before Asuka's departure? By the way, he was still a bit miffed that she left without saying goodbye...

When he walked through the grand hall on the castle's first level, he ran into a certain, green-clothed, blonde boy.

Ike stared. "Link? You're still here? I thought you were on your way back to Hyrule?"

"The ship is ready in the harbor," Link nodded. "But I still came back because I forgot one important thing."

"And that would be?"

Link grinned. "Say farewell to you and Elincia of course, buddy!"

Ike couldn't help but grin back. "Well, you're just in time, then... I just wanted to go upstairs and talk to our queen. Seems like she has a lot on her mind..."

"Because Asuka and her friends disappeared?" Link wondered as they walked upstairs.

"Maybe that too, but I think it has to do with the strange visitor she had during the ball..."

"Ah yes, that floating cat... apparently, she was the one who took Asuka away. Still, at least she was decent enough to inform us before she left."

"Yes, you must have heard Mist when she learned that Maya was gone," Ike chuckled. "She was so upset that she couldn't give her new friend any more fashion tips..."

On their way to Elincia's chambers, they ran into Lucia, who was patrolling the corridor.

"Hey there, Lucia!" Ike greeted Geoffrey's sister. "Is Elincia in her room?"

Lucia shook her head. "No, she went into the library. And imagine, when I asked if I should come along, she said that she preferred to go by herself."

"It's not a problem if we go see her, is it?" Ike asked. "I mean, Link is about to leave for Hyrule, and I also wanted to talk to her about the prisoners."

"Well, I guess it's okay," Lucia said. "Go right ahead!"

The two swordsmen walked along the corridor, until they reached the library door.

Link chose that moment to ask his friend a question that had been on his mind for some time now. "Say... Elincia and you... you seem to be pretty fond of each other, isn't that right?"

The leader of the Greil mercenaries blushed. "Wh-whatever are you talking about?"

"Ah, you can tell me," Link grinned. "After all, you know about me and Midna, and she's royalty as well... so, did you ever talk about Elincia about it?"

Ike suddenly found the tips of his boots very interesting. "I... I can't possibly... she has much more important things to care about, see? And nobody would ever accept that a commoner like me would..."

"Well, the Twili seemed to accept me pretty well," Link shrugged.

"That's because you saved them from certain doom. You don't know the nobles around here..."

"Does their opinion really matter? Trust me, buddy, if you honestly like Elincia, then ask her out."

"L-let's talk about this some other day, okay?" Ike muttered as he opened the door.

They were surprised to see that Elincia was not alone... a beautiful lady with long, green hair that was wearing a white robe, was sitting at the table next to her.

"Well, I must say, I am impressed, Your Highness... this is one of the most extensive and well-managed libraries I have ever seen... and I've been on a lot of worlds."

Elincia looked visibly flustered. "Th-thank you, my lady!" she squeaked. "But how can you even think of addressing me by that title... when I'm so much lower than you are..."

"Oh, please!" the green-haired woman smiled. "You ARE the queen of this country, after all, and I AM your guest. It is just courteous to show you the proper respect."

"No no, that is unacceptable... I beg you, please call me 'Elincia'."

"Well, if you insist, very well..."

Both women hadn't noticed the two swordsmen yet.

"Hey, who is she?" Link whispered.

Ike shrugged. "Dunno," he whispered back. "I've never seen her before... maybe she's one of Crimea's nobles. But then why is Elincia acting so nervous around her?"

At that moment, Elincia's guest looked up from the book she had been looking at and smiled at the two men. "Ah, it looks like we've got company. Elincia, dear, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"AH!" the queen gasped. "I d-didn't notice you there... My Lady, forgive me, I will send them away right away..."

"Oh no, I'd be delighted to meet two brave, young men like that," the other woman said. She rose from her seat and approached Link and Ike. "Sir Ike and Link, I presume?"

"Right, my lady!" Ike said with a nervous salute. "Um, you seem to have an advantage here... you know us, while I don't know your name..."

"It's Palutena," the goddess smiled.

"Well then, well met, Lady Palutena!" Ike said.

Palutena nodded and turned towards Link. "Link! My dear boy... Farore tells me so many wonderful things about you and your lineage... it's an honor to finally meet one of you in person."

"Um, that's nice to hear," the Hylian hero muttered. Wait a minute... Farore? And what did she mean with 'one of you'?"

Palutena gestured at the table where Elincia was still sitting, as white as a sheet. "Please, do us the favor and join our conversation. We had just been talking about how the war had begun..."

"You... you did?" Ike asked, surprised that another noble would know about the backgrounds of the impostor Black Knight.

"Why, of course!" the goddess laughed. "Oh... Elincia, dear, didn't you inform your friends of my visit?"

Elincia looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up. "I... I didn't want to be a bother... and who'd have believed me, anyways..."

"Ah, you bring up a good point... still, I'm sure that Ike would be ready to believe anything you tell him, isn't that right, general?"

"Y-yes, of course, ma'am!" Ike stuttered, blushing again. What was it with the people today that they had all to hint at the relationship between him and Elincia?

While Ike was blushing, Elincia was definitely as red as a tomato. She didn't say anything, while Link and Ike sat down at the table, together with the ladies.

"Lady Palutena, if you don't mind my asking... are you a Crimean noble?"

"What? Oh no, no, no!" She laughed heartily. "It must appear to you like that, yes? But no, far from it! I am not even a resident of Tellius."

"You are a Hylian?" Link asked surprised.

"No, I am a goddess."

Silence.

Link just blinked. Ike raised a finger and opened his mouth, but didn't manage to utter a single sound. Elincia slid even further down in her chair.

"A... goddess?" Link finally managed to utter.

"Why, yes!" Palutena smiled. "Is that so surprising?"

"You... are joking... aren't you?" Ike blurted out.

"Oh, most certainly not, Sir Ike! I see how this must seem pretty unbelievable to you, though..."

"It... it is true," Elincia spoke up. "Mew... the pink Pokémon that talked to me during the ball... has heralded her arrival. The... the Lady Palutena wanted to talk to me..."

Palutena nodded. "Indeed, since you are the most wisest of all leaders on your homeworld. The only other person I would have considered is Princess Zelda... but since she has disappeared... it's a true tragedy, yes, it is. And I would have never learned of it, if not for my loyal servants, and my dear friend, Master Hand..."

Link vaguely remembered the floating glove he had seen on the Battlefield. "Um... how is he holding up?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid," Palutena sighed. "He is still in captivity by the council... and even though I am one if its two topmost members, I can't do anything to help him. Arceus' word still overrules mine. And first, we have to convince Arceus about the truth. That's why I am here... I was hoping Queen Elincia could help me in that regard."

Link leaned over to Ike and whispered: "Umm... why would a goddess want to discuss such things in a library?"

Elincia gasped. "Sir Link! Don't say such things!"

Palutena laughed. "Oh, you mortals have some funny ideas about us gods... do you believe that most of us care about such things as temples and prayers? I mean, it's certainly flattering if people pay me the proper respect and think of me while doing their daily work... but they should stop asking the gods for help, as man forges his own destiny. And why not a library? It's a cozy place, full of interesting books and inspiring literature. The only thing I never liked about them... is that you have to keep your voice down." She winked at the two heroes.

Nobody really knew what to say after that.

Palutena clapped her hands. "So, shall we begin?"


	67. Council of the Gods

"Are... are you serious?" Link asked. "You are going to bring Queen Elincia in front of Nayru, Farore and Din?"

"Not just them, Link," Palutena said. "You see, I have an even higher position among the gods than the three patron deities of Hyrule..."

"She is one of the three gods who were present when the universe was created!" Elincia blurted out. "And she wants me to speak in front of... of a god who is as old as she is."

"I'd like to speak of myself as 'mature' instead of 'old'," Palutena smiled. "And yes, Arceus is my partner deity. He represents Neutrality, as I represent the side of the Light."

"And what about Darkness?" Link murmured.

"Lady... Lady Palutena," Elincia spoke up, before the goddess could give the Hylian hero a reply. "I've changed my mind. I cannot do this! Me, as a mere mortal... even in your presence, I am overwhelmed!"

"Oh my..." Palutena murmured. "And I even suppressed my holy aura so we could hold a normal conversation... a clear case of stage fright. What do we do?"

"Stage fright?" Ike couldn't believe his ears. "This isn't a play at a theater... this is a meeting with the highest beings that have ever existed."

"I'm not too sure about that," Palutena said. "But to get back on topic... Elincia, my dear!" She now spoke to the nervous queen like a mother would to a child who had said something wrong. "It's perfectly normal to be a bit afraid in your position. It doesn't happen every day that a mortal is invited to speak in front of the gods. You just have to remember that your actions will bring the worlds the peace we are all awaiting..."

"This peace is what all good people strive for," Link nodded.

"I know!" Elincia sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. "I still can't do it..."

Palutena sadly looked at the ceiling. "Then the Subspace Council has as good as won. You were our last hope..."

"What about Princess Asuka, Maya and their friends?" Ike asked. "I thought some higher power took them along so they could play their part in this war..."

Palutena smiled. "Yes, this 'higher power' are the guardians, extraordinary beings that are our servants, and who watch in our name over the destined heroes of the world." She intently looked at Link. "Your ancestor once had his own guardian..."

"The... the Hero of Time?" Link gasped.

"Yes. And these guardians are doing this on my behalf, without Arceus' knowledge... they are taking a big risk by acting against the rules of the council. But they all know that this is necessary. As is your presence in front of the council, Queen Elincia!"

Elincia stopped sobbing and looked at the warm smile of the goddess.

"Let me tell you a story, Elincia... the story of how this war began. As you might know, there are many forces of evil spread around the worlds, and every world has its heroes to repel all evil that is threatening peace and love. And just as the forces of Light have their champions, the forces of Darkness have their own. Harbingers of darkness that are willing to make others suffer so they can accomplish their goal.

Sometimes, these individuals are normal, mortal beings that can be imprisoned like any other criminal. Sometimes, their threat is so big that the heroes are forced to kill them. And sometimes, their powers are so big that they simply cannot be killed... they return again again, being a constant threat for many generations.

One of these champions of Darkness was a former resident of Hyrule. Being born as a mortal king of thieves, he quickly gained dark powers through the influence of his two evil foster mothers and prepared his people for a war. He summoned countless monsters, demons and undead minions to conquer all of his home world. You might know this story, Link... it is the story of the great Imprisoning War. And you might be able to tell me the name of the evil king..."

Link gasped. It couldn't be... "Ganondorf..." he whispered.

Palutena nodded. "Indeed, Ganondorf... after having acquired the Triforce of Power in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf's already formidable powers grew at a steady rate, and only with the combined power of the Hero of Time and the Seven Sages could he be banished... banished, not killed! This would be the beginning of an endless cycle of conflict every time the king of the Gerudo returned... a conflict between Ganondorf himself, the lineage of the Hero of Time and the female lineage of the royal family of Hyrule. You know, in every generation, there is a Princess Zelda... and every time Ganondorf returned, there has been a young hero, clad in green, who used a sacred blade to repel him... and these heroes have all been called Link.

I won't go into details, but one thing was clear: Every time Ganondorf was banished, he was further pushed back through the barrier that is surrounding reality. And behind this barrier, only the emptiness of Subspace remains. The last time, Ganondorf was beaten, he was pushed so far back that he wasn't able to return.

Roaming Subspace for all eternity - or so it seemed - Ganondorf found himself in a prison with no visible exit. And it was in this desolate plane of existence where he met another dark being... a being that had been banished there long before he was even born. Whoever banished this creature had to be even more powerful than the heroes and sages of Hyrule, since all it took was one banishment to imprison this creature in Subspace."

Elincia and the two warriors were aghast. "This... must have truly been a horrible, and powerful creature."

"I know," Palutena whispered, and Elincia was shocked to see a single tear running down the goddesses cheek. "It was my sister, Medusa..."

Palutena wiped her face and continued: "I told you about how Medusa became the Goddess of Darkness, Elincia. I also told you how she was banished to the Underworld. But that was only part of the truth. The truth is, the whole Underworld was banished alongside Medusa into Subspace, including all her evil minions and demons. And in here, she had been waiting for eons... waiting for a champion of darkness that was rivalling her in power.

Over the years, Ganondorf had turned into such a powerful being. And since Medusa was weakened within Subspace, they were pretty much equals, even though one of them was born as a goddess, and the other one as a mortal. Together, they came up with the devious plan to remove the Champions of Light from their respective place in history. But even together, they were not powerful enough to extend their influence outside of Subspace. So they needed a third accomplice...

Medusa saw their chance when her long-lost son, the sun god known as Solaris, reappeared in history. She almost overlooked it, as did the rest of us gods, since the event had actually been erased from history for a very short time. But Medusa had always been very attentive...

Under circumstances unknown, Solaris had been trapped by humans that only saw him as a source of power... and they wanted to use this power for their own country, so they trapped Solaris in some sort of reactor. As soon as Solaris realized what happened to him, he furiously beat against the boundaries of his prison. In the end, a massive explosion shook the building they were in... and Solaris was split in half. The burning fire of the sun became the Flames of Disaster, known as Iblis. But the shadows that every source of light was casting, the ashes that the burning fire left behind... it took on a shape of its own. It contained Solaris' main conscience and turned into a creature that called itself... Mephiles the Dark.

While Mephiles was sealed inside a special artifact, Iblis was sealed inside the young daughter of the king, the Princess Elise. However, many years later, Mephiles had the chance to escape. Manipulating a young hedgehog from the future, he tried to free Iblis from his prison within the princess' heart. And he managed to do it by killing the very same person who had tried to protect the princess.

Grieved by her hero's death, Elise began to cry, and these tears released Iblis. Mephiles rejoined with his fiery half, and Solaris was reborn. In his fury, he wanted to destroy all of existence... and I believe that only a threat of this magnitude made it possible for Medusa to realize what happened, even though all of these events have been erased from history.

Hope was not lost, however. Seven artifacts of destiny, known as the 'Chaos Emeralds', revived the fallen hero... and together with two other companions, he faced Solaris. Together, the combined force of the three courageous hedgehogs brought the sun god down. Together with Elise, the hero travelled back in time... to the point when Solaris had just been imprisoned. He had been very weak back then, not much more than a feeble, little flame... and this flame was extinguished by the princess.

However, Medusa and Ganondorf learned of these events that never took place. With their combined power, their minds managed to reach Solaris' consciousness. They woke him up, just before the princess was about to extinguish his flames... and they pulled his consciousness out of the fire, in the form of Mephiles.

The flames, however, were also affected by this contact of evil power. It was whisked away, into the far future... where it turned into a rampaging monstrosity that lay waste to huge parts of the world it was now trapped on. But one of the same heroes who had fought Solaris before - the young hedgehog from the future - had returned into his own time. Together with his friend, a female cat of noble birth who had the ability to mentally control flames, he defeated Iblis. Since he was unable to contain Iblis, however, his friend sacrificed herself to store Iblis deep within her own heart... and ever since that day both Iblis and the brave cat have never been heard of again.

Mephiles, on the other hand, was now trapped in Subspace, where Ganondorf and Medusa welcomed him. He realized that he might be trapped... but at least not destroyed. Swearing vengeance on the mortals who did this to him, he teamed up with the evil duo, not realizing that Medusa was his mother. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was split in half and therefore could not remember everything from what happened before his imprisonment. Medusa must have kept it a secret from him, so he could focus on their plan.

Still, Mephiles knew that these hedgehogs who had beaten his sun god form could still be a problem, and so he and his partners in crime agreed to leave the world where his last battle had taken place alone for now, so their attention would not attracted. Ganondorf was reluctant, since he could sense that the Chaos Emeralds are very powerful, even for artifacts of destiny. Medusa, like most mothers do, agreed with her son...

Now that there was a triumvirate of evil, they were able to combine their powers and influence the worlds outside of Subspace. Their corruptive voices touched the minds of two high-ranked individuals inside the council of gods... the Pokémon of Time and son of Arceus, Dialga... and the mentally unstable brother of Master Hand, Crazy Hand. Dialga had always been displeased that he had to share his powers with his sibling, Palkia... and over the millennia, he developed the desire to become as powerful as his father. No one ever noticed these changes in Dialga's soul, not even his own father. I was unaware of it for a long time as well...

As for Crazy Hand, he had always been a wild card, and it was only through his brother's urging that he had been allowed to be a part of the Council of Gods. Master Hand obviously still had some hope for his brother... and therefore, the feeling of betrayal was great when the truth came out: Crazy Hand was secretly working for the Subspace Council and removed the champions of Light in their name."

Palutena closed her eyes for a moment. "If not for Master Hand's watchful eyes, we would have never learned any of this... and now he is forced to stay in prison.

Master Hand managed to bring the guardians of Asuka, Shinji and Rei on his side. There is one simple reason why he chose these three: He didn't want their world to be destroyed by the blindness of other humans and the war between my own children, the Angels.

Realizing what Master Hand had done, the Subspace Council decided that they needed a powerful general for their own army. They chose someone from the same world as the three children... Shinji's own father, Gendo Ikari. Crazy Hand placed him where the deceased, evil mastermind Andross had once been, and the Subspace Council made him build up an army, with their headquarters on Planet Venom. But while Ikari was the supreme commander of his troops, it was the Subspace Council who secretly controlled everything from within Subspace.

Through their cunning plot, my angel general Pit..." Palutena again wiped her eyes. "Was killed... and Master Hand was being taken to prison. It didn't help that Crazy Hand followed his brother into prison... the Subspace Council didn't need him anymore. And with Dialga's help, they could easily hide their actions by warping time. They also wanted to add Palkia to their side, but the nanomachines of the Aparoids did not work on a deity as Gendo had hoped.

They still managed to keep their plan a secret from Arceus... and not even the mistrustful Palkia noticed that Dialga had changed sides.

Mew and Celebi took every risk by contacting me personally and telling me about the happenings. At first I could not believe it. But then I began to put together the pieces: The sudden disappearance of the Legendary Sky Pokémon, Rayquaza... the ripples in time... Crazy Hand's actions... the strange race that the neutral deity Chaos was organizing... there just had to be a connection. I followed Mew to the Fountain of Dreams... and in there, I saw the truth. My sister and their accomplices are controlling everything from behind the scenes.

Of course, Arceus will have to be convinced as well. As the driving force of neutrality in this universe, he is the judge of all that lives. He will have to decide if action can be taken against the Subspace Army. But, as I already told you, I will need a mortal of high influence with a heart so pure that she simply cannot tell anything but the truth... and this mortal must be from one of the worlds that have already been attacked by the Subspace Army."

Ike's mouth was hanging wide open. "And that's... why you chose Elincia...?"

"That is true," Palutena nodded. She lowered her head. "I put our destiny in your decision, my lady..."

Link and Ike could see how Elincia was obviously shaken by Palutena's story. And this was more than ruling a country... she now had the fate of all the worlds on her shoulders. Her word would decide over the lives of countless creatures, living on countless worlds... this definitely wasn't something that happened every day.

But then Elincia proved that she was indeed a queen. She put up a resolute expression and stood up from the table.

"I've decided! I will not stand this any longer! If so many other worlds have suffered the same as our world did, then I will do my part to put a stop to this."

She bowed in front of Palutena. "My lady... I humbly ask you to take me in front of the Council of the Gods... so I can give my statement to Lord Arceus!"

Palutena had never felt such a huge amount of relief in her whole life... but she certainly did not show it. She just gave the other, green-haired woman a gentle smile and took her hand. When Elincia stood up, she said: "Come, then! I will take you where no resident of Tellius has ever been before!"

Turning around to Ike and Link, she said: "I apologize, brave heroes, but you have to stay behind. Only Queen Elincia has been invited, and she will have to face the council by herself. I assure you that she will come back to you, safe and sound."

Elincia saw that Ike didn't like having to stay behind, but she smiled at him: "Don't worry! I'll take care of everything!"

She then turned around and said: "I'm ready!"

And when they walked away from the two men, a gleaming stairway of light appeared in front of them. And while they slowly ascended, Palutena's seemingly mortal appearance gave way to her true form: She looked the same as always, but was surrounded by a brilliant, holy aura that radiated Light and divinity. Ike and Link were so overwhelmed by the sudden presence of the goddess that they found themselves compelled to drop on one knee and lower their heads. Elincia was only able to follow the Goddess of Light because she was invited, and because she was holding Palutena's hand.

Elincia did not notice how the presence of the library disappeared all around her. All of her attention was focussed on the bright stair that lead them upwards, past heavenly clouds and majestic pillars, towards a light that was shining even brighter than the sun... but the light didn't hurt the young queen's eyes. It was pleasant, and warm.

All around them, small, winged persons flew. Some of them looked young and playful, and were just dressed in flimsy togas. Others were equipped with formidable armor and small bows.

"The Centurions are my personal guard," spoke the goddess, and her voice was like a multitude of bells. "They will accompany us until we have reached our destination: The Court of the Gods!"

"Will... will Dialga be present, too?" Elincia barely managed to raise her voice in Palutena's presence.

Palutena shook her glorious head. "No. Controlling time, he must have predicted that this time would come... and he would have to be pretty naive to stay around while someone was marking him as a traitor, and be it a mere mortal."

Elincia didn't feel insulted by Palutena's words. On the contrary, she was shaking with awe when she saw the honor that was given to her. She would see the whole Council of the Gods... in person! Not many mortals in history could tell from such an experience.

And then, they stood in front of a massive door, bigger than the highest tower of Crimea Castle.

"Is is time!" Palutena said. "Welcome, Queen Elincia... welcome to Skyworld!"

And with a loud, creaking sound, the doors opened... and Elincia stood in front of the Council of the Gods.

They all were there: The gentle Farore, the feisty Din, the wise Nayru, the majestic Ho-Oh, the swift Lugia, the massive Groudon, the mysterious Kyogre, the twinkling round of the Seven Star Spirits, the (for once not arguing) Sun and Moon of Pop Star, the three elemental birds, the playful Yune, the unsearchable and changeable Chaos, the ancient Krazoa, the Light Spirits Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru, and the uncountable masses of hero guardians and personal servants, lesser deities and godly companions...

Arceus stood in the middle, righteously and illustrious, letting his gaze sweep across all those who were present. He frowned when he saw the four empty seats. Two of those belonged to the imprisoned brothers, Master Hand and Crazy Hand. One seat belonged to the missing Rayquaza. But the last empty place was directly to his right, where his child Dialga was supposed to be.

To his left stood his now-daughter Palkia, and out of all the assembled gods and deities, her gaze was the fiercest one as the looked down at the single mortal in their middle.

Palutena smiled at Elincia encouragingly, before floating up and sitting down on a seat next to Arceus.

"The Council of Gods has assembled!" Palkia shouted. "Mortal, who you stand in front of us trembling: State your business!"

Elincia gulped. 'It's now or never!' she thought.


	68. Two dimensions, one big heart

"How? How could that have happened? Why was I unable to predict this?"

The spatial Pokémon Dialga mumbled to himself as he flew one of the few dimensions that only he and his brother, now sister, Palkia had ever been to. Even their father hadn't visited them before, since this was one of the few, strange dimensions that he had deemed a failure.

It was a prototype world which was created back when Arceus hadn't been on his peak of power. Palkia and Dialga hadn't been created yet back then, and Arceus, Palutena and Medusa had been like a trio of cheerful children themselves... still, they were pretty lonely, as the only living beings in this universe. It was the first time that Arceus had created a world, and thus, it was simple. For a while, Arceus had enjoyed himself by playing with the simple creatures that were inhabiting this world, but he got pretty bored after some time and abandoned it. Now that he was one of the most powerful beings in existence, he had proclaimed that this little proto-world was better off to be isolated from the rest of the universe, even from himself. Palkia and Dialga had discovered it when they were young, and had promised each other to never tell their father that they had found it, so they had a private place where nobody could find them.

Nowadays, they had used this hideout less and less, since they had their duties to take care of. But ever since Dialga had begun to side with the Subspace Council, he had used this place as his personal hideaway. Here, he could plot and manipulate time in the name of the SSC without being disturbed.

But now that even his father knew the truth, they would be after him. And since his father was nearly-omnipotent, it was just a matter of time before they would find him. Especially since Palkia would remember the place where he always used to hang out with his sibling...

"I can't stay here for long..." Dialga grumbled to himself. "But what can I do? When father catches me, I'll be in big trouble... and not even my new 'friends' will be able to help." He grunted as he lay down and put his massive head on his front paws. "If only there was a way to disguise myself... but father and Palutena will look through any costume. What to do, what to do..."

All around him, there was a wide space of emptiness. Only a small distance away was a thin, dark line. That was the place where the people of this world were living. They only needed a thin line to live on, since they only had two dimensions. Each of the small, black people had his own role in life, and they never did anything else. They didn't need to drink, eat or sleep. They didn't have any memories, dreams or wishes. They were ageless, doing the same things for millennia... and they were happy. They couldn't feel any other sort of emotion. Arceus hadn't given them any other emotions when he created them. As mentioned before, he had been pretty young back then, and in his childish naivete, had believed that living beings would be better off if they had only positive emotions.

While Dialga was brooding, he watched the activities of the little, two-dimensional people. He saw one man inside a flat building with see-through walls who tried to catch oil with a bucket. He saw another man who tried to save smaller men who were jumping out of an eternally burning building. He saw a two-dimensional chef who used his pans to juggle sausages, fish and other food.

Dialga chuckled. No matter how often he saw these stupid, little things do the same over and over again, it never got boring to see them struggle. What would it be like, he wondered, to spend all eternity doing the same over and over again, not even noticing the other countless lives, cultures and conflicts that were spreading throughout the worlds. Even now, that almost all the other worlds were connected by the developing war, this place was unaffected by everything... and it would stay unaffected.

"All the other worlds develop and change over time," he muttered. "And because I control time, I can control them... but this place doesn't have any time. I could never do anything that would affect the little people in here..."

Suddenly, he noticed something unusual. Something that he had never seen before. Which was strange, since this world had never changed at all. Not once ever since it was created by Arceus had the monotony of the Flat World been interrupted.

But now... one of the figures walking around on the flat line stopped what it was doing... and turned around its head.

Of course it couldn't really look at Dialga, since he was neither to the left nor to the right of the 2D man. But it almost looked like he was trying to take a closer look at the enormous space dragon that was resting nearby.

Dialga shook his head. "I must be dreaming..." he murmured. "Did I really just see how the little man stepped off the line?"

But it was true: This exceptional resident of this two-dimensional world had made a move that none of his brethren had ever done before... he took a step forwards, away from the thin line that had been his home for millennia.

He was still flat as paper and black as oil, and he still moved with the same jerky motions as before, and they were still accompanied by the same, beeping noises he had always made... but he was moving forward. Not left or right, but forward. In Dialga's direction.

Dialga was so stunned that he didn't move until the little, black man had come to a stop right in front of him. The stick man pulled a small sign out of nowhere (an ability that the 2D people had always possessed) and held it up. It showed nothing but a huge question mark.

"You... noticed me?" Dialga finally asked.

The 2D man nodded, and his nod only had two frames of animation.

"But... you never noticed anything. You have always done the same... why did you just choose this moment to notice me and step off your line?"

The little stick figure pulled up its arms, signaling a shrug. He then raised another sign. Dialga read:

'BECAUSE I WAS CURIOUS.'

Now Dialga was puzzled. Curiosity? These people were unable to feel anything but happiness. He and Palkia had made many experiments with the little 2D people, trying to interfere with their work, shuffling them around with their big paws and blocking them from where they had tried to go. They had reacted to the intrusions, but nevertheless never noticed the two giants. And they never realized that they were forced to play a part in Palkia's and Dialga's little play of Game & Watch.

Dialga smirked. "Heh, yes, that's what I'm going to call you... Mr. Game & Watch!"

Mr. Game & Watch beeped questioningly, then he did his shrugging motion again. For a while, he tilted back and forth erratically, but then, a small light bulb appeared above his head with a loud 'BEEP'.

He pulled a pan out of nowhere (almost identical to those of the juggling chef) and offered Dialga one of the black, flat sausages lying on it.

Dialga grimaced. He had tried to eat some of the two-dimensional food before. They didn't have any taste. "No, thank you!" he simply said.

Mr. Game & Watch didn't have any face, so there was no visible emotional reaction, but the way he moved his hands made Dialga guess that he was offended. Not willing to accept the spatial Pokémon's refusal, he moved his pan and flipped one of the sausages into the air. Dialga was too surprised to react, and the sausage flew into his mouth.

He swallowed... and was surprised when he realized that the sausage was tasty.

'What in the world is going on here?' he wondered. 'This world... it's changing. It has never changed! Neither father nor Palkia, I or the other high gods have ever used their powers on this place.'

Still, the changes were there: Only focussed on one single individual, but still: He was able to walk freely, to interact with others, make food that actually had a taste...

'I wonder...' Dialga thought. 'If I can affect time... does that mean that I can also affect this place, now that one of its people has begun to break through the monotony?'

He felt like slapping himself when he saw the answer right in front of him. 'Of course! It's my presence that caused this place to change. I am time incarnate... and I regularly visited a place that is frozen in time. It's just natural that the massive, temporal field that surrounds me must have affected them in some way... actually, it's quite surprising that not more of his people have been affected.

He noticed how Mr. Game & Watch was still looking at him. Again, he had raised the sign with the question mark.

"Oh... it was very good, thanks," Dialga told him.

This time, the little stick man raised a sign with a heart. Love... or simply joy? However, Dialga could tell that the little guy was extremely happy.

Dialga felt pretty silly, all of a sudden. Here he was, an all-powerful time god, a renegade who sided with the enemies of his father and who was supposed to find a better hiding place... and here he was, marveling at a tiny, unimportant creature like Mr. Game & Watch.

'I can't stay,' he realized. 'Palkia must have told father that we used to visit this place, and as soon as he finds me...'

"I... I need to go..." he mumbled as he rose to his feet.

Mr. Game & Watch beeped in alarm and raised another sign. It showed nothing but a huge, black cross. It was clear that the 2D man had negative emotions towards Dialga's decision to leave... emotions that his kind were never supposed to have.

"No?" Dialga asked. "You want me to stay?"

Mr. Game & Watch nodded, again in two frames of animation.

"Look, the sausage was tasty and all... but I can't stay. If they find me here... I'll be in big trouble!"

He didn't know if the little man was able to understand him, but apparently, he did, since he pulled out a burning torch that he waved around like a sword. It was obvious that he wanted to protect his new, big friend... the only friend he ever had in the eternity that was his life.

Dialga had to chuckle when he imagined how the 2D man tried to fight Palkia or Palutena's angels with nothing but a small, two-dimensional torch. "I don't think that will be quite enough to defend me, little buddy..."

Encouraged by the word 'buddy', Mr. Game & Watch pulled out even more weapons and items: A metal bar, a pair of hammers, a little bell, a pump of insecticide, a goldfish bowl, a turtle, a large key, an oil bucket and a big sign with a constantly changing number.

He then raised another sign: 'AND NOW, IS THIS ENOUGH?'

"I don't believe this..." Dialga grumbled. "Why are you doing that?"

Mr. Game & Watch pointed his left hand at Dialga, and the message on his sign changed. It now read: 'FRIEND'.

* * *

"Well," Doctor Light said, looking at the equipment for the crude planetary transporter used during what the media called the 'Third Wily War.' Of course Wily had pretended to have come back to his senses during that time and therefore, had an identical model. "It looks like SplashWoman and Diveman took care of Bubbleman... but you know Wily, he gives up as often as Blues visits home."

"Don't now worry, comrade!" said the Russian scientist, Dr. Cossack. "If he gives your little boy blue anymore trouble, I'll just use my giant killer moth robot! How come you never built any giant robots since Gamma?"

Dr. Light sighed. 'Cossack, you and I decidedly have different philosophies,' he thought.

"The last giant robot I built was stolen by Wily," he reminded his colleague.

"So were six of your first line of Robot Masters, but you didn't give up building them."

"If I have to make weapons - which I don't like anyway - I prefer building ones that are precise in their targets."

"You got somethin' against weapons bud'?" Dr. Cossack's military model SkullMan asked, glaring at the scientist.

"Er, nothing against them personally," Dr Light answered.

"Fine..." The skull and crossbones machine replied.

"Uh... Papa... funny story..." a blonde lass peeped up, looking rather nervous. "I kinda dismantled your giant killer moth robot."

"Kalinka!"

"It was just gathering dust...." his daughter defended herself.

The present Cossack robot masters all took a step away from her.

* * *

May had some questions of her own. "Manaphy... who are the Aparoids?"

"They... until recently they were a machine race that was the massive body for a singular mind."

"Like a whole lot of Magneton?"

"...kind of... but these machines wanted to turn living things and other machines into part of its body as well. But a group of intergalactic criminals called Subspace Syndicate..."

"Like a universe spanning Team Rocket?" Misty asked, never having heard of Team Galactic.

"Close enough, they somehow removed the current 'queen', their brain, and put in a little girl who's the sibling of one of the others racers here, named Rei The First, in her place. Now everything they assimilate turns into a copy of her. Now instead of wanting to simply devour everything, these new Aparoids with separate awareness think that if they turn enough people into them, everyone in the universe will just be nice to each other."

"That's crazy!" Misty exclaimed.

"Tell them that, one of them is a racer here as well."

"That's right!" Maya nodded. "I know her, she's from the same town as I!"

Misty decided not to ask any further.

"So... you were supposed to look after this Rei girl?" May asked Manaphy.

"Actually, at the time I was looking after her sister, Rei the Second... Rei the First was supposed to be dead... her father is more than a little the fixated type."

"But why would 'Team Sub-space' want that at all?"

"I don't know, maybe they thought a little girl would be easier to manipulate."

"But..." Misty tried to wrap her head around this while May just went with the flow, having grown used to being a Johnny-come-lately. "Why are you having your kids look after those copies then?"

"That's their story, but maybe they'll realize their strategy for bringing the universe to peace, love, and happy is going to backfire... or maybe it won't, how they chose to guide them is their responsibility, their right to do as they feel is right now."

"So, why were you to look after that first, er, second Rei girl then?"

"She's a child of destiny, a chosen one, as are a number of the racers here."

May and Misty looked at Maya who put up her hands in defense. "Don't look at me!"

"Great! More Chosen Ones!" Misty groaned, "They must be having a clearance sale or something!"

"Some choose to fight, others are drafted," Manaphy said.

"Uh, Maya, what are you doing here?" May asked. "Or... should I ask what is Manaphy doing here?"

Manaphy shook his head. "Sorry, looks like one of those time ripples is at work. They aren't limited to the Pokemon World, you know. Tikal and Chaos are going to extra trouble to make sure they don't interfere with the race."

"So how is Maya involved in all this?" Misty asked.

"As she said, she knew Rei the Second before all this started, as did most of her Pokemon, so it was figured she could help. Palkia, however, thought Maya and a couple of her friends were just trouble makers and dumped her on another world until they could choose what to do with her. I and a couple of the other legedaries pulled a 'jailbreak.' "

Maya said nothing about the semi-truth.

"You were friends with that girl?" Misty finally asked.

Maya shook her head. "Not in the least, I just worked for her dad... before this whole mess started."

"Oh, really?" May said curiously. "What did you do?"

'How am I supposed to say I was the combat-com?' Maya thought before answering: "Oh, I just helped out with the computers on occasion, nothing major, nothing that important, I doubt most people never noticed me."

"Adults do tend to ignore us kids." The twelve year old girl put a hand on the ten year old child's shoulder.

"Er, right."

"Well," Manaphy said. "Let's try this again, hopefully Tikal and Chaos can keep another time ripple from happening inside the ship.... nice to see you again, Mama!"

And he left the speechless girls behind.

"Deja vu!" Misty commented.

'If you have things over again, don't waste the chance,' Maya thought.

"Misty, I... kinda want to tell you something. I didn't really realize it until after we got split up, but... I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Misty asked. "For what?"

Maya thought of how to best put this. "When we first met, and we hit it off so well, the reason I wasn't nervous being around a Gym Leader was cause I was treating it all like a game. I mean, becoming friends with a Gym Leader after just a day of knowing them? It just felt so unreal that it seemed like a fantasy for me to play in. I wasn't thinking of your feelings at any point while we were traveling together. I kept thinking maybe I'd wake up and find it was all a dream or maybe we'd just say 'see ya' to each other and be on our way."

"Maya, I had no idea... I didn't really think anything of it. You know, that boy Ash I told you about... he CAN make friends with someone only by being with them for a day. He's thicker than lead, but has an almost supernatural knack for making friends with nearly anyone. You should see some of the people he managed to turn around without even realizing it. He thinks that's just how the world is, he thinks what makes him special is his 'super cool' trainer skills though he's hardly the greatest of the great as he's always thinking. He never realizes it's the bajillion friends he can make naturally that make him unique. I didn't realize just how much it had rubbed off on me, I guess."

Maya stayed silent for a minute, which Misty took for incomprehension. "Being around Ash teaches you to be open around people for better or worse."

May herself gave it some thought. "I have to concede to that."

"So you forgive me?" Maya asked.

Mist groaned. "I'm saying you're making a Groudon out of a Diglett hill. You didn't hurt me, and I didn't hurt you, so just plain forget it. We have a while before the race, and it's not like we know anyone else here, and I'm sure you've had a few interesting things happen to you since you got teleported by the Unown... and I want to hear every bit of it!"

Maya felt a weight being lifted from her chest she didn't even know was there. "Okay, just promise you won't curl my hair."

Misty laughed. "Who do I look like? My sisters?"

May and Maya sweatdropped.

* * *

"Well, my future spawn are now well on their way to the Aparoid home world... I don't suppose you could tell me who the future water Pokemon of my dream is?"

"You know I can't," Celebi simply said.

"I figured..." The child legendary said.

"I'm actually a little scared to find out what your children will find there," Celebi spoke lowly. "We don't know what happened to Rayquaza, he could be anywhere, but after what happened to Palkia, one of the most powerful of us in existence, I am more than a little afraid for our world being also a target for the Aparoids."

Manaphy shrugged cheerfully. "Don't worry! Since the Phione are here, that means the Aparoids will never consume the Pokemon world. Otherwise they wouldn't be here to help."

"Flawless logic, except for one detail: None of your offspring remember being told about a second insane world wide weather storm after Lugia's revelation, let along about some Pokemon and humans acting like a poorly edited video tape. Events in different time periods are becoming fluid. And the rate at which they are passing are no longer in sync."

* * *

Author's Note: The second half of this chapter was written by Alex Warlorn, not by me.

Also, now that Game & Watch joined the story, there aren't many Smashers left that I have yet to introduce.


	69. Reiquaza

For a long time, Rayquaza's mind was in turmoil. He was outraged at his imprisonment and was flailing around against the barriers of his prison. It took a huge amount of sedatives to calm him down a bit. For a while, they had let him rest, to prepare for the assimilation process.

Then the agony began. Pain unlike anything the proud dragon had ever felt in his long life was jolting through his body, and no painkiller was good enough to stop it. He could feel the nanomachines crawling around on his body, underneath his skin, swimming around in his blood and even probing his brain. He could feel that the creatures who called themselves 'Apareis' were genuinely sorry for the pain they were causing him, but these feelings of remorse didn't help one bit.

The most radical changes took part during the rearrangement of his bones, including the shortening of his spine. His scales fell off at certain parts of his body, revealing soft, vulnerable flesh. In the same instance, new scales grew at other parts. His limbs were stretched to their limits and hair was pushing itself out of his skull, stinging like thousands of tiny needles. Shortly after his humanoid form stopped forming, the first mechanical parts appeared on his body.

The main problem stayed the same. Just like it was the case with Palkia, the machine parts fell off as soon as the nanomachines created them. But the longer and the harder they tried to make them stay on his skin, the more painful the process got. In the end, they were forced to attach the first major device at the back of his skull: A tank, through which they could inject themselves directly into his brain. This tank would later be turned into the base of his main processor, a new invention that was necessary to keep the mind of a powerful being as Rayquaza in balance. Thereby, he would also not just be a mix of a living being and a machine, but also a mix of a divine being and a supercomputer.

After the beta version of the main processor was installed, Rayquaza began to feel different. He felt information invading his brain, unspoken words that spoke of things he had never heard of. The warm pulses of thousands - no, billions - of hearts surrounded him and echoed in his mind. He felt close to them... but his brain was confused. How could he feel close to them if he didn't knew anything about these beings?

Hour after hour, he did learn more and more about them. About their origin, their home, their family, their love... and still, the hearts continued to pulsate, urging him to stay with them.

Even though he knew nothing about them, he couldn't just stay with these mortals. He was a Legendary Pokémon! Besides, didn't they imprison him? That was an unforgivable crime!

Yet, the gentle hearts insisted that this had been necessary, for this was the only way he would ever feel the joy they were sharing. The pain was immense, oh yes, but it would be over as soon as he came over to them.

Rayquaza could not understand. Why did they want him to stay with them so badly? Didn't they see that he had duties on his home world? Without him, the sky of the Pokémon World would plunge in chaos.

They knew that, of course, and they said that there was no reason not to do his job after he was accepted into the family.

This confused the mighty dragon. Family? Did he ever have a family? Who was his father? His mother? Did he have any siblings? All he could remember was the endless flight through the planet's atmosphere, always on the watch, to defend it against hostile invaders...

There wouldn't be any hostile invaders? We all would be a big, happy family? If that was true... still, he hesitated.

Rayquaza was now so deep in thought that he didn't even feel the pain anymore, allowing the nanomachines to expand the processor, allowing more and more data to be flowing into his brain.

Now they were flattering him. How majestic he was, and how important his work. And how elegant and beautiful he looked whenever he flew across the sky. Too bad all this beauty was paired with a bitter mind.

Bitter? Rayquaza wondered. All he was doing was to protect his world. True, there was this one time when he had overreacted when a pair of Deoxys had visited his planet...

He didn't need to worry, the gentle hearts told him. A female's heart was much more gentle than that of a male. And among sisters, there was no need for animosities. After all, they were all part of the same, big family, weren't they?

Reiquaza smiled. Yes, that was true. Now that she was a girl, she was happy. The other Legendaries had often scorned her because of her violent streaks. Now she felt much more at peace... the soothing pulse of the warm hearts was calming her mind and soul.

It was nice, wasn't it? And it was too bad that all the other beings in the universe couldn't feel like this.

Reiza frowned. That was indeed a problem. She knew how violently she had tried to resist her change. She knew that other beings could act just like she did. They could even try to destroy her and her new friends. She couldn't allow that.

"Don't worry," a gentle voice spoke. This time, with actual words. "We won't let that happen. We want to love and to be loved by everyone. We will expand our family and make our father proud. We will bring peace and happiness. We are Apareis."

Rei nearly cried with joy when she recognized the voice. It was her Big Sister... and she felt so loved, so protected by her. Yes, only she would know what was best for the family. Everyone should have a sister like this. She couldn't wait to share this feeling with her fellow Legendaries, such as Kyogre and Groudon, Palkia and Dialga...

When the dragon finally accepted the system she was rapidly becoming a part of, the changes done to her body accelerated. Her body was covered with more circuitry and machinery, while the main processor slowly merged with her skull and became an integral part of her brain. A look of sheer bliss appeared on her sweet face when the pain finally was over, and she let the changes sweep over her. Her slender tail slowly moved back and forth as she closed her eyes and folded her hands. The final step of the process was beginning.

Rei-RQ slowly stretched all her limbs while her body was shrinking. She knew that the technology she was merged with was the best of the best, created by sisters that had once been the best scientists on countless worlds. In combination with her divine powers, it allowed her to manipulate her own mass at will, shrinking and growing as she saw fit.

And when she opened her eyes again, no nanomachine was left in her body. The mini-us had done their job and became one with the mass that was the Aparei Homeworld.

The giant cube that had been Rayquaza's prison slowly opened on one side. Rei-RQ now realized that it was more than that: It was her cocoon.

She was welcomed by several of her sisters, most of them wearing the coats that marked them as scientist Reis. But one of them was slightly different. She had a cute pig's snout and floppy ears and a big smile on her face as she welcomed her new sister with open arms.

"Welcome to the family, sis!"

Rei-RQ couldn't control herself any longer: She broke out in tears as she clung to the body of her sister.

Rei-PD gently patted her backside. "There, there... it's over now, Rei! Be happy!"

"But... it was so horrible, sis!" Rei-RQ sobbed. "So horrible... and during all this time... I was trapped in this... ugly, brutish form." She sniffed and took one step back to look at her sisters. "I never want to be anything else as a part of this family," she said.

"Don't worry, you won't," Rei-PD said. "And I think there's someone who would like to meet you... someone who will make sure that neither of us will ever have to be anything but a sister."

* * *

Rei-RQ was alone when she entered the huge chamber of the queen... solely a title, remains from the Aparoids of old. Many Reis have wondered if this name should be changed alongside their leader.

While Rei-I was something like a queen, her sisters much preferred to call her 'Big Sister' instead... for that's what she was, a big sister who looked over her younger siblings. And even though she was a young child in body, she was the oldest, since she was the first. She was their protector. She was everything. She was the favorite child of their father. She was what Rei-II could have been. She has seen life. She has seen death. She has seen chaos.

And now, that the 'old hag' (the Reis' favorite nickname for the old queen) was history, Big Sister was in her place. Using the shell of the old queen as a throne, she was almost constantly connected to the huge interface that was the Aparei Homeworld. As long as she was here, in the very center of their world, she was able to feel, see and hear all of her sisters that were on the planet. And by that extension, the planet very much was her own body.

Also, the planet itself was one giant dish antenna, capable of sending electronic messages and radio waves over distances that exceeded all the communication devices that most other civilizations were able to construct. This way, she could communicate with all her sisters that were spread all over the different worlds they had assimilated. Out there, they had begun to build up little Aparei worlds on their own, but none of them would ever have the same capabilities as the original Homeworld... or the same meaning.

If all of the Aparei empire was the body... then the main Homeworld was the heart.

Rei's (and that stands for every Rei) father is said to be the brain, however. Almost as important to the family as Big Sister, he never was home. Big Sister was the only one able to contact him directly... and he was a very busy man.

But now a new sister was joining the family... and their father certainly will be very glad when he hears about her. Since her assimilation allows the family to grow in places they had feared to be unreachable.

And these places were the Pantheons of the different worlds.

The capsule at the top of the Queen's hull slowly opened, and Rei-I smiled down at her sister. Slowly, the seat she was sitting on moved downwards, and when she reached the ground, she did something that she rarely did: She stood up and left her seat in the core of the planet.

"Rei!" she shouted and gave the dragon-girl a hug. "I was worried you wouldn't make it. Welcome!"

Rei-RQ made no attempt to hug her back. She didn't say a word.

Big Sister looked up at her bigger, but younger sibling in confusion. "What? What is it? Some after-effects of the assimilation process? Do you still have mini-us in your blood? Does it hurt?"

"I am not hurt," Rei-RQ said calmly.

"Then what is wrong?" Rei-I wondered.

She never saw the green-scaled hand coming.

SLAP!

"You big jerk!" Rei-RQ cried. Now that her emotions were running wild, tears were running down her cute face. Never in thousand years had Rayquaza cried once. "How could you have done this?"

Rei-I was aghast. She took one step back and rubbed her swollen cheek. "I... I don't understand..." she murmured. "What is the problem? Please, little sister, tell me..." She was mortified. Never before would she have thought that any of her sisters would one day raise her hand against her.

She was even more surprised when Rei-RQ suddenly caught her in a fierce hug. Sobbing, the legendary Aparei shouted: "You have no idea what my assimilation caused, did you? What it did to my world?"

"Your... your world?" Rei-I murmured.

"My old homeworld," Rei-RQ said. "The Pokémon World! Do you know what happens when the guardian of the skies is being removed from its rightful place?"

Rei-I began to understand what this was all about. "I... to be honest, no... I had no idea..."

Rei-RQ looked up from her sister's shoulder, her eyes swollen red. "The sky is in turmoil, oneechan!" she shouted. "The Pokémon World itself is in pain. Without my presence... nature itself will turn against humanity and Pokémon likewise! Is that what you wanted, oneechan? Endangering the people you wanted to make into sisters?"

"No... no, I had no idea..." Rei-I muttered.

"Of course I want them to become sisters as well," Rei-RQ said as she stood up. She spread her arms. "Heck, I absolutely love what I have become. But the risk... oneechan, have you ever thought about what would happen if the process had lasted one more week? Kyogre and Groudon are only able to tame two thirds of nature's wrath. The sky belongs to me... and when it becomes untamed, not even the Legendary Pokémon will be unable to stop it." She glared down at her Big Sister, her beloved sibling, her queen. "I must go back, sis..." she said, and her eyes were full of regret. "Really, I would have loved to stay here for at least one day, to get to know our Homeworld more personally... to enjoy the company of my sisters... but I have to go back! The Pokémon World... it is my home too, you know? Even more... a Legendary Pokémon is connected to the world's elements. Sever the connection, and the world and the Pokémon will die."

Rei-I was horror-stricken. "Oh dear goodness..." she gasped. "Why didn't... why didn't anyone tell me..." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Father! Father must have known. Why didn't he tell me? Why did he keep something this important secret from me?" Her hands were shaking. "I know we wanted to make all of the Pokémon World into a part of our family, too... but how could we do that if there isn't anyone left we can welcome as sisters?" She shook her head, full of sorrow. "Death is so, so much worse than not being a Rei... we only attack the other planets because we have no other choice. There will be death on Zoness, sure... but at least we know that the battle will bring an end to the fighting! When we assimilate the Zonessians into our family, they will be glad... but if the Pokémon World was destroyed... no, that would be much worse. I would have gladly volunteered to leave it alone if I knew such a thing was going to happen."

"I am glad you brought me here, Big Sister," Rei-RQ said. "Honestly! But if I don't leave now, it might be too late! I don't know for how long I've been away... and with time in flux like that..."

Rei-I nodded. "Yes, yes, I understand. All Reis must fulfil their part in the family." She sighed sadly. "Rei-GP and her troops are on Zoness, fighting for our future... Rei-BG is in Spaceville, on behalf of our father... and you... your place is back on the Pokémon World."

Rei-RQ knelt down next to her Big Sister and embraced her. "I'm sorry, sis... I will return as soon as everything is back under control. I don't know how they will welcome me... but they will know that I am needed. They won't banish me just because I'm different now. And please, oneechan..."

Rei-I looked up at her younger sister. "Yes, Rei?"

"Please... please try to improve your technique. And prepare the cocoon tank for the next Legendary Pokémon." She smiled. "I want to share this with my friends... meaning, my future sisters. And as soon as we are all Apareis, it will be so much easier to keep nature on our world under control."

"We will do our best," Rei-I smiled. "Now go, hurry! Save your world!"

"I will be back, oneechan!" the dragon-girl shouted as she rose into the air and flew out of the chamber. "I will be back!"

Rei-I smiled as she looked after her. Then she wondered. 'Maybe I should have told her that Dialga is working for Daddy's business partners right now... oh well...'

She sighed deeply as she sat back on her throne. Then, all of a sudden, she put her hands over her half-mechanical face and sobbed heavily. "Father..." she cried. "Father... why didn't you tell me?"


	70. Little monkey, long way from home

A soft knocking was heard against the door.

"Coming!" Rei-BG shouted. She was still excited from the great news, but at the same time, was a bit unsure if she was doing the right thing. Yui's words wouldn't leave her mind...

She was surprised when she opened the door... and looked into the face of her sister, Rei-II.

"May... I enter?" the blue-furred vixen asked in a calm voice.

"S-sure!" Rei-BG said. "You're always welcome! Come on in!"

"Thank you!" Rei said as she entered, closing the door behind her.

"Wow... this is unexpected," Rei-BG said. "Is there a special reason for your visit, sis?"

"I..." Rei began, then she blinked as she noticed the small, floating Pokémon above Rei-BG's regeneration tank. This creature... it looked like her own guardian, Manaphy.

"I know what you're thinking, Rei," said the Phione. "But I'm not Manaphy. I'm a Phione... one of Manaphy's many children from the future."

Rei blinked just once, shrugging the weirdness of the reply off. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a lot of abnormal things in the near past. "I... wanted to talk to..."

"Your sister? Sure, go right ahead!" Phione smirked.

Rei was hesitant to call the husky-girl, this stranger she had never seen before, her sister, but somehow the Pokémon's words sounded right. "Um... in private, please!"

"Oh, right!" Phione chuckled. "A sisterly talk, huh? Then I guess I'll leave you two alone for now. We'll finish our little talk later, Rei," she said, addressing the Aparei. "See you later!" And he vanished in a flash.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "So... you have your own guardian now?"

"Ehm... yes," Rei-BG nodded. "He told me that since I, and all of our sisters, are Rei, we all deserve the guidance of a guardian. He mentioned that fate lies within a person's blood... and that we all would be children of fate now. I'm not too sure what that means, though..."

Rei really couldn't give the cyborg-girl an answer to that. "Listen... I came here because I need to know something."

"Yes, sis?"

Rei took a deep breath. "It is... about Commander... no, about my father. Gendo Ikari. I need to know... you met him, right?"

"Only once in person," Rei-BG said. "But Big Sister talks to him regularly," she smiled. "And through her thoughts, we all know about Father. That he only wants the best for our family. That he was worried sick about Mom. And that he was forced to work with these... people..." she added, a frown on her face.

"You don't like working for the Subspace Council?" Rei wondered.

Rei-BG grimaced. "Are you kidding? They're giving me the creeps! And all those wackos Father is forced to work with... I really think we'd be better off if they all became sisters and shared our dreams."

Rei decided not to touch that subject for now. "This 'Big Sister'... who is she?"

"You don't know?" Rei-BG asked, her eyes widening. "But she came into being even before you. You're Daddy's second daughter, didn't you know?"

Rei's expression stayed the same, but her hand closed itself into a tight fist. 'She... she couldn't mean... the other clones...' she wondered.

Rei had always known she was a clone. She even knew that she wasn't the first Rei. And she knew that the commander had kept many more clones in the basement of NERV headquarters, in case she would fall in battle, so that there was always a replacement. Thus, she knew that his feelings for her were rather like an obsession. But since she had nobody else on the world she came from, he was the only one she had ever felt close to...

That is, before Shinji and now her mother entered her life.

This Big Sister... she now knew who it was. The very first clone, who was created before her. Rei-I... the clone that had been a little girl, and died as a little girl. Could it be that the SSC with its strange allies managed to pull Rei-I's soul from death?

Rei remembered the first time the Aparoids had touched her mind. Their mental voices had been shrill and slow, as if they had just learned to talk. That was before they had managed to develop into the new generations of Aparoids, now known as 'Apareis'. But... she now remembered hearing a small voice among the whispers of the other Aparoids... a voice that sounded familiar.

She now knew that it had been her own voice... or rather, the voice of her first sister, Rei-I. She had become the first of the new Aparoids... and now she obviously had some important status among them. Their leader, their queen... something like that.

"Oneechan!" Rei-BG gasped. "Your hands... they're shaking!"

Rei looked down and saw that the husky was right. "So they are..." she muttered.

Rei-BG took the fox-girl's hands and held them lovingly. "Please, sis, we are one big family... if there's anything I can do for you, please tell me."

"Really?" Rei asked.

"Of course!" Rei-BG shouted. "That's what sisters do!"

"Then stop doing what Father tells you to do!"

Rei-BG gasped and let go of her sister's hand. "You... what are you saying, Rei?" she stuttered. "Are you out of your mind?"

"My mind is perfectly clear," Rei replied, a steely gaze in her eyes. "It has never been this clear before. Father is using all of you, just as he used me. Maybe Mother was the only person who he ever had feelings for... and I can imagine that he must have felt distressed when she passed away... nobody could have imagined that she would ever return at this point. But... that gives him no right to do what he has done to Shinji! To me! To you! To Rei-I! To everyone else!"

Rei noticed how the volume of her voice had increased and that she was now yelling at the top of the lungs, something she had never done before. "He doesn't care about you! All he sees when he looks at you is his precious Yui! He is ready to do anything to possess her! He doesn't care about other people... don't you see what he and his 'Subspace Army' have done? How many worlds he has attacked? How many people have cried about their loved ones? How many had been torn to shreds by the monsters he's commanding? How many he imprisoned or forced into slavery? How many he had lied to and betrayed with his schemes? How he even wants to overthrow the gods? How he took everything from the Angels they ever had? How he brought our own homeworld at the brink of destruction?"

Tears were running down Rei's face. The very first tears in her life, and she shed them for her father's crimes.

Tears were also visible in Rei-BG's eyes, though. Being faced with a sister... who openly rejected her father... who rejected FAMILY, the only concept the Apareis had ever lived by...

"We... we didn't want this to happen," the cyborg dog-girl sobbed. "We wanted to save everyone... we wanted everlasting peace... we wanted to add them to our family..."

"You were so blind in your devotion to our father that you didn't do anything when his allies attacked other worlds and turned them into Trophies or worse," Rei shouted. "I have seen the Assist Trophy Factory, Rei... and I know you knew about it. Did you ever think of raising your voice, your paw, your conscience to object to these acts?"

"I... I..." Rei-BG sobbed so much that talking became difficult. "Big Sister... said to listen to him... he's our father... he HAS to know what's right!"

"Does he?" Rei asked. She wasn't shouting anymore. She was whispering. Her face was directly in front of her cybernetic sister, their muzzles almost touching. "Believe me, 'little sister'... I once made the same mistake. I thought he'd be the only one to accept me... THAT'S the only reason why I risked my life again and again, why I piloted the Evangelion... but not anymore! And you... I won't even tell you that assimilating so many people against their wills into your collective is wrong, since I know you wouldn't understand it. But... now that you are a big family... a culture of your own... you still didn't question his motives. You don't need him as I did, do you? You have so many sisters on so many worlds... sisters that could have been friends instead, I might add... Oh yes, unlike me, you had a choice! So I'm asking you: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP THIS?"

Rei-BG now began to openly weep. She fell down to her knees and sobbed into her metal hands. The only words Rei was able to understand were: "We couldn't! We couldn't!" and "He's our father!"

"Biologically, at least..." Rei murmured. "Even though we are still just clones of his wife. People can't choose their parents... but they can choose to turn away from them, if they turn out to be jerks."

She turned her back to the crying Aparei and said: "To your information, should Father and Mother ever break up with each other... I will stay with Mother. Which part of the family is more important to you? The loving, gentle and caring mother? Or the backstabbing, lying, selfish genocide father?"

Rei-BG let out a strangled yelp as she collapsed onthe ground. Rei didn't look back when she walked to the door.

But just before she left, she heard her sister's soft voice again: "Oneechan... tell me this... why is it that so many people reject us? All we want to do is to spread love..."

Rei looked over her shoulder. "You forgot that there are three kinds of love. All you encourage is familial love. The only romantic love you encourage is that between our parents. You simply ignore friendship."

She looked one more time at the miserable Aparei, then she said: "Think about it, Imoutochan!"

And then, she left the room.

* * *

"Here, I finished patching up my explosives," Gecko grinned as he showed the hairy ape he was sharing a room with the results of his work. "Looks like I inherited Leon's affinity for sabotage and torturing devices..."

Dread Kong grinned. "Well done, squirt! As soon as the time is right, I will climb along the bridge and attach the bombs from down below. As soon as a couple of our racers have passed, you will detonate them."

Gecko frowned. "Hey, I'm not a squirt anymore."

"Heh, whatever... that crazed glove might have given you a makeover, but I know that deep within, you're the same little geek." He would have ruffled the lizard-boy's hair if he had any.

"H-hey! I'm not that boy anymore!" Gecko complained. "What do I need to do until you and the Commander realize that I'm an expert sabotage expert now? You didn't consider me as an Evangelion pilot, yet you chose Toji, who wasn't really older than me. Now that I'm a grownup, you still treat me like a child... what gives?"

"For one, I hate geeks!" Dread Kong grumbled. "You remind me too much of that know-it-all, Hyuga. Second, I will start treating you like a member of the team when you have proven your worth. So get going and make me a couple more bombs!"

Gecko resisted the urge to stick out his long tongue, which would have only proven the black ape's point. "I'll show you..." he grumbled as he sat back down to work. "I'll show you that I'm a much better assassin than Leon ever was..."

A sudden beep made him look up from his work. "That's the Commander!"

"I'll get it, you finish your little bombs, squirt!" Dread Kong grunted as he took the tiny communicator with his burly paws. "Dread Kong here!"

"How is it going?" Gendo's voice echoed through the speaker. "Are the traps prepared?"

"We're on it, sir!" Dread Kong said. "We'll make the track into a death trap."

"Well, good, good... listen, you didn't happen to see an certain woman on board?"

"A woman?" Dread Kong blinked. "Gee, I saw a couple of women on board, but most of them were pretty furry... can you be a bit more precise, boss?"

"I... it's..." Gendo sighed. "Never mind. Just make sure that nothing goes wrong. And try to throw that no-good son of mine out of the race as soon as possible."

"Are you okay, sir?" Dread Kong wondered. "You sound kind of edgy..."

"It's nothing!" Gendo grumbled. "Stop asking! How is Weavel faring? Did he already sabotage a few of the racing machines?"

"You're out of luck this time, boss," the ape replied. "Security is top around here, and snooping around the other racer's vehicles is strictly forbidden. In my opinion, bringing that idiot of a Space Pirate along was just a waste of time. Why couldn't Ridley come with us?"

"Because a space dragon isn't exactly known for his stealth," Gendo frowned. "Besides, he's on another mission right now... he should have reported back a long time ago, though. When he doesn't report soon, Weavel will have to return in his place. I don't know if I can keep control of the Space Pirates for long without either of them..."

"Well, just keep them busy," Dread Kong suggested.

"I already am. I'm letting them supervise the construction of the new Assist Trophy Factory here on Venom."

"What? You're using those pirates as construction workers?" Dread Kong wondered. "Aren't you worried that they are gonna break anything with their clumsy claws?"

"I'm not using them as workers, but as wardens and guards. The actual workers will stay obedient if they are guarded by a couple of armed troopers."

"Ah, I see... listen, about your son... what should I do if he manages to fly over the gap we're gonna make with that Warp Star of his?"

"Think of something!" Gendo shouted. "Blow him up along with the bridge, for all I care. As long as you stop him! And if you get the chance, blow that clone failure up with him!"

Dread Kong looked at the communicator after the commander had hung up. "Sheesh, he'S in a grumpy mood today."

Gecko had listened to the conversation while he was working on the next bomb. And while he had tried to tell himself that he was now the same cunning assassin that Leon had once been, he couldn't help but flinch when the commander had ordered Dread Kong to blow up Shinji.

'I... I am a soldier of Venom now,' he thought. 'I always wanted this... and if I do this, I will finally be respected by Aoba and Commander Ikari as well.

But... can I really do this? Can I really... blow up Shinji?'

* * *

Gendo grunted angrily when he put the communicator into his pocket.

"Bad news, sir?"

"Ah, I just needed to vent some anger..." Gendo grumbled. He let his gaze sweep across the dusty valley in front of him. "Well, at least everythings progressing nicely here."

"Oh, it certainly does," the spectacled Koopa wizard standing next to him smiled. "The Space Pirates are growing reckless... they are itching for some action. That's why they jump at every chance they get to punish a worker who's slacking off. The fear of getting caught makes the slaves work even harder. The factory will be finished on schedule, sir, and it will be even bigger than the one that Wario and Ashley had looked over.

"I see it was a wise decision to leave everything in your hands, Kamek," Gendo nodded. "Ever since Bowser offered me your services, all my operations here on Venom have run much more smoothly than ever."

"Good to hear that you are pleased," Kamek smiled. Together, they looked down at the construction site. A couple of Earth Walker dinosaurs from Sauria were pulling big sleds that were loaded with blocks of stone and heavy machine parts. Every time they took a break to catch their breath, the Space Pirate guards let them taste their electric shocking devices. Dozens of enslaved inhabitants from Lyn's home kingdom were suffering from exhaustion and thirst, while hundreds of Twili were moaning in the dreadful heat.

"You would have been disgusted at this sight back when you were someone, else, or am I wrong?" Gendo suddenly asked.

"Don't remind me," Kamek winced. "The old me was weak. Always hiding within the command center... and Shigeru and Maya weren't much better. You know, I almost admired your son and the girls for what they did in their Evangelions..."

"Well, they got their jobs done, true," Gendo admitted. "But now, I have realized that we need to think much bigger if we want to survive in this universe. Evangelion Units are a thing of the past... Angels... while intriguing creatures, they aren't much better than the humans. They are pathetically clinging to their feeble existence, while never realizing that their kind is pretty much dead." He grinned as he flexed his hand. "As long as this one continues to serve, everything will be fine. We control venom, find one artifact after the other, and my lovely daughters do the rest."

"Certainly, sir!" the person formerly known as Makoto Hyuga smirked. "But... if you don't mind me asking... what will you do as soon as the Subspace Council is free? You do realize that they are just using you, don't you?"

"Of course they are," Gendo nodded. "Do you really think I would collect all this power of destiny just to free a trio of ancient relics? Just like the Angels, their reign is a thing of the past. And as soon as our ultimate weapon is finished... we will make sure that the SSC will never break out of its prison." He smiled. "The universe will be at peace... under my control... and then, my family and I can lead a happy life."

A loud scream of pain was heard when a single Twili had collapsed under the weight he was carrying. Instead of helping the injured slave, the pirates activated their shockers to punish him for his mishap.

The new Kamek raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. "A happy life, indeed..."

In one corner of the construction site, one of the slaves looked up from his work. He saw how the guards were torturing the fallen Twili and couldn't bear to watch. With tears running down his furry face, he wished nothing more than to be someplace else.

'Oh, why did this have to happen?' he thought. 'Why did these horrible monsters have to show up on our island? And why did even agree to help them? I can't take this anymore!' He sniffled. 'DK... Donkey Kong... where are you?'

When one of the Space Pirates gave him a sharp hiss, the monkey called Diddy Kong quickly went back to work, shuddering when he remembered the treatment the Twili had received.

* * *

Gecko muttered to himself when he left the room, carrying a big, heavy bag.

"Do this, Gecko, do that, Gecko..." he grumbled. "All he can do is sit on his hairy butt and give me commands. If Lupe were around, she'd show that arrogant..."

He stopped when he heard voice coming from behind the next corner.

"So, no hard feelings?"

"Well, I'm still a bit miffed that you attacked my sister... but I guess you deserve a second chance. After all, I wouldn't want Reika-chan to be mad at me."

"Hey, thanks, buddy! I really appreciate it that you guys helped me deal with it."

"Well, Rei and her fox-boy still are a bit mad at you, so you're not quite in the clear... so you better stay out of trouble, spot!"

"I will, Asuka! Honestly... the only thing I want to do is to find Lupe. After her last mission, there was no response from her..."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about her... any chance that Hikari will want to leave the SS Army as well? After all, her sisters... um, make that siblings... are here as well."

"Well, I can't really talk for her... but I know that she doesn't want to take any shit from anyone. She always does what she wants. So she definitely won't stay at the commander's side just because he orders her to."

"It's gonna be heard to take a look at her and imagine the old Hikari... I mean, from what Shinji told me what happened on that tennis court..."

"Yeah, she was pretty savage when she and her double wrestled with each other."

Gecko frantically thought of stepping back into his room, but he knew it was too late. The moment he heard the three voices, he recognized them.

'Shinji? Asuka and Pardus? All three of them, here? At the same time? What are the chances? I mean, I knew that Shinji and Asuka were around, sure, but what in the world is Pardus doing here? And why is he so casually chatting with them? They're our enemies, after all. Or is he just pretending to catch them off-guard?'

Just when Gecko remembered that he had a bag full of explosives hanging over his shoulder, the others came walking around the corner... and Gecko found himself confronted with a leopard-man, a pink marshmallow and a red-haired princess - all of them blinking when they saw who was in front of them.

Shinji was the first to find his voice. "Kensuke?"

"Gecko?" Pardus muttered.

"It's the geek!" Asuka gasped.

"For the last time, I am NOT a geek!" Gecko yelled. He put the explosives on the ground and shook his fist angrily. "I am an assassin and top pilot of the Subspace Army, dammit!"

Pardus groaned. 'Dammit, I knew he'd be difficult...'

The princess of Hyrule glowered at the feline boy. "So, all of your teammates will agree when you tell them that Gendo is bad news, huh? Isn't that exactly what you said, spot?"

"Kensuke..." Shinji said. "I mean... Gecko! You don't really mean that... do you? I mean, think back to when we were still on Earth... we were classmates, friends!"

"That wasn't me!" Gecko proclaimed. "I'm a changed person now. I'm a member of the new Star Wolf, and we're feared throughout the universe! Tell them, Pardus! Tell them that we're bad news!"

Pardus sighed. "Gecko, buddy... listen, there's something you need to know."

"What? What are you talking about? You're the hothead in our team, aren't you? Ditch these losers already and help me carry out my mission."

Asuka rolled up the sleeves of her dress. "Say that to my face, lizard-breath, and I'll forget my royal manners!"

"Asuka, stop that! Gecko, please, listen to me. We... we can't stay with the commander anymore."

Gecko's jaw looked like it was ready to hit the floor. "WHAT? You... you're kidding, right?"

"I'm not," Pardus sighed. "Listen, there is something that Commander Ikari kept secret from me. Remember my sister, Reika? He... he kept her as a prisoner, on Planet Sauria! He used her as a hostage, in case I would decide to ditch him."

"Oh boy, you've got to kidding me!" Gecko shouted. "Didn't you hear what the Crazy Hand told us? Reika's dead, you hear me? Because Shinji abandoned our world, the Angels were able to trample her. You must have been tricked by a decoy."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Pardus yelled. "I recognize my sister. Even if she's not in her old body..."

"I didn't abandon anyone," Shinji told the upset reptile. "And the Angels didn't harm any civilians, they told me so. They only went after NERV, but they didn't find any survivors in there, so..."

"Save it, puffball, you're my enemy!" Gecko shouted. "I will never let this chance go to waste... back at home, everyone always made fun of us. Don't you remember, Pardus? The dopey duo, isn't that what you always said, Asuka?"

"Well, right now I can only see one dope... one big, scaly dope," Asuka grumbled.

While they were arguing, the bag of explosives stayed unnoticed. That is, until four tiny figures came crawling around the corner. The four former classmates didn't notice them.

"Goo goo?" Baby Peach asked as she looked at the bag.

"Goo ga ga!" Baby Daisy added as she tilted her head.

"Yup!" Baby Mario said as he looked into the bag. "Boom boom, teheheheh!"

Baby Luigi's eyes widened. "Gaaaah! Nonononono..."

"Baby do boom!" Baby Mario grinned, and the infant princesses giggled. Together, they took the bag that was much bigger than either of them and dragged it along the corridor.

Baby Luigi sighed as he crawled after them. He had a bad feeling about this...

"Shut up!" Gecko just shouted. "In the SSA, my talents are appreciated."

"Talents that aren't yours to begin with," Shinji reminded him. "Fox told me everything, you guys took over Star Wolf's identities."

Gecko ignored him. "All my dreams will come true," he said. "I'll be a great pilot, and a high-ranking officer in the army... and everyone will respect me!"

The door behind him flew open and a mountain of fur and muscles stepped out. "Hey, what's taking you so long, squirt?" Dread Kong shouted.

Asuka gasped. "It's Aoba... I mean Dread Kong!"

The black ape's face split apart in a grin. "Well, well, well, who have we here? The little wonderchild Shinji himself, and his red-haired tomboy girlfriend!"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Asuka yelled. "And who's a tomboy?"

Dread Kong smirked. "Too bad I can't teach you a lesson aboard this ship, or else we'd get disqualified... a true shame, isn't it? By the way, Pardus, the commander's already waiting for your report. Why haven't you called?"

"I quit, Kong!" Pardus said.

"Beg your pardon?" The ape cleared his ear with his stubby finger. "I must have misheard, because I clearly heard you say that you were going to quit..."

"I'm serious! I won't work with anyone who harms my little sister!" Pardus shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Gecko shouted back. "Reika. Is. Dead."

"Oniichan?" a small voice spoke up from down the corridor. "What's all the racket?"

Gecko's eyes saw a little, blonde girl in a red dress who was wearing a green ribbon and carried a green, robotic cat in her arms.

She also spoke with the voice of Toji's sister.

"You... you must be a decoy," he stuttered.

"Oniichan, who's that?" Reika asked her brother.

Pardus sighed. "Sis, do you remember my friend from school, Kensuke?"

Reika smiled. "Ken-kun! Oh boy, I didn't even realize it was you. You sure look funny." Back on Earth, Kensuke had always made Reika laugh."

"Reika? I-it's her voice..." Gecko murmured. "S-so, if this is the reason why you left the SSA..."

"Well, then I just have to get rid of this reason, right?" Dread Kong grumbled. He smacked his fists together and approached the little robot girl.

Reika gasped. "N-nice monkey..." she stuttered. She was visibly scared.

"DON'T YOU HURT HER!" Pardus shouted.

But before anyone could make another move, Tango the cat suddenly jumped from Reika's arm and hissed at the black ape. Razor-sharp blades were coming out of his backside. He jumped up into the air once and let his body spin around like a buzzsaw, before he landed back on his paws.

Dread Kong grumbled. "I'm not scared of a little tin kitty..." he growled.

A clicking sound coming from directly behind his head made him gulp.

"If you lay one hand on her, I'll give you a reason to be scared!"

Dread Kong winced as he looked around. Between him and Reika was Tango, still hissing menacingly. Behind him were Protoman, Pardus, Shinji and Asuka. Even if Gecko helped him, he'd have a hard time fighting all of them.

Besides, if his team was disqualified because of him, the commander would be more than just mad.

He let his fists sink. "You guys are lucky, you know that?" he grunted. "We'll settle this some other time... that is, if you survive the race!" He grinned before turning around and walking back into his room.

Pardus sighed. "Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem," Protoman said. He smiled at Reika. "Are you okay?"

Tango, who already had retracted his metal blades, was rubbing himself against her legs. Reika smiled shyly. "Yes... yes, I am. But I think I need another oil change..."

"Then we better bring you down to the workshop," Pardus said. He looked at Gecko and held out his hand. "You coming too, Gecko?"

"I'm sorry, pal..." Gecko murmured. "But I'm not throwing this away..."

He turned around to leave, but then he remembered his bag with explosives. He sweated when he remembered that they were not supposed to find out about what the SSC was planning.

But when he wanted to pick up his bag, it was gone.

Gecko blinked. "Now where in the world..."

In the distance, he heard faint giggling and baby noises.


	71. Assist Trophies no more

"WHAT??" Mephiles almost roared, his ashes form trembling with fury. "Sonic the Hedgehog has entered the RACE?"

"That's true," Ganondorf nodded. "It was that echidna girl who contacted him. But it was to expected that she would call upon some help from her old home world."

"But does that mean that Chaos is taking a side after all?" Medusa wondered.

Ganondorf shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Sonic the Hedgehog might be the fastest creature on two feet, but he's no match against the improved F-Zero engines Gendo created on Venom."

"Shows what you know, king of the Gerudo," Mephiles growled. "Sonic the Hedgehog is not to be unterestimated. I killed him and yet he returned to foil my plans. And now that his world is connected to our plans, everything could fall apart. If those three team up again... even Gendo wouldn't be able to stop them!"

"Relax! There's no sign that Shadow the Hedgehog even knows of this race yet," Medusa calmly said. "And Silver is in his own time. Dialga will make sure that he won't interfere. And as soon as our plans are complete, not even the three combined powers of those hedgehogs will be enough to stop Ikari's secret weapon..."

"And once we are free, we can destroy anyone who could ever hope of defeating us," Ganondorf darkly said, making his hand into a fist. Dark energy was surrounding it as he grinned. "With our powers combined... we will crush all those who ever dare to call themselves heroes! No infatuating hedgehog... no Hero of Time... and no Star Warrior will ever be enough to stop the Subspace Council!"

"You act as if we have already reached our goal," Mephiles huffed. "Still, the most powerful artifact we're after isn't in our hands yet. And you know I'm not talking about the Screw Attack..."

"Yeesss, Metal Gear... very well, Gendo said that Bowser sent an agent down there. While things seem to progress nicely, we know that Bowser isn't exactly the... wisest of his allies. Maybe he sent a bumbling fool to Shadow Moses Island... I think you are right, we should make sure that everything is going according to plan."

"And how are you going to do that?" Medusa asked with raised eyebrows. "We have no direct ally or minion in that world, and as you know, we are stuck here..."

"Well, but you are forgetting about my ability to project my will into a puppet of darkness that I am controlling, Queen of the Underworld," Ganondorf smiled.

"Are you forgetting that Subspace is isolating our powers as well?" Mephiles asked. "Your puppet will be trapped in here, together with us."

"Not a problem at all, dark half of Solaris," Ganondorf said. He walked towards a simple stone chest that was standing in one corner of the dark room they were standing in. A single, glowing rune was on its surface. "We will have to make a little sacrifice..." He waved his hand, and the chest open. Something floated upwards, out of the chest and into his hand.

"You are planning to destroy one of the artifacts we have already acquired, just to satisfy your little ploy, Ganondorf?" Medusa asked with a deep frown. "Do you enjoy impeding our plans?"

"A little sacrifice in exchange to Metal Gear..." Ganondorf whispered. He let his fingers glide along the weapon he was holding. "And now that Sonic the Hedgehog has entered the war of destiny, it is just a matter of time before the Chaos Emeralds will show up as well... and not many artifacts of destiny carry as much raw power within as those seven gems."

Medusa smiled evilly when she saw what the king of evil was holding. "Well, it's not like he'll need it anymore..."

Ganondorf put the Bow of Palutena on the surface of the table in the middle of the SSC meeting room, then he put his hands above it and focussed his powers. Dark energies were soon swirling along the curved weapon, fighting with the holy energies that were fused with the sacred bow.

But here, deep within the heart of Subspace and darkness, the holy power of Palutena was weak. Soon enough, the light had to give in an vanished under the assault of evil. The whole Bow of Palutena shattered under Ganondorf's influence, and the king of evil was able to absorb all of the artifact's destiny power into his own body.

He sighed. "It's been so long since I've tasted such pure power..." he murmured. "It almost feels like the first time when I lay my hands on the Triforce..."

Mephiles and Medusa looked at him with a bit of envy. "Well, carry on with your plan, then," Mephiles growled. "The sooner Metal Gear is in our hands, the better."

Ganondorf grinned. "As you wish, oh ashen one!"

Mephiles just growled at the mockery of his name, while Ganondorf did something he hadn't done in a long time: He concentrated on the deep abyss, to summon a being that was a projection of his dark desires...

"I need you once again... come to me... dark double... come forth, PHANTOM GANON!"

* * *

The tank's main gun fell down to the snow-covered ground with a loud clatter.

Shadow was unable to close his mouth for a moment while the prince of Altea sheathed his blade. He didn't believe what he just witnessed.

"How... how did you...?"

Marth smirked as he turned to face the black hedgehog. "Well, Falchion IS a magic blade, so..."

"But... but you cut off the gun of a TANK! Using a SWORD! Even my chaos attacks weren't enough to go through the tank's armor..."

"Well, you should have attacked the dragon's main weakness," Marth said. "Good dragonslayers always go for the neck first."

"IT ISN'T A DRAGON!" Shadow yelled.

"It still worked, didn't it?" Marth shrugged. He turned to face the soldier that had fallen off the tank the moment he had sliced through the metal with his sacred blade. He pulled the man off the ground and glared at him. "You! You will tell us where..."

"Spare me!" the Genome soldier pleaded. "I'll give you this..." and he showed the swordsman a small card, made of plastic.

Marth frowned when he took the small, plastic object. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's a keycard," Shadow realized. "What is it for?"

"It... it opens the entrance to the Nuclear Weapons Storage Building," the soldier said frantically, struggling in Marth's grip. "Please let me go!"

"Nuclear weapons?" Shadow huffed. "You humans disgust me... no offense!" he said to Marth.

"None taken, I guess," the prince replied, wondering what 'nuclear' meant.

'I wonder what Rouge is doing in a place like this...' Shadow thought. His gaze wandered over to where the tank was still standing. He knew that there were still some humans in there, including the giant they had seen earlier. For some reason, they had decided not to take any further action. Maybe they were just observing him.

"We should leave before the other tank drivers decide to use some other weapon," he grumbled.

"What are you talking about? The dragon's dead," Marth said. "And his rider is in our grasp... victory is ours!"

Shadow facepalmed. "Forget it... look, just leave this scum behind. We'll go and see if Rouge's in there."

"Well, if you say so..." Marth shrugged, dropping the Genome soldier into the snow. He then followed his companion as he went to open the entrance door to the Nuclear Facility.

Shortly after they had left, Vulcan Raven looked out of the tank. "Well, they got the card," he said. "I hope you're happy, boss..."

"No, I am not!" an angry voice on the other end replied. "Snake was supposed to get it, not this mutant!"

"Calm down, boss!" Revolver Ocelot said on the other end. "Snake will be just behind, I'm sure of it..."

"Who are those guys anyways?" the boss grumbled. "I've never heard of a military program that creates such mutants OR blade weapons that can cut through tank turrets."

"They are not like us..." Raven said. "The ravens were able to feel it, too... they are not from this world."

"What nonsense are you talking about, shaman?" Ocelot huffed. "Let's rather concentrate back on the plan instead of making wild assumptions."

"Very well... but I know that this warrior and I will meet again in battle."

"Same prediction as always?" Ocelot sneered.

"Yes," Raven nodded. "The raven on my head... it thirsts for his blood!"

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Solid Snake and Rouge the Bat arrived on the snow field. All that remained were the smoking remains of the tank.

"What happened here?" Snake frowned. He looked at the gun that was lying on the ground. "What the... this gun has been CUT off!"

"Was it cut by some sort of laser?" the colonel wondered.

"Doesn't look like it," Snake commented. "The edges aren't smoldered..."

"It's a clean cut, as if somebody had cut a piece of butter..." Rouge murmured. "Do you know anyone who can do that? Maybe that girl knows something..."

"Meryl? Why would she?" Snake shook his head. "No, there has to be someone on this island besides us and the terrorists."

"That is strange..." Mei-Ling spoke up. "Wasn't this island's location supposed to be a secret?"

* * *

"Isn't Diamond City beautiful at sunset, Kat?"

"Diamond City is beautiful any time, Ana."

After the misadventure with Princess Daisy and the various fellow kidnapped victims, it was nice to be home. Kat and Ana had, of course, volunteered to cart Wario's fat rear back to Diamond City, where he belonged.

"I guess you're right. Who's a good doggie? Yes, who's a good doggie?" Ana giggled as Nintendog licked her in the face. While they had shared heartfelt good-byes with their fellow victims, either Ana had sneaked along Nintendog with her or the mutt had snuck along with them. Kat suspected the former.

"I can't believe you kept that weird-looking dog."

The orange-haired girl looked at the pink-haired girl. "Well, he doesn't have a collar, and it's not like we can ask him where he's from."

"It's obvious he's not from the Mushroom World."

"Maybe, but it's not like he's any trouble, I'll take care of him."

Kat didn't know if she could trust her slightly scatterbrained sister to take care of a pet, but after everything that had happened lately, she decided to give her twin a break. "Oh, all right, he's yours, but make sure you clean up after him and don't forget about him. He's not a toy, after all."

"I know Kat, I know. I promise I'll look after him."

"Good..." Kat breathed in the evening air from their home in Diamond City Park. "I loath to admit it, but, ya know, Wario in spite of himself really has helped to develop Diamond City."

"It's kinda weird how such a bad man doing bad things could result in good things too..."

"Ana..." While they were twins, with no idea which one came out first, Kat always felt like Ana acted like a little sister more than being the same age. "There's... that is... well, there is no such things as being totally all bad."

"I guess... I don't really understand why Mona likes Wario so much."

"Did you check on them like I asked?"

"Yes!" Ana stood at attention at her twin, smiling. "Mona's making sure Wario stays under the terms of his 'city arrest.' Oh and she said that we're expected at the studio for motion capture tomorrow."

Kat groaned. "I thought you told me you read the fine print on our contracts!"

"I did! I didn't know what 'lifetime commitment' meant exactly..."

'What did you think it meant?' Kat shook her head, if there was one thing the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms were known for, it was everything went back to the status quo sooner or later, and Diamond City was no exception. Wario was now barred from leaving his city, and the Subspace Syndicate had dropped him like a Poison Mushroom, but he was still owner and sole stock holder of WarioWare games... and Wario was surprisingly clever about the wording on their contracts making it impossible for the Ninja Twins to just up and leave him. 'On the plus side, it means that we can keep an eye on him at least.'

"Oh, one more thing: Mona said we need to be early to draw straws tomorrow."

"What for?" Kat asked.

"We got a letter from Ashley's grandma today, she wants to know how Ashley's doing. Apparently Mona decided to draw straws on who tells her."

Kat was struck down. 'I guess at least one thing really won't ever be the same.'

* * *

Little Mac hammered away at the punching bag in Peach castle's gymnasium like a piston. The bag swung back and forth under his barrage, while Little Max enjoyed the little mental picture that it was King Hippo he was turning into jelly.

'Okay, check, trapped with no idea when I'll be able to get back home on a wonderland style planet that apparently took lessons from the Wizard of Oz. And they don't seem to have an organized boxing circuit either.' Little Mac hammered more at the bag.

"Wow! You're doing great! Keep it up!" The gym Toads happily hopped.

'Geeze, these little guys sound like those new talking exercise machines. Can't really complain though, stranger in a strange land, so I guess it's good that Princess Peach was willing to let us all freeload off her... if only that stupid gate hadn't been trashed, then I'd be back home! I wonder how Doc Louis is doin'.' Mac thought of the coach who'd taken him in when no one else would have wanted to touch the tiny shrimp. 'Geeze, I'm even wonderin' how 'Mr. Dream' himself, Iron Mike is doin'!'

Iron Mike's words after Mac's astounding victory over the unbeatable champion rang in his ears: 'Heh... Congrats, kiddo! You win... Now it's your turn to be called the guy nobody can beat, be the media sensation complete with video game endorsements, until you finally eventually lose to either bad luck, or a guy who picks up on whatever tell you may have. After that, you'll be just another guy, Mac. Enjoy your time in the spot light Little Mac, take it from someone whose been there, it won't last forever.'

Mac had never really thought about it before that, how Iron Mike's claim to fame as 'Mr. Dream' had been that Mike had never lost a fight. Now he had, to Mac! Of course Mac hadn't dwelt too much on it at the time, Mac had just achieved a lifelong dream against seemingly impossible odds after a long hard road against all sorts of professional boxers. Not that he had long to enjoy it before those bizarre characters in what he thought were Halloween costumes showed up.

'Title of Champ doesn't mean much here, but...' Mac sent the bag swinging. 'I've still got the best punches around! Don't worry, Doc! I'll find my way back to defend my title! I'm sure of it... I just need to figure out how.'

* * *

While the blue devil in red speedos didn't look anymore terrifying than any of the other monsters to inhabit the Mushroom World, to the Toads that was scary enough! After rather reluctantly using the undo process on the evil being (under the direct orders of the far too kind hearted Princess Peach) they had placed him in one of the dungeon's star cells... just to be on the safe side they had used ninety nine stars to seal it. And to be doubly safe, they had placed pages from various holy texts at the corners of the cell door.

"Bwahaha! This cell shall not hold me forever!" The devil man laughed. "I am the ruler of the world of Devils! I shall break free! And I shall resume my business of bringing misery to all I come across! .... As soon I get my hands on that puny dragon Tamagon for daring to attack my realm and strip me of most of my power! Mark my words! I shall have my revenge!"

* * *

The hatchling Metroid squealed about Peach Castle like a hyperactive four year old and the Toads were already known for not being the most graceful of fungus. "Whoa-whoa-whoooh!" Toad and his other half Toadette waved their arms frantically as they leaned over backwards and bowled down the stairs, their fungus caps saving them from major brain damage.

The mushroom kids rubbed their bruised caps as the alien spawn zipped this way and that. One serious problem that faced the Toads when dealing with their polygenetic indefinite house guest was how to feed the poor thing. Metroids just didn't feed like traditional living things, as ROB had in typical machine style matter of fact and indifferently informed them before he left.

'BEEP! Metroids naturally procure energy via the draining of the life-force of other creatures, traditionally until the victim is a dead husk. They can also survive via the consuming of X-Parasites, once the X are stripped of their hosts. There have also been theoretical scenarios of keeping one alive via the exposure and feeding of Phazon radiation, though this carries the strong possibility of radical mutations during the growth process and insanity.'

This left the Toads in a pickle. While Mushroom Kingdom wasn't so idealistic naive as to not keep food animals, but they had no live ones exactly on hand to suck life force out of, and ROB GRAVELY warned that even if the X-Parasite wasn't (hopefully) extinct, that they would cause a pandemic if present.

"Maybe we can use some of that Phazon stuff. You got any?" an innocent Toad attendant asked.

ROB spun his head and arms around like a human being on Speed. "BEEP! Negative! Negative! Warning! Warning! Phazon extremely hazardous and extremely addictive! Phazon carries mandatory chemical, radioactive, and bio-hazard warnings! Do not inquire again! Negative! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"What about... Stars?"

That suggestion was so illogical ROB nearly suffered a system crash.

"I mean, Star Power." Peach reiterated. Non-mushroomers continued to stare dumbly at the princess of all things fungus.

Half an hour later of explaining precisely what Star Power was, and what the Power Stars were and how they were ingrained into the very heart of Peach Castle, it was finally agreed that with nothing to lose they chose to do a 'taste test' for the infant Metroid.

Like any child, the Metroid had been chintzy when exposed to a new food, but not wanting to feed off creatures who were apparently associated with its mother (as it figured out after it had physically been forced to spit out one of the walking mushrooms), it eventually chose to try and feed off this new power source. As it turned out, the Power Star had energy to spare, to the point where the Metroid actually LET OUT, on it's OWN before being able to drain the Power Star utterly, something according to ROB, had never occurred in any observed situation - with the exception of the Metroid stopping in the middle of it's feed on Samus.

As it was, the Power Star itself didn't mind in the least, and even the Metroid's vicarious feeding was a drop in the bucket to the Power Star's stamina.

Yui and Co. had gone to the great race via whatever divine method that Chaos and Tikal seemed to be able to pull along the participants in the space between perceptions much as Dialga and Crazy Hand had kidnapped many of the worlds' various heroes.

Yui, as a mother, for all intents and purposes, simply should have known better, she should have known what was going to occur, what only could have occurred.

'Mama! Where's Mama?! Where is Mama?! Where has Mama gone?!' The Metroid squealed in its own language as it went about the castle like a ping-pong ball. 'Hatchling remember growing big. Hatchling remember protecting good mama from bad mama... then hatchling remember nothing place...where Mama?'

Like any young child, the Metroid inevitably noticed the absence of its parent.

* * *

'Too bad Kat and Ana took off with that greedy little troll. Those two were great fencing partners... then again, I guess Saki is more my speed as far as swordplay goes.' While Isaac could use Psynergy easily, when he had been kidnapped from his world he had lost his djinn familiars, downsizing his power considerably, forcing him to rely more on his swordplay, which had been more to deal with rabid sewer rats and cave bats before.

'Garet, Mia, Ivan... what happened to you guys? We traveled half way around the world, thinking that awakening Alchemy to our world would give people a power that they'd use to bring ruin to the world. Then we traveled around the other half after finding the world was literally falling apart without Alchemy! I still can't believe the Wise One turned Dad and Garet's parents into a three-headed dragon, and sicked it on us after we refused to keep trying to keep Alchemy sealed when we learned what would happen if Alchemy remained sealed... Then resurrected their parents as humans right afterwards.'

There was an age old question. 'What would you sacrifice to save the world?'

Isaac sliced at the target dummies, all of them shaped like Koopa Troopas. 'I was actually looking forward to finally being with my father again. Just like Garet was looking forward to being with his parents and sister again. Guys, was our world targeted too by those backing Wario and Ashley? Or was I just targeted because I was our 'leader'? Too bad the lot of us here aren't really racers... we could have found the answers we were looking for there... instead I'm stuck on the side lines... I can see it in the eyes of the others... even if I can't read their minds without Ivan's help: None of us are used to being stuck waiting for someone else to solve the problem.. I wonder if anyone else mixed up in this mess feels like that. '

* * *

At Royal Academy, with Hikari and the rest having been gone for twenty four hours, they had been legally declared missing and the police had been informed. It was rather shattering to those at Royal Academy who often felt that their school was its own little reality, separated from the rest of the Mushroom World.

* * *

Isaac looked at the lad in black and yellow clothing with the laser gun/sword, as he laid waste to the target range he was practicing on. Isaac could feel it, even if he was an Earth adept opposed to a Venus adept, he could feel there was a power just below the surface of this odd young man.

But of all of them, Saki Amamiya had proven to be the most tight lipped of any of them.

* * *

Saki checked and rechecked his DOLPHIN police gun, not that it ever needed maintenance, Archi had seen to that.

'This world will die soon, Saki. Killed by the people it fed. I shall create a new world afterwards and not make the same mistakes. But I need a god of war to rule over the chaos, that is you Saki.'

Saki shivered. He knew even after everything Airan had told him, they had only caught a glimpse of what Archi's real game was. 'Doesn't matter now, Archi's dead.' If whatever Archi really was COULD be killed. Her blood transfusions had given seemingly super natural abilities to whoever received it. Him, Airan... and Brad, Kachua, Radan, and Leda.

Airan had filled him in most of the details of what happened when he had been stomping around Tokyo as a Ruffian homage to Godzilla, though she was sparse on details around where getting him back to mostly human had been concerned.

'Radan was like a mindless animal when I fought her, Kachua couldn't control herself in Ruffian form anymore than I could at first, and Leda...' Saki shivered, remembering Airan Jo's description of Brad's 'favorite' 'She was stuck as a pint sized cat thing. Had she been a little girl before her transformation, or had using the power from the blood given to her reduced her to a mind of a child? So why did she use herself as a shield for Brad even after he ordered her to stay back?! How could Leda be so loyal to him after the power he gave her screwed her over?'

Saki shook his head. 'They don't matter. They're dead (or I hope so at least). Airan is alive, and does matter. Hold on Airan, and I will come back to you.'

* * *

'Lyn' Lyndis moved with flawless grace as she almost danced with her sword, not using targets except those from her mind.

'My kingdom, my people... what's happening at home right now that I can't do anything about?' Three people sprung to mind, there were others of course, but those three were the most important ones in her life.

Her husband Eliwood, her grandfather, and her son. "Roy..."

* * *

"Mamma mia! What-a happened to this place here?"

"You think Bowser put a tinfoil potato in the microwave again?"

"Naw, I heard his minions remade the storage bin for them child proof."

Mario and Luigi were surprised by the lack of resistance they met as they crossed the border into Koopa's Kingdom of Dark Land. Sure, Bowser's army wasn't known for being all that fearsome, but Mario and Luigi were used to facing off against Bowser's determined grunts. What they ran into was a handful of Bowser's worst of the worst (which for the Koopa Troop was pretty miserable indeed) composed of Goombas who were surprisingly more than willing to allow the brothers to pass.

Making it to the site of Castle of Koopa, it was a sad sight indeed. The place was blown to bits! And no sign of Bowser or his demented family tree.

"You think another hero like Mrs. Ikari and her family got-a here before us?" Luigi asked.

"Gotta admit: That sure is possible. But why isn't Bowser here, crying out about having to rebuild his castle again?"

"You... you don't-a think that what, er... what happened to Ashley happened to Bowser, too, eh?"

Mario shivered. While Bowser claimed to be trying to give Mario a Game Over all these years, and Mario didn't doubt that Bowser indeed wanted to, the idea of such a thing actually happening was just so alien! True, there was the Dry Bowser incident but that was too creepy for even Mario to think about! "Okey dokie! Let's-a go!"

"Back home?" Luigi asked hopefully.

"No, let's-a start digging! We came here to find some answers, so let's-a get digging for clues!"

"Mamma mia..." Luigi lamented but reluctantly started digging through the rubbles of Bower's keep. 'Now I know how all those Koopa Troopas feel after we leave Castle Koopa in pieces.'

* * *

There was a knock on the bedroom door of Daisy and Peach at the so-called 'athlete's village' that the various racers had been assigned along with the many make shift garages for their rides for those not relying on their in-born abilities.

Given Tikal's very stern waring of 'Big Brother is watching you' regarding illicit maneuvers, and Peach's own inbred naive nature, she cheerfully asked "Who is it?" even as she was opening the door.

"Ah, princess!" Bowser's huge frame blocked much of the light from the doorway. "What a lovely evening out in space, and what a coincidence that I just happen to be going this way."

"Really?" Peach asked innocently.

"No, not really!" Daisy spoke up from her spot on the bed. "That's not coincidence at all! And there is no evening in outer space!"

"Well, it's still rather nice that I should visit, right?"

"Listen, you!" The bare foot princess of Sarasaland stomped to the King of all Koopas. "We don't have time for one of your 'kidnap Peach then get the snot beaten out of you by Mario' subplots, so just move along."

"Wha? I'll have you know I have NEVER tried to kidnap my dear Peach during any of our sporting competitions! You know they're sacred neutral ground."

"She's not 'your' Peach, and the fact this is neutral ground is the only reason I'm not pounding your face in! Seriously! I'll never understand why Mario and my Luigi keep letting you off so easily!"

"Your Luigi?"

Daisy glared at him. "Whatever!"

"And you call losing my castle every time easy?"

"You're exaggerating! And you keep INVADING Mushroom Kingdom! You oughta be in jail!"

"CAN I SAY SOMETHING?!" Daisy and Bowser both startled back from the sudden outburst from the princess of all things fungus. "Erm, uh, that is... Daisy, Bowser's Koopa Troop never caused any damage that can't be fixed with a little glue and hard work. And he's shown he's capable of learning from past trespasses. And Bowser! How could you work for such mean people?! And since when are you someone's minion? What happened to the King Koopa who was always at the top of any scheme he came up with?"

Bowser lowered himself below the princess' eye level and inch away from her with his toes. "Er, well, they promised after they conquered the universe that I could rename the Mushroom World... Koopa World."

"But we're shaped like a Mushroom, how would that make any sense then?"

"Well, it would sound cooler…"

"No it wouldn't!" Daisy couldn't believe she just said that. 'Why are we even discussing this?! I'm supposed to be the one with common sense around here!'

"Well, I think you really need to stop helping those people," Peach said as if talking to a child, "Being around them seems to make really not nice things happen that normally don't happen on Mushroom World."

Bowser looked embarrassed. "Well... I kinda promised that I'd help them."

"Oh, I see! Well, promises are very important. Though after you get thrown into the lava pit, you really should say you've done your share and go back to Koopa Kingdom even if it's not Mario who does it this time."

"Okay," Bowser nodded.

"You wanna come in and play Spin The Bottle or maybe Truth or Dare?"

"Okay!" 'There's a little bit more before the race, I have time,' he thought.

Daisy stared, put her face in her palm and groaned. 'Peachy, you could make a snake have a tea party with mice!'

* * *

Balthasar held little Ritsuko-chan in her arms, rocking her back and forth on the floor (the mother's body was built too heavily to use a chair) while the three other pocket monsters present that used to be something else listened to what Melchior had to say concerning her 'theories.'

Melchior looked at the Pikachu, Ivysaur, and Charizard present. "Allow me to ask you a question... you are Misato, correct? Tell me, would you say your head is as small than it was when you were human?"

"Pika." Misato shrugged not getting what Mel was getting at.

"And you would be Kaji yes? Is your head the same shape it was when you were human?"

The dragon shook his head indignantly.

"Ivysaur, saur, ivy!" Kaworu said rather confidently, picking up on exactly what the scientist was getting at.

"Yes, I would guess your current biological state bears no resemblance to your original body. Oh, and since the Angels are among our targets, after the race's conclusion, I shall be obligated to claim you from your trainer and return with you to Venom."

Kaji growled dangerously at the humanoid Venusaur.

"Yes!" Mel never lost an iota of her composure. "I imagine it would be only natural for you to defend your pack/team mate. And I imagine being likely the strongest of your pack leader/trainer's pokemon, being beta/team captain would default to you and thus you would feel the need to look out for your lessers."

The Ivysaur and Pikachu turned their heads and looked at the Charizard who got startled at Melchior's analysis.

He snorted a grumbling response.

"Of course you didn't think about it. It was what came naturally to you. Since Pokemon generally lack a written language, most of their behavior has to be genetically passed on. And as to my theory it's rather quite simple, I won't use the erroneous logic of 'if it looks like a duck' etcetera, since a species of spider is know for play acting as an ant as part of its hunting strategy. But while your nurture has certainly not changed, your nature most decidedly has. You have a Charizard's brain and Charizard hormones running through your body. Otherwise you'd be either suffering from mental retardation or psychosis caused by chemical imbalance. The only thing that actually separates any of you from the rest of the Pokemon of your species are your memories and your pasts, of course, that's the only thing that separates most creatures from the rest of their species."

"PIKA! Pikapika-chu!" Mistato snapped back.

"I never said you didn't have free will. If one is to acknowledge free will as existing at all and is not simply the natural result of our instincts and personal experiences. However, since the existence of the soul has been firmly established by all parties involved, I have concluded from observation that souls do not have age, gender, or 'species.' The only exception may be life-forms that exist SOLELY in the spiritual state. And I lack enough information to conclude on those one way or the other. So to say you are in the 'wrong' body because you are really a human in a Pokemon's body is illogical."

"Pikachu, pi!" Misato crossed her arms, looking insulted.

"Saur. Ivysaur." Kaworu said calmly. The Pikachu glared at him.

"Indeed, Major, you are not used to the idea of living like a wild Pikachu, even if you didn't have your trainer, I presume. Humans have a strange trait that enables Pokemon of conflicting types to see each other as fellows. Your super-ego, which is not governed by instincts, is still what it was before your transformation. I would indeed guess you, Tabris, would know the differences of instincts between one body and another.... In short, there is no difference between you and another Pikachu if it was raised among humans and treated as one."

* * *

"Pikachu."

"Yeah, Pikachu, I'm having flashbacks to Orange Islands too," Ash said.

* * *

Mel concluded: "You're welcome to stay until our prime's daughter awakens. Or we can look after her until the race's conclusion at which point we will no longer be bound by the race's code of conduct. I imagine our original's reaction to her will revolve around Ritsuko's own reaction to her."

Misato took one look at the sleeping Squirtle and wondered if this was the feeling one got from worrying about a little sister. 'After all,' she thought, not thinking any of the thought she thought, 'Bigger IQ or not, she's just a base level Pokemon. I'm in my second stage, it's my responsibility to look after her.'

Misato looked at Kaji. Mistato felt less repulsed at the idea of having a union with him each time she looked at him, the only real problem was the practical issue of size. 'Just like it's Kaji's responsibility to look after us, and Maya-san's responsibility to look after us.' Misato thought, again not thinking any of the thoughts she thought or the superior suffix she used.

* * *

Author's Note:

Almost all of this lovely episode was written by my friend, Alex Warlorn. I only wrote the first few parts.


	72. Two Asukas are better than one

Shinji gulped as he entered the circular room. It was empty, except for a couple of round chairs.

"Please, have a seat!" Tikal smiled. "It'll be a short while now... the signal will show you when the race is about to start." She gestured upwards, at a small, dark light bulb.

Shinji just nodded dumbly, while he sat down on one of the chairs. Next to him, he could see how the blue hedgehog did the same.

Tikal left the room.

It was the next day... if there was something like night and day aboard Spaceville. All the racers were woken up by the ship's internal wake-up system (consisting of a normal alarm clock, combined with a pleasant computer voice), and the computer even brought breakfast to their beds. Shinji was quite certain that not everyone had received quite a sizeable meal as he did... still, it didn't help to calm the queasy feeling he had in his tummy. The big race was about to begin, any minute now...

"Hey," the only other occupant of the room suddenly spoke up. "Your name's Shinji, right?"

Surprised, Shinji looked up at the hedgehog. "Um, y-yes, that's right... I'm Shinji, Shinji Ikari."

Sonic grinned. "Looks like we're gonna be opponents in this race. I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"

Shinji couldn't help but chuckle. This guy's behavior didn't seem to allow any negative feelings. "Well, I hope we can make this a fair race, then."

"You know it," Sonic nodded, giving the little puffball the thumbs up. "Although I have a few guesses that a few of the other guys will have a slightly different view from what's 'fair'..."

"Yeah," Shinji sighed. He knew by now that his father was relentless in what he was doing, and so the drivers he hired must be the best of the best... and from what he saw, also pretty ruthless. If only half of what Fox told him about Pico and Samurai Goroh was true...

"So... do you know any other of the guys that are entering the race?"

Shinji nodded. "Yes, my mother and sister are entering the race, too, along with my sister's commander and a couple of friends... and what about you?"

"Well, the only one I know is Jet... you know, the green bird guy?"

"A friend?" Shinji asked.

"Nah, not really. More of a rival... ya know, this is pretty wild!"

"What do you mean?" Shinji wondered.

"I mean, all of this!" Sonic spread his arms. "A huge race between people from so many different worlds? Heck, up until now I didn't even know there was so much out there. But that's even more exciting, don't you think?" He chuckled. "The more worlds, the more chances to find someone to test my speed."

Shinji could tell that Sonic was a guy who loved a good challenge. "So, what kind of vehicle are you using?"

Sonic blinked. Then he giggled. "Teheheheh! Hahahahah! A vehicle? Little dude, all I need are my own feet!" He sat down on a chair and wiggled his red and white sneakers. "The fastest thing alive on two feet, that's one of my nicknames back where I live."

"You... you'll go on foot?" Shinji gasped. "But... but those racers have jet engines... how are you gonna..."

"By moving faster than the speed of sound," Sonic winked, wagging his index finger. He hopped off the chair and took a step towards Shinji. "So, and what's your secret weapon? Sorry, but you don't really look like you'd be able to run as fast as me..."

Shinji chuckled. "No, I don't think so..." He recalled the few times he actually ran with the stubby feet of his new body... while he was able to keep up with his friends, he wasn't exactly fast.

"Eh... I'm riding on a star... on a Warp Star."

"A... star, huh?" Sonic shrugged. "Heh, why not? It's not the weirdest thing I've seen..."

Suddenly the door behind them opened, and a couple of young boys came in.

Sonic and Shinji were on their feet at once. "Lucas!" "Tails!"

The blonde, psychic boy and the two-tailed fox grinned at their respective friend and waved. "Hey, Shinji!" "Hi, Sonic!"

"What are you doing here?" Sonic and Shinji blinked, looked at each other and chuckled when they noticed that they had spoken the same thing at the same time.

"Well, Tikal said that every racer is allowed to talk to a close friend before the race begins," Tails explained as he approached his old idol and friend.

"That's not what I meant, lil' buddy, and you know it," Sonic smirked and ruffled the young fox's head fur. "How did you manage to get here?"

"Well, Tikal picked me up after she found out that my attempts on recreating that weird engine you and Shadow used didn't quite work out the way I imagined... and I was so sure to complete it. I mean, I guess I needed the original to make it work... and the power supply, I've never seen anything like it before, you know..."

Sonic chuckled. "Tails... you're doing it again... you're rambling!"

Miles Prower blushed underneath his fur. "Um, s-sorry about that, Sonic, you know how I tend to get carried away with these things. Anyway, I was ready to give up, but... circumstances kept me working."

"Circumstances?" Sonic wondered. "What kind of circumstances?"

"Weeeellllll..."

* * *

"WHAT?? Sonic and Shadow have left with some dimension-hopping gizmo? AND THEY DIDN'T TAKE ME WITH THEM? Tails, you better build one more of these things! I'm not planning on staying home this time! No, sir, I will go after them and help as best as I can!"

"B-but Amy..." Tails protested weakly. "I'm not even sure how this works out and..."

"Well, then find a way! You're a genius, aren't you? Then come up with something! I WANNA GO AFTER MY SONIC!!!"

The young fox winced under the verbal assault of the pink hedgehog girl.

* * *

Tails coughed with embarrassment. "Um, that's not important right now, is it? Fact is, while I was trying to make it work, Tikal noticed my attempts from wherever she was... and then she appeared in my workshop and asked me if I wanted to cheer you on..." He snickered. "I could already tell that it was about some sort of race."

"And so you came along?" Sonic wondered. "Just like that?"

"Well, she also offered me a job..."

"A... job? What kind of job?"

"I'm not too sure... to be part of some group called 'Kid Heroes', she said... I still have to ask what this is all about..."

In the meantime, Shinji and Lucas had a lot of things to tell each other as well.

"My brother is fine!" Lucas smiled. "And I have so many new friends! And have you met Ness? He can also use PK powers... wow, he's so cool! He promised me to help me train them more efficiently..."

"Sounds like you had a great time," Shinji smiled.

"Well... that's true..." Lucas sighed. "I didn't have that much fun since..." Shinji suddenly noticed the downcast look on his face. "Since... we've been with Adeleine, and the other guys..."

Shinji nearly fell off his chair. He realized with heavy self-reproaches that he had nearly forgotten about his friends back on Ripple Star.

Ribbon... Adeleine... Waddle Dee... and even the tubby penguin king himself...

"We... we did defeat Dark Matter... so everything should be okay now, right?" Lucas asked. "I mean... Ribbon's home planet is safe now, right? And Pop Star as well..."

Shinji didn't tell Lucas what Meta Knight had told him... how he was swallowed by a wall of darkness that had brought him to the realm of Twilight. True, there was still the possibility that this had happened before they had won against Dark Matter... but a nagging feeling in his tummy told Shinji that the solution was not that easy. And he knew by now that he could trust his tummy.

Suddenly, the dark light bulb at the wall lit up in a blue light. At the same time, the door on the other side of the room opened wide, revealing the wide, blue ocean and a small, metal catwalk that lead to the big bridge where the vehicles were waiting... were the starting line for the great race was situated.

Shinji gulped again. Sonic gave him a grin. "Well, it's now or never!" he told the nervous puffball.

"Y-yeah..." Shinji murmured.

"Good luck, Shinji!" Lucas told his pink friend.

"I'll cheer you on from the sidelines, Sonic!" the two-tailed fox told his blue friend.

And together, the hedgehog and the human turned Dream Lander stepped outside...

* * *

Asuka was pacing up and down the room. She was wearing her Sheikah costume, only without the headdress this time around. Her long, red hair was waving around every time she took a turn.

"Verdammt nochmal, how long are they going to make us wait?" she grumbled.

The blue robot who was waiting alongside her in the same room watched her. They say that machines have an everlasting patience... but as Dr. Light tried to make his robots as human-like as possible, this wasn't quite correct for Megaman.

"Say, why don't you try to calm down?" he asked the princess. "I can understand if you're nervous, I mean, it's a human habit, completely natural..."

"Nervous?" Asuka grimaced, storming up to the blue robot. "NERVOUS? I AM NOT NERVOUS!"

Megaman winced. This was a female of the human species who didn't seem to like good advice given from a helpful robot...

Asuka grunted and resumed her pacing. "How can you just sit there?" she asked after a few rounds.

"Well, our instructions were to wait here..."

"That's not what I meant!" the redhead hissed. "Do you have any idea what this race is all about? What is going to happen when the wrong people win?"

Megaman scratched his helmet. "Well, I know Dr. Wily wants to install this 'Screw Attack' into one of his robots, so..."

"That's all? THAT'S the whole reason why you're in this race? Man, you're even more clueless than Shinji-baka..."

"So, there's more to it, huh?" Megaman asked. "I already suspected as much... but what is it? Maybe you can tell me..."

"Me?" Taken by surprise, Asuka momentarily forgot to pace and just stared at the blue robot. "I, um... well, it's an artifact... of destiny... or something like that."

"Interesting... and what is that?"

"W-well, how should I explain...? Dang, I'm not good at this... well, basically, let the bad guys get their hands on it, and we're screwed... and not just because it's a powerful weapon. Get it?"

"Um, maybe a bit..." Megaman said. "Could you just... be a bit more precise? In what way are we 'screwed'?"

"We're finished! Done for! At the end of the line! Hasta la vista baby! Kaput!"

Megaman groaned. "That's not exactly helpful..."

The door behind them opened, and a cute face, framed with blonde hair, entered. "May I come in?" a sweet voice asked.

"Reika-chan!" Asuka smiled. "Sure, come on in!"

"Thanks," Reika said bashfully as she entered. "But, actually, I came here for Rock-kun..."

Asuka blinked. "Rock... kun?"

"That's me," Megaman chuckled. "Rock is my civilian name, you know? I told little Reika that she can call me by it, if she wants to."

"Robots have civilian names?" Asuka mumbled.

Reika sat down next to Megaman. "Rock-kun, I... I know I'm not your real sister and I just look like her, but... but if you miss your sister so much, and you want to have one until she is back... I can also be your sister, if you want to."

"Aw, that's sweet of you," Megaman smiled as she stroked her hair. "But that wouldn't be right. You have your own brother, after all..."

"Yeah... but... Koji... Pardus said it'd be all right... I mean, he said that he can imagine how you must feel, not having your little sister around you... and, well, he thinks it is unfair that he has me again, while you and Blues-kun..."

"I know what you mean," Megaman said. He put his arm around the robot girl. "Say, how about this: I will wait until Roll is back with me, and until that time, we can be friends! How does that sound?"

Reika smiled, then she hugged the blue robot around his metal torso. "Friends, yay!"

Even though she always tried to uphold her image as a 'tough girl', Asuka had to smile at the picture in front of her. 'Awww, that's so cute...'

Reika then looked up at Megaman. "Say, Rock-kun..."

He smiled. "Yes, Reika-chan, what's the matter?"

"Well, two friends of mine are waiting outside, and they wanted to see Asuka-chan... ummm... can they come in?"

"I don't see why not," Megaman chuckled.

'Me?' Asuka wondered. 'What for? And who could that be, I wonder?'

Reika smiled as she turned around and shouted: "Hey, you guys! You can come in now!"

Two other children came through the door, both of them older than Reika. One of them was a tanned girl with a purple vest and a red scarf. The other one... was a young boy who wore a green cap and tunic.

Asuka blinked. She then raised an index finger. "I... I've seen these clothes before..."

"Th-this... this is..." the tanned girl muttered.

Reika grinned and nodded. "Yup! That's Asuka-chan, my big brother's friend from school!"

"She just looks like a big you, Tetra!" the green-capped boy blurted out.

"Shh, let me do the talking, Link!" the pirate girl hissed.

"Link?" Asuka asked. But... that couldn't be... Link wasn't a little kid...

"Yeah, that's my name," Link grinned. "Link, Hero of the Wind..."

"And his friends call him Toony," Reika giggled.

"Hey, that's just a stupid name Nana came up with!" Toon Link complained.

"Could you be quiet for a moment?" Tetra asked. She stepped forth. Asuka noticed how her hands are trembling. "Princess... Princess Asuka?"

"Um... yes?"

Tetra fell to the floor in front of the grownup princess. "I am so honored! To meet you like this... I never imagined..."

"What?" Asuka shouted. "I don't understand a thing... am I that famous outside of Hyrule? Wait, are you from Hyrule?"

"Well, not quite, but close," Tetra said. She grasped a golden pendant that was hanging around her neck. "You see, I..." In a swirl of bright lights, her clothes transformed, her hair grew longer and her skin turned paler. Finally, it was almost as if Asuka was looking at a child version of herself, with blonde hair.

"I am the Princess Asuka of my time," the small princess said to the big princess. "I am your descendant... and very proud to meet you!"

Asuka blinked. Then she looked around the room.

"Okay, where's the hidden camera?"

* * *

Rei and Fox were waiting in another room.

No one was coming to cheer them on.

Rei sat in her chair, again with no visible emotion on her furry face. Still, those who knew her would realize that something was on her mind. It was the way she was looking at the floor instead of straight ahead, the way she was eratically blinking and - ever since her transformation - the way her ears were twitching.

Fox now knew her good enough to see that something was up. Besides, he'd be a bad commander if he didn't know see that a member of his team was troubled.

"So... you wanna talk about it?" he finally asked.

Rei looked up at him. "No... everything is fine, Commander McCloud!"

Fox smirked. "Well, whatever it is, it shouldn't be enough to make you fall back into that old pattern. In this team, we're all friends. And as your flight leader, I wanna know what's bothering you. I know that no pilot can concentrate on steering his vessel when something's on his or her mind."

Seeing that her superior officer and friend was right, Rei finally nodded. "It's... these new Aparoids."

"Heh, figured it'd be them... yeah, I can guess it has to be rather spooky to learn that there are thousands of people out there who look just like you..."

"Billions!" Rei corrected him. "Or maybe even more... and they all say that they're my family. They see my mother as their mother... my brother as their brother... and..."

Fox raised a furry eyebrow. "Your... father?"

Rei nodded. "Yes. I... I know everyone believes him to be the original Andross, except for us, the Apareis themselves and maybe a few of his closest lieutenants. But he's not... I'm not the real Krystal either. Shinji is not Kirby... Pilot Soryu... Asuka... is not the real Princess Zelda. Thus, Gendo Ikari is not the true Andross. But... what shall I do if he turns out to be worse than him?"

Fox sighed and put his paw on her shoulder. "I admit, I held a deep hatred against the Andross of old, partly because he was responsible for my father's death... but with Gendo, I can't say... only he knows what's going on in his head. All we know is that what he is currently doing is destroying all the other worlds, and that he must be stopped."

"I know," Rei said. "That's not my problem, really. I've accepted that. Only... can I really hate the Apareis for what they have become? I don't really see them as my family... but can I blame them for seeing me as their sister and Shinji as their brother?"

"I... am not sure," Fox replied. "I mean... I lost one of my best friends to them. But the girl that he became... still sees herself as my old friend. Only that she wants me to be a sister as well..." He had to chuckle. "Man, if I didn't knew how their assimilation process is destroying millions of families and cultures, the idea would almost seem silly to me. I mean, could you imagine me with blue head fur?"

"No!" Rei firmly said, so loud that Fox closed his mouth in surprise. The blue vixen glared at him. "I don't want you to ever change! You are my commander and respectable team leader... and my friend! I don't want you or anyone to turn into a being, who... who believes herself to be my sister. All those people... they are not really my sisters. They have family, back at home... they have parents, children on their own, brothers and sisters... they don't need me! I have my mother and my brother... and that's all I need!"

Fox didn't know what to say. Rei suddenly felt bad about having snapped at her superior like that and looked back at her lap.

The door behind them opened.

A red helmet with a golden eagle on it, with a black visor and a grinning mouth underneath, appeared in the entrance.

"Knock-knock!"

Fox sighed. "Falcon, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your own waiting room? The race is about to start!"

"Hey, I can be back in there quicker than a Splinter from Aether needs to jump out of its cocoon," the captain grinned. "I came here because, well... see, there's this old buddy I met in Mute City the other day, and he wanted so much to come along, I couldn't possibly say no... and, well, he wanted to see you."

"To see me?" Fox repeated in a confused voice. "Who?" He had a hunch. What if that was Falco...

"Just wait and see!" Captain Falcon smirked. He whistled once.

For a moment, nothing happened. But then, a fox entered the circular room... a fox wearing the jacket of a space pilot... a Cornerian emblem of honor... and a pair of sunglasses was resting on his muzzle.

"Hey, there, Foxy!" He gave the younger fox a tired smile. "I missed you..."

Rei tilted her head. "He... kinda looks like you..."

Fox couldn't close his jaws. He stood up from his chair, his index finger shaking as he pointed at the elder fox that just came through the door. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "You... it's you... but... that can't be... Peppy told me..."

"Peppy?" James smiled at his son. "Peppy saw a huge explosion... as did everyone on Venom that day. Including Pigma and Andross, everyone believed me to be dead. But, here I am..."

Fox then remembered. That day, after he had destroyed the huge, mecha-organic brain Andross had become in the very core of Venom. After realizing that his life was forfeit, he wanted to take the young McCloud with him... and made the whole base around him collapse.

But then, Fox remembered the voice he believed to hear... and saw the ship, which he had believed to be just a vision... or maybe a ghost... it was the Arwing of his father, and the voice of his father spoke to him through his intercom. And it was his father who safely guided him out of the exploding tunnels of Venom that day. And after he safely escaped into outer space, where the rest of his team was waiting, no one seemed to have seen the same ship. And thus, Fox told himself that it had to be some sort of strange hallucination...

But they were both here, right? And how could a hallucination have lead him to safety? That meant...

"Alive?" he muttered. "My... father... alive? After... after all these years? But... but where have you...?"

"I'm sorry, Foxy..." James murmured. He looked at the floor. "I couldn't face you after what..."

Fox did something he hadn't done after he became the leader of Starfox: He gave someone a hug. And that someone was his father.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "As long as you're back... nothing else matters!"

Captain Falcon decided that this was the moment to excuse himself, and so he left with a grin and a slight tap of his finger to his helmet. "Well, see ya on the race track, McCloud... and don't be late!"

Rei just sat there, watching the reunion between son and father.

'One of these days,' she thought. 'I will face my father, too... the question is, will I be able to hug him, too... or will I be forced to destroy him?'

When the blue light appeared, they knew it was time for the race to begin...


	73. Thoughts before the race

The audience had a great view all across the starting line, but they could not look upon the whole Big Blue track, one of the most famous F-Zero tracks in the universe. To make up for that, multiple flying cameras were patrolling the sky all around the floating track, showing places that were out of the audience's view on a huge screen that was floating opposite of them.

All the racing vehicles that the participants were going to use were aligned at the starting line. Those who were riding on Pokémon called their mounts out of their balls. And the single participant that was going on foot did a few running exercises on the spot.

Tikal was standing on a hovering podium in front of the audience. She turned to face the participants that were preparing themselves for the race. Next to her were Mew, Celebi, Manaphy and Mayor Tortimer of Spaceville.

The echidna girl spread her arms. "Welcome! I welcome you all to the first stage of the great race... a race that is being hosted by my master, the god Chaos!

Some of you might already know about this, for others it might be the first time to hear his name... but you all know the big prize that he has offered to those who manage to win this race: One of the oldest and most powerful artifacts made by the ancient race of the Chozo: The Screw Attack!

Some of you might be after it because of its power." She looked at the racers of the SSA and at Black Shadow. "Others because they want to make sure that this power never falls into the wrong hands." She looked at Shinji, his friends and his family. "And yet again others don't actually care about the big prize and only participate to win." She looked at Jet the Hawk. "But no matter for what reason you have decided to partake, keep in mind that in the end, there will be only one winner: Only one participant to take this big prize home.

Okay, all of you know the rules. You know what will result in disqualification and what tools and weaponry are allowed. The race has no time limit, but every course has its own, special specifications.

The whole racing track of Big Blue will lead you across this one single body of water which is the planet itself. At some points, the track will turn into a tube. Most of your vehicles will be able to float or fly along this tube, other racers have built-in magnetism devices that keep them attached to the track. Still, your rivals might try to knock you off-course.

Any damage that might be caused to your vehicle can be restored by driving across the pink-colored restoration areas strewn across the track. These will also restore the health of an injured mount or racer. All vehicles with an F-Zero engine will get a bit of Boost Power upon reaching the second lap. Keep in mind that using this boost will weaken your vehicle."

"That's basic knowledge, you fuzzy girl..." Samurai Goroh grumbled from within his vehicle. "Get to the point!"

"Whenever a vehicle drops off-course or is destroyed, its driver will be disqualified. The same goes for the riders and runners. Should a participant survive such a crash, the mechanics of Spaceville will be ready to help him out of the water, and to salvage the remains of his vehicle."

Hearing those words suddenly made Shinji very nervous. 'Please don't crash,' he told his Warp Star as he sat on its smooth, shiny surface. 'Please don't crash!'

"Well, that's all for now, I think," Tikal smiled. "I wish everyone of you the best of luck... and may the best racer win!"

'Oh, don't worry, I will,' Black Shadow grinned to himself.

"Drivers, get your engines ready!" Tikal shouted.

While she watched all those assembled racers, she couldn't help but wonder what was going through each individual's mind at the moment...

* * *

'I've never been in a race before,' Shinji thought. 'But according to Sensei Meta Knight, Kirby was... so does that mean I also inherited his racing abilities? And the Warp Star seems to listen to my very orders... so, while I'm not Kirby, I can still do my best and win. Mom... Sis... my friends... I'm going to do my best!'

* * *

'One good thing about riding on a robot horse is that it will never try to throw me off,' Asuka thought. 'Although I never had any trouble with Epona, back in Hyrule... man, I wonder how many Hylians are now thinking about me... and how many of those even know that I am taking part in this race. What did Link tell them when he came back? Is he even already back in Hyrule? Oh dang, I just noticed: If I win, this will also be a victory for Hyrule! What will I do once I win? Will I have to give the Screw Attack to Mew? Or is it better to take it back to Hyrule, to safely store it in my castle's dungeons? Wait a minute... it's actually Zelda's castle, isn't it? Still, I'm sure she won't mind if I use her castle...'

* * *

'I am Rei the Second... I am not the First, and I am most certainly not an Aparei... they see themselves as my sisters, but the only one that I could see as part of my family would be Rei-I... and since she was born before me, that would make her my Big Sister indeed... but how did she do it? How did she manage to affect the minds of so many people from different planets... to think that our father is also their father? He is no god or anything... he's just human, stuck in the body of a Lylatian ape. What makes a person believe that a normal person like that is anything more? And do I want to be more? I am Rei Ikari, a member of Star Fox... and even after Krystal returns, Fox told me that there will be always a place on his team for me. But... what will my family do once all of this is over? No, I don't want to think about that for now. My orders are to partake in this race, and to win... this is my Arwing, modified by Stafy to resemble my old Evangelion Unit... and I will do my best to follow these orders! For my team... my friends... and my family!'

* * *

'I was a scientist,' Yui thought. Her fingers flicked the controls of her gunship. 'I never believed I would do anything but working in a lab... and the Evangelion project was my dream. I was so proud when Gendo and I were working on the first Eva... but when I was absorbed by Unit 01... I never hoped that I could do anything but observe my son in battle. Celebi's offer was a wonderful gift... not only was I able to walk with my own two legs again, I also had the chance to be reunited with my son... and I gained a daughter on top of that. But... I wasn't Yui Ikari the scientist anymore. I now am the successor of the bounty hunter, Samus Aran... and I also am in a body like hers, the body of a warrior. I can fight... and I can also fly this spacecraft. Because of this, I may be able to win this race... although I know that my children will do their best, too. So, what is a mother to do? Shall I try to win? Or shall I do my best to bring my children to victory?'

* * *

Maya sat up on Kaji's broad back. 'Kaji... he hasn't always been a normal Pokémon. Back on our world, he was a human... as were Misato and Ritsuko-sempai. It's strange... I haven't thought of her as my sempai ever since I became a Pokémon Trainer... now it's the other way around. I am her 'superior', and I need to watch out for her and my whole team. And this morning... she acted very strange. Did she call me 'Mama'? I wonder if Misty and May think the same about their Pokémon... I might have to tell them at some point that I haven't always been their age. They are my friends, and I don't want to keep this lie up forever. But... will they still want to be my friends afterwards?'

* * *

'This day will always be in my memory,' Fox thought as he sat in the cockpit of his Arwing. 'Not because of this race... but because this is the day that my father returned from the dead. Well, actually, he has been alive all the time... but I didn't know that. And whatever might be the reason for him not to tell me... I will try to understand. Man, the others will be so surprised... especially Peppy... I hope they are all right. The Apareis have conquered almost all of the Lylat System... but knowing Falco, he has survived somehow. But what about Slippy? I always had to save the little toad when he was in trouble... what if they already made him...' He shook his head. 'No! I don't want to think about that! They are all okay, and they are waiting for me and Rei to come back. And Krystal is also somewhere out there, waiting for a chance to return to me... and they all are depending on me. So, what did my father always tell me? Never give up! Trust your instincts!'

* * *

'I wonder if Shadow would have wanted to take part in this race, too,' Sonic smirked. 'He never stated it directly, but speed is important for him, too. He's not exactly competitive, though... not really. He always wants to prove that he's the best, because he sees himself as the 'Ultimate Life Form'. But... does he only do that when he sees me? Would he also try to win if he finds someone else? Someone who's as fast as him and me? I mean, winning this race won't be easy, no doubt about that... but that's only because they are using all these fancy vehicles that can go as fast as I can run. I've never met any living being that was able to run as fast as me or Shadow... my buddies managed to come close to my speed, sure. Tails learned this trick where he twirls his two tails... Knuckles sure is fast for a heavy hitter like him... Blaze is almost as fast as me... and boy, do I have trouble when Amy is running after me. But the only one who ever managed to reach my speed was Shadow. So... I wonder if there's someone else in any of these worlds we knew nothing about who could reach our speed without the help of any vehicle...'

* * *

'It's been a long time since I've been in a race,' Megaman thought. 'The only time I was forced to do something like this was when Wily's robots challenged me to a duel of speed, not brawns... and back then, Bass was my biggest rival. He and Treble were the fastest... and I only managed to win because of the nifty little extras Dr. Light installed into Rush. But right now, we are faced with humans and other beings that are driving cars and other vehicles that are unlike anything we've seen before... I'm sure that Bass will also be in for a big surprise. I don't know if we can even hope to keep up with these F-Zero racers... but all I am here for is to ensure that Wily won't get that prize. So, all I have to do is to make sure that Bass doesn't win.'

"We can do that, right, Rush?" he asked his red, canine robot friend as he patted his head.

"Ruff ruff!" Rush barked enthusiastically.

* * *

'I will beat Megaman,' Bass silently swore to himself. 'On the battlefield, he always manages to beat me... but not anymore! Treble is outfitted with the best weaponry I could find in Dr. Wily's laboratory, and my skills are far superior to those of this old robot... I'm a far superior model to him! And Treble is superior to that silly excuse of a robot dog!' The black robot made his right hand into a fist. 'Mark my words, Wily, I will prove that I am the best robot you ever created, and that not Quickman or any other robot will be able to best me in terms of speed, power and cunning. And as soon as I've won this Screw Attack, I will install it into my body and become the most powerful robot in existence!'

* * *

'I am one of the most successful bounty hunters within and without the Galactic Federation,' Captain Falcon thought. 'I have again and again hunted, beaten and captured scum like Goroh and Black Shadow. I am also one of the best F-Zero racers. True, I didn't win them all... but I am still good and famous enough to show my opponents I am a force to be reckoned with. Now is the first time that I'm taking part in a race that is not solely an F-Zero race... but I know many of the partaking racers, including Goroh, Pico, Black Shadow, Blood Falcon and James' son... the first race is on a track I know almost as good as my home track, Mute City... and my Blue Falcon is and always will be one of the best F-Zero racers there is. You hope to win against me? C'mon then! Show me your moves!'

* * *

'Falcon is the only opponent I need to watch out for...' the dark-hooded villain stared out of his vehicle, the Black Bull. 'All of the other racers are hopeless scum or worthless newbies... I don't have to fear anything from them. Falcon is the only true opponent... he even beat my master, Deathborne... but just you wait, Falcon! I will show you that evil can still win! I will win this race, or my name isn't Black Shadow!'

* * *

'I am the clone of Captain Falcon... and the servant of Black Shadow... and I need to win this race! That's all there is to know!'

There wasn't much more that went through the head of Blood Falcon at the time.

* * *

'My race is relatively new... no, not my race! My family! Most of the other racers maybe are good in what they do... but I don't think they will win. They don't even understand the concept of family... and I don't really believe they will ever know. Not unless we make them part of our family...

Father told me to wait, though... it's way too early to assimilate them all. For now, we need to work for this horrible Subspace Syndicate... Big Sis agrees with father, so we all have to agree.

Still, there are some that are part of our family... and they don't want to win for the same cause as I do. Mother... sister... brother... I am sorry, but you are not on my side in this race. And as much as I am happy to have finally found you... I can't allow you to win. Daddy's orders were clear... we need to win the Screw Attack for him.

And Fox... you might be a good space pilot... but you've never been able to beat me in the friendly races we held on Katina, back when we were still in the academy... so I'm sorry, old buddy, but you will lose this one.' Rei-BG smiled. 'And as soon as this is over, I will be happy to be the first to welcome you... as a new sister!'

* * *

'When I met up with Misty in Pallet Town, I didn't know that I would be part of something this big. I mean, travelling with Ash had been an experience on its own, and I've seen many amazing things, including legendary Pokémon... but never before would I have believed that I would be asked by one of them to take part in a race... in a race that spans across many, different worlds. And then it's Manaphy who asked me to do it... Manaphy, the little guy who always called me his 'mommy'...

May carefully put her legs through the special backpack she created for her Blaziken. He was one of her fastest champions, and one of the only few big enough to carry her. She patted his shoulder, and he gave her a reassuring grunt.

'I'll show you, Ash... I'll show you that I'm not just a coordinator and Pokémon Trainer. With my Pokémon on my side, I can do anything! And we will win this race!'

* * *

'May sure looks confident,' Misty thought as she mounted her Gyarados. 'I wonder if she even considered that Blaziken might be at a disadvantage, here on a water course...'

She smiled at her big sea serpent. 'We won't have such a problem! Even if we fall off-course, we can still keep on swimming!'

She then looked over to where Maya was sitting on her Charizard. 'Maya made the same choice as May and used a fire Pokémon... still, she doesn't look half as confident as May does. I really wish we had some more time to chat with each other for the race, then we could have talked about my winning strategy... maybe it would have helped her as well. Oh well, this is a race, after all, and everyone needs to see that he or she reaches the goal, no matter how the others are faring.'

She thought back to the first time she took part in a race. She remembered how she sat on top of Starmie, and how Brock sat on his Onyx. She giggled when she recalled how he couldn't go on when they reached the river and it turned out that Onyx was too heavy for the stepping stones in the river. They would have even less of a chance on this track.

* * *

'Peach told me to hold onto my promise. Of course, I will do that. I'm a Koopa of honor. But... why have I made this promise in the first place? Just because they promised me to rename the Mushroom World 'Koopa World'? That's not just it, isn't it? Is it because they promised Mario and Luigi would never bother me again? But imagine, a world with no pesky plumber to bother me, to come and save Princess Peach... that would take half the fun out of it. I mean, I couldn't try to lure them into my newest devious trap, could I? So what else does the deal with the SSC bring me? I've lost my castle - again - and was forced to move to the hellpit of a planet that is called Venom. I mean, I like lava and such, that's why the Dark World is such a cozy place for the Koopa Kingdom... but Venom is just not the same. And Andross' troops always make fun of me and my own army... I mean, why do they laugh at my Bullet Bills for having arms and faces? If they hadn't, they wouldn't be Bullet Bills, right?

Maybe Peach was right... maybe I should use the next chance to go out of that contract... the next time someone throws me into the lava, I will see my contract as fulfilled, and will go back to the Mushroom World, to build a new castle... and she's right, it doesn't really have to be Mario who throws me into the lava, right? Maybe that little Shinji fellow can do it... I should ask him the next time we fight each other over a pit of lava...'

* * *

'Ever since Falcon and I met, he bothered me with his so-called 'code of honor',' Samurai Goroh grumbled. 'Of course I have a code of honor. I'm a samurai! But that doesn't mean that I have to let every little bastard live. A bounty is a bounty, and I don't care if the person I'm supposed to take out is dead in the end or not. All I need is the money. Everyone fears me, my gang, my blade and my racer. Everyone knows better than challenge me to a race... the only one who was ever able to best me was Falcon. And this won't change... ever! But Falcon will see that I am more than just a bounty hunter... I will be the one racer who won the inter-dimensional race, the one who drove for the Subspace Council and won! Oh yes, and I will be rewarded handsomely. As soon as the universe is under the SSA's control, I will be their most feared general and law enforcer... and in the end, not even Commander Andross will be able to give me any more orders... no, because then, I will be the most feared man in the galaxy. just you wait...'

* * *

'Humans are so weak!' Pico thought as he sat within his Wild Goose. 'No human I've ever met had the spine it takes to survive in this universe! A few of them have a bit of a backbone, true, but they are still weak when faced with reality! Don't they see that all it takes is to destroy anyone who's in your way?' The green alien grinned when he remembered the past F-Zero races he took part in. 'All I ever needed to do was to turn my opponents and their ships into burning heaps of wreckage! It's the same on the battlefield... just destroy the weak ones! Captain Falcon always defends the weak ones... Goroh insists that even weaklings like his son can become stronger... and Black Shadow insists that he is an evil overlord, yet he trembles at the feet of Deathborne...

As for Andross? He's only a pawn for the Subspace Council! I only follow him because of the money. But as soon as I am paid, I'm gone! And I will use the Screw Attack to destroy even more of my opponents, so I can head home as the winner...'

* * *

'Wave and Storm insisted that they took part in the race as well,' Jet the Hawk thought. 'They don't understand that I need to face Sonic all by myself... if this was just a race with Extreme Gear, I would be the winner for sure. But since Sonic is allowed to run on foot, I need to pay close attention to what I'm doing. Who cares about that stupid artifact? Bah, I'm gonna throw it into the trash as soon as I'm back home. But I have to win this race! Sonic and everyone else will then see that there's nothing faster in the universe than my Extreme Gear! In the name of the Babylon Rogues, I will win!'

* * *

The four babies all sat safely in the Baby Boomer, the vehicle that Prof. E. Gadd had built for them. It had four seats that were able to rotate on the outside of the circular main body. Small stars were visible on the four wheels and the front of each cockpit. On the roof, there was a small, circular dome in which they were able to store all sorts of items.

From within his own cockpit, Baby Luigi looked up at the dome, a sour expression on his face. He knew what his fellow pilots had put in there, and he didn't like it one bit.

Baby Mario grinned. "Baby do boom," he said again and pointed at the dome.

Baby peach giggled. "Boom boom! Teeheeheehee!" Baby Daisy joined her in another fit of laughter.

Baby Luigi groaned. He couldn't understand what fun his fellow babies saw in doing such dangerous things...

* * *

"The engines are started," Tikal said. "The mounts are raring to go, and the racers can't wait to begin. The track is free of any obstacle, and the weather conditions are just fine. I say we let the race begin!"

A floating pair of monitors descended on the starting line where five F-Zero racers, two modified Arwings, one hunter-class gunship, one War Star, three Pokémon, one robotic horse, two modified robot dogs, one Koopa Kar with built-in F-Zero engine, one Baby Boomer, one Aparei in racing mode, one hawk on a hovering board and one blue hedgehog on foot were waiting.

A digitized voice began to count down the numbers that were appearing on the screens:

"Three...

two...

one...

GO!!!"

And when the voice said 'GO!', all the racers took off as one, trying to take the lead early on.

The big race had officially begun, with the first stage on Big Blue!


	74. Rei RQ's offer

Thanks to the dimensional gateway provided by her family, the Legendary Aparoid Pokemon was able to return to the upper atmosphere of the Pokemon World quickly. She didn't need wings to fly before, and she didn't need wings now.

Rei-RQ feared that her domain had degraded without her.

"First things first! There will be time for everything else later." Rei-RQ slowly descended into the atmosphere, feeling every breeze, every wind stream, every cloud pattern, and felt the confusion of the skies. She was their other half, no wonder that without her, they would slowly go mad. "Be calm, my skies, your legendary has returned to you."

And down below and all around her, the skies did calm, the storms ceased twisting upon themselves, and the howling winds no longer tore through where they were not meant to be, taking their place in the global life support system. All became as it should be.

No, not quite. 'It's not part of my portfolio, but I can feel it all the same,' Rei-RQ frowned. 'Dialga and Palkia are out of balance. Ah, right... though Palkia became one of our sisters, Dialga has not, this will have to be corrected.'

Rei-RQ remembered with crystal clarity how Dialga kidnapping her back when she was someone else, boosting about how he'd topple his father and run the universe the right way (of course meaning his way), and her sisters Rei-GP and Rei-PH used that first batch of nanites on the person she had been in a former existence. 'Dialga joining his sister as one of Father's children can only be a vast improvement,' She though dryly.

She felt comfort at the mental image. 'Once all the Legendaries have joined me and Rei-PK as sisters, we'll be free of the petty squabbles that we Legendaries should have been above from the beginning, Nature on this and other worlds will be at peace, and Arceus will see like I have that our sisterhood really is for the best.' The thought of assimilating Arceus didn't even enter Rei-RQ's mind. After all, he was Arceus! He was the beginning and the end, the regulator of creation, the one who stood between light and dark. Humans might as well try to alter the colors of the rainbow with their hands or change the shape of a shadow by speaking to it.

'Hmmm... Once all the Legendaries are Aparoids, would that make Arceus our foster father in light of when Gendo-papa either choses to join us or dies of old age?' Rei-RQ shook her head. Those were questions for another time. Speaking of which, she really did have to see that Dialga for the sake of the equality between time and space became a Rei. 'I know Gendo-papa ordered that we were to leave him alone,' Rei-RQ thought, knowing all orders relayed by Big Sister. 'But he really needs to repeal that order for the sake of creation.... Pity that I can't enter the council of gods until summoned because of that incident with the person I used to be and the Deoxys... I can't wait to tell them all the wonderful news, that my sisters and I aren't evil after all.'

Of course, Rayquaza had been told only the gist of the happenings in outer space, being the planet's first line of defense, and had not been given finer details.

'Hmmm... can't feel Dialga or my sister, but given how little time they spend in the third dimension, that's not surprising. I can't feel any of the legendary birds at all. My previous self's siblings aren't present either. No Celebi? Mew? Manaphy? I wonder where all three of them could go at a time when the planet reaches a critical state.... With the imbalance between Dialga and Rei-PK, I can't believe that Celebi would choose now to prance around in the time stream!'

Rei-RQ began to descend further into the atmosphere towards Sky Pillar, her rarely used and greatly neglected place of worship and rest along Route 131. Rei-RQ considered giving herself a pair of wings for cuteness sake, but she didn't know if Palutena would see it in good taste or not. After all, the council of gods was still ignorant of the true nature of herself and her sisters. 'And that poses a very deep problem.'

"Mewtwo would attack me on sight even if I pointed out the mini-us could cure him and the rest of his clones from the degrading in their RNA, and free them of their self-imposed banishment. The legendary beasts and legendary golems would only care what their master has to say. Jirachi won't wake up for another nine hundred and ninety four years.

Giratina, Darkrai, and Cresselia aren't native to this plane of reality anyways. Heatran doesn't care what's going on as long as the lava keeps flowing and he doesn't have to fight with Groudon over their portfolio, and he hasn't breached the planet's surface since before the last ice age! Regigigas doesn't have DNA and can't become a sister, so maybe I could appeal to him to be a neutral third party if I can get him to actually wake up!

As for the triplets..." Rei-RQ shuddered. "I'm not scared of them. I'd just rather not be annihilated from their sheer presence!" As a general rule, apart from Arceus and his sons, only the mirages had the gall to communicate directly with Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. If Arceus and the goddess of light and dark created the universe, then the triplets were the incarnation of that universe.

Rei-RQ landed on the top of the tower that was Sky Pillar and looked around. "This place is a dump," she commented, seeing the sad state the pillar was in. "This calls for some home improvements."

Rei-RQ began to increase her size back to around twenty feet high. She did have a presence to maintain among the loyal house keepers of her summer home (it was what was expected of her), though even when increased to her full size, she was an iota smaller than she had been before.

"Come to me, my guardians, the Legendary of the Sky calls you forth!" Rei-RQ boomed in the most powerful and serious sounding voice she could manage, but in all honesty, she was barely able to keep herself from giggling at the seriousness of it.

So they came. The flight of Golbat, the pack of Mawile, the gaggle of Sableye, the modest collection of Claydol and Banette, the small dusk of Dusclops, and the couple of Altaria who all protected this holy place even in its current state of decay.

Rei-RQ couldn't help but laugh when they all crashed into each other as one group and became rooted to their spot, staring at her, while the next crashed into the first.

They all saw the Legendary they and their ancestors had served for untold generations, squashed and warped into the shape of a smiling female human. They saw the circuit pattern that had always been there, now traced with actual technology. And that mass of blue hair on top...

"Ray... ray... Rayquaza?! Is that you?" asked an overwhelmed and bewildered Altaria.

"I was Rayquaza in a previous evolution, now I am Rei-RQ."

This was going much better with the Pokemon than it ever could with a Lylatian, due to Pokemon being used to the idea of changing their names and sense of self when they completed a stage of their life cycle. The fact humans changed slowly and kept the same name more or less throughout their lives had in fact always felt curious to them.

"Bu-bu-but that's not possible!" said a Golbat, disoriented enough as it was during daytime. "You've always told us that Legendaries never evolve!"

"Nothing is impossible," said Rei-RQ with a smile.

The ghost and dark Pokemon all looked at each other. Rayquaza was both known for his temper and for not descending upon Sky Pillar in a talking mood (regularly) unless someone called upon him. However, the being before them was both in a clearly good mood and more than willing to chat! This again didn't freak out the Pokemon as much as it would other species, since they knew how much one's persona could change upon an evolution. Leading to more than a few parents having to explain to their kits that evolution was nothing to be afraid of. Of course, some evolutions were gender dependent, but an evolution that changed a Pokemon's gender? This was new...

"Master Rayqua, er... I mean, Mistress Rei-RQ," said a female Mawile, the Pokemon not bothering to use her cursed jaws to face the mutated Legendary (a very odd thing indeed). "Where were you?! We thought we were going to see the end of the world!"

Before their eyes, Rei-RQ began to shrink, and continued to shrink until she was equal in height to the tallest of them (five feet and two inches). "I'm very, very sorry for my absence, it wasn't my choice that I was taken from you, but it was all for the best. I've become part of something even greater than the person I was before was! The catastrophe caused by my unwilling absence has been averted, and the unbalance between the time and space Legendaries will be resolved soon, I hope. Yes, very soon! But a new age for our entire world is about to begin. And as a reward for your dauntless service and loyalty, even in the face of my neglect, I wish for you to be a part of this new beginning. Peace between the Legendaries and equality between humans and Pokemon is no longer a pipe dream but a reachable goal..."

She then looked sadly at some of her stewards. "Claydol, Sableye, particularly you, Banette... I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry, but the gift I've been given, for now at least, can only be given to those with DNA... I'm so sorry, Banette, your kind are born from feelings of neglect and grudges, you would benefit more from this gift than anyone. I'm so sorry."

The Banette present merely looked at each other, not speaking of course, since their closed mouths were the only thing holding in those feelings of spite and revenge that kept their toy bodies animated. On the other hand, they didn't smell a single fully negative emotion in the cyborg mutant before them and saw no real reason to be on guard.

One of the two Altaria present floated up in her cloud and looked Rei-RQ in the eye. "Mistress Rei-RQ... are you feeling okay? How did you evolve? I heard about this Charizard that evolved and was completely disoriented after his change... are you sure you're thinking clearly? Maybe you should use Rest. And how exactly do you want us to, er, take part in this 'new beginning?'"

Rei-RQ didn't so much as twitch but kept on smiling. "I feel wonderful, Altaria, you have nothing to worry about, and I've merely been opened up to possibilities I never saw before. And my evolution was NOT an easy one, not in the LEAST, but I can not complain about the results." She knew better than to say how Dialga was her kidnapper, knowing her stewards might think her new form had driven her mad. "When I was unlawfully taken away from my duty, I met my new family, who helped me reach the state you see before you. And how I wish for you to join me in this new future is simple, I wish for you to evolve."

This caused a clamor. "But except for the Golbat all of us are either fully evolved or don't evolve at all!"

"Now you can! The majority of you are two stage evolutions at best, how would you all wish to evolve one step further?"

This caused some stunned silence. A Sableye then asked: "How is that even possible?"

"Just as Return and Frustration are moves any Pokemon can learn, the substance that has enabled me to evolve is compatible with any human and almost any Pokemon... yes... now humans can understand us more, in experiencing what it is to evolve." The stewards of Sky Pillar all looked at each other again. Rei-RQ then spoke the oldest and most effective temptation in all of creation's history: "And it will bring you one step closer to us, your Legendaries, one step closer to being equals among us."

"How can we do that?" The Flying/Dragon type Pokemon asked.

"Our new family can provide that for us. This evolution will be unlike anything the Pokemon World has experienced before. Tee-hee! Just you wait! Once you evolve, you'll wonder how you could have been anything else!"

The stewards were again thrown off by Rei-RQ's cheerful manner. Rei-RQ assumed a meditative pose and said: "Don't worry, your new sisters have been preparing cocoons just for us..."

A minutes or so later, a rift in reality, which looked rather like the ones the Unown used, appeared in the middle of Sky Pillar's roof. And five transparent cubes with openings on multiple sides appeared from the rift, each having a 'base' containing a bluish silver substance with holes in the 'floor' of the cube. A glowing hexagon pattern momentarily appeared in the transparent material wherever it was touched. The chambers ranged in size from being able to adequate the average ten year old newbie Pokemon trainer to the central one that looked like it was big enough to contain a full grown Legendary.

"And now, who wants to evolve in a way our world has never seen before?" Rei-RQ asked. "We'll be a family, united together. Just as evolving gives Charmeleon wings, this evolving will give you the ability to feel each other's emotions, no one will be misunderstood or lonely ever again."

Loyalty ultimately overcame fear as they continued to look at that smiling, disarming face belong to the being, or who had been the being, they and their parents and their parents' parents had served. She was Rei-RQ after all, the Legendary who had stopped the war between Groudon and Kyogre several times, bringing the voice of sanity repeatedly to the two's endless petty, pointless feud.

The lady of the Altaria couple went in first, as both a test run and as a 'trust but verify' before the others, which Rei-RQ had no objection to. This made the ghost Pokemon look at each other once again. Their Rayquaza would have been insulted by them doubting him on something he called one hundred percent safe and good for them.

Altaria hesitantly, but dutifully and willfully entered the transparent boxy cocoon. It opened itself up for her and closed itself behind her. She looked at her fellow Pokemon and her Legendary, who merely continued to smile back at her. Then, countless tiny holes in the cocoon opened up, allowing the bluish silver substance through. Given Altaria's natural clouds that covered her body, the substance quickly decided that gas dispersion was the most effective means of conversion in this instance.

So the substance changed into a gaseous form and rose up from the floor, until it went over the Pokemon's head. She was no Legendary, and thanks to information gathered from Palkia and Rayquaza, altering her was much more easy for the nanites. Being the first mundane Pokemon the mini-us had ever performed their genetic level surgery on, Altaria momentarily felt pin pricks all over her body, and she shuddered. But the pin pricks soon turned into a massaging feeling, and she began to shudder for a totally different reason.

A silver film covered her feathers and body, and her cloud took on a silver blue tint. The mini-us didn't need to rely on cheap tricks like stimulating her pleasure center directly, instead they flowed over every part of her body then underneath. Altaria actually giggled from the gentle feeling. 'Heh, this feels weird, ticklish, but weird.'

Then she felt it.

It was not words. It was feelings. She felt them first from Rei-RQ, but then felt them from elsewhere. Somewhere far away. Hundreds? No. Thousands? The number was larger than any number she had been taught! She knew this feeling, it was like the feeling she got from being with her flock, but more, more massive, greater larger and... there was more. Endearment.

Pokemon could fully experience love in all its form, but they dealt with loss in a much more casual way. A good deal of Pokemon could and would defend their fellows from predators, but if there was a causality, that was that, no hard feelings, after all, there were no hard feelings when bird Pokemon ate a Caterpie. It was just their nature as part of the food chain. And they all had the same name. So if one was lost, no one was really lost.

But this was different. Altaria barely understood what she was feeling at first and almost curled up on the floor of the cocoon.

'It... doesn't matter how many of us there are? Everyone is precious? I am not identical? But I'm just one of many.... My experiences make me special?' The closest Altaria could adhere it to was the feeling a parent had for its offspring. 'Love, between siblings? Isn't that... what Pokemon raised by humans sometimes feel way too much? I mean, I look out for my nest mates, I don't want them to die, but... if they do, they do and... and it's a bad thing because they don't need to? What? We don't need to kill and be killed to survive? There's another way? But that's the way things are...They don't need to be that way? Who are all of you... you're Rei? You're Rei-BG, Rei-PH, Rei-PD, Rei-GP, Rei-ML, Rei-I, Rei-FP? You're... you're... whao....' Altaria staggered, nearly falling over backwards. 'You... you ALL care about me? You'd be... you'd feel awful if I was gone? Who am I? I'm Altaria... wait... I can be more than that? Who am I again? I'm Altareia. Again? Reiltareia... I'm, I'm...'

Suddenly all of Altaria's body began to glow a solid white and became a shifting morph mass of light that grew larger and larger, until the mass was at least four feet tall and still growing... the mass of light took on a humanoid shape. Finally, the light dimmed and the silver blue microscopic mini-us returned to their place at the base.

This incarnation of Rei Ayanami was covered in blue feathers, along with a covering of clouds along her upper body and arms with a silver tint that could have been feathers, but which looked like clouds... or clouds that looked like feathers! Underneath the coverings were delicate hands, even more delicate than a human's, looking like blue feathers with a silver center. Her legs ended in metal claws. Two feathers were tapered down her backside. Her inner eyes glowed with a soft inner crimson light. Her tail feathers resembled the most beautiful, artistically rendered metal fan imaginable, but were so light...

"Rei-AT!" she called out! Then she realized something and spoke... in the language of humans! "No, I am Rei-AT the First... Rei-AT-1!"

The mini-us were things of science, not magic, they were bound by the laws of mass, and by the rules of applying the template to any sentient being to create an exact copy of Rei Ayanami, would normally by the rules of mass turn the majority of Pokemon into Little Sisters with the age equalling the available mass. But the mini-us, while by their very nature as machines unable to comprehend or think of anything beyond their context, were a clever little robo-virus. And being such a clever little robo-virus made them able to sense the biological trait all Pokemon shared, even the ones whose species did not actually employ it in their life cycle: Evolution.

Whether by exposure to the radiation of evolution stones, the environmental stimuli of a trade, or just the build of positive emotions or experience, Pokemon were able to tap into the same supply of power that enabled a Pokemon body to undergo the misnamed process 'evolution' to supply the energy to produce the mass for their new forms.

For Rei-AT-1, there were no doubts, no questions. Her name and identity before had been Swablu, like all the siblings from her nest, then she had been Altaria like all others in her flight, now she was Rei-AT-1.

'I'm.. not just a Rei-AT-1, I am the only Rei-AT-1! The first! I am not an identical member of my flock to be lost to predators or for my offspring to take up my name when they are hatched. I am the only first that shall ever be,' Rei-AT-1 smiled, her malleable beak now capable of expression. 'Yes, I understand, I see, older sister Rei-RQ has brought a wonderful gift to us all... And it would be a crime not to share it with everyone....'

A Lylatian would have had a heart attack, and many would have been struck dumb: Rei-AT-1 felt more like an individual than before her adopting into the family.

The fact that Rei-RQ had started out male and became female, while Altaria had begun female and had remained female remained only an odd question in the Pokemon's mind. After all, only Latias and Latios among the Legendaries had true genders, the other Legendaries were supposed to be actually genderless (most generally predating the X and Y chromosome ) and they figured Rei-RQ due to their evolution had simply had a change in taste.

It should be noted here that Rei-RQ was in no way trying to deceive her stewards. Yes, she was putting the most positive spin on her sales pitch, like any sentient being, but she was not purposely allowing a misconception or encouraging one. The knowledge of her kind's basics had been implanted in the massive brain/computer hybrid that now housed her mind, and as such, she thought of such knowledge as natural 'everyone knows that' facts.

Rei-AT-1 looked at the other stewards, she could already picture them as part of the massive family she knew she was now a part of. And here, with no prejudice, no paranoia against her new kind, they could bring this world into the family with no death. 'Those Cornerians... I saw them... we tried to explain what we were becoming, that we were their friends, not their enslavers... but they just continued to shoot us on sight... ' Rei-AT-1 thought about it. 'Not surprisingly, if Charizards suddenly all wanted to talk to us instead of eating us, we wouldn't stick around to find out... ' Rei-AT-1 sent this message via her elder sister Rei-RQ to the rest of her kind. 'Maybe they don't realize that their predator has changed its nature, and not just tactics.'

Rei-AT-1 gracefully exited the cocoon, which opened and closed for her.

"How do you feel, little sister?"

"I feel wonderful, elder sister! I feel wonderful!" Rei-AT-1 tested her new body, doing a spinning flying cartwheel there in front of the others.

"Sister?!" The eldest Golbat said in absolute shock.

"It's perfectly fine," Rei-RQ said.

"Yes, sister!" Rei-AT-1 nodded. "Not master, or mistress, but sister, we shall concede to greater experienced minds, but none of us are lords over the others. Everyone, it's so wonderful! I can feel them! I can feel them all! Others who are like Rei-RQ! It's... I don't think we have words for it in the Pokemon language! This really IS like an evolution like no other!"

She knelt down and put her wing tips to those of the the only other Altaria present. "You'll join me, won't you?"

The Altaria thought about it for five seconds then nodded.

Wild Pokemon were not known for knowing what a republic was or the concept of voting. The Mawile pack and Golbat flock alphas chose not to have their kind seen as cowards before Rei-RQ's 'favorite' which they had always assumed since the Altaria had a dragon type. And so, as one, with the other Altaria in front, they entered the four transparent cocoons.

The cocoons filled with the silver mist, then they were enveloped in the white light of evolution.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rei-RQ asked Rei-AT-1, who merely shed a tear of joy and nodded.

The light faded, and several cyber-enhanced Pokemon versions of Rei Ayanami daintily stepped out of the transparent cocoons.

Rei-MW-1 skipped along happily with Rei-MW-2 and Rei-MW-3 etceteras behind her. 'A new mother and a new father. Heh... so many of us... so many... Pops, you're way too nice for your own good! Heh... I love ya anyways!!!' she thought.

Rei-MW's (meaning all of them) second pair of jaws still hung from her head, but their new muscle structure cleverly designed enabled them to still carry it around, perhaps even easier than before! Their outer body was still made of malleable steel, with pretty much all their cybernetics being internal, though the glowing Aparoid hexagon pattern was now visible in a beautiful display across their bodies. The jaws were also now blue to match their blue hair. Their yellow and black body resembled armor now more than ever. Few if any would mistake their outer casing for mundane skin.

Rei-GB-1 and her ilk, the former Golbats, wondered how long they would stay in their new forms... they all felt so happy that it was a question if any of them could resist evolving into Crobats for long! No, not Crobats… Rei-CB! Their jaws were a bit larger than those of a typical Aparei, and their fangs were blatantly obvious. Their thin blue fur went nicely with their violet arm wings, which were augmented by the additional set of metallic wings made in the same style as their organic ones, but with a few holographic images to add to their beauty and perceived size.

Rei-RQ also allowed herself to join them. There was much to do, but this was a good first step.

The realization that they were all female wasn't really a realization at all and couldn't have been more calmly accepted and readily embraced. Rei-AT-1 and Rei-AT-2 embraced each other happily and began to fly around joyfully.

The handful of Claydol that were present thought: 'Interesting... but logical.' Claydols were from a civilization that had long since past turned into dust. 'While we could possibly reproduce with Dittos, perhaps, I've never tried. Since we Claydol are practically immortal, we only need to replace our numbers if one of us is destroyed. So we have no need for genders.' Claydols, having seen eons pass, could sense what even the ghost Pokemon were too distracted to realize. 'This new evolution, they're like us, I can feel it, they can be untouched by time.'

The Banette, Dusclops and Sableye merely observed. The ghost Pokemon looked at each other grimly. Indeed, they were distracted. Far be it from them to contradict a Legendary they served. But...

'What d'ya think? Should we tell Giratina?'

'Well, it's pretty obvious that this is new life for the Pokemon world... and whatever involves life... needs to involve death.'

* * *

Pacifidlog Town was an isolated island community near Sky Pillar. Its one claim to fame was on occasion being the location of a coordinator contest, and that suited the populace just fine. Known to but a few, it also once held underneath it the keys to the bedrooms of the legendary golems of Hoenn. But the locals were perfectly happy with their simple existence and wondered about the green dragon some swore they had seen flying over head at times.

So when a giant dragon woman came down from the sky with a square transparent box, who then shrunk down to human size and greeted them peacefully and cheerfully in the town square, they were naturally awestruck... then again, so would pretty much anyone react.

"Hello! I am the Legendary Rei-RQ, I am also an Aparei and part of the biggest family in the universe. I've heard that you loved to chat and discuss the subject of myself. I have come to you to offer you and encourage you to accept my offer of perfect health and complete emotional fulfillment by becoming a part of our family. This offer is in fact for both you and your Pokemon. None have regretted it."

Some stood dumbly, some screamed and ran, some threw their Pokeballs and ordered their Pokemon to attack in a panic! Rei-RQ had no intention of starting a battle and used Roar to knock the Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. "I can assure you all that I am not here to eat you. I am merely here to open up a doorway for you and your Pokemon into a brand new world. I do not seek to destroy the Pokemon battle circuit nor the coordinator association. I merely wish for humans and Pokemon to stand as equals."

A good deal of humans showed some honest curiosity, but were either too thrown off by the odd offer or too busy with their own lives to get involved with anything new.

'I think I need another approach,' Rei-RQ thought.

* * *

When a request was sent for a journalist, they didn't really seem to care who. The request was supposedly by one of the Legendary Pokemon, and when a twenty foot long cyber dragon woman was seen flying overhead as part of the message, it was generally conceded that it was genuine. After some discussion it was decided to send someone non-bias (meaning expandable) to have the chit chat with an entity as old as the sky who had apparently gone under a gender selection and may not be quite right in the head.

The final choice was a reporter from PXTV, who was known as a scoop hunter. And when she heard of the offer, she nearly grew ecstatic. A Legendary! Wanting to speak to humans on TV?! Nothing like this had happened in the history of the world! Truth be told, the reporter was happy. She didn't care if she was being sent as a lamb to the slaughter, whatever happened, she knew she'd go down in history, and people at work would actually say her name rather than call her 'that girl.'

Her cameraman Ty followed dutifully behind, having long since come the conclusion he was gonna get himself killed being stuck with the reporter girl everyone only knew as Gabby.

They certainly hadn't expected to be given a ride by a naked Altaria girl with metal body parts with glowing hexagon patterns. Or for their trip to take then all the way to the legendary Sky Pillar!

They were deposited on top of the tower, which looked like it was going under some renovations and had much the same glowing hexagon patterns that the Altaria girl did. Parts of the tower almost looked alive now! If that was the right word.

They beheld a series of strange, transparent atop the tower. Along with the female version of Rayquaza who towered over them. She sat down and looked down at them. "Greetings," she smiled. "You are the camera crew I requested?"

"Er, yes we are..." Gabby nodded.

"Can you broadcast live?"

"Huh? With the equipment we have? Yes, we can!" Most outsiders didn't realize it, but the tech level of the Pokemon world was deceptively much higher than most would ever give them credit for.

"Good! Can you please start recording now."

"Uh, now? But..."

"Please."

When a Legendary says please, you know it's basically a good idea to follow up on the request. The light showing they were transmitting, Gabby and Ty were in for a shock when the Legendary shrunk down before their eyes to human size! And it made them realize that biologically, she looked like she couldn't be more than fourteen!

"What I wish to say involves all the world! Humans and Pokemon alike. To put it simply, I was Rayquaza, the Legendary of the Sky. I am still the Legendary of the Sky, but I am now Rei-RQ. And I seek to help everyone, humans and Pokemon, to discover what I have found. I am aware of countless dictators and villains who have hidden behind a veil of benevolence and I seek to assure the world that I am not one of them, I am merely a messenger and I hope that you will judge the message on its own merit."

Gabby then laid down basic questions. Had the Legendaries declared war on humanity? What was with the time warps that were starting to pester the world? How much worse would they get? Where did this new evolution come from? Why hadn't it been discovered before? Why had Rei-RQ been the one to find it?

Near the end Rei-RQ said: "After Dialga kidnapped me in part of a power struggle with his father, the people he left me with as a hostage made me a part of their family instead, and once I explained the sheer damage and loss of life that my absence would cause, they were more than willing to release me. Palkia has also been made a part of our new family, but Dialga's reckless use of his power in his bid for more power is what is causing the disruption to the time stream, sadly it is beyond my power to aid in, but I'm sure Rei-PK will try her hardest to keep her brother from causing more damage and hopefully bring him into our new family as well."

News of a war between the Legendaries left everyone who saw the broadcast shake.

Gabby finished up the questions she was told to ask almost robotically. And Rei-RQ just kept smiling.

Finally, Gabby said the fateful words: "If only I could figure out what was going on inside your head right now, then I'm sure that could make this interview a whole lot easier."

Rei-RQ's proverbial ears perked up. "Reeeeallly?" she asked with a grin. "Is that what you really want? To know how a Rei thinks first hand?"

"Huh?" The report blinked, taking half a step back. "Oh well, if it was possible, of course. The audience deserves to know, after all."

"Well..." Rei-RQ put an arm on her shoulder. "Why don't you try it?" She gestured at the cubes.

"What?"

"Become one of us, join our family, it takes no time at all! Then you can explain to your viewers with your journalist mind precisely how it feels and what it's like."

"It is reversible, right?" Gabby asked nervously.

The phrase 'you can't change the hamburger back into the Miltank' came into Rei-RQ's mind, but she was fully confident in the impossibility that someone actually wished to leave the family, she was sure that, given enough time, resources and proper programming of the mini-us, it wouldn't be impossible. Not that Rei-RQ could comprehend why anyone would want to do so. 'No one who has set foot in Nirvana has ever sought to leave.'

"Yes, it is reversible."

"Well, then I suppose there's no harm in trying it."

"Absolutely none, it's one hundred percent safe, and thanks to my DNA, the process has all the knowledge and information needed to make the process perfectly painless and easy."

All the hexagons on the cube glowed and became segments, separating from each other and allowing for a nice, clean entry into the interior.

"You... you are SURE it's safe, right?"

"Of course! My own stewards have used the process, as you can see from Rei-AT-1 over there, and she is perfectly fine and happy. You have nothing to worry about."

Gabby turned towards the camera and said: "Ladies and gentlemen, I have been invited to find out exactly what this 'evolution' for humans and Pokemon feels like, so I may properly report it back to you, and will now proceed."

With more courage than she thought she had, she stepped into the cube. It closed behind her before she could hope to lose her nerve and since this broadcast was live, she was actually grateful for that.

Then the silver and blue mist rose up and entered her body. In a matter of seconds, her body was covered internally and externally by the blue silver mass. She swore she heard the faintest giggling inside her inner ear.

The blue silver material reached her muscles, her bones, her nerves, her heart and her brain at once.

Each of them used to be someone else, the emotions told her. Each of them were now one and the same, parts of a unique whole that each contributed to that uniqueness. They had been different races, and before that, they had been mindless slaves, body parts to a mad mind that cared for no one but itself. Now they were sisters, siblings, family, who cared for each other, and fully embraced the ideal of altruism. They were within her mind, heart, and soul, she was within her mind, heart, and soul, they were across many, many worlds. When they had been the Aparoids of old, they acted out of the Queen's desire to grow bigger. Now they acted to share their happiness with all that lived. They did this ... with a universal empathy... a universal empathy that Gabby realized she was now a part of... and those emotions of complete and total endearment washed over her and into her and... she felt happy... they were relatively new to creation in their new incarnation, and many of them were being forced to fight for their right to exist and share their ideas. And eventually, all sentient beings... could finally feel as happy as she was right now... no more being treated as expandable or inferior... she had a family now that acknowledge her existence, and expressed openly their desire to looked out for her as she looked out for them.

She thought, 'My name is... my name can only be...'

The humans of the pokemon world were not like the humans of Shinji's world, or the humans of the Mushroom World... which was not to say Mushroom World humans were like the other two either. They had evolved on the world of Pokemon. And the word 'Pokemon' effectively existed in place of the world 'animal' in their language. And as a fairly wise man on another world had said once upon a time: 'Man is an Animal too.' And so, by similar logic, if someone had taken a minute to think it over, upon the world of Pocket Monsters, it was not impossible to consider the possibility that humans were Pokemon too.

So, instead of undergoing the visible changes that the Lylatians had undergone when transforming, or the inch by inch changes that Rayquaza and Palkia had painfully endured, something else happened. The last thing many expected.

The reporter glowed white, her dress and other clothes being dissolved by the mini-us as they saw them as serving no purpose. After all, it wasn't like the Pokemon were being forced to wear anything after their bringing into the family.

The people at home watched as her body shrunk, losing over a decade of her life, or was that gaining it back? Then, a tail grew from her rear, a tail with a hand, large ears grew from her head. The light faded and the silver blue material returned to the base. The square transparent techno cocoon opened itself up and the image of a fourteen year old teen stepped out. Her hands and feet were articulate pieces of metal with a hexagon pattern. Her body was covered in purple fur with dull yellow skin. Her tail moved around, flexing the fingers of the hand that was attached to it. Her eyes were larger, and it felt unnatural for her to have her face in anything other than a grin. She felt the wind blow against her furry body.

Her instincts told her to say her name out loud: "Rei-GA!"

In shock, cameraman Ty just continued to film the techno Aipom girl his partner in news had become.

"So, how do you feel?" Rei-RQ said, grinning almost as much she was.

Without hesitation the two Aparoids hugged each other, their breasts squishing against one another before they separated.

The tail hand morphed into a microphone and she spoke into it on reporter's trained reaction: "I feel fantastic!" She danced on her hands, then on one hand and one foot, then the other pair, then did a couple of cartwheels for good measure. "I've never felt so free! So happy! It's like a hole I didn't even know was there is gone! It's like being hugged by a billion Teddiursas at once! Wha-hoo!!" She did a back flip, landing on her tail hand which shifted back into a hand just in time. "I almost feel like I'm one with the cosmos! I'm in control of my body in ways I never thought possible! And... and I know so much! So much raw information loaded directly into my brain! But I can feel you caring about me, I can feel myself caring about you and everyone else! It's, it's positively fantastic, elder sister!"

"I thought you would think so," Rei-RQ nodded.

Rei-GA twirled around once more for the camera. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have NO idea what you're missing out on! If you get a chance for this, I beg ya, please take it! There's no way you'll be disappointed! My mind, heart and soul all feel so much larger than before! This'll revolutionize the world!!!"

Moving with more dynamic flare, she finished speaking to the camera: "This is Rei-GA from PXTV News at Sky Pillar Hoenn, hoping you all at home will be willing to take part in this wonderful experience as well very soon, signing off!"

* * *

May's rival and crush Drew couldn't keep his mouth closed as he looked at the TV in the Pokemon Center. "Just who'd be crazy enough to let himself be mutated?"

"It's so beautiful..."

Drew stared at Harley, the slightly weird Cacturne coordinator who dressed up as his Pokemon of choice.

* * *

Ty nervously suggested: "So uh, boss lady... don't ya think that you should be asking the big green dragon lady to change ya back now that we've got it on camera?"

Rei-GA looked at him like he had just suggested to her to remove her own head and go bowling with it. "Reverse? Why would I go and do a boneheaded thing like that? I feel more alive than I can remember! I feel whole, that wasn't just an act for the cameras, Ty! That was one hundred percept accurate! I really think you should try it yourself."

"Er, no thanks, Gabby..."

"Call me Rei, Rei-GA to be exact. And is it because you're a guy? Geeze! Are ya sayin' being a guy is all that makes you you?"

"Er, no, of course not! What are you talking about?! I'm just not sure if ya know... it's not... I mean, this is... come on, you gotta..."

"Then what's the problem? Hmm? You saying guys are better than girls?"

Political correctness and phobia of unsetting his immediate superior took over.

A few minutes later, another incarnation of Rei in the fur happily accepted Rei-AT-1's ride back the TV station. She was covered in white fur and had a red lock in her blue hair. Her fingers ended in sharp claws, and her face was that of an ape with one now functioning as a camera lens and her ears now doubling as transmitter antennas. 'Dude,' she thought. 'I really can't figure out what I was so freaked out over.'

"Yo sis, ya comin'? Ya know they'll be expecting us back."

"You go ahead without me," Rei-GA answered the humanoid Vigoroth cyber-girl. "I'll catch a ride later, I've got some things I've gotta discuss with our elder sister."

"Ya sure?"

"Don't worry about it!" All three of her hands waved. "You tell'em back at the studio I'm working out some post interview details, this is way too important to get any misinformation on!"

"You got that right! Okay, see ya later! Can ya carry me all way there, Rei?"

Rei-AT-1 smiled and nodded. "It'll be a pleasure, Rei!"

The two new generation Aparoids took to the skies, and Rei-RQ and Rei-GA waved them off before the younger of the two looked up at her elder.

"Rei, I've got a couple things I think you should know for the good of the family." Rei-GA said in that serious and slightly desperate tone a younger sibling used when telling their big sister something very important, holding her tail hand palm up.

"What is it?" Rei-RQ asked, feeling the concern from her new sister.

"Sister, you've been going about this totally the wrong way," Rei-GA said, holding up her tail hand, which added to her hand gestures. "People are gonna think you want them to join some cult if you offer them a better life absolutely free and come in acting like the best thing that could happen to their lives."

"But we are."

Rei-GA's Aipom tail waved its finger as she paced back and forth. "That's not the point. The point is that humans are conditioned to believe 'if it's too good to be true, then it is' and Pokemon as I'm sure you know sis, are cautious around anything strange and new because it might eat them. Ya need a new method to get their attention and reel'em in!"

"What do you suggest, sister?"

Rei-GA struck a dramatic pose. "You gotta sell it! Take it from someone who's working in media! Ya need slogans! A public face! A way to appeal to different social groups and age categories! Spike people's curiosity, ever so sublimely take a stab at their self esteem, make them feel special, make it appear cool, present it in quick and easy bites for their potato shaped brains to digest! Oh, and we need to figure out a way to put a positive spin on us all being girls without insulting the male ego, trust me, it's a man's world out there... We'll need human celebrity endorsement, just as you are endorsing it for wild Pokemon. We already have a plus that these people haven't been at war with our brain-sucking Aparoid ancestors! And I can tell ya that we can say 'one hundred percent satisfaction ratio' and mean it!

Immortality, able to download porn directly into your brain, job security, everyone being just plain NICE to each other?" She morphed her tail hand into a microphone pulling it to her face while making a splash gesture with her hand winking. "We gonna turn this from an oddity, into a fad, to a sensation, to a full blown social movement all the way to critical mass!"

Several Pokemorph writing groups got some very interesting e-mails the next day.

* * *

"Charizards of Chariffic Valley! I must apologize for you being looked down upon by so many dragon type Pokemon Since the dawn of Pokemon as being 'fakes', 'pretenders' and not 'true dragons.' But the time for such prejudices is finally coming to it's end! All Pokemon will finally be equal, not only with each other, but with humans as well. We shall not be inferior to humans, nor be their superiors, we shall be equal as family should be. I am Rei-RQ, formerly Rayquaza. I have evolved! And with that evolution, the door to my heart has been opened widely! There is now enough room for all! Charizards, do you wish to be recognized as equals by Dragon-types everywhere?" Rei-RQ asked, speaking at her full size. "This gift is for your caretaker as well, so she may be one with you in a way she never imagined."

Liza stared, the fifth in line for head of the dragon clan of Pokemon trainers was caught off guard... Did... did the Legendary speak directly to her? To her? Why not Lance? Drake Sr. or Drake Jr.? Or Clair? What was so special about her? Did... did Rei-RQ really want her?

The female Charizard known as Charla saw the surprised look on her trainer's face.

The Charizard nicknamed 'Scar' for obvious reasons grunted to himself. 'I don't need the approval of those elitist dragons. Any of you who takes up the dragon Legendary's offer is betraying everything we've built up for ourselves as a type all our own!' he snarled at the valley's Charizard populace who had all gathered curiously about the bizarre appearance of this new form of Rayquaza. 'We've worked long and hard to prove that we don't need to be like them to be equals! We can't just throw that away!'

"If that is your choice," said Ray-RQ directly to Scar, who knew better than to debate at length with a Legendary. She addressed the others: "You will be respected, you won't be mocked or treated as outsiders anymore. You will soon be able to belong anywhere you go. You will be part of something much greater than you ever thought possible."

Charizard, the Charizard who was a teammate of Ash Ketchum, also saw the look on Liza's face, and scratched the back of his head, wondering which side he agreed with. Like Ash, he was used to just plowing through.

Charla nervously stepped to his side and growled softly. 'Charizard... do you think... we should accept her offer? I mean, you see what all the others are doing... they are ecstatic! Now that we've been addressed by the dragon Legendary directly, they don't want anything else than to be one with all the other Pokemon. You do know that a lot of them still see us at outcasts, right? Forced to live here, in this desolate valley...'

Charizard snorted. 'Desolate? They should be happy to be here! I think being a Charizard of Chariffic Valley is an honor! Ash knew that, or else he wouldn't have left me behind. Those idiots just don't see that... While I hate to agree with Scar, we shouldn't just jump at the chance just because this dragon-girl told us...'

'Charizard!' Charla gasped, shocked. 'She's a Legendary!'

'So what? I don't need to be a human or a dragon Pokemon to see that something's not right with her. And no, I won't go and accept her offer!' He crossed his short arms in front of his chest. 'Do you think Ash would be glad to see me changed like that? No way!'

'But... but if you're going... I can't go either...'

'What are you growling about? Sure you can! It's your choice...'

'Silly! Do you really think I want evolve into such a weird human-machine construct, just to see you left behind? No, if you won't do it, then I won't do it either.'

Charizard wanted to reply something else, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Liza. The young caretaker sighed as she sat down next to her two favorite Charizards. "I really don't know what to do, fellas..." she murmured. "Most of the other Charizards have gone to accept Rayquaza's... I mean... Rei-RQ's offer. But what is left for me if they are all gone? Can I still call myself a caretaker when all that's left are three, four Charizards?"

Charizard grumbled as he took a step closer to the young woman. Nudging Charla's head, he indicated that he would stay here, no matter what happened. Charla just nodded.

Liza smiled. "You guys are too sweet. But, you know, I am responsible for everything that happens, here in Chariffic Valley. If all my proteges just run away like that, I have failed... the only possibility I have is to go along with them.

Charizard sighed. That was what he was afraid of. Sure, it was Liza's choice, but... with the caretaker gone, what future did the remaining Charizards have? Should they just go into the wilderness and live as wild Pokemon? Should those that have been left here by their trainers go back to them? Or should they go to Blackthorn City, to hope that the dragon Pokemon and the dragon trainers that live there accept them?

Liza stood up. "I've made up my mind. I'm sorry, guys... but I can't just abandon all the others. If you want to stay behind, that's fine with me... although I really wished we could stay together."

Charla growled softly when her trainer gave her a hug around her long neck. She felt sad, too, and for a moment, she as tempted to go along with her... but then she looked into Charizard's eyes and found that she could never leave his side again.

* * *

Later, as the sun set on the valley of Charizards, many, many incarnations of Rei Ayanami with orange and silver skin flew about in an air ballet against the setting sun, their tail flames resembling fire flies in the twilight.

And if you watched closely, you would see a single pair of Charizard that was still normal, looking down at all those that have evolved into something... different.

Charla wanted to fly back, to join Liza and the others... but seeing them like that just felt... wrong. Charizard gently nudged her with his snout, before the couple turned around and flew away, not sure themselves where they were supposed to go.

"Hey, sis!" said one of the new Reis as she flew down and sat next to Rei-RQ, who was human-sized again.

"Yes?" Rei-RQ asked.

The Charizard Aparoid now known as Rei-LZ sat next to her sister and leaned against her, also watching the sunset. "I seriously don't think we should mention that out there is a war right now to non-family members. People will instantly think they're being drafted for an army instead of being brought into a family. And Pops... I hope he understands. Those people he's working with may have helped Big Sister get our family's growth spurt started, but now they're just corrupting him and what our family is supposed to be. I agree that those aliens will murder us all if we don't defend ourselves, but... there's no need to bring that war here."

"I fully agree. Resistance is useless, but there's no reason to bring about senseless causalities or start another meaningless war here."

"Good. We've got a clean slate here, there's no reason to ruin it."

Rei-RQ thought about it. 'I hope those slaves Father is being forced to oversee are the first ones we'll bring into our family after he cuts himself free from the Subspace Syndicate. They'll have certainly earned it from everything they'll have been made to endure. No, it'll be our gift of apology.'

* * *

Every Gym Leader and Elite, in every territory, from the Frontier Brains to the Orange Crew, received the letters in their mail box almost all the same day. At the same time, every Pokemon professor from Oak to Ivy to Krane to Rowan received a similar letter.

'You are formally invited by the Legendary Pokemon Rei-RQ to first hand and personally experience a form of evolution that enables humans and Pokemon alike to evolve in a whole new direction and bring out their full potential/beauty. All transport will be provided for free or can be personally delivered to your place of residence for temporary use free of charge.'

"Hmmm... Interesting!"

"What's that, Prof. Oak?" asked the young lab hand with the red bandana.

"It's a letter of invite, Tracey. Apparently, a Legendary Pokemon is offering a way for humans to evolve just like Pokemon and is hoping for willing subjects."

"HUMANS evolve? That's unprecedented!"

"I know... but I'd rather gather more data on the subject before saying anything good or bad about the subject. And the invite doesn't allow for casual observation."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can persuade one of these new evolved humans to volunteer for clinical examination at the lab. I'm sure it'll be quite informative."

"How do you plan to do that?"

The professor smiled at the young Pokemon watcher. "Ask politely."

* * *

"Hey! Violet! Lily!"

"Like, what is it, Daisy?"

"We got a free trip in the mail!"

Violet exclaimed: "Like, cool!"

Lily nodded. "Like, yeah, too bad Misty had to go off who knows where again and leave us working the gym. It's cutting into our water ballet."

Daisy snapped her fingers. "Don't worry, sisters! I've got a great idea!"

"Can't reach Misty by phone, I already tried," Lily said.

"Oh, too bad, but don't worry! I've got, like, another idea!"

"What?" Violet asked, leaning closer.

"Draw straws, girls!" Daisy held up said straws. "Short straw stays here and deals with the Pokemon trainers while the other two go check out our free ride!"

* * *

"I'm not sure I like what I foresee..." Sabrina muttered.

* * *

Lance crunched up the letter and threw it into the trash bin. "If you ask me, Master Rayquaza, er, Rei-RQ's has gone temporarily funny in the head from evolution shock."

* * *

Norman stared at the TV, then he shook his head. "Unbelievable..."

Caroline looked at her husband. "Dear, what is it?"

"I think I finally understand why some Pokemon choose not to evolve rather than just respecting the choice. Did you see her?! Her personality completely changed."

"Rather like when a Slakoth evolves into a Vigoroth?"

"Maybe... but being a Normal-Type Gym Leader has taught me a few things. One is to always look past the window dressing. And... it's like an inversion of Pokemon."

"What do you mean?"

"To most people, Pokemon of the same species look alike on the outside but are still decidedly are different on the inside. After that reporter changed, it was like she looked the same on the inside as the Legendary."

Max heard everything his father was saying and understood every word. However, he silently disagreed with his parent (something he'd NEVER voice, he was his father after all). While Max's child trait of 'girls are icky' would come into play later, right now he thought about what he had heard and what he had seen.

'Immortal? ... Does that mean I'd be able to see Jirachi again? And I get to be part Pokemon, too?'


	75. Fuji's espace

After Rei-I was finished reporting to Gendo what Rei-RQ had told her about her being an integral part of the Pokemon World's ecosystem, Gendo rubbed his chin.

"Hmmmm..." he said, keeping a perfectly straight face while his Aparoid child waited for a response. "I was not aware of that information. It seems my allies kept a few details from me."

'Just like in old times,' he thought.

"Father, we could have brought a world to oblivion with what we didn't know! We can't keep working for these people!"

"I understand, Rei, I perhaps like working for them even less than you do." Gendo had Kamek install a new little piece of technology and magic to keep some of his calls private from his masters, his time as SEELE's work hand had given him plenty of practice. "However, if I attempt to leave them, they'll simply eliminate me and find someone else to do the same tasks I am doing now. But as long as I continue to do their bidding for now, I can assure they'll never have their weapon nor be ever be free. What is happening would happen with or without me, but this way I can make sure their real goals are never achieved."

"But father! For how much longer? Mama is at the races! What if one of the racers loyal to that thing made of ashes and not you hurt her?"

"If all goes well, if Rei-BG wins the race, and if another operation of ours goes as planned, then in a not very long time, we will be rid of them."

"Father, I long to make those people you're made to work with into your daughters. So many of them are just so awful! If that craven coward Andrew wasn't already your new nephew then I'd let him see the universal empathy himself... and the older hag that was revived by that scientist from Rei-RQ's home world on your orders..."

"Naoko? We need her for now, Rei. There are things I hoped none of you would ever have to do. She's never going to harm you or any of your little sisters ever again."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Gendo said with uncharacteristical honesty. "On the note of the first deity we've managed to bring into our family, we're obviously going to convert the remaining Legendaries on their own world."

Rei nodded. "Rei-RQ's already requested to have the mini-us delivered to her, and the cocoon as well. Right now, she's recruiting more residents of that world to be part of our family. Mundane humans and Pokemon should pose no problem at all." It made Rei-I feel giddy all over. 'If things turn out all right, we could convert an entire eco system and food chain into our family.' Her mind was filled with bliss at the thought. 'There will be no need for death even among the lowest of sentients... this is something the gods could never have accomplished.'

"Is the last world of the Lylat system not yet a part of the family?"

"Rei-GP has begun to totally surround the planet with the rest of our sisters, they exponentially outnumber the remaining Cornerians that are not your daughters yet... we're still hoping they'll realize at this point that resistance is useless and their hostility will only result in the deaths of good and decent people who deserve to become a part of our family and the lonely selfish ones who will benefit the most from us."

"Remember to avoid the worlds that I warned you about, they won't like it if they suddenly realize you're not their attack dog. And they might try to use me as a bargaining chip if that was to occur."

"Don't worry, Papa! None of us will ever let anything like that happen to you!"

"And once we have their weapon, we will have the deterrent we need to insure the gods who can not become a part of our family will never attempt to exterminate your race."

"Thank you, Papa... I'm happy you're my father, but.. we still need to do something to protect Mama."

'And I still hope that I can help you appreciate Oniichan and Imouto. I just need a way to prove to you that they aren't failures.'

"You let me worry about your mother Rei, you concentrate on Instrumentality."

"I will, Papa!" Rei the First nodded, cheerful even on the metallic side of her face as it changed to match her thoughts.

A beeping was heard on Gendo's console.

"I have make this short, Rei. Tell your sisters their father is proud of them and keep up the good work."

"As always, Father," Rei bowed and the image blinked off.

"Yes?" Gendo answered into the communicator.

"Lord Andross, a damaged vessel, saucer-type, outdated model, has been sighted limping towards Venom's various defensive lines, but it's been giving out a friendly signal."

"Whose signal?"

"Star Wolf's Lupina."

Gendo thought about that for a while before answering: "Get her debriefed if she is on board. Send out a vessel to dock with it. Have a heavily armed unit waiting to board the saucer. Have the other ships in the area have their weapon aimed on the saucer and the docking ship. If it turns out to be a deception, destroy it. We can not allow hostile forces near Venom at any cost."

"Understood, Lord Andross!"

All in all Lupe was glad she wasn't blown up or shot on sight by her own side. First, of course, they took some blood samplings and made some tests to make sure she wasn't a clone, a shape shifter, or someone who had used an enchanted artifact to take her appearance.

After that, it felt good to take a shower, change her uniform and eat something other than mushrooms. She was disappointed but not surprised when Pardus didn't greet her. 'So he really is a traitor. Dammit...'

She WAS surprised when Gecko didn't greet her. She was told by a Venomian officer that Gecko accompanied a number of others who were off to take part in a race to win one of the Artifacts of Destiny that were needed to power their mysterious super weapon.

"Why not just TAKE the damn thing?"

"Apparently it's being held by a neutral deity who does not consider itself to be on either side."

'Neutrality doesn't exist,' thought Lupe. 'Hopefully Gecko can set his best friend straight and Reika with him.'

After having been scanned by mental, magical and mundane means, she was finally authorized to see the commander. She idly noted that Venom's slave labor force numbers seemed to have exploded since she had last been home. She didn't give it any real thought.

When she finally entered her commander's control room, he had that same calm and cool look on his face as always.

"Commander!"

"Lupina. Make your report."

As formally she could, Lupe recounted everything that had happened to her. Of being trapped on the Mushroom World, meeting the loser Wolf who was wearing her old appearance. Lupe was smart enough not to say how it was the fault of Gendo's spawn that the weird space god Palkia didn't end up a happy-go-lucky cyborg zombie girl. She explained about the Shroob space ship she had found and how was able to limp back home in it... but having almost starved to death in the meantime she was too proud to admit. She saved what happened in her dungeon cell last for effect.

"So a fairy named Tatl, and a devil..."

"Actually, I think he said he was a demon named Vire, Commander."

"Ah... So they both attempted to turn you against me for their side."

"Sir, the fairy wanted me to directly turn against our side, the other one wanted me to be his party's mole and implied they were allies of yours."

'I see.' Gendo was actually pleased at this. 'So I am, or they think I am, able to keep enough information from them that they feel they need an informant. Good.' Gendo considered the possibility that the council could have set up Lupe to reject both offers and come straight to Gendo to make him think he was able to keep information from the council thus lulling him into a false sense of security... but that was too contrived even for Gendo's mind!

Gendo considered the other possibility that Lupe had accepted their offer and was telling him this in the open to throw off suspicion. But Gendo was enough of a master in the art of lying to tell when someone else was lying, be they man, woman, machine or god.

"One more thing," she said. "Is it true that you rescued Pardus' sister, and didn't tell him you used her as leverage?"

Gendo was far too good a poker player to show any reaction on his new ape features. Gendo worked quickly, but not hastily. Haste led to failure, and failure in this game equaled death.

He then took a maneuver that would catch all that knew him off guard. "Yes, I did." He told the truth. "I also gave her a replacement form taken from one of the gods' pawns we captured so she'd no longer be in a broken body."

"You?"

"You don't think a crippled girl would make a more manageable hostage?"

Lupe had to admit to the logic fallacy of giving Reika a mobile form if she was to be a bargaining chip. "But why did you do it? You really think we'd betray you after you showed us what would have happened if we hadn't accepted our new selves?"

"I was forced to give those orders. My allies don't wish to be seen or heard by those they don't need to. Thus I was forced to be their mouth. I'm actually rather pleased that Pardus rescued his sister. Now one who was originally loyal to me no longer has a strong arm to make him serve them directly."

"It's a pity he didn't recognize your kind gesture, sir."

"And you? Any feelings about your sisters?"

"Meh! Those were Hikari's sisters, not mine. Since they must have been among those who have been assimilated when the Aparoids attacked our old home world, they must now have a zillion of older sisters to look after them. And even if they didn't, that obsessive girl with Hikari's face could have'em!"

"Actually... that Hikari, I'm informed, will be becoming of my daughters soon."

Lupe stared for four seconds, then she burst out laughing, and didn't stop until her sides hurt. "I guess those two get to have Hikari for their big sister after all! She should be happy she gets her fur back!"

Gendo let no reaction of his show. "Lupe, I regret having to send you out again into the field so soon. But I have a mission that cannot wait. You are to make what preparation you need, and declare your desire to be present at the race for the artifact."

"Am I to win it for you? I prefer blowing my opponents up than racing them. Or shall I and Gecko put Pardus' head on straight along with his sister's?"

"You are not discouraged from doing so. But I am sending you for another important assignment. It's been confirmed that my wife has been given a new body, possibly by the enemy and is taking part in the race, again possible for their side. I do not know what form she has been given. Not that it matters. You are to insure that no harm comes to her during the course of the races, that is your assignment."

"Wha...?" Lupe stared in utterly disbelief. "You're joking, right, sir?"

"Do I ever joke?"

"Sir, you've been given a new body and a new identity, too! Shouldn't you just dump the past behind..."

Gendo slammed both his hands down. "SHE IS STILL MY WIFE! She was my wife while she was a prisoner of EVA-01, and she is still my wife even if she was now a male humanoid tree! Understand? You will insure her safety during the competition, afterwards you will deliver her to me! You shall also make no pretense that you are there to protect her and keep so from your fellows! This mission does not exist as far as all others are concerned. Do you understand, soldier?"

Lupe was taken back, never ever had she seen the commander this emotional. She had never seen such fury, and for the first time, she actually felt fear when she looked at those primal features that were now supporting Gendo's glasses.

"Yes, sir... this operation is to be totally top secret... I am to discover your wife's new identity and protect her from harm during the races, then return her to you... but... why don't I take her immediately?"

"That might cause the entire race to be cancelled and might be seen as 'cheating' by the neutral entity holding the race... and it would be far too obvious to my superiors that I was ordering outside their direct orders... also be SURE to CONFIRM her identity. I won't have some pretender playacting as my wife. Make sure you confirm it is my Yui."

"Yes, sir!" Lupe bowed to her commander. "Verify her identity. It won't be one of those comical cases of mistaken identity."

"Good. So what of you, Lupe? Any regret that you accepted my offer?"

"None!" Lupe snarled, indignant he'd even question her loyalty, "I'm HAPPY Hikari accepted your offer. I have the power to protect Pardus and fight alongside him. I'm no longer a child on a world destined to die... I'm my own person now, and I'd rather die than cease to be that person!"

"Very good... you are dismissed." Lupe departed from Gendo's office.

Gendo sighed and opened up a communication link, bringing up the face of a professor with square glasses. "Oh! Lord Andross! I didn't expect your call! It's been so long since you spoke to me personally, I..."

"Professor Fuji, is your daughter stable enough to survive a trip through the transgate?"

"What?! What do you want with..."

"You have fulfilled your agreement with us, Professor. Naoko shows no signs of clone degeneration nor do her three aspects. You are free to leave. Take your offspring and go."

"Go? Where?"

"Back to your own world."

"But, but what about Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket believes you to be dead, and have been for several years. And the majority of Rockets who knew what you looked like or even heard of you died on New Island. There is nothing more free than a dead man."

"I... thank you, sir."

"No need for thanks, Professor. You are a kindred spirit to me. You are willing to do whatever is needed to have those you care for with you, weather you must trespass upon the laws of men or gods. We are alike. Take your family and be gone from here."

"Immediately!"

When the link was severed, Gendo opened up a new channel. One of his more loyal geneticists was answering the call. "Yes, sir?"

"Make sure that the daughter of Professor Fuji doesn't survive the trip back to the Pokemon World," Gendo said, showing no sign of emotion. "We used Crazy Hand's powers to resurrect Amber Fuji... and there might be still traces of his powers left in her body. We can't allow anyone outside of our army to have the secrets behind our success. We will make sure that Fuji will never be able to return to Venom... we don't need him anymore!"

"As you command, sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of Subspace...

"Vire... if you hadn't successfully kidnapped one of the Princess Zeldas once upon a time, I'd believe you to be incompetent!"

"Either Hakari was supposed to kill Lupe, or Lupe was to kill Hikari, when I lured them to each other! That girl Sasha was supposed to reject Hikari and have her become Wolf again! That stupid Lupe was supposed to take OUR offer! It's not my fault when people never follow the script!"

"A true manipulator is DYNAMIC! Remember that!" Ganondorf declared.

"Yes, Master..." The demon bowed.

* * *

"Be very careful with the tank!" Professor Fuji told the Venomians that were packing together his lab equipment. "If only one of the valves opens, my daughter's life might be endangered.

"Oh, we'll be taking care of her, all right," one of the burly apes winked as he and his companions carried the tank out of the lab.

Fuji sighed to himself as he packed his own bag of instruments. 'Finally... after this long time, it's going to be a normal life, just me and my Amber... no more clones or shadowy organizations I have to work for...'

He was startled when someone else entered the lab. He calmed down when he recognized the visitor. "Dr. Andonuts... what a surprise! It's rare to see you out of the technical labs... did anything happen?"

The smaller, pudgier scientist looked at his colleague through his round glasses. "No, I just came to beg you farewell in the name of the science department. It is always a pity when a promising colleague has to leave... even though we are specialized in different fields."

"Well, yes, my work here is done," Fuji said. "Commander Andross has no need for my services anymore... so I will leave for my home world... together with my reward..." Of course, he meant his cloned daughter. He couldn't wait for the moment when he could finally open the tank and welcome her as a living being...

"Well, I wish you best of luck... still, there are a few things I like to ask of you. With your expertise as a geneticist..." He reached into his lab coat, pulling out a few papers... but at the same time, Fuji also could see a small device that was hidden in the other man's pocket. And while he was pulling out the papers, he was pressing on a small button.

Since nothing happened, Fuji just shook his head and looked upon the papers. They were completely blank.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?" he asked.

"We have to hurry," Dr. Andonuts said, lowering his voice. "The interference gadget will only work for a couple of minutes and jam the cameras... we have to be finished by then."

"What... what is it you're trying to tell me, doctor?" Fuji wondered.

Andonuts looked at him sternly. "Fuji, I have read about your past... you have now worked for two men that are the leaders of organizations... organizations that are not quite... satisfied with the laws of the worlds they live in. And while I know nothing about this Team Rocket you worked with, I know quite a few things about Andross and the Venomian army... and also about the man who pretends to be the real Andross."

Fuji gaped at his colleague. "You knew..."

"I'm not the only one to know that Gendo Ikari is fooling most of the Venomians," Dr. Andonuts said with a frown. "But you should know that men like him tend to take the law into their own hands."

"Why should that concern me?" Fuji asked, gritting his teeth. "No one ever was fair to me! Why did my daughter have to die? Why did Team Rocket have to abandon my labs in times of need? Why did Amber's first clone die in her tank? Why did my creation have to turn against me? Why did the first Mewtwo destroy my lab on New Island?" His hands were shaking. "I now have everything I ever wanted. And now Ikari intends to keep his promise: I can return home, together with my beloved daughter!"

"Think about it, dear colleague," Andonuts shook his head. "Do you really think Ikari is about to let you take the fruits of his own experiments take home with you? I know what happened, he used some unknown sort of science to bring your cloned daughter back to life. You and I, we both are scientists, Professor Fuji... would you let anyone use what you have created for his own needs and just let him leave with it? Well, I admit, I helped my son and his friends when they were on their own quest... but do you think Ikari would do the same? Is he the kind of man to be that grateful?"

Fuji thought of his conversations with Gendo. Of the seemingly cold, ruthless tactician and mastermind he seemed to be. And he tried to imagine what Gendo would do.

"I... I've never thought about it like that..." he finally admitted. "But... but he already promised me... I mean, right now, they are taking Amber to the transdimensional gate..."

Andonuts raised his bushy eyebrows. "Oh, do they?"

Panic began to swell up in Fuji when he realized what the other scientist was talking about. "Oh god! Oh my god! What are they going to do to Amber? My girl! My little girl! They can't... I can't let them... Oh god, what shall I do?"

"Listen, the only reason why I found out about this was that I've heard Dr. Spencer talk to Commander Ikari on the communicator... we still have time, they are planning to add a special substance that will defuse the effects of the magic they have used to keep your daughter alive."

"M-magic?" Fuji stuttered.

"Don't start with that 'Magic is not real' discussion, Fuji! There are quite a few things on your own home world that can't be explained by science either, am I right? Now listen, they are planning to add the disrupting substance in 15 minutes, right before you were going to start. It will affect your daughter while you are transported back to your world. Meaning, if we don't stop them, she will be dead by the time you have arrived. Hurry now, there's a young warrior waiting for us, outside of the room... I have enlisted his help by promising that he can escape this place with you. He's waiting outside... he can help us deal with the soldiers that are guarding the tank of your daughter."

"Why... why are you doing this?" Fuji murmured. "Why are you risking your life by helping me?"

Andonuts sighed. "Believe me, I would have left this place much sooner if I could... my son Jeff took the best chance he got to leave this place... now I need to wait for my own chance. But your chance is now or never... but be careful, I think my interference gadget is about to lose effect..."

A small beeping noise came from the doctor's coat, and then the cameras switched themselves on again.

"Anyways, I thank you for helping me, Professor!" Andonuts said in a business-like manner. "Your expertise will be of great help to us..." He gave the camera below the ceiling a short look. "I think we need to inform the repair crew that the security cameras need maintenance... however, I think your transport back to the Pokemon World is waiting, isn't it so?"

Fuji needed two seconds to react. "Y-yes... yes, that's right... I need to hurry."

"Here, let me accompany you, the transdimensional chamber is on the way to my working place..." Together, the two scientists left the cloning lab.

Outside, Andonuts quickly closed the door. "Hurry now! There are no cameras in this corridor, and my little device will take care of those in the transdimensional chamber... Roy, is the coast clear?"

A young lad with fiery hair in medieval armor came around the corner. His sword was unsheathed, and sweat was covering his forehead. "No ape anywhere, doctor! Is that the man you wanted to help? Can we leave this place now?"

"You most certainly can," the doctor nodded. He gestured towards the young swordsman. "Professor Fuji, may I introduce you to Roy of Pherae. Swords and sorcery are abundant in his home world... thus, they had no chance when the forces of Venom attacked. Roy was one of the first to be turned into a trophy..."

"No time for long introductions and explanations," Roy said. "Not if we want to save the young damsel in the glass tube. They came past me when I hid in that closet..."

"Oh, my dear Amber!" Fuji moaned. "Don't worry, your father is coming!"

They hurried down the corridor and around the next corner. Roy made sure that nobody was around, then the armor-clad lad pointed at a door. "They're in there!"

Inside the transdimensional chamber, more of Gendo's scientist were preparing the transdimensional drive for Fuji's transport back to the Pokemon World. Also, in one corner of the room, a couple of ape soldiers were standing guard while a lab assistant, a young raccoon, attached a nozzle to the tank with Fuji's cloned daughter...

He hesitated, though. "This... I can't do this..." he murmured. "I mean, look at her... she's just a little child... and this would kill her!"

"Orders are orders!" one of the soldiers grumbled and slightly nudged his weapon in the direction of the young assistant. "So do your job, boy, or we'll have you reported!"

The young raccoon sighed. Unlike the majority of Lylatians here on Venom, he hadn't been part of Andross' army to begin with. He had been an inhabitant of Fichina, just before Andross' forces had attacked it during the firs war. He had been given the choice: Either he served in the Venomian laboratories, or his life was forfeit.

'I hate my life...' he thought as he looked at the unconscious girl that was floating in the tank. 'I'm sorry, little girl...'

But just when he was about to do what he was ordered to do, the door flew open, and a red-haired man with a sword came storming into the room. "Step back from that tube!" he ordered.

"Hey, who let the cosplaying punk in?" one of the ape soldiers barked and aimed his gun at the intruder. "Back off, bozo, or we'll shoot!"

But Roy knew that if he hesitated, the young girl was in mortal danger. So he ran past the surprised scientists, jumped over a piece of equipment and dodged a shot given off by one of the Venomians. With one elegant move, his blade sliced one of the guns in two parts.

"Stupid human! Now you die!" the other soldier shouted and pressed the trigger of his weapon.

But Roy now knew about these weapons that shot rays of death. He had seen them in use in the battle for his home kingdom, but the sheer number of soldiers was enough to overwhelm him.

Now, that he was only faced with two opponents, it was an entirely other story. He raised his blade just before the blaster shot hit him, and the Sword of Seals reflected the beam. One more second, and the tip of his sword was at the humanoid ape's neck.

"Drop your weapon!" he ordered. The soldier nervously obeyed.

A couple of minutes later, the soldiers and scientists were herded into a small side room. Only the young raccoon was allowed to stay, since Dr. Andonuts had already worked with him and knew about his backstory.

"Brent, would you help me with the transdimensional drive?" Andonuts asked the lab assistant. "It will be much quicker if you help me."

"R-right away, doctor!" the raccoon nervously replied.

"So, this thing will take me back home?" Roy frowned as he watched the two working on the transdimensional drive.

"I'm afraid your home is still occupied by the forces of the SSA," Andonuts said in an apologetic voice. "But I've promised to help you escape, and so I shall. I think the safest place right now would be the Mushroom Kingdom... the people there are opposing the SSE and are currently granting asylum to a couple of refugees from other worlds."

"Very well, that sounds like a start..."

"But first, we will have to ensure Prof. Fuji's safe return to the Pokemon World," the doctor added. "I'm sorry, my boy, but unlike you, he is not a warrior... and he has his daughter with them. So their safety is priority number one."

"I understand," the young nobleman nodded. He turned to face Fuji, who was making sure that Amber was unharmed. "Sir, you have my sincerest understanding, and I wish for the best for you and your daughter."

"Th-thank you," Fuji replied. He still wasn't used to the thought that anyone would be willing to help him. After all, he was the one who brought life to two abominations of life... "And I thank you for your help."

"The transdimensional drive is ready," Dr. Andonuts then said. "Professor, you and your daughter can go home now."

And in a couple of minutes, Professor Fuji, along with the tank of his daughter, vanished in a flash of light.

"Well, that was that," Roy said. "How much longer will that magical device of yours guard us against the watchful eye of the enemy?"

"Not much longer, I'm afraid..." Andonuts explained. "But now that the machine is booted up, it will just be a matter of seconds before it is ready to bring you to the Mushroom Kingdom... Brent, why don't you already enter the coordinates?"

"Right away, doctor!" the lab assistant nodded.

Dr. Andonuts put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Well, this is goodbye, my boy... I feel guilty for not being able to save more of those who have been turned into trophies... after all, I just picked one of the trophies stored in Venom's new trophy storage room... it could have been anyone. And as things are, fate apparently decided to save you... well, I hope you have a safe journey, lad!"

"Aren't you coming, too?" Roy asked. "If they find out that you helped me..."

"Ah, I have my ways of staying hidden," the doctor smirked. "They won't suspect a thing. Now go, the transporter is ready!"

"All right then... farewell, doctor! I will never forget the risks you took to save me and that other man and his daughter."

He entered the machine, and later, he disappeared as well.

"There's only one more thing to do before the cameras work again," Dr. Andonuts sighed.

"And that would be?" Brent wondered.

Jeff's father pulled another device out of his pocket. It looked like a metallic pen with a red-glowing tip. "This." He turned around and boldly opened the door where they had locked the soldiers and other scientists in. "Gentlemen, if you would look this way..."

And then, he let his newest invention, the short-time memory eraser, do its job.

* * *

Author's Note:

In the past few chapter, I have concentrated on the Apareis... a bit too much, I must admit. Therefore, I have decided that I will try to focus on everything else for the next few chapters, including our main heroes, who I have neglected a bit. The only reason why I used Rei-I at the beginning was to get the events moving.

Oh, and the first half of this chapter was written by Alex Warlorn. The other half was written by me, Shritistrang.


	76. Dinner for Roy

Roy blinked while the bright light around him disappeared. He took a look around and saw how his surroundings had changed. But as different as they were from the place he had just escaped from, it still looked as strange and unfamiliar to him as the base on Venom.

"Houses shaped like mushrooms... people with toadstool caps on their heads... I somehow have the feeling that this is the 'Mushroom World', the doctor talked about..."

His appearance had not gone unnoticed. "What's that, Mommy?" a young Toad child asked her mother.

"That is a human," the purple-capped Toad woman explained to her daughter. "You know, just like Princess Peach."

The little girl smiled. She liked the princess. "Are you a friend of the princess, mister?" she asked the red-haired swordsman.

Roy had to smile. The innocence of children apparently was something that transcended worlds.

Dr. Andonuts didn't know much about the Mushroom Kingdom, he couldn't even tell him the name of the country's ruler... but hearing a princess' name, he reasoned that she at least was royalty and therefore likely related to the monarch. "No, I don't know her," he said. Turning to the mother, he bowed. "Beg your pardon, madam, but I've never been to this town and must ask: Where must I go to meet with Princess... Peach?"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" the woman asked. "The princess has left for a long journey... I'm afraid you won't be able to meet her until she returns." She then pointed towards the castle that towered over Toad-Town. "But if you need to talk to someone, the princess' steward, Toadsworth, is still in the castle."

"Thank you for your assistance! Have a nice day!" He bowed again and waded through the mass of tiny mushroom retainers that all looked up at his taller form with awe.

"Aw, isn't he a polite one?" the Toad mother gushed.

"He looks like a prince," her daughter giggled and blushed. "You think he met Prince Peasley before? Mommy, we have to go and visit the Beanbean Kingdom some day..."

* * *

When someone hammered against the castle's main gate, Toadsworth hurried down the stairs as fast as his little feet could carry him. "Just a moment, I'll be there in a minute!" he shouted.

A pink-capped Toad girl ran after him. "Grandpa, you shouldn't strain yourself all the time. Why don't you let me answer the door?"

"Toadette, Princess Peach ordered me to look after her castle in her absence. And as her personal steward and head servant, it is my duty to welcome any guests. Now, where are my glasses?"

"On your nose, grandpa!" Toadette helpfully told him.

"Ah, yes, of course! Well then..." The elderly Toad coughed and opened the door.

A young man in regal armor stood in front of him. "Greetings!" the young swordsman said. "I am Roy of Pherae... is this the residence of Princess Peach?"

"Why yes, it is," Toadsworth nodded. "Although I am afraid her Highness is not here at the moment... neither are Master Luigi and Master Mario, they have left to investigate Bowser's Castle a few hours ago..."

"Please forgive me my question, but is Princess Peach the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom? I just arrived here and I was told I could find allies here..."

"You bet she is!" Toadette said in her chipper voice. "And I can tell you: You've come to the right place, cutie!"

"Toadette! Show a bit more respect to our guest!" Toadsworth scolded the girl. He cleared his throat. "Anyways... I assume that you are yet another refugee from one of the worlds that were under attack by the Subspace Army?"

"That's the name of the villains that attacked my country..." Roy said with a frown. "And there was nothing I could do to stop them..."

"Aw, don't you frown," Toadette smiled. "I'm sure Mario and Luigi will be able to do something... as soon as they have come back, that is."

"These two... are they loyal vassals of the princess?" Roy wanted to know.

"There's no pair of men that's more loyal to the princess than the Mario Brothers!" Toadsworth smiled proudly. "Why, they have saved her from threatening peril so many times, I've lost count... and not just the princess, they are helpful to anyone!"

"Mario has defeated Bowser multiple times, and Luigi helped him quite often... and let's not forget how they worked together against Wart, Cackletta, the Shroob army..." Toadette said.

"I can see that these two men must be powerful warriors," Roy said with a grin. "I can't wait to meet them... in the meantime, would you be willing to grant me refuge as long as I am in this country?"

"Why, most certainly, Master Roy! Toadette, would you prepare another guest room?"

"I'm on it!" the perky Toad girl nodded and ran back upstairs.

"In the meantime, why don't you join me and our other guests in the dining room? Dinner was just served..."

"I gladly accept your invitation," Roy replied. He then followed Toadsworth through the castle.

"If I may, will you keep your weapon with you? Or would you prefer if we kept it safe for you?" Toadsworth asked, eyeing Roy's sword.

Roy put his hand on the hilt. "Mr. Toadsworth, the Sword of Seals is a very special weapon... I rarely put it away when I'm in a foreign country. I hope you understand..."

"That's quite all right, I perfectly understand. One of our guests told me the same about her own sword, after all... but please, why don't you enter?"

They entered a big room with a big table, on which all sorts Mushroom Kingdom dishes were arranged on silver plates. Roy saw that a couple of other strangers were sitting around the table, while a little Toad maid was giving them drinks. He saw that some of them wore outlandish clothing, although he also saw a maiden that was clad in blue garments that somehow looked familiar...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Roy of Pherae... like you, he will be staying with us for a while. Roy, these are Isaac, Little Mac, Lyn and Saki."

Politely, Roy put his hand to his chest in greeting. All around the table, the men and the one woman nodded as they looked at him.

Roy sat down in-between the green-haired woman and a rather small-sized man who wore outlandish clothing. He noticed that the woman was also wearing a blade on her hip. He nodded in her direction. "My lady..."

Lyn, however, caught herself staring at the red-haired youth for a moment. Roy noticed this and blinked in confusion. Lyn shook her head. "Forgive me... it's just that you remind me of someone I know."

"That's okay. Um... forgive me my bluntness, but is it correct that you are all victims of the Subspace Army as well?"

"Yup, all of us," Isaac nodded. "And now we're stuck here, hoping that someone will find a way for us to return home..."

"The worst part of it is that we can't really do anything about it," Little Mac said. "We know absolutely nothing about this world... so the best we can do is to wait for Mario and Luigi to return."

Roy sighed. "That is not very comforting..."

"True, but at least we know that we are among friends," Lyn smiled.

"And if you're worried about what we can do to kill some time, well, how about Saki and I challenge you to a good fencing match?" Isaac grinned.

Saki raised an eyebrow. "Ever heard of asking first...?"

"Are you a competent swordsman, Sir Roy?" Lyn asked. "You certainly carry an impressive blade."

"I can say the same about you," Roy answered. "It looks familiar, though... may I take a look at it?"

"Well, okay... but be careful, it's very precious to me!" And with these words, Lyn drew her blade and presented it to Roy.

He carefully studied the blade and barely suppressed a gasp. It was just like he had assumed: He had seen this sword before.

"How... how did you get this?" he murmured.

Lyn was surprised at the question. "What... what do you mean? The Sol Katti was in my possession ever since Lord Athos gave it to me..."

"This... this sword belonged to my mother..." Roy murmured. "Before she died... it is the Sol Katti..."

"That... that is true," Lyn murmured. "But... but it is the only one of its kind, so how...?"

Roy then realized something. His eyes went wide. "You... you said your name was Lyn?"

"Lyndis, actually. But... almost everyone of my friends calls me Lyn. Why do you...?"

She then gasped herself, holding her hands up to her cover her gaping mouth. It all now made sense... the way the lad resembled her beloved one, Eliwood... his claim to have seen the Sol Katti before... and the fact that he shared his name with her infant son, Roy...

"M... mother?" the son of Eliwood stuttered as he stared at his young mother.

* * *

"Bro! I found something!" Luigi shouted. He came running to his brother, covered with dirt, and waved something with his right hand. It was a thick book with a very sturdy cover. It also was lime green.

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Whoever owns this-a book has a bad taste..." He took it from his taller sibling and took a look inside. Then he nodded. "Yup, it belongs to Bowser. It's-a his personal diary. I guess he forgot it when he left this place in a hurry." The red-capped plumber looked around the ruin that had once been Bowser's Keep.

"But if this is Bowser's-a diary..." Luigi said in an excited voice. "Then we can learn about everything he and the Subspace Army plotted."

"Not so fast, bro! Do you see this?" And when he opened the book, a good amount of pages crumbled under his fingers like dust. "Looks like the castle wasn't the only thing that was damaged by the explosion or whatever it was that leveled this place. But look, there are a few intact ones. Let's-a have a look..."

'Dear diary,

today I was inspecting the troops that had returned from Tellius. They were shaking in their boots from what they had witnessed there. The humans with the swords and other sharp weapons did not one time try to jump on them... the war on that world resulted in a lot of casualties. While I don't like my soldiers to be a bunch of pansies, I can understand that they are horror-stricken by the cruelty of other worlds. Why, the worst that Mario did to me was throwing me in the lava, which only left a little burn...'

"Now he brings-a that up again..." Mario grumbled.

"Keep reading, Mario, it's getting interesting!"

Mario nodded and looked back at the book. The next few pages had crumbled to dust, so Mario was forced to skip a good part of what Bowser had written in his diary.

"Here's the next entry: '...short on coins again. The commander just won't understand that ruling a kingdom of Koopas is an expensive business. He refuses to increase my pay. If it wasn't for Wario's Mine, my army would already be bankrupt. I will mail the little stinker tomorrow and tell him that we need more cash.'"

"Now isn't-a that interesting..." Luigi murmured. "Wario wasn't just working for Bowser, he was financing the whole stuff. For whatever reason, I wonder... that commander must have promised Wario a lot if he was willing to give away gold willingly."

"A pity we can't ask him," Mario sighed. "Even though he's forced to stay in Diamond City, regulations say that we can't-a come to him if he doesn't agree. Too bad that his mini-game company pretty much controls-a the whole city."

"We could ask Mona," Luigi suggested. "She has some influence on him."

"We can do something else," Mario said. "We can pay his mine a visit. With Wario stuck in Diamond City for now, there's-a no one to hinder us from taking a little peek..."

"Oh no..." Luigi groaned. "You're pulling me into risky adventures again, Mario..."

"Wasn't it you who always-a complained about being left behind when I left for an adventure? Now be a good bro and pack that diary into our bag, it still could be of use to us."

"I'm not your sidekick!" the green-capped plumber shouted. "And if you want someone to go to Wario's Mine with you, go find someone else!"

"But Luiiigiii," Mario said in a singsong voice. "If you come with me now, I will tell the princess how bravely you suggested going there... and I'm-a sure she'll invite you for dinner."

"D-dinner?" Luigi had always been envious of Mario being invited to eat with Peach at the castle. His allowance barely was enough to invite Daisy for a date every two months.

Mario smirked. "There will be ravioli... in tomato sauce!"

Luigi licked his lips. That was one of his favorite dishes. "And, um... w-will there be dessert?"

"I'm sure she will bake one of her infamous cakes!" the shorter brother winked.

Luigi was ready to cry. Peach's cakes were infamous throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, Beanbean Kingdom AND Koopa Kingdom. He sighed. "Fine, you win... we'll go to the stupid mine."

Mario smiled. "I KNEW you'd say that, bro! Now let's-a go!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Mario Brothers reached Wario's apparently abandoned mine.

"I've changed my mind," Luigi gulped as he looked at the dark entrance to the mines. "I wanna go home..."

Mario sighed. "It's-a just a dark tunnel, Luigi! Don't be a pansy!"

"I'm not a pansy," Luigi protested. "I... I just think I forgot to turn off the stove. You go on ahead without me..."

"Now stop being silly! It's-a just a mine, not a Koopa fortress! What else can wait in there for us than some dirt, trolleys and the diamonds Wario is digging for? Oh, and maybe one-a or two Swoopers..."

"There are Swoopers in there?" Luigi gasped.

"Don't you remember the last kart races? We drove right through this-a mine, and there were a lot of Swoopers swarming the tunnels.

"I wouldn't know..." Luigi grumbled. "You wrecked my kart with a blue shell before we even reached the entrance, remember?"

"Oh yeah, must have slipped my mind," Mario chuckled. "But honestly, it isn't-a that bad. Although I'm sure that there are a few tunnels that only Wario has seen before..."

"Well, okay, I guess a few Swoopers won't be a problem... and I definitely can handle some darkness! I'm not scared of the dark, after all!"

He raised his nose, intent on proving to his brother that he could be as brave as him.

Mario followed him. "Well, there's-a always the fact that Boos like to roam the darkness..."

"Mariooooo! Don't joke about that! You know I'm scared of Boos!"

Mario took a flashlight out of their bag. "Come on, you hero! I'll take the lead..."

They followed the dark tunnel, not knowing that someone was watching them from behind a big boulder.

"So, the Marios think they can snoop around in my brother's mine while he's-a stuck in Diamond City, huh?" the tall, lanky man with the purple shirt and thin mustache asked. "Good thing bro told me to watch the place while he's-a not here..."

Waluigi then sneered. "How careless of them, just heading into a dark and abandoned mine without any protective headgear. It would be too bad... if the ceiling dropped on their heads!" And with an evil snicker, he pulled a Bob-omb out of his pants.

"Finally!" the living bomb gasped. "You know how sticky it is in there?"

"Shut up!" Waluigi snapped. "You can count yourself lucky that you're in my pants, and not in those of my brother!"


	77. Blue and deadly

Lilith shuddered when her feet touched the cold, white substance known as snow. Never before in her old form did she have to suffer from cold, heat, hunger, thirst or fatigue. But she wasn't an angel anymore... she was a mortal, a Pokemon, a Jigglypuff... and so, like the rest of her new species, she didn't have a proper coat of fur, to protect her against the sheer cold, here on the icy mountaintop.

Then she felt someone putting a warm blanket around her warm body. 'Here, you can use this as a coat.'

Lilith's big eyes looked up at the seemingly emotionless face of Lucario. She smiled. "Jiggly..." she said gratefully and snuggled into the warm blanket.

She could see that underneath the shell of the fierce and aloof warrior, there was a gentle soul. Lucario cared deeply for those he counted as his friends... he just didn't know how to express it. Lilith wondered what events made him like this...

Lucario looked around. After months of hard training in his youth, he had become resistant against the cold. His fur did its part to protect him as well.

'This place...' he mentally said as he looked around the snowy plateau. 'It reminds me of the day... the day I last saw my little brother.'

"You never told us about your family." Olimar stepped up behind them. The diminutive astronaut didn't seem to be fazed by the snow. His space suit had a thick padding, and his face was shielded by his helmet. For once, he didn't have any Pikmin out... the poor things would freeze their little buds off in this weather.

'I... never saw a reason,' Lucario proclaimed. The truth was, he didn't like to be reminded of the past, especially not of that particular event. But now that he saw the snow-covered rocks, the steep slopes of the mountains and the snow flakes dancing in the air, it all came back to him. He and his brother Riolu, huddled up to each other in a cave on Mt. Silver, warming each other against the cold.

And then, the Rocketeers came... and Giovanni.

Lilith and Olimar could tell that the Aura Pokemon had something on his mind, but they respected his privacy and didn't ask any further.

"Well, how much farther do we have to go?" Olimar asked.

Lilith pointed her stubby little arm to a cave opening. "Jiggly, Jigglypuff!"

"In there, huh?" Olimar asked. "Well, let's go!"

Lucario hesitantly followed his two travel companions. Ever since they had been on this world, he was amazed that they were never attacked in the wilderness. There were no Pokemon in this world, and the normal animals seemed more scared of them. They had seen a few strange, mechanical creatures a few times, but Lilith had told her new friends to keep their distance every time, so the metal beings didn't spot them.

The cave was dark, but not very big. Icicles were hanging from the ceiling, and the whole floor was covered with snow that the wind had blown in.

Lilith waddled over to a small pile of snow that was in the corner of the cave. She pointed at it. "Puff!"

"Under there, right?" Olimar asked. "Okay, allow me..." With his gloved hands, he carefully swept the snow aside, to reveal whatever was hidden underneath.

It was a big, sparkling, yellow gemstone.

Olimar picked it up and turned it around in his hands. Lucario knelt down and took a look as well.

'So... this is one of those 'Chaos Emeralds'?' he asked Lilith.

The Jigglypuff nodded. "Jigglypuff!"

"And... why do we need them again?" Olimar wondered. "Forgive me, but I still don't get it why those gems are so important. I see why you needed help to gather them, but... what do you need them for?"

Lilith sighed. It was true, she had never told them the true reason for this mission. And after all they had done to help her, they deserved the truth.

She knew she could just tell Lucario and let him translate everything she said, but in this case, it was better if there was someone else who answered to their questions. So she once again took her trusty marker and drew a rectangle on the cavern wall.

Those were the last remains of her powers, sealed within this mundane tool... without it, she would be just a normal Jigglypuff, just like the rest of her kind in Kanto and Johto... with this marker, however, she still had contact to the guardians and lesser deities.

The rectangle she drew shone up in a pink light and turned into a magical window through space. They could see through it... but unlike the door she used to bring them to this world, it wasn't a gateway. It was just drawn to communicate with someone else.

This certain someone turned around when she noticed that Lilith's magical screen had appeared behind her. "Ah, Lilith!" Mew said. "How are things?"

"Jiggly! Puff, puff!"

"So you found the first one? I'm glad to hear it. The race here on Big Blue has just begun. Sonic took the lead, of course... but the F-Zero racers are not too far behind. And Shinji... I've never thought a Warp Star was that fast. Asuka and Rei do their best as well, of course. So... any particular reason why you are calling me?"

"Jiggly, jiggly!"

Mew looked at Olimar and Lucario. The jackal-faced Pokemon bowed in front of the Legendary.

"Please, you don't have to do that," Mew smiled. "So, I take it Lilith hasn't told you yet what we need the Chaos Emeralds for, is that so?"

"Indeed," Olimar nodded. "We only know that they are hidden on this world... and that we aren't supposed to tell anyone where we are."

"That's right, your mission must be kept top secret," Mew explained. "If the Subspace Council learns where you are and what you are trying to do... they would do anything in their power to stop you. You see, the seven Chaos Emeralds, also called the 'servers' contain a big power... and when one collects them all, a miracle is bound to happen. You can imagine that this makes them powerful Artifacts of Destiny."

'I guess so...' Lucario said. 'But... what makes them different from all the others? Why is the SSC so focussed on getting the Screw Attack by winning the race, when these artifacts are so much more powerful?'

"See, there is a reason why the Subspace Army hasn't attacked this world yet," Mew tried to explain. "One of their leaders fears the powers the local heroes can acquire from holding all of the emeralds... and indeed, once there have been three of these heroes. And with the emeralds combined, they had been given so much power, that together, they managed to stop a rampaging god. I can't and won't explain any more about that event... but ever since that day, the Council has been treating this world with the utmost caution. They have decided to make this world to be the last one they attack. They would have never believed that one of this world's heroes would be involved in the war on his own..."

"So, we just take the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to safety?" Olimar asked.

"No, you have to leave them where they are," Mew said.

'Excuse me?' Lucario asked. Even though he was facing one of the respectable Legendaries, he still was frowning. 'With all due respect, honorable Mew... then why did Lilith bring us here in the first place?'

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly..." Lilith said in an apologetic voice.

"We need to know the current hiding places of the emeralds," Mew explained. "But if you take them now and bring them along, the SSC's attention will be drawn upon you. You are brave heroes and important for the future of the universe, but... I apologize to put it this bluntly, but you are no Chosen Ones."

Lucario sighed. He didn't really believe in fate and the talk about Chosen Ones. True, history had its heroes and champions of justice, even in the Pokemon World... but they had become heroes because of their own decisions and the events that had happened, not because of fate. 'So you are saying that it is different if Shinji or anyone of those kids takes the emeralds? Do you think they can protect them better than we can do?'

"It's not that easy," Mew said. If Shinji or Asuka would take them, the SSC would still notice. Instead, we need someone with pure hearts... and who in the worlds has the purest heart?"

Olimar and Lucario just shrugged. Lilith smiled, knowing the answer.

Mew sighed. "Children. It's the children that can help us. That is the main reason why Celebi founded the Kid Heroes. The SSC never pays attention to children, it's Medusa's policy that they are too weak to be of any danger. You need to make sure that the Chaos Emeralds stay hidden until the Kid Heroes are ready for their big mission to retrieve the emeralds."

"Ready? Right now, they are watching a race. Do you think they will get ready by doing this?"

"No, of course not. After the race is over, Spaceville will head into a new direction... and while going there, they are passing a planet on which they can get prepared for their mission."

"So that means we have to stay on this planet until they have finished with their preparations?" Olimar sighed. "I mean, I'm willing to help, but..."

Lucario closed his eyes. 'It is for the good of the worlds... for the future of the Pokemon World, too... and the future of my brother and everyone else I know...' His eyes opened up again, gleaming with the aura. 'I will do it. I already have you my promise back on Tellius,' he told Lilith. 'I will do what it takes.'

"Well, I guess there's no other choice, is there?" Olimar sighed. "All right, I guess you're right... but I hope they hurry up."

"Time is in flux," Mew said. "We can never know how much time will have passed where you are by the time the race here on Big Blue is over. Dialga is still rebelling against his father... and know that Queen Elincia spoke in front of the Council, he is a wanted outlaw. There's no trace of him or his sibling Palkia anywhere..."

Lucario groaned. He knew his world would surely suffer from what the two children of Arceus were doing.

"Does that mean space is already affected as well?" Olimar asked.

"Indeed," Mew nodded. "Inhabitants of other worlds already have crossed the borders of their dimensions without actually realizing it. Others have appeared in worlds they have never seen before and are frightened. And then there are the dark creatures that are no longer a threat in their own home dimension... but might become a true menace when they cross dimensions."

Lilith gasped. "Jiggly!"

"Yes, I'm afraid such a thing has already happened," Mew nodded. "An evil creature, together with its vessel, has crashed into a peaceful world... and the inhabitants know nothing of the danger yet..."

* * *

Mario and Luigi were venturing deeper into Wario's mine. Right now, they were standing at the edge of a deep chasm, over which only a narrow path lead.

Luigi suspiciously peered down into the depths. "A-are you sure, this is safe, Mario?"

"Sure it is! This path is big enough for two persons to walk next to each other. So just be careful and go over to the other side. Nothing is gonna happen, trust-a me!"

"How can you be so confident all the time?" Luigi mumbled as he followed his brother.

They didn't know that up above them, Waluigi was standing on a catwalk, both of his hands full with Bob-ombs. "Heheheh..." he chuckled. "This is gonna be a blast..." He walked to the edge and took careful aim...

Luigi didn't know where the feeling of being watched came from, but he didn't like it. He looked back the way they came, then he looked ahead. To their right, there was only the deep chasm, and to their left, a vertical stone wall. It took him some time before he got the idea of looking up.

He gulped when he saw the spindly arm in the purple sleeve that was holding a Bob-omb... a Bob-omb with a lit fuse. He tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Ma... Maaarioooooo!"

"Stop that, Luigi, that-a tickles!"

But Luigi repeated his tapping. "Mariooo... look... look, up there..."

"What's-a the matter, are you...?" He turned around and followed Luigi's gesture.

On the catwalk above them, Waluigi grinned widely as he dropped the Bob-omb. "Bombs away!"

"Mamma mia!" Mario gasped. "Luigi, run!"

"You don't need to tell me twice..." Luigi muttered as the Mario Brothers ran along the narrow path, all the while Waluigi kept throwing Bob-ombs down at them. Luckily, he didn't hit them once. The living bombs exploded in front of the running plumbers, behind them, and even on the stone wall next to them, so that rubble came raining down on them, but most of them were aimed pretty badly.

One of them wasn't, though.

Luigi looked up while he was running and saw one Bob-omb heading directly their way. "WHAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled.

"Hiya!" the Bob-omb smirked.

"This-a way!" Mario shouted and suddenly pulled his brother to the left, through a gap in the wall that Luigi hadn't even noticed.

"Damn..." Waluigi grumbled as the Marios disappeared. "They got away..."

Mario and Luigi panted heavily. The tunnel there were now in was dark and narrow, but at least they were safe from the Bob-ombs. "The next time... when you try to warn me... I will definitely listen to you, bro!" Mario gasped. "Man... that was close..."

Now that they were safe, Luigi became angry. "That idiot Waluigi! He could have caused the wall to collapse on top of us! Or, even worse, could have made us fall down into the shaft!"

"I think-a that was his intention, Luigi," Mario remarked. "I should have known that Wario would side with his sadistic brother in this scheme... although I wonder... now that Wario is stuck in Diamond City, why doesn't Waluigi just grab all the diamonds he can find and bail?"

Luigi shrugged. "Maybe the Wario Brothers are more loyal to each other than we thought..."

Mario raised an eyebrow. Wario and Waluigi loyal to anything other than money? The world would stop before that happened.

"Well, since we're here, let's see where this tunnel is going," Mario said. Unlike the rest of the mine, this tunnel had a more natural look to it. But they could see a few support beams here and there. There were no torches or any other light source, so it was pretty dark... but in the distance, they could see a faint, blue glimmer of light. "Let's see what's up ahead," Mario said. "I've never been in this part of the mine before... who knows what kind of stuff Wario has hidden from us all the time."

"More diamonds, what else?" Luigi shrugged.

But Mario shook his head. "I don't-a think so, Luigi! Do you think Waluigi would try this hard to keep us out of the mine if all there is here are diamonds? He knows we are not interested in that. And that blue light... I'm dying to know what that might be."

"Well, I'm not..." Luigi muttered. But he kept walking anyways.

Soon, they were coming into a small chamber. A wooden box, a small table and a stool were standing inside. Another tunnel was visible on the other side of the room. The blue light was coming from there.

"Would you look at that, Luigi?" Mario said and pointed at a huge sign that was hanging over the other tunnel. In bold letters, there was a text written: 'WARNING! High radiation up ahead! Eat Immunity Mushrooms for protection against radioactive poisoning!'

Luigi and Mario looked at the box that was standing next to the table. Inside, they could see a huge heap of yellow mushrooms with pale blue spots.

"I've never seen that type of mushroom before..." Mario murmured.

"Maybe it's a trap," Luigi said. "Wario wants to poison anyone who enters his mine unannounced. I say we leave them behind and just go."

"No, Luigi. I have read about radioactivity in a book in Peach's library," Mario said sternly. "Ever since she read it, she has decided that something like this shall never be a danger to the residents of her kingdom, thus she forbade to build any sort of nuclear reactors. Not even Bowser is stupid enough to use nuclear weapons! If there really is something radioactive down there, we should follow the instructions and eat those mushrooms!"

Luigi sighed. "All right... but I'm telling you, they don't look tasty!" He walked over to the weird-looking mushrooms and took one of them out of the box. He looked at it for a moment, then he handed it over to his brother. "You first, bro!"

Mario groaned and took the mushroom from Luigi. He took a big bite, then he swallowed the rest. He grimaced. "Tastes bitter..."

Luigi shrugged in defeat and ate another one. He shuddered. "Not my favorite kind of food..." he muttered. "Now let's-a go already, or Waluigi catches up with us..."

Mario nodded. "Yeah, all right!"

They entered the next tunnel. It wasn't very long, only a couple of steps later, it made a sharp turn... and ended in a bigger, circular cave.

And almost half of the cave's floor was covered with a strange, blue substance neither of them had ever seen before in their life.

"By the Star Spirits... what is that?" Luigi gaped. The blue substance was glowing on its own and looked like it was growing through the floor and the walls, just as if it was an organism instead of a mineral. And Luigi could have sworn that he just saw one of the veins pulsating...

"Well, I think it's-a a good thing we ate those mushrooms," Mario finally spoke. "Whatever this stuff is, it certainly doesn't look healthy."

"But... what is it?" Luigi whispered.

* * *

The dark creature silently crept through the shadows. It had been waiting for a long time, travelling through space in the hull of its vessel. Some years ago, shortly after the last Star Festival, the population of Toad-Town had been able to see a new, unknown comet in the nightly skies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After the good experiences they had with the last comet (which had turned out to be the mobile Observatory of Princess Rosalina), they had seen this new comet as a sign of hope and cheered with joy. Soon enough, the comet had turned out to be a meteor who was on a collision course with the Mushroom World. But the royal astronomers had calculated that it wasn't very big and would crash into the eastern seas anyways, so no resident of the Mushroom Kingdom was in danger. And just as they predicted, the meteor crashed into the sea and sunk. Princess Peach was relieved, and soon enough, the whole matter was forgotten.

Nobody could have anticipated the horrors the obstacle from outer space had brought along. Not the deadly, radioactive substance with its mutating and corrosive traits that soon seeped through the earth of the Mushroom World, and not the evil creature that had steered this comet, its vessel through space (and unbeknown to it, even through time).

Instinctively, the creature only had one goal in mind: Spread as much of the deadly substance from its home planet as it could. But ever since the creature had come in contact with a certain, intelligent life form, it had began to mutate itself, becoming more and more human-like... and intelligent. And thus, a new purpose had planted itself in the newborn creature's mind: To find and destroy the being that had destroyed its former body!

But for now, it had to rest and wait... and feed on the addictive drug that kept it strong and alive... the Phazon!

Dark Samus let out a deep, unhuman laugh as she put her hands on the Phazon-covered walls of the mine and absorbed its energies into her body. She would recover... then, she would infest this planet... and when she was finished, she would leave again, and continue her search for her mortal enemy... Samus Aran!

* * *

Author's Note:

I know, I have to concentrate on the main characters of this story again. I promise that in the next chapter, we will see how the race is going.


	78. Dun duuun!

Reika plopped down on her seat between her big brother and her best friend from school, Nana. "I brought us ice cream!" she smiled and handed a huge cone with three scoops of ice cream each. While Nana enthusiastically began to lick, Pardus wondered for a moment if eating ice cream would somehow damage his reputation as a badass space mercenary... but when he saw the smiling face of his little sister, he quickly forgot about that and decided to enjoy his ice cream.

"Did I miss anything?" Reika asked as she looked at the racing track and the huge monitor floating opposite of the spectator stands.

"Well, Mr. Sonic took the lead at first," Nana explained. "But that cool-looking Captain Falcon quickly caught up to him, followed by the other funky-looking cars."

"F-Zero racers," Pardus corrected her automatically.

Nana nodded. "Right. So now Sonic's trying to avoid being squashed between that black car and the red-white car over there."

"Who did those racers belong to again?" Popo asked, sitting on the other side of his sister's seat.

"Black Shadow and Blood Falcon," a humanoid fox wearing sunglasses, who was sitting behind them, said. "Black Shadow is the nemesis of Captain Falcon, and Blood Falcon is his servant, a clone made of the captain's DNA."

Reika scratched her head. "Dee-an-ay? What's that?"

James simply chuckled.

In the row behind Pardus and Reika, Toon Link and Tetra were sitting. They were watching the racers that were a bit further behind the leading group. Tetra especially was closely watching a robotic horse that was carrying a red-haired girl. She noticed that Asuka wasn't wearing her princess dress for once, she had switched it for her Sheikah costume... even though Tetra had no way of knowing what a Sheikah was.

"Are those clothes befitting a princess?" the dark-skinned girl mumbled.

Toon Link grinned. Tetra frowned at him in annoyance. "What?"

"You're one talking," Link chuckled. "Didn't you tell me that you prefer your much more comfortable and convenient pirate clothes?"

"Th-that's different!" Tetra angrily stated. She didn't want to admit it, but in her head, her ancestor had always been a refined lady, the epitome of gracefulness and elegance. Seeing the legendary Princess Asuka in a skin-tight outfit, partaking in a wild race, she somehow felt betrayed.

But in a way, it also filled her with glee. It showed her that even ancient princesses had a wild side... and that they weren't that different from each other.

Reika, who had just finished her ice cream, looked around searchingly.

"You looking for someone, Reika?" Pardus asked her.

The little robot girl nodded. "I can't see Blues-kun anywhere... big brother, do you know where he went?"

Pardus looked around as well. "Now that you say it... I haven't seen him since the race started. Maybe he forgot something on the ship..."

Ness stood up. "I'll go and see if I can find him. I left my lunch on board anyways."

Lucas stood up as well. "I... I'll go with you... that is, if you don't mind, bro..."

Claus had to grin. It looked like his little brother had found a new friend. Also, he had noticed that Lucas was admiring Ness for the way he used his PSI powers, never being afraid of anything. Naturally, he wanted to stay close to his new idol.

"Go on ahead," he simply grinned. "It's not like I'm Dad or anything."

"Thanks, bro!" Lucas smiled and followed Ness. Claus watched the two other boys as they walked along the long, metal catwalk that was leading back to Spaceville.

Just then, something happened on the racing track. Two of the racers from the rear group sped ahead of the others, approaching the leading F-Zero racers and Sonic from behind.

"What happened?" Popo asked. Since James was sitting directly in front of him, he couldn't see the screen. "Who are they?"

"It's Shinji and Bowser!" Nana shouted in excitement. "Go Shinji go Shinji go!"

* * *

It had bothered Shinji to no end that all of his team mates turned out to be not as fast as the F-Zero racers or that blue hedgehog. After all, they were chosen to win this race. But it quickly became clear that nothing could match the speed of these vehicles or Sonic's running speed. Not even the Arwings of Fox and Rei were fast enough. But, the more Shinji zoomed along the racing track on his Warp Star, the more he felt comfortable with being its 'driver'. And it became easier to control the speeding and sparkling star with his thoughts. It was just a matter of time before he managed to break out of the rear group of vehicles.

Unfortunately, at about the same time, Bowser and his son managed to do the same, just a few seconds after Shinji. Shinji nearly forgot that they also had a modified F-Zero engine in their car. And now they were slowly approaching him from behind.

'Are they trying to drive into me?' Shinji wondered with worry. It was obvious that the heavy Koopa vehicle was much bigger, heavier and more robust than his star. He didn't know what even a single bump would cause.

He was very surprised, however, when something cold came flying over his head and hit the track in front of him. He gasped when he saw that this projectile, whatever it was, had created a slick layer of ice on the track.

But his worry turned into glee when he realized that his Warp Star was in no way affected by this obstacle... it simply flew over the ice without even skidding once.

He quickly looked back to see how Bowser Jr. had climbed on his father's shoulder and was opening his little muzzle. And then, another icy shot came flying out of it.

'Mario never told me that Bowser and his family also have ice breath,' Shinji thought as he swerved to avoid the attack.

* * *

"Didn't you want to go and get your lunch?" Lucas wondered. They were in Spaceville's main elevator, and it had just passed the floor on which the guest rooms of Tetra's kid crew were situated.

Ness shook his head. "Listen, there's something strange I noticed. It's true that we barely know this Protoman guy, but... his brother is in a race, and he doesn't even show up to watch him? Unless there's something very, very important he needed to take care of..."

Lucas shrugged. "So what? That's his business, not ours. Why do you think he needs someone to look out for him?"

"Well, call it a feeling... but did you saw the looks he gave that Bowser guy and his son before the race? Those two are with the Subspace Army, and if they are up to something and Protoman found out, it's something that involves us all."

"You have a point there," Lucas said, wishing he was as smart as Ness. "But where do you want to start looking?"

"Obviously in Bowser's room," Ness said. The elevator then stopped - they had reached the top floor, where the quarters of the SSA pilots were situated.

Lucas was a bit scared when the two psychic boys looked around the corner. "A-are you sure that's a good idea? What if any of their friends are still up here?"

"I don't really think so. And if they are, well, we just have to be careful. No offense, Lucas, but for someone who beat Pokey, you aren't very willing to take risks."

They carefully tiptoed along the corridor.

"I've never been as brave as my brother..." Lucas said with a blush. "And the only reason why I was on that adventure was because I'm able to use PK Love..."

"Really? I've never heard of that power before. You have to show me some time..."

He stopped in mid-sentence. He had heard something.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked. "Why are you stopping?"

"Sshhhh!" Ness hissed as he waved his hand around. He pressed his ear against the door they were just passing and listened.

And yes, there was it again... some muffled groans... coming from behind the metal door.

"There's someone in there," he realized.

"Oh, m-maybe we should come back later..." Lucas gulped.

"I don't think we are in danger, Lucas," Ness said. "Quick, let's get in there!"

He pressed the button to open the door, and when it was open, they ran inside.

A weird sight was in front of them: Bowser and his little son were tied to each other with a strong steel cable... and dangling from the ceiling fan, slowly spinning around, was Protoman, also tied up with a cable. They were all gagged.

"Protoman and Bowser?" Lucas gasped. "What happened here?"

"I don't know, but let's find out," Ness said. Using his PK powers, he severed the cable that attached Protoman to the fan, and the scarf-wearing robot fell down to the floor. Ness quickly took off the gag. In the meantime, Lucas had removed the gags of Bowser and Junior.

"Don't just stand there!" Bowser growled. "Untie me, so I can find those impostors and fry them!"

"Impostors?" Lucas was aghast. "What impostors?"

"He's speaking the truth," Protoman said as he freed himself from the steel cable. "When I saw 'Bowser' and his 'son' going to the starting line, I thought there was something familiar about them. And when I finally realized what was going on, the race had already begun. I ran here and found Bowser and Junior tied up, confirming my fear. But before I could inform anyone, I was knocked out... next thing I know is me, dangling from the ceiling fan."

"So you're saying that those Koopas down there have somehow disguised themselves as Bowser and son?" Ness asked.

"Bah, Koopas!" Bowser growled. "Those aren't Koopas at all!"

"Too true," a voice coming from the door said. "But unfortunately, we cannot allow you to tell anyone."

"That's right," another voice giggled. "The more of us take part in the race, the bigger is the chance that Dr. Wily will win the big prize... and that your annoying, blue brother will be turned into scrap, Protoman!"

Protoman snarled when he recognized the small, red-faced robot with the scissors on his head, and the bigger, tree-like robot. "Cutman... Woodman... I should have known that Wily would use some dirty tricks to win. So, who are your pals in the Koopa costumes?"

* * *

"I got him!" the tiny Koopaling yelled as he fired yet another blast of sheer cold at Shinji. This time, the shot actually grazed the side of the Warp Star, and one of its five points got encased in a thick layer of ice. The additional weight made the Warp Star tilt dangerously to the side, and Shinji had to focus all his concentration to keep the star from crashing.

The Koopa Car came up net to the ex-Evangelion pilot. 'Bowser' grinned dangerously at him. "This race is over for you!" He raised his fist... and gasped when something hit him in the head. "What the...? Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't do anything!" 'Junior' proclaimed.

"He's right," someone shouted from behind. "It was me!"

It was Megaman. He was coming at them from behind, charging his Mega Buster for another shot. "Don't make any sudden moves, Rush," he told his canine robot companion, who doubled as his car. "I want this to be a clear shot."

"Ruff!" Rush nodded.

"Look out!" the Junior double gasped, but it was too late. The charged Mega Buster shot hit the Bowser double right in the behind, damaging the Bowser costume and revealing a very familiar-looking Robot Master plating to the surprised Megaman.

"It's Gutsman!" he gasped.

"Grrrr, he looked through our disguise," Gutsman grumbled as he took off his Bowser mask. "Iceman, freeze him!"

"With pleasure!" the tiny eskimo robot said as he took off his own mask and blew another ice shot out of his mouth.

Rush dodged, however. "To think that Dr. Wily was worried after you disappeared from the lab as well..." Megaman snarled. "So you're working for Wily again? Did he reprogram you again?"

"You won't live to hear the whole tale," Gutsman shouted. "Iceman, take over!" Iceman quickly climbed into the pilot seat, while Gutsman stepped onto the back seat of the Koopa vehicle. Out of nowhere, he pulled one of his heavy stone blocks, which he hurled at Megaman.

"Not so fast!" Shinji shouted. His Warp Star came zipping around the Koopa car, and with one mighty gulp, he swallowed the stone block. At the same time, his body turned brown and a cap resembling a samurai helmet appeared on his head.

"Hey, no fair!" Gutsman protested.

"Wait, what is he doing now?" Iceman wondered when he saw how Shinji flew back in front of them. The now-brown puffball gave them a grin, and then... his whole body transformed into a rock.

Iceman didn't even have the time to gasp when the Shinji-rock came smashing into his face. He fell back against Gutsman, and both robots tumbled out of their vehicle. Shinji was propelled up in the air, where he transformed back and recalled his Warp Star, who caught him in mid-air. The Koopa car skidded along the track, until it fell down and into the ocean.

"Smooth move!" Megaman smiled and gave Shinji the thumbs up as he steered his Warp Star to fly alongside Rush. "I guess we won't have to worry about these cheaters anymore."

"Right... but now, let's focus back on the race," Shinji said.

"You're right," Megaman nodded. "Remember, that doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you win that easily."

Shinji smirked. "Well, may the best one win!"

And then he sped ahead, trying to catch up with the F-Zero racers.

Gutsman shook his head as he got up from the ground, looking after them. Iceman was lying next to him, out cold. "Just wait until I get my hands on you, you pink little marshmallow..." he grumbled.

He angrily shook his fist... only to get knocked to the ground by a metal hoof that trampled on his head.

"There's so much trash lying around on the track, simply terrible!" Asuka smirked as she looked back from the saddle of her robot horse. "You should be careful, or you'll end up as roadkill."

* * *

Rei allowed a smile to appear on her muzzle when she saw how Shinji dealt with the impostor Koopas. "Good job, brother..." she murmured.

"Rei, watch out!" Fox's voice pulled her attention back to the race. "That pseudo-Bill-zombie-sister of yours is trying to pull ahead!"

"Roger, Commander!" Rei nodded. She really should pay more attention when something like that was happening.

"Sorry, sister," Rei-BG said with a sad smile as her face appeared on Rei's communicator. "But Daddy wants me to win this race."

Rei frowned when she realized that Aparoids were able to easily hack into any communication channel. She looked over to the left, where the sleek form of the Aparei, transformed into a ship-like form, was zooming past her.

"Oh no, you don't..." she mumbled.

"Rei! Watch out ahead!" Fox shouted.

Rei looked... and saw that she was heading directly towards the two robots that had been posing as Bowser and his son. The big one jumped out of her way in time, but the little one made no attempt to move.

Rei then proved why she was a natural pilot: Because she had the ability to think quickly and to adapt to any situation when sitting in a cockpit.

And so she did the only thing that came to mind: She did a barrel roll!

Iceman was fortunate enough not to notice what happened to his limp body as it was scooped up by Rei's wings and hurled through the air. Rei-BG gasped when the ice Robot Master's body slammed directly onto the forcefield that was protecting her face.

"Oh great..." she mumbled. "I've got an eskimo on my windshield... I should have installed a wiper."


	79. Between life and death

"Misty!" Maya gasped while Kaji beat his wings as fast as he could. "We're losing! We're losing!"

"I know, I know!" Misty gasped as her Gyarados zoomed through the air. "This is silly anyways, who had the idea of letting Pokémon compete against futuristic ultra-high-speed racers?"

'I... I thought I could at least fly as fast as Asuka's robot horse...' Kaji grumbled.

A green blur came zooming up to them from behind. "Hey, you got some trouble?" Jet the Hawk said in a mocking voice. "If you can't keep up, you shouldn't enter a race in the first place!"

"That's it!" Misty grunted. "I could bear the humiliation of falling so far behind, and even the stupid jokes Ash is gonna make when he hears about this... but if there's one thing I don't like, it's arrogant people who look down on others. What did that echidna girl say, we can use every weapon we want? Well, Gyarados... HYDRO PUMP!"

"GAAACK!" Jet gasped before he was hit in the face by the most powerful stream of water he had ever felt in his life. Gurgling and gasping for air, he didn't even notice how his board was flung through the air... that is, until he collided with the side rail of the track and fell down into the water.

"Well, that won't help us win either," Maya remarked.

Misty smiled. "I know. But at least it felt good."

* * *

"With that stunt, Jet the hawk is out of the race," the giraffe girl that was commenting the race said into the microphone she was holding. "Like, that was the most incredible stunt I've seen so far and can only be topped by the eskimo projectile my all-favorite contestant Shinji has used against Rei-BG... rumors say that she's a distant relative of his. But since Bowser and son haven't officially taken part in this race yet, does that mean they are disqualified? Only time will tell... but whoah, let's not get ahead of ourselves yet, folks! There's still one lap to drive. Captain Falcon's in the lead now, and not bothered by the action that's taking place behind him. Looks like Blood Falcon and Black Shadow have decided to corner poor Sonic... dang, our little hedgehog will have to come up with something to get out of this pickle."

As Gracie continued to comment the race, the spectators were breathlessly watching.

"C'mooon, Sonic!" Tails murmured. "You can do it!"

"Where's Asuka?" Popo asked. "I can't see her."

"She's over there," Nana said. "She's trying to get past Bass, but the stupid robot won't let her."

"Naturally," Pardus nodded. He had heard some bad things about Bass from Protoman. "Let's just hope Asuka knows what she's doing..."

One row behind them, Peach just noticed something. "Oh my! Daisy, where are the babies? I haven't seen them since the beginning of the race..."

"Relax, Peach, they're over there! See? Behind those 'Pokémon' riders. It's strange, though... it looks like they're not even trying to win."

"Oh well, maybe they only joined the race for fun," Peach shrugged.

Meanwhile, James was closely observing his son and the blue-furred vixen that was his teammate. He took off his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes when he saw how the two Arwings were approaching the F-Zero racers from behind.

"Never give up, my son..." he murmured. "Trust your instincts..."

* * *

'Trust your instincts...' That's what his father and Peppy always use to say, Fox knew that. So he did just that and focussed on nothing but the race. But no matter what he did, he couldn't get much farther than Rei-BG. The Aparei had surprised everyone after shaking Iceman off her windshield by accelerating and speeding past Megaman, Shinji, Asuka, Bass and Yui. Only Rei and Fox in their Arwings had been able to keep up.

Fox grimaced when he looked out of his cockpit and saw Rei-BG's face. All around her, her mechanical body had taken the shape of a racer that was even sleeker than an Arwing and almost as fast as an F-Zero racer. He remembered how back when he and Bill had still been teenaged pups, how they had competed against each other in friendly races during their holiday on planet Titania. Fox could still remember the thrill when the two friends chased each other through the rocky canyons. He never dreamt that he would have to face his friend again... in a race like this.

Then again, was there something of Bill Grey left in that cyborg girl?

"Fox!" Rei's voice pulled him out of his memories. "You try and catch up with those F-Zero racers, while I try to distract my 'sister'."

"Got that!" the leader of Starfox nodded. Rei quickly flew directly in front of the Aparei and made a quick barrel roll.

Rei-BG frowned. "Do you really think you can block my way like this, dear sister?" she asked through the communicator.

"Not like this..." Rei said. "But like THIS!" And in a swift move, her entire ship changed shape, transforming back into its humanoid robot shape. It now once again resembled a small, robotic Evangelion Unit. Arwing Eva Unit 00 raised its hand as it faced the Aparei racer and grabbed both of its sides. While Fox's Arwing flew ahead, Rei-BG was being held back by Rei and her Evangelion Arwing.

"You did know I was able to perform such a feat, am I not right, dear 'sister'?" Rei asked. "Still, your brain made a mistake a normal computer could never make..."

Rei-BG knew she was right. In the battle on Fichina, back when Rei's Arwing had transformed for the first time, the whole battle data was recorded by the now-destroyed Aparoid and sent directly to the Aparoid Homeworld. It was stored in the memory chips of every Aparei. Still, Rei-BG had not been able to recall it at the moment. "What kind of mistake?" she wanted to know.

"Simple," Rei said. "You forgot about it."

Meanwhile, Fox was already taking care of Pico and Samurai Goroh. The two F-Zero racers had tried sneaking past Black Shadow and Blood Falcon, while those two were busy with blocking Sonic. A few well-aimed charged shots forced them to swerve, and Fox just flew past them.

Further behind, Asuka had managed to leave Bass behind. Infuriated, the black robot searched a new victim for his anger and shot every weapon he had at Megaman. Surprised by this sudden attack, the blue bomber returned fire, and the two robots engaged in a heated battle in the midst of the race.

Catching up with Shinji, Asuka rode next to his Warp Star and shouted: "Yo, Shinji! You think wondergirl is doing fine by herself? Or why haven't you tried helping her against that cyborg bitch?"

"Gimme a break, Asuka," the pink puffball mumbled. He didn't want to admit it, but the fight with Gutsman and Iceman had been tiring. He had long abandoned his Stone power, realizing that it made him heavy, even when he wasn't transformed into stone. "I'm doing the best I can here!"

"Well, maybe you just need my help," the red-headed princess smirked. "Your Warp Star is running on solar energy, isn't it?"

"Well... I guess," he mumbled. "It's a star, after all..."

"Okay, if all it needs is light... then maybe THIS will give you a small boost!" And she pulled out her bow and an arrow.

"Hey, whoah!" Shinji shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, baka, and let me shoot!" Asuka grumbled as she took aim. "Now get over there and win this race for us!" And she shot a Light Arrow directly at the Warp Star Shinji was riding.

It had merely been a good guess, but this time, Asuka had made the right choice. Superpowered by the holy energy of the Light Arrow, the Warp Star accelerated beyond imagination and flew across the racing track, faster than any other vehicle.

At first, Rei thought she was seeing things while she pushed Rei-BG back. But when she looked again, she realized that it was really her brother who came zooming past her, looking more determined than ever.

No one knew that in this moment, someone else had his eyes closely on Shinji.

Perched on top of one of the metal towers that were surrounding the Big Blue racing track, Gecko looked through the telescope of a weapon Commander Gendo had given him back on Venom: A venomian sniper rifle.

"If all the other plans fail," the commander had told him. "Use this. I know you are a good marksman... one shot from this rifle, and Shinji won't be able to win any race. I lost faith in my son... my daughters will replace him well. Prove that you are worthy of being part of this army, and you have earned my respect. Unlike Shinji..."

"I won't disappoint you, Commander..." Gecko grimaced as he narrowed his eyes. He closely followed the blazing star that was Shinji. Never knowing about the danger he was in, Shinji flew past Goroh, Pico, Black Shadow, Blood Falcon, Sonic and Fox.

"I'm not a failure," Gecko murmured. "I'm not a geek... I can do this... I CAN DO THIS!"

And he pulled the trigger.

The Warp Star didn't have any sort of conscience. Yet, it still was able to somehow feel when its user wasn't there to steer it anymore. And when Shinji's body wasn't perched on top of the War Star anymore, it slowly disappeared.

The laser rifle shot had passed the distance between Gecko and Shinji within seconds. And Gendo was right... Gecko was a good shot. The shot hit Shinji directly in his round tummy.

Everything moved in slow motion as Shinji was thrown backwards by the impact of the shot. He looked directly into the cockpit of the Arwing and saw Fox's shocked face, he saw the smug grin of Samurai Goroh as the Red Stingray sped past him, and in the far distance, he saw how Captain Falcon was in the lead.

But all that was unimportant now. He could feel his life force dying away. His mind was in a haze, and like in a dream, he heard the voice of his father: "You know, Shinji... I never believed that you could do anything right. I never believed you were a good Evangelion pilot... and I knew you would never be a threat to my Subspace Army. I don't need you as a son anymore. But before you die, I want you to know... you are dying because I gave the order!"

Shinji didn't know if this was just a hallucination or if his father somehow had the ability to talk to him in his mind. He only knew that at this moment, all the love he still had kept deep within his heart, all the positive feelings he still felt for his father... evaporated into nothingness.

Not that it mattered anymore...

"You are giving up?" the voice of Meta Knight spoke. "I thought I trained you better..."

"You loser! Was all that big talk for nothing? Baka-Shinji! Pull yourself together!" Asuka yelled.

"I was just getting used to be a part of this family..." Rei said, almost sounding sad. "Are you betraying me by leaving me all alone?"

"You taught me to be strong and brave" Lucas shouted. "Don't give up now, Shinji!"

"We cared for you," Navi said. "We were with you, all the time. It can't end like this..."

"Shinji..." this was the soft voice of Pit. "Don't let it end like this, Shinji... don't join me where I am right now... it's not a good place..."

'Why bother?' Shinji asked. 'Why struggle if giving up is so much easier?'

"Because," Yui replied. "You are my son... and we love you!"

"Puyo!"

Shinji blinked. That wasn't any voice he had heard before. "Hello?"

"Puyo!"

Shinji blinked. Was he standing in front of a mirror? All around him, everything was black. Only in front of him... was his mirror image. At least, the image of the body he had grown used to over the past few weeks. Pink, round and puffy.

The mirror image waved and smiled. "Hiii!"

"Kirby..." Shinji murmured. He didn't wonder why Kirby was here. This was the border between life and death, nothing was supposed to make sense here.

"How do you do it, Kirby?" Shinji asked sleepily. "How can you keep on fighting while your world is again and again threatened by dark forces such as the Dark Matter? Have you never lost friends before? Have you never been in mortal danger? How do you do it?"

The little marshmallow smiled and gently put Shinji's hand on a soft place. A warm place... and as Shinji listened, he could hear a soft sound... a steady beating... was it his heart?

"Listen, puyo!" Kirby said.

'Listen?' Shinji wondered. 'To what?'

Again, Kirby pointed at his heart.

'Listen... to my heart?' Shinji wondered.

The beating of his heart got louder and louder. And mixed in-between the loud thumping, he began to hear voices, too.

"Shinji! Open your eyes, Shinji!"

"Verdammt, Shinji! Open your damn eyes already!"

Shinji knew that voice. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Asuka and Rei's faces in front of him.

Both of them seemed relieved. "You... you silly pink pillow!" Asuka mumbled. "Never scare us like that again!"

Rei smiled. She smiled warmly at her brother. "Good to see you are all right, Shinji..."

"What happened?" Shinji looked around. He was lying in the infirmary of Spaceville. Then he thought of something. "Who won?"

The two girls blinked in confusion? "What?"

"The race! Who won the race?"

Sighing in understanding, Asuka said: "Fox won. At first, everyone thought that Captain Falcon would win. But then, Sonic used some strange blue wind attack to blow Black Shadow and Blood Falcon away... Blood Falcon's ship exploded, I don't think he survived... but Black Shadow landed right on top of the captain's racer. Sonic tried to run past them, but Fox was already to far ahead. Fox won this race for us..."

Shinji curiously poked his stomach. There was not a single wound. "How... how could I survive?" he murmured.

"I was asking myself the same thing," Rei said. "But when Meta Knight told us all about the physiology of Dream Landers, everything became clear."

"What?" Shinji didn't understand.

Asuka grinned and poked his tummy as well. It felt like a soft tennis ball beneath her fingertips. "You're more elastic than a rubber band, baka-Shinji. The shot hurt you, and it would have killed you, if you were a human... would have left a nice hole in the middle of your body. But right now, the only gaping hole is still your enormous blabbermouth!" She chuckled.

Shinji sighed. There were times when being a pink puffball was a blessing... and this was certainly such a time.

He then opened his eyes again and asked: "Did... did you talk to me in my sleep?"

"Huh? No, we only began shouting when we saw how you began to stir. We didn't say a thing at all while you were asleep."

"But... but I heard you... and Mom... and all the others..."

"Maybe you just had a dream, brother?" Rei suggested.

"Maybe..." Shinji mumbled as he lay back on his soft pillows. "Maybe..."

He was too tired to think about. And before he fell asleep again, the only question he still had was:

'Who shot me?'


	80. The tour

'Too bad those nanites didn't make a hole for my new... er, old tail,' Wolfie thought. She then shuddered. 'Almost none of those blue-haired clones out there was wearing anything at all! I should be happy my dress didn't get ruined!'

She hadn't been in her sports gear since she had been part of Toji's 'welcome back' party, she had in fact been in the dress she had arrived at Royal Academy in. 'It's funny, in my second set of memories, I actually remember being dropped off by cab... and Toji is as much a wannabe Romeo and Kensuke-baka is as much a baka in that second set of memories too... '

Hikari jumped off the bed and felt something brush against the mattress. 'What the... what is... oh wait a sec, that's my tail! I haven't been without it for THAT long, have I?' Hikari counted off the months at Royal Academy, and the months while waiting for Toji to recover... 'Oh yeah... I have...'

"What do you think, Wolfie? Should I been Racoonie now? Tee-hee!" Sasha meanwhile was giggling up a storm, while she knew what horrible fate of no longer being themselves was waiting for them, she was enjoying what she could while she could. She danced on her bare paws, having put her shoes and socks aside for the moment. She applied her quick feet on the floor to a little happy dance. Her large, striped tail swished back and forth. Hikari actually found herself hypnotized by the sight, until she shook her head and noticed a familiar object on the table.

"What's this?"

"Oh, when that first Rei told them I liked tennis, they made that for me. Said it was a 'welcome to the family sooner or later' present."

"Sasha... did you really mean what you said before? That... you'd rather stay here with me and get turned into one of them alongside me?"

The raccoon girl stopped her dance and put her hands to her muzzle. "Well, I was really scared, and really sure you were gonna turn into..." Sasha then remembered she hadn't given Hikari the full details of her dream. "... into a copy of that awful woman we saw at the academy... but... I can still see YOUR face in that muzzle and fur and you're still acting like you, so now, I'm not so sure..."

Wolfie ran her eyes up and down the silverish tennis racket, having to do it twice with her muzzle in the way. Remembering that she now had a muzzle once again, she smelled it over, not picking up any odd scents and used her eyes to pick up any details that seemed out of place.

From the looks of it, there was no tracking device, no hidden compartment full of nanites, no bomb or remote detonator. It was just a tennis racket. But there was only one way to know for sure.

Wolfie picked up the racket and gave it a few practice swings to feel if there was any weight that was off. Or that was what she meant to do. Instead, the tennis racket fell clumsily from her paws. She tried to pick it up again with the same result, only on the third try she was finally able to grasp it in her padded, clawed paws.

Wolfie looked at Sasha's paws, and saw the articulate, nimble, and precise fingers that raccoons were famous for. Wolfie looked at her own paws and saw the extended claws - of course they were always extended, wolves couldn't retract their claws like cats could. These claws and the fingers they were placed upon made her and all wolves natural fighters. These hands had always been good for fighting and... anything else?

Wolfie looked at herself and Sasha again and it hit her. She thought the more vibrant and bright colors she had always seen at the academy just had to do with the natural state of the Mushroom World, and while there was some truth to that, it hit Hikari like a train that the colors of the world were more faded and dull than they had been before... no, these were the faded colors the world had been before her change. Her primitive ancestors had seen the world in blacks and white, and only slowly had colors begun to enter the world of the wolves. That was when the full truth hit her: Back when she was last a wolf, she had been looking through a technological left eye as well as a natural right eye, granting her a wider range of information in exchange for the loss of her natural one.

Hikari didn't cry, she didn't have a right to. 'My species adapted as best they could to being tool users, but at the end of the day we were still best at slash and rend. This body was designed by evolution to fight, not play games...

I WANT to play games? I want to see how far I can get in the tennis circuit? You were right, Pigma... I didn't want to give up that dream, but I wanted to see how well I could fly in my human body.' Wolfie didn't consider her current wolf self unattractive in the least, and knew she was pretty (and had since discarded the dislike of being pretty). 'I never realized how graceful human hands are.' She closed her near color blind eyes, so she couldn't see her hands, and could just sense the world through her sense of smell and sound. 'At least these are still wonderful.' Indeed, the vast collection of sounds and smells were as crystal clear as she remembered. She felt her tail brush against her furry legs. 'I wonder why evolution decided that humans didn't need you anymore,' she thought to her tail.

She shook her head. 'What does it matter? Whether my human body was better for tennis or not is meaningless... this body is the one that'll protect Sasha, or at least give her enough time on the Mushroom World for Fox, or some other bunch of heroes that always show up, to put an end to Pigma's... I mean, Rei-PD's and the rest of her family of copies' crazy scheme... to make everything look alike, and feel alike...' Hikari sat down on the bed, she didn't notice that Sasha was sitting down on hers too.

'It's weird when you think about it... when I get zapped into those things, the last trace of Hikari Horaki will vanish with me. The way that puffball described her, she had been your typical girl with friends and family before she got turned into a pawn. It's a pity she doesn't know the first thing about honor, or else I could get zapped into one of those cyborg clones knowing she'd be doing my legacy justice.'

'Who am I kidding? I didn't know the first thing about honor at first either. Maybe she's doing my legacy more justice than I would... ' A very sick thought crawled through her brain. 'I just hope my suffix ends up being -HH. I want some trace of the life I made for myself at Royal Academy to be left...' Wolfie shook her head, horrified at what she just thought. 'Am I really giving up? But what am I supposed to do?'

"Sasha..." She opened her eyes.

"Hikari, don't look at me like that! It's WRONG to see that kind of look on your face," the raccoon said before Wolfie could finish. "You look... defeated!"

"I'm just doing what every teacher and authority figure had taught me and I've ignored until now. I'm choosing my battles. Please, Sasha, I'm going to cease to exist soon, so on the slim chance these robots don't double cross us, take Tori with you and go home!"

"No! And what am I supposed to tell everyone?"

"The truth."

"That's crazy, everyone will think I'm crazy!"

"You'll have Tori and possible Kensuke to back you up... and I'm just sick of these stupid lies on top of lies I've had to deal with. Maybe truth would be a good change of pace."

* * *

"Why so upset?" Kensuke asked, sticking out his super long tongue. "You told me you've always had a thing for weasels. 'They are so sneaky', you said. 'Tori the Weasel', you said."

"This tail is scrunching up my skirt in the back! And I thought it was just a game!"

"Well, not anymore, dearie!" Leon calmly stood up in their cell and proceeded to march to the door to try and pick whatever lock it might have. The pink-haired weasel put her leg in front of him, signaling him that they weren't done, however, Leon instead tripped over her leg and fell flat on the ground. Tori was shocked when her gesture went over the top. "Kensuke, you okay?"

Leon was too distracted by what just happened. "What the hell? I... I STILL NEED GLASSES?!"

"I guess that explains these things they left here." Tori picked up a pair of glasses on the table that were shaped to fit Kensuke's new head. Almost thinking it would be DESERVING if she just left him go around blind for a while, she reluctantly put them on his head. "There! Happy?"

"No! I shouldn't need glasses! Agh! I get my species back and I'm still not the proper age or my proper self!"

"Well, I'm not my proper species at all right now either, so deal with it! I'm supposed to graduate this year! Now I can't... not looking like this! And I think my limbs are shorter like this!"

"You should be happy! Your human form is so boring, so plain, so ordinary! You should be glad to be ride of it!"

"Do you hate being human that much?" They already had a shouting match about Kensuke ripping a hole in his pants to let his tail out... Tori had slapped him, thinking he was being a pervert.

"What is there is to like about it? And this is not the real me!"

"You sound like one of those trans-species nut cases who think that they're more themselves if they had been born a Goomba instead of a Koopa or a human instead of a Kong!"

"Forgive me if I prefer not missing a limb and not having my eyes slaved to each other or having to clean out the fur on my head every night."

"You humans? So... so you're saying... before you came to the Academy, you weren't one?"

"Of course not! As if I could ever be something so ordinary! And you should be happy with your species upgrade!"

Tori, for all rights and purposes, felt like she should have punched him in the face. Instead, she stood there shocked silent. Then she just leaned against the wall, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes. "Being human... is it really that bad?"

"What have I been saying?"

"Then I wished at least you had become a lion."

"That again..."

"When you saved me... you showed me you had the heart of one, Leo!"

Their cell door suddenly slid open, revealing a poodle cyborg Rei just in view. "Hello! I'm Rei-FP! It's time for the grand tour! Please come with me!"

* * *

Hikari, Sasha, Kensuke and Tori all hesitantly stepped out of their respective cells. There were a couple other Apareis leaning next to their cell room doors (a monkey and a mare respectively).

"You were out here, waiting for us to break out?" Kensuke asked.

"Break out?" asked the teenage mare. "We were here in case you needed something."

Kensuke blinked, not understanding the answer at all.

"I heard about you from one of my sisters," said Rei-FP. "And I heard all about you from Rei-PD. Since you'll be leaving us soon, I figured you could benefit from a grand tour."

'About to leave you soon?' Tori assumed the worst. "So, you finished mixing that silver goo?"

"Huh? Oh no, not at all, plus they've got to make up a second batch just for you, so it's going to take a bit more time than normal. Don't worry, by the end of the day, you'll be on your way back."

"Back?" Sasha asked, with an idea at the back of her brain, but not wanting to say it.

"Back home of course!" Rei-FP said. "After all," she looked at Wolfie. "You did promise that you'd become my sister if we took your friends back to... Bushroom... er, Mooseroom... excuse me, Mushroom World unchanged... right?"

Wolfie began to speak, then stopped herself. "Uh, er, right, that's it exactly."

Rei-FP proved not to be oblivious. "What... are you scared of saying that wasn't the precise wording of what you promised?"

Woflie didn't respond.

"We're going to be family, and it would be rather cruel if we stood to the letter of a promise rather than it's intent." Then the Aparei put her paw on Wolfie's shoulder! "So ya see, while we've gotta program the mini-us to make you a member of the family, we've also got a program to make your friends human again."

This resulted in gasps from everyone. Tori gasped in relief. Sasha and Wolfie gasped in surprise. Kensuke, however, gasped in dismay. "Wait a minute! I'm no way interested in becoming one of you! But I happen to like my scales and I'd like to keep them this time!"

"Now hold on," Rei-FP said. "We promised our sister-to-be that we'd take you back to the world you came from. She clearly meant in one piece, and not as one of us, as wrong as I know that is."

"Actually," Wolfie pointed out. "I said that Kensuke would get to make his own choice."

"Well," Rei-FP said. "I suppose that makes sense, since you're going to keep your promise too, right?"

'I could still search for a way to make this all backfire on them, I could still look for even the tiniest crack in things... but I did promise.' Wolfie thought. 'And breaking a promise... is something Wolf O'Donnel, the mercenary and space pirate would have done. Hikari Horaki, the Hikari Horaki I've made myself, wouldn't.'

"Yes," Wolfie said breathless. "I did promise."

"And since we're going to be family soon, it would be wrong for us to break our promise."

"Technically, it was Pigma who made the promise," Leon said, forgetting himself. Tori elbowed him in the gut.

"Who?" Rei-FP asked.

Wolfie sighed. "Rei-PD."

"If Rei made a promise, then I made a promise too."

"I did too," said the monkey-Rei.

"And so did I," said the mare.

"We're all Rei, so when Rei makes a promise, we all make a promise."

"Heh, and what happens if you make a promise and then another one that conflicts with the first one?" Kensuke asked with a grin on his reptilian face.

"I make a point to keep track of my promises," said all the three present Reis together.

"But what if you did?" Leon pressed.

"Well..." Rei-FP stopped, being frozen for a moment, rubbing her head full of blue hair. "I guess we'd have to decide by majority vote which promise we'd keep, assuming they truly couldn't both be filled."

"Don't you all vote the same way?" Kensuke asked, finding the idea of this weird race being a republic as too weird.

"Of course not... we all have different memories and different experiences... so why would we all vote the same? We just accept with maturity what the majority vote IS unlike other species." The half-mechanical poodle girl honestly sounded proud of this fact.

"So," Leon said. "Since I get to choose, can you drop me off on Macbeth?"

"You'd rather become a member of the family there?"

"Huh?" Kensuke was stunned.

"Macbeth has been a world inhabited by our family for quite some time now... along with almost all the planets in the Lylat System..."

"Er, which ones aren't?" Leon asked.

"Venom because father controls it, Sauria, because a friend of father controls it, and Zoness, which our entire invasion fleet has surrounded and any hour will descend upon like a plague of locusts and devour everything in their path."

"How... vivid."

"Big Sister teaches us not to mince words about serious things."

"Controls Venom?" Leon then asked. "Who's your father? Andross?" The bastard had come back from the dead so often that it was no longer a surprise anymore.

"Hmmm.... he is Andross... yet he is NOT Andross, and he's certainly a lot saner and nicer than THAT Andross ... what do you think that means?"

Leon hated riddles. "How am I supposed to know?!"

"If you became a sister you'd understand."

"No way! Uh... maybe I'll take that free ride back to the primitive stupidly mushroom-shaped planet after all."

"HEY!" Sasha and Tori said together.

"So you'll become human again?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Of COURSE not! Haven't you been listening to a word I said?"

"But... Royal Academy only accepts humans as formal students, so that handicaps don't have to placed on non-human students! It would discourage them to try their best because of those handicaps!"

"So you're admitting humans are inferior?"

"No way! And handicaps would have to be placed on human students when they play against the Toads."

That struck a memory inside Wolfie, one among all the drama and chaos her life had become recently. "Tori, I have something I need you to do for me."

"Me, Horaki?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yes. You're the best players here and... I've been giving tutoring to two mushroom retainers called Toad and Toadette every weekend for a long time now and... I want you to be their tutor until you graduate."

Tori realized that this sounded a lot like someone's dying wish... maybe it was. "Okay, Horaki, I promise."

"Don't worry," said Rei-FP. The fact that Wolfie hadn't thrown her hand off her shoulder showed how she felt she had trapped herself to save her friends. "As long as we get around to that world before they die of old age, you can tutor them yourselves when they become new Aparoids."

"Old age?" Wolfie asked, surprised by selection of terms.

"Don't you know? Besides accident or violence, you are never going to die, you're gonna become immortal!"

"Im... mor... tal?" Wolfie asked, overwhelmed by the implications.

"Yep! Our cells don't show any signs of degeneration in the least. And just think, our all sentient life is one big happy family, all of us just learning new things forever, our combined resources could even stop the end of the universe! Even the universe never would have to die thanks to the power of family!"

"But... but..." Sasha stuttered. "According to the teachings of Rosalina, the universe is supposed to die eventually, the stars die, become star dust and form into new galaxies and repeat the cycle but never repeating the same cycle twice! That's what free will is!"

Leon looked at Sasha like she was odd in the head, as did the Aparoids, who didn't understand what Sasha said at all.

Wolfie actually fully understood what Sasha said, having socialized more then Kensuke-baka, she had picked up more on the Mushroom World's theology. Wolf had never put stock in gods or spirits, but Hikari, after everything she had seen, had begun to suspect there was a lot more to the universe than what her mundane senses could tell her.

Wolfie mused to herself sarcastically: 'I wonder... if I pray to the Seven Star Spirits, will they give me a way out of the corner I've painted myself into? Can I even recall each of their names?'

"Well," said Rei-FP, unable to argue against Sasha's theological viewpoint, much less understand it. "I'm sure the stars won't mind." After all, stars were just ignorant balls of gas, right? Right! "Just try to make it to old age, okay? By then I'm sure you'll want your youth back. After all, resistance is useless."

"Yep! Resistance is useless!"

"Yup! Resistance is useless!" The mare and monkey said cheerfully, as if it was cheerleader's motto.

"Well, come on, I wanna give ya the grand tour while there's still time. Although our scientist sisters couldn't give a precise time, they promised you'd have blue hair in two hours, they need that extra hour to program the mini-us to make your friends - those who want it - humans."

'In less than two hours, I cease to exist,' Wolfie thought.

"Unless all three of you have changed your minds on that," Rei-FP said, as if daring.

"I know I'd rather not have to get used to this body," Tori said.

"Okay, under two hours instead of under one hour then. Don't worry, we're going to be VERY, VERY careful about not getting them mixed up... it would be a disaster if we got them mixed up." They'd have committed a HORRIBLE sin then... they'd have broken a promise. "That'll give you time to see how perfect the Aparoid Homeworld has become under our Big Sister's wonderful eyes."

The two 'guards' went off somewhere else, while Rei-FP lead them down the tech corridor, which was, like everything else here, made out of metal or crystal, but all pulsing and almost moving as if alive.

They passed dozen of blue-haired half-mechanical animal girls, all cheerfully waving at them and some giving words of 'welcome.' A couple of little girl Reis half Hikari's size bumped between her and her friends, apparently playing a game of tag. The sight of such a normal child's game in this place was so surreal, it made Sasha almost feel dizzy.

A couple more skipped past them in the opposite direction.

"Ya know, Rei-chan," said one nine year old fox kit to the other. "There is one thing I don't like about our new family."

"What? What, Rei-chan?"

"We can't get sick anymore to get out of school."

"Maybe, but school's actually fun now!"

"I guess you're right!"

Tori stared while the two little blue fox kits pranced along. She spoke to their tour guide: "I have to ask, are you exposing those poor kids to edutainment? Or do you just download knowledge right into their poor brains?"

"There's nothing wrong with edutainment when it's done right and actually manages to be memorable, and much of our education system can be seen as immersive rather than merely amusing. As for downloading knowledge, no, we tried that with a couple back when we were still finding our identity as a species, but we realized that knowledge is only truly appreciated when it's gathered, not given."

'They're a bunch of dang philosophers, too,' Kensuke thought.

"Don't do anything reckless, Leo!" Tori whispered.

But it wasn't Leon who opened his mouth. "Of course your little world is all perfect," Wolfie muttered, not even trying to hide it. "You're all brainwashed to make it perfect."

Rei-FP stopped dead in her track, turned on one one heel, and with a stern and intense look on her face, she slapped Wolfie across the cheek. The slap echoed through the underground hallway and got the attention of Rei (meaning all present).

This was a total shock to all present, to see that ANY of these aliens could even look angry!

Rei-FP then said the frightening truth of the most devoted of zealots, the truth few wanted to hear or belief: "I wasn't brainwashed!"

It was a good thing that Rei's hand was flesh and blood at that particular moment or she could have dislocated Wolfie's jaw. "We each beheld love existing on a scale much larger than anything any sentient being in this universe has ever been able to comprehend! It's more beautiful than anything else in the cosmos! That love is so wonderful, how could the person I was, or any of us do anything BUT become a part of it?" Rei-FP stopped to catch her breath.

"Uh..." Hikari rubbed the throbbing side of her face. "Where you a Venomian before?"

"No... I was a Cornerian... I was actually a candidate to become part of Star Fox before it became a untethered group. I dropped out when I realized that while I loved flying, I hated killing."

"Weakling..." The word came out of Kensuke's mouth on reflex.

"I said I hated killing, I never said I couldn't defend myself or wasn't any good at it."

"So..." Hikari said, still feeling her muzzle throb, "Where does this tour take us?"

"That all depends on how much time you end up having. There's the hover park we built for our little sisters, and the corral for the beast Aparoids left over from the first regime. We're also hoping to add some organic plant gardens eventually, mermaid water parks, and of course the cafe. There's also the schools, medical centers, science centers, information archives, emergency core memory storage, etcetera, but I doubt you'd be interested in those. And maybe, if you have time, there's the modern art museum."

Hearing of all these mostly typical tour route spots on this alien, robotic planet was the last straw for Kensuke. "Look, my real name is Leon Powalski! Look me up in the Venom data banks! I'm the best pilot around! I'm sure your boss doesn't want to waste someone with my talents as just another one of you! Just let me speak to him!"

Rei-FP stood in shock as they boarded a hover panel that took them to the first spot on their tour. "I don't believe it... you're.... him. I know exactly who you are, Powalski! And that's why I'm NOT going to let you speak a word to my father!"

"What?! Why?"

"Because father has enough scum like you orbiting around him!"

"Scum? I was a soldier who did what was expected of him! Nothing I did was ever personal! If I didn't do it, someone else would have! So what does it matter?"

"Leo, please, don't..." Tori whispered.

The reptile looked at the mammal. "Don't do what?"

"Don't start acting like that... maybe... maybe I WAS using you for a replacement Elroy! But please! Remember what you said to me that day? That I didn't want to be a killer? I don't want you to be a killer again either!"

"Being there did strange things to my head, and to Wolf's and Panther's. My action of saving you at the academy feels like it's someone else's memories!"

"Actually," said Rei-FP, assuming a thinking pose. "You'll find looking at your memories before becoming part of the family feels a lot the same way."

"You stay out of this!" Tori snapped at the half-machine poodle. "And that's a lie, Leo! You didn't spontaneously start acting like a stranger one day! You and Wolfie were as rigid as boxes when you first arrived! But I saw you loosen up! I saw you as prey so I observed you. And I saw that while you didn't make friends like Hikari, and you didn't form admirers like Toji, I could tell... you still gave it your all on the court, and ... " The pink-haired weasel opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. Then she whispered: "And.. you began to act like the people around you were actual PEOPLE!"

"You're seeing a shadow that weren't there!"

"Am I? But, if you really were a soldier, is that really all you want from life?"

"You're wasting your time," Rei-FP said. "I read about Powalski and saw him on the new networks, he's a shameless killer who acts like a robot in battle."

"But you don't know a thing about Kensuke Aida!" Tori snapped. "And the Kensuke I know has all the huggability of a rock and is just as warm, but I saw he could be a hero when he wanted to be!"

"This just goes to show why our way of making psychopaths and rapists nice people is superior."

"No it isn't!" Wolfie snapped. "If you didn't have this 'universal empathy' you keep praising, your mock civilization would collapse in on itself."

"We have faith in our Big Sister, she is only one of us to know what it is to die, and to live."

"You and your damn religion!" Leon hissed.

"Religion? Don't be silly! The gods desire our extinction. What use is religion to us?"

Wolfie spoke up: "You talk about building up your family. What about all the families you've grounded into pulp and put into the mold to become a part of yours?"

"Sometimes, you need to dismantle in order to rebuild."

"That sounds like something Andross would say," Wolfie said indignantly.

Rei-FP's only response was: "I... I have to give you credit."

Wolfie raised what would have been her eyebrow if she was still human. "Eh?"

"You're the first person I've met, and I think nearly all my sisters have met, who actually tried to discuss the merits of our way of life instead of shouting 'Die monster' before pulling a trigger, before or after they left their previous existences behind."

Wolfie chuckled timidly. "I don't suppose that means you're going to let me be so we can debate this at length?"

"Now, now, you made a promise. You promised to willingly become a part of our family, our father's and mother's child. And we promised to send your friends back to their own world as what they were before they came here, where they can wait to become your new sisters until we get around to their world... after we finish turning Lylat into a functional utopia after all the planets in the system are inhabited by our family, of course... Besides, if you're really right, then realizing several billion family members love you shouldn't effect your point of view, right?"

Wolfie shuddered. 'Why do I get the feeling that this won't be the case?'

A floating ball of light landed in front of Wolfie. It looked almost like a broken, shiny donut, it's image not changing from any direction it was looked at.

"Hello!" said a child lioness Rei who flew right to the edge of the wall-sized glass windows the 'tour group' was passing by at that very moment. "Can you give us our ball back?"

"Ah!" Said Rei-FP, "This was made just for the little sisters, though some of us full grown sisters love to enjoy it during our off hours for our sanity's sake, too!"

The group saw a vast semi-spherical arena, inside over a dozen children assimilated by the Aparoids, all with techno-organic wings on their backs. There seemed to be a goal hole on the floor and ceiling of the arena, with gravity pulling everything straight up from the floor and straight down from the ceiling until the two forces met in the center.

Wolfie took the strange, floating sphere and tossed it back to the child Aparei. "Thank you!" The lioness flew right to Wolfie and kissed her on the forehead, before flying back the way she came.

Wolfie smiled and waved back, then she remembered where she was, and hugged herself so tightly she nearly drew blood from her claws, being totally crept out by her own actions.

'I really wonder how long this tour is going to take...' she thought.

"W-well, shall we get a move on?" she asked. Rei-FP did not reply. Instead, the poodle girl's attention was focussed entirely on the eternally starlit sky above their heads.

"Huh? Now that is strange…" she murmured. "What could that big, blue cloud in the sky be? Big Sister never told us that anything like this would happen today..."

It was then that the 'cloud' flying above them broke apart, and they all could see that it was actually a swarm of blue, imp-sized creatures that were entering the planet's atmosphere right now. And the little creatures (there were THOUSANDS of them) swarmed all over the planet, each heading for one of the Aparoid Homeworld's residents.

The Phione had come for their proteges.

* * *

Author's Note:

Almost all of this chapter was written by Alex Warlorn. I only added a small part at the end.


	81. From mastermind to cyberbrain

In the vastness of space, Big Blue was nothing but a small, blue speck of dust among the galaxies. Yet, it still looked like an enormous, titanic water balloon to Lupe as she approached it in her one-seated ship.

"According to the commander, the first race takes place on this water planet... or is it already over? Who cares? I will just land, begin my search for that wife of his and do my job." She sighed. Then she thought of something. "Oh boy, I wonder if those townspeople remember my last visit on their ship..."

As if on cue, she received a call. "Spacecraft of unknown origin, this is Spaceville control. Our ship is currently on Big Blue. If you plan on landing, please state your identity and intentions, for security reasons."

'Here we go...' Lupe thought, as she pressed a button, allowing her face to be visible on the monitor on Spaceville's bridge. "I am Lupina of the Venomian empire. I have orders to find and protect someone who is staying aboard your ship."

Kapp'n let out a gaspof surprise when he saw Lupe's face. "Y-you're that space terrorist that attacked us and took so many hostages! Youve got some nerve, showing your face here after what you've done..."

Lupe sighed. "Please, that was never personal, I just followed my orders. I'm doing the same now, and they tell me not to attack any resident of this ship while I'm here."

"How can we trust you?" the green-scaled captain of Spaceville asked her. "You looked like you were ready to kill last time you were here."

Then Lupe heard a soft voice through the communicator. "Please let her through, captain. I can assure you that she means you no harm."

"A-are you sure about this, Miss Tikal?"

"Absolutely! Remember what Chaos told you? No one will ever lay a hand on one of you brave citizens again. I know this woman tells us the truth. Let her through."

Although Kapp'n didn't like it one bit, he had his reasons to trust the beautiful echidna priestess and her liquid god. "Very well... you may proceed," he told Lupe. "But take heed that we can observe all of your steps and actions, as long as you're on our ship."

"Thank you," Lupe replied and followed the landing instructions of the captain.

'So far, so good,' she thought. 'If things continue to proceed so smoothly, this mission might be relaxing for a change.'

True, she normally liked to be in the middle of some action, but at least she'd be reunited with the rest of her team.

She was glad that she didn't have to accompany Naoko on her own mission. She didn't like the psychic clone one bit, also the place where Commander Ikari had sent her was... creepy.

* * *

Naoko moved through the darkness of the alien stronghold, ignoring the glances of fear the troopers she was passing were giving her. Ever since she had arrived on this small planet, she could almost taste the emotions of the space pirates. And their hatred. But the truth that they allowed her to enter their main base of operation showed her that they saw her as a close ally. Ever since their old homeworld had been taken over by the federation, this had become their new home, and only their closest of allies were allowed to enter unharmed. Before their alliance with Venom, the only alien race they had deemed worthy were the feral, insectoid Ki Hunters.

Naoko smiled to herself when she scanned the mind of one pirate and realized that he would love to shoot her in the back. But she was able to feel his fear... after all, one of their strongest generals was now lower-ranked in the Subspace Army than her. And Weavel had seen the power she possessed. She didn't think a simple pirate trooper could even fire one shot before she had a mental grasp on his throat, should he even THINK of firing his weapon.

She allowed the pathetic little bug to live, as Gendo always tells her: "Every soldier is important, as long as he's loyal. And if they are weak in battle, they can always be used as cannon fodder."

She hated it when he was right.

Not a single space pirate thought of stopping her as she made her way through the underground complex. A pair of immense stone heads - in reality disguised gates to the innermost control center of the pirate base - opened their mouths, revealing the entrance to Tourian.

Planet Zebes, once home of the Chozo... now that the bird-race was almost completely extinct, only the space pirates remained. Over the past decades, they became the dominent species in this sector of space. And now, with the hunter Samus Aran, there was nothing that could stop them from defeating the federation once and for all.

Well, nothing except the order of the Subspace Council, of course. The order that told them to only attack those worlds that they were told to attack. The pirate leaders were wise enough to listen to that order, since they knew the power of their new allies, and their worth. However, they also feared the wrath of the true masterminds behind the Venomian army and Andross Ikari... so betrayal was something that Gendo would never have to fear from them.

Naoko approached another door... and narrowed her eye-slits when she saw two pirate commandos stepping in front of her.

"I will give you two seconds to get out of my way, you worthless scum!" she growled. "Let me in, or your troopers will have to scrape what's left of you from the walls and ceiling once I'm done with you!"

Nervously, the pirates stepped aside at once. It was their job to keep anybody from entering this room. This room was their innermost sanctum, the place that had become the most important thing for them ever since they had invaded Zebes. Not too many knew about the thing they were keeping in here. If it was ever destroyed, it would be a nasty blow to the remains of their race. No one was ever allowed to enter. Not even the Ki Hunters.

Now Naoko had entered this room... and stood in front of the creature that had become the most important thing in the space pirate society. Ridley may be their supreme commander in battle...

The Mother Brain was their heart, soul and mind.

Twice had the Mother Brain already been destroyed by Samus Aran. Once, the Space Pirates had managed to ressurrect her, using old technology and their own cloning techniques.

The second try, however, ended in a failure.

The only way how Mother Brain was able to return was that the pirates had decided to accept the SSA's offer to work for them. That offer included the return of their bio-organic leader on Zebes.

That was possible only through the powers of Crazy Hand...

Naoko stared up at the enormous glass tank that was attached to various pieces of machinery. Inside, floating in its regenerative fluid and connected to the machines with dozens of wires and cables, covered with countless sharp spikes and bloated as only a giant brain could be, was the one entity she wanted to meet.

The Mother Brain looked at her through its only cybernetic eye. The mechanical iris closed and opened itself once, imitating the human reaction of blinking.

Naoko could feel the enormous mental power behind the Mother Brain. True, as a supercomputer, most of the information it was sending and receiving was digital data, but as half of it was organic, she was able to feel that part of the Mother Brain's control over Zebes was done by its own psychic abilities.

In comparison with the clone of the most powerful psychic Pokémon ever, its powers paled. Just like all of its Space Pirate minions, the Mother Brain was afraid of Naoko. It knew what she was capable of. And it knew that Gendo must have had a very urgent reason to send her here.

Naoko enjoyed the little staring contest between herself and the Mother Brain. While she was able to read the bio-computer's thoughts like an open book, her own mind was blocked from Mother Brain's assault.

'Why are you here?' the Mother Brain finally asked, using its mental voice. 'My soldiers did their job. Weavel has accompanied your racers to Big Blue. The slaves are working. Have you come to torture me some more? To laugh at my cruel fate?'

"I don't see why you are complaining," Naoko said, crossing her arms. "You are the most powerful being native to this planet. The pirates worship you. You control everything alive on this world. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

'Not this world,' the cybernetic being shuddered. 'And most certainly not like this. Did Ikari send you here for a reason?'

"That's COMMANDER Ikari to you, slimeball!" Naoko hissed. "He's not your lapdog anymore... and neither am I. I have come because the commander is not satisfied with the Phazon supply. The monthly delivery has not arrived. Your workers have left their posts in the mines. We lost contact with Ridley. I am here to remind you that the commander doesn't like slackers in his army."

'How should we have sent you Phazon?' the Mother Brain asked. 'My troops on that mushroom-shaped rock have been defeated, Wario was arrested. You know that he's the owner of the mine, right? I control everything here on Zebes, but now that the rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom know about us...'

"No excuses!" Naoko snapped. "Why haven't you sent more soldiers to reclaim the mine before the Mushroomers find out about it? Why haven't you tried to find Ridley? Phazon weapons make our Venomian troops even more powerful. One third of the known galaxy was taken over by the new Aparoids. Another third was swallowed by Dark Matter. We need more powerful weapons so we can conquer the remaining third and those parts of the universe that are still unexplored."

'Isn't that what your precious artifacts are for?' Mother Brain asked. It had no face, but Naoko could almost imagine the sneer. 'And the Angels? It was Gendo who lost them. Didn't somebody steal them right out of his own base?'

The hybrid Pokémon's eyes began to glow. "Careful..." Naoko growled. "You might be the 'Mother Brain' in your little world, but my mind can easily tear you apart. And Gendo Ikari is a more powerful man than you could ever be! Be thankful that we even let you live!"

The Mother Brain wiggled around in its tank, afraid of Naoko's powers. 'I... I'm sorry, I... I will double my efforts! We will open a wormhole and send more troops to the Mushroom World. We will reconquer the Phazon mine. I will send scouts to look for Ridley's whereabouts...'

"I hope so, for your sake!" Naoko said. "Always remember that we gave you life... we can easily take it away from you!"

'You took everything from me!' Mother Brain said accusingly.

"What did you have?" Naoko asked. "Our world was doomed. So were you. All the other members of Seele are dead or assimilated by the Apareis. Do you want to be a brainless school girl for all eternity, Keel Lorenz?"

'NO! Anything but that!' the cybernetic brain pleaded. While the creature abhorred the body it was now inhabiting, it had one benefit: It gave him POWER! Power over a whole planet and a whole race. He was an ugly, disfigured, immobile brain, true, but at least he was respected, even worshipped by an entire army of loyal Space Pirates. He feared nothing more than the loss of identity... and that's exactly what the Apareis embodied in his imagination.

Also, he'd have to be the daughter of GENDO... and he would rather die than accepting such a fate.


	82. The ninja

A couple of bored-looking guards were standing in front of the only entrance to the laboratory.

The man on the left was sighing. "Man... this is sooo boring! Nothing ever happens around here."

"Be glad," his companion spoke up. "Some intruders have snuck into the base. I'm sure they're trying to free everyone, including this guy. Well, at least we know he ain't going nowhere on his own."

"No kidding!" the first guard laughed. "He's too big of a wimp!"

"A wimp he is..." the second guard smirked. "And a geek."

"Say... you heard the rumors, man? Scott told me that the guys who snuck into the base destroyed the tank of Vulcan Raven."

"And you're believing that?" He chuckled. "I heard that, too. Do you really believe that they managed to cut off the tank's turret with a SWORD? I mean, c'mon..."

"Well, yeah... Scott also said that they aren't human... Seriously, I hope they never come here..."

"Hey, there's nothing a good weapon like this can't take care of," his companion said, brandishing his gun.

The other man did not respond. Instead, there was just a strange sound, like someone was cutting meat with a knife.

The guard frowned and turned around to look. His eyes widened when he saw what happened. A chilly feeling ran down his spine.

His fellow soldier was lying on the ground, in a big puddle of his own blood, which came seeping out of a gruesome gash which ran down his entire upper torso.

In a swift move, the remaining soldier lifted his gun and nervously aimed around. He couldn't see anyone.

"Wh-who's there?" he asked in a shaky voice.

He then heard the breathing. A low, hissing sound that was much closer than he wished it would be. For a moment, he thought he saw the shimmering image of a person in front of him, but it vanished in the very instant he tried to get a better look.

He took his walkie-talkie and raised it to his mouth. "Intruder in the Nuclear Building, floor B1! Get your asses over here!"

* * *

Shadow and Marth were cautiously walking down another corridor of the building. Marth was on edge, always on the lookout for guards. "These soldiers must belong to a kingdom of mages..." he murmured. "If they are all armed with those magical weapons."

"I told you, that's not magic," Shadow grumbled. He was in a bad mood. Just recently, when they had snuck through the huge hall on the first floor, they had passed a big amount of containers that held nuclear warheads.

'Those humans... they'll never learn...' he thought to himself. 'Why do they have to keep blowing up their own world? Why do they have to keep killing themselves?' He then felt a tinge of guilt. If it wasn't for Sonic, Amy and the other guys, he would have become a creature none better than the human criminals. Maybe even something worse, due to his powers...

Marth suddenly stopped. "Tell me something. This... person you're looking for... is she a good friend?"

"Why are you asking this, all of a sudden?" Shadow wondered. "She... she and I are close allies. And friends. We've been through a lot."

"Well, I can see that you are willing to cross the boundaries of worlds to find her," the prince of Altea noted. "So she must mean a lot to you."

"We're just friends," Shadow insisted. "Now stop bothering me and keep your guard up. I have a bad feeling, you know? It's too quiet..."

All of a sudden, they heard gunfire. It was coming from around the next corner. The prince and hedgehog looked at each other.

"A battle?" Marth wondered.

"But... who's fighting who?" Shadow asked.

Then one of the human soldiers came flying from behind the corner, hitting a wall. He was bleeding from wounds all over his body.

"It's a... a ghost..." he murmured weakly, then he collapsed on the ground.

"Oh my... whoever did this?" Marth gasped. Whoever had caused these wounds was no mere soldier. On the battlefield, you had to kill your enemies, more than once... but whoever had killed this man did not just strike him once. He had slashes and gashes all over his body, as if his killer had wanted him to suffer before his death.

"Careful now..." Shadow grumbled. "I think this is going to be messy..."

Carefully, they walked around the corner... and witnessed a gruesome carnage. The corridor was filled with dead bodies that were streaked with blood. And in front of them, in the air... one of the soldiers was floating in the air, held up by nothing. Or so it seemed...

The soldier was flailing and gurgling. It clearly looked like he was impaled on... something.

Shadow's eyes widened when for a moment, the air flickered and revealed a ghostly figure with a sword that held the impaled soldier up in the air with his weapon. But only for a split second. Then the soldier was flung to the side, and an invisible blade sliced his back open, killing him.

"Oh god..." Marth groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick..." He had seen a lot of carnage on the battlefield, but never as horrible as it was displayed here.

The invisible figure turned around, and the air around it flickered again. "You... are not who I've been waiting for..." a raspy voice hissed.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. "Show yourself!"

"I... am a figure of the past," the invisible being whispered. "A lost soul that can never find peace... but you... you are not from this world either..."

Something scrapped along the walls of the corridor, and deep gashes were left behind as the mysterious assassin slashed his weapon around. "He's not here yet... but I can wait... perhaps you'd like to entertain me, while I'm waiting for him..."

"I'm not a plaything, human!" Shadow shouted. He leapt to where the voice was coming from. 'If I can just disarm him, maybe he will tell me more... and maybe he knows where Rouge is. He's clearly dangerous... and mentally not stable. Who knows what else he'd do if I don't take him out.'

Shadow felt an air draft just in front of his face when the invisible man's sword passed him. Just a little to the left, and it would have slit the black hedgehog's throat.

Shadow grumbled and attacked with a swift kick. He felt how it connected, but it was blocked by his opponent.

"Futile..." the voice whispered, and Shadow felt himself flung back. He flipped around in mid-air and landed on his feet. "Damn..." he groaned. "That guy's tough..."

"Enough!" Marth commanded as he stepped forth and raised his sword. "Your actions are honorless and cowardly! Show yourself so we can face each other in a fair battle."

"A man of the blade..." the invisible man realized. "So, you want to make this a fair fight... but... two against one? Is that fair?" He chuckled. "No, it isn't... you'd need more than just two of you to defeat me. Those soldiers... there were eight of them, and neither of them survived. But fine, if you insist..."

Another flicker of light, and the figure finally revealed itself. It had a man's body shape, but was covered with a blue and grey bodysuit, as well as a mask that completely concealed his head and face. A single, seemingly mechanical eye was glaring at them from the middle of his face, glowing ominously. In his hand, he held a long, thin blade that looked like a katana.

Marth posed with Falchion. "En garde!"

And then the blades clashed. The mysterious ninja moved with lightning speed... not as fast as Sonic, but definitely faster than any human Shadow had met before. But what surprised him even more was that Marth was able to keep up with him, parrying each of his attacks and hitting back with his own sword.

Marth groaned when the ninja began to slowly push him back while their blades were entangled. "You... are a worthy opponent..." he muttered.

The single eye of the assassin lit up. "And you might just live long enough to witness my destined battle..."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Marth shouted as he stepped aside and countered the ninja's attack with a sudden jab of his sword.

The blow connected... and Marth was sure that it would be enough to pierce his opponent's shoulder.

Instead, it just slid off the ninja's shoulder with a metallic 'clang'. marth's eyes widened. "You... is your skin made of metal?"

'That's just great...' Shadow thought. 'Either this is a robot, a cyborg... or someone who just wears armor underneath his clothing.'

The cyber ninja did not wait for Marth to overcome his surprise.

He struck without a warning.

The prince of Altea cried out when the katana pierced his shoulder, forcing him to drop Falchion.

"Looks like you're not as good as I thought..." the ninja whispered. "Too bad..." And he prepared for the final strike.

Shadow wouldn't let him. "Chaos Spear!" The projectile of pure Chaos energy flew through the air and hit the ninja's side... barely. At the last moment, the masked man managed to leap backwards, avoiding the Chaos Spear.

"This is not how true warriors fight each other..." he grumbled. He stood up straight. "I don't feel like playing with you anymore... I will wait for him in there..." And he turned around, slowly walking to the door behind him.

"Don't you run away from me!" Shadow yelled. He jumped at the ninja, ready to hit him with a homing attack, but in the last instant, the ninja's head jerked around... and Shadow felt the air being pressed out of his lungs, as his opponent's foot connected with his stomach. Again, the black hedgehog found himself flying through the air... and this time, he collided with the wall.

"You really want to die that badly?" the mysterious ninja hissed as he turned around. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier...?" And he raised his blade for the blow.

"BLACK WAVE!" A sphere of dark energy suddenly appeared in front of the ninja, and threw him back, right through the door he wanted to enter. A shrill yelp was heard from the room, but Shadow didn't pay it any heed. His full attention was on the white-furred bat with the purple wings that was standing where he and Marth had come from, a smirk on her face.

"You're slipping, Shadow," she said. "I can't recall an instant where I had to save you."

"Rouge..." Shadow murmured. He sighed. Finally... finally he had found her.

Another man appeared behind her. "Is... that a friend of yours?" he asked.

Rouge glanced up at Snake. "Nah... we're just on the same side. I just never knew I'd run into you here. Why is it that I can never complete a mission without you showing up?" She winked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is hardly the time to chitchat," Snake spoke up. He walked over and took a look at Marth, who was slowly coming back to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Y-yes, I think so," Marth nodded. "He just got my shoulder..."

"Good," Snake said. "And now, I want some answers!"

The breaking of glass and a shrill scream coming from the next room caught all of their attention.

"If you don't mind, I think I will answer to your question after we dealt with this problem, good sir!" Marth said.

"Agreed," Snake nodded.

* * *

The first thing they saw upon entering the laboratory, was a young, scrawny man in a white lab coat with glasses. He was sitting on the floor, shaking like a leaf, while the cyber ninja advanced on him.

"Where... is my friend?" the ninja demanded to know.

The scientist was barely able to give a coherent answer. "What... what are you talking about?"

"That poor man... he's scared to death!" whispered Marth.

Rouge sniffed and waved her hand in front of her nose. "Yeah, and he also peed his pants..."

The ninja slowly turned around. His gaze fell upon Snake. "Snake..."

"You're that ninja," Snake said, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I've been waiting for you, Snake!" the ninja hissed. "I am neither enemy nor friend. I am back from a world where such things are meaningless. I've removed all obstacles. Now you and I will fight to the death."

"Removed obstacles?" Shadow shouted. "You killed them all, you crazy bastard!" The ninja ignored him.

"What do you want?" Snake demanded to know.

The cyborg took a deep breath. "I've waited a long time for this day. Now I want to enjoy the moment."

"What... what's with these guys?" the scientist murmured. "And those talking animals... it's like one of my Japanese Animes..."

"I've come from another world to do battle with you," the ninja repeated.

"What is it? Revenge?" Snake asked.

"It is nothing so trivial as revenge. A fight to the death with you. Only in that can my soul find respite. I will kill you or you will kill me... it makes no difference."

Rouge nodded. "Yup, he's nuts! Can we just take him down?"

"I don't need your interference," the ninja hissed. "This will be a one-on-one-battle between Snake... and me."

By now, the scientist couldn't take it anymore. He scrambled to his feet and dove into one of the metal lockers standing on the wall. "Waaaaaaahhh!"

The locker's door closed with a loud bang.

"Ha! Fine... he can watch from inside there," the ninja chuckled.

"I need that man," Snake shouted. "Keep your hands off him!"

"Yeah, or else you and I are gonna have a problem here!" Rouge added. Since she now knew that this man, Hal Emmerich, was the inventor of the same weapon she was supposed to get for the SSA, she couldn't let him die... not yet.

"I expect to hear the full story from you, Rouge, as soon as this is over..." Shadow grumbled.

"You want to fight only me? Too bad I can't take that risk," Snake exclaimed. "These guys are all on my side... who do you have?"

"This... this is not how it's supposed to be..." hissed the ninja. His gaze darted quickly between Snake, Marth and the two Mobians. "You, leave this place! You don't belong here..."

"That may be so," Marth said, raising his blade. "But I can't just sit and watch while you threaten innocents."

"Is that so?" the ninja asked. He slowly drew his blade. "Well then... come on! Make me feel alive again!"

* * *

In a different part of the base, a masked man raised his head from his meditation. "Aaaaah... old friends are meeting again... how amusing!" Psycho Mantis chuckled to himself. "I think I already know who will leave this encounter as the victor... although it is peculiar... I was unable to predict the arrival of these furry creatures... or the swordsman. Well, no matter... when they arrive here, I will welcome them."

And he already had a good idea how to easily dispose of them. All he had to do was to meddle around with the head of a certain, female Rookie soldier...

"But are you truly able to fend off four assaulters at once?" a deep voice spoke up in his mind.

Mantis turned around in mid-air. He couldn't see anybody. "Another PSI master?" he murmured. "Are you wearing a stealth suit as well? Or is there another reason why I can't see you?"

"You may be mad, but you are still an intelligent man, Psycho Mantis," the voice continued. "Surely you can figure it out on your own."

"Maybe I can. And don't call me Shirley."

"Amusing," the dark voice chuckled. "But will you still be able to laugh when you find out just who and what I am?"

"Well then, why don't you just show me?" the FOXHOUND psychic suggested.

"I know your mind can handle a lot more than most of these other weak-minded fools," the voice chuckled. "Very well... open your eyes and see the truth!"

And then, the darkness materialized itself in front of Mantis... forming a body with a shadowy cloak, a menacing mask and a sword that consisted only of shadows.

Psycho Mantis nearly dropped to his knees in shock and surprise. "What in the world... I... I cannot read your mind at all... you are inhuman... even more so than me... what... are you?" He was shaking, but he couldn't tell if it was with fear or excitement.

"I am from a place that is beyond this world," the phantom spoke. "A place beyond your wildest imagination... and I've come to open your eyes, Psycho Mantis! Will you continue to serve this pathetic little organization and its leader on his silly little agenda... or will you help me do something that will shake your world's foundation?"

"A... dark spirit from beyond..." Mantis whispered. "But... but the boss..."

"Is just a human," the phantom explained. "You know his ambitions are human ones... but you... you are destined to be part of something bigger..."

* * *

The cyborg ninja dropped to his knee, trying to catch his breath. For nearly 30 minutes, he had fought with Snake and his companions. And he had been like a savage beast in battle. Almost at once, he had exchanged blows with Snake, kicks with Rouge and sword strikes with Marth... but in the end, Shadow's use of his chaos attacks turned out to be too much for him.

Still, Shadow had the feeling that the battle wouldn't have been that easy if he had tried to take him on by himself...

The cyborg looked up at Snake. "I felt that, Snake. Do you... remember me now?"

Snake's hand was twitching. "It can't be..." he murmured. "You were killed in Zanzibar..."

Suddenly, the ninja convulsed and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"What's wrong with him, all of a sudden?" Rouge gasped.

"The... the mediciiiine..." the ninja gasped. He dropped to all fours and began banging his head on the floor.

"What's happening to him?" Marth asked. He took a step forwards, but was held back by Snake.

He shook his head. "Don't..."

"But... he's going to hurt himself if he keeps that up," the prince of Altea protested.

"I... I'm losing myself..." the ninja gasped. "WHAAAAAAAAHH!" He jumped up in the air and ran through the room like a madman. His camouflage activated, leaving behind only a blurry trail. His sword scraped along the walls and ceilings, leaving deep gashes and destroying heavy laboratory equipment.

And then, it was over. Everything was quiet.

Rouge took a few deep breaths. "Is he gone?"

Snake did not respond. Instead, he activated his communicator.

"Colonel!" he said. "That ninja is Grey Fox!"

Shadow and Rouge exchanged a confused glance. "Who?" Shadow muttered, and Rouge just shrugged.

"Ridiculous!" came the colonel's reply. "You of all people should know he died in Zanzibar."

"No, he should have died," Dr. Naomi spoke up. "But he didn't."

"What?" Campbell shouted.

"It happened before I joined FOXHOUND's medical staff," the doctor explained. "They were using a soldier for their gene therapy experiments."

"I never heard that," the colonel proclaimed.

"Apparently, for their test subject, they used the body of a soldier who was removed after the fall of Zanzibar," Naomi continued.

"And that was Grey Fox..." Snake murmured.

"An... old friend of yours?" Rouge asked.

"Not quite..." Snake sighed. "We fought each other when... but that's a long story."

"And I'm afraid we don't have the time to listen to it," Shadow grumbled. "Rouge, I wanna hear it now: Why are you here?"

"Do I have to tell you?" the bat snapped. "I took an extra-reality job, that's all!"

"That's it? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Shadow asked.

"Who are you? My baby-sitter? I'm a grown woman, not a child!"

'Unlike most of the Mobians I run into,' she mentally added.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Shadow stated.

"How sweet. Then don't get in my way."

"I don't believe this..." Shadow groaned. "What exactly is your mission, anyways?"

Rouge hesitated. She knew Shadow wouldn't leave without her... but what if he tried to stop her if he found out what she was after? She knew him better than anyone, after all.

"She's assisting me on a top-secret mission," Snake spoke up. "But only because we have the same objective."

"Snake, we can't let any more civilians know about this," the colonel protested.

"You think Shadow's going to leave without me? Think again!" Rouge huffed. "He's almost as hard-headed as a certain echidna I know..."

"Echidna?" Snake shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know... but listen to me, this is a STEALTH mission! If too many people are in this group, they will easily spot us."

Shadow smirked. "Not if I'm using Chaos Control."

Snake groaned. "Should I know what he's talking about?" he asked Rouge.

"Maybe I will tell you... as soon as you tell me what exactly your mission is," the black hedgehog said.

Snake pondered that. "Okay," he said. "I am on a mission to destroy a nuclear equipped, walking battle tank... called Metal Gear Rex."

"A nuclear weapon..." Shadow growled. "It just had to be a nuclear weapon... you foolish humans and your weapons..."

"Hey, I'm not the man who invented that thing!" Snake shouted angrily.

"Okay, that's enough!" the colonel spoke up. "If you want to work together, you can't fight all the time."

"That's why I prefer to work alone, you know that, colonel..." Snake muttered.

"Still, the situation has changed. Now, focus back on the problem at hand, Snake!"

"What about that crazy man?" Marth asked. "Should we try to catch him?"

"I'm not sure," Snale sighed. "But he seems to be intent on fighting me to the death. We'll meet again, I know it."

"So you'll fight again? Until you kill him?" Rouge asked.

"I'd rather not," Snake admitted. "But maybe that's what he wants."

A small noise coming from one of the lockers caught everyone's attention.

Marth, Snake, Shadow and Rouge all looked over to the locker in which the young scientist was hiding.

Marth sighed and slowly walked over to it. "How long are you going to stay in there?"

"Huh? You... you're not one of them?" the man replied in a squeaky voice.

"Belive me, I'm not," Marth chuckled. "C'mon, get out! We can't stay here forever."

The door slowly opened and the man peeked outside. He trembled when he saw Shadow's face, but he calmed down when he saw how the swordsman offered him his hand. "Y-yes... yes, you are different," he murmured as he stood up.

"You are the Metal Gear chief engineer, Hal Emmerich, right?" Snake asked.

"You know me?" Emmerich asked in a surprised voice.

Shadow narrowed his eyes when he heard that. 'The designer of a nuclear weapon of mass destruction...' he mentally growled.


	83. The reunion of Team Star Wolf

"I got him..." Gecko muttered as he aimlessly wandered around Spaceville's hallways and corridors. "I got him, but he still survived... well, the commander has to see that I'm his man. It's not his fault that he survived... I did my duty. My duty as a soldier of the Subspace Army..."

"So it was you." Taken by surprise, Gecko turned around. In the dim light of the hallway, he could see his best friend and teammate Pardus. He grinned. "Pardus! Don't scare me like that. Did you see how I took Shinji out of the race? I swear, that guy has more than one life..."

"Have you gone totally nuts?" Pardus snarled as he shoved his friend against the wall. "Shinji could have DIED out there, do you realize that? You almost killed our best buddy from school!"

"Since when does that matter to you anymore?" Gecko asked, surprised at the leopard's reaction. "We're not Toji and Kensuke anymore. Or did that robot sister of yours twist your brain around?"

"Don't involve Reika in this!" Pardus hissed. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! I wanted to fly alongside you, yes, and I wanted to fight for the SSA, even if that meant killing people, yes... but I NEVER wanted Shinji to die!"

"Well, it was an order of the commander," Gecko snapped back. "Do you want to go against Commander Andross' orders? I didn't think so!"

"We're not even soldiers of his army. We're hired mercenaries. If we want, we can decline every assignment we get."

"And go against the commander's orders? Yeah, right... you're crazy, you know that?"

"Well, at least I don't shoot at my friends with a sniper rifle, you... you slimy lizard! You fit the role perfectly, you know that? You're as backstabbing as Leon..."

This time, it was Gecko who shoved Pardus against the wall. "You take that back!" he hissed.

"Hey, boys!"

Pardus and Gecko turned their heads... and saw their team leader Lupina standing in the corridor, hands on her hips and a look of confusion on her furry face.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Geez, can't I leave you alone for a while without you two going at each other's throats?"

"Lupe, how... since when are you here?" Pardus wondered.

"I just arrived. Special mission from the commander. Now, what seems to be the problem here?"

Pardus was very glad to see the she-wolf. "It's him!" he said accusingly and pointed at Gecko. "Imagine, he tried to kill Shinji!"

"It was an order from the commander!" Gecko shouted.

Lupe frowned. "You're worried about that little puffball? Sheesh, Pardus, He's not part of our lives any longer. We're space mercenaries and allies of the SSA... and he is now the inhabitant of a silly, colorful star. A star that will soon fall under our reign as well, mind you."

Still, she was curious. "Since when did the commander want Shinji dead?"

"You think I asked?" Gecko shot back. "He gave me an order, I followed, simple as that!"

Lupe frowned. "Gecko, you're not turning into a brainless soldier, are you? We have become this team because we wanted to be INDEPENDENT, have you forgotten? How much did he offer you for the job?"

"You think he would PAY anyone?" Gecko gasped. "Have you seen that psychic clone bitch that is working for him? She'd strangle me to death with those weird powers she has if I refused to carry out an order."

"Looks like it was about time I got back," Lupe sighed. "I just can't leave you boys by yourselves without things going down the drain. Well, whatever... is Shinji dead or not?"

"No, the little bastard survived..." Gecko muttered under his breath. "And I even used a Venomian sniper rifle..."

Lupe raised an eyebrow. "Well, we'll have to use bigger artillery the next time. What's done is done. You accepted the assignment, and we'll carry it out. I just have to discuss the matter of payment with the commander later on..."

"Lupe, you... you can't be serious!" Pardus stuttered. He was shocked how casually his girlfriend was talking about Shinji's death. "I... I just CAN'T kill Shinji!"

"You can't?" Lupe asked. "Well, too bad! Then I guess Gecko will have to do it... or wait, maybe it's best I do it. Gecko already had his chance."

"No fair!" the reptile whined. "It's not my fault his body is so blubbery. Don't you have your own mission to carry out?"

"I just decided it's best if we work together as a team... ALWAYS!" She grinned. "After all, we're Team Star Wolf!"

Pardus didn't know what to say. He knew that if he helped his teammates kill Shinji, and Reika found out about this, she would be heartbroken. Or motherboard-broken...

"Can't we... can't we just pretend we killed him?"

"Of course we can't!" Lupe said. "We're professionals, not amateurs. If we agree to finish a job, we finish it. Easy as that!"

She then saw the distraught expression on her boyfriend's face. "Pardus, is there... is there anything you want to talk about? Do you have a special reason for your sudden change of heart?"

"Maybe it's his darling SISTER that turned him this weak-minded," Gecko hissed.

Lupe sighed. Of course. Now she understood. The commander had already told her that Pardus had managed to free his sister. And he had warned her that the encounter had left him... acting weird.

"Pardus... mate... listen to me. I can understand that you want to cling to that girl, she's a remnant of your past..."

"She is my SISTER!" Pardus shouted, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, okay, maybe, but... can't you see that all the commander did was locking her away for safety reasons? He knew you wouldn't have focussed on your tasks if you knew that she was around."

"Lupe you haven't seen the place where she was locked up. Those monstrous dinosaurs frightened her to death! She may be in a robot's body now, but she's still just a little girl. Gendo took a part of my life from me!"

"Would you stop whining?" Lupe growled. She shook the cat-man around. "This is what we are! Team Star Wolf! We live to fight! You want a happy family? You want to return to being the weak boy you once were? In that future we've seen you weren't able to protect either me OR your sister! Do you want to go back to that future? Do you? Siding with the SSA is the ONLY way of surviving! We will do it our own way, sure, we will stay independent... but we will carry out our dream, and if it means to kill that disgusting, pink little blob, then SO BE IT!"

At this point, Pardus didn't feel like protesting. "And Reika?" he asked quietly.

"If she's that important to you, we can take her along as soon as our missions here are complete. Maybe the robot specialists back on Venom can take care of that little screw that is loose in her head. And then she won't care a bit that one of these fools is dead. Now, come on!"

"I was wondering..." Gecko then spoke up. "What IS your other mission?"

Lupe was going to respond, but then their attention was diverted when they felt how something shook the space station around.

* * *

When Shinji, Rei and Asuka entered the leisure room, everyone present turned their faces to them. Yui just gave her two children a smile of relief, which said more than thousand words. Fox was sitting on one end of the long table, chatting with his father. When he saw Shinji, he smirked and gave him the thumbs up.

Meta Knight put down his mug of coffee and approached his student. "Are you feeling better, Shinji?"

The pink puffball nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better now, thanks, Sensei!"

"You had us really worried," said Navi, who was hovering over Meta Knight's head. "Are you sure you shouldn't stay in bed?"

"See for yourself," Shinji smirked as he spun around once. There was not a single dent on his body.

"A Dream Lander's body is naturally resistant against physical impacts," Meta Knight remarked. "We can drop from high altitudes, and all it would cause is to deform us to a flatter shape for a moment."

"Us?" Asuka wondered. "Does that mean you look just like Kirby underneath that mask, just in blue?"

"We really have more important matters to talk about than Meta Knight's species," Manaphy commented. "Rei, if you and your friends would sit down, so we can begin..."

Rei gave the small Pokémon a nod. "Right away, guardian!" And she, along with Shinji and Asuka, sat down at the round table where Yui, Meta Knight, Maya, Misty, May, Manaphy, Fox, James, Navi, Kyoko, Mew and Asuka's younger double were already sitting.

Manaphy couldn't help but smile when he heard the proof that Rei accepted him as her guardian, and thereby, her role as a child of destiny.

Now if all of her 2,945,364,512 sisters would feel the same about their Phione guardians...

"To get to the point," Mew said as she floated forth, hovering directly in the middle of the table. "I have just consulted Tikal. For some reason, she prefers not to hold an official ceremony after the race... at least not until all the other races are over as well. She just gave this to me..." The pink Pokémon produced a small tablet with glowing runes on it. "The results of the race."

Mew put the tablet on the table and tapped it once with her paw. The runes began to glow even brighter and projected a translucent list of letters and numbers into the air, where everyone was able to read them.

"As you all know, Blood Falcon was disqualified."

"Disqualified?" Asuka the Bigger gaped. "He was KILLED in the explosion!"

"Yes, I know that, but it still counts as disqualified," Mew commented. "Bowser failed to even appear at the starting line, but since he was forcefully removed, he and his son will be allowed to partake in the following races as well. Jet the Hawk was blown off the track, so he's disqualified as well. The babies were present during the start, but disappeared during the race, so they are also disqualified."

"Oh my!" Kyoko gasped. "Those poor little things... shouldn't we try and find them?"

"I don't think we should worry about them," Yui smiled. "I already talked to Peach about it, and all she said was: 'Oh, I know they can take care of themselves'."

"Now," Mew went on. "If we follow the chart, we can see that the results are like this:

1 - Fox McCloud

2 - Sonic the Hedgehog

3 - Samurai Goroh

4 - Rei Ikari

5 - Rei-BG

6 - Princess Asuka

7 - Shinji Ikari

8 - Yui Ikari

9 - Captain Falcon

10 - Pico

11 - Black Shadow

12 - Megaman

13 - Bass

14 - Misty

15 - Maya

16 - May

17 - Bowser & son"

Maya whimpered. "I feel so bad."

"I knew I should have let Gyarados use Dragon Dance," Misty groaned. "May, why didn't you use Agility with Blaziken?"

"I would have," May defended herself. "But he doesn't know it anymore. You know, I bought a new TM last week. And, well... I made him forget Agility so he can learn the new attack. Had I known that I'd take part in a race..."

"This isn't so bad, though," Yui commented. "With Fox as the winner and Rei-chan, Asuka-chan and Shinji-kun in 4th, 6th and 7th place, respectively..."

"But how could that have happened?" Shinji wondered. "I was out of the race, wasn't I?"

"Not quite," Asuka grinned. "You were shot and unconscious, and for a moment, I thought you'd be dead, but after I picked up your body, I became so angry... and I was determined to win this one."

Fox smirked. "She damaged Pico's racer with one of her arrows, causing him to fall back, and then she sped past nearly everyone except for me, Sonic and Goroh."

"Only that Rei and her 'sister' managed to overtake me," Asuka sighed. "I guess that horse is not quite as fast as an Arwing..."

"Actually, Rei cheated," Maya giggled. "She held onto Rei-BG's racer with her weird Eva-spaceship hybrid and let herself be pulled for a while. Just before Rei-BG reached the goal, she just let go and sped past her."

"That is not cheating," Rei told the lieutenant turned Pokémon-Trainer. "I just made use of the present opportunities."

"She was just kidding around with you, Rei-chan," Yui smiled. "Still, I think we did pretty good."

"Not good enough..." Mew muttered. "Not good enough. Goroh was third, and he's one of the SSC's followers. And that hedgehog... I don't know where Tikal dug him up, but he's apparently working for her, not for us. We can't tell what he'd do with the Screw Attack if he won."

"I think Sonic's all right," Shinji said. "I talked to him just before the race started, and he's an okay guy."

"Is he?" Mew murmured. "Then why is Tikal intent on keeping everything about the world she and that hedgehog are from secret? I feel something fishy..."

"Anyways, now that we experienced all of our opponents during the race, I think we have a better opportunity of preparing for the next race," Fox said. "Still, there are a few things I'd like to know. As in: Who were those robot guys that disguised themselves as Bowser and son? And: Where will the next race take part?"

"I talked to Megaman, and he told me he knows the robots from his home world," Rei said. "In fact, a few of them were built by the same man who also built him and his brother Protoman. Apparently, an other scientist known as 'Dr. Wily' has stolen a few of those robots and re-programmed them. Protoman was also able to arrest a few of them that tried to attack him. They are now kept in Spaceville's cell block."

"We'll let Tikal and the mayor decide what to do with them," Mew said. "To answer your other question, the next race will take part in a dangerous, lava-filled place known as Norfair, located on a planet called Zebes."

For some reason, Yui felt a sudden chill running down her spine.

Suddenly, they all felt - and heard - a huge explosion coming from the ship's lower levels.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Dread Kong had snuck down into Spaceville's main hangar, where the Halberd and all the other vehicles that belonged to his commander's enemies were situated.

Using high-tech gadgets from Venom, he had managed to sneak past the security. Over his shoulder he carried a bag with all kinds of sabotage instruments.

"They may have won this race..." the black ape muttered to himself. "But if I take out their vehicles, they will never be a bother to us again!"

He stepped up to Asuka's robotic horse and pulled a nasty-looking dismantling tool out of his bag, grinning broadly. "Time to cheat!" he snickered.

He blinked in surprise when suddenly, a pink-diapered baby fell out of nowhere and landed on the robot horse's head. "Goo goo!"

Dread Kong was so baffled that he nearly dropped his bag. "What?"

Baby Peach just giggled... and then she patted the horse's metal head.

The robotic eyes lit up, then the horse slowly turned around its head... and looked at Dread Kong, who was standing just behind its rear side.

Dread Kong did not even have the time time to yelp 'ow' when the horse swiftly kicked out and its hooves connected with his muscular chest. Like a living missile, he was sent flying, through the entire room, until he hit a small opening in the wall.

An opening that was labeled with 'waste disposal shaft'.

"Oh no..." Dread gulped, and then he screamed when he fell down the shaft, landing into a huge pile of garbage in a very dark, damp and narrow place.

"When I put my hands on that brat of a baby..." he grumbled while rubbing his head. He looked up... and looked right into the faces of Baby Mario and Baby Daisy.

"Hey! When I get out of here, you little tykes are gonna get it!" he yelled.

The babies just giggled... and then they pushed something into the shaft. Something big and heavy that fell directly on top of Dread Kong's head.

"Ow..." he muttered. He then looked at what had hit him, and his eyes widened when he recognized the bombs.

"Mommy..." he squeaked just before the timer reached zero.

A cloud of black smoke came bursting forth from the garbage shaft after the explosion. Baby Mario giggled. "Monkey go boom!"

Baby Luigi shook his head. "Boom boom no funny..."

* * *

In the security room of Spaceville, two dogs were roused from their naps. "Wh-what... what happened?" Officer Booker grunted.

His fellow Officer Chopper grinned when his gaze fell on one of the monitors. "Ah, it's nuthin'... looks like the little ones managed to catch a saboteur."

"Oh, that's all?" Booker yawned. "I guess then I can go back to sleep... I'm telling ya, hiring those babies for our security was the best thing Lady Tikal has done for us."

"True that," Chopper nodded. "And then to introduce them as racers to catch the cheaters off-guard... I have to say, not a bad idea!"

Satisfied that all was well, the two dogs went back to sleep.

* * *

Deep down in the waste disposal shaft, a charred, soot-covered ape was twitching and groaning. "W-well... at least the bombs were used for something..."

And then he passed out.


	84. The quintessence

After the meeting, Shinji felt a lot better. They still had a good chance to win this race.

Still, that didn't mean he was all happy and carefree. Just a couple of hours ago, someone had tried to kill him.

Someone he didn't even know the name of...

Asuka and Rei found him like this in the middle of the corridor, leaning against the wall, a deep frown on his round, puffy face.

"What is the matter, brother? You look like you ate something bad..."

"Him? No way!" Asuka grinned. "This guy has a stomach of steel!"

"Asuka..." Shinji muttered. "Did they... manage to catch the man who tried to shoot me?"

The girls looked at each other.

"They couldn't find him," Asuka said. "Not even Mew and Celebi were able to predict this. Or else they would have prevented it... isn't that right?"

"We have no idea who it could be either," Rei explained. "After having been declared the winner, Fox flew over to where the shot had come from... all he found was an abandoned sniper rifle... of Venomian origin."

"Venom..." Shinji sighed. The planet that was now the domain of his father. Did that mean his dream had told him the truth? That his father really wanted to see him dead?

"Well... I guess it could have been any assassin from Venom, then..." he murmured.

"I know who did it!"

The three former Evangelion pilots looked up and saw Pardus standing in front of them.

The leopard mercenary looked at Shinji with a strained expression on his face. "I know who shot you, Shinji," he repeated.

Rei's eyes widened. "What? How could you...?"

"Man, wondergirl! That's not important now! Tell us, who did it?" Asuka shouted.

Pardus still looked at Shinji. "Before I tell you... I have something to say. Shinji... I... I need your help."

"My help?" the pink puffball wondered. "What for?"

"Not just your help," Pardus sighed. He looked at the girls. "Yours as well. And that of Mrs. Ikari, and Fox, and maybe your guardians, too..."

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Asuka wondered.

"Pilot So... I mean... Princess Soryu, let him speak!" Rei said. She nodded in Pardus' direction. "Please explain, Pilot Suzuhara."

"It's... it's Lupe..." Pardus muttered, looking down at the floor. "She's arrived here in Spaceville... and naturally, wants me to return to Venom with her..."

"I knew it!" Asuka groaned. "Hikari being stubborn always means trouble..."

"She's not Hikari anymore!" Pardus growled. "You still don't get it, do you? Neither am I Toji Suzuhara. I still changed my opinion about being in the SSA, for Reika's sake, but I'm still someone else! Still... I... I couldn't bear the thought... of abandoning Lupe..." He leaned his head against the wall. "I... don't know what to do anymore..."

"But what... does that have to do with the assassin that tried to kill me?" Shinji asked.

"As I said, I know who it is... but before I tell you, I want to make sure that I can count on your help."

"You know, you're not exactly making this easy," Asuka grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Princess Soryu is right," Rei nodded. "What could we do to help?"

"Help... help me convince Lupe that we can't work for Commander Ikari anymore. Help her understand... that her siblings... wouldn't want that..."

"Popo and Nana?" Shinji asked, understanding what Pardus was getting at. "Now that's an idea..."

"Yeah... but the question is, does she still care for them?" Asuka asked.

"I'll help you," Shinji said.

Asuka, Rei and Pardus looked at him in surprise.

"For real?" Asuka gasped.

"Shinji... are you sure about this?" Rei asked.

Shinji nodded. "He may not be Toji anymore... but look at us... are we the same anymore? Our home, as we know it, doesn't exist anymore. I am a resident of Pop Star, I have friends there. You have practically become the new regent of Hyrule, Asuka. And Rei was officially accepted into Team Star Fox, proved her worth and loyalty to Fox multiple times... and Mom, she's a skilled bounty hunter. Neither of us is the same anymore, Pardus... but does that make us enemies? No, we're still friends. And you... you can still decide for yourself, can't you? If you want the best for Reika... and don't want to work for my father anymore... then don't do it! As for Lupe... sure, she has to make her own decision... but if you want to give our friendship a second chance..." He smiled. "Sure, I'll help you! We can still try and change Lupe's opinion... and if there's at least a bit of Hikari left in her... she will care for Popo and Nana, as you care for Reika."

"That's so sappy..." Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it is," Rei nodded. "But he is right." She stepped forth. "Count on my help as well, Pilot Pardus."

Asuka groaned. "Fine, fine... it's gonna take some time until we reach our next destination... so, you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it," Pardus said. "Still, it's not going to be easy... especially since Gecko is so... so devoted to working for the commander."

"Well, it's not like he's going to do ANYTHING for him, right?" Shinji asked jokingly.

The grin on his face vanished, however, when he looked into Pardus' eyes. "He... he already did something for him?"

"Not just something, Shinji..." Pardus whispered. "Not just something..." He took a deep breath. "Gecko... he was the one who shot you!"

* * *

Fox frowned when he entered the cell block where the robot masters had been imprisoned. Protoman was still standing guard.

Only Woodman was still inside the cell.

"What... what happened?" Fox wondered. "Where are all the others?"

"Megaman's sending them back to Dr. Light," Protoman explained while he glared through the prison bars. Woodman glared back at him.

"Sending them back?" Fox asked. "Why? And how?"

"Tikal allowed my brother to install a teleporter in his room, through which he has contact to the doctor. Normally, he's just sending him spare parts, energy cells and tools, but now... he put Gutsman, Cutman and Iceman into the teleporter. After all, they are our brothers, too... just reprogrammed by Dr. Wily."

"And him?" Fox asked, gesturing at the imprisoned Woodman.

"He's merely a creation of Wily," Protoman said. He raised his blaster and aimed it at the wooden robot. "That means we can blast him to bits!"

"WHAT? You can't do that!" Fox gasped.

"Please, not again..." Woodman groaned.

"The doctor reconstructed him several times," Protoman explained. "As long as his chip is intact, he can be rebuilt. But if we leave him as he is, he'll just cause trouble again."

"So that's it? You're just destroying him? I mean, I also had to blow up a couple of robots that Andross created, but they... they never had such an advanced AI..."

"Oh, so that means you never shot down human pilots either?" Protoman asked.

"They weren't human, they were apes..." Fox muttered. "But that's not the same. There's a difference between shooting down a ship in the heat of battle and killing a prisoner of war... who's completely at your mercy!"

"Yes, yes, listen to him," Woodman nodded eagerly. "Blowing me up is not the right thing to do."

For a moment, Protoman didn't budge an inch. Woodman couldn't see the expression behind his visor. Also, his attention was probably focussed too much on the opening of his gunarm.

Finally, Protoman lowered his arm. "My brother scrapped you a couple of times, every time you met in battle," he grumbled. "So be thankful that I'm having one of my generous days."

Suddenly, Fox realized something. "Say... if Megaman was allowed to have a teleporter in his room... does that mean... Bass has one as well?"

"Probably..." Protoman muttered.

* * *

"You dare telling me that to my face?" Dr. Wily hollered. His whole mustache was shaking with rage. "Not only were my robots captured... not only did you only manage to reach 13th place... but you also lost to MEGAMAN?"

"Is it my fault that Bubbleman failed to blow up the bridge as he was supposed to?" Bass grumbled. "What happened to him, anyways?"

"Don't you change the subject!" Wily shouted. "I'm tempted to just send another robot in your place... one who is more capable..."

"Well, too bad the rules say that I can't be just replaced like that," Bass muttered. "So I guess you're going to have to settle with me."

"Unfortunately, yes," Wily grimaced. "That still doesn't mean I can try to take out Megaman in some other way."

"By cheating?" Bass huffed. "Too bad that rodent girl has her eyes upon everyone who does so. Would I or any robot master put only one foot in Megaman's room, she'd find out."

"Obviously..." Wily grumbled. He stroked his mustache. "Well, but... what if we don't try to get Megaman... but one of his siblings instead?"

Bass blinked. "What?"

"Now listen," Wily grinned. "You told me yourself that you saw his little sister among the spectators."

"Roll? Oh yeah, she was there..."

"Excellent! Well, I say we kidnap sweet, little Roll... and if Megaman wants to see her main chip intact, he better not try and win the race again!"

"I hate to say it, but your plan has a flaw, doctor," Bass said. "We can't do that either. Security would still notice it when I sneak into her room."

"Oh, you won't be going," Wily grinned. "Her dear brother will... come forth, minion!"

And Bass' eyes widened when he saw the robot that stepped next to Dr. Wily.

"I'm back from the future..." the robot named Quint grinned. "Back for revenge!"

* * *

"Now where's Pardus again?" Lupe groaned as she walked through Spaceville, on the search for her boyfriend. "How can we accomplish our missions when he disappears all the time? Dang, and here I've been looking for some private time in our quarters..." She grinned and growled at the thought.

While she was walking, an elevator next to her opened, and a pony-tailed woman in a blue bodysuit stepped out.

"Excuse me!" they both said as they stepped past each other.

They both stopped. Slowly they turned around and pointed their fingers at each other. "YOU!"

"Have you come back for more, Hikari?" Yui grumbled. "This time, I won't go as easy on you."

"Don't call me that, you... I'm LUPINA!"

Yui smirked. "Whatever you say... Hikari!"

"Enough! I haven't come here to talk... and I also haven't come to fight. Your husband sent me..."

Yui blinked. That came out of nowhere. "Gendo?"

"Yes," Lupe muttered. "And as much as I don't like to do it... I have to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Oh, all of a sudden?" Yui frowned while putting her hands on her hips. "Why the change of mood? Last time we met face to face, you were ready to kill me."

"Back then I didn't know that Commander Ikari's head would be twisted enough to want you back as you are, okay?" Lupe barked. "If you ask me, you are as much a bother as are your precious children and that bitch Asuka!"

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Look who's talking..." she muttered. "Well, if you don't want to kill me, I won't complain... but I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much! Did you tell Gendo who I have become?"

"Are you crazy? You want me to tell him you're the same person I almost killed on his order? I'd like to live a little longer! And now go outta my way, I have to find my man..."

"That boy Toji? How he can still stand you is beyond me... if you excuse me, I have to go."

"You're lucky Ridley didn't manage to find you, you know that, Mrs. 'Aran'?" Lupe shouted after her.

'Oh, I found him,' Yui smirked inwardly. 'Too bad he's way to small and weak right now to do me any harm... and also way too cute!'

She took a turn right, followed the next corridor and looked into a room.

It was a room where little children were playing and laughing, the children of the animal villagers as well as Reika, Popo, Nana, Lucas, Ness, Paula, Toon Link and the four Mario babies. Jeff and Tetra were also standing in a corner, looking a bit out of place.

"Ikari-san!" Lucas smiled when he recognized the adult woman.

"Hi there, kids!" Yui smiled. "I didn't want to interrupt your fun, so keep on playing!"

"You bet we will!" Nana grinned. "Can't catch me, bro! Yaaayyy!"

Tetra shook her head as Yui stepped next to her. "Kids and their little games..." she muttered.

"Well, you two don't look like you have that much fun," Yui snickered.

"Well, I don't want to spoil it for them," Jeff coughed as he cleaned his glasses. "Besides, I think there should be always someone present who keeps a clear head."

"If you say so," Yui smirked. "Say, I've come to see your 'prisoner'... is he around?"

"Oh, sure," Jeff chuckled and pointed into the corner of the room. "His 'cage' is over there."

Yui walked over to the playpen that was standing in the corner and smiled down at the little baby that was peacefully playing with stuffed animals. "Hey there, cutie!"

Baby Ridley looked up at her with a toothless grin. "Mommy!" he shouted. He tried to flap his tiny wings, but they weren't strong enough to carry him.

Tetra frowned when she watched how Yui was treating the former space pirate like the little baby he now was. "Shouldn't we be a bit more careful?" she asked. "I mean, the first time I saw him, he tried to destroy my ship..."

"Celebi explained it to us, didn't he?" Jeff said. "Ridley's mind has now regressed alongside him. And since he knows Samus, he treats Mrs. Ikari as a replacement mother. He's the last member of his race... who else does he have?"

In the meantime, Reika was playing with Tango and the baby girls. Laughing, she threw a ball over to Baby Daisy, who threw it back at her with a giggle. She then threw it over to Tango, who also returned it. But when Baby Peach tried to throw the ball back to Reika, she overdid it a bit, and the ball flew past Reika and rolled out of the door Yui had left open.

"Oopsie," Reika giggled. "That was a bit too far, Peachy. Don't worry, I'll get it back..." She stood up and ran out of the room, into the corridor, where the ball had rolled against a wall.

She picked it up... and blinked in surprise when she saw someone coming through the corridor.

"R-rock-kun?" she wondered.

The robot smiled. "Hello, Roll!"

Reika was confused. Why didn't he call her by her true name? And why was he wearing green instead of blue? And his helmet...

"What's wrong, Roll?" he asked. "Are you afraid of your brother?"

She couldn't know that this wasn't the same Megaman she knew... it was the same Megaman Wily once kidnapped from the future, using the time machine he stole from the Chronos Institute back in his time... a Megaman from the future, reprogrammed by Wily to do his bidding...

An evil, doppelganger version of Megaman... called Quint.

Reika nervously took a step back. "Y-you're acting strange, Rock-kun..." she muttered. "You're scaring me..."

"Don't say that," Quint smiled as he held out his hand. "Could I ever harm my dear sister?"

"B-but you're not my brother... Toji is!" Reika shouted. "TOJI!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nana shouted as she and Popo came outside, wondering why their friend was being so loud. "Hey, you!" Nana lifted her hammer. "Are you picking on Reika?"

"Popo, Nana!" Reika gasped. "B-be careful..."

Quint's fake smile turned into an angry frown. "Don't interfere!" he hissed... and aimed his gunarm at the Ice Climbers.

Reika gasped.

"NO!!"

A dark blur came shooting past them, throwing both Popo and Nana to the ground, as Quint's shot flew over their heads.

Reika squeaked in surprise. "Wh-who...?"

"Who are you?" Quint grumbled.

Popo and Nana looked up at the furry face of the person who just saved their lives.

Lupe snarled at the green robot. "Touch my siblings and you're DEAD!"


	85. Koopaling Confusion

The new castle of Koopa was coming along nicely. All the Koopa engineers and architects had a long experience of building good work fast. The Koopalings, like any kids in a new place, were adjusting to this new locating begrudgingly. Also, as normal, they were driving the architects crazy with their infuriating, inane demands.

"I want a whole room full of mirrors this time!" Wendy whined.

"I want my wing to look like a circus tent from the inside!" Lemmy declared.

"I want my room next to the library!" Iggy wanted.

Of course, the Koopa designers just went par the course with making Larry's tennis court and other sports toys.

When half of the castle was finished, the Koopalings were eager to take a look at their new domiciles, even though there wasn't too many furnitures in them for now.

Wendy was in her new room, lying on her bed, speaking into her new space-distanced cellphone with Spiny display. "Hey, Daddy!" She smiled as she waddled her legs through the air. "When can you come home?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid," the king of Koopas grumbled. "Some... circumstances hindered me from winning the race in first place." He prayed to the Koopa stars that neither Wendy nor her siblings would ever find out the humiliating truth: That their father and youngest brother had been replaced by cheap impostors.

"I sure wish that stupid race was over already," Wendy pouted. "There's nothing fun to do here, and the slaves are working sooo slowly without you here to push them around. Daddy, say... where's that stupid witch? I wanna show her my new room!"

Bowser, looking a bit unsure of himself, said: "Er, Ashley, she... she had a Game Over, Wendy..."

Wendy was in shock for several seconds. "Daddy, I feel weird inside."

"Me too, sweetie..."

Meanwhile, Morton and Roy Koopa, being the thugs of the Koopa tree, were working out their maladjustment the only way they knew how: Violence.

"Work faster, ya losers!" Roy roared at the Kongs who had been donated by Gendo to build a new Castle Koopa.

"Yeah! Work faster or we'll cut yer pay!" Morton added.

Roy looked at his little brother through his dark sunglasses. "Er, Morton, ya know those are slaves, right?"

"What's a slave?" Morton asked genuinely.

Roy gave Morton a bonk on the head. "It's means they don't GET paid!"

"Don't get paid? Er, does that make us 'sleaves', since Dad doesn't pay us?"

Roy bonked him again. "Of course not! We're in charge! And everyone's gotta listen to what we say!"

"Oh, okay... work faster sleaves or... er, what do we threaten them with if we can't shorten their pay if they don't have any?"

Roy groaned.

In the war room, Ludwig was lost in thought.

'I wonder if I made myself look more like Dad, would he stop paying attention to Junior so much? Baw! I much more handsome than Dad or Junior!'

Ludwig may have lost his spot as Bowser's second in command to a runt newcomer, but he still had his pride, and he knew that if Junior really did end up in charge, he'd throw the psychotic brat off the throne himself. He was the eldest, and the smartest, he deserved it. On the plus side of being forced to flee THEIR OWN KINGDOM, at least Venom had a surprisingly good amount of techno and natural resources for Ludwig to build his newest war machines and nasty toys.

'If only Lemmy wasn't more interested in being a clown than reeking havoc, then at least I could show it to him! How can my eldest little brother be such a goofball?'

If only his father would recognize him as the good son he was and put him back on top of command... he remembered his last conversation with him too well... It had happened when he was strolling through their old home, when he had heard his father's voice coming out of the door he was passing.

"Ludwig, come, I need you!" He had called him.

'YES! At last! Back on top!' Ludwig had thought.

Ludwig then had come to the source of his father's voice at once, which happened to be the pantry... "Yes, King Dad? What is your command?"

"Can you help me open this bottle? It's childproof!"

Ludwig inwardly groaned.

While it was a general consensus that many Koopas would not be sorry when Ludwig would take his father's job, by the same virtue, Koopas were downright disturbed by the idea of having Lemmy on the throne (who'd advocate in a matter of minutes anyway, not to their knowledge, of course). Unfortunately, he found a problem here on this weird alien planet. Nobody was paying attention to him! The Koopa troops were all too busy with getting the new castle in order, and all the aliens who were supposed to be Dad's buddies either ignored him or tried to shoot him when he wouldn't stop! While Lemmy would have normally loved this game, they accidentally destroyed one of his star balloons when trying to zap him, and he didn't know when he could get more.

'Why won't anyone pay attention to me?' he thought. 'Wait a minute! Those weird aliens who are always working really hard... When they're having their break for the night so they don't drop dead... they will be too tired NOT to pay attention me!'

A short time later, Lemmy (with the help of two Goombas) was on a makeshift stage of plank wood and barrels. His crowd was composed of slaves who were too tired to move, so he had assembled his grandstand just where the most happened to be.

"Just you wait, people! I've got some great jokes that I dug up straight from Joker's End!"

'Who says it's the graveyard for bad jokes? Some of these gags are the killer!'

"So a Goomba and a Cheep-Cheep walk into a bar..."

"...and that's why the Cucco crossed the road! By the way, does anyone in the audience know what a Cucco is?"

"So a toad comes up to me and says he hasn't had a bite in three days, so..."

Many of the slaves were now banging their heads against the ground, hoping for a swift death.

It slowly dawned on Lemmy that he wasn't getting much of a reaction from his captive audience, so he moved on to act two... balancing on his star ball. He was, of course, a natural. He had been doing it since before he had learned to walk on two legs after all. 'Why would anyone want to walk anyway? Moving by ball is so much more fun!'

This mildly caught the attention of the poor slaves, which gave Lemmy the slightest bit of encouragement, which was more than enough for the turtle prince with the heart of a circus clown. A second later, Lemmy was balancing on two balls. Now this DID get the attention of the slaves for real. And Lemmy was then on three! He took one of the Koopa troop spears and spun it like a baton.

"How's this for ball-lance, people?"

Some of the slaves actually laughed and one or two actually clapped. Many were thinking: 'I wonder what circus this kid was kidnapped from.'

By the time Lemmy was balancing on the flat end of the spear and juggling the three balls and one of his Goomba stage hands, he was in heaven.

In the meantime, Iggy was heading over to the other big construction site on Venom: The new Assist Trophy factory, which was coming along as nicely as did the Koopa Keep.

Commander Andross Ikari himself was standing on a cliff, overlooking the work. Kamek was standing next to him.

Underneath them, the Space Pirates, assisted by Venomians and the occasional Dinolfos from Ganondorf's army, lashed out at the slaves that were unfortunate to have wardens that were much more unforgiving and didn't even allow them a night break.

"The factory construction is proceeding as planned, Commander!" Kamek told the ape-man. "It surely will be finished within three Venom cycles.

Gendo merely nodded. He was thinking about his wife... and his daughters on Zoness.

Too many would die up there. True, the numbers would be more than evened when the remaining Corneria rebels would join their ranks... but that didn't mean Gendo wasn't a caring man. He would mourn every single one of his fallen daughters.

He mentally scolded himself. 'They are soldiers. They know the dangers of war. And they are willing to face them... unlike that coward who calls himself my son!'

Heavy footsteps were approaching from behind. Gendo turned his head to see one of his generals, the Black Knight. He wasn't wearing his helmet.

Gendo gave him the hint of a smile. "Good to see you've recovered, Kozo!"

"That was merely a flesh wound," Fuyutsuki smirked. "Not enough to keep the Black Knight down." He stepped next to his old friend, former student and commander. "Any news of Yui yet?" He kept his voice down. While Gendo's search for his wife wasn't a secret, Gendo preferred to only speak about it with him.

"I assigned Lupina with the task to look out for her," the commander said. "Her teammates and Dread Kong are there as well... so I'm not too worried about her safety for now."

"You still don't know which form she has taken? Don't you want to go there and see her? I can take care of everything in your absence..."

"I can't risk putting myself into danger," Gendo said. "And I don't trust that echidna girl and her chaotic god. Ever since Second Impact, I've learned that gods and similar beings tend to think different from us humans."

There was one thing he didn't want to admit to Fuyutsuki: That he was a bit nervous about meeting Yui. He didn't even wanted to admit it to himself.

"You are saying you're still a human?"

"Not that much differences. Say, are there any reports from Naoko or Mother Brain yet?"

"No, except that the pirates are working on another cloning project. I wonder what it is what the old man is up to..."

"Even as the Mother Brain, Keel Lorenz will never begin to worry me," Gendo said. "He should let things of the past stay in the past. SEELE is no more... and all the other old men from his group are now part of my family. And they are even happy about it. Maybe I should have done the same to him. Still, with Naoko on his planet, he will think twice before defying me. Although... I think I should send someone else there, just in case... and I still need reports from our other outposts. Are you feeling fit enough for a little tour through our domain?"

The Black Knight put his metal glove to his breast harness with a metallic clang. "On your command, sir!"

"Good. I want you to pay Zebes, Zoness and Ripple Star a visit. On Zebes, make sure Naoko keeps everything on control. On Zoness, gather the newest report from my daughters. I must hear how the battle goes. And on Ripple Star, make sure the white eyeball keeps control over his sector."

Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow. "Don't you trust Naoko?"

Gendo looked at him for a moment. Then he said: "I... talked to Dialga last week."

Fuyutsuki was surprised. "You did?"

"Yes. And he showed me the future... my future. He showed me what Ritsuko and Rei would have done if the Human Instrumentality Project had actually been a success. Naoko... she is very much like her daughter. I want to be on the safe side, old friend. And I know I can count on you. So, I need you to go... but don't take any soldiers with you. I don't want anyone to know about this. It will be a surprise inspection."

Fuyutsuki sighed. "It will be a long, lonely journey..."

Gendo thought for a moment. "Kamek!"

"Yes, sir?" the Magikoopa said as he looked up. In the voice of the aged wizard, Fuyutsuki was able to her the same tone he had always heard in the voice of Makoto Hyuga.

"You will accompany the general on his mission."

Kamek nodded. "Understood, sir!"

"Grandpa?"

Kamek sighed. He hated to play the foster grandparent for Bowser's brats. "Yes, Iggy?"

Iggy gave the commander and general a nervous salute, then he spoke again: "Grandpa... don't you want to take a look at the castle construction? All of our rooms are finished. And mine is in the basement, close to the library and where your lab is going to be..."

"Didn't I already tell you? My newest lab will be inside Venom headquarters. Commander Andross offered me a good amount of technological and magical supplies."

Iggy was shocked. "But... but you've always lived in the Koopa Keep..."

"Times change, Iggy. As an officer in the SSA, I need to play the part I was assigned to. As should you and your siblings."

Iggy's colorful mohawk drooped as he sadly looked at his feet. "Yes, grandpa..." he muttered as he turned around and slowly shuffled away.

"Grandpa really has changed..." he muttered to himself. He looked down at the construction site of the factory and shook his head when a Dinolfos began to whip a Twili who had collapsed under the weight he was carrying.

On his way back to the half-finished Koopa castle, past Venom's main quarry, he ran into his two siblings, Wendy and Ludwig.

"Where's Grandpa?" Wendy demanded to know. "He promised to make me a magical mirror the next time our keep is reconstructed. Well, this time is now!"

"We need him for the lava pits," Ludwig complained. "No one can fill pits with magically summoned lava as he can."

Iggy found interest in his feet again. "He won't come back into the castle," he sighed.

"WHAT?" Ludwig shouted. "But... but we NEED him!"

"This is a disaster!" Wendy wailed. "Now whose potions shall I use as a claw polish remover?"

"He wants to stay in the main HQ," Iggy murmured. "I wonder... if he even still cares about us."

"He sure has changed," Wendy agreed.

"You know what I think?" Ludwig asked. The other two turned towards him. The eldest Koopaling looked around a few times before he leaned over and whispered in a conspirational voice: "I think... Grandpa is not even..."

"Hey you!" a Venomian officer barked as he saw the Koopa kids standing next to the quarry. "No loitering!"

"C'mon, we'll talk about this in a quiet place," Ludwig muttered. Iggy and Wendy nodded as they followed their older brother.

* * *

Diddy wiped his forehead. "Holy bananas... for days they've made me work in this quarry, and it's all I've been doing ever since I arrived here. Do they want me to do this for the rest of my life?"

This was worse than what the Kremlings would do. K. Rool and his scurvy crew would steal bananas and maybe kidnap a couple of Kongs... but they were at least civil about it. This... this was torture! No, even worse... this was hell! Diddy had seen what the guards had done to that poor Thorn Tail that had accidentally pushed a heavy cart with stones over. The poor thing's screams were still echoing through his mind.

Well, there was one positive thing about the guards: They couldn't be anywhere at once, giving Diddy the chance to take a small break every now and then.

With a sigh, Diddy put down his pickaxe and leaned against the wall. "If only a generous soul would bring me a cool banana shake..." he murmured to himself.

That's when he heard the voices. He peered up... and saw the tip of a Koopa tail dangling directly over his head.

"I'm telling you guys, something weird is going on here."

Diddy nodded. Yup, that was definitely the voice of Bowser's oldest child. The Koopalings were standing at the quarry's edge, and he was able to listen to every word they were saying.

"What's on your mind, Ludwig?" Wendy was just asking.

"I'm just saying... yesterday, I challenged him to a round of 'Whack-a-Yoshi'... and can you imagine what happened? He refused!"

"But... but that's his favorite game!" Iggy said. "Something must really be bothering Grandpa if he doesn't want to clobber stuffed Yoshi heads with a mallet anymore..."

"I think it's more than that," Ludwig whispered. Diddy clambered up a big rock, so he could hear them better.

"I have the feeling... Grandpa doesn't want to be part of the Koopa Krew anymore."

Iggy and Wendy gasped. "Y-you can't be serious..." Wendy squeaked.

"But think about it..." Iggy muttered. "He HAS spent a lot of time with that SSA Commander and his generals... even more than King Dad."

"What if they threatened him?" Wendy gasped. "What if they BRAINWASHED him?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Ludwig grumbled. "I always thought there was something fishy about them... conquering the universe... yeah, right... I bet they want the whole Mushroom Kingdom for themselves!"

"You... you think they'd do whatever they did to Grandpa... to King Dad as well?" Iggy muttered.

Diddy decided that this was the time to jump in. "You know," he said as he jumped over the edge and landed next to a flustered Iggy. "I think your dad is in hotter water than ever."

"You! Did you sneak up on us?" Ludwig barked. "Little monkeys shouldn't eavesdrop... back to your work, now!"

"Don't be silly," Diddy whispered, hoping they wouldn't call for the guards. "Don't you see we're all in the same boat?"

"Hah! Don't make me laugh, Kong!" Ludwig grumbled. "You are a slave now, and we're in charge."

"Maybe, but do you know it will stay the same? Those guys want to conquer the whole world... you really think they would want to share with your dad? Besides, I have the feeling he's in bigger trouble than you might think..."

"Keep your mouth shut, ape!" Ludwig shouted. "Our King Dad knows what he's doing!"

"Ludwig, let him talk!" Wendy intervened. "I want to hear what he has to say. Okay, monkey, out with it: Why should Daddy be in trouble? What could you know what we don't?"

"Well, for starters, I know what happened to King K. Rool," Diddy said.

The Koopalings looked at each other.

"You know, I have wondered where that old lizard has disappeared to," Iggy said.

"Yeah," Wendy nodded. "His troops are in the SSA now, but... where's K. Rool himself? The only one I've seen commanding the Kremlings was Dread Kong..."

"You haven't seen what happened on Kongo Island..." Diddy muttered. "The day when the Subspace Army first arrived on our world... our island was the first place they attacked. It was the Space Pirate general, Weavel, and his troops... I was there... both King K. Rool and Donkey Kong were addressed by Weavel. He offered them to join the SSA willingly. He told them that glory and riches would await those that chose the right side... and that if they refused, they would be shown no mercy.

Neither DK nor K. Rool accepted, of course. A heated battle began... the Kremlings and Space Pirates fought each other... and for the first time EVER, I witnessed DK fighting side by side with the Kremling Krew. I helped him, of course, together with Dixie and the others... but in the end, they overwhelmed us. DK was put in chains and dragged away... I've never seen him since that moment. As for K. Rool... when he was dragged in front of Weavel, he spit the pirate commander in the face."

Ludwig grimaced. "I don't like where this is going..." he muttered. He had met the pirate general in person, and knew that he had a short temper.

Diddy took a deep breath. "Weavel... gave the order to bring him into his flagship. I couldn't see what they were doing with them. But in the night, when we were in cells aboard the pirate ships, we were able to hear K. Rool's inhuman cries... whatever they did to him..." He shuddered. "I don't think I even want to know."

"But what does that have to do with Daddy?" Wendy asked. "He's not stupid enough to defy Commander Andross. We're on the side of the winners."

"You said it yourself, something happened to Kamek," Diddy exclaimed. "He has changed, hasn't he? Yeah, something like that happened to Dread Kong. You know, Dread Kong is actually a pretty decent guy. The only reason he fought DK was that the Ghastly King put a spell on him and the other Kong kings back when he took over their kingdoms. After DK beat him, the spell over them broke. But this Dread Kong, the same that's commanding the Kremlings, now that K. Rool is out of commission... he's not the same ape as before. That guy... only looks like him. I can feel it."

"You... you're not saying..." Ludwig murmured. "They're replacing people from the worlds they have conquered... even those on their side?"

"So Grandpa... is not really Grandpa?" Wendy gasped. "Then what... what happened to him?"

"Probably the same that happened to the real Dread Kong... and to Donkey Kong," Diddy said. "Listen, I'd be lying if I said I liked you guys... but if we don't get to the bottom off this, they just might replace you and your siblings as well... one after another."

"But... but King Dad told us to..." Iggy mumbled.

Diddy glared at him. "You want that whatever happened to K. Rool to happen to your dad as well?"

"Ludwig!" Wendy shouted as she grabbed her big brother's shoulders, shaking him around. "You can't allow them to do that to Daddy! You're the eldest, so DO SOMETHING!"

"Oh... okay, okay, no need to yell..." Ludwig muttered. His ears were ringing. "Dang, if they really plan on tricking us like that... but what can we do? We're on a planet, far away from home, with a whole ARMY against us."

"I have an idea," Diddy said. "For now, play along, act as if you are still part of the plan. But I need you to help me and Dixie to escape from here... I don't know where all my other friends are, but Dixie is working here, in the same quarry, we just don't get the chance to talk to each other anymore."

"What do you want to do?" Iggy wondered. "This isn't even your world, and you are just two little monkeys. You can't even get back home. Can you even fly a spaceship?"

"No, but I know where Weavel's men put King K. Rool," Diddy said. "He's in the basement of generator complex Delta. I have the feeling that if we find out what happened to him, we can also find out what happened to DK and Kamek."

"Isn't this plan a bit risky?" Wendy frowned. "If they realize we helped you, they'll kick our shells!"

"I think it's gonna be worse than that, sis," Iggy gulped.

"You just have to make sure not to get caught," Diddy said. He gestured to the beeping bracelet he was wearing around his wrist. "You just need to get me the key, so Dixie and I can get rid of these things. You know what happens if we move too far away from the quarry with those things still active, right?"

Iggy nodded. He had seen what happened to the Twili who had tried to escape that one day. "Boom!" he said and imitated an explosion.

Ludwig was rubbing his scaly chin. At first, he had only been worried about Larry. Then about Kamek. And now he had to be afraid of what the SSA had in store for his whole family.

"I'm warning you, Kong!" he then hissed. "If I find out you're planning to escape without us..."

"I swear I will not leave this planet as long as you are here as well," Diddy said as he put his paw on his chest. "Chimp's honor!"

Ludwig smirked. "Well, Daddy always says that you monkeys rarely lie... okay then, I'll see if we can somehow trick the guard. If we somehow manage to snatch the key without alarming anyone... we'll help you get rid of that thing and find your girlfriend. Koopa's honor!" And he, too, put his clawed hand on his chest.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "So, how are you planning on getting there anyways? Complex delta is on the other side of the base... you'd need a tank to get through all the troops that are stationed between here and there."

Diddy grinned. "Oh, I have a good idea how to get there. You know about all those crates and barrels they brought here from my island?"

"Yeah, they put everything in the storage building over there," Ludwig nodded, pointing backwards with his claw.

"Well, do you remember seeing a wooden crate that had the head of a rhinoceros on it?" He winked.

The Koopalings looked at each other in surprise, then they looked at Diddy, and together, they began to giggle.

* * *

Author's Note:

Alex Warlorn wrote the first part with the Koopalings (up to the point where the scene shifts to Gendo and Kamek).


	86. Phione Wisdom and Phazon Surprises

The little mongoose Aparei giggled as she threw the ball to another of her little sisters (a monkey), who threw it to the blue, floating Pokémon that was at her side, who in turn threw it to the first Aparei's guardian Phione.

"I got it! I got it!" the mongoose cyborg girl shouted as she dove to catch the ball. At the same time, her sister and the Phione tried to catch it as well. The result was predictable: All four of them collided with each other, then stumbled to the floor.

For a moment, they all blinked at each other with dumbfounded expression, then they laughed.

"Thank you for playing with us!" the mongoose Aparei then said as she hugged her guardian.

"Yeah, you're the best friends we ever had," her monkey sister nodded as she also hugged her own Phione.

"Aw, it was fun," one of the Phione smiled. "You see now? Having friends can be almost as fun as having sisters."

The second Phione nodded. "That's right," he said. "Not everyone in the universe has to be a family member."

The little monkey girl frowned. "But Big Sis told us that many people would not accept us unless they become sisters..."

"True, but you know what? You really should try becoming their friend first. You'd be surprised at how accepting certain people can be..."

From the highest tower of her sanctuary, Rei-I was watching the scene, as well as many, similar scenes that took place on the Homeworld she shared with her sisters... and now also with their guardians, the Phione.

Phione #1 came floating to her side. He was the oldest of Manaphy's children, and had the most experience with the universe. "See? I told you."

"But... but that's not right," Rei-I weakly protested. "We are Apareis... we have always assimilated other people into our collective... our family. From the very beginning! Even back when we were still just Aparoids..."

"Yes, and that's the point," Phione #1 nodded. "It was in the original Aparoids' programming... you just took it over because it fit your way of life and your wishes of having one big family... and your dreams of a universe that's filled with peace."

"Humans wage war," Rei-I said. "My father knows it. You know of the battles that happened on his homeworld... not just between humanity and the Angels... humans also fought each other. And in other worlds, it's the same. Take a look at Tellius. There has to be just one nation like Daein... only one tyrant who manages to take control over an entire country... and war will raise it's ugly head. In the Lylat System, the wars were fought across planets. And in other parts of the galaxy, too. Cornerians against Venomians... The Federation versus the Space Pirates... Koopas against Toads..." She shook her head. "And now there the war even spans between the realities and throughout time... it will never stop if we don't do anything."

"These wars - the Evangelion Wars, as we guardians call it - are only happening because of those your father is siding with," Phione said sadly. "Look into your heart... you know that it's true. He is your father and you love him... you all do. But... don't you see how distant he has become? How obsessed with his dream? How his ambitions have blinded his actions? How he has sided with creatures that love nothing more than war... something that you want to stop?"

For a while, the little Aparoid Queen didn't say a thing. "Is our family really big enough?" she finally whispered.

"Rei, you have more than ten billion sisters," Phione replied. "And they all love you. Nobody is telling you to turn them back into who they have been... just don't try to alter anyone into a family who doesn't want to be one in the first place."

"But... but they will want to be, after they're changed..."

"That's not what counts," Phione #1 sighed. "Our father Manaphy knows the hearts of living beings better than any other Legendary Pokémon... and he taught us to never force our will on someone else, no matter what the outcome might be. Leave it be, Rei. Your family is big enough."

Rei-I looked down again, to something that looked like a futuristic tennis court. Down there, a couple of her sisters were playing a Doubles Match against a wolf-girl and a raccoon-girl... girls who weren't Apareis at all.

"The gods... want our extinction..." she murmured.

"That's not true," Phione said. "Father spoke to Palutena. She just wants this senseless war to end, just like you. She doesn't hold any ill will against you... although she does frown at your practices to enlarge your family. Think about what I said, and she might just welcome you as a part of reality."

Rei-I watched how down below, her sisters were enjoying themselves. One Aparei deflected a topspin shot from Wolfie and managed to bring the replicated tennis ball on the ground of the tennis court. Whoops and shrieks of joy were heard, on both sides of the net.

"If they can't be our sisters... maybe they can be our friends," she repeated her guardian's words with a whisper.

Phione floated closely to her head and smiled. He also looked outside. "You know what they say: Resistance is futile!"

Rei smiled. "Yes. Resistance... is futile."

* * *

"M-mariooo..." Luigi whimpered as he followed his brother through the cavern. The blue light of the strange substance that was covering the walls was shining on them. "I have a bad feeling about this... let's-a go back out, okay?"

"Not yet, Luigi," Mario muttered. "I want-a to find out what this is. This-a stuff certainly does not look healthy. And if-a Wario knew about this..."

"But what if we get sick if we come too close to it..."

"I think that mushroom we ate should protect us," Mario assured his frightened brother.

Luigi gulped when a tendril of energy crept along a small patch of the strange substance on the ground. "I dunno... it's-a not just this stuff... I have a feeling... as if we're watched."

"Now don't-a be silly. Who would be down... here?" Mario stopped. He had heard something. Luigi nearly ran against his brother's backside.

Mario turned around. "Who's-a there?" he asked.

A shadow came creeping out of the darkness. A tall, armored figure with a visor that was glowing as blue as the walls around them. It hovered just above the ground, leaving a trail of blue particles, and some sort of wavering after-image behind.

"I don't-a believe it..." Mario murmured. "That armor... Mrs. Ikari... is... is that-a you?"

"You mean... Shinji's mother?" Luigi gaped. "Well, now that you mention it... the armor does bear a resemblance..."

The dark figure hovered over the same patch of blue substance Luigi had watched earlier. It extended a hand... and waves of blue energy came out of the patch and directly into its palm. A deep, groaning voice filled the room.

"Power... need more... power... more... Phazon..."

'Phazon?' Mario wondered. 'Is that what the blue stuff is called?'

The creature then closed its hand. The Phazon flow stopped. "You..." it whispered. "You have met her... I must find her... must make her the same as me... must become one with her..."

"Mario, I don't think that's-a Mrs. Ikari," Luigi gulped as the creature came slowly floating towards them.

"Yes, but this guy obviously knows her..." Mario murmured. "Hey, you! What's-a your name?"

The creature stopped in mid-air, as if it had to think about that question first. "I... have many names," it then whispered. "Some call me the Dark Hunter. In a former life, I was known as Metroid Prime... but nowadays, I am also known as... Dark Samus!"

"A dark double of the original Samus Aran," Mario, who had learned about the bounty hunter's history from R.O.B., nodded. "Now it makes-a sense. And what do you want here?"

Without any warning, Dark Samus aimed her arm cannon at the plumber duo. "Spreading my plague throughout the universe!" she hissed.

Mario and Luigi gasped when they saw the bright, blue beam of deadly Phazon coming their way. Luigi jumped straight ahead, held on to a stalactite and didn't come back down again. Mario dove to the side and came to a stop just in front of a Phazon pool.

Dark Samus came floating in front of him. "My plague infects everyone," she murmured. "Soon, all planets will be consumed by it... and everyone will be part of Phaaze!" And then, she fired several, smaller Phaton bursts at the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"She's-a nuts..." Mario muttered as he dodged her shots. "I've-a got to stop her somehow..."

Suddenly, another voice spoke up. "There you are, you little chicken plumbers!" Waluigi cackled as he appeared in the cave. "Are my little bombs so frightening that-a you have to hide in the deepest level of the mine?" He then looked around. "Mamma mia, this is a funky place..."

Dark Samus' visor lit up as she turned around and saw Wario's skinny brother. "Interloper," she hissed. "Don't interfere!"

"Waluigi, watch out!" Mario gasped.

"Who's-a this guy?" Waluigi sneered. "I'm-a not afraid of you! You leave the mine of my brother at once, you hear me?"

Dark Samus replied by firing another Phazon beam at him. Waluigi opened his mouth to a shout of surprise... then he was engulfed by the Phazon.

Mario and Luigi gasped.

After the beam had passed, Waluigi was standing there, with twitching limbs. Crackling, blue energy was running up and down his body. "I... don't feel so... good..." he groaned... then he titled over and fell face-first onto the cavern floor.

Dark Samus laughed. It was a dark, creepy, evil laugh. "Soon, you, too, will be a creature of Phaaze."

"I've-a had just enough of you," Mario grumbled. "Why do you aliens always think you can come from outer space and cause trouble in the Mushroom World? First the Shroobs, and now you... Well, not as-a long as the Mario Brothers are around! Right, Luigi?"

"Oh, mamma mia..." Luigi murmured.

Mario looked up to the ceiling. "What-a are you doing up there? Come help me fight this guy!"

"I mustn't run away..." Luigi murmured again and again. "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away... I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY!"

And with these words, he jumped at the creature and used the technique he had learned in the Beanbean Kingdom: The Thunderhand.

Dark Samus groaned when Luigi's fist, charged with electrical energy, connected with her head, flinging her backwards and smashing the helmet off her head.

Mario grinned and gave his brother the thumbs up. "Nice-a work, Luigi!"

Luigi panted. "I never was... so scared in my life before," he claimed.

Mario chuckled. "Thats-a what you always say, bro." He quickly knelt down next to the still twitching Waluigi. "He's alive, but not in a good condition. I think he didn't eat one of those protection mushrooms."

"Stupid Waluigi..." Luigi muttered. "Well, that's-a proves he's not in league with that thing. But... what is it, anyways?"

As if she wanted to answer to that question, Dark Samus chose exactly that moment to stand up again... allowing the two plumbers to look into her face.

It looked like Yui... but then again, not quite. Instead, it rather looked like someone else they knew.

"Mamma mia..." Mario murmured.

The pale blue head of Rei Ayanami was tilted as the blue Phazon made her eyes glow. "Have you seen my mother and sister?" she asked with an eerie smile. "I have to find them... have to infest them... have to make them like me... all of my family must become... a creature of Phaaze."

"Who... are you?" Mario murmured.

The dark creature laughed again. "I am the one who should have been... but never was. I am the one after my sister... the almost-angel... the personal servant of the Subspace Council... the NEW dark hunter..."

Phazon from all the patches around her was absorbed into her body, which made it glow in a blue, sickly aura. "I am the Subspace Emissary! I am Rei Ayanami... the Third!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Now how many were able to predict this? Yeah, I've been planning on this for some time now. Yes, she is the same Rei that appears in Evangelion canon, after Rei-II was killed in the battle against Armisael. And yes, Rei-III does indeed work for Ganondorf and Co... but Gendo and his daughters don't know about her. But that is all I'm gonna tell you about her... for now.


	87. Lupe is Lupe

'What's going on?' Nana thought. 'Why is this wolf-woman saying we are related?'

Meanwhile, Popo was just thinking: 'Ohmygod! Ohmygod! He wanted to kill us!!'

Quint looked at the female wolf that stood between him and his prey... to be exact, in front of Reika, who looked like Roll to him. While she was really protecting Popo and Nana, she was still in the way.

"What makes you think I can't kill you like those children?" he asked in a cold voice.

"I'd like to see you try," Lupe grinned, showing him her teeth.

Quint wasn't afraid. He wasn't programmed to be afraid. "Well, if you insist..." he murmured.

He fired his weapon... only to witness how his blaster shot got reflected by a golden forcefield that appeared out of thin air, guarding Lupe and the children from harm.

On the other end of the corridor, Shinji, Rei, Pardus and Asuka appeared. Asuka had her arms spread, and her hands were glowing in a golden light, especially the back of her right hand.

"Now what kind of spell was that?" Shinji wondered.

"I... don't know..." Asuka replied. "I just acted... and the barrier appeared. This wasn't just a spell... this... is different..."

From the door of the kid room, Tetra was watching this display. She then looked at the back of her own hand, where a golden triangle was lighting up. 'No way!' she thought. 'The Triforce of Wisdom? My own Triforce is reacting. But that's impossible... there can only be ONE Triforce. That means... she really IS my ancestor?'

Lupe snarled in Asuka's direction. "I can fight my own fights!"

"Maybe, but I couldn't risk that the kids get hurt," Asuka replied. "Besides, no matter what you did, we were friends once, Hikari."

'Hikari?' Nana thought. 'Can it be? Is that really HER? But... but she's so... so different...'

Quint saw that he was outnumbered. "This is definitely not going how it should..." he mumbled. Lowering his weapon, he turned around and ran.

"NOT SO FAST!" Lupe roared and leapt after him... only to run directly into Asuka's barrier of light. Angrily, she rubbed her muzzle and shouted: "Damn you, Asuka! Let me go after my PREY!"

"Oops, sorry," Asuka chuckled and dropped the barrier. Lupe growled and ran after Quint, but the robot had already vanished behind the corner.

"Well, there's one good thing coming out of this," Quint chuckled as he ran. "They will never find out that there's a second Megaman... and they will lay blame on my pathetic past self. As long as they don't destroy him, I don't care what they do with him..."

Suddenly, his body was lifted up into the air and his legs flailed around helplessly. "Hey, what is this?" he grumbled. He was surrounded by a blue, glowing field of energy.

Out of nowhere, two floating little creatures appeared. One resembled a pink cat while the other one looked like a green fairy of some sort.

"You will go nowhere," Mew said, satisfaction in her voice. "Our psychic powers combined are more than enough to keep you from escaping."

Celebi glowered at the green robot. "PARADOX!" he shouted. "You shouldn't exist!"

"Well, here I am," Quint grumbled. "What is it to you?"

"Do you know him, Celebi?" To be honest, Mew was a bit surprised. Never before had she seen such hatred in her friend's eyes.

"There's nothing I hate more than a paradox," Celebi muttered. "I thought I got rid of him the last time he appeared in the past. His existence is one of the most illogical things I've seen in my life... and believe me, I've seen a lot."

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" a furious she-wolf roared as she came bounding past the corner. "HE'S MINE! I'm gonna tear him to pieces!"

"No one is going to tear anyone to pieces," Mew said, floating in front of Lupe. "He's our prisoner."

"Hmm, I don't know," Celebi said with a thoughtful expression. "That would dispose of at least one problem..."

"Celebi, we can't do that. Remember, we guardians are servants of Palutena..."

"You better get out of my way, pink kittycat," Lupe growled.

"HEY! Stay away from my guardian!" Asuka shouted as she and the others arrived behind her. "That's what I get for helping you..."

"Well, I didn't ask for your help, Soryu!" Lupe barked.

"Hello? That guy would have shot you if I hadn't blocked him with my powers."

"Princess Soryu, I must point out that Pilot Horaki... Lupe could have solved the problem by herself. According to my calculations, that shot would have only grazed her shoulder..."

"Whose side are you on, wondergirl? Do you WANT her to kill that guy?"

"Hey, why don't you girls just calm down?" Pardus spoke up. "Can't we just settle this in peace?"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS?" Asuka and Lupe barked at once. Pardus winced.

"Sorry to interrupt like this," Shinji then said. "But... who IS that guy, anyways?"

"Does is matter? He tried to shoot my siblings!" Lupe snarled.

"So you DO care for them?" Pardus wondered.

"He's a paradox!" Celebi frowned. "An abomination that shouldn't even exist."

"He's a prisoner of war," Mew insisted. "And we should treat him as such."

"Now, now, now..." a gentle voice spoke up. "What seems to be the problem here?"

With a smile on her face, Tikal the Echidna approached the scene. "Oh my," she said. "Looks like we have an uninvited guest on board."

"I thought you said that no one could just sneak on board like this," Asuka said. "How come you didn't notice him sooner?"

"He didn't approach Spaceville from the outside, and he made sure not to be spotted by any security camera. And since he's a robot, it was a bit difficult to read his thought patterns. I apologize, but I never expected something like this to happen."

"But... if he didn't come from the outside... how else did he come aboard?" Shinji wondered.

"He must have used one of the two teleporters that are currently in use here in Spaceville," Tikal explained. "And I don't think Dr. Light would have allowed an old enemy to use his systems... am I not right, Bass?"

She smiled when the black robot stepped out of the alcove he had been hiding in. He realized that it was no use to try and hide from that echidna girl. "It's true," he admitted. "Quint came here through the teleporter Dr. Wily created to send my provisions and spare parts."

"And you allowed him to come aboard, didn't you?" Tikal asked.

Bass crossed his arms. "What was I supposed to do? It's the doctor's teleporter, not mine. And I assume you know the directives of robots? We have to obey our creators. I never said I agreed to help Quint on his mission."

He didn't mention the fact that there had been quite a lot of robots in history that had openly acted against that directive by defying their creators.

Tikal knew that, but she didn't press the matter. Satisfied for now, she turned to Quint. "What was your mission?"

"To kidnap Roll, the sister of my past self," Quint grumbled.

"Oh my! Didn't you know that the girl you've seen was not Roll? She merely looks like her."

Quint glared at Bass. "Why didn't you tell me? Or the doctor?"

Bass shrugged. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Well, it looks like Mr. Bass sincerely didn't play any part in this kidnapping ploy," Tikal mused. "I guess he won't be disqualified from the race... but any contact with Dr. Wily is prohibited until the end of all races. As for you, Mr. Quint..." She smiled. "As you are already in the custody of the guardians Mew and Celebi, I shall leave you in their care." She turned to the aforementioned Pokemon. "Please make sure he doesn't interrupt the races or the peace on board anymore. Other than that, you are free to do with him what you want."

She nodded, turned around and left. Bass gave Quint one final glare, then he smirked and shrugged, as if he wanted to say: 'Well, sucks to be you!' He then left as well.

"Well?" Asuka asked. "What do we do with him?"

"Well, we could lock him away..." Mew suggested.

"Mew, he's a paradox! And a dangerous one at that. He's a robot, why don't we just destroy him?"

No one noticed how Lupe's hand had wandered downwards, to her belt. "Never you mind," she grinned. "I made the decision for you." And she pressed a hidden button.

Mew and Celebi gasped when they realized that Lupe was going to do. They reinforced the power of the psychic barrier that surrounded Quint, and when the hidden bomb that Lupe had secretly attached to Quint's body, exploded.

The blast wasn't even a big one, but it was enough to rip Quint's body in two halves. Mew and Celebi dropped their psychic powers, and the two robotic halves came clattering down to the floor.

Only one half of Quint's head remained as he twitched around for about two seconds... then he stopped flailing. His internal core had lost all of its power.

Celebi coughed. "W-well, that's one way to take care of it..." He suddenly smiled. "And look at it that way, Mew: It wasn't even one of our proteges who destroyed him. So Palutena couldn't even held us responsible for what happened."

"You're just happy that a paradox was destroyed," Mew grumbled. She then sighed. "Oh well, whatever... my friends, I think we just averted a crisis here. I think we should all go back to our quarters... I think we're already on our way to Planet Zebes, our next location. Asuka, good job blocking his shot like that!"

Celebi scooped up Quint's remains. "I think I throw these into the ship's trash compactor," he muttered, then both legendary Pokemon teleported away.

It was awkwardly silent. Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Pardus and Lupe looked at each other, not quite sure what to say.

"So..." Shinji began.

"So..." Lupe also said.

"Hikari..." Asuka murmured. "No, I mean... Lupe. How did you know... that those were your siblings?"

"I could smell them," Lupe mumbled. She didn't look at her old classmates. "Even though they now smell like sweating yetis... I could recognize their scent anywhere."

"You... wanted to protect them, right?" Pardus asked.

Lupe looked at him. Had anyone else asked her that question, she would have denied it. But... she couldn't just bring herself to lie to her mate.

She nodded. "Yes."

Pardus smiled. "See? We can't just act as if they are complete strangers. It's the same with Reika and me. I told myself she meant nothing to me as Pardus, but... when I found her on Sauria, I realized that I was wrong."

"Does that mean... you'd consider not to work for my father?" Shinji asked.

"Don't you get any wrong ideas!" Lupe barked. "I'm still part of the Subspace Army! I might have some feelings for my sisters... I mean... brother and sister left, but that doesn't mean I'd abandon my duty. I am Lupe! New leader of Star Wolf! Now and forever! And nothing will ever change that!" She snarled at the others. Her fists were shaking. "And if Popo and Nana don't want to come with me... fine, it's their choice! I won't try to explain my motives to them. But they better make sure to be on the right side when this war is over. I would never fight them myself... but I'm not the only soldier in the SSA, you see? I can't protect them forever... and I won't lie, I WILL be sad when they are killed in this war. If they want to live... if you ALL want to live, then remember my words: Side with Commander Ikari! It's not to late to change your mind."

She turned around. "You coming, Pardus?"

Pardus sighed. "Sorry, buddy," he whispered as he walked past Shinji. "Let me talk to her one more time... maybe I can convince her to think this through."

"Pardus! Today, please!"

"Um, coming, babe!" Pardus shouted as he ran after his girlfriend.


	88. Gentle giant

The dark creature sneered as she spread her arms. Blue waves of energy were coming from the blue patches of the deadly substance that was all around them. "You can't beat me..." she whispered. "This is MY element!"

Suddenly, Mario perked up. "That's-a it!" he muttered. "Luigi... this strange substance... this... PHAZON... it's what gives her strength. If we want to win... we need to distract her... and lead her away from this-a place. Then she won't be able to use it to charge herself up."

"Well, this-a sounds like a plan, bro... but exactly how are you planning to do this?"

"For once, you'll stay here and guard Waluigi..."

"Like that guy actually needs to be guarded..." Luigi grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Listen, I know he's-a not exactly your friend, but take a look at him! That blue stuff is eating him up! Not even he deserves such a fate."

"Well, okeydokey... but what will you do?"

Mario grinned. "I'm-a gonna show her if she wants to conquer this world... she has to go through this plumber first!" And with these words, he took a Fire Flower from his pocket.

And while Dark Rei was gathering more and more Phazon... she was suddenly hit by a fireball in the face.

"Insolent Fool!" she shouted angrily.

Mario confidently stood in front of her, his shirt a brilliant white. "Lemme ask you a question: Do you really believe you can pull off that plan of yours?"

"What a stupid question!" Dark Rei hissed. "I am Phazon INCARNATE! And the Subspace Council is on my side... unlike those inferior, perpetually-smiling bimbo sisters of mine, I'm eternally loyal to them."

"Well then, if you are so confident... could it be that constant exposure to this 'Phazon' of yours makes you mentally retarded?"

"HOW DARE YOU?" she yelled. Charging up her arm cannon, which was a dark copy of Samus' original gunarm, she flew at the plumber at maximum velocity.

Mario just blew her a raspberry and ran into one of the many tunnels. "Catch me if you can!" he shouted.

Luigi stayed behind, completely forgotten by the self-proclaimed 'Subspace Emissary'. "Whaddya say..." he murmured. "It actually worked..."

A groan suddenly came from his right. "G-green guy..."

Angrily, Luigi turned around. "For the last time, try to get my name right! It's Luigi! LUIGI!! Got that?"

Waluigi was lying on the ground, twitching as the Phazon spread up his lanky arms. He raised a twitching finger up to the ceiling and stuttered: "L-look out..."

Luigi blinked in confusion, then he turned around... and gasped when a winged figure came swooping down on him.

And then the world turned black.

Vire smiled. "Gotcha!"

* * *

Deep below the surface of the sea, a huge body was stirring. He was waking from a long sleep.

"S... sis... sis... ters... sisters... I... I hurt..."

An arm, as thick as the mast of a ship, pushed away the boulders that were pressing the rest of his body down. A swarm of frightened Bloopers quickly swam away.

"Sisters?" the massive creature grumbled. "Where are you? Me not hear you anymore... where is this? Me not remember..."

Flashes of memories danced in front of the metal colossus' eyes. Memories of a planet full of eternally-smiling girls... of a laboratory... and a cruel being that tormented him. And a fight... yes, he was in a fight.

But then, something else came to the surface. A memory, brighter and more colorful than all the other memories combined. It was the memory of a sunny island... and a fuzzy, little friend...

"Friend?" he muttered. That concept seemed strange. Wasn't there only the family? The family, yes... the sisters. But he wasn't a sister... was he?

"Me confused..." he groaned. "Head hurt... Galleom feel... strange..."

But then, he felt something. The presence of someone he knew. And this someone was very close.

Maybe this person... was able to tell him what he was supposed to do. With powerful strokes, the metal giant began to swim up to the surface.

* * *

Mario winced while ducking beneath the Phazon shots that Dark Rei fired at him while chasing him through the dark tunnel. While escaping, he was rummaging through his pockets.

"Raccoon Leaf... Warp Whistle... P-Balloon... nuts, this is-a not what I need. Koopa Shell, where is the Koopa Shell?"

Dark Rei smirked. She had nearly caught up with the pesky human. He'd be the first resident of this insignificant planet which she'd turn into a creature of Phazon. Not a copy of herself, oh no! She wasn't like the Apareis... she was a perfect creature! She was the one who controlled all life on Phaaze and all the corrupted planets! And she was chosen by Master Mephiles to carry out his will. No, she needed no family. No sisters, no brother, no mother, and no father!

She felt like screaming, when out of nowhere, the portly man (who was able to run astoundingly fast for someone of his girth) pulled a green turtle shell, jumped on top of it and used it to surf away from her, faster than before.

"You won't escape!" she shouted, charging up her energy for s spread shot of scattered Phazon.

Mario swerved wildly to dodge incoming rocks and blue projectiles of death that the insane creature was firing at him. "It's-a been some time since I last Koopa-surfed," he mumbled to himself. "But as long as I can lure her out of these tunnels... now I just have to hope that this-a way really leads outside..."

It seemed as if the Star Spirits were in a generous mood this day. Mario's prayers were heard... a bright light signalled the end of the tunnel, and Mario's shell then shot out of the dark cavern.

And nearly carried him to his demise.

Mario gasped when he saw the steep cliff that gaped in front of him. Just a circular rock terrace behind the exit... and then there was nothing but the wide, wide ocean, deep below his feet.

The brave plumber managed to jump off the Koopa Shell in time. With a grunt, he landed on the rocky ground, while the shell spun around and around as it fell down into the abyss.

Mario gulped as he looked down. "I forgot how close we were to the seaside..."

Like a dark archangel of destruction, the evil doppelganger of Rei Ikari appeared in the cave mouth, surrounded by a blue, blazing corona.

"You have nowhere to run to, little man!" she shouted. "This ends your futile attempt to escape my wrath!"

"Well, seems like it," Mario shrugged. "But maybe you noticed that out here, you have no supply of that Phazon you seem to love to much?"

For a moment, a look of surprise appeared on Dark Rei's pale face. Then she snickered. "You really are a fool," she whispered. "Do you believe that I need to be surrounded by Phazon to use my powers? I am an ENDLESS fountain of Phazon! You couldn't beat me in THOUSAND YEARS!"

"Well, we've got to see about this, won't we?" Mario asked. "I've fought Bowser more times than I can count, freed Sarasaland from the alien Tatanga, helped my friends to battle the evil Wart in Subcon, destroyed the ruthless Smithy, thwarted the plans of the sinister Cackletta, stopped the invasion of the Shroobs, averted the menace of the X-Nauts and helped defeat the army of Count Bleck. Do you think you have a better chance than them?"

Dark Rei narrowed her eyes. "You... talk to much!"

And then, she released all of her energy in a single, powerful beam of destruction.

But before it could hit Mario, something unexpected happened: A giant shape came jumping up behind him, and landed between the two opponents with a crash that made the ground beneath their feet shake. The Phazon beam hit the creature's metal chest plate. It pushed him back a little, but did not much else.

Mario stared up at the metal colossus with awe. "You... you're that giant we fought in the Assist Trophy Factory..."

The giant glared at the creature from Phaaze. "You... look like sister... but you are not! You... you not hurt Galleom's friend!"

Mario blinked. Friend?

Dark Rei returned the glare with disdain. "A failed experiment... my master told me about you. Why are you suddenly siding with those who fought you, I wonder? Nevertheless, don't stand in my way, or I will have to obliterate you!"

"YOU NO HURT MARIO!" Galleom roared. His massive hand reached out to grab her, and before she could get away, he scooped her up, bringing her close to his face. "YOU EVIL PEOPLE NO HURT GALLEOM'S FRIENDS AGAIN! NOT MARIO! NOT SISTERS! NOT... not... little... monkey... friend..."

"What in the world?" Mario muttered.

Dark Rei struggled against the iron grip of the creature. "Unhand me, vile beast!" she shouted. "I'll destroy you!"

"You... GO AWAY!" Galleom shouted, and with one powerful movement of his arm, he threw her across the sea. Within seconds, she became a tiny speck at the horizon... but then, Mario could see a blue flash of light, and as fast as she had vanished, did she return, flying at them like a blue comet.

"I will not be denied!" she shouted. "I AM THE SUBSPACE EMISSA ---urk!!!"

Just when she wanted to impale Galleom with a spire of diamond-hard Phazon, which she had formed on her right arm, his massive fist came smashing down on her. The ground below her began to crack, and Mario had to shield his eyes when tiny pebbles and fragments of Phazon came flying his way.

All of Galleom's raw power had been focussed in this punch. Dark Rei could feel how her artificial spine was breaking, how her substance was slowly losing its stability. Slowly, she was dissolving into the pure Phazon she was made of.

"You... you fools..." she muttered. Her face was the last part that remained. "Don't you think this is over... I will return... stronger than before! You can't kill me... and when I return... the Subspace Council will have a second, new Emissary. And when the time comes, we will destroy you!"

And then, the face of Rei broke apart in another shower of Phazon particles, a crazed look of insanity the last expression that had been on her face.

Mario and Galleom watched how the blue substance ran down the cliffs, floated through the air... and then vanished.

Then Mario looked up at the ape-like creature that had just unexpectedly saved his life.

"Why... did you do this?"

Even though his face was partially covered by a metal mask, Mario was able to see the gentleness in his eyes. "Mario... is Galleom's friend..."

Mario scratched his head. Something about this guy was familiar...

Just then, something fell out of Mario's stuffed pocket. Galleom's eyes lit up as he reached for the yellow fruit.

"Oooooooh, banana!" he shouted gleefully.

Mario's eyes widened.

"D... Donkey Kong?" he whispered.


	89. Magnificent Back In Magnificent Bastard

'He is completely helpless,' Dr. Andonuts thought as he went unopposed to the heart of the command center. 'He has no one left. Mewtwo, the Black Knight and Kamek are all off planet. The Magi monsters, Dread Kong and the Star Wolf and F-Zero mercenaries he all hired are all off doing a race for an ancient artifact, and not a single one of his army of clone daughters is on Venom... He doesn't have a single powerful minion whatsoever left to protect him. There's Porky... but Porky doesn't care about him, or anyone else for that matter. He doesn't even have any of the new Assist trophies with him to protect himself!'

Two Venom troopers walked right by him without so much as a glance, like he was a robot. 'Luckily, since I'm supposed to be one of Porky's brainwashed shadows, no one is looking at me funny.'

The individuals who fancied to called themselves Venomians were, of course, not native to the planet itself but instead it was the general term for any Cornerian who followed Andross, who was a part of his forces or who believed in his ideas. Not that there would be any other kind of Cornerian for much longer: there was no pop song that would turn the Cornerian enemy into pacifists, no native virus that would wipe out the invaders, no central control brain they could make a heroic last chance assault again.

Dr. Andonuts looking at the Venom troopers, bumped into one someone and said in reaction: "Oh, excuse me."

"Do you like Porky?" said a perky feminine voice.

Dr. Andonuts looked into the perfect, blue eyes of a perfectly blonde-haired young woman with perfect posture and a perfect smile wearing a french maid's uniform standing perfectly in front of him. Dr. Andonuts almost broke into a cold sweat and said: "Of course I do! Porky is the greatest!"

"That's good!" The blonde lass said cheerfully. "Anyone who doesn't love Porky is a big meanie head and should just die! Die die die!"

Dr. Andonuts shuddered as the android then calmly walked past him. In keeping with his time as the Pig King, Porky surround himself with robots in the likeness of people he perceived as having been nice to him, in particular his mother Lardna and the maid Electra. Dr. Andonuts waited until Lil' Miss Marshmallow MK II was out of sight. A sight she was... unlike the previous model this one mimicked Electra's appearance exactly, if nothing even remotely like her personality.

'I still remember seeing her opening her gut to serve hot tea and trout flavored yogurt that first time... I almost blew my cover.'

This model also still guarded the Best Friend's Yo-Yo, or at least a reasonable replica of it, and now doubled as Porky's arms, legs and personal bodyguard.

Loid Andonuts had no idea why of all the people in his life, Porky had chosen to make a robot in the likeness of the maid of the mayor who had been enslaved by Giygas, the same Porky had been employed by... Porky's mother at least made sense, but Electra?

'Maybe she was just nice to him, because he was a close consultant of her boss, and Porky mistook that for something more... of course, that's nothing compared to 'Lardna.' Andonuts forced himself not too closely remember the incident when one of the Venom Troopers had asked why all the robots serving lunch in the mess halls had to look like a big fat stupid ugly... and at the word 'ugly', he had been riddled by bullets from the machine gun hidden in Lil' Miss Marshmallow MK II's arm. Who then cheerfully said: "No one insults the image of Master Porky's mother."

Loid almost bumped into another robot, this one short, looking rather like Porky, but smaller, and well... NICER.

"I'm a dummy and a coward and my big brother is much braver and cooler than me. Pull my finger," the new robot with the face of Picky Minch said in a monotone voice over and over every few minutes. Loid just ignored it, he didn't have time to watch the robot's head explode again.

Stepping near Andross' command room, Loid took a good look around. 'Not a guard in sight,' he thought. 'Of course, he sent all his heavy hitters as far away from here as possible and forgot to order in mundane guards... this old man is more like Porky than I ever imagined.'

The old man danced his fingers across the control panel next to the big triple layer blast door like a pianist did over they keys of a piano. The panel beeped a couple of times, the alarm bypassed, and the door slid open wide, allowing the good doctor to enter unopposed and unchallenged to the apparent mastermind to the near destruction or enslavement of an entire galaxy at the very least. Loid breathed in deep, considered what he was able to do, decided it was indeed for the best and walked inside.

It was nearly pitch black.

As Loid Andonuts had said, Gendo was defenseless without close allies, trustworthy minions or his bodyguard on a planet full of people who wanted him dead or would kill him most likely if they found out his true identity. Anyone who'd purposely put themselves in this situation would logically have to be hopelessly arrogant, suicidal, or insane... Many would put some or all of these traits to Gendo and would, to varying degrees, be correct. But Gendo was not simply a madman blinded by perceived superiority, seeking oblivion. He was calm, patient, perceptive of the 'cheat code' for human emotion and had refined the art of guiding the knife aimed for his back into the ribs of the person still holding the knife, at which point said person would laugh at Gendo's fate, look down, and wonder why the knife was sticking into him instead of his target, then fall over backwards dead.

"What a very much expected visit, good doctor," Gendo said, not a hint of surprise in his voice, as he faced the blast door, his glasses shining and his hands in their trademark thinker's pose.

"A-Andross!" Loid sputtered. The blast door closed behind him, but he didn't notice. "Er, great Lord Andross, I... your schedule said you'd be resting in your quarters in the other room. I merely came here to maintain your equipment for you."

Loid ever so slowly and ever so carefully reached for one of his lab coat's pockets.

"Really? Are you sure? I must have misread it... I'll tell Porky at once that you're here to maintenance my equipment. I'm sure he knows exactly where you are."

"No! That won't be necessary at all!"

"Ah, well, then perhaps you could ask one of my generals besides Minch what you can do for them, since you clearly have too much time on your hands."

"But... your generals are all off world..." Loid stopped himself... it was too late.

Andross' pose and posture didn't change much, except for a sly smile forming on his otherwise unreadable face.

"And how do you think you managed to find all that out in the first place, good doctor? If I really was in such a vulnerable position, don't you think 'my' soldiers would be concerned for my welfare, and do you honestly believe that I would allow anyone to know that my allies and bodyguards were not even on the same planet as myself at the moment? Wouldn't it be rather odd I'd paint a bull's eye on my back, unless I was luring someone out?"

"B-but... but that's impossible! How could you possible know something like that?" Loid looked around.

"No good doctor... we are alone... like most humans are cursed to be eventually... and as for how I could possibly know, well, where shall I begin..."

Andross began counting down fingers with one of his white gloved hands. "One, unlike Porky's puppet, the Masked Man, Claus or whatever, you didn't act like a mindless automation, and neither did your son. It was a rather dead give away for both you and your son not acting like zombies. I knew Minch wasn't noticing, since Porky is an idiot... He never notices what he doesn't want to... THAT STUPID CHILD in an accelerated aged body had to be TOLD he had lost by sealing himself in his one person prison!" Loid took a step back form the verbal boom, "You're simply far too used to working on undermining an oblivious, small-minded child, doctor. Your experience works against you."

Andonuts stuttered: "But... but that would mean... my son, and Pardus, and Reika, you... their escape from General Scales... you LET it happen?"

"Let it? I encouraged it."

"But why?"

"Before, the lad was merely following my plans because Crazy Hand's magic had imprinted a new personality on him, telling him to do it, when I arranged Crazy Hand to give her a body easier to escape with and allowed your son to help her escape, now the lad owes me a favor of his own conscience, something that can not be so easily magically undone. My allies are far too fond of mind control. Brainwashing is a useless stopgap that ALWAYS backfires in the end. The only ones who are truly trust worthy are those whose loyalties aren't based on contradictable logic."

* * *

At the same time, around Zoness. "Until all are family!" Rei shouted.

* * *

"Those who have no loyalties to confuse..."

* * *

In Spaceville... "I can't believe you, Gecko! You used a weapon that ended up having no effect on your mark?"

"Shinji's made of fluff now, I figured he'd pop!"

* * *

"And those who don't really work for you, but instead, work out of a sense of personal or emotional obligations."

* * *

On Zebes, the Space Pirates all politely bowed to the newly arrived Black Knight and Magic Koopa, finding their attires absurd and archaic, but said nothing in fear of violent respite (that was for their blogs). Vice Commander Fuyutsuki didn't care the least for these proceedings, but it was needed to keep their 'allies' in check.

* * *

"In short, Doctor Loid Andonuts... while my allies have been making puppets that will turn on them the moment their strings are cut, I have been helping people chain THEMSELVES to me. Like you."

"You can't call in a favor you don't remember telling me about!" As fast as a cobra, Loid pulled his Short Term Memory Eraser and flashed it at Andross' face.

The villain pushed up his glasses, which only now Loid noted had a familiar shine to them. "Doctor... that was very disappointing, but sadly very predictable."

Wasting one second being startled, Loid made a grab for Andross' glasses, still holding the Short Term Memory Eraser, but in a single, liquid motion, Andross brought up a gun, not a laser gun, but a traditional pistol, and used it to shoot the invention out of Dr. Andonut's hand. It hit the floor in two pieces, destroyed.

"A pity you erased your own memories when you made that little toy after making the first one."

"You couldn't even know that..."

"You would have given one to your son to aid him in his escape if you had made another, which didn't happen... and you would have made another if you had kept the designs, just in case your first one got taken from you."

"You figured it out after I used it to erase the memories of Amber's rescue, didn't you?"

"Good doctor, I knew about it before then... please stop with those shocked looks, it doesn't become of a man of your vast intelligence. And before you ask AGAIN, I knew because of the materials you requested that weren't related to any of your projects. I've learned the very real and harsh lesson of always looking over my own books. Like any intelligent inventor, you made sure your own invention wouldn't be used against you. Your glasses, along with your son's were modified to deflect the light from your little toy, thus preventing the brain damage your lovely 'evil' invention causes. I read the material you listed under 'glasses repair' and I knew instantly it was flat out lie."

"How could you even know..." Gendo pushed up on his own glasses. "Oh, never mind."

"Dear doctor, if you stopped pretending your were twelve for a moment and thus stopped thinking in terms of 'good guys and bad guys', you'd realize that I've been working against my so-called masters from the beginning and for the greater good all along."

'NUTS TO THAT!' "You ordered Amber to die!"

Andross rubbed his eyebrows. "If I really wanted her dead, don't you think I would have just cut her life support and put a bullet between Professor Fuji's eyes? Which, by the way, were my allies' real orders." Andross stood up, and Loid noted how much taller the ape-man was in comparison with him. "Do you REALLY think that if it's part of my plans that someone needs to be dead, that they stay alive because I made a MISTAKE? Do you really believe anyone who survives an assassination ordered by me is alive for any reason other than because I wanted them to?"

* * *

"Hey Shinji, you okay?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, I just got a weird shiver in my belly."

* * *

'Does he mean any of this? Or is this just his ego talking?' Loid wondered frantically. Then he realized that the most frightening thing was that Loid couldn't tell, and perhaps that was Gendo's design, too!

Gendo continued his monologue: "I can't say I was able to predict the actions of a criminal maniac like Crazy Hand, but him infecting the spatial god Palkia has given us the eventual chance to pacify Dialga. He was good as a spy, but ultimately far too reckless. And there's no point to any plan if that reckless god causes the timeline to implode. Again, you think everyone you work for is Porky Minch. You simply can't put aside your personal feelings for a greater cause... are you going to tell your son that you're the one who let Porky Minch out of his Absolute Safety Capsule?"

"The Mr. Saturns helped as well," Loid said surprisingly meekly.

"Why did you do it? From what I've read, that wretched child did nothing but help spread misery wherever he went."

"I couldn't bear it... the idea of anyone being trapped all alone, squatting out eternity like... Lucas and everyone else just saw the Pig King, but I was from Porky's own era... no matter what I did... I still saw him as a human being."

"Heh... human beings... it's amazing how subjective that term is getting in the course of this war... Tell me, doctor, what DID you think of the Nowhere Islands? A human life preserve created from the last surviving human beings brought there from a world 'ruined by humanity', who then had their memories of their home world erased and replaced with fake memories of Nowhere Island, 'so they could not ruin that world too.' Does that really sound like what a loving deity would do?"

The laser gun Loid Andonuts was pointing at Gendo looked straight out of a fifties science fiction film, but Geno knew it was no toy.

"Tell me, doctor," Gendo said calmly, evenly. "Do you really think you'll be better off with my replacement? Which, by the way, may be Porky Minch... you think you can manipulate him doctor, but those really pulling the strings will use his psychotic desire to make 'anyone who won't like him' disappear, to make him their hand, and no matter how good you are at the game, they are far, far better... with me at least you know you are being played. Heh, my daughters have actually been BEGGING me to let them assimilate Minch, what... with his blind self love, his distain of anyone who won't worship the ground he walks on, and maybe him still being a prisoner of his own sealed life support bed unable to feel the touch another living thing might have something to do with it. They called him a textbook case... and that is the ideal scenario."

"Ideal?" Loid blinked, his arm not moving.

"I am not the only person with ambition, doctor: Naoko, Minch, Scales, Mother Brain... they're all being focused on blindly searching for objects with historical significance for a reason half of them do not even know... but once that is gone... their fire power will be directed at each other." Loid smiled at that idea, but the smile vanished from his face, when he heard Gendo continue: "And everyone and anyone who happens to be caught in the crossfire."

He couldn't take it anymore. "What is it that you WANT, Andross? What is it that you're after? Power?"

"Power by itself is meaningless."

"Money?"

"You insult me."

"Then what...?"

"Originally? Merely use Instrumentality to bring my wife back from the dead. Now? I have been told by the most trustworthy of sorts that my wife is now alive, and I intend to make sure she stays that way. I now owe them nothing." 'Not that I wasn't going to betray them all anyways, but now I have what I want.' "I seek to see come to pass the vision I, my wife, Fuyutsuki, Naoko and Ritsuko Akagi embraced to overcome the evolutionary death sentence my branch of the human species was sentenced to. Now that the vision is no longer restrained by worlds? To pull all humanoids into the vision of defeating the evolutionary death sentence the gods saw fit to impose on us, to separate us from them." 'And reshaping all sentient life into the shape of my wife makes for a lovely love sonnet to her.'

"Because I know... if I do not pretend to serve the real puppet masters, then they will find someone who will. And they have worked their spider web cancer into creation for this one purpose far more complexly than you could understand, dear doctor. The only way to ruin them is to ruin their intent from within... you DO realize this already, don't you, doctor? Or you would have fled with your son. That much you do understand, this is an enemy that can only be defeated from the inside. Only as long as my allies believe I think of my daughters only as soldiers will they not think of them as insurance... only a man who appears without a heart has no one he had be ransomed against."

'This time, Yui... this time, you WILL see this is all for you, for us... ' Gendo's mind flashed through the dream he had: Of Eva-01 eating his head for failing their son and for betraying her.

Gendo reached for Loid's laser gun and placed it against his forehead. "This IS what you came in here to do, is it not? Or something similar? You aren't the kind of man who'd be carrying a weapon unless you had already made up your mind to use it, and to blank out the minds of the guards you thought would be here as you made your escape for this one in a million chance for an assassination..."

Andonut's entire arm, his hand and the laser gun itself shook against the ape-man's forehead.

"You are not like myself or Professor Fuji, Loid Andonuts. You're not willing to do everything to achieve your goals, your resolve is impure... if I'm lying, prove it, pull the trigger and save the universe. After all, everything works out once you kill the enemy head of state, all the enemy high command flees and all the enemy armies surrender on the spot, that's how it always works out in the movies... so that must work, correct? Heh. Pull the trigger."

Doctor Loid Andonuts... who had what felt like a life time ago fought against Giygas with his friends Ninten and Ana, and helped drive the alien (who bore an odd resemblance to Mewtwo) away with the song of Giygas' human foster mother... steadied himself and looked through his glasses, through the commander's glasses, into his eyes. For one minute and four seconds neither moved and neither spoke.

Finally, at one minute and five seconds...

Loid dropped his arm and the laser.

"What do you want of me, Commander Andross?" Loid asked simply.

"Continue working under Porky, he's far too dangerous, a loose cannon to leave unattended. Continue as you have been doing for now. Oh ... and if you're going to sabotage the blue prints for the central heart of our ultimate goal... cover your tracks better!"

Dr. Andonuts stiffened. "Yes, sir."

"You may go now."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and don't mention this in that daily secret message you've been sending to your son each day."

"...yes, sir."

Dr. Andonuts walked out. Gendo picked up the pieces of the Short Term Memory Eraser and the laser gun and threw them into a handy atom smasher.

'You are weak, Dr. Andonuts... my son would have pulled the trigger.'

* * *

Kaworu felt an odd chill in his leaves, while Ritsuko bounced on the bed.

* * *

In a flash of teleportation light, Jet fell onto his tail feathers, back aboard the Babylon Rogue's airship. "Of all the low down dirty cheap lousy ways to go! That stupid brat! Just give me one more race! Just one more race! Just one more! And I'll show her! I'll show them all! I'm the fastest there is on this on any other world! Ya hear me! I am one with the wind and that means nothing can..."

"Ahem..." Wave said behind him.

"Hiiiii," Storm waved.

"Wave? Storm? You should have been there! Those rotten, no good cheating little..."

"Jet!" Wave injected quickly before Jet could go on a tirade. "We were watching the entire thing on the monitors..."

"You where?!"

"Yes... seems to be a special privilege for whoever is directly related to one of the racers... but the screen fuzzed out just before you got here... yes, I saw you crash..."

"Then you know..."

"That you got knocked off the track by some little girl's pet? Yes."

"Agh!"

* * *

"That's MY Sonic, losers!" Amy declared, jumping up and down on her couch. "Just wait for the next round, cause then you're gonna see how fast he REALLY is!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the galaxy, a little boy, who looked like a pint-sized, skinny version of Samurai Goroh shouted: "Yah! You made it past the first round, Dad! Now yer gonna finally clip that Falcon's wings! And show everyone you're the best racer, swordsman, and bounty hunter in da universe!"

* * *

"Why do you have the vote results become everyone's accepted view?" Phione-I asked Rei-I, as the various Phione's words of conscience received many different reactions from Rei (meaning all of them): They ranged from treating it as a divine revelation to feverish and flat out denial... and then there were those who simply felt there was no need to upset the apple cart.

"Because we're Rei. Everyone accepts that is Rei's choice because we are all Rei. When I was resurrected and put in place of the Aparoid Queen, I realized that I, we, needed to maintain a sense of shared identity as those assimilated were reborn as versions of us. We are all incarnations of Rei, after all. It's what's holding this civilization we're building together."

* * *

As Snake opened up the locker, spilling out the geek (who looked like he was scared out of his pants), the other man got ANOTHER fright for his life when he beheld the 'mutants' in front of him... as well as a guy right out of a fictional middle ages. In spite of this, the geek thought: 'If I was going to go crazy, couldn't I at least hallucinate a cat girl?!'

Rouge, Shadow, and Marth were actually silently glad to be indoors. While Shadow never allowed anything to phase him, or show weakness for that matter (making it impossible to tell how much the cold was effecting him or not), Marth wondered where this place had it's giant fireplace to warm himself. And Rouge, being smaller, felt like if she had needed to stay out there for much longer, her lungs would have frozen over and shattered. She had asked Snake about it, and he had gleefully replied: "Anti-freezing peptite."

'Why do humans have to be so tall? Then I could have at least found something warmer to wear around here!' Rouge's style of dress normally provided a good distraction, but normally when she was out in the cold, it wasn't in penguin land (Rouge had no idea she was on the wrong end of the planet).

* * *

'My old incarnation loved dressing up in costumes of every Pokemon he sent out into a match... now I don't need costumes, and I can wear my shorts in summer and winter and all my sisters understand and accept me!'

This particular PokeRei (a nickname that had started up among the sisters but was still unofficial) was partially Ditto. Shifting into a Rei incarnation of the same species of whoever she was speaking to, to help throw off the uneasiness the human or pokemon was feeling. The one thing that stayed the same, however, was her shorts, the only piece of clothing she wore even as the overwhelming majority of her sisters chose to go around in the fur and scales. Perhaps with being the slightly odd one out she had been chosen to be the one behind the table with the little papers, which all four major Pokemon leagues had demanded Rei-RQ and her family presented as legal proof that the humans doing this were doing so of their own free will. Before, Rei would have accepted the oddity that Pokemon were omitted from this as 'just cause', since most Pokemon couldn't read or write anyway, but now, it simply struck her as strange.

'I've seen it. If this was any other world, the idea of minors being allowed to make massive life changing decisions on their own would be considered completely insane. But on this world, children at the age of ten are allowed to become the teacher and companion to the first of a new team of beings with elemental abilities on a international combat sport circuit, and sent out into the almost completely untamed wilderness between cities and towns, full of incredibly dangerous and often hostile or territorial creatures. Their parents, while often worried, fully accept that their child will more than likely be all right, even though their only guardian is an entity that is as inexperienced as their child is. Thus, it should be no surprise that minors as young as ten are believed to be able to make important personal decisions, even if they're still not seen as life experienced enough to make decisions for the community as a whole.

And as fate would have it. Max, son of Norman and little brother of May, had finally, ultimately, turned ten.

'I don't see why I had to have a psyhic and their Pokemon look in my head, just to make sure I wasn't crazy,' Max thought and crossed his arms indignated.

The reporter now named Rei-GA's knowledge of demographics had helped her make sure that under no circumstances her sisters insulted, offended, or belittled the male gender, and with her helping her family's public image, she had managed to even put a positive spin on the whole thing as 'getting to know the female side like no one else,' after all, all anyone had to do to be reverted was ask... Of course, Rei had no idea why anyone would ever ask that.

Max saw two ladies at the front of the line, who the Pokemon league otaku recognized as two of the Sensational Sisters, whom happily chatted up a storm non-stop even as they were led inside after signing a piece of paper saying they agreed to 'try out' this new 'evolution' immediately, in their case, both at the same time.

Each new daughter of Gendo and Yui Ikari that was a trainer, brought with her new sisters who were her old incarnation's Pokemon. After all, this was an evolution, and trainers had, since time immortal, been within their legal right to decide the evolutionary path of their Pokemon, asking or accepting their own opinion on the matter had been optional. Unfair as it might be, this had been the law since memory and it wasn't about to change overnight.

Of course, all Pokemon reserved the right at all times to just leave their trainer, despite popular misconception. But to leave their trainer, to leave their human partner, to leave the PACK, or even to dispel the pack, was just something most Pokemon brains were simply not wired to easily comprehend or do.

Not thinking for a second what his parents were going to say, Max signed the piece of paper and was led inside the structure.

Rei at the table (in her formal life known as a shorts-loving boy called Nicholai) meanwhile couldn't help but wonder: 'Why did we lose contact with the rest of our family that are off world all of a sudden? I hope they're okay. There are so many I have yet to meet...'

* * *

"There's no bright side to all of this," Leon said, while wondering what their fate was going to be, no matter if Wolf was really going to go through with this stupidity or not. "At least we're all more ourselves again, even if it's just back to the right species," he said to Wolfie.

Hikari turned her head at the lizard boy, one eye on him, and one on the ball she knocked back to the child Reis who were politely enough to not throw the ball when their playmate was distracted. "I won't say I'm more myself when I'm a naked monkey, JUST as I won't say I'm more myself when I'm a two legged dog!"

Hikari thought of when she had beaten that cheap poser within an inch of her life, the one who had once been the owner of the face and name Hikari now had, no... that she had before the cheerful robo-zombies had mutated her back into her original (why couldn't she think of it as 'real' anymore?), species... 'I have my tail back, I don't have a squashed face, I can hear and smell again... so why do I feel this wrongness slithering through me?' Hikari didn't bother wasting time thinking about the faker's broken body, Hikari had found that the medics on the mushroom world could work magic, much to Hikari's shock it WAS magic. 'And to think I told Fox he was an idiot for believing in magic on Sauria...'

Meanwhile, the reluctant weaselTori looked at Leon, slightly heartbroken. 'Kensuke... please, give me one sign, any sign that there's a heart of a lion inside you instead of a snake... a snake wouldn't have saved me from that psychopath... I know some decent people who wouldn't have... Kensuke, see it!'

The raccoon girl Sasha sat in a corner, on a chair that had formed out of the wall politely just for her (it had made a hole for her tail before she had even realized she should have been crushing the new limb), as the minutes ticked by, the deadline getting closer and closer, she thought of what she had done, of how they had all gotten into this mess...

'Sylvia...' She thought of the long-and-purple-haired, girl who had once been her doubles partner. 'Would you think me capable of any of this? Of doing something for someone else? No... I was just selfish, wasn't I, Sylvia? I wanted to stay with Hikari even if it was as one of these robot aliens... She wanted me to be happy, at home... Hikari... you wanted to do something with your life that for once didn't involve killing? I want to do something with myself for once that isn't about myself!'

Sasha marched up to her best friend and made her look at her with BOTH eyes. "Hikari, you promised you'd let yourself become one of them if the rest of us weren't! So if one of us is changed, you don't have to! So let me!"

"No!"

"Hikari I'm nobody! Second rank junior class of a tennis school! I'm not anything! I haven't spoken to my family in YEARS! If I vanish, no one misses me! I..."

"I would!"

"Wolfie, one of us isn't going home! It might as well be me!"

Hikari replied: "Every moment I've been alive since that giant hand turned me into a dead metal statue has been borrowed time... it's time I paid up!"

Tori and Leon both lowly said: "Everyone's life is borrowed time."

Re-FP spoke: "You're willing to fight through my entire family if it meant protecting her, aren't you?"

"In a heart beat," Wolfie nodded.

"See? You don't need blood to be family..." whispered the respective Phione to his charge.

Leon cackled. "Never figured you for a lesbo, Wolf!"

Hikari punched Leon square in the face, the glasses on his face any longer suited for his skull. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Kensuke-baka!"

"Ugh... oh right, I forgot you let that female brain screw you over and give you the hots for Panther instead."

Hikari blushed. "Y-you shut up! Toji and I are friends! Just like Sasha and I! And you, for that matter... for the record, Kensuke..."

"IT'S LEON, YOU..."

"SHUT UP!" Hikari snarled, and Leon, (or was that Kensuke?) closed his mouth at once in surprise.

"For the record, Kensuke, I do consider you my teammate and my friend. Andrew and Pigma were a coward and a backstabber... but even when Andross' empire imploded, you stood by me and helped me recruit Panther. It's SAD to see YOU wanting to crawl on your belly back to Andross!"

"At least I haven't forgotten or forsaken who I am! You're not Wolf anymore! You're a teenage human tennis brat! Even WITH your fur back!"

"WRONG, Kensuke..."

"It's L..."

One glare from Hikari was more than enough this time to shut him up. Kensuke meekly settled in front of her. "A 'teenage human tennis brat' is WHAT I am, not WHO I am! And I am myself!"

"And who IS 'myself?' A seasoned warrior wolf turned into a pretty petite thing named Hikari?"

"That's the name I woke up to reality with, that's the name I made friends with, and it's the name I've chosen to keep!"

"Wolf's dead and you murdered him! You're no different from these robots!"

Rei-FP did protest: "I am not a robo..."

"This doesn't concern you!" lizard boy and wolf girl said together, shutting the cyborg up.

Hikari said slowly, growling: "How many bloody times do I need to bloody say it before it bloody sinks in!? My soul and mind hasn't been pressed into some template, snuffing out who I used to be! I can look back at everything I did as Wolf and say: YES, those were MY choices! And everything I did since we were dumped on Mushroom World, so those coplayers could steal our place? YES, those have all been MY choices too! I didn't TURN into another person, Kensuke! I BECAME a better person! Now... Is THAT a clear cut enough explanation for you, or do I need to ask the happy-go-lucky assimilating cyborg to draw you diagrams?!"

Kensuke said absolutely nothing, but slowly stood up with his head down. "No...Hikari."

"That's SENPAIHikari! I'm still a better pilot than you AND I won that placement match before this whole mania started and don't you forget it!"

"Yes, Senpai Hikari."

Tori looked at Kensuke, in spite of herself feeling a little sorry for him. She then looked at Hikari and wondered if her putting Kensuke in his place had been to due to Hikari's mutation by these aliens (placing Hikari Kensuke and Tori in the 'aliens' category wasn't something could get her mind around)... Tori, however, had a rare moment of insight: 'No, I don't care if she was born a walking custard tree, and got mutated into a talking hat. This is a part of the self-her.'

* * *

Rei-BG at the lunch table sat next to a yellow-haired princess in a pink dress (since she couldn't find her brother or sister or mother anywhere, which seriously put her on edge).

"Hello," the princess said.

"Hello, I'm Rei Ikari-BG, Rei-BG, or just Rei for short. You're Princess Peach, right? Bowser talks all about you."

"Oh, I bet he does... and... you're one of those girls who want everyone to be the same?"

"We just want everyone to get along like family and be happy... and to be frank, you act like one of our family already. So there'd be no real point to you and the Toads being adopted."

"What?"

"You're the single most selfless, kind, passive, community minded, and united species I've read about, and you've never once fought among yourselves. Our family's been chatting about it." 'Or were, back when I was able to speak to them...' "And we all consider you Toads to be honorary members of the family already..."

"Why I, um, thank you..."

"Now the Koopa Kingdom of Dark Land, on the other hand... are composed almost completely of cowards and bullies who bully the cowards, and they've been trapped that way since their kingdom was founded... While Bowser's an ally of father and we can't adopt him or his family, by his request, we do want to bring happiness and love to their entire race through the family... and your kingdom won't have to worry about the Koopa kingdom bothering you ever again."

"Oh... well... that's nice," Peach said, really not sure how to respond. This girl was so polite, so nice, and so completely different from the Shroob... but Bowser... Peach wasn't sure what to think.

* * *

Kaworu... or Tabris, whatever he should call himself now... watched the little Squirtle bounce around like a hyperactive water balloon.

'When did we come this far? Or go this far back? Why do I feel like I'm worried about one of my sisters when I look at her like this?' Tabris' sense of compassion, and that of the Angels in general, tended to not be in precise alignment with that of humans.

During the months long journey Maya had been with Misty, the girls had gone through the wilderness and had come across a Meowth kitten... the poor thing had been gaunt and ill... not to mention Kaworu had correctly suspected that her mother was dead. Kaji had yet to evolve at that time... they had no flying Pokemon with them and had been days away from the nearest Pokemon Center... worst was, the poor thing had vomited up everything they had fed it. As Misty and Maya had used up all of their Pokeballs, Kaworu promised he'd take care of her and told the others they should go ahead for the moment.

Kaworu promised the poor kitten that her suffering was over, then hit her with a wave of sleep spores... then he broke her neck.

He knew precisely what the others would have thought of him for that, and that was precisely why he hadn't told them. At the time he couldn't risk losing their trust, but at the same time he couldn't have left her to suffer. And bringing it up now was madness. But it did remind Tabris that what he valued as right and wrong, and what was valued as right and wrong by his companions... perhaps would never be the same.

* * *

The giant cube opened, and the fog inside came out with a hiss. Through the cloudy steam, a petite figure came walking out. It looked like the little Aparei sisters on their homeworld, but unlike them, her DNA was part Pokemon... that of a Ralts, to be precise. Like most of her siblings, she wore no clothes, except for a pair of glasses that were still sitting neatly on her nose.

She reached up to feel them and thought: 'I don't really need them anymore... the mini-us fixed my eyesight as soon as they transformed my whole head. I still wanna keep them, though... I dunno... somehow, they make me feel... me!'

"Aww, you're just the cutes, lil' sis!" gushed the Altaria Aparei that had stayed behind to help operate the changing chamber. "And what is your new designation?"

The girl smiled at her new, big sister. "It's Rei, dummy! Of course you know that!"

Rei-AT giggled. "No, I mean your whole name. The humans from the Pokemon League want us to put the old and new names of all the lucky ones we accepted into our family on paper... So, it says here that in your former life, you were Max, son of the Gym Leader, Norman..."

"That's right... and now my name's Rei-MX, sister of Rei!" she grinned. "That is, I still see Norman as my Dad... sort of. I'm a bit sad, though... I'd rather have him... HER as my sister. We do have a great Dad, after all. Same for my Mom and my original sister, May."

"Well, I'm sure they will soon see how happy you are. It will change their mind, I'm sure of it. So... before you leave, the laws of the humans say that you have to take your new ID with you. It will be ready in a couple of minutes... would you like to wait in that room?"

"Sure," Rei-MX nodded and walked through the door her older sister Rei had indicated. She knew that for the remaining humans, their laws were pretty important. She had to giggle... on the Aparei Homeworld, the only law was the law of the family. NO resident of that beautiful world would ever think of harming one of their sisters.

The room was small, but neat, with a couple of stools, chairs and a table. Some brochures were lying on the table. Regular Pokemon world brochures, as well as new brochures, brought here by the Apareis. They were made to show the inhabitants of the Pokemon World the beauty of their family and their own homeworld. Of course, Max had seen glimpses of it in his head while he was being changed into Rei-MX already...

A couple of complete (which meant, teenaged) Apareis were in the room, too. They were obviously ex-humans that had been converted into sisters as well. One of them was sitting on a chair, reading one of the brochures, while the other one was watering a plant in the corner. Rei-MX noted that instead of a watering can, she used a small hose that came out of her stomach. She apparently had a little water tank inside her body.

"Hello there, little sis!" smiled the one sitting at the table as she put down the brochure. "And welcome to the family!"

"Thanks, sis!" Rei-MX smiled. "Same to you. You've been changed just now, too, weren't you?"

"Like, that's right!" grinned the second Rei. "I'm, like, totally Rei-LW, and that's Rei-DW."

"You were related before the change?" Rei-MX asked, noting the identical second initial that was part of their new names.

"Yup, we were sisters before," nodded Rei-DW. "But the change brought us even closer... now all we need to be truly happy is the additional convertion of our other two sisters into the BIG family."

"Yeah, Violet's back in the gym, and Misty has left on some weird journey again... no sign of her for months..."

"You know Misty?" Rei-MX asked in a surprised voice. She then remembered what Misty had told Max about her older sisters the last time they met. "Are you the Sensational Sisters from Cerulean City in Kanto?"

"She's heard of us!" Rei-DW shouted with glee. "What a smart little sister we have..."

Rei-MX blushed underneath the blue-green hair that partly covered her eyes. "W-well, I was always interested in the Pokemon Leagues. Maybe it's because my Dad is a Gym leader, too... do you know him? Norman, from Hoenn?"

"Like, we heard of him and met him once or twice at a Gym Leader's convention, but saying we know him is a bit much... say, if you're a little sister now, does that mean your Daddy will become your sister, too?"

"Um, he... he doesn't know I'm here," Rei-MX blushed again. "Neither does Mom... my original Mom, I mean. And I dunno if they would have allowed me to come here if I told them..."

"You poor, poor thing," said Rei-LW in a consoling voice as she hugged her little sister. "But don't you worry, the whole planet will be converted in no time. Big Sister and Rei-RQ will make sure of that. After all, resistance is futile, isn't it?" She winked.

Rei-MX smiled at her. "Yes," she nodded. "Resistance is futile..."

"Hey, you thirsty?" Rei-DW suddenly asked as she took a glass and filled it with water, right out of her body tank.

"Yes, thank you!" Rei-MX nodded and accepted the glass. After taking a sip, she wanted to put it on the table. But it slipped out of her grasp and fell down to the floor.

But instead of crashing down, it hovered in the air, just above the ground.

"Wow, would you look at that?" Rei-LW said. "Our little sister is learning to control her new Pokemon powers."

"Yay for Rei!" Rei-DW giggled and gave Rei-MX another hug.

Rei-MX stared at the floating glass. As half-Ralts, it was only natural that she now had psychic powers. But it still amazed her to feel and see it herself.

Suddenly, she couldn't help but grin. 'I can't wait to show these cool new powers to May... she'll be soooo envious. I mean, what cool Pokemon could she possibly turn into? A dull Pidgey, maybe. Or wait... how about a Bidoof?' Max had seen a picture of the silly-looking beaver Pokemon from Sinnoh on TV and laughed his head off every time he thought of the dumb expressions on their faces. 'Well, May has a dumb expression on her face most of the time...'

* * *

Back in Spaceville.

May, who had just been busy grooming her Blaziken's feathers, looked up with an angry frown.

"What's the matter, May?" Maya asked.

"I can't say... but I have the feeling that I'm supposed to feel angry at someone right now..."

She didn't tell her friends that the feeling reminded her of the anger she felt every time her little brother Max said something dumb...

* * *

Author's Note:

Most of this chapter was written by Alex Warlorn. I just corrected everything and added the last scene with Rei-MX.


	90. Ridley's home

Dialga was jolted out of his thoughts by a loud beep. Mr. Game & Watch was bouncing up and down (with only two frames of animation, of course) and then, he raised a big, black arrow that was poiting behind the temporal Pokémon.

Dialga didn't need to turn around to know that a blue-haired girl with pearl-white skin was standing behind him, as big as he was.

"So you've come, sister," he said, slowly turning his neck. "Only you could know that I would hide in this place."

"It is over, brother," Palkia said calmly. Her teenaged face was twitching, as if she didn't know if she was supposed to be sad or angry. "Father knows you are here. He has looked into the Fountain of Dreams... the Council has sentenced you to at least three eons as a common Pokémon... immortal, but with no supernatural powers. Maybe, if you show remorse at some point during those eons, Father might restore your powers... Now come, so the sentence can be carried out."

"So the old man finally overcame his pride and followed common sense?" Dialga chuckled. "Strange, I always believed he would need at least another millennium to do that..."

"If you must know, a mortal woman appeared in front of the council," Palkia explained. "She told Father about the SSC's plans... and your absence was proof enough to convince Arceus that you can't be trusted anymore. Come with me! I don't want to repeat myself..."

Game & Watch looked from one of the two gods at the other. While he had no facial expressions, his confusion was clearly visible.

"Spending three eons or more as a lowly Dragonite or Salamence?" Dialga shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You'd be in luck if Father doesn't regress you into a Dratini or Bagon!" Palkia grumbled as she stepped forth. "Do you have any idea how furious he is?"

"Then why didn't he come himself?" Dialga roared, whipping his own, massive body around in one fluid motion. "Why did he have to send his little girl? Is he too afraid to face me in person?"

"I've heard enough!" Palkia roared. She was filled with anger. "If you won't listen to reason, I shall DRAG you in front of the Council!"

"Just try and do it, Spatial Mistress!" Dialga hissed, whipping his tail around.

Palkia wanted to charge up an attack to teach her wayward brother a lesson, but she blinked in surprise when a tiny, completely black man jumped in front of her. "What the...?"

Mr. Game & Watch fiercely shook his head and spread his arms. Both of the Legendaries were amazed. Was that small creature truly trying to defend Dialga?

"Don't meddle with the affairs of the gods, primitive mortal!" Palkia growled.

But Game & Watch didn't want to listen. Dialga didn't believe his eyes when the two-dimensional man pulled out a black hammer and a torch, holding each in one hand.

Palkia just snorted. "Begone!" she called, and in a flash, Game & Watch found himself in another part of the Flat Zone.

Dialga lowered his head. "That's the same behavior I always detested from our father," he growled. "Looking down on every other being as if he was the one supreme being of the universe, the ruler of everything..."

"Arceus IS one of the three supreme gods!" Palkia yelled. "He created you, me and the entire universe. But he would NEVER want to rule over it... he's not like Medusa! He's the god of NEUTRALITY!"

"Keep telling that to yourself, little sister..." Dialga hissed. "I've had enough of the two of you... what do you think why I sided with the Subspace Council? Just you wait... when our ultimate weapon is finished, not even Arceus will be able to stop us..."

"US?" Palkia shouted. "You're insane! You are talking about three of the most evil beings in existence. You want to side with Medusa? The goddess of evil herself?"

"I won't need them..." Dialga said. "As soon as the weapon is finished, I will take it and leave those three fools in the depths of Subspace, forever... did you really think I wanted to leave Arceus' throne to Medusa?"

Palkia calmed herself and sighed. "So this it?" she asked. "You want to be the ruler of the universe? I am disappointed, brother... I never thought there was one single god that would think in such... small dimensions. But our father is not the universe's ruler... he is its judge. And he will judge you, just as he did with Medusa."

"He won't find me," Dialga stated. "By the time he arrives here, I'm long gone."

"You think you can espace from me? From the spatial Pokémon, Palkia?"

"No, little sister..." Dialga said, narrowing his eyes. "But I will do something that I should have done sooner... I will remove you from the timeline... FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"JUST TRY IT, BROTHER!" Palkia shouted, and the two titans charged at each other. This wasn't their first battle... but they both knew that this one would be their last.

* * *

The two Elite Space Pirates respectfully stepped aside as the automatic door leading into the inner sanctum of their base opened. The two creatures walking past them were not of their race, but they were leading generals of their new commander's army. Their leader, the Mother Brain, was at Andross' mercy... so they had to welcome all outsiders that worked for the SSA on Zebes, no matter if they liked it or not.

The Black Knight was wearing his helmet. It wasn't to hide his face... still, his image was far more fear- and respect-inducing than his elderly, human face with the grey hair...

Humanity... that expression was so overrated...

Next to him, a blue-robed Koopa Wizard was walking. He was looking far more youthful and lively than ever. Of course, that was because this body was just borrowed... this wasn't the Kamek of old, this was the new identity of First Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga. Of course, taking the appearance of an old, wizened Koopa coot wasn't that appealing to Hyuga... so when Crazy Hand put him into the Magikoopas place, he made sure to give him the body Kamek had in his youth. Naturally, Bowser and his children were surprised at this change, but after all, Kamek was a wizard... mixing up a rejuvenation potion shouldn't be that hard, right?

They approached the giant tank with the disembodied brain floating inside. The Mother Brain wasn't able to show many expressions, but Fuyutsuki knew that the gaze it used to look at the two 'guests' was a glare of fury.

Naoko was floating next to the tank, showing the Black Knight and the Magikoopa a deep frown.

"Why are you here?" she asked mentally. "Doesn't Gendo trust me enough with taking care of things here? Or does he think old blubber-brain is up to some backstabbing plans?" She chuckled to herself. "Believe me, I'd know about such thoughts the very moment they'd cross his mind."

"You have some nerve," the Mother Brain grumbled. "First, you put me into this insulting body and imprison me in a identity I never asked for, then you insult me by questioning my loyalty?"

"That is not the reason we have come here," the Black Knight stated. His helmet was making his voice sound deep and menacing, even though he was speaking calmly. "The commander ordered us to inspect every planet that is under our control, to make sure that our plans are not disturbed by any unforeseen difficulty."

"There ARE no difficulties, Fuyutsuki," the brain spat. "I have control over my Space Pirates as much as I am under Ikari's control."

"Good to hear that," the former Deputy Commander of NERV nodded. He looked at Naoko. "Did you pick up any unusual thought patterns on Zebes? Any intruders, traitorous soldiers, anything?"

"Nothing," Naoko said, suppressing a yawn. "This planet is boring as hell..." Back on Venom, reading the thoughts of the soldiers and mercenaries inside Andross' base was pretty amusing at times... but this race had almost hive-like minds that never thought of anything else than conquering and destroying their enemies.

"So. Is that it?" Mother Brain asked. "Are you finished with your inspection? Then you can leave again, all of you!"

"Why so impolite, Keel?" Fuyutsuki smirked underneath his helmet. "Aren't you enjoying our company? It's been such a long time since we've talked to each other... when was it again? Oh yes, I remember... when you and your fellow chairmen of SEELE tied me to that chair for interrogation."

"We should have disposed of you and Ikari back when we had the chance..." Lorenz grumbled. "Because of you, Instrumentality failed to become reality. All of our hard work... for nothing!"

"Well, I'm sure your dear colleagues would disagree," Fuyutsuki smiled. "After all, they are part of the collective now..."

"A collective of teenaged girls? Girls that see themselves as the daughters of Gendo Ikari? No, thank you!" Lorenz barked.

"Anyways, there is another reason why we can't leave yet... we just learned that the next part of the race for the Screw Attack will take place here, on Planet Zebes... in the hot depths of Norfair."

"Norfair? How do they plan on make that work? There aren't any tunnels down there that are nearly big enough to work as a race track."

"Oh, I'm sure they will come up with a solution..."

* * *

Another wall of rock and hardened lava broke down as the giant, dinosaur-like creature with the glowing red scales dug itself through the subterrain of Planet Zebes.

"Well, this should be it," Groudon snorted as he waded through a giant pool of liquid lava. "Satisfied now?"

Next to him, on a rocky cliff, a faceless creature made of water was standing. It nodded at the Legendary's question.

"Well, in that case I'm outta here. This makes us even, Chaos. And never tell Arceus or my wife that I helped you prepare this racing course... and now I need to get back to the council. I told them I had to go to the bathroom... they'll get suspicious when I stay away any longer."

Chaos nodded. He never was married himself, but since he and Tikal had lived together for several decades, he knew how irritable females of any species could get. He made a gesture with his watery limbs and looked at the giant Pokémon questioningly.

"No, we haven't captured Dialga yet," Groudon explained. "But Arceus has sent Palkia after him. He says it's just a matter of time." He chuckled at the little pun.

Chaos asked another question without using any words.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Of course Rayquaza's actions irritate me. But we can't really do anything about it, see? I mean, he... I mean, she's back and the skies are calm again. And there's no celestial law that prohibits her from acquiring more recruits for her... uh... family." He shuddered. "As long as she doesn't force me to become one of these creepy girls... then again, they haven't used any force to assimilate humans or Pokémon... unlike their sisters in the Lylat System. Well, I really gotta go. See ya around, and... um, good luck with whatever it is you and Tikal are plotting."

Chaos tried to look innocent, but Groudon smirked. "Oh, c'mon, I know you and Tikal good enough to say that you would never allow any of the bad guys to win. And all this commotion about a Chozo artifact... there's more to this story than meets the eye, isn't there?"

Chaos made a blubbery noise that was equal to a human sigh. He had never been good at lying...

* * *

The clouds over Crateria broke apart when Spaceville lowered itself down from outer space. The huge ship slowly descended through the planet's atmosphere and finally landed softly on the rocky surface.

Kapp'n frowned as he looked out of the window. "Are you sure this acid rain won't ruin the ship?"

"Of course I am!" the irate mole standing next to him snapped. "Ya think I designed a pile of scrap? The outer hull is DESIGNED to protect against all sorts of environmental hazards. Or do you think I'm a botcher? Eh? EH? DO YA?"

Kapp'n sweatdropped and nervously shook his head. "No... no, I don't! Honestly!"

"Good!" Resetti snapped. "Now SCRAM!"

* * *

"Well, we're here," Mew said. She was standing in one of the many corridors of Spaceville, accompanied by Navi, Manaphy, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Yui and Kyoko. They were looking out of one of the big windows. The window's forcefield was protecting them from the acid rain that was coming down from up above. "Planet Zebes... for a long time, the home of the Chozo... before the Space Pirates conquered it." She looked at Yui. "Also, Samus Aran grew up here after her parents were killed by Ridley..."

"It's so strange..." Yui muttered. She was dressed in her Varia Suit, but had the helmet off. She looked outside, where they could see some of the old Chozo ruins in the distance. "I've never been here... I have no memories of this place, since I'm not really Samus. But... when I see these ruins, it somehow feels right to be here..."

"That's because of your connection to destiny," Navi tried to explain. "When Master Hand put you in Samus' place, some fragments of her destiny remained in her place. You received more than just her body, skills and weaponry... you received her role as the protector of the universe... and the warrior of the Chozo. Also, like her, you now have Chozo blood running through your veins?"

"I have?" Yui asked in surprise. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

The fairy shrugged. "You never asked..."

"But how will we be able to survive out there?" Asuka asked with a grimace. "Going out there in my fancy dress would ruin more than just my hair..."

"I must agree," Rei nodded. "Acid rain isn't good for a human's health... or for the health of a humanoid fox, for that matter."

"Don't you worry, we don't even have to go out there," Manaphy smiled. "A teleporter will bring you and your vehicles down to the lava tunnels of Norfair, where the race will take place."

"Lava tunnels? Oh, that's very comforting." Asuka rolled her eyes. "Hot lava is SO much better than acid rain."

"I talked to Tikal about this," Mew said. "And you all will receive special generators you can wear on your body or as part of your vehicle. They generate shields that can protect you against the heat. It's similar to Samus's Varia Suit, really. However, falling into the flows of magma should still be dangerous, so you better watch out during the race..."

"Your soothing words are making me feel so much better, guardian..." Asuka's words were dripping with sarcasm.

Mew grinned. "Anytime, young protege."

Kyoko stepped next to her daughter and nudged her slightly with her metal body. "Come now, Asuka-chan... have you really come all this way to give up? I know you can do better. Face it, nothing will be enough to stop you from claiming victory. I mean, you destroyed Angels... surely a tiny bit of lava won't be a hindrance. You practically BATHED in it while you were fighting the eighth Angel."

A proud smirk suddenly appeared on the Hylian red-head's face. "You're right! That's nothing! I am Asuka Soryu Langley! I was the best Evangelion pilot there was, and I sure am the best princess Hyrule ever had. And verdammt, I will be the one to win that race."

Raising her nose proudly, she strutted down the corridor. "You can tell Tikal she can already prepare the first prize. Oh, and Wondergirl, Third Child? I hope the two of you don't mind a little dust... because that's all you're gonna see when I'm on the racing track." She giggled and vanished behind the next corner.

Shinji sighed. "There she goes again..."

Yui frowned. "Kyoko-chan, we must talk about that attitude your daughter has..."

The spherical drill robot would have smiled if it had any facial muscles. "What can I say? She's a Soryu!"

Suddenly, Popo and Nana came running down the corridor. "Ikari-san!" they were shouting. "Ikari-san!"

"Hey, what's with you two?" Yui asked. "Calm down there."

The Ice Climbers came to a stop and panted heavily. Nana looked up at Yui. "Ikari-san... it's Ridley-chan! We wanted to play with him... but when we saw his playpen..."

"He's gone!" Popo shouted. "We can't find him anywhere!"

* * *

In another part of the big ship, a tiny whelp with wings that were barely big enough to allow him to fly, looked though another window. In his hands, he clutched a big, stuffed dinosaur with a happy smile, as he looked outside. Even up here, he was able to feel the pleasant warmth of Norfair.

"Home..." Ridley murmured in his squeaky voice. "I'm home..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, I finally updated. I'd also like to inform you that I have started to make a webcomic about this story, to get back in the mood for writing it. You can find it at:

.com/Smash_Brothers_Evangelion_Wars/


	91. Parental Heroes, assemble!

"That's right," Asuka loudly said to herself as she was strolling through the empty corridors of Spaceville. "I can do this. All by myself. I was the best Evangelion pilot. I'm a far greater princess than Zelda ever was. And I'm gonna be the best racer, too. The Third Child and Wondergirl shall see... we won't even need'em. I'm going to win this Screwy Thingy all by herself."

The redheaded princess of Hyrule was back to her old self. Bursting with confidence, she saw herself as the best, and saw it as her duty to prove it to everyone else. For a while, the weirdness of this magical, multidimensional adventure had thrown her off-course, so to speak, giving her doubts and her ego a slight crack... but now Asuka Langley Soryu was back, and there was no way of stopping her.

"Do you really believe that?" a quiet voice behind her asked.

Asuka blinked in surprise as she turned around and saw Tetra standing there. The expression on the young pirate's face irritated her... it seemed to be a smirk, yet there was also a hint of disappointment in her look, a bit of anger, sarcasm and... hurt?

"Well, sure," Asuka replied after a moment. "Is this not what this princess business is all about? Proving that you can do the job?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm really an expert..." Tetra said. "I was never asked if I wanted to be a princess... I was a pirate captain, sailing the seas with my ship and my men, looting treasure and taking whatever we found for ourselves... yet we still had a sense of honor. And all of a sudden, that spirit of a king long dead tells me I'm supposed to be the successor of a crown I never knew of."

Captain Tetra sighed. "Still, once the main shock of the relevation was gone, I tried to get used to it. Not only that, the more I learned, the more I felt honored to be the descendant of Princess Asuka... and I longed to hear more stories of her nobility, her gracefulness and her wisdom."

"Listen, if you expected me to be some sissy, frilly princess that can't even take care of her kingdom..." Asuka began.

"WISDOM!" Tetra shouted all of a sudden, taking Asuka by surprise. "I'm talking about WISDOM! Aren't we both the bearers of the Triforce of Wisdom? Is not the goddess Nayru our patron deity? Since when is wisdom a sign of weakness, PRINCESS Asuka?" Tetra glared at the older red-head with fury. Her arms were trembling. "Wisdom can be found on the battlefield, too. Wisdom means not to make any rash decisions without thinking things through first. Wisdom means looking at something from every angle. Wisdom means preventing trouble, not seeking it! What kind of princess are you if you put your own agenda above your subjects?"

"Now give me a break here," Asuka defended herself. "I didn't exactly ask to be a princess either. And what subjects? They're all back in Hyrule! Or do you mean Shinji and Wondergirl? Those two couldn't even recognize a competent fighter if it stood in front of them..."

"THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Tetra shouted. "Why do you do this? What's the big idea, belittling everyone you meet? Do you enjoy seeing everyone but you as inferior?"

"I can't help it if I'm the best," Asuka replied with a hint of smugness.

"This isn't about being the best. Maybe you are, but that's not the point. Even as a pirate, I NEVER looked down on the rest of my crew... there was a hierarchie, sure, but they all were important to make the vessel move. No coup of ours would have ever worked out if not for our teamwork."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Give them hugs and kisses so the boo-boos are going away?" Asuka sarcastically snapped.

Tetra took a deep breath. She couldn't believe her ears... a princess from the royal line, Princess Asuka, who she always had respected for what she was... and now she turned out to be nothing but a selfish brat.

"You know what?" she whispered. "You're right... you're no princess. You aren't and will never be! Being a descendant of the original Asu..." She shook her head. "No, that's not quite right, is it? Being a descendant of the original ZELDA includes inheriting her sense of honor... her wisdom and compassion."

The young pirate gave the former Evangelion pilot a glare of disgust. "I don't think I will ever use my princess powers again... not until the REAL Zelda has been put back into her rightful place in time and space. For Princess ASUKA... is nothing but a disgrace to the royal line..."

And Tetra turned around and stormed off, not looking back once.

Asuka looked after her. "Crud..." she grumbled. "Now I'm feeling all guilty and I don't even know why..."

* * *

The leisure room aboard the Halberd... ever since Meta-Knight's flagship had been inside Spaceville's hangar, the masked Dream Lander had allowed every guest aboard the floating space town to enjoy the pleasures that his pool, casino and bar had to offer... all guests that were not part of the SSA, that is. Also, Meta-Knight had quickly learned that it was not wise to allow fellows such as Black Shadow or Bass to get aboard the Halberd.

Fox, his father and Protoman were sitting at a table, enjoying a nice game of cards. Toon Link, Lucas, Paula and Ness were having fun in the pool. Sonic, Tails and Jeff were chatting at the bar.

"Tell me again, Miles... how were you able to make that plane fly with just a single gemstone?" Jeff asked the two-tailed fox.

"Oh, that's easy," Tails replied with a grin. "The Chaos Emeralds contain unlimited power within, you know... it's just a matter of how you control that power. The first time I tried using its energies as substitute fuel, the plane crashed on the beach."

"This is fascinating..." Jeff murmured as he wrote everything down on his notepad.

Sonic had to smirk. "Heh, looks like you found yourself another tech whiz, Tails." He motioned to the barista. "Yo, another cup of coffee."

Brewster the pigeon just nodded as he poured the hedgehog another cup. While at first he hadn't been to happy about his mayor's order to help Meta-Knight with his bar aboard the Halberd, he had quickly changed his mind once he saw the modern equipment this bar had to offer, including a high-tech coffee machine that had thirty different settings.

Just then, the Ikaris came in. Mother, son and daughter approached the bar, the two youngsters looking at their mother with worry.

"Mother, is it appropriate to worry? You barely knew this creature, and his welfare is not of concern for our mission," Rei said.

"Yeah, and not too long ago, he was one of our enemies," Shinji added. "Lucas told me about it... he almost burnt down Tetra's ship when he first met him."

"He's still a baby, children," Yui said. "He may have a few of his memories, but he's not the vicious killing machine he has been as an adult... he's innocent as every little child. And he's all alone out there... on a planet that's ruled by the Space Pirates. Who knows what they are gonna do to him once they find him... maybe they declare him useless in his current state and kill him."

"Nonetheless, the race is our bigger concern." Rei felt she had to remind her mother of that fact. "If the SSC acquires more of those artifacts, more worlds will be in danger."

"I know that, Rei, I know that..." Yui sighed as they sat down on the bar stools. "One coffee, please..."

"Yeah, for me, too," Shinji agreed. Rei just nodded.

Brewster prepared another three cups.

"Something wrong?" Sonic spoke up next to them. He wasn't able to follow the whole conversation of the Ikaris, yet he saw that something was bugging them... and if there was any way to help good people, this blue hedgehog was ready to take that chance.

"You might say that," Yui nodded and explained everything to Sonic, Tails and Jeff.

Jeff rubbed his chin. "You are saying that you feel like you have to go after the young dragon?"

"That's right," Yui nodded. "It's strange, really... as my son said, I never met him before, yet I feel as if I have to go and make sure that he's unharmed."

"It's just natural to help others, isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe so, but... it's still strange that she would want to drop out of the race for this, Sonic," Tails spoke up. "According to the rules, you have to take part in every single race. Bowser and his son were a special case, since they were forced to sit the first one out."

"I have a theory," Jeff murmured. "Back when I was working in the labs of the SSA, I learned that Crazy Hand's victims did not just share the looks and abilities of the villains they replaced, but also part of their destiny.

Yui nodded. "Yes, Master Hand's magic works in a similar way. At least that's what Navi told me."

"Well, I studied a lot of history books from different worlds to learn more about our foes... and I know that Samus Aran and the space pirates were arch enemies. Ridley was one of their prime commanders... and he lead the attack on the planet that was Samus' home when she was still a child. He also was the one who killed her parents."

"No way! Really?" Shinji gasped.

Jeff nodded. "See, and I do believe that due to this event, the fates of Samus and Ridley are connected... and when you took her place, the threads of fate connected to your soul instead. You were meant to meet him in battle, sooner or later... however, Celebi changed him back into a child, free of any malicious thought he might hold against the bounty hunter with the Chozo suit. Maybe... just maybe... that changed the bond of fate from a bond between enemies to something else... I saw how you acted around him when he was in his crib. He called you 'Mommy'... maybe he now sees you - or Samus - as a mother figure."

"Oh my..." Yui murmured. "Is that why I want to find him?"

Sonic scratched his head. "Y'know, that sounds kind of far-fetched... but heck, it's crazy enough that it might actually be true." Being the one who was chosen again and again by the Chaos Emeralds to save the day, Sonic knew one or two things about fate.

"But almost all of Zebes is part of the pirate's base," Shinji said. "You can't just walk in there and ask them nicely to give you the little space dragon back."

"Samus Aran has infiltrated the pirates' base on Zebes more than once," Jeff explained, taking a sip of coffee. "Her equipment is more than enough to go past all sorts of defenses they might have. Mrs. Ikari, do all features of your suit work?"

"Well, not all of them," Yui admitted. "Some were damaged during my fight with Lupe, the first time I was in Spaceville... but the Morph Ball works... also the Missiles, the bombs, the Charge Beam and the Grapple Beam... maybe a couple more functions, I'm not too sure... but it should be enough."

"Going all by yourself against the Space Pirates?" Sonic was a bit skeptical. "I dunno... I'd come with ya, but I promised Tikal I'd be in this race."

"The Space Pirates are not the problem," Kyoko said. She had entered the room behind the Ikari family and was now walking up to her old friend with her short robot legs. "But Fuyutsuki and Naoko are."

"General Fuyutsuki has all the abilities of the Black Knight, an extremely powerful warrior on his homeworld," Jeff nodded. "And Naoko Akagi is now one of the most powerful Pokémon that have ever existed. Entering into the pirate base will most certainly attract their attention."

"So it would be unwise to go in there alone, right?" Tails asked.

"If you want to go, I'll go with you," Kyoko said. "I've got a bone to pick with Naoko... and you need all the help you can get."

"Thanks, Kyoko, you're a great friend... however, I fear that might not be enough..." Yui sighed.

"True, having a drill robot in addition to a bounty hunter does not make that big a difference," Shinji agreed. "Maybe I should come..."

"Brother, no," Rei spoke up. "It is bad enough that mother is willing to drop out of the race... no offense, mother, but we can't let the SSA win. If another one of us drops out, it's only to their favor. Mother, please..." The blue vixen gently placed a furred hand on her mother's shoulder. "I still think that helping that space dragon is not the most preferable option."

"Would you hesitate to help a friend or a family member, Rei?" Yui asked her sternly.

Rei was taken aback. "No... but this... is different, isn't it?" She was confused... they were talking about an alien creature, a former space pirate and their enemy, someone they hadn't known for a long time... and in spite of everything that happened, Rei's mind had still trouble accepting such things as fate.

Back as a human being... she was created as a clone, made of human and Angel DNA. In a way, it had been her fate to fulfil the part that Commander Ikari... her father... had in store for her. But that was only because he decided it, not because of some higher destiny. Also, ever since she became Krystal's substitute, fulfilling this 'destiny' turned out to be impossible for her. After all, her father declared her to be a failure, did he not?

"It's not just because of this bond of fate, Rei," Yui told her daughter softly. "But because it's my own decision. And as soon as I find someone else who is willing to come with me, I will go and retrieve the young Ridley."

"Excuse me... but I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation..."

They turned around and saw James McCloud standing there. Apparently, his game of cards was over and he had been listening to everything they said.

James smiled. "If you ladies won't mind... it would be my pleasure to accompany you. I am a skilled marksman and hand-to-hand combatant myself, and since I have nothing more to do on this trip... I would gladly offer my services to you."

* * *

In another part of the ship, Celebi looked up, smiled and nodded. "Excellent. Now the first three 'Parental Heroes' have assembled."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I didn't know that putting web links in a story is not possible... so, for all those who would like to take a look at my webcomic version of this story, follow the links on my main page here on .


	92. Preparing for war

The armada was hovering above the planet. Some of them had transformed into giant battleships, others simply merged with bigger vessels to control them. Some had changed into small, human-sized airfighters while some simply looked like their normal selves, provided with wings and jet thrusters… as far as someone can call these beings normal.

The leader of this small army of Apareis was aboard the biggest ship... no, that wasn't quite right. She WAS the flagship of the armada, a big vessel to carry many of her smaller, original-sized sisters, who were waiting inside her mechanical belly.

Rei-GP looked down at the surface of Zoness. Not too long ago, the planet had looked like a sickly green ball of goop, when Andross' armies had polluted all of the beautiful ocean that covered more than half of the planet's surface. After the war against Venom, most of the pollution had been cleared away and the world had turned back into the beautiful holiday resort it had once been famous for.

Now, however, it was covered with even more military bases than during the time of Andross. This time around, the army waiting on the surface wasn't composed of Venomians... they were the survivors hailing from Corneria, Katina, Macbeth, Sauria, Norion, Aether, Mar Sara, Tarsonis, Orange Star and many more. Rei knew they were being lead by the remnants of the Cornerian Army...

She knew she had to fight her old comrades. She had wished it were different. She wished there was a way to peacefully settle this. She had sent drones down to the surface to contact the rebel leaders and ask them to peacefully surrender and join the family. She tried to explain that it was only for the good, that they all would be loved and would love it as soon as the process was complete... but every time, her pleads fell on deaf ears. The rebels would rather die than join a colony of mindless drones, they told her.

Rei-GP was sad. She knew she and her sisters weren't mindless. But there was no way she could explain it to any of the resistance fighters down there on the surface. They were the best of the best, all the space fighters, pilots and mercenaries that had managed to evade the rule of the SSA up to know. They had fought Venomians, Space Pirates, evil alien races and many more threats... they were ready for anything.

She sighed. 'Well, this is it...' she thought. 'I don't know if we can do this or not... but at least we will know we tried. We made a promise to Big Sister and father... we will not disappoint them!'

She knew all of her sisters in the armada had the same thoughts.

A tiny, blue spot appeared next to her. It was so small that neither of the other Apareis noticed it. It was the only Phione that made it here yet. And it was talking to its protege, Rei-GP.

"Rei... you don't have to do this, you know," Phione said in a quiet voice. "You can always fly home and leave them be..."

However, Rei-GP mentally shook her head. 'No, I won't,' she thought. She didn't want her sisters to see the Pokémon yet... they had to focus on the battle. Any thoughts of doubt would affect their ability to fight. As a former veteran soldier, she knew this much. 'Father has no one but us... everyone else is either toying with his fate or wants to see him dead. We are his family. We must do as he wishes. There is nothing else.'

'I see,' Phione said. 'Then I guess there is nothing more to say. I'm sorry...' And with these words, he teleported away from the battlefield.

"I'm sorry, too..." Rei-GP whispered aloud.

"Sis? Are you okay?" one of her sisters inside her stomach hatch wondered.

"I'm fine," Rei-GP replied. "Okay, everyone... let's get this over with. I know it will be hard for many of you... but remember we're doing this for father and Big Sister... for the family!"

"FOR THE FAMILY!" the armada of Apareis shouted as one.

* * *

On the main continent of Planet Zoness (which wasn't even as big as Earth's smallest continent Australia), the leaders of the rebel force were watching the Aparei armada on their screens.

Cornerian Research Director Beltino sighed as he shook his amphibian head. "This doesn't look good... even with the additional firepower of our allies, they outnumber us three on one."

"Bah, this isn't about quality, it's about quantity!" Falco Lombardi proclaimed. "Back on Katina, we managed to beat a whole swarm of Aparoids with only three aircrafts and one Landmaster."

"That's true, Falco, but you are forgetting that these aren't the same beings anymore... they have evolved in both body, mind and technology. They aren't the same mindless beasts, they are as intelligent as you and I. And... they have the memories of every single creature they have assimilated. That's how they were able to take the appearance of all these people we knew... that is, the female, teenaged, cyborg versions of these people."

"I don't like this, Dad..." Slippy Toad whined. "I know you don't believe this, but... what if those REALLY are Peppy and all the other people from Corneria?"

"STOP THINKING THAT!" Falco yelled, slamming a fist down on the table. Slippy squeaked and hopped back in fright. "Those aren't our comrades anymore. They are just mockeries... cheap copies that don't resemble our friends' personalities at all! And if they think they can just waltz in here and turn us into another set of mindless zombie girls, they've got another thing coming!""

"I still can't believe it..." the medical assistant Lucy Hare sniffled. "Dad... killed by those monsters..."

"I know this is hard for you, Lucy," Beltino sighed. "But I think both your mother and father would have wanted you to be strong in such a situation. We must all do our best in this crisis. So please help the medical staff as good as you can."

"And what about me?" the pink-skinned amphibian girl next to Lucy asked. "I know how to pilot a ship. I wanna fight, too!"

"Amanda, please no!" Slippy shouted as he turned around to face his girlfriend. "Please leave this to Falco and the others... see, I've been a long-time member of Starfox, and even I'm staying on the surface to help as a technician instead of a soldier."

"Why don't you help Slippy with his work?" the grey-furred catgirl on Amanda's other side smiled as she put a paw on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he'd be thankful for your help." And she gave the shy frog boy a sly wink. Slippy merely blushed.

Falco coughed. "Um, Katt... I've been thinking... maybe it's best if you'd stay down here as well and..."

"Don't you even think of finishing that sentence, mister!" Katt Monroe shouted as she stared the avian pilot in the face. "How many times did I arrive on the scene of battle and saved your feathered butt? How many times did I prove to you that my piloting skills are at least as good as yours?"

"Okay, fine, whatever," Falco sighed. "Just don't overdo it, okay?"

Katt smiled like the literal cat who ate the canary. "You know me, Falco. I never overdo it."

"Well, are we finished with the pleasantries?" the gruff voice of the commanding officer of the ground troops asked. Rundas looked at the others through the visor of his suit. "Cause it looks like our mechanical she-zombies are getting on the move." And the bounty hunter from Phyrigis pointed his armored hand at the screen, where the blips that represented the Aparei armada were beginning to move towards the planet.

"So it's beginning..." Falco frowned. He slammed his hand on a button and yelled into a microphone: "Attention all pilots! Get to your ships immediately and prepare for takeoff... they're coming! Ground commanders, prepare your troops for battle. Medical and technical staff, prepare for work! Everyone, show those monsters we won't go down without a fight!"

Falco and Katt ran to the hangar, where their Arwing and Catspaw were waiting, along with the countless fighters that came from other star systems or even different galaxies than this one. Rundas ran to join with the ground troops and Slippy and Amanda hurried to the repair bay, were all the other technicians were preparing their tools in case they were needed, while Lucy was on her way to the medical quarters. Only Beltino stayed behind in the command center, sighing as he wished his old friend General Pepper was present.

Shortly afterwards, the aircrafts rose up into the air, ready to meet the Aparei fighters. Falco spoke into his communicator: "All aircraft report! Check your systems before we rock and roll!"

And one after the other, the ships' pilots responded to their air commander.

"Vic Viper here, all systems go!"

"This is Katt, the Catspaw's ready to go!"

"R-9a Arrowhead reporting for duty. Everything's green!"

"Yo, this is Twinbee..." "And Winbee!" "We're ready!"

"Judge Spear reporting! My systems work!"

And so on.

On the ground, similar scenes were taking place as Rundas was activating his own communication device within his cryo suit. "Ground commanders, rally your troops! Those sneaky cyborgs will most probably try to send troops down to the ground and maybe our little skybirds can't shoot them all down. In that case, I guess it's up to us to finish the job." He chuckled a little.

For a while, he wondered why Samus couldn't make it. She'd never miss a chance to protect the universe against such a threat. And she was too good to be already assimilated by the Apareis. If he made it, then Samus was supposed to make it, too. When he asked the others about his sometimes rival, sometimes ally, they just stayed silent and changed the subject. He wondered what they knew what he didn't know.

'Wherever you are, Samus, don't die out there,' he thought to himself.

Then his fellow ground commanders and mercenary fighters answered his call.

"Sami here! The Orange Star army is waiting for orders!"

"James Raynor reporting! The Mar Sara infantry is ready for action!"

"This is Sonja. The Yellow Comet troops are at your service!"

"White Bomberman speaking! The Bombermen are ready for a blast!"

"Gandrayda speaking! Let's hurry and get this over with!"

Rundas had to groan at Gandrayda's comment. When did that immature shape-shifter learn that fighting in a war was different from solo bounty hunting? He sure hoped her reckless behavior didn't get her killed during the battle...  


* * *

Author's Notes:

Rundas and Gandrayda are bounty hunters from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.

Vic Viper is from the Gradius series.

Arrowhead is from R-Type.

Twinbee and Winbee are from the Twinbee games.

Judge Spear is the main ship from Viper Phase 1.

Sami, Sonja, the Orange Star army and the Yellow Comet army are from Advance Wars.

James Raynor is from Starcraft.

Bomberman and the Bombermen are, of course, from the Bomberman series.


	93. The Decision

Deep below the surface of Planet Zebes, in the caverns of Crateria, the hunter walked through the darkness, always checking her surroundings for any ambushes. She knew she was about to enter Space Pirate territory, and the vicious aliens were never happy to welcome the female, armored human in their domain.

Following her were a short, spherical robot with a huge drill attached to its front side and a humanoid fox sporting sunglasses and holding a laser blaster, old Cornerian model.

"I don't like this…" Kyoko muttered. She activated her optic flashlights, and the cones of light radiating from her eyes wandered across the walls and ceiling of the dark, damp cave. "It's too quiet."

"Knowing this pirate scum, they've laid some sort of trap for us," James said.

"You've dealt with them before, Mr. McCloud?" Kyoko wondered.

"A couple of times," James nodded. "While they rarely have any sort of business in the Lylat System, I've been travelling to lots of worlds that were under pirate attack during the past couple of years. I've never entered one of their hideouts up to now, though."

"Well, maybe we're lucky and they're not home… what do you say, Yui?" There was no response. "Yui?"

"Quiet…" Yui murmured. "Don't say too much now. They are watching us…"

"Us? Right now? But how? There aren't any…"

In a swift move, Yui turned around, raised her arm cannon and fired a missile at the security camera that was hidden at the rocky ceiling, in-between a couple of stalagtites.

Kyoko nearly stumbled over her own robotic feet. She was starting to worry for her friend. Ever since they had appeared on Zebes via teleportation, the Ikari matriarch's personality had dramatically shifted from a gentle woman and loving mother to a tough space mercenary with nerves of steel. Just how much of Samus Aran was there in her?

"Let's go," Yui said as she lowered her still smoking weapon. "We are expected."

"What? Wait a minute…" James ran to her side. "If they know we're coming, they're definitely luring us into a trap."

"I know," Yui nodded. "That's why we're going."

"I fail to understand this logic…" the fox sighed.

"Yui… do we have to go there?" Kyoko asked. "I mean, we're here to find that little dragon, right? So why don't we just search for him and then get out of here while we can?"

"He's Ridley," Yui reminded her. "Naturally, he'll try to return to his nest… and as the Space Pirate commander, that would be either his room in Norfair or the inner sanctuary within Tourian."

"How do you know all that?" Kyoko wondered.

"I've been studying pirate data stored within this suit's memory banks," Yui explained. "Knowing your enemy gives you an advantage."

Kyoko would have shuddered if she were in a human body. "Yui… you're definitely not acting as I know you…"

"I'll go back to being normal Yui as soon as we need a scientist," the bounty hunter said as she kept on walking. "Right now, we need a warrior!"

"She has a point there," James nodded. "I wouldn't worry about her, Mrs. Zeppelin… I think we have bigger problems to worry about."

"Namely?" Kyoko asked as she and James followed Yui.

"Haven't you felt it, Kyoko?" Yui asked without turning her head. "When it touched my mind… I could feel her. She's waiting for us… she wants to meet us, face to face."

Kyoko didn't feel anything. Maybe it was because she was in a robot body. Still, she had an idea who her friend was talking about. "You don't mean…"

Yui nodded. "That's right. Our old friend Naoko is waiting for us in there… and only she can tell what she's going to do once we meet."

"Well, isn't this exciting…" James muttered.

They came past another blue hatch door. The main tunnel continued further ahead.

"Should we look inside?" James asked. "Maybe there's a map terminal in there."

Yui nodded. One shot of her Power Beam, and the hatch opened. The three Parental Heroes stepped into a small room with no second exit. It was empty except for a big stone statue in front of them. It resembled a humanoid alien, with a bird-like face. It was in a sitting position and raised its hand as if it was offering something. And indeed, a strange, glowing capsule was placed within its claws.

"What is this?" Kyoko murmured.

"A Torizo…" Yui explained while stepping forward. "A statue of the ancient Chozo… they left it behind on the worlds they lived on to support the hero their prophecies speak of. Only their technology can open the containers they hold." She took aim and shot the capsule the Torizo was holding. She then walked up to the statue and picked up the little device that was hidden inside.

James stepped up to her and took a closer look. "What is it?"

"It's an upgrade for my Power Suit," Yui told him. "For my arm cannon, specifically. It's the Ice Beam…"

She carefully attached the little device to her arm, where a little hatch opened and accepted the small part of Chozo technology as part of the suit. A mental command of the suit wearer, and the arm cannon changed as the Ice Beam was activated. Blue-glowing power lines ran across the surface and a cold mist rose from the nozzle.

'Well, this should come in handy in case the pirates are up to their old schemes… wouldn't surprise me if they still had a couple of Metroid cells lying around.'

* * *

Cheers erupted from the spectators that surrounded the tennis court. The two members of the winning doubles team raised their hands and waved to the audience, tired grins on their face.

Even though the home players had lost, all of the spectators were good sports about their loss. After all, they all knew that the winning players would be sisters in no time… which meant that either way, part of the family was the victor.

The two Apareis that were Wolfie's and Sasha's opponents walked up to them. "Good game," Rei-PD smiled. "I had fun." She offered them her hand.

"Yeah, me too," Sasha grinned back. The young raccoon-girl took the cyborg pig-girls hand and shook it. "And thanks for not using any sort of technology that would have put you at an advantage."

"Now, now, that would have been unfair," Rei-PD smirked. "Don't you agree, sis?" She turned to look at her partner.

Rei-FP transformed her metal tennis racket back into a more human-looking arm. "Definitely! This was the biggest fun I had in weeks. We should make tennis our national sport, what do you think, sisters?"

"Agreed!" came the supportive shout of all the Apareis standing around the stadium. Their Phione guardians nodded their consent.

"And once you're part of the family, we can have a rematch. Using Aparei bodies will make it much more exciting, don't you agree?" Rei-FP asked.

Her floppy ears drooped when she saw Wolfie's and Sasha's reaction.

'Dang…' Wolfie thought as she tightened her hand around the handle of her tennis racket, so much that her knuckles were protruding. 'I had so much fun at the game that I almost forgot about this… before this day is over, at least one of us will become another blue-haired cyborg girl… that is, IF they keep their promise.'

"You… didn't forget your promise, did you?" Rei-PD asked in a quiet voice. All around them, the court had become eerily calm.

"Wait a minute!" Everyone was surprised when, all of a sudden, Kensuke stormed in the middle of the tennis court. "After everything, you STILL want to go on with this? I mean, you've heard what those blue floating garden gnomes told you. You had fun playing with them even though they aren't your sisters… and yet you STILL want to eradicate them from existance? ARE YOU GUYS RETARDED?"

"Leon…" Wolfie muttered. For a moment, it felt to her as if they were back on the battlefield, and Leon was assisting his team commander against an enemy attack. Leon might have been a ruthless mercenary who reveled in the pain of others… but there was a reason why he was the longest-lasting team member Wolf ever had. He was the most loyal wingman a commander could ever wish for… and even though Leon never liked to admit it, he was, in his own way, a friend.

"I'm… I'm sorry we cannot come to an agreement," Rei-PD then said. "What Phione told us makes sense, and under other circumstances, we would have agreed on all points. But…" She looked down with a sigh. "The family is all that matters. Fathers wants it this way… as does Big Sister. Also, both you and we made a promise… and promises must be kept."

"Not if the results aren't what you want," Tori said softly as she stepped next to the spectacled lizard-boy. Taking his hand, she smiled at him. "That was brave," she whispered. "I knew you're really a lion within."

"S-stop that…" Kensuke muttered in an irritated voice.

Wolfie glowered at the Apareis. "If you still want to hold up your end of the bargain… fine, so do I. But remember what you said: Sasha, Tori and Kensuke are allowed to go wherever they want to." She slowly walked towards Rei-PD.

Sasha then stopped her by hugging her soft, furry arm. "Don't…" she whispered. Wolfie looked at her and saw that tears were wetting her muzzle.

Wolfie turned around and gave her friend a hug. "Don't worry about me…" she whispered. "As long as you are safe… I'll gadly give up who I am." She gave her a sad smirk. "It's not like it's the first time…"

Sasha just sobbed and clung to her friend tightly.

Rei-FP turned to face Rei-PD. "Sis…" she muttered. "Maybe this one time…"

Both of their Phiones also looked at the pig-girl pleadingly, with hope in their big eyes. But Rei-PD sighed and muttered: "We can't… the family… father… Big Sis…"

"I say we let them be who they want to be!"

A collective gasp came from the crowd as an Aparei who was much smaller than all the others had stepped on the scene. As everyone else, she was accompanied by a Phione. The most astonishing thing was the fact that she usually never left the massive main complex deep within the Aparei Homeworld… most of the time, she didn't even leave her throne, which was made of the remains of the old hag… the former Aparoid Queen.

"Big Sis!"

"You're out here?"

"What are you saying?"

The other Apareis were all flustered at the presence of their big sister in their middle. It was unheard of. It never happened before. To stay connected to the thousands, the millions, the billions of Apareis that were home on all those planets they had accepted into their family, Big Sis had to stay deep inside the core of the Homeworld.

But now, Rei-I had personally left her throne room and joined her little sisters on the surface of the planet.

Every pair of eyes, organic and artificial, was aimed at the little girl as she approached her sisters Rei-PD and Rei-FP. She smiled at them.

And then there were the words. The words that would from now on change everything the Apareis had lived for. Words that no one ever believed would be spoken.

"Rei… let them go," she said softly. "If they don't want to be part of our family… we won't force them."

For a moment, there was a dead silence.

"…the heck?" Wolfie managed to blurt out.

"Big Sister…" Rei-PD muttered. "Are you… I mean… what about… I… um…" She opened her pig snout once again and then closed it. For the first time ever since Pigma Dengar was transformed into an Aparei, she was at a loss of words.

"Don't worry," Rei-I said. "I will talk to father. I'm sure he will understand. I know of at least one family member who will definitely be glad to hear about this decision I made." She closed her eyes and thought of her mother, of everything she had said to Rei-BG. As her Big Sister, she knew everything.

"What… what decision?" Rei-FP squeaked.

Rei-I turned around. She let her gaze sweep across the assembled Apareis, her sisters, her family. "Sisters!" she shouted. "From this day on, we will not accept any more members into our family… unless they specifically ask for it! All the sisters we've gained up to now will stay our loving sisters. All the planets we converted will stay part of our home. But not one single planet will be turned into a copy of our original Homeworld anymore. I will contact Rei-GP and tell her to stop the attack on Zoness. I will inform Rei-RQ on the Pokémon world and tell her about this, so she can make sure that really only those who want it become Apareis. Those sisters that are currently working with members of the Subspace Army will get the order to return home immediately. We will sever all connections to the Subspace Army. We will tell father that what we did up to now is wrong."

Multiple gasps came from the crowd, and even the occasional shout or sob.

Rei-I raised her voice even more. "I KNOW this is difficult for many of you to grasp, but believe me when I tell you that what we did was WRONG! Father was wrong! I was wrong! We made a mistake and if it hadn't been for our loyal guardians…" She gave her Phione a warm smile. "We would have never learned about the feelings of friendship outside of the family. Don't be sad, my sisters. From today on, we will not only have sisters, but also friends from outside the family. If they see that we have changed, they might accept us. And if they do… then we won't be feared or hated anymore! You know how everyone thinks of us as monsters. This will change! We all will change! For the better! I ask of you today… let the past be the past and live in the future! For a better future! For every Aparei, every sister out there… let there be a place next to all the other races in the multiverse!"

Next to her, the four students of the Royal Tennis Academy were unsure what they should think of this turn of events. Kensuke and Tori were glad, but also confused. Sasha felt that there was more behind her words that it seemed…

And Wolfie? Well, of course she was happy. She could tell that the little leader of the Apareis was honest and felt that the others woudn't protest. Still… what did that mean for their future? She knew they could never be the same… except for those on Zoness, Venom and Sauria, all the residents of the Lylat System were already part of the Aparei family. Wolf and his team were stuck in unfamiliar bodies. People they knew weren't the same anymore… Pigma… Peppy… General Pepper… no one knew where Fox was. No one knew how the Subspace Army would react. And on top of everything… she and her friends were still turned into humanoid animals by the Aparei nanites.

Would Wolfie be allowed to rejoin the Tennis Academy as Hikari Horaki? Would she be accepted as a wolf? Would the Apareis bring them back to the Mushroom World? Would they turn them back the way they were? The only thing Wolfie knew for certain was that she would NEVER return to being the adult, male Wolf O'Donnel, the leader of the Star Wolf team of old.

And then she wondered if really all of the other Apareis would agree with their Big Sister's decision. She looked at the assembled crowd and saw confused, frightened, yet also proud, happy and content faces, and some that were absolutely void of any reaction.

However, before the Apareis gave their Big Sister a reply, something that no one could have ever predicted happened…

* * *

Author's Note:

This is only the beginning, dear readers. If you believe that the Apareis are just accepted into society like this... you are mistaken! Fate will come back to bite the Apareis in the arse! And I mean, BADLY!

If you want to learn more, stay tuned... for the next episode!


	94. The X

Author's Note:

Parts of this chapter will be dark. You have been warned.

* * *

„Here we are again, folks, at the starting line of the first multi-dimensional race ever!" the announcer giraffe girl shouted into her micro. "This time, we're in the depths of Norfair, the lava-filled caverns below the surface of Planet Zebes! Wow, sounds like a hot ride, doesn't it? For those who are too worried about the champions: Don't be! They are all equipped with a heat-reflecting shield that's gonna protect them from the awful heat, either built into their machine or carried somewhere on their bodies." Gracie took out a kerchief and wiped her forehead with it. "But, whoah, it's really getting me steamed down here! And, like, the crowd's going wild! Well, there isn't much of a crowd, actually… but of those who are there, we can be sure that they're gonna root for their favorite champion, right?"

"Hey, Tetra!" the Hero of Winds shouted as he sat down next to his pirate pal. "What's with the gloomy face. You had a talk with Princess Asuka earlier, didn't you? Anything happen?"

"Don't wanna talk about it…" Tetra grumbled as she stuffed her mouth with more popcorn. "Just lemme watch the race, okay?"

"Well, if you say so," Toon Link shrugged. He'd never figure out princesses… or girls, for that matter.

In the row in front of them, Lucas and Ness were sitting. Ness watched how the racers were getting their vehicles or mounts ready at the starting line (or, in Sonic's case, how he did some stretching exercises). His gaze then wandered over to a certain, pink puffball sitting on a star.

"I hope nothing bad happens to Shinji this time," he muttered.

"Hey, relax!" Ness smiled. "Security is extra tight this time around, so told me Celebi. Shinji's gonna be just fine."

"Okay," Lucas sighed. "I'm still a bit nervous…"

"Hey!" Nana suddenly spoke up from nearby. "Where are oneechan and her pals, Popo?"

Popo shrugged. "No idea, sis. Last time I saw them, they entered the teleporter room in a hurry. I'd really like to know where they're going…"

* * *

"Hurry up, will ya?" Lupe barked. "The sooner we get this job done with, the sooner we can get out of this hellhole!"

"I don't get it," Gecko mumbled as he and Pardus followed their leader into the Crateria caverns. "I thought the Space Pirates are our allies. So why do we have to protect that woman from them?"

"Because it's our job, simple as that!" Lupe said. "You wanna get paid or not?"

"Well, I know that I don't want to get on the commander's bad side," Gecko gritted his teeth.

"Trust me, you're gonna be on his bad side when something happens to that bounty hunter lady. Pardus, what's on your mind?"

The leopard looked uncertain as he walked alongside his teammates. "Well, if you say we have to follow her, I'll come along. But I really feel that this isn't right… maybe we really should think about what Shinji offered me and…"

"I don't wanna hear another word about it, Pardus!" the she-wolf growled. "We're a team, and we're gonna stick together! We're not gonna listen to some wuss who's stuck in a marshmellow body. We're doing things our own way! And neither Shinji nor the commander can tell us what to do… unless it means earning some dough."

Pardus sighed. He really wished his flight commander/mate wasn't so stubborn.

"Now, let's get going! I don't wanna lose track of that bitch and her pals!"

"Hey, how do you know she went this way anyways?" Gecko asked as Lupe opened another blue hatch with her blaster.

She showed him a toothy grin. "By making use of my awesome tracking skills. You have any idea just how much sweaty fox fur stinks?"

* * *

The hatch opened. Yui stepped in and aimed her arm cannon forward. But there was no ambush, no enemy waiting for them.

It was also pitch black.

"Damn, this is worse than that one time Beltino smeared my sunglasses with motor oil…" James muttered while fumbling around at the wall. "Isn't there a light switch somewhere?"

"Light?" a voice spoke up. "Yes, let there be light."

All of a sudden, the head lamps at the ceiling activated, illuminating the whole chamber. It was a big chamber, and it looked just like Yui remembered it from the pictures in her databank, pictures that showed Samus Aran's first battle with the Mother Brain.

Only that this time around, there was no lava, and no barriers blocking their way. The cannons mounted to the walls were inactive and didn't shoot.

Another difference was that in front of the massive tank where the biomachanical brain was floating, three figures were standing. A spectacled Magikoopa holding a broomstick and wand, an elderly gentleman wearing heavy, black armor who was holding a massive broadsword and a cloned mutant cat-creature.

In a small containment cage, surrounded by force fields instead of metal bars, sat a tiny little space dragon whelp.

"Mommy! Help me!" Ridley squeaked in fear.

"I welcome you to my lair," spoke the mental voice of the Mother Brain. "You are truly bold, brave heroes, to make it thus far."

"Shut it, Keel!" Naoko commanded. "They only made it this far because I wanted to meet them eye to eye…"

"Naoko…" Yui muttered. She looked into the cloned cat Pokémon's eyes, and Naoko returned the gaze. Yui's eyes then wandered over to the armored deputy commander. "Fuyutsuki… so you are still a part of this madness?"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Yui," Fuyutsuki said, regret in his face. "But you shouldn't have picked the wrong side in this war. Now, Gendo would never forgive me if something happened to you… so I offer you the chance to defect and side with the Subspace Army. Same goes for you, Kyoko-san." He didn't even look at McCloud.

"The only reason why we're here is that space dragon, so surrender it, villain!" James commanded and aimed his blaster at them. He was ignored.

"Not this time…" Naoko chuckled as she shoved him aside, which was impressive regarding how much his armor alone weighted. "I've waited for too long for this…"

"Naoko, cut it out!" Fuyutsuki frowned. "The commander's commands were clear: Whoever runs across his wife is to bring her back to Venom… safe and sound!"

"Just let the women have their fun, deputy commander," Keel gurgled in an amused voice from inside his tank. "I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do."

"You old fool!" Fuyutsuki shouted. "Do you know what she's going to do to her?"

Naoko slowly floated up from the ground and flexed her hands. Her eyes were glowing with purple energy. "I am going to rip you apart, Yui… limb… by… limb…"

"Naoko… we don't have to do this," Yui tried a last time, although she felt it was futile. "We were friends once, remember? We still can be…"

"Fine! Forget Gendo ever existed and I'll be your friend! How does that sound?"

"Don't waste your time on her, Yui," Kyoko snorted. It was amazing how much an emotionless robot was able to express human emotions when he's filled with a human soul. And Kyoko was downright glaring at Naoko through her optics. "She's always been a selfish bitch who only cared about her own goals. Open your eyes and see the truth, Naoko! Gendo NEVER loved you!"

"Then I will MAKE him love me!" Naoko roared with fury. A sudden burst of force knocked James and Kamek off their feet, pushed Kyoko back against the wall and even made Fuyutsuki stumble. Yui, however, stood her ground.

"Love cannot be forced, Naoko," she said.

Naoko cackled madly. "With a brain as advanced as mine, ANYTHING is possible! I can force my will on others! I can crush people's brains by merely thinking about it. I'm the strongest Pokémon that ever existed. And yet you, a feeble human, hope to stand up against me?"

"We both were once just normal humans… women, scientists and loving mothers, Naoko. Do you think Ritsuko would want you to be like this?"

"ENOUGH! My daughter is weak, as is your pathetic excuse for a son! Now you and I will fight, until one of us dies! Don't worry…" She smirked. "I will give you a chance. I won't crush your fragile little organs yet… that would be boring. I want you to go FULL OUT!"

"Well…" Yui muttered. "If you insist…"

And she opened the fight by launching a barrage of missiles at the floating Pokémon. The Mewtwo copy spread her fingers, and the missiles were stopped in mid-air. Surrounded by a dark purple aura, they slowly spun around until they were aimed at the space warrior. Yui just had enough time to jump back when her own missiles hit the floor where she just had standed.

"My turn…" Naoko hissed and focussed her powers in the palm of her right hand. A big, glowing ball of dark energy appeared around her hand, which she slowly drew back.

"Shadow Ball!" she shouted and thrusted her hand forwards. The dark sphere flew right at Yui's head. Realizing she had no time to dodge it, Yui turned away her face and raised her arm to minimize the damage. A sharp pain jolted through her body as the Shadow Ball hit her arm and threw her back. Even though, Yui was not defeated yet. She skillfully rolled across the floor and fired a charged Ice Beam at Naoko.

A single thought and the psychic Pokémon floated out of shooting range. "Pathetic, Yui," she said in a cold voice. "And you're telling me that is the best you can do? Gendo does not deserve a weakling like you…"

She reached out with her hands and focussed her thoughts on the ceiling above Yui, intent on crushing her with falling debris.

However, no matter how advanced Naoko's brain was, Yui still had the trained thinking patterns of a bounty hunter, a skilled warrior who was also trained in strategic thinking. As she realized that all of Naoko's powers worked through her mental capacities, there was only one thing she could do to defeat her.

She had to create a distraction.

Before Naoko could unleash the full force of her fury upon her, Yui raised her left arm and aimed it at her floating adversary. Then, a sparkling blue beam came shooting out of her wrist.

Naoko blinked… and smirked when the beam harmlessly shot past her. "You missed me, Yui. Are you even trying?"

"Oh yes, I am," Yui smirked back at her when the Grapple Beam attached itself to the inactive turret on the ceiling. "I am." And then, she pulled her arm back with all the force she had.

"What the…?" Naoko gasped when her psychic abilities allowed her to see what Yui was up to. But it was too late. She twirled around to stop the descending turret with a psychic barrier, but she was too slow. The turret hit her shoulder, which made her gasp and lose her concentration. Together with the debris, she fell down to the ground. Before she could clear her mind, Yui ran to the spot where she fell and attacked her with a method not even the original Samus had ever thought of: She knocked her opponent out with the blunt end of her arm cannon.

James and Kyoko sighed with relief as Yui stood up from the ground. "But how… how did you do that?" Kyoko asked. "I mean… why didn't she read your mind and prevent you from shooting that beam?"

"Simple," Yui smiled through her visor. "While she has the body and the mental capacities of a powerful Pokémon, she is not trained in using these powers to their full extent. She is still thinking with a human thought pattern. On top of that, she was focussed on revenge and was overconfident that she could defeat me. All of this blinded her judgement and prevented her from realizing my plan in time."

"A well-fought battle, indeed," Fuyutsuki nodded. "However, I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I have still orders to bring you to Commander Ikari, my dear." And he drew his blade.

"I don't think so," Yui replied. "I came here to save this little child from making a mistake… if I allow him to be brought back to the Space Pirate forces, he will just being misused as a tool and will be taught nothing but violence. Well… that and I hoped that you or Naoko might listen to reason. Looks like I was wrong."

"Yui, please see the things as they are. You are in the middle of enemy territory, with enemy soldiers around every corner. Hyuga's wand is not just for show and even if you manage to defend yourself against all these odds, there's still the fact that only sacred weapons can pierce my armor. You just barely won against an overwhelming opponent and are battered and tired. Why do you insist on fighting? I assure you, Gendo wants nothing than your welfare. Come with me and I promise that neither this dragon nor your other friends will be harmed. And you know I've always kept my promises."

"Sorry to say this, Fuyutsuki," the mental voice of Mother Brain suddenly spoke up. "But it isn't up to you to decide who gets to live and who gets to die today."

Fuyutsuki turned to face the tank with an annoyed frown. "What is the meaning of this? Do I have to remind you that you are only here because of Ikari's generosity? Don't overstep your bounds, Keel! You are in no position to judge anyone's life!"

"On the contrary," the brain chuckled. "From this moment on, I hold ALL the threads! I have to thank Mrs. Ikari though… without her help, I would have never been able to get rid of the biggest menace. The only reason why I listened to Gendo was that I was afraid of her overwhelming mental powers, which were even bigger than mine… and the fact that he had the Subspace Council on his side. Oh, and regarding that magical armor of yours…"

A loud screech suddenly came from behind Yui, Kyoko and James. They all turned around as the entrance hatch was blasted to pieces by a powerful attack from the outside. And then, a winged monstrosity stepped into the room. A monster with wicked claws, metal plating that covered most of his body, a spike-tipped tail and a multitude of weaponry attached to his armor. It also looked frighteningly familiar to Ridley's mature form.

Baby Ridley squeaked in fright as he saw this new version of himself. Unlike the original Ridley, this one was devoid of any intelligence. It was a mindless tool of destruction, bending only to the will of its creators.

"Why would we bother with the weak original when we can create a new, better Ridley from the cells we stored of him?" Mother Brain laughed. "Behold Meta-Ridley! And I might point out that his new metal claws aren't made of any metal… they were created in the Underworld, forged out of the remains of the Mirror Shield, one of the three weapons the former angel general Pit was wielding. Therefore, deputy commander, he can rend ANY kind of armor apart… including yours!"

Behind Meta-Ridley, a whole legion of loyal Space Pirates came marching, including elite pirates and those that were empored with Phazon.

"Keel…" Fuyutsuki grumbled. "Ikari will not tolerate this treason. How do you expect to win anything with this revolt? He has all the troops of Venom, the Apareis and the army of the Subspace Council on his side. A fancy new dragon and all your elite troops won't be enough to save you when he finds out what you've done."

"Oh, I beg to differ," the Mother Brain replied. "All is according to plan." With a mental command, he activated one of the monitors on the wall. "Master… it is done as I promised."

Fuyutsuki gasped in shock when he saw the dark silhouette that he had seen several times on the communicator screens in Gendo's office on Venom… it was one of the three members of the Subspace Council, Ganondorf!

"Well done, Keel!" echoed the dark voice of the King of Evil. "I see you held your end of the bargain. Destroy of this scum and proceed with your plan."

"My… my master Ganondorf…" Fuyutsuki whispered as he stepped in front of the monitor. "I don't understand… every day, we've been loyal to your cause… why is it that you turn your back…?"

"Did you ever think that we would for one moment believe Gendo Ikari when he swore loyalty to us?" Ganondorf laughed. "We are not fools, human! Our goal is drawing nearer and nearer… and Ikari, as well as his armies of Venomians and his 'family' of Apareis, are no longer of any use for us. The resistance of the Lylat System has been wiped out and with a new commander of our forces, we will still prevail. Now, Keel… dispose of them!"

"Gladly!" Mother Brain hissed. "Soldiers… ATTACK!"

And then the whole room became a whirlpool of chaos and carnage as the pirate troopers stormed the chamber and Meta-Ridley spread his wings and dove at Fuyutsuki with a shrill screech. James and Yui turned around and opened fire on the pirates, Kyoko activated her drill and Kamek swung around his wand, firing magical spells and turning parts of the ceiling into Thwomps that dropped down on the unsuspecting pirates. In the middle of all this chaos were the cage with the shivering Baby Ridley and the tank containing the amused form of Mother Brain.

Fuyutsuki slashed at the incoming cyber-dragon with his sword Andolite, but it harmlessly bounced of his metal coating. With a savage snarl, Meta-Ridley knocked the sword out of the deputy commander's hands, tripped him with his tail and then… tore his claws through the magical armor of the Black Knight.

Coughing and sputtering blood, Fuyutsuki fell to the ground. When the cyber space dragon pulled back his claws, a gaping hole was visible in the chestplate of the armor. He realized at once: It was a mortal wound from which he could not recover.

"Deputy Commander!" Hyuga shouted. His attention drawn away from the battle, he didn't even notice when something heavy hit his head. With a groan, the Magikoopa fell unconscious.

Satisfied that his opponent was defeated, Meta-Ridley let out a screech of triumph and joined the other pirates in the battle against their other opponents.

Fuyutsuki managed to crawl up to the tank containing the huge brain. "How… how do you plan on defeating Gendo?" he coughed while he felt his life coming to an end. "Even with the monsters of Ganondorf and Medusa, there are still the army of Venom and the Apareis."

"And this is where my secret weapon comes into play…" The disembodied brain seemed to grin even though it had no mouth. In the ground next to the tank, a small hatch opened and a cylindrical container was raised. Fuyutsuki saw a strange yellow, gelatinous substance floating around in the inside. "You know what this is? It is an alien parasite called the X. Wherever it comes to a planet, it infects every living being, absorbs their DNA and creates monstrous clone copies of the original, which they can use as a host. The only living being that ever managed to resist an X is the Metroid. And you know the most amazing thing? The X can even infect cybernetic creatures, which are half machine."

"No…" Fuyutsuki moaned as he realized what this mad creature was about to do. "You can't… this is genocide…"

"Is this so different from what you and Gendo were doing in the name of the Subspace Council?" Mother Brain laughed. "He wanted to see me suffer. He destroyed all my plans of Instrumentality with his stupid ambitions of seeing his wife again. And now I'm going to see him suffer. Before he is destroyed by the council… I will see to it that all of his family are being… destroyed! At this very moment, the main frigates of my pirate armada are patrolling the sectors that are still under Gendo's control. They will never see it coming… they will still believe that we are allies. And you know what? Every frigate as a big container of X on board. They will send the X down to the planet surface… you can imagine the rest."

Fuyutsuki wanted to say more, but he felt his life dying away. "Commander…" he whispered before he died. "I failed you…"

* * *

At the same time, the captains of the Space Pirate frigates received their mental orders that came directly from the Mother Brain on Zebes. With shrill screeches, they gave their commands to their soldiers. The Space Pirates put the capsules that contained the X into chutes that shot the capsules down to the planets their frigates were circling. Upon impact, an explosive discharge would break the container open, allowing the X to swarm the worlds that were already assimilated by the Apareis.

On planet Macbeth, a group of Apareis watched how the capsule from the pirate frigate entered the atmosphere.

"Look, onneechan!" a smaller Rei giggled. "A shooting star."

"Then quick, wish for something," the older Aparei smiled at her younger sibling.

If only they knew.

As soon as the capsule broke open, the X-parasites began to float out of their containment, doing what their cellular programming forced them to do: To find hosts which DNA they could absorb to create new, monstrous bodies for themselves.

When the first Aparei came in contact with an X, she let out a scream as the gelatinous parasite came seeping through her mechanical parts and into her skin. Shortly afterwards, the same happened with every other Aparei on the planet. In the end, all that was alive on Macbeth were the horrifying X-copies, cruel caricatures of the original Apareis that for now had no true intelligence.

At the same time, the troops that were still loyal to the Subspace Council, such as Ganondorf's monsters, the demons from the Underworld, the creatures made of Dark Matter and many more, turned against the Venomians and those Apareis that were not on any of their homeworlds at the moment. Dinolfos mutilated Venom pilots with their weapons. Dark Matter surrounded them and drained their life force away. Evil wizards turned them into eggplants.

And the biggest battle was yet to be fought, on the surface of Planet Venom itself…

* * *

On the original Aparei Homeworld, the sisters were shocked and alarmed by the decision their Big Sister had just made and revealed to them. They were supposed to stop assimilating new family members? To stop spreading happiness? To defy their father's wishes?

"But… but I thought resistance was useless…" a macaw Aparei muttered.

However, before the Apareis gave their Big Sister a reply, something that no one could have ever predicted happened…

Something broke through the atmosphere of the Homeworld, a cylindrical container that was shooting down like a comet.

Rei-I was still waiting for a reply of her sisters, when she saw how everyone was looking up at the sky.

Rei-FP tugged at her arm. "Sis, what's that?"

She looked up… and realized that the falling object, whatever it was, was heading directly their way.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" she yelled. Cries of fear grew loud as the capsule came down with an alarming velocity.

"Down in the dirt!" Wolfie shouted as she dove at Sasha, pressing her in a corner of the tennis court. In the corner of her eyes, she saw how Kensuke was doing the same with Tori.

And then the canister landed, creating a shockwave that knocked those who were still standing, off their feet. Metal shards from the broken ground and dirt came flying all over the piece as the impact created a deep crater in the middle of the court.

Everyone coughed as the dust began to settle. Wolfie helped her friend up. "Sasha, are you all right?"

"Yes… yes, I'm not hurt. Thank you. But what… what was that?"

Curiously, they approached the edge of the crater, as did Rei-I, Rei-FP, Rei-PD and their Phiones. In the middle of the crater, they saw the capsule… and then, a sudden explosion made them jump. It wasn't big, but bright enough to blind them all for a moment.

When they looked back at the capsule, however… the yellow blobs that were contained inside began to float out.

"Wh-what's that, Big Sis?" Rei-PD whispered. "It looks spooky…"

"I… I have no idea, Rei," Rei-I muttered. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Suddenly, her Phione gasped. "Oh no!" he shouted. "Quick, run away! Run away as fast as you can or the X will get you and… AAAAARRRRGHHH!" He screamed loudly as the first X chose him as its new host. The Apareis could only watch in horror as the Pokémon guardian was absorbed by the X, leaving nothing behind.

Then chaos erupted. Screams of panic came out of the crowd as the X began to attack the Apareis and the other guardians. Rei-I was stunned with shock after her guardian's death, and now she was forced how in front of her eyes, her sisters were devoured by the X, one after another. Some Reis tried to fight back, but no regular weapon was able to even damage the parasites. No laser, missile, grenade or shockwave generator was enough to stop them.

Rei-I was pulled out of her paralysis when a grey-furred hand grabbed her arm. "You wanna get killed? Let's get the heck out of here!" Wolfie yelled as she used one arm to pull Rei-I along, the other to pull Sasha along. Beside her, Kensuke frantically did the same with Tori while Rei-PD and Rei-FP came running after them, both screaming with terror.

"Quick, in here!" Wolfie shouted as she saw a door leading inside a building. She shoved Sasha through the door. "Hurry, hurry!" she yelled as Rei-I, Kensuke and Tori came running in.

Rei-PD reached the door, turned around and screamed: "Sis, come in quick, come in!"

But Rei-FP screamed herself when she saw how a group of four X-parasites came diving down on her. She looked back at Rei-PD's horror-stricken face as she realized that she wouldn't make it inside in time.

Tears were running down her metallic muzzle as she said: "Protect Big Sister…"

Then she slammed the door closed, just before the X reached her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Rei-PD yelled. "SIS! REI! Nooooooooooo…"

"No, this… this can't be happening…" Rei-I gasped. She dropped to her knees and grabbed her head. "No… I feel them… dying… all around… on all our homeworlds… they are being killed… I… I can't help them… father, no, please… I… I failed you, father…" And then she collapsed into a sobbing heap.

Sasha stepped up to her. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Keep that for later!" Kensuke snapped while he was holding Tori close to himself. The weasel-girl was shaking with fear and clinging to him as tightly as she could, but he didn't feel repelled. "We have to get going or else those things are gonna get us… whatever they are."

Tori then squeaked and pointed her shaking finger at the door. "LOOK!"

Slowly, the formless yellow blobs were seeping through the door. They weren't through yet, but it was just a matter of time.

"They're getting through…" Wolfie said through clenched teeth. Then she grabbed Sasha's hand again and shouted: "RUN!"

* * *

On Planet Zoness, the soldiers of the resistance army were surprised when they noticed how one Aparei flyer after the other suddenly dive-bombed into the ocean or crash-landed on the islands. The Apareis they were fighting on foot began to clutch their heads, fell to the ground and screamed on top of their lungs.

Rhundas, who was fighting a squirrel Aparei with a buzzsaw at the end of its tail, blinked in surprise when his opponent screamed as she dropped to her knees and only muttered again and again: "Big Sis… Big Sis… what happened to our sisters?"

"What in the world…?" the ice warrior murmured.

* * *

On the Pokémon World, all those who had willingly become a Pokémon Aparei felt the death of billions of their sisters as well. The human population was at a loss when the cyborg Pokémon girls began to scream in pain, even though there was nothing wrong with their bodies. Even Rei-RQ, although she was a deity, felt the effects of the genocide.

"Who… who could have done such a thing?" the dragon-girl sobbed on top of her tower. Not even Team Galaxy, Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Team Magma combined were capable of such an evil.

* * *

In the 2D world, Palkia was about to attack her sibling with another Spatial Rend, when suddenly, a cold chill ran down her spine. She clutched her sides. "What… what was that?"

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Dialga growled from the other side of the battlefield. "You giving up or something? I'm not done with you yet!"

"For… for a moment, I had the feeling as if thousands of voices cried out at the same time… and then died…" Palkia whispered. For the first time, the very first time, she felt a REAL connection to the Aparei collective.

And she felt their deaths.

* * *

Author's Note:

This was the most grim episode I've ever written, I think. But, IMPORTANT NOTE: This is NOT the end of the Apareis as a race. Keep in mind that there are still Apareis on Zoness, the Pokémon World and even some survivors on the Homeworld. Also remember that Rei-I is NOT dead at the moment.

This was a hard episode for me to write, but I felt that this is the best way of dealing with the Apareis. I know I didn't want to leave them as they are. The Cornerians and others would have never accepted them like the humans of the Pokéworld do. Also, just turning them all back to normal would have felt very cheap to me.

I MIGHT consider rewriting this episodes when I get multiple comments telling me that this decision was a bad one. So please, for this episode more than for others: Please tell me what you think about this!


	95. Father and daughter

„I must admit... I am impressed, King of Evil," Medusa said as she stepped next to the immortal Gerudo and peered into their 'pool of visions', where they were able to follow the Aparei purge, as well as the battles on Zebes and Venom. "I would have never thought of using the X for our goal."

"Hmph!" came the dismissive snort of Mephiles' ashen form, who was standing in a corner. "I still say that this idea of yours will be our downfall, Ganondorf. The X are too unstable and too unpredictable. How will we make sure that they stay in the area we want them to control?"

"Are you forgetting our main goal, oh dark one?" Ganondorf smiled. He made his hand into a fist. "Total destruction of the pantheons and the worlds they control. And out of the remains, we will create our own world of darkness."

"We still need some of these worlds," Mephiles shouted. "We can't afford to make any mistakes until all three of us are freed from this infernal prison. With the Aparoids' DNA absorbed, they know to make use of space travel, meaning they can reach other worlds. And if the X spread themselves over other worlds, we can never get our servants to sacrifice the remaining artifacts to us… not to mention the power of the still missing Angels!"

"I hope you don't believe me to be a fool like that buffoon Keel," the Gerudo king said as he turned around to glower at Mephiles. "Under normal circumstances, he could have never succeeded with that plan without being absorbed by the X himself, sooner or later."

"Still, Mephiles DOES have a point," Medusa frowned. "How are you going to keep the X under control? Even masterminds as ourselves can't even begin to comprehend their thought patterns."

"What we do know is that they seek to gain dominance over as many organic species as possible," Ganondorf said. "But they, like other living beings, tend to put their survival over anything else. I managed to run across an individual X creature that already had the gift of intelligence… and I managed to convince it that our victory would most certainly mean the end of their species… that is, if they don't work with us to reach our goals. As things are now, I promised that the X would have a corner of the new universe for themselves… and most importantly, with no Metroids that could prey on them. Still, there is one thing this being demanded before it agreed on making a pact with us."

"It makes demands?" Mephiles huffed. "Who is that impertinent creature?"

Ganondorf merely smirked as he let his hand sweep across the surface of the pool he and Medusa were standing in front of. Mephiles stepped up to them and looked into it as well.

The creature he saw looked like an almost exact replica of Samus Aran's Varia Suit… still he knew instantly who this inhuman being was. "So… you actually saved one of them from destruction before that space station exploded."

"Indeed," Ganondorf grinned. "Dialga did this little favor for me before he disappeared. I think even he would have thought about it twice if he really knew what I was going to do with it." He then looked at the copy of Samus. "SA-X!"

The X turned around to face its new master and nodded in acknowledgement.

"You will go on your first mission. You will accompany our main servant, the Subspace Emissary, to planet Zoness. Go and eradicate the final remains of the Lylat resistance and the Aparei survivors. And when you're done, you do the same with planet Sauria. Understood?"

The SA-X silently looked to its left, where a huge cloud of blue Phazon particles suddenly came seeping through the floor. They merged together and formed a dark figure that then stood up on its feet. Even more than the SA-X, it looked like a dark copy of Samus. However, this being had the face of Rei Ayanami.

"Both the SA-X and I will only be satisfied when the biggest threat to our existance is annihilated…" Dark Rei hissed. „Samus Aran... that is, Yui Ikari... must die!"

"That is already being taken care of," Ganondorf smiled. "At this moment, she is fighting every troop of Elite Pirates that planet Zebes has to offer. And even if that is not enough, she can never stop the X. Unlike the original Samus, she has no Metroid serum running through her veins. Meaning she is powerless against the X."

The green visor of SA-X lit up for a moment with satisfaction. It nodded to Dark Rei, confirming that the King of Evil was speaking the truth.

"Very well…" Rei-III grinned darkly. "In that case I will gladly obey... master!" She gave the Subspace Council a short, somewhat stiff bow. Then she and the SA-X turned around to leave.

Ganondorf raised his hand. "Stay for a moment, Emissary… there is something I need to inform you about."

The SA-X stopped and looked over its shoulder.

"Go on. I'll meet you outside," Dark Rei told it, and the X nodded and walked away.

When it was gone, a gleeful grin appeared on Dark Rei's face. "Master… I hope you are going to tell me what I always wanted to hear…"

"I am going to keep my promise, Subspace Emissary," Ganondorf smiled. "As soon as our new world is created, you will be allowed to cover the X worlds with Phazon."

Dark Rei chuckled. "Yesssss…" she cackled. "A combination of the best… every living creature, reborn as a superior X creature, and even more empowered by the Phazon… and I will control it all, from planet Phaaze!"

"That is what I promised you for your neverending loyalty," Ganondorf nodded. "The day of Gendo Ikari's death is approaching quickly… and when it is over, you will be the new main general of the Subspace Army, Emissary. Now, there is something else I need to ask you… is the new agent you promised me ready to do his duty?"

"He certainly is, master," Dark Rei nodded. "Brainwashed and twisted like every little minion should be…" She smiled as a tall and lanky man wearing dark green clothes and a black mask stepped into view. He saluted in front of the Subspace Council.

"I have another mission for this one," Medusa smiled. "Minion, you will go to the Mushroom Kingdom. Take some of the Phazon-laced Shroob saplings with you and plant them close to the castle of that ever-irritating princess… her country of everlasting, sickening sweetness is one of the first things I want to see destroyed. When they realize that you are one of our agents, it will be too late for them."

The man sneered. "You can leave it to me, Mr. L, the green thunder!"

* * *

The race in the caverns of Norfair was in full swing and the contestants naturally had no idea of what was happening in Tourian at the same moment.

Once again, Captain Falcon had quickly taken the lead. However, Shinji, Fox and Rei were quick after him. After what happened after the last race, everyone expected the Pokémon trainers to perform as poorly as they did before. In case of Misty, it was most definitely true. Her Gyarados quickly became exhausted by the dreadful heat. Misty tried to douse some flames by letting him use Hydro Pump, but it was not enough against the overwhelming heat of Norfairs lava.

May and Maya, however, entered the race with a surprising comeback. Both Kaji and Blaziken were fire Pokémon and thus in their natural element. Feeling empowered by the fire and lava around them, they were moving faster than ever and even used it to their advantage. Blaziken used places where the lava floods were hardened as stepping stones to quickly cross huge lakes that were obstacles for other racers. Kaji flew right through huge lavafalls. Of course, their trainers had been a bit worried that the fire might be dangerous to them, but as they had the heat shield generators strapped to their belts, they were perfectly fine.

Sonic found out that the fire obstacles were causing him the biggest of problems. The shield generator might be enough to protect him from damage, but he still had no way of crossing big lava rivers. And while he could run fast, he simply was unable to jump as high as Blaziken. "There are moments where I wish I could fly like Tails or glide like Knuckles…" he muttered.

Megaman and Bass had decided to make the racetrack their personal battlefield. Bass decided that winning against his rival was more than enough for him, so he didn't bother about the other racers anymore. Megaman, on the other hand, knew that he couldn't allow Bass or Wily to get their hands on the powerful Screw Attack, so he was glad to face the black robot in a shooting duel while their modified robot dogs rushed through the fiery tunnels.

Pico and Samurai Goroh tried to go after Falcon, however Asuka wouldn't let them. She realized that Shinji and the rest of her team would have a hard time dealing with Falcon alone, so she decided to help them by hindering the rest of the F-Zero racers from getting too far ahead. Whenever the reptilian alien or the samurai bounty hunter tried getting past her, she would fire her light arrows to send their craft spinning.

Rei-BG, in the meantime, had used Asuka's distraction to her advantage and flew past her while she was busy with Pico and Goroh. She had caught up with the four front racers in no time and smiled to herself as she approached Fox's Arwing from behind.

'Sorry, old friend,' she thought. 'But I need to win this race.' She activated her back thrusters and tried flying past her old buddy.

She didn#t know that minutes before, the Space Pirate captains aboard the frigate that was close to the Aparei Homeworld had received the mental order from Mother Brain to shoot the X down to the surface.

When the X began their merciless assault on the Aparei Homeworld, Rei-BG felt their deaths just like any other Aparei in the galaxy. She heard their mental screams of anguish in her head and felt the horror and sorrow of those sisters that were still around.

"No… NO!" she screamed. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?"

She thrashed around in the cockpit of the racer that was actually made of parts of her body. Being haunted by the deaths of her sisters, she was unable to focus on the race or on keeping her body in the shape of a racing vessel. In mid-flight, she transformed back into her normal Aparei form… and the momentum and speed of her flight made her crash against the cavern wall. Colliding hard with the floor, her half-metal body skidded across rough gravel and hardened lava, until she reached a steep cliff… which was situated over one of Norfair's biggest lava pools. Fireballs and spurts of lava came shooting out of the hot depths while Rei-BG managed to hold on to a stalagtite. Under normal circumstances, she might have managed to pull herself to safety. But she was still assaulted with images from her dying sisters, from all over the Lylat System. She shivered and whimpered, and while she tried keeping her grip on the stalagtite, she felt how her fingers were slowly slipping. On top of that, she felt how the crash had damaged her heat shield generator… which meant that falling down would end in the destruction of her body and core.

And then, she lost her grip. For a moment, she was falling down towards the hot lava and thought to herself: 'This is is… I'm going to die, just like my sisters…'

But she fell only for several seconds, even though those seemed like an eternity to her. She landed on the smooth surface of an Arwing cockpit… an Arwing that had appeared underneath her to catch her in time.

She gasped as she looked through the cockpit at the smiling face of her old friend Fox. He gave her the thumbs up, then she carefully climbed to the left wing, while Fox opened the Arwing to let her climb in.

She was still shaking as the cries of her sisters were still in her head, but she managed to blurt out: "You… you helped me…"

"Of course I did," Fox nodded. "Blue-haired cyborg-girl or not, you're still my friend, Bill."

"But… but the race… you can't win this one anymore…"

"Hey," Fox said as he smirked back at her. "Isn't helping a friend much more important than some silly race?"

And Rei-BG's concept of family was shattered by what Fox told her. He just proved her that people could be friends WITHOUT being part of the same family. Maybe…

She howled when another planet of Apareis was assaulted by X. Fox looked at her with worry while steering the Arwing back to the track. "What's wrong?"

"My… my sisters, Fox," she whimpered. "They are dying. All… all the residents of the Lylat System… they are all dying. I feel them… on Macbeth… Titania… Fortuna… Aquas… and Corneria…"

"You… you can't be serious," Fox gasped. "Please tell me you're not serious…"

"I feel their deaths, Fox!" Rei-BG cried. „I feel it in my heart and soul. Something… something has gone terribly wrong, Fox…"

"But… if that's true…" Fox muttered. He didn't want to think about it. Up to now, there was a slight chance that at least Slippy and Falco might have made it without being transformed into an Aparei. But now… when every planet in the Lylat System was affected by whatever it is that Bill… no… Rei-BG was thinking, then…

No! He didn't dare finish that thought!

* * *

In the command center of the rebel base on Zoness, Beltino watched his monitors. Each of him showed him a similar scene. Apareis lying on the battlefield and screaming for their sisters. Soldiers trying to arrest Apareis that did not really pay any attention to them. Helpful staff that helped bringing injured Apareis to the medical bay or the repair shop, reckless young rebels that tried shooting the helpless Apareis on the spot, only to be stopped and scolded by their superiors.

The given order has been clear: Contain the surviving Apareis and take them as prisoners of war, but don't harm them unless you're being forced to. A huge amount of rebels and even some of the troop commanders were wishing nothing else than ending an Aparei's life with a well-aimed laser shot, but Beltino and the rest of the leading rebel officers had agreed to spare their lives for now.

Surprisingly, one of these officers was none other than Falco Lombardi.

Right now, Falco had locked himself in his office together with Nell, the leading officer of the Red Orange army and Rhundas, the leading officer of the Federation troopers. They were investigating the Aparei that had lead the attack on Zoness. High security guards were placed on both sides of the office door.

The Aparei that was second-in-command was currently lying in the madical bay, in the care of her daughter… or, to be more precise… the daughter of the man the Aparei had been before. A man that had been widely known throughout the Cornerian forces for his experience as a pilot, a strategist, a mapper and a leading officer. A man that, once upon a time, had been Beltino's friend…

* * *

Rei-PH opened her eyes. She saw nothing but a white ceiling. She felt very weak. All of her mechanical parts were immobile.

"Don't move," a soft voice next to her spoke up. "We deactivated your mechanics so they won't interfere with our medical devices… also, they told me they wanted to make sure you wouldn't… um… use any of your weaponry to cause trouble."

A pink-furred rabbit face entered Rei-PH's field of vision. She looked sad, but not visibly upset. She made the impression as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or to cry.

"Lucy…" Rei-PH muttered. She took a deep breath. "I don't blame you if you hate me for what I've become…"

"I… don't know," Lucy Hare said softly as she looked down at the body that had once belonged to her father. "All this time, I thought I had lost you forever… that you would be dead, your soul assimilated by some hostile alien force. But now I see you lying here, in front of me… and I see a Lylatian rabbit, with several cyborg implants in her body, which does barely resemble my father at all… but then… I looked into your eye."

"My… eye?" Rei-PH wondered. She wanted to reach up to touch her left, mechanical eye, but her arm wasn't moving.

"I'm talking about this one," Lucy smiled. She pointed at the Aparei's left, organic eye. "It reminds me of how you used to look at me after coming home from work. Especially… after Mom died."

Rei-PH then recalled some memories… they were distant, as if they belonged to another person. "I… I always watched you how you did the housework," she sighed. "It reminded me of your mother…"

"Well… right now, you remember me of Mom as well," Lucy said. "You remember that she died during our vacation here in Zoness? When I was with her, sitting at her side before she passed away…" A tear ran down the young rabbit's cheek. "She was lying in this room, in this very same bed you are lying in."

Rei-PH didn't know what she was supposed to say. She wanted to consult Big Sister about the strange feelings she was experiencing, but there was no connection to the Homeworld at all. She felt nothing but emptiness and death.

Except from the rabbit she had once called her daughter. She felt nothing but fondness and love coming from her. For a moment, Rei-PH felt the love of the family… but it was unlike the family love her sisters offered her. It was something new… yet, strangely familiar.

Lucy's hand wiped the tear from her face, then went up to her mouth in surprise when she saw another tear… coming out of the Aparei's eye.

"L-lucy…" she whispered. Her right hand, which was still mostly organic, twitched. "Can you… can you… forgive…"

Lucy cried and hugged the half-metal, half-furry form of her transformed father. "I forgive you, Daddy," she sobbed. "I forgive you."

Several minutes later, Lucy was closing the door of the medical station behind her. She sniffled a bit.

A sleek, grey-furred catwoman came walking up to her. "Hey," Katt said as she saw her. "You okay, girlfriend?"

"He… he's sleeping now," Lucy sniffled. "He remembers me, Katt. He's still the same… even though he changed. We can't kill them anymore. We can't… do you understand, Katt? They're our family! Our friends!"

Katt Monroe sighed. "Lucy… it doesn't matter if I believe you or not. What matters is what all the other survivors of the Lylat system think… those that are still Lylatians and not Aparoids. Some of them might think the same thing… but many of them are out for blood. The Apareis might be our friends and family, but that doesn't mean they're innocent." She grabbed the young rabbit by her shoulders. "Look at the planets of our system, Lucy! They destroyed everything that was! You will never be able to see the cam sunsets on Aquas again, will never be able to experience the fun winter holidays on Fichina, the shopping trips through Corneria's mall… everything has turned into a mechanical world made only for THEM. No, I won't hate them, Lucy… but they are not innocent!"

"I… I know, Katt," Lucy sobbed. "But… just killing them does not make it better."

"Maybe not," Katt sighed. "Maybe not… Come on, I'll buy you a coffee."

'Falco…' she thought while leading her friend to the cafeteria. 'I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing…'

* * *

Falco stood up and put his hands on the desk in front of him. After General Pepper, Peppy and many other high-ranking officers of the Cornerian army had been turned into Apareis, he had been elected as the leading commander of the rebel forces that were made up of Lylatian survivors. Next to him stood the imposing figure of former bounty hunter Rhundas, now a commander of the federal army, after Admiral Dane and others were killed by Phazon-empowered pirate forces in the service of the Subspace Army. On a nearby chair was the only human in the room, the beautiful commander of the Orange Army, Commander Nell.

Facing them all was an Aparei, the leader of the Aparei forces that had attacked Zoness. Both Rhundas and Falco could clearly recognize remains of General Pepper's features in her.

"State your identity," Falco said through a clenched beak.

She lowered her head. She didn't feel happy. She knew she was a prisoner of war. She knew many of her sisters were dead. She knew she and the rest of her troop had lost contact with Big Sister. She knew she was at the mercy of the three people in front of her.

"I am Rei-GP," she said softly.

"So… you acknowledge that you are not General Pepper," Falco said as he slowly came walking around his desk.

"That is correct… to a certain extent," she said. "I have become Rei-GP after my sisters accepted me in my new family."

"A person cannot be two people at the same time," Rhundas grumbled. "You confess that your actions killed Pepper and many other people?"

"No!" Rei-GP said, looking up at them. "We are still alive! We have just… become something else. I may not be General Pepper anymore, but I am still the same person inside… just different."

"How can someone be the same, yet different?" Nell asked with a frown.

"You… you don't understand," Rei-GP said in an almost pleading voice. "If you'd become part of the family, you'd understand… we feel nothing but love for each other. We are content. We are happy. We want nothing but sharing this happiness with each other."

"And you think that gives you the right to attack other planets and destroy other people's individuality?" Falco shouted. He was seething with rage. He did agree to hold this meeting to interrogate this Aparei. But for a very long time, he had thought the same thing that most of his men were thinking: That the Apareis were an abomination and that they only borrowed the bodies of their old friends… and perhaps fragments of their old memories.

The true purpose of this meeting was to find out just how much of their old selves was left in the Apareis.

Rei-GP shamefully looked at the ground. "I didn't want to," she whispered. "The urge to spread happiness is so overwhelming… you cannot begin to comprehend it unless you are part of the family. Nothing else matters. The wishes of Big Sister and father are the wishes of the family. That's how it has always been. But now… Big Sister is gone…"

"Maybe their machinery is brainwashing them without them realizing it?" Nell suggested. "Perhaps its implanting suggestions in their brains… maybe it's the same as the instinctual programming of an animal's behavior."

"They call themselves intelligent beings," Rhundas pointed out. "Every intelligent being should be able to control its actions."

Falco tapped his beak as he watched the Aparei girl in front of him. She was sad and looked defeated… yet, there was something proud of her behavior. She acted like a soldier that was defeated in a war. It reminded him of the old General Pepper… the old hound dog… Falco grimaced at the memory.

'I can't forgive them for what they did,' he thought. 'But… what if she's saying the truth? What if there really IS something of General Pepper left in her? Do I want to be responsible for her death?'

"I'm willing to give you a chance," he then said. "In case my fellow commanders agree."

"You do?" Rei-GP asked in surprise.

"But first, I need to know something." He stood in front of the cyborg girl and looked into her eyes. "Now that you are defeated, what are you going to do, should we set you free?"

"Lombardi! You are not suggesting…" Rhundas growled.

"I'm not suggesting anything. Just let me interrogate the prisoners," Falco calmly stated. "Well?"

Rei-GP looked at her feet. "I… I'm not sure," she muttered. "Originally, we wanted to welcome you as new family members… this was supposed to be the final of all battles. Big Sister wanted to end the war. Now… now that I can't feel her anymore and so many of us have died… I don't know… I guess… I guess it's up to the others what they want to do."

It was unthinkable. Falco and the others knew from experience, that up to now, the Apareis had acted as one. There was no individual thinking in their goals. Sure, they showed different characteristics in their social behavior… but they all had the same goal.

What caused this to change?

Nell stood up and walked up to Falco. "Commander Lombardi," she asked. "What do you suggest?"

Falco looked at Rei-GP intently. He knew she had once been General Pepper, a man he deeply respected. He also knew that at the moment, the Aparei that had once been his friend Peppy, was lying. And while Falco's soul was screaming for revenge, his heart recognized his old comrades.

"I'm going to ask the wisest person I know for advice," he finally stated. He sat down at his desk and activated the communicator.

"Who could he be calling?" Nell asked in a whispering tone. Rhundas just shrugged.

"Hey, Slippy, old pal!" Falco then said cheerfully. "Can you do me a favor, buddy? Say, I have Rei-GP standing in front of me at the moment… yeah yeah, General Pepper, right on. I just wanted to ask… what do ya think about all this? Should we offer the Apareis a truce?"

And thus, the maybe most difficult decision made by a Cornerian officer was suddenly in the hands of none other than Slippy Toad…


	96. Generator Complex Delta

As it turned out, getting to generator complex Delta wasn't the most difficult part of the plan. Sneaking Dixie out from her working place might have been a bit tricky for Diddy, but after they managed to reach the storage room where their friend Rambi was kept imprisoned, everything else that followed was as easy as pie.

Several guards tried getting in their way, but then they decided that maybe one or two weeks in the infirmary was certainly more agreeable than staying in the way of an irate rhinoceros.

Rambi carried his little monkey pals through some underground passageways, soldier blockades and past security robots until they finally reached their destination: Generator complex Delta! It was a tall, tower-like building with only one entrance. The big gate was being guarded by a pair of burly, muscular ape soldiers that each carried a positron sniper rifle, an extra large photon blaster and a pouch of plasma grenades.

Diddy pulled his head back behind the boulder where they were hiding. "Getting in there will be tricky," he whispered. "I doubt Rambi would able to even get close to these guys. Sorry, big fella," he said to the horned quadruped. "But these aren't Gnawtys or Kremlings… they're easily gonna spot you and use you for target practice."

Rambi snorted dismissively, but had to agree that his thick hide might not enough to protect him against lasers or plasma explosions.

"So, how else are we gonna get past them?" Dixie asked. "Take them out from the distance?"

Diddy took another look at the high-tech armor the guards were wearing. "Sorry, I forgot my rocket launcher in my other pair of pants," he muttered.

"You never wear any pants," Dixie reminded him with a chuckle.

"What EVER! But I'm serious, Dixie. I don't think my peanut pistols would do any good here, even if I had them."

"Orange grenades, then?" the pony-tailed primate suggested.

"You got any?" Diddy snorted.

"It was just a suggestion, sheesh!" Dixie sighed. "What else could we do?"

"Maybe if we wait and wish, something will take care of the problem for us," Diddy shrugged.

"Oh yeah! How high are the chances something like THAT'll happen?" Dixie asked while crossing her arms.

Just then, Rambi smelled something. He snorted and gestured over to the generator building with his snout. Diddy and Dixie both peered over the rocks and watched how a troop of heavily armored lizardmen was approaching the Venomian guards. Unlike them, their weaponry looked more medieval than anything. They were carrying large axes, polearms, crossbows and maces. The leader was clad from head to toe in a bulky plate armor and was holding a weapon that consisted of a huge, metal ball attached to a long chain.

"What are you doing here?" one of the Venom apes grumbled. "Our shift is not over yet. We got special orders from Andross not to let anyone in here, so get lost!"

The Lizalfos looked at each other and chuckled. "Newsssssflasshhh," their leader hissed. "You guyssss are being relieved… FOREVER!" And without any warning, the bipedal lizards attacked the apes with their weapons. Surprised, the Venomians quickly raised their rifles and tried defending themselves against the onslaught. They actually managed to shoot one or two of the attackers down before they reached them, but there were simply too many of them.

Diddy and Dixie watched the slaughter with horror on their faces. Never would they EVER have thought of doing something like THAT to their enemies. "How… how savage…" Diddy whispered.

"How cruel!" Dixie whimpered.

"Sssssearch the building!" the captain hissed. "If there are any more apesss in there, kill them! We are taking over! Long live the Ssssssubsssspace Council!"

The Lizalfos raised their weapons and stormed the building, while their leader stayed outside.

"Well… I guess that takes care of our problem," Diddy murmured.

"And presents us with a whole new problem!" Dixie said, gesturing at the armored lizardman. "You're telling me we got any better chances to get past that guy?"

"Well… at least he doesn't have plasma grenades," Diddy pointed out. "And if you ask me, he looks kind of immobile in that suit. And you know what they say, a monkey's biggest weapon is his nimbleness." He smirked and ran out of his hiding place… directly at the armored creature.

"What is that idiot doing?" Dixie wanted to scream. "He's going to get both of us killed!"

Diddy then jumped in front of the Lizalfos captain and used his favorite taunt against Kremlings: "Hey, lizard lips! Are you trying to scare the local fauna away or are you just that ugly?"

The captain slowly turned his helmeted head towards the little monkey. "Sssstrange," he hissed. "I never met a sssuicidal ape before… but hey… I can help with that."

Chuckling to himself, he began to swing his ball'n chain around, slow at first, then faster and faster.

"C'mon! Is that all you can do?" Diddy shouted, jumping back and forth. "That thing is making some wind, but that's all it can do."

The Lizalfos' only reply was to swing his weapon in Diddy's direction. Diddy barely had time to jump backwards… then the massive metal sphere smashed into the ground, sending dirt and stone shards flying.

Now Diddy felt a bit nauseous. He gulped. 'If that thing hits me, I can kiss my banana good-night…'

His opponent pulled back his weapon and began to twirl it around again. "Ssssay your prayers, little monkey!" he hissed.

Then Diddy remembered his own words: A monkey's best weapon is his nimbleness. And even though that morning star-like weapon was dangerous, it was also slow. The Lizalfos was ONLY able to use it like this by swinging it around several times. Also, his armor made him a very slow enemy. If only there was a weak spot Diddy could attack.

Then Diddy saw it: The tip of the creature's tail was not covered by the armor. Diddy couldn't know how difficult it was for Lizalfos to create armor that covered all of their tails… or that the tip of their tails was the most sensitive spot on their whole body. All he knew was that he couldn't take any chances… so he used his inherent monkey speed to dash past the armored monster, slid in-between the legs and, before his opponent could turn around, opened his mouth and bit the unprotected tail tip as hard as he could.

The Lizalfos captain was blind for a moment as the pain made tears well up in his eyes. His mouth opened as wide as he could and an earsplitting scream came forth from his throat. The pain was so much that he couldn't even keep his hold on his weapon, which heavily fell down to the ground.

"Rambi! Now!" Dixie commanded as she saw their chance and jumped up on the rhinoceros' back. Rambi let out a guttural roar as he lowered his head and charged at the Lizalfos. Even his horn was not enough to pierce the armor, but the full force of his impact was more than enough to send the enemy stumbling backwards.

"Get him, get him!" Diddy shouted as he used a rock to remove the metal ball from the chain. Dixie jumped down from Rambi's back, the two monkeys each grabbed one end of the long chain and pulled it against the lizard's body. Quickly, they managed to wrap it around his body several times. When they were certain that the Lizalfos captain was unable to move or even get up on his own, they let go of the chain and nodded with satisfaction.

The Lizalfos snarled at them angrily. "You will pay for thissss, primatesss… our troopsss are all over the planet… there issss no place where you can hide. And asss ssssoon asss I get free, I will make sure you will be KILLED for thissss!"

"Got to catch us first!" Dixie giggled as she blew him the raspberry.

The monkeys then turned to face Rambi. "It's a bit too dangerous in there for you," Diddy said. "I guess it's best if you hide somewhere around here until we come back out. Stealth is what we now need, not brawns."

Rambi did not look satisfied, but he simply nodded and began to search for a good hiding spot among the rocks. Diddy and Dixie, however, looked up at the tower.

"Well then," they said in union. "Here goes nothing." And they entered the main gate.

* * *

Gendo felt uneasy. It didn't happen often that he felt this way. He was a man who liked being in control of the situation. But he hadn't felt like this ever since… well, ever since he was in his office back on Earth… HIS version of Earth… and was about to be destroyed by the Angels, along with the NERV complex. It was shortly before he had his first encounter with the Subspace Council.

It began when he tried contacting his favorite daughter, Rei-I, on the Aparei Homeworld. It wasn't really necessary to call her, everything was going according to plan. All he wanted to ask her if she already had a report from Zoness, where her sisters were fighting the rebel resistance.

He didn't get a response.

This was met with a frown on his ape-like face. Rei-I always was ready to reply when her father called her. And this situation was different from a usual phone call… there was no electronic voice telling him to call back later or an answering machine accepting a message from him. It was almost as if the line was dead. There was no line in interstellar communication, of course… but the effect was the same.

Did someone try to jam his communication signals? That was his first assumption.

When he tried reaching Fuyutsuki and Naoko on Planet Zebes, he got the same result. Heck, he was even unable to reach any of his racers back in Spaceville. His bases of operation on Sauria, the Twilight Realm, the rest of the Lylat System… nothing.

The situation continued to slip out of his fingers when he tried calling for a technician to fix any error that might be in his systems… Gendo was startled back when he heard screams and hisses coming out of the speaker. He pressed a red button and tried calling security… no response.

For the first time in his role as the supreme commander of the Venom forces, as Andross, Gendo started to feel worried. Something here was definitely not going as it should.

It didn't help that at this moment, Andrew came running into his office, flailing his arms around, his eyes flashing like those of a maniac. "Uncle Andross! UNCLE ANDROSS!"

"Stop shouting, I'm not deaf! And tell me what the heck is going on. Why isn't anyone replying to my calls? Where is everyone? And why do you look as if somebody's out to kill you?"

"That… that's just IT, Uncle!" Andrew stuttered. He quickly closed the door behind him and then turned around, burying his fingers in Gendo's shirt as he shook him back and forth. "You've got to save me… they're coming to get me!"

"Get a hold of yourself, you buffoon!" Gendo shouted as he pushed the younger ape away from him. "Now tell me calm and clear: WHO is coming?"

"They… they're everywhere…" Andrew muttered. "They're killing any Venomian they see on sight. They're taking us out, one by one… they're disrupting our communication… destroying our vehicles… and then… they come to slice us apart!"

"WHO? DAMMIT, WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"THEM! The… the troops of the Subspace Army!"

"Nonsense! We ARE the Subspace Army, don't you forget that! We…"

Heavy blows against the office door interrupted him. Andrew squeaked as he hid behind who he believed to be his uncle. Gendo quickly opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a handgun… a security measure he had grown used to back when he was the commander of NERV. Only that back there, it had been a regular pistol, not a laser blaster.

The banging stopped. "Geeeendoooo…" someone hissed in a singsong-voice. "Oooooh Geeendooooooo… come out and play, Gendo…"

Gendo wasted no time. He raised his blaster and fired several dozens of shots through the metal door, which was definitely not laser-proof. It never needed to be… it should have never needed to be.

For a moment, silence.

"Now, that was a perfectly waste of good ammo," the voice chuckled. And then… IT simply seeped through the holes Gendo had created with his shots. It was a strange, see-through liquid that almost looked like some sort of gel. Andrew screamed like a little girl and dove under the desk, while Gendo took a step back.

The blue liquid slowly began to flow together and formed a body… a long, sinuous tentacle that wriggled back and forth. "Shooting like that… never works against the Giant Aquatic Amoeba MORPHA!"

Gendo gave up another volley of shots, but as before, they harmlessly passed through the tentacle, forming little holes that closed themselves almost immediately after being created.

Gendo gritted his teeth. Who set this monstrosity free in his main base? Where were the guards?

"Ah, the guards," Morpha spoke, proving that it was telepathic. "I took the liberty of… getting rid of them. They were pathetic anyways. Well, it's not like I would have spared them if they were more formidable. The order was clear: Kill all Venomians on Venom!" The monster chuckled as it slithered closer.

Andrew squeaked once more under the desk. "Who gave you the order?" Gendo demanded to know.

"It's no secret," Morpha replied. "Ganondorf sends his regards, along with the rest of the council. He says he is so sorry that he cannot come to witness your slow and painful death, but he's tied up with business in Subspace. Oh, and he wants me to tell you what a fool you have been for believing one second you could fool him with that ploy of yours. He has a far more capable commander now… far more loyal, too. Oh, and I wouldn't worry about your men on Zebes or your darling 'daughters'… they are being annihilated as we speak."

Gendo had no reason to believe that the amorphous monster was lying. Ganondorf would have wanted him to know such a truth. The words of Morpha managed to cause a feeling in Gendo, a feeling that no one would have ever thought possible. It was a feeling of loss, of pain… and of sadness.

He knew the Apareis were the residents of the Lylat System transformed into cyborg drones. He also knew that Yui never actually gave birth to any child except for children. Still, at least Rei-I was a true daughter to him. She was made in the image of Yui and came to life through his own ambitions. He was the father of that little girl, even more than he was the father of all the other Apareis, Shinji or that failure number II.

Back when he received the message of Yui's death, he felt similar. It had left him empty and dull. For a while, even full of rage. But there had been no one he could have held responsible for her death.

But, this time around, there was someone he could hold responsible… someone he could vent his rage on. Opening his bestial muzzle, he screamed at the tentacle demon like a feral beast and emptied round after round of laser projectiles from his weapon.

He continued shooting until nothing came out of his weapon anymore. All his trigger-pulling caused was a faint clicking.

"You humans really are not that far above the apes in intelligence," Morpha commented. "It didn't work the first two times, did you really expect it would work the third time?"

It slowly crawled closer. "Say, did you know that drowning can be one of the longest and most painful ways for someone to die? You desperately try to keep your mouth closed, as you know opening it would mean your certain doom… but the longer you keep it closed, the harder it gets… in the end, your brain won't obey you anymore… and you open it anyways. The you breathe in water… your lungs get filled with it… all the while the depth is pressing the very last of air out of your body… oh yes, Gendo Ikari, your death will be VERY slow and VERY painfu… U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… uu… uuuulll…"

Gendo watched in surprise how, all of a sudden, sparks of electricity were dancing through the demon's watery body, making it twitch and spasm. And when the electric current running through the blue liquid stopped… the creature gave off one last, almost human-sounding sigh as it collapsed into itself. The whole tentacle became nothing more than a wet puddle on the floor. Only a pulsating glob of oddly-colored flesh was left behind. It twitched a couple of times… and then it was still.

Dr. Loid Andonuts lowered his newest invention, the electronic lance launcher, and looked at it with satisfaction. "Well, what do you know, it actually worked."

"Doctor…?" Gendo was surprised to say the least. "What are you doing here?"

"I never expected any thanks when I decided to come here to save you, Commander," Andonuts said as he came closer. "But currently, the only way either of us can survive is by working together. I know that one of the teleporters in the basement is still working… that is, if the monsters haven't already destroyed all of our power generators."

Gendo narrowed his eyes. "If you think I am ready to give all of this up…"

"Ikari… I'll be honest with you," Andonuts said as he frowned at the ape-man through his glasses. "I never liked you. For several times I wished I could see you burn in hell for what you did to countless worlds and for what you forced me to do as part of it. But, I say it again: For now, neither of us stands any chance out there on his own. If I leave you, you and that sad little excuse for a monkey will die in here. Most of your troops have already been annihilated by the SSA. You won't get any help from the Space Pirates, nor from your daughters, nor from Dialga, nor from Porky's minions. And feel free to interrupt me if you believe for one moment that you might win by siding with the Koopas. I wish I was able to save them all, I really do… but, as much as my son and even more so, his friend Ness would frown at me for this sentence: They really brought this upon themselves! Now, are you coming or not?"

Gendo looked at the pudgy little scientist for a moment, then he holstered his empty blaster and nodded.

"Good. Because I wouldn't really have a chance without you either."

Gendo realized that the doctor was right about this. If the whole Subspace Army had turned on them, the whole base had to be full with them. And to reach the basement, they needed any man they could get.

As much as he would have loved to leave that spineless wimp behind…

"Andrew!" he shouted. "Stop hiding like a coward and come along!"

"Uuuuhh?" Andrew uttered. He was so confused that he didn't even understand what was happening at the moment. "Uh, I mean… c-c-coming, Uncle Andross…"

"Oh, and there's one last thing I finally need to make clear… I am NOT your uncle!"

And he angrily stomped out of his office.

Dr. Andonuts made an inviting motion with his hands. "Well then, Mr. Oikonny… come along. Or would you rather stay here, all by yourself?"

Andrew quickly clambered back up to his feet and hurried after them.

* * *

"My hair! My hair! They're in my hair!" Iggy yelled as he flailed around and tried getting off the small, winged demons that were clawing at his colorful mohawk.

"Hold still and I'll shoot them, bro!" Lemmy shouted. He aimed his wand at his spectacled sibling and fired a magically-created rubber ball right in his face. That made the demons let go… but it also had flattened his brother's nose and turned his face puffy red.

"Thanks, Lemmy…" Iggy grumbled. "Thanks a LOT!"

Lemmy giggled. "You're welcome, bro!"

Nearby, Wendy, Roy, Morton and Ludwig were bombarding incoming monsters with their own attacks. "I don't get it," Morton grumbled. "Why are they attacking us? I thought we were on the same side."

"Maybe we should have given them more money?" Roy suggested.

"IDIOT! You're not paying anything if you can bully them around! Havn't you learned anything from Dad's lessons?"

"You both shut up, you're giving me a headache," Wendy commanded. "Ludwig! You're the oldest and you're smart… so you tell me how we're supposed to get out of this."

"Workin' on it, sis…" Ludwig muttered. While he knew he was a genius, he never was good at thinking under pressure. "All I can think of is that maybe what the little monkey told us wasn't that far off from the truth…"

"Ya THINK?" Wendy snapped. "That's just great… Larry is gone, Dad and Junior are not here and we are getting attacked by those he ordered us to work with… YOU GET AWAY FROM THERE!" she screamed at a Gohma Larva who had perched up on her new wardrobe. She fired a ring from her wand and blasted the insect right out of the window.

A Paratroopa flew in through the window and shouted: "Prince Ludwig! The enemy is overwhelming us, we are out of Bullet Bills and the Bob-ombs are on strike… what shall we do?"

"I… I… Oh, why do all problems end up being my problems?" Ludwig asked with exasperation. "IGGY! What about our giant robots? Are they ready for battle?"

"Sorry, bro," Iggy said as he ducked underneath a Wizzrobe's fireball. "But I left them in the car wash last weekend."

"All right, looks like we're out of options… we need to give those little monkeys more time…" Ludwig muttered.

"You still believe those apes are coming back to help us?" Wendy asked him. "If I was them, I would have hightailed it out of here as soon as those maniacs attacked."

"I know, I know… but those guys are somewhat like Mario, and Dad always says: 'Mario is stupid about things like that. He always keeps his promises.' So, until they return, we have to fight those monsters off…"

"And how are we going to do that, big bro?" Lemmy asked.

The eyes of the oldest Koopaling glinted as he pressed a hidden switch next to him in the wall. "THIS!"

All of the Koopalings' eyes lit up when they saw the transparent tube that came rising out of the floor… the tube that was filled with Power Stars… and not just any Power Stars… GRAND Stars!

A couple of minutes later, the soldiers of the Subspace Army were running for their lives while Godzilla-sized Koopalings had fun trampling them or breathing fireballs down on them.

"YEAH! Run, you little bugs, or I'll crush you like a… bug!" Roy laughed.

"I admit," Wendy smirked as she threw an empty tank at a flock of flying demons. "This was one of your better ideas… this is kind of fun."

"Only as long as the power of the Grand Stars lasts, sis," Ludwig said a bit nervously. "After that, I'm afraid we are out of options…"

'Little monkey dude… you better make it back here before that happens,' he thought.

* * *

Diddy almost felt compelled to hum the tune of 'Mission Impossible) as he crawled through the air vents of the generator complex.

"How do you know this'll lead us to K. Rool?" Dixie asked from behind him.

"It's always like this in movies," Diddy answered.

Dixie rolled her eyes. Once they were back home, she would have to tell DK not to let Diddy use his TV anymore.

IF they managed to get back home in one piece…

"How much longer do we have to crawl like this?" she asked.

"I dunno… either until we reached our goal or until we fa… AAAAAAALL!" he screamed as a metal plate came loose under his weight and he crashed down into the room below.

He shook his head. "Ouch, that wasn't so smart…" He then looked up… right into the face of an armed Lizalfos, who was nearly as surprised at Diddy's presence as he was at the presence of the lizard-man.

But only for a second. Then he screeched and tried hitting the little monkey with his sword.

Diddy reacted out of instinct, used his feet to flip up, formed his tail into a spring and used it to bounce over the monster's attack. He landed behind it, where he tried lunging for its tail.

Only to realize that this Lizalfos had a blade attached to its tail. Diddy just stopped himself in time for biting into sharp steel.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" Dixie shouted as she jumped out of the air vent. Moving her ponytail like a propeller, she soared through the air and landed on the Lizalfos' head, knocking him out.

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up," Diddy said. "I have a feeling we are close to the generator room."

"How do you know? Are you a mentalist, all of a sudden?"

"No, but I can read," Diddy said, pointing at a sign with an arrow that read: 'Generator Room'.

"Let's just hurry up," Dixie sighed. They ran out of the room, reached a corridor… and Dixie quickly pushed Diddy back behind the corner. "Just great!" she whispered. "The door's guarded by more of these goons… how are we gonna get past them?"

"By using the brains that makes us apes superior to reptiles," Diddy smirked. "And using those to sneak past them."

And he pointed at a pair of cardboard boxes that were lying in a corner.

* * *

Somewhere far away, Solid Snake had to sneeze for no apparent reason.

"Bless you," Marth said as he handed the special operations agent a tissue.

"That's strange," Mei Ling said via Codec. "I thought Dr. Naomis shots were supposed to make Snake resistant to a cold."

"Maybe someone's thinking about him," Dr. Naomi chuckled.

"Ooooooh! You got a girlfriend, big boy?" Rouge snickered.

Snake groaned.

* * *

In the generator room, Diddy peeked out from under his cardboard box. "Great, they never knew it was us. Okay, Dixie, I think this is the right… place?"

"What's up?" Dixie asked as she removed her own box. "And where are you gazing?" She followed his eyes upward… and her mouth stood open.

"Dixie…" Diddy managed to mutter. "I think we found King K. Rool…"

It was the generator room, all right. The generator was a huge machine that sparkled with energy. However, it wasn't attached to any sort of dynamo or energy feed. Instead, it was connected to a giant tank in which they saw the big, floating form of the Kremling king. He was sparkling like the energy that was dancing around him and the generator. His skin was dark blue and glowing like a crystal coconut. Parts of machinery were attached to him… and at certain points, replaced his body parts. His right eye had been replaced by a giant flashlight and cables were coming out of his backside. Those parts of his flesh that were visible were covered with ugly warts. A strange, red liquid was slowly trinkling into the tank.

A plaque on the front side read: 'Generator Delta / Phazon-Aparoid-LCL-Assist Trophy Experiment Number 002."

Dixie took her friend's hand. "Diddy…" she whimpered. "I feel sick… I feel really, really sick right now…"

"How… how could anyone…" Diddy muttered. He was disgusted by what he saw, but he was unable to avert his eyes. The… THING K. Rool had become was beyond his comprehension. This was beyond horrible. This was… morbid! Grotesque! And for the very first time in his life, he actually felt sorry for the king of Kremlings.

The mutated cyborg that had once been K. Rool looked down at the little monkeys in front of him. "P… pleeeeaaaaaasseeee…" he groaned in a gurgling voice. "K… Kill meeeeee…"


	97. Tikal's secret

Brewster's pub was mostly empty. Except for the pigeon barista, there was only a tiny, winged woman sitting on his counter, surrounded by a blue glow. Everyone else was watching the race from the spectator stands or from within the leisure room aboard Meta-Knight's Halberd, a place that had increasingly become more popular than the coffee shop.

"Another honeydew soda, Miss Navi?" Brewster asked as he offered her a tiny cup, which still looked like an enormous bowl next to the fairy's delicate frame.

Navi smiled as she accepted the cup. "Thanks, it's really tasty." She then used a straw to drink the refreshing drink.

Just ten minutes ago, her fellow guardians Mew, Celebi and Manaphy had been sitting with her, chatting and laughing while they were cheering for their respective champion that was taking part in the race. Although Manaphy had also been cheering for May, of course.

However, things took a turn to the worse, when Manaphy suddenly fell off his stool and began to cry about his dying children. The other guardians couldn't tell what was wrong, but they could sense the grief and sorrow of their young friend. Celebi and Mew had agreed to bring him to May's room, where they hoped he would recover enough to tell them what happened.

And now, Navi was sitting all by herself, worrying about Manaphy, Shinji and generally about what would happen after the race was over. Sure, Celebi said he and Lilith had a plan… but what about the rest of the Pantheon? After Rayquaza's disappearance, there hadn't been any news from the council. What if Queen Elincia didn't manage to convince Arceus? What if Dialga still had the upper hand when it comes to convince his father of the 'truth'?

Up to now, Hyrule hadn't been directly been attacked by the Subspace Army… but it was just a matter of time. She knew Ganondorf couldn't resist the temptation to take revenge upon the royal family and Link. After all, the Twilight Realm was already under their control… and it was just a portal jump away from Navi's home world. And while the current Link wasn't the same one she had accompanied so many years ago, she still felt a close connection to his lineage.

She blinked in surprise, when she saw how something… or rather, someone, appeared next to her in a flash. Brewster never stopped once polishing his cups.

The creature that appeared wasn't much bigger than her, but much more furry. But even though it was covered with white and russet-colored fuzz, he still had a pair of insect-like wings, not entirely unlike her own. She recognized him instantly and dropped down on her knee, as this deity was above her in the hirarchy of the pantheon.

"Lord Gaia," she said.

"Oh, don't give me that," the animal-like Earth god smiled. "You know, technically, I am 'Light Gaia' ever since my dark half split off me. Just call me Chip. I really prefer that name over my old one. 'Gaia' sounds so cliché."

"Miss Navi… would your friend like something to drink as well?" Brewster asked.

"You got any chocolate ice cream?" Chip asked hopefully. The old pigeon chuckled and nodded as he went to prepare the cold dessert.

"Lord Gaia… I mean… Chip," Navi said as she stood up. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Does a guy need an excuse for cheering his favorite hedgehog pal on?" Chip smiled as he looked up at the screen, where they could see how Sonic dashed past a surprised Megaman and Bass. "He helped me save the world, as you might remember… my world."

"With all due respect, I don't think that's the only reason why you came," Navi frowned.

"You're right. That's not the only reason," Chip nodded. He looked at Navi. "I… am here on behalf of the Council of the Gods. Arceus himself asked me to deliver this message. He has looked into the Fountain of Dreams, Navi."

"Re… really?" Hope welled up within the fairy. "Then he… he really saw the truth?"

"Not only that," Chip said. "After hearing Lady Elincia's tale, and seeing the Aparei race, the assimilation of Rayquaza, the treachery of his son and the X genocide, he and Palutena agreed to give your heroes the full support of the pantheon. They now have the blessings of all the gods on their side."

"How wonderful!" Navi laughed as she flew up into the air. In her excitement, she did a barrel roll before she realized what the furry deity had said. "Wait a minute… X genocide? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, you haven't heard of it yet?" Chip asked with a sigh. His usually cheerful voice suddenly took on a much more grim and serious tone. "Let me tell you our enemies' last move, then…"

Navi paled when she heard of the horrors Keel Lorenz had unleashed in the name of the SSC. "How… how horrible," she gasped. "With all those worlds infected by the X and the others covered by Dark Matter… how can we hope to…"

"You're not telling me all hope is lost, do you?" Chip asked her. "Not after what I just told you, right? Palutena's army of angels is ready to battle Medusa's army of demons. The Pokémon will battle any foe that arrive on their homeworld. The kingdoms of Hyrule and Tellius are preparing for war. The people that were saved from being trophies are rallying in the Mushroom Kingdom. No, this isn't the time to give up hope, dear fairy. We must keep our calm. As long as the members of the Subspace Council find no way of escaping Subspace, nothing is lost. And that brings me to the third reason why I'm here…"

Not sure what to expect anymore, Navi just blinked and let Chip speak.

"You know, I was pretty surprised when I heard of Chaos' and Tikal's plot to turn the Screw Attack into the main prize for a race. Not just because Chaos is my subordinate. I mean, he helped me clean up my temples just a couple of days ago. You know, they are still a bit messy after what Dr. Egghead tried to do with my dark half…"

"Lord… Chip! Please, get to the point!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! What I mean is, Chaos wasn't able to plan all of this. He was way too busy with helping me. On the other hand, he had wondered for a while where Tikal was and what she was doing."

"You mean…?"

Chip nodded. "Yup. Looks like our little echidna friend fooled all of you. Chaos never organized the race. She did all of it by herself. And now I wonder: What's so special about the Screw Attack that she comes up with such a scheme all by herself?"

* * *

Tikal sighed as she watched how Rei-BG crashed. Fortunately for the Aparei, she still had a good friend in Fox McCloud. And of course, Sonic wouldn't be able to win this part of the race either. But she wasn't too worried. If not Sonic, then maybe that nice Shinji boy or his sister would win. And with the main prize in the hands of a good person she could…

"There you are. I was wondering where you've been."

Surprised, Tikal turned around. Behind her, she saw the main god of her own world, the god that represented the whole planet Earth Sonic and his friends were living on… Light Gaia, in his appearance as Chip. Next to him was the blue fairy, Navi… they were both surrounded by a magical heat shield which Light Gaia projected.

Tikal, however, was not covered by such a shield.

She smiled. "Lord Gaia," she said. "What a surprise."

"Chaos is worried about you and here you are, conducting a weird plot all on your own," Chip sighed as he shook his head. "You could have at least told the two of us…"

"I'm sorry, Lord Gaia," Tikal said in a meek voice. "But this is something I needed to take care of by myself."

"I… don't get it," Navi piped up. "If Chaos wasn't here, why did we see him several times? And Mew told me that she met Chaos and Tikal, side by side, at the Fountain of Dreams."

"Oh, that wasn't Chaos," the chidna girl smiled. "That was just an extension of myself."

"I already knew something was odd when I saw you surviving in the heat of Norfair," Chip said. "Not even normal spirits are immune against the heat of molten magma. Some of Chaos' essence rubbed off on you, didn't it?"

Tikal sighed as she transformed her whole body in a clear mass of water, which was still shaped like an echidna. "It's true… I suppose it happened because of my constant contact with Chaos..."

"She… she turned from a spirit into a water god, like Chaos is?" Navi asked with awe.

"Not a full god yet," Chip said. "But still a lesser deity. I suppose she used some of her water mass to create small copies of Chaos which she used as a decoy. Tell me, Tikal, why all of this? What is it you plan to do with the Screw Attack?"

"Not… not the Screw Attack, mylord," Tikal said. She stretched out her arm, and out of her liquid body, the Chozo artifact came floating. "This item merely looks like the original Screw Attack. I think the original is still hidden on Tallon IV."

"I should have known," Navi groaned. "All of this time and effort seemed a bit too much, even for an Artifact of Destiny of higher power, such as the Screw Attack. But then, what is it?"

"It is… a seal," Tikal explained. "A seal to contain a powerful entity… if the enemy manages to lay hand on it… everything would be lost. It would make them much more powerful than any Artifact of Destiny or the essence of all Angels combined."

"What entity are you talking about?" Navi wondered.

"I have a good idea," Chip groaned. "Tikal, you are meddling with a force that is much bigger than anything you've encountered. You can't expect to keep it under control, even kept within that seal. It took all of my and Anushera's power as well as the Fire Emblem to store it away in there. Give it back to me, we will return it to its rightful resting place." And he reached out with his hand.

Tikal drew the item back into her watery body. "No!" she shouted, defiantly stepping back from the god. "It's been too long… she doesn't deserve this. Not trapped in there with that…. thing."

"Tikal… you know her powers are the only thing that can keep this creature under control. She gave her life, knowing what was going to happen. You are not to decide what happens to her. Now, give it back so I can take it to Lady Palutena and Lord Arceus… stop this foolish race so we can focus on the more important stuff."

"NO!" Tikal shouted. "I promised I'd save her! True heroes always save the damsel in distress… and when Shinji or Sonic win the race, everything will be okay… she will be saved…"

"Now you are delusional… she CANNOT be saved like that! Now give it back! I command it!"

But Tikal just shook her head and took another step back.

Chip sighed. "Then you leave me no choice…" He closed his eyes, turned into a ball of light and flew directly at the water echidna girl.

Tikal screamed as the ball of light Gaia had become and the seal item seemed to merge. A huge corona of light surrounded her body, so bright that Navi had to close her eyes. Suddenly, a mighty surge of energy came bursting forth, knocking three figures into three different directions.

Chip shook his head. "Wh… what? Where am I? What happened?"

"Lord Gaia?" Navi asked in a worried voice.

"Gaia?" Chip smiled at her, tilting his head curiously. "Who's that? My name is Chip. You got any chocolate?"

Navi slapped her forehead. 'Now this is great… he lost his memory, again…'

In the meantime, the other two figures were slowly getting back to their feet. To her right, Navi saw the water creature Tikal had become. And directly in front of her… there was a creature that looked like a cat from Sonic's world. However… while Tikal's body was made of water, her whole body was made of fire.

Tikal gasped. "Oh no…" she whispered. "That's not what I wanted… no no no…"

The creature once known as Blaze the Cat laughed in a deep, evil voice. "I am free… FREE! The Flames of Disaster BURN again!"

When Navi recognized the creature which had taken over the body of the cat princess, she began to shiver. "It's… it's Iblis…"

* * *

Back in Subspace, Ganondorf and Medusa frowned when, all of a sudden, their third accomplice began to laugh maniacally.

"Mmhahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAH!" Mephiles laughed again and again. "The day of reunion… will be SOON!"


	98. Sacrifices

The two little monkeys shuddered as they saw the twisted creature King K. Rool had become. "K-kill you?" Dixie squeaked. She shook her head. "We can't do that!"

"Pleeeaaaassse…" the creature gurgled. "Eeeeeennnnd thiisssss…"

"Dixie… maybe… maybe it would be the best…" Diddy muttered. He was unable to take his gaze off the monstrosity inside the tank. "Imagine how he must feel… that… that is more than suffering…"

"WHAT?" Dixie nearly screamed. "I don't care if he's been our enemy all those years… he's a living being and has every right…"

"I know, but… don't you see it? He… he can't stand it anymore… he asks us to end it."

Dixie frantically looked back and forth between her friend and the cyborg mutant. This can't be happening…" she whispered. She then looked into the former Kremling king's eyes… the swollen, organic one and the mechanical one that was dangling from a wire. "You… you really want it?"

"Yeeeesssssss…" K. Rool hissed.

"But… but I… I mean, how…" She squeaked again when suddenly, heavy clanging noises were approaching them. It sounded like something heavy was walking on the metal floor of the facility… something with heavy, metal feet.

The monkeys spun around… and found themselves faced with a huge, robotic contraption that resembled some sort of capsule with metal spider legs attached to it. Inside the capsule, they saw a white-skinned, fat person whose grin seemed to split his face in half. Was it a boy or a young adult? Dixie couldn't tell.

"What do we have here?" the fat guy snickered. "A couple of homeless monkeys away from home, sticking their noses into other people's business? I figured that at some point, someone would try to sneak in here, but I'd never have guessed that it would happen in the middle of the revolt."

"Who… who are you?" Diddy asked.

"The name's Porky," the fat figure grinned. "The coolest, most generous badass in the universe. Former ruler of New Pork City, overall awesome guy… oh, and I'm also with the Subspace Army. Isn't really my style to listen to some dudes who steal the show from me… but hey, they saved me from that Absolutely Safe Capsule and gave me back my youth, so who cares? Better getting a piece of the cake than being stuck as an old fart for all eternity. And they give me all sorts of cool toys. Take that guy for example?" He pointed at the twitching form of King K. Rool. "They let me toy around with him for some time. He was a boring old grouch at first, but after I got the idea of adding some neat stuff to him, he actually became pretty useful, providing energy for the base and stuff. I mean, okay, the base won't be run by idiot Gendo anymore… but hey, who cares, as long as I get to do fun stuff."

"You… you did this to him?" Dixie gasped.

"Welllll, maybe the scientist did most of the work, but it was my idea. And I enjoyed seeing that idiot Loid work for me instead of helping losers like that baby Lucas or my fr… that loser Ness."

"You're a monster!" Diddy spat. "What did you do to Donkey Kong?"

"You know what? All that talk is getting boring," Porky yawned. "Why don't we have some fun?" He pushed some buttons and his spider mech slowly began to approach the monkeys. "I think I already know what I'm gonna do to you once I finish this," he chuckled. "I'll make a couple of monkey robots out of you. You'll see, you will look a lot cooler than you do now. You'll loooove it!"

"Diddy… what do we do?" Dixie whispered. "We can't fight a machine like that with our bare hands."

"Dangit… I wish I had some orange grenades…" Diddy gulped.

"Let me introduce you to my neat Pokey-Bombs," Porky said while pressing another button. A hatch on the underside of the mech opened, and a pair of robots emerged, which almost looked identical to him, except for the red flashlight on their heads.

"PO-KEY-IS-AWE-SOME!" they said in monotone voices as they ran towards Diddy and Dixie. "BOW-DOWN-TO-PO-KEY!"

Diddy gritted his teeth as he jumped up and used his hands and feet to grab on some machinery that was attached to K. Rool's tank, then he used his prehensile tail to snatch one of the attacking robots. Using all of his tail's power, he hurled it back at Porky.

"PO-KEY-IS-THE-COO-LEST…" the Pokey-Bomb said, before exploding in Porky's face. The spider mech's leg began to wobble and shake.

"Hey, hey! I'm still in control here!" Porky shouted and pounded on the buttons. "Stupid machine!"

Meanwhile, the second robot came dangerously close to Dixie. "Stay away from me!" she shouted and gave the explosive construct a solid kick. That caused its head to spin wildly, but did nothing to stop it on its path. "GIVE-COOL-PRE-SENTS-TO-PO…" And before it could finished that sentence, it exploded, right next to the monkey girl.

"AAAAAAHH!" Dixie screamed as she was thrown against the wall. She fell to the floor heavily. She groaned and tried getting back to her feet, but failed.

"DIXIE!" Diddy yelled. He came jumping down to the floor and was at her side. "Are you alright?"

"I… I don't know…" she whimpered. "My… my arm hurts…"

Diddy gasped when he saw the blood on her left arm. "Hang in there, Dixie… we'll get out of this, somehow…"

"Now isn't that cute?" Porky grinned as he came closer. "You're really good friends, aren't you? I know! Instead of making two monkey robots, I'll make a two-headed monkey robot. That way, you'll always be together. Aren't I a nice guy?"

"You… you are sick, fat bastard!" Diddy growled. Dixie was almost scared of him. Never before had she seen her friend bare his teeth in such a… savage way.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say. Now I have to punish you. Spankety spankety!" Porky giggled. "Hmm, what could be the next cool toy I'll show you? The laser? The chainsaw? Oh! OOOOOOH! I know! I know! I'll show you the very first monkey robot I created!" And he pushed another button.

The hatch on the mech's underside opened yet again, and another robot dropped down. But this one was different from the Pokey-Bombs. It was as big as Diddy, and pretty similar him in every way. It was a monkey… but it was completely made of metal. That is, almost completely… Diddy saw that about one quarter of the other monkey's face was actually covered with brown fur instead of cold metal. Like King K. Rool, this poor creature must have been a victim of Porky's sick experiments.

"Okay, Salsa!" Porky shouted. "Attack mode on! Teach that little furry thing a lesson!"

The cyborg monkey's one mechanical eye lit up in a red light, and with a metallic-sounding screech, it leapt at Diddy.

* * *

The battle against the enforcers of the Subspace Council went well for the six Koopalings. Even though they were low on underlings, they were able to take on most of their attackers, due to their new, Grand Star-infused sizes.

But just when Morton wanted to squash a Wizzrobe with his massive foot, he found that something was wrong. The dark mage wasn't flattened as it was supposed to, instead it pushed back against the royal Koopa Kid's foot.

"Hey!" Morton barked. "He's not allowed to do that! Ludwig, what's happening here?"

"That's what I was afraid of," the eldest Koopaling sighed as he watched how he and his sibling slowly became smaller. "The Grand Stars are out of power… and because of that, we're turning back to normal."

"Oops, not good," Iggy gulped nervously. "But Ludwig… we can still win, can we?"

Ludwig watched the battlefield. Only two dozen Koopas and Goombas left, no Grand Star Power, the Bullet Bill Blasters out of ammo… it didn't look too good.

Then, loud roars coming from the entrance gate made him turn his head. He began to sweat when he saw how three huge Dodongos came smashing their way into the Koopa Fortress, trampling everything that was in their way. "Right…" he muttered. "Time to get out of here."

"What? Just leave?" Wendy gasped. "But we can't carry everything with us."

"Leave it behind! It's our lives we need to save, sis!"

"WHAT? Y-you can't possibly expect me to leave all my clothing and jewels and…"

"YOU WANNA GET YOURSELF KILLED?" Ludwig roared into his sister's face, causing her to cower with a frightened 'Eep'. "We don't stand a chance against them!"

His siblings realized he was right. They were clearly outnumbered. "We can't wait for them… sorry, little monkey dudes…" Iggy muttered. He then yelled, as loudly as he could: "ABANDON CASTLE!"

"GIRLS AND KOOPALINGS FIRST!" Wendy screamed as every remaining member of the Koopa Crew made a beeline to the back door, the back entrance to the castle.

"Why do we even have that back door?" Roy asked while they were running. "Couldn't the enemies use that to enter the castle?"

"Idiot!" Morton shot back. "That's what the front door is for!"

"Oh!" Roy nodded in understanding.

All around them, battles were fought. The Venomians fought back with all they had, but it was no use. For every Lizalfos, Wizzrobe, Underworld Demon or Space Pirate they defeated, an even greater number appeared. And their communication was out, keeping the commanding officers to give orders to their troops.

"What do we do?" Lemmy gasped. "Where can we go?"

"I… I don't know…" Wendy muttered. She ducked as a Venomian's misguided blaster shot singed the top of her pink bow. "HEY! That was expensive, you dolt!"

"Landing Bay 3 is nearby," Ludwig grumbled while they fled. "Maybe we can break through the enemy lines and board one of the ships. If we don't get off this hellhole of a planet, we're history… Game Over!"

Wendy had to think of Ashley's fate and gulped. She looked back over her shoulder and saw that several Air Pirates, winged Lizalfos and Eyeball Demons were flying after them.

"Everyone! Run faster! Faster!" she screamed.

* * *

Landing Bay 3 was one of several spaceports on Venom's surface. All over the planets, the different kinds of spacecraft that existed on the planet began to lift off as the Venomians tried to either escape or engage their enemies in sky skirmishes. Most of the ships were blasted out of the skies by the huge pirate frigates that were circling the planet. In the end, only one sleek cruiser remained inside Landing Bay 3.

There was no one around. Only a couple of still corpses were lying around. Outside, the sounds of battle could be heard. Explosions, laser shots, monster's roars and screams of pain.

Suddenly, a metal plate was lifted from the floor next to the hangar. A pair of arms pushed the floor plating aside from below, revealing the hidden shaft inderneath the building.

Gendo Ikari carefully looked around before climbing out of the shaft. Behind him, Dr. Loid Andonuts and the very frightened Andrew Oikonny were following.

"My, we are lucky indeed," Andonuts sighed as he saw the space vessel in front of them. "Only one ship left."

"Then let's get on it and leave," Gendo grumbled. He hated to leave all of this behind. It had never cared mush about the idiots that believed him to be the true Andross… and Venom itself was nothing but a lump of dirt, filled with lava and poison. Still, he had enjoyed the feeling of power, commanding his troops from his office… But now, most of his former troops were trying to kill him. He gritted his teeth angrily. 'I should have predicted it…' he thought. 'Ganondorf isn't someone you can trust. And a huge part of the Subspace Army is made up of monsters that are loyal to him and Medusa. But that bastard, Keel… I always thought I'd have him under my control, with Naoko on my side. Now everything is falling apart… I lost the Angels… I lost control over the artifacts and the Assist Trophies… I couldn't even protect my daughters… and I was unable to meet Yui…' His fist shook with silent rage. He then raised his hand and looked at it, as if he could see his palm underneath the glove.

'At least I've still got you, Adam…'

"I'm afraid we can't leave yet." These words of Andonuts pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"We have a ship! Let's leave this place already!" Andrew shouted.

The scientist sighed and scratched his nose. "Can you fly a ship of that size with no crew? We need a navigator, several gunners… with only three men on board, I doubt we'd make it through the Space Pirates' blockade out there. And I'm afraid I've never steered such a vehicle before OR manned a gun."

"Then you've lead us to our doom!" Gendo shouted accusingly. "You told me that this is the only ship we can take… and it's no use to us because we've got no crew."

"Well, if I am correct, our crew might arrive soon… we just have to wait a couple of minutes."

"What? Wait? If the enemy finds out we're here, we won't be able to last longer that 15 minutes!" Gendo shouted.

"That should be more than enough. I am very confident they will show up in time," Andonuts smiled.

Andrew sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "We're all gonna die in here…" Gendo just groaned.

* * *

With an amused expression on his face, Porky watched how the two monkeys went at each other with flailing fists, feet and tails. Dixie, on the other hand, could only clutch her injured arm and watch the fight helplessly.

Diddy and Salsa disengaged after exchanging an amount of blows. Diddy panted heavily, watching the cyborg's every move. 'Hitting him hurts like hell… he's like me, only made of metal. And he doesn't seem to get tired either.'

"Listen," he told his mechanical counterpart. "If he turned you into this, you don't have to fight us. We're his enemies. We can help you… OOF!" He grunted as Salsa came leaping forth, hitting him in the stomach with his iron fist.

Diddy did an elegant backflip and came back to his feet. He scampered across the floor and managed to get behind his opponent's back. He then jumped onto Salsa's back and wrapped his limbs around him, all five of them. He tried wrestling down, but the cyborg was exceptionally strong. "Stop it!" he shouted. "I can see that you're not really a robot. We're monkeys, like you… do you really want to hurt us?"

Salsa seemed to consider Diddy's words for a moment, as he stopped his movements. But just as Diddy wanted to thank him, the cyborg reached back, took hold of Diddy's feet and hurled him across the room, where he collided with the wall. With a groan, Donkey Kong's best pal sank down to his knees.

"You're a stupid little monkey," Porky chuckled. "He can only hear my orders. He's deaf to everything else. I control him. I can control everyone. So people better listen to what I say or I'll make them listen to me. Now give up already, or what remains of you can't be used to make a proper robot anymore."

Diddy gritted his teeth as he slowly pushed himself back to his feet. "N-never…" he stuttered. "DK taught me never to give up… so I won't! I won't lose! I'll find him and we will get back to Kongo Island… and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I can do what I want!" Porky laughed. "Salsa, he's annoying me. Be a good pet and show him your laser!"

Salsa spread his arms, and his metal chest seemed to split apart. In the middle of his body, there was what looked like a small opening… but Porky knew that it was one of the most lethal laser cannons the Venomian base had to offer. Particles of energy began streaming towards the opening, as the cyborg monkey began to charge his weapon.

Dixie gasped. That weapon reminded her of King K. Rool's Blast-O-Matic. If that thing hit Diddy…

Diddy panted as he looked at Salsa's one organic eye. "Please…" he muttered. "If you're still in there… please help us."

There was no reaction from the cyborg. Other that it's organic eye seemed to twitch erratically. Especially when it wandered over to where Dixie was lying, still injured.

Images were flashing in the brain of the cyborg monkey. Images of a female monkey in danger…

"Say good night, little monkey," Porky smirked. "Salsa… fire!"

Salsa fired. He turned around and aimed the cannon at Porky's spider mech before firing. The huge blast of energy hit the center of Porky's capsule, causing cracks to appear in its surface and the whole machine to stumble wildly. Two legs actually gave in and made the mech tilt to the side.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Porky screeched. "You ungrateful idiot of an animal… I turned you into the coolest thing and this is how you thank me?"

Diddy looked at Salsa with awe. He had actually been unsure if there was enough left of the other monkey that could hear him. But somehow, seeing others of his species in need, combined with Diddy's plea, had helped him overcome Porky's brainwashing. He couldn't know that seeing Dixie in danger had reminded Salsa of his own girlfriend, Samba… just before she had been killed in an experiment, conducted by Porky…

"Thank… thank you," he finally muttered. He ran over to Dixie. "Can you walk?"

"I… think so, but…" She winced as a sharp pain shot through her arm. "I'll need your help."

Diddy looked up at the grotesque form of King K. Rool again. "I guess we don't have enough time to help him in any way… we need to get out of here and meet up with the Koopalings. We can't fight against all of them…"

"You're going nowhere!" Porky shouted, while his mech came back to its feet. "If I can't play with you, I'll shred you to pieces!" Two of the frontal legs were raised in the air. Razor-sharp blades on the edges began to spin rapidly, turning the legs into deadly buzzsaws.

However, Salsa was still standing in-between Porky and the two Kongs. He turned his head and looked at Diddy, as if he wanted to say: 'Go. Escape. I'll deal with him.'

"You… you sure about that?" Diddy whispered. Salsa nodded.

Before Porky could stop them, Diddy quickly picked up his girlfriend and hurried outside.

Salsa faced Porky. The fat boy looked at his 'creation'. "You have helped them escape, fat deal! There's a warzone outside, they won't come far. I'm gonna join up my buddies outside and help them pound in a few monkey and Venomian faces. But before I do that… I'll make you pay for not listening to me when I told you to!"

His chainsaw-legs hacked and slashed at Salsa, but the cybernetically enhanced monkey dodged them and jumped back on top of King K. Rool's tank. He looked down… and his own organic eye and the organic eye of the Kremling king met. In the end, K. Rool nodded… and Salsa pulled out one of the biggest cables that was connected to the generator tank.

The room was filled with red flashlights and the honking noises of a siren. "Warning! Warning!" a computer voice spoke up. "Generator tank disconnected from energy line! Energy flux out of control! Major damage to tank system!"

King K. Rool began to roar madly as energy streams of Phaazon began to dance across his body. With all his might, he pulled against the cables and wires that were holding him in place… and then, his huge body broke free from the tank. Shards of glass came flying against Porky's mech while the LCL splashed against the cracked surface of his capsule.

"You… you… you will listen to me!" the madman with the mind of a child yelled. "You're my toys! Listen, dammit!"

K. Rool didn't listen. Neither did Salsa. The two creatures came rushing at him, the Kremling with bared fangs and the monkey with a charged up laser cannon.

Porky still had time to think: 'Now I wish I was in an Absolutely Safe Capsule…' before the cyborgs tore into the outer shell of his mech.

Later, Salsa walked up to a control console inside the facility. He looked back at King K. Rool, who was crouching in front of what remained of Porky and his machine. The Kremling nodded, as if to give the little monkey his consent.

Salsa pressed a button. The computer voice spoke up again: "Warning! Generator complex will self-destruct in thirty seconds!"

King K. Rool looked down at his claws… at the monstrosity he had become. He still didn't want to live… and neither did Salsa. Both had no reason left to live.

And when Generator Complex Delta exploded, two lives ended.

* * *

The Koopalings and their remaining troops (which weren't many) found Landing Bay 3 sitting atop a hill, surrounded by a toxic lake. One single bridge and a path leading uphill was the only way of getting up there without flying.

"Almost there!" Morton shouted. "We can make it!"

"AAAAHH!" one Boomerang Bro shouted as a Lizalfos jumped on him from behind. "They got me!"

Iggy saw the situation and aimed his wand at the reptile, blasting it off the helpless Koopa.

The Boomerang Bro gasped. "Thank you, sir, you saved m…"

"Save it for later!" Iggy shouted as he yanked his underling back to his feet and shoved him in the direction of the hill.

"They're trying to cut off our path!" Lemmy shouted as he saw how several Space Pirates were blocking the bridge.

"I'll make us a path!" Roy roared as he charged forward like a Chargin' Chuck. His heavily-muscled, scale-covered shoulder impacted with the aliens and threw them aside. Some of them fell back into the sulfurous pit below.

Wendy's jaw hang open. "You just killed…"

"Shut up and run!" Morton yelled, pushing his sister across the bridge. The others followed, while they were bombarded with enemy fire. And their pursuers were still after them.

The Koopalings and the remaining Magikoopas returned fire as they followed the spiral path up the hill, until they reached the main gate of the building.

"DAMN!" Ludwig cussed. "It's closed! Just our luck…"

"C'mon, bro!" Morton told Roy as the two heavyweights approached the door. "Looks like we need some good, old-fashioned muscle to pry this thing open."

"Faster, faster!" Wendy shouted.

"Wait a minute…" a Koopa Troopa then muttered. "Do you hear that?"

In the chaos of the battlefield, it was difficult to hear it, but it was coming closer… the loud thundering of heavy feet that was coming closer and closer. In the middle of the enemy troops, the Koopas suddenly saw how monsters and aliens were thrown aside by an invisible force that was plowing through their ranks. Then, an angry bellow was heard.

Iggy raised a finger. "That… sounded like an angry rhinoceros, I think."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a very familiar voice shouted. Roy and Morton had barely time to move aside, when Rambi the rhino came charging uphill, knocking any enemy soldier that stood in his way down. On his back, Diddy and Dixie were sitting, the latter one clutching her arm. Just before they reached the door Roy and Morton were just trying to force open, Diddy grabbed his girlfriend and jumped off, while Rambi simply knocked the door open with the force of his body and speed.

Ludwig snorted. "Thought you got lost, little monkey."

"No time to talk! The door's open, get inside!" Diddy yelled.

"You heard the monkey, let's get inside!" Wendy screeched.

The Koopas and Kongs hurried inside the building. Inside, Roy and Morton slammed the door shut again, just in time before the enemy troops ran against it.

"They're stronger than they look…" Roy grunted as the Subspace Forces began to pound against the door.

"Wait a sec…" Ludwig said. He walked over to some heavy debris that had apparently fallen down from the ceiling in the battle. Showing that he was not only brain, but also brawn, he put the heavy block of debris in front of the door.

"That will hold them off for some time," he nodded. "Let's find that ship."

They didn't have to go far until they found the hangar. To their surprise, a trio of familiar characters was waiting for them… at least familiar to the Koopas.

"YOU!" Roy roared as he pointed his claw at Gendo, who looked nearly as surprised to see them as they were to see him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush you!"

"Everything's your fault!" Wendy screamed like a banshee. "Larry is captured, Dad and Junior are gone, Grandpa went crazy and now we are hunted by goons who want to kill us!"

"I say we fry him right now…" Ludwig grumbled as he prepared to spit a scorching fireball at the former commander of Venom.

Gendo winced. He felt unusually vulnerable, in the presence of six angry Koopalings and their minions. His hand darted to his blaster…

But then, Dr. Andonuts ran in front of him, waving his hands. "Now, now! Calm down, everyone! We are being chased by the Subspace Army just like you are. We have to work together now or we'll never make it out of this alive. There are several hundred soldiers out there and only eleven of us… if you don't count the rhino and the Koopa minions. No offense!" he told a nearby Koopa Troopa.

"None taken," the Koopa shrugged. "We're used to being treated as expendable."

"I agree that we should work with you," Iggy muttered. "But I don't see a single damn reason why we should work with him!" He angrily gestured at Gendo.

"I say we throw him out to the enemy…" Morton grinned, as he cracked his knuckles. "Or better yet, into the acid pit."

"Has it occurred to any of you fools that I am the only one who knows the ship's security code?" Gendo grumbled. He never mentioned that Andrew knew it too. "And the chance that you find it out by yourself are not very high."

"I say we take that chance…" Roy growled.

"Guys, cool down!" Diddy said. "If what he says is true, we need him. Also, what do you think he's going to do? You still outnumber him."

"We need to hurry," Andonuts said in an urgent voice. "And one of you is wounded." He looked at Dixie, who was weakly leaning against Rambi.

Ludwig rubbed his chin thoughtfully. In his father's absence, he was in charge of the Koopa Troop. So it was his decision, more or less. "All right," he finally said. "But I'm warning you… one false move and I'll throw you out to rot in space!"

Gendo realized that the Koopaling was serious. He didn't really plan on betraying them either. He never had planned any of this. He felt helpless… he always had control over any kind of situation. Always! And now he found himself surrounded by a cowardly ape, a scientist that couldn't fight, two young monkeys and a bunch of turtles that would rather see him dead. No, it didn't really seem to him that the situation was under control.

So all he could really say was: "I won't."

"You better not, ape…" Ludwig growled. He then raised his voice. "All right, Koopa Troop, listen up! Board ship! Man all stations! This thing can't be that different from a Koopa airship, so I want to see some action! Little monkey dude, bring your friend to the medic bay! Move it, move it!" All around him, the Koopas were quick to follow his orders.

"Well, that young Koopa seems to be a competent leader," Dr. Andonuts said as he accompanied Diddy and Dixie to the ship's med bay, which wasn't really big, given the relatively small size of the cruiser.

"I'm actually surprised Koopas can be competent leaders," Diddy frowned, thinking back to Bowser's many plans on conquering the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapping Princess Peach.

The Koopalings, Gendo and Andrew reached the bridge. Ludwig instantly sat down in the captain's seat, which almost gave away under his weight.

"Iggy, you're our navigator. Wendy, you man the communication terminal. Ikari… to my front so I have a clear view on you and what you're doing," he grumbled.

Gendo was angry that he had to surrender his position as the commander to a Koopa, but he was wise enough to simply sit down and shut up. With a frightened whimper, Andrew did the same.

Suddenly, the whole ship began to shake violently, causing Andrew to yelp like a scared kitten. "What's going on?" Morton wondered.

Iggy activated one of the ship's outside cameras. They were all seeing that the hangar was swarmed by Subspace Troops. A huge, phazon-enhanced Elite Pirate was smashing its whole body against the outer hull of the ship.

"The ship can't take much more of this…" Gendo grumbled. "Hurry and take off!"

"Hey! Who's giving the order around here?" Ludwig barked. He turned to his men and siblings. "Ready for takeoff!"

"I still need the password," Iggy complained.

"TELL THEM, UNCLE!" Andrew screamed.

"I told you, I'm not your uncle!" Gendo shouted.

"IKARI! NOW!" Ludwig roared.

"The passcode is 0063782," Gendo quickly replied. Iggy nodded and entered the code. With a loud humming noise, the ship's engine was starting up.

"Well, hurry and fly this thing away from here," Ludwig told his spectacled sibling.

"I can't… the engine needs some time to power up," Iggy replied.

"What? What junk is this? That would never happen with a Koopa Airship!"

Gendo kept the comment that Koopa Airships were probably unable to fly in space to himself.

"How much time until the engine's powered up?" Ludwig asked.

"At least three minutes! Maybe five!"

"We don't have that much time, Iggy!" Wendy said.

"I know, I KNOW!" Iggy shouted back. "It's not my fault!"

Outside, the Elite Pirate made the ship shake again as he tried opening the ship's hatch.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die…" Andrew whimpered. No one paid him any attention.

Neither did anyone pay any attention to Lemmy, who had a very thoughtful expression on his face, all of a sudden. Without saying a single word, he left the bridge.

In the medic bay, everyone was getting nervous. "What's taking them so long? Why aren't we starting?" Diddy muttered.

"M-maybe some unexpected delay…" Andonuts muttered as he treated Dixie's wound. "Now hold still, girl… this is going to sting a little."

Another heavy blow shook the ship. Ludwig sighed. It looked like he failed as a leader… he failed to do his father's job… failed to protect his younger siblings.

"Hey… is that Lemmy out there?" Roy suddenly grunted as he pointed at the screen, which was still showing them the outside of the ship.

"What is the little fool doing out there?" Morton grunted.

Iggy's eyes went wide. "Lemmy?" he whispered, looking at his twin brother. He had opened the hatch just wide enough so he could exit. Behind him, the hatch slammed shut again. He then screamed and ran to the screen. "LEMMY! Don't be an idiot! Come back in here! This is not the time for jokes!"

Apparently, his voice was heard outside, as Lemmy turned his head and gave his brother a sad smile. "I know," he said softly. "It's true, it doesn't happen often that I'm not joking around… but this is definitely one of these times. And… someone has to do it, right?"

He then raised two magic wands in his hands. His own and one he swiped from a Magikoopa. Of course, the Subspace Troops had noticed him by now and were approaching him from all directions.

"Lemmy! Stop that and come back inside! That's an order!" Ludwig shouted.

"I'm sorry…" Lemmy said. "But… I want you to be safe. Someone needs to hold them off until the ship is ready for takeoff. Might as well be me, right? I'm always the clown… the one who's fooling around on the job, even while fighting Mario… but now… all I wanna do is to save my brothers and sister." He had a resolute expression now, one that surprised everyone who knew him. This was not the little clown they all knew and loved.

This was the face of a martyr.

"Lemmy! No, stop! Don't do it, bro!" Iggy shouted. "NO! LEEEEEMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Lemmy Koopa looked back at his twin brother one last time. "Goodbye, bro…"

Then he twirled around his wands and summoned the biggest ball he ever created in his entire life. And it wasn't a harmless rubber ball either… it was a massive iron ball, covered with spikes. And as the Subspace Army attacked, Lemmy yelled as loudly as he could while rolling the spiked ball in their direction. He summoned more spike balls and fired them at the enemies, smaller version of the one he was riding. He wasn't a clown anymore… he was a warrior. A warrior who was willing to sacrifice himself for his family.

The last thing the Koopalings saw was how the spike ball, with Lemmy on top, hit the Elite Pirate… and then something hit the camera, and the screen went dark.

"The engine finished powering up!" Gendo shouted, who looked at the navigator's console, which was now unmanned, with Iggy still pounding against the screen. "We need to get out of here!"

"No… Lemmy… no…" Iggy sobbed as he continued his pounding.

"Stop your whining and get us out of here! Are you a man or not? Grow up already and grow a spine, Shinji!" Gendo yelled.

Then he stopped. What did he just say?

"SHUT UP!" Wendy shouted. "Can't you understand how he's feeling?" She was crying, too. "We just lost our brother… and Lemmy and Iggy were closer than any of us… they were twins. Can't you imagine what it must be like for him?"

"You are right, Wendy…" Ludwig said calmly. Right now, he was calmer than anyone on the bridge. Iggy was a sobbing heap of misery, Wendy was crying, Morton and Roy were trembling with anger at their little brother's sacrifice. Andrew was shaking like a leaf. And Gendo was still recovering from what he had said. "You're right… Lemmy is our brother… and as such, we must honor his sacrifice! He did this to save us… so what kind of siblings would we be if we didn't take that chance?" He stood up to his full size. "If Lemmy's life is worth anything, we need to get out of here alive… all of us!" he shouted.

Iggy was shocked so much that he stopped his sobbing at once. Wendy stared at her oldest brother in awe. Roy and Morton seemed to have some newfound respect for the eldest Koopaling.

Ludwig glared at Gendo. "As our navigator is currently unable to do the job… you will be the navigator for now, Ikari," he commanded. "You know how to fly this thing, so get us out of here!"

Gendo hesitated. But only for a while. Then he nodded and sat down at the navigator's console. He quickly pressed a few buttons, and the ship took off from the ground. Wendy pressed another button, and the screen showed them the front view of the ship. More Subspace troops came swarming in, and there was no sign of Lemmy. But the ship was ascending rapidly. And then, it flew out of the hangar and Gendo steered it away from the base, away from Venom.

Several lives were saved that day. Other lives weren't.

Salsa, King K. Rool, Lemmy Koopa and hundreds of Venomians would never be able to leave this planet ever again. Never.


	99. Raging Inferno

Dread Kong grunted as he pulled his battered body out of Spaceville's junk chute. "Blasted kids…" he grumbled. "Throwing explosives on top of me… what's today's youth coming to?" He angrily shook his sooth-covered body. "Someone could get hurt by that… like me, for example."

Quietly grumbling to himself, he left Spaceville's main hangar. "Best I get back to Venom as soon as I can… don't wanna get imprisoned for sabotage… the lizard kid and Weavel can handle that…"

Dread was surprised, though, when a door opened in front of him, and the barrel of a positron rifle was shoved into his face. He shook his ape-face in confusion, then looked up at the armored form of the Space Pirate commander. He chuckled. "Hey, speak of the devil… I was just gonna bail and report to the commander on Venom. You coming too, Weavel?"

The pirate's eyes glittered behind his visor. "Yeah, it's about time I'll head back to Venom… but not with you!"

"Huh?" Dread Kong wondered.

Weavel chuckled to himself. "You're behind the news, Kong," he said. "We're under new management… and we don't need weaklings like you anymore!"

Dread Kong sweated when he realized that he was being double-crossed. There was no way he could dodge this bullet. Weavel's weapon was aimed right between his eyes… if he fired it, it would be a lethal shot.

Weavel's grinned with satisfaction, just as he was about to pull the trigger. "Say goodnight, ape…"

"Piiikaaa… CHUUUUUUUU!"

Weavel screamed when 1.000 Volt came jolting through his body. He twitched spasmodically and then sunk to the ground in a heap of limp, armored limbs.

Dread Kong blinked in surprise. "Katsuragi?" Of course he knew by now what form the former major of NERV had taken, but he never expected that she'd be saving his life one day.

The little Pikachu with the heart-shaped notch in her tail smirked at the black-furred ape. "Pika pika!" 'Looks like I saved your furry behind, huh, Shigeru?' Misato smirked.

Shigeru Aoba looked down at his former superior officer and sighed. "Yeah, maybe… but I'm not gonna buy you a drink for that!"

Misato was a bit surprised. "Pika pi?" 'You understand me?"

"Heh, maybe because we're both furry animals," the gorilla shrugged. "Hell if I know… so, what are you gonna do? Call for the guards?"

The Electric-type Pokémon seemed to think about it. 'Well, maybe I should… but first, I need to ask you something. Looks like the guys you're working for don't need you anymore.' She looked down at the unconscious form of Weavel. 'Why are you working for them anyways? Fuyutsuki, I could understand his loyalty to Ikari. But you and Makoto?'

Dread grunted. "Maybe I just felt like it…"

"Chu, Pikachu!" 'That's not everything, is it? You're like Hikari and the rest of Shinji's classmates… your personality has changed to fit your new identity, right?'

Aoba thought about it. He felt pretty much the same he always did. Sure, he was a talking ape… but he still had his old personality. Everything was there: His love for heavy metal, his loyalty to NERV… that is, to Commander Ikari…

He scratched his head. "Hmm, I've never really liked the commander before, did I? I listened to his orders because it was my job."

Misato nodded. "Pi, Pikachu! Pika!" 'Yeah, and you always complained if you had to work overtime. You were a good technician, but never as hardworking as Maya and Makoto. You did change, Shigeru. And not just in body. I know because it happened to me and the others, too. Ritsuko and I have not just transformed into Pokémon. We have all of their instincts. We listen to Maya not just because she's our friend, but also because she's our trainer. It's natural for us now. It's the same with you. I don't know anything about the original Dread Kong, but I bet he was a pretty violent guy.'

"I read a report about him," Aoba grunted. "We all had to inform ourselves about the people we were replacing. He was a pretty rough guy, yeah. He was the rival of some other ape called Mule Kong or something like that… but he never wanted to kill anybody."

"Chu, Pika Pika chu!" 'Then it must be because of that crazy hand's intervention. The guardians told us a lot about him… he didn't just place you in someone's place, he forced a completely new identity on you. He twisted your mind, Shigeru… don't you see?'

"I… I… dammit!" the new Dread Kong yelled, pounding his fist against the wall. "What was I supposed to do? I had no choice, okay? It was either siding with them or staying on Earth… you know Zeruel squashed our base, do you? And if that didn't kill me… I would be one of Ikari's pseudo-daughters by now!"

"Pikaaaaaa…" Misato sighed. 'The question is: What are you going to do now? Going back to Venom isn't really an option anymore, is it?'

"I suppose…" the ape grumbled. He looked at Weavel. "He wanted to kill me… his only reason could be that he received the order to do it. If I go back now, I'm as good as dead. But who could have given the order? Commander Ikari?"

Misato frowned. Regardless of what the commander had done, it was unlike him to assassinate a former subordinate like that.

"Chuuuuuu…" she murmured. 'Hmmm… I don't know, Shigeru… but I have the feeling you're not the only one who was double-crossed.' She then looked at it. 'Don't worry, we'll find out.'

Dread Kong raised an eyebrow. "You… want to help me?"

Misato nodded. 'Yup! Right after I send you to prison.' Her cheeks began to sparkle and she nodded ahead. 'C'mon, you can carry that guy. And please don't be an idiot and think about fleeing.'

The black ape groaned. "Great, out of the frying pan and into the fire…" he mumbled as he picked up Weavel's limp body from the ground and carried him ahead, while Misato came after them, with charged Thunderbolts in her cheeks.

* * *

Captain James Falcon was already seeing himself as the winner of this race when he managed to steer his Blue Falcon past the surprised, pink Dream Lander on his Warp Star.

"Yes! Yet another victory for Captain Falcon!" he smirked as he pumped his fist.

He knew that he had to stay in front for one more round, then it was over. Fortunately, he still had some boost power in his racer.

But just as he was going to activate it, it happened…

The wall next to him erupted with fire and lava that soon covered all of his racer. The Blue Falcon began to swerve wildly at the sudden interruption in its driving path and the captain started to sweat. 'Damn… need to get this stuff off quickly… the heat shield only protects so much against the heat of lava.'

Then he saw what had caused the eruption and his eyes went wide behind his visor. He saw how two figures came flying out of the hole in the wall. Both were small and humanoid, but the remarkable part was that one of them was covered entirely with flames… and the other one had a body made of water. How did that make sense?

Tikal gasped as her flaming opponent punched her right through the wall. The heat was making the air around her waver and flicker, and she felt how steam began to rise from her watery body. She felt weaker and weaker by the second.

The creature that looked like Blaze the Cat but was now something else laughed. "You think you can best me in the middle of a volcano? Stupid echidna… this is MY turf!" She raised her hands as she was hovering in mid-air. All around her, the fire and lava was shooting up to the cavern ceiling. "I control fire! I make fire bend to my will! I AM FIRE!"

By now, Captain Falcon was not the only racer who realized that something was wrong. Megaman and Bass had fallen back, where they were continuing their shooting duel. Fox had left the race to help his friend Bill, aka Rei-BG. But everyone else saw how the fire creature was waving her arms around like a conductor his baton… and the rising lava began to crash on the racing course.

"Burn! BURN! BURN IN HELL!" Iblis laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Asuka cursed in German as she pressed a switch on the side of her mechanical horse. It promptly flew up, as high as it could, carrying its rider away from the hot danger below. Pico and Goroh screamed when they saw the impending doom. Both tried turning their F-Zero-racers around, but they got in each other's ways and ended up pushing each other into the lava, which completely engulfed them and their vehicles.

Shinji yelped and pulled his Warp Star upwards. "No, don't glide anymore!" he shouted to his star, as if it was sentient. "Fly up! Up, I say!" And as if the star had heard his words, it obeyed and flew up, avoiding the hot lava.

Captain Falcon gritted his teeth as he drove straight through the lava. "Can't see a thing…" he grumbled. "Falcon, old boy, this time you're in deep sh…" He stopped himself when he saw a way out. A huge rock spire that was towering over the lava. There wasn't nearly enough space on top for an F-Zero-racer, but for a human.

With a deep sigh of regret, Falcon murmured: "I'm sorry, old fella… this is where we part ways. You were a great bud…" And he patted the console of his Blue Falcon. "Now, one last time… GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" And he activated his last reserves of boost power, catapulting his racer through the lava. He looked at the displays inside his cockpit and found a warning message, flashing in red letters: 'Heat shield is about to collapse. Exit vehicle immediately.'

"In… a… minute…" the captain grunted. With a skill that not many F-Zero pilots had, he drove up a half-submerged cliff and used it as a ramp to catapult his vehicle out of the lava. His hand quickly reached to his belt, where he activated a smaller version of the heat shield that protected his car. Just when the Blue Falcon reached the top of its flight, Captain Falcon smashed his fist down on a button that was marked with 'ejection seat'. The front shield disconnected itself from the rest of the vehicle, and the captain was flung into the air. With a loud yell, he stretched his body in mid-flight… and his hands managed to hold onto the spire that was sticking out of the lava. Using all of his strength, he pulled himself up to safety. The Blue Falcon, however, was lost to the fiery inferno.

Captain Falcon panted heavily. Then he looked down… and noticed that the lava level was slowly rising. "Well, dammit…" he grumbled. "If no one saves me now, I'm really fucked…"

Maya and May just came around the corner of the tunnel, when they saw the enormous lava wave heading their way. "SHIT!" Maya exclaimed. "Let's get out of here, May!"

"No need to tell me twice!" May yelled back. Blaziken had already seen the danger and turned around, carrying his trainer the other way. He was a Fire Pokémon, but even he could only stand that much heat.

Kaji turned around, flapped his wings and flew after Blaziken. On his way back, though, he saw a blue hedgehog running in their direction. As Sonic hadn't passed the corner yet, he didn't know what awaited him there.

The Charizard roared as he dove down. 'Hold on, Maya!' he shouted.

Maya yelped as she held onto his neck for dear life. "GAAAAAH! What's the big idea, Kaji?" she yelled.

Sonic gasped in surprise when he was scooped up by the arms of the Fire Pokémon. "Hey, no fair! Put me down! The race is going THAT way!"

"You don't want to go that way, trust me!" Maya shouted.

Sonic wanted to protest, but then he saw the lava that came flowing after them. "HOLY CHILI-DOG ON A STICK! FASTER! FLY FASTER!"

In the distance, they saw Megaman and Bass, still shooting each other. "RUN!" Maya screamed. "If you want to live, run away!"

"Not until I've defeated Megaman once and for… all?" Bass weakly finished his sentence as he saw the lava masses that came in their direction.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I say we finish our little match at some later point," Megaman said. Rush let out a whine.

"Sounds good to me," Bass gulped. All of a sudden, he was very anxious to leave this place. The two robots steered their robot dogs around and began their daring escape.

Bowser Jr. looked up when the Pokémon trainers and robots flew above his head. "Where are they going, Papa? Don't they want to win the race?"

"No idea," Bowser shrugged. He then grinned. "But hey, it gives us a better chance to win."

Then they, too, saw the reason why the others were escaping.

"Junior…" Bowser muttered. "Retreat into your shell! AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I SAY SO!"

The Koopa prince squeaked, and both he and his father pulled their heads, legs, arms and tails back into their shells, as the lava swept both them and their car away.

Meanwhile, Rei was doing her best to dodge the waves, eruptions and geysirs of lava with her transformed Arwing. She swerved left and right, flew as high as she could and did several barrel rolls. What had Slippy told her? The Arwings were able to take up temperatures up to 9.000 degree? Well, she still knew that it would be destroyed if exposed to too much heat. In all this chaos, she tried to find her brother and friends.

She activated her communicator! "Fox! This is Rei, come in!"

"Hey, Rei!" came the surprised reply of her wingleader. "Whatever happened to 'Commander McCloud?'"

Rei ignored the question. "Where are you right now?" she shouted while dodging another burst of fire coming up from below.

"Oh, I'm above some cliff… and Bill… I mean, Rei-BG's with me, too. Why, what's the matter? You sound as if something terrible happened."

"Something terrible IS happening!" she yelled. "Right now, a huge mass of lava is flowing through the tunnels, flooding everything… and it's heading your way!"

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Fox gasped.

"Get out of there while you can! I'll try to find Shinji…"

"Wait, Rei! What are you trying to…"

Rei severed the connection. Of course he would try to convince her to save her own life. But she could not leave without Shinji. That was out of the question.

For now, all she saw was Asuka, who had even more problems than her, as she wasn't inside a vehicle but on top of a robotic horse, even more vulnerable against the fiery obstacles.

"Wondergirl! Thank god you're here! We've got to get out of here!"

Flying as high as she could, Rei made her Evangelion-shaped Arwing reach for Asuka. The red-headed princess of Hyrule gasped when a car-sized fist scooped her out of the saddle. "HEY! What the heck do you think you're doing?" But she quickly stopped her yelling when she saw how a flaming rock came flying out of the lava and hit her horse… which caused the heat shield to collapse and the robotic steed to explode.

Asuka swallowed hard. "Oh mein Gott…" she whispered.

Rei quickly opened her cockpit and made her unit throw Asuka inside. The redhead landed behind the blue-furred vixen with a grunt. Rei then closed the cockpit and steered her Arwing out of the cavern as fast as she could. In one corner of her eyes, she saw how a bright star was doing the same… a star that had a pink puffball sitting on top.

She sighed. 'Good… he made it.'

Shinji flew after his sister at top speed. Next to him, Captain Falcon was clinging to the Warp Star as best as he could. "Thanks… for saving me from that rock, pink little guy," he said. "I almost thought I was a goner."

"Don't thank me yet!" Shinji shouted. "We're not out of this yet!"

Back in the cavern where she had punched Tikal through a wall, Iblis faced the half-god echidna with a sneer on her face as she slowly hovered down on the only rock platform that was still above the lava level. Tikal was lying on her back, coughing. She looked smaller than before… the heat was evaporating more and more of her water mass.

"Coming down here was a fatal mistake, little girl…" the flaming cat said with an evil snicker. "You will be the first to suffer my wrath… my absolute anger after being imprisoned in that thing for so many years… although I have to thank you, before I do that. Without your little meddling, I would have never been able to escape on my own."

"You… you were never supposed to get free," Tikal wheezed. "I only wanted to save Blaze… she never did anything wrong… yet she has to suffer."

"Ah yes, the cat…" Iblis laughed. "Amazing, isn't it? She used her powers to control mine but ended up imprisoned alongside me. And now I have her body, and her powers fuel mine even more. Being stuck in her body for such a long time even gave me sentience. Now she can helplessly witness how I destroy you… and afterwards, everyone who dares opposing my might!"

Iblis stretched out her hand, and a lance of flames came shooting out of her palm. But before the attack could reach Tikal, a watery bubble appeared out of nowhere, surrounded her body and shielded her against Iblis' fire.

"What the…?" Iblis growled. "Who dares?"

The bubble released Tikal and transformed. A god made of water was standing between the two elemental girls. There was not a single Chaos Emerald nearby, but the time he had spent back in the pantheon had recovered all of Chaos' powers. His body looked like a mix between his first and second forms… but his power was that of his Perfect form.

"L-lord Chaos…" Tikal muttered.

In a flash, Navi appeared next to Tikal. Other figures were there, too… the massive Groudon, who was not fazed at all by the huge lake of molten magma he was standing in, and his wife, the leviathan of the sea, Kyogre, who was floating next to him.

"Whew, guess we're just in time," Navi sighed. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner, but I had to bring Lord Gaia to safety and get some help."

"Time to surrender, ancient being," Groudon grumbled. "You can't face the power of land and sea together."

"Yeah, the only reason why you don't have to face the power of the sky as well is because Reiquaza and her sisters are… preoccupied at the moment." Kyogre's eyes were full of hatred towards the flame monster.

Chaos silently glared at Iblis. His face rippled as it, along with the rest of his body, transformed to take on the look of an ancient, muscular echidna warrior made of water. His eyes were gleaming green as he snarled at the 'Flames of Disaster'. "You… will pay for hurting my mate!" he shouted in a nearly perfect imitation of Knuckles' voice.

Groudon and Kyogre quickly exchanged a surprised look, while Navi looked at the water god in bewilderment.

"Ch-chaos…" Tikal stuttered. "Don't… you'll get in trouble…"

"I won't hide it anymore, my love," Chaos muttered. "Too long… for too long did we have to hide our feelings. It was forbidden because we were too different… not even the same species… a god and a mortal… but now… now, we are the same!"

He glared back at Iblis. "And no matter what, I won't allow a monster like that lay hands on you!"

"How touching…" Iblis whispered. "You won't stand a chance against me once I've reunited with my other self…"

"Who is not here," Groudon pointed out. "Unless you know how to reach Subspace, you can't do a thing, Iblis."

"We didn't intervene directly because mortals need to deal with mortals," Kyogre explained. "But your menace is far bigger than anything else…"

"The gods have spoken," Chaos shouted. "Run away like a coward or face judgement, Iblis! It's up to you!"

Iblis gritted her teeth. She wanted to reduce that watery blob into a cloud of steam… but then, it seemed to her as if a voice was speaking to her, and only to her. She looked to the ground… the ashes, over there… weren't they arranging themselves in the shape of a face?

'Retreat for now, my Flame!' spoke the voice of Mephiles. 'They are the ones that will face judgement as soon as we are rejoined. You must join up with my allies and help them open the portal to Subspace… then I, too, will be freed.'

Iblis closed her eyes and sighed. 'It will be as you said… my dark half.'

Not saying anything else, she reopened her eyes, gave the gods and demigods in front of her a final sneer… and shot upwards, like a blazing comet. She broke through the cavern's ceiling… and then, she was gone.

"Should we go after her?" Kyogre asked.

Groudon shook his massive head. "No… she will be taken care of. As long as she's not surrounded by her element, even mortals can defeat her. As for you, my friends…" His gaze wandered over to Chaos and Tikal. "You've got a lot to explain to Lord Arceus… especially you, young lady!"

Tikal winced under the god's glare and looked up to Chaos, who helped her up. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't want to deceive you…"

"Let's talk about that later, my love," Chaos sighed. "For now, let's return back to the Council." He looked at Navi. "Thank you for bringing us here in time. You and the other guardians, you stay close to your proteges. However, I think you should leave this planet as soon as you can."

And with four flashes of light, the gods disappeared, leaving Navi alone. She sighed and teleported herself back to Spaceville.

She wasn't worried about Shinji and his friends. She already knew they were fine.

* * *

Yui felt a bit overwhelmed by the sheer mass of Space Pirates that were coming through the door. Regular troopers, Elite Pirates, Air Troopers, Pirate Commandos, Phazon-enhanced pirates… she lost count. She fired Missiles where she could, froze them on the spot with Ice Beams and quickly rolled out of the way as a Morph Ball whenever one of their beams nearly hit her. She wished she had the Screw Attack right now.

Nearby, she saw how James was defending himself with his blaster. Every now and then, he pulled out a small device from his pocket… a barrier generator that could only be active for a couple of seconds.

Kyoko had a far more limited arsenal, as she could only rely on her giant drill to defend herself. "Yui!" she shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

Yui looked to the only exit the room had to offer. There were more than two dozens of pirates in the way. Cutting a path through these enemy masses certainly won't be easy.

"Leaving so soon?" hissed the voice of Keel. "I don't think so…"

With a mental command, he ordered Meta-Ridley to attack. The cybernetic monstrosity screeched and used one single flap of his wings to cross half of the room. Burying a couple of pirates underneath him, he effectively blocked the only way out.

Yui grimaced. 'Well… this is going to be ugly…' She looked over to Naoko, but the cloned Pokémon was still out cold and didn't look like she'd wake up soon. Fuyutsuki was a bloody corpse lying in front of Mother Brain's capsule. There was no sight of Hyuga anywhere.

Meta-Ridley screamed and opened his beak-like muzzle to shoot a beam of searing heat at the armored bounty hunter… but then, something hit his backside and exploded in a shower of sparks and splinters.

"Yo, big and ugly! Outta my way, we have a job to finish."

"Lupe?" Yui wondered. It was indeed the wolfish mercenary who appeared in the door behind Meta-Ridley, along with her friends Gecko and Pardus. While her two comrades-in-crime opened fire on the winged dragon-alien, Lupe chucked yet another plasma grenade at him.

Meta-Ridley roared and spread his wings. His tail angrily lashed out at the attackers, and he actually managed to sweep Gecko off his feet, but before he could fully turn around, Samus raised her cannon arm… and fired a Super Missile at the center of his chest. The cyborg screeched in pain as he stumbled backwards.

James, Yui and the new Star Wolf team quickly cleared a path with their blasters, while Kyoko impaled any pirate stupid enough to come close to them with her drill.

"I hate to say it, but I'm really glad to see you," Yui said as they met up at the entrance.

"Don't get any wrong ideas! Commander Ikari will pay me handsomely for getting you out of this mess, so you better stay alive until we're safe!"

"Can we go now?" Pardus asked nervously. In the corner of his eyes, he saw how Meta-Ridley was beginning to clamber back to his feet. "I think we pissed off our little friend over there."

"Not without the reason why we came here in the first place," Yui shouted. She quickly shoved Baby-Ridley's prison into Pardus' hands. "Here, take him! And make sure not to lose him!" The baffled Pardus had no time to reply as Yui turned back around and froze two more pirates that wanted to get in her way as she walked back into the room.

"Hey! Where are you going? That's the wrong way!" James shouted.

Yui quickly knelt next to Naoko and picked up the heavy body of the Psychic Pokémon. "I'm not leaving you here," she muttered and heaved her up, so she could carry her over her shoulder. The others covered her as she carried Naoko back to the door. "I say it's time we hit the road."

"Those are the best words I've heard the whole day," Gecko grunted as he threw another grenade at Meta-Ridley. That angered the cyborg dragon even more, but he wasn't thrown back this time. He knocked every pirate that stood in his way aside and came at them with thrashing claws, fangs and tail.

"Why are we taking her along?" Kyoko asked as she focussed her optics on Naoko's uncoscious form.

"Psychotic bitch or not, we were friends once… and even she doesn't deserve being torn apart by those monsters… or worse, being used in one of their sick experiments," Yui replied.

"Quit yapping and get going!" Lupe shouted. They fired a couple more shots at the pirates, then they turned heel and ran.

"Go, go, go!" James yelled as they all ran for their lives. Kyoko had to activate the rocket boost on her backside to keep up with her more humanoid allies. Soon, they were out of Tourian and ran through the caverns of Crateria. In his tiny cage, Baby Ridley was cowering with fear. "Mommy… I'm scared…"

Lupe took a look back over her shoulder. The tunnel behind them was filled with an angry horde of screeching Zebesians, and behind them all, the furious form of Meta-Ridley was flying. "I… don't know if we can make it…" she grunted. She hated to admit it, but the pirates were slowly catching up to them, and the exit was not yet in sight.

"Allow me!" Yui said. Even though carrying Naoko hindered her a bit, she turned around, raised her arm cannon… and fired a Super Missile at the ceiling. The cracky stone ceiling of the tunnel broke apart, and an avalanche of stone and earth came down in-between the pirates and the parental heroes. Yui could hear a roar of anger and frustration when Meta-Ridley realized that he was unable to reach his prey.

James sighed in relief. "That… was a really smart move, Mrs. Ikari. Well done!"

"Don't you celebrate just yet, foxie," Lupe growled. "They can always dig their way through… or find some other way."

Yui nodded. "Let's move."

* * *

Mayor Tortimer, Kapp'n, Mr. Resetti, Princess Peach, Meta-Knight, Tetra, Toon Link, Lucas, Ness, Popo, Nana, Reika, Tails and Protoman were very surprised when most of the racers appeared back in the telepod in Spaceville's main hall, minus a couple of their mounts… At the same time, Samus and her team came running in through the main entrance, carrying a space dragon hatchling and an unconscious Pokémon.

"Quick, start the engines!" Shinji shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

"What he said!" Lupe nodded. "Hurry, hurry!"

"W-wait a minute…" Kapp'n muttered in surprise. "Not so fast. What happened? And aren't there some people missing?" He looked at the racers… who looked kind of singed, he now noticed. He saw Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Fox, Rei-BG, Captain Falcon, Sonic, May, Maya, Megaman, Bass… but no trace of Black Shadow, Samurai Goroh, Pico, Bowser or his son anywhere.

"Goroh and Pico didn't make it," Asuka panted. "I saw them landing in the lava…"

"Who knows what happened to Black Shadow…" Captain Falcon grunted. "I'm not really that anxious to find out."

"But Bowser!" Peach protested. "We can't leave without him…"

"Are you kidding?" Fox blurted out. "He was with the Subspace Army… who cares about the old turtle? Whatever happened to him, let's leave him behind!"

"How can you say that!" the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom protested. "He may have kidnapped me several times, but he was always polite about it. He… he's not that bad, compared to others. We HAVE to wait for him…" She felt a bit scared for Bowser's safety. She couldn't really imagine a Mushroom Kingdom without the Koopa king.

Suddenly, two more forms appeared within the teleporter. They were two spiked Koopa shells, one smaller than the other. They, too, looked a bit singed and still dripped with a bit of lava.

Bowser and son popped their limbs back out of their shells and shook their heads. "Man…" Bowser grumbled. „That was worse than a rollercoaster ride..."

"You… you're alive?" May gasped. "But I saw you two being engulfed by the lava!"

Bowser grinned. "Hey, Mario dropped me in lava so many times I lost count. It takes more than that to get rid of me, girlie!"

Kaji and Blaziken looked at the Koopa king with a bit of envy. Even as Fire Pokémon, they were not completely immune to fire and lava.

"Oh, Bowser…" Peach sighed. She was relieved to see him and Junior safe and sound.

Kapp'n decided that leaving Zebes was probably the best idea. "Okay, all men to their post!" he barked into his communicator. "Get ready for liftoff… I'm on the bridge in five minutes. Resetti, to the engine room with you!"

"What? Don't you think you can command me around like that…" the mole began to protest.

"WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR ONE OF YOUR RANTS!" the kappa captain yelled at him. "TO YOUR POST! That's an order!"

Mr. Resetti stared back at his captain with wide eyes, then he simply nodded and hurried to his post as fast as his little feet could carry him.

About ten minutes later, the ship of Spaceville rose up into the cloudy sky above Crateria, left the atmosphere of Planet Zebes and flew back into outer space.


	100. Home no more

When everyone was through, Rei-PD turned to the control panel next to the door, inserted a wire that came out of her palm and mentally entered a couple of commands. The door closed and a thin layer of shimmering, purple energy covered its metal surface.

"This will hopefully give us some breathing space," she sighed. "The door is programmed to only let sisters through and if we're in luck, the energy field may be enough to stop these floating, yellow things from getting after us."

"Doesn't mean we should dally," Wolfie muttered. She let her gaze sweep over their little group. Sasha and Tori looked frightened beyond measure… and on top of everything, they looked tired. No surprise there… they had just finished a long tennis match and then ran for their lives for at least ten minutes. Wolfie was a bit out of breath, too. Sure, she was back in a wolf body which was, in her opinion, physically superior to a human body, but she was still a child. Kensuke – or Leon, she wasn't too sure what she should call him by now – tried his best to act like a tough guy, but she could see that he, too, was exhausted. She didn't know about the Apareis, though. Both were scared, of course, but while Rei-PD was similar to Kensuke, trying to act cool and focussed, there was almost no reaction coming from Rei-I. The girl was smaller than her sisters, but they all called her 'Big Sister', which Wolfie found weird… but ever since Rei-FP's sacrifice had allowed them to escape, the de facto leader of the Apareis seemed to have withdrawn into a state of silence, only occasionally muttering a couple of words like "What we did was wrong…" or "It's our punishment…"

"We have to get going," Wolfie reminded the others. "Is there some place nearby where we can hide and rest… and maybe gather something to defend ourselves, weapons?"

"Well… there's a supply depot, deep underground. We store clothes, technical devices and conserved food down there, in case of an emergency on any of our homeworlds," Rei-PD explained.

"I'd say there's an emergency going on right now," Kensuke grumbled. "Why's this depot underground, though?"

"Anything we need can quickly be transported to the surface by using a teleporter… but don't get your hopes up, it's range isn't nearly enough to flee from this planet. But I believe there are also some weapons down there."

"Okay, then this is where we go next," Wolfie nodded. "If we want to survive, we need to rest and arm ourselves against any opponent. I don't know what those things were or if we can beat them at all, but if I'm going down, I wanna go down in a fight!"

Kensuke's mouth opened slightly. He was baffled just how much the little wolf-girl was reminding him of his old leader. Maybe there was more of the old Wolf O'Donnell left in her than he thought?

"No!" Sasha cried. "That's not right! I don't want to fight! I don't want YOU to fight! No one should die!"

"Nice work …" Tori glared at Wolfie with tears in her eyes. "Nice way of reassuring us everything is going to be allright…"

Wolfie walked up to her friend and firmly grasped her shoulders. Sasha was so surprised that she stopped her crying and gasped.

"Sasha… listen to me. I'm sorry for putting it like this… but I've learned to face the facts as they are. Of course I don't want to die either. But if we want to survive, the chances are high that we have to fight. You and Tori never learned how to fight, so it's up to me and Kensuke to protect you… but to do that, we are going to need weapons. If we don't fight… then those things are going to kill us! I don't want to scare you, but we have to accept reality as it is. But… if we stick together, then we can do it! We can get out of here and escape! But I need you to be strong for that, Sasha…"

The raccoon-girl looked up at her friend with teary eyes. Then, she wiped off her tears and nodded. "Okay… I'll try…"

Wolfie smiled. "That's a good girl. Now, Pigma… or Rei or whatever! Where's this depot?"

"It's this way," Rei-PD said and went ahead. "Stay close, it's a real labyrinth down here." The others followed her. Rei-I stood still for a moment, but Wolfie gently pulled her along. "C'mon, you can't stay here."

"They're dead…" Rei-I whispered to herself as she stumbled after them. "All dead… I can't hear them anymore… I'm all alone…"

About ten minutes after they left, the door Rei-PD had just closed slid open and the energy barrier was deactivated. A slender, female body came walking through the door. Half of her body was coated with metal and machine parts, and she had short, light blue hair.

Her dog-like face, however, had become more feral. She now almost resembled a bloodhound with her sharp teeth and wrinkly skin. Every now and then, a yellow liquid came drippling out of her snout.

"Infest or destroy…" the X formerly known as Rei-FP growled. "Infest or destroy!"

* * *

In the end, they managed to reach the underground supply depot. It was dark down here, the lights on the ceiling weren't working. Rei-PD had activated two headlamps on her chest, which threw bright cones of light in front of them.

"Looks like some power generators went out," she said with worry in her voice, while opening the door. "If they killed the technician sisters, most machinery will be deactivated."

"So you're saying all machines we find down here are going to be worthless to us," Kensuke groaned as they walked inside. There were crates of all sizes standing around and in the back, they could see the dark outlines of some heavy machinery.

"Not necessarily," Rei-PD explained. "Some of the machines built by us Rei can be used by any sister who can interface with them directly. Not all sisters have the necessary equipment built into their bodies, though."

"But you have?" Wolfie asked. The pig cyborg nodded and walked up so some machine in the background.

Tori and Sasha, meanwhile, were sitting down in one corner of the room, on several smaller boxes. They leaned back against the wall and groaned. "I'm so bushed… I can't take another step," Tori mumbled.

"Same here," Sasha muttered. "But I'm so hungry… what I need is a big, juicy steak…"

With an almost emotionless expression on her face, Rei-I opened one of the boxes. "There is food in here," she said in a monotone voice. She now sounded just like the original Rei before she was accepted into the Ikari family. "The boxes have internal stasis fields that keep the food fresh."

Sasha lifted her head when Rei-I offered her something. Her eyes widened. "Fried mushroom!" she said with a cheer. "My favorite… how'd you know?"

Tori jumped to her feet and dug through another crate. "Fresh fruit!" she shouted. "Apples, oranges, bananas… oh, this is heaven!"

In the back of the depot, Wolfie watched how Rei-PD inserted her palm-wire into one of the bigger machines, which activated itself with a humming sound.

"This is a clothing replicator," she explained. "It can create any type of clothing the user can imagine. I thought you'd like some more comfortable clothes." She took a metal ring that was attached to the machine with two cables. "Here, put this on your head and the machine will replicate the clothes you are thinking of at the moment."

Wolfie looked down at herself. She was wearing a replica of her tennis outfit from the academy. She had wanted to ask the Apareis how they had managed to make it look just like the original after the game.

"I think I'll give it a try," she said and stepped up to the replicator, took the ring and put it on her head.

Kensuke had discovered something else that caught his interest. In the furthest corner of the room, there were a couple of crates with the following text on them: 'Only open in case of emergency, such as the imminent danger of the family'.

He opened one of them curiously and then, a wide grin appeared on his face. "Weapons!" he shouted. "Now that's what I needed!" He took out several guns and took them in his hands. Some of them were just too big for him, but others looked like they were specifically crafted for someone of his small size. "Awesome! A standard Cornerian blaster! A Fichinian ice cannon! A Venomian sniper rifle! They've got everything!" He searched through more of the crates. "Damn, no explosives? Oh well… this is still cool!" He looked like a little kid on Christmas Eve.

"What's so interesting about it?" Tori asked as she approached him from behind, biting into a green apple. "They're just weapons. I think they're stupid… almost no one in the Mushroom Kingdom uses such things."

"Well yeah, not everyone can easily jump on his enemies…" Kensuke grumbled. He had heard some stories about their national hero, Mario, while he was staying at the academy, and none of them did sound impressive too him. Beating turtles by jumping on their shells? Sounded lame to him. He carefully petted a machine gun he took from a crate. "Now this is what I'm talking about… what I've been drafted for at the academy!" He experimentally aimed the MG at some imaginery targets.

"At the academy?" the weasel-girl frowned.

"Of course not the silly tennis school!" the chameleon huffed. "The mercenary academy on Macbeth, sugar-tail! Oh yeah… that's where I got all my skills!" He turned to face Wolfie. "Hey, Wolf… look what I found!"

He blinked in surprise when Wolfie approached him. "What… what are you… how did you…?" he stammered.

"What, don't like it?" Wolfie grinned as she looked down at her outfit. It was an almost perfect replica of the outfit she wore back when she was a mercenary… back when she was a male, adult wolf. The only thing missing was the cybernetic eye and the spiky shoulderpads and kneeguards. And it was downsized to fit her current body, of course.

"Wolf… does that mean… you're finally back?" Kensuke gasped.

"Idiot! I never was gone, Kensuke-baka!" Wolfie shouted. "I just accepted what I have become. And I still like playing tennis and hanging out with my new friends. And I don't care at all that I'm a girl! But at the moment, we have a battle to fight, and not a tennis match to win, right?"

"Right… you're right…" Kensuke muttered, sounding a bit disappointed. With a sigh, he approached the replicator to create a similar outfit for himself.

A couple of minutes later, Kensuke was also wearing a smaller version of his old pilot suit, while Tori and Sasha were dressed in child-sized versions of the Cornerian pilot suits, which covered their whole bodies up to their necks.

"I don't like this…" Tori grumbled. "I feel like a cheap model who displays her body for money in this thing…"

"What's the matter, I think you look great," Kensuke grinned.

"Pervert…" Tori frowned and playfully punched his head.

"Well, I like it," Sasha said. "It's comfortable, keeps me warm and has a nice color." She looked at her yellow suit. Tori's was pink.

Over the past few minutes, their moods had visibly improved, now that they were rested, fed and not in mortal danger. It also helped to have two people around who knew how to handle weapons. Even if she didn't like the idea of using a weapon, Sasha had to admit that she felt safer now that Wolfie was armed with a downsized version of the standard Cornerian blaster.

Rei-I was the only one who's mood had not improved. She was still silent, escept for a few muttered words, and kept to herself. Rei-PD had tried a couple of times to start a conversation with her Big Sister, but there was next to no reaction from the smaller Aparei.

"We shouldn't stay here forever," Wolfie noted. "Those creatures may have broken through the door by now or they found another way."

"Aren't you worrying too much?" Kensuke grunted. "Pig-face here said that only the blue-haired chicks can get through."

"Did you see what those things did?" Wolfie barked. "Each of the Apareis they touched was killed within seconds. And not just them, the blue gnomes were affected as well. So it's not just the Apareis they are after."

"No weapon affected them…" Rei-PD shuddered. "I saw how our sisters tried fighting back… nothing worked."

"Then what good are these weapons if I can't even use them?" the chameleon complained.

"You'd rather go unarmed?" Wolfie asked. However, she had to admit that Kensuke was right. There was no reason to believe that they could win against the slime-creatures, whereas the Reis had failed. "We need to escape this place," she then said. "We need a ship. Where's the next hangar, or spaceport, or whatever?"

"Leave… the homeworld?" Rei-PD gasped. Up to now, she hadn't even contemplated the thought. She looked at Rei-I, who still wasn't paying attention to anything the others were saying. "Big Sister… we can't just abandon them. Father…"

"Father… father… father…" Rei-I began to cry. "We can't do anything! We failed you, father… the family is breaking apart…"

"Can someone make her shut up already?" Kensuke grumbled. "How pathetic…"

"Shut up! She lost her sisters, how's she supposed to feel?" Sasha shouted angrily.

Rei-PD knelt down next to her sister. "Big Sis… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She gave the young girl a soft hug.

Rei-I hesitantly returned the hug. Up to now, she rarely had any direct contact with anyone of her family, not even her father. She recalled a time where she had no metal skin… where she was more soft and vulnerable. Did she ever have a true childhood?

"Rei…" she then said. "What happens to me is not important anymore. But…" She raised her finger, before Rei-PD could protest. "You are important. These children are important."

"HEY! I'm not a child!" Kensuke protested.

"You need to get them to safety," Rei-I said. "Bring them to the main elevator which leads down into my chamber… and up to the highest point of the homeworld. Up there, a ship will be waiting. It should be big enough to take all of you away from here."

Rei-PD was surprised. All it did to bring her sister back to her senses was one simple hug? She hugged her once more and said: "Will do so, Big Sister… but you're coming with us!"

They quickly packed a couple of things they needed, some food and tools, and then they left the depot.

"Which way?" Wolfie asked as they were out in the corridor.

"To the left," Rei-I said. "Through the feral Aparoid adaption facility, and then we'll have reached the main elevator."

"Feral Aparoid adaption facility?" Kensuke frowned. "Never mind, I don't wanna know…"

They turned to leave… but stopped when they heard metal footsteps down the corridor. It was coming from the right tunnel, the way they first came to reach the depot.

Sasha shivered. "That doesn't sound good…"

"No, wait," Rei-PD smiled. "No need to worry… those footsteps… that sounds like one of our sisters. So there ARE some survivors, Big Sister!" With a happy giggle, she wanted to run to the person who was approaching them.

Rei-I, however, was on guard. She quickly caught the porcine girl by her hand. "Rei, wait… I can't feel anything coming from this one. Whoever it is... it's not one of our sisters. You are the only one I can feel around me."

Rei-PD was aghast. „B-but... she looks like... she sounds like…"

"Wait a minute," Wolfie then said. "If she's not one of your sisters… how could she have come past the barrier you created?"

Cautiously, she and Kensuke aimed their weapons at the figure that was slowly stepping into the light. It was an Aparei… and yet it was not. Rei-I and Rei-PD gasped in horror when they saw the twisted creature she became.

"Infesssst… or destroy!" the X that mimicked Rei-FP hissed. She raised her left glove, which was suddenly tipped with sharp metal claws and bared her horrifying teeth.

"AAAAAAAH!" Tori screamed. "What IS that thing?"

Wolfie saw how the creature made a movement with its right arm and yelled: "LOOK OUT!" She fired several blaster shots at the monster's metal chest, pushing it back.

The X nevertheless raised its right arm, which had transformed into a dangerous laser rifle. "Grrraaaaaarrrrh!" it roared and fired the beam.

Sasha yelped as she dove for cover. She stumbled against Tori, and the two girls fell to the floor. Kensuke opened fire as well. "Aim for the organic parts, Wolf!"

He gasped when suddenly, Rei-PD pulled him back by the tail. "What are you doing, idiot? Lemme go or I can't shoot!"

"NO! THAT'S MY SISTER! I won't let you hurt her!" Rei-PD yelled.

Rei-I pulled the frantic pig-girl away from Kensuke. "Listen up, that's not our sister anymore. Don't you see? Something evil has taken her. I can't feel her heart… she's not alive. This thing is an impostor!"

Rei-PD cried as she looked at the X-monstrosity. She had wished to see at least one of her sisters again, but… the savagery of the creature frightened her.

The X stumbled under the constant fire of Kensuke and Wolfie, but it still was coming closer. "Infesssst…" it hissed as it fired another laser blast at Wolfie.

The wolf-girl dodged the beam by rolling through the door that lead back to the depot. 'It wants to push us back to where we can't escape from it anymore,' she realized.

"Dangit, die already!" Kensuke shouted as he emptied round after round of his MG. But then, the X reached him and attacked him with a slash of its claws. Kensuke grunted as he felt a sharp pain. He fell on his back and pressed his hand on his side. When he brought it back, he saw that it was covered with blood.

With another feral screech, the X raised its claw-arm for the final blow. Wolfie realized that if she didn't act, he'd be dead. She took aim…

A broad laser beam pierced the creature's breastplate, right where the heart of a living human was. The monster let out a gurgling noise, then it tilted over… and fell dead to the ground.

Wolfie lowered her blaster in confusion. She did not shoot it… besides, that beam was far too broad to be shot by a regular blaster.

She looked back and saw Tori standing there, holding a positron laser rifle in her trembling hands. She bared her sharp weasel teeth and her whole body was trembling as she muttered: "L-leave my boyfriend alone, you monster!"

Kensuke was as surprised and shocked as Wolfie. "T… tori?" he wondered as he looked at her.

Tori then looked down at the weapon she was holding, seemed to realize what it was and dropped it in shock. She then dropped to her knees and began to cry.

Rei-I walked up to the dead remains of the X and knelt down. She let her fingers sweep across the twisted face of Rei-FP. "What are those creatures?" she whispered.

Suddenly, she saw how slowly, a yellow liquid was seeping out of the X's body. A liquid that looked very familiar to her… it was the same liquid those yellow blobs that had chased them were made of…

She jumped back to her feet. "Run…" she said.

"C-can't we wait for a moment?" Sasha asked. "I mean… Tori's all shaken from what happened… and Kensuke's wounded…"

Rei-I shook her head. She pulled them all to their feet, even the still bleeding Kensuke. "We need to run… as fast as we can! Or else the same thing that happened to Rei-FP will happen to us!"

For a moment, Wolfie had the horrifying image of an X-monster that resembled Sasha… therefore, she nodded.

* * *

Far away from the Aparei Homeworld, in a remote part of space… a giant something was soaring past planets and suns. It resembled a floating piece of rock, with a pair of wriggling tentacles attached to it. It was gleaming blue… which should be an indicator for everyone who knew of this substance what it was.

It was a Leviathan from Phaaze, filled to the brim with Phazon… however, it also contained other things besides Phazon. Like the two creatures that resembled the bounty hunter Samus Aran, but were far from human. One of them was the SA-X, the most intelligent of all X… and the other was Dark Samus, the former Metroid Prime, the mistress of Phaaze, the Subspace Emissary and the reincarnation of Rei-III.

"The Leviathan will impact in less than two days," Dark Samus snickered to herself. "This will be a surprise for those rebel fools and the Apareis they let live… a decision that will have no impact at all, as they will all fall to the combined might of the Phazon and the X."

SA-X did not reply. Part of that reason was that unlike the dark hunter, she didn't have a human's vocal chords. But the emissary could tell that something was distracting her counterpart.

"What are you doing, X?" Dark Rei sneered. "Checking up on your little drones on the infected worlds?"

SA-X didn't speak any words as she looked up. Only the visor of her copied suit flashed in a green light for a moment. But Dark Rei was able to understand her for some reason.

"You're saying that your drones are about to capture my 'Big Sister'?" Dark Rei giggled insanely. "She was the first to be created by our dear father… and will be the first to die. Lilith's genes are in all of our bodies… but mine is reinforced with Phazon, making me the superior. They will realize that soon enough. What is Rei-I with that disfunctional 'family' of hers? It was no match for the X! And what is Rei-II with those supernatural fox powers of hers? The original Krystal could make better use of them than her. I am the ultimate Rei!"

SA-X listened to the insane clone's rabble, before informing it of something else.

"They destroyed one of the infected, you say? Of no importance. You told me they can't defend themselves against the pure X-parasites… unless treated with a Metroid vaccine, that is. And face it… with Time scrambled as it is, thanks to our 'friend' Dialga's interference, this vaccine may not even be invented yet!" She couldn't stop cackling to herself.

The SA-X realized that Dark Rei was speaking the truth. They could not escape. The whole planet was now flooded with X… it was just a matter of time before they were caught.

Satisfied, the abomination leaned back and waited until the Leviathan had reached its destination… Zoness.

* * *

On the Aparei Homeworld, Wolfie's little group had managed to reach the facility Rei-I had spoken of.

"This is it," the oldest and smallest Aparei said while leading them inside the huge complex. "The feral Aparoid adaption facility."

Wolfie looked at the monitors, glass tanks and machines with a frown. "What's this place for?"

"We… we wanted to find a way to integrate the feral Aparoids into our sisterhood…" Rei-PD replied with a weak voice. She was still shaken by what had happened to Rei-FP. "You know… the original Aparoids that don't really have any sort of intelligence, and no sense of family. But… they are completely mechanical, so they cannot be made into sisters by the Mini-Us."

"This facility was created to research a way to grant those poor things the gift of flesh," Rei-I explained. "To make them whole… to accept them into the family."

"I take it your experiments weren't too successful," Kensuke grumbled.

Rei-I shook her head. "No, the feral Aparoids failed to accept the cybernetic alterations. Turning a living being into a cyborg is easy… but attaching working, organic parts to a machine? No scientist has managed to make that work… yet. But, we were hoping to succeed where others failed, with the help of the Mini-Us."

"I don't know…" Sasha shuddered. "This shouldn't really bother me, since machines aren't thinking creatures… but somehow… this sounds even more creepy than what you do to regular people."

"What we used to do," Rei-I corrected her. "I decided to change our ways of accepting new sisters into the family, remember?"

"Yeah, too bad that didn't do much when most of your family was munched up by that parasite, eh?" Kensuke sarcastically added.

"Leon!" Tori hissed. By now, she was the only one to call the chameleon-boy by his old name. "Be a bit more sensitive!"

"Peh! Being sensitive won't save their ass when those things are after them," Kensuke grunted. He looked through the dark room… and squeaked when he saw a monstrosity made of metal right in front of his muzzle.

"Don't panic!" Rei-I said as she ran to his side. "This is one of the failed experiments. We attached organic parts to the feral Aparoid, but it didn't work. It's deactivated right now."

"Man… those beasts are still ugly…" Kensuke panted. He took a closer look at the Aparoid inside the glass tank. It was a four-legged insectoid with a single eye in front… that is, a small metal dome resembling an eye. He could see that at certain parts, there was chitin instead of the machinery. It almost looked like a real cyborg… except that it didn't move, of course.

Rei-PD walked over to the other side of the room. "The corridor over there leads directly to the main elevator," she said. "If we hurry, we can still escape."

"Yes, if our slimy yellow friends don't decide to pay us a surprise visit…" Wolfie muttered.

"Don't say that!" Kensuke shuddered. "The thought alone gives me the creeps."

Sasha gently tugged Wolfie's sleeve. "Say… Hikari…"

"Hmm? What's up?" Wolfie asked her friend.

"Say…" the former human girl uncertainly looked at the blaster in the wolf's hands. "Can you… can you teach me how to use that?"

"What?" That took Wolfie by surprise. "Didn't you say you don't like weapons?"

"I don't… it's just…" She nervously fumbled around with her tail. "I guess I'd feel a bit… safer, knowing that I can defend myself."

"Hmm. You might even have a point there. Heh… I could teach you self-defense when we get back, but I don't think that would help you against those monsters. Well, all you really need is a focussed mind, a secure aim and a still arm. And good reflexes if you want to dodge your enemy's attacks. Just attacking won't do you any good if you can't survive an attack. Got that?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," the raccoon nodded.

"Can you please save that for later?" Kensuke hissed. "I really don't think this is the place and time, Wolf. You can play sharpshooting instructor as soon as we're on a safer planet."

Wolfie glared at him, but had to admit he was right. "All right… let's get out of here."

They turned around and walked towards the door. Rei-PD slid another cable into the slot next to the door. "Just a moment… this door is closed. A security measure. I'll need a minute to open it…"

The others nodded and quietly watched. They didn't notice that, on the other side of the room, floating, gelatinous blobs were seeping through the wall. They floated through the air, approached the group from behind… then turned around as if the X had sensed something else that was worthy of infesting.

They circled the glass tanks containing the inactive, feral Aparoids. One after the other, they crept into the tanks… and sunk into the organic flesh of the experiments.

Kensuke sighed. "Hurry it up, will you, Pigma?" he grunted as he turned around to inspect the immobile Aparoid cyborgs once more. He squinted his eyes as he looked right into the face of one of the insectoids. "Damn, you're ugly, man…"

Then the Aparoid opened the glass dome on its front… to reveal an organic eye underneath.

Kensuke screamed in surprise as he stumbled back and reached for his weapon. All around him, the glass tanks broke open and the experiments scrambled free, now all of them infested by the X.

"You just had to say it, Wolf!" he shouted. "YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT!"

The others spun around. Sasha and Tori screamed in terror, whole Wolfie drew her weapon in a fluid motion and opened fire on the feral- half-organic creatures.

"What?" Rei-I gasped. "But they… the experiments were a failure… so why…?"

"Maybe that parasite was the missing component…" Kensuke grimaced as he emptied another round of his machine gun, blasting attacking bugs backwards. "Too bad it's got the undesirable side effect of turning them into aggressive monsters instead of loving sisters!"

"Didn't Tori tell you to stop the sarcastic remarks?" Wolfie frowned as she shot an Aparoid-X that wanted to leap at her. She looked back over her shoulder. "Pig… I mean… Rei-PD! Hurry up!"

"In a minute, I'm almost through…" Rei-PD muttered nervously.

"WOLFIE!" Sasha screamed. "Behind you!"

The grown space mercenary turned tennis-playing little girl turned mercenary little girl turned her head in surprise and raised her blaster, but before she could fire it, another Aparoid-X hit her body and knocked her blaster out of her paw. The weapon skidded over the metal floor. The Aparoid-X raised its claw and screeched at Wolfie.

"Kensuke!" Wolfie shouted. "Help!"

"I'm a bit busy here!" Kensuke shouted back as he was surrounded by a whole pack of cybernetic monsters.

Wolfie winced as the claw came down on her and she thought: So this is how it ends?

"Get off her!" a shrill voice suddenly shouted. Wolfie blinked. Was she delusional? That sounded like Sasha.

A blaster shot threw the Aparoid-X away from her. The monster screeched as it landed on its feet and fired a laser pellet of its own at the person who shot it.

Wolfie watched in awe how Sasha did a perfect sidewards dodge roll to the left, came back up in a crouching position, raised the Cornerian blaster she had picked up from the floor… and shot the creature in the middle of its eye, which killed it instantly.

"I don't believe it…" Wolfie muttered as she slowly got back up to her feet. "Focussed mind… secure aim… a still arm… and good reflexes."

Sasha panted as she looked down at the weapon in her hands. "It… don't know how I did that," she blurted out. She was nearly as shocked as Wolfie was. "I didn't even think… it just happened!"

Wolfie had an idea… maybe being a tennis player helped her being a great shot as well? In tennis, you need all these things… you need to focus on the game, need to aim the ball, have to keep a still arm while hitting it… and you need good reflexes when the other player returns it.

"What are you doing?" Kensuke asked after finishing off the last of the Aparoid-X. "Am I supposed to fight all the monsters by myself? Don't just stand there! And what are you doing with that gun, girl? That's dangerous!"

"I… I just shot one of the monsters with it," Sasha said in a quiet voice.

"You?" Kensuke snorted. "Very funny…"

"I got it!" Rei-PD suddenly shouted. "It's open!" And indeed, the door slid open in front of their eyes.

"Then I suggest we leave this place… quickly!" Rei-I said, gesturing down at the fallen Aparoid cyborgs. Slowly, the X parasites were crawling back out of their bodies.

The others nodded. Together, they ran out of the room and down the corridor that was behind it, never looking back once. Finally, they reached the elevator at its end. Rei-PD pressed a button, and shortly afterwards, the elevator arrived.

"Top floor!" Rei-I said, and the elevator began to move up at an astounding speed. "No way those parasites can keep up with that speed," she assured the others. "With the ship on the top level, we can espace the homeworld." She sighed. "It pains me, but… I guess it's the only option we have."

Finally, the elevator reached its destination. They left the cabin and found themselves in a wide area, a round platform that was covered with a glass dome. Deep below them, they could see the surface of the homeworld. In the middle of the platform, the Aparoid ship was standing.

"We don't really have that many ships," Rei-PD explained. "Since many of us can use our own bodies to fly through outer space. But there are times when we have to take those that don't have that ability."

"Yeah… when you go and kidnap people," Kensuke grunted.

Rei-PD blushed, feeling a bit guilty. She clearly remembered how she took Wolfie away from the Mushroom World by kidnapping Sasha. "I'm sorry…"

"That's okay," Sasha said. "But shouldn't you get that ship started?" She was still looking at the blaster that was now in Wolfie's paws again.

"Oh, you're right," Rei-PD nodded and opened the ship's hatch. "I'll get it ready, just a moment…"

"Great, more waiting…" Kensuke groaned.

Rei-I approached the edge of the platform and put her fingers against the surface of the glass. She looked down at her home and sighed.

Wolfie walked up to her. "You… I'm sorry for what happened… are you going to be okay?"

"Probably not," Rei-I muttered. "I mean… I failed to protect them. I was their Big Sister… Father told me to watch over all of them. And I failed. They all died… except for Rei-PD and me… okay, probably Rei-RQ and the others on the Pokémon world. But… I can't tell. I'm not connected to them anymore, not while I'm not in my room down below. I… I feel so empty. I don't know what happened… but I could feel the wave of agony that swept over all of us when our sisters died… all over the Lylat System. On all planets…"

"All… over the Lylat System?" Wolfie muttered. It was hard to grasp. All the former inhabitants of the many different planets, probably a lot of people she knew in their former life as Lylatians… all of them dead? And then… their bodies used by those monstrous parasites? Moulded into mockeries of their former self? It was a horrifying image.

"We should have listened to the Phione's warning," Rei-I said. "And now they, along with us, had to suffer the price… I wish we listened… Rei-II really did the right thing by shooting us on sight, back when we were just the Aparoids." She closed her eyes and a single tear escaped her. "Whatever… will mother say…?"

Wolfie didn't know what to say. She wanted to reassuringly put a paw on the little cyborg-girl's shoulder… when a big shape came crashing against the glass dome from the outside. It was an ugly, deformed gnome creature… but it resembled the blue creatures that had been the advisors of the Aparei for a short time.

Rei-I gasped while the little X-monster pounded against the glass with its tiny limbs. "No… not the Phione, too…"

Another heavy blow came against the glass when a flying Aparei landed next to the infested Phione. Of course, it was infected as well. And then, even more and more X-creatures landed on the glass dome from all directions. Flying Aparei-X, Aparoid-X and Phione-X… and they all screeched and tried to lash, bite or hack at ther victims below them.

Tori gulped. "That looks so… revolting…"

"Hey, piggy! Is the damn ship ready?" Kensuke yelled.

"Yes, I…" Rei-PD said as she stuck her head out of the hatch. Then she saw the X and gasped. "Oh my…"

"Then I suggest we finally leave this place behind," Wolfie shouted while pushing Sasha and Rei-I into the ship. When they were all inside, the hatch was closed.

"How can we get through them?" Sasha asked with a trembling voice. "They're everywhere…" She looked out at the rampaging X horde with worry. She yelped, when one of the Aparei-X smashed its fist onto the glass… and a small crack appeared in it.

"Okay… only one possibility…" Wolfie muttered. "Pigma?"

Rei-PD looked at her, confused at being addressed by her former name. "Yes?"

"Excute escape maneuver Zeta!" Wolfie shouted.

Kensuke paled. "Z-z-zeta? Are you sure, Wolf?"

Rei-PD thought back. Back to the time when she was a part of Team Star Wolf, as Pigma Dengar. And she remembered the escape plan Wolf had come up with. It was very risky, a daring plan… but back then, it had been their only way of escaping from the Cornerian patrol that had been on their tails.

"Escape maneuver Zeta… understood, wing commander!" Rei-PD saluted and pulled a lever. The ship began to hover upwards. And then… a big cannon emerged from the underside of the ship.

Tori suddenly paled as well when she realized what they were going to do. "Wait a minute… THAT is your plan? Rushing through them?"

"That's our only chance!" Wolfie shouted.

"Ooooooh, you're going to get us all killed…" the weasel whimpered as she hid behind her seat. "I can't watch…"

"W-wolfie…" Sasha coughed. "You, um… did try this before… right?"

"Yeah," her friend nodded. "One time. And it did work because we were lucky."

Sasha shivered. "And… if it doesn't work?"

Wolfie gritted her teeth. "Then we're out of luck…"

"Oooooooh shi…" Tori whimpered as she closed her eyes.

"Executing maneuver Zeta… NOW!" Rei-PD shouted and pressed a button. The cannon fired a broad beam at the glass dome, it broke apart into thousands of shards, the X horde began to swarm the ship… and Rei-PD pushed the ship's control stick forwards with all her might. The ship shot forth like a rocket, directly through the mass of mindless cyborg copies. The X were flying after the ship, they were sitting on the cockpit and tried slashing at their victims with their claws and other weapons, they fired laser beams and projectiles at the ship.

"Faster!" Wolfie shouted. "If we reach the atmosphere, we're saved!"

"Distance to the atmosphere is forty miles…" Rei-I muttered while watching the ship's instruments. "Thirty miles… twenty miles… ten miles…"

Sasha screamed when a blazing red aura appeared around the ship. The X still sitting on top of the cockpit were slowly getting ripped to pieces by the sheer velocity. As some of them still looked very similar to their Aparei selves, it was a disgusting sight.

"Five… four… three… two…"

"WE'RE THROUGH!" Wolfie shouted as the Aparei ship left the Homeworld's atmosphere and the remaining X were hurled into outer space.

Everyone sighed with relief. Everything was quiet now. Around them was nothing but the peace of space.

"Did we… did we die?" Tori whispered.

Wolfie shook her head as she looked outside. "No… we're alive… we made it…"

Kensuke stepped next to her. "Yeah, but… the question is… where do we go next?"

"Back to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Sasha asked in a hopeful voice.

"Too far away," Rei-PD remarked. "We had not enough time to charge the ship up. With the current reserves, we're lucky if we make it to the edge of the Lylat System."

"But all of the planets in the system are now controlled by the X," Rei-I sighed. "We have nowhere to go… unless…"

"Unless?" Wolfie looked at her with anticipation.

"Unless we join up with the rebel forces… and possibly those sisters that were spared by the parasites… if the rebels let them live, that is. The way I see it, this is our only chance. We need to go to Zoness."


	101. Surprised Sniper

Vulcan Raven was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, his arms on his side. His eyes were closed, as he focussed his mind and body. It was icy cold around him and he wore nothing besides a pair of pants, but the cold didn't seem to faze him. All around him, a flock of black ravens was perching on the ground, on the giant, frost-coated containers or even on his shoulders, cawing.

He opened his eyes when he heard a call coming in. He sighed and raised his transmitter to his ear. "Yes?"

"Raven, this is Liquid. Mantis hasn't confronted my dear brother as he said he would. I can't reach him anywhere. Can you sense him?"

For a moment, Raven put the small device out of his hand and closed his eyes, once again. He took a deep breath and concentrated. Then he opened them again and picked up the device.

"This is strange… I can't sense him… even though… there is something in the air… a presence… I can't describe it…"

"Anyways, we don't really need him to finish the job. Wolf is anxious to have a new prey anyways. She'll be waiting for our guests at the tower. Maybe it's just that cyber ninja you're sensing. Just keep your eyes open!"

"Yes, boss!" Raven nodded. He deactivated the transmitter and put it away. Then he let his gaze sweep over the assembled birds.

"You feel it too, don't you, my friends?" he murmured. "I don't know if the Boss would understand… but this presence… it's different. Solid Snake was similar to the boss… and the ninja simply radiated insanity… but this… is not like them. Just like a dark aura that is going to…"

He blinked, and then, with a speed that was belying his massive frame, he jumped to his feet. "Who is there?" he shouted.

He then saw the black shadow descending… emerging through the ceiling as if it was as easily penetrable as the surface of a lake. A dark aura surrounded him, something that was masking the aura he normally had around him. But there was no way of mistaking the mask he wore.

"Mantis?" Raven whispered. "What happened to you?"

Psycho Mantis… or rather, the being that wore his body like a suit, chuckled. "Your mad friend here was pretty gullible, shaman… too bad for him that I have a use for his powers to strengthen mine."

"Who are you?" Raven asked the creature. "What do you want?"

"Who I am is of no importance. And what I want? I want Snake and his little friends to reach the treasure you are guarding… this formidable tool of war… but, this shouldn't matter to you. Since you won't exist anymore in a matter of seconds." He raised his hands and they began to glow with dark purple energy. "Nothing personal, but I need them to reach their goal. And you… are nothing but an obstacle. In their way and in my master's plans!"

And for a moment, Vulcan Raven was certain that there was something behind Mantis' body… the outline of a figure, wearing a cape and a helmet…

The creature in Mantis' body made a gesture with its hands, and a wave of darkness swept over Raven and his flock. The birds were incinerated instantly, and only bones remained. The shaman tried to fight back, but the agony was too much for him and he found himself being forced to his knees, and then to the ground.

And then, everything became dark around him.

* * *

The door opened and Solid Snake took a step outside. In front of him, he saw the entrance to a dark cavern. It was cold and in the distance, he could hear loud howls.

Behind him, Shadow, Rouge, Marth and Meryl came out of the building. After meeting up with the colonel's niece in one of the bathrooms, they had found a way through a room that looked like an office, with lost of expensive pictures and other pieces of art standing around everywhere. Snake had half-expected that some sort of ambush was waiting for them in there, but fortunately, the room was empty.

Marth looked around and perked up his ears. "Are those… wolves?"

"You're not afraid of wolves, are you, Mr. Knight?" Meryl winked. She had been very amused at the attire the prince of Altea was wearing and that he was fighting with a sword, of all weapons. She'd been very surprised and shocked that there were two talking animals that were walking on two feets accompanying the war hero her uncle had told her so much about, though.

"I am not, fair maiden," Marth replied. "But it would be unwise to underestimate any danger. In winter, wolves can become dangerous, when the hunger makes them desperate."

"I'm not afraid of any wolves," Shadow huffed. "Let's get this over with so Rouge can finish her mission and we all can leave this place."

Meryl frowned at the black hedgehog. She knew better than to question why a hedgehog wasn't afraid of a predatory animal like a wolf, but she didn't like Shadow's behavior. "Are you saying that your interests are more important than the safety of civilization as we know it? With Metal Gear in their hands, the terrorists can threaten every country out there."

"Can you keep quiet for once?" Snake grumbled. "This is a stealth operation!" He didn't like it in the least that Meryl had pressured him to come along. His group was too big already. If it was up to him, he'd send both talking animals, the crazy sword-maniac and the rookie girl away. There were two reasons that kept him from doing it. First of all, there really was no place they could hide on this island, and they didn't have a stealth device like Dr. Emmerich… Otacon. The second reason was that the colonel had asked him to keep an eye on the strangers… and on his niece, of course.

"Lighten up, Snakey," Rouge smiled. "I can't hear anything out here besides the wind and the wolves. There are no guards in that cave, I'm sure of it."

"And how would you know?" Snake asked as he looked back at her.

She pointed up at her head. "These ears aren't just for show, you know?"

Snake thought about what he had heard about a bat's senses and had to agree that it made sense. Maybe they were using this cave as some sort of natural barrier between buildings.

"I doubt the wolves will attack," Meryl then said. "They are naturally afraid of humans, and won't attack large groups like ours… in this case, you might even be thankful that we are here, Snake!" She grinned at him.

Snake resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Let's just keep going," he grumbled.

"Yes," Marth nodded. "Onwards, comrades! Let this cave be our path to victory!"

This time, Snake DID roll his eyes.

There was next to no resistance on their way through the cave. They ran into some wolves, but as Meryl said, the animals did not attempt to attack a large group like theirs.

Shadow took a look at the four-legged beasts and thought about how strange fate was to leave these animals in such a feral state while giving him, Rouge, Sonic and all the other Mobians he knew a two-legged stature and the intelligence of a human. He'd never questioned it, as his origin had been unusual to begin with, but now he became aware of it. In this world, there were no Mobians, the humans only knew animals that were like this wolves… instinct-driven only, with no real intelligence.

Upon leaving the cave, they found a narrow path leading up to a tall building, a tower or something similar.

"From what Dr. Emmerich said, our target must be somewhere past here… maybe even in this building," Rouge spoke up.

"My target, you mean," Snake said. "You are all just here so I can keep a good eye on you. And now quiet! We're re-entering enemy territory!"

He didn't know that from the tower, an attractive woman with long , blonde hair was holding a sniper rifle and was watching their every movement. "So my prey has arrived…" she smiled to herself. "So many targets… where to begin…" She snickered as the crosshairs of her weapon landed upon the hips of a certain, young woman in a military outfit. Her finger approached the trigger…

Rouge gasped when she saw the thin beam of red light that was wandering across Meryl's thighs. "Watch out!" she shouted and pushed the girl out of the way, just as the bullet was shot. It harmlessly hit the ground in-between them.

"An ambush, I knew it!" Snake said through gritted teeth as he threw himself to the floor. "Take cover, all of you!"

Marth was a bit baffled, but even though he knew nothing of modern weapon, he was a hardened soldier and knew how to react to such a statement. He, along with Shadow, Rouge and Meryl, pressed himself against the wall as flat as he could, to stay out of the sniper's sight.

"Did you see any archers on top of that tower?" he asked Snake.

Snake didn't reply. He careful moved a bit to the left… and quickly rolled back to the right when another sniper shot hit the floor.

"Oldest trick in the book…" he grumbled. "The sniper wanted to shoot Meryl to draw me out of hiding."

"It must be Sniper Wolf, one of Fox-Hound's best snipers," Dr. Naomi spoke up. "Unlike most snipers, she works alone."

"The only way you can hope to defeat her is by using a sniper rifle yourself," Commander Campbell added.

"Well, too bad I don't have one in my pocket," Snake grumbled.

"Dr. Emmerich knows this base better than anyone. Maybe he knows where to find one?" Mei-Ling suggested.

"Wait a minute… are your friends suggesting you should walk all the way back just to find a rifle you can use to shoot that sniper?" Rouge frowned.

"Not necessary at all…" Shadow said. "I'll take her out…"

"Are you crazy? Get any closer and she'll shoot you down!" Snake yelled. "There are no hiding spots along the way." He nodded down the path which lead to the tower.

Another shot was fired. Snake rolled to the left, to the alcove that was opposite the one the others were hiding in.

"I need no hiding spot," Shadow smirked. "Let's see her hit a target at this speed…" And then he jumped out of the alcove and along the path.

"That idiot!" Snake grunted. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"I wouldn't say that," Rouge chuckled. "You don't know our dear Shadow the way I do. Take a closer look…"

Shadow was speeding along the narrow corridor, at a speed that no normal human would ever reach. The sniper tried to shoot him several times, but Shadow just swerved to the left or right, jumped at the right time or bounced off a wall to dodge the incoming bullets.

Snake's eyes widened. "Impossible…"

"How can that be?" Meryl gasped. "No human can ever dodge a shot from a sniper rifle!"

"Well, he certainly does not look like a human, does he?" Marth asked.

Sniper Wolf was about to lose her cool. 'How?' she thought. 'This never happened to me before…' She quickly swallowed some Diazepam, the medicament used by snipers to keep a calm hand while shooting. But no matter what she did, she could not stop the black creature from reaching the tower. She jumped to her feet. 'Time to go,' she thought to herself, but just as she wanted to turn away and run, Shadow landed in front of her.

"End of the line, human!" Shadow said. "And don't think you can outrun me…"

Wolf winced and reached for her radio transmitter. In a flash, Shadow was at her side and snatched the device out of her hands. "I don't think you need this one right now."

And so, Sniper Wolf, the best sharpshooter of Fox-Hound, had to bow her head and admit defeat.

Several minutes later, the rest of the group had caught up with Shadow. The eyes of Snake and Meryl were still wide with astonishment, so Marth aimed his blade at the woman. "Surrender now, assassin!" he told her. "Concede defeat, and we might let you live."

Sniper Wolf had to laugh at that. "What a funny man you are. Didn't the American government sent you to stop the evil terrorists at all costs?"

"I will never take a life unless I have to," Marth said, trying to sound as noble as he could. "As a prince, I must know when to make the right decisions."

Wolf laughed even harder know. "No way you're an American agent! The government would never send such a poser as you are!"

"I'm here by myself," Snake commented. "These people simply decided to come along…" He was angry. Angry at the colonel for making him accomplish a stealth mission with four people, angry at Shadow for doing what he felt was his job and angry that he had to justify himself in front of the terrorist.

"What an amusing assortment…" Sniper Wolf smirked. "A gruff, but handsome agent, an army girl who's still all green…" Meryl fumed at that comment. "A nutcase who believes himself to be a fairy tale prince and two cuddly animals. How about opening a circus?"

"This 'animal' has defeated you without any effort, remember that!" Shadow growled. "Tell us where we can find that nuclear weapon, woman!"

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything?" Sniper Wolf asked.

"Well, how about this: You tell us and I won't have to scatter your brains over the floor," Snake grumbled while aiming his gun against her temple. Meryl grimaced at the mental image.

"No! You don't have to kill her, Snake!" Otacon suddenly spoke through the Codec. "She's not a bad person… she's very nice! Please, I don't think you have to kill her."

"Open your eyes, Otacon!" Snake shouted. "She's a terrorist! She tried to shoot Meryl!"

"I agree with the good doctor," Marth said. "She isn't a danger to anyone as long as she's guarded. And didn't you complain our group was too big? I can stay and make sure she doesn't escape."

"She'll be using the first chance to run away," Snake replied.

"Then we'll tie her up," Marth suggested.

"Great idea! You got any rope with you?"

"I may help with that," Rouge suddenly said. She bowed down, pressed a hidden button on her shoe, and with a clicking noise, opened a hidden hatch on the heel. With a simple yank of her hand, she pulled a long, metal cable out.

Snake narrowed his eyes. "How long did you have this?"

"All the time, you simply didn't ask," the bat shrugged. "An agent needs to be prepared for everything… don't tell me you have no tools with you except for that gun and some explosives."

Snake thought back to the briefing where the colonel told him that he had to enter the facility with no weapons or other equipment. "No…" he grumbled. "Unfortunately, I didn't…"

She shook her head. "Really, what kind of agent are you… I think you can learn one or two things from me." She quickly used the cable to tie the female sniper to the wall. "I suggest keeping your eyes on her all the time."

Marth nodded. "Will do so."

Snake groaned. He felt as if they were more and more trying to steal the show from him… it was a ridiculous thought, but he couldn't shake it.

"See it like this, Snake," Mei-Ling said, who had correctly guessed his thoughts. "Now there are only four of you who will sneak into the facility to find Metal Gear."

"That's still three persons too much," he said. He looked at Meryl, Shadow and Rouge. He didn't really want to let the two animals wander off by themselves, as he still didn't trust them. The swordsman, as naïve as he might be at times, still had some code of honor which he felt he could trust. The bat and her black friend seemed like wildcards to him.

"Meryl, you stay here with him," he said.

"What? No fair! I want to help and…"

"No arguing! You're staying here!"

She groaned angrily but then thought about it. He had a point, the next building would be even better guarded than the first one, and he said that he was used on going on solo missions only. Keeping his eyes on the talking animals would distract him enough from his assignment.

"Fine… I'll stay here and wait like a good girl," she sighed.

* * *

Liquid Snake was pacing up and down the control room. Revolver Ocelot was standing next to the door, his arm stump now covered with bandages.

"No response from either Mantis, Wolf or Raven," the leader of the revolting unit Fox-Hound grumbled. "Nothing's working as it should…"

"On top of that, our threat fell on dead ears," Ocelot said. "They won't hand over the corpse of Big Boss. This is slipping out of our hands, boss…"

"NO! We still can finish the plan!" Liquid shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. "Snake is coming here, with Baker's card. We let him activate Metal Gear, then he and his team of freaks have served their purpose… and I can finally have my revenge!" he added with a whisper.

"With Wolf taken out and Raven and Mantis missing, they will be here sooner than planned," Ocelot pointed out.

"We'll still get everything ready until they arrive," Liquid said, full of confidence. "Aren't you just disappointed you didn't get the chance to play with him?"

Ocelot gritted his teeth. "I lost my arm thanks to him… that ninja would have never surprised me like that if I weren't distracted. Hmmm… say, boss… will you stay surprise him with the Hind?"

"No, it's not nearly as fun when he has allies with him," Liquid huffed. "Besides, you saw how easily those guys took care of the tank. They might be a bunch of furry animals and an idiot with a sword, but they are dangerous, no doubt about that. Well, they won't stand a chance against Metal Gear…"

Ocelot rubbed his chin. "What do you think where they came from? Obviously, they are some sort of genetically enhanced special troops…"

"Genetically enhanced?" Liquid snorted. "The Genome soldiers are genetically enhanced. These things are just freaks of nature. They don't belong here… you can do with them what you want when they get here. As long as I get to deal with my dear brother…"

"It is true, they don't belong here… in that regard, they are similar to me," a booming voice echoed through the room.

Liquid's eyes darted through the room, while Ocelot drew his revolver with his remaining hand. Except for them, the room was empty…

"Outside?" Ocelot asked, and they looked through the glass panel behind which they saw the enormous underground hangar in which the infamous weapon of mass-destruction was waiting for its use… Metal Gear.

On top of the immobile, nuclear battle tank, a dark figure was standing.

"Mantis?" Liquid asked. "What's he doing there?" He walked towards the door.

"Boss, wait!" Ocelot said. "That's clearly a trap!"

"Of course it is," Liquid replied. "But I still want to hear what he has to say. If he wanted to just kill us, he'd be in here by now. I'm actually curious… he has been a supporter of our cause as long as I can remember. Did something happen to change that?"

He opened the door and casually walked outside. He decided to act like everything was okay. "Mantis… we didn't hear of you. What happened?"

The figure floating above Metal Gear snickered. "The man you knew as Psycho Mantis is no more, human. I borrowed his body to… take care of things."

'Great, now he's really become insane,' Liquid thought. 'It was just a matter of surprise, I guess.'

"Well, Mantis… if you aren't supporting our cause anymore, what is it that you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the voice boomed. He spread his arms. "This weapon is one of the most powerful the humans of your world have created… and thus, an extraordinarily powerful artifact of destiny! I used Mantis' powers to see into your mind, Liquid Snake… your ambitions are shallow and pathetic. You don't have the view of the universe as it is… you do not deserve this kind of power!"

Liquid was fuming on the inside. Shallow? Pathetic? If everything went according to plan, he'd be able to start e Third World War… he'd realize Big Boss' plans for a world where soldiers would always have a place. But on the outside, he seemed to keep his cool.

"If my plans are so shallow… what do you plan on doing with it?" Liquid asked him.

"You want to plunge the world into war," the creature said. "My masters and I want to purge the whole universe… and remake it in our image!"

Ocelot carefully came out of the control room, his eyes never leaving the hovering body. "He lost his mind, boss…" he whispered. "Mind if I end this foolishness with a bullet?"

"He can read your mind, idiot!" Liquid hissed.

"He is right," the being in Mantis' body said in an amused voice. "Mantis was able to block a bullet with a mere thought… can you imagine what he's able to do with my added powers? Ah, no, of course not… your feeble mind can not imagine what a world could be like where creatures as I am exist…"

"Why don't you show us, then?" Ocelot shouted. His patience was wearing thin with this meddler.

"Show my true self to you? Hmmm… interesting idea. I don't really need Mantis anymore for the rest of the plan… all I need to take care of are the two of you, then our agent will be here to take Metal Gear to our dark masters…"

"What? Can't do that by yourself?" Ocelot sneered.

"Enough! I think it's time you truly understood the power you're dealing with, humans…" the voice growled. The dark aura surrounding Mantis' body intensified… then a black shadow rose from Mantis, and the psychic's dead body fell down on Metal Gear's top, slid down its surface and plummeted down into the depths of the hangar.

Liquid and Ocelot stared at the shadow creature with the cape, helmet and black sword. "What… are you?" Liquid gasped.

Phantom-Ganon laughed. "I am a phantom of the abyss… and your doom!" Then he raised his sword, let out a yell and fired a barrage of dark red energy spheres at the two humans.

Liquid dove for cover behind some cardboard boxes while Ocelot stepped back and fired bullet after bullet at the phantom. They harmlessly bounced off his armor.

"Useless!" Phantom-Ganon hissed. "Only the power of light can hurt me… oh yes, the princess of Hyrule and her green-clothed hero have defeated me many times, mostly by using those infernal arrows of light… but your puny human weapons can't do a thing!" Blue energy began to crackle along the blade of his sword and began to gather at its tip. It formed a bright blue orb, which was then hurled at the still standing form of Revolver Ocelot.

Ocelot wanted to run back into the control room for cover, but the door had closed behind him. Unfortunately, Ocelot didn't have a hand free to reach for the handle. And when he got the idea of dropping his weapon, it was already too late and the energy sphere hit him in the middle of his chest.

The master gunfighter let out a strangled scream when the energy shook around his body. With a groan, his body fell to the ground, now as dead as Psycho Mantis and Vulcan Raven.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Phantom-Ganon laughed. "By killing one man, I changed the entire history for your whole world! As for you… you'd be dead by the time Solid Snake was finished with you either way."

Liquid shook with rage. "No!" he shouted. "I'm the genetically superior twin!"

"Does it matter? You are going to die either way!"

"Not until I killed Snake!" Liquid yelled as he stood up behind the boxes… a Stinger missile launcher in his hands. Phantom-Ganon had no time to be surprised when Liquid pressed the trigger, and one of the heat-seeking missiles was flying directly at the dark phantom. The dark creature really had no body heat to speak of, but Liquid was able to calculate the flight path of the missile, so that it hit him either way.

Phantom-Ganon grunted when the missile exploded on impact. The explosion was far bigger than one caused by a bomb arrow shot by any of the countless Links, and he was thrown back a bit. 'Dang, hopefully the human doesn't realize that such a weapon could actually destroy me,' he thought. He preferred it when they shook in fear at his presence.

He gathered himself and laughed. "Goot shot, human! But not nearly enough to stop a creature of the…" He stopped himself and looked down. Liquid was gone. "Clever little human…" the phantom growled. But then he snickered. "Doesn't matter, he's not important. As long as our puppet brings the Transdimensional Drive and attaches it to Metal Gear… Bowser and Gendo Ikari might no longer be in our services anymore, but there will be someone on Venom to pick it up." He chuckled.


	102. Uncertain Future

Naoko opened her eyes. She saw the ceiling of an unfamiliar room, but instead of taking a look around, she tried scanning the surrounding area for thoughts and mental activity, something she'd grown used to after being reborn as a Mewtwo hybrid.

It didn't work. It was as if something put a blindfold on her… she couldn't sense anything at all. She tried it again, with the same results.

"Don't try," a soft voice spoke up in her mind. "I blocked all of your mental powers except for the power of speaking with your mind, as Pokémon like us don't really have a voice that humans or other intelligent creatures could understand."

Naoko slowly used her arms to push herself up in a sitting position… an act that felt awfully physical to her, now that she couldn't simply float upwards. She then saw two figures standing next to the bed she had been lying on, or in case of the left figure, floating. The left one was a pink-furred cat creature with a long tail, the other one was a woman with the features of a Venusaur.

"Melchior…" Naoko muttered. She felt annoyed for several reasons. One of the reasons was that she had no idea where she was or what was going on. Another one was that she was unable to use her psychic powers for anything but communicate. But most of her annoyance came from the fact that Yui beat her. But she also felt weak. Her limbs, all five of them, were heavy and tired, and her constriction to only use her physical abilities only added to that.

The small, pink Pokémon looked at her sternly. "Dr. Akagi… do you know who I am?"

Of course Naoko had seen pictures of the legendary Pokémon whose cells had been used to create the original clone, the ultimate Pokémon, the first Mewtwo. The same cells that had been used to create her. "You… are Mew," she said.

The Legendary nodded. "That is correct. I want you to know that there are several persons who wanted to be in this room once you woke up, but I believe it is best if the two of us had a little talk first."

"She allowed me to be here, because we Magi know your thoughts better than anyone else," Melchior added, pushing her glasses up a bit. "And because I am not as emotion-driven as Caspar or Balthasar."

Naoko slid her legs over the edge of the bed and shook her head, trying to get a better understanding of the situation. She was in a small room, resembling the room of a hotel, with two big beds but no window. The only door, as well as several other parts of the room were looking pretty modern, even futuristic to her. For a moment, she felt as if she was in a resting area in the HQ of either NERV or GEHIRN. But she knew better than that… those places didn't exist anymore.

"Where am I?" she asked. She couldn't really decide if it would be appropriate to be on guard or not. Was Mew on her side or simply neutral? Was she a prisoner and interrogated? Why was Melchior here as well? Was she maybe even on a Venomian outpost or ship?

"You are aboard the space colony, Spaceville," Mew explained. "You should be familiar with that name."

"Of course," Naoko muttered. She didn't understand. Spaceville? What was she doing here? Of course she knew that Spaceville had landed on Zebes' surface, but who brought her here and why? "Why am I here?"

"Mrs. Yui Ikari brought you here when she and her companions escaped from the Space Pirate base, back on Zebes," Mew explained. "She felt it wouldn't be right to leave you back there, where you would be in danger."

"In danger?" Naoko grumbled. "What's that supposed to mean? The pirates and that idiot Keel are at the feet of my Gendo! And they wouldn't dare going against my powers…" She angrily grabbed her head. "Can't you take this damn block away? It's getting on my nerves! How did you do it, anyway?"

"I used Disable on you," Mew said with the hint of amusement in her voice. "You might have heard of this interesting little attack that blocks a Pokémon's attack. As a Legendary, you can guess that my version is a bit more powerful…"

"But I… Mewtwo was created to be more powerful than you are," Naoko mentally shouted.

"Maybe… but you are still inexperienced with it," Mew explained. "That is why Mrs. Ikari was able to defeat you, by the way."

"That damn bitch…" Naoko growled. "She won by cheating! Let me go so I can show her how powerful I really am!"

"Dr. Akagi, please calm down," Melchior then said. "You are in no condition for a fight. The previous battle wore your body out. You need to rest."

"Also, I am afraid that while you were allowed to use the room Melchior is sharing with the other clones, you are essentially a prisoner," Mew added. "You sided with the Subspace Army, the forces that oppose the Council of Gods I am a member of. I can't allow you to use your powers to endanger others, especially not Mrs. Ikari. I'd like to add that she is one of the persons who wanted to talk to you after you regain consciousness. The other one is your daughter."

Naoko huffed. The last thing she needed was a confrontation with Ritsuko. "So, that means you are taking me to that council of yours so I will be put on trial?" She was surprisingly calm about the situation.

"Well, sooner or later you will have to face judgement for what you've did… fortunately, it wasn't really that much. You swore loyalty to the Subspace Council, helped transport a big number of kidnapped people that were turned into these 'Assist Trophies', tormented one or two members of the Subspace Army with your powers… and then, there was your attempt to kill Mrs. Ikari, of course."

"I swore loyalty to Gendo, no one else!" Naoko grumbled.

"You knew he was helping the SSC with their plan," Mew sighed. "And it had the same effects as if you had offered your services to them directly. However, with the latest development of things, this is not the case anymore."

"What do you mean?" Naoko asked. She didn't like it how the pink Legendary was speaking in riddles without getting to the point. Maybe that was the scientist within her… she took a sideglance at her Venusaur counterpart. She still wondered what role Melchior was now playing. Was she a prisoner as well?

"The Subspace Council knew of Gendo Ikari's plans to betray them… as do you, I am sure," Mew said. "To counter his plans, they lured his most trusted generals and advisors – yourself included – into a trap. Keel Lorenz knew that you would ignore everything else if you got the chance to kill Yui Ikari. You fought her in the middle of the Space Pirate lair… and lost. Lorenz knew that you were the biggest threat, as your mental powers exceeded his own by far. With you out of commission, he was easily able to overpower Kozo Fuyutsuki and Makoto Hyuga, while his troops were taking care of Mrs. Ikari and her companions. He couldn't stop them from escaping, however. He also never expected Mrs. Ikari to save you."

Naoko had no reason not to believe that Mew was lying. Which made the situation even worse… she now owed her life to Yui. Her fists were shaking when she thought of it. She knew what Keel would have done to her if she had stayed behind.

"That… slimy bastard!" she growled. "How does he think of standing up against all the forces Gendo commands?"

"Gendo Ikari only had direct command over his Venomian troops and the Apareis," Mew pointed out. "The monsters and demons from the Underworld are under Ganondorf's and Medusa's command. And with the Space Pirates on their side, they were easily able to overpower the Venomians and Koopas on Venom. As for the Apareis… well, he used a biological weapon on them… a pretty effective weapon, I might add. It wiped out over 80 percent of the existing Apareis."

Naoko stared at the Legendary with wide eyes. "All… of them?" She then chuckled. "Heheheh… poor things… maybe now Gendo will focus his attention on me only…" She never liked Rei and her clones. She felt absolutely no remorse for killing the first of all the Reis, back when they both were merely human.

"Do you realize what I've just told you?" Mew almost glowered. "The almost entire population of a whole solar system was wiped out by the actions of the Subspace Council! Not just the habitants of one single country or even one planet… all of them are dead! And you might imagine what they are capable of with such a weapon at their disposal…"

"The only thing that upsets me is that I can't help Gendo with his revenge on them…" she grumbled. "Not even the power of Mewtwo can stand up against so many enemies at once." She then realized something. "Wait a minute… if the troops of Ganondorf and Keel are revolting… and Gendo is on Venom…"

"Yes," Mew nodded. "It is possible that Gendo Ikari is not even among the living anymore."

"NO! That can't be!" Naoko shouted as she tried jumping to her feet. However, her legs were still a bit shaky and almst collapsed under her weight. She gasped and knelt down on the floor.

"Dr. Akagi, you really shouldn't strain yourself in such a situation," Melchior said while helping Naoko back up. "Your body has not completely recovered yet."

"He… he can't die…" Naoko winced. "Gendo Ikari can't die… never! He'll find a way, you'll see… he always does!"

"Well, I hope you are right," Mew said. "He, even moreso than you, has to face the high court for the many more crimes he commited. It would be a shame if he died before he could step in front of Arceus, don't you agree?" Mew didn't even make any attempt of hiding what she thought of Gendo. She angrily scowled down at Naoko. "He is a criminal with no remorse over his actions, he is egoistic beyond comprehension and obsessed of being reunited with a person who never wanted to see him like this!"

Naoko smirked. "You will never get him… Gendo is too smart for either of you. And you won't be able to hold me here forever either."

"Dr. Akagi…" Melchior spoke up. "If I may… I have a simple question for you. A question I never asked you up to now for reasons of respect and loyalty."

"What is it?" Naoko asked and turned to look at the Venusaur hybrid. She was stunned to see an unusual reaction on Melchior's face, a face that was normally void of any emotional reaction. She saw nothing but contempt in Melchior's eyes.

"Have your emotions made you completely blind or have you simply become insane?" Melchior shouted, louder than ever before. "True, I am your creation… I am like you, just without the aspects of femininity and motherhood. I was always proud for my… our capabilities as a scientist, our ability to see every situation from a logical and scientific angle… and yet, all logic is thrown overboard when this man is concerned! Ever since you began to feel jealous of Yui, your obsession with him bordered on insanity! You are intelligent and cannot tell that he doesn't love you? That he always used you, all the time, even before you were reborn as Mewtwo? And ever since I gained true conscience, the ability to think as a human being, not just as a computer program… I started to question your motives. I observed you… I saw how you transformed from a respectable scientist to a psychotic killer… you killed Rei Ayanami the First, and you more than once thought of killing Yui… and today, you even tried it!" Melchior's composure was all but gone. Her fists were trembling. She proved that scientific minds, even if they had no feelings of motherhood or love towards a man, still had emotions. "Out of loyalty, I stayed at your side and that of Gendo Ikari… Caspar was as obsessed as you are, obviously. But Balthasar… I realized that she didn't really want to do this. She knew that Ritsuko was on the other side of the war and I knew that it was just a matter of time before she defected. But I was blind enough, STUPID enough to believe that you would realize… that you would some day see how this man treats you…"

Naoko was taken aback. She had always seen the three Magi as real extensions of herself, aspects of her mind that always shared her opinions and views. But seeing Melchior having an emotional breakdown like this shattered her view of them… and at the same time, she started questioning her own psyche. At the moment, it was a good thing that Mew had blocked her mental powers, or else her whirling thoughts might have manifested themselves as a destrucive vortex of chaos all around the confused Mewtwo hybrid.

"But… Gendo, he… he is the only… what can I do without him… there is no one else…" She felt very isolated from the rest of the universe at the moment, alone and frightened. Ever since she met Gendo, she had focussed every single thought on him. Old friends and family weren't important anymore. She didn't feel any remorse when everyone she knew was either killed by the rampaging Angels or later turned into Apareis. She didn't feel any remorse when she killed Rei-I and when she tried the same with Yui. Nothing else was important, only Gendo. What was she, without him?

Mew listened to Naoko's internal battle with herself, using her own psychic powers. 'If I hadn't used Disable on her… she might have killed herself… and maybe even me, Melchior and everyone else who's to close to her.'

"Thanks for your help," she quietly told Melchior, who was still trembling. "Could you please go outside and ask Balthasar to come in?"

"Y… yes," Melchior muttered. She took a deep breath, turned around and left the room.

Naoko was crouching on the ground, wrapping her arms and tail around her body as closely as she could. Reality hit her so hard that she felt her mind would shatter. Gendo didn't love her. Gendo might be dead by now. Everything she had done up to now had been futile. She had no one left. She was all alone… and if she faced the Council of the Gods, they would sentence her to death… and she would die all alone...

"Mommy?"

It took all of her physical power to even lift her head. She saw a hybrid Blastoise version of herself enter the room, carrying a little Squirtle that looked at her with big eyes. She remembered these eyes… she had seen them before. The eyes of a little girl that looked adoringly at her mother…

Balthasar smiled down at the little Squirtle girl in her arms. "See there, sweetie? There's mommy! Go on, go to her!" And she gently put the tiny water Pokémon to the ground.

In confusion, the Squirtle looked up at the Blastoise, then at Naoko. "Mommy?" she asked again.

Naoko shuddered. "R-ritsuko?"

Ritsuko looked at her and smiled. "MOMMY!" she shouted happily and came running at her. She gave the trembling Mewtwo a massive hug.

Naoko hesitantly returned the hug. Warm feelings began to seep into her body and memories of a time long gone… a better time, when things had been right. A time when she had a loving daughter…

"Ritsuko…" she whispered and embraced the Squirtle with her arms and tail. A single tear ran out of her eye.

Balthasar watched the scene with teary eyes. She was upset that she had to give up her little bundle of joy… but then again, she knew Ritsuko was not really her mother. She was just a clone of Naoko Akagi… and no matter what she had done, she was still Ritsuko's true mother. She wiped off some of her tears and smiled at the reunion of mother and daughter. "Can they… can they be happy now?" she asked Mew with a small hiccup.

"That is up to them," Mew replied softly. "But the way I see it… both mother and daughter can help each other to heal each other's mind and soul…"

* * *

"I hope this was the right decision…" Yui sighed as she sat down on her bed. The only persons that were with her in her room right now were her two children, as well as Asuka and her mother. Also, on her lap was the tiny form of Baby-Ridley, who was snoozing peacefully.

"It was the right decision, Mom," Shinji told her reassuringly. "I get it why you did it."

"Well I certainly don't," Asuka muttered. "I mean… she was the one who wanted to take your husband away from you and everything…"

"Asuka!" her mother sternly said. Then she sighed. "Yui, listen… I've been pretty angry with Naoko, too, but… I think your son is right. What Keel is doing… I wouldn't wish it on anybody. What he might have done to Naoko could be worse than being trapped within an Evangelion's body. You and I both know that is true."

"Besides, it would have been horrible for Dr. Akagi, to lose her mother like that," Rei commented.

Asuka looked at the blue vixen in surprise. "Wondergirl, you're surprising me again and again… I've expected Shinji or Misato to say something like that, but you…"

"You might have noticed that I've changed," Rei said. "As have all of us, Asuka!"

Asuka. That's what she called her. Not Pilot Soryu or Princess Soryu or even Princess Asuka. Simply Asuka. For the first time in her life.

Yui smiled at her daughter. Since she had been accepted into the family, Rei had more and more opened up to everyone around her. There was emotion in her voice, her acts were less and less those of a puppet that was created for one purpose only. 'Oh yes, I will have a stern talk with my husband once I meet him again,' Yui thought to herself while petting Ridley. The little space dragon crooned softly in his sleep.

"Rei," Kyoko then said, turning her bulky robotic frame so that she faced her best friend's daughter. "I still haven't thanked you for saving my daughter's life, back on Zebes…"

"Yeah, that was awesome how you saved Asuka," Shinji grinned. "If you hadn't reacted in time, her horse wouldn't be the only thing blasted to pieces."

"Thanks for giving me that image, baka…" Asuka grumbled. She still shuddered when she thought back to what could have happened to her in Norfair if Rei hadn't shown up. "But yeah… that was pretty close. Thanks, wondergirl!"

Rei smiled. "Anytime! That's what friends are for, right?"

Asuka looked at her in surprise. Rei saw her as her friend? After all those times she had been so rude to her? Asuka thought back to when she had – repeatedly – called Rei an emotionless doll, and felt bad for it.

The door then opened, and Maya, along with Misato, came into the room. Ridley looked up with a frightened squeak, being pulled out of his dreams, but Yui whispered comforting words and he slowly sunk back into peaceful slumber.

"Well, Ritsuko is with her mother now," Maya smiled. "Let's hope they can help each other just as Mew said."

"I sure hope so," Shinji nodded. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about Naoko, but he truly wished that Ritsuko would recover from her mental breakdown which had regressed her mind to that of a child.

"Mew asked me to tell you that she, Navi and Celebi want to discuss our current situation with everyone who is involved… except for the idiots in the cell block, of course," Maya added.

"Great, then maybe we can find out what that was all about," Asuka said. "I mean, lava eruptions don't seem to be that unusual in those fire caves, but that strange fire-cat-thing we all saw really was strange. Also, what about the race?"

"Navi seemed to be pretty agitated for some reason," Shinji agreed. "I somehow have the feelings she and the other guardians know what has happened."

"What about Manaphy?" Rei asked with worry. "Is he feeling better?" Ever since she had heard about how her guardian had collapsed, she'd been praying for his recovery.

Maya shook her head. "Unfortunately, no… his son Phione is still at his side, as are May and Misty." She sighed as she recalled May sitting at the side of Manaphy's bed, her face desperate as that of a mother who was concerned about her child. "And Fox is still with that Aparei girl."

Yui felt a bit of guilt when thinking of Rei-BG. "Maybe I should go see her," she mumbled. "She obviously sees me as her mother figure, and what kind of mother doesn't look after her children?"

"She'll be fine, Mom," Rei said. "Fox is taking care of her. You know she was… or is… one of his best friends. I'm more worried about those goons we imprisoned… did that pirate really want to shoot Aoba-san?" By now, they all knew about Dread Kong's true identity, of course.

Misato nodded. "Pika!" she said while imitating a rifle shot with her forepaws. 'BAM! Right into the back of his head!'

"Why were you even down there?" Asuka frowned. "Trying to fish some beer cans out of the trash?"

The Pikachu glowered at her, then said something to Maya in Pokéspeak. Maya nodded before translating her words: "She said she was with Kaworu and the others, when they helped Balthasar getting Ritsuko to bed. She saw Weavel sneaking around the corridors and followed him. When she saw how he tried to shoot Aoba, she hit him with a Thunderbolt. She then 'convinced' Aoba to carry Weavel's body back up, where she called for help. With the help of Melchior as a translator, she told the guards to put them in two separate cells."

"Hikari… I mean, Lupe and her team don't seem to be up to something bad either at the moment," Shinji muttered. "Neither does that Bowser guy. Really makes me wonder what happened…"

* * *

"Oneechan!" "Oniichan!"

With these loud shouts, two young girls came running at the surprised Starwolf Team, when they reentered their quarters.

"N-nana?" Lupe uttered in surprise as she felt herself hugged by her little sister in the pink parka.

"Reika?" Pardus wondered likewise. "What are you two… correction, you three doing here?" he asked when he saw Popo sitting on the edge of his sister's bed. He hadn't come running at her, but still seemed very relieved to see her.

"We… we heard where you were going," Reika stuttered.

"Yeah," Nana nodded. "And we were worried about you."

"Celebi told us it's dangerous down there…"

"And if something happened to you down there, then what?"

"Don't do something like that again, oniichan!" Reika pleaded.

"Yeah, please don't!" Nana asked her big sister.

Lupe sighed. While she slowly began to admit that having little siblings was nice, it still annoyed her how they acted. It somehow made her feel... restricted, knowing that there was someone who was worried for her safety. "You squirts… you don't have to worry about us," she finally muttered. "We're tough mercenaries, we can look out for ourselves."

"Yeah, and we still have the dork to watch our backs," Pardus added with a snicker, nodding towards Gecko.

"Hey! Who are you calling a dork?" Gecko complained. Popo, Nana and Reika all giggled.

"Um… would you let me go for a moment, kiddo?" Lupe asked Nana. "I really need to sit down for a moment."

"Oh… sure, sis!" Nana nodded and let go of her. With a groan, Lupe sat down on her bed, next to Popo, and stretched her limbs. "Man… that really was some piece of work," she grumbled.

"Why, what did you do?" Popo asked curiously.

Lupe really didn't want to tell her siblings how they escaped just in the nick of time, that would worry them even more. "Well… your big sis had to beat up some jerks that were piling up on Mrs. Ikari," she explained with a smirk.

"Cool!" Popo said with awe as he looked up at her. "I bet she's really grateful for that, right?"

Lupe didn't really like the thought of a grateful Yui, but having someone be indebted to you was always better than being indebted to someone yourself. "Yeah… you could say that."

"And what now, big sis?" Nana asked. "Are we going back home?"

The members of Star Wolf looked at each other uncertainly. Until recently, their plans for the future had been clear: Working for Commander Ikari's troops as hired mercenaries until he reached his goal. But now? The commander had ordered them to kill Shinji, which was something that at least Pardus wasn't willing to do. Then there were their young siblings who would never understand the things they had done. And most importantly… now that the Space Pirates were conspiring against Venom, where did that leave them? Was the commander even still alive?

So all Lupe could do at the moment was to pat her little sister on the head and say: "I don't think we can go home just now, kiddo…"

"Oh… well, it's not too bad, I guess. It's fun to hang out with Ness and Lucas, and Toony too, even if his friend Tetra is such a stick-in-the-mud."

* * *

Kaworu was sitting in a corner of Maya's otherwise empty room. Maya and Misato had accompanied Balthasar and Ritsuko to see her mother, Kaji had agreed on a friendly sparring match with Bowser in the ship's training facility… and who knew where Butterfree and Misdreavus were. Maybe Maya had them put back in their Pokéballs…

The Ivysaur was brooding. He was contemplating the future of the Angels. Most of his brothers were now living as assistant spirits in the mind of Shinji Ikari. Lilith was working on her own little plot in Sonic's world, together with Olimar and Lucario. Their father, Adam, was still missing. And his little brother, Pit… he was dead.

Kaworu closed his eyes with a sigh. He couldn't banish the image of Pit, fallen to the ground, bloody from the mortal wound the energy sword of the Masked Man had left in his body. Kaworu had no anger left for the person wielding the sword, as he knew he had been mind-controlled. What anger he felt was clearly directed at Crazy Hand, the mastermind behind the attack. But now, with the crazed glove in prison, what he mostly felt was sadness.

Of all the Angels, Kaworu had felt the closest to their youngest brother. And he admired him for his strength… back when they had decided to attack Earth, he had been the only one to protest against it, even refusing to take any part in their war. It wasn't until much later that they found out he was actually the guardian angel of Shinji Ikari.

Maybe it was because unlike the others, Pit hadn't suffered from a horrible, deformed body as a result from Medusa's curse. And maybe it was the fact that Tabris had still been able to take on a human-like form that made him feel closer to Pit than to his then monstrous brethren.

All of a sudden, Kaworu gasped when something came flying through the wall and pressed him down.

'Guess who it is, my little snugglebunny!' giggled a very familiar Pokémon voice.

Kaworu rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Misdreavus… can you please get off me?'

'But you're so comfortable,' giggled the Ghost Pokémon before releasing him and floating in front of him. 'You looked so alone, I figured a hug was just what you needed.'

'Thanks, but that certainly didn't cheer me up…' Kaworu mumbled while turning his head away from her.

'Awww, what's the matter?' Misdreavus asked in a more sympathetic voice. 'Anything that troubles you? You can tell me…'

'Well, I… actually… no, it's nothing…' Kaworu mumbled.

'Don't be silly, I'm a good listener,' Misdreavus smiled as she snuggled closer to him. 'Come on, what's the matter? Anything I can do to help?'

'You can't help unless you can turn back time…' the plant Pokémon muttered.

'Well, I'm not Celebi, so nope, can't help you there,' Misdreavus admitted. 'But we can talk about everything you want…'

Kaworu sighed and the leaves on his back drooped. 'I… recently lost someone… someone who was very dear to me.'

'Ooooooh…' Misdreavus was talking in a much more quiet voice now. 'A family member?'

Kaworu nodded. 'He died in front of my eyes… and I could do nothing to help him.'

Misdreavus softly nudged his body with hers. 'I'm sorry… you know… we Ghost Pokémon have a much better understanding of death than other Pokémon, naturally. And what I can tell you is: When a Pokémon dies… he either becomes a Ghost Pokémon, like me… or he will find peace, knowing that some day, he will be reunited with everyone he loved.'

Kaworu thought about it. Pit was no Pokémon, of course. As an Angel, he was supposed to be immortal. But Crazy Hand had tricked him by luring him to a place where Angels were as mortal as humans. Where do Angels go when they die? To heaven? Not likely, as this is where they usually live. Become a ghost? Not very likely either. The Underworld? Kaworu shuddered at the thought.

'Say… what kind of Pokémon were you, before you died?' he then asked Misdreavus.

She smirked. 'You'd like to know that, do you? Well, I don't like to tell it to others, normally… but I'll make an exception, just for you. But don't tell anyone… it's a secret.' She came a bit closer before she told him: 'I wasn't actually a Pokémon in life… I was a human.'

'A human?' Kaworu looked at her in surprise. 'Humans can become Ghost Pokémon when they die?'

'Yeah, but not many know about that… it doesn't happen very often, either. I was the former Gym Leader of Azalea City… the big sister of the current Gym Leader, Bugsy. Unlike him, I always preferred plant-type Pokémon…' She giggled and snuggled against Kaworu again. 'Maybe that's why I find you so cute. I died in an unfortunate accident when a stupid Fire-type trainer tried using an untrained Magmar against my plant Pokémon. He didn't have any badges yet… the Magmar refused to listen to his commands. Its attacks set the gym on fire… I managed to save my little brother and most of the Pokémon, but I was trapped inside…'

'I'm sorry…' Kaworu said.

'You're really sweet, but it's okay,' she smiled. 'I got used to it. And being a Ghost Pokémon is kind of fun. For my part, I really enjoyed joining Maya on her trip… and now she took me along on an even bigger adventure!'

Kaworu smiled as he leaned against her soft body and listened to her talking. Maybe having someone to distract him from his worries and thoughts wasn't that bad after all…


	103. The next steps

Spaceville's city hall was full with people. Most of them residents of the space colony, but also most of the guests they had welcomed as either participants of the great, interdimensional race or as spectators. They were all here because everyone was anxious to find out what was really going on. They had questions such as: What happened in the caverns of Norfair? Who won the race? What happened to the racers that didn't return? Why were some of the guests put into jail? How and where would the race continue? Where was Tikal, the main host of the race?

In one corner of the room, Yui and Kyoko were waiting with their friends and family, including Maya and all of her Pokémon (including PenPen), May and Misty, Meta-Knight, R.O.B., Fox with his father and a still somewhat shaken Rei-BG, Lucas and Ness and his friends Paula and Jeff as well as Captain Tetra and her young companion Link who also went by the nickname 'Toony'. In another spot, Megaman and Bass were waiting, with their robotic dogs, the robot cat Tango and of course Protoman. Close to them was the mercenary group Star Wolf, with their little siblings, the Ice Climbers and Reika, who was shyly waving to where Protoman was standing. The Spaceville guards were keeping a close eye on Lupe and her posse, likewise on King Bowser and his son, and the two Magi Balthasar and Melchior. Caspar was nowhere to be seen. Then there were Sonic, Tails, Jet (who was still angry that he was forced to prematurely drop out of the race), Princesses Peach and Daisy and Captain Falcon.

Mayor Tortimer then stepped onto the big podium and spoke into the microphone. "Um, is this thing on? Test, test… good." He coughed. "Well… I am sure that you all can't wait to hear what this is all about. I mean… I was pretty confused as well, after our quite… precipitous departure. To be honest… I'm not sure I even understand it now… but, I guess I'll just leave the explanations to our guests: Mew, Celebi and Navi." And he stepped aside to leave the micro to the two Legendary Pokémon and the fortune fairy, who came floating on stage.

"Thank you for coming, everyone," Mew said while hovering in front of the microphone. As the guardian with the highest rank on the Council of Gods, it was up to her to speak. "I don't want to make this longer than necessary, so I'll just get to the point. First of all, let me inform you that Tikal, who organized this race to begin with, is no longer on board."

Murmurs were growing loud here and there, but Mew kept on talking: "She and the water deity she served, Chaos, had to take leave due to certain… circumstances I don't want to elaborate right now. But, one thing is for certain: The interdimensional race… is officially over. Yes, that's right: There will be no more races after this last one on Norfair!"

Now shouts of surprise could be heard among the audience, and occasionally, of outrage. "What is the meaning of this?" Bowser shouted. "The last race didn't even have a winner! What about the main prize?"

"There is no main prize," Mew said, raising her voice against the numerous shouts from the crowd. "The Screw Attack Tikal had offered as the main prize was in fact a replica that did not contain the abilities of the original… instead, it was a seal that contained a hostile fire deity that was set loose during the Norfair race. You might have seen it, right before the lava started erupting…"

"That's right…" Shinji muttered to himself as he recalled the events. He had been right behind Captain Falcon's racer when Iblis came bursting through the wall and shortly after that, made the lava rise. He had seen the cat-like creature that was surrounded by a corona of flames…

"I am sorry to say this, but this whole race was a scam!" Mew continued. "I'd like to point out that we guardians had no knowledge of this. You were all playing your parts in Tikal's plan by participating in the race."

"I… can't believe she'd do something like that…" Sonic murmured, looking down. He felt betrayed. Tails gave his friend a comforting pat on the back.

"We apologize for your wasted time. The portals that can bring you back to your worlds are ready and can take you home whenever you desire."

"WHAT?" Bass shouted. "You expect me to crawl back like that after luring me here with… the ultimate weapon of destruction… and tell me it's FAKE?" He was seething with rage and felt the urge to blast something with his weapon. "I came here, expecting a way to finally rid myself of Megaman, and you're telling me it was a waste of time?"

"I would suggest you calm down, Bass," Protoman grumbled in a low voice. "Do you honestly expect throwing a tantrum in a room full of people who could easily take you down would help your case?"

Bass uttered a curse and looked at the floor. His fist was still trembling.

"Furthermore, you might have noticed that certain individuals were imprisoned in Spaceville's jail cells," Mew spoke. "Those people are criminals that are loyal to the Subspace Council, or at least were supporters of their case. They abused the neutrality we offered them on Spaceville and had to be placed under custody. Others are on probation…" She took a quick glance to Bowser, Junior, the Magi and Team Star Wolf. "Nevertheless, staying on Planet Zebes would have meant endangering the residents of Spaceville as well as its guests, so we had to leave. We understand that some of you aren't really involved in this conflict, this war… so we offer you a safe return back to your home worlds, as soon as you wish. Again, we apologize for your waste of time and wish you a safe return home. As for our proteges and their family…" She looked over to Shinji, Asuka and Rei. "We wish to discuss the rest of this with you in the mayor's office. Whoever wishes to support our cause is welcome to join us. Thank you!" Mew gave her audience a short bow, then she and her fellow guardians left the podium, leaving a bewildered crowd behind.

"So that's it…" Sonic sighed. "Tikal tricked us all, we have to go home, end of the story… somehow, this feels… I dunno…"

"Wrong?" Tails helpfully suggested.

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Yeah, wrong…"

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Jet sneered mockingly. "You upset that you can't win the race? Never thought you'd be a sore loser."

"That's not it," Sonic frowned. "I mean… all of this started for me when I told Shadow I'd help him find Rouge. I lost sight of him, was brought here by Tikal to join this race… and now I don't know where Shadow OR Rouge are. I feel bad just leaving them behind… wherever they are."

"Excuse me, Mr. Sonic…" he was then addressed by the green, floating Time Pokémon, Celebi. "There is something I need to discuss with you, before you leave… I also have a question. Would you mind if we had a little talk before you and your… young friend left?"

Sonic looked up at him. "Just Sonic will do," he said. "And yeah, sure, why not?" He actually felt kind of relieved that he was kept back. Also, he was kind of curious whatever this little floating guy wanted from him.

As they walked past a certain, blue robot, Celebi spoke up: "Oh, and Mr. Megaman? I think it would be best if you came along as well."

* * *

Asuka closed the door of the mayor's office after everyone had come inside. Except for her and her mother, there were Mayor Tortimer himself, Mew, Navi, Shinji, Rei, Yui, Maya, Misato, Fox and the miserable form of Rei-BG.

Asuka crossed her arms and let her gaze sweep across the room. For the meeting in city hall, she had put her royal dress back on. Right now, she looked very much like the representative of her kingdom, like the leader of a whole nation, like the princess she was. "Well?" she then asked. "What now?" Only those few words, but it was pretty much what most of the occupants of the room were thinking at the moment.

"There is more we have to tell all of you, young protege," Mew sighed. "Something we didn't want to say out there, as it might have caused a panic…"

"A… panic?" Yui asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Navi nodded. "Yes. Mrs. Ikari… you and your companions were a bit busy with saving young Ridley and Dr. Akagi to notice it, but… the truth is… Keel Lorenz, in his new role as Mother Brain, leader of the Space Pirates, has sided with the Subspace Council."

"Tell us something we don't know yet," Asuka said with a roll of her eyes.

"You don't understand," Navi said softly. "He… he betrayed Gendo Ikari and the troops of Venom. The Space Pirates and the troops of the SSC turned on them and killed everyone who was loyal to Gendo Ikari's cause on Planet Venom."

Shinji suddenly felt his blood run cold. "K-killed…" he whispered. He clearly understood what that meant. His father…

"G-gendo?" Yui whispered. Of course she was angry with him for the many things he had done, but… thinking that he might be actually dead… was almost unbearable to her. "Oh god, please no…"

Rei was affected by these news as well. While she currently shared her brother's and mother's opinions about Gendo, he had been, for a very long time, the most important person in her life… before Shinji entered her life, that is. Even though the room was pleasently warm, she felt a cold shiver running down her spine.

"At the moment, we don't know the status or the whereabouts of Gendo Ikari," Mew explained. "But while this is important news, that is not really the most disconcerting part." She took a deep breath. "Keel Lorenz and the Subspace Council… have decided to use a very dangerous weapon… a biological weapon so lethal to living beings that most people can't imagine it. They… used a parasitic organism called the X… they shot samples of it on every planet that was occupied by the Apareis. Over 90 percent of the Aparei population have ceased to exist."

Everyone gasped.

A short sob came from Rei-BG. "It's true…" she said in a very quiet voice. "During the race… I could feel it. Their deaths… their cries of agony… everything. Even on our Homeworld…"

Fox felt compelled to give her a comforting hug. "All of those people…" he muttered. "The former residents of Corneria… Katina… Macbeth… Fichina… Fortuna…"

"This… this is horrible…" Yui whispered.

"Oh mein Gott!" Asuka muttered. „I think I'm going to be sick..."

"And that is not even the worst part about it," Mew said. "They have even more X at their disposal… and the X on the infected planets can make use of the Apareis' ability to travel through outer space to spread to even more worlds."

"How can they do that?" Shinji asked with disbelief.

Mew sighed. "I guess we better explain to you what just the X are so you get a better understanding of the situation…"

Mew and Navi then began their long explanation of the X, their natural evolution on Planet SR388, their discovery by the Chozo and the reasons just why the Chozo created the Metroid race to fight the deadly parasites.

"We thought they were extinct…" Mew muttered. "Eradicated from history for all time… but as it turned out… we were wrong."

"Dialga's meddling with time must have allowed them to slip past the events that destroyed them," Navi whispered.

"But… but what can we do?" Shinji asked. "I mean… fighting against their troops is one thing… but if those parasites are really as dangerous as you say… then we can't even fight them… can we?"

"Normally, yes… but there are two things that can help us to still go up against them!" Navi told him. "First of all, I received a message from the Council of the Gods… Arceus himself said that you will get all the support he can offer you. In the battle against their troops, you have the heavenly army of Palutena on your side, as well as all the races and kingdoms that are following the priciples of the Gods or are at least loyal to their case."

"You have the Pokémon on your side," Mew said. "Including the ones that were turned into Apareis… Reiquaza has offered her full support. Then there are the armies of Tellius and Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom, the rescued Assist Trophies and many more."

"Well, that won't help us much against the X, will it," Asuka grumbled.

"True, but in this regard, the enemy made a big mistake," Navi smiled. "They made an Assist Trophy of one of the creatures that can be our last hope against the X… Ganondorf and Medusa might not even know about this yet, as it was Bowser's troops who captured that certain little creature."

"You… you don't mean…" Yui murmured, thinking back to her last visit in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mew nodded. "Yes, indeed! The infant Metroid! The very last one of its species! The only species that is immune to the X and even preys on them! Also, out of its bodily fluids, a serum can be made… a serum which gives the one who is injected with it the ability to safely absorb the X into his body."

"Then we are saved!" Maya shouted happily. "We can fight those things!"

"Well, maybe… but there is one additional problem," Mew said.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"This fire creature you saw… the one that was imprisoned within the seal Tikal had disguised as the Screw Attack… it is a monster called Iblis. And… it is already on the Subspace Council's side. And it has the potential to be even more of a threat than the X."

"How?" Asuka gasped. "I mean, if the X can already wipe out the residents of so many planets…"

"I'll explain it to you," Navi sighed. "You remember the story we told you, about how the Universe was created? And that Medusa had a son? Well… this son, Solaris… he was once split in two halves. One half is Mephiles the Dark… one member of the Subspace Council, currently entrapped within Subspace."

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, but… Solaris' other half… is none other than the Flames of Disaster, Iblis!"

"Oooooooh sh…" Asuka cussed.

Mew nodded. "Exactly. Now you know why the situation is so critical. The Subspace Army has become stronger than we expected, and even with the help of the Gods, it still will be a very difficult battle. Fortunately, the SSC still doesn't know about the real plans Celebi and Master Hand had come up with even before all of this began."

"Plans?" Yui wondered. "What plans?"

Just then, the door behind them opened.

"I'll explain in a minute," Celebi said as he came floating in. "First of all, I'd like to thank Sonic and Megaman for the assistance they have offered to help our cause." And he gestured towards the two blue individuals that entered the room behind him.

"Hey, I'm glad to help," Sonic grinned. "And if it helps to kick the butts of these council jerks, then count me in."

"I still don't know how I can help, but I'm always willing to help against an evil that is even bigger than Dr. Wily," Megaman nodded.

"Very good!" Celebi nodded. "Now, first of all… my plans! From the very beginning, I was assembling three different teams that have certain tasks to accomplish. The most important team, the Destiny Heroes… that's you: Shinji, Asuka and Rei…" He rubbed his chin. "Well, other friends who wish to assist you, can join you, of course!" He looked over to Fox and Maya. "Okay, then… the second team… the Parental Heroes! Those are Yui Ikari, Kyoko Soryu Zeppelin, James McCloud and Naoko Akagi…"

"WHAT?" Asuka shouted. "You want that bitch to help us?"

"Only if she wishes to help," Mew said. "From the beginning, I've been hoping that she might recover from her obsession and help us… but that's a different story. Only time will tell what side she'll be on in the end."

Celebi cleared his throat and continued: "Well then, the third team I've assembled… they are the Kid Heroes! Composed of Ness, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, 'Toon' Link, Tetra and young Reika, if she wishes to join them."

"You're saying that little kids are going to fight the forces of evil?" Asuka asked with a frown. "Am I the only one who finds this a bit, I dunno… wrong?"

"First of all, most of them are very capable fighters," Celebi sternly said. "Second, they won't face either the X nor any of the SSC's main armies. I've assembled them because children have one of the most important attributes we are going to need: A pure heart!"

"Okay… but then what do you expect the teams to do?" Yui frowned. "And why have you asked Sonic and Megaman to help?" She didn't say it, but she didn't like the idea of using little children to win a war one bit.

"Okay, let me begin with the job of the Kid Heroes: They will gather the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's homeworld. Very powerful artifacts of destiny that can never fall into the hands of the SSC! At this very moment, Lilith is trying to find out where all of them are hidden. With their pure hearts, the Kid Heroes are most likely to bring them to safety. As Sonic is used to handling those gems, and he's the most heroic native of that world that I know of, he will be of a great help."

"You can count on me!" the blue hedgehog smirked. "I'll help the kiddos find the Emeralds! But, if you don't mind me asking… what do you need them for?"

"They will be one of our most powerful weapons against the SSC," Celebi explained. "With their powers combined, we can stand up against the might of Iblis, and Mephiles, should he be able to somehow escape."

He didn't mention once that Sonic had already faced Solaris before, in a timeline that was eradicated from existance.

"Next, the Parental Heroes… they will begin with a small side mission to increase their chances of winning… no offense, Mrs. Zeppelin, but the way you are at the moment, you are not a very efficient fighter. Your drill is very powerful but your overall frame is slow and bulky."

"Tell me about it…" Kyoko muttered as she looked at her robotic self with a sigh.

"Fortunately, there is a very easy way of turning you into a much more efficient fighter. That jewel your soul is contained in can be easily placed into another robot. And one of the most effective robot fighters is currently built within Megaman's homeworld… in the base of Dr. Wily. He will certainly not mind if we borrow it for this war."

"Oh, I'll help them convincing him," Megaman smirked.

"That doesn't sound too bad… even if means exchanging one robot body for another robot body…" Kyoko sighed.

"But this robot is much more human-like and agile as the Drill Dozer," Celebi pointed out. "Taking it might cause some difficulties regarding the timeline, but… first of all, it's already scrambled enough, so this additional change won't really be a big problem. And second, this is an emergency, as the whole universe is in danger! So the first mission of the Parental Heroes will be a short journey to Megaman's world to acquire the new robot from Dr. Wily's lab. Afterwards, they will travel to the Mushroom Kingdom, to prepare for their final mission on Earth…"

"Earth?" Yui gasped. "You don't mean…"

"Exactly," Celebi nodded. "The world you came from, as well as Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Maya, and so many other people you know. It was attacked by the Angels, then taken over by the Apareis and now is one of the many worlds that is under control of the X."

"Ah, that's why we have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom first," Yui nodded. "If we want to stand a chance against the X, we need to gather Metroid cells from the infant first."

"Right," Celebi nodded. "And once you're immune to them, you can infiltrate the remains of the former headquarters of NERV…"

"Of all places, why there?" Maya groaned.

"Because deep inside, there is something stored that could make the SSC unbeatable… something they do not know of. Even Gendo Ikari wasn't stupid enough to unveal it to them."

"Let me guess," Kyoko spoke up. "It's the Lance of Longinus, isn't it?"

Celebi nodded. "Indeed. A very powerful weapon which cannot fall into the wrong hands. As the Destiny Heroes are needed elsewhere, it is imperative that someone who knows this place goes in there."

"I know the place, all right…" Yui grumbled, thinking back to the time when she was still stuck in the body of Evangelion Unit 01.

"Good… then, last but not least… the task I have for our most important crew: The Destiny Heroes!" Celebi looked at Shinji, Asuka and Rei, with a very serious expression on his face. "Even though you can accept help from everyone who likes to offer it to you, your very special position as 'Children of Destiny' who have assumed the position of other heroes of destiny, you will help gathering more allies in our war against the Subspace Army, while the other two teams are gathering the weapons we need to defeat them. First of all, you will join up with the rebels on Planet Zoness… the survivors of the Aparei takeover and the X purge. You will ask them to join our cause and, most importantly: Convince them that siding with the remaining Apareis might be their only hope!"

Rei-BG sighed to herself. She was convinced that a miracle was needed for the remaining Lylatians to accept her and her remaining sisters…

"So that means there are still survivors in the Lylat System?" James asked in a hopeful voice.

Navi nodded. "Yes, there are. Their leader is Falco Lombardi and…"

"YES!" Fox interrupted the fairy's speech with a loud yell of joy and relief. James smiled as he saw his son jump and down as he pumped his fists. "Falco, I knew it! I knew it! He won't go down that easily, ooooh no, not him!" Fox shouted again and again.

"Calm down there, son!" James told him with a smirk.

"Oh… heheh… sorry bout that… got a little carried away there," the leader of Starfox chuckled. He still couldn't keep a broad smile off his face.

"And what do we do after that?" Shinji asked.

"We need to diminish the troop resources of the SSA," Mew said. "One third of the worlds that are under their control are being covered with Dark Matter, a substance made of evil and darkness. There is one easy way to get rid of it… its main source must be eradicated. You know what I'm talking about, Shinji…"

"That's right!" Shinji gasped. In all the confusion, he had nearly forgotten about his friends left back in the Pop Star system. "On Ripple Star…"

"Yes," Navi nodded. "Zero-Two… the main source of all the Dark Matter! Destroy it and not only will Ripple Star be saved, but all of the worlds covered with it as well. That will deal an enormous blow to the amount of troops our enemies have at their disposal."

"We will need a main base of operations, though… Spaceville is not remotely safe enough, and we don't really want to endanger its inhabitants anymore…" Mew pondered. "So after you took care of the Dark Matter problem… we will begin and gather troops in a central HQ, where the SSA can't launch any surprise attack and where not even the X are a threat. The rebels from Zoness can come here, as can all the people you manage to save from the trophies on your respective missions."

"Sounds to me like such a place doesn't really exist," Asuka sighed.

"Oh, it does," Celebi said. "But to make sure we can make use of it, Mew, Navi and I will head back to the Council of the Gods… to bear witness to the conclusion of the process against Master Hand and Crazy Hand. And after we manage to convince Arceus to drop all the charges on Master Hand… we can use his domain to rally our troops: The Battlefield!"


	104. The Green Thunder strikes

The Toads of Toad-Town looked up in awe at the giant, metal colossus that was walking after Mario, as tame as a pet. Mario, however, hurried to the palace of Peach, as fast as he could. Galleom followed him, carefully taking one step after another, making sure not to step on anyone who might be smaller than him… which was pretty much everyone in this town. In his arm, he carried the lanky, unconscious form of Waluigi, whose body was glowing blue.

Reaching the castle gates, Mario said to the Toad guards: "Quick, prepare a bed! We have a sick person! And someone needs-a to get to my house and fetch my vitamin pills!"

The Toads looked at Waluigi's pale, glowing face. "But that's Waluigi!" one of them protested. "You're helping him?"

"Just-a hurry up already!" Mario shouted, making the little mushroom retainers jump. Quickly, they ran to carry out his orders. One of them helped Mario carry Waluigi inside. Before going in, Mario turned to Galleom and said: "You wait here, do you understand?"

The ape-like creature nodded and said in his deep voice: "Galleom understand friend Mario. Galleom wait."

In the castle lobby, Mario noticed that a lot of people he didn't know were standing, sitting or walking around the castle. In the middle of the crowd, he saw Toadsworth. As the elderly servant saw him, he became almost as pale as Waluigi (even though he didn't glow). "M-m-master Mario! Wh-what is the meaning of this?"

"The short version: Waluigi got blasted by some energy beam that changed him like this, my brother disappeared and Donkey Kong somehow got turned into a giant metal monster. If you need to know the detailed version, wait until I'm done treating this patient."

"Treating him… but Master Mario, the castle is full! Ever since you and Master Luigi left, even more refugees from different worlds arrived, asking for shelter. I know Princess Peach wouldn't turn them away, so allowed them to stay. And now the whole castle has turned into a madhouse…"

"Mama mia… well, there has to be at least one room left. Is there a doctor among the guests?"

"What?" Toadsworth asked, surprised by the question. "I… I don't think so."

"I was hoping someone could tell me what kind of sickness this is…" Mario muttered. "I've never seen such symptoms before…"

"That man is suffering from a severe case of Phazon poisoning," a metallic-sounding voice spoke up. Mario turned around and saw a thin, robot-like creature standing behind him on two spindly legs. "I've seen the results… in fact, I once fell victim to the Phazon," the stranger continued. "It's a wonder I'm still alive… actually, it's pretty much a wonder all of us are here…"

"Well then, Mr. Robot sir…"

"I am a cyborg," came the reply. "And you may call me Ghor."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Ghor," Mario said.

"Just Ghor will suffice. And don't worry about it, a lot of people make that mistake." Ghor would have smiled if he had any facial muscles.

"Can you tell me how to cure it?" Mario asked.

"Unfortunately, no… but I know a way how to suppress the infection," the cyborg said. "Your friend needs to wear a special PED suit to suppress the flow of Phazon in his body, to keep it under control. I have my old one stored in my armorsuit. However, I must warn you that this is just a temporary solution as it will merely slow down the infection."

"It will have to do until we find a cure," Mario sighed. "Can you bring it to the room where the patient will be treated."

"Certainly… let me retrieve my armorsuit first… just a moment…" The cybernetic bounty hunter opened a window and looked outside, where a small, pink-haired girl was driving a heavy, robotic armor through the castle garden, back and forth, laughing cheerfully all the while.

"Jill? I think that's enough for now. I need something from my armorsuit, so would you kindly stop and step out?"

"Aww, already?" the girl whined as she stopped the heavy war machine. "All right, fine… I was having so much fun though. Your armor reminded me of my old robot. I miss my Drill Dozer… I wonder where it is…" She sighed and pressed a button. The armorsuit's front side opened up and she jumped out.

Ghor turned to face Mario. "I'll be with you in a moment, sir…"

At the same time, one of the guard Toads came running, carrying a white lab coat and a huge pile of colorful pills. Mario smirked as he put on his coat. "Just-a call me Dr. Mario!"

* * *

After having passed the hot furnace room, the small infiltration group consisting of Snake, Shadow and Rouge had reached a big elevator and were now on their way down into the basement of the base.

Shadow noticed that Rouge had ben unusually quiet for the past hour. He saw her standing aloof in the other corner of the lift, staring into the darkness of the lift shaft.

Walking over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey… what's on your mind?"

She looked at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't do that. I know you pretty good by now. You're hiding something from me. Something is worrying you, right?"

"Nothing is worrying me!" Rouge said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I don't buy it. Why else would you still be here? What mission could be important enough that you refuse to come back home? This isn't even our world… and there are more than enough gems in our world. I doubt it is money or other riches someone is offering you. So why do you do it? Are you being threatened or blackmailed?"

"I already told you to keep out of my business!" she sharply said. "I didn't want you to come along, but you just have to play hero, don't you? You're much more like Sonic in that way than you think!"

Shadow gritted his teeth. "Dammit, Rouge! We've been partners more than once! And I thought we were friends! Who was it that helped me regain my memories? And who allowed me to stay in her house when I had no home to return to?"

"Would you two pipe down?" Snake grumbled. "If you ask me, none of you should be here in the first place! You're endangering the whole mission with your prattling! Just take her and get out of here already if you're so worried about her!"

"I won't force her to do something she doesn't want…" Shadow groaned. "I just thought she trusted me enough to share everything with me…"

Rouge took a deep sigh. Deep within her, she wanted to tell Shadow the truth, to accept his help to get the job done… but she knew she couldn't tell him the real reason why she was on this mission. It was her duty to serve the Subspace Council, right? To bring Metal Gear to them… She knew Shadow would do everything in his power to stop her if he knew the truth.

But wasn't he someone she always trusted? A friend and confidant? He was right, she had invited him to stay at Club Rouge back when he still had amnesia. And they've been through a lot.

Still, her commitment to the Council came first. But why was she friends with someone like Shadow and at the same time, served those whose opinion he would never share? Something was not right with that… She shook her head. Not important! All that mattered was the mission. She could accept him and that annoying if she had to… go acquire Metal Gear from the terrorist, she'd actually need their help.

The lift stopped. Snake went ahead, his gun raised, his senses on alert. He couldn't see anyone but he knew that someone… or something… was nearby.

"Damn this is cold…" he grumbled. His breath came out as white clouds.

"No kidding!" Rouge said. "What is this, some sort of cold storage area?"

"With all these boxes, I think it's a storage room…" Shadow muttered.

"Of course it's cold, this is Alaska!" Snake snapped. "Now be quiet! We're not alone…"

Carefully, he moved forward, expecting every second to step into some sort of trap. Whoever it was that was in this room, he was using the boxes as cover.

Then he stumbled over something. He looked down and saw a corpse. The corpse of a big man.

"What the… this is the man from the tank!" Shadow said. "Who killed him?"

Then a gun was fired. Shadow heard the loud bang, but even all of his hedgehog speed was not enough to dodge this one. He grunted in pain and fell against one of the boxes as the bullet hit his shoulder.

"Shadow!" Rouge gasped, surprised that she actually was concerned for his safety.

"Snaaaaaaake!" a loud voice shouted. "So the snake's finally out of its hole! And you brought your petting zoo, brother…"

"Why are you calling me brother?" Snake yelled while trying to figure out from where the voice was coming. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm you! I'm your shadow!"

Shadow looked down at himself when he heard that.

"What?"

"Ask the father that you killed! I'll send you to hell to meet him!"

"That must be him… their leader… Liquid Snake," came Campbell's voice.

"I… don't get it," Naomi said. "Why would he kill one of his team?"

"That wasn't Liquid," Snake replied. "No bullet wounds… no injury at all… I don't know how he died, he wasn't killed by force."

"Maybe it was the same way how President Baker died…" Mei-Ling assumed.

At the same time, Shadow was zipping through the labyrinth of boxes inside the underground warehouse. His shoulder was still hurting like hell, but he didn't let that bother him. Rouge had disappeared after Liquid had begun his attack. He knew she could be as silent as the night if she wanted… but he also feared she might do something stupid. But before he could find her, he had to deal with that annoying terrorist leader…

'I can sneak up on him from behind… even with this injury, I have the superior speed and with my chaos powers…'

At first, he didn't even notice anything. He was standing right in the middle of the crosshairs on Liquid's aiming device. Shadow was only able to save his light because he saw a glint in the corner of his eyes, some light that was reflected on the barrel of Liquid Snake's rocket launcher…

"Die!" Liquid yelled and laughed at the same time as he pressed the trigger. Shadow gasped and twisted his body around, trying to jump to safety. All he accomplished was avoiding a life-threatening injury. However, the explosion of the rocket still engulfed part of his body. He was thrown into one of the bigger containers and he could FEEL how something within his body shattered.

Also shattered was part of how Shadow viewed himself and the world… the Ultimate Lifeform, superior to humans in every regard, only rivalled by a blue hedgehog… and now a mere terrorist got him with a rocket!

His body slumped to the ground. Immense pain made his body quiver, and his left arm hang down lifelessly. He tried standing up, but he fell back down with a groan. All of his power seemed to have left his body.

Snake cursed when he noticed how one of his allies was injured. Of the other one, he could find no trace. "Why are you doing this?" he shouted out of his cover. "I thought you wanted to kill me!"

"You're right, Snake, but in the end, does it matter? All of us are going to die down here!" Liquid laughed, sounding like a madman. "See poor Raven lying on the ground? Now he's nothing more than a feast for his little bird friends… but wait, even those are dead. Now it's just you and me… and that shivering little pile of fur and flesh in the corner, but he's as good as finished!"

"What do you mean?" Snake shouted angrily.

"Can't you feel it, Snake?" Liquid's voice became shaky, as if he might be afraid of something. A power-hungry madman and terrorist afraid of anything? Yeah, right… "It's haunting these halls… it killed everybody… Mantis, Ocelot, Raven… and in the end, it will kill both you and me! So what does it matter if the furry black thing survives or not? All that's important to me now is that I kill you before IT can steal that last joy from me…"

Snake pulled his head back when Liquid fired another shot. "Colonel…" he said quietly. "Who is he talking about? Gray Fox? Or is there another agent on the island? From another government, perhaps?"

"No one that I know of," Campbell said. "Snake, don't listen to him. He's insane! You have a job to do, remember! Metal Gear is just in reach, you only have to take down Liquid and the mission will be a success!"

Snake looked over to the exit of the storage chamber. That was the way to Metal Gear. He could easily sneak away while Liquid was searching for him and take care of the destructive machine…

But did he want to sneak away from this battle? And more importantly… would he be willing to let Shadow die? Snake still thought that the hedgehog was an annoying nuisance, but… he wasn't willing to sacrifice any lives! Not anymore!"

"If you want me, Liquid, come and get me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and fired a few shots of his own in his direction.

Unnoticed by anyone, Rouge the Bat had left the warehouse in the meantime… and now she was standing in front of Metal Gear.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," she smirked. She approached the metal colossus… but stopped when a dark figure came floating down in front of her.

"Excellent job, servant!" the creature said smugly. "You have done better than any of us had expected. Maybe Bowser actually did a good job by recruiting you…" Phantom-Ganon laughed as if he had just made a private joke.

"Who are you?" Rouge frowned. She wasn't ready to trust anyone at the moment.

"Why, I am a servant of the Subspace Council," the phantom said. "The council you have sworn to serve yourself… isn't that right?"

Rouge nodded. Yes, she was a servant of the council, there was no doubt about that. Wendy's magic, combined with Ashley's brainwashing, had planted that belief firmly in her mind. "You're not here to help me, are you? I always work alone!" Ironic, she thought to herself. She heard that sentence many times by now from Snake while she had accompanied him.

"I am here to make sure you reach your goal," the phantom explained. "I removed a few obstacles on your way… let those humans fight… by the time they are finished with each other, we will be long gone! Now go and finish your job!"

"You bet I will!" Rouge smirked. She reached into a small pouch at her waist and pulled out a small, glowing device.

Rouge flapped her wings and flew up to the top of the immobile giant of war. With a few simple movements of her hand, she attached the device to Metal Gear's surface.

"Subspace Bomb planted!" she smiled. "Time to take this baby home…"

* * *

Waluigi was laying flat on the bed in the guest room. His breath was coming out in small, short gasps.

Together, Dr. Mario and Ghor lifted the heavy breastplate of the PED suit up and onto Waluigi's chest. While Ghor made sure that the metal harness was fastened everywhere, the plumber/part-time doctor gave Waluigi another dose of vitamins.

'He may not suffer from a virus infection, but vitamins are never a bad thing.' And fortunately, he was right. By raising the patient's overall condition, the pills helped his immune system to stop the Phazon from spreading further. The PED suit did the rest, keeping the dangerous material controlled in a small corner of the body.

"I hate to leave him like this, but it looks-a like we have no other choice-a," Mario sighed.

"It's either that or granting him a quick death," Ghor said. "If you wish, I can stay to make sure the PED suit is working well. I will inform you as soon as he awakes, of course."

Mario nodded. "Thanks, you were a great help."

"It was nothing. I guess I owe destiny that much for allowing me to live… let's just hope it is merciful enough to grant your friend the same chance."

Mario walked out, taking off his lab coat and putting his trademark hat wth the red M back on. When he walked back downstairs, Toadsworth came running up to meet him. He was being followed by a sparkling, floating sphere that looked very familiar.

"Master Mario! The race is over! Princess Peach will be back home soon! Grand news, isn't it? Our little star sprite friend here just delivered the message."

"Starlow!" Mario shouted with joy when he recognized his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Just doing my job as a messenger of the Star Spirits," she smiled. "They would have sent Twink, but he's busy with his job as a Guardian at the moment."

"I'm-a very glad to see you," Mario smiled.

"Master Mario! Did you even listen? I said Princess Peach will return very soon!" Toadsworth shouted happily. For him, only the princess' safety mattered. But the heroic plumber knew that there was more at stake this time around… much more.

"Guys… we have a problem. Wario has-a been working with the Subspace Council and provided them with money… and Luigi is missing! But that's not even the most alarming news…" And he told him everything about the Phazon-infested cave and his encounter with Dark Rei.

"I don't know what to tell Shinji and Mrs. Ikari…" Mario sighed. "But they need to know…"

"Well… I can tell you that alongside Princesses Peach and Daisy, Mrs. Ikari will be coming together with a couple of her friends," Starlow explained.

"Do you know when they arrive?"

The little star sprite smirked. "Oh, right after taking care of another little problem…"

* * *

At the same time, Toadette was in the garden, tending some flowers. "Awww… you poor little things," she sighed. "That bad girl stomped you all flat in that giant armorsuit of hers… but don't worry, Toadette will help you all grow back, my pretties!" She smiled and lowered her watering can.

As she stood back up and turned around, she was startled when she saw someone standing there. At first she thought it was one of the many guests… but then she recognized him. "Luigi!" She took a deep breath. "Boy, you can give a girl a scare… but it's great to see you're back! Mario has arrived just a few minutes ago… I think he's inside…"

The mustached man smiled. "That's good. Say… there's something I need to do before I go talk to him. And… I need to do it in peace and quiet… Could you tell everyone not to come out here? It's really some delicate work…"

"Oh… that sounds exciting," Toadette gushed. "But sure, I can do that. You can count on me!" She grinned, took her watering can and went back inside, closing the doors behind her.

Mr. L's smile turned into a grin. "Finally, all alone…" He reached for the dark purple bag he was carrying. "They are worried the Phazon might be spreading? Well, too bad for them… but soon enough, it won't be their problem anymore… because this planet will be populated by the new race of Phazon Shroobs!" He chuckled evilly as he opened the bag and took out several, dark purple spores… spores that would grow out to be adult Shroobs. Only that the usually white spots were blue… the same glowing blue that was on Waluigi's skin.

Mr. L carefully put the Phazon-infused Shroob spores into the soft soil of the castle gardens. The radioactive substance only helped to speed up their natural growth… within seconds, the spores had grown into small, purple mushrooms.

He grew confused when suddenly, the sun was blocked off. He turned around… and saw a giant, metal creature that was looking at him. After becoming bored, Galleom had decided to take a little walk around the castle… and he was tall enough to easily look over the outer castle walls. And now he was curiously looking at Mr. L and his handywork.

"Who… who or what are you supposed to be?" Mr. L wondered.

Galleom frowned. "You green brother of friend Mario… but you different. You like the bad guys! You doing bad things?"

"None of your business! Get out of here, you, you… big ugly metal monkey!"

"You make Galleom angry…" the robotic chimera grumbled as he climbed over the castle wall. "You no like Galleom when me angry…" And he let out a loud roar as he pounded his chest… just like Donkey Kong used to do it!

"Go away!" Mr. L shouted and pointed his palm at him. A sphere of elctricity appeared in front of it… which was then fired at the trophy creature.

Galleom growled as the electric sphere hit him in the middle of his face. "You hurt Galleom… now Galleom mad! Galleom SMASH!" With an angry roar, he raised both of his fists at once and smacked them down on the ground, creating a shockwave that headed in Mr. L's direction.

"You're all brawn, but no brains," Mr. L chuckled as he easily leapt high over the shockwave. "But if you insist, I'll gladly grant you this fight."

"Luigi?" a high voice gasped. It was Toadette, who had come back to check up on Luigi when she heard loud noises. "What… is going on here?"

"I told you not to come out yet!" Luigi shouted in annoyance. "Oh well… I guess the sproes have grown enough to take out a little troublemaker like yourself while I'm busy… Phazon Shrooblets, attack!"

And with high-pitched squeals, a couple of the glowing purple mushrooms came popping out of the ground, now baring creepy faces and little legs, which they used to run and jump at Toadette.

She eeped and ran back inside, followed by the tiny swarm of angry Shrooblets. "Whaaaaaah!" she yelled as she ran into the grand salon, where a couple of the guests were just relaxing. But as soon as they saw the Shrooblets, they jumped to their feet.

"What are those nasty little things?" Roy wondered.

"I don't know, but I do know that they're a nuisance," Lyn replied, drawing her blade. She smirked at the red-haired youth. "Come on, son! Let's see if I'm really going to be such a great teacher to you."

Roy grinned as he raised the Sword of Seals. "I'm with you, Mother!"

Little Mac and Isaac were not idle either. The young Venus Adept attacked them with a combination of sword strikes and Psynergy attacks, while Little Mac met them with a flurry of punches.

Mario, hearing the commotion, turned to Toadsworth and Starlow and shouted: "You stay here where it's safe!" He then ran downstairs… and right into Toadette. "Mario!" she shouted. "Outside… Luigi… he's fighting… hurry!"

Not needing to hear anything else, the heroic plumber ran through the lobby, jumped on a Shrooblet in the process and then hurried to the back door. He arrived in the garden just in time to see how Mr. L rammed his head into Galleom's metal body… and even though the creature weighed more than twice than him, it made him topple backwards and against the outer wall, making the whole castle shake.

"Do you recognize that move?" he sneered when he saw Mario. "That was the Green Missile, the new technique that green wuss you call your brother has learned some days ago… I took the liberty of adding it to my repertoire, as well as the 'Thunderhand'." He raised his hand and another ball of crackling electricity appeared. "You are still familiar with it, I assume?"

"Luigi?" Mario gasped. "What… what's-a wrong with you?"

"Wrong!" Mr. L said, snapping his fingers. Almost instantly, his clothes changed into his black bodysuit, complete with a black mask and a green hat with a reversed 'L' on it. "I'm the Green Thunder… Mr. L!"

"No…" Mario muttered. "Not again… I thought you were gone for good…"

Mr. L laughed. "Gone? I was merely hiding in the body of that weakling… waiting for a chance to reemerge… and now is my time to shine! Last time, you saw me working for that self-centered Count Bleck… now I am part of something more grand! The Subspace Council sends its regards!"

"The Subspace Army sent you?" Mario gasped, just when his opponent fired his projectile. Mario jumped over it, aiming at Mr. L's head. The Subspace servant sidestepped the attack.

"You can just give up now," he casually said, hitting Mario's shoulder with a chop of his hand. "Even if you beat me… you can't stop the flow of Phazon from covering this planet!"

"Well, I can still try," Mario said as he punched the dark double of his twin. 'Don't hold back…' he told himself. 'This isn't Luigi, but an entirely different personality… you just have to take him out…'

"Trying won't be enough," Mr. L laughed. "It is too late, Mario… the spores have matured – the first generation of Phazon Shroobs has matured! Just look!" And he pointed at where he had planted the spores into the ground. Those that hadn't popped out as Shrooblets to chase Toadette were now coming to the surface as full-grown Shroobs, each of them infused with deadly Phazon. Instead of the laser guns the original Shroob race had used, these beings were able to fire their own energy shots from their hands.

Mario gasped when he saw how the creatures walked into the castle, but a kick from Mr. L threw him against a tree. "What will it be?" the villain chuckled. "Do you try and stop the Shroobs? Or do you stay and fight me? Go on, follow them… I'll be happy to go down into Toad-Town and plant a few more spores."

Mario grumbled when he realized that he couldn't allow Mr. L to leave… not if he wanted him to stop spreading the plague. He had to take him out, here and now!

"Don't-a worry, Luigi," he said. "I'll find a way to get that guy out of your body and bring you back…"

Mr. L laughed. "That wimp is gone, Mario! Don't worry about him, worry about yourself!" And he fired a volley of electric bolts at the hero. Mario had a hard time dodging all of them. In the end, one of them hit his leg and made him fall to the ground. Then another one hit. And another one and another one.

"Can't… give up now…" Mario muttered as he tried to get back up to his feet.

Mr. L just grinned as he continued his assault, until… a large hand made of metal scooped him up from the ground. The villain was surprised when Galleom raised him up to look into his angry eyes. "YOU NO HURT GALLEOM'S FRIEND!" he roared. And he raised his fist, ready to smack the bad man into the ground.

"Stop, Donkey Kong… I mean… Galleom!" Mario shouted. He was worried that the enormous strength of the trophy chimera could easily shatter every bone in his brother's body. "Just hold onto him for now and make sure he doesn't escape!"

Galleom looked at the struggling form of Mr. L in his right hand for a moment, then he nodded. "Okay… Galleom not hurt him."

"Good boy!" Mario smiled as he stood up. "Mama mia, I need a Super Mushroom…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red-spotted mushroom, which he quickly swallowed, recovering some of his health. "That's-a better! Now I better go and help our new friends…"

He he didn't have to worry. As soon as he reentered the castle, he saw the defeated forms of the Phazon Shroobs lying on the ground. Lyn, Roy and the rest of the refugees were victoriously standing over them, smug grins on their faces.

"After all that hospitality, we thought it was about time we paid you back," Lyn smiled.

Mario smiled back. "Thank you so much-a for your help. I think we just stopped a horrible tragedy from happening."


	105. Return of a Sibling

Palkia groaned. She was kneeling on the flat floor of the otherwise vast nothingness of the 2D world, the only exception the thin, two-dimensional line that was home to the inhabitants of this world.

Dialga was standing over her, his four-legged frame a stark contrast to the humanoid, feminine form of his spatial twin.

"Are you giving up?" he asked her with a sneer. "I don't think my last attack was that bad… did turning into a half-human turn you into a wimp as well? Or is it because you became female?" He laughed. "And you thought you could take me back to father… how laughable!"

"Shut… up…" Palkia grumbled while slowly pushing herself up, using her right arm. "You have… no idea… what it is like… to be connected to so many… so see and hear them all… fell their feelings of love… no matter if they are real or not… and then, for all of those voices to disappear in an instant… to feel the pain they were feeling… when they died… and all of it happened… because of YOU!"

With an angry roar, she jumped back to her feet. Back on the Battlefield, the old version of the Mini-Us had turned her into something resembling an Aparei, but they only got the job half done. And as she was only half an Aparei, she was able to have feelings they didn't have… anger… fury… Palkia was furious at the moment. She could feel the genocide commited by Keel Lorenz on the Apareis… and right now, she only saw one target to vent her fury upon: Dialga… her sibling… the one Pokémon that betrayed their father and the entire Council of Gods… the one who helped the Subspace Council… who was indirectly responsible for her transformation… and for the culling of the Apareis, too.

She stood up to her full height, her fists shaking. "You…"

"Aw, what's the matter, sis?" Dialga taunted her. "Your female hormones coming to the surface or what?"

"YOU!" she exploded as she rushed forth and attacked him with her bare hands. Surprised by her sudden attack and her speed, Dialga almost forgot to fight back. Before he could do anything, however, the pink sphere in Palkia's shoulder began to glow. "SPATIAL REND!" she yelled.

Dialga gasped when out of nowhere, transparent walls appeared all around him, in the shape of a cube. He tried to get out by slowing down time… but it wasn't enough. Realizing he couldn't get out in time, he shot a huge ball of energy at Palkia. But then, the cube walls closed around him, and the temporal Pokémon was trapped.

Palkia grunted when her brother's projectile hit her shoulder. She grimaced in pain when a crack appeared in the pink pearl in her shoulder. She shrugged the pain off… however, she didn't notice how a tiny shard of the sphere fell down to the ground. She slowly stepped towards the trapped Dialga.

Knowing he could never escape the powers of his sibling, Dialga slowly began pacing back and forth. "So, you got me… smooth move. I wonder why you didn't try that before. And what now? I suppose you're taking me to Daddy, to show off that you're his favorite…"

Palkia stopped in front of the prison cube. "No…" she said calmly, but with eyes that burned with anger. "I shall make sure that you wil NEVER do anything harmful again… not to the Pokémon… not to my family…"

"Your… your family?" Dialga blinked in surprise, but instead of giving him a response, Palkia grabbed the cube and activated her powers, transporting both of them through space, to a very certain location…

A completely black, paper-thin character slowly walked to where the two Legendaries had been fighting just minutes ago and turned around his head in confusion.

Mr. Game and Watch raised his hand with yet another sign in it. It read: 'Friend?' He then looked down at his feet, where something shiny was lying. With a bleep, he reached down to pick it up.

Curiously, the 2D-man looked at the shard of the pearl. It then began glowing in abright light, which engulfed him… and when the light disappeared, he was gone.

Unaware of the effects her Lustrous Orb would have on Mr. Game & Watch, Palkia dashed through space, together with her brother's prison, only her destination in mind.

'It's time for you and me to go home, brother… not home to the Council… but home to the world every Pokémon is born on… and one of the few last places where there are still a couple of my sisters left.'

* * *

"Attack, men!" Giovanni shouted in the strong, commanding voice that most powerful leaders had and which usually was enough to remind his underlings why HE was the unquestioned leader of the crime syndicate, Team Rocket. "Give those abominations no quarter! Show them that they are merely freaks of nature and make them understand that ALL Pokémon… even humanoid, cybernetic ones… are there for one purpose only: To serve Team Rocket!" And he threw another of his Pokéballs, to release one of his oldest, most powerful champions.

"NIIDOOOKIIIING!" the powerful Drill Pokémon roared as he joined the countless other Pokémon the Team Rocket grunts were releasing, in battle.

It was a fierce battle, taking place in the hills under which Team Rocket's current top secret main base was located. The opponent they were facing was like nothing they had ever faced before: It was a combination of the Pokémon League's best trainers, trained police commando units… and most importantly, a huge amount of Pokereis!

The Apareis on the Pokemon World were special… they were not just any inhabitants of the planet, forced into Aparei form… they chose to be like this by themselves. Also, among them were both former Pokémon AND former humans. And as each of them now had a reason to feel a certain kinship to EVERY Pokémon on this planet, they had every good reason to free every single Pokémon that was captured illegally and cruelly.

And even though their Big Sister, Rei-I, was severed off her connection to the rest of the sisterhood, they still could feel the feelings of their sisters on the same world… allowing them to find those emprisoned and tortured in their underground labs by Team Rocket!

While other questionable operations such as Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Plasma, actually all were in favor of the new ideas Reiquaza and the Pokereis brought forth… Team Rocket reacted with open hostility to every Pokerei! Giovanni made it clear that he saw them as abominations, and he swore that he would never change his view on seeing them in anything else but tools and weapons to further his goals in world domination!

However, as soon as the first Pokereis were captured, their sisters were quickly able to find out where they were taken… and they were quick to inform the authorities. The police formed an all-new assault squad and accepted the help of the Pokémon League and the Pokereis sent by Reiquaza, and now they had managed to drive Giovanni and his remaining troops into the last Rocket base that was left.

And to be honest: Neither the assault team, nor most of the Rocket grunts, actually believed Team Rocket would win this battle. The only reason why most of the Rocket Admins hadn't surrendered and ordered their troops to do the same was their undying loyalty to Giovanni.

"Don't give up, sisters!" a Lapras Pokerei shouted after shooting a Rocketeer's Graveler with her Ice Beam. "Fight on… for the freedom of our sisters and the freedom of our world!"

"You heard the lady," dragon master Lance told his fellow Elite Four members from the Indigo League, the Sinnoh League, the Hoenn League and the Unova League. "Show them how powerful Pokémon can be if you just treat them right… Dragonite, HYPER BEAM!"

"Dragoooo!" the powerful Dragon Pokémon roared as it unleashed its powerful attack on a swarm of hapless Golbats.

At the edge of the battlefield, hidden behind some bushes, a certain trio was watching the battle.

"This is bad…" Jessie muttered.

"Really bad," James agreed.

"You know, if we were good members of Team Rocket, and loyal to the boss, we would be down there, helping him and the others in the fight," Meowth pointed out.

Jessie and James looked at each other.

"You know… suddenly I'm not feeling very motivated to help the boss in any way," James said.

"I can't figure out a reason why we were trying to gain his undying gratitude in the first place," Jessie added.

"Team Rocket's future seems really bleak," Meowth sighed as he looked down at the battle. "I've seen it… Butch and Cassidy were already arrested by that bunch of Jennys over there… and Attila and Hun were taking down by some of those cyborg-Pokémon-chicks… can't say that siding with them will do us any good at the moment."

All three of them sighed. After a moment though, Jessie looked up at the other two.

"You know… we could always form our own Team Rocket!"

"A Team Rocket… and us as the bosses?" James asked in surprise. "Now THAT is an idea…"

"We could do whatever we want and would never have to answer to anybody," Meowth said with a grin. "And maybe our organization will even be bigger and badder than that of Giovanni!"

"And we could finally deliver some payback to those twerps who caused us so much trouble!" Jessie said with glee.

"And we could finally catch Pikachu," James added happily.

"Meowth, dat's right! You know what I'm thinking, guys?" the feline member of the trio asked his two human pals.

Jessie, James and Meowth all giggled as they slowly began sneaking away.

"Looks like Team Rocket survives by running away…" they said together.

* * *

Inside his underground hill fortress, Giovanni watched the battle on a giant television screen hanging in his office. Every part of the battle was recorded with surveillance cameras. He gritted his teeth. "Damn those freaks… my empire is in ruins because of them…"

His door was slammed open as Domino, one of his most trusted lieutenants, came storming into the office. "Boss, the enemy has breached the main gate… it's no longer safe for you to stay here! We prepared a helicopter on the roof to aid your escape…"

Giovanni slammed his fist down on the desk. "Escape? Damn them! They forced me to give up my last base in Kanto!"

"C-calm down, sir," Domino stuttered, surprised by her boss' outburst. "Maybe there's still a way…"

The kingpin of Team Rocket took a deep sigh and rubbed his temples. "Yes… yes, there might still be a chance… I can hide away in my old summer residence in Johto… no one knows about it… and as soon as the dust has settled, I can begin building up my empire."

"I'll stay with you, sir!" Domino saluted. "To the bitter end!"

"Right. Let's go then… but not without one of my latest experiments!"

Before leaving, Giovanni and Domino paid a last visit to the underground cells, next to the research facility… and in one of the cells, there was a very young Pokerei girl sitting all by herself, shivering with fear.

"You! You're coming with me, creature!" Giovanni shouted as he threw an Ultra Ball at her.

The tiny girl squeaked as she was sucked inside. Giovanni picked up the ball with a nod. "At least I can take some revenge on your forsaken race by creating my own elite force of cyborg Pokémon… after doing more experiments on you and your special physiology."

Together, the two last members of Team Rocket ran up the stairway in the middle of the base, until they reached the rooftop. A high-tech helicopter was waiting for them.

"Start the engine, Domino!" Giovanni commanded. "We're out of here!"

Shortly after that, the helicopter rose up into the sky… where he caught the attention of Elite Four member Drake from Hoenn, who riding on the back of his Salamence.

"Giovanni is trying to escape!" he shouted. Salamence roared and caught the attention of every trainer and Pokerei nearby. All trainers who had flying Pokémon released them to follow the aircraft, while those Pokereis that were either part Flying-Pokémon or had rocket engines built into their systems flew up and joined their Pokémon brethren in the chase.

"They're after us, sir!" Domino gasped. The helicopter swerved dangerously when some Pokémon attacks missed it just barely. Then it happened: A Charizard Pokerei called Rei-LZ managed to hit the backside of the machine with her Flamethrower attack, and the whole craft began to descend.

"I can't stop it! It's gonna crash!" Domino shouted in a panicking voice.

"The parachutes!" Giovanni shouted. They both ran to the back… and realized that there was only one parachute left.

"Only one…" Domino muttered.

"I see…" Giovanni sighed. "Domino… you served me loyally to the end. And in the end you even sacrificed yourself to allow me to escape. Not everyone would have done that."

It took Domino a couple of moments before it sunk in what exactly Giovanni meant. "Wait a minute… boss! You can't leave me here… you…"

"Out of my way!" Giovanni shouted as he threw her back with a forceful punch. The Rocket girl was flung against the metal wall. Hitting her head, she fell unconscios. Giovanni took the parachute, equipped it and then jumped.

He safely landed close to the woods. Just a couple of footsteps and he'd be out of their view… safe to escape. He didn't even look back when he heard the loud crash behind him, when the helicopter smashed into the ground.

He grinned smugly as he ran towards the safe haven of the trees. But just before he reached them…

"SPATIAL REND!"

Giovanni ran right into an invisible wall that had appeared right in his path. With a grunt, he fell to the ground. The Ultra Ball slipped out of his grasp and fell into the grass.

Groggily, he shook his head and looked up… right into the eyes of a VERY angry Palkia, three times as big as his own body.

Even though Palkia's changed form had never been seen by any human of the Pokémon World, he recognized her instantly, and his first thought was: 'I'm dead!'

Palkia growled as she reached down and took the squirming body of the former leader of Team Rocket into her massive hand.

"You… won't be hurting anyone ever again!" she whispered as she raised him directly in front of her face.

Just then, the Pokémon League trainers and Pokereis that had been chasing Giovanni appeared… and they all stopped dead in their tracks, shocked by the presence of Palkia, one of only two Legendaries that were only surpassed by Arceus himself.

"I… I don't believe it…" Drake mumbled in a shaky voice. He felt like dropping down to his knees from the sheer presence of the God of Space.

The Pokereis however… began to cry tears of happiness as they ran at Palkia. "Big Sis!" they shouted. "Rei-PK… you're here! You're finally here! Hooray!" And they came at her from all sides, hugging her enormous legs while her flying siblings clung to her arms and torsos, showing their family love in an enormous display of affection.

Palkia was bombarded by a multitude of feelings and emotions. For eternity, the only equal she had had been her sibling, Dialga… to the other Legendaries and even to her father, there had always been some sort of distance. Otherwise, she had been alone. And when she realized the betrayal of Dialga, she felt even more isolated from any being in existance.

But now… being accepted not only as a friend, but as a family member, she didn't know what to feel. Her was even beginning to question her own feelings. At first, her only intention had been to deliver Dialga to Reiquaza, but then she had felt the emotions of the Pokereis that were imprisoned in the Rocket facility, and those sisters that had fought to save them… at that point, all she could think about was to help them… to free them… to save them from the cruelty and evil that came from this one human.

Confused beyond comprehension, she slowly put down Giovanni (who had fainted in her hand by now), mumbling: "Make sure he's imprisoned…" And then, she disappeared in a flash, causing the remaining Pokereis to stumble over each other in surprise when their sibling vanished.

"Um… I guess you better restrain him," Drake muttered when a couple of police officers arrived. Immediately, Giovanni was brought away. "And make sure that girl we found in the helicopter is brought to a hospital!" he shouted after them.

The dragon trainer then looked back at the spot where Palkia had been standing and muttered: "What… just happened here?" He slowly walked forward, then he saw the Ultra Ball lying in the grass. A curious frown on his face, he pressed the button and watched as the Pokerei inside was released.

"Are you all right, girl?" he asked the humanoid Riolu in a grandfatherly way.

"Y-yes, I am…" Rei-RL said in a meek voice. "Th-thank you for saving me."

* * *

At the top of Sky Pillar in Hoenn, Palkia appeared, still incredibly confused by the recent events. A short distance away from her, Re-RQ was waiting for her, resting her head on her green-scaled knees. She smiled.

"I knew you'd come here," she said softly. "Some doubted it, but I was always certain of it."

"I… don't know why you would think that," Palkia murmured. "I'm not really a full part of your sisterhood…"

"Maybe not completely in body… but in spirit, you have touched our minds," Rei-RQ smiled as she stood up and came closer. "I felt it too… like me, you were so upset, so angry with yourself and the world… all alone, always taking care of your duty… and then your only sibling betrayed us…" She softly carressed her new sister's face with her palm. "I can't begin to understand how awful that must have been."

Hesitantly, Palkia reached up to take Rei-RQ's hand. "You… you don't have to do this," she murmured. "And please don't expect me to act like every of your sisters would act… I'm still different."

Rei-RQ sighed. "Yes, you are," she nodded. "But still… don't you feel a bit better?"

"A little, I guess," Palkia nodded. "But you know… the main reason why I came here… is not to join up with the family."

"It's about him, right?" Rei-RQ asked as they both turned their heads and looked at the transparent sphere Dialga was trapped in. The temporal Pokémon did not dare to say anything. Being captured by his sister in the 2D-world, a plane of existance far away from every other, was one thing… but now he was in the Pokémon World, in the presence of the former Rayquaza, and his father's influence seemed to hang directly above his head.

"Yes…" Palkia nodded. "Even though I can never forgive him… I don't want to see him die either. And if I bring him to Father… he will reduce him to a mere Dratini or Bagon. If that happens…"

"You don't want to lose your sibling," Rei-RQ murmured in understanding. "I guess it wouldn't matter if I told you that I, and all of my sisters, would still be there for you?"

"It's different from before, that's true," Palkia said. "But he… he is still my brother by birth. And I want to make sure he stays my equal… but if he stays Dialga, there is only one way to make sure he won't betray us again."

"Are… are you asking me to…?" Rei-RQ looked at Arceus' daughter in surprise.

Dialga suddenly gasped. She couldn't mean… she wouldn't do that to him, would she?

Palkia nodded. "Yes. I'm asking you to make him a member of the family… to turn him into an Aparei!"


	106. Dream Message

„Diiiiieee!" Liquid yelled as he emptied another round of his machine gun.

Snake winced as he took cover. "Damn you, Liquid…" he muttered. "You're a madman. Keep your head covered, I'll try to sneak up on him and…" He looked over to where Shadow had been crouching just a moment ago. "Now where did he go? Hopefully out of this room… so I won't have to worry about him getting caught in the cross-fire…"

Shadow could feel pain in all parts of his body. The explosive Liquid had hit him with took most of his energy from him. His arm was hanging down lifelessly and blood was trickling down to the floor, creating a trail leading from the underground storage room to Metal Gear's hangar. He knew Snake would stay behind until either he or the terrorist leader died… and Rouge had disappeared. But Shadow knew her… she would take any chance to get the jb done. She was a perfectionist. She was up ahead… he knew it. His wound did not matter… it would heal in time. But Rouge… he had to take her back home. That's why he was here. That's all that mattered.

He looked up at the enormous weapon of mass destruction, Metal Gear. Part of his mind wondered how humans could so willingly decide to create such tools. But for the most part, he wondered where Rouge could be. Then he saw her, standing on top of the metal behemoth. She had something in her hand… some sort of time bomb, maybe? Maybe her goal was to destroy that thing after all.

"Rouge!" he shouted as loud as he could, wincing from the pain of his wound. "Rouge, come on! Let's leave this place!"

"Not until my job is done, Shadow!" she shouted back. She pressed some buttons, and the Subspace Bomb began its countdown. With a satisfied smile, she spread her wings and came soaring down where Shadow stood. "Well, that's it. In less than two minutes, this whole island will be swallowed by subspace."

"By… what?" Shadow blinked. "Rouge… that was a bomb, right? How do you plan on escaping in time? I can hardly run…" He grunted when another jolt of pain made his body shake. "That wound… bastard took me by surprise."

"Hmmm… that really looks bad. But, you know you didn't have to run after me. If you stayed home, you would never be involved in this. Besides, we don't have to run," she added with a smirk.

"What… why not?" Shadow blinked in confusion. "Wait… you're… you're not planning to die in the explosion… are you?"

"Don't be silly! It's not a normal bomb… it will bring us through subspace, and we'll reappear on the other side, where I can deliver this little baby to my employers."

"Your employers…" Shadow grunted. "Don't you think it's time you told me who those guys are? And… what exactly is 'subspace'?"

"Oh, you'll see, Shadow…" she grinned. "You'll see…"

A loud explosion made both of them turn their head, towards the door leading to the storage room.

Liquid grunted when the boxes collapsed on top of him. Annoyed, he tried pushing them off his battered body… but quickly realized they were much too heavy.

"Stupid…" he growled. "Get off me!"

Snake lowered his rocket launcher. Taking his double by surprise seemed to be the only way of defeating him. One single rocket, one pile of collapsing crates… and he was immobilized.

"That was amazing, Snake!" Otacon spoke up through the Codec. "I've never seen anything like that before… by the way, you still have the PAL key for Rex's deactivation?"

"Yes, but don't I need three…?"

"Don't worry! Just make sure that madman doesn't get his hands on your card!"

"All right… got to make sure he really is no threat anymore. He could easily have a couple more tricks up his sleeve…"

* * *

"I said I don't NEED anymore blankets, you…"

"Are you certain, fair maiden? It is quite chilly out here," Marth politely asked.

"I am sure, so f*** off already!" snapped an enormously annoyed, rope-tied Sniper Wolf.

Meryl chuckled. "You are surprisingly charming towards immoral markswomen."

"What do YOU know about my morals?" Wolf grumbled. "Stuck-up American…"

"A knight must act honorable, brave and chivalrous at any time," Marth told Meryl in a very serious voice. "A prince must do so even more. How else can he expect to be a country's ruler?"

"A prince, huh? And which country are you from?" Meryl smirked.

"From Altea, grand kingdom of my family… however, I was told that it actually lies on a different plane of existance to this island, so you may not have heard of it."

Meryl shook her head with disbelief. "You actually believe what you are saying, right? All this about a fairy tale kingdom in another dimension… I mean, I guess it does sound romantic, but I've never met a soldier with a mind and attitude such as yours."

Then again, from what she heard, this man HAD incapacitated a tank… using a sword. She shook her head again. That couldn't possibly true… could it?

"It really is becoming colder by the minute…" she muttered, wrapping her body in the long, warm cape Marth had offered her as a blanket. "I sure hope Snake comes back quickly, before we all freeze to the spot…" Keeping the cape around her shoulders, she stood up and walked towards the guardrail, looking down from the tower towards the building they had last seen Snake and his two furry companions vanishing in.

When a huge, glowing sphere of dark purple energy engulfed the entire complex in front of her eyes, she did a double-take.

"M… marth?" she muttered. "Can you tell me what that is?"

Marth looked up… and his face turned as white as a sheet when he recognized the purple glowing sphere… the last thing he had seen after his country had been overrun by Subspace forces.

"By the gods…" he whispered. "Please, not again…"

And before he, Meryl or Sniper Wolf had the chance to say anything else, they, alongside the tower, the whole base and the entire island were swallowed by the subspace bomb, just as Snake, Liquid, Shadow and Rouge had been seconds before.

* * *

A small motorboat was moving away from Shadow Moses Island at high speed… or rather, where the island had been just seconds ago.

The man driving it nervously glanced over his shoulder. "I rarely listen to dreams, but when that strange voice I dreamt of told me that this would happen… I guess it's a good thing I did listen…" he muttered. "And also good I convinced that guard to impersonate me, using Decoy Octopus' last disguise kit… I don't know what this is all about, but at least I managed to save my hide from that thing. Still, this place has gone to Hades, it's time for me to get outta here… I got what I need. I'm gone!"

With that, Ocelot made his escape, leaving the expanding sphere of Subspace behind. "I'm sure the president will be most happy with what I have for him."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a high-tech fortress shaped like a skull…

Two robots were standing guard. One of them was thin and red, the other one was more bulky and blue.

"I don't get it," Flash Man said. "Why are we supposed to guard this place anyway? The doctor is not expecting any attack… besides, Megaman is still on space station thing. It's not like he's going to burst through the main gate any second!"

Quick Man's only reply was a single grunt.

"Yo, what's the matter with you? You mad or what?"

"Of course I'm mad!" the fast robot snapped. "I was supposed to win that race for Dr. Wily… not that stupid Bass! I would have won every single race for him… he would've promoted me… maybe to Robot Master leader. And now? Now I'm just another idiot on guard duty…"

Flash Man felt a little bit offended by that remark. "Hey, it could be worse, you know? At least we have some peace and quiet and aren't in constant danger of being blasted to pieces by Megaman…" He stopped himself when he saw a commotion in the fortress' front yard… and then there were gunshots. And explosions.

The two robot masters looked outside… and even though robots didn't have any sort of sweat glands, they both developed sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"You were saying?" Quick Man grumbled as he watched the small group of intruders fighting through to the main gate. He recognized Megaman, Protoman and… some people he didn't know.

"Don't worry," Flash Man snarled. "They won't come far…" He jumped out into the open,, spread his arms and shouted: "This is as far as you go, Megaman. I'm going to flash you and your little helpers!" And he lowered his head, taking aim with his weapon, the Time Stopper.

"Great, a pervert…" Yui muttered as she listened to the robot's monologue.

"That's not what he means by flashing you…" Megaman muttered.

Protoman quickly raised his shield. "Stand back or you'll be frozen," he told his companions, who quickly stepped behind him and his shield.

"Stand back, I'll handle this," Quick Man shouted as he came running outside, past a surprised Flash Man. "I'll defeat them quickly and easily, and then I'll get my promotion." He laughed.

Flash Man gasped. "No! Quickman, get out of there before I…" But it was too late… the Time Stopper was already activated… and Quick Man felt the attack's full effect as he was frozen in mid-air. And since Dr. Wily never fixed the defect that made him weak against Flash Man's weapon, he slowly felt how his energy was being drained.

"D-damn you… Flash Man…" he muttered weakly.

"Hey, it's your own fault for running into my attack like that!" Flash Man shouted angrily. "Can't you be patient and wait?"

"Always the hyperactive one, Quick Man," Megaman chuckled. "As for you, Flash Man… you're gonna take us to the doctor."

Flash Man snarled as he raised his gunarm. "Only with you in pieces, you blue annoyance!"

* * *

"Idiot!" Dr. Wily shouted. "You can't do anything right! If you intervened, Quint might have had a chance to kidnap Roll and bring that screw weapon to me."

Bass winced when the irate scientist threw some nuts and bolts at him. "Wasn't my fault," he grumbled. "If I did anything, they would have locked me up and sent me back in pieces, just like Woodman. Besides, I really have this odd feeling that this wasn't Roll at all…"

"Do you know any other blonde robot?" Wily yelled at the top of his lungs as his head slowly turned the color of a tomato. "Now I have to finish my new super robot without that weapon… oh well, he's still going to be the strongest. He'll be the end to that blue pest Megaman. BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

Bass wanted to point out that the doctor's evil laugh was overdone, but he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Dr. Wily then murmured as he leaned over the motionless robot lying on his working table.

Bass' optics looked like they were ready to pop out of his metal skull. "Sh-she?" he blurted out as he looked at the almost-finished robot with the red plating and the blonde hair. "But… I thought the robot just looked feminine…"

"Why would I make a prissy-looking Bishonen robot?" Wily snapped. "Do you WANT everybody to call him Sephiroth? No, no… when I create male robots, they are strong… menacing… aerodynamic…"

"Aerodynamic?" Bass mumbled as he thought about Wood Man and Hard Man.

"Light was a fool to make Roll a helpless housemaid," Wily huffed. "While she could be so much more. The girl robot I'm going to create will be better in every regard… she will destroy Megaman…"

"Fine," Bass grumbled. He didn't see the necessity of creating a female robot to do the job he was built for. "Call me when your little Barbie robot is ready for action, I'd like to laugh in her face when she fails against him."

"You ungrateful robot!" Wily shouted after him. "I create a sister for you to help you in your battle, and this is your response?"

When the door closed behind Bass, Wily turned around and sighed. "Finally he's gone…" he muttered. "I think he bought it when I said I never wanted to make this one a girl…"

When Dr. Wily first began his plans, he really wanted to create a male robot, more fearsome than Bass ever was… blood red, a glowing green light saber in his hand… but unfortunately, he made a mistake, which resulted in his prototype having long, blonde hair and ridiculous flashlights on his chest. At first, Wily still wanted to make him a male robot… but then, he had a dream… a dream where he was contacted by a deep, ominous voice that advised him to change the robot's gender to female. And now he was glad that he listened to that dream voice.

"I think I'll call her Omega," he smiled. "My beautiful angel of destruction, Omega…"

When he heard the explosions coming from another part of his base, he slowly turned his head. The door opened again… and Flashman's head came flying it, bouncing against the wall and landing in front of Wily's feet.

"Doctor… I have to report that we have intruders," Flashman groaned.

Wily's eyes widened when he saw the intruders entering his lab. "M-megaman!" he stuttered. "And Protoman… and… who are those people?"

"Oh, my name is Yui Ikari," the figure in the red and orange armor said in a pleasant, female voice as she aimed her arm cannon at the surprised doctor. "And these are my teammates, James McCloud and Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu," she added as she nodded towards the humanoid fox with the sunglasses and laser blaster in his hand, as well as the spherical robot with the giant drill.

James smirked. "A pleasure to meet you, doctor."

"What… what are you doing here? Megaman! I guess I shouldn't be too surprised to see you foil my plans AGAIN… but can't you do that alone? How can I lure you into traps when you let yourself being helped by other people?"

"Sorry, we've got no time for another of your uninspired plots, Wily," Protoman said. "Even though my brother keeps falling for them again and again…" he muttered.

"ANYways," Megaman quickly intervened. "Our main reason to be here is, for once, not to stop you. That is just a bonus."

"To make it short, we heard that you're working on a powerful, female robot," Yui said, looking at the nearly-completed Omega. "And we need it… or rather, my friend Kyoko needs it," she corrected herself.

The doctor's eyes widened. "H-how can you know… no! No, you're not gonna take her away from me!" And he stood in front of his creation, with his arms spread.

Yui sighed. "James, if you please…"

"Right away, Mrs. Ikari," James smirked as he grabbed the small, elderly man by his shoulders, picked him up from the ground and put him down in another corner of the room. "Excuse me, doctor."

Meanwhile, Kyoko had stepped in front of the table. She looked up at the immobile robot. "Is this right?" she asked. "I mean… aren't we depriving her of the chance to live?"

"Would you prefer Wily using her for his evil deeds?" Megaman asked. "Besides, this is just an empty hull at the moment. From the looks of it, he hasn't even started the programming process yet."

"Go on, Kyoko, just do it," Yui urged her friend. "Didn't you tell me how it annoyed you that you were unable to see your daughter eye to eye while in that body?"

Kyoko sighed. Yui was right… she yearned to be in a more humanoid body. And this robot, while looking nothing like her original body, was at least female. So she turned to Wily and said: "I'm sorry, doctor… But we are taking this robot body with us."

"See it as reparation for everything you've done so far," Megaman said as he and Cloud hauled the heavy robot out of the room, the others following. Protoman was the last one to leave, still aiming his gunarm at the doctor. "Be grateful your ploy doesn't end with you in jail this time," he said before stepping out of the lab. The door closed behind him.

"Nooooooo!" Wily yelled as he dropped to his knees, shaking his fist. "Curse you, Megaman! You took her from me… my precious Omega…"

Then he grinned. "But at least they didn't know about my emergency plan… Plan B…"

Grinning to himself, he pressed a hidden switch, and a wall panel slid sideways, revealing a hidden passage leading into a second, smaller lab room. In here, lying on an identical working table, was a robot that looked very similar to his female creation 'Omega'… the red plating, the bright lights on the chest, the long, blonde hair… the main difference was that this robot was, in fact, male.

"They took your sister away from me," Wily said. "But at least I have you… Zero." He chuckled. "To think I almost decided to ignore that dream I had a couple of nights ago… that voice that advised me to create not only one, but two super robots… now nothing stands in the way of my masterplan." He grinned.

* * *

With a flash of green light, Celebi appeared in what looked like a huge room, filled with nothing but darkness. His light was the only thing illuminating this place. The time-travelling Pokémon looked around angrily.

"Darkrai!" Celebi then called. "Show yourself! I know you're here."

The pitch-black Pokémon rose from the ground without making any sound. "I thought you'd be here sooner…"

"Shut up! What in Arceus' name were you thinking?" Celebi yelled as he flew directly in front of Darkrai's face. "Interfering with my work… influencing the timeline like this. That is not your field of work. YOU appear in people's dreams, nothing else!"

Even though he had no visible mouth, it seemed to Celebi as if the shadowy Legendary was smirking at him. "I did just that. I spoke to those people in their dreams."

"Those are not just any people… they are heavily tied to fate, even more than most people in their home dimensions might imagine. You tempted fate by doing that… a crime I would directly report to Dialga or Arceus, under normal circumstances."

"Unfortunately, Dialga has betrayed us," Darkrai said as he fully looked at Celebi's floating form for the first time during their conversation. "And his meddling with the Subspace Council was what caused the time ripples… or am I wrong? Revolver Ocelot, born under the name Adamska, would have died on that island. As for Dr. Albert Wily… if Kyoko Zeppelin Soryo simply took the male robot known as Zero, it would have fatal consequences for the future of that world. So… are you saying I shouldn't have intervened?"

Celebi calmed visible when he realized that Darkrai's actions hadn't actually endangered the timeline… they prevented fate from being disrupted.

"Very well," he sighed. "Maybe I was a bit too careless… taking care of Dialga's duties on top of guiding the heroes on their way is not exactly an easy task."

"I never criticized you," Darkrai shrugged as he turned away from the time traveller. "Just make sure not to criticize others that don't deserve it."

"You still acted without permission," Celebi mumbled. "You could have at least informed me."

Darkrai turned his head and looked back at Celebi. Once again, his face made the impression of a smirk. "Have I ever informed anyone about my actions? I am Darkness, Celebi… and I act in the dark. I might just some more without anyone noticing it… or maybe you will. Eventually. That reminds me… do you know that Giratina is up to something, as well?"

"I didn't," Celebi sighed. "But I'm not surprised to hear it. Do you know just what exactly he's up to?"

Darkrai's eyes sparkled mischievously as he replied: "I do." And without saying anything else, he sunk bank into the ground.

Celebi gasped as he felt himself being thrown out of the plane of darkness. "Please don't come here uninvited anymore," he felt Darkrai's voice in his head.


	107. A sensei's promise

Rei-PH carefully pulled her arm back a bit as she was lying in bed. Her injuries from the battle with the rebels of Zoness still hadn't completely healed, but at least the mechanical components of her body had been put back online, so she was able to move like any other Lylatian being. That was all, however. She still couldn't make use of her weapons, her flying engine or the various tools her left arm could normally transform into.

But what did she expect? She was in a hospital room, but still as a prisoner of war. She and her sisters lost the battle… they were at the mercy of the rebels… her former friends.

Rei-PH sighed. Even though Lucy accepted her as who she had been in her former life, that didn't necessarily mean the others would do the same. And the rebel leader was Falco… of course he wouldn't offer the Apareis the hands of truce just because they lost. Not even because they lost almost all of their sisters throughout the Lylat System… At best, they would be glad that the 'menace' of the Aparoids was finally over and believe that they could go back to their homes, continue with their former lives.

If they only knew about the horrors that were waiting for them…

She had to tell Falco… she had to warn him and the others. She didn't know just what it was that destroyed all those lives in less than an hour… all she felt was their pain… and then nothing. Whatever killed them was present on almost all planets of the Lylat System… and it was powerful enough to kill all of the Apareis in a very short time. It happened so fast… they didn't even have the chance to fight back.

When the door to her room opened, she looked up, expecting to see Lucy or one of the other nurses. To her surprise, it was Falco who entered the room, accompanied by none other than Slippy Toad.

Slippy's eyes widened as he saw her lying there. He looked like he wanted to run at her side as soon as he entered, but Falco's outstretched arm kept him back. The ace pilot of the Starfox Team and current leader of the Zoness Rebels looked down at the Aparei lying in the bed and narrowed his eyes. If there ever was a moment in which he reminded her of an actual bird of prey, it was now.

He then put his hands behind his back and came a few steps closer. "So, hmm… squad leader of the Apareis, eh? How's that working out for ya?"

Rei-PH sighed inwardly when she realized that he wasn't going to give her the cold shoulder. "Um… it's a living, I guess."

Falco then smirked. "Well, good to see you still didn't bite the grass out there. You really were made to last, weren't you, old-timer?" He gave Slippy a pat on the back, and they both approached their old friend.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Peppy," Slippy blurted out. "Uh, I mean… Rei, is it?"

She smiled. "Yes… but I must say, I'm also happy to see you again. Even though you are no sisters… erm… forgot I said that…"

Falco sighed. "Listen, about that… I guess I can see that you're still you, somehow, as a person… except for that weird Aparoid hive mind stuff… ya know what I mean? Still… I wanna ask ya… if you think back… would the old you have the same thoughts about your, um, change? I mean… I guess I can see why you wanna be young again… and cybernetic implants aren't that uncommon in our times… and I suppose I shouldn't really say that being female is something bad… Katt would scratch me more than once if I told her that." He chuckled a bit. "Still… THIS?" He gestured at Rei-PH's half-mechanical, blue-haired, teenage body. "Did you HAVE to be turned into a teenage cyborg girl to become part of the Aparoid swarm?"

"Family, Falco!" Rei-PH pointed out. "It's family! And we're not the same Aparoids you know from Katina and Fichina… by now, we accepted the name 'Aparei' for ourselves."

"Still doesn't answer my question, Peppy…" Falco said.

"Rei!" she automatically corrected him. "But you're right… hmmm…" She scratched her floppy ears. "There are certain aspects of our family I haven't really questioned up to now… our Big Sister just told us what we needed to know, and that was reason enough. But now… well…I guess it must look weird to you that we want to change everyone into girls, huh?"

"W-well, it's really the strangest thing about it," Slippy nodded. "Having cybernetic limbs to help as weapons and tools might come in handy… and being younger is a plus, too, I guess. But why that age in particular? And why girls? And why do you all look the same? I mean, the blue hair, the body size… except for your species and the differences in your cybernetic parts, you look basically the same."

"You know… the other commanders wanted to keep you all as a prisoner," Falco said. "And to be honest… at first, I didn't want to believe that you are really our old pal Peppy, either."

"If that's true, why did you decide to talk to me at all?" Rei-PH wondered. "What changed your mind?"

"Heh. You've got to thank Slippy for that," Falco smirked.

"Slippy?" Rei-PH wondered, looking at the young amphibian mechanic.

Falco nodded. "Yup, he gave me the advice that talking to one of you might be a good way of understanding your way of thinking. And well, seeing as we knew you personally before your change…"

"Observing the changes of someone who was close to you is the best way to understand just how much we changed?" Rei-PH took a good guess. Again, Falco nodded.

"So… first things first… are you still planning to assimilate us… or not?" Falco asked sternly.

Rei-PH shook her head. "No… not anymore. I mean… I can't hear Big Sister's voice… and the others… those that are left… they are confused. And we don't have any Mini-Us here either. We wouldn't be able to perform the process correctly…"

"Big Sister?" Slippy wondered. "Mini-Us?"

She smiled. "That's… a long story…"

"Well, we came to talk and we have a lot of time, so…" Falco said.

Suddenly, the base was filled with yellow flashlights and warning beeps.

"Yellow Alert?" Falco asked in surprise. "Aw man, now what's wrong?"

The door opened and a dog soldier stormed in, followed by an upset rabbit girl.

"You can't barge in here like that!" Lucy protested. "This is a hospital!"

"I have important news for the commander!" the soldier told her. "I need to talk to him."

"Well… what's so important?" Falco asked, crossing his arms.

"Sir!" The soldier saluted. "Two ships have approached the planet and are now contacting us. They are asking for… for political asylum. Currently, they are waiting in the atmosphere."

"Political asylum? So they're refugees? What kind of ships are they? Where do they come from?"

"Sir, that's just it… one is an Aparei and the other… is a Venomian battlecruiser!"

"Venomian?" Slippy gasped in alarm. "Oh no, they found out where we are!"

"If they're Venomians, I see no reason to trust them," Falco growled. "The Apareis might want to look after their troops… but Venom is our number one enemy!"

"An Aparei ship?" Rei-PH asked in confusion. "I wonder who it could be… did they tell you their names?"

"I'm talking to the commander! You shut your cybernetic trap, freak!" the soldier grumbled.

Falco showed the dog an angry frown and was just about to open his beak, when Lucy stormed in front of the soldier and glared at him. "You're not talking to one of my patients that way!" she shouted. "Falco, either you give him the order to leave, or I'll make him leave!"

"Calm down, everyone!" Falco said in an authoritive voice. "Now, soldier… answer her question! Did they tell you names?"

"Y… yes, sir," the soldier said hesitantly, feeling a bit intimidated by Lucy's glare. "The Aparei piloting the ship said her name was Rei-PD… the other guy we talked with was an elderly man called Dr. Andonuts… looked like a scientist, too."

"Rei-PD!" Rei-PH gasped. "She made it! Oh, I'm so happy!"

"A friend of yours?" Slippy asked her.

She nodded while smiling. "Yes… a very old friend, you could say… she is…"

"A scientist, you say?" Falco wondered. "Well, if there are no soldiers, I guess we can welcome them… but they will be escorted by some of our own ships. Tell them that!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldier saluted before storming out of the room.

"SLOW DOWN!" Lucy yelled after him. "I told you, this is a hospital!"

* * *

Fox was crouching on his Arwing's left wing, in front of an open panel. He had a pair of protective goggles over his eyes while he was using a hand-held welding device to fix some of the complicated technology inside the wing. Bright sparks flew up wherever his tool touched the metal. He then looked up and turned his head a bit. "Hey Rei… throw me that screwdriver, will ya?"

"On it's way, Fox!" Rei smiled as she took the desired tool from the box. "Catch!"

The leader of Team Star Fox caught the tool with a smile. "Thanks!" He still couldn't believe the change within the girl… it was only by now that he slowly started to get used to the fact that this blue vixen was in fact not his girlfriend. However, Rei had been completely different when they first met. She was distant, devoid of nearly all emotions, cold and analyzing. And now… she was friendly, open, even cheerful at times. Did having a family make that big a difference?

Then Fox scolded himself for asking that question. He should know better than anyone else that it was your parents who have one of the biggest influences who you become in your later life. If it hadn't been for his father, he would have never even considered becoming a space pilot.

Just then, Asuka came walking into the hangar. Once again, she was wearing her Sheikah attire, with only her face uncovered. "You two finished yet?" she asked in her usual, impatient manner. "We want to leave today, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done with the repairs," Fox nodded. "That lava wave sure did some damage on the wing… surprises me that I even managed to get back with so much of the circuitry smoldered."

"And what about your miracle toy transformer, wondergirl?" Asuka asked the other girl. "You done with that one?"

"Everything is fine, Asuka," Rei said. "I just checked it through… no serious damage was done. Only a few scratches here and there."

Asuka looked over to where her Arwing was resting, this time around in its humanoid, Evangelion-like form. "Well, you better make sure to keep it that way, you hear me?" she grumbled. "I'm going to be your co-pilot on that ride and I don't want any bad surprises happening on our way to Zoness." And she stormed off again.

Fox blinked and pushed up his goggles. "What's with her?"

Rei sighed. "I think Asuka is annoyed, because… she can't pilot her Evangelion unit anymore. And then she sees me piloting a vehicle that can transform into a similar appearance… I am not surprised she got mad. This must be frustratig for her."

"Well, I never saw those Evangelions you told me so much about in real life, but I can imagine what it must be like not being able to pilot the craft you grew attached to." He let his gaze wander over his Arwing. Never would he be able to imagine a future where he would be unable to fly to distant stars and planets with it. Never!

"Um, doesn't your brother have to do any repairs on his craft?" he asked as he pushed the goggles back over his eyes and continued welding.

"No," Rei shook her head. "From what I heard, Warp Stars are pretty much undestructible… keep in mind, it's not really a machine."

"Hmm," Fox shrugged. He would never get used to the idea of contraptions that ran on magic or other, unexplainable energy sources.

* * *

Shinji was in the board kitchen on the Halberd, standing in front of the fridge. "Let's see…" he muttered. "Some sandwiches, definitely, and some cake would be nice, too. Oh, and some apples, maybe…"

"What are you doing?" Meta-Knight spoke in his accented voice as he entered the kitchen behind him.

"Oh! Sensei! I didn't hear you coming… Um, I'm figuring out how many food we need to take along when we head to Zoness… it's going to be a long trip…"

"And you thought you could help yourself from the food intended for my crew?"

"I… I didn't think you would mind…" Shinji nervously stuttered. But then he saw an amused glint in the eyes behind the mask of his mentor.

"Well, keeping a crew fed is not as easy as it sounds," he chuckled. "Whatever do you think they are going to eat on the way to Zoness?"

It took Shinji a moment to realize what that meant. "You… are you saying you're coming with us?"

"Well, your mission is to go save Ripple Star after that, if my memory serves me well. Did you think I would not come along and help you defeat the menace that also threatens my own home planet? And what am I supposed to do while you and your friends are busy on Zoness? Wait here and twiddle my thumbs?"

Shinji looked at him in awe, then a smile was appearing on his puffy, pink face. "Sensei…"

"Besides, what kind of mentor would I be to send my star student on a dangerous mission without giving him every support I can offer?" Meta-Knight asked while giving Shinji a pat on the back of his body.

"Thank you…" Shinji said as he returned the favor.

"Shinji-baka! Get your bubbly pink butt into the hangar! We're leaving! What is taking you so long, you…?" Asuka shouted as she came barging into the kitchen. She stopped herself in mid-sentence when she saw the two Dream Landers in what looked to her like an almost-hug.

"I… don't even wanna know…" she muttered as she slowly turned around and left.

Shinji quickly let go of his mentor and blushed fiercely. Meta-Knight coughed nervously. "Um… why don't you go out and tell your friends they can bring their aircraft aboard the Halberd… the ship's ready to leave at any time."

Shinji nodded and walked out… but not before quickly inhaling one of the Maxi-Tomatoes lying in the fridge.

Meta-Knight chuckled as he looked after him. "Yes, he really is becoming more and more like Kirby… more open, not afraid to say his opinion anymore… and with a voracious appetite."

* * *

Shinji hurried to follow Asuka and tell her and Rei that the Halberd would bring them all to the Lylat System. But when he ran down the Halberd's main ramp, he nearly bumped into a trio of animalistic space pilots.

Lupe grinned. "Heya, puffball! Going somewhere?"

Taken completely by surprise, Shinji looked up at the new Team Star Wolf. "G-guys?" he muttered. "Wh-what are you doing? I thought the Space Villagers had you under probation? Are you supposed to wander around freely?"

"Well, nice to see you too," Pardus grumbled. Gecko just crossed his arms and didn't even try to look at Shinji.

"You see, it's like this…" Lupe tried to explain. "We talked to the mayor and that green time bug fairy of yours… and they told us we'd be allowed to leave… under the condition that we follow you along on that little crusade of yours."

"And you said yes?" Shinji was surprised. Didn't the new versions of his old classmates favor their freedom over anything?

"We talked about it," Pardus said. "But in the end we agreed, yeah… I mean, seriously, what else were we gonna do? There's no other place we can go to. Venom's taken over by that asshole Keel and his pals, the rest of the Lylat System is swarmed by those monsters…"

"So we decided that coming along with you and getting on the good side of the remaining Lylatians is really our best course of action here," Lupe grumbled. "I don't really wanna help those goody-two-shoes, but I don't see any other option."

"Yeah…" Pardus nodded. "Besides, Zoness is the safest place around where we can take our little siblings…"

Shinji smirked. "So you ARE caring for them?" he asked Lupe.

"Sh-shut up!" she barked. "That's none of your business!"

"Well, I should have known. You really are more bark then bite, aren't you, Hikari?"

They turned around. It was Asuka, who had come up behind them.

"It's Lupe!" the head of Star Wolf corrected her automatically. Asuka didn't respond. For a while, the two former friends looked into each other's eyes.

"Whatever… let's prepare our Wolfens, boys…" she muttered. She gave Asuka one last glance, then she turned around and walked away. Her teammates hurried after her.

Asuka continued looking after her and didn't even react when Shinji came at her side.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded softly. "Oh… okay… I'm going to tell Rei and Fox they can bring their Arwings inside. Meta-Knight's taking us to Zoness."

He left, leaving her standing there. After a moment, a small smile appeared on Asuka's face.

"I was right…" she whispered. "There is a bit of Hikari left in her…"


	108. En route to Zoness

It was a mere coincidence that the two ships arrived at the same planet, but they both landed at the same time in the large docking bay of Zoness' rebel base. A whole squad of Lylatian troops marched in front of the opening ramps. Following them were rebel leaders Falco Lombardi and Rhundas, mechanic Slippy Toad and the prisoner, Rei-PH.

Leaving the Aparei ship were two Apareis and a quartet of Lylation children. Coming out of the Venomian battlecruiser were a group of humanoid turtles, a human scientist, two little monkeys (one of which had a bandaged arm), a four-legged rhinoceros and… two Lylatian apes the soldiers from Corneria recognized instantly.

"And here I thought that Aparoid on Fortuna incinerated you," Falco snorted as he looked at Andrew, then moving his eyes over to the older ape next to him. "And you… you never seem to be able to die properly… Andrew and Andross Oikonny, you are hereby under arrest for crimes against the people of Corneria and the Lylat System as a whole."

"I figured as much," Gendo grimaced. "But keep in mind that without the information I can give you, you will probably never stand up against the power that replaced me on Venom."

"We'll talk about that after you're put in jail, Andross!" Falco snarled.

"Please, if I may…" Professor Andonuts intervened. "This man is not who you believe him to be. While he bears the face of your old enemy, this is not Andross."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Falco asked. "Who are you, one of his scientist henchmen?"

"My name is Loid Andonuts. While I indeed worked on Venom, I did not so on my free will. Like many others, I was taken prisoner by the Subspace Army and forced to work for them. We just escaped from Venom with our lives."

"So you're saying he's an innocent?" Falco frowned, not turning his eyes away from Gendo.

"No, he's not innocent, far from that… but he is not Andross."

"He's telling the truth, Falco…" Rei-PH murmured. "He's not Andross. He is… my father… our father…"

Gendo looked at the rabbit Aparei standing in front of him. No reaction on his face indicated how he felt to see one of his 'children' waiting for him. However, when he took a glance over to where the occupants of the other ship were… what he saw made him lose his focus that much that he gaped at her for a moment. "Rei…" he muttered. Rei the First. The very Rei that was created as a clone of his beloved Yui. The first of many. The one that was later killed, and which he resurrected as the leader of the newest version of the Aparoids.

While Wolfie and her friends just stood aside, a bit uncertain how to act, Rei-I strode up to her father, followed by Rei-PD. "His name is Gendo Ikari, a man from a now devastated planet called Earth… he created me, as well as all of my sisters. He is the man we called father… the reason why we Apareis did everything we did. He gave us our orders, and we were glad to carry them out, happy that one day, all living beings could exist as one big family."

Gendo sweated a bit when he saw the increasing anger of the surrounding soldiers, their eyes full of hatred towards him, the snarls on their elongated faces and the twitching trigger fingers. Here was the man that was responsible for the aparoid plague that covered their home planets, took their loved ones from them, turned them into caricatures of what they had been before.

"I am Rei-I, leader and big sister of the Apareis," Rei-I said quietly. "I will take full responsibility for what I and my kind did. As far as I am concerned, the war between us is over. Every Aparei can decide for herself what she wants to do with her life." She took another step in front of Gendo. "As for you, father… I am sorry it had to come to this. I feel awful that it took me so long to realize that your actions were not for the good of the family… they were selfish actions, only good for yourself. I will never again listen to any of your words."

Not wasting any word, she turned away from the bewildered Gendo and stepped in front of the rebel leaders. "Lock me away if you have to. If I must, I will face justice for every wrong we have commited… just be merciful towards my sisters, please."

Rhundas looked at Falco, hiding his surprise behind his obscured visor. "What do we do with her?"

"Lock her into a high security confinement cell for now… only use force if necessary. I will talk to her later. As for the others… they will stay with me for now."

Rhundas nodded and gestured to a group of five soldiers, who then escorted Rei-I out of the docking bay, down to the holding cells. At a gesture from Falco, another group took the whimpering Andrew and Gendo away. "I'll deal with you later," he grumbled.

Rei-PD raised her right hand as Rei-I was lead away. "Big Sister…" she whispered. When someone touched her shoulder, she turned around. Rei-PH looked at her with a sad expression and then shook her head.

"B-but she… she didn't even tell father about the others… how all of his daughters died… all of our… sisters…" Rei-PD sniffled.

Rei-PH sighed. "She made her choice… she turned away from father… and she wants to answer to everything we did. As our leader… our big sister… it is her duty. You heard her, now each of us can make her own decision. I don't like it either… but our fate now lies in the hands of our old friends."

Rei-PD couldn't help but sob. She leaned against the rabbit-girl, who embraced her sibling. "All… all our sisters, Rei… all of them gone… gone…" She then openly began to cry.

"I know…" Rei-PH murmured as she softly patted the pig-girl's head. "I know…"

"An old friend of yours, Peppy?" Slippy asked quietly.

"More than you think, Slippy," Rei-PH sighed. "Please, allow us to return to my room so we can talk. I promise we won't try anything stupid."

Falco sighed and nodded. He then focussed back on the remaining group in front of him. First he looked at the professor, Diddy and Dixie. "So the rest of you are prisoners of war that have escaped from Venom? You are welcome to stay at our base, even though we will have to ask you some questions later on."

"Certainly," Andonuts nodded. "I will be glad to help you in any way I can. Please make sure my friends will get some medical attention… they were injured badly, and the battlecruiser's med bay wasn't as well-equipped as I hoped."

"Of course," Falco nodded and ordered a single soldier to take the two Apareis and the monkeys to the hospital wing. He then raised an eyebrow as he looked at Rambi. "About this one…"

Andonuts chuckled. "Just give him some food and he will be satisfied. He is a brave ally and has been through a lot, just like the rest of us."

Then Falco looked at the Koopalings. "Now then… who are you?"

"Another bunch of kids who made the mistake of listening to their father, I guess…" Morton grumbled in a tired voice.

"We have nothing to do with that madman!" Wendy said. "We're innocent!"

"Wendy… do yourself a favor and shut up now," Ludwig said. "Let me do the talking."

He then turned to face Falco. "My… siblings and I represent the Koopa Troop. Our father is Bowser, the Koopa King. He was convinced to join Gendo's cause as a commander of the troops. And while I won't deny that our father made some mistakes… as he often does… the fact still stands that the Subspace Council might have targetted our kingdom next. Now that Venom is under their control, it seems like we… outlived our usefulness…" The eldest Koopaling growled angrily and shook his fist. "Those bastards wanted to kill us off while our father was away… we barely escaped with our lives…"

"Not all of us escaped…" Iggy sniffed.

"All right… I guess most people deserve a second chance, but forgive me if I don't trust you at once, even if what you told me was true. You will be given some quarters, not security cells… but they will be guarded. And you will not leave until we've had a long talk. Understood?"

Ludwig nodded. It was unlike a Koopa to accept treatment as such, but they really didn't have a big choice. Soon, some more guards were escorting them to their new quarters.

"Wow… I am surprised. You actually make quite the good leader, Lombardi," the wolf-girl standing amid her friends said.

Falco blinked. "I'm sorry, have we met?" he asked as he looked at the four Lylatian children in front of him… a female wolf, raccoon and weasel and a male chameleon. He then noticed the weapons some of them were carrying. "Are you kids cosplaying as Star Wolf or what?"

"Who are you calling a kid, birdbrain? Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't kick your ass! Annoying bird…"

Falco couldn't believe his ears. "L… leon?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out," Wolfie muttered.

"So you are… Wolf?" Slippy wondered. The little girl gave them a slight nod.

Falco and Slippy looked at the two in disbelief. Then they looked at each other's faces… and snickered.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Wolfie yelled.

"You… you're a little girl?" Falco chuckled. "Really?"

"So what if she is?" Sasha angrily defended her friend. "You got something against girls?"

"N-no, I never said that," Falco quickly said. "It's just that… really? A girl? The ruthless leader of Star Wolf?"

"Don't you dare mock her!" Sasha shouted. "She's become one of the best players our tennis academy ever had!"

"TENNIS? You're kidding… you're kidding, right?" Falco snorted.

"Go ahead and laugh it up…" Wolfie grumbled. "Falco-baka…"

* * *

"How much longer until we reach Zoness?" Shinji asked as he stood next to Meta-Knight, looking out of the Halberd's grand cockpit out into the vastness of space.

"At least half an hour until we reach the borders of the Lylat System," Meta-Knight responded. "Another 30 minutes until we reach Zoness."

"Can't this thing fly any faster?" Asuka sighed as she paced back and forth, while Rei was petiently sitting in a chair in a corner of the room.

"If Her Highness is dissatisfied with the speed of my vessel, she can always get out and walked," Meta-Knight said, his eyes glinting behind his mask.

"Try to relax a bit, Asuka," Rei said. "You are making the crew nervous."

"No kidding…" the skull-faced first mate muttered. "I can't work with her glaring over my shoulder every minute…"

"Well, what ELSE can I do? We've been en route for hours… and nothing happened. I need some ACTION!"

"I'm certain there will be more than enough 'action' once we land, Your Highness," Meta-Knight said.

"And stop calling me that! The way you're saying it sounds like you're making fun of my title," Asuka snapped.

Suddenly, a light next to the navigator's seat began flashing red, accompanied by a shrill beeping noise. "Sir!" the bug-faced navigator said, turning around in his seat. "Sensors indicate that an asteroid is heading our way."

Meta Knight turned to face a little Waddle Dee. "Take over the helm." He stepped over to the navigator. "An asteroid? How big?"

The navigator gulped. "Big enough to leave more than a dent in the Halberd…"

The masked Dream Lander walked up to the radar screen and took a look. His eyes widened. "This… thing is the biggest asteroid I've ever seen…"

"That doesn't look natural, does it?" Shinji asked. "What's with those tendrils coming out of its underside?"

"Well, the scanners indicate that the asteroid is filled to the brink with an unknown, but dangerous substance."

"Steer hard bow side," Meta-Knight shouted to the helmsman. "We don't want to take any risks."

The Waddle Dee obeyed and spun around the rudder. The Halberd began turning to the right. Through the cockpit, they were all able to watch how the strange asteroid was floating past them.

"I'm glad that thing didn't hit us," Asuka sighed. "This giant chunk of rock looks dangerous."

"I think an asteroid of that size would be a danger for any planet whose surface it might hit."

"No doubt about that," Meta-Knight nodded. "Navigator… can you tell me in which direction it is flying?"

"Well… sensors indicate that if it continues to fly on this path… it will impact planet Zoness in one hour."

Everyone stared at each other.

"After that asteroid!" Meta-Knight shouted. "Full speed ahead! Man the battle stations… and prepare the main guns… I want that thing shut down before it reaches the planet, you got that?"

"Yes, sir!" "Yes, sir!" "Yes, sir!" all of the crewsmen shouted at once as they jumped into position.

"Everyone, hold on!" Meta-Knight shouted as he stepped at the helm once again and pushed a lever next to it. Everyone was able to feel how the battleship accelerated and sped through space, after the asteroid.

"Well, you got your action, Asuka," Shinji said. "You happy?"

"Depends whether we're going to smashed into smithereens or not…" the princess muttered.

* * *

The SA-X suddenly rose to its feet. Erratically, it moved around the room and then moved its head into a certain direction.

"What is it?" Dark Rei asked. "We are being followed?"

The SA-X nodded and pointed to a translucent window, made of hardened, crystalline Phazon. Through it, the two inhuman creatures could see outer space… and the giant battleship that was flying after them.

"Yeeeeees… I feel it… her presence… my dear, younger sister is on that ship…. so they're on our trail, eh?" Dark Rei smirked. „Well, I know what to do with meddlers… they won't stop us on our way to destruction."

Through its pupil-less eyes, the SA-X watched Dark Rei as she left the room they were in. Inquiringly, it tilted its head.

"I'll be back in a minute… just let me release my latest creation…" Dark Rei grinned underneath her helmet. "A very nice gift Dark Matter sent me from Pop Star after covering it with darkness… Let's see how sis will feel after I pass it on to her."

Laughing to herself, the Subspace Emissary walked down a dark tunnel within the Leviathan asteroid… until she was in a chamber that was filled with dozens of dark, egg-shaped capsules. She walked up to one of the bigger capsules and slowly stroked its surface. "Time to get up, my precious… time for destruction…"

* * *

"Main cannon in shooting range in less than a minute, sir!"

"Lock on target, men!" Meta-Knight shouted. "On my command… UGH!" he grunted when the Halberd suddenly shook under the impact of an invisible force.

"What… what just happened?" Shinji wondered.

"Captain, we're hit!" the Waddle Dee screamed.

"But what's attacking us?" Asuka wondered. "There's nothing out there…"

Rei gasped and reached up with her right hand to touch her head. "I… sense something… a tortured mind… enslaved against its will… full of rage and madness… and it's out there."

"Look outside!" Shinji gasped and pointed at the cockpit window. A flickering image appeared there, an invisible being that was slowly turning visible. It was a frightening creature, a twisted clown-like face on a round body, with colorful, metallic wings and eyes that were filled with insanity. Streams of blue energy were dancing around the creature's body and wings and it cackled as it fired another deadly Phazon beam at the Halberd.

"By the sun and moon…" Meta-Knight whispered in horror. "It's him… it's Marx… what have they done to him?"


	109. Lemmy's audience

Pit groaned when the skeletal hand of the Reaper pushed him to the hard stone floor of his cell in the Underworld castle.

"You stay here, little angel," the Reaper snickered. "While I prepare the torture chamber for our next session."

Pit wanted to throw a witty comment back at the undead creature, but lacked the strength to form any words. His body was dirty and battered, his backside covered with scars, his torn tunic resembled tattered rags and his wings had been reduced to a pair of smoldered stumps.

Not that he expected to be treated in any other way. He was an angel, the commander of Palutena's centurions, the army of the goddess of light. And after his death on the Battlefield, he found himself in the Underworld, surrounded by monsters created out of darkness, the exact opposite of what he stood for. He lost count of the 'sessions' in the torture chamber. He didn't even know for how long he had been trapped in here. Was it weeks? Months? Years? He had no idea. He didn't know anything about the situation outside Subspace, since his captors left him in the dark. All he knew was that he wouldn't leave this place too soon. While it certainly felt like he was in his own body, he knew this was just his soul, given shape so it could be tormented better. And even if he wasn't just a bodyless soul, he knew there was no way to escape. This was the prison of Medusa's old castle in the Underworld. And the Underworld was banished to the depths of Subspace. Yes, he would stay here for a very long time.

Groggily, he lifted his head when the door to his cell opened and an obese man with purple skin entered, smirking down at the fallen angel. "Well well well… if it isn't my old pal Pit. I hope you're enjoying your stay. Are you satisfied with the accommodation?"

Pit coughed as he pushed his weary self up into a sitting position. "Room service leaves a lot to be desired," he managed to mutter. "Why are you here, Thanatos?"

The fat god chuckled. "Why, I came to pay my poor buddy Pit a visit. I feel so ashamed that I couldn't come earlier, but you know how it is… being the god of death is such a time-consuming job. Now more than ever… have you seen how many souls are flooding the Underworld? So many dead people, either being slayed by our armies or in their service. Makes my job so much more exciting than in the old days."

"If you've come to gloat, don't bother," Pit coughed. "There's not much left you Underworlders can take away from me. You took my life, my weapons, my wings, my dignity…"

"Awww, don't take away all my fun, Pitty-Poo!" Thanatos laughed. "I've been dying to see you like this… Hah! DYING! Get it? Oh, I'm so humorous sometimes…"

"If Medusa loves to gather so many souls of the dead, why does she even turn people into trophies in the first place?" Pit grunted.

"Don't be silly," Thanatos said. "Keeping those pesky heroes as trophies makes it so much easier to keep them out of trouble. Some of them are even under our control, when used as Assist Trophies. Also, having their trophies makes it so much easier to replace them with dark doubles. But Medusa just couldn't miss the chance to torture your soul for all eternity." The god of death grinned in his most evil manner… which still looked pretty comical on his fat, clown-like face. "And to be honest, neither could I. Now come on, there's still a lot of torturing to be done."

"The torture chamber isn't even ready for the next round," Pit muttered.

"Silly little angel," Thanatos laughed. "Who says we need a torture chamber for that? And do you really think we will give you some time to rest? Time to put those scrawny angel limbs to work! MINION!"

He snapped his fingers and a tiny, female imp came fluttering out of the darkness, crouching down in front of the evil deity. "You called, Thanatos?"

A deep frown appeared on the death god's face. Then, without a warning, he slapped the girl's face, making her fly back against the wall. "That's LORD Thanatos to you, lowly minion!"

The demon girl winced as she stumbled before him, quickly resuming a kneeling position. "M-my apologies… Lord Thanatos."

"Much better," he nodded. "Now get going and put this prisoner to work in the mines. And make sure he's sweating blood when I come to bring him back to his cell." The fat god then turned around and left.

Pit looked at the red-skinned imp girl with the raven-black twin pigtails. She was even smaller than he was, and armed with only a small pitchfork… but he knew that resistance was useless. There was no way out and there was the entire Underworld army against him. So he didn't protest when the imp prodded him with her fork and simply walked down the dark corridor.

Then he realized something. "Hey… I've seen you somewhere before."

"We… we never met," the imp said. "Now keep going, prisoner!"

"I think you are right… but I know I saw your face before. But it wasn't as red as it is now… you are a new demon, are you not? You recently died and your soul was turned into one of the lowliest soldiers of the Underworld army…"

"Why do you care?" she snapped. "At least I'm on the winning side."

"This isn't what you imagined when you accepted the Subspace Army's offer to work for them… right, Ashley?"

The imp girl froze. "H-how do you know my name?"

Pit sighed. "I am a commander in Palutena's army. The forces of heaven watch the different worlds and planets, no matter if they believe in gods or not. And while you are not as famous as certain other individuals, I remember you from that one time Palutena assigned me to keep a close eye on that greedy man, Wario?"

"Wario had a guardian angel?" The tiny imp laughed so hard that she fell on her back and pedaled her little feet in the air. "Good one," she finally chortled.

"I wasn't watching him, obviously," Pit sighed. "My job was to keep a close eye on the innocent girl that had fallen in love with him, for some reason I have yet to understand. Palutena cared a lot for her and didn't want her heart to be broken."

"You watched over Mona?" Ashley muttered. "Now that doesn't surprise me… either way, you know me. Big deal! You know I'm a witch. A practitioner of black magic! I've never been a nice girl."

"True, but your actions were never that evil that the forces of evil considered you a threat. Was there ever a time when a champion had to put an end to your evil schemes? Oh, that's right… you never really planned anything nefarious, right? The worst I remember happening was that one time, when you accidentally grew that one plant to a massive monster. Too bad it wasn't that dangerous."

"It was a giant monster!" Ashley shouted. "I could have made it destroy Diamond City if I wanted."

"But you never gave that order. You were satisfied that you were able to creature such a monster, but afterwards, you turned it back into a potted plant."

"It destroyed my house," Ashley muttered. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Listen, Ashley… what I'm trying to do here is to make you realize that you aren't as evil as you make everyone around you believe," Pit said in a calm voice.

"Shut up!" the imp girl turned around and screamed in his face. "You don't know anything! In my neighborhood, I'm the cruellest girl you'll ever meet!"

"Then compare your neighborhood with any town in the land of Tellius. Do you know how many greedy bandits, cruel assassins and corrupt noblemen live in that country? Or take a look at the planets under the influence of the Galactic Federation. Do you think there would be peace among all those different alien species without the Federation troops to keep the peace? Think back to Diamond City… does it have a big police force? No, because it never needed to have one."

"I… I'm still evil," Ashley grumbled. "And given some time, I will become a much more powerful demon."

"Remember my words, Ashley," Pit said. "I've seen a lot of evil in my battles, and you are not evil."

Not saying any other word, he allowed Ashley to lead him down into the deepest bowels of the Underworld castle… to the mine pit.

The mine pit was a network of underground caverns where thousands of enslaved souls were forced to senselessly work without any rest. In spite of the name, no minerals or other resources were actually mined in the pit. They only existed to give the tortured souls something to do, a dull job to make them lethargic and to weaken their will. Using only their hands and a couple of crude mining tools, they were forced to this back-breaking work, to endlessly dig into the depths without any sign that the work might stop, with no hope that their torture might end some day.

And this was the place where Pit was brought in-between torture sessions and interrogations in his prison cell. On his way down to the bottom of the pit, he saw workers from every world the Subspace Army had already conquered. Compared to these souls, the slaves on Venom had it easy. Crawling through the caverns were all kinds of Underworld demons. Monoeyes were floating through the air, keeping an ever-close watch on the prisoners. Reapers were patrolling the tunnels, always on the lookout for a slave that might be slacking off… so they'd have a reason to swing their wicked scythes at them or to summon a group of Reapettes, their smaller, but just as evil spawn. And guarding the middle chasm, the biggest cave in the mining pit, was Twinbellows, the flaming, two-headed hellhound and personal lapdog of Medusa.

"Go on!" Ashley commanded. "Take a pickaxe and start digging!"

Pit sighed. Talking some sense into the small witch-turned-devil turned out to be almost as difficult as fleeing this place, so he simply grabbed the tool and did as he was told.

Working down here was similar to the time he spent in his cell or in the torture chamber. He lost count of time… he didn't know how much time he spent digging. Was it half an hour? A couple of hours? A couple of days? There was nothing that gave him any indication. There were no clocks, and no difference between night and day. There were no breaks for the slaves, as souls didn't need food or sleep.

Now and then, he took a look at the prisoners that were working close to him. While he usually recognized their race and was able to guess their homeworld, he almost never saw a truly familiar face.

Then he saw a face that was VERY familiar…

Every time a guardian angel was assigned to a protégé, he had to study the people around him. He had to remember their names, their faces, their roles in the life of his protégé. And this old man was someone who, while he wasn't that important to Shinji Ikari, still played a certain role in his life.

It was Kozo Fuyutsuki, NERV's former deputy commander and second-in-command to Gendo Ikari, Shinji's father. Before his death on the Battlefield, Pit had heard that Fuyutsuki was working for the SSA, but he knew nothing about the events after his death.

"Deputy Commander Fuyutsuki…" Pit spoke in a quiet voice, so he wouldn't catch the attention of any Underworld guard. "So in the end, you died after all…"

Fuyutsuki looked at the apparent young boy with a look of lethargy, tiredness and confusion. He wasn't wearing any sort of armor anymore, just some dirty rags around his soul self. It wasn't the powerful knight body he had acquired from the Black Knight's trophy, it was a copy of his original body from Earth, old and just strong enough to do the work he was assigned to. "Who… are you?" he muttered.

"Pit," the angel introduced himself. "Guardian angel of Shinji Ikari… I'd say nice to meet you, but that would seem… wrong, given the circumstances."

Fuyutsuki narrowed his eyes before he lifted his shovel and kept on digging. "I heard about you from Ikari… I'd say I'm sorry for what happened, but you know that every war has its casualties."

"I'm not angry at you for what happened, you didn't even take part in my death. Not even the boy who killed me is really guilty for what he did."

"At least both of us died while doing their duty," Kozo grunted. "You protected Shinji with your life while I died in the service of…"

"Of the Subspace Army?" Pit asked.

Kozo glared at him. "In the service of Gendo Ikari! I promised him to stay at his side to the very end, and that's what I did. Ganondorf's and Medusa's struggle of power don't even interest me. I would have died either way, but I accepted to become the new Black Knight to help Gendo reach his goal. And while Hyuga and Aoba were both brainwashed to keep them loyal to our cause, I was the only one who had been loyal to Gendo from the very beginning."

"That was all that mattered?" Pit asked. "Helping the SSC to conquer all these worlds, capture the champions as trophies, killing all those creatures…" He gestured backwards, towards all the other souls that were working in the mining pit. "Many of these souls could have been saved if some of your decisions had been different."

"Are you playing the blame game, angel?" Kozo snorted. "Do you always know what results your actions will have? Do you know what is right and what is wrong? Maybe you do, but then again, you're an angel. I am merely human… who tells us what is right?"

"Quite often, you can tell yourself, if you listen to your heart," Pit said. "Didn't you know? That is why Lady Palutena admires you humans so much… why she continues to put trust into you, even though there have been many humans across the worlds that made bad decisions, decisions that had horrible consequences for them, their people and their worlds. But she still believes in humanity… and do you know why? Because in every human heart, there is potential… the potential to make the right decision. Demons and angels aren't born with that potential. Their destiny is prescribed in the grand book of destiny. But humans… they can dictate their own destiny by making their own decisions."

"Do you honestly believe the fate of my world could have been prevented if I had chosen not to follow Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"It is a possibility," Pit said. "But you already made your decision, so we have to accept the current reality we're in. Don't think about what might have been, think about what will happen in the near future."

"I can tell you what the future brings, angel," Fuyutsuki said. "Both you and me will be in this mining pit, forever forced to work under the everlasting watch of the Underworld troops. And no decision I do now will ever change that." He sighed. "True, maybe not all of my decisions have been the best… but now, it is too late. Too late for me, at least."

Pit didn't know what to reply to that, so they silently kept on working for who knows how long. Hours of dull work passed until something happened that pulled Pit out of his stupor.

One of the prisoners had fallen down while he was at work. It was a Koopa from the Mushroom Kingdom, one who had obviously died at a very young age. Pit shook his head with sorrow… if souls of the inhabitants of this peaceful world were already brought to the Underworld, was there still any hope for the universe?

Lemmy Koopa gritted his teeth as he fought back the tears and slowly climbed back up to his feet. He had never felt so miserable before… experiencing death had been bad enough, but being imprisoned in the Underworld was almost more than his fragile mind could take. He could almost feel it when one of the watchful Reapers glanced his way and approached him slowly, hoping that he could out his scythe to good use.

Lemmy gasped when a pair of wrinkled human hands pulled him to his feet. "Just keep working," Fuyutsuki muttered. "Slow down if you must but never stop… don't give them any reason to make you suffer even more."

"But I'm so tired," the clown prince of the Koopas sniffled. "I need a break…"

Fuyutsuki shook his head. "Your mind is telling you that you need a break, but that's not true at all. Your body doesn't need any form of rest or nourishment, because it's dead. This is your soul, here in the Underworld."

Pit looked to the Reaper and noted with relief that the demon had returned to his post. "Don't you think that's a bit rough?" he then whispered. "He's just a kid."

"The demons won't care," Fuyutsuki replied. "You should know that better than anyone, angel. "Down here, it's best to reduce your suffering to a minimum… it's impossible to avoid it completely."

"Why am I here?" Lemmy whimpered. "I don't like this place… it's not funny at all. I wanna go home, to King Dad and my brothers and sister…"

"I'm sorry…" Pit told the young Koopa. "I wish I could help you… but there's just no way anyone could ever escape from the Underworld…"

"Hey! Stop blabbing and keep working!" Ashley shouted, angrily waving her little pitchfork around.

With glum expressions, they kept on working, silent except for a couple of sobs and sniffles coming from Lemmy.

* * *

Much later, Pit was once again brought back into the mine pit. Since he talked to Fuyutsuki, he had spent two more sessions in the torture chamber and several hours in the jail cell. As before, he grabbed a pickaxe and was put to work in the same place as before, close to where Fuyutsuki and Lemmy were digging.

'I wonder what Shinji is doing at the moment…' he thought. 'Is Navi doing a good job of guiding him? Is he still doing his best as a child of destiny? Or did he already fall at the hands of his enemies? Maybe he was turned into a trophy himself… maybe he's already dead and his soul is working in this very same mine pit…'

Pit let his gaze wander through the hellish pit. In the central cavern alone he could see hundreds and thousands of souls. If Shinji were here, it would be impossible to find him in this mass of dead prisoners.

With a sigh, he kept on hitting the cavern wall with his pickaxe. It was true, spending too much time in the Underworld did take every bit of hope away from you.

Ashley had fluttered over to another prisoner whose shovel had slipped out of his grasp. The little imp threatened him with every single pain he could imagine. Pit didn't believe for one second that the former witch would actually do any of the things she said, but the other prisoner couldn't know what kind of person Ashley had been. All he saw was an angry demon, of course he would be afraid.

Pit didn't notice that a newcomer had slowly come up to him. It was a thin figure, covered entirely by a ragged cloak. The figure lifted a pickaxe of its own and started digging alongside Pit, so he assumed it must be yet another hapless soul imprisoned in the Underworld.

The figure turned its head and whispered a quick "Hey, Pit!"

The angel blinked. That prisoner knew his name? How big were the odds? Then again, the voice seemed pretty familiar…

He turned his head… and his eyes widened. Pit nearly dropped his pickaxe when he saw the face underneath the cloak and he finally recognized the person.

"Phosphora?" he gasped.

"Sssshhh! Not so loud!" she hissed. She nervously looked around and pulled the cloak's hood back over her head. "Do you want them to catch me? Just keep working for now."

Pit did as he was told, but he couldn't keep his surprised eyes off her. It was really Phosphora, goddess of thunder, follower of Viridian, the high goddess of nature. He'd recognize that blonde hair and the cocky smile anywhere. She was even wearing her regular clothes underneath the cloak.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"What's it look like? Mistress Viridi sent me to bail you out," Phosphora explained. "You're welcome, by the way."

"But how did you get here?" Pit whispered. "This is the Underworld, Medusa's realm… and on top of that, it's in Subspace."

"Lemme tell you, it wasn't easy," Phosphora said. "The hardest part was to sneak into her fortress, through the basement and all the way down here to the mine pit, all without being recognized as a resident of Skyworld. Darkrai gave Mistress Viridi this cloak of shadow. When you equip it, demons are unable to sense your divinity. Neat, huh?" She winked, then sighed. "Of course, someone had to wear it to get you out of here… guess who volunteered to do it…"

"You… chose to come here on your own?" Pit murmured. "Phosphora, what if they find you… you could die!"

"Hey, I'm a big girl. I can watch out for myself," she said. "Besides, Skyworld really needs its commander back in action. Do you have any idea how useless those centurions are without a capable leader?" She shook her head with a sigh. "Pitiful…"

"But aren't the forces of nature basically the same?" Pit asked.

"Shut up! That's different!" she snapped. She quickly covered her mouth after that outburst, very glad that no demon had heard her. "Anyways… you wanna get out of here or what?"

"Phosphora… as glad as I am to see you here, it seems to me that both you and Viridi seem to have forgotten a small fact. I'm dead! Even if we somehow manage to escape the Underworld castle AND Subspace, I'd still be a soul without a body. A restless spirit! How am I of any use like that?"

"Silly Pit, of course we'll make a short stop at the City of Souls. One dip in the Rewind Spring, and you'll be as good as new." She smirked.

"Oh yes, that's going to be soooo easy…" Pit rolled his eyes. "There are only billions of Underworld troops in our way, we have no weapons, I can't fly…"

"I don't need a weapon," the chipper goddess smiled as she let a tiny spark of electricity dance along her finger. "As for you, Mistress Viridi asked me to give you this." And she pulled something from her pocket, something that looked like a strand of short, pink vines. Small, heart-shaped berries were growing from it.

Pit groaned. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup," Phosphora grinned. "The Viridi Palm. Mistress Viridi knew you'd be happy to use this weapon again."

"Looks like I don't have any choice," Pit grumbled. "After all, my bow and mirror shield were destroyed…" He took the weapon and slipped it over his right arm, where the vines slung themselves around his wrist. "Still, how are we supposed to get all the way to the Rewind Spring and then out of here?"

"My ride's waiting outside," Phosphora said. "Remember the sweet little vehicle you left in my care after we defeated Hades?"

"The… the Lightning Chariot?" Pit muttered. "You still have it?"

"I sure have," the lightning goddess smugly nodded. "It'd be a shame to waste such a cool chariot to just anyone, so Mistress Viridi allowed me to keep it. Remember how you used it to shatter the shield around Palutena's temple that one time… and later, the borders of the chaos vortex? Well, I used it to easily shatter through the borders of Subspace, even without the help of the SSA. Too bad it's the only one of its kind, or else our army would have an easy time to attack the Underworld army on their home turf…"

"Okay… it's still a suicide mission… but at least there's a small chance of success. But how are we going to leave this place? You don't have a second cloak with you, do you?"

"Sorry, that was the only one," she winced sheepishly. "I guess we have to come up with something to get you out of here."

Pit's eyes widened. "Don't you have a plan for that?"

"I'm… still working on that," she grimaced.

Pit rolled his eyes. He knew for sure that it was practically impossible for the two of them to fight their way out of the mine pit. Most of Medusa's minions were stationed down here, not to mention the bigger, more powerful monsters…

During their talk, Fuyutsuki had been listening attentively. He scratched his chin, inconspicuously stepped next to them and muttered: "I could help with that…"

"What? You?" Phosphora gave him a critical look. "Sorry to say this, old man, but I think those Underworld demons are out of your league."

The former lieutenant commander raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know that I was quite the formidable soldier in my prime… but what I am really offering here is not just my sheer fighting skills, but something that could prove most beneficial for your escape: A riot!"

"A… riot?" Pit frowned. He looked at the tormented souls, constantly labouring away in the depths of the mine pit. "Listen… these aren't normal prisoners of war. Those are the souls of the tormented, the people killed by the Subspace Army. Their spirits have been broken, their minds shattered, their hearts lost all hope. They have no weapons and they have no will to follow a leader that can't encourage their fighting spirit."

"Oh, I never said I was going to be their leader," Fuyutsuki smiled. "Instead, they will have a leader they can look up to, a leader that managed to drive away some of their sorrows, a leader they can trust in… a natural leader, born into a family of leaders."

"Who are you talking about?" Phosphora frowned.

Fuyutsuki didn't reply, but instead turned around to look at a young Koopaling who had picked up a pickaxe and was currently climbing a huge boulder in the middle of the cave. Up there, he spread his arms, raised the digging tool high into the air and shouted as loud as he could: "Fellow prisoners! My friends! Most grateful audience I could ever wish for in a dreary place like this… Listen to me, just like you listened to me while I have tried to entertain you in those dark hours of despair!"

The enslaved souls lowered their tools in confusion as they watched the Koopa prince's speech. The guarding demons also turned to face him, twisting their faces into snarling grimaces of anger. But that did not stop Lemmy from talking:

"I know these are hard times for all of you. Yes, you are dead! Yes, your souls are in a place they will most likely not be able to leave. But does that mean we shall allow them to do with us as they wish? Should they be allowed to torture and enslave us, just because their armies slaughtered us, slaughtered our friends and families, destroyed our homes? I say they have caused more than enough harm and grief throughout the worlds! Look at how many people they have killed, innocent bystanders and soldiers alike. The Underworld is overflowing with souls… souls that outnumber the Underworld troops by far! And are our souls weak? Are our spirits weak? The only way they can control is by weakening our fighting spirit. But I say, NO! Not anymore! We have to stand up against such injustice! You are proud people from across the universe! Strong people, brave people! I know how you fought against the forces of evil… shall you give up just because you lost one battle? No, I say! Listen to me, my brave audience! My friends! Take arms… and take back your pride and honor from those monsters! We might not be able to escape this place… maybe we won't even win… but we will not be treated as slaves any longer!"

For a moment, Pit was sure that the Koopaling's speech would fall on deaf ears. He was nothing more than a kid, a young prankster who never learned much more than clowning around and playing practical jokes on his siblings, his underlings and simple mushroom retainers.

But now, Lemmy Koopa showed everyone that he was indeed a prince… descendant of a proud, royal bloodline of Koopas. And even though Bowser and his family weren't the best in what they did, and even though they did a lot of foolish mistakes… they were still natural leaders.

"Get him down from there!" a Reaper hissed while he and a group of monsters approached the boulder Lemmy was standing on. "For that insolence, you shall suffer a long time in the torture chamber, little fool…"

However, the demon started to feel queasy when, one after another, the prisoners surrounding him picked up their tools and raised them over their heads, yelling their consent at the Koopa prince's speech. Hearing the encouraged yells of their fellow prisoners, more and more of the tortured souls joined their chorus and stood up against the demons that were guarding them. They started throwing rocks at the floating Monoeyes. They smacked demons with their shovels and hacked at them with their pickaxes. Lemmy's words had awoken a fury inside their hearts, a fury against the long torture they had endured under the claws of the demons. And now that fury was turning them against their captors. And even though they were weakened by their long torment and even though they were dressed in rags and armed with only digging tools, they outnumbered the demons by far. And the fire that was ignited in their hearts drove them to the impossible: To stand up against the Underworld troops within their very own domain.

"For honor! For freedom! For our living friends and relatives!" Lemmy shouted as he pulled his head and limbs in his spiky shell and spun through the demons that attacked him. All around him, demons and rioting prisoners engaged in heated battles… and most of the time, the demons didn't stand a chance. Humans were banding together to outnumber them. Twilis used their innate shadow abilities to trick and confuse them. Lylatians, unable to use their advanced technology down here, became almost as feral as their ancestors as they used their claws and teeth to fight the demons. Alien species that had been mortal enemies in their lives fought side by side against their common tormenters.

And in the middle of all this chaos, Pit and Phosphora tried to fight their way to the exit. Both of the young godlings blasted enemies left and right as they waded through the war zone the mine pit had become.

"I must admit, that was a pretty good plan," Phosphora shouted as she electrocuted a small swarm of attacking harpies with a powerful lightning bolt. "I honestly don't think I could have come up with anything better. I still don't think they'll be able to beat the whole Underworld army on their home turf."

"They are still fighting for what they think is right," Pit shouted back as he dodged incoming enemy shots. "If you believe in what you fight for, then you should never give up! The young Koopaling showed them that. In fact, I think I might even have learned a thing or two from him today…"

"Look out!" Phosphora yelled when a Reaper appeared behind Pit, raising his scythe to slash the angel's body apart. The goddess of lightning turned her whole body into a single blast of electricity that whizzed past Pit, the static causing his hair to stick out in all directions… and blew the Reaper across the cave, right into a middle of angry rioters that proceeded to tear the monstrous creature apart with their bare hands.

"You're losing your touch, Pit," Phosphora smirked as she reformed her body. "What happened to the fearless angel general that looked all awesome while fighting the hordes of the Underworld? And what happened to your witty remarks, anyway? I always thought they were pretty funny… and cute."

Pit sighed. "Many things happened since the last time you saw me in battle, Phosphora… This is not just a battle between the heavens and the Underworlds… this is a war between worlds! And countless horrible things have happened ever since it started…" He grimaced and looked down at his weapon. "Besides, it's hard to look awesome when you're shooting pink hearts and flower petals."

"Hey! Mistress Viridi gave this gift to you because she trusts in you. So you better stop making fun of it right now and focus on the battle!"

And together, they continued to fight their way through the complex of caverns.

"HEY! What's going on here?" an angry voice suddenly came from the entrance of the pit. It was Thanatos, and he was shaking with rage. "What are those foolish slaves doing? They can't start a riot in MY mine pit. Minions! Crush the worthless mortals like the bugs they are!" A dark glow then surrounded the god of death's body… and he transformed into an enormous dragon. With a mighty roar, he flew across the battlefield and started spewing fire at the revolting prisoners. The prisoners cried with agony as the god's fire burned their very soul.

"We have to take care of one thing before we leave…" Pit muttered. "Thanatos needs to pay for what he has done…"

"Ooooooooooooooh, I've always hoped for a rematch with that idiot," Phosphora grinned gleefully. "Let's go!"


	110. Descent of the Leviathan

„Look out!" Shinji shouted when a barrage of arrow-shaped energy projectiles flew in their direction. The two Arwings and the Warp Star broke their formation and flew in three different directions to dodge the incoming attack.

There was no sound in space, but the twisted visage of the corrupted Marx almost made them hear his mad cackle. The three crafts flew wide arcs and started another attack on the Phazon creature.

"What's he doing now?" Rei wondered. She tried to focus her mental powers on the corrupt being. Over the past weeks, she had managed to improve her skills with the the psychic abilities that came with this body, but the thoughts of this creature were hard to grasp. They were a twisting, swirling vortex of chaos and it was difficult for her to grasp even a single coherent thought. Then, she gasped.

"Be careful!" she shouted into the communicator. "He's spawning additional backup!"

The two foxes and the Dream Lander watched with surprise how the mad being opened his mouth wider than it should be biologically possible… and a swarm of blue-glowing creatures came forth from his inside. None of them looked insane… some resembled jellyfish, weird space-bugs or even twisted caricatures of Pop Star inhabitants.

"I'm going in," Shinji said. "Keep the enemies while I try and find a weak spot on that thing."

"Roger that!" Fox nodded as he used a charged shot to destroy a small swarm of Phazon Scarfys. "Rei, you've got bogeys on your tail."

"No worries," the blue vixen said as she flew an elegant somersault and shot the monsters that attacked her from behind.

The foxes couldn't help but exchange a smirk… this was almost like the battles back in the Lylat System, where they fought side by side to protect it from hostile invaders.

But this time… they fought together with even more allies… to repel an even greater threat.

He saw a slightly bigger space creature flying at Rei, with flayling tentacles that shot bursts of Phazon at her craft. "Another one," he said as he took aim. "This one's mine…"

He was so focussed on the enemy that he didn't notice another group of monsters that approached him from behind, ready to attack. By the time he noticed, it was almost too late… but then the creatures were blasted to pieces by a volley of shots.

Fox looked out in surprise and saw three Wolfen flying into battle.

"What's the matter, Foxy?" came Lupe's cocky voice. "Need me to watch your back?"

"You guys didn't think we'd let you fight this fight alone, did you?" Pardus smirked.

Shinji smiled. "You guys… thanks."

"Don't get used to it," Gecko grumbled. "This is just a means to an end. If we don't save your asses, who else is gonna get us to Zoness?"

"We appreciate the help," Rei said. "But for now, let us focus on the fight."

From the Halberd's bridge, Asuka, Meta Knight and the two Ice Climbers watched the space battle with worry.

"Oh no, that looks bad," Popo whimpered. "Watch out, sis! There are bad guys coming your way."

"You worry too much," Nana said. "Hikari… I mean, Lupe has it under control. See? She's awesome in that scapeship of hers! Go big sis!"

Next to them, Asuka looked outside, much less enthusiastic. "I hate being useless…" she muttered. "Why can't I have a cool spaceship? Isn't there anything we can do to help them?"

"Certainly," Meta Knight nodded. "The Halberd is a battleship, equipped to take on a multitude of enemies." He turned to face his bridge crew. "Men, prepare the main cannon!"

"Yes, sir!" a small, skull-faced soldier saluted. He faced his console. "Charging up main cannon… charge process complete. Ready to fire, sir!"

"Aim for the middle of Marx's body," Meta Knight said. "Wait for the right opportunity… on my count… one… two…"

Marx chose that exact moment to fire a broad, glowing beam out of his mouth. Shinji managed to dodge the attack at the last second. The occupants of the Halberd bridge stumbled when the whole ship started shaking.

"Whaaaah, this is scary," Popo shouted.

"This isn't fun anymore," Nana agreed. "I wanna go home."

"Everyone, hold on to something!" Meta Knight shouted as he clung to the steering wheel. "Damage report!"

"A frontal hit!" a crewman reported. "The main cannon suffered critical damage. I think it can be repaired, but… not while we're in outer space."

Asuka took a deep breath. "That… that was insane!"

"Insane?" Meta Knight frowned underneath his mask. "Marx has always been a tad crazy… when the artificial star NOVA granted him the powers to take over Dream Land, his fragile mind became even more twisted. I can't even begin to fathom how much this Phazon corruption must have plunged him further into the depths of madness. However… this attack was used with the aim to use our most efficient weapon to help our allies in the fight. It makes me wonder… there must be a higher intelligence controlling his actions."

"So… does that mean we're helpless now?" Asuka asked.

"No, we still have a large number of smaller cannons. But they have limited range, so we won't be able to hit Marx from where we are. But at least we can assist the others in their battle against the enemy." He spoke into the microphone. "Attention all crew! Concentrate fire on the small enemy swarms! Keep them from attacking our ally ships."

"Damn!" Asuka cursed. She felt so helpless, standing in the middle of this motley crew of midget Dream Landers… and yet, they were able to contribute more to the battle than her. "There has got to be something I can do!"

Then her gaze wandered outside, to the giant meteor that was still moving through space, unhindered by the Halberd or the smaller fighters that were engaging Marx.

"The others are occupied… but if we don't stop this thing, it will crash into Zoness…" she murmured. She knew exactly what that would mean for the world and its inhabitants… the exact same plague Keel Lorenz had unleashed on so many other worlds.

"This is worse than what the Angels did," she muttered to herself. "I need to do something… I have to stop it! And I'm not helpless, I am the princess of Hyrule!"

Back when she was an Evangelion pilot, many had criticized her temper and pride. They said it could blind her in battle, and sometimes, that was true. But often enough, it also helped her gather enough will, determination and courage to accomplish the impossible!

And even though the most acclaimed trait of the female members of Hyrule's royal family was Wisdom, this was a time when something else was needed: The unbreakable will of a warrior! Link was not around? Well, Asuka would have to take matters into her own hands!

She closed her eyes and summoned up all the powers she could find inside of her, all the mystical strength that wa flowing through the veins of the royal family. She found wisdom and peace in it, but also determination, strength and courage. She allowed the magic to flow freely through her body, she felt herself become one with the magic.

Meta Knight and the Ice Climbers were startled when suddenly, Asuka's body started glowing in a bright light. She was lifted off the ground by an invisible power and floated in mid-air. She opened her eyes, eyes that were brighter than any of the stars they saw outside in space. With a flash of power, the Sheikah garments she was wearing seemed to explode outwards… and were replaced with a regal, flowing dress, befitting a princess, or queen… or even goddess!

Asuka stretched her arms out in the direction of the Leviathan and focussed her will on it. She increased the magical flow of power her body was radiating… and soon enough, a golden aura appeared around the enormous, phazon-filled rock.

"Wh-what's going on?" Popo asked. "What's happening to the flying rock?"

"It seems unlikely, child… but I believe she is trying to stop it," Meta-Knight said.

"The asteroid's velocity has decreased," a soldier shouted. "It's slowing down."

Asuka grimaced. "It's so big and fast… I can't stop it…"

"Keep trying, princess!" Meta Knight shouted, his warrior's heart filled with hope. "Even if you slow it down, you are buying us all the time we might need."

* * *

In the middle of the Leviathan, the two Samus Aran-lookalikes jumped to their feet when they felt the vibrations going through their vessel.

"What is this?" Dark Rei growled. „What are they doing to my wonderful weapon of destruction?"

The SA-X touched the walls of the chamber they were in and shuddered. It made a few inhuman, hissing noises and glared at its darker counterpart.

"I don't know, somehow they are impeding our course," Dark Rei grumbled. "But they can try as much as they want, it won't be enough… no force is strong enough to stop the Subspace Emissary!"

She cackled madly as she stepped next to one of the blue-shimmering walls with her palms. "Go faster, my Leviathan!" she shouted. "Let us cover another unsuspecting world with glorious, infective Phazon. Zoness' days are numbered."

* * *

On Zoness, both inhabitants and military personnel were in an uproar. The Leviathan was coming closer and closer, and even though it had yet to enter the planet's atmosphere, it's sheer size was clearly visible for everyone, not just on computer screens.

In the command center, the leading officers were debating what measures could be taken to avoid a catastrophe.

"A comet of this size will leave a crater the size of a continent!" Nell said. The human tactician was visibly shaken. "Not only will our main base be completely destroyed, it will be the deaths for millions of people."

"Okay, everyone, let's keep a cool head," Falco said. "There's got to be something we can do to take that thing out before it hits bottom. How about we fire a couple of missiles at it?"

"I'm afraid that won't do us any good," Beltino replied with a sigh. "No matter how many missiles we use, the resulting shards will still be big enough to cause a lot of destruction. And they would spread across a much larger impact area, too."

"There's absolutely nothing you can do…" Rhundas said with a grim voice. "I recognize that asteroid too well… it is a Leviathan, filled to the brim with deadly Phazon. It doesn't matter if you shoot it or not, the Phazon will still spread across the planet surface like a plague, corrupting any living thing it comes in contact with. Back on Norion, we only had one chance to take it out, and we barely managed to do it, thanks to the effort of a brave hero… and the only way it could have been done was using an orbital defense cannon. I seriously doubt our little base has one of those."

"Sadly, you are right," Beltino sighed. "The only one we ever had in our possession was located on Corneria."

"Dangit! I won't go down without a fight!" Falco shouted as he pounded the conference table.

"Calm down, Falco," Katt said. "You're right, we need to keep our cool…

"Yes," Slippy nodded. "You are our de facto leader… so what do you think is the best action we could take?"

"Evacuation…" Falco sighed. "It's the only option I see. We won't be able to save everyone in time… but at least a couple of ships should be able to leave before impact."

A cough caught everyone's attention. "If I may…" Dr. Andonuts spoke up. "I know I am just a refugee… and I am aware that not all of you might trust me fully yet, as I worked for Venom… but I think I have an option available that might save all of us."

"You have?" Nell asked with a voice full of hope. The other commanding officers also looked at the human scientist expectantly. By now, every idea to save the planet was better than the alternative.

"Indeed," Andonuts nodded. "As I told you, my escape from Venom wasn't really planned, and I didn't have the opportunity to take a lot of things with me. But there is one thing I made sure to take along when I left, something I was sure would be of great importance later on. And in this very moment, it is the best option we have to save Zoness."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Falco asked impatiently. "Show us!"

The doctor nodded and approached the table. He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a small figurine… a trophy.

"I told you about the Assist Trophies," he said. "But this one is more than just a simple help in a battle. Unlike all the other victims caught by the Subspace Army, the beings you see here are more than just warriors, champions or heroes… they are gods."

Every pair of eyes in the room was aimed at the doctor, most of them full with disbelief. Rhundas snorted. "Really… gods? Is that the best you can come up with? And all this time, you made the impression that you actually knew what you're talking about…"

"If you are telling us we should pray for our safety, let me tell you that this is not the right time to be religious," Nell said with a reproachful voice.

"You misunderstand me, ma'am," Andonuts said. "These four beings are actual deities that hail from the conquered world of Termina. Well, maybe they are just demigods… but their powers are definitely far greater than any of us can imagine. I can't begin to understand what it must have costed the Subspace Troops to capture them like this. But during my time on Venom, I studied their history carefully. You could say they are the guardian spirits of Termina. They live in the South, North, West and East, and they only come together when the safety of their home world is in jeopardy. It is said that they can be summoned by an ancient melody that only the bravest of heroes can learn."

"I'm done," Rhundas said as he turned around to leave. "Call me when the fairy tale hour is over."

"I assure you that I am not making this up," Andonuts said very firmly. "And it most certainly is more than just a fairy tale. While I was working for the Subspace Army, I have seen and heard about things that made me question everything humankind sees as right and wrong. One thing is for certain: There are more things out there that each and everyone of us could hope to dream of."

Katt took a closer look at the trophy. "Even if what you are saying is true… these guys don't exactly look threatening. What do you think they can do against an approaching comet, let alone one that is stuffed to the brim with a poisonous, mutagenic and highly radioactive substance?"

"Believe me, my dear… right now, they are the only hope I see for this planet."

Falco tapped his index finger against the table thoughtfully as he kept his eyes on the little statue. Not a single word had come out of his beak ever since the scientist had finished his tale about the four guardian gods.

"Let's do it!" he then said.

"You've got to be kidding," Rhundas shouted.

"Falco… are you sure about this?" Katt asked.

Falco nodded. "It is the only option we have, save for an escape plan where we have to leave more than half of the population behind to die. And to be honest, I am not willing to take that sacrifice."

"So you're saying you believe this old man's fantasy tale?" Rhundas asked.

Falco looked at him. "You know my personal history, right? Then you must also know that I've been on my own for a while. I've been away from the Starfox Team for some time… but when I chose to come back to my team, guess what I found? My friend and team lader Fox, fighting off a resurrected Andross, reborn by the powers of the Krazoa… ancient, god-like beings from the planet Sauria. You might not be willing to believe in gods, Rhundas… but I know for a fact that there are creatures out there whose powers are so big that you could as well call them gods. And personally, I don't care if they are gods, powerful evolved creatures or mutated cockroached… if they are able to save this world, our base and billions of people, I will take that chance!"

He turned his head towards Andonuts. "Doctor… tell me what needs to be done, and I will make sure that whatever precautions must be made, will be made."

Dr. Andonuts nodded. "Very well… all we really need is this statue. For a better effect, I suggest we put it at the exact spot where the asteroid is going to impact Zoness."

"I'll have our scientists calculate it right away," Nell said as she hurried outside.

"And then what?" Slippy asked.

"We must play a song… called the 'Oath to Order'."

"Eh… what?" Slippy blinked in surprise. "A song? I'm afraid I don't know how to play any instrument at all…"

"Um… excuse me, but…" Amanda meekly spoke up from the back of the room. "I learned how to play the flute when I was a child."

"Amanda, you're amazing!" Slippy cheered as he hugged his girlfriend. "You never told me about that."

The frog girl blushed. "I… really never thought about telling you. Anyways… if I am to play this song, I need to know the melody. Do you have a music sheet?"

Andonuts shook his head. "I'm sorry… in all of the sources and scripts I read, I couldn't find any that told me how the song is actually played."

Rhundas groaned. "Then how exactly are you planning on going through with this ridiculous plan?" he grumbled.

"Simple: We ask someone who knows the tune." And the doctor pulled another trophy out of his coat, a statuette representing a small, imp-like figure with a straw hat, holding a flute.

* * *

Disgruntled, Wolfie threw herself on the small army bed that stood in the corner of the room. "Just great…" she grumbled. "We managed to escape certain doom, we weren't infected or killed, we weren't made into members of Pigma's family of happy-go-lucky cyborgs… and what happens once we get here? Lombardi's troops treat us like little kids and ground us in here. I've never been so bored in my life…"

"What are you so upset about?" Tori asked. "As for me, I am just glad we have a chance to take a breather. And I can't wait to go back home, to the academy, leave all this creepy space… alien… zombie stuff behind me." She scratched her tail in irritation. "Oh, and getting rid of these weasely parts would be nice, too."

"Speak for yourself," Kensuke said, leaning against a wall with a slight smirk. "I couldn't be happier to be back in scales… I'll never understand why you would want to trade a superior Lylatian body for that of a pale-faced monkey. But whatever rows your boat, I guess… ow!" He rubbed his arm, where the weasel-girl just hit him.

Tori glared at him. "That's for calling us pale-faced monkeys."

"Whatever…" Kensuke grumbled. "I'm with Wolf, though. This is getting boring… I say we use the next chance to get out of here, grab a ship at the spaceport…"

"And where do you want to go?" Wolfie asked. "In case you don't remember, the rest of the Lylat System is covered in yellow, floating goop. As much as I dislike it, staying with Lombardi and his men is pretty much the best chance we got. All I'm fed up with is that they treat us like children." She crossed her arms in a huff.

She then looked over to her raccoon friend. "Sasha? You all right over there? You've been staring out of that window for some time now…"

"Wow…" Sasha murmured. "Would you take a look, guys? There's something amazing going on out there."

The four Lylatian children huddled around the window and looked outside. And their little mouths hung open with awe.

"Out there, on that bridge… isn't that frog-face's little girlfriend? What's she doing there?" Kensuke muttered.

"Is that an imp standing next to her?" Sasha wondered. "He looks like something out of a fairy tale."

Wolfie blinked. "Are they… playing on flutes?"


End file.
